A New History
by Annie Walker
Summary: During a heated battle, Dooku escaped into the past! Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker follow to stop him, but discover that Dooku went to the past where Obi-Wan is a young padawan to a very much alive Qui-Gon Jinn. Now, the two must go undercover to stop Dooku's plans from coming to fruition in order to save not only the future, but also young Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: To the Past**

The battle was overwhelming.

Commander Cody sent his men to a charge into the fray of droids. The clones easily dispatched the heads of the Separatists droids, the metal clanking in a musical rhythm. Fives stood beside Commander Cody, firing his baster into the chest of a nearby droid before it could kill any more of their men. Commander Cody, still standing tall despite the heavy gunfire around them, hit his comlink to communicate to his commander.

"General Kenobi," he greeted to the image before him. "We are nearing the entrance. Are you and Commander Skywalker ready?"

The image flickered in and out, but Commander Cody could hear his general's voice crystal clear. "Waiting to jump through."

Commander Cody saluted his general before turning his comlink off. "How much further?" Commander Cody questioned Fives as a blast hit to their far right side.

Fives used his binoculars. "Just a yard, sir."

"And Captain Rex?"

Fives adjusted his view. "He's building a mound of droids underneath his feet, sir."

Commander Cody sighed and shook his head. His general was right. Captain Rex was slowly becoming Commander Skywalker's clone rather than theirs. "Let me know when they reach the doors."

"Yes, sir," Fives said.

Commander Cody surveyed the battle around him. Since the first light from the sun, the Republic have been fired upon nonstop. Led by greatest (in his opinion) General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Commander Anakin Skywalker, they have surged forward, gaining much ground for the Republic. It's been long and tiring, and they lost many comrades, especially for their company and Captain Rex's as they are always placed on the front lines. But, being the best has its price.

Yet, Commander Cody does not resent his commanding officers. In fact, he admires General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker immensely. Unlike the other Jedi generals, Kenobi and Skywalker always join the front lines with their men. They treat them with respect and more than just clones. Like friends. That is probably why Captain Rex enjoys hanging out with Skywalker more so than a few of his clone comrades. Because Skywalker and Rex see each other as friends rather than army officers.

Unfortunately, Captain Rex is not fighting alongside Commander Skywalker like usual. And, Commander Cody did not have General Kenobi beside him making strategic plans. The dynamic duo—the A-Team—have been placed into position to invade the compound single-handily as their armies fight from the outside in as a distraction.

A distraction so that Kenobi and Skywalker can capture Count Dooku.

Commander Cody dodged another blast and he and Fives rolled behind a massive boulder. "What's the yardage?"

Fives lifted his binoculars. He smiled. "Captain Rex is signaling sire!"

Commander Cody hit his comlink. He did not wait for the image to appear. "Mission is go, sir!"

* * *

"Mission is go, sir!"

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker smiled. "All I ever wanted to hear!"

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi shook his head in aghast at his former padawan. "Ha-ha, Anakin," he said. "Let's go."

He put away his comlink and, together, they slid the device Anakin worked on last night and waited. Once placed over the mechanical shield, it only took seconds for the device to deactivate the shield surrounding the base. Anakin had been impatient since the battle started in the early rise of the sun. But, Obi-Wan insisted on patience and told them they have to trust Commander Cody and Captain Rex to get the job done. Otherwise, they would be unable to complete the mission.

With the shields down, Obi-Wan and Anakin slipped into the compound easily. Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "It'll be a few minutes before they get the shields up again, sir. We'll be sitting ducks inside."

"Like always," Anakin reminded his old master. "Besides, isn't traps our specialty?"

"Not when I have a bad feeling."

"You always say that after a battle, master," Anakin pointed, brushing a loose strand of brown hair from his face. "Anyway, according to the Chancellor, the Republic needs this win. If we fail to stop Dooku—"

"I was there Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded his friend. "I'm remember the dire warnings that Chancellor gave to us. Don't worry—we will not fail."

"Of course not," Anakin said, smashing himself and Obi-Wan against the wall as Droid Destroyers rolled through the corridor towards the exits where Captain Rex would be fighting. Once the coast was clear, the two Jedi continued their navigation. "When do we ever fail?"

Obi-Wan tsked at his former padawan's pride. "Check your emotions Anakin," he warned. "We cannot be blinded by them."

"It's not emotions," Anakin stated. "It's facts."

Obi-Wan smiled, but his beard hid the smile from his towering padawan. Obi-Wan was quite proud of his student. Anakin Skywalker was becoming a far more powerful Jedi than he hoped. More importantly—Anakin Skywalker was becoming one of Obi-Wan's best friends or, if I dare say it in his head—a very close brother. Despite the rules of attachments, Obi-Wan always considered Anakin more than just a pupil of his. Ever since Qui-Gon Jinn passed the youngling to him, Obi-Wan grew to love the boy as a son before they grew to become like brothers.

Yes, Obi-Wan thought as they stealthily roamed the corridors, Anakin Skywalker is a man Obi-Wan is proud to know and fight alongside.

Suddenly, Anakin stopped in his tracks. "Do you sense that master?"

Obi-Wan nodded. The Force ripped through them, the strongest and uneven feeling Obi-Wan ever felt with the Force. He gestured to the doors lined up ahead in front of him. "Dooku is in there."

Anakin arched his brows to his master. "How do you know?"

Obi-Wan breathed deeply, but did not answer Anakin's question. He knows Dooku's Force signature after the many times they came across paths during the war. He's surprised Anakin did not feel it, but Obi-Wan will analyze it after they successfully capture Dooku.

Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber. Anakin followed suit. "Together, Anakin."

Anakin nodded, a slight smirk curling on his lip as they approached the door. Standing right up against the doors, they swung opened, surprising both Obi-Wan and Anakin to ignite their weapons. The grey room did not invite Obi-Wan or Anakin into the room. Instead, they kept to the doorway and prepared to fight off any more surprises.

After their eyes studied the environment, the walls reminded Obi-Wan and Anakin of the Separatist prison they have at least been held once…or twice. Grey and baron, giving no personal warmth to any visitors. Obi-Wan noticed the limited lighting, again—not a welcoming sight either as it distorted the room's view. Giving multiple opportunities for the Jedi to be blind to the Sith Lord's actions.

Obi-Wan let the Force guide him as he stepped into the room, his blue saber raised. Anakin followed, his emotional blue eyes alerted to everything around them. He sensed something.

Before Obi-Wan could ask, lightening streaks shot across at them.

Anakin moved quickly. He Force shoved Obi-Wan aside, sparing both his master and himself from Dooku's Force Lightening attack. Anakin swung around, hiding behind one of the pillars that stood in the room.

Obi-Wan rolled behind another, looking to Anakin for any injuries. Anakin shook his head, knowing exactly what his master was thinking.

"Of course!" an elegant, prideful voice reverberated the walls around the two Jedi. "They would send the two of you."

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's scowling in recognition of the voice. With a nod, Obi-Wan stepped out from his pillar and Anakin slid next to his master. They always fought together. Never apart. They fight together. They win together…or die together.

As they moved together to the center of the room, they both spotted Dooku underneath a massive half-dome structure that stood upon a platform surrounded by tall pillars. A vibration shook the structure, like a power was welded into it and trying to break out.

Count Dooku—towering, poised and self-important—easily strolled to the center of the room, hands linked behind his back as he took in his visitors. His dark eyes regarded Anakin with disdain to the point that he dared not even give Anakin another second of his moment.

Once they rolled passed Anakin's contorted face, Dooku's eyes landed on the last living person he respected. "Master Kenobi…always a great pleasure seeing you."

"Is it?" Obi-Wan questioned, tapping his chin in mock thought. "In our last encounter, you tried to kill me."

"Ventress tried to kill you," Dooku corrected.

"On _your_ orders!" Anakin spat, disgusted and his eyes lit aflame.

Dooku merely stared contemptuously at Anakin. "Ventress is a woman of her own design," he said. "She tends to do whatever she wants to do. I've told her multiple times about the concerns of the two of you," Dooku paused for a moment and smoothed out his cape. "But—like I said…she does what she wants."

"Sounds familiar," Anakin growled.

Dooku tipped his chin down, sneering at Anakin. "Yes…it does."

Anakin nearly charged at him if it hadn't been for Obi-Wan's hand to stop him. "Wait Anakin!"

Dooku chuckled at the young Jedi's restless nature. "Listen to your master," he teased Anakin. "Unless you prefer to lose your other arm as well."

Anakin wanted to lunge at him again, but Obi-Wan pulled him back once again with a simple hand on his shoulder. "Don't, Anakin," he said. "Together!"

Anakin took in a sharp breath, but his eyes still remained furious. Dooku frowned at the duo. "Pity," he muttered. "I was hoping to see how long I could get Skywalker to beg for death."

Obi-Wan stepped forward, instinctively placing himself in Anakin's path. "You'll have to start with me, first."

Dooku laughed, echoing around Obi-Wan and Anakin as if there were multiple Dooku's in the room. "Very well—Master Kenobi," he said, sliding across the floor, but still remaining under the structure. "Let's start!"

With a wave of his hand, Dooku sent a massive Force shove into Obi-Wan. The Jedi master felt the wave crash into him and his feet flew up into the air, flying passed Anakin and skidding across the room until he rammed his back into the wall.

Eyes blurred from impact, Obi-Wan tried to get back to his two feet, hearing Anakin cry out to him. He heard the swishing sounds of lightsabers. Anakin was fighting Dooku on the platform.

His strength returning, Obi-Wan pulled himself into a standing position and re-ignited his lightsaber. In the middle of the room, he watched Anakin maneuver his way around Dooku's footing. The fighting fierce. Obi-Wan's heart nearly leapt into his throat. He needed to join. He needed to help Anakin!

Obi-Wan ran to the backside, hoping to cut Dooku off and corner him. Dooku, however, already became aware of Obi-Wan's plan. "Master Kenobi—surely you can do better," he said, as his lightsaber clashed with Kenobi.

Anakin raised his own while Dooku became distracted by Obi-Wan's appearance. But, Obi-Wan could see in the Sith Lord's eyes that Dooku saw Anakin's attack coming as well.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan tried to warn, but it was too late.

Dooku turned and kicked out, sending Anakin across the room too. But, instead of skidding to a half, Anakin was knocked into a pillar. Obi-Wan heard Anakin grunt on impact, but he moved, ready to jump back into action.

Dooku, however, didn't want Anakin in action anymore. Dooku pushed Obi-Wan's blade away, giving him enough time to strike out at Anakin with Force Lightening. The blue electricity caught Anakin and the young Jedi screamed out in torture, his face twisting in agony.

"OBI-WAN!" Anakin cried. "HELP!"

Obi-Wan charged at Dooku, sending his blade to the Count's hands. But, Dooku was quick. Even in his old age, he fought with the agility of a younger man. He smiled at his victory.

"Still trying to save a lost cause," Dooku said, his smile dipping more into fondness. "Another trait you share with your old Master."

Obi-Wan ignored the taunt, focusing on the now, just like Qui-Gon taught him many years ago. Obi-Wan successfully distracted Dooku away from Anakin as the two duel between the structures. Their blades clashed repeatedly, Dooku seemingly enjoying every minute of it. Almost like the two were sparring in the Temple practice rooms rather than fighting for the death.

Dooku easily swiped at Obi-Wan's blade. "I admire your will, Obi-Wan," he said. "Your strength! You often remind me of myself, my dear Obi-Wan."

He exhaled effortlessly, replicating an expression of pity for Obi-Wan. "You should join me, Obi-Wan. It's the path you were meant to be on," he urged, his face inching closer to Obi-Wan's as their lightsabers pressed into each other. "With your talents, we can end this war! Create a more ideal galaxy!"

"Ideal for who?" Obi-Wan argued. "Yourself? No thank you."

Dooku dodged Obi-Wan's blade, thrusting his own close to Obi-Wan's side. Dooku shook his head. "It's saddens me that you use it for a dying, corrupted Republic."

"Better to use it for good than evil," Obi-Wan replied evenly.

Their lightsabers swirled in front of them, each trying to best one another. Blue and red colors smeared their faces, the intensity of the duel causing both men to breathe harder. Obi-Wan remained focus, using his lightsaber skills to defend himself. He just needed to tire out Dooku and he can easily defeat him.

Dooku stared disappointedly at Obi-Wan. "It's a shame that we cannot see eye-to-eye, my dear Obi-Wan. After all—we are very much alike," he informed the Jedi Master. "I'm sure we would have been good friends."

"I doubt it," Obi-Wan retorted, slashing Dooku's blade away from his face.

In the distance, Obi-Wan heard a stir and knew Anakin was returning from his short coma. In a minute, he would leap beside Obi-Wan, blade drawn and ready to join in the fray.

Right now, he had to stand alone. Fight against the darkest force he's ever encounter since Naboo.

Their blades parleyed each other, forcing one to step back and another to step forward. They were maxing out their energy. Obi-Wan could tell from the beads of sweat that lined his eyebrows. And, Obi-Wan was sure Count Dooku could see it in him as well.

In a twist maneuver, Obi-Wan used Ataru against Dooku. It threw Dooku off, but it brought a pleased smile to his face. "That's not a move I've seen in twenty-five years," he said. "Qui-Gon was a master of Ataru."

Obi-Wan tried another tactic, but Dooku caught the blade with his own. "Ah! I see Qui-Gon taught you that maneuver as well," he said, pleased with Obi-Wan swordplay. "I should know as I taught it to him."

Dooku reeled his lightsaber taking in Obi-Wan's appearance fully. Bangs of auburn hair swept of his forehead, bright eyes striking out from the strands, capturing the young man's fortitude. Dooku admired Obi-Wan greatly, proud to admit that this man was a member of his legacy. "Qui-Gon spoke highly of you, Obi-Wan." he said, a slight smile haunting his face. "I can see why."

Obi-Wan, still calm despite the anger that flared in his iris, lunged to sneak a blow on Dooku's shoulder. But, the Sith Lord easily switched from Form I to Form III, catching Obi-Wan's attack. Still grinning, he swiped his blade over, throwing Obi-Wan off balance. Dooku, with a little Force nudge, sent Obi-Wan over the platform.

Before breaking a bone upon landing, Anakin rushed to his master's aid, catching Obi-Wan.

"You all right?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan didn't need to verbally answer to demonstrate his well-being. The duo instinctively turned back-to-back to guard each other's vulnerabilities against Dooku.

The Sith Lord observed the duo. He wondered how it felt to know—to count on—someone so whole-heartedly. To trust that someone will always be there by your side. Never question or judge. Follow you into the dark and knowing to come out the other end unscathed.

To love someone unconditionally as demonstrated daily by Kenobi and Skywalker.

Dooku's face scrunched together, his mouth twisted into a scowl. He detested the relationship—their devotion to one another as they fought in a tight unit in the face of war. The Jedi Council seemed to also adore the two, sending them mission after mission. And, the rest of the galaxy? They praised and worshipped the heroes! The citizens of the Republic loved them, all trying to meet the mystical legends that are constantly displayed on their holonets.

Dooku anger rose, his fingers gripping his lightsaber to the point his knuckles turned white. They don't deserve the attention! They don't deserve to be raised to the top of the pedestal. They don't—a growl slipped from Dooku— _Skywalker_ doesn't deserve the devotion, support and love from the galaxy, the Jedi and—especially—Obi-Wan Kenobi.

How does Kenobi still stand beside the little brat? Dooku has seen their relationship up close before. While portrayed as almost like the two were one person in the eyes of the public, Dooku has witnessed their fights. He's seen the two bicker. Seen Skywalker's tantrums and disobedience, which he's sure has caused a lot of headaches for Kenobi. Yet—despite all the problems Skywalker presented, Obi-Wan still loved him and refused to abandon the reckless, inconsiderate boy.

His anger tipping, he swiped his hand. Anakin expected Dooku's move and held up his hand, stopping the Force shove from throwing either of he or Obi-Wan off their feet. "Master Yoda believes the two of you as the Republic's greatest hope," Dooku sneered.

"Probably better than what he considers you," Anakin returned.

Dooku straightened his shoulders and he stretched out his hand, pinching his fingers. Anakin coughed, his hands snatching his throat, trying to throw off an invisible hand. Pleased at hearing Skywalker's gasps, Dooku slid his eyes to Obi-Wan.

"I can see that you've failed to instill manners into the boy," Dooku commented to Master Kenobi. "You must have an abundant amount of patience to not ram your weapon through his throat."

Obi-Wan glanced worriedly from Anakin to Dooku. Seeing the struggle to breathe, Obi-Wan lashed out with his own Force shove. It didn't throw Dooku off-balance, but it did at least force him to release his hold on Anakin's throat.

Obi-Wan straightened, lightsaber positioned for an offense. "It's over, Dooku," he stated. "The base is surrounded. The battle is over. Surrender!"

A spark of amusement filtered into Dooku's dark eyes. "It's never over, my dear Obi-Wan," he said, retreating slowly so that he was directly underneath the half-dome structure. "It's merely the beginning."

Anakin's eyebrows rose, nose scrunched up. "Beginning? What the hell does that mean?" he whispered to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had no clue. "Will you care to enlighten us?" he questioned Dooku. "What is beginning?"

Dooku clipped his lightsaber to his utility belt, his cloak rippling over the movements. "A new age, Master Kenobi," he said. "A new history—if you must know. One that will make everything right in the galaxy. And I'll be the one to create it."

Anakin exasperated. "Self-righteous, much?" he muttered under his breath.

Dooku stepped back, not dead center of the half-dome structure. The ringing of the vibrations grew louder. Dooku lifted his hands up and both Obi-Wan and Anakin thought he was going to Force shove them again. But, instead, he used Force Lightening against the dome.

The dome consumed the electricity with Dooku inside. Obi-Wan and Anakin watched in horror and utter confusion.

"Is he—is he committing suicide?" Anakin questioned Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan watched in the same amount of perplexed state as Anakin. What was Dooku doing?

Dooku lowered his face, his eyes falling back down to Obi-Wan. "I shall see you soon, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

And, suddenly, as the vibration reached their peak, Anakin and Obi-Wan clasped their hands over their ears. They crouched down, huddled together as the lightening grew into a ball of electricity. The ringing pounded on their eardrums that Obi-Wan thought they were bleeding.

Obi-Wan gathered the last of his strength to look back to the half-dome, to where Dooku stood amongst the bolts of lightning. How was he not affected? Could he not hear the piercing sound ripping through his ear?

He looked to Anakin, noticing the same twisted pain in his eyes. Anakin, seeing his master looking over at him, tried to signal to him that they need to stop Dooku. However, he never finished as the half-dome turned bright blue in a flash, before sizzling into nothing. The ringing ceased and the vibrations stilled.

Nothing.

Just silence.

Obi-Wan and Anakin checked themselves over with one scan before turning their attention to where Dooku stood moments before the chaos of the half-dome. To their surprise, he was not there. Anakin darted up the platform, searching the area.

He turned to Obi-Wan, who was making his way to his former padawan. "He's not here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said," Anakin answered, frustrated. "He's not here! He…did he just vaporized himself?"

Obi-Wan arrived to the spot Dooku vanished. He examined the ground. There was no trapped door and he checked the ceiling. Nothing there either that looks suspicious. Where did he go? "He couldn't have gotten that far," Obi-Wan stated. "He has to be here."

"Or—maybe he did off himself?" Anakin suggested with hopefulness beaming from his eyes.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "A sith is not one for suicide, Anakin. They care too much about themselves to perform such an act."

Anakin bobbed his head in agreement. "Okay—well, I don't sense him here and the front doors have yet to open," he said. "It's like he vanished out of the thin air…or at least, out of an electricity storm."

Obi-Wan strolled to the dome, examining it and dragging his fingers along the wall. "What do you think this is?" he asked Anakin, knowing that _he_ would recognize the mechanics of the structure better than anyone else.

Anakin walked right up to his master, looking at the structure. "Hmmm…I don't know. Something stupid," he said, which Obi-Wan sent a glare in his direction. He sighed and refocused back on the structure. "Okay—okay. Fine, umm…it looks like a convertor. Like an energy field."

"An energy field?" Obi-Wan said. "Why use an energy field? That doesn't explain his disappearance."

Anakin shrugged. "I don't have _all_ the answers of the universe. That's your job, Master."

Obi-Wan exhaled. "Well—what can an energy field do?"

Anakin shrugged again and drifted away from his former master as Obi-Wan pondered Dooku's latest gadget used in the war. He scratched his chin, mulling over Dooku's last words to the duo. It was typical of Dooku to tease Obi-Wan and Anakin about his future plans. Never giving them enough information until it was too late. But—that was probably the purpose. Have them worrying and over-thinking to the point that it distracts him and Anakin from his true plans.

A new history, Obi-Wan pondered. That is what Dooku said. Claimed he was creating it. But—making new history is impossible. History is the past and one cannot change the past. Too dangerous. Too many risks. Dooku wouldn't dare risk it.

Or…would he?

Obi-Wan shook his head. No, it was just another tease to distract him. He need to stay focus. This structure is probably a teleportation device. That is how he escaped. And, "new history" probably meant the future. Not the past.

"Master?" Anakin called to Obi-Wan, redirecting his master's thoughts back to the present. Anakin stood on the opposite end, tinkering a little with the control panel. "I'm reconsidering my theory."

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. "Really?" he said, heading over to where Anakin stood. "What did you discover?"

Anakin pointed to one the screen where the level ratings were extremely high. "Do you know what this reads, master?"

"No."

"It's the levels for Force currents," Anakin confided. "Dooku—I think he broke through the currents."

"Broke through the currents?" Obi-Wan repeated, studying the levels. "That's…why would he do that?"

Anakin tilted his head to catch his master's face. "What does it mean? Breaking the currents?"

Obi-Wan leaned away from the screen. "If one breaks the Force Currents, it allows a passage way into the Force streamline. The very threads of it."

Anakin gave him a blank stare. "Meaning—he's controlling the force? Or—what does that mean? Entering the streamline?"

Obi-Wan massaged his brows. His first thought was correct. Dooku did the unthinkable. "It means, Anakin," Obi-Wan began. "Dooku entered the streamline to go back or forth in time."

Anakin blinked rapidly. "Wait—what?!" he gaped at his master. "That's…that's impossible. You can't travel in time…"

"The Aing-Tii monks have been able to Force-walk through the timelines," Obi-Wan informed his former padawan. "But, only to view the history. Never to interact." Lines stressed Obi-Wan's forehead. "I'm afraid Dooku plans to do the opposite."

Anakin shook his head, his locks flowing behind him stiffly. "But—if he changes anything…"

"I'm aware," Obi-Wan said. "That's why we must get word to the Council. Immediately."

"It'll be too late!" Anakin argued. "Telling the Council only gives Dooku more time to change—whatever he wants!" Anakin glanced at the structure. "We need to go after him now!"

"Time-Traveling is a dangerous power, Anakin," Obi-Wan countered, stopping Anakin. "There's a lot of risks. Dangers. Things that may come to pass that shouldn't and things that were supposed to happen never happening at all. We _must_ report it to the Council."

"Master—"

"Not another word, Anakin," Obi-Wan commanded, causing Anakin's mouth to press thin, but he didn't say another word. Obi-Wan turned on his comlink and dialed for the Council. Nothing happened. He tried again. "Commander Cody? Commander? Can you hear me?"

It came up dead.

Anakin peered at the comlink. "I'm betting the communications are out. They must have shut it down," he said, nudging in the direction of the battle. "What's the plan now, Master?"

Obi-Wan frowned at Anakin. He knew what Anakin wanted him to say next. Obi-Wan preferred informing the Council of Dooku's achievement. But, Anakin also had a point. The longer Dooku was gone, the more change of things changing dramatically—and most likely for the worse.

"All right," Obi-Wan agreed, "but for the record, I do not agree."

"Noted," Anakin stated, already beginning the process at the control panel. "Now…let's see if we can get this thing to start up."

"That may be a small problem," Obi-Wan stated.

"Why is that?" Anakin asked.

"Dooku used Force Lightening to energize the field," Obi-Wan pointed out to Anakin. "Neither of us has Force Lightening. So…"

Anakin nodded, recognizing the position they were in regarding the setting-up. "Well—looks like we'll have to improvise our own lightening."

Obi-Wan watched with mild amusement of his old friend. "Anakin—how are we going to make our own lightening?"

Anakin waved his hand and wires poke through the wall. In another wave, a spark lit up and Anakin Force held the electric spark, shooting it at the half-done. The spark hit the dome, growing as Anakin held it, causing it to grow bigger.

The vibrations began again.

Of course, Obi-Wan thought. Anakin would be able to fix this machine without any glitches.

Anakin, pleased with himself, turned to Obi-Wan. "Master!"

Obi-Wan wide-eyed at Anakin. As always, he is kept surprised by Anakin's growing powers in the Force. He joined Anakin, edging the half-dome and ready to do the unthinkable. Obi-Wan didn't want to jump in. He wanted to alert the Council. Make them aware of the situation and think it through before jumping in head first—much like Anakin and, his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn would do.

Anakin shook Obi-Wan shoulder. "Ready?"

Obi-Wan examined the static field. "Hold my hand, Anakin," he ordered, snatching his padawan's hand. "Just so we don't separate and end up in different timelines. We stay together."

Anakin gripped his master's hand. "Yes, Master."

"And—you will follow my orders," Obi-Wan added. "There are lots of things that can go wrong Anakin. We must be cautious. So…for once—listen to me. Follow my orders."

Anakin rolled his eyes. He never liked to be told what to do. A trait that came from his years of slavery. But, he begrudgingly nodded. "Yes, Master."

With a deep breath, Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped through into the half-dome, feeling the energy electrifying around them. Yet, it wasn't painful. It was like a tingling sensation at first, but then it drifted into a floating sensation—like their feet were no longer on the floor.

"Anakin…whatever happens," Obi-Wan said as the energy around increased, "don't let go of my hands."

Anakin nodded his understanding. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and gripped Anakin's wrist to ensure they would not separate. He felt the energy flow through them, ready to send them. But—neither of them knew where Dooku went. Did he go back a few days or years?

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called over the piercing sound. Anakin turned to his master. "Can you sense where Dooku went?"

He shook his head, but closed his eyes so he could try to feel the Force in the energy field to pick up a scent. Obi-Wan tried as well, but he felt Anakin's emotional turmoil, distracting him.

"Level your emotions, Anakin," Obi-Wan advised. "It'll help you."

Anakin rolled his eyes, despite they were closed. "I know, Master. I'm just searching…" Anakin stopped. His eyes flew opened, mouth slighlt hanging open when he turned to Obi-Wan. "I found him!"

"Where did he go?" Obi-Wan said.

"Far back!" Anakin yelled over the vibrations. "Like twenty-four years ago."

Obi-Wan's shoulders twitched back, eyes bewildered. Anakin noticed Obi-Wan distressed. "What is it? What happened back then?"

Obi-Wan flicked his eyes to Anakin. "It's my past. My beginnings as a padawan to Qui-Gon," he said.

"What?"

"He returned to the time I was fourteen," Obi-Wan said. "I…I don't know why."

The field around them grew more intense to the point Obi-Wan felt that he wasn't even in his own body. He looked away from Anakin, seeing the streaks of lights before them and, oddly, voices drifting around them. Voices from different people. Images of places flashed before him, places he's seen and haven't seen yet.

They were entering the Force stream. Obi-Wan tightened his hold on Anakin's wrist. He felt Anakin do the same. "Focus on Dooku's signature," he said. "It'll lead us to the timeline he entered. And, remember Anakin—"

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each. "Follow my lead."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flight and Fight**

 _34 BBY_

"Come along, padawan!"

Qui-Gon Jinn exited the ship, heading in the direction of a waiting speeder.

A young boy, aged fourteen with cropped auburn hair and a small braid dangling over his right shoulder, rushed to the ship's exit. He was here! He finally came back!

Still at the top of the ramp, young Obi-Wan Kenobi breathed in Coruscant's air. It's good to be home.

He walked down the ram, bright blue-grey eyes glancing up at the night sky with vehicles racing overhead. Traffic never ended. Not even this late at night where most of the city's lights were dimmed or darken all together.

But, to Obi-Wan's surprise, there was quite a few more people on the docking bay than he expected. It looked like a shuttle arrived, people exiting out of the ship all looking worn from the long travel. On the opposite side, away from Qui-Gon, were two people dressed in baggy clothes who stood by a small speeder, discussing in harsh whispers. Then, further up was another duo, leaning against the wall and talking to one another in quick words. Obi-Wan didn't understand why any of these people mingled on the docking bay this late. Then again, they could say that about him and his master. What would a boy of fourteen by awake at this late hour?

Indeed it was late. They hadn't expected to arrive until early morning, but the ship was fast. They gain time and, when Coruscant came into view, Obi-Wan's heart elated. He kept his eyes glued on the city planet, trying to etch it into his mind forever in case he ever has to be forced to leave it forever…again.

At the bottom of the ramp, Obi-Wan breathed in the air again, embracing the whipping wind that flowed through the city's streets. With the urban air inflated his lungs, Obi-Wan relaxed and sleep crept on him. All the excitement of returning home made it difficult for the padawan to sleep during flight. After being sent away to ArgiCorps, Obi-Wan never thought he would be able to come back, visit friends or even be considered a padawan! But, that fear was a long ago nightmare. This was real. He was home.

He yawned. He needed to hurry up to his master. He could not keep Qui-Gon waiting. Shoulders relaxed and slightly drooped, he took a couple of steps to join Master Jinn.

But, his steps slowed to a stop. He paused, listening and sensing. Something was off. Something bad was about—

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn arrived by the speeder and turned to see his new padawan still standing at the end of the ramp, head cocked back to stare at the wonders of Coruscant. It's only been a year since the boy was placed on a ship and sent to a faraway planet of Bandomeer where he experienced trails many experienced padawans would find difficult to overcome.

Only a year. It seemed longer since Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan as his apprentice. Probably because of all the action they had run into as master and apprentice.

He watched Obi-Wan yawn, knowing the young boy would be tired. He could not fall asleep and a Force Suggestion did not work on the young boy's mind. He was too livid to fall for something like that. A strong mind. A man with strong morals. Obi-Wan was a good boy. And, if Qui-Gon trains the boy right, he might become a great Jedi.

He crossed his arms, a sign that he hoped Obi-Wan would hurry. Obi-Wan must have seen it as he started heading over. But, his feet began to slow down.

Before he wondered why Obi-Wan paused, he felt the disturbance as well. Something was off and it was scratching his insides, warning him of immediate danger. Qui-Gon turned back to his apprentice, about to call out when—

 ** _BOOM_**!

It came quickly. One minute their ship was resting on the docking bay, perfect condition. The next it exploded into a massive fire, send a wave across the dock, knocking everyone off their feet, including Qui-Gon. Debris fell from the sky, landing on screaming people as they tried to take shelter. An orange hue displayed the docking bay, marking the tragedy in a great glow.

The heat burned his skin, warming it uncomfortably as Qui-Gon twisted his body around to sit up properly. Blinking, he pushed himself off the floor, his legs wobbling as he tried to balance himself. He sensed his condition, discovering that he only received a few cuts from the flying debris that hit him when he went down. Nothing some Force healing could fix.

The smoke billowed the whole docking bay. It was impossible to see through the thick grey, clouds that wafted his nose. His eyes were deceiving him. He could see nothing. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the Force, searching for his padawan. Obi-Wan was closer to the ship. He may be severely injured compared to Qui-Gon's injuries.

Limping into the smoke fog, he tried to locate Obi-Wan signature. He drew out his lightsaber, not yet igniting it as he prowled through the smoke. Flames from the wreckage littered the dock, lighting up a path through the dock.

 _Where are you Obi-Wan_? Qui-Gon pondered. Eyes closed and trusting the Force, he finally managed to locate Obi-Wan's faint Force Signature.

Qui-Gon started to dart through the smoke toward his padawan when he heard a sound of a lightsaber being ignited. He stopped and looked around when he saw a flash of blue slashing through the smoke. It was up ahead of Qui-Gon. Where Obi-Wan's Force signature pulsed.

The blue light disappeared as quickly as it came. Qui-Gon had to hurry over to his fellow Jedi and his padawan. He ran, his leg screaming in pain with the new pressure, until he came out of the clearing. The wreckage behind and the smoke rising to alert the rest of the city of the trouble, Qui-Gon spotted his apprentice.

Obi-Wan was unconscious from the looks of it. But, that didn't make Qui-Gon's stomach clench. It was the fact that Obi-Wan's body was swung over a shoulder of a stranger dressed in a dark robe.

* * *

They hadn't expected the ship to blow up.

But, when it did, they went into action. No pause. No concerns. They both separated to follow their duties. Obi-Wan went right, his lightsaber in his hand to chase after the figure who fled into the hanger, and Anakin went straight. Straight to the boy. Anakin had to ignite his lightsaber to find him, but he did. The young boy was sprawled on the floor, his face ashen from the smoke and fire, blood striking across his face from where a debris must have hit him. He looked dead for a minute. Anakin exhausted his lightsaber and checked the boy, discovering he was simply unconscious and not in dire conditions. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and, with his mechanical arm, swiftly threw the young boy over his shoulder, retreating to the speeder Obi-Wan and him stood earlier before the ship's explosion.

Once Anakin secured his young master in the backseat and saw Obi-Wan sprinting over to him, Anakin hopped into the driver's seat. He turned the engine on, the speeder coming to life and Anakin zoomed to his master. Obi-Wan Kenobi Force leaped into the passenger seat and Anakin hit the accelerator to get far away from the wreckage.

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan settled into the seat, the wind whipping his hair back. "He was gone by the time I got there," he said, looking agitated by his loss chance to catch and stop Dooku. "Was he—I mean _I_ —this is confusing…was _he_ okay?"

Anakin glanced to the backseat. "Just a concussion."

Obi-Wan raised a brow, intrigued at Anakin's gesture, and then followed Anakin's eyesight. When he saw his younger self in the backseat, unconscious, he groaned.

"Anakin! I said check him," Obi-Wan said as they zoomed in and out of traffic, "not kidnap!"

Anakin swerved to avoid a slow delivery vehicle. "Sorry master," he apologized. "I thought you wanted me to take him."

Obi-Wan massaged his temples. "Anakin…you promised to follow my orders."

"I tried," Anakin snapped. "It's hard to hear over the explosion. Besides—" Anakin looked back at the young Obi-Wan, "at least we know you're safe. Dooku can't kill you now."

"Maybe, " he agreed, surprised that Dooku tried to blow up a ship that both he _and_ Qui-Gon Jinn occupied. But he brushed that thought aside when he felt a warning in the Force. He looked back before speaking to Anakin. "But how does your plan fit _that_?" Obi-Wan jabbed his thumb behind them.

Anakin looked over his shoulder and saw flights of a police cruiser and police droid chasing after them. Anakin cursed in Huttenese.

"I forgot about the cops," Anakin muttered.

"They must have spotted you leaving the scene," Obi-Wan said, calmly. "And, since you kidnapped me…or him…we'll have the Jedi upon us too."

Anakin swore again, much to Obi-Wan's dismay. "Sorry Master…I didn't think this through," he admitted. "I was trying to protect you…him."

"Well…good job," Obi-Wan deadpanned. "What's the plan now?"

"Err…well, we can't get caught," Anakin reminded his master. "As you said—we can't afford to be discovered."

Obi-Wan gently shook his head, but not as a reprimand. "Glad to know that you are listening at least half of the time," he muttered, looking back at the police cruiser. "We'll need to strategize. We must lose the police. Then, somehow deliver him—myself?"

"Why don't we say him?" Anakin suggested. "It's getting too confusing."

Obi-Wan agreed. "We'll need to return _him_ to the temple without the Jedi finding us too."

"The police will be easy to lose," Anakin said, a playful smirk lifting his face.

Obi-Wan knew that look. "Wait…Anakin!"

As the police began to gain on their speeder, Anakin did his classic maneuver. Without warning, Anakin thrusted down and the speeder nose-dived right into the busy, oncoming traffic. Obi-Wan lunged over to the backseat, squishing his younger self between himself and the seat, securing the young padawan from free-falling.

Obi-Wan craned his head. "Anakin!"

"Hold on Master," Anakin called, his voice sparking in glee as he twisted the wheel. They were now spiraling straight down. Obi-Wan's stomach no longer lurched in his throat, but it also spun. Nausea overcame him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan warned. This is why he no longer likes flying. Anakin had turned him off with all these daredevil and death maneuvers.

They neared the main ground of Coruscant and citizens shrieked and scattered to avoid being pinned to death by a speeder. Before anyone could die, Anakin pulled the wheel back, lifting the speeder to parallel with the ground. Obi-Wan fell on top of his younger self, but the young boy didn't even stir.

Obi-Wan checked the young boy's pulse. It was still okay—well, obviously. Obi-Wan stayed in the back, securing his younger self in the seat. "Anakin—you nearly killed me!"

Anakin weaved between the streets of Coruscant, watching people jump out of his moving speeder. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," Anakin kept saying to the people that screamed in terror and he flicked his eyes to his master. "I knew you would catch him."

Obi-Wan frowned, his brows knitted as he finished securing his young self to the seat. Obi-Wan glanced behind, the police still chasing them. "They're still following."

"Not to worry Master," Anakin said, a grin easing his face. An expression Obi-Wan never liked to see when Anakin's behind the wheel.

Anakin pulled up, forcing Obi-Wan to grasp Anakin's headrest in order to stay in the vehicle. His legs dangled for a moment in the air until Anakin even the speeder. Anakin twisted the wheel again, spiraling the speeder through tight corners of Coruscant.

Obi-Wan didn't need to see Anakin's face to know the young man was enjoying the high-speed chase, the dangerous maneuvers and the thrill of besting others in a race. These moments reminded Obi-Wan of the nine-year old boy he accepted as his padawan. The same bright, innocent young boy who wanted to prove to others that he was worth something.

Still zig-zagging through the buildings, losing a cruiser but gaining another and three more police droids, Obi-Wan crawled into the passenger seat. "Anakin…remember! They have blasters. They can shoot."

"No they won't," Anakin said, nudging his head back. "Not when we have him in the back."

"Glad that you're using me as a shield," Obi-Wan unamused.

Anakin rolled his lips in, regretting his comment. "Sorry Obi-Wan," he said. "I-I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, knowing very well that Anakin would never use him as a shield. He reexamined their pursuers. "Anakin? Remember power couplings?"

Anakin's shoulders rose and his lower lip thinned. He remembered. "I know Master. Avoid them."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not this time my old friend," he said. "Go straight through them."

Anakin shot a surprised look at his former master. "What?"

"It'll knock out the police droids," Obi-Wan said. "Then we can lose the police cruiser with one of your death moves."

Anakin's face lightened up. A smile expressing his utmost excitement as he slammed on the accelerator again, gunning for the power couplings that was only a few yards away from them. Obi-Wan double-checked his younger self. The boy was still out cold.

Obi-Wan gripped the speeder's armrest as Anakin lured the police droids to tail him into the power coupling. Once the three secured their tailing, Anakin shot to the power couplings. In seconds, Anakin drove through the power coupling, the electricity jolting their bodies. Obi-Wan clenched his jaw, absorbing the pain as Anakin's jaw loosen, trying to get the electricity to flow out of him.

As quickly as they entered, they exited the power coupling. The police droids did not follow. They were no more.

The police cruiser flew overhead, nearly landing on top of them. Obi-Wan saw one holding a blaster, aiming it at Anakin's head.

"Anakin!"

Anakin must have already felt the Force warning him of his endangerment. Anakin slammed on the breaks and jerked the wheel, throwing Obi-Wan against the speeder. The police cruiser flew passed, having difficult stopping to turn after them.

In swift movements, Anakin spiraled them back into the traffic. The swerved through multiple lanes, sliding in their seats from one sharp turn to the next. Anakin kept both hands on the wheel, his eyes dancing as he bit his lower lip. He took another direction, diverting away from the heavy flow of traffic. The police cruiser was trying to gain speed on them, but Anakin will never allow that. Not when he's driving.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan, still trying to hold himself to the seat, turned to Anakin. "Hm?"

"What do you think if we did this?" Anakin traced both eyebrows and then tugged his ear.

Obi-Wan mulled over, glancing behind them to see the cruiser. "Just try not to kill them."

"That's why I tugged the ear," Anakin exasperated.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Then do what you must, Anakin."

Anakin gave an affirmative nod and eased up on the pedestal, slowing the vehicle down. Obi-Wan crawled into the backseat where his young self still remained unconscious. Obi-Wan lightly shook his head. The young boy will experience worse. He returned to his front seat, scooting closer to Anakin. He began roping Anakin and himself in the belts.

"All right," Obi-Wan confirmed, tugging on the belt and looking back. The cruiser had gain considerable ground since Anakin stopped the chasing game. "Whenever you're ready."

Anakin's smirk returned and he gripped the wheel tight. "Hold on Master."

Obi-Wan already was. Anakin watched, listening to the Force, as the cruiser drew near and nearer and then…Anakin pulled up, the speeder looping in the air. Their bodies would have fallen right out of the speeder if Obi-Wan didn't tie the belts together, holding both Anakin and Obi-Wan in their seats. Even Obi-Wan's younger self remained secured in the backseat—still completely unaware.

Anakin laughed in delight at the look of the police officer's faces when Anakin flipped their speeder over and behind him. In a wave, Anakin unfasten Obi-Wan homemade seat-belt. He drew out his lightsaber, standing up on his seat.

"Take the wheel, Master!" Anakin cried as he Force jumped onto the police cruiser.

Obi-Wan pushed himself into the driver's seat, taking control of the speeder. He watched Anakin deflect the blaster bolts and then slicing them in half with his lightsaber. Then, with movements that would seem impossibly fast to the untrained eye, Anakin disabled the fuel tank. Fuel leaked from their vessel.

Anakin gave a mocking salute to the officers and jumped back into their speeder, sitting in Obi-Wan's spot. "Get us out of here Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan redirected their path, turning off and leaving the police cruiser to die along the lane. They pulled away in the opposite direction as Anakin admired his work from a drifting distance. "I think that worked out well," he commented.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Yes…now they are just holding up traffic."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "It's Coruscant. Traffic is always held up."

Obi-Wan agreed. With so many people occupying the planet, delays happen on a daily basis. Once completely away from the police cruisier and not sensing any more police or droids, Obi-Wan relinquished his control of the speeder to the real pilot.

Anakin nearly jumped back in his seat. "Well—that was fun."

Obi-Wan just sighed and dropped his face in his hand. "We need to redefine 'fun' for you," he said. "Besides, this night isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?" Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan nudged his head back to his still younger self. Anakin flickered a glance to the boy. "Oh. That's right," he said. "Well…you said we need to take him back to the Temple."

His master stroke his chin, contemplating. "Yes, but…"

"But, what master?"

Obi-Wan twisted in his seat to look at Anakin. "Don't you find it odd that no Jedi has approached us?"

Anakin shrugged the worry off. "A little, but maybe they are having trouble locating us?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That's not the feeling I'm sensing."

"I'm sensing nothing."

"That's even worse," Obi-Wan stated. "That means they're in stealth mode."

"Or they can't find us," Anakin argued, confident. "I performed a lot of tricky moves. We may have lost them."

Anakin had an excellent point. Most Jedi have troubled keeping up with Anakin when he's piloting. Obi-Wan was probably the only one who can keep up with the Hero with no Fear Jedi Knight, but that was because Obi-Wan knew how Anakin thought. He raised him since he was nine years old. He knew Anakin well. Plus, it helped when Anakin was willing to give Obi-Wan a helping hand when it came to flying.

Obi-Wan's eyes scanned their surroundings, senses high and alert. "The Jedi would be on us soon enough. We cannot face the Jedi, Anakin. If they catch us…"

Anakin nodded vigorously. "I know. I know. A lot of terrible things happens. Future rewritten and things—I get it," he said. "But, you haven't told me your brilliant plan on what to do with him."

"I was going to leave it to the person who came up with the brilliant plan to kidnap him in the first place," Obi-Wan retorted.

Anakin huffed. "Come on, Master. I don't know much about this place and time," he said, brows furrowing in thought. "I don't think I am even born yet."

"No…you are definitely not born yet," Obi-Wan agreed, "but you're lucky. I have an idea."

"All ears," Anakin said as they passed a vehicle that blasted way too loud of some awful music. Obi-Wan and Anakin cringed. "What noise is that?"

"A song I'm glad never made a comeback during your years," Obi-Wan stated and they flew passed, silence enveloping them. "Now, follow my directions. I know somewhere that we can sneak me…I mean _him_ …back into the Temple."

* * *

"Up there," Obi-Wan pointed to a small, obscured docking bay in one of most obscure places of the Temple. Anakin didn't even think he's ever seen this dock before since his time in the Temple.

Anakin eased the speeder into position, making little noise as possible to avoid any awareness. "How do I not know of this place?" he asked his old master, thinking that this was a perfect place to sneak in and out of the Temple to see Padme.

"It doesn't exist anymore," Obi-Wan confided. "Was destroyed many years ago…well, many years into the future."

Anakin huffed. There goes his latest escape plan. He parked the speeder, killing the engine. Obi-Wan hopped out of the vehicle, walking along the edge as he remembered the multiple times he use to stay here, watching the city during his late nights.

Obi-Wan turned away from the city. "Do you mind…?"

Anakin nodded, waving his hand over the young padawan. The seat buckle unlocked and Anakin easily scooped him and threw him over his shoulder like he was a sack of flour. Obi-Wan's brows knitted at Anakin's handle of his younger self.

"Careful," he muttered, walking passed Anakin, taking a quick look at his young self. His padawan's braid hung alone, swaying with the movements Anakin made when adjusting him on his shoulder.

"Of course," Anakin replied, comfortable with Padawan Obi-Wan on his shoulder. He walked in-step with Obi-Wan, heading to the entrance to the Jedi Temple. "So...where to now? What do we do with him?"

Obi-Wan knew that they would have to work quickly. Sneaking in and out of the Temple is more difficult than one could imagine. Luckily, he had Anakin with him, who knows many ways to get in and out of the Temple from his early days of running away to participate in illegal podraces.

Obi-Wan went to reply when a voice broke through the darkness of the night.

"You may start by slowing putting the young boy down."

Obi-Wan and Anakin froze as a man dressed in a light tunic, a dark brown utility belt and brown robes that draped over his whole body, stepped out from the dark shadows of the entrance and into the moonlight that highlighted his long brown hair and short brown beard. His grey eyes, calm like the center of a hurricane, greeted them in an uncomfortable manner for the two fugitive Jedi.

But, it wasn't the emotion behind those eyes that made Obi-Wan and Anakin uncomfortable. It was the eyes itself. Eyes they have not seen in many years.

The eyes of Qui-Gon Jinn.

The Master. The Master they missed and yearned for many years. He was the role-model they admired. The Jedi they often thought of when hard times hit them. And the Jedi they try to make proud. The man they lost and bound the two together. The man that started their journey into making Jedi history.

More importantly, it was the man they love like a father.

Neither of them could move. Too surprised at seeing Qui-Gon alive and standing in front of them. Their lack of obedience made Qui-Gon's mouth curved downward. He slipped a device from his sleeve and, with a press of a button, lit up into a brilliant green lightsaber.

Soon, another lightsaber ignited behind him. A bright blue. And, then another—a pale green. Obi-Wan and Anakin caught that they were caught by three Jedi. But, again, they were not interested in the others. It was only Qui-Gon that held their attention.

Qui-Gon stepped forward. "There's no need for any more violence. Let the boy go," he said. "He's done nothing to cause you anger."

Obi-Wan reeled in his emotions, burying them to hid Qui-Gon's senses. He did not need Qui-Gon to learn of his existence in this time period. He telepathically spoke to Anakin.

 _Do as he says, Anakin. We cannot fight. And keep your feelings buried!_

Anakin side-glanced at Obi-Wan and then back to Qui-Gon. Very slowly, he lowered the young padawan from his shoulder and, with delicate care, rested the boy on the floor. Once Padawan Kenobi was laid, Anakin stepped back, hands raised. Obi-Wan followed suit.

The two Jedi behind Qui-Gon stepped forward and approached Anakin and Obi-Wan, carrying Force dampen cuffs. Anakin wrinkled his nose at the idea of being handcuffed, but Obi-Wan ordered him to not retaliate. Soon, they were both handcuffed and escorted off the docking bay.

Before entering the Temple, Obi-Wan snuck a look back at his former master. He saw Qui-Gon kneel down next to his younger self, his hand on the boy's forehead. Qui-Gon waited for a few second, seemingly satisfied by his discovery of the boy's health and then lifted him off the ground with the same ease Anakin did earlier.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. His Master's love was still there for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Detention**

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"How long do you think they will leave us down here?"

Obi-Wan paused to wonder. Since their capture at the docking bay, the two Jedi escorted them to one of the lower levels of the Temple, where they housed Sith Lords and criminals who contain Force abilities. A harsh orange glow lit the tiny cell that enclosed Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, still wearing the dampening cuffs, squatted in the middle of the cell. He dared not get close to the bars for they contained Force resistance. Any attempt to touch them would send the prisoner across the cell like a ragdoll. Obi-Wan was not interested in being treated as one. Instead, he sat his hand cupping his chin.

"Could be a few hours to a few weeks," responded Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan heard Anakin groan in frustration. "Of course," he said, bitterly. "Well…at least we're together."

"I don't think this counts as being together."

They were not in the same cell. Or even in the same corridor. Since their arrival in the detention center, Obi-Wan was escorted to another area and Anakin to the opposite end. They were separated by a thick wall, unable to see each other. But, they could hear one another through the vents placed luckily near the cell.

They could at least keep each other company.

"It could be worse, Master," Anakin reminded him. "They could have placed us in cells that do not have a connecting vent."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Anakin did have a point. "Well—then, I guess we are together."

"Where exactly are we?" Anakin wondered. "I don't think I've ever been here before."

"That's a good thing Anakin."

"Why?"

"Because that means they never considered you to be a Sith Lord."

"Wait...what?" Anakin's voice sounded surprised. "They...they think _we_ are Sith Lords?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. He knew exactly what these cells were. Built to withhold very power dark Jedi or Sith Lords. And, with the explosion and kidnapping, they probably figured them to be highly dangerous criminals and, if they figured out they were Force users, then Sith Lords. Something Obi-Wan can never imagine for either himself or Anakin.

Anakin, obviously, felt the same way. "I'm insulted," he bit. "They think _we_ are evil? And, what? They're going to just lock us down here forever?"

Though they were unable to access the Force and the wall between them, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was getting restless. He was never the one to stand still for very long. Especially when on a time-restricted mission.

"Easy my old friend," Obi-Wan called to Anakin. "There's no point in draining your energy over anxiety."

"I'm not—" Anakin started, but paused. "How did you know I was getting anxious?"

"Because I raised you."

Obi-Wan heard a snort from Anakin. "Yes—raised me," he said. "Ever since I left Tatooine."

Obi-Wan's heart deflated. Every time Anakin brought up the desert planet, it made his former padawan's personality dark. That sly smile that graced Anakin's features slipped into a painful scowl, his bright blue eyes turning dark. Shadows casted his face, twisting into a more sinister expression that displayed the ugliness of the dark personality each individual contained inside. But, when it happened to Anakin, it sent chills along his spine and heartache to Obi-Wan.

He's grateful that the expression never lasted too long on Anakin's face. Fading only after Obi-Wan took him out of the Temple and relaxed, talking about anything but Jedi business.

Obi-Wan prepared to perk Anakin up, but his old friend beat him. "He was there," Anakin murmured voice came from the vent. "Obi-Wan…he was...he was…"

A small smile raised Obi-Wan cheeks. "Yes, I know."

"It's weird," Anakin said. "Seeing him after all these years. Alive and just…he was standing right in front of us!"

Obi-Wan heard the excitement, the longing in Anakin's voice. Anakin loved Qui-Gon just as much as Obi-Wan did, despite he only spent a week with the Master Jedi. It was unfortunate that Anakin never got to know him longer. Obi-Wan was sure Qui-Gon would have been a better master to Anakin than himself. He would know how to rein Anakin back when his moods went sour. Obi-Wan…the two were more like brothers than master and apprentice. Even Mace Windu noticed, scolding Obi-Wan on occasion for his lack of stern discipline when it came to Anakin. Obi-Wan tried to be a better master, but…it's hard to do so when they were both bounded together by tragedy. The tragedy of losing their father figure.

And, that is why Obi-Wan and Anakin had a unique relationship. They were more than just simple master and apprentice. Where others moved on after the partnership, cutting the master-padawan bond, Obi-Wan and Anakin kept theirs. They made the bond stronger. They couldn't walk away from one another. They were not master-padawan. They were brothers. Brothers who needed to stay together because they were all they could trust whole-heartily.

But, it seeing Qui-Gon last night—having the three of them together—it brought up a lot of emotions and memories of the adventures they shared.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan drew himself out of his emotional pile-up. "Yes, Anakin?" he said, trying his best to sound steady.

"I feel the same way too."

Obi-Wan chuckled. It seems even the Force dampeners cannot weaken their bond. "Anakin—I know that being here, it gives you a chance to know him more—"

"There's so many things I want to say to him," Anakin interrupted, voice a pitch higher than normal. "To learn from him and I want to show—"

"But you cannot," Obi-Wan cut Anakin off. "You cannot talk to Qui-Gon, Anakin."

Obi-Wan knew Anakin jumped to his feet, probably turning to yell at the wall. "Why not?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, tortured by the pained, angry voice that came through the vent. "I told you we need to take precautions. We cannot mess with the timeline. If we say anything—"

"But it's Qui-Gon!" Anakin pleaded. "Master!"

"No."

"We can warn him! Save him from—"

" _Anakin_!" Obi-Wan snapped, silencing his former Padawan. Obi-Wan drew a breath, letting his frustration go through the Force. "Anakin," he said more softly. "We cannot."

Anakin was silent.

"I know you think it's unfair," Obi-Wan said, though he agreed that it was unfair for Anakin. "But—there's a reason the Council forbids time-traveling. Any little thing that changes can disrupt the very future we know."

"Haven't we already disrupt the timeline by _coming_ here?" Anakin probed. "Isn't that why we came back?"

"We came back to stop Dooku, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded. "Not to alter events that will benefit us. That is not the—"

"The Jedi way…I know," Anakin finished, hotly. "But, we have a chance—"

"We don't have a chance. Time is not something to control. To hold power over," Obi-Wan warned his former padawan. "If we tell Qui-Gon his future, then we are opening a box that may result in catastrophic events. Timelines will diverge and things that were to occur will not."

Like us being master and padawan, Obi-Wan thought. He used to mull over the idea of what would have happened if Qui-Gon survived the Battle of Naboo. He figured Qui-Gon would take Anakin as his padawan and Obi-Wan would go onto becoming a knight. They would drift apart most likely, rarely seeing his old master. Would he know Anakin? As well as he does now? As brothers?

Probably not. Obi-Wan drew out a long sigh. "It's better to let the Force be."

"So you're fine with letting Qui-Gon die? To be slaughtered?" Anakin said, venom lacing his words.

"No-of cours not," Obi-Wan bowed his head, his finger raised to massage his brows. "I wish just as much to save him, Anakin. I do. In those early years, I often thought back to Naboo. That day in the generator complex. I kept telling myself if I ran faster or didn't fall or if _he_ would have just waited for me…then he would be alive."

"Time is fickle Anakin," Obi-Wan continued, though he began to wonder if Anakin was still listening to him. "As much as we both would like to save Qui-Gon's life…there's too much at risk to do so. We must stick to the plan. We must trust in the Force"

Obi-Wan waited, wondering why Anakin hadn't spoken to him. If he was in the cell with Obi-Wan, he would have witnessed his friend pace the tiny containment, fingers curled into fists and definitely interrupting him with high-flared tempers.

Yet—it was quiet on the other side.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin…"

"I don't want him to die, Master."

Anakin's voice, barely audible, entered Obi-Wan's cell. The Jedi Master turned away from the wall, his eyes strained to prevent show of emotion upon hearing his former padawan's broken voice. "Neither do I, my padawan," he admitted, "but we have no choice. Just be grateful to see him again."

"He didn't even know who I was," Anakin said. "He looked right at me. No recognition."

"Probably because he never met you since you're not exactly born yet."

"Still—I wished he didn't look at me like that," Anakin stated. "Like I'm an enemy."

"We kidnapped his padawan," Obi-Wan reminded him. "He's not going to look on us in good favor."

"Perhaps," Anakin agreed, "but I still wish he didn't look at me like that."

"I know."

"I still wish to talk to him."

"I know that too."

"What about you?" Anakin asked. "Don't you?"

Obi-Wan didn't need to pause. "Yes."

Anakin went silent again. They both did. Their thoughts overtaken by memories of the ever presenting man. The greatest Jedi in their thoughts and hearts. Obi-Wan wondered what he and his younger self were doing. They had to be safe. Obi-Wan figured with the explosion and kidnapping, Qui-Gon will be very alert. They were safe.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin's voice filtering through the vent.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a plan to get us out of here?" Anakin asked.

"I figured I would leave that up to the master," Obi-Wan said.

"Huh?" Anakin's confused voice echoed around Obi-Wan tiny cell. "What do you mean? You're the master!"

"Not when it comes to getting caught," Obi-Wan pointed, remembering the numerous times he discovered Anakin imprisoned by the Separatist. "I figured you would come up with an idea to escape seeing as you're often imprisoned more often than me."

"That's because you make the plans that intentionally put me in those detention camps!" Anakin argued.

Obi-Wan brushed Anakin's remark aside. "Either way—we'll need to start plotting before they come to take us to our trial," he redirected, his chin resting in the cup of his palm. "We can't let ourselves be known to the Council and anyone else for that matter."

"And, we need to stop Dooku," Anakin said, determined. "Stop him from trying to kill you and Qui-Gon."

Hearing Dooku's name unsettled Obi-Wan stomach. He saw the Sith Lord standing in the hanger, eye tainted in darkness as he let the ship exploded, endangering everyone's lives. But, in particular the Jedi that came off the ship.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard twice, his thoughts rearranging to get a clearer picture of the whole situation. It didn't make sense for Dooku to try to kill Qui-Gon. During the Clone Wars, Dooku spoke fondly of Obi-Wan's old master. He taunted Obi-Wan about his master, claiming Qui-Gon would have joined him in the Sith's rise.

If Dooku truly believed Qui-Gon would join him, then why did he try to kill him?

Unless—Dooku didn't intend to kill Qui-Gon. He did wait before causing the explosion. Obi-Wan noted that Qui-Gon was in fact very far from the ship when it exploded. The only people close or, worse, inside, were the crew and…Obi-Wan himself.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan called to inform him of his theory. "Anakin! I don't think Dooku's targeting…Anakin?"

Anakin was silent on his end. Not a single sound. Obi-Wan stood up, pressing his ear close to the vent. He could still hear nothing.

"Anakin?"

A thunderous sound echoed down the hallway of Obi-Wan's detention corridor. Obi-Wan turned in time to see two Jedi entering the hallway and heading in his direction.

It was time.

The trial.

That is why Anakin wasn't answering. They must have taken him. It was too late. They have ruined their chances to escape before anyone can discover their secret.

The Jedi stood outside the door, both armed with lightsabers. One, a short, stump of a human with frizzy hair that reminded Obi-Wan of a nest he and Anakin fell into once during a long ago mission. The other was a Theelin with pale blue skin and bright blue eyes. Her eyes held fire and her scowl held distaste as she examined Obi-Wan.

The human entered a code and the cell became open. Both Jedi ignited their weapons. The Theelin spoke. "Come with us."

Obi-Wan bowed his head respectively, stepping up to allow them to take him. As he got closer, he spied a shadow sweeping behind them. Obi-Wan dug a heel, his mouth dropping to warn the Jedi when the shadow strike.

The two Jedi were not prepared. They were too focused on Obi-Wan to be wary of their surroundings. They were untrained. Unlike Obi-Wan and Anakin, who knew to stay focus and be alert of their surroundings. War would do that people. It made them notice every small detail. Like a shadow behind them.

The shadow slammed against the human, throwing the Jedi off his feet and tripping into Obi-Wan's cell. Obi-Wan went to catch him, but the Jedi's robe slipped from his fingers and the Jedi fell. Next, the shadow thrusted it's power into the Theelin's face. Obi-Wan heard a gasp of surprise before she fell like dead weight, entirely unconscious.

The shadow stood in the open door, breathing heavily from the fight. Obi-Wan bent his knees, ready to spring on the attacker when the shadow leaned into the orange light.

Obi-Wan sighed greatly. "Anakin…"

Anakin held no resignation. His jaw locked as he glared down at the Jedi he fought. He fervently waved Obi-Wan to get out of the cell. Obi-Wan passed through the doorway, effectively free of his captivity. The human Jedi got back to his feet, but Anakin Force shoved him back as he quickly rolled the Theelin into the cell. Once both Jedi were inside, Anakin slammed the door closed, enclosing the two Jedi in the same cell that held Obi-Wan prisoner.

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan with him as he raced down the corridor. "We have little time to get out," Anakin said, pulling out a lightsaber. He ignited the weapon, a striking green lighting their faces. "Hands."

Obi-Wan held his hands up and Anakin swiftly broke the Force Dampening cuffs. Obi-Wan felt the Force return like he had dipped himself in one of the relaxing lakes of Naboo. It was refreshing and warmed Obi-Wan's soul. He could never live without the Force. He needed it just as much as he needed food and water. It was a life source for him.

Free and exiting out of the corridors, Obi-Wan mindlessly rubbed his wrist. "How did you escape?"

Anakin smirked at his master. "Oh…you know me, Master," he said, clearly proud of his accomplishment. "I maybe a master at getting caught..."

"Okay—"

"But, I'm also a master at rescuing too," Anakin continued. "Remember? Twenty-two."

Obi-Wan's shoulders sagged. Twenty-two. The number of times Anakin has saved his life (according to Anakin's calculations).

Anakin leaned his head back, eyes narrowing in thought. "Or, does that make it twenty-three now?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "This does not count."

Anakin's smirk widened. "So…twenty-three it is. Anyway-I surprised my guards by hand-to-hand combat. It threw them off because they weren't expecting it. Just like yours," Anakin said, pleased with his rescue accomplishment. He pulled at his utility belt and passed Obi-Wan a lightsaber. "Take this, Obi-Wan…in case we run into trouble."

Obi-Wan gaped at the weapon. "Anakin! Did you steal this?"

"Of course," Anakin said. "They took ours. So—I took theirs." Obi-Wan glared at Anakin, but he brushed off his master's disappointment. "I know it's not a fair trade, but it's better we are armed rather than running around without anything! And, what about if we come across Dooku?"

Anakin…Obi-Wan groaned inward. He may have a point (even if it is from a certain point of view), but Obi-Wan disliked robbing, especially when stealing from fellow Jedi. They were only doing their duty. They were not the enemy.

But, Anakin was right. Better to have the weapon to help them escape and, if they do run across Dooku, stop him from changing history.

Standing in the center of the detention center with no other Jedi around, Anakin turned to his master. "Okay…I did the rescuing," he piped. "You're turn to get us out of this mess."

Obi-Wan had been thinking of possibilities on how to quietly sneak out of the Jedi Temple without arousing any suspicion. He knew the Jedi Council will send out alerts throughout the Temple soon enough. Once the Jedi guards do not return with their captives, they will know something went wrong. Unless, they already do. Grandmaster Yoda was very strong with the Force.

He tapped his chin, pondering and weighing his options. He had one in mind, but he hated it. He hated the idea of having to go through it again. But, it seemed to be their best option at the moment. "I do have a plan, Anakin," he said. "But…you're not going to like it."

* * *

Dooku was surprised to discover Obi-Wan and Anakin at the docking bay.

He thought he lost them in the future. That they would not follow him back. It was, after all, against the Jedi Code. Past was the past. It cannot change.

Luckily, Count Dooku was no longer a Jedi.

He held no feelings about it. He did only what was necessary. What was needed to secure a more ideal galaxy. But, as he prepared that explosion, to begin the more grandeur galaxy, he spotted his nemesis. They were huddled by that tiny speeder, watching the scene unfold before them. They should not have come back.

Even with their presence, he will not cower. He will continue the mission he set out to do. He set the explosion. He caused the panic. He escaped Obi-Wan's clutches and watched as the duo sped away with the young padawan in the backseat, chased after by police.

Dooku chuckled darkly. The police were just as idiotic in the past. They all assumed Kenobi and Skywalker were the ones involved in the explosion. All because they kidnapped Padawan Kenobi, the city dubbed them as criminals. It was amusing for Dooku to witness them take his fall. To be turned by the people they vowed to serve and protect.

You see, Dooku thought. A corrupt, senseless government.

At first, he thought the two escaped the clutches of the police. Then, of course, he heard the news of their capture as they attempted to return the young padawan back to the Temple. This brought him some pleasure. At least he'll know exactly where they are. Away from him and away from damaging a plan he made in motion the moment he knew Obi-Wan would never join him.

He stepped closer to the pillar, hiding in the shadows as he watched his old friend. He could not let him see him. Not yet. Dooku knew he was risking his mission being there, but he made the necessary precautions to avoid the disaster. He needed to be there. To look over and watch.

His dark pool eyes followed Qui-Gon as he sat at the bedside of his padawan. The boy had yet to wake up, lying perfectly still in his hospital cot after the healers gave the boy a sedative. They needed him to remain unconscious to continue their tests. Dooku couldn't quite catch what the Healer was telling Qui-Gon, but he assumed they were going to do all the tests to ensure the two criminals didn't cause any more damage to the boy.

Dooku heard Qui-Gon thank the healer. The healer bowed respectively to Qui-Gon and departed the room. Alone with his padawan, Dooku watched as Qui-Gon brushed Obi-Wan's padawan braid away from the boy's neck. He moved his hand to the young padawan's forehead, eyes closed like he was trying to sense the boy's mental health. To Dooku's surprise, he watched the unconscious padawan turn his head to Qui-Gon, to the source of comfort. Affection. A familial affection that Qui-Gon accepted with a small smile. Dooku inhaled deeply at seeing Qui-Gon pat young Obi-Wan's shoulder in comfort. Once Qui-Gon knew his padawan was in good health, he took a seat, staying diligent by Padawan Kenobi's bedside.

Dooku tilted his head, thinking over the relationship he's witnessing. Qui-Gon waited patiently for his padawan to wake up, the worriedness in his eyes fading quickly after affirmation that his young padawan will survive. He can remember Qui-Gon's voice, speaking of the Living Force and, when coaxed, brief mentions of his padawan. When Qui-Gon spoke of Obi-Wan, it was always with fierce protectiveness and confidence. It intrigued Dooku and, now, witnessing the relationship within the shadows, he could see what he felt through Qui-Gon's words. Qui-Gon had an attachment to the boy. An attachment that Jedi Council would forbid. An attachment that would continue to grow, despite his death, through his padawan, Obi-Wan.

His relationship to Qui-Gon as master-padawan was not like Qui-Gon's relationship to Obi-Wan. He loved Qui-Gon—even though he often didn't show it. Dooku wasn't a man to display his emotions on his sleeves. And, Qui-Gon knew that, but he had hoped Qui-Gon knew that he cared for him. Would Qui-Gon turn to him for comfort as he just witnessed Obi-Wan did when Qui-Gon touched his forehead? He would like to think so. He wanted it to be so.

Though the Jedi Code forbids attachments, Dooku often found it particularly hypocritical. The bond between master and padawan was more than a simple teacher-student relationship. It was a pact. A family pact. A master shared their knowledge to the youngling, fed it, clothed it and kept it safe. They trusted one another, relied on each other. That is far more than a student-teacher bond the Jedi Council supported. Dooku refused to see it like that. He would always consider Qui-Gon to be more than his padawan. He was his son. His favorite son.

He was quite proud of his former padawan's accomplishments. Despite the setback that Xanatos caused, Dooku knew Qui-Gon turned out to be his best padawan. A reflection of Dooku was in Qui-Gon, just like Obi-Wan reflected Qui-Gon.

A tinkle of regret tickled Dooku's heart. He gazed on a moment longer before turning away from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. His berated himself at his hesitation. He knew better. He's from the future! He knows the causalities, the horrors of the future brought on by a failed government and stagnate Jedi Order. He could not let that happen. He cannot let those forces take everything away from him. Not again.

He hated the odd itch that he felt when he swept down the corridors in secret, footsteps light that no one noticed him passing. Dooku breathed, knowing that he will do what he must to insure. Even if Qui-Gon will condemn—or even hate him—Dooku will do whatever it takes. He must and he hoped one day it will make sense and be forgiven.

Dooku's cloak bellowed behind him, curving around his body. Coruscant's wind had picked up. A disturbance in the Force.

And, just as he sensed it, the alarms rang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

I realized I made a mistake regarding the timeline. I meant to write 43 BBY instead of 34 BBY. Obi-Wan was fourteen in 43 BBY. I do apologize for any confusion it may have brought.

Also, I would also like to take the time to thank you for reading the story. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I do writing it. So, thank you and please feel free to review or leave comments.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Breakout**

Anakin hated the plan.

Having to drag his body in a tight space, surrounded by metal irritated him to the point that he honestly considered punching a hole just to get fresh air. He was never one for tight, confiding quarters. He needed to be in open areas with plenty of space to move. In the vent he crawled, there were little movements he could make except forward and the air inside staled, his nose breathing in metal. He began rethinking that hole. He really needed fresh air and punching a hole would be so easy…but, he didn't. He kept moving, pulling his body across the ventilation system that ran throughout the Jedi Temple.

The last time Obi-Wan and him went through the system it was to stop Cad Bane. And, that didn't ended up exactly as well as they hoped.

Crawling a little further, Anakin felt a gentle breeze stroking his arm. He craned his head up, spotting one of the vents. He had to be extra quiet. Any noise they made could alert the rest of the Temple. Slowly, he inched, his feet pushing against the steel metal. He slithered next to the vent, his eyes peering out.

The Room of a Thousand Fountains! Well, at least that is still present.

"Stop stalling," Obi-Wan voice whispered behind.

"Sorry Obi-Wan," Anakin replied back, and he crawled passed the view.

It was strange to him how much remained the same and, yet, still completely different. It was like he was walking into a room he knows, but all the furniture had been rearranged. The same, yet completely different.

Anakin wondered how Obi-Wan was taking it. Returning back to a time as a boy, with his Master still alive. Anakin thought Obi-Wan would be glad to see Qui-Gon again. To be given a chance to save the man he admired and honored every day since his death. Instead, to Anakin's shock and dismay, Obi-Wan wasn't as thrilled as Anakin. Maybe because Obi-Wan had long ago accepted his Master's death.

Anakin couldn't. He often thought of Qui-Gon, wondering what life would have been like for the three of them if Qui-Gon lived. In Anakin's mind, he knew Qui-Gon would be his Master, not Obi-Wan. But, that didn't mean he would never see or know Obi-Wan. Even though Obi-Wan wouldn't be his master, he would still be close to the Jedi Master. Anakin was sure of it. Obi-Wan would visit and spar with him, teaching him a few things—with Qui-Gon's permission. The three of them would be together. Together on missions in far reaches of the galaxy, fighting side-by-side as a unit, and together at the Temple, eating and training together.

Yes, Anakin thought to himself when those dreams surfaced to his forethought. He and Obi-Wan would still be close—like proper brothers.

Anakin reached the end of the tight quarters of the ventilation system. He pulled himself out into the more comfortable section of the system, standing to his full height as he waited for Obi-Wan to crawl out.

Obi-Wan rose to his feet, pushing a few strands of his bangs out of his eyes. "We'll need to head to the south wing," he stated. "That's where Bay seven is."

"And, then we escape to where?" Anakin asked. "We can't exactly go far, not with Dooku lurking around."

"I thought about one of those housing units near the Temple," Obi-Wan confided. "We can use the power-coupling as a watch tower."

"Dangerous," Anakin said. "Sounds fun."

Obi-Wan exhausted. "Need to really change your definition of that word." Obi-Wan glanced both ways down the ventilation system, before pointing a finger to the left. "This way."

Obi-Wan led the way, Anakin trailing behind him. "Speaking of Dooku," Anakin began. "Why do you think he came back to this time place and time? It's seems—odd. Don't you think? To come back all the way here to simply kill two Jedi."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, his shoulders dipped. "He's not here to kill two Jedi, Anakin," he said, calmly. "Just one."

"One?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Me."

Anakin halted, fear's tendrils pierced into his heart. "You?" he repeated, "But...the ship and Qui-Gon and…"

"Qui-Gon was safely out of the way when that ship exploded," Obi-Wan stated, turning to look back to his shocked friend. "I thought about it when we were in the detention centers. Dooku's too fond of Qui-Gon to kill him. The explosion was meant to kill me."

"So—he came all the way back in time to kill you?" Anakin murmured, mostly to himself. Yet—it still didn't necessarily add up. "But why this far back? He could have gone back a few weeks and killed you."

"He could," Obi-Wan agreed, walking down the vent again, "but why try to kill an experienced Jedi when one can eliminate him much easier when he's vulnerable."

"You're saying—"

"He came back to this place and time because I am young, naïve and little trained," Obi-Wan stated. "It would not be hard to kill me. Not for him."

A crack in Anakin's shield broke. Fear filled his heart and anger beat to the drum. Dooku had returned to this timeline to kill his master as a child—when he's still a youngling, barely a padawan to Qui-Gon. It sicken him. To kill a helpless child. To kill someone before they can learn to defend themselves properly. Anakin viewed it as cowardly. Striking a person before they know how to defend themselves. Then again, Anakin always saw Dooku as a coward. A man with no emotional ties except to himself. All he ever cared about was power. And, he would kill a child for that power. It made Anakin's stomach roil and his heart pulse thunderously.

He would not let Dooku win. "I won't let him," Anakin vowed. "I'll kill him first."

Obi-Wan paused, briefly glancing back at his former padawan with concern. "Don't let anger distract you," he said. "We'll stop him. Together. Like always."

Anakin bowed his head to hide his flaring eyes from Obi-Wan. He could not let his master see the anger residing behind his irises. He knew it was not Jedi way, to hold onto anger. But, Anakin could not let it go so easily. Not when he knows that his master's life is at stake.

As quiet as possible, they tip-toed down the large vent corridor. Anakin kept glancing behind him, still expecting to find a bomb-droid or Cad Bane trying to sneak up on them. But, it was empty. No one was following because no one expected them to be in the vents.

That was until the alarms went off.

Anakin swore. "They know."

Lines ran across Obi-Wan's forehead. "Don't panic," he said. "We still have the advantage."

"I'm not panicking!"

Obi-Wan and Anakin picked up their pace. Their footsteps bouncing along the vent's walls, alerting anyone who dared to carefully listen above them of their whereabouts. Their time to spare decreased. If they wanted to escape the Jedi Temple, they had to work quickly. No time to dawdle.

However, Anakin considered pausing. To him, it didn't matter if they escaped or got caught. To him, it was a win. If caught, they could explain—inform them of everything: the war, Dooku's treachery, and Qui-Gon's death. Then, they could prevent it all from happening. The bad things in his life would never come to pass. And, he and Obi-Wan would be reunited with Qui-Gon.

Yet, he didn't hesitate. He stayed at Obi-Wan's heels. He remembered Obi-Wan's speech about time being fickle. So many things could go wrong. Events that could be more devastating that he could predict. It wasn't entirely that reasoning that he stayed by Obi-Wan's side. Though he yearned to make rights to wrongs, Anakin obeyed Obi-Wan's command because…well, Obi-Wan was his friend. He was the man who always stood beside him. And, even if he tried to stop, he was sure Obi-Wan would prevent him—like always.

They ran through the vents, until they finally reached their end. Obi-Wan brought a single finger to his lips. Anakin squatted, eyes looking through the vent. Obi-Wan crouched as well, eyes closed.

"It's empty," Anakin said. "I don't see anyone."

Obi-Wan eyes fluttered behind his eyelids before opening. "I don't sense anyone approaching either. They must have believed we are still on the third floor."

Anakin stood straight. "Watch out," he warned.

Obi-Wan stepped aside and Anakin gave a big kick to the vent. The wall popped out and nearly collapsed to the ground, but Obi-Wan Force caught, lowering it gently to the floor to avoid any noises that might lead the Jedi to them.

Anakin stepped out first, glancing down both ends of the corridor before gesturing Obi-Wan to come out. Obi-Wan quietly lifted the vent back into position. "We'll need to go straight and turn left," he informed Anakin. "Bay seven will be there and we can take one of the speeders available."

Afraid running would make too much of a commotion, they strolled down the empty corridor. Anakin stayed alert and he was sure Obi-Wan was the same. No need for any surprises. They just need to get to the docking bay and escape into the city. With Anakin's piloting skills, they could lose any Jedi that tried to follow.

They almost reached the corner they needed to turn when Obi-Wan paused in his walking, head tilted down. His eyes wandered around the corridor, examining every surface.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, not feeling anything. He glanced around, but nothing caught his attention at being dangerous.

Obi-Wan didn't speak for a few seconds. "Nothing," he said and he started walking again.

Anakin looked back one more time. Obi-Wan felt something. Why could he not feel it? Maybe it had to do with something from his past? An old connection that Obi-Wan lost? Anakin didn't know.

"Wait..." Obi-Wan paused again, holding up his hand. "Do you—"

Anakin did. He didn't feel it at first like Obi-Wan, but he felt it now. A presence similar to the feeling after falling to an icy pool on Hoth clung to Anakin's skin. Darkness smothered him, extinguishing the light. The cold pressed into his brain made Anakin shudder. He knew that presence. And, so did Obi-Wan.

They both snapped to each other. "Dooku!" they said in unison.

They both drew out the lightsabers, pressing their backs against the wall. Obi-Wan led on, sliding across the marble floor. He stopped at the corner and tipped his head around, spying the other corridor.

"Not there," Obi-Wan announced.

"He must be close by," Anakin supposed. "It's like…he's on top of us."

Obi-Wan flickered his eyes to the ceiling. "Maybe he's now in the vents?" he suggested. "Though—that's not really his style."

"Then where do you think he could be?" Anakin questioned, wondering where Dooku hunted at the moment. "You don't think he's—"

"If he successfully killed me," Obi-Wan said, "I wouldn't be standing here."

Anakin nodded. "That's good to know."

"Besides, Qui-Gon probably won't let me—I mean, younger me—out of sight," Obi-Wan said, thoughtfully. "He'll be safe. For now. Dooku won't attack."

"Then what's he doing roaming the Jedi Temple? Unopposed?"

"The same could be said for us."

Anakin nodded casually. "Yes, but—we're Jedi," he countered. "We're not here to murder."

Obi-Wan gestured Anakin to follow, but the presence of Dooku still surrounded them. It almost felt like they were being hunted, lured to this very place. Anakin stopped, head tilted as he tried to connect to the Force, to feel the warnings. Obi-Wan stopped as well.

"Anakin?"

"He's here," Anakin insisted. The Force doubled the pressure in his head, vibrating on his nerves. He could feel Dooku nearby. He could feel the dark and oily presence as if it was plastered on his skin. "I can feel him! Like he's right—"

Anakin foresaw it before it could hit him. He side-stepped, nearly acrobating out of the red blade's path. Anakin's lightsaber blazed green as he countered the next attempt near his heart. With all his strength, he pushed the red blade back as he stepped back to Obi-Wan, ready to fight alongside his master.

Though the Sith Lord had his hood up, obscuring his face from the holo-cameras, the two Jedi knew they faced Dooku. The cloak swayed with the Sith Lord, his red blade drawn in to battle as he advanced on the two Jedi. "Foolish to come here," he primed at the two. "You cannot prevent what is meant to be."

Obi-Wan ignited the lightsaber, blue highlighting his features. Anakin moved up against his master's back, legs planted apart in an apparent stance to spring onto Dooku. The Sith Lord merely looked amused at Anakin's offensive stance. Anakin's blood boiled at the mockery.

Obi-Wan, however, broke the tension. "The same could be said to you, Count."

Dooku eyed Obi-Wan with a far more pleasant gaze than he did to Anakin. "Master Kenobi—surprised to see you here. I thought one who puts duty before anything would know that it's against the Jedi code to time-travel," he said, but there's satisfaction lingering on that weathering face that gazed back at Obi-Wan. "It's heartening to know that there's some rebellious behavior in you."

Anakin sensed Obi-Wan's disagreement at the comment. Though Obi-Wan's face remained apathetic, Anakin knew Obi-Wan felt a tinge of ire at Dooku.

"I wouldn't get your hopes to high," Obi-Wan said to Dooku in a pleasantly calm tone. Anakin never understood how Obi-Wan could be _civil_ to this man. "I'm not rebelling against the Jedi like you. I'm simply performing my duty as a Jedi to stop you from succeeding in your treacherous plot against the galaxy."

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan's comment, proud that his master was able to counter Dooku's taunt. However, Dooku appeared to take the opposite. Still poised with nobility, displeasure sprung in Dooku's eyes. His hand flexed on his lightsaber, ready to disarm anyone in his way. Darkness consumed the man.

Dooku's face tightened. "You're mistaking me for your padawan, Master Kenobi," he belittled. "I'm not about petty revenge."

"Because revenge is so beneath you?" Obi-Wan poked.

Dooku didn't seemed irritated by the comment as much as Anakin hoped. "What I'm doing will be the betterment of the galaxy," he stated, confidently. "I can assure you."

Obi-Wan's mouth twitched in the corners, a small curl. But, there was no humor behind the expression. "Your assurance means little to me."

"If you chose to believe so." Dooku said, his neck curved in a short bow to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan mouth thinned, but he didn't speak. Anakin hated when Obi-Wan went silent. It meant that the battle was over. He could not negotiate out of the situation. And, when that happened, Anakin had to step up. It was his turn to take over the battle.

Dooku brushed the sleeve of his robe, feigning boredom now that Obi-Wan refused to banter. "I must be going," he informed the two Jedi. "Don't want to be here when they find the two of _you_."

Dooku whipped his lightsaber, striking out to Anakin's shoulder. Anakin dodged the attack and parried Dooku's next strike away from his neck. Obi-Wan swung near the Count's waist, but Dooku twirled in a quick spin out, almost like the dancers Anakin had seen during missions in the underbelly of the criminal organization in Coruscant.

Anakin fumed at Dooku's sneer of the two, his red blade blazing his face into a maniacal color. From the way Dooku moved between the two and the teased grin plastered on his face, Anakin felt that Dooku enjoyed the duel like it was a routine sparring rather than a life-or-death duel. Every blow Anakin and Obi-Wan tried on him only seemed to heighten his enjoyment. It was all a joke to him. This whole thing—a joke!

Anakin back-flipped over Dooku to stab him, but Dooku kicked out as his blade clashed against Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Anakin recoiled from the kick, doubled over from the pain as Obi-Wan parried against Dooku alone.

Anakin straightened up, his stomach still retaliating, but he could not leave Obi-Wan to fight the man alone. He sped back, hearing Dooku criticize Obi-Wan on his footwork. Anakin charged, ramming his shoulder into Dooku's back, but Dooku rolled with the impact and regained ground as Anakin stood next to Obi-Wan, both breathing heavily as they glared at their enemy.

Anakin flipped the lightsaber into his Form V position. Dooku, however, didn't appear interested in fighting the two at the moment. His lightsaber lowered and, despite the hood obscuring his face, Anakin could hear the mockery in the man's voice.

"This is where I leave you," Dooku said.

Anakin growled, his feet springing forward to strike Dooku. However, Dooku expected Anakin's move and shot blue lightening straight into his chest. It didn't last very long. Just a simple bolt to Anakin's heart jolted him off his feet. It would have been longer if Obi-Wan didn't sweep in and block the rest of the attack with his lightsaber.

The blue electricity stopped and Dooku flung his hand to the left, throwing Obi-Wan off his feet, sliding next to Anakin on the floor. Electric currents still coursed his veins, but Anakin refused to remain down. He pushed himself to his feet as Obi-Wan regain his composure. Together, they rose to see that Dooku had opened the large doors to Bay seven.

Anger surging, Anakin charged headfirst to the docks. Obi-Wan called after him, his footsteps echoing behind Anakin. But, Anakin did not wait. He didn't want to. He needed to stop Dooku. He needed to kill the evil creature!

Anakin sprinted into the dock, his weapon brandishing for an attack. And, he got what he expected. Except, it wasn't Dooku. Objects around the dock flew at him. With swiftness and concentration, Anakin struck the objects out of his way, but every object he struck down, more came at him like the traffic lanes on the planet. He was having trouble dodging and removing the onslaught of Force manipulated objects that targeted him.

With speed of his lightsaber, Anakin sliced, diced and drove holes into the objects, eyes still searching for the Sith Lord.

Eyes that were not focused behind him as the Sith Lord approached.

When Anakin felt the dark presence looming over him, Anakin spun to stab, but realized that Dooku had the advantage. Dooku's lightsaber was coming down like the blade of a guillotine. And Anakin still had objects flying straight at him.

He could see death coming and he wasn't prepared to stop it. The red blade neared his neck, inches away when a blurred swipe of blue came rushing in, blocking the red from making contact. It gave Anakin the time he needed to kick Dooku away from him, his foot planted right into Dooku's chest.

Dooku doubled back and the objects that flew at Anakin dropped to the floor. A dark chuckle escaped from the hood. "Very good Obi-Wan," he congratulated, eyes glittered in admiration.

Obi-Wan moved his blade away from Anakin's face, raised in the position of defense. Anakin raised his in offense. Dooku dark eyes tightened, peering out from the dark shades like an animal ready to pounce. "You're a worthy opponent," he acknowledge, a sadness crept along the edges of his eyes. But Anakin struggled to see it with all the darkness enclosed around Dooku's face. Dooku sighed, his expression softened. "I'll miss this."

Anakin's heartbeat pulsated in his ear. His tolerance of the man before them decreasing at an unnatural speed. All he could think about was plunging his lightsaber into the man's stomach. He, along with Obi-Wan, took a step toward Dooku when a high-pitched beeping sound halted them. They turned, looking around when they noticed red flashing lights around the room.

Anakin immediately knew. "Obi-Wan!"

 ** _KABOOM_**!

The red lights stopped flashing, a ripping sound reverberated in Anakin's ear as it threw him and Obi-Wan to the floor. Scorching heat waved over their bodies, reddening their necks with a burn. Anakin scooted closer to Obi-Wan, huddled to make sure he was all right. Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin's arm. They were both okay.

The sound that tore at them drifted into fluttering silence. Anakin craned his neck, searching ahead to see if Dooku was taken out by the blast. Instead, he found Dooku to be missing.

Anakin felt Obi-Wan stir. "Come, Obi-Wan," he urged, getting to his feet and pulling Obi-Wan up with him.

Obi-Wan didn't need help. He jumped to his feet as quickly as Anakin, taking in the destruction that littered around them. The whole dock was nearly destroyed. The blast took out a portion of the Temple wall in front, the hanger doors now a crumbling mess. The shuttles, tucked in one end, now laid in scrap metal, flames licking along the edges.

Deep-seeded anger fueled Anakin as he glared at the destruction. His jawline protruded, his words seething from his mouth. "Dooku…"

Obi-Wan took one look at the ruined shuttle and twisted around to the far end of the dock, where the city met the Jedi Temple. Anakin noticed Obi-Wan's face turning a whiter shade behind his bangs, despite ash streaks across his face.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan's line of sight to see Dooku stepping onto a lone speeder.

"NO!" Anakin cried and he raced to the speeder to stop Dooku.

Dooku's eyes gleamed in triumphant. Without another look, Dooku hit the accelerator and flew off the dock and into Coruscant. Anakin came to an abrupt hall, his boots screeching along the tile floors. His toes hung over the side of the docking bay, pinched to keep him from teetering over the edge.

Anakin punched the air. "He's stole our plan!" he shouted after the speeder Dooku rode away.

Obi-Wan's eyes followed the speeder too as it blended with the traffic of Coruscant. His shoulders rose with every heavy breath he took. "We'll have to adapt. Think of another plan…like always."

Anakin's nose flared. "Why can't our plans ever work out the first time?" he complained.

"Because that's just how we are," Obi-Wan stated and Anakin knew he was right.

They never had a plan that went accordingly. It was always altered. Maybe that's why they were so good at succeeding missions for the Republic. Because they were able to adapt to the changes of the environment.

Obi-Wan turned away from the streets. "Our best option is to make a run to the main entrance."

Anakin's eyebrows rose up his forehead, skeptical. "The main entrance?"

"They will not expect us to try to exit from there," Obi-Wan said. "It's our best option."

Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan was a great strategist. His knowledge outshone many of Jedi in the Temple, including most on the Jedi Council. Anakin knew to listen when Obi-Wan said anything—however, he opted to only listen to things that were relative to what he needed. And, at the moment, this seemed relevant.

Anakin shut off his lightsaber. "Let's go then."

They only took a few steps when they heard approaching footsteps, like a marching sound of clones, coming from the other end of the dock. Ahead, a line of Jedi, weapons ignited, guarded the exit of the dock. They all wore emotionless mask, their colored blades raised in an array of positions that differ from offense to defense.

In the middle, eyes cold like steel and his face frozen hard like a rock, was Master Windu.

His attire flapped with the wind, bellowing behind him as he stared down at both Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin groaned. The Korun master is still as unflinching and stonewall as ever. He looked at them with contempt, before his purple blade glowed in the darkness.

"Stand down," Mace Windu ordered. "You're under arrest."

Anakin's eyes slid to Obi-Wan. "About that need to adapt to changes?"

Obi-Wan frowned, but no anger was behind the scowl. It was more like annoyance, cornered into a situation he wanted to avoid. "I'm up for any suggestions."

Anakin leaned and looked behind him, over the edge of the dock to see the long drop below. It would be suicide to consider. Anakin narrowed closely to the side of the Temple and, excited, he spotted a ledge. If he could grab onto the ledge, they could crawl through the open windows on the lower level. Then, they could escape into the city!

It was still a long way down. It was a small ledge and, if Anakin didn't grab it, then death would claim them before they can contemplate it. But, Anakin was never one for negativism when it came to his abilities. He could grab it. If anyone could—it would be him.

Anakin straightened and whispered to Obi-Wan in the corner of his mouth. "Do you trust me, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan didn't he bat his eyes. "You know I do."

Anakin nodded once. "Good," he said. "Then—hold tight!"

Obi-Wan arched a single brow, his mouth parting to question Anakin's plan. But, they didn't have the time to argue. Mace Windu was making his approach.

Anakin snatched Obi-Wan's hand with his flesh hand and jumped off the ledge, dragging Obi-Wan with him.

The two plummeted to the ground. Anakin felt a tight pressure on his wrist, knowing that Obi-Wan was probably not faring well with this new plan. Falling at an incredible speed, Anakin reached his mechanical arm out to the Temple. His glove griped the wall, his mechanical fingers pinching into the building until it poke right through the glove. The metal collided with the Temple walls screeched and tiny sparks lit up from Anakin's mechanical hand. The ledge was close. He needed to keep his hand onto the Temple in order to save him and Obi-Wan from death.

 _Come on,_ Anakin thought as the ledge drew closer. _Come on_!

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan's voice cried. "Grab it!"

 _Like I didn't know to do that_ , Anakin thought.

The ledge came and Anakin's mechanical hand caught it. He wrapped his flesh arm tighter around Obi-Wan, who flew a little further before jerking back from the sudden break. Anakin clenched his teeth together from the strain of holding onto Obi-Wan, but he refused to let go of his master.

His mechanical arm still held onto the ledge as he gazed down to Obi-Wan. His master glanced up. They shared a silent agreement of what they were both to do next. The window wasn't too far. Anakin only need to swing Obi-Wan a little forward for him to crash into the Temple.

Anakin nodded, rocking Obi-Wan to the window. Obi-Wan pulled the lightsaber from his belt, igniting the weapon to help break the window. Anakin, muscles straining, made his last swing. And, Obi-Wan took the move.

The lightsaber struck the window and Obi-Wan barreled right through, shattering the glass into jagged pieces. Once he sensed Obi-Wan was safely inside the Temple again, Anakin let his mechanical arm slip from the ledge, trusting Obi-Wan to catch him. As always, Obi-Wan did not fail.

Anakin fell into the Force that Obi-Wan used to cradle his body and bring him inside the Jedi Temple. Anakin dropped to his feet, examining his ruined glove. His metal fingers curled at his frustration of his mechanical arm being exposed through his glove. He despised his metal arm. It showed that he was cut down. That he wasn't the best. That he was not powerful. It showed weakness. His weakness.

A nudge from Obi-Wan forced Anakin to look away from his failure. "This way," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin and Obi-Wan sprinted down the corridor. Anakin recognized the corridor. It led straight to the main entrance of the Jedi Temple. They were close to freedom!

They turned the corner to discover a group of young initiates. Obi-Wan stopped in time, but Anakin slammed into the first young initiate that was leading the group. The initiate—small and fragile compared to Anakin—flew on impact and fell a few feet away.

The other initiates grew scared and their caretaker tried to huddle them, but they scurried to the sides, crying. The caretaker jumped in front of the younglings, to defend them from the intruders. Anakin noticed the caretaker did not carry a lightsaber.

Anakin flicked a finger at the caretaker. The Jedi caretaker slid out of their way, much to Obi-Wan's disapproval. Anakin shrugged off Obi-Wan's disappointment. He didn't have time to feel guilty about it. Obi-Wan insisted they needed to escape from the Temple, to avoid the Jedi Council at all cost. Anakin was only fulfilling that obligation.

Anakin looked down on the initiates. " _Move_ … _move_ … _move_!"

Obi-Wan, however, was more gentle in his insistence. "Excuse us, Initiates," he said, his voice less frantic than Anakin's. "We're in quite a bit of a hurry."

The initiates parted the way for both Anakin and Obi-Wan. The two darted, their feet pattered on the marble floor, echoing around them. They could see the main entrance unblocked and unguarded. Obi-Wan was right. No one expected them to escape through the front doors.

They both picked up their pace, Obi-Wan slacking little. His old age getting the better of him. The entrance hung over them. They made it! Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan, a grin lifting his cheeks and making his eyes dance. They did it! They snuck out of the Jedi Temple.

That is until a miniature figure came up from the steps, blocking the exit.

Both Jedi slowed their speed and Anakin had to wave his arms in a circular motion to prevent him from tipping over from the sudden halt.

"Going somewhere, are you?" questioned the figure.

Anakin's heart seized. There's only one person who spoke in improper grammar and was the size of a toddler.

Master Yoda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Truth Be Told**

Master Yoda tottered into the light, his gimer stick clanking on the floor. His black eyes expressed tranquility, posturing like a parent who caught two kids sneaking out. Not disappointed, but humored at the attempt.

Anakin stayed silent. Best to let Obi-Wan speak to the Grandmaster. Yet, Obi-Wan's mouth stayed in a straight line. He was quiet. Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan was thinking of a new strategy or was just speechless at being confronted by the very powerful and famous Jedi.

Anakin tried to connect with Obi-Wan through their bond. Obi-Wan, however, was occupied. His mind buzzed, full of so many thoughts and memories that Anakin retreated out of Obi-Wan's mind. It gave him a headache. Obi-Wan dwelled on so many things. In his younger years as a master to Anakin, Obi-Wan ruminated on memories that it often sent him on very long meditations, leaving Anakin by his lonesome. Anakin never understood why Obi-Wan kept those bad memories. Cruel events an evil people that should have been erased long ago.

At least, in Anakin's opinion.

Right now, Anakin wished Obi-Wan would say something. Anything. But, Obi-Wan said nothing.

Marching feet announced the arrival of several Jedi behind them. Anakin's shoulders drooped. He did not need to turn around to know who stood only feet away, circling them. His presence lingered in the air around, the sense of strictness and seriousness one commands. Anakin groaned inward.

Mace Windu and his little gang of Jedi arrived.

Anakin heard the hums of lightsabers being ignited; but, one look from Master Yoda, the blades deactivated. Silence filled the entrance of the Jedi Temple. Everyone waiting for the moment. The move that will either start in violence or peace.

Anakin stepped into formation. It was instinct, naturally. Anytime he's surrounded, Anakin always pressed his back to Obi-Wan. Ready to defend his former master's vulnerable side just as much as Obi-Wan did for him. When Anakin's shoulder blades touched against the Jedi Master's back, he felt Obi-Wan fall into the same position as well. But, it wasn't for an offensive strategy. Not like Anakin. Obi-Wan, his back pressed gently against Anakin's, was positioned defensive and, yet, openly. He had no interested in battling the Jedi. Again, unlike Anakin who was willing to put up a fight rather than return to those detention cells.

Master Yoda must have sensed it too. "Talk peacefully, we should," he replied. "But first—your weapons. Belong to you, they do not."

Anakin glanced down at his weapon. His only tool that could help him out of this situation. He briefly eyed Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master pulled his lightsaber from his belt and rested it on the ground by his feet. Anakin looked one last time at his weapon, but then grudgingly followed suit.

The weapons flew from their feet and into the hands of another Jedi (Adi Gallia!) who clipped it to her belt.

They were completely defenseless now—except they still had the power of the Force. Anakin thought how he could easily produce a Force throw to knock Master Yoda out of the way, but with this many Jedi surrounding them, it was probably better to simply do nothing.

Satisfied they were defenseless, Master Yoda spoke again. "Powerful you are," he spoke. "Strong in the Force."

Anakin said nothing. His chest rose up and down in short rhythms. This is a battle Anakin cannot fight. He was never good with words. This standoff belonged to Obi-Wan.

And, Obi-Wan knew that. Anakin saw Obi-Wan's mouth widen to speak. "Master Yoda—"

"Jedi, you are," Master Yoda rested both hands on his gimer stick, eyes examining them in curiosity. "Only a Jedi would bless me the title."

"We are Jedi," Obi-Wan confirmed.

Anakin stared, puzzled. He thought they were _not_ supposed to reveal their identities.

 _I'm not Anakin_. Obi-Wan's thoughts entered Anakin's mind. _But, we can tell them certain truths._

Anakin rolled his eyes. The Negotiator has arrived.

Master Yoda examined Obi-Wan. "Jedi, hmm?" he said, like he was chewing the words in his mouth. "Never seen you, I have. New to the Temple, you are. Yet, roam the hallways like you lived here for years."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan began. "If you please—we are not here to cause harm."

Master Yoda's ear rose a little. "Sense the truth, I do. Yet, bombs explode wherever you go."

"The bombs are not of our doing," Obi-Wan informed the Masters. "We simply were at the wrong place at the wrong time. We're not here to attack the Jedi."

"Yet, you attacked four Jedi down in the detention cells," Mace argued, his stern voice carried over their heads.

Anakin chest swelled with hot air in his lungs. "They're fine," he gritted, which earned an elbow into his chest from Obi-Wan.

"They were not severely harmed," Obi-Wan clarified. "We only did what we must."

"And attacking a peaceful Jedi is reasonable?" Master Windu retorted. "You say you are Jedi, but you are okay with harming one of your own."

Anakin's fingers wanted to wrap around his lightsaber. All he felt was air where his lightsaber used to rest.

Obi-Wan contained a sense of discipline, not showing any reaction to the slight insult. "If we are Sith Lords as you expect, we wouldn't have left them alive."

Master Windu did not speak and it made Anakin boast a smirk. Mace Windu was a man difficult to please and his mindset to firm in old-school traditions. He was one to refuse changes, to admit his wrongs. Anakin had a hard time respecting the man on that level. He respected him as a powerful Jedi, but in his beliefs, Anakin could not. Thus, their relationship—partnership—remained rocky at best. Obi-Wan often tried to amend their differences, get the other to see through their eyes, but Master Windu refused. Again, too much set in his old morale.

Master Yoda regained the attention of the room. "Say you mean no harm. Yet a veil around you both, I sense," he said. "A great disturbance. A great darkness."

Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced at one another, a single thought going across their minds: Dooku.

Anakin growled. "It's not _us_ that's plagued with darkness."

Master Yoda's head tilted in much interest, his ear perked up. "Never said, darkness in you," he pointed to Anakin. "Your intentions, hard to know. Sense the dark side, I do. Surrounding you."

Anakin could not believe that Master Yoda could be so weak to be tricked by Dooku's presence. He's the Grandmaster! He should be able to feel that they were Jedi. Not Sith Lords!

Though, Anakin remembered the time on Tatooine when he discovered his mother. She died. In his arms. Hatred rose, his ears steaming from the heat of his blood that ran from his thumping heart. Every teaching he learned was curtained by the emotion as he brought down his lightsaber in rage. He remembered everything he did after the kill, after the hate filtered into suffering. He broke down in front of Padmé. He mourned for the death of his mother. The sins he committed. And, he mourned the loss of losing the light. Mourned the moment the dark side poison his heart as it will never truly go away. It marked him. Burdened him. As long as he shall live.

Anakin looked away from the Grandmaster.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan's voice filled Anakin's ears. "If you cannot trust our word, then trust the Force."

Anakin heard the gimer stick wobble. "The Force…hard to say."

Obi-Wan, standing with great respect for Master Yoda, paused. "If you cannot trust the Force," he began, "you are truly alone."

Anakin flicked his eyes to Master Yoda, shocked to see a smile stretching on the troll's face. "Wisdom and truth in your words, there are. Yes, hmmmm."

Obi-Wan planted one step to Master Yoda, leaving Anakin's side. Anakin moved to follow Obi-Wan, standing slightly behind Obi-Wan. "Then trust the Force, Master," he said. "What is it telling you?"

Master Yoda's pebble eyes focused on Obi-Wan. He drew closer, his gimer stick softly pattering the floor. Obi-Wan kneeled, to become eye-level with Master Yoda. Anakin stared at his former master, wondering if he should do the same. Hesitating, Anakin also went down on his knees.

What was Obi-Wan doing? Anakin pondered. If they let Master Yoda reached into their minds through the Force, he will surely know who they are. And, didn't Obi-Wan to avoid that as much as possible?

Master Yoda met them, his face merely inches away from Obi-Wan's face as he studied Obi-Wan's face. His ears dipped, a mild hum escaped Master Yoda's thin mouth. Anakin watched with intensity. His heart drummed. How much longer will Master Yoda just stare?

A moment passed, neither Obi-Wan nor Master Yoda said a word. They stared at each other with calm features. Then, Master Yoda's eyes widened and his lips parted. Revelation shaded the Grandmaster's face when he leaned in closer to Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he whispered so softly that only he, Obi-Wan and Anakin could hear Master Yoda's acknowledgement.

Obi-Wan gave a small smile of recognition. "Hello, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda glanced to Anakin, who shuffled uncomfortably at the Master's stare. Master Yoda measured him before turning back to Obi-Wan. Anakin's shoulders fell as he exhaled. Master Yoda, despite his closeness to him in the future, was still a daunting figure. Powerful and wise. Nothing could be hidden from him. Not even their identities.

Anakin watched Master Yoda grip his gimer stick again, expecting Master Yoda to announce that they possessed no darkness and were, in fact, Jedi. Instead, Master Yoda lifted his gimer stick up like a lightsaber and whipped it across Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan's head snapped to the left, a soft grunt of pain released from his lips. Anakin remained still. He wanted to help Obi-Wan, but he figured any gesture to help Obi-Wan defend him would result in receiving an identical mark that now burned on Obi-Wan's face.

Master Yoda rested his gimer stick back to the floor. "Broken the Jedi Code, you have. Yes, hmmm," he lectured. "Forbidden, time-travel is."

Obi-Wan turned his head back to Master Yoda, a red streak burned onto his skin from the gimer stick's impact. "Master Yoda…"

"Excuses will fix the solution not. Caused great disturbance, you have," Master Yoda declared. "Much danger the present and future in. Yessss."

Anakin frowned at Master Yoda's implication. "It's not us! We're trying to stop it from—"

Master Yoda jabbed his gimer stick into Anakin's chest. "Reckless, you are. You think, power to change history, you have, hmm? Not, you do."

Anakin reeled back the pain with a cough. He lifted his eyes to Master Yoda, opening his mouth to argue for his and Obi-Wan's behalf. But, Obi-Wan spoke before Anakin could.

"We do not wish to change history, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, his voice still quiet and respectful. "We are aware we broke the Jedi Code—"

"Yet your actions you regret not," Master Yoda interrupted.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "I do, but we had little choice in the matter," he said. "You see—we didn't come back here to change history. We came back to stop history from changing."

Master Yoda breathed, waiting for more information. Obi-Wan obliged.

"We followed a Sith Lord," Obi-Wan announced, the words spoken in deep graveness, "back to this time period. That is why you sense the dark side around us. That's why we are here. We came back to keep our future intact."

"You must believe us, Master Yoda," Anakin insisted.

Master Yoda inhaled deeply. Hands resting on his gimer stick, he stayed silent and his eyes moving between the two time-traveling Jedi. Anakin saw in Master Yoda's eyes that the Grandmaster was processing the information he obtained with great contemplation. Anakin figured Master Yoda was relying on the Force, trying to read the currents that flowed through the scene for answers about the future.

The silence was unnerving for Anakin. He wanted Master Yoda to make up his mind. To decide what to do next. Anakin did not want to waste his time kneeling when he had a Sith Lord to catch.

Many minutes passed before Master Yoda leaned back from the two, ending their private conversation. "Enemies of ours they are not," he announced to the Jedi surrounding the duo. "Jedi, they are."

Master Yoda gestured for Anakin and Obi-Wan to rise. They obeyed and Anakin still stayed close to Obi-Wan, his shoulder nearly rammed into Obi-Wan. His former master didn't seem to not care or notice. He let Anakin stand in his personal space. It never really bothered Obi-Wan before anyway. Since the war, they had to be comfortable in living and working within each other's personal spaces.

Master Yoda walked around them, waving his small hands to the other Jedi to disperse. Only Master Windu remained behind to wait on Master Yoda.

"Come," he called to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "To my quarters, we go. Talk more in private, we will."

* * *

Master Qui-Gon Jinn refused to be removed from his padawan's bedside.

Ever since he saw his padawan be spirited away from the explosion, he sensed a dark disturbance in the Force. The Living Force warned him, pinched his nerves regarding the darkness that loomed over their heads. But, to Qui-Gon, the darkness seemed to inch closer to his padawan.

Qui-Gon swore he would not allow the dark side take another padawan from him. Not after Xanatos. Though he recognized that Obi-Wan held some anger, he knew it stemmed from his anxiety. After nearing the age of thirteen—the last year to be accepted as a Jedi padawan—Obi-Wan held insecurities about his abilities. Qui-Gon tried to meditate with Obi-Wan on releasing those insecurities, but the boy struggled. Qui-Gon silently blamed himself for his padawan's troubles. He did refuse the boy outright multiple times, despite Obi-Wan proving to be a far better Jedi than a farmer. Qui-Gon felt those past rejections only hindered Obi-Wan's growth.

Tonight, Qui-Gon contemplated on Obi-Wan and the events that unfolded. With Obi-Wan's self-doubts and the darkness hoovering, Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan was in peril. Something was coming for his padawan. The warnings irked Qui-Gon to stay awake despite the little sleep he had over the course of a day.

It had to involve the two criminals that attacked them. He felt the dark side's presence the moment he witnessed the dark figure throw Obi-Wan into the back of the speeder. He wanted to go after him, rescue his lost padawan, but the docking bay was almost entirely on fire. He couldn't go after him. He closed his eyes, allowing the Force to inform him of his next course. It wasn't until he felt the Force's guiding hand to return to the Jedi Temple, in the far corners at a lonely docking bay. Gathering two Jedi Knights' assistance, he waited on the dock, in the shadows.

When the criminals landed and he rescued his padawan from harm, Qui-Gon looked back to the two figures they arrested. Backs turned and faces withdrawn, Qui-Gon got a different reading from the two than he did on the previous dock. Darkness didn't linger around them. A lightness followed, but it was odd. Different than what Qui-Gon was used to. However, he didn't care to focus on the criminals. He had to get his padawan to the healers.

And, now, after Obi-Wan was cleared, Qui-Gon got to thinking more about those two criminals. He sensed both dark and light circling the duo. Meditation got him nowhere. Every time he tried to draw on the Force belonging to the criminals, all he sensed was confusion. Nothing was making sense to him. None of the evidence before him connected.

Meditating again in hopes of gathering the answers to his questions, he sensed a familiar presence enter his domain. Qui-Gon opened his eyes, rising to his feet as he greeted the figure that stood behind him.

"Master Yoda."

The sound of the walking cane hitting the floor resounded the walls of Obi-Wan's healing room. The Grandmaster stood next to Qui-Gon, his beady eyes examining the sleeping padawan, intrigued by what he saw. But, the expression only lasted for a few second before replaced with somber.

"Padawan Kenobi," Master Yoda greeted Master Jinn, "how is he?"

Master Jinn respectively bowed before the Grandmaster. "He's doing well. The healers found no injuries other than what the explosion caused."

Master Yoda nodded. "Yet, fear still troubles you."

Qui-Gon folded his arms into his robes. "I sensed a great disturbance, Master Yoda," he admitted, his eyes drifted back down to the green troll. "Those individuals…the ones who kidnapped my padawan…I heard the alarms. Did they escape?"

Master Yoda's chest rose and fell like a gentle wave. "Yes, they escaped."

Qui-Gon's mouth curved down in discontent. He glanced to his sleeping padawan, wondering if Obi-Wan was still in danger. He turned to Master Yoda. "Will the Jedi Council grant a mission to capture the fugitives?"

"Captured, they have been," Master Yoda informed the tall master.

Qui-Gon's arms dropped. "You already captured them?"

Master Yoda nodded. "And, set free, they were."

"You let them go?" Qui-Gon questioned, disbelief and anger tipped his words.

Master Yoda nodded again. "Much to talk about, we have," he said, intriguing the maverick Jedi. "Follow me."

Qui-Gon held back. "I cannot leave my apprentice."

"Danger, you sense," Master Yoda pointed. "Danger not near. Padawan Kenobi—safe, he is with healers."

Master Yoda shepherded Qui-Gon out of the healer's room. Before exiting the Halls of Healing, Qui-Gon stopped one of the healers, requesting them to contact him if anything changes for Obi-Wan. The healer promised and the two Jedi masters walked out of the Halls of the Healing.

They strolled down the large corridors. Master Yoda remained silent, but Qui-Gon patiently waited. Master Yoda insisted him to join; therefore, he had a reason. Qui-Gon knew better than to pester Master Yoda. If he wanted to speak, he would at the precise moment.

That was very Master Yoda. He never revealed anything until the Force granted him permission. He chose words carefully when speaking to anyone. Some riddles and others straightforward to the point of blunt. Many fellow Jedi struggled to understand or befriend the Grandmaster. Growing up in the Temple, Qui-Gon was witnessed to both Master Yoda's strict methods, but he was also a recipient of Master Yoda's more grandfatherly affections.

Qui-Gon believed Master Yoda only displayed those affections because he felt pity for him. Qui-Gon did not have the easiest apprenticeship with his master. Dooku was a very adept teacher, teaching Qui-Gon of all matters—and a few unorthodox teachings the Jedi Council would frown upon. It wasn't exactly his teachings that Qui-Gon endured suffering. It was the personality.

Master Dooku was not one for easy companionship. He expected the best. All the time. And, if not given, often came down hard and strict on his padawan. But, despite the coldness, Qui-Gon knew that his old master cared for him—perhaps in his own way. Master Dooku was tolerant with Qui-Gon's habit of picking up strays, allowing him to keep the critters in his little room for a few days. And, when Qui-Gon experienced any strong emotions of pain or lost, Dooku would slug an arm around him for comfort rather than tell him to meditate on his emotions like most Masters.

But, that was as close as they ever gotten. Master Dooku preferred a teacher-student bond more than a father-son bond. At least, Qui-Gon believed so. He stopped trying to impress Dooku after a few years as his padawan, becoming more focused on bettering himself for his sake and not Dooku's praises. He knew he would get very little. And, maybe that is why Master Yoda took pity on him as a padawan.

When Qui-Gon began taking apprentices, he tried Dooku's methods of teaching. But, after his failed apprenticeship with Xanatos, Qui-Gon developed a different method, blending his learnings from Master Yoda, Dooku and himself. He followed this teaching method for Obi-Wan and—so far—it hadn't failed him yet.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was coming along well with his learnings, developing and understanding his studies with great efficiency. Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan to be a great Jedi someday, if he stayed the course. And Qui-Gon tried very hard to make sure Obi-Wan stayed on the Jedi course. Though Xanatos proved to be a failed padawan, Qui-Gon still worried that Obi-Wan will stray just as Xanatos did. Qui-Gon did not want that to happen to his padawan. He will not let that happen. His determination to keep Obi-Wan on the Jedi path had sometimes caused him to come off as cold and harsh to his young apprentice. But, Qui-Gon would catch himself, remembering his own padawan experiences with a challenging master and apologized in his own way to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon didn't know if Obi-Wan ever saw it as an apology, but Qui-Gon made sure that Obi-Wan felt more love from him than coldness. He did not want Obi-Wan to have that same experience he had as a padawan.

They arrived at the turbolift. Master Yoda wobbled in and Qui-Gon followed. Master Yoda Forced pushed the button. The doors closed. Once secured and unable to be overheard, Master Yoda spoke.

"Great disturbance, there is. Dark disturbance," Master Yoda's shoulders hunched over, his hands resting on top of his gimer stick.

"Does it involve the two criminals?" Qui-Gon asked.

Master Yoda nodded. "Yes and no. Disturbance, they are, but not the dark disturbance. Yeesssssss."

Qui-Gon contemplated Master Yoda's comment, reflecting on his memories of the two criminals he encountered on the docks. He remembered the dark and light feelings that circled the two. The strange difference—signature—of the lightness they emitted early this morning. He recalled the look on the strangers' faces when he blocked them from the Temple's entry. It was surprise. Confliction. Hope. And—surprisingly—love.

Qui-Gon only gave them a glimpse before he turned away to gather his unconscious padawan. But, he knew love. And he saw it in the mysterious individuals' eyes. No fear or anger or hatred expressed through them. It was simply yearning and love. The emotions didn't explain their actions. They bombed their ship and kidnapped his padawan. If consumed with love, why did they try to kill him and Obi-Wan?

The turbolift slowed to a stop. The doors slid open and Master Yoda walked out. Qui-Gon followed, waiting for the Master to speak more in regards to the two criminals. Ever since he encountered the criminals, things weren't adding up. Everything blended together. It was hard to sense what was happening around him. He never encountered this particular problem. And, it left Qui-Gon unsatisfied.

"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon interrupted their silent stroll. "What do they have to do with the disturbances?"

Master Yoda's eyes rolled to Qui-Gon, but he did not stop his walk. "Everything."

Qui-Gon raised his brows in a quizzical expression. "Everything?"

Master Yoda hummed his answer and nodded.

"And, my padawan?" Qui-Gon questioned. "I sense his connection to them. The Force—both dark and light swirl around my padawan. Like it did with them."

Master Yoda sighed is one of deep hesitation and sorrow. Qui-Gon stopped walking. "Master Yoda—"

Master Yoda turned to Qui-Gon. "Your answers await inside," he said, tapping the entry pad with his gimer stick.

The doors slid open and Master Yoda gestured Qui-Gon to go inside. Qui-Gon looked to the opening. He recognized the room as Master Yoda's personal quarters. As a young padawan, Master Yoda invited him to talk about anything. It was something Qui-Gon appreciated from the old master. He could speak freely and never be harshly judged, which he got when he spoke openly to his master.

But, as he peered into the corridor of Master Yoda's quarters, he felt the familiar, intense presence. The same presence when he captured the mysterious individuals on the docks, rescuing his padawan. They were inside. Master Yoda wanted him to meet them.

Qui-Gon eyed the green troll, who simply gestured again for him to walk. Qui-Gon obliged, strolling into the dark quarters until he arrived at the open, sitting area. He was surprised to discover Master Windu lounging in the room. Though not really lounging. Master Windu sat rigidly in his seat, eyes not even acknowledging Qui-Gon's entry. His eyes remained focused on the figure sitting in front of him.

The Jedi Master followed Master Windu's line of sight to discover the same criminals who kidnapped his padawan. And, like last time, the minute Qui-Gon stepped into the morning's red light, they both rose from their seats.

"Qui-Gon…" cried the younger one.

How did this young man know his name? Qui-Gon pondered, studying the individual close to him.

The younger one, dressed in dark attire, stood up so quickly, his height nearly equal to his own towering figure. And, Qui-Gon noticed, he held the same taste of keeping his hair long. Nearing the tip of his shoulders, the younger's shaggy, sandy-brown hair remain loose. Bright, crystal blue eyes expressed a mixture of emotions that Qui-Gon managed to capture shock, yearning and love. He sensed the young man's violate emotions. The eager energy to express all that he bottled inside his heart—and a rawness of power behind that energy. The young man, Qui-Gon decided, was powerful and emotional. A being in great need of constant attention—only to help keep himself sane.

Qui-Gon looked past the young man to the one that stood the furthest away. Not quite as tall as his companion, but that did not hinder his presence within the room. Whereas the young man appeared reckless and emotional, the other held a degree of restraint and authority. The light filtered into the room through the blinds, splashing on the man's face. His short auburn hair turned a shade redder and strands of his bangs slipped from the side of his face, falling in front of his conflicted blue-gray eyes. Qui-Gon observed the man, though held himself together on the outside, seemed to share a similar emotional turmoil. Sadness. Comfort. Love. All conveyed in the man's deep iris. Visible if only one dared to peak.

But, it wasn't the emotions behind those eyes that unnerved Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master examined closer. He's seen those eyes before. The same shape and color. Though, these eyes held wisdom and trauma than the ones he remembers, he still can recognize them.

Those eyes were similar to his padawan's. Even the hair (though, longer than his padawan's spike crop) held the same shade of red-brown. The little mole on his forehead was in the exact spot as his Obi-Wan. But, this man was much older. A man who looked weary and old, probably from all the events that exposed him to the trauma he holds within his eyes.

Qui-Gon could not dismiss the similarities away. He concentrated, stretching out with the Force to read the man. It was difficult. He noticed the man kept deflecting from his Force signature. Like it was some sort of game. Qui-Gon concentrated harder, finally grasping on the man's signature only to be shocked back.

Qui-Gon's heart plummeted. His mouth parting to inhale sharply.

The noise of a walking cane broke the silence. Master Yoda walked around Qui-Gon, standing between the two criminals and the Jedi Master. The Grandmaster tilted his head back to look up into Qui-Gon's face.

"Know of them, do you?" Master Yoda spoke, a slight smile lifting one side of his face.

Qui-Gon's eyes never left the man's face. He took another step, his arms slowly falling to his sides. "Obi-Wan?"

The man's shoulders slouched, all the tension from this moment escaped in that one single acknowledgment. The man bowed shortly, respectively. "Yes…master."

Many in Qui-Gon's position would not be able to believe it. Impossible, they would decry. But, Qui-Gon was not like the others. He knew that man spoke the truth. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi. An older version. One that has lived a life longer than the fourteen year old that rested in the healing wards. This man was an experienced Jedi. Not a padawan learner.

Qui-Gon looked from an older version of Obi-Wan to the young man before turning to the Masters. "They are not from this time."

Master Yoda nodded, wobbling to a seat. "Not, they are. From the future, they came," Master Yoda settled in his round seat, narrowing his eyes at Obi-Wan and his companion. "They broke the Code."

Qui-Gon slid his eyes to the older Obi-Wan. His padawan broke the Jedi Code? The Obi-Wan he knows would not dare defy the Jedi Codes. A model padawan Master Yoda would tell Qui-Gon. This man…something happened to him to make him a rebellious Jedi. "You caused the disturbance."

Obi-Wan and his companion looked to each other. A single comment was said in silence between the two. Then, Obi-Wan looked back to Qui-Gon.

"We caused a disturbance," Obi-Wan agreed, "but we were not the only ones."

Qui-Gon flicked his eyes back to Master Yoda. "The dark disturbance," he muttered, remembering Master Yoda's words. "There's another time-traveler?"

Master Yoda's head bowed in deep gravity. "Dark Forces…very dark," he said. "Everything has changed."

"Dark Forces?" Qui-Gon repeated, spoken in distaste. "You mean…like Dark Jedi or…"

"He means Sith," Obi-Wan's companion spoke up. His voice hinging on confidence and arrogance, but still spoke in a gentleness that didn't make him sound an almighty figure. "We time-traveled back to stop a Sith Lord, who time-traveled here."

Qui-Gon stared at the young man. They young man cracked a lopsided grin. "The name's Anakin," he greeted the Jedi Master.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon repeated, remembering the young man had greeted him by his first name. A personal connection. "I'm assuming you and I meet sometime in the future?"

Anakin nodded his head heartily. "Yes, we do."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan's voiced a word of warning.

Anakin frowned, but closed his mouth. Qui-Gon looked to the older Obi-Wan, who returned the gaze. He understood. Obi-Wan did not want future secrets to be revealed.

"So…a Sith Lord?" Qui-Gon said to the room in general. "They have returned in the future?"

It been nearly a thousand years since the last of the Sith Lords. Them returning could only mean dark days ahead for the Jedi. Dark days his master used to warn about when he expressed his discontent with the Jedi Order. Had it finally arrived? During the time of his padawan's days as a Jedi Knight? Is that why he is burden by trauma? Witness to the horrors of a Sith Lord?

Obi-Wan bobbed his head to Qui-Gon's. "Yes—his name is Darth Tyranus and he escaped to the past," he answered, addressing to not only Qui-Gon, but to Master Yoda and Master Windu. " _He_ blew up the ship and Bay seven."

Bay Seven? There was another attack? Qui-Gon thought.

"Anakin and I followed after him," Obi-Wan continued, "in hopes of preserving the future as we know it. We're sorry if we upset the Temple in our escapade. We also did not intend to cause Master Jinn any hardships. We had hoped to keep our identities a secret in order to not cause much damage to our future."

"Damage, you've already done," Master Yoda pointed. "Control the damage, we must."

"That won't be easy," Anakin replied. "Not with—"

"With Darth Tyranus still free," Obi-Wan interrupted, causing Anakin to shoot Obi-Wan a peeved glower, "we are unable to keep it contained."

The behavior between Obi-Wan and Anakin reminded Qui-Gon of a relationship between a Master and Padawan. Was Anakin Obi-Wan's padawan? Qui-Gon wondered, watching the two stand side-by-side. Almost like second-nature to them.

Master Windu leaned, resting his elbows on his knees. "Do you know of the Sith Lord's intentions?"

Qui-Gon caught the grimace shared between Obi-Wan and Anakin. They know something. In fact, based off the reaction he noticed, it seemed the two had encountered this particular Sith Lord—this Darth Tyranus—more than once. Almost to the point that they knew him well enough.

"We may have an idea," Obi-Wan answered, his tone lower than before. "It's the reason why we were at the landing dock that night."

Master Windu reclined in his seat, his arms dangling over the arm rests. "And, what is your theory?"

Qui-Gon saw both Obi-Wan and Anakin's eyes waver to him. A smear of sorrow and protectiveness colored their Force signatures.

Obi-Wan breathed. "We believe Darth Tyranus intends to kill me…or younger me."

Qui-Gon's heartbeat ceased. His circulation frozen. It wasn't panic that gripped Qui-Gon. It was dread. A Sith Lord targeting his padawan. The explosion on the ship. Anakin and older Obi-Wan taking his padawan away from the scene. They were trying to protect him. Protect him from Darth Tyranus.

Why did the Dark Side keep trying to attach its tendrils into his padawans? Could he not have one apprentice where the Dark Side did not hunt or haunt his padawans? First Xanatos, lured to the dark side through hate. And, now Obi-Wan, threatened to be eliminated by a Sith Lord. Why can't the Dark Side let him raise a padawan into a Jedi Knight?

Well—Qui-Gon reflected looking to Obi-Wan. He guessed he did raise one to knighthood. But, that knighthood was in grave danger of never coming to pass.

A beeping sound echoed in the room. All eyes turned to the source, a comlink buried deep in Qui-Gon's robe pockets.

Qui-Gon reached down and pulled his comlink out, reading the number. It came from the Halls of Healing. He answered immediately. "Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Qui-Gon?" the static, female voice resonated in Master Yoda's chambers. Qui-Gon recognize the voice belonging to healer who treated Obi-Wan earlier today.

"Yes?" Qui-Gon replied.

The voice went static again. Qui-Gon really needed to get a new comlink. After the last mission, he damaged it and tried his best to get it fixed. He should had let Obi-Wan to fix the device. He would've had better results than a static voice going in and out.

The healer's voice returned, but the static remained. It was hard to hear. Her voice clipping and fading every now and then. Qui-Gon tried tapping the device to get the voice to come in clearer. It did not work.

A loud sigh interrupted the static. "Pass it here."

Qui-Gon's comlink was snatched out of his hands by Anakin. With his hands, he dismantled the comlink, playing with the wires. Qui-Gon watched as Anakin expertly tweaked the wiring and put the comlink back together.

"Try it," Anakin advised.

Qui-Gon noticed the healer was still on the line. He clicked the button. "Hello? Qui-Gon speaking."

"Qui-Gon?" the healer repeated, her voice coming through clear now. How did the boy fix it so quickly with no tools? Qui-Gon wondered.

"Yes?"

"Qui-Gon," the healer said, her tone hinting importance, "it's Obi-Wan—"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Present Consequences and Future Plans**

Dooku didn't go far. He circled back, knowing that the alarms have alerted the Jedi to take precautions in regards to intruders. Everyone in the Temple will be looking for a stranger—not a familiar face. Slipping back into the Temple will be easy. He had no worries about being caught. The other Jedi will be far busier trying to capture Kenobi and Skywalker. The perfect time to enact his next plan.

He pulled the speeder to the side of the Jedi Temple, leaving it purposely by the window. He hopped off, feet tight on one of the ledges. He peaked through the window, satisfied that it was not occupied with Jedi Knights. He ignited his red lightsaber and cut the lock off the window. With great ease, he slid the window open noiseless. He stepped inside, feet planted on the opening floor. It was quiet. No one walked in the near the vicinity. He smiled. The Jedi were too busy to be aware of _his_ presence, when they believe two Siths were already roaming the corridors of their great temple.

Knowing he was safe to walk further into the room, his eyes refocused on the one person he came to visit.

Padawan Kenobi rested peacefully in his healer's cot. Qui-Gon had disappeared, most likely summoned to find the "siths" that lurked in their temple. Being the former padawan of the great swordsman, the Council would have immediately sought Qui-Gon's help. With the Jedi Master away and the healer attending other patients, the boy was left alone, unprotected.

Dooku glided across the thin carpeted floor, his cape fluttering behind him. Using the Force, he crippled the holonet videos, removing any documentation of this visit. He cannot have himself be exposed. Dooku lowered his hood, his white hair shined under the light. But, the darkness still clung, refusing to back away from its host.

Dooku didn't mind. It gave him power. The power he needed to complete his mission. The power needed to create a better galaxy.

He stared down at the sleeping boy. He found it hard to believe that this boy would grow up to be Obi-Wan Kenobi—a Jedi Master and General of the Republic. At the moment, from Dooku's observation, he looked so young. Fragile. And, importantly—innocent. He's seen the scars Obi-Wan Kenobi carried. Both visible and invisible. The pain of losing his master and then the burden of having to raise the difficult, uncivilized padawan. But, here in the room, Obi-Wan Kenobi was just a small boy, unaware of his grand importance in the future.

Then again, Dooku mused, Obi-Wan never really even seemed aware of his importance. Always the _humble_ Jedi. The _perfect_ Jedi. The Council loved to exploit him. Turned him into the poster boy for the Jedi.

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan never recognized it.

Dooku's gaze lingered a little longer on the boy's face. Still found it difficult to see him as the fierce warrior and charmed negotiator he will become known for in the future.

He was close to the cot. So very close. All he would have to do is stretch out his hand and he could wrap his fingers around…

Dooku tucked his hands behind his back, his shoulders straight and a smugness that showed when he smiled down on the boy. Dooku felt a great surge of power within him. At this moment, he held the boy's fate in his hands. Kenobi's future was at his mercy! And Dooku very much wanted to extinguish that boy's future.

Knowing what he had to do, Dooku unlocked his hands. He reached over, fingers stretching to the boy's neck. His shadow stretched across the boy's figure, smothering the light that once illuminated his face. The padawan did not stir. He remained unaware of the shift in the lighting. It was all too easy.

In silence, Dooku asked Qui-Gon for forgiveness.

Dooku's fingers brushed against Obi-Wan's neck. Warmth flowed into Dooku's fingers from the touch, disrupting the coldness Dooku often felt. It was an odd feeling. A sort of lightness lifted inside him. But, no matter, Dooku thought. This had to be done.

Dooku clasped his fingers on half of the boy's neck when the boy shifted. His head fell to the side, resting against Dooku's hand. The Sith immediately removed his hand, noticing the boy's eyes fluttering behind the close eyelids. He was waking up!

Then, the boy spoke. His words soft as he moaned. "Hmm…Master?"

Dooku tilted his head. Curious. The boy thought Qui-Gon was beside him, leaning into the touch for comfort and familiarity. Strange that the boy misplaced those feelings with _his_ touch. The Obi-Wan he knew would never even sense those feelings from him. Yet, Obi-Wan's younger self had leaned into his hand, trying his best to peal his eyelids back to get a view.

The Sith Lord had little time left. Padawan Kenobi will wake up and realize he's not Qui-Gon. It did not matter if the boy saw his face or not. Dooku will not give the boy a chance to raise the alarm.

Dooku reached down again, refusing to allow any more distractions. He needed to do this in order for his plan to come to fruition. His fingers inched near the padawan's neck when Dooku heard the sound of feet shuffling outside the boy's door.

Someone was coming in.

Dooku's dark eyes darted from the door back to Padawan Kenobi's face. Time was dwindling rapidly for him. Panic didn't rise Dooku. He was still very collective over the situation, rethinking of different strategies. He could very easily slip his lightsaber to his hand to finish…

Unless there was simply more than one Jedi outside the door. Qui-Gon wouldn't really leave his young apprentice alone. He'd have another come to his padawan's attention while he's away trying to stop the older version of _his_ padawan.

Again, Dooku didn't want to raise the alarms in regards to his presence. He still needed to lurk in the shadows. Be a myth of the Jedi Order for a little longer. He cannot sacrifice that moment for now.

Dooku heard the door being unlocked. The boy's eyes were moving quicker behind his closed eyelids. He would wake in seconds and the Jedi would enter in soon afterwards.

Dooku gave one last fleeting look at the waking boy. The moment had passed. The Force warning him to flee before it's too late. His cold eyes still locked on the boy's face, he slipped back out of the window to his speeder.

He heard the door slide open as he hopped onto his speeder. Directing his speeder back to Coruscant's traffic, he heard a voice greet the youngling. "Padawan Kenobi—I see you are awake."

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi did not agree with Master Yoda.

He argued with the Grandmaster in regards in who would be allowed to know his and Anakin's identities. Master Yoda agreed. The fewer the better. But, he still insisted that this one individual be included.

And, Obi-Wan severely disagreed. "Master Yoda, it would be best if Master Jinn did not know who we are," he said. "Best if we avoid him and my younger self. Too much is at stake. We cannot—"

"A choice, you do not have," Master Yoda stated. "Strong with Qui-Gon, the living force is. Seek for the truth, he will. Best to tell him before problems arise."

"With all do respect, Master," Obi-Wan said. "If Qui-Gon learns of our identities, it will affect the future—"

"Future already affected," Master Yoda declared. "Qui-Gon already involved. Help you, he will."

Master Yoda slowly walked to the door of his quarters. "Over, the discussion is."

And, Master Yoda left to fetch Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan tucked his arms into his robes, sitting down on one of the ottomans that circled the room. Anakin sat beside him, his restless energy exposed in the rapid movements of his leg.

Excitement incited Anakin. Obi-Wan knew it. He was thrilled that Qui-Gon was allowed to know their secret. Anakin wanted that ever since they fell back in time. Obi-Wan kept insisting Anakin stayed away, but Master Yoda overruled and Anakin was joyous.

It worried Obi-Wan. Since he was a little boy, Anakin struggled on keeping not only a civil tongue, but also holding his tongue. Obi-Wan tried to train him to speak very little and to reveal barely nothing to enemies and allies alike. But, Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin was very much a social person. He loved attention. Needed the praise to help his confidence. He received many praises and admiration from people in the Republic, but after a while, he found them monotonous and common. Appreciative of the Republic's respect to him, Anakin still only ever sought the love and approval of those closest to him. And, from Obi-Wan's count, it was a short list that contained himself, Padmé Amidala and—someone Obi-Wan didn't want Anakin to consider as a friend—Chancellor Palpatine.

And, now with Qui-Gon alive and coming to meet them, Obi-Wan worried that Anakin will latch onto Qui-Gon like he did as a child. Be willing to tell him anything and everything to win love and approval from a man he first considered as a father. If Anakin couldn't keep his words back, he threatened the future more. He cannot allow Anakin to rattle off facts and events about the future to the Jedi Master.

With Master Windu intensively watching them, Obi-Wan tried to telepathically communicate with his friend to warn him against revealing too many future secrets. But, Anakin's mind was buzzed, unable to hear Obi-Wan's pleas. Too much excitement and nervous energy over Qui-Gon Jinn.

Obi-Wan surrendered. He will just have to do most of the talking.

When Qui-Gon entered, Obi-Wan felt that same rushing feeling that crippled him paralyzed. He struggled to move, to breathe, to even roll his eyes away! Master Qui-Gon Jinn was in the room, his eyes studying them with caution and uncertainty.

The paralysis wore off and Obi-Wan stepped away, closer to the windows as the sun peaked over the city's skyscrapers. He felt the heat against his neck, warming in comfort. After all these years, deep inside, he felt like that twenty-five year old padawan on the day he lost his master. His mind replayed the scene as he held Qui-Gon in his arms, the light flickering out from his master's eyes as Qui-Gon desperately begged Obi-Wan to train the boy.

Pain erupted.

Obi-Wan bore down. He cannot let it consume him. He needed to focus on the present matter. Not the past…or future. What did his master used to say? _Focus on the here and now_. That's what he must do. No matter how he felt in regards to seeing his master. He had to let go of the pain.

Why could he not let go? The rushing feelings bombarded him. Sadness welled in the deepest pit of his heart. But, he was comforted to see that his Master stood alive before him. That—right now—he was all right. His master was safe and alive. And, that made his heartbeat more profound.

Obi-Wan noticed that Qui-Gon had turned away from Anakin and now looked at him. Obi-Wan wanted to turn away. He cannot face his master like this. He needed to show that he had become the Jedi that Qui-Gon wanted him to be. Yet, the way his master stared at him—confusion and familiarity—unnerved him.

Then he felt it. Qui-Gon's Force signature. It reached out, nudging him. Obi-Wan quickly threw up a shield to block his master's attempts to read him. He felt his master poke at the shield, trying to pass. But, Obi-Wan held it. It was a weak shield, easily penetrable if one really desired. He should make it stronger to keep Qui-Gon from identifying himself. But, Obi-Wan hesitated.

It's unfair that he's in the situation. He wanted to avoid Qui-Gon Jinn. To avoid this whole mess. To avoid the distraction. Obi-Wan restrained the pain again. He did not want to be distracted from his and Anakin's mission. They had to stay focus. They could not waste their time…not even for Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan still felt Qui-Gon's prodding when he became aware of Master Yoda's commanding stance on the other side of the room. Master Yoda glared at Obi-Wan, a reprimanded expression that ordered him to remove the shield. Obi-Wan tried to plead with Master Yoda one more time with a simple look, but the Grandmaster held firm.

Obi-Wan relented. It didn't really matter if he dropped the shield or not. Qui-Gon's Force signature broke the barrier before Obi-Wan removed it. And, the moment their Force signatures touched, Qui-Gon shocked back.

Obi-Wan saw bewilderment and quiet fascination swirling in Qui-Gon's eyes. He knew.

Master Yoda wobbled between Qui-Gon and Anakin. He leaned his head back to look up at the tall Jedi. "Know them, do you?" Master Yoda teased.

Qui-Gon took a single step forward, eyes never leaving Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan didn't back away, but he didn't step forward to close the gap. He waited for Qui-Gon to speak.

Qui-Gon's arms fell to his side. "Obi-Wan?"

That single word. His name. Said by a voice long ago for him, released all the tension built inside Obi-Wan. He felt his shoulders fall, like he no longer carried a heavy burden. Qui-Gon said his name. And, it surprised Obi-Wan how much it smoothed the anxiety that riled him when Qui-Gon first arrived in the room.

Remembering his training, Obi-Wan bowed respectively. "Yes…Master."

When those words left his mouth, all Obi-Wan wanted to do was stand beside his master like he used to do when he was a padawan. He wanted Qui-Gon to support him, encourage his beliefs in his ability. He wanted Qui-Gon to tell him that the Force will guide them. To tell him that he must trust his instincts.

Instead, Qui-Gon said none of those things. He turned to Master Yoda and declared. "They are not from this time."

 _Not from this time_. Obi-Wan felt a prickle of hurt along his heart, but he could not blame Qui-Gon. His words were true. They were not from this time. Obi-Wan is not his "Obi-Wan". To be all fair, they were total strangers. He and Anakin are not the padawans Qui-Gon will remember or ever meet. Strangers. He will not care to know them well. Like Master Yoda said. Qui-Gon is strong in the Living Force. He cared very little about the future…with the exception of Anakin's _Chosen_ _One_ fate. Qui-Gon believed in his instincts and the Force. He believe whole heartedly that Anakin was the Chosen One and that the Force guided him to the boy.

Other than that, Qui-Gon never focused on the future. His mind was on the here and now. And, that is how Obi-Wan should be at the moment too.

This is not their time. They do not need to seek relations with Qui-Gon. They needed to find and stop Dooku before he changes the future completely.

Obi-Wan pushed his emotions and memories in the far back of his heart and mind. General Kenobi shoved the memory of Padawan Kenobi to the side, taking the front. He straightened his shoulders, standing at complete attention.

He informed the group of the situation. Qui-Gon listened passively, asking general questions that did not reveal too much about the future. Obi-Wan answered generically to the questions. When Obi-Wan informed his and Anakin's theory on the Sith Lord's goals, he watched Qui-Gon's face pinch. He knew Qui-Gon was reflecting his former padawan, Xanatos, and how the Dark Side stole his former "golden boy" away from him. Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon grew worry about losing him to that same darkness? Perhaps.

Anakin tried to engage with Qui-Gon, nearly revealing how they met and naming Dooku as the Sith Lord. But, Obi-Wan interrupted, stopping his friend from revealing details. Obi-Wan knew Anakin would be upset for being shut down, but Obi-Wan could not let his former padawan get carried away and alter the future because he revealed too much information.

So, Anakin tried a different tactic to get Qui-Gon's attention. When Qui-Gon's comlink kept getting static and the words fading in and out, Anakin took the comlink to fix the situation. Without any tools and using only his hands, he efficiently and effectively fixed the comlink. Even Obi-Wan was impressed by his former student's capabilities. It certainly earned Anakin an honorable impression to Qui-Gon, who stared amazed at the boy's handiwork.

"Qui-Gon?" repeated the healer's voice.

Qui-Gon moved the comlink close to his mouth. "Yes?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, his hands linking inside the big sleeves of his robe.

"Qui-Gon," the healer began, her voice sounding of someone with urgent news. "It's Obi-Wan…he's awake."

Relief eased the muscles in Qui-Gon's face. He breathed, shoulder rising and falling in a steady wave. He lifted the comlink back to his mouth. "Thank you. I'll be there soon."

Qui-Gon hung up and pocketed his comlink. "I must attend to my padawan," he said, looking at all the Jedi, his eyes ending on Obi-Wan. "I'll need to explain the situation to him."

Obi-Wan's head snapped up. "No."

The word barely raised Obi-Wan's pitch. Spoken in a firm, commanding voice of a man with determination. Everyone in the room turned their gaze to him. Anakin arched his eyebrows in question to his former master. "Obi-Wan…" he started.

Obi-Wan shook his head gravely. "I apologize Masters, but you cannot tell my younger self," he began. "It's too risky. Too many consequences can arise from it."

While the others seemed quizzical by the command, only Qui-Gon's gaze remained patient and contemplation. "May I receive an answer if asked why?"

Obi-Wan conceded to Qui-Gon's request. "If he meets me—or Anakin for that matter—it'll create a paradox," Obi-Wan replied. "It's like his future is written in stone."

Master Yoda hummed. "Always in motion, the future is. Every day, a new future emerges."

"I agree," Obi-Wan said to the Grandmaster, "but what if he meets us and believes he has to grow a beard because I am sporting one? Or, what if he befriends Anakin because I'm friends with him. _I_ am directing his future. He might look at me and think he will have no freedom in the matter."

"You mean like predestination?" Master Window questioned, hand scratching underneath his chin.

Obi-Wan nodded to Master Windu. "I'm afraid it might be best if Anakin and I stay anonymous," he insisted, looking from Qui-Gon to Master Yoda for agreement. "No one else can know who we are."

Qui-Gon titled his chin up, but he did not stare down at Obi-Wan. He looked at him with understanding as he brought his fingers to the edged of his brown-grey beard. "As Master Yoda said, the future is always in motion. Everything we do changes the future from what it was a minute ago," he pointed. "Do not focus on the future so much. It does not do well for one to dwell on the ifs of the future. Focus on the present. The here and now."

Obi-Wan bowed his head, eyes on his feet. His stomach roiled. He should not have questioned his master…

Wait. Obi-Wan slowly rose his head back up. Qui-Gon is not his master. Or, at least, Obi-Wan is no longer his padawan. He's a Jedi Master. A Council member in the future. Obi-Wan does not need to be ashamed for his thoughts.

"Please excuse me—I have no intention of offending you Master Jinn," Obi-Wan began, eyes focused on Qui-Gon (Anakin eyed Obi-Wan, uttering, " _Obi-Wan_!"), "but if we narrow our focus and not look ahead, we may end up destroying the future we went back to protect. We have to think of the present consequences that could affect the future."

Qui-Gons lips formed a perfect straight line. "I see that I have a long ways to teach you about the Living Force."

Obi-Wan groaned inward. He remembered Qui-Gon insisting to turn Obi-Wan's way of thinking about the Force. Telling him to stop thinking of the future and focus on the present. For the present is the way to the future, Obi-Wan remembered Qui-Gon saying to him when Obi-Wan informed him of sensing something about to happen in the near future. Even during one of their last days as master and padawan, Qui-Gon stated he still needed training in the Living Force.

Qui-Gon folded his arms in his robes. "If we do not inform my padawan," Qui-Gon spoke, "there's a chance he will still ask questions regarding the incident. He may believe in the lies, but soon—he'll learn something is up. He'll investigate on his own. He'll learn of the truth." Qui-Gon locked his eyes on Obi-Wan. "Do you disagree?"

Obi-Wan wished he could say yes, but he knew better than to lie. At that age, Obi-Wan involved himself in problems that sometimes did not involve him at all. Qui-Gon is correct. He may believe in the lies at first, but he will get suspicious, especially if Qui-Gon disappeared to meet with them. And, of course, when Dooku appears to kill him.

Obi-Wan exhaled. Qui-Gon is right. His younger self will seek out the truth behind the events that surrounded him and his master the moment they returned to Coruscant. But, he did not like the idea of meeting his younger self. He may severely damage the boy's freedom of choice. He did not want that, yet it seemed his wrists were bound.

After a brief silence, Obi-Wan nodded in agreement to Qui-Gon. "Yes, Master. You're right," he said. "I am nosey enough to discover our secret."

A small smile perked Qui-Gon's face. A smile that Obi-Wan recognized as Qui-Gon's quiet appreciation that he won the negotiation. Obi-Wan did not frown or show his displeasure outwardly. He stayed composed despite losing a negotiation. It had been a long time since he's lost one of those. And, of course, of all people, he lost to Qui-Gon Jinn.

Master Yoda hummed again, regaining the attention of the room. "To your padawan go, Qui-Gon," he said. "Of the situation, inform him. Dangerous times, it is. Ready, must Padawan Kenobi be. Secrecy a must."

Qui-Gon bowed his promise. "Yes, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Talk more about the Sith, we must," he said. "Learn more, we must. To better prepare for the next attack."

Obi-Wan nodded, but he was not looking at the Grandmaster. He watched Qui-Gon exit Yoda's quarters to meet up with his young padawan. Obi-Wan let his chin dip close to his chest, his fingers stroking his chin. "Master Yoda…do you really think it is wise for my younger self to be aware of my future self?"

Master Yoda humphed. "Maybe. Maybe not. Future not certain. Always changing. Especially with time-travelers," he replied, slipping off his ottoman. "But, with a Sith Lord, dangerous, is it. Best if young Kenobi is prepared to face the possible than be ignorant, it is."

Obi-Wan did not disagree with that matter of the Sith. He did wish for his younger self be aware of the Sith Lord's presence in order to better protect himself from the dangers Dooku presented. "Yes, Master Yoda, but how will him knowing me or Anakin help?"

"If after Padawan Kenobi, the sith is, then force to work together will you be. To protect him," Master Yoda responded as he leaned against his gimer stick. "Meet, you and him will. Unavoidable, it is. Better to do it now than after confrontation of the Sith, it is."

Master Yoda maneuvered his way to a more private section of his quarters. He paused in the doorway, speaking over his shoulder. "Meditate, I must. Master Windu?" he said and Master Windu rose to his feet. "Gather the Council in hours' time. Much to discuss in the coming time, we have."

Master Windu bowed his head and left Master Yoda's quarters quietly. Light-footed, Master Windu left the room like he walked on air. Quiet the quarters became the minute the door closed. Master Yoda's private room opened with the touch of his hand.

"Dark times ahead, Obi-Wan," Master Yoda said. "Clear your worries. Focus on the present, you must. For the present is as grave as the future."

He stepped into the room, turning to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Go and seek your former self. Re-integrate to the time. Careful, you both must be."

"May the Force be with you," Master Yoda said and the door closed behind him, leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin to make their exit to rejoin Qui-Gon and his padawan.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Thank you for reading the chapter. Your continued support is much welcomed. Feel free to ask questions or criticize the story. I'll try to answer as best as I can.

Meanwhile...

scottusa1: I've considered bringing Master Dooku into the story, but I'm not entirely sure if he will make an appearance. It depends on where the story is heading.

Guest: You will have to continue reading to figure out Dooku's master plan.

Again, thank you for reading my Star Wars fanfiction A NEW HISTORY and I hope you continue reading the story in the future.

Best,

Annie Walker


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Meeting Oneself**

"Why were you mean to Qui-Gon?"

It was the first thing Anakin demanded from Obi-Wan the moment they exited Master Yoda's quarters. While Anakin was ecstatic at seeing Qui-Gon Jinn, he did not missed Obi-Wan's stand-off behavior. He didn't even try to engage with the Jedi Master with pleasantries. And, when Anakin tried to establish a relationship with the Master, Obi-Wan shot him down.

Obi-Wan's nostrils widen as he exhaled deeply. "I wasn't mean."

"Yes you were," Anakin countered.

"If giving my opinion is mean," Obi-Wan stated, voice accented with thin agitation, "then—yes…I was mean."

"You didn't give your opinion, Obi-Wan," Anakin rebuked, lips pursed. "You berated his beliefs."

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did," Anakin voiced louder than intended. " _And_ you used that tone."

A single brow arched high on Obi-Wan's forehead. "What tone?"

"The tone you used with me when I was a youngling and argued with you," Anakin clarified, words clipped. "For a minute I thought you were going to send him to his room to meditate."

Anakin's strides grew longer as he picked up his pace. Heart thumping in his chest as he replayed the whole scene again in his mind. The way Obi-Wan regarded Qui-Gon like he was one of those pesky droids in the Separatists army. Anakin crossed his arms across his chest. "You acted like you were mad at him."

Obi-Wan drew out a long sigh, his face folding. "Anakin…it's not like that. I'm just as happy as you are seeing him."

Anakin stepped in front of Obi-Wan, cutting him off. "Then why the hostility?"

Obi-Wan's brows knitted, not keened on being interrupted. Anakin crossed his arms in front of his chest, chin tilted up in hope to make himself more imitating. But, he only received a faint frown that shifted Obi-Wan's beard.

"I'm sure you are aware of my feelings regarding the whole situation Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

Anakin did—Obi-Wan preferred to have eliminated Dooku without notice. Unfortunately, it did not happen like that. And, Obi-Wan was still trying his best to keep it all under control.

Obi-Wan's eyes fogged, a grim expression ghosting the typical warm color that compliment Obi-Wan's personality. It confused Anakin. This was not his Master. What was wrong with him? Anakin nearly questioned when Obi-Wan continued talking.

"I don't want to disrupt my beginnings. It was rough to begin with…" Obi-Wan said, drawing back the last words.

Anakin raised his brows to this tidbit. Obi-Wan was never one to open or share his feelings regarding his personal life. Most Jedi throw aside the notion of "personal" life as it closely resembled to the notion of attachment. If one had a personal life, they had secrets and desires that are not shared by the Jedi lifestyle. Anakin knew he had _his_ personal life, thinking of his wife. But—he knew Obi-Wan did too. Again, Obi-Wan never shared.

Not that Obi-Wan and him never spoke of things outside the Jedi Order. They did. They discussed deep thoughts regarding the galaxy such as cultures and what's life like further out in space. And, they also talked about mindless trivia such as pod-racing and holo-net shows they very rarely watch. But, anytime Anakin tried to direct the conversation to Obi-Wan's time before he became Anakin's master, Obi-Wan misdirected him until Anakin forgot the reason why he started the conversation. His master was very good at manipulating a person away from their goal. Another reason he was the best negotiator the Jedi ever had.

And, now that Obi-Wan willing brought the conversation to the front, Anakin didn't hesitate to ask. "What happened?"

A single look from Obi-Wan told Anakin enough. The corner of his eyes tightened and his lips pressed together. There was no anger in the expression. Just concealment. "Another time," he simply said.

Obi-Wan will not let Anakin know any details. But, at least he gave something to Anakin. His Master's beginnings were rough.

Anakin shrugged off Obi-Wan's rejection to divulge his background. Didn't matter if Obi-Wan wouldn't tell him. He could always ask Qui-Gon.

They walked to the turbolift, entering upon arrival. Anakin hit the button that would drop them off at the Halls of Healing. As they dropped down several floors, Obi-Wan pulled the emergency brake. Their turbolift came to a shuddering halt.

Anakin eyed Obi-Wan, befuddled. "What—"

"We need to make a few things clear, Anakin," Obi-Wan stated.

"Did you need to stop the lift?"

"Yes—because I cannot have you walking away upset."

Anakin frowned. "Then don't make me upset."

"It's not my intention," Obi-Wan admitted, tone soothing in the same manner he used when pacifying arguments, "but, I want to remind you—"

Anakin tipped his head back and groaned. Not another lecture…

"Obi-Wan…"

"Let me finish, Anakin," Obi-Wan demanded, his eyes alight. His general persona maneuvering to the front. Jaw locked, eyes focused and his eyebrows knitted close together when he spoke. But, his voice did not share the same expression. They were light, soft like he was simply reminding Anakin to clean up his droid parts in the common room "Since we are now working alongside Qui-Gon and my younger self…you need to keep yourself in check."

"Keep myself in check?" Anakin repeated, lines deepening on his forehead. "What does that mean?"

"It means you cannot go babbling about the future," Obi-Wan warned, though no hint of a threat threaded his words. "You cannot tell Qui-Gon where you met him. How you met him. And—most importantly—don't tell him anything about Naboo. Anything about how he dies."

Anakin tried hard not to roll his eyes. This had to be the third lecture. Why did Obi-Wan feel the need to constantly remind him to withhold information about the future? He understood. Don't say a word to Qui-Gon. Not a single word. Future consequences and other things…

Yet, Anakin understood Obi-Wan's persistence. If Obi-Wan hadn't time-traveled to the past with him, it would have probably been the first thing Anakin would say to the Jedi Master. He couldn't help it, though. Many nights since his arrival at the Temple at that young age, he thought about Qui-Gon. Wondering if he would be proud at how far he's come with his training, in his achievements as a Jedi knight. He dreamed nights of when he got the chance to see Qui-Gon again, speak to the man. Wonderful dreams, but that was all they were. Dreams. Not reality. And, when he woke up and discovered the man was still dead, it only hurt him more. It happened when he lost his mother. He had similar dreams of her as well. He would do anything to have her back too. He would do anything to have both of them back in his life.

Since arriving in the past, he has a chance to do that! To piece back his family once again. Are they not in the future to stop bad things from happening? Anakin would count losing Qui-Gon as one of the worst things to happen in his life (and he's positive it's the same for Obi-Wan). Shouldn't they at least attempt to prevent it? Save the life of a man? Make their futures better?

His heart bellowed a dominant yes! They should save the man. The world would be better if Qui-Gon survived Naboo. Life would be good for both Anakin and Obi-Wan. A proper family.

Yet, in the far back of his mind, he heard logic scolding his thoughts. A Jedi does not think of oneself. It must think of the greater good. And, saving Qui-Gon was not for the greater good. It was for his desire. Selfish reasons.

Anakin shoved those words away from his mind, pushing until he heard a different voice. He followed, listening until he recognized it as his Master. Obi-Wan kept talking in the background. Anakin only heard a buzzing sound—like an irksome insect— which happened a lot when he tuned Obi-Wan's voice out. He should stop doing that. Obi-Wan gave good advice—even if it didn't align with what Anakin wanted to hear.

Anakin refocused on his Master, hearing the last part of Obi-Wan's lecture. "…so, please Anakin—don't say anything about the future," Obi-Wan's cultured voice cleared out, the buzzing gone. "If anything, just act like Qui-Gon is another regular Jedi Master, okay?"

Anakin nodded, too afraid he would verbally reject. Obi-Wan seemed satisfied with Anakin's response and released the emergency break. The turbolift began its descent again.

"I'm sorry to lecture you again," Obi-Wan murmured his apology. "I know you don't like them."

Anakin shrugged. "It's fine. I get it. Future consequences."

Obi-Wan's gaze didn't wander from Anakin. "Yes. Exactly," he agreed. "Let's focus on the mission. Stop Dooku."

Anakin nodded again his understanding of the orders. When the turbolift stop, they both exited with hesitation. The Halls of Healing—sent a slight shiver down both their spines. Neither like to be admitted to the Healing wards. When injured, they both hid away, using the Force to lick their wounds. Even when they were forced into the Halls of Healing, they snuck out, discharging themselves without approval of the healers. The Jedi Healers complained to the Jedi Council and Master Yoda (individually) about the difficulties of having Kenobi and Skywalker as patients. They've been reprimanded and told to obey the Jedi Healers. They don't doubt the healers' capabilities and knowledge. It was not their intention to make their lives difficult. Anakin could not speak for Obi-Wan, but Anakin hated being in healing wards because it made him feel weak and useless. Two things he despised the most.

Remembering that they were not hear to be admitted, they both tentatively stepped out of the turbolift and walked down the corridor. Anakin took note that the Halls of Healing changed very little. Decorations were limited and neutral colors smothered any personality the rooms had to offer. Calm and clarity vibes emitted around them, a state of peace of mind in order for those to heal properly.

When they passed by a few bacta tanks, Anakin hurried, his boots scuffing the floor to get away.

Obi-Wan graced an amused grin, a glimmer in his eyes. "See something back there?"

Anakin scowled at the light poke of his distressed. "Very funny Master."

Following Qui-Gon's Force Signature, they arrived outside one of the many healing wards. Anakin strolled up to the doorway, ready to punch the button for the door to slide open. He stopped half-way when he found that Obi-Wan stood a few yards away, arms holding himself around the chest and seemingly preferring to stay where he was rather than enter the room.

"Go on ahead, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his eyes conflicted with different emotions. "I'm going to stay out here for a little longer."

Anakin wanted to argue, but none of his words would affect Obi-Wan's decision. With a shrug, Anakin rounded the corner, his nerves overacting as he spotted the door. His nervous energy burning alight, Anakin hit the button and the door zipped opened. Anakin stepped in the doorway and a smile crept to his face at the sight.

Qui-Gon sat next to the hospital cot, speaking lowly to a boy that sat up in the cot. The morning light spewed into the healing room, patterning the room in different shades of color. Anakin immediately noticed the similarities between his Master and the padawan. There's no possible way Anakin would not recognize him as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Not only did he still have that signature auburn hair, the look in his eyes expressed a calm hope that Anakin often saw in Obi-Wan's eyes even in the midst of a heavy battle.

The padawan's gaze turned from Qui-Gon to Anakin. At first, the boy expressed puzzlement. His eyebrows moved inward and his lips tighten in deep concentration. Then, his face sharpened as he shifted in his cot to sit up more appropriately, almost refusing to recognize that his injuries still cause him great discomfort.

Same old Obi-Wan, Anakin thought. Always trying to play off his injures as less serious than they appear.

Qui-Gon must have noticed the change in his padawan's behavior because he craned his head over his shoulders. "Ah…you cared to join us?"

"Master Yoda insisted we introduce ourselves," Anakin said, stepping further into the room. The door zipped closed behind him, "seeing as we will be together for some time."

Qui-Gon nodded and returned to his padawan. "Obi-Wan…he is one of the Jedi Knights I told you about."

Anakin moved to stand beside Qui-Gon, still amazed about the appearance of his Master as a small boy. Dressed in a hospital tunic, the padawan had his hands at his side, holding the edges of the cot to steady himself. He must still ache from the explosion—or for being flopped around in the back seat of the speeder. Anakin assumed the former. "The name's Anakin," he greeted. "Anakin Skywalker."

Padawan Kenobi tilted his head to the side, his eyes studying him as he took in Anakin's whole appearance. "You're a time-traveler."

Anakin nodded. "Yes—I am. One of them anyway."

Qui-Gon looked from Anakin to the door. Anakin could see it in Qui-Gon's face that he expected the door to open again and the older Obi-Wan to join the little gathering. Instead, the door remained shut. He turned to Anakin for a response, to which Anakin could only give him a helpless half-shrug.

Anakin barely heard Qui-Gon's sigh in dejection. Guilt clung to Anakin's heart upon seeing Qui-Gon upset. Could Obi-Wan not see how hurt Qui-Gon at seeing his padawan reject him? Anakin's tensed in his frustration. He should had convinced Obi-Wan to join him or, at least, dragged his Master into the room. He hated seeing that look of fault in Qui-Gon's face.

"The other—he's just outside," Anakin replied, hoping it would cheer Qui-Gon up knowing Obi-Wan was at least close by. "He just need to get his thoughts together. Being sent through time…it's been a little tough on him.

The younger Obi-Wan gazed directly at Anakin to the point Anakin thought the young padawan was able to read his thoughts. Did his bond with his Master mean the younger version had it too? Anakin wondered and went to test the theory when the young padawan spoke with maturity much older than a boy his age.

"The Council forbids time-traveling."

Anakin arched one of his eyebrows. Even this Obi-Wan is a strickler for the rules. "We…um, didn't have much of a choice."

"Because of the Sith," Obi-Wan's definite voice stated to Anakin. "Master Qui-Gon told me that is why our ship was bomb. A Sith Lord is here to cause destruction."

Anakin swiped a quick glance to Qui-Gon. Did the Jedi Master not warn his young padawan of the Sith Lord's real goal? Had he decided not to disclose that major detail? Anakin tried to make eye contact with the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon's eyes uneasily shifted from Anakin back to his padawan before taking a deep breath.

"Actually…Obi-Wan, there's more I need to tell you," Qui-Gon said, gently to ease the boy before dropping a burden onto his shoulders.

Padawan Kenobi lifted his head. "There's more Master?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "The Sith that attacked us early this morning…he's got a more precise agenda."

Obi-Wan frowned, a more concerned look graved his boyish looks. But, Anakin noticed that he held himself respectively, back straight, and spoke in a mild manner—just like his Master. "What's he planning, Master?"

The boy didn't know. Not yet. Qui-Gon must have yet to tell his young padawan that he's become the main target of the Sith Lord. Most times, padawans are barely even recognized as Jedi by those outside the Temple. To the rest, they are merely younglings who try to pretend to be grown adults. Many are hardly recognized or even considered dangerous. They were seen as weak and talentless than their Jedi Masters. So, Anakin wondered how this Obi-Wan—barely a year into his apprenticeship—would handle the news that a Sith Lord has marked him for death.

Qui-Gon pulled the chair from the wall and settled himself in the seat. "Obi-Wan…do you remember anything about this morning?"

Obi-Wan paused, his eyes drifting away from his Master in deep thought. "Yes, Master. I remember arriving on the platform and feeling something. Like a dark, oily presence."

A smirk lightened Anakin's face when he heard young Obi-Wan's description of Dooku's Force Signature. It was more or less an accurate description of the monster himself.

"I need you to remember that presence," Qui-Gon required his padawan. "Do not forget that feeling."

Obi-Wan nodded diligently. "Yes, Master," he agreed, then paused. Anakin thought he was going to stroke his chin. But he didn't. "Master? Are we being tasked on capturing the Sith?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, my padawan," he answered, resting his forearms on his knees as he leaned over. "That tasks belongs to Master Skywalker and his companion." Qui-Gon nudged his head to Anakin. "I want you to never forget that sense, Obi-Wan, because…"

Qui-Gon gave a quick glance to Anakin. The Jedi knight saw the melancholy lurking in Qui-Gon's eyes. Anakin never saw that emotion from Qui-Gon Jinn. A shadow of pleas casted in the wise Master's face, as if he hoped that what they told him earlier in Master Yoda's quarters was a lie. That the Sith Lord had no intentions of killing the young padawan. _His_ padawan.

But, Anakin could not. All he could do was turn away, focusing on the rough fabric of the blanket covering the padawan. Qui-Gon resigned to the answer as he spoke to his young padawan, "...because it is believed that the Sith Lord's intentions is to eliminate you."

Anakin watched for Obi-Wan's reaction. To his great surprise, Obi-Wan didn't show any reaction. Not at first. Almost like he was still comprehending what Qui-Gon told him, deciphering and analyzing every word. His brows knitted, heavy over his eyes that questioned the revelation. Anakin thought Obi-Wan would start stroking his chin. He didn't…still.

Then again, this Obi-Wan had yet to grow a beard. He's not exactly matured into the age that he could start shaving. Even his voice is little off pitch. This Obi-Wan was still growing. _Learning_. He has yet to reach the point where he became the Jedi everyone in the future knows. At the moment, he's a boy Anakin never imagined. In his years of growing up with the man, Anakin never once thought of Obi-Wan as a boy. When he imagined Obi-Wan's past, he still pictured Obi-Wan as the man he knows. He didn't even picture Obi-Wan as a youngling. Obi-Wan acted very much like he never had a childhood. He just came into the world at the age of twenty-five. And, if told that, Anakin was sure many other Jedi would accept it as truth.

Obi-Wan just never acted like he was ever a youngling before.

And now, standing beside the boy that will become his Master—his father and brother—he watched the steadily calm features of his mask break after comprehending his Master's words. Deep lines creased his forehead, face a pale shadier and his hands clutched the ends of his blanket. His eyes did not dare look at either Qui-Gon or Anakin.

The young padawan slowly exhaled. "The…the Sith Lord…he's trying to kill _me_?"

Qui-Gon nodded.

"Why?" Padawan Kenobi questioned, his words barely above a murmur.

Anakin knew exactly why. Kill Obi-Wan now as an innocent youngling and have a greater success in the future of turning the galaxy into a Sith Lord Empire. But, Qui-Gon didn't know that. And, after Obi-Wan's lectures, Anakin wasn't allowed to say much on the matter.

But, he had to say something to the boy. "The Sith believes you're a threat," Anakin explained. "And, he plans to remove that threat by killing you."

The young padawan stiffened a nod, but he didn't say anything else. He retreated into his mind, keeping everyone out. Like the older version when experienced a traumatic event. Retreat, meditate, and start anew. Anakin could never do that. Meditation did not come easy to him and his heightened emotions often made it difficult for him to sit still. So, he shut himself away and worked on droids to ease the nerves until he was ready to talk to either Obi-Wan, Padmé or Chancellor Palpatine.

Qui-Gon reached over to his padawan, a hand resting on his shoulder. "Do not be afraid, Obi-Wan," he advised to his padawan. "You are safe here."

Padawan Kenobi raised his head. "I'm not afraid, Master."

Anakin did not believe the padawan's words. And, it seemed, neither did Qui-Gon. "It's okay, Obi-Wan. Just remember your training and remember—" Qui-Gon lightly squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder, "I'll be with you."

Anakin flinched at Qui-Gon's last words, his throat becoming increasingly dry. If only that could be true.

Qui-Gon nor young Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's grimace. The young padawan nodded his head, gaining color back to those pale cheeks. He loosen his hold on his blanket and his eyes lifted up, dawning as a slight twitch of a smile threated the corner of his lips. "Yes, Master," he replied.

Anakin watched the fatherly-son moment between Qui-Gon and young Obi-Wan. He turned away, feeling he was invading a private family moment. But, wasn't he family to them? Why did he feel the need to step back? Obi-Wan is his family! The last family—besides Padmé—that he has left since the death of his mother. He had every right to join in the moment. To show that he too will do whatever it takes to protect the boy…and Qui-Gon from danger.

But, Obi-Wan's words filtered in his head, warning him. He could not intrude. He must pretend that they were ordinary Jedi. That there was no connection between the three of them. Nothing.

It tore Anakin's heart to betray his feelings. He breathed deeply, trying his best to control his rising emotions from emitting through the Force.

"Master Skywalker?"

Anakin jolted from his thoughts, his head snapped to the young padawan, who stared up at him. "Master Skywalker," Padawan Kenobi repeated. "Are you all right?"

Anakin blinked. Moving his weight from one foot to the next, he glanced from the boy to Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master also stared at him, waiting for a response. They must have felt some sort of disturbance coming off him to act concern. Obi-Wan warned him to practice to let go of his emotions rather than bottle them inside. If only Obi-Wan was here, he could easily deflect the two's worried eyes away from him.

But, Obi-Wan still remained outside the healing ward.

Anakin had to find his own way to deflect their concerns. He must not tell them the truth or Obi-Wan would surely lock him in with a bantha.

He slipped into an easy smile. "I'm fine—just thinking of my Master," he relayed to the two. It wasn't necessary a lie. And, if they tried to Force read him, they will sense he was telling the truth—just without the details. "And, no need to call me Master," Anakin added to the young Obi-Wan. "Just Anakin."

The boy nodded. "Yes, Mast—Yes, Anakin."

The smile stayed on Anakin's face. He found it truly amusing that the young Obi-Wan addressed him as Master. The only person to never call him by such a title _was_ Obi-Wan. He never addressed Anakin in such a manner like the other Jedi. Obi-Wan always called Anakin and, on occasion, called him padawan and friend when feeling nostalgic or emotional. And, now, his younger version addressing him with the title felt ironic and, also disturbing. Anakin being a Master to Obi-Wan felt wrong. It should not be that way. Never.

"Anakin?"

Anakin looked back to the boy. The young padawan leaned forward in his cot, a spark of interest flared in his eyes. "Do you know me in the future?"

Anakin's mouth opened, but no words slipped off his tongue. It hung in silence, unable to inform the boy that he knew his older self very well—down to stories of his scars. Had Qui-Gon not mentioned that the other time-traveler was actually his older self?

No. He did not. Anakin contemplated on how to explain his relations with the older Obi-Wan to the younger one. Fortunately, Qui-Gon spoke on his behalf. "Actually, Obi-Wan…that's something I need to discuss with you as well."

The young padawan snapped his attention to his Master, a long line dug in his forehead as he raised his eyebrows. "What is it, Master?"

"As I informed you minutes ago," Qui-Gon began, "Anakin came to the past with a fellow Jedi knight."

Padawan Kenobi nodded. He remembered.

Qui-Gon's eyes reflected the morning light, consuming it as he gazed at his padawan. "That fellow Jedi knight…is you."

The statement had an immediate effect on the padawan. Young Obi-Wan's jaw slipped. "Me?"

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "Yes…I saw you—him—with my own eyes," he murmured. "It's you from the future," Qui-Gon nudged his head to the door. "He's just outside."

Anakin watched the young padawan bend, trying to look passed his Master to the closed doors. "Is he not allowed to be in the same room as me?"

"No—he's just being himself," Anakin responded, which sprung confusion on the boy's features. "He's not quite comfortable coming back to the past."

"Why not?"

Anakin's mouth shifted as he mummed for a moment. "He's…just concerned about how the future will—"

"Be affected," young Obi-Wan finished, a slight bobbed of his head indicating an understanding. "Yes—I guess that can be disconcerting."

Qui-Gon gripped the padawan's shoulder. "Which is why we should not look ahead of ourselves, my padawan," he warned, glaring down at young Obi-Wan. The padawan's cheeks redden lightly, head bowed apologetically.

"Yes, Master," Padawan Kenobi replied.

"Focus on the moment—"

"—and not a future that is always in motion," young Obi-Wan finished.

Qui-Gon frowned, sliding his hand off the padawan's shoulder as he positioned them lightly on his hips. "And, one should not interrupt their Master when speaking."

Again, Obi-Wan's cheeks burned darker. "Yes, Master," he said. "Sorry, Master."

Anakin regarded the padawan with pity. He knew all too well about being scolded. Had enough from Obi-Wan during his padawan years. In fact, even in his knighthood Obi-Wan continued to discipline him. But, not as harshly as he did in his younger years.

The door to the ward slid opened again with a hiss. Anakin twisted his neck to look at the visitor and he smiled warmly at seeing his Master on the other side of the threshold. Still holding himself with some discomfort, Obi-Wan managed to put up a façade that portrayed his willingness to join the group. He strolled into the room, eyes trained on Anakin before sneaking a glance at Qui-Gon. Their eyes met, but Obi-Wan turned away, drifting back to Anakin, whom he bowed his head in greeting.

"Decided to join?" Anakin teased him.

Obi-Wan merely lift his shoulder. "I never told you I wouldn't," he reminded. "I just needed time to collect my thoughts."

Anakin bore an innocent smirk. "Care to introduce yourself to yourself?"

Obi-Wan looked at him with a thin veil of exasperation. His mouth parted to comment when his own voice uttered out before his own lips could form words. Anakin turned away from Obi-Wan back to the hospital cot, where the padawan version of his Master sat upright and eyes eagerly examining every inch of Master Kenobi.

"You're me?" the young padawan questioned as Obi-Wan ambled further into the healing ward, passing Anakin and Qui-Gon.

He stopped by the foot of the bed, eyes traveling up the bed to the young boy's face. "I was once you," Obi-Wan clarified, "just as you may become me."

The padawan frowned in such a response. "You sound like Master Yoda."

A twitch of a smile sparks on Obi-Wan's face. "I've been told," he said, eyeing Anakin.

Anakin half-shrugged. He often told Obi-Wan that he hung-out with Master Yoda far too often. He teased his Master, ridiculing the poor man for sounding like Master Yoda. Though he poked his Master in good-nature, Anakin told Padmé multiple times that Obi-Wan was as wise as Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan turned away, his eyes settled on the rising sun that came up from behind the building spires. He slowly approached the window, his robe dragging behind him. Anakin watched his Master's back, noticing the stiffness in the man's shoulders. Obi-Wan still felt uncomfortable with the situation.

Anakin wanted to say something. To get Obi-Wan to feel more open over the situation. There was nothing they could do. Master Yoda was correct. In the end, Qui-Gon and young Obi-Wan would have figured them out and gotten involved. It was best they started together, develop trust and work together.

And, Anakin was glad. He wanted to be with Qui-Gon. To learn more about the Jedi Master that saved him from slavery and believed in him and his abilities. He wanted to foster that familial sense he always wanted with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. To become a family like they were supposed to be all those years ago (or years ahead? Time-traveling is a real headache). Why did Obi-Wan refuse to acknowledge it? Deny the possibility? Anakin could only wonder, but he grew agitated the more Obi-Wan kept himself distant from Qui-Gon.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan's voice called, which jolted Anakin. Did Obi-Wan hear his thoughts? "Come here."

It wasn't a command. A request. But, Anakin obliged nonetheless.

He arrived by Obi-Wan's side, in front of the window, looking out at Coruscant's morning. Nothing seemed off-putting or strange. Yet, when Obi-Wan called him over, there was a hint of curiosity. Something that Obi-Wan needed answers.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, still confused why they were looking out at the city.

Anakin turned to his Master for an answer only to be surprised that Obi-Wan was not looking at the city at all. His eyes were trained on the window. Specifically, the latch of the window. Anakin gazed closer, his eyes narrowing. There was something wrong with the latch.

"Scorch marks," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath to Anakin. "Marks of a lightsaber."

Anakin straightened up, alarmed. "You don't think…"

Obi-Wan's shoulders raised nonchalantly. He stepped back from the window, looking over his shoulder to Qui-Gon and his younger self. "Was there anyone else in the room?"

Qui-Gon stared directly at Obi-Wan. "Just my padawan and Healer Tiri," he answered.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Master…" Anakin muttered, hating how Obi-Wan challenged Qui-Gon—again.

Qui-Gon didn't seemed bothered at all. "There could have been another person in the room," he replied, calmly, and he gazed down at his apprentice. "Obi-Wan—was there anyone else here?"

The padawan shook his head. "No, Master. I woke up and Healer Tiri was standing over me," he answered. "No one else."

But, that didn't satisfy Obi-Wan. He brushed the edges of his chin with his fingers, pondering as he glanced from one end of the room back to the window. Without hesitation, he pulled the window gently, the cold morning air filtering into the room.

Anakin shivered. He's never gotten used to the chilly temperatures. Coming from Tatoonie, anything below hundred degrees was considered cold.

Obi-Wan stuck his hand out and touched the scorch marks. "It's still warm."

That was all Anakin needed to hear. He drew out his lightsaber and pulled the window more open, a rush of air crashing into him and Obi-Wan. As careful as possible, he crawled out of the window and onto the tight edge. The wind thrusted around him, his robe flapping in the window that Anakin had to have his mechanical arm grip the wall for support.

With Obi-Wan on the other side of the glass, he examined the outside. There was a long scorch mark that sliced across the window's mechanism. The window could no longer be properly locked. Anakin's fingers traced the mark, feeling the heat that still radiated from the scorch.

At contact, he felt it burn into his skin and all the way through his soul. The heat burned his heart, marking a dark shadow that crept closer. He could feel it looming, casting its anger and hate throughout Anakin's soul. And, it brought so much power. A deadly toxin that ate away at his senses. It consumed him, feeding on his Force. So much power…

"Anakin?"

Anakin blinked, his fingers jerking away from the scorch mark. Once refocused, he saw Obi-Wan had slid the window all the way open, his hand tight on Anakin's wrist.

Concern weathered his Master's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Anakin nodded, brushing his fingers on his robe as if to wipe off the darkness that he touched. He looked down the side of the building, his hair flying out of his face as he studied the layout. "I think you're right," Anakin admitted to Obi-Wan as he climbed back into the healing ward. With a wave of his hand, the window closed. "He was here."

Qui-Gon joined them, blocking his padawan's view of their discussion. His voice low, but not terribly difficult that Anakin would have to concentrate to hear. "The Sith Lord was here?"

Anakin nodded. "When I touched the scorch mark, I felt the dark side's presence," he said, mostly to Obi-Wan. "He was here...or at least, out there."

Obi-Wan glanced to his younger self. Anakin looked over as well, noticing that Padawan Kenobi leaned over his cot, straining to hear the conversation they purposely kept him out. "It's not safe for him to be here," Obi-Wan said to Anakin and Qui-Gon. "We'll have to get Healer Tiri to sign off. Get him out before he comes back."

"Do you think he will?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"It's a possibility," Obi-Wan offered. "All he would need to do is place a bomb in the open window and let it do its task."

Tiredness seeped into Qui-Gon's face, lines underneath his eyes betraying his age. "I'll get Healer Tiri to release Obi-Wan. I'll also inform Master Yoda and Mace of this. They'll want to remove all patients in the vicinity."

Anakin nodded. "Obi-Wan and I can help," he said. "Right Obi-Wan—Obi-Wan?"

His master had returned to the window, reexamining the scorch mark. He didn't dare touch it, but he got to eye level, tracing the black mark. He turned away from the window and looked back to the cot a pensive complexion exposing his features.

Obi-Wan stood to his full height, catching the odd look Anakin was giving him. "What?"

Anakin shrugged. He decided to hold it off, wait for another time. "Nothing," he said, eyes roaming the corner ceilings of the room. "We should check the holo-cameras. Just in case."

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered to the ceiling as well. "Good thinking."

Anakin strode across the ward, typing the access codes into the holo-pad to gain the videos of the room. Obi-Wan came up next to him and Qui-Gon on the other side, both looking over his shoulder at the holo-pad.

When he gained access, all the video managed to capture was a figure in a dark robe cutting through the window while Padawan Kenobi slept unaware. Then, the video went static.

"He must have destroyed the cameras," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan agreed. "He didn't want to be seen."

"Clearly," Anakin pointed and he turned off the holo-pad. "Well—you're lucky, Obi-Wan. He could have easily killed you—or younger you."

Qui-Gon's nostrils flared when he breathed. "I'll get Healer Tiri to release Obi-Wan," he informed the two knights, "and contact Yoda about the Sith."

Anakin agreed to the plan. "We'll stay here," he said. "Keep an eye out and protect Obi-Wan if the Sith returns."

That brought some comfort to Qui-Gon before he left the healing ward, telling his padawan to obey the Jedi Knights while he's gone. Padawan Kenobi nodded his compliance and watched the door shut with a sharp hiss behind his Master.

Padawan Kenobi turned to the two Jedi Knights. "Am I not safe in the Temple?"

Anakin moved away from the holo-pad, going to the front of the hospital cot. "With us around," Anakin said, indicating himself and older Obi-Wan, "you're safe. The Sith won't get close to you again. Not on our watch."

The padawan nodded, but Anakin could see the skepticism in the boy's eyes. It insulted Anakin the boy doubted his ability to protect him. Did he not trust them? Did he think they do not have the power to stop Dooku from killing him? Anakin's the Chosen One. If Dooku didn't keep using cheap tricks to escape, then he would have been eliminated a long time ago. But, Dooku only cared about his own preservation. So, throwing innocents in danger as a distraction to escape was all to easy for him. But, in a fair fight, Anakin was sure he could end the Sith Lord.

The boy looked away from Anakin back to the window, where the video last captured the Sith Lord. "He stood right there," he muttered. "Just—right there."

Heat rose inside Anakin, his anger drilled into his teeth as he gritted. "That won't happen again."

The young padawan's shoulders drooped lower. "I don't get it," he murmured, diverting his gaze. "Why does he need to kill me? I'm not that important…or am I?"

The padawan was not looking at Anakin. His eyes were locked on his older self, who returned the stare with a different, sharpen expression. It's not one of frustration, but more of deep concentration. He didn't even seem to hear the young padawan's question about Dooku. Too deep within his mind to hear the present. Obi-Wan brushed his beard with his hand. His eyes lost in thought again. Tension grew on his face, drawing his eyebrows closer.

Anakin drew himself away from the young padawan, closer to his Master. Anakin knew that look well. "What is it?"

Obi-Wan blinked. "What?"

"That face."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows wrinkled. "It's just my face."

Anakin shook his head ardently. "No—you're making that face when you feel that something is off," he pointed. "So—what's going on?"

Anakin crossed his arms, waiting for his Master to shrug off his observation. But, Anakin knows Obi-Wan. He knew his Master was questioning what they were seeing. Looking beyond the image. Anakin grew interested in what pestered Obi-Wan about the scene. He stood with arms tucked in his robe, waiting for Obi-Wan to indulge his thoughts.

Obi-Wan lightly sighed. "It's nothing Anakin," he said, waving Anakin's comment aside. "Nothing important at the moment."

Anakin scoffed. "Now I _know_ it's important," he said, tersely. "Tell me, Obi-Wan."

"It's nothing—"

A sharp hissed interrupted the two Jedi Knights and announced the arrival of Healer Tiri, who stepped across the threshold with his charts. "Master Jinn told me of the situation," he said as his way of greeting. Then he swept to the padawan. "Let's do some final checks so that you can be on your way."

The padawan flicked his eyes to Anakin and his older self. They both nodded him to relax and the young padawan leaned back in his cot, listening to Healer Tiri speak about the first test he was going to conduct.

In a matter of a hour, the Padawan Kenobi was given a clean sheet of health. Qui-Gon was still gone, so Anakin and Obi-Wan ushered his younger self out of the Halls of Healing, deciding to head back to Qui-Gon's apartments for the meantime until young Kenobi received a call on his comlink. It was from Qui-Gon, requesting the three of them to meet him outside the High Council Chamber.

"Come straight here," he said. "No where else."

They stopped the turbolift and turned around, heading back up to the tallest spires of the Jedi Temple.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Breakfast Gathering**

When they arrived at the Council Chamber, Obi-Wan was not as surprised to find that only Qui-Gon, Master Windu and Master Yoda were the only ones. Qui-Gon stood in the center, facing the two Jedi Council members, deep in conversation, when the doors opened.

Padawan Kenobi immediately stood next to his Master, bowing as low as his injuries allowed him. Master Yoda accepted the respect.

"Feeling well, are you?" Master Yoda queried.

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan knew his younger counterpart lied. He saw it in the tight corners of his eyes as he tried to breathe steadily. Though cleared from the healing wards, he wasn't exactly ready to do a lot of physical activity—including standing still for long periods of time. But, it didn't stop his younger version in putting up a strong façade in front of the Jedi Masters.

Unfortunately, Master Yoda saw through the mask.

Seconds, a chair from the other side slid across the floor. "Sit down, padawan," Master Yoda requested. "Cleared from hospital, yes. But, to heal the injuries, you need."

Padawan Kenobi side-glanced to his Master. With Qui-Gon's approval, Obi-Wan settled into his seat with a stiffness of an old man. Sore muscles have kept young Obi-Wan from relaxing. He breathed, chest expanding as he bared the pain in the muscles of his jaw.

The corner of Obi-Wan's lips twitched. Funny to see old habits exposed on a younger face.

Master Windu sat rigidly in his massive marble throne, hands clasped on the armrests as he eyed the newcomers into the chamber. Master Yoda, sitting on his right, gently rocked his body, his gimer stick tapping the ends on his seat in a rhythm Obi-Wan never heard before.

Obi-Wan saw Anakin in the corner of his eyes, stepping to go in the center like his young counterpart. He dropped an arm on his former padawan's shoulder, a simple gesture to hold him steady. Anakin glanced back. Though Obi-Wan didn't have to pull Anakin back, his former padawan understood. He backtracked, standing by the doors.

Master Windu began. "The Council is aware of the situation involving the elusive Sith Lord," he announced. "We are already beginning preparations to ensure the safety of all Jedi and the structure of the Temple."

Neither Qui-Gon nor Padawan Kenobi spoke.

"As our two _guests_ already theorized," Master Windu's commanding tone reverberated the chamber, his dark eyes looming at Obi-Wan and Anakin. Obi-Wan felt Anakin shift into a taller presence, which he always does when Master Windu takes command of a room. "The Council has decided, Qui-Gon, that you and your padawan will take a sabbatical."

Qui-Gon's brows furrowed, the grip of his arms tightening. "You mean grounded," Qui-Gon enlightened the others.

Master Windu does not smile, but he does not express any displeasure from Qui-Gon's interruption. "If you like," Master Windu allowed, "either way—it's been determined that the two of you remain on Coruscant.

"And—" Master Windu looked down to the young Obi-Wan, "Padawan Kenobi."

The padawan tilted his chin back, eyes focused on the master who called him by name. It surprised the young boy that a master of the Jedi High Council would call him by name, asking for his direct attention rather than both padawan and master. Obi-Wan knew as he noticed the slight fidgeting of his younger self's fingers before the boy clamped them on his wrists for control.

"Yes, Master Windu?" Padawan Kenobi responded.

"You are to remain in the Temple at all times," Master Windu ordered, "and you must have a Jedi Knight or Master with you at all times."

Obi-Wan spotted the corners of his younger self's eyes tightened and all he could do was groan inward, rubbing his forehead. He forgotten how he used to object to certain orders. Padawan Kenobi's mouth opened, his voice quiet and collective, but tinged with chargin. "Masters—I am capable of staying inside the Temple without the need of a Jedi Master."

Master Windu frowned severely. "The decision has been made."

"But I—"

Master Yoda landed his gimer stick to the floor with a loud thump. "Debate not, we will," he murmured, his words heavy. "Strike again, the Sith will. Danger, you are in."

The padawan swallowed his words back with a large lump. He inclined his head in respect. "Sorry, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda raised his gimer stick to his mouth, beginning to nibble the tip. "Darkness shrouds the future," he mummed. "Difficult, to know the Sith's next move."

"He'll try to separate the boy from the Master."

Master Yoda, Master Windu, Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi turned to the doors where Obi-Wan stood and Anakin leaned back against the doors. Anakin pushed himself off the door, arms crossed as he rose to his full height once again. "It's what I would do," Anakin clarified to the confused Masters and single padawan. "Isolate him from Qui-Gon—don't you agree?"

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan when he ended. Obi-Wan pensively thought. Arms wrapped around his waist, hugging for comfort while trying to determine Dooku's plans. Master Yoda was correct. The dark side clouded the future. It was hard to predict the man's next move. But, Obi-Wan was certain that Dooku's target was his younger self. He felt it through the Force. Yet…he still had a strange feeling nagging in the back of his mind. Something unable to settle.

"It would make things easier," Obi-Wan admitted. "Separate the boy from his Master—would make the boy vulnerable."

Obi-Wan dropped his gaze to his younger self. He felt the insecurity rise within the young's boy heart. That feeling will never go away, Obi-Wan thought. And, his comment did not help. He felt pity for the young boy. Something was always wrong. Danger followed him like a shadow. Lurking behind him all the time. His whole life—one trial after another—never ceased to ease into peace.

Qui-Gon's blue eyes fell to his older padawan. "You believe he may kill me?"

"No." Obi-Wan and Anakin stated in union. They both knew Dooku would not harm Qui-Gon. It was why he waited until Qui-Gon was safely away from the ship before blowing it up. He had no intentions of killing his former padawan.

But, they did not know that. Obi-Wan saw the quizzical looks on his former Master's face, realizing that he and Anakin made a mistake. They revealed a detail that they could not easily explain to the Jedi Masters.

Obi-Wan breathed deeply. He had to at least try. "Darth Tyranus won't waste his time and resources on killing just any Jedi," he said in hopes to remove Qui-Gon's suspicion altogether. "He'll want to finish the job as quickly as possible and return to his own timeline."

"A Sith Lord will not hesitate to remove any obstacles in their paths," Qui-Gon stated. "If I am in his way—he'll kill me."

Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon was wrong, but he and Anakin didn't say anything of the matter. They could not without having to reveal the true identiy of the Sith. Obi-Wan did not want to reveal the truth to his former Master. It would break his heart. He already his favorite padawan to the Dark Side. He will not take the news well if he learns that Dooku is the Sith Lord that is trying to kill Padawan Kenobi.

"Perhaps, but let's hope it doesn't come to that," Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Qui-Gon and young Kenobi left the High Council chambers after a long period of discussing security measures for both the Temple and for his young padawan. Future Obi-Wan and Anakin stayed in the chambers to discuss more about securing the Jedi Temple and, of course, protecting his young padawan.

Qui-Gon flickered a glance to his padawan. His padawan frowned in contemplation. A sense of grievance rose within the boy, clouding the boy's ability to think properly. Or to even notice that his Master was studying him.

They entered the turbolift, ready for descent when he decided to speak to his padawan.

"Do not be mad with the Council, young padawan," Qui-Gon said once the turbolift's doors closed.

The young padawan did not even glance up to his master. "Sorry, Master. I know I should not be mad, but—" Obi-Wan said, more animated, "but—to have a babysitter at all times? I'm a padawan! Not an initiate—"

"Obi-Wan."

Master Jinn did not have to raise his voice. He did not have to change tones. He did not even have to show superiority over his young padawan. All he did was say the boy's name with a face of calm, collective person that held no reasoning to stand and watch something foolish. But, as Obi-Wan noted, a shade of pity. It was in the Master's eyes, the tight creases in the corner of his eyes, the grimaces that lowered his chin and the hand that fell from its normally crossed position to Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan knew to be silent.

With his hand, Qui-Gon gently maneuvered Obi-Wan to turn and face him. "Do not be mad at the Council," Qui-Gon started again, "for it was _I_ who requested the extra protection."

It seemed all the lungs in Obi-Wan's air vanished. Words he wanted to cry choked in his throat, helpless to do anything but simply stare at the Jedi Master in hurt and deep confusion.

Qui-Gon seemed to predicate his padawan's bubbling emotions. "You know very well that the Sith Lord has plans to kill you," he said, to which Obi-Wan nodded. "Do not consider me naïve to allow my padawan to roam the Temple alone—especially when the Sith Lord was too close last time."

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon continued, his fingers digging into Obi-Wan's shoulder. But, the padawan didn't seem to mind, "though you've improved vastly in the past year—you're not powerful enough to face a Sith Lord on your own."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. After a brief moment, he nodded his obedience to his master. "Yes, Master," he said. "I'm sorry. You and the Council are right. I apologize for my behavior."

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan with a light of curiosity. "I'm afraid you do not need to apologize," he said. "After all—it seems you get that defiance from me."

They arrived at the apartment complexes of the Jedi Temple. They strolled down the corridor. They encountered other Jedi Knights, but Qui-Gon kept the conversing to a minimum. He wanted Obi-Wan to rest from his injuries. When they returned to their apartment, Qui-Gon sent Obi-Wan to his room for rest. Obi-Wan did not object, but simply bowed his head and headed in the direction of his small room.

Qui-Gon positioned himself on the floor, siting in the direction of the sun to meditate. The warm glow of the sun heated his face, the warmth spreading from his face to the rest of his body. He closed his eyes, accepting the peace surrounding him as he reached into the Force. He listened carefully. The murmurs around him sounded static. He could not place a single word from the voices the filtered in and out. Master Yoda was correct. The Dark Side casted its shadow on everything. It was too hard to see.

He breathed. He surrendered to the Force, letting it guide him rather than manipulate it to his whims. He felt himself be carried, the voices drifting behind him as he sensed the Living Force around him. It waved over him, comforting him into an eased mindset.

When he felt the comfort of the Living Force, he sensed the impending Dark Lord lurking on the outskirts of the light that surrounded Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master made no effort to move closer to the Dark Lord. He watched it, perceiving it's stature to figure out what all that happened meant. He assumed he would feel anger or hate from the figure. Yet—all he sensed was a feeling of nostalgic and…an odd sense of compassion. Or, perhaps, love?

That could not be right, Qui-Gon thought. The Siths do not feel compassion or love. They are passionate, inhuman creatures, attached to the need of power. No one matter. Nothing matter. Yet…why did this Sith Lord emit a sense of longing?

Qui-Gon tried to reach further when he was ripped out of his meditation trance by the sound of a loud knock. He peeled back his eyelids, spying the sun that had rose a little higher since he took to his meditation.

The knock came again and an argued voice murmured behind the door. Qui-Gon sighed. He did not need to use the Force to know who was behind the door.

He rose to his feet and opened the door. The door hissed to an open and Qui-Gon was greeted to the sight of the older Obi-Wan and Anakin. The younger Jedi smiled easily at the appearance of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan, on the otherhand, held a great apologetic expression when he spoke to the Master Jedi.

"Hope we didn't disturb you," Obi-Wan started.

The corner of Qui-Gon's lips rose up. "You never disturbed me, Obi-Wan," he said. "Please—come in."

Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped into apartment. Qui-Gon watched them take in the apartment, eyes rolling over the place with expectation and familiarity (mostly from Obi-Wan). Qui-Gon gestured to the sitting area, but both Jedi refused to sit. They stated their visit will be short.

"We will only take up a little of your time," Obi-Wan stated as Qui-Gon moved to stand in the light. "We wanted to pass along information regarding the Sith Lord. Prepare yourself—"

"Master?"

All three Jedi turned to see young Kenobi stepping out of his room, halting when he discovered that his Master was not alone in the apartments. He stood at attention, a mask of obedient Jedi replaced the casualness, boyish appearance.

"Sorry Master," he apologized. "I did not sense company…"

Qui-Gon waved his hand to calm his padawan. "It's okay Obi-Wan," he said, gesturing his padawan to join. "They were just dropping by to discuss more about the Sith Lord."

Padawan Kenobi chin dipped, but his eyes remained focused on all three Jedi. He stepped forward. Despite the injuries, Obi-Wan stiffly walked over to the group, standing between his Master and Anakin.

Qui-Gon noticed the withheld grimace behind Obi-Wan's pressed lips. "Sit if you must, padawan," he said. "No need to stand if you're injuries are still flaring up."

"I'm fine Master," Obi-Wan charged, but his voice very soft.

Anakin let out a breath that was short from being a chuckle. "Of all people—you should know lying to a Jedi is pointless," he said to the padawan, "All three of us can sense the pain you're emitting from the Force. Here—"

Anakin rubbed his hands before setting each on either side of his shoulders. Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan flinch away from Anakin's touch, but then immediately became relaxed, his shoulders drooping a little. Anakin had his eyes closed for a moment, but then reopened them with a brief hint of a smirk.

"There—better?" Anakin questioned as he let his hands fall off the boy's shoulders.

"Yes," Padawan Kenobi said. "Thank you, Master Sky—Anakin. Thank you."

Anakin nodded his pleasure while the older Obi-Wan raised a single brow. "When did you learn to do that properly?"

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, innocently hurt. "I always knew how to heal."

"Not well."

Anakin wrinkled his nose. "I healed you when—"

They were going off on a tangent, Qui-Gon thought. He breathed, raising his hands to end the argument between the two Jedi Knights. They both fell silent, both sheepishly shuffling away. Once they were silent, Qui-Gon rested his hands on his hips.

"It's been a long morning," he said. "Let's discuss more over food."

The mention of food lightened the young Jedi's expression. He seemed more awake and excitable. Obi-Wan remained composed, but a nod signaled his desire to have breakfast.

"Good," Qui-Gon said. "Unfortunately, my padawan and I have been gone from Coruscant for a long time. I'm afraid we have very little food here. Perhaps we can head to the cafeteria?"

Anakin nodded enthusiastically like an energized child. But, Obi-Wan held pause. "Actually, could I offer another option?"

"I apologize if you'd prefer to eat in the Temple, but it would be easier for us if we don't reveal ourselves to everyone in the Temple at the moment."

Qui-Gon did not care. He usually ate in his private quarters when they returned home. Or, he would join his friends for a quiet meal. He mostly avoided the cafeteria. Too restless and gossipy to enjoy any peace. Obi-Wan went to the cafeteria, but not for the lively atmosphere. He went to enjoy the company of his friends. But, this older padawan of his insisted on eating away from the eyes of the Jedi Temple and Qui-Gon quite agreed. Too many eyes and ears will be on them. Best to eat and discuss away from the crowd.

Anakin didn't mind at all either. All he cared about was the food. According to the Jedi Knight's ramblings to the elder Obi-Wan, the two of them haven't eaten in a day and the boy was famished. The minute they got their food, Anakin nearly raced to the table to start scarfing, but Obi-Wan managed to reel him back into civility.

The younger Obi-Wan—though probably wishing to see his friends—did not complain about the situation. He kept studying his older self, eyes narrowed in deep concentration as if trying to figure out if the man is actually who he is or an imposter. He took his seat next to Qui-Gon as Anakin sat across and Obi-Wan on Anakin's left.

Immediately sitting down, Qui-Gon reached for his slice of fruit when he spotted a peculiar movement. The minute Obi-Wan and Anakin took their seats, Obi-Wan twisted his tray of food, moving his portion of beans and fruit closer to Anakin. And, Anakin slid his tray close to Obi-Wan that it collided, making a short snap. He grabbed his spoon and began digging into his own beans, taking a spoonful up before dropping them onto Obi-Wan's tray.

Obi-Wan never even looked down. His eyes focused on Qui-Gon as he spoke. "Now—you probably want to know more about Darth Tyranus."

Qui-Gon's watched Anakin slide Obi-Wan's fruit over to his tray, maneuvering it quickly with reinforcement through the Force. "I find it might be wise to inform us of the Sith that is targeting my padawan," Qui-Gon pulled his eyes up to Obi-Wan.

"Naturally," Obi-Wan replied as re-shifted the tray again. And, Anakin took helpings off Obi-Wan's plate, replacing it with portions of Revwien coleslaw. "Darth Tyranus…he's—"

"A madman," Anakin declared as he picked off Ardees seeds from his eggs. "He's a manipulative, barbaric Dopa maskey—"

" _He's_ —" Obi-Wan interrupted Anakin's beginning rant, silencing the young man, "charismatic, intelligent and a highly skilled Sith. He's one of the best duelist we've come across."

Qui-Gon nodded his understanding. He pictured the dark figure standing under a vast night sky, winding whipping its black robes as a red blade pierced the tranquil setting. A dangerous creature. One hunting his padawan.

However, hearing the Sith's description, Qui-Gon's mind wandered to his former master. He must still be out in the Outer Rim, working under cover. Master Dooku was a powerful Jedi. Ever the charismatic figure with a ferocity of a bantha when battling. He's a prized Jedi Knight. Even Master Yoda acknowledged Master Dooku's power. He claimed him to be the Order's greatest student.

"—he's convinced many leaders to turn against the Republic," Obi-Wan's voice interrupted Qui-Gon's thoughts. "It's in turmoil and the Jedi Order have been trying to rectify the conflict."

Anakin dumped the seeds onto Obi-Wan's eggs. Obi-Wan picked up his biscuit. "It's been difficult. Very tiring times," he said, passing the biscuit to Anakin without looking. Anakin snatched the biscuit from his hand. "Many fear the Republic is on the brink—"

Qui-Gon caught a slight movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to find that his padawan barely touched his food. He meagerly forked his hotcakes, but not once lifted any single breakfast food to his mouth. His focused remained on the two Jedi Knights, watching the way the two interacted.

His padawan must find it strange to see how synchronized his older self and Anakin were. Even when they walked, they strolled at the same pace, within steps of one another. And, when they stopped, they stood shoulder to shoulder, not far from one another. Breakfast seemed to be the same. Since sitting down, Qui-Gon observed how Obi-Wan and Anakin traded their food servings with one another without any hesitation or a blink. Almost like they choreographed the whole scene.

Obi-Wan scooted closer to the table. "Darth Tyranus believes he can turn the tide by returning to the past. Change the course of history—"

"By killing me?" Padawan Kenobi spoke up.

All three pair of eyes turned to the young boy. The young padawan's voice was quiet, but the words were heavy with apprehension. Qui-Gon stared down at his padawan, disheartened at the sight of his padawan's anxiety. He breathed, trying to find the right words to ease his padawan's mind. But, it was difficult. Every thought traveled back to his former padawan—Xanatos.

Qui-Gon lost his padawan to the dark side once. Must he lose another? Xanatos betrayed him. Chose his father. Chose money. Chose power. Qui-Gon lost the man he thought would be the greatest Jedi. Be his greatest success. But, the dark side lured him away, destroying not only Xanatos' future, but also destroyed the last bit of life inside Qui-Gon. With a great, publicize fallout, Qui-Gon could bare to take another padawan, fearing he would only fail the initiate just like he did with Xanatos.

But, Obi-Wan was different. Every moment with the boy brought a little more life to Qui-Gon. It gave him hope that he may succeed in raising a young boy into becoming a powerful Jedi—a good man. So far, Obi-Wan seemed to be on the correct path. A little brash and cynical, but Qui-Gon believed he will be more powerful and wiser Jedi than himself. No—Qui-Gon _knew_ he would be. The truth sat in front of him.

Before Qui-Gon could speak, Obi-Wan's calm voice soothed the tension that hung in the air. "It's complicated," he replied. "There's more to it, but I'm afraid I cannot divulge. Future consequences."

Padawan Kenobi's eyebrows burrowed into his skin. "Future consequences?"

An amused smile bore on Obi-Wan's face. "I know," he said, eyes glinting. "You prefer not to be kept in the dark. But—I'm afraid you will have to wait."

Padawan Kenobi's jaw protruded, his eyebrows knitted close together. Qui-Gon sensed the frustration at the secrets the two Jedi withheld. The frustration did not come from not knowing—Qui-Gon knew that easily. The strong feelings came from the hurt that his older counterpart did not even trust him. It came spiraling back to the Obi-Wan's feelings of unworthiness.

Padawan Kenobi rested his fork on the table. "Are you're sure he's after me?" the padawan questioned. "I mean—I'm just a padawan."

"This has nothing to do about your status now, youngling," Obi-Wan said.

"But—still. I'm not terribly important in the future…am I?" Padawan Kenobi proposed. "Why not go after Master Yoda or Master Windu?"

Qui-Gon wrinkled his brows at Obi-Wan's blatant question, when Anakin let out a roar of laughter. Qui-Gon snapped his attention to the Jedi sitting across from him. The young Jedi tilted his body back, an arm wrapped around his belly and the other arm thumping on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan mildly glared at Anakin's behavior. "Anakin…"

"Sorry!" Anakin coughed the laughter down. "It's just…that's so _you_! And, just hearing it from…sorry. I'm sorry."

Padawan Kenobi frown deepened. "What's funny?"

Anakin leaned forward in his seat, a sparkle of humor still hidden in his eyes. "It's nothing…just that you're _you_ ," he said, confusing the padawan and Master Qui-Gon. "You're still the same person now and even in the future. Still misdirecting and manipulating to get answers."

"Or in civil words," Obi-Wan added, "one of the many art forms of negotiation."

Qui-Gon perked. "And, that is funny?"

Anakin nodded, retreating the laughter within him. "No—that isn't funny," he tried to appease the two befuddled Jedi. "What I found funny was that he used the tactic against himself. Against the famed Negotiator—"

Qui-Gon snapped his eyes from Anakin to Obi-Wan. "Famed Negotiator?"

Obi-Wan drew his face down, redness creeping up along his neck to his cheeks. "It's nothing," he said. "Just a job title. Nothing special."

Anakin snorted. "Yes—because the Holonet only broadcasts news about people's daily jobs," he said. "That's the only reason you're ever interviewed. To talk about basic, rudimentary duties."

Qui-Gon raised his brows high. The Holonet? When did they start interviewing _Jedi_? And, why was Obi-Wan broadcasted? They mentioned the Republic breaking apart. Was Obi-Wan heavily involved in keeping the Republic together? "You were interviewed by the Holonet news?" he asked to Obi-Wan.

But, it wasn't Obi-Wan who answered. Anakin munched on the bread roll he took from Obi-Wan. "Both of us have been interviewed by the Holonet news," he chimed. "Loads of times. It seems like every time we return to the Temple—they are waiting right outside the doors. Gets annoying after a while…"

"Why would the Holonet follow you?" Padawan Kenobi inquired.

Qui-Gon waited. He wanted an answer as well. Holonet news are not supposed to bother the Jedi. And, the Jedi were always encouraged to ignore the media, to never relieve anything about their missions or lives. Yet, Anakin admitted that he and Obi-Wan have been regularly interviewed and somewhat stalked by the press.

Obi-Wan—however—did not want either of them to know. He tried to interject himself into the conversation, to redirect it. But, Anakin beat him.

"Because we're legends," Anakin said, jabbing a finger to Obi-Wan, who buried his face in his hand. "He's nicknamed The Negotiator. And, me? I'm dubbed The Hero with No Fear.

"We're the best Jedi in the Temple," Anakin continued, gently waving his hand in the direction of Obi-Wan's tray. "If something needs to go right—we're sent."

The new-found tidbit forced Qui-Gon to re-examine the Jedi Knights. His eyes carefully investigated their full appearance and measured their Force signatures. And, that is when he sensed it. The battle weary haze that sunk deep into the pores of their skin. They were not simple Jedi. They were warriors. Qui-Gon studied the bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin, strangely fascinated by the strength they held through the bond. He sensed their closeness, their bond tight. Almost like a Master-Padawan bond. Almost. It was different. Stronger. Much stronger than Qui-Gon ever felt between two Jedi.

It must have been forged during the war. The war made them stronger, closer and more ferocious than the Jedi nowadays. And, with great trust and ability between the two, the bond strengthen to a point Qui-Gon wondered what having a strong bond would be like. Either way—it explained a lot about their behavior. The walking, the food sharing, and the quick dialogue in conversations. They were in sync from all those years of fighting side-by-side. They knew each other's way of talk, walk and thought. Able to predict what the other would do and be flexible to contribute. A perfect match. A perfect team.

The Negotiator and the Hero with No Fear.

Qui-Gon didn't know if he approved of the nicknames. He definitely did not approve of their celebrity status, despite the younger Jedi seemingly happy with the attention it brought. He noted the older Obi-Wan was not very fond of the recognition. The corners of his mouth flinched downwards every time he heard his nickname. He silently shifted in his seat, a tinged embarrassed that Qui-Gon felt it tickle the Force around them.

Qui-Gon opened to reply when he saw a flicker of movement in the corner of his eyes. Hoovering just a few inches from the table was Obi-Wan's sugary roll—a treat that's rare for Jedi. But, Obi-Wan managed to receive that last one. Qui-Gon didn't mind not getting the treat. An old man like him didn't lust after sweets like children. Though he stood corrected when he watched Anakin slowly inch the roll to his hands. Obi-Wan did not noticed that his earned sweet was being whisked away from Anakin under his nose. Or, perhaps, he did, but didn't care?

"It's not an ideal situation," Obi-Wan spoke, lifting his head from his hand to stare at Qui-Gon. "We certainly did not ask for the attention. We just did our duty and _they_ decided to publicly display it. Distasteful. We try to avoid it as much as possible—but, sometimes we get cornered."

"They're only trying to report what is happening," Anakin challenged, wetting his lips as he spied on the slow approaching desert.

Obi-Wan breathed deeply, his shoulders dipped. "By using us as poster boys to champion a cause I do not necessarily agree."

This statement grew Anakin alarmed. He pulled away from the desert to look squarely at Obi-Wan. The sweet roll dropped back on the tray. "You don't believe in the Republic?"

"That's not what I meant," Obi-Wan said, his finger brushed his jawline. "I merely meant I do not agree in fighting. Jedi are not supposed to be seen as warriors. We're peacekeepers. But—the media paints us as soldiers."

"It's not their fault they can't tell the difference," Anakin argued.

"You're right," Obi-Wan agreed. Qui-Gon noticed the tiredness in Obi-Wan's eyes. The sadness and heaviness that held a burdened soul. Obi-Wan lifted his toast and raised it to his mouth. "It's hard to tell if one is a Jedi when they are taking lives almost on a daily basis."

Anakin's jaw hardened. "We're not murderers! It's not our fault. We didn't ask! The Republic asked us to help save them. That's what we are doing."

"And you believe that joining a war would bring peace?" Qui-Gon questioned the two Jedi. He agreed with Obi-Wan's belief. Jedi were peacekeepers, not warriors. What would he do in such a situation? Well—what _did_ he do is the real question. Obi-Wan and Anakin sat across arguing over the Jedi duties to the Republic and Qui-Gon could only wonder if he too join the war. Or—did he become a member of the Lost Jedi. Did he become number 20?

"If we didn't," Anakin said to Qui-Gon, "then more people would die. Jedi isn't about being peacekeepers. It's about protecting the people from evil. And, this war is evil!"

"All wars are evil," Obi-Wan pointed. "Does that mean we join every single one? A Jedi's main focus is to serve the greater good. We cannot go galloping into every war. We may lose our way."

Anakin huffed, a scowl distorting his features. "Like Melida/Daan?"

Qui-Gon felt the sudden chill that disperse the room. He pulled his robes closer as did his padawan. Their bond chilled, a touch of deep remorse and grief filtered their bond. He inspected his padawan, but learned that Padawan Kenobi was doing the same to him. The figured the other sent the cold emotions across their bond.

And, that is when Qui-Gon realized it wasn't either of them. It was Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan didn't flinch or speak immediately. He still had his toast raised and poised to be eaten. On the outside, Qui-Gon saw the image of a perfect Jedi. Passive, calm exterior that hid the feelings that brought turmoil to his heart. Whatever happened at the planet, it haunted Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin seemed ashamed of his comment for he immediately reign back his scowl for a more repentant expression. "Sorry—I didn't mean that. I was just…"

Obi-Wan lowered his toast down. "Forgotten," he said, waving a hand before stroking his chin. "But—yes. Just like Melida/Dann."

Curious to know why the future Jedi spoke of a distant planet, Qui-Gon let his thoughts stay locked in his mind. The faint sorrow that etched into Obi-Wan's face warned Qui-Gon that he would not discuss the issue. A time in his past (his padawan's future) that shaped who he was. Not a time to discuss now.

But, that did not stop his padawan from asking. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered to his younger self. "Patient—you'll soon learn."

"It's that bad?" Padawan Kenobi questioned, though his voice sounded graver.

Obi-Wan curiously rose a brow. "What makes you think it's bad?"

"You don't want to talk about it."

"I don't often share my personal life," Obi-Wan said. "I tend to keep that private. I could have experienced something wonderful."

Padawan Kenobi narrowed his eyes. "In a war?" he inquired. "You said war is evil. How does something wonderful happen amongst evil?"

Qui-Gon could not but amusingly smile at his padawan's remark. He challenged the two older Jedi, trapping his older self in a position that demanded an answer. A sunbeam of pride lightened his heart at knowing that Obi-Wan paid attention to his negotiation lessons.

But, to Qui-Gon's observation, the older Obi-Wan did not act like a trapped man. He rested his hands on the table, leaning a little, drawing closer to his younger self. A playful, approving smirk dawned on his face. "Well observant," he commented to the padawan. "I've forgotten that I am talking to myself."

Qui-Gon caught the flickered glance his padawan sent to him. Padawan Kenobi tried to match his older self's placid behavior. "I have not."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I noticed," he said. "But—may I ask you one question first?"

Padawan Kenobi nodded his acceptance and Obi-Wan lowered his head down to look hard onto the young boy. "Why interested in obtaining knowledge of a future?"

Padawan Kenobi reeled back in his seat, his shoulders stiffened. "I-I…I'm curious."

"Of what, exactly?" Again, Obi-Wan spoke with kindness. "The future holds many things. What aspect of it do you wish to know? Your talents? Your friendships? Your fate?"

Again, the padawan squirmed in his seat at the set of questions. His head lowered at every question the older Obi-Wan presented. Regret and ashamed tickled his heart. And, Qui-Gon knew that his padawan was backing into his own corner once again. Still needed more training in the art of negotiation. But, based off the older Kenobi's questions, it seemed that his padawan will learn a great deal in the future.

Feeling the need to step in for his padawan, Qui-Gon stretched out a hand to Obi-Wan. "There's nothing wrong with curiosity," he said. "It helps one learn to grow and be mindful of what's around them."

Obi-Wan seemed to understand his old master—or at least, remember the tone he used when the boy needed to back down. Obi-Wan conceded to the young padawan with a simple nod. "Very true, Master Jinn," he replied. "But—don't forget. It could also lead one into trouble."

Obi-Wan lifted his toast back to his mouth and took a bite. Crumbs breaded his lips. "Taste good," he commented, no longer acknowledging the previous conversation as he finally dug into his breakfast. Or, at least, what is left of it from Anakin's raid.

Anakin, who remained silent during the tense exchange between the two Kenobi's, snorted. "Anything tastes better than ration bars," he stated, "well…maybe not cooked slugs."

Obi-Wan lightly chuckled like he was remembering an old memory. "Yes—let's not bring up _that_ night."

And, like that, the tension of the whole table eased into one of comfortableness. Anakin tried again to sneak the sugary bread off Obi-Wan's plate, but the Jedi Master caught him quite easily, snatching the young man's wrist. They bickered—almost like brothers—before Obi-Wan split the treat and passed the other half to Anakin.

Qui-Gon studied the two Jedi once again. Throughout his life as a Jedi—even in the history of the Temple—he's never seen a bond as strong as the one that tied Obi-Wan and Anakin together. The more he watched, the harder it became to see them as Jedi. Despite their apparel, they acted very much like one of kin. Obi-Wan: the older brother. Thoughtful, patient and easy-going. Anakin: the young brother. Playful, passionate and cocky. But, most importantly Qui-Gon noticed, was the young man's desire for love. Everything he did or say was to garner feelings of affection from Obi-Wan. Though the young knight may not be aware that he's doing it, but Qui-Gon could see that Anakin Skywalker loved Obi-Wan.

An attachment the Jedi Order would immediately disapprove and Qui-Gon wondered how the Knight got away with having such a strong attachment. Then again, Qui-Gon looked to Obi-Wan and felt the mutual respect and adoration Anakin shared. They both shared attachment issues, neither willing to see the other as a Jedi. They looked at one another as if they were blood. A dangerous trait, Yoda would say if he knew of the strong attachment they both held. Attachments led to the Dark Side. Yet—all Qui-Gon could see was burning light from the two. It seemed impossible for either to be turned to the Dark Side.

Qui-Gon chewed on his eggs, pondering the relationship as his young padawan engaged with Anakin about spaceships.

* * *

Count Dooku maneuvered his way through the disgusting crowds of the lower ends of Coruscant. Uncivilized, petty and selfish beings. The worst of humanity in Dooku's opinion. They were an infestation to the Republic. Leeches and burdens the galaxy did not need. Dooku wondered how any could actually live with themselves with no honor of dignity. Honestly, if he was Chancellor, he would have simply burned these repulsive shacks and the population all together.

As he passed, one reached for Dooku's cloak, begging for money. Dooku sent a sharp kick to the alien's chest. "This cloak is worth more than double your life," Dooku declared. He gave another swift kick to the alien's head.

The alien laid still.

Satisfied, Dooku made his way to one of the million sketchy scenes of Coruscant where topless women lounged and served drinks to customers. One of these waitress came up to him, her hand stroking his arm.

"Do you need of pleasure, sir?" she inquired, her voice sweet as she attempted to nestle beside him.

Dooku waved his hand in front of her eyes. "You will go home," he said.

The woman's face became a blank space. "I will go home."

"And reconsider your life choices," Dooku waved again.

The woman nodded, face expressionless. "And reconsider my life choices," she said as she turned and headed straight out the door.

Dooku did not follow. He strode across the floor, his hawk-like eyes examining each face he passed. He was looking for someone in particular. Someone of great skills.

Dooku arrived at the bar, still patrolling the crowd that flowed in and out of the business. The bartender approached him. "Watta you want?"

"Codec," Dooku replied, turning fully to face the bartender. "I desire a business proposition."

The bartender kept a stoic posture, but Dooku saw it right through. Her nervousness radiated off the man like the stank of the homeless outside his bar. Yet, the bartender tried to lie to him. "Never heard of him."

Dooku had to force himself from rolling his eyes in contempt. "You're lying," he said, bored. "You know where he is and if you want to remain alive," Dooku warned by taking out his lightsaber. The bartender's eyes widen at the sight of the weapon, "you're gonna direct me to him."

The bartender wasted no time in ratting out Codec. There was no loyalty down in these wastelands. Dooku swiftly approached the corner booth where sat a man, who had his hat drawn down to shadow his eyes. He wore leather boots, tight trousers and a dark jacket that resembled some type of military.

Dooku took a seat across the man. The man barely lifted his head as a greeting. "And, who dares bother me on my time off?"

The man is an arrogant sort, Dooku thought. His muscles tensed as he stared despicably at the man before him. Another time, he would have simply cut the man in half. But, he needed him; therefore, he's alive. Dooku sat perfectly straight in his seat. "A man with a business offer."

Codec lifted his hat away from his eyes, the deep round, brown scrutinized Dooku. "What type of business?"

"The one you specialize in," Dooku said, voice tinged with annoyance. Maybe he ought to reconsider hiring him for the job. Yet, his mission was time sensitive and he could not waste it searching the galaxy for Jango Fett. "I'm hiring you."

Codec tilted back his chin, a pleased smile playing on his arrogant face. "I haven't accepted the offer, nor have you told me of the proposition."

Dooku's mouth twisted into a masked grinned. "My apologies—you're correct," he said, elegantly. "Where have my manners gone?"

In a quick gesture, Dooku whipped out his lightsaber, ignited it, and slashed at the Codec's cheek. Codec cried out as the guests around them gasped at the sight of a red lightsaber glowing and humming in the room.

Codec's hand covered his wound, mortified. "What the…you're a Jedi?!"

Dookue dipped his lightsaber to the man's throat. "No…I'm better than a Jedi," he answered coolly, "and you're wasting my time."

Codec tried to back away from the lightsaber, but the wall behind him kept him under its mercy. "Okay—okay…just, tell me what you want!"

Dooku gave a true smile. "Better. Now—let's start again," he said, turning off his lightsaber much to Codec's relief. "This is your target."

Dooku pulled out a holo-transmitter. He hit a button and a miniature figure of person appeared in a blue glow. "His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," he informed Codec, "and I need you to take care of him."

Codec studied the holo-image of Obi-Wan. "Wait…he looks Jedi."

"He is."

Codec gravely shook his head. "I don't deal with Jedi," he stated. "I'm not interested in starting a war with them."

Dooku interweaved his fingers together and placed them in front of himself. "You seem to believe you have a choice in the matter?" he said in a deadly tone, which made Codec gulp. "But let me advise you…"

And, once again the lightsaber took command as it pinned Codec to the wall. "You would not do well to refuse the offer," he said. "You will handle him and, in return, you will receive a good pay."

"But—every time you refuse to cooperate," Dooku warned as he pushed the lightsaber so close that Codec has to stop breathing or else get his throat cut, "you'll earn less. Do I make myself clear?"

Too afraid to speak, Codec answered with a simple blink of his eyes. Dooku was satisfied. He withdrew his lightsaber and hooked it onto his belt. "Glad we came to a good understanding," he said. He pushed himself out of his chair, reaching into his pocket.

Codec flinched when Dooku yanked his hand out, but the clutter of coins perked the man's heart up. He stared at the magnificent amount of money on the table. His eyes hungrily took in the money before raising it up to the cold, dark eyes of Dooku.

"When do you wish to have it done?" Codec asked.

Dooku arched his back, standing straighter as he glared down. "Tonight."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I understand that the Melida/Daan storyline occurred when Obi-Wan was thirteen, but for the story-line, it has yet to occur. So, I apologize if this upsets any readers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Argument**

After breakfast, Qui-Gon advised his padawan to do some meditation to help heal the body, mind and soul before attending his first lesson that afternoon.

Anakin and the older Obi-Wan left, stating they needed to perform some recon. Qui-Gon asked what the mission required, but they simply said to gather intelligence and that was all before they marched down the corridor. He hadn't seen them since.

When the afternoon saber practices nearly began, Qui-Gon shuffled Obi-Wan out of the apartment. Obi-Wan tried to reason with his Master that he could walk to Master Yoda's class with great caution, but Qui-Gon only replied with a simple reminder of the danger that lurked. He dropped Obi-Wan off, spotting the young boy's friends—Garen and Bant—waving him to join. Qui-Gon double-checked the room, spotting Master Yoda and felt comfortable leaving his padawan.

Alone, Qui-Gon returned to the apartments to meditate on the matter regarding the Sith Lord. He still remembered that feeling of compassion, desire and nostalgic vibrating within the Force. These emotions threw Qui-Gon into a mind turmoil. How could a _Sith_ experience those feelings? It didn't make sense, yet the Living Force did not lie to him. The emotions flowed with the stream that pulsed around him.

He wondered if Master Yoda felt the same emotions. Was the Grandmaster Jedi just a bewildered at sensing those emotions from a Sith Lord? Why was the Sith Lord expressing emotions that did not dwell in the dark depths of evil? How could the Sith Lord experience such feelings that burn bright in the light? The questions pounded against Qui-Gon's forehead as he remembered what the older Obi-Wan informed his young padawan.

 _"It's complicated."_

What was complicated? Qui-Gon thought. Did Obi-Wan have a connection to the Sith Lord? Was it a former Jedi Knight? Whatever it was, it had gone wrong. And, now—the Sith Lord wanted nothing more than to eliminate Obi-Wan.

Yet—based off the feelings Qui-Gon gathered in the Force, the Sith Lord still seemed to have a lingering affection for his padawan. Another curve to the already complicated situation. Who is the mysterious Darth Tyranus? And, what is his connection to Obi-Wan? Why must the Sith Lord eliminate his young padawan?

 _"It's complicated."_

Qui-Gon very much agreed. It was complicated. He opened his eyes and breathed deeply, allowing the Living Force to gently release all the tension that he gathered from his thoughts. He needed to speak to Master Yoda in regards to his young padawan and the Sith Lord. He needed opinions.

Perhaps the older Kenobi would not mind watching his younger self for a few hours?

* * *

Obi-Wan did not like the idea that he needed to be guarded twenty-four seven. Even though his Master dropped him off at his classroom, it embarrassed him enough to quickly remove himself and go to his friends, Garen and Bant. Not that he didn't mind his Master's presence. He very much enjoyed spending time with his Master and learning new things, but if any word got to his peers in regards to the strict rules of his grounding, he would never hear the end of it.

Luckily, no one seemed to notice that Obi-Wan was dropped off by his Master. Garen greeted him with a nice, hard pat on the back. "Hey! I heard about the explosion on the docks. You good?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Just a few bruises left now."

"Yet—you still come to lightsaber training," Garen answered with a wink. "Never one to surrender, huh?"

"Nope."

Bant shook her head disapprovingly. "Why are you out of the hospital so early? You should have had at least been on bed rest for twenty-four hours," she said. "You didn't sneak out, did you?"

"No Bant. I'm fine," Obi-Wan replied. "Healer Tiri discharged me. And, Master Jinn said I was well enough to come today." Obi-Wan picked up one of the remaining training sabers. He twirled the weapon and sighed happily. "It's good to be home."

Garen nodded his agreement. "Yeah—my Master and I have been gone for a while too. The adventures I share with my master are great. But, sometimes…you just yearn for home."

"I concur. It's been a while since I've been back in the Temple," Obi-Wan said and he drew out a long sigh. "Sometimes I worry I might never see it again."

Bant and Garen eyed each other quickly. "Are you afraid that Master Jinn may let you go?" Garen questioned.

Obi-Wan exhaled, his eyes focused on his training saber. "No…well—sometimes. I don't know. I feel like he accepted me only because I saved his life. Otherwise, I feel he would have left me on Bandomeer."

"Don't say that Obi-Wan!" Bant cried. "Master Jinn wouldn't do something like that. Right, Garen?"

Garen screwed his face tightly, shoulders shifting. "Well…he's not exactly a conventional Master," he said. "I mean…he's denied Obi-Wan multiple times. He could possibly do it," Garen then quickly added. "Not that I'm saying he should or anything…"

Obi-Wan mulled over Garen's words. Qui-Gon certainly wasn't a conventional Jedi of sorts. Most of the Jedi saw him as a maverick and they often pitied Obi-Wan for being his apprentice. Many Jedi even refused to participate on missions with Qui-Gon due to his tendencies to go off the map. But, there were a few that willingly volunteered to join Qui-Gon like Jedi Knight Tahl.

But, most of their missions simply required the two of them. Obi-Wan often got lonely whenever his Master left him behind. Or, when he was even with his Master. Qui-Gon did not often speak. He spoke softly and calm, his voice gentle like a breeze. It was smoothing, but also quite irritating. Despite his calm manner, his tone often reminded Obi-Wan of a scold. Qui-Gon was a passionate person, but also quite stubborn. He had his ways of doing things and no one could change his mind when he decided to follow his instincts.

Obi-Wan twirled the training saber again. Though Qui-Gon did not often speak, he certainly didn't act like the distant man when they first met. He engaged in a few light-hearted conversations, gave compliments when deserved, and occasionally took him out to eat—away from the onlookers of other Jedi. Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan to always venture outside the walls of the Temple. The Temple—though a nice place to relax and learn—was not about life itself. He encouraged the boy to venture and look through the eyes of others. To see what they saw. To understand how the world works from their perspective. According to Qui-Gon, having an appreciation of the living meant being closer to the Force.

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered up. "Perhaps, but I doubt the Council will let him now."

Bant's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Master Yoda, who began wobbling to the center of the training grounds. "Let's just say that there's something more important to dwell on than giving up on a padawan."

"What do you mean?" Garen asked, crossing his arms. "Does it involved those escaped criminals from the detention centers?"

Obi-Wan reeled. "You heard?"

Garen nodded. "Of course! Everyone here knows about it."

Obi-Wan's face reddened. They knew. Of course they did. News of the explosion, arrest and escape clearly did not fall on deaf ears. Every Jedi must know about the time travelers by now and the mission about capturing the Sith Lord. If they knew about that, then then must also know about the Sith Lord's desire to eliminate him.

Obi-Wan twisted the handle of his training saber. "I…I wasn't aware everyone knew."

Bant's voice lowered. "Yeah…we all heard. It was quite an ordeal."

"Master Rhara and I joined the search, but found nothing. Someone said the criminals got away," Garen informed Obi-Wan before nudging Obi-Wan with his elbow. "So—what is it? What's the famous Qui-Gon Jinn having you do? You two hunting them?"

The initial shock faded once Obi-Wan understood that his friends were still unaware of the entire situation. They have yet to learn that the "criminals" were actually his future self and another future Jedi. And, the person truly responsible for the horror at the docks was a future Sith Lord—who wants to kill him.

They knew nothing of those tidbits. All they knew was that criminals escaped the detention center.

Obi-Wan gestured for his friends to come closer. Garen and Bant huddled, leaning eagerly to hear what mission Obi-Wan was given. Obi-Wan checked the vicinity before lowering his voice. "First—those criminals—they're Jedi."

Bant's eyes widened. "Jedi? But—why would Jedi try to kill you and Master Jinn?"

"Or blow up the Temple?" Garen added.

"That's because it wasn't them," Obi-Wan declared, surprising Bant and Garen. "They were trying to stop it. The real culprit is—"

"Padawan Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan recognized that voice immediately. So did Bant and Garen. All three spun around, to discover Grandmaster Yoda standing directly behind him, leaning heavily on his gimer stick. His pointy ears higher than usual as he brown eyes focused solely on Obi-Wan.

"Padawan Mulan. Initiate Eerin," Master Yoda greeted.

"Master Yoda," Garen, Bant and Obi-Wan responded in union.

Master Yoda nudged his head in the direction to where the other younglings stood in preparation. "Join your classmates, you should."

All three nodded obediently. Garen side-stepped Master Yoda and Bant chased after him. Obi-Wan tried to follow his friends, but a light touch from Master Yoda's hand made him stop.

"Careful, Obi-Wan," Master Yoda warned. "Share your new secrets, do not."

"But—they're my friends," Obi-Wan insisted, glancing over his shoulders to Garen and Bant who joined the other younglings. Obi-Wan turned back to the green troll. "I trust them."

Master Yoda raised his white brow. "Their trust, you may have. But, still cloudy, the future is," he said, confidently. "Less the better. Yes, hmmm."

Master Yoda turned away from Obi-Wan, walking back to the group of lightsaber trainings. Obi-Wan hesitated to follow. He stood momentarily, thinking over Master Yoda's words. He desperately wanted to explain to Bant and Garen. He hated secrets. And, he hated it even more when it meant keeping his friends distant. He hated to be alone.

After surrendering to the fact he had to keep everything quiet, he followed Master Yoda into the crowd, drawing out his training saber as it came alight, glowing blue with a smoothing hum to gentle his nerves. He looked over, spotting Master Yoda's ever watchful gaze that zeroed on him.

"Today—my padawans and initiates," Master Yoda began, "practicing soresu, we will be."

* * *

When the lesson ended, Obi-Wan expected Master Jinn to be standing beside the door, waiting patiently as ever.

Instead, Obi-Wan was rather surprised to find his older self guarding the door. His robe had been discarded, dressed in similar tunics and leggings like most Jedi, and he stood attentive beside the door. Yet, his eyes casually glanced the room and faces of all the padawans and initiates that joined the lesson. The hazel of his eyes misted, but no other emotion exposed himself.

When Obi-Wan approached, the older Kenobi's face returned to its calm features. A true stoic Jedi. "Lesson all right?"

Obi-Wan flickered his eyes. "You probably already know how it went."

Jedi Kenobi flashed a smile. "You'll get better."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said, "but…I'll probably end up using Ataru mostly. Master Jinn prefers that form than Form three."

Obi-Wan noticed the slight crease in Jedi Kenobi's face. "Yes," Jedi Kenobi responded softly, but strained voice. "He always liked the acrobatic movements."

Obi-Wan paused, waiting to see if his older self would speak more in regards to Master Jinn. But, to his disappointment, Jedi Kenobi simply placed his hands on his hips and examined the training ground once again. "Is that you're saber?" he asked, pointing at the hilt in Obi-Wan's hand.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, his cheeks rosy in embarrassment. "It's just a training saber."

"I'm well aware," Jedi Kenobi stated, holding his hand out. "May I?"

Obi-Wan passed on his saber to his older self. He watched with great tension as to what his older self was going to do with the training saber. The training saber easily came to light and Obi-Wan watched as Jedi Kenobi examined the blade and then did some quick moves.

"It's a fine blade," Jedi Kenobi said, turning the weapon off. He passed the training saber back to Obi-Wan. "But the real one is better. Trust me—you don't ever want to lose it."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "I'll always keep it on me," he said, "like my life depended on it."

Jedi Kenobi chuckled softly, making Obi-Wan paranoid as to why his elder self laughed. "What's funny?"

Jedi Kenobi shook his head. "Nothing of importance," he responded. "I would say we should be best on our way, but someone is running a little behind."

"You mean Master Jinn?" Obi-Wan questioned, but it did not phase the padawan. "He's always a little late. Probably came across another wounded life form. Nursing it back to health. Like he always does."

Jedi Kenobi's demeanor changed. His easy smile slipped. Eyebrows furrowed close together as he studied Obi-Wan under a microscope that made the boy suddenly shudder. "Though it's an annoying habit of Qui-Gon, it's something that should be commendable, Obi-Wan," Jedi Kenobi said. "There are many people who will blind themselves of the pain of others. As Jedi, we cannot blind ourselves. Not one life is more important than the other. We are all important. We all have something to contribute to the galaxy."

"Even when it distracts us from the mission?" Obi-Wan demanded, heat radiating his face.

Jedi Kenobi nodded once. "Yes, because more likely that individual will end up being rather helpful when you need it the most."

Obi-Wan caught the faint return of a smile on Jedi Kenobi's face. Those words seem to echo a past…or the future. Obi-Wan mulled over his older self's words. He sometimes wondered how he could become the dignified Jedi Knight before him. A Jedi Knight that is quiet, humble and patient. Very much the opposite of how he feels now.

Every new mission he's taken with Qui-Gon, all Obi-Wan ever wanted to do was make the Jedi Master proud. He tried his best to handle situations on his own, running into danger to save the galaxy. He was not one to wait things out. He needed answers to everything. He despised riddles that his master often gave him when teaching him a lesson. Master Yoda was the same. And, worse than riddles, he disliked being deceived. Even if it was meant with good intentions, Obi-Wan cared to be told the truth. He could handle it. Yet—his Master still somewhat treated him more like an initiate than a padawan, keeping him in the dark or leaving him alone.

Things Obi-Wan feared the most.

Obi-Wan nodded his compliance and obedience to his older self. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I had no intentions in insulting Master Qui-Gon. I only state the obvious of his behaviors. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Jedi Kenobi stared down at his younger self with grand sympathy. He dropped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I understand, you know," he said, softly, "How you feel right now. I went through those same emotions once upon a time. But—just remember—Master Jinn is one of the best Jedi I have ever encountered. Maybe _the_ best Jedi. It would be wise to follow his example…to a certain degree."

Again, Obi-Wan nodded his compliance. "Yes, of course," he said. "I'll learn everything from him."

Jedi Kenobi huffed a laugh. "Well—maybe not everything. You'll learn a few things from another."

"You mean Anakin?"

Jedi Kenobi grinned. "He'll teach you a great amount…despite not realizing it."

"Like what type of things?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nice try," Jedi Kenobi said with a smirk. "You'll have to patient, which I know is not one of your stronger suits at the moment."

Obi-Wan groaned inward, but buckled his training saber to his utility belt. "When is Master Jinn coming?"

Jedi Kenobi stroked his chin, not looking at Obi-Wan at all. "It's not Master Jinn I'm waiting for."

Obi-Wan went to reply with another question when the doors slid open once again and a tall, dark figure strode in with an easy stride. Many of the younglings turned to the newcomer, taking great interest at the man who seemed to shake the very core of the training room with his mere presence.

Only Jedi Kenobi was immune. "You're late."

Anakin Skywalker stopped just short of Jedi Kenobi and Obi-Wan, brushing his sleeves. "I got caught up," he answered, "but I'm here now."

Obi-Wan looked closer at Anakin's Jedi attire, noticing black streaks along his sleeves and wrist. "What happened to your arm?"

Anakin flickered his blue eyes to Obi-Wan and then to where Obi-Wan was staring. "Oh—that!" Anakin said, trying to rub the black smudge off his skin. "That's just some grease."

Grease? Obi-Wan pondered. What was he doing that required grease?

And, it seemed that he wasn't the only one thinking that same question. His older self frowned severely upon noticing the smudge marks on his fellow Jedi's robe. "Anakin…" he began, "How did you get grease on you?

Anakin's demeanor shifted into one more similar to defense. "Um…well…I was down in the hanger—"

Jedi Kenobi groaned loudly. "Anakin…I told you to scout the northern end," he said, tiredly. "Not mess around with the Temple's aircrafts."

Anakin frowned. "I _did_ scout the northern end," he countered. "Nothing odd or out of place…"

"So you just went back to the hanger to tinker with the speeders?" Jedi Kenobi questioned.

Anakin shrugged. "Either that or sit around," he argued. "I took one speeder from the whole group and upgraded it. Just made it faster. In case we need to give chase!"

Jedi Kenobi rubbed his forehead with his fore-finger and thumb. "Anakin—how many times have I told you?" he said. "Don't mess with the Temple's machines! You know the Council doesn't like you messing with the machines."

"It was _one_ speeder!"

"That's not the point Anakin," Jedi Kenobi snapped. "You were supposed to stay in the northern end and gather intelligence. Did you even speak with the locals?"

"Yes!" Anakin said, shortly. "None of the residents were helpful. They had no idea what I was talking about."

"Did you try to explain?"

"No—I just walked up to them and threw random, difficult words at them," Anakin said, hotly. Anakin threw his hand out. "Of course I did! They were just…I told you that _he_ wouldn't be in the northern area."

Jedi Kenobi folded his arms across his chest. "Yes…I remember you saying he'd go deep to the lower levels."

"Then we should go—"

"But, I also remember saying that we'll check those together at a later time. We need to focus on the surrounding areas of the Temple first," Jedi Kenobi added, his tone on the verge of fatigue frustration. "Anakin—why can't you just follow orders?"

Obi-Wan noted how Anakin's jawline became more protrude. His eyes hooded dangerously. His lips pressed thin into a line that resembled of a man clamping down on the rising anger. The tension between the two radiated a scent of heat and passion that reminded Obi-Wan of the sufferable caves of Bandomeer. Desperation, pride, frustration, hurt and anger all rolled into a dynamic force that flourished between the two Jedi before Obi-Wan.

The young padawan's heart began to race. He could feel a sense of urgency. A real need to simmer the volcano that was near eruption. He stepped closer to Anakin to misdirect the Jedi Knight away from his older self's interrogation. Perhaps ask him a question in regards to the speeder's improvements? But, the Jedi Knight was more determined to fire back at the older Jedi.

Anakin's blue eyes appeared thunderous. "You're not my Master."

Not his master? Obi-Wan thought, tucking the tidbit in the back of his mind. He assumed—after speaking and watching them—they were master and padawan. Obi-Wan's shoulder slumped at the news. He was wrong. Anakin is not his future padawan.

But, Jedi Kenobi's reaction did not falter at the remark. He remained very poised like a man listening to a toddler's tantrum. "You're right. I'm not. You're a Jedi Knight on your own accord," he agreed. "But, even as a padawan, you hardly ever listened to what your elders said."

"I listened!" Anakin defended, his words rising higher in a fit of resentment. "I listened to most of the things you said!"

Jedi Kenobi cocked an eyebrow. "Most?" he repeated, "Anakin—you tend to do the exact opposite of whatever I say!"

Anakin rolled his eyes, scowling in a juvenile behavior that surprised Obi-Wan. How could this young man become a Jedi with such disrespectful behavioral habits?

"You know what?" Anakin said, suddenly very tired of Jedi Kenobi that Anakin disgustedly retreated. "I'm tired of listening to you all the time. You're not always right! I can make my own decisions."

Anakin turned and marched back to the doors. Jedi Kenobi called out to him.

"Anakin! Where are you going?"

Anakin reached the doors before swinging back to Jedi Kenobi and Obi-Wan. "To the fresher," he grunted. "Or—do I need your permission to do that?"

Jedi Kenobi's eyes fell into slits upon hearing Anakin's fiery tone. But, he didn't say reply.

Taking the defeat, Anakin backed away and left the training room with a murmur of swear words directed to Jedi Kenobi, who shook his head at the offensiveness.

The argument made Obi-Wan quite uncomfortable. The whole time the two argued, he watched them bounce back and forth. He felt the force vibrate between the two in pulse that seemed to threaten the very foundations of the room they stood. It cackled and yet, it never burst. Obi-Wan reached for the bond, feeling the enormous strength that still held the bond between Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. The fight did not deteriorate the bond. It remained the same.

Jedi Kenobi breathed deeply and glanced down to Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. "Come! Let's get you back to the apartments."

Obi-Wan followed his older self out of the training room and down the corridor. Neither of them spoke during their walk to the turbolift and Obi-Wan wondered if it was because Jedi Kenobi was still fuming over the argument he shared with Anakin. It must be difficult to become separate from a friend over a few nasty words.

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked as they started moving up.

Jedi Kenobi's eyes rolled to the corners. "Yes, I'm good," he paused before adding, "Why do you ask?"

Obi-Wan blinked, surprised that his older self even asked the question. "Err…because of the fight," he said, "with Anakin?"

Jedi Kenobi raised his chin in ponder. "Oh…no, I'm quite fine," he said and then he gave comforting smile. "Don't worry about me. Or Anakin for that matter. It was nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing." Obi-Wan pressed.

Jedi Kenobi's smile did not waver. "Trust me," he said. "It was nothing compared to what it could have been."

Obi-Wan hesitated his response. What did he mean by that? Did they have arguments that were much worse than the heated words they shared down in the training room? Jedi Kenobi seemed very calm, almost like the argument never occurred. He breathed in and out slowly, eyes mindlessly viewing the flashing scenes outside the glass turbolift.

When the turbolift came to a steady halt and the doors slid open, Obi-Wan stepped out with Jedi Kenobi following. They easily reached the apartments, Obi-Wan punching in the code. "Do you two often get in fights?"

Jedi Kenobi grinned. "Yes and no," he responded, which only confused Obi-Wan even more about his older self's relationship with the other Jedi Knight. "Don't dwell on it, Obi-Wan," Jedi Kenobi said, kindly. "Focus on your studies. That's more important."

Obi-Wan exhaled sharply, but he knew there was no point in arguing with his older self. He seemed determined to keep Obi-Wan mind preoccupied with anything else but the spat that happened in the training room.

Jedi Kenobi gestured for Obi-Wan to sit at the table with his study materials to go over different negotiation techniques. Though he poured over the notes, Obi-Wan's mind kept drifting and analyzing the relationship between his Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. There was something different about the two Jedi. Obi-Wan could not exactly point it out. He felt that their bond was different from other Jedi. Even his bond with Qui-Gon was not as strong as the one Jedi Kenobi and Anakin shared.

Yet, they get into arguments. Ones that were worse than the public dispute in the training floors. Was there ever a bond that strong to elicit such anger and yet still produce a sense of respect and admiration? Obi-Wan kept tapping away in his thoughts. He needed to speak to Qui-Gon. Ask for his opinion on the matter.

Because, in Obi-Wan's opinion, the bond between Jedi Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker was very dangerous.

* * *

Codec swiftly clipped his blaster on his belt. He pulled his daggers and stashed them in their sheaths. He buckled his helmet over his head, examining himself in the mirror to determine if he needed to conceal his face better. No—the helmet will do just fine. It covered most of his face.

The gig he received was a good deal. If done correctly, he would be a very rich man by the end of the night. If he failed…he would flee Coruscant and not a second later.

He had no business dealing with Jedi or Sith, but they have forced him into this delicate situation. Why couldn't the Sith ask him to eliminate a Senator's kid? That could easily be arrange. A simple job. And, it could easily be blamed by other terrorist groups or delegates that despised one another.

But, the Sith didn't request him to deal with a senator's child.

He requested that Codec dealt with a child from the Jedi Order.

Codec opened the holo-picture again. Obi-Wan Kenobi. That was his target. He needed to take him out. And, then bring him to the Sith Lord as proof of his success. With the money he'd gained, he could leave Coruscant to a much quieter area. Maybe even somewhere by water?

Codec checked the time. It was nearing night. In another hour, he'll need to hop onto his speeder and drive straight to the Jedi Temple.

A dangerous mission. Most bounty hunters know better than to cross Jedi Knights. Many outright refuse to participate in any activities that may cause Jedi to hunt them down. There are some who are willing to challenge the Jedi, but Codec preferred to have a head on his shoulders. He had no interests in dealing with a Jedi's retribution.

But, tonight, he had no choice. The Sith Lord forced him to become a willing participant in attacking the Jedi. He only hoped that he would come out unscathed from his mission. Bounty hunting life's not an easy living situation.

Codec glanced one more time at the holo-image.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I don't know what you did to get on the wrong side of this guy," Codec said to the image as he shut it off. "But I do pity what's to come to you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Go Time**

Qui-Gon waited outside Master Yoda's chambers.

It would be another hour before the doors opened, granting him access to the old master. Qui-Gon slipped into the room quietly, reaching the sun lightened room in quiet footsteps. He found Master Yoda propped upon a pillow in the middle of the floor, eyes closed and hands resting on his knees.

Qui-Gon lowered himself to the floor, sitting across from the grandmaster.

They sat in stilled silence, neither acknowledging the others' presence. Qui-Gon knew the drill. He must wait for Master Yoda to speak first. But, minutes ticked passed and the old troll had yet spoken a single word. His eyes stayed closed.

When fifteen minutes had passed, Qui-Gon refused to continue this idle play. "I never found these testing games enjoyable," he said to Master Yoda.

Master Yoda hummed. "Waiting for you to speak, I was."

Qui-Gon casted a veiled annoyance glance to the Grandmaster. "Very well—I'll speak my mind."

Master Yoda folded his arms on his lap as Qui-Gon explained his thoughts.

"I meditated this morning—seeking out the Sith Lord," Qui-Gon began and Master Yoda murmured an understanding. "I sensed…something odd."

Master Yoda remained silent.

"Emotions I would not relate to a Sith Lord," Qui-Gon continued. "Feelings of compassion, remorse and nostalgic…I sensed these emotions very strongly from the Sith Lord, Master."

Master Yoda breathed deeply, his pointy ears lowering. "I too sensed those feelings. Strange to the dark side, they are."

"I believe the feelings are directed to my padawan, Master. It puzzles me greatly," Qui-Gon admitted as he pinched his chin. "Why is the Sith Lord adamant of killing my padawan when it feels these emotions?"

Master Yoda paused. His little shoulders hunched as he graved. "Complicated, it is."

Qui-Gon huffed. "Yes—that's what the older Obi-Wan said."

"Perhaps true, it is."

"But, why?" Qui-Gon probed, not willing to let the answer slip from his grasp. "I feel it in the Force. It goes beyond anger and hatred. It reaches to a borderline of…well—love."

Master Yoda inhaled sharply. "You believe the Sith loves your padawan?"

Ridiculous thought. Qui-Gon knew that those who are consumed by the Dark Side are no longer capable of love. "Perhaps not _love_ , but a kinship," he offered, though feeling truly uncomfortable at acknowledging the possibility. "It feels some sort of connection to my padawan."

Master Yoda stirred in his seat, his round eyes studying Qui-Gon's face. "Connection to Obi-Wan, it does have. But, much deeper connection I sensed," he said. "Deeper reasoning. Hmmmmmm."

Qui-Gon sat a little straighter. "What deeper reasoning?"

Master Yoda exhaled. "Clouded, it is. Too dark to draw conclusion."

Qui-Gon rested his chin on his thumb. "If Darth Tyranus feels this deep connection to my padawan," he mulled out-loud to direct the conversation back to his earlier concern, "then why determined to kill him?"

Master Yoda twisted his gimer stick. "Perhaps, connected through hate, he is?"

"I did not sense hate."

"Love, you sensed," Master Yoda remembered. "Kinship, you sensed. Betrayal high for those who hold those feelings."

Qui-Gon's eyes hardened. "You believe that Darth Tyranus' feels betrayed by Obi-Wan?" he questioned. "That is why he wants to kill him?"

"Love and hate are very strong emotions," Master Yoda informed Qui-Gon. "Intertwined, they are. Most powerful and devastating emotions for all life."

"But betrayal requires hate and anger," Qui-Gon pointed. "Neither of those feelings were felt through the Force."

"Required for betrayal, love is," Master Yoda reminded his grandpadawan, before he stared off—lost in thought. "To kill Obi-Wan, are we sure that Darth Tyranus wants?"

"The Sith's actions speaks for itself," Qui-Gon stated, remembering the wreckage on the docks. He can still see the still figure of his young padawan, bruised and bleeding from the explosion. "He's targeted my padawan at the docks. And, again in the Halls of Healing. Even the time-traveling Jedi believe it seeks to kill my young padawan."

"But claimed Obi-Wan, Death has not."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, not yet," he agreed and was very much thankful that the Sith Lord has failed. "However—I fear if given time, the Sith Lord will accomplish its goal."

"If that is the goal," Master Yoda murmured.

Qui-Gon tilted his head. He observed Master Yoda with great concern. The Grandmaster was hiding something from him. "What do you know Master Yoda?"

The green troll gave a grave frown to the maverick Jedi. "I sense, more to the Sith's plan, there is," he said. "Plan that involves more than just Obi-Wan. Yes, hmmm."

"What plan?"

Master Yoda closed his eyes, humming. "Dark side clouds too much," he admitted. "Difficult to know."

Qui-Gon's mind buzzed with multiple thoughts. If there's more to the Sith Lord's plan, Qui-Gon would need to learn more to save the future…and, of course, his padawan. "Perhaps I could speak to Obi-Wan and Anakin once again," Qui-Gon suggested. "Learn more of the mysterious Sith?"

Master Yoda hit Qui-Gon with his gimer stick. "Careful! Still in peril, the future is," he warned. "Much knowledge may result in disaster too."

Qui-Gon rubbed the spot Master Yoda hit. "I will not ask them to reveal everything," Qui-Gon insisted. "Just enough to grab an idea of what the Sith Lord is capable of."

Master Yoda sighed as he sunk further into his cushion. "Mindful of the future, we must be. Or else, destroy it, we will," he warned. "Leave it to the future Jedi to fulfill the mission, perhaps we should, hmm?"

Qui-Gon flinched at the suggestion. "You want me to remove myself from the mission?" he asked. When Master Yoda nodded, Qui-Gon fervently shook his head. "I cannot do that. Not when my padawan is in danger."

"Becoming obsessed, you are," Master Yoda cautioned. "Letting fear control you, you are."

"I am in complete control of my emotions, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda sighed heavily, his shoulders slumped. "Great fear, I sense in you."

Qui-Gon ruefully smiled at the old Jedi Master. "It's not fear you sense, Master Yoda," he said. "It's responsibility. I have an obligation to raise and train a padawan into knighthood. And, I plan to uphold my duties as a Master to ensure that my padawan makes it to knighthood."

Master Yoda hummed a darker tune than before as he took in Qui-Gon declaration. "The true meaning, you hide, with convincing words," he said, jabbing his gimer stick in Qui-Gon's direction. "However—fear, I sense in you. Let go all you fear to lose, you must."

Qui-Gon's breathed deeply through his nostrils as his mind juggled Master Yoda's warning. The green troll was correct that Qui-Gon felt a rising sense of fear deep within his heart. Ever since he learned of the Sith Lord's intentions, familiar feelings resurfaced that once poisoned and darkened his days before he finally accepted Obi-Wan as his padawan. And, he had no intentions of reliving those days again.

"Easier said than done, Master Yoda. I already lost one padawan to the Dark Side," Qui-Gon rose to his feet and Master Yoda watched him rise from the floor. "I do not intend to lose another."

With that last statement, Qui-Gon bowed his departure to Master Yoda. He quickly exited, leaving the Grandmaster in deep thought as his worries overrode his thinking. This lineage of his always held rebellious traits—that stemmed from a certain darkness—that concerned Master Yoda. It began with his padawan. Dooku constantly questioning and challenging the Council to Qui-Gon's growing need to befriend every creature to Obi-Wan's attachments to people he calls friends and family. These traits flourished both Light and Dark equally. Intertwined and dangerous to each individual.

Master Yoda closed his eyes once again to meditate, but he only sensed darkness, pain and suffering in the near future for the that particular lineage.

Master Yoda resigned heavily. "May the Force be with them."

* * *

Obi-Wan was relieved to see his master stepping through the threshold of their apartment door. He had been wanting to discuss with Qui-Gon about the fight between his older self and Anakin. To inform his master of the danger he sensed between the two.

Master Qui-Gon greeted his young padawan, but Obi-Wan noticed the strained lines in his master's features. "Are you okay?"

Master Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Been a tiring day," he said to wave away Obi-Wan's worries. "How were your lessons?"

"They went well, Master."

"Have you finished your political strategy studies?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan grumbled a response, which earned him a disapproved look from his master. "I'm almost done, Master."

"Better finish," Qui-Gon advised. "We'll eat when you complete it."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon glanced about the common quarters, eyebrows knitted. "Where is your older self?"

"I'm here," came a voice from behind Qui-Gon.

Jedi Kenobi stepped out of the kitchen, carrying a small cup of water. He took a long sip, before lowering it to a more resting position. "Apologies if I startled you," Jedi Kenobi said, "I'll leave if you wish for a more private conversation."

Qui-Gon held out his hand to the older Jedi. "Actually, you are the one I wish to have a private conversation," he said, which made Jedi Kenobi's brows draw closer together in confusion. Qui-Gon stole a quick glance to Obi-Wan. "Padawan—finish your studies in your quarters."

Obi-Wan inwardly groaned as he obediently gathered his books and papers in his arms. Jedi Kenobi sorrowfully watched him and Obi-Wan wished his older self would stop looking at him like a weakling. He didn't need pity. Qui-Gon wasn't dismissing him. He just wanted a private conversation with…well, with an older version of himself. Obi-Wan has been told to leave a room in order for his Master to have private discussions. Most of the time it was with someone on his comlink. Obi-Wan didn't know who, but sometimes he sensed a mixture of frustration and warmth after those mysterious conversations.

Once inside his quarters, Obi-Wan made space on his desk to drop off his workload. He brushed aside trinkets he received or crafted such as his speeder model. He moved it to the window of his room, letting it shimmering in the sunlight while he sat in his chair, hunched over his book.

He read a few paragraphs when the voices of his Master began to filter into his thoughts. Obi-Wan turned to the door of his quarters, noticing it was shut. Yet, he could hear the muffled sounds of his master's voice. Obi-Wan sat still, concentrating on his master's voice to hear the words correctly.

"Believes there's more…my meditation…" Obi-Wan heard his master speak.

"You wish…more about…Lord?" came Jedi Kenobi's calm voice.

"I wouldn't ask…need to, but my…for you…"

Obi-Wan rose from his chair and inched closer to the door. He pressed his ear against the door, listening intensely as possible for anymore words to help him complete the conversation.

"I see," Jedi Kenobi's voice echoed. "What did…of this?"

"He senses…Dark Side clouding…" Qui-Gon voiced returned.

Obi-Wan knew the conversation revolved around the Sith Lord. It wasn't too hard to narrow the topic. He didn't even need to hear them speak to know it was in regards to Darth Tyranus. But, something happened that made his master become more concerned than usual. Maybe he sensed something during one of his many meditations?

Obi-Wan heard shuffling and then Jedi Kenobi's voice returned. "I'm sorry…cannot reveal…the future…important…"

Suddenly, the footsteps grew louder and closer to Obi-Wan's quarters. Obi-Wan doubled back, jumping back into his chair when a knock and the whistle of a sliding door opened. Obi-Wan craned his neck over his shoulder to see Jedi Kenobi standing outside his room.

"Is everything all right?" Obi-Wan asked.

Jedi Kenobi bore an amused smile. "I believe you already know the answer to that question," he said, his eyes casting a roaming glance on the objects in his room. He stepped further into the room without any request to enter. Then again, would Obi-Wan really deny himself entry? Jedi Kenobi dabbled a little with the model crafts before leaning over Obi-Wan's shoulder, reading the pages. "I never really enjoyed reading assignments."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Yes…I know."

Jedi Kenobi's smiled turned to a chuckle. "Yes, of course you would know," he agreed. "Anyway, I won't waste much more of your time. I know you're very busy."

Obi-Wan swerved in his chair. "You're leaving?"

"No—not yet," Jedi Kenobi responded as he walked back to the door. "Just simply leaving you in your master's care. We'll see each other again, I promise."

Obi-Wan nodded the acceptance of the answer. He wished the Jedi well and turned to go back to his studies when Jedi Kenobi requested his attention again. Jedi Kenobi leaned over the threshold of the door, eyes directly on Obi-Wan's face as he whispered, "If you ever plan to eavesdrop again," he said that sent a high spike of alert through Obi-Wan, "best to remember to conceal your Force signature. It gives away your intentions quite easily."

Obi-Wan's cheeks burned heated red. "Does Master Qui-Gon know?"

Jedi Kenobi shrugged half-heartily. "He is unaware," he said. "But, it may be because I easily deflected it from him."

"Thank you."

Jedi Kenobi waved the words away. "Focus on your studies," he said. "I know the reading is a bore, but it will come in handy one day."

Obi-Wan wished his counterpart could elaborate a little more, but the Jedi said his goodbyes and exited the room. And, from what he sensed, exited the apartment with very little conversation to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan poured over his books again, spending another hour in his room before being summoned by Qui-Gon to join him in the common room.

Obi-Wan hurried to his master, spying that he rearranged he furniture to give more space to sit down. He examined the odd arrangements. "Thinking of redesigning, Master?"

"Just for the meantime," Qui-Gon assured his young padawan, gesturing the boy to sit across from him.

Obi-Wan sat on the floor, mimicking his master's stance of sitting only on his knees. Qui-Gon tipped his chin down so that his eyes could meet Obi-Wan's. "I need your help, my padawan."

Obi-Wan blinked. Did he ask for help? Qui-Gon very rarely asks for help and never did he sought the help from Obi-Wan. The young padawan's nerves jolted every muscle in his body, heart drumming in excitement before he forced those emotions to simmer. He must be calm. He must show Qui-Gon that he's a capable Jedi Padawan. A reliable, useful padawan.

"How may I help, Master?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Qui-Gon stretched out his hands. "Take my hands, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan reached out and held Qui-Gon's big hands. So thick and callous from twisting his lightsaber.

His master stared keenly at Obi-Wan. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and gently let the Force inside," he instructed. "Let the Force consume you. Dive into its depths."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed the Force to surround him. Like gentle rock of water, he floated with the waves of the Force, stroking his body until he submerged himself. He felt lightness inside of him, a sweet glow that made him feel weightless amongst the Force. As he drifted, he heard his master calling to him.

"Obi-Wan…reach into the Force. Search for any strong connections," Qui-Gon said.

Strong connections? Obi-Wan thought. What did his master mean by strong connections?

"Let the Force guide you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon advised. "Don't force anything. Follow it."

Obi-Wan did as Qui-Gon requested. He linked himself to something that was strong. Like a thick tree branch. He balanced himself on the branch as it reached across the sea of the Force. Obi-Wan felt lighter. A bright sensation surrounded him and he felt truly immersed with the Force. A blinding sense of happiness, compassion and loyalty wrapped him like a blanket. It was heartening. It was…

A bond! Obi-Wan thought. Is it his bond with Qui-Gon? Obi-Wan tried to study, using it to send Qui-Gon a message, but nothing occurred. Curious, Obi-wan trudged through the bond, feeling both past and current emotions. He'd never experienced the strength of a bond before. A bond so powerful that Obi-Wan felt entirely invincible for a moment. But, only for a moment because as he lingered longer on the bond, a curtain fell.

It grew dark. Cold. The light that warmed him blown out and he felt a sense of irking sense of dread crawling behind him. Obi-Wan spun, but saw nothing. However, he still felt it. A bad feeling. Something terrible is going to happen. A rising anger crept up. The bond he latched himself began to weaken and crack. Heat burned his ankles as Obi-Wan tried to move quickly. Where's Qui-Gon? He needed Qui-Gon.

He felt a pull on his tunic, urging him to return back to the state where he last heard Qui-Gon's voice. But, the more he tried to leave, the darker it became. All the happiness vaporized instantly and pain erupted in his heart. He clenched, forcing himself to carry on—to escape! Why was he feeling this? It was so painful. He couldn't bare it.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan cried. "Master—please! Help!"

No reply. He was alone with the Force. But, even the Force was tainted. Poisoned and it tried to grip its gimpy fingers around Obi-Wan's signature. He twisted away, ripping himself from its icy grip. He needed to get out. There was too much darkness. The light had vanished and Obi-Wan tried to trust the Force in leading him out of his meditation.

But it was difficult. Too cloudy. The Dark Side fogged everything. Obi-Wan tried to weave his way through, stepping back onto the deteriorating bond that he followed earlier. Is this what happens when the Dark Side touches an individual? Does it crumble every little happy thing?

Obi-Wan hurried as quickly as possible to get out, to go back to Master Jinn. He should have trusted his instincts. The warning. The bad feeling that told him to go back.

He should have listened. Obi-Wan nearly managed to feel himself become more connected to the physical world. His body became heavier and he felt different, less immersed. As he kept climbing out, he heard a hissing sound behind him.

Obi-Wan craned his neck back and saw a lone figure standing on the opposite end, cloaked in black. The figure radiated off vindictiveness and coldness. An embody of pure evil. The condense figure was a Dark side user. A Sith Lord!

The Sith Lord activated its red blade, cruelly brightening the area against the black of its body. "There is no escape," it drawled.

Obi-Wan backed away. "No…"

The Sith Lord marched, its feet echoing loudly as it walked across towards Obi-Wan. "It is your destiny to fall before me."

Obi-Wan refused to believe it. He shook his head. No! He had to get out. He had to…he needed to find Qui-Gon. He turned away, trying to refocus on pulling himself out of the depths. He cried out to his master, hoping he could hear and help him like has done before. Yet, none of his cries for help was answered. It was like their bond shattered. Never existed in this dark world.

"Qui-Gon!" he cried louder, "Master…"

Obi-Wan looked back, the Sith Lord approaching quickly, blade slashing the air.

There was no escape. The Force would not lead him out. It kept him trapped, forcing him to confront the approaching Sith Lord. Obi-Wan knew he had no choice. He reached for his training blade, but only felt air. He was weaponless in his deep meditation.

An immense amount of suffering weighed heavily on his heart as pain clawed him, shredding him. So much darkness in his future. A future that was filled with light before it was extinguished. And, now, Obi-Wan could only watch as the Sith Lord stepped closer to him.

The red blade hummed, the hue blazing his face. Obi-Wan must face the Sith Lord. Trust in the Force, his Master would say to him. If the Force wanted him to confront the Sith Lord, he must face it. Be brave and trust the Force, Obi-Wan reminded himself as his heartbeat erratically thumped.

The Sith Lord finally stopped, its blade ready to swing. Obi-Wan pushed back the fear that tried to rise, urging him to act on the uncontrolled emotion. But, Obi-Wan refused. He could not fail Qui-Gon. He would not end up like Xanatos! He will not let his fear override his thoughts. He's a Jedi Padawan! He cannot be afraid!

Back straightened, Obi-Wan faced the Sith Lord, prepared for the inevitable. The Sith Lord's thrill rose, darkly chuckling as he began to move his blade when—

A burst of powerful light streamed from behind Obi-Wan. A sudden grip on his tunic pulled him away from the Sith Lord. The crumbling bond Obi-Wan attached himself too strengthened and, with the Force of the light guiding him, Obi-Wan retreated quickly, leaving the pain and suffering he endured behind him.

He felt himself coming back to the physical world. His body became anchored. He was close that he began to sense the familiar presence of his Master once again.

Obi-Wan scrambled out, wrestling to get out of the Force stream and back into the physical. He heard murmurs and felt warm all over again. The coldness melted off his body and his feet no longer burned. All there was light, happiness and comfort.

And, that is when he knew he returned to the physical world.

He heard a strange voice speaking over his head. "He's coming out of it."

* * *

Qui-Gon didn't know what to do.

For the first time in a very long time, he felt completely hopeless.

He sensed his padawan seep into the Force as he requested. He sensed the light of his padawan amongst the Force, watching him and waiting for him to sense anything from the mysterious Sith Lord. And as he trailed Obi-Wan's Force signature, it vanished. Gone!

Qui-Gon tried to relocate it, but when he could not locate it, he retreated back to the physical world. His padawan still sat in front, eyes closed and head bowed as he deeply meditated. Qui-Gon felt warmth from the fingertips of his padawan and knew Obi-Wan was okay, but where did he go?

As Qui-Gon examined Obi-Wan, he spotted the color in his padawan's cheeks shading paler. Then, he felt the fingers grow cold. Qui-Gon gripped down on Obi-Wan wrists, trying to sense what was happening, but he found nothing.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called, but Obi-Wan did not respond to his call. Qui-Gon tried to use the bond, but his message seemed to have hit a wall. He could not reach Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon grew worried, attempting to Force Heal his padawan from the cold. But, as he attempted, Obi-Wan began to rock until he finally fell backwards, his face screwed in pain.

"Qui-Gon!" his padawan cried out, "Master—please! Help!"

Qui-Gon rushed to his padwan's fallen side, cupping his head. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan! Do you hear me? Obi-Wan, follow my voice."

Obi-Wan kept twisting, his jaw bearing down as his body strained and Qui-Gon could no longer bear to see Obi-Wan in pain.

He dove back into the Force, desperately trying to locate his missing padawan. He tried to follow the path Obi-Wan took before he encountered a Force wall, repelling him back. Qui-Gon tried to get passed it, but was denied each time. He could not access that side of the Force.

Qui-Gon pulled out and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. "Relax," Qui-Gon said, trying to send his padawan into a peaceful state. "Obi-Wan…relax."

But, his words fell on deaf ears. Obi-Wan kept twisting, hands gripping the floor in vain attempt to hold onto something. "No…"

With all his attempts, Qui-Gon went to his comlink to call for Master Yoda's help when the door to their apartment doors slid open and Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi raced into the room, eyes scanning until they dropped to his padawan's painful form.

"Qui-Gon…Master!" Obi-Wan cried out.

They both darted and dropped on the other side of Obi-Wan's body. "What happened?" Anakin demanded.

"He was meditating," Qui-Gon answered, surprised to see that they have arrived the moment he needed help. "Something went wrong…I cannot get him to wake."

Jedi Kenobi nudged Anakin. "You think you can…"

Anakin already seemed to know what his partner was going to ask. "Just give me a minute," Anakin said as he placed his flesh hand on top of Obi-Wan's forehead.

Anakin closed his eyes and Qui-Gon waited with bated breath. He didn't know exactly what Anakin was doing, but he sense the great amount of power that echoed around the boy. Qui-Gon has never felt such a strong presence in his life. Almost like this boy was the Force itself…

A stirring refocused Qui-Gon's attention back to his padawan. Anakin opened his eyes and lifted his hand back, peering at the young boy's face for another response. Obi-Wan's eyelashes fluttered, his lips parted as a soft moan escaped.

"He's coming out of it," Anakin announced.

Qui-Gon, relieved to see Obi-Wan's eyes—though quizzical in appearance—bent over. "Obi-Wan? Can you hear me? If you can hear me, simply move your head."

"I-I can hear you, Master," Obi-Wan answered with a nod.

Qui-Gon felt all of the tension inside release. He no longer felt a prisoner to anxiety, able to release the emotion into the Force as he smiled down at his padawan.

"And, he's back!" Anakin announced, cheerfully.

Qui-Gon watched as his padawan became puzzled. "What?"

As his padawan spoke to Anakin and Jedi Kenobi, Qui-Gon took the time to re-examine his padawan. His skin felt warm to touch. The coldness thawed for good, but he still sensed a dangerous tint of fear that Obi-Wan harbored in his heart. Qui-Gon eyed his padawan's careful face, attempting to find any cracks in the boy's façade. But, Obi-Wan remained bewildered as to what the two Jedi were talking.

Then, a surge of frustration, Obi-Wan tried to get up.

Qui-Gon reacted first, stopping Obi-Wan by gently placing his hand on his chest. "Do not get up yet, my padawan."

Obi-Wan firey eyes turned to him. "Why not?"

Qui-Gon recoiled slightly at Obi-Wan's sharp tone. It reminded him of the first time he met the boy. The anger he held when rejected by the Jedi Order. But, Qui-Gon brushed the emotion off as an after effect from whatever he experienced in his meditation. "You just went through a great ordeal," he replied. "Something else happened while you meditated."

Obi-Wan presence turned from anger to confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You kept calling out to Qui-Gon," Anakin answered for the Jedi Master. "Begging for help."

"I was…but—wait…how did you did you know I was in trouble?" Obi-Wan questioned the two Jedi.

Qui-Gon was also interested in how both Anakin and Kenobi knew that his padawan was in trouble. Qui-Gon believed Jedi Kenobi felt the disturbance through the same bond they shared and came racing back with Anakin. Yet, he did not expect Anakin's answer when the younger Jedi Knight explained that both he _and_ Jedi Kenobi felt the distress through the Force. Did other Jedi Knights feel the disturbance? Will Master Windu and Master Yoda be arriving shortly to their apartment doors?

"You were trying to wake me?" called Obi-Wan's voice.

Qui-Gon blinked out of his thoughts and back to Obi-Wan, who waited for a response to his question. "You went cold, Obi-Wan," he answered with a nod. "Your face paled and you fell. Then you started calling out for help. I tried to get you to come around and that is when Anakin and Obi-Wan entered. Anakin managed to pull you out," Qui-Gon turned to Anakin, still feeling the dominating power that radiated off the boy. There was something about Anakin Skywalker. Something different about him than an ordinary Jedi. "Though, I'm not quite sure how he did it."

Anakin waved off Qui-Gon's concern, but still bore a proud smile at the accomplishment of saving young Obi-Wan. His padawan seemed impressed by Anakin's ability. Anakin joked with Obi-Wan, but the older Kenobi stopped the fun by asking a question that plagued Qui-Gon's mind.

"Obi-Wan…if you can remember—what happened?" Jedi Kenobi asked.

Qui-Gon turned to his padawan in hope for a quick response, but he saw the hesitation in his padawan's eyes as his chest unsteadily rose and fell. Something bad happened. Something that made Obi-Wan vulnerable enough to give pause. He shifted his body, a sign that Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable with the information he was about to relay. "I don't know," Obi-Wan said and he turned to look at Qui-Gon. "One moment it was—Master, it was the brightest light I have ever seen! So bright that I almost felt…felt invincible or infinite. And, then—"

And then—Qui-Gon waited for Obi-Wan to continue. The seconds ticking passed roared in his ear. Qui-Gon felt the turbulence Obi-Wan felt as he tried to find the words to describe what he encountered.

Qui-Gon dropped a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, reassuring his padawan that he held no judgment. "What happened after, Obi-Wan?"

The touch seemed to entice Obi-Wan to continue. "I-It…it changed," he said. "That light…it was gone and I felt cold, pain and a burning sensation on my legs. I felt so much suffering."

Obi-Wan's chest fell. "And, then it appeared—the Sith Lord."

The Sith Lord! That would explain why he could not reach Obi-Wan through the Force. It had dragged his padawan to the Dark Side. Trapped him there. It explained the look of pain Obi-Wan held during his meditation before Anakin miraculously pulled him out. His padawan locked away, alone and against a stronger opponent. It became no surprise that Obi-Wan tried calling out to him. He needed his help to defeat the Sith Lord. And, Qui-Gon wasn't there to help him.

"Did you see its face?" Jedi Kenobi asked quietly, interrupting Qui-Gon's thoughts.

"No…the hood covered it," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin's mouth twitched downward. "What happened?"

"It…it came after me," he said, haltingly. "I was trying to get away…"

Jedi Kenobi stroked his beard. "What else?"

Obi-Wan did not immediately answer back. He turned away from everyone, keeping his eyes on anything but their faces. Qui-Gon gently squeezed his shoulder for attention. "Obi-Wan? What happened?"

Obi-Wan did not answer.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon repeated.

His padawan gave in. "It warned me."

Qui-Gon wrinkled his eyebrows forward. "Warned you?"

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, disheartened. "It told me that it was my fate to die. To die at its' blade."

Qui-Gon breathed deeply at hearing the Sith Lord's words to his young padawan. The Sith Lord captured his padawan and threatened him with words that even haunted Qui-Gon. It brought back the painful memories of his former padawan, Xanatos, and how his fall to the Dark Side betrayed every fiber of his body. He lost his padawan. And, now it seemed history was trying to repeat itself with Obi-Wan. Will all his padawans be hunted by the Dark Side? Destroyed by the rising power of the Dark Side?

"It's not your fate to die," Anakin growled in reaction to Obi-Wan statement. "No one's fated to simply die."

"But—it seemed real!" Obi-Wan interjected. "When he warned me…it felt like—"

Qui-Gon had enough of this. He will not let the Dark Side twist his padawan. "Do not believe in the lies of the Sith, my padawan," he spoke. "Deceit is the way of the Siths."

"But—"

"Do not focus on its words, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon stated, voice firmer. "It would do you no good to worry about a possible future and forget to live in the moment."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

With Obi-Wan assurance, Qui-Gon helped ease Obi-Wan into a sitting position with Anakin's help. As Obi-Wan sat upright, a soft grumbling from his padawan's stomach resounded between the four of them.

Anakin chuckled. "Hungry?"

"It appears so," Obi-Wan said, glancing at his stomach. "Though, I do not feel hungry."

"You should eat something," Jedi Kenobi advised. "Going through what you did—it surely burned a lot of your energy."

Obi-Wan looked to his counterpart. "What did I experience?" he asked. "I-I never been through a meditation like that before. Is that normal?"

Jedi Kenobi shook his head. "Not normal," he responded. "It's very rare. You went too deep with the Force…I feel you encountered a Force Premonition."

Qui-Gon caught Anakin's snapped attention to Jedi Kenobi. "A premonition?"

There was worry in Anakin's voice and he seemed to hold a great deal of concern over this tidbit. The same concern Qui-Gon held when Jedi Kenobi suggested the meaning behind Obi-Wan's meditation incident.

Jedi Kenobi shrugged. "A premonition or a sense of the future," he suggested, turning his eyes to Obi-Wan. "When the Sith Lord encountered you…did you see anything else?"

Obi-Wan paused before shaking his head. "No—it was just dark…and then the Sith Lord appeared."

Jedi Kenobi nodded. "Then it was a Force felt premonition," he said. "Not a true premonition."

"What's a Force felt premonition?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon knew what a Force felt premonition was and it discouraged Qui-Gon slightly to know his padawan experienced one. It meant he was become closer to the Unifying Force than the Living Force. Force felt premonition was a step closer to experiencing a Force premonition—something Qui-Gon believed to be dangerous. Premonitions kept the person trapped, restricted from following the Living Force. It kept them from deciding their own fate. And, Qui-Gon was very much a supporter of the Living Force and trusting the Force to guide oneself. Not to relay or follow possible situations.

A premonition meant giving up one's freedom. One's will to decide what to do with their own fate.

Qui-Gon will have to instruct Obi-Wan more with the Living Force. Something he will begin tonight.

"Here, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, lifting Obi-Wan to his feet. "Let's get you some food before you continue your studies."

* * *

Codec arrived to his destination as the sun settled and black masses covered the sky.

He took out his macrobinoculars and watched his target move from one window to the next. He lowered his macrobinoculars and pondered for a moment. He checked his time. In a few minutes, things will begin to get hectic and he had a short period of time once it began to finish the job.

He replaced his macrobinoculars with a datapad and brought up an image of a building's layout. He studied it one more time before turning it off. He checked the time again.

"Go time," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes?"

Obi-Wan shuffled beside his master as they strolled down the corridor. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were ahead by ten strides, their pace quite faster than what Obi-Wan was used to. But, Qui-Gon stayed beside him, waiting for him to speak his mind.

"Master, do you sense anything from the two Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon snuck a glance to the two ahead of them. "You mean Anakin and your future self?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Do you feel…a sense of danger?"

The Jedi Master's head tilted to the side. "Not a sense of danger—no," he said, "but I do sense a great deal of power if that is what you are referring to."

"You don't sense a disturbance in the Force from them?"

Qui-Gon slowed his pace that it almost seemed like he stopped. "I sense a disturbance, but that is because they are out of time," he said. "I am beginning to wonder if you fear something from them."

Obi-Wan hesitated to answer. He flickered a glance to his counterpart and the other Jedi. Neither seemed aware that they have strayed back from them at a good distance. He no longer sensed the tension between the two Jedi, but he was surprised at how easy they were being around each other. They held no resentment toward each other from the previous argument in the training room. Almost like it never happened. They strolled on and, from where Obi-Wan could see, Anakin bore a smile as he spoke to Jedi Kenobi.

Jedi Kenobi was right. It was nothing to worry about. The fight was nothing. Yet, when it occurred, he sensed the tremor in the Force. Why would the Force tremor over a simple argument between two Jedi? It wouldn't. Obi-Wan witnessed countless arguments between two Jedi before, yet never did he feel a shift in the Force. Not once. Not even when he and Master Qui-Gon disagreed.

Which is why Obi-Wan felt the need to bring up the conversation to his Master. "In the training room," he began. "They got into an argument."

Qui-Gon bobbed his head in understanding. "Occasionally, Jedi do not agree," he said. "You know that Obi-Wan."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, "but their argument…it was different Master. I felt a shift in the Force."

"A shift in the Force?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes—it was strange. I never sensed a bond that strong before Master. One that was able to shake the foundations of the Force," he said, eyes sliding to the two Jedi. "I sense danger, Master. I feel that they are dangerous together."

Obi-Wan felt the scrutiny under Qui-Gon's gaze. The Jedi Master stayed silent as he processed Obi-Wan's observation about his future self and the Skywalker Jedi Knight. The intensity of Qui-Gon's stare unsettled Obi-Wan, as if he made an outlandish accusation against another Jedi. But, Obi-Wan was curtained Qui-Gon felt it. The power revolving the two Jedi Knights. It was quite distinctive. Even the other initiates and padawans felt it when Anakin walked into the training room.

There was a real sense of danger coming off the two Jedi Knights.

Qui-Gon parted his lips. "I sense a great amount of power from the two knights," he started. "I noticed that the Force is very strong with both of them and that—together—they do bring a sense of danger."

"However, I do not feel we need to worry over it," Qui-Gon continued, affirmed in his words. "I'm confident that they are here to do good. Remember Obi-Wan…do not focus on the 'what ifs'. Focus on the 'what is'."

"But—master," Obi-Wan tried again in vain. "You weren't there in the training room! It was…something wasn't right when they argued. I felt a great disturbance in the Force…"

"I do not doubt that you felt the disturbance, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon shared. "Powerful Jedi who are closely bonded tend to disrupt the Force if they show strong emotions." Qui-Gon looked ahead. "Tell me, Obi-Wan…what do you sense now?"

Obi-Wan concentrated on the two Jedi, drawing in their Force signatures and lingering in their presence to get the right feeling. He turned back to Qui-Gon. "I sense admiration. Respect and—" he took another glance at the Jedi. It was an emotion that a Jedi should not have, yet he sensed it from the pair, "a familial sense of love."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I too sense that. Is there any reason we should be concerned over these emotions? Are these emotions of the Dark Side?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Master."

"Then let's not worry," Qui-Gon advised. "Trust the Force, Obi-Wan. But, remember, this is yourself you are worrying about. Do you not trust yourself to make the right decision?"

Obi-Wan casted a long look on his shadow. He held many doubts over his decisions. He knew that he was not the greatest Jedi. That was obvious when he was passed over multiple times as a padawan until he was actually kicked out of the Jedi Temple to serve on ArgiCorps. Even then, Obi-Wan was denied recognition of Knight potential and was even questioned on the actions he took to save his newfound friends.

But, when he caught the look of hope in Qui-Gon's face. He could not tell his master the truth. He did not want his Master to doubt his ability to teach. Qui-Gon, in Obi-Wan's opinion, is the best Master in the Jedi Order. He's more than a great Jedi. He's a good man. And, Obi-Wan respected and admired Qui-Gon too much to hurt him.

So, Obi-Wan stared straight into Qui-Gon's face and lied. "I trust myself, Master Jinn," he said. "And, I trust in the Force."

Qui-Gon smiled and patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "Very good, now—let's get some food. You will need the energy to focus on your lessons."

Obi-Wan groaned inward, tired of reading lessons. He preferred missions as he found experience was far better learning tool than reading. He stepped in pace with his Master as they headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon would allow him to stay in the cafeteria and eat with his friends. There would be multiple Jedi Knights and Masters in the cafeteria. He would be safe. The Sith Lord would not dare enter a room full of Jedi Knights.

Too lost in their own conversation and thoughts, Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin and Jedi Kenobi both paused right outside the hanger doors. They weren't looking behind at them nor acted like they were waiting for either Qui-Gon or himself. They appeared to be still, listening.

Qui-Gon approached the duo swiftly as Obi-Wan stayed a few paces behind his master. "What is it?"

* * *

Codec gave the final command.

The ship slowly planted its feet planted on the docks and the engines hummed as it ceased. Codec smiled as he loaded up his blaster.

All he had to do was wait in three…

* * *

Anakin snuck another look behind him. He wondered why Qui-Gon and young Obi-Wan kept their distance from them. The longer they walked, the further the Master-Padawan distanced themselves from him and Obi-Wan. He even questioned his master for the reason.

Obi-Wan flickered a glance over his shoulder. "They appear to be having a private conversation."

"About what?"

"Us."

Anakin arched his brow. "Us?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Apparently our little bickering got my younger self to worry," he said. "He's probably questioning our intentions with Qui-Gon."

Anakin came to an immediate halt as he swung to his side. "Our intentions?" he repeated, disturbed. "What—he thinks we're here to destroy the Jedi?"

Obi-Wan paused and merely shrugged in response. "I don't think he feels we will destroy the Jedi," he said. "I believe he fears…the danger we bring."

"What danger?" Anakin countered.

Obi-Wan threw Anakin a knowing look. "Come on, Anakin," he said, amused. "Everywhere we go, danger follows! We aren't known for our tranquility. Something always happens whenever we're around."

Anakin recalled the past few incidents. Maybe Obi-Wan had a point in their ability to always be in the center of chaos. But, in their defense, it's not _them_ that started it.

They end it.

"Okay—so you're younger you feels…he feels…" Anakin tried to think of a word, but it kept slipping from his grasp. "Help me out here…"

Obi-Wan exhaled slowly. "He's nervous," he explained. "He senses danger around us and he's worried that something bad might occur."

"You mean like our regular occurrences? Evil creatures, big battles, bombs, explosions," Anakin poked as an easy grin lit up his face. "You mean those occurrences?"

Obi-Wan wryly grinned. "More or less."

Anakin's smile didn't waiver when he began to walk. "Well—I have no intention of endangering your younger self, Obi-Wan," he said, raising his hand near his heart. "I promise!"

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan warned.

"Yes—I know," he groaned. "Don't keep promises because—"

Anakin immediately stopped talking.

* * *

…two…

* * *

Anakin felt it.

A deep awareness overran him.

An alert that drilled into the back of his skull.

He stopped walking, concentrating on the Force to signal the warning he felt. Something bad was going to happen. The Force shifted, flowing violently as it signaled a distress siren in the stream that Anakin dwelled.

"What is it?"

Anakin looked over to find Qui-Gon had caught up to them. Padawan Kenobi stood a few paces away, keeping himself at a safe distance. Anakin's blue eyes blinked to Qui-Gon. "Something isn't right," he said and he looked back to Jedi Kenobi. "Did you feel it?"

Obi-Wan nodded his confirmation. "I felt it as well," he said, stepping closer to the hanger doors, eyes peering out. "I have a bad feeling."

"Me too," Anakin said, following his master into the hanger.

He spied the ship that recently landed on the docks. A mechanical droid approached the ship, reading out numbers while one of the Temple's mechanics held a datapad in his hand, arguing with the droid.

"No! That ship does not have the confirmation codes to land," he shouted. The droid replied back and the mechanic shook his head. "I don't care! Order the ship to either leave or surrender to interrogation. There's been too many freak accidents on docking bays. It has to have a code."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "Are you sensing the same thing?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "We better investigate," he concluded and Obi-Wan strode forward to intercept the mechanic.

Anakin stopped Qui-Gon from following. "You stay with your padawan," Anakin said, nudging his head to young Obi-Wan. "We'll handle it."

He turned away from Qui-Gon, not allowing the Jedi Master to rebuttal the order. Anakin rested his hand on his lightsaber as he joined Obi-Wan. They nearly reached the midpoint of the docking bay when the Force let out a piercing siren in Anakin's head.

Anakin recoiled at the dire warning. He stumbled, grabbing Obi-Wan's sleeve to balance himself. The Force—it warned...

Anakin's eyes darted to Obi-Wan, both coming to the same conclusion.

Anakin spun back around, eyes on Qui-Gon who stood at the hanger doors next to his young padawan. "Get down!" he roared. "NOW!"

* * *

…one!

As two Jedi dashed in the opposite direction, the mysterious ship's front doors burst opened and an array of fighter droids poured out from the ramp, blasters raised and aimed.

A rain of red blasts fell on the docking bay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fight and Flight and Fight Again**

Qui-Gon sensed the immediate danger before Anakin cried out to him.

He pulled out his lightsaber, igniting it as the doors blasted opened. He dropped into his Atura stance, lightsaber raised in preparation to fight against a Sith Lord—except it wasn't a Sith Lord. A small army of fighter droids, ranging from B1 to destroyers, rolled onto the docking bay, blasters aimed.

Qui-Gon was not ready to fight an army of droids.

He snapped over to Obi-Wan, who reached for his training saber to join his master. "Find cover!" Qui-Gon ordered.

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon with hesitation as he glanced from the oncoming droids to his master. A veil of concern tinted his padawan's eyes. "Master—"

"Now Obi-Wan!"

For a brief second, Qui-Gon thought that Obi-Wan would not follow his command. The young boy stood exactly where he was, hands clutching his training saber. Qui-Gon was about to Force push the boy, but Obi-Wan quickly stowed himself behind one of the largest storage containers.

His padawan safe, Qui-Gon returned his focus to the droids.

A red bolt whizzed near his shoulder and he stepped aside as his lightsaber took another hit, emitting a buzzing sound. With as much speed as he could, Qui-Gon rebounded as many bolts that came at him. But, it was too overwhelming. There were too many.

The red lasers sliced the room. Cries of the fallen haunted the walls. The metallic stomps of a droid march resounded in Qui-Gon's ears.

It was too much. He could not keep the droids at bay by himself. But, he will not jeopardize his young padawan. Obi-Wan's training did not prepare him for this onslaught.

With a few more dodges, Qui-Gon slid next to Obi-Wan behind the storage container, heart pulsing.

Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon up. "Master?"

"There's too many of them," Qui-Gon admitted, chest heaving from expending all that energy in dodging the blasts. "We will not be able to fight them on our own."

"More Jedi will come," Obi-Wan assured.

"True, but I sensed their arrival will be too late," Qui-Gon informed his padawan.

Obi-Wan's eyes darted passed Qui-Gon. "What about the other two? My older self and Anakin?"

Qui-Gon did not know what happened to them. All he remembered was Anakin yelling them to get down. Then the blast happened. The droids fell out. And, Qui-Gon had to ensure Obi-Wan was safe. When he returned to the fray, he did not recall seeing either Anakin or Jedi Kenobi.

His heart tightened. Did they get hit by the blast? Did one of the droids' blasters hit the right mark? Cries of pain haunted his mind as he tried to sense out if either of the Jedi were alive or not. But, the pain and dark side clouded his attempt.

"I do not know," Qui-Gon answered. "It's hard to sense as I can only sense you and blurred lines of the Force in the area."

Qui-Gon sensed the scene, using the Force to predict the battlefield. Too many droids. His swordsmanship cannot take on the droids of that amount. The best chance for their survival was to make it to the corridor and shut down the hanger doors.

It was Qui-Gon's only chance to save his padawan. "Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan returned his gaze to his master and Qui-Gon spoke. "There are too many droids, we will need to get to the corridor and shut the hanger door. Keep it contained until more Jedi arrive."

Obi-Wan did not speak. A few seconds passed before Obi-Wan nodded obedience to the plan and Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan did not want to run away from a fight.

"Sometimes, padawan," he said over the blasts, "it's best to know when to retreat than to fight. You may save a lot of lives that way."

Obi-Wan blinked, but did not say anything. Qui-Gon's words affected him much more than even Qui-Gon figured. "Listen," Qui-Gon commanded Obi-Wan's full attention again. "I will go out first—"

Qui-Gon's words slipped from his lips when a large figure slammed into his side. Both Jedi turned to see Anakin had joined their hideout. Qui-Gon was surprised and relieved to find young Anakin alive.

Anakin's lightsaber, humming blue, lit up the mischievous grin on his face. "Found you," he said as a way of greeting. "You all right?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, we're well," he said, looking behind Anakin and expecting an older Obi-Wan to squeeze himself behind the container. He never came. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

Anakin turned his head. "Oh—he's fine," he said, waving his hand. "I came back here to look for you two. Good to know you're well. Didn't know if you got hit or not."

"Almost," Qui-Gon replied, slightly concerned over Anakin's nonchalant behavior toward Jedi Kenobi's missing in action. But, they needed to get out or they'll be at the droids mercy. "There's too many of them. We'll need to retreat back into the corridor. Secure the hanger until we get reinforcements."

Anakin's eyebrows rose high on his forehead. "This?" he questioned, jabbing a thumb behind him. "This is nothing. I've had better entrances than this."

Qui-Gon didn't know how he was supposed to interpret that response. What did the young Jedi Knight mean by having better _entrances_?

Anakin twisted back and jumped into a squat position so that he was in front of both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan said you didn't really train for this type of fighting style," Anakin informed the two Jedi. "You two just stay here. If any droids come back here (which I doubt), make sure you aim low where the generator is."

And, as quickly as he came, Anakin shot back up and returned to the fray.

The careless behavior shocked Qui-Gon that he nearly thought of grabbing the young man's tunic and bring him back down. There's a difference between fighting and suicide. And, he felt Anakin ran out without a care that he charged into an impossible battle.

Obi-Wan rose to see over the container. "Master!" he murmured.

Qui-Gon peaked above the container next to his padawan. His eyes widened at the sight. Nearly most of the droids were scattered in pieces along the docking bay's floor. A few resisting droids fired after one another against a two blue lightsabers that ricocheted the blasts away from them. The destroyers' shields were deflating, making them more vulnerable as Anakin sent one blast after another against the shield.

On the opposite side, Jedi Kenobi fought. Not a single scratch or burn marked his tunic as he weaved in and out between the droids like a speeder in traffic. Quick and light on his feet, his face showed no signs of distress, but a calm, focused presentation. His lightsaber slashed the droids near him and any blasters that came near him, he easily rebounded them back with a twist of his lightsaber.

In a matter of a minute, the droids surrounding Jedi Kenobi laid in a rubble. And, Anakin was nearly finishing his own, utilizing fancy, more acrobatic maneuvers. Almost like he was playing around with the droid rather than eliminating it.

When Anakin struck the last droid, Qui-Gon stepped out from behind the container, surprised by the quickness the battle ended. With his padawan tailing behind, Qui-Gon examined the mess that hanger became since the arrival of the fighter droids. Up ahead, Jedi Kenobi took a knee next to the mechanic, checking for a pulse.

"Any survivors?" Anakin asked.

Jedi Kenobi sighed heavily as he pulled his fingers away from the mechanic. "I'm afraid not," he said, voice disquiet. He glanced back to the smoking ship. "They had no chance against these droids."

Qui-Gon approached the duo with Obi-Wan close behind him. He paused briefly at the lost life that laid in crude forms on the floor of the hanger. Such innocent lives. Civilians who worked for the Jedi Temple as mechanics and pilots. They did not deserve to be cut down by droids for doing their job. He could no longer look.

"Does he do this often?"

Jedi Kenobi and Anakin turned to Qui-Gon. Both of their faces showing no signs of tiredness. Qui-Gon murmured, disgusted. "Does he often come to kill innocent civilians?"

"He's a Sith Lord," Anakin said as an answer. "He does whatever he wants."

"So he murders innocents without a care?" Qui-Gon spoke as his voice tensed in the anger at seeing innocent lives wasted. His hard eyes landed on Jedi Kenobi. "I thought you said he would not waste his time and resources on killing just anyone?"

Jedi Kenobi accepted the accusation with a nod. "I did, which is why I'm curious."

Anakin glanced to Jedi Kenobi. "About what?"

Jedi Kenobi brushed back a few strands of his hair to the side. "I don't quite understand why he would send droids to do the work?"

"He's does it all the time."

"I mean to say that _this_ ," Jedi Kenobi tried again, gesturing to the carcass of droids and mechanics, "is sloppy. A lot of risks. Many chances it could have gone terribly wrong."

"I don't think he would care that much."

"Anakin—"

"But I see what you mean," Anakin said, kicking a B1 droid's head away from his feet. "It's sloppy for a Sith Lord who reeks of refinement."

"My thoughts exactly," Jedi Kenobi agreed. "We are missing something."

Qui-Gon rose his brows, intrigued. "He obviously sent the droids to kill my padawan," he said to the two Jedi. "It's too much of a coincidence that we happened to be in the vicinity when it occurred."

"I agree that the Sith Lord is involved," Jedi Kenobi said, glancing from the ship to the droid parts that littered the floor, "but this isn't his handiwork. It's someone else's."

"Like a bounty hunter," Anakin groaned, his head dropping back. "Great—now we have to deal with _those_!"

Qui-Gon wondered how many times Anakin and Jedi Kenobi encountered bounty hunters to give Anakin an exasperated response. Qui-Gon was never a big fan of bounty hunters either, but how Anakin seemed to loathe the idea of bounty hunters, he must have more bitter interactions with them.

"Sith Lord or not," Qui-Gon replied. "The person involved was clearly watching. To time that perfectly…they were following us."

Jedi Kenobi froze mid-breath, eyes widening in realization. He jerked to Anakin, who also seemed to be on the same wavelength as Jedi Kenobi. "It was a misdirection!" Jedi Kenobi murmured in realization.

* * *

The Jedi were good.

Codec did not expect to see these two Jedi single-handedly wipe out his miniature army of fighter droids. He heard the younger-looking Jedi call back to the oldest of the Jedi to find cover before the ship's doors blasted open and the droids filed out.

Then, as if no time passed, the two Jedi took out their lightsabers and slayed the droids with great ease.

It wasn't supposed to be a short battle. It was to entrap them, distract them long enough to finish his job. He found the boy quite easily. He stood near the hanger doors, preparing to help his master. But, his master yelled a command at him and the boy tucked himself behind one of the storage units.

The plan was for the three older Jedi be too occupied to notice Codec's strike against the young padawan. But, the eldest Jedi with the long, grey hair stayed close to his young charge. He fought, using his lightsaber to deflect blasters. But, his technique wasn't as fluid and effective against the blasters. His swings were not as quick as his companions' movements. Yet, he still engaged with the droids while leaving his padawan in prime position for Codec.

That was all he needed.

While the two Jedi fought off the droids, Codec maneuvered his way into the hanger. His original plan involved more time, but these two Jedi mocked his plans. They were taking out the droids like it was typical training practice. They battled the droids with swift effectiveness and, at one point, Codec swore the younger one was simply toying the droids.

Nonetheless, he made his way to where the young padawan stowed. He checked his gun as he blended in the chaos. Weapon was secured and ready. He aimed at the boy's chest. Finger closing on the trigger when the eldest Jedi swooped next to the boy. The boy Jedi turned out of the target zone and Codec cursed his luck.

He needed the eldest Jedi to get out of the way. His employer ordered that the Jedi in the boy's company be left unharmed. It complicated Codec's job. He could easily complete the job if he could kill the other Jedi. When he suggested the alternative, the Sith Lord drew a scar on his neck. So—he pulled his weapon back.

Instead, he watched the two other Jedi easily wipe the droids on the floor. Blue flashes illuminated the hanger. The fighter droids drew away from where the two Jedi hid and focused their concentration on the two Jedi that dared to not take cover. Codec studied their movements. Fluid and swift, they acted almost like they shared the same mind. If one went low, the other went high. If one switched position, the other adapted to match. If one blocked, the other struck.

Though their blades were quick enough to rebound the blasts, the two Jedi moved at ease across the firefight. Every droid fell at their feet as they walked through the fire of blasters. Nothing hit them.

Codec was surprised when one left to check on the elder Jedi and the boy, leaving the lone Jedi to defend himself against the last of the droids. Codec smiled. This Jedi would easily fall, creating the distraction he truly needed.

Codec nearly came out of his hiding spot, but abruptly stepped back when he realized he was mistaken. The Jedi, despite losing his partner, had no trouble deflecting the blasts and cutting down the droids that came in contact with his blade. This Jedi, Codec noted, did not need his fellow Jedi to take down the droids.

Yet, the Jedi returned to the field and, in a few minutes, they destroyed the last of the fighter droids. Codec cursed the two Jedi that ruined his surprise attack. If only he was allowed to kill…

The pain in his neck throbbed at the reminder that the Sith Lord ordered no other Jedi in the boy's company be harmed. Codec didn't understand the order. The Sith hated the Jedi. Mortal enemies. Yet, this Sith wanted the Jedi unharmed. Only focus on the boy.

The boy was key.

The key to make Codec a very rich man.

So, he stalked the boy, watching him follow the old man as they joined the other Jedi in the center of the carnage. The Jedi began speaking, but Codec did not care to listen. The boy created the perfect moment!

The boy did not remain beside the other Jedi. He strayed, wandering around the broken droids until he reached to a crumbled mechanic. An unfortunate mechanic. The boy dropped to his knees, his hand on the dead mechanic. He slowly flipped the dead over onto its back, revealing the bloody wound. The boy's face paled to a dull ivory color, clashing against his reddish-brown hair. Lines folded on the boy's face as he examined the body before placing a hand over the mechanic's wound. Then, the Jedi boy closed his eyes and brows furrowed.

Codec didn't know what the boy was attempting. Did he think he could magically bring death back to the living? He didn't know. But, it preoccupied the boy, giving Codec the moment he needed to aim his gun. The other Jedi were too busy discussing amongst themselves to notice.

It all fell into place.

All he needed to do was pull the trigger and… _boom_!

* * *

Qui-Gon sensed it immediately.

Even before Jedi Kenobi dawned moment in regards to the misdirection. Qui-Gon was surprised to learn the droids' purpose was to distract the Jedi from the main mission, but it did not distract the Force. It leaned heavily against Qui-Gon's heart, tugging hard in dire warning in the direction away from their group.

Qui-Gon turned to see that his padawan had stepped away, kneeled next to one of the fallen mechanics. And, he sensed the danger being very high surrounding his padawan.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon called, trying to get his padawan's attention.

The Force cried out, the current becoming more ferocious as the trouble loomed over their heads. Qui-Gon moved, speeding over to his padawan's side.

But, it was too late.

Qui-Gon heard the sound of a weapon firing and the lone, dark assassin who stood in the shadows. The assassin's gun was aimed at Obi-Wan and a wave of emotions pummeled Qui-Gon. Was that the Sith Lord? Is he going to succeed in killing my padawan? Am I too late to save Obi-Wan? The weapon in the assassin's hand heated in the dark and Qui-Gon knew his time was short in saving his padawan. As he tried to get to Obi-Wan's side, he half-expected the boy to jerk and drop to the floor dead.

Despite Qui-Gon's efforts, he did not make it to Obi-Wan's side in time.

But, Anakin did.

Lightsaber drawn and one arm stretched, Anakin Force pushed Obi-Wan aside and blocked the blast with his blade. The assassin's eyes widen and quickly holstered his weapon to his utility belt before bolting.

Anakin gave chase as Qui-Gon skidded next to his puzzled padawan. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan pushed himself off the floor. "I'm fine," he assured as he waved Qui-Gon's help away, standing up on his own accord. "Where's the Sith?"

Qui-Gon looked back, catching sight of Anakin gaining on the assassin. The assassin fired behind him, but Anakin blocked all the shots aimed at him. The assassin must have realized it was not a fight he could win because it hopped into one of the cruisers. Within seconds, the assassin's cruiser floated in the air and started to take off.

Qui-Gon stared in utter confusion when Anakin increased his running speed. The boy wasn't going to catch the assassin. The assassin's ship was nearly joining the rest of the Coruscant travel. Why was he increasing his speed? It's suicide for him to jump after it.

He nearly called out to Anakin to stop, but the young Jedi's words were much louder. " _OBI-WAN_!" Anakin cried out as he neared the ledge of the docking bay.

Jedi Kenobi, who was close behind Anakin, came to a halt and threw his arms out. And, Qui-Gon watched in amazement as Anakin jumped, arching high and long into the night sky, and landed promptly on the end of the assassin's speeder.

Anakin and the assassin disappeared into the city's traffic.

Jedi Kenobi restarted his running and darted to one of the intact speeders in the hanger. He jumped in the pilot seat, readying the engine. He was going to chase after Anakin and the assassin.

Qui-Gon turned to his padawan. "Stay here. Tell the others what happened," he commanded and he ran after Jedi Kenobi.

He hopped into the front passenger seat of the speeder, much to the surprise of Jedi Kenobi. "No—you stay here."

"I will not let you go alone," Qui-Gon said, firmly. "You'll need me."

"My younger one needs you more," Jedi Kenobi argued

"Not at this moment," Qui-Gon replied. "Right now, you and Anakin need me."

Jedi Kenobi's eyes flickered in frustration. "I don't have the time to argue," he grunted and he thrusted the throttle, jerking the speeder right out of the docking bay and into traffic.

Qui-Gon gripped his side. Wind smacking his face and hair bellowing behind him, Qui-Gon tried his best to concentrate on the location of Anakin and the assassin. But, he kept being distracted by how fast everything sped passed him.

"Slow down, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon requested. "Going faster does not mean you get the results quicker."

"This isn't fast, Master," Jedi Kenobi countered as he interweaved through traffic.

Not fast? Qui-Gon disagreed greatly. He's never been in a speeder that could go this fast. At least, not any of the Temple owned speeders. Jedi Kenobi seemed unfazed by the speed, eyes front and relaxed as his hands simply moved the wheel from one side to the next when passing.

"It's faster than normal."

Both Qui-Gon and Jedi Kenobi jolted at hearing the familiar, boyish voice. Qui-Gon looked back and saw his padawan sitting in the back seat, staring straight ahead.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon exasperated, yelling over the rushing wind. "I told you to stay at the Temple!"

"I couldn't stay behind, Master."

"Why not?" Qui-Gon demanded, wondering what excuse his young padawan will give to him.

"Master Yoda said I must stay with a Jedi Master or Knight at all times," Obi-Wan said. "There were no other Jedi Masters except for you. So—I had to disobey your order to follow Master Yoda's, Master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon brushed his hair back to keep it out of his face as he frowned at Obi-Wan. "Master Yoda and Master Windu also ordered you to not leave the Temple."

Obi-Wan didn't argue over that reminder. He stayed silent, his eyes casted down to avoid Qui-Gon's disproving glare. "Sorry Master," he said. "I only wished to help…"

Qui-Gon shook his head, not wanting to listen to his excuse. "We'll discuss when we get back," he said and turned back around to concentrate on Anakin's Force signature.

It was difficult to concentrate on Anakin's Force signature. Every time he tried to reach for it, it disappeared by the overwhelming need to check on his young padawan. Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the seat, his eyes darting from speeder to speeder in a magnificent focus. It unnerved Qui-Gon that his padawan was in the open, vulnerable and driving straight toward an assassin that nearly killed him. Any other Jedi Master would never allow such an action to occur. And, Qui-Gon knew that his padawan's chances of surviving narrowed with them rather than being at the Temple.

A pulsing headache rocked his temple. Heart beating a little faster, Qui-Gon tried to release his agitation into the Force. Obi-Wan should have stayed in the Temple. He would have been safer. Qui-Gon knew Knights were coming to the hanger. He felt their presences when he hopped into the speeder with Jedi Kenobi. They would have protected Obi-Wan while he was away.

Jedi Kenobi chanced a glance to the padawan. "Stay low and keep your saber ready," he advised.

Obi-Wan nodded and pulled his training saber out from his utility belt as he lowered himself in the seat. Qui-Gon sighed loudly and rubbed his temples briefly before returning to the main focus: capture the assassin.

Qui-Gon pushed his worry aside and concentrated on the Force when Jedi Kenobi slowed the speeder to a stop. Traffic swirled around them, some honking at the illegal parking, but Jedi Kenobi ignored the blares.

Obi-Wan poked his head between the two. "Why are we waiting? Shouldn't we keep going?"

"Patience, young one."

It was all Jedi Kenobi said to the padawan. He stayed silent, eyes straight up at the many layers of traffic that roared above their heads. Qui-Gon searched through the Force, feeling the pulls of the energy that seeped into his skin. He had no idea where Anakin was. He could not locate the young Jedi Knight. His Force signature blurred within the Force.

Qui-Gon turned to Jedi Kenobi to ask if he could sense Anakin. "Obi-Wan—"

The rest of his question fell from his mouth as he saw a figure falling from the sky. Qui-Gon immediately thought a crash occurred in the higher lanes. But, as the body got closer, he realized that it wasn't any civilian falling through the speeding traffic.

It was Anakin.

Qui-Gon got to his feet immediately to somehow slow Anakin's descent. But, Jedi Kenobi drove the speeder forward, forcing Qui-Gon back into his seat. Jedi Kenobi maneuvered the speeder just in time to catch the falling Jedi.

Anakin landed on the speeder with a big thump! The speeder dipped from the impact, lurching everyone in the speeder forward. Jedi Kenobi gripped the wheel to steady the speeder as Anakin stretched his arms for balance. He steadied, standing straight.

Jedi Kenobi greeted Anakin. "Perfect landing."

Anakin strode over to Jedi Kenobi. "Move."

Jedi Kenobi scooted over as Anakin squeezed into the front seats. As Anakin took his seat, a grin spread his face. "Nice speeder," he cheeked to Jedi Kenobi.

Jedi Kenobi sighed heavily. "I never said it wasn't a good idea," he said. "I said you needed to listen."

Qui-Gon didn't know what the two were referring, but he didn't care to know either. His big figure was scrunched between the speeder and Jedi Kenobi, the Jedi's shoulder nudging uncomfortably against him. He considered sitting in the back with his padawan to give more room to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. He rose to move to the back, gesturing to Obi-Wan to slide to the right. Yet, that is when Anakin hit the accelerator.

Qui-Gon fell backwards into his seat again, his back leaning over the side of the speeder. Jedi Kenobi grabbed a fistful Qui-Gon's tunic and held tight, keeping him inside the speeder. "Hang on!" Jedi Kenobi said as they whizzed dangerously in and out of traffic.

Qui-Gon thought Jedi Kenobi's was reckless in driving. Compared to Anakin, Jedi Kenobi drove like Master Yoda. Anakin weaved in and out of other speeders with very little room for error. He drove the speeder at full acceleration and, while interweaving through traffic, the speeder came ever so close to hitting the other vehicles. Curse words and crude hand gestures directed their way, but it didn't slow Anakin down. He kept zooming through traffic with little care on the dangerous maneuvers.

 _This isn't driving! This is suicide!_ Qui-Gon thought as he clutched to his seat.

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked, yelling from behind.

Anakin glanced behind him, surprised. "Aren't you supposed to stay inside the Temple?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, but Jedi Kenobi snapped Anakin attention back to the traffic. "Anakin? Where?"

Anakin jerked the wheel out of the lane, nearly swiping another landspeeder. The passenger made punching gestures to Anakin.

"I managed to take out one of the engines," Anakin informed the group. "He's not going to be able to get far."

"He's going to need another vehicle," Jedi Kenobi said.

"He headed north," Anakin said. "Toward Undercity."

"The Undercity?" Qui-Gon repeated. The Undercity was the world of criminals and seedy individuals. A place of darkness and corruption. A place definitely fit for a Sith Lord to hide. "He's going to either try to flee in the crowd or get a workable speeder to get out off planet."

Anakin twisted up, dodging a turning vehicle. "Yep—but, we're going to cut him off."

After a few more maverick stunts, Anakin pulled the speeder out of traffic and rested in the middle like Jedi Kenobi did. Sounds of streaks and hums ran resounded around them as they paused in the driving. Qui-Gon glanced around, trying his best not to vomit from all the spins and jerks Anakin did in piloting the speeder. Taking a deep breath to calm the qualms in his stomach, he sensed a mild shift in the Force as they waited. Where was the assassin? He looked for any smoking vehicles, but found none.

"Did we lose him?" questioned Obi-Wan, his youthful eyes glancing at every speeder that passed.

Anakin didn't answer. He stayed eerily quiet.

Then, in bizarre fashion, Anakin scrambled out of his seat and threw himself over the side, free-falling once again. Qui-Gon tried to stop him, his arm stretching over Jedi Kenobi's face to grab the young Jedi Knight, but Anakin was already lost.

"What's he doing?" Qui-Gon commanded, befuddled by the action.

Jedi Kenobi merely glanced at Anakin's empty spot. "Oh—he does that."

"Jump out of speeders?"

"And more," Jedi Kenobi said, listing off with his fingers. "Speeders, building, ships and tanks." Jedi Kenobi paused, reaching for the whee;. "Anakin isn't one to always think first. But, he's good at adapting to situations."

Jedi Kenobi took the wheel again. "If Anakin tinkered with this, there's a pretty good chance he changed the wheel's formation."

Qui-Gon watched Jedi Kenobi tinker with the wheel until he heard something snapped in place. The young Jedi smiled. "Of course he would," Jedi Kenobi murmured.

With a yank, the wheel jerked down and the whole speeder dipped. Qui-Gon leaned in his seat as they plummeted. Jedi Kenobi swiftly eased them through as they gained closer to the ground. Qui-Gon could not spot Anakin and hoped the young Knight didn't fall to his death.

"Better pull up," Qui-Gon suggested, but Jedi Kenobi kept the wheel down. "Obi-Wan?"

"Patience, Master," Jedi Kenobi said and, after a few more yards, he pulled back up and smoothed into traffic. "I see him."

Qui-Gon followed Jedi Kenobi's line of sight and spotted Anakin on top of a failing engine dodging blaster bolts that came from the cockpit. The assassin paid little attention to where he was driving, forcing the other travelers to dodge or jerk out of the way as Anakin and the assassin battled.

Qui-Gon heard Jedi Kenobi sigh. "Take the wheel," he said, rising to his feet.

"Where're you going?" Qui-Gon asked.

Jedi Kenobi glanced down. "To save Anakin's neck this time around."

Qui-Gon grabbed the wheel when Jedi Kenobi jumped out of the speeder, hopping from one vehicle to the next until he joined Anakin, blade ignited.

Steadying the wheel, Qui-Gon tried his best to pilot the speeder after the two Jedi Knights. Jedi Kenobi and Anakin made it look very easy, but every pressure Qui-Gon made to the petal, the speeder seemed to bolt out, over shooting the speed limit he wanted to go. If asked, Qui-Gon would admit piloting was never his forte. He always had someone else driving like his padawan, who now made his way to the front.

"Master do you wish for me to drive?" Obi-Wan offered.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, you stay low. Focus on your surroundings," he said. "I'll drive this back to them."

Obi-Wan nodded, looking behind for any suspicious activity as Qui-Gon focused on returning back to where Anakin and Jedi Kenobi fought. He wondered if the speeder had a reverse, trying to organize where the location of all the knobs and levers were. But, Qui-Gon decided to drive forward, looping around the building and catch up to Anakin and Jedi Kenobi.

It took Qui-Gon a few turns to become comfortable with the speeder. It was definitely not a regular speeder. It went much faster than normal speeders and easily maneuverable than any speeders Qui-Gon traveled. Gentle on the pedal, he managed to loop around the Works, coming back to their original position.

He scanned the traffic, searching for any erratic behaviors to lead him to the location of the battle.

Obi-Wan pointed ahead. "Over there, Master."

Qui-Gon saw them. The craft—smoking—drove through an empty lane as the other vehicles abandoned the path. On top of the vehicle stood both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Squeezed between them was the captured assassin. They succeeded in capturing the assassin.

Qui-Gon added more pressure to the pedal. The speeder jolted and Qui-Gon directed the speeder to fly in parallel with the fiery speeder. He heard heated voices coming between Anakin and Jedi Kenobi.

"I didn't plan that!" Anakin argued, his grip on the assassin's arm very evident.

"I warned you to avoid the control panels!" Jedi Kenobi replied. "There's no way to control the speeder now!"

"Like that's the least of our concern," Anakin retorted, smoke billowing behind them as warning sirens from the front of the vehicle disrupted the argument.

The assassin started a panic fit, fidgeting and feet rocking unsteadily on top of his speeder. "Just get me off this damn speeder!" he cried, desperately.

Anakin looked disgusted at the assassin and, with a huff, he pushed the assassin off the ship. At first, Qui-Gon thought Anakin pushed the man to his death, but realized that Anakin Force shoved the man hard enough for the assassin to face plant into the back seats of their speeder.

Qui-Gon pushed his padwan down into his seat to keep him safe from the assassin. He turned back to the two Jedi, still arguing over what to do with the fiery speeder. "Obi-Wan! Anakin!" Qui-Gon called to get their attention. They needed to abandon the speeder before it crashes.

The two ignored Qui-Gon's call. "There's no way to land this properly without causalities," Jedi Kenobi yelled over the siren.

"Even if we land it, it's going to explode," Anakin added, gesturing to the cockpit. "Those sirens are warning of a leak."

Jedi Kenobi mumbled under his breath while stroking his temples. "We can try levitating it away? Let it explode away from everything?"

"Like above an abandoned factory?"

Jedi Kenobi nodded and, from what Qui-Gon saw, Anakin appeared to agree. Within seconds of the suggestion, both Knight jumped onto the speeder. Anakin landed in the back seat with the assassin and Jedi Kenobi on the speeder's trunk.

Anakin called to Qui-Gon. "Steady the speeder!"

Qui-Gon thought he was and he concentrated on keeping the speeder balanced as they sped through the Works district. The fiery speeder drifted upward, away from the traffic. Qui-Gon snuck a glance behind him, seeing both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin's hands raised, directing the fiery speeder to a safe zone.

"A little further, Anakin," Jedi Kenobi muttered.

Anakin's teeth ground. "I know."

Qui-Gon watched the fiery speeder drift further and further away from traffic, in a complete empty space above a darken building. The whirling siren grew louder despite the difference in distance. It was ready to—

 _BOOM_!

The speeder burst into a great ball of fire, like a fire cracker erupting in the middle of the dark sky. The wave of energy rushed at them and Qui-Gon's fingers slipped, titling the wheel to the left. Qui-Gon heard Anakin cry out, feet flopping to find balance. Qui-Gon took hold of the wheel again and regain the steady position. He slowed the speeder away from traffic, stopping it to a complete halt.

He looked back to see that everyone was still in the speeder. Obi-Wan leaned against the control panels, his eyes spying on the assassin that attempted to kill him. Anakin slowly settled himself into a sea as Jedi Kenobi occupied the other side, crowding the assassin who snatched Anakin's tunic hysterically.

"Oh…thank you!" the assassin wept. "Thank you!"

Anakin tried to tug away. "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!"

Jedi Kenobi pulled the assassin off Anakin. "Trust me, sir," he said, quietly, "he's not interested in your gratitude."

The assassin shakenly pulled himself away from Anakin's grasp, embracing his body in a crouched form. "Thank you for not leaving me to die!"

Anakin's face darkened. "Didn't you hear?" he growled. "I'm not interested in your gratitude! I'm interested in information."

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber again, lighting it up. The assassin's face blued under the humming lightsaber. Anakin's mouth thinned. "So…start talking!"

The assassin backed away from the blade, his fingers grabbed for his neck. "Please…no! Jedi are merciful!"

"You tried to kill us a few minutes ago," Anakin snapped. "Why should we show you mercy?"

"Anakin…" Jedi Kenobi warned and Anakin tilted his lightsaber away from the assassin's neck. Jedi Kenobi dropped a hand on the assassin's shoulder. "I'm sorry for my friend here," he said to the assassin. "He had a rough morning."

"Let me introduce myself," Jedi Kenobi began again. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and that person on your other side is Anakin Skywalker. Both Jedi Knights."

The assassin's eyes widened at hearing Obi-Wan's name. "What? No! That's not right."

Jedi Kenobi lowered his eyes, chin tipped lightly down. "I beg your pardon?"

The assassin shook his head. "No! You're not Obi-Wan Kenobi," he stated and he jabbed his finger to Obi-Wan, who flinched and Qui-Gon nearly pulled his own lightsaber to defend his padawan. "He's Obi-Wan. Not you!"

Jedi Kenobi flickered his eyes to his younger self, a light smile appearing on his face. "We're both Obi-Wan Kenobi," he informed the baffled assassin. "It's a long story. You'd probably be bored. But—I'm afraid you have still yet to introduce yourself and your reasoning for attacking the Temple."

The assassin rubbed his neck and Qui-Gon found it odd that he kept touching in that one particular spot. The assassin sighed, sinking further in his seat. "I'll tell you what you want," he swore. "You just gotta promise me that I will be protected."

Anakin growled his response Qui-Gon could see that Anakin held a great amount of disdain for the man. He was not interested in making this assassin comfortable. Meanwhile, Jedi Kenobi spoke in an elegant manner. "We'll see what we can arrange," he said. "Now—let's start with something easy: name?"

The assassin brushed his front bangs back. "Codec," he answered. "Jascc Codec. A bounty hunter for hire."

"Who was your last employer?" Jedi Kenobi asked.

Codec shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't have a name…nor a face for that matter. It's all a little blurry," he said, fingers gingerly touching his frontal lobe. "Just that he's some sort of Sith Lord. Or something like that."

Qui-Gon matched his gaze with Jedi Kenobi. The Sith Lord was behind the attack. "What was your mission?" Qui-Gon probed, haltingly as he turned away from Jedi Kenobi and back to the captured assassin.

Codec licked his lips. "He wanted me to deal with the kid," he said. "Just take out Obi-Wan Kenobi and I would get paid a fortune."

"A fortune you'll never see," Anakin grunted off side.

Codec frowned at Anakin, snapping. "Only because of you!"

Anakin shook his head. "I know this Sith," he said, voice heated. "He was never going to get you money. Just a quick blow to the chest with his lightsaber."

Codec gulped big, cursing his luck as his fingers ran along his neck again. Qui-Gon peered closer, spotting an unusual red line that ran along his neck. "Did the Sith give you that scar?"

Codec's fingers fumbled as he glanced to Qui-Gon. "Yes—he nicked by skin after I offered to simply just kill everyone," he said. "He had specific orders. And, my disobedience earned me this scar."

Qui-Gon accepted the answer with a nod. "What exactly was your mission? What do you mean by 'take out'?"

"The Sith Lord wanted Kenobi dealt with," Codec answered. "He wanted my expertise."

"And, what exactly is your expertise?"

Codec picked off some burnt shreds of fabric. "Kidnapping."

Qui-Gon's brows rose, he looked down at his young padawan, noticing the same features of confusion on the boy as well. "Kidnapping? You were trying to kill my padawan," he pointed. "How is murdering an innocent boy considered kidnapping?"

Codec threw his hands up in the air. "I never said anything murder!" he rubbed his face roughly with his hands. "Look—I was told to get Kenobi out of the way. My gun—that I _used_ to have," Codec's eyes narrowed dangerously at Anakin, who returned the glare, "contained only Rixer."

"Rixer?" Jedi Kenobi said, obviously recognizing the word. "That's a strong sleeping potion. It makes a person appear dead."

Codec nodded. "That's how I managed to kidnap so many people. Dose them with this stuff and they're helpless."

"Plan was to hit the kid and have you Jedi think he's dead," Codec explained. "Before the burning tradition, I would sneak the body out and deliver the boy to the Sith Lord. Guess he was interested in slaying him himself or something…I don't know. My job was easy enough! But you two ruined my—"

Anakin swiped Codec across the face. "Shut up!" he said. "If you succeeded, where were your supposed to meet up with the Sith? Where did he tell you to drop off the boy?"

Codec shrugged. "It doesn't matter now," he said. "He won't be there. He'll know I failed." He wheeled to Jedi Kenobi and Qui-Gon. "Please! You gotta take me into protective custody! He'll kill me! I know it!"

"If you give us an address, we'll provide a protective guard for you," Jedi Kenobi answered. "Now—the address?"

Codec passed the address that listed deep in the Works' district. Qui-Gon looked over the mast of dead factories. Any one of them held the Sith Lord, awaiting his grand prize. What was he planning to do with his young padawan? Torture him? Corrupt him? Kill him for enjoyment? Perhaps all three? Qui-Gon released his stress into the Force.

"We should return to the Temple," Qui-Gon muttered, taking control of the little group. "Get him back to the Temple. Perhaps Master Yoda can discuss more with him?"

Qui-Gon turned back in his seat and rotated the wheel, turning the speeder around to join in traffic. Codec whistled at the speeder's eased flexibility. "Nice ride!"

Anakin's eyes slid to the corners, growling. "Shut up!" he said. "How many times do I have to keep telling you that?"

Qui-Gon shook his head in displeasure about the information Codec provided. The Sith Lord had every intention of capturing his padawan and, most likely, kill him off after torture. Qui-Gon tried to shift through Codec's mind to see a glimpse of the Sith Lord's appearance, but it only appeared as a dark smudged or ghost in the memories. The Sith Lord must have boggled the bounty hunter's mind in case he failed...like he did. Hopefully, at the Temple, Master Yoda could interrogate the bounty hunter and get more details about the mysterious Sith Lord.

He pressed down on the accelerator a little more. Nothing will happen to his padawan. He will not let Obi-Wan die at the hands of a Sith Lord.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Disobedience and Punishments**

They returned to the hanger, still a mess from the droid attack. But, they were greeted by fellow Jedi Knights and Masters. Qui-Gon eased the speeder into the hanger and put the brakes down. The engines died with a soft hiss of air. The speeder sunk lower, signaling departure.

Anakin got out first. With one hand gripped on Codec's arm, he yanked the assassin out of his seat and onto the floor of the hanger. Codec threw a few curses in Anakin's direction, which prompted Anakin to intentionally trip Codec over one of the droid bits left from the battle.

Jedi Kenobi helped Obi-Wan out of the speeder as Qui-Gon joined Master Windu and Master Yoda, who stood patiently nearby as they trained their eyes on the arriving party.

Master Windu's dark eyes narrowed on the assassin. "I see he's the culprit behind this slaughter," he said as a greeting to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon nodded. "He used the droids as a distraction to get to my padawan."

"And your padawan, how is he, hmmmm?" Master Yoda asked.

Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder to see that his padawan stood beside his older self. They were both taking in the destruction, the loss of life, with a look of paled somber. Then, Jedi Kenobi looked down at his younger self, patting his shoulder twice before moving to take over Codec's handling from Anakin.

Obi-Wan moved to stand near his master, bowing his head respectfully to Master Yoda and Master Windu. "Good evening, Masters."

Qui-Gon turned back to the Masters. "As you can see," he responded to the two Council members, "he's alive and unharmed. The attacked was foiled."

"With the exception that we have three dead mechanics and scattered junk around the hanger," Master Windu pointed, eyes casted on the wasteland, "then—yes. The attack failed."

"Yes, it did," Qui-Gon replied tersely. "However, I'm afraid it will not end with this."

Master Yoda peered up at Qui-Gon. "More, you say?"

Qui-Gon side-glanced to where Anakin and Jedi Kenobi stood with the assassin in the distance. "I will explain more in our report to the Council," he said, looking back to Master Yoda.

Master Yoda agreed with a simple bow of his head. "In one hour, you may arrive."

Qui-Gon bowed and led his padawan out of the wreck, passed other Jedi Knights and padawans that arrived at the scene. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi spoke to Master Windu and Master Yoda quietly before they maneuvered the assassin away from the prying eyes. Qui-Gon knew where they two Knights were taking the assassin, but he did not follow. He had to get Obi-Wan back to the apartments.

Without another word spoken to any of the arriving Jedi Knights (despite Garen's efforts to get Obi-Wan's attention), Qui-Gon ushered Obi-Wan away from the scene. His young padawan obediently followed his sweeping movements, not once losing ground.

When they arrived into the apartments, Qui-Gon shut the door. He turned, staring down at his padawan with a disappointed frown. Obi-Wan stared up, but not in the defiant manner. Patient and observant, he waited in the common space with a slight nervousness that he hid well behind his masked composure.

Qui-Gon checked Obi-Wan once over, his brows furrowing close together. "You disobeyed me."

Obi-Wan did not contradict him. "Yes, Master."

"You deliberately disobeyed an order, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon repeated, his words causing Obi-Wan to slightly flinch. But, his padawan stood appropriately, his gaze straight and focused on him. Qui-Gon folded his arms. "I want the reason."

Qui-Gon waited for Obi-Wan's response. The boy took a moment to respond, his mind dissecting his thoughts to find the accurate words. Qui-Gon felt like a parent waiting for the child to sputter out excuses. Lips pressed as he rumbled. "I'm waiting Obi-Wan."

"I thought you and Jedi Kenobi needed assistance," Obi-Wan offered.

Qui-Gon's brow quivered at the remark. "You believe three Jedi Knights need assistance from a padawan who's been training for barely a year?" he said with a questioning gaze that made Obi-Wan's shoulders lower under Qui-Gon's long shadow. "Do you know my reasoning for telling you to stay in the Temple?"

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered up before casting down. "To keep me safe."

"Yes," Qui-Gon said, moving away from the door and closer to the window. He viewed Coruscant's landscape, the teetering buildings and scaling towers that loomed over the dismal homes below. He took a brief moment to view his home, regaining the sense of familiarity and security until he finally turned back to his padawan, who waited in suspense for Qui-Gon to speak more.

Qui-Gon knew at the beginning that Obi-Wan would be much different from his old padawan. But, his actions today reminded Qui-Gon of Xanatos once again. The emotional, brash boy that demanded attention and constantly tested the limits of his power and position. Xanatos always wanted more. And, no one was above him. It was his way or no one's way.

And Qui-Gon had no need for another Xanatos. "I do what is necessary to keep you and everyone else safe," he replied, austerely. "I don't throw out orders for no reasons. I expect obedience from my own padawan. I expect my padawan to _trust_ me enough to listen to my orders."

"Master, I _do_ trust you," Obi-Wan insisted. "But—the Council ordered that I be accompanied by a Jedi Knight at all times. Only you and my older self were the only two Jedi Knights in the room. I could not follow your order without breaking another."

Qui-Gon shook his head, resigned as he let his hands slip to his waist. "You cannot pick and choose which rules to follow, Obi-Wan," he countered. "That's not how it works. If I give you an order, you must follow even if it does not coincide previous orders. Situations change!"

"Besides, you disobeyed the Council by stepping out of the Temple," Qui-Gon reminded his padawan. "You disobeyed me and the Council by leaving the Temple."

Qui-Gon's big hands wiped his face. "What if that bounty hunter lured us straight to the Sith Lord?" he questioned and Obi-Wan's shoulders hunched in response. "How would we be able to defeat him if we have to also worry about keeping you safe? Or worse—you could have died because I failed to protect you."

Qui-Gon took in the subtle shades of Obi-Wan's shame. He disliked reprimanding the boy, but lessons needed to be learned. "You became a distraction that we could not have," he explained as Obi-Wan's eyes misted. "You understand?"

Obi-Wan strained to nod. "Yes, Master. I understand."

"This isn't like Bandomeer," Qui-Gon quietly reminded and Obi-Wan looked up. "You realize that, correct?"

Obi-Wan gave another strained nod. "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon took in the disheveled appearance of his padawan. The boy looked disheartened, a shadow casted on the boy's usual placid appearance. It pained Qui-Gon to see Obi-Wan downtrodden, but he needed the scolding. Qui-Gon cannot lose another apprentice. He just…he cannot lose Obi-Wan. And, having those droids attack and chasing after dangerous criminals, Qui-Gon felt a surge of overprotection of his padawan.

But, he was not well prepared to handle the disappointment that dragged Obi-Wan down. Reeling back his frustration, Qui-Gon gently dropped his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Obi-Wan—one day you will be a very powerful Jedi Knight. We already know that," he stated as he somberly watched Obi-Wan trying to hold back the tears. The boy did a miraculous job of keeping it restrained. Not a single teardrop has yet to escape. "But, right now—you're only a padawan. Beginning your training. To keep you from straying off your path, you must follow my lead. You must trust me that I would not put your life in jeopardy."

Obi-Wan blinked, but no tear fell from his eyelashes. "I trust you, Master," he whispered. "I'm sorry that I failed you. I won't do it again."

Qui-Gon resigned, letting a soft chuckle escape. "I wish I could believe that to be true," he said, which made Obi-Wan sink further. "But…you are my padawan. I'm sure you're bound to rebel like me on some occasions."

* * *

The Council Meeting was a drag.

Anakin already knew everything Qui-Gon reported. He didn't know why he had to be there. But, Obi-Wan said that the Council requested their presences for the report. Anakin asked if they had to file a report, but Obi-Wan informed him Master Jinn was performing the official report. They were simply asked to accompany.

Not taking center stage, Anakin and Obi-Wan stayed in the back, near the doors. They both stood attentive as taught since an early age to show respect to the Council members and listened to the full report. Anakin didn't pay attention. He let Obi-Wan do the listening and, if anything was incorrect, Anakin was sure that Obi-Wan would correct it without his need.

Anakin disliked the idea of standing in front of the Council. Too many memories of their harsh, disdained expressions seared into his mind. Obi-Wan thought he exaggerated how the Council viewed them, but Anakin knew that many of the Council members disliked him. Feared him, even. Especially Master Windu. He had showed very little manners to him since he joined the Jedi as a nine-year old boy. Barely held back his contempt. Never once did the Jedi Master smile in Anakin's direction, but rather glowered at him even when Anakin performed a wondrous feat. It was difficult to please the Jedi Master and Anakin disliked the strict personality of Master Windu.

Master Yoda held more understanding and quirkier qualities that Anakin appreciated. He wasn't always the strict like Master Windu. He would often show his more comforting, jolly side when he joined the younglings in teaching. Or, sometimes when he showed Anakin a lesson or two through his strange sense of humor. Anakin didn't mind (except when Master Yoda used his gimer stick). The little green troll held a slight rebellious streak that Anakin admired, but Master Yoda often kept that trait under lock and key, rarely showing it to anyone except those who he trusts. But, the troll kept a great sense of humor despite trying times and Anakin appreciated it when he needed something uplifting than the war that surrounded him. It was heartening to know that not all Jedi were strict like Master Yoda or Obi-Wan for that matter.

At least in the beginning, Obi-Wan was strict with him. He restricted Anakin only to the Temple in their early years, hardly got physical such as hugging or clapping him on the back for well-done job—like what Palpatine did for him. But, as the years went on, Obi-Wan became a little more open with his thoughts and feelings. Anakin still remembered the first time Obi-Wan hugged him. He was ten years old, awaken from a nightmare and working on a droid part in the common room to ease his worry. Feeling his anxiety, Obi-Wan came out and sat beside him. Anakin can recall perfectly how Obi-Wan sat beside him, speaking in that cultured tone of voice when he asked if he was all right. Anakin tried to brush it off, but Obi-Wan only stared, waiting. After a few moments, Anakin admitted the dream and waited for Obi-Wan to give him a philosophical quote about it. Much to his surprise, Obi-Wan simply wrapped one arm around Anakin's shoulder, mumbling, "You are okay."

And, since that moment, Anakin grew more relaxed around Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan became more than just a simple Master. He became family. But, Obi-Wan was still a private man. It was just in his nature like it is Anakin's nature to open himself to others.

The report kept going and Anakin's only interest came when Qui-Gon surprised him with a request for Master Yoda to interrogate the assassin. Master Yoda seemed to mull on the request until Qui-Gon explained that the Sith Lord may have manipulated the assassin's memory. Master Yoda obliged to see if he could reconstruct the ruined memory.

Anakin thought that was the end. He turned, ready to head out the doors when Master Windu called upon Padawan Kenobi.

Anakin turned back, glancing at Obi-Wan with a high brow. Obi-Wan shrugged in returned.

Master Windu sat regal in his seat. "Padawan Kenobi," his voice rang in the room that it still everyone. "Do you find Master Jinn's report accurate?"

Padawan Kenobi nodded. "Yes, Master Windu."

Anakin's brows furrowed in confusion. What was the point of asking Padawan Kenobi if the report was correct or not? Wouldn't Obi-Wan be a better person to ask that question?

"Then you are aware that Master Jinn is citing a misconduct against you?"

 _Misconduct_? Anakin couldn't believe it. Were the Council seriously holding a mini-trial against their favorite Jedi? For misconduct? Obi-Wan is the very last person Anakin knew to disobey a rule or command. Unless he had to save lives.

Padawan Kenobi nodded again. "Yes, Master. I'm aware that I disobeyed an order."

"An order that was put in place for your own protection," Master Windu pointed. "You left the Temple on your own accord, violating both Master Jinn's and the Council's trust."

Anakin's mind boggled. It seemed almost hysterically and downright rude for the Council to reprimand Padawan Kenobi for leaving the Temple. He was only trying to help capture the assassin. And, he wasn't in danger at all. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and himself were there to prevent anything from happening to the boy.

Yet, they held judgement over him. Ready to carry-out a punishment that was not necessary, but cruel to Anakin's eyes. Anakin crossed his arms tightly, eyes dropping into slits as he glared at the Council. Obi-Wan prodded his mind, trying to ease the bitterness that unsettled him. But, Anakin did not let himself relax. He waited in concern anticipation for what the Council would say next.

Master Windu rested his folded hands on his lap as he stared down at Padawan Kenobi in manner that Anakin found similar to a person of regal status. "For your actions, you will be detained in the detention center for three days—"

" _What_?"

Anakin's decry reverberated the circular room as he stormed toward the center. "You can't do that!"

The whole Council fell silent. All eyes darted to Anakin with insulted expressions as he rudely interrupted them, taking the floor without permission. They recoiled in their seats, shocked at the outcry. It was not fitting for a Jedi Knight and it shook the Council at the abrasive behavior. Master Windu's face grew tighter as he took in Anakin's heated face. "Jedi Skywalker, you do not have permission to take the floor nor have the ranking to interrupt—"

Anakin cared little for Master Windu's words. "You're treating him like a criminal!"

Qui-Gon side-glanced at Anakin, a frown denting his face while Padawan Kenobi glanced up with raised brows at Anakin's defense. Anakin caught the shift in Qui-Gon's stance as the Jedi Master tried to lean back, mouth parted, "Anakin—"

His words were caught off by Master Windu's short response. "Padawan Kenobi disobeyed—"

"And that calls for imprisonment for three days?" replied Anakin, shortly and he soon forgot that Qui-Gon was trying to get his attention.

"You are stepping out of line, Skywalker," Master Windu warned, his face hardening.

Anakin ignored Master Windu's warning and glared at all the Council members. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He disobeyed the Jedi Council and his master," spoke a man with light brown shade skin and long, very dark hair.

Anakin stared crossly at the man, not recognizing the Jedi Master. "That doesn't mean he needs to be treated like an enemy."

"A padawan must learn disciple," graved an ancient being on the far left. "Without discipline, one is unable to find balance."

"Obi-Wan has discipline," assured Anakin, hotly. "He didn't leave the Temple to rebel! He left to help."

"Help or not," Master Windu said testily. "He endangered not only himself, but the mission." The valiant master rested his arms on the both sides of his large chair. "What if the attack was meant to lure Padawan Kenobi out into the open?"

"Or to lure us away from him?" Anakin countered. "I've fought against this Sith Lord multiple times. He would try to isolate Obi-Wan," Anakin stepped next to the padawan, taking an unyielding stance as he eyed the Council. "He's safest with us."

Master Windu interweaved his fingers as he leaned over his seat, dark eyes focused solely on Anakin. "That may be," his voice heavy and regal. "But, his impulsiveness could have endangered lives. We already lost three men tonight. We do not need any more needless casualties."

Anakin watched Padawan Kenobi's head dropped, eyes casted downward from others' glares. And, it infuriated Anakin. They're the reason Obi-Wan held little worth. He took blame for every single fault that occurred and it was because the Council drilled it into his head at an early age.

It wasn't Obi-Wan's fault that those men died. It was Dooku's! He sent the assassin. He ordered Obi-Wan's death. Yet, Dooku is free to roam around Coruscant while Obi-Wan is locked away in the deep depths of the Temple, away from the people he cares because of his desire to help them catch the assassin. It was wrong! All wrong!

A dark shadow hung over Anakin's face as he glared at Master Windu. "You're blaming him for those men's deaths?"

Master Windu tilted his chin up. "I did not say—"

"He didn't asked to be attacked!" Anakin growled, his heart beating feverishly in his chest. "He didn't ask for those men to die! That's D—"

A loud thump reverberated the room and all eyes flashed to Master Yoda, whose gimer stick drilled into the floor by his seat. "Spoken enough, you have, Skywalker," he remarked. "Tolerate disrespect, the Council does not."

"Master Yoda—"

Master Windu's lips thinned into a tight line. "Our decision is final. Padawan Kenobi is to stay in the detention center for three days, allowed to leave only for training."

"That's not—"

His words were silenced when he felt a hand fell on his shoulder, a gentle squeeze that pressured him to back away. Anakin peaked over his shoulder, spying Obi-Wan beside him, a critical look that informed Anakin that he needed to back down.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin began in hopes to get Obi-Wan to side with him, but his old master simply shook his head.

"Let it go, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured low enough that only Anakin could hear him. "This is not your fight."

"But—"

Obi-Wan again shook a warning to drop the subject. With a light pull, Anakin fell back from the circle, letting Obi-Wan guide him. But, his fingers' curled inward, nails pinched his palm. He gave one last glaring look at the Masters. "Maybe we should be less concerned with punishing a padawan for trying to help and focus more on hunting down the real culprit."

And, with that statement, Anakin marched out of the chamber.

* * *

Anakin huffed down the corridor, his strides long and quick that he knew it would be difficult for anyone to catch up to him. Including his Master.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan called, but Anakin refused to slow his pace.

It was infuriating that the Council treated their "favorite son" so callously. Three days! Alone. In a prison cell. Unable to join his Master or other Jedi Knights. Treated like scum. It was absurd!

How could Obi-Wan respect the Masters so much if they treated him like scum? It boggled Anakin too much that he caused a pulsing headache to erupt. He slowed down and leaned against the wall, using the Force to ease the ache.

Gathering himself, he heard soft steps patter behind him. Drawing in air, Anakin slowly turned to face Obi-Wan. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Obi-Wan's gaze unnerved Anakin. Like Obi-Wan was studying a rambunctious kid rather than a respectful Jedi Knight that he earned. "Don't look at me like that," Anakin snapped. "Why didn't you help?"

Obi-Wan cradled his elbows with his hands. "I didn't think you needed my help to embarrass yourself."

Anakin scowled. "Embarrass myself? I was trying to help you! Or…younger you…" he added, rubbing the side of his face. "They're sending you to the detention centers…for three days!"

"I'm aware."

"And, you don't care?" Anakin maddened, annoyed by his Master's placid demeanor. "You don't care that you're suffering for something that isn't your fault?"

"It is my fault."

"No—it's not!" Anakin cried, frustration boiling his blood, reddening his cheeks. "It's Dooku! He hired that bounty hunter! He got those men killed."

"I'm not blaming myself for their deaths," Obi-Wan corrected. "I'm saying that my disobedience deserves the punishment."

"What disobedience?" Anakin grilled and Obi-Wan gave him a knowing look. Anakin unceremoniously rolled his eyes. "Because you left the Temple? You were only trying to help."

"Was I?" Obi-Wan offered, which befuddled Anakin.

"Of course!" Anakin said. "Why else would you chase down an assassin?"

"I didn't chase down an assassin," Obi-Wan corrected again and he pointed a finger at Anakin. "You did. I only chased you."

Anakin waved off Obi-Wan's statement. "Doesn't matter—you still came to help. Both you and younger you. I don't see why that has to punishable."

Obi-Wan sighed, but not out of irritation. Lines grew along his eyes and he appeared much older than the thirty-seven years he was. "Anakin…the Council isn't punishing my younger self for helping," he began to explain. "They're punishing him for disobeying orders. For not showing respect to both Qui-Gon and the Council."

"And leaving the Temple did that?" Anakin challenged.

"For a Master and Padawan to work well together, they must be able to trust one another," Obi-Wan replied. "If they don't…so many things can happen. Like they said, what if it was a trap? He didn't trust Master Qui-Gon. And, it could have resulted into something much worse. Masters and Padawans need to trust each other to not only succeed, but to also survive." Then Obi-Wan smiled. "I trust you, Anakin. I always have. And, that's why we work well together."

Anakin dropped his chin to his chest. Obi-Wan's words comforted him enormously hearing that his Master trusted him. Anakin knew Obi-Wan trusted him, but just hearing the words made it more real, more sincere than just assumption. It was truth. No matter what—Obi-Wan trusted Anakin.

But, while those truths lightened Anakin's heart, it also blackened it. Obi-Wan trusted him, but did he trust Obi-Wan? He had not told his Master about his marriage to Padme. He kept that a secret, despite Obi-Wan's attempts to talk to him about his feelings towards the senator. Obi-Wan pushed him away, placing his focus on the mission to distract Obi-Wan away from the secret Anakin carried in his heart. Could he tell Obi-Wan now? Inform him of the betrayal? Of the lies he said to his face for years?

Could Anakin really break his Master's heart and trust in just one sentence?

Anakin pushed aside that confliction. He will not ruin the moment. "I trust you too Master," he responded, looking up to see Obi-Wan's calm and understanding features. "I'm—I'm sorry if I embarrass you. It wasn't my intention. I just wanted to—"

"I know," Obi-Wan murmured. "You only tried to defend me from something you thought was unfair. And, perhaps three days is excessive, but the Council do not take disobedience lightly."

"Yes—I know," Anakin replied with a smirk. He's tested the Council's patience multiple times as a padawan. He knew they never take anything lightly. "But, still…I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan patted Anakin on the shoulder. "You'll make it up to me in due time," he said. "Let's just forget this happened. We still need to locate Count Dooku."

Anakin's face scrunched hearing the Sith Lord's name. His fingers curled tightly into his palm. "He's a coward," he gritted. "Using others to do his dirty work."

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side in agreement. "He is a Count," he said. "He's not used to getting his hands dirty."

Anakin cracked a grin at Obi-Wan's mild joke, a soft chuckle escaping when the turbolift next to them hissed opened. The doors slid open, revealing Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin looked to his right only to be disappointed. Padawan Kenobi was not there.

Qui-Gon stepped out of the lift, his eyes hard on them. "Found you," he said as a way of greeting. There was no malice in his tone or any signs of distress on the aging Jedi Master's face. But, with a jerk of his hand, he commanded. "Follow me."

The Jedi Master gave no pause to see if the Anakin or Obi-Wan would follow. He turned and strode down the corridor, leaving the two Jedi to contemplate whether to follow or not. Anakin looked back to Obi-Wan, who gave a light shrugged before following in his old Master's steps. And, Anakin trailed after him.

Within minutes, they arrived outside Qui-Gon's apartment and opened the door. He ushered the two Jedi inside the apartment before he quickly shut the door. Anakin side-glanced to Obi-Wan, who stood patiently for his Master to speak what was on his mind.

Qui-Gon locked the apartment doors, trapping them inside. "You're going to tell me everything about this Sith Lord," he ordered as he moved to the sitting area. "You can start with its name."

* * *

Obi-Wan shivered.

He never knew it was cold down in the detention centers. Then again, he never came down here before. Always the obedient student. At least, Master Yoda once said that about him. And, now? He curled up on the metal slab of the bed, the orange light blazing his eyes. He turned to face the wall, not wanting to look out in the darkness.

He was alone.

No one else was down here. Just him.

He remembered the last look Qui-Gon gave to him before he departed, leaving him in the care of one of the Jedi Masters in charge of the detention centers. He read disappointment and ashamed all over his master's face.

Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath as he experienced a tightening of his abdomen. He let down Qui-Gon. Worse, he did it in front of the entire Jedi Council. He embarrassed his Master in front of the Council, but what really haunted Obi-Wan was rudely disrespecting his Master. He should have listened. He should have trusted Qui-Gon, but…

No buts, Obi-Wan reminded himself. He failed his master. He failed himself.

And, now, he had to suffer the consequences for his failure.

Maybe Qui-Gon was right about him at the beginning. He's not cut out to become a Jedi Knight. He's too emotional. Too much fear. All the beginnings of the Dark Side.

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut. No! Don't think like that, he reminded himself. If Qui-Gon didn't want you, he would have left you on Bandomeer.

And, he didn't. He brought him back to Coruscant to train him as a Jedi. He saw something in him. Saw something that garnered apprenticeship. He thought back, reflecting when he remembered his older self.

Obi-Wan found his older self to be more of a stranger than a reflection of himself. Jedi Kenobi was more composed, cautious and wise than himself. Though soft-spoken, Obi-Wan sensed a great deal of command in the Jedi Knight's voice when he spoke. He was even surprised that Jedi Kenobi's words seemed to reel back Anakin's aggressive attitude toward the Council. Obi-Wan didn't know what his older counterpart said, but it made Anakin stand down. Something Obi-Wan was sure he would have been unable to do.

Yet—didn't his older self just show how great of a Jedi Knight he will become? Isn't it enough to prove to Qui-Gon that he was meant to become a Jedi Knight? That he would not fail him? He's not like Xanatos! He wouldn't betray Qui-Gon.

But, didn't he already? He did not listen to him. He disobeyed Qui-Gon. Broke his trust. Is that why he felt like a failure? Why anxiety gripped his heart? He

Qui-Gon often told him to stop overthinking, to relax and trust the Living Force. To let it flow through him. Obi-Wan tried, but it was hard for him to accept the Living Force as openly as Qui-Gon did. He needed to see all angles, to know the connections and fallouts of his actions. And, the Living Force only made him focus on the now. And, it always worried Obi-Wan what the 'now' meant for the future.

Like, did how did his impulsive behavior affected Qui-Gon? Will Qui-Gon abandoned him?

"Stop worrying," Obi-Wan muttered to himself. "It's only for a few days. And, I'll be better. I will."

* * *

"I want a name."

Anakin and Obi-Wan sat across from Qui-Gon. They stayed silent as Qui-Gon asked, once again, for the name of the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan only offered Darth Tyranus, but Qui-Gon wanted the original name. The name the Sith Lord bore before he dedicated his life to the Dark Side.

Anakin kept his mouth pressed into a straight line. He would let Obi-Wan handle Qui-Gon's interrogation. And, it seemed Obi-Wan noted Anakin's refusal to speak. "For the sake of the future," Obi-Wan began. "It's best to not mention the Sith Lord's name. I do not want the Jedi Order to hunt him down for something he has yet to become."

Qui-Gon did not like the answer. "Seems you are more protecting the Sith Lord than helping."

Obi-Wan flinched at the slight. "I have no intentions of protecting a Sith Lord," he assured. "But, I will not condemn a man that has yet to make that decision to turn to the Dark Side. The future is already altering since our arrival. There could be a chance the man may not become a Sith Lord. Remember—the future is always in motion, Master."

Qui-Gon drew back, studying Obi-Wan with despondency. "I see you hang-out with Master Yoda more than me in the future."

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's heart plunge at the comment. If only Qui-Gon knew how…

But, Obi-Wan re-centered himself again, sitting upright on the couch. "Your training is what makes me the person I am, Master," he said. "I know you. You wouldn't want me to reveal anything that would hinder another person's fate."

Anakin watched Qui-Gon re-examine Obi-Wan with contemplation. "Perhaps not," he replied. "But—innocent men died tonight. Obi-Wan nearly died as well," he pointed out to both Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Anakin's shouldered wiggled uncomfortably. Should they tell him? Anakin probed Obi-Wan's mind with the question, but Obi-Wan answered remained the same. The less he knows, the better. But, Anakin could not bare to see Qui-Gon frustrated expression, his desperation to gain information.

Anakin glanced around the apartment, stretching his Force powers to sense any other presence. It was only the three of them. "Speaking of which," he said. "Where's Padawan Kenobi?"

Qui-Gon's eyes slid to Anakin. "I dropped him off at the detention centers," he said. "As per orders of the Jedi Council."

"Will he be all right down there?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon nodded, but Anakin caught the unease in Qui-Gon's eyes. "He…he'll be all right. Obi-Wan is strong," he said. "It will give him time to reflect on his mistake."

Anakin scrutinized Qui-Gon, noting the lines underneath the Jedi Master's eyes. "You worry about him though. Being alone down there."

Qui-Gon slowly raised his eyes to Anakin. "I don't like the idea of sending Obi-Wan in the detention centers. It's not my idea of punishment," he admitted, resting his elbows on his knees and hands clasped together in front. "I wanted to renegotiate it, but…"

Qui-Gon's words drifted as he looked directly to Anakin.

Anakin reeled back. "What? _Me_?"

"Remember?" Obi-Wan whispered from his side. "You made quite a scene."

Anakin glanced from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan. "I was defending you—little you," he said, adding to Obi-Wan. " _You_ already know that!"

"It was admirable that you defended my padawan," Qui-Gon acknowledged. "To stand up against what you believed to unfair. That's good Anakin."

Anakin went to smile in pride until Qui-Gon continued. "But—you executed it poorly," Qui-Gon pointed out. "You insulted the Council rather than encourage them to change their thinking. You acted emotionally."

A whistling sound from the kitchen erupted their meeting. Qui-Gon stood up and walked to the kitchen, but his words could still be heard. "And emotions are something the Jedi Order frown upon," Qui-Gon called from the kitchen. Within a minute, Qui-Gon returned with a tray of three cups of steaming tea. He passed one to Obi-Wan. "It's Yarba tea, I'm afraid."

"That'll do just fine," Obi-Wan said, taking his cup with gratitude.

Anakin accepted his cup from Qui-Gon, his eyes on the Jedi Master. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Qui-Gon asked as he settled back into his seat.

"Do you share the same belief about emotions?"

Qui-Gon rose his tea cup to his lips, but paused as he mulled over Anakin's question. "I find emotions make us who we are," he finally answered, "but we must be learn to balance them or else we may lose ourselves."

That was not the answer Anakin expected. Qui-Gon supported the notion of emotions? Well—he shouldn't be too surprised. Qui-Gon was not the typical Jedi Master like the others. He was different. More human than the other robotic Jedi in the Temple (not including Obi-Wan). But, hearing Qui-Gon openly admit that he does not agree with a Jedi Order principal made Anakin feel better. If Qui-Gon didn't like a rule and disregarded it, then why couldn't Anakin? Besides, he agreed with Qui-Gon. Emotions make a person.

Qui-Gon took a long sip of his tea before placing it back on table. "Which returns me to our original discussion," he said, turning the conversation back to the Sith Lord. He leaned in, signaling the importance of his next words to both Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin sat straighter, lending an ear to hear Qui-Gon's next plea for information.

Qui-Gon breathed, his chest heaved up once before settling back down. "Why does the Sith Lord have such a keen interest in my padawan?"

Neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan said anything. They both eyed each other quickly, debating whether to answer the question or not.

Obi-Wan turned back to Qui-Gon, pushing his tea cup aside. "He's a Sith Lord," he started. "He simply wants to eliminate a rival. Killing me could help him win."

Anakin saw Qui-Gon mull over Obi-Wan's answer, but he knew the Jedi Master refused to accept it as the true answer. After a moment, Qui-Gon flicked his gaze back to Obi-Wan. "When I meditated…I sensed something odd about the Sith Lord."

Anakin became animated, but fearful. What did Qui-Gon sense? Anakin flashed his eyes to Obi-Wan, who held the same concerned expression. Anakin turned back to Qui-Gon. "You did?"

Qui-Gon slowly nodded. "I sensed a feeling that often does not belong on the Dark Side," he informed the duo before turning his attention to Obi-Wan. "I sensed a great amount of affection from the Sith Lord. Tell me—why does this Sith Lord have these feelings for my padawan?"

The tidbit shocked Anakin. His lungs froze and muscles stiffened. How did Qui-Gon sense Count Dooku's feelings? Does his connection to his former Master still work? Can Qui-Gon penetrate the Sith Lord's mind as well as Anakin can to Obi-Wan? If he could, then Qui-Gon would know who the Sith Lord is. He would be devastated to know his master became a blood-thirsty scum of a Sith Lord.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, who sat with his chin in his hand. "It's possible that feelings of his former life may still linger inside of him," Obi-Wan offered as an explanation, "but, his former life is gone. Darth Tyranus holds no true affection for your padawan. He will kill him given the chance. I know—he's tried to kill me."

Qui-Gon rested his hands on top of the table and let out a long sigh. "So—you knew the Sith Lord very well…before he became a Sith Lord?"

Obi-Wan dropped his hand to run it through his hair, giving him a disheveled look that usually fitted Anakin's appearance. "Not really—I knew of him," he replied, fingers lightly tapping his arm, "and he knew of me."

Qui-Gon's eyebrows furrowed. "That does not make sense," he murmured to no one in particular. "How could he feel such strong emotions towards you—or younger you—if you barely knew him?"

"It's misplaced," Obi-Wan said, which surprised Anakin. He didn't think Obi-Wan would offer that particular information. It was too close to revealing the Sith Lord's identity.

"Misplaced how?" Qui-Gon probed.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat, resting his hands on his lap. "I remind him of his old friend," he said with a shrug. "But—I'm afraid I'm not the friend he lost. And that—that is what drives him to attack me."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan for a long moment. He recognized that Obi-Wan altered the facts—or at least looked at it "from a certain point-of-view", but he never imagined that Obi-Wan would give Qui-Gon enough information that, if he pieced it together with thought, could lead all his questions straight to Count Dooku.

"Did you know this 'friend'?" Qui-Gon asked of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded, but the look on his face displayed a mixture of somber and nostalgia. "I did. He was a good man."

Qui-Gon brushed his chin in the same manner Obi-Wan often did. Anakin wondered if that is why Obi-Wan does it. "Are you the reason that his friend is dead?" Qui-Gon questioned, though he asked in manner to someone about to detonate a bomb. Cautious, yet ready to accept a completely different reaction.

Obi-Wan drew out a long sigh, his chest rising and falling like gentle waves. He didn't look up at Qui-Gon right away. Anakin could see that Obi-Wan was retreating, looking back on that fateful day on Naboo. The day they both lost Qui-Gon.

Anakin disliked when Obi-Wan retrogressed to the time after Qui-Gon died. He knew his Master felt responsible for Qui-Gon's death. Anytime it was brought up, Obi-Wan retreated into himself, becoming somber as he disappeared—to be alone with his plaguing thoughts.

And, when he returned, Anakin tried to be supportive and remind him that it wasn't his fault. It was the Darth Maul that killed Qui-Gon. Not Obi-Wan. But, it did very little. Obi-Wan would put on a fake smile and lie about being okay.

Anakin turned from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon, deciding to beat Obi-Wan to the punch and stop himself from suffering. "It wasn't—"

"Yes." Obi-Wan's voice stated, effectively cutting off Anakin's attempt to tell Qui-Gon the truth. "It was my fault. I killed him."

Anakin's jaw locked. "No—it wasn't," he rumbled. "Obi-Wan, you didn't kill him!"

Obi-Wan swept his eyes to Anakin, a haunting memory still echoing deep in his irises. "I did not perform the blow," he admitted, "but it was my misjudgment that got him killed."

"You were doing your best—"

"We can argue all you want Anakin," Obi-Wan interrupted, removing himself from the couch. "But it doesn't change what really occurred. I made a mistake. It cost him his life. I take the blame."

Anakin shook his head vigorously, suddenly very sick of Obi-Wan brushing off his help. "Don't you dare do this," he growled. "You're not responsible for what happened—"

Obi-Wan held out a hand and Anakin stopped talking. "Let's not dwell anymore on the past," he said. "Let's refocus on capturing the Sith Lord."

Anakin wanted to keep arguing about Obi-Wan emotional self-inflection. But, his master was right. They needed to focus back on Dooku. To figure out what his next scheme will be to get a hold of Padawan Kenobi. But, he sent a mental warning to Obi-Wan that their discussion on the Naboo attack was not over.

Obi-Wan ignored the mental prob. "He'll be hiring more bounty hunters," he informed Qui-Gon, who joined around the couch. "But as long as Obi-Wan stays inside…"

"He'll be safe," concluded Qui-Gon, scratching his beard.

Anakin couldn't believe how quickly Obi-Wan turned the conversation in a complete different direction. But, he didn't confront the issue. Instead he offered his opinion. "Unless—of course—he finds a way to lure Obi-Wan out," he said. "Kidnap someone he knows and cares? Use them to get him to come out of the Temple?"

Obi-Wan nodded in contemplation. "It's a possibility. We may have to warn his friends," he said to Qui-Gon.

"Bant and Garen?"

"And Siri," Obi-Wan added, which garnered a surprised look from Qui-Gon. "He may target either of them to get to my younger self."

"We should notify their Masters," Anakin advised. "Inform them of the possibility that their padawans might be in danger."

"I can talk to their Masters," Qui-Gon offered. "I'll advise them to keep a closer watch on their padawans."

Obi-Wan bowed his head in thanks. "That'll give us a tighter area to focus," he said. "We know he's been using docks as his main access to getting into the Temple—we might have to shut them down."

"You mean like closing off access to the Temple?" Anakin said, with slanted brows. "Won't that keep people stuck inside as well?"

Obi-Wan nodded again. "Yes—it's not ideal, but it will keep the Temple more secured and help keep the battle within a certain area. We won't have to endanger innocent civilians."

Anakin rocked his head, listening to Obi-Wan strategize. He joined in, helping Obi-Wan coming up with measured moves to help secure certain areas in the Temple that Padawan Kenobi would occupy more often. The only person not really participating was Qui-Gon.

He stood by, listening to Obi-Wan and Anakin plan out defensive structures and offensive movements. Anakin knew because every now and then, he heard Qui-Gon make a noise. It wasn't a good or bad noise. It seemed more like an acknowledgement that Anakin and Obi-Wan had a good grasp on how to strategize different scenarios.

After a brief hour of planning, they both stopped, letting their drawings on scrap paper and notes litter Qui-Gon's table. They retreated back in their seats, slightly worn from all the actions they endured since the morning. "I think that will have to do for now," Obi-Wan announced. "We can continue working tomorrow morning."

"Great," Anakin groaned. "Something to look forward to."

Obi-Wan playfully elbow Anakin in his side. "Enough of your complaints," he said. "I've had a long, tiring day."

"You're not the only one," Anakin quipped.

"Hmm…" Obi-Wan responded, his eyelids drooping as he peeked to Qui-Gon. "What do you think Master?"

Anakin fluttered his eyes to Qui-Gon, who examined the papers and the notes Obi-Wan and Anakin made during the hour. When Obi-Wan called to him, he lowered one of the papers. "You both seem to know what you're doing," he said so softly that Anakin had trouble if it was because he was too tired to listen carefully or if it was because Qui-Gon seemed disappointed. "Almost like soldiers."

"We are," Anakin replied, his face strained as he tried to restrain a yawn. Then, he added. "Somewhat."

Qui-Gon's mouth twitched before his face became unreadable. He sat with a blank look, eyeing all the tactics he and Obi-Wan drafted to keep Padawan Kenobi safe. Why wasn't he enthralled? He and Obi-Wan just came up with great tactics that would keep Padawan Kenobi safe. Why was he not proud of them?

Something was off. Anakin pushed himself up in his seat. "Are you okay, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon blinked to Anakin. "Yes—I'm fine," he said, his tone emotionless.

Anakin didn't believe him. "Qui-Gon—"

Qui-Gon abruptly got to his feet. "I just realized the time," he announced, not even looking at either Anakin or Obi-Wan. "I need to meet with Master Yoda."

Anakin got up from the couch as so did Obi-Wan. "We'll come with you."

Qui-Gon shook his head, effectively rejecting the offer. "That won't be necessary. Like you and Obi-Wan said," he began, grabbing his robe. "You had a very long, tiring day. Bombs, chasing bounty hunters and being hunted by Jedi Knights for a little bit. Stay and regain your strength. You may sleep here on the couches."

Anakin quizzically stared at the sudden exclusion. "Qui-Gon…"

"I'll return shortly," Qui-Gon assured both Jedi Knights as he adjusted his robe. "Stay and rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

And, without another word, Qui-Gon exited the apartment in a flash, leaving a bewildered Anakin standing in the middle of the common space.

"What was that about?" Anakin questioned Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan flickered a tired glance to the door. "I wouldn't dwell on it Anakin," he said. "It's just Qui-Gon being himself." Obi-Wan swayed to his feet, letting a yawn escape his lips. "But, he's right. We need to sleep. I'll take this couch and you take the other one."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said, defeated, as Obi-Wan disappeared down the corridor.

Anakin backtracked from the door in time for Obi-Wan to return with an armful of blankets. He tossed one to Anakin, who caught it easily without looking and threw it on the couch. He stretched out, his feet and ankles hanging over the side. Obi-Wan nestled in his own, curled to keep his whole body from dangling over.

Obi-Wan waved his hand toward the switch and the lights vanished, drowning the room in darkness with only the lights from the city dimming the common space.

Anakin flopped onto his back, his eyes on the door where Qui-Gon darted from just moment ago. Anakin pondered over Qui-Gon sudden change in demeanor. What suddenly scared Qui-Gon? It almost seemed like he was terrified of them. Like…he wanted to get away from them. What did they do wrong? Did they say something? What made Qui-Gon run off like that? Run away from them?

Obi-Wan's groan echoed in the dark. "You're dwelling, Anakin."

Anakin twisted his body, looking away from the door. "Sorry Master," he said. "Good night."

"Good night," Obi-Wan murmured through the blanket.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Conflictions and Affiliations**

"Obi-Wan has finally drove you out of the apartment?"

Qui-Gon chuckled a smile over the comment. "If anyone, it would be _me_ that would drive Obi-Wan out."

Jedi Knight Tahl had one of the droids pull out a chair for Qui-Gon. "Take a seat, old friend," she gestured and Qui-Gon graciously accepted the offer. "If not Obi-Wan, what brings you to my door?"

Qui-Gon resigned, his hands on his knees as he stared off for a moment. "I had to get away for a moment," he admitted. "Away from Jedi business and be amongst friends."

"Or friend," Jedi Tahl pointed out as they were the only two occupying the room.

"My closest friend."

They stayed silent for a moment, before recognizing what the silence meant. But, Tahl quickly turned away to reach for her datapad. "As your closest friend," she began, swallowing a little hard, "I'm obligated to ask what's wrong."

Qui-Gon scratched underneath his chin. "I came across something I found wrong," he confided. "Something that I cannot approve."

Tahl's threw an astutely grin to Qui-Gon. "Did you and the Jedi Council get into another argument?"

"No."

Tahl paused, her hand gently moving down her armchair, feeling the ends. Her gaze soften, but her curious voice remained. "Does it have to do with the two mysterious Jedi Knights?"

Qui-Gon's brows rose, but it did not surprise him that Tahl knew. "Yes."

Tahl hummed an understanding. "I see—well, I sense," she corrected as she let her fingertips brush underneath her eyes. "The Jedi Temple have been spreading a lot of rumors about those two. I have yet to meet them. In fact, very little have." Her crystal eyes moved back to her datapad, hand running over the front. "I heard you are helping them on a mission."

Qui-Gon watched as she moved her fingers along the pad as vibrations informed her of what she searched and the answers. "That is true," he replied, "but I can tell you no more. It involves very delicate matter."

"The delicate matter being the attacks on the Temple?"

Qui-Gon said nothing, which only seemed to make Tahl smile more. "I know you too well, Qui-Gon," she said. "But—do not worry. I will not speak of anything you say."

"I know," Qui-Gon confirmed and he looked squarely in Tahl's eyes. "Of everyone in the Temple, I trust you the most."

Tahl made no reaction to the comment. She typed on her datapad, eyes still on the screen though she could not see anything it reported. "So, you still planning to tell me what is upsetting you? Or you just going to mope?"

"I'm not here to wallow," Qui-Gon assured her. "Like I said, I just needed to be around a friend." He breathed deeply for a moment, gathering his thoughts together. His eyes flickered back to Tahl. "I'm not happy with how the two Jedi Knights work."

Tahl peaked over her shoulder, listening as Qui-Gon continued. "When discussing the mission," he explained, glancing away. "They both…they both acted more like soldiers and not peacekeepers.

"They talked strategies and planned out possible attack points," Qui-Gon continued and then he peered up to Tahl's face, his throat constricting a little as he spoke. "They're soldiers more than they are Jedi Knights. They even somewhat admitted it."

Tahl turned completely in her chair by the time Qui-Gon was done. Her gaze fell on him with understanding and sympathy. "You're disappointed," she said. It was not a question. It was a fact.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Disappointed, yes—but not in them."

"But in yourself," Tahl added, to which Qui-Gon bowed his head. "Why?"

Hearing Jedi Kenobi and Anakin speak of attack plans and defensive structures was like having a lightsaber stab him in multiple places. This is not how he wanted to raise Obi-Wan. He did not want his padawan to become a soldier. Jedi Knights were to be peacekeepers. Not soldiers.

Yet, spending an hour with them brought the horror crashing down on Qui-Gon. During the whole planning, he remained silent, his heart growing weaker every minute the duo spoke of strategies. How did he let Obi-Wan fall? How could he let Obi-Wan be turned into a solider?

Qui-Gon rubbed his temples, thinking. "I'm disappointed in how I approached them," he said. "All they see is war and I'm afraid I cannot make them see it otherwise. That is why I'm disappointed."

"Have you even tried?"

Qui-Gon's lips fell to distraught frown as he thought about his young padawan and how he'll grow up to be a Jedi solider. "Yes," he replied. "I still am."

Tahl nodded once. "Then you must keep trying. Do not give up on them yet," she advised and then paused. "Do you know who their masters were?"

"No," Qui-Gon answer, a little too quickly, but Tahl didn't catch it.

She only murmured to herself. "That's unfortunate," she said. "Perhaps you could have spoken with them. Get an idea on how they were trained."

Qui-Gon nodded, again thinking of his own training with his padawan. "I think I have an idea."

Tahl cocked her head to her side. "There's still something that worries you," she said. "You can tell me Qui-Gon. I will not hold judgment."

Qui-Gon sighed heavily as he leaned back in his seat, looking at Tahl once again. Taking in her whole figure, he caught how the light glimmered her honey dark skin making it look sleek. Her dark, thick hair pulled into a messy bun, away from her crystal eyes that clouded her vision, but not her source to the Force. She was still beautiful as ever, but more so in her personality.

Since their days as initiates, Qui-Gon and Tahl had been good friends. Always trying to one up each other in a friendly competition, they grew into becoming one of the best Jedi Padawans in their generation. Though often busy serving their masters, they still tried to make time for each other, spending most of their free time with one another. Master Dooku warned Qui-Gon several times in regards to Tahl to the point that he often dragged Qui-Gon away to distant missions to keep him focused on the Force rather than his friend.

Qui-Gon understood Master Dooku's reasons. If the Council ever saw how close he and Tahl became, they would be expelled them from the Temple. Something neither he nor Tahl wanted. Even though their feelings haven't changed since the years passed, they remained platonic. On occasion, this aggravated Qui-Gon, but after the whole Xanatos incident, he agreed that he could not be with her. So, he sent himself away. To be alone.

But, here he was again. In her apartment. Talking like they were still young padawans. Sharing secrets and thoughts.

Qui-Gon dragged his hands to his knees. "I worry that the Jedi Order may become something it should not," he said. "That it may lose its way."

Tahl smirked again, though wider than before. "You're sounding like your old master," she said. "Did he contact you again?"

Qui-Gon thought back to the last time his master contacted him. It was a few months back. He wanted to catch up with his old padawan before departing for an undercover mission. It was brief—like most of his conversations with his old master. "Not since he left for his mission," he answered to Tahl's question.

"Always the political idealist," Tahl joked. "He should have become a politician instead of a Jedi."

"Maybe in another lifetime," Qui-Gon replied. "If he hadn't become a Jedi, he would have been a Count."

"Oh—yes…I'm aware."

Qui-Gon chuckled over how often his master made sure everyone around him knew of his heritage without even saying it outright. Unlike the other Jedi Knights in the temple, Master Dooku poised himself in a regal manner, demanding respect and attention while being charismatic and speaking in a language that sounded too aristocratic to be considered ever a Jedi Knight. Perhaps that is why he often went on undercover missions in high rankings of social hierarchy? He easily blended in well with politicians and royal parties with his fine tastes and delicate clothing.

Qui-Gon had been the opposite of his master, preferring regular Jedi-ordained clothes, enjoying the company of "hapless" creatures and spending his time in meditation or enjoying nature.

"Back to your original worry," Tahl directed, catching Qui-Gon's attention again. "Do you believe the Jedi Order is losing its way?"

Qui-Gon merely shrugged. "I don't know. But, from what I sensed from the Jedi Knights," he said. "It's heading in a direction I do not wish to take part of."

Tahl remained quiet for a long time, her warm smile fading rapidly. "Oh…Qui-Gon," she murmured. "You're serious!"

"I will not be a part of an order that turns Knights into soldiers," Qui-Gon stated. "I do not support war. And, I'll have not part of it."

"Qui-Gon—you're acting like it's going to happen," Tahl said, worried. "Did you have…a premonition?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No—you know I don't get those. Too invested in the Living Force to receive premonitions," he said. "No—this is just a feeling. A feeling I got when I was with the two Jedi Knights."

"And you're worried it may come true?"

Qui-Gon resigned in his seat. "I worry it may and that…that I may lose Obi-Wan to it."

And, the Jedi Master sagged in his seat. He managed to finally get to the truth of his anxieties. Losing Obi-Wan—failing another padawan—was something he knew he could not go through again. He told Master Yoda the same thing. He cannot bear to fail again, to be broken. Yet, he's met his padawan's older self. Seen what Jedi Kenobi is capable of doing. His padawan turned into something Qui-Gon enormously despised.

He failed his padawan.

As Qui-Gon dwelled, he felt a gentle wave of the Force comforting him. He looked up and saw Tahl's hand in the air, searching for him. Qui-Gon caught her hand with his own. Her fingers wrapped comfortably around his hand and a small smile beamed on her face. "Remember your own words, my dear friend," she said. "Live in the moment."

Qui-Gon stifled a chuckle as he smiled at Tahl. "Never had my own words thrown back at me."

Tahl kept her smile. "I'm not throwing it back, just reminding you that not everything is set in stone," she said. "And, as for Obi-Wan—that boy adores you. He'll follow you wherever you go. You won't lose him. No matter how hard you try."

Qui-Gon held Tahl's hand tightly, her words easing him into a better state of mind. She was always able to do that for him. Make him a better person, easing up his stoic behavior that he learned from his master.

They fell silent once again, still holding each other's hand. Neither willing to let go.

It was nice.

* * *

"You're still thinking about it, aren't you?"

Anakin couldn't help that his mind was too busy thinking about the reasons why Qui-Gon ran out of the room. He kept coming up with different reasons, but none of them seemed to be true. Anakin flipped on his side, looking across the way to Obi-Wan, who had his head buried between the pillow and the couch's back.

"Why did Qui-Gon run away?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan groans muffled through the pillow. "Why do you think he ran away?"

Anakin huffed, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Why do you always answer my questions with a question?"

"Because I'm curious as to know why you're asking," Obi-Wan replied, drowsily. "Now—why do you think he ran away?"

"I don't know. I felt that he was—afraid or didn't like us or something—I don't know," Anakin sighed, thinking back to Qui-Gon face when he pried himself away from them. It almost felt like a rejection. Maybe it was rejection? No…it couldn't be. Qui-Gon wasn't like the rest of the Jedi Order. He didn't reject him. But still…

Anakin flung off his couch and nudged himself beside Obi-Wan, who protested. "Anakin!" he grunted as Anakin slid himself onto the couch, his shoulders pressed close into Obi-Wan's back. He forced Obi-Wan to turn, making more room for Anakin to fit decently on the couch. "This is ridiculous—"

"He didn't say a single word when we were planning on how to keep the Temple or your younger self safe," Anakin interrupted. "Not a single word."

"Okay."

"And, then after looking at some of the plans, he wanted to leave immediately," Anakin added. "Didn't even want us to tag along."

Obi-Wan shuffled himself on the couch, so that he rested half on his back and half on his side. "Did you ever think that maybe Qui-Gon doesn't want to hang-out with us all the time?"

Anakin snapped his head to Obi-Wan. "Why not?"

Obi-Wan rolled his head so that he could look at Anakin through the darkness. "Anakin, he doesn't know us," he said. "This isn't the Qui-Gon you met as a boy. To him, we are just another pair of Jedi Knights."

"No…he knows you!" Anakin disputed. "He seems comfortable with you."

"Hardly," Obi-Wan countered. "He looks at me like a stranger. I'm not the padawan he recognizes. He may recognize me by the name and Force Signature, but I'm still a stranger."

"At least he knows you," Anakin replied, grumpily. "He doesn't know anything about me. Just my name."

"And that you're a skilled pilot, mechanically adapt and a strong fighter," Obi-Wan noted. "You did show off those skills today."

Anakin grinned, remembering the look of Qui-Gon's impressed face when he fixed his comlink. "True…but, I don't want him to see me…I don't know…like a stranger."

"Give him time, Anakin. It's been a rough day for him. He just learned that his padawan is targeted by a Sith Lord and that his padawan and another Knight from the future returned to help stop that from happening," Obi-Wan reminded Anakin. "It's a lot to take in. For anybody."

Anakin thought over, recognizing that he could see why Qui-Gon would be a little distant from them. In fact, with Obi-Wan pointing all that out, Anakin was impressed that Qui-Gon managed to stay very sane and calm throughout the whole ordeal. "Okay—I understand, but I still don't like it," he admitted. "I just—I want him to be proud of me. To show him that he was right about me. That I'm a great Jedi Knight. That he wasn't wrong. Not disappointed, you know?"

Obi-Wan breathed deeply. "Yes—I know exactly what you mean."

Anakin propped up on the couch. "You don't think we disappointed him?"

Obi-Wan mulled, his lips moving as if he was chewing the question. "I cannot say," he said. "I don't think we disappointed him. I think…we may have overwhelmed him."

"With all our knowledge?"

"Something like that," Obi-Wan muttered.

Anakin fell back on the couch, feeling a little better than before and he stared up at the ceiling. A ceiling he recognized very much. A smile quirked on Anakin's lips. "It's funny looking up at this ceiling," he said and pointed to a portion that was halfway between them and the door. "It's been a while since I hadn't seen a black smudge right there."

Obi-Wan followed Anakin's direction. "Yes—I remember. Your droid backfired on you."

"It didn't backfire."

"You're quite right," Obi-Wan agreed, eyes reminiscing. "It just shot up all the oil in its contents right to the ceiling. Dirtied the whole place…and spoiled your new robes."

"Hey! I was building that droid to help us keep the apartment clean," Anakin reasoned. "That way we didn't have to worry about it and can focus on meditation or—"

Obi-Wan snorted. "Please! You built that droid to clean up your own messy room," he said. "You grew tired of me telling you to keep it tidy."

Anakin would have loved to countered Obi-Wan statement, but he couldn't. His master was absolutely correct. He built the droid to save himself time. Though, once he got the droid working, it did wonders to keep the place clean. It was not as good as C-3PO in cleaning or as good as R2-D2 in being an astrodroid. But, it did what he programmed it to do until it short circuited.

"Doesn't matter why I built it," Anakin said. "It helped us."

"It and all the other little droids you managed to trick into coming to our apartment," Obi-Wan commented. "I don't think there was a single droid left in the Temple that you hadn't managed to tweak."

Anakin smiled. "I left a few alone."

"Only because the Jedi Council forbade you to do anymore 'improvements," Obi-Wan reminded him, "which I was relieved."

Anakin curled his nose at the comment, but Obi-Wan kept speaking. "You were fine after a while," Obi-Wan said, "Especially when you got that little blue droid."

"You mean Artoo?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "You didn't care about the other droids after that," he said. "You only focused on it."

"Well—it's Artoo," Anakin said, matter-of-factly. "He's my little buddy. Didn't need another one."

"Oh yes…I know," Obi-Wan responded. "I remember you refusing to take another droid after losing Artoo. You searched the galaxy for the droid."

"You know why," Anakin said, not really liking Obi-Wan suggestion. "Artoo had a lot of information. Things the Separatists couldn't have. I needed to rescue him."

"And I remember agreeing," Obi-Wan replied, calmly. "But, I'm curious as to why you never erased the droid's memory as requested by the Jedi Order."

"Why do you think I didn't do it?" Anakin countered, a sneer emerging as he used Obi-Wan's deflection against him.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything at first. He dragged his fingers along his chin, before wiping his eyes to remove any signs of tiredness. "Short or long answer?"

"Short."

"Attachment."

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "Attachment?" he repeated before groaning, "Not this lecture again…"

"You asked for my opinion," Obi-Wan warned to which Anakin greatly regretted. "You're attached to that blue droid because it reminds you of Padme."

Anakin's heart jolted, a burst of hot anger licked his insides as he became rigid in responded. "We already discussed this, Obi-Wan," he gritted, trying to control the rising heat. "You and the rest of the Jedi made it perfectly clear. I'm to be alone."

"Not alone," Obi-Wan affirmed, his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You're not alone, Anakin. You never will be, but you cannot grow an emotional attachment like that. It's too dangerous."

"I know."

"Yes—I know you _know_ , Anakin. But I—"

Anakin's frown deepened and his fingers curled in agitation. Red rising to his cheeks, he snapped.

" _I KNOW_!"

His thunderous voice disturbed the Force. Anakin turned to get off the couch—away from Obi-Wan—when he saw that look on Obi-Wan's face.

It wasn't shock. Or hurt. Or scared. He acknowledged Anakin with a sad acceptance. "Yes," he said, voice barely above a whisper. "I know too."

Anakin didn't say anything for a moment, recollecting his memories of Obi-Wan and, of course, the blonde girl he met briefly—Satine. He joked around with Obi-Wan, calling the Duchess his girlfriend, which annoyed Obi-Wan immensely. But, Anakin could see right through his master's annoyance. Obi-Wan held a deep love for Satine. And, it never truly went away despite going their separate ways. Even after her death, Anakin saw the flame inside Obi-Wan's heart that he still held for her.

Perhaps, Obi-Wan did understand—but, unlike Obi-Wan, Anakin fought for Padme. Always will.

Anakin repositioned himself back on Obi-Wan's couch, taking a deep breath and letting his anger flow out of him. "Sorry Master," he said. "It's just…I know the rules."

"I'm sure you do," Obi-Wan replied before a cheeky grin spread on his face. "After all, I did spend a good portion of my life repeatedly telling you all the rules."

Anakin rolled his eyes at his master's tease. "Good-night, Obi-Wan."

"Good-night Anakin."

* * *

When Qui-Gon returned to the apartment, he was not expecting this.

As he quietly graced his apartment, lights all turned off, he took a few steps to his quarters when his eyes caught the sight of two forms, lumped together on a single couch. Qui-Gon paused, looking over how both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin squeezed themselves onto a single couch, sleeping soundly like they were in their own cots.

Qui-Gon leaned against the doorway, arms crossed as he studied the two Knights. Jedi Kenobi, pressed against the back cushion, slept on his side to make room for his much taller companion. They both slept back-to-back, with Anakin taking up much of the room. Jedi Kenobi, Qui-Gon noticed, had his fingers latched onto Anakin's utility belt, holding the younger Jedi in place to avoid falling face first onto the floor.

When the door closed behind Qui-Gon, they did not stir. Is this how they sleep? Qui-Gon wondered as he watched their chests rise and fall in gentle motions. Did they not know they could use the other couch? But, as Qui-Gon looked at the empty couch, he saw a blanket strewn over the backside. Someone slept there at one point and he guessed that it was Anakin who fled the couch. Were they not used to sleeping in separate beds?

It was strange for Qui-Gon to see how close and comfortable they were with each other. It was an odd concept. These two Jedi Knights—very in tuned with one another—held no regard to the old traditions. They had an implicit amount of trust and support for one another that deepened their bond. Qui-Gon (or anyone else in the Temple) have never seen such a bond of friendship like the one Jedi Kenobi and Anakin present.

Qui-Gon pulled away from the duo. He will talk more with them tomorrow. He should let them rest as well as he should. He stepped back, turning his feet to the direction of his quarters when his shoes on the floor squeaked.

In that one moment, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin's eyes were closed.

The next, they were opened.

Conscious and alert, they sprang into action like they were never asleep. The drowsiness washed away with a simple blink as they both ignited their lightsabers, raised in strike or defense position. Anakin moved swiftly, his blue lightsaber swung near Qui-Gon, stopping near his throat as the blue light hued his features.

"Qui-Gon?" Anakin said, his voice distressed.

Qui-Gon didn't dare nod, afraid he may burn his neck. "Yes, it's me."

Qui-Gon didn't even finish his statement before Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, pocketing it back on his utility belt. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "Not used to someone sneaking into the apartment."

Qui-Gon relaxed now that he no longer was held by a lightsaber and he flashed his attention to Jedi Kenobi. His older padawan already pocketed his lightsaber, but still acted like nothing went amiss. That the whole scene was a normal, everyday situation.

"You okay, Qui-Gon sir?"

The Jedi Master turned back to Anakin, who had his head tilted and eyes peering at him. "I didn't nick you, did I?" Anakin queried, squinting to get a good look at Qui-Gon's neck.

Qui-Gon gently rubbed his neck, showing no blood. "No, but you came close," he said, truthfully. "Good reflexes."

A tiny smile bore on Anakin's face. "Thanks," he muttered. "But, sorry about that. Didn't think you were coming back tonight."

"Where else would I sleep?" Qui-Gon questioned, to which Anakin shrugged.

Jedi Kenobi steadily approached the two. "How did the meeting go with Master Yoda?" he inquired. "Did he manage to heal the memory disturbance?"

"I'm afraid that he spoke little on the matter of the assassin," Qui-Gon lied, remembering that he told them he went to search for Master Yoda. "I'll get a full report of it tomorrow."

"Then what did you discuss?" Anakin probed in a curious fashion.

Qui-Gon clamped a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "It is late," he stated. "And, I'm afraid we will have an early rise tomorrow. It is best we rest well tonight," His eyes bounced from Anakin to Jedi Kenobi and he gave a nod. "I'll tell you more in the morning."

The anxieties of the lie departed from his body as he turned away from Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. He had no interest in giving them false information or hopes. He'll tell them more in the morning—after his scheduled meeting with Master Yoda.

He heard Anakin's feet drag behind him while Jedi Kenobi whispered in his cultured voice that Qui-Gon could not even hear sentences. He assumed the Jedi was telling Anakin to sleep on his own couch.

Qui-Gon arrived in his little quarters that held very little furniture. Beside a bed, desk, dresser and a few plants, his room was nothing spectacular. But, it kept his mind at peace and allowed him sleep. Something he desperately needed in order to get his mind wrapped completely around the whole day.

He plopped on his bed and took off his shoes where he placed them neatly beside his bed. Once ready, he rolled onto his stiff bed, eyes looking straight up at the ceiling in deep thought.

So much of his world has changed. Ever since he stepped off the ramp that early morning, it all changed, flipped upside-down. With an older version of his padawan sleeping in the room over and a Sith Lord plotting to kill his padawan, it all felt ridiculous. How did all this occur in one single day? That's all it took. One day to change both his and his padawan's lives forever.

Qui-Gon exhaled. A difficult journey laid ahead for them.

* * *

Dooku was not surprised.

He didn't expect the bounty hunter to live up to his reputation. In fact, he expected betrayal. He figured the scrappy imbecile would become a chatter box instantly. So, it did not surprise him at all as he watched and listened to the idiot plead for his life and tell that Skywalker brat everything.

Though, he took precautions. He scattered the man's memory of him. It was such a jumble that even Master Yoda may find it difficult to piece together. It humored Dooku a little to know that he outsmarted his master.

Dooku did not become emotional over Codec's failure. If anything, his failure helped further Dooku's plans. Codec's actions gave Dooku exactly what he needed. The boy separated from his master and isolated from the rest of the Jedi Order.

It made Dooku's next course of action easier.

Dooku viewed the Jedi Temple from afar, the lights that streamed from the towering spires acted like a beacon. The only strongest, brightest light in the area that remained in a dull dark neighborhood. But, in a few years, that light will dim. It will be swallowed by the dark shadows, corrupting and abusing the power the Jedi let go. The honor of the Jedi will fall at the hands of greedy politicians. It should never had come to that, but the Jedi Order—the Jedi Council—allowed it. They became complacent. Unimaginative in what could make the Order better. Powerful.

Dooku gave one last look at the mighty Jedi Temple. It will all be over.

Soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hidden Pasts and Dark Truths**

Obi-Wan woke up refresh and ready to leave the detention centers. Master Sanjo—a bright blue-green Twi-lek—arrived and unlocked the door to Obi-Wan's cell. She greeted the troubled padawan warmly and informed the Obi-Wan that someone was waiting for him outside.

Obi-Wan smiled in hope. Obi-Wan swore before he fell asleep that he would prove his master that he would be a great Jedi Knight—like him. Light on his feet, he followed Master Sanjo from the dark levels of the detention centers, rehearsing the words he was going to say to Qui-Gon.

 _I'm sorry for disrespecting you Master Jinn._

 _I'm grateful for what you've done for me. For what you've taught me. And, I'll do better._

 _I'll become the Jedi Knight you want me to be._

The doors opened and Obi-Wan straightened his back, ready to repeat the speech out-loud when his small grin faded.

Qui-Gon wasn't waiting for him. He wasn't even there.

Leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest, stood Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan glanced around the room again. "Where's Master Jinn?" he queried.

The Jedi Knight removed himself from the wall, clearly noticing Obi-Wan's disappointment. "Well, good morning to you too," Anakin said and then he glanced to Master SanJo. "I'll take him from here—thanks."

Anakin directed Obi-Wan out of the detention centers, strolling down the corridor, his long legs making it seem like he was more gliding than walking. Sunlight illuminated the marble corridors of the Jedi Temple they walked. As they passed one of the mountain pillars, a dark shadow cascaded on him and Anakin. Right then, a chill breeze caressed Obi-Wan's cheek and it made the boy shudder. He quicken his pace, landing back in the warm morning sunlight.

Relieved to remove the coldness, Obi-Wan thought back to that familiar chill. A whole night spent in a cage, only comforted in an uncomfortable coldness from being so far below ground and away from everyone else. Obi-Wan only desired to come back to the rest of the Order. To come back to his Master.

Obi-Wan exhaled as he nervously looked to Anakin. "Did Master Jinn say anything?"

Anakin dropped his blue eyes onto him. "Not much," he admitted though Obi-Wan caught the agitation in the young man's voice. Qui-Gon was often known to irritate others and it seemed that it affected the older man. "Said he will tell us in the morning—but then he had to go talk to Master Yoda again. So—I offered to take you to class."

"Oh."

Obi-Wan turned away, rethinking. Another meeting with Master Yoda? With the Council? Were they talking about him? Qui-Gon expressed his opinion on his behavior last night. Obi-Wan admitted Qui-Gon was correct in his accusation, but he had hoped that his master would forgive him.

A nudge in his shoulder drew Obi-Wan out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Anakin's gaze on him. Did the Jedi Knight say something? "I'm sorry," Obi-Wan apologized. "I didn't hear what you said."

"I didn't say anything," Anakin said, his crystal blue eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you okay?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes—of course," he claimed, despite his voice quivering briefly.

Anakin cracked a grin. "Sounds real convincing," he teased the young padawan. "You're upset that Qui-Gon didn't come, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan shoulders sagged a little, defeated. "I messed up, didn't I?"

Anakin pressed his hand against Obi-Wan's shoulder and Obi-Wan stopped. Anakin stepped into his line of sight, obscuring the long corridor behind him. His eyes lowered. "Okay…listen here, Obi-Wan," he began, brows knitted. "First—Qui-Gon isn't upset with you. That much he told us last night."

"Second—you didn't mess up," Anakin assured him. "All that has happened? It's not your fault. The Jedi Council were too harsh on you. Qui-Gon was even going to try negotiate your punishment but…"

Obi-Wan waited for Anakin to say more, but the Jedi Knight let his words drift into silence. Obi-Wan consumed Anakin's words, chewed on them as he analyzed what the Jedi Knight said. His master was not upset. He clearly articulated that he was disappointed in him last night, but he didn't want Obi-Wan to receive that strict of a punishment either. Did that mean his Master believed in him? Still held him in regard as a padawan? Worthy of his effort and time?

Anakin brushed his lips with the back of his hand. "My point is that you didn't deserve the punishment," he said. "I'm sorry we couldn't change the Council's mind. You were only trying to help and—"

Obi-Wan shifted in his stance, his gaze faltering from Anakin to the floor. "That's not true."

"Excuse me?"

His insides knotted. He remembered the moment Qui-Gon told him to stay before he chased after his older self. He pictured the scene clearly like it was a holo-video. The moment Qui-Gon turned his back to him, running away, all the turmoil of emotions erupted. It bled into Obi-Wan's heart and better judgement as he remembered the familiar feeling when Qui-Gon turned his back on him once before. Back on Bandomeer. The feeling of worthlessness and abandonment rushed him and he was unable to stay afloat against the onslaught.

Obi-Wan lifted his eyes back up to Anakin. "I didn't disobey to help," he confessed. "Master Jinn was right. I just didn't want to be left behind. After Bandomeer, I always felt—"

"Wait!" Anakin cut off Obi-Wan with his hand slicing through the air between them. He then folded his arms across his chest as he towered over Obi-Wan. "Hold on—Bandomeer?"

Obi-Wan blinked. Did his older self not confide to the Jedi Knight about his past? The questioning look on Anakin's face easily answered his question. "Oh—um, it's a planet," he responded. "A location of one of the Jedi AgriCorps."

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "AgriCorps?" he murmured. "What happened there?"

"He never told you?"

"Who?"

"My older self?" Obi-Wan said, reevaluating his decision to inform the Jedi Knight about that particular time when Anakin's mouth thinned into a tight line.

"No," Anakin answered, darkly. He swiftly turned away from Obi-Wan, refocusing his attention on a distant point. Obi-Wan observed how Anakin absorbed the information. His shoulders stiffened into a straight line as he loomed out the window with a flurry of emotional conflictions. It surprised Obi-Wan that a Jedi Knight like Anakin had such an array of strong emotions. It was unhealthy. Master Yoda taught that one needed to let go of emotions, to focus only on the Force. Anakin was not doing that. He did not release the turmoil into the Force. He held onto it, his eyes clouded by a thought that dangerously made Obi-Wan afraid.

Obi-Wan continued watching Anakin with uncertainty. A shift in the Force threatened to knock Obi-Wan off his feet. Power rolled off Anakin that it seemed like Obi-Wan stood in the middle of an ocean, waves trying to knock him off his feet. His toes curled to hold himself in place when Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan again.

"What happened there?" Anakin demanded. "In Bandomeer?"

"It's…it's where I worked before I became Master Jinn's padawan," Obi-Wan said.

"Before? What do you mean _before_?" Anakin's eyes were puzzled. "Are you saying you weren't going to become a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "My birthday was coming up and no one wanted me as a padawan," he clarified, feet shifting in position as he disliked mentioning his beginnings as a padawan. "So…Master Yoda sent me to AgriCorps."

"But—how did you become Qui-Gon's padawan if you were kicked out of the Order?"

"I met Master Jinn before being shipped off to Bandomeer," Obi-Wan explained as Anakin listened attentively. "He didn't accept me as a padawan until we stopped a plot on Bandomeer."

Anakin stared at him for the longest time that Obi-Wan grew uncomfortable. He glanced down the corridor where the Training Arenas were located, wishing to rejoin his classmates. "Um…I should get to class," he insisted. "Don't want to get into any more trouble."

Obi-Wan walked, but was immediately blocked by Anakin. "They can wait," he said, tone sharp and arms crossed. "Qui-Gon didn't accept you as his padawan?"

"Not at first," Obi-Wan said, hated remembering that day when Qui-Gon informed him that he was not suitable to become a Jedi Knight. "But, after Bandomeer he changed his mind about me—"

Obi-Wan didn't get to finish. Anakin exasperated, circling around in thought. "Well…that explains a lot," he mumbled. He stopped, taking a deep breath before diverting back to Obi-Wan. "We should get going," he finally said. "Don't want you to be late."

They walked in silence down the corridor. Obi-Wan snuck a few glances to Anakin, but the older Jedi Knight was lost in his own thoughts. His lips still remained in a straight line, his jawline protruding from the skin that it almost looked like a sculpture. A meld of confusion and hurt burdened Anakin's eyes that Obi-Wan stared on guilty for relaying the message.

As they neared the training arenas, Obi-Wan could no longer bare the silence. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

Anakin merely glanced down at him. "You didn't," he said, voice tensed. "I'm just wrapping my head around it. That's all."

"Wrapping around what?"

"A lot of things to be quite honest," Anakin said and he began listing. "The fact that you were originally an outcast, that Qui-Gon rejected you and that you—older you—never told me about it at all. Any of it."

Obi-Wan understood the silence. His older self must have lied about his past to Anakin, kept the truth about how he originally became a Jedi Knight. But, why? Was he still ashamed of how he became a padawan? Ashamed that no one wanted him? Could he not bear for someone like Anakin to know he was close to failing? Based off Jedi Kenobi's and Anakin's behavior to each other, they seemed close enough to know each other's secrets. But, apparently not.

"Are you mad at him?" Obi-Wan questioned, his eyes warily looking to Anakin, whose mouth twitched down. "For not telling you?"

Anakin roughly shrugged. "Yes and no," he said. "But—it doesn't matter. If he wanted to keep it a secret, then—fine by me! I don't necessarily tell him everything either."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

Obi-Wan's brows crumpled. "I thought you and my older self were close?"

"We are," Anakin assured him with a grunt, his teeth grinding. "Close enough to be tired of each other."

Obi-Wan grew alarmed. "You're not going to…I mean…you're not going to fight again, are you?" Obi-Wan asked, timidly.

Anakin shot a look to Obi-Wan, a single brow arching over a scar that ran over his eye. "What?"

Obi-Wan swallowed, his knees slightly shaking. "I-I don't want this to ruin your friendship with your Obi-Wan," he said. "If I knew you would get upset, I would never have brought it up—"

Anakin suddenly waved his hands dramatically. "Whoa…whoa!" he said, easily and calmed as he rested a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Don't—don't get yourself worked up over this. Trust me. The topic of Bandomeer won't end our friendship."

"Obi-Wan and I have been through a lot together. Both good and bad and things much worse than a short conversation about your past," Anakin assured Obi-Wan with a comforting, eased smile, "and look—we're still as close as ever! So, don't get worked up over it. It's fine."

"You don't look fine," Obi-Wan challenged.

Anakin half-heartily shrugged. "Well, I'm only a little hurt that he didn't tell me about it," he confessed. "But, it's how you are. You're not really an open person. Very private. But—I thought…never mind." Anakin brushed the concern away. "The point is that Obi-Wan and I have been through a lot together. It'll take a lot more to break us up."

Anakin's reassurance eased Obi-Wan's mind. He no longer felt he burdened Anakin or accidently ended a friendship. If Anakin was telling the truth, his comments about Bandomeer will not affect the bond Anakin shared with his older counterpart. The worries retreating, he happily continued his way to the training arena to learn lightsaber combat skills. Anakin strolled beside him, easily staying ahead of Obi-Wan by a few inches.

When they arrive at the training arena and Obi-Wan heard voices of his classmates on the other side, he went to press the button to open the door, but he stopped short. He turned back around, staring at Anakin in a new shade of light.

"I didn't get the chance to say it last night," Obi-Wan said, turning away from the door to look at Anakin. "Thank you for standing up for me."

Anakin just nodded. "Anytime."

And, Obi-Wan knew Anakin truly meant it.

Obi-Wan opened the doors to the training arena, quietly sneaking in with Anakin. They stepped inside quietly, alerting no one to their presence. Obi-Wan spotted all of his classmates huddled in the front of the training arena. They all had their training sabers out as they circled around Master Unill, his fiery red hair noticeable amongst the crowd.

"Master Unill is teaching?" Anakin said, repelled by the notion. "He's not even a good swordsman."

Obi-Wan examined the Jedi Master as he prepped the young padawans in his care on the Jedi Ready stance of a certain lightsaber form. He appeared to know what he was doing and Master Yoda passed the course to him for the day. He must have some talent in sword-fighting.

Obi-Wan went to join his fellow padawans, pulling out his training saber when Anakin grabbed his elbow. "Come on," Anakin urged, pulling Obi-Wan out of the training arena. "I've got a better idea."

* * *

Qui-Gon sat with Master Yoda and Master Window in private.

Dawn rose over the city of Coruscant, waking the citizens to another fine day. But, for Qui-Gon, it was another day of turmoil. He didn't forget what he learned last night. Jedi Kenobi and Anakin's soldier behavior and the Sith Lord's emotions towards his padawan all scratched the back of his mind. It was all Qui-Gon could think about since he woke up. He kept trying to piece all the information he got from various sources, but it all remained in a heap. He still could not get a concise picture of the Sith Lord or his plans for his padawan. One moment he wants him dead and then next, he wants him kidnapped from the Temple.

Though Jedi Kenobi and Anakin provided some information to help clear the fog, they still held back a lot of information that would help Qui-Gon and the Jedi Order to capture the Sith Lord. Whatever their reasons were to withhold the information, Qui-Gon began to believe that he was involved somehow. That the future events that led to all three to return to the past involved not only Obi-Wan, but himself as well. And it stressed Qui-Gon more than he would like to admit.

"Spoke to the bounty hunter, I did," Master Yoda began, thankfully pulling Qui-Gon out of his dark thoughts. "Hard to see through his memories, it was."

"How jumbled were they?" Qui-Gon questioned, his lips barely parted as he spoke.

Master Yoda's forehead folded into many wrinkles. "Very," he replied. "Done well, by a master of mental manipulation."

"There are very few who can accomplish that feat," Master Windu revealed. "That'll lower the number of suspects."

"Except we are dealing with a Sith Lord that is from the future," Qui-Gon reminded his old friend.

Master Windu grinned. "Yes, but not hundreds of years into the future. Perhaps, twenty years?" he said, looking to Qui-Gon for confirmation on the age. Qui-Gon tilted his head in agreement. Jedi Kenobi seemed to be in his thirties or late twenties at the least.

"Meaning the Sith Lord is alive now," Master Windu concluded. "If he has the power to manipulate the mind in future, it can probably manipulate the mind now."

"We cannot be so sure," Qui-Gon countered. "The Sith Lord could possibly be a young individual, who has yet to gain the ability. To strengthen it to that degree."

Master Windu's dark gaze hardened. "Is that what those two told you?"

Qui-Gon inhaled deeply, absorbing the claim to ponder. Hands tucked in the sleeves of his robes, he stayed quiet for a moment. "They said very little of the Sith Lord's description," he admitted to the two Jedi Masters.

"But, more, they shared," Master Yoda detected between Qui-Gon's words, encouraging him to share the secrets he learned from the Jedi Kenobi and Anakin.

Qui-Gon hesitated, but conceded with a short nod. "They spoke of the conflicted feelings," he said. "Those feelings I sensed and shared with you, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda bobbed his head, remembering their previous talk. "Love, you felt," he recalled. "Uncommon, for a Sith."

Qui-Gon agreed. Sith Lords do not feel love. Or kinship. Or happiness. They suffer. That was what the Dark Side brought. Fear, anger, hate and suffering. Yet, Qui-Gon felt the Sith Lord's emotions quite clearly and it held an affection a father would have for a son. But, at the same time, he felt a massive wave of guilt that drowned the other emotions. Guilt for the failure to save his friend that lathered pain over the guilt. It consumed him to the point it darken his world. There was no escaping it for the Sith Lord. The mixture of love, guilt and pain all rested over his blacken heart. And all those feelings stirred when connected to Obi-Wan.

"According to the older Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon supplied to the two Jedi Council members, "that emotion is misplaced."

"Misplaced?" Master Yoda uttered, intrigued.

"Apparently, Obi-Wan reminds the Sith Lord of a friend," Qui-Gon explained, uncomfortable with the idea of a Sith Lord projecting a kinship feeling to his own padawan. "A friend who died long ago."

"That doesn't explain why the Sith Lord is targeting your padawan," Master Windu interjected. "Why he wants to kill him."

Qui-Gon quite agreed. That tidbit of information did not match up to what Jedi Kenobi and Anakin theorized. But, the next part did. "Despite the misplaced affections, Darth Tyranus blames Obi-Wan for the friend's death."

"How so?" questioned Master Windu, interest peaking behind those dark irises.

"They did not share those details."

Master Windu reclined in his seat, mouth a straight line while he thought. "They believe Darth Tyranus came back to eliminate the very person he feels is responsible for the death," Master Windu's dark eyes flicked back to Qui-Gon. "In hopes to prevent the friend's death from occurring?"

"Possibly," Qui-Gon answered, quietly. "I-I don't know."

Master Yoda's ears perked at the declaration. "Questioning the Sith Lord's motivations, you are?"

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose, retreating in his mind for a moment to reaffirm himself of what he believed. "There's too many complications in the matter," he finally said. "The bounty hunter had no intentions to kill Obi-Wan. Just kidnap and deliver him to Darth Tyranus." Qui-Gon dropped his hand, inhaling deeply. "The older Obi-Wan and Anakin believe he may try to kill him, but Darth Tyranus…"

"Unsure of what he wants, he is," Master Yoda finished for Qui-Gon. "But, important to getting what he wants, Padawan Kenobi is."

And that is what bothered Qui-Gon the most. Darth Tyranus' random acts and his involvement in Obi-Wan. His padawan's fate was tied to Darth Tyranus. Through the Force, he sensed how closely intertwined his padawan and the Sith Lord lives were that it angered Qui-Gon. He desperately wanted to believe it to not be true. Yet, the Force mocked him. He had no choice. As long as Darth Tyranus believed Obi-Wan to be instrumental in his goal, the danger Obi-Wan's fate remained.

Even worse, Darth Tyranus held a kinship link to Obi-Wan. Only family could feel kinship and Obi-Wan didn't know his family. He was taken away from them as an infant. The closest sense to a family Obi-Wan had was with Qui-Gon. Even before they became Master-Padawan, Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan admired him. And the admiration grew into respect and a love that Qui-Gon knew would not be approved by the Jedi Council. Masters and Padawans were supposed to be teacher-student relationships. Not father-son.

But, Obi-Wan was not the only one to blame. Qui-Gon grew an attachment to Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan did for him. At first, it scared Qui-Gon. The last time he developed those similar paternal feelings was with his last apprentice, Xanatos. And, it ended in a spectacular disarray.

With Obi-Wan, the boy seemed to lighten Qui-Gon's days since Xanatos' fall. Obi-Wan brought hope to Qui-Gon once again. The bond between him and Obi-Wan grew deeper to the point Qui-Gon began to see his padawan as a son.

Qui-Gon readjusted his robe. "The indecision of the Sith Lord will make it difficult to see the endgame."

"Focus on the Sith Lord, we should," Master Yoda insisted. "Lead us only in circles, an indecision will," Master Yoda informed the two Jedi. "To know Darth Tyranus' endgame, learn of his identity, we must."

Master Windu nodded his consent to the idea. "Agreed. Once we know the identity, the easier it may be to determine his plans; thus, prevent the death of your padawan," he added to Qui-Gon, who unconsciously glanced away at the mention of Obi-Wan. "Based off the provided evidence, it is most likely that the Sith Lord is someone Padawan Kenobi is already close to."

Qui-Gon's heart clenched. Surprised by Master Windu's deduction, Qui-Gon tried to digest what Master Windu proposed. Someone Obi-Wan already knew. Obi-Wan had a few friends: Bant and Garen were the two he remembered as being very close to Obi-Wan. Then, there was Qui-Gon himself. And, Master Yoda. They were the only two Jedi Masters outside Obi-Wan's old clan that Qui-Gon would considered to be close.

Qui-Gon's heart pounded mercilessly in his rib cage. Each pulse sent a wave of dread that coursed through Qui-Gon's whole body. Could it possibly be? He pondered again. The complicated emotions, the indecision, mind manipulation and the sense of kindship all began to point to a particular person.

Very suddenly, Qui-Gon rose from his seat. Master Yoda and Master Windu turned in surprise by the action. "Sense trouble, do you Qui-Gon?" Master Yoda spoke, his beady eyes piercing straight into Qui-Gon's soul.

"No," Qui-Gon tried to waver away their curiosity. "I've forgotten the time. I must attend another matter. If you please excuse me abrupt exit."

Master Yoda bowed, promising to speak with him soon. Master Windu said nothing. His dark pupils bore into Qui-Gon, the intense gaze violating Qui-Gon. Almost like the Master of Vaapad suspected something from him.

Qui-Gon quickly left Master Yoda's quarters feeling like a wool blanket had been draped over his head, blinding and suffocating him. With it everything clearly presented to his face, it was too hard to dismiss.

Jedi Kenobi has been distant from him since they met. He remembered how the young man tried to flee from him, blocking his attempts to connect together with the Force. The Jedi Knight constantly refused to give him the Sith Lord's name or even a physical description. And, the Sith Lord held a strange affection to his padawan—a kinship. Yet, still emitted a deep resentment against Obi-Wan for the loss of his friend.

The pieces of the puzzle were coming together quickly. The snaps of pieces coming together brought aches in the old Master's bones. Qui-Gon roughly stroke his beard as he strode down the long corridor. Despite the aversion, Qui-Gon knew it could be possible. The more he thought, the more he began to believe in the dark truth.

The Sith Lord was him.

Qui-Gon's lungs collapsed when he respired against the wall. His heart begged for it not to be true, tugging on his soul for safety, but his mind overran with thoughts of him with yellow eyes, cloaked in black and wielding a bright crimson blade the contrasted the night.

Qui-Gon crunched down. No, he cannot let his mind be occupied with fear. He must center himself. Think with a clear conscious. Release the anxiety—the fear—into the Force. Rebalance. Regain. Do not center on the fear. Center on peace.

Another moment later, Qui-Gon felt rebalanced and the Force gently nudged him in security. Everything will be as it should. Trust in the Force, he reminded himself. He will speak to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin in regards to it as soon as possible.

Situated, Qui-Gon stepped away from the wall to return to his apartment when he had to suddenly twist to move out of another Jedi's path. The Jedi stopped abruptly, surprised by the sudden movement of Qui-Gon dancing to avoid collusion. But, his face burst into pure joy.

"Master Jinn! Long time no see!"

"Master Unill," Qui-Gon greeted the Jedi Master. "Good to see you."

Master Unill bowed his head in respect, his hair looking fiery in the sunlight. "It's good to have our maverick Jedi back to the Temple," he said. "I do hope everything is all right. That nasty situation at the hanger."

"The situation was very under controlled," Qui-Gon replied, thinking of how Jedi Kenobi and Anakin easily handling the situation in the matter of minutes. "How are things with you?"

"Very well," he said. "My padawan—Zeek—is coming up to his trials soon. Had to leave him to teach a lightsaber course, but I feel very confident that he will do well."

Qui-Gon nodded, but he could empathize that feeling. He never had a padawan that took the trials. "It's a wonderful achievement, I'm sure."

"And, how is your padawan?" Master Unill questioned. "I hope everything is all right with Obi-Wan."

"Yes," Qui-Gon lied as he had no intention of informing the master what he knew. "He's seen better days, but all is well."

Master Unill didn't catch the lie. He smiled in relief, a hand over his heart. "Good! You know, I was a bit worried," he disclosed. "When Obi-Wan didn't show up, I thought something happened to him—"

Qui-Gon froze. The circulation to his heart iced as Master Unill's words pinned him to his spot. "I'm sorry," he started, leaning closer to Master Unill. "What did you say?"

Master Unill's relief tensed in his face, his mouth fluttering to a frown. "I said that…what I meant was that I was worried when your padawan didn't show up to class," he explained. "I thought something happened to him at the hanger. But, you said he was all right."

Qui-Gon gave him a stiff nod. "Yes! Yes—he's quite all right," he said. "I-I just forgot that I allowed Obi-Wan to skip the class. After everything that happened, I thought he could use the rest."

Master Unill's face relaxed again and the big smile returned. "After what I heard, he deserves it. You both do," he said and he patted Qui-Gon's hands. "It's good to have you home, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon thanked Master Unill and walked in the opposite direction of the master. Once he knew he was out of sight, Qui-Gon pulled out his comlink and dialed for Anakin. He got no answer. He tried again. No answer.

Fear's tendrils linked up to his legs, looping around his ankles and grounding him to a halt. His padawan did not go to class. Or, he didn't make it to class. Qui-Gon punched in his comlink again, waiting with bated breath for a voice to calm his worries. Only silence mocked him.

Heat ran the back of his neck as he pondered a scenario as to what happened to his padawan. He should have arrived to his class. He wasn't alone. Anakin was with him. The Jedi Knight volunteered when Qui-Gon could not collect his padawan from the detention centers. Obi-Wan was safe! He had Anakin with him.

Yet, why did he not attend class?

Where did he go?

With silence mocking him, Qui-Gon dialed his last hope to the comlink. Within seconds, a cultured, articulate voice echoed through the speakers. "Yes?"

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes," the voice confirmed. "Is everything okay? You sound worried?"

Qui-Gon's fingers dug into his comlink. "Something has happened," he answered. "My padawan is missing."

A brief pause hung the conversation as static played in the background. "Do you know who released him from the detention centers?" came Jedi Kenobi's reply.

"Anakin did."

"Anakin?" Jedi Kenobi's voice responded, his tone suddenly lighter. "Oh…then your padawan is fine."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon voice became sharp and urgent, very uncontrolled. Something he loathed. "Anakin was supposed to take him to his lightsaber lessons. I just ran into Master Unill. He said Obi-Wan wasn't there."

Qui-Gon could hear Jedi Kenobi breathe on the other end. "You believe something has happened?"

"After everything that has happened?" Qui-Gon challenged.

"Did you try contacting Anakin?"

"Several times. No response."

Qui-Gon heard Jedi Kenobi mull through the speakers. "All right, I'll come back," he said. "I'll search around the training arenas. See if anything is off."

Qui-Gon pressed his speaker button. "I'll meet you there."

* * *

Qui-Gon spotted Jedi Kenobi walking down the corridor, his robes sweeping behind him, polishing the marble floor. Jedi Kenobi had his hood up, concealing his identity from any eyeing Jedi Knights. But, many of the Jedi he passed ignored him, choosing to focus only on the person beside them and not the one passing.

Once Jedi Kenobi approached him, the young man lowered his hood, revealing strands of his auburn hair in disarray.

"I've been waiting." Qui-Gon stated, not liking that he had to wait ten minutes for Jedi Kenobi to arrive.

Jedi Kenobi's blue-green eyes, much like his padawan's, flickered up apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was outside the Temple, trailing up a lead."

"What lead?"

They began their walk down the rows of training arenas, heading to the one that Obi-Wan was supposed to be in that morning. Jedi Kenobi tried to tidy his hair, brushing his fingers through to push the strands out of his eyes.

"The bounty hunter is a regular at a bar," Jedi Kenobi explained. "I went to the bar."

"This early in the morning?" Qui-Gon questioned.

Jedi Kenobi chuckled. "Don't act surprised, Master," he said. "You know that the nightlife in Coruscant doesn't always end when the dawn arrives."

It was true. The nightlife of Coruscant did not necessarily end at the crack of dawn. Many businesses kept their doors open until late morning before closing its operations for a breather. Then, when the sky turned dark once again, it reopened with the same promising mixture of thrill and desolate. Qui-Gon understood the nightlife, but he rarely participated. Occasionally, he would go to have a drink with some friends outside the Temple, but since acquiring a new padawan, he's stayed at home, focusing on raising Obi-Wan right.

But, what intrigued Qui-Gon was that Obi-Wan knew about the party lifestyle. He never envision Obi-Wan as someone who would grow up to be a drinker. Even Jedi Kenobi did not act like someone with a dire need of a drink. He presented a noble appearance, one unsuited to be a lurker of dive bars or raging clubs.

Qui-Gon brushed his curiosity aside to focus on the more important issue: his missing padawan. "I still have yet to get a hold of Anakin," he informed Jedi Kenobi. "Do you know if he picked up his comlink?"

"Anakin has it," Jedi Kenobi assured Qui-Gon. "He's just not great at answering."

They passed doors of training arenas, eyeing the top of the doors to find the exact one. While, keeping a close eye for any signs of disruptions and using his Force senses to alert of any disturbances, Qui-Gon snuck glances to Jedi Kenobi, observing him. Though they were close enough to brush hands, Jedi Kenobi still managed to keep a distance between the two. He shared no connection to him, no willingness to be close to him like _his_ Obi-Wan tried to obtain. Jedi Kenobi accepted the space and peace between them and wanted nothing more. And, it increasingly disturbed Qui-Gon.

Something happened. Something terrible that made his padawan become detached. Was it his turning? Did Obi-Wan push him away? Was walking beside him—as a Jedi—too much for Jedi Kenobi to bear?

Qui-Gon took another quick glance at Jedi Kenobi. Is it possible that they returned to not only save Obi-Wan from the Sith Lord, but to save him as well? Is that why Anakin wanted to follow him everywhere? To keep tabs and check he would not be consumed by the Dark Side? The jagged pieces of the puzzle bore into Qui-Gon's mind that it spiked up his apprehension. And, Jedi Kenobi felt the altered Force presence.

"Don't worry, Master," Jedi Kenobi's voice rang, bringing Qui-Gon back to the search. "Anakin wouldn't let anything happen to young me. Trust me. He may be reckless and emotional, but he would sacrifice his life to save others."

"As a Jedi would do."

"True," Obi-Wan agreed, "but Anakin is known to go a little overboard with it."

Qui-Gon cocked an eyebrow at the statement. "What do you mean?"

Jedi Kenobi dragged his fingers over the walls, pausing briefly before continuing. "That nickname he told you. The 'Hero with No Fear'?" he said to Qui-Gon, who nodded. He remembered the nicknames. "It was given to him because he held no fear in regards to his well-being. Anakin will go to great lengths to help people, especially for those he loves."

"Love," Qui-Gon muttered as he eyed Jedi Kenobi. "Dangerous of you to admit that about another Jedi Knight."

Jedi Kenobi shrugged. "It's easy enough to see," he said, his eyes trailing the long line of doors. "But, Anakin doesn't let it cripple him. At least, not yet."

Qui-Gon folded his arms, stepping closer to Jedi Kenobi. "You show concern?"

Jedi Kenobi stopped, his shoulders hunched as his fingers tapped the wall. He had gone oddly quiet, a passive stance that made it hard to read the younger Jedi. His auburn hair contrasted dramatically against Jedi Kenobi's face that had grown a shade whiter. "I have yet to see what happens when he loses," Jedi Kenobi shared, voice lowered forcing Qui-Gon to concentrate harder on the words. "And, I do not wish to know."

Qui-Gon straighten, his tall presence casting a shadow over Jedi Kenobi. "You worry it may lead him to the Dark Side?"

Jedi Kenobi did not say anything, but Qui-Gon knew he was right in his conclusion. "Have you brought this to the Council's attention?"

"I did—once—a while back," Jedi Kenobi replied and he breathed deeply, his shoulders lifting and dropping in one heap. "But, not recently. I figured—as long as I'm there, looking after him, he'll be okay. I'll be able to keep him from going down that path."

"I've seen what the Dark Side does to good people," Jedi Kenobi rounded his eyes to Qui-Gon, looking squarely at the Jedi Master. "I will not let Anakin go astray."

Qui-Gon did not know if Jedi Kenobi was subtly referring to him in the first part of his speech. Was the Jedi Knight pointing out that he—Qui-Gon—was going to fall to the Dark Side? Was that why Jedi Kenobi feared for his friend? That he may lose Anakin to the Dark Side like he lost him?

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, tentatively. "I want to ask you a question."

Jedi Kenobi hesitated to a stop. He turned, but not fully, still standing in a diagonal position from Qui-Gon. The Jedi Knight mirrored his own stance, folding his arms across his chest in an act of defense, preparation to shield himself if necessary.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "The Sith Lord," he started again, "is Darth Tyranus—"

A crashing wave of the Force nearly bowled over Qui-Gon. He immediately sensed the presence of his padawan, which lifted one of the great weights off his chest. But, at the same time, it came crashing back down when he sensed that his padawan was in pain.

Jedi Kenobi must have felt the presence of his younger self as well for he too turned his head in the direction of where the Force emitted the boy's presence. Without a word, they both hurried to one of the further training arenas near the end of the corridor.

Jedi Kenobi reached the door first, pressing the button to open the door. The door slid with a sharp hiss, presenting Jedi Kenobi and Qui-Gon a fine picture of young Obi-Wan running to the opposite wall where a discarded training saber rested. In the middle of the training floor stood Anakin, his blade ignited and at ease as he waited for Obi-Wan to fetch his blade.

"You use too much of your energy on flips," Anakin's voice resonated the walls of the training arena. "You're quickly tiring yourself out."

A breath of relief escaped Qui-Gon's lips at the sight of Obi-Wan. He was alive. He was safe. Jedi Kenobi was correct in his claim that Anakin would not let anything happen to his padawan. They were both alive and practicing lightsaber techniques in an empty training arena.

He watched Obi-Wan collect his training saber and return to where Anakin stood. Qui-Gon noticed the thin layer of sweat that plastered Obi-Wan's face, giving him a sickly appearance. The roots of his hair were well wetted and his chest kept heaving as he stood ready to fight Anakin.

Obi-Wan lit up his saber, the pale blue glowing his skin ever more. Anakin twirled his blade, a fast motion that it appeared like a blur to Qui-Gon. Before Qui-Gon could pull his eyes away from the whirlpool of the blade, it slashed at Obi-Wan. His padawan jerked and blocked Anakin's attempt to hit him, pressuring the young Jedi's blade away from him. They were at a blade lock.

Anakin's lips curled. "Good…much better," he congratulated the padawan. The corners of Obi-Wan's lips twitched upward. The padawan was proud of his accomplishment at stopping Anakin's fast blade from striking him. But, Anakin's curl grew into a confident smirk. "However, you made another mistake."

Qui-Gon spotted the mistake before Obi-Wan did. Though Obi-Wan blocked Anakin from striking his arm, he left himself vulnerable. Obi-Wan's blade was underneath Anakin's blade. All Anakin had to do was add more pressure to lower Obi-Wan's blade and then jab him in the chest, effectively killing the padawan if they were not fighting with training blades.

Seconds later, Anakin carried out what Qui-Gon predicted and Obi-Wan yelped back at the sting of the training blade, jumping back to recover. Anakin discharged his weapon. "You need to keep track of all your vulnerabilities when fighting," he addressed the padawan, "because your enemy will."

Qui-Gon caught Jedi Kenobi humorous expression. "Give him a break, Anakin," Jedi Kenobi voiced, announcing their presence to duo. "He's only fourteen years old."

Anakin grinned at their arrival as Jedi Kenobi walked further into the training arena. Qui-Gon followed, eyeing his padawan, who bowed respectfully to his master. His padawan's face was beat red, flushed from the exerted energy and the shame of being caught not in his classes.

Anakin met the two halfway and Obi-Wan hurried over to join the group, choosing to stand between Qui-Gon and Anakin. Qui-Gon immediately noticed the contrast between his padawan and Anakin. Obi-Wan looked exhausted, fatigued to the point that if he sat down, he would not be able to get back up. Anakin, however, showed no sign of exhaustion. No beads of sweat glistened along his hairline like it did for Obi-Wan and he stood relaxed while Obi-Wan had to use a lot of effort to keep himself from buckling.

"How long have you been standing there?" Anakin asked Jedi Kenobi.

"You didn't sense us? You're losing your touch, Anakin," Jedi Kenobi teased and Anakin dropped his chin, annoyed at the jab. "We weren't there for very long. Just enough to see you torture my younger self."

"Think of it as payback for all those years," Anakin remarked, moving his gaze from Jedi Kenobi to Qui-Gon. "What did the Council say about the bounty hunter? Any new information?"

The reminder of the bounty hunter and the danger his padawan was in reminded Qui-Gon the previous emotions he felt when he discovered Obi-Wan missing. The emotions restarted, tingling the strings of his heart and his eyes narrowed seriously at Anakin as he disregarded the Jedi Knight's question. "You were supposed to take Obi-Wan to his lessons."

Anakin's easy grin faltered. "Well—I did," he defended. "But, Master Unill was teaching and he's not a very good instructor—"

"You were supposed to take Obi-Wan to his classes regardless who was teaching," Qui-Gon said, irritably. "I trusted you to take him to his classes as told. To take care of him in my absence."

Anakin face tensed, his skin tightened along his jawline. "I _am_ taking care of Obi-Wan," he responded, tersely. "He's already improved on his ready stance and his blocking techniques. He wasn't going to learn that with Master Unill! Obi-Wan learned a great deal today from me than he would have with a week with another Jedi!"

Though he remained composed outside, Qui-Gon emotionally reacted to Anakin's insolence. No Jedi has ever rudely countered him in the manner Anakin did. In fact, Jedi Knights do not correct or criticize other Knights in regards of their padawan's teachings. A Master and their padawan's teachings was a private matter that only involved the Council if it needed the High Council's attention. Yet, Anakin seemed to have kicked away that social norm and went straight to the gut, calling out that he was better at strengthening and shaping Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon reexamined the young Jedi Knight in a particular new light. He now understood Jedi Kenobi's concerns. The boy was emotionally violate, despised being told he's wrong and what to do. Qui-Gon felt a prickling sense of anger radiating from Anakin, stemming from the idea of obedience. The young man did not take kindly of directions from others.

Qui-Gon went to reply, when Jedi Kenobi cut between the two, erasing the tension that almost settled between the two. "Anakin, you must look at it from our point of view," he advised the young Jedi Knight. "Did you consider how Qui-Gon would react when he learned his padawan didn't show up to his lessons?"

Anakin went to retort, but his mouth hung open in hesitation before he quietly acknowledged. "I'm sorry," he apologized, ashamed as he eyes fluttered to Qui-Gon. "It was not my intentions to worry you Qui-Gon. I just wanted Obi-Wan to learn from a better swordsman. Someone better than Master Unill. I thought I could give him pointers instead…"

Qui-Gon sensed the sincerity in Anakin's voice. The young man did not mean to worry Qui-Gon. In fact, the young man emitted a powerful rush of disappointment that it nearly overwhelmed Qui-Gon's senses. He suddenly felt sorry for the young man and Qui-Gon did not mean to dishearten him with his strict words. He was just worried about his padawan, afraid that he lost Obi-Wan to another bounty hunter.

Though Qui-Gon would never admit it out-loud, he agreed with Anakin's assessment on Master Unill's swordsmanship skills. He was not talented in the art of wielding a blade and Qui-Gon knew of padawans that could probably easily defeat the Jedi Master. And, again, Qui-Gon would not admit it out-loud either, but from what he witnessed, Obi-Wan did improve in his reflexes on blocking and his ready stance position.

Qui-Gon resigned. "All is forgiven," he said to Anakin, "but, inform me the next time you decide to detour from Obi-Wan's schedule."

Anakin's face brighten and the Force reversed back into a positive, more tranquil stance between the four of them.

Qui-Gon inspected his fatigued padawan. "Obi-Wan, grab your robes," he ordered, gently directing Obi-Wan in the direction of his robes. "You'll need to visit a refresher."

Obi-Wan nodded fervently, agreeing on the need to refresh himself. He ran off to where he discarded his robes, lifting it up with a stiffness of an old man. Qui-Gon shook his head as he eyed Anakin, knowingly. "How hard were you on my padawan?"

Anakin simply shrugged. "Not too hard," he said, before his bright blue eyes danced to Jedi Kenobi. "Nothing Obi-Wan wouldn't have done on me."

The cheeky comment brought a rise from Jedi Kenobi. "I'm sorry? But he looks like you made him fight through five droid armies," he jabbed his thumb in the direction of Obi-Wan. "I don't recall you ever finishing up a lesson looking like that."

"Probably because I was simply better," Anakin cockily jested.

Jedi Kenobi's brows rose higher. "Oh really?" he questioned. "You care to prove that theory?"

Anakin snorted. "Come on, Master," he said, his grin widening at Jedi Kenobi's remark. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But you're okay torturing my younger self?"

Anakin chuckled, shaking his head as if finding Jedi Kenobi's quips comical. "All right," he gave in. "But, I'm warning you now. I won't hold anything back."

"And I the same," Jedi Kenobi responded, removing his robe and tossing it aside.

An upheaval in the Force jolted Qui-Gon the moment the two decided to spar against each other. That prickling sensation electrified him, shooting every nerve as the Force gathered strongly in the training arena they stood.

Obi-Wan returned to the group, glancing from Jedi Kenobi to Anakin, obviously feeling the great shift of the Force. "Master? What's going on?" he asked Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan just challenged me to a duel so that I can wipe his—" Anakin began to answer, but Jedi Kenobi jumped in, effectively cutting off Anakin's speech.

"We're just going to spar a little," Jedi Kenobi answered as he squatted down to be eye-level with Obi-Wan. "May I borrow your training saber?"

Obi-Wan glanced from his training saber that rested on his hip to his master for guidance. He was unsure to give his weapon away as Qui-Gon remembered that he often repeated to Obi-Wan that his weapon is his life. For now, it was safe to pass it onto his older self. Qui-Gon nodded his approval and Obi-Wan handed his training blade to Jedi Kenobi, who thanked him graciously as he took his position in the training arena.

Anakin was already set to go. His own training saber in his hand, still unignited, as he waited for Jedi Kenobi to be ready. Qui-Gon ushered Obi-Wan to the far side of the room to give the two Knights space to fight. Normally, he would care little to watch a fight as frivolous as this one, but after feeling the massive Force shift and remembering how they took out a small army of droids on their own with ease, Qui-Gon couldn't help his curiosity on how the two fought.

He and Obi-Wan stayed in the corner, a safe distance away from where Jedi Kenobi and Anakin prepared to begin their sparring. Jedi Kenobi stepped up, moving the padawan's training saber into position, when Anakin coughed, his eyes flashing from Jedi Kenobi to Qui-Gon's direction.

"What?" Jedi Kenobi questioned Anakin's gestures and Anakin's nudged his head in their direction again. Jedi Kenobi relaxed and looked over his shoulder to them. "Oh—I'm sorry," Jedi Kenobi called. "It would be safer if you two weren't in the room."

Safer? Qui-Gon found the comment questionable. What did he mean by safer? How much of the space were they planning to take to fight each other? The training arenas were large enough to have at least two to three sparring fights to occur simultaneously. They needed the whole room?

A surge of the Force urged him to listen to Jedi Kenobi. "We'll be in the viewing room," Qui-Gon informed the two Knights. And, he and his padawan exited out of the training arena to climb up the ladder to the viewing room that Masters and Knights used to sit and watch initiates practices their lightsabers or to watch them duel for a chance to become a padawan. Qui-Gon has sat in many of these viewing rooms. And, it turned out, he'll be sitting in one again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Duel of One**

When they reached the viewing room, Obi-Wan was relieved to sit down.

He succumbed to gravity and dropped into a seat, tilting over to recompose himself. Spending three hours of lightsaber combat with Anakin Skywalker was like a constant battle with Bruck. Everything Obi-Wan did was met with retaliation and power. None of his lightsaber moves managed to get pass Anakin's blade. He cut him off effectively, either forcing Obi-Wan to retreat or for him to lose his weapon. Most of the time, he lost his weapon.

Despite his intensity, Anakin was an easy-going instructor. Every move Obi-Wan did, Anakin corrected his fault, explaining the reason why it failed and then demonstrated an alternative move to counter certain attacks. He then made Obi-Wan practice the movement, slow at first, before demanding him to pick up the speed until Obi-Wan's arms felt like jelly.

Only then would they duel again, which resulted in doing it all over again. Anakin kept tweaking his steps, his gestures and also tried to get Obi-Wan to keep a quiet focus to avoid broadcasting his intentions. He tried his best, but Master Jinn said that Obi-Wan still needed more practice in covering his emotions.

But, by the time his Master rescued him from another humiliating defeat, Obi-Wan admitted that he gained a lot of insight to dueling. He improved in his ready stance and he _did_ managed to block Anakin at least once! That was great improvement since the first hour where Anakin always disposed Obi-Wan of his saber in seconds.

"Tired?"

Obi-Wan raised his chin to find grey eyes staring directly at him. "Sorry, Master," Obi-Wan replied as he sat up in his seat respectfully. "But, yes, I am tired."

"Anakin worked you too hard."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, "but I did learn a lot from him, Master."

"That is good," Qui-Gon nodded with assertion. "I would find it discouraging if you spent all that energy into something and not come out with anything in return."

Obi-Wan relaxed more when he found that Qui-Gon held no frustration with his disobedience to attend his course. Though he had no interest in being disobedient again, Obi-Wan tried to convince Anakin to let him go to the class, but the more powerful Jedi Knight did budge in his defiance. Anakin insisted that he taught him and, after a few minutes, Obi-Wan secretly enjoyed learning how to duel with Anakin than in a large class.

But, he still must remember what he swore last night. He will become a better padawan. Not only for himself, but for his master. To prove to Qui-Gon that he was meant to be a Jedi Knight.

"Master?" Obi-Wan turned to his Master, who flicked his concentration from the preparing Jedi Knights below to his young apprentice. "I-I want to apologize again for my recent behavior," he said, fingers twisting a loose thread. "I meditated on my actions from last night and you were right. I disobeyed because I didn't want to be left behind."

"I should have trusted you," Obi-Wan continued. "I should have trusted that you would return and not leave me purposely. And, I'm sorry I let my fear override my better judgment. I'm sorry that I let you down, Master."

Qui-Gon remained silent during his whole apology. His gaze never faltered and his expression stayed collective almost like he didn't hear a single word Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan considered that it was a possibility that he didn't. Often enough, his Master got too carried away by the Living Force to the point it easily distracted him.

"Master—"

"It's quite all right, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon spoke, his words calm like a whispering breeze. "I understand the root of your anxieties better than you do. I know Bandomeer is still a memory that tortures you."

Obi-Wan wanted to turn away, to not look into those grey, all-knowing eyes. But, he did not. He could not. He needed to hear his Master's words.

Qui-Gon turned in his seat, resting one hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, for you to grow, you must let go of that memory. Of that _feeling_ ," he advised, his tone gentle, but firm enough to make Obi-Wan's ear reddened in embarrassment. "It is only stunting your growth as a Jedi. If you keep holding onto it, you will find yourself in a worse state.

"Bandomeer is the past," Qui-Gon reminded. "Don't let it blind your future."

Obi-Wan managed to smile in spite of all of his nerves shooting in pain from the training overload. "Yes, Master. I—"

A beep interrupted the two and they both looked back to the door that slid opened with a strong hiss. Stepping through the threshold was Master Windu and Grand Master Yoda. The two older Jedi Masters' eyes landed on both Obi-Wan and Master Jinn, not at all surprised by their presences as much as Obi-Wan was of theirs.

Obi-Wan started to rise to his feet when Qui-Gon gently dropped a hand on his arm to stop him. "Master Windu…Master Yoda," Qui-Gon greeted, still sitting. "I see you found your way to the training arena."

Grandmaster Yoda hobbled to the seat beside Qui-Gon, a light smirk played on his leathery face. "Strong here, the Force is," Master Yoda spoke. "Led us here, it did."

Master Windu took the seat opposite of Master Yoda, his body inclined forward and eyes locked on the two Jedi Knights below. "The Force is unnatural between the two of them," he commented, voice haunting like a man with severe trouble. "Too strong. Dangerous."

Dangerous? Obi-Wan returned his gaze from the Jedi Masters to the Jedi Knights below. He reached out, brushing the tips of the bonds Jedi Kenobi and Anakin shared. It was strong. Very strong. Much more cemented than his Force bond with Master Jinn. He remembered the shift of the Force when the two argued yesterday. He too felt the danger the two possessed. But, he also remembered what Qui-Gon told him. Despite the dangerous vibe that plagued the Knights, he also sensed how deep Jedi Kenobi and Anakin's bond were. Not a single shade of darkness faded the light between Jedi Kenobi and Anakin.

Obi-Wan still didn't understand the underlying danger that stalked the two Jedi Knights. Did Master Windu sense more than Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon? Did he see something the other Jedi Masters could not?

Qui-Gon took Master Windu's accusation in stride. "The Force is very strong between them. I witnessed firsthand how much the Force favors them."

Master Windu did not look appeased by Qui-Gon's statement. His eyes only darkened as they trailed the Jedi Knights. "That's what concerns me," he stated. "Never has the Force been coalesced with an individual, let alone two.

"Master Windu?" Qui-Gon murmured, amused. "Are you saying you are afraid of the unknown?"

"I'm saying their attachment is troublesome," Master Windu specified, eyes slanted at Qui-Gon. "I'm sure you can imagine, Qui-Gon, what would happen if the attachment deteriorates."

Obi-Wan caught the stiffness in Qui-Gon's posture. Qui-Gon did not turn away from Master Windu. He kept an even stare at the Jedi Master, but said nothing to counter or object the accusation. Instead, Qui-Gon breathed deeply, centering himself like he always did when confronting a conflict.

"I do not have to imagine," Qui-Gon replied and Obi-Wan knew his master was thinking of Xanatos. "But, I must warn you as well Master Windu—do not let fear cloud your vision."

A wry smirk drew on Master Windu's stone face. "You believe I fear them?"

Qui-Gon shrugged before returning his gaze on the Jedi Knights. "I believe you distrust their power—their unknown potential," he said and then he slid his eyes to Master Windu. "And, the unknown is never welcomed by the Jedi Council."

Master Windu's smirk flat-lined and Obi-Wan inwardly groaned. Qui-Gon was never one to obediently obey the Jedi Council. He always had to point out faults or counter their words. It's one of the reasons Qui-Gon has never been offered a seat on the Council. Too radical and too maverick in his ways to be considered a true disciple of the Jedi Order.

But, Obi-Wan mused, he doubted Qui-Gon would ever want a seat on the Council. He preferred to follow the Force and not the Jedi Order.

Master Yoda tapped his gimer stick against his chair, directing the tense conversation to him. "Enough talk," he informed the two Jedi Masters. "Intrigued to see how they spar, I am. Much to learn, there is."

Obi-Wan settled back in his seat, dabbing his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his robes as he watched both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin return to their ready stance. Immediately, Obi-Wan noticed the difference. Jedi Kenobi did not display the Ataru stance. He studied it, trying to figure out what form Jedi Kenobi was presenting. He glanced up to Qui-Gon, hoping for an answer, but he saw nothing on his master's face. Qui-Gon held a neutral expression, his eyes glancing between Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. He did not even noticed Obi-Wan looking at him.

Obi-Wan returned to the sparring and pushed himself to the edge of his seat, waiting in anticipation. In a few seconds, Obi-Wan was going to see how his older self fought. From his three hour training, he already knew Anakin was a master duelist. He handled the training saber with efficiency, swiftness and deadly accuracy. Obi-Wan only wondered how his older self fought against someone with that amount of power behind a single swing.

As he got himself positioned right on the edge, his nose inches from the glass, the duel began.

At first, Obi-Wan his vision distorted. One moment, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin stood opposite one another, blades drawn and ready to battle. The next, they blurred together in flashes of blue. The training sabers clashed in a spectacular fashion that it was hard to even see which blade belong to whom.

It almost appeared that the two Jedi Knights molded into one.

Obi-Wan tried to keep up, his eyes wide at the intensity of the duel. Back and forth, the two Jedi Knights parried, deflected and blocked every swing the other offered. Even their leaps were either side-slipped or greeted with a strong kick. Neither seemed able to get a strike on the other.

Jedi Kenobi was right. They were all over the training arena floor. The speed of their duel drew them from one end of the arena to the next in seconds, the blades slashing at each other with great power. Duck. Jump. Parry. Swipe the feet. None of the tactics Obi-Wan managed to catch worked against the two Jedi Knights.

From Obi-Wan's perception, the two fought almost identically. Like they didn't have to think what attack they should use or which counter-move to deflect it. They knew. It was almost as if they shared the same mind, knowing intimately how the other planned to strike next.

Flashes of blue streaked across the arena floor as the two Knights moved across with no hesitation. They didn't examine their surroundings, their eyes only concentrated on the other. Slash. Dash. Block. Obi-Wan was too afraid to blink. Too afraid to miss anything. There was no sign of either Jedi Knight slowing down or giving pause to recompose. They struck, blades electric as they sizzled when clashed. The Force itself grew stronger, the current overwhelming not only the arena, but also in the viewing room.

Obi-Wan struggled to follow the duel. The blades intertwined with each other, flashing in circles as each attempt failed to hit either Jedi. Obi-Wan's eyes darted from one end to the next, following as closely as possible. It was hard to see what lightsaber forms they were using against each other. If he had to guess, it seemed Anakin was utilizing a version of Form V as he kept plowing Jedi Kenobi with powerful, overhead blows while Jedi Kenobi blocked every single attack, making it impossible to pass penetrate his circle.

Their reflexes were astonishing. No falters or second guesses occurred in the duel. As he perceived earlier, the two were synchronized. Like two halves of the same coin. Unable to beat the other. If one struck, the other blocked. If one went low, the other jumped. If one turned, the other followed. The speed alone impressed Obi-Wan. Not a single Jedi Master in the Temple would be able to keep up, let alone keep the pace going for as long as the two Jedi Knights did.

A few more slashes and swipes brought the two Jedi Knight back to the center of arena. Obi-Wan watched intensely, wondering what they would do next. To his surprise, the spinning of the sabers simultaneously stopped. Both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin flicked out a hand.

At first, Obi-Wan thought the two ended the duel. But, looking closer, he realized he was mistaken. They stopped using their training sabers and went directly to using the Force. They were both utilizing a Force push against each other.

Obi-Wan watched as their faces creviced, gathering all the power they could to knock the other one down. Their eyebrows knitted, eyes narrowed in concentration as their hands shook in retaliation. Obi-Wan leaned further, his eyebrows rising in anticipation. It seemed they were at a standstill. Neither able to knock the other off balance. But, that did not detour them.

Both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin tried harder. Their hands nearly touching each other as the Force conversed, rumbling as it swarmed the two Jedi Knights. Obi-Wan's heart drummed as the Force around him hummed. He didn't know what was going to happen.

As Obi-Wan drew closer to the glass, the Force erupted.

At once, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin were flung backwards, spiraling in the air until they crashed on opposite sides of the training arena. They fell, like broken puppets, onto floor. Neither of them stirred.

And, like that, the duel ended.

Obi-Wan gaped at the scene. For minute, his heart raced at the idea of Jedi Kenobi and Anakin dead. They hadn't moved since they unceremoniously crashed into the walls. He nearly ran out of his seat to check on them when he caught Anakin's arm stirring.

They were alive.

Anakin, very slowly, eased himself into a sitting position. "Master?" he croaked. "Are you…"

On the opposite side, Jedi Kenobi gently rolled himself on his back before gathering enough strength to sit upright. "I'm all right," he replied to Anakin. "You?"

"Been better."

They both stayed seated, back leaning against the wall for support. They stared at each other, chests heaving for air as the sweat glistened their faces. After a few moments, Anakin drew out a heavy sigh. "Dex's?"

Obi-Wan flickered in confusion. What's a Dex?

Jedi Kenobi, however, understood Anakin's request. "Dex's doesn't exist yet."

Anakin groaned. "I'll say it again," he said, his breath ragged. "This time period sucks."

* * *

As the duel concluded, Qui-Gon stilled.

The whole ordeal, from the ready stance to the Force shattering, unnerved Qui-Gon. The two Jedi Knights fought with intensity, never giving the other a chance to breathe. The ferocity of their clashes shook the Force around them, leaving all the viewers in silence as they watched the two Knights struggle to return to their feet.

Qui-Gon released an uneasy breath. The moment the two Knights began, Qui-Gon immediately caught the difference in Jedi Kenobi's stance. His feet and weapon was not poised in an Ataru stance. Instead, Jedi Kenobi poised for a Form III, a Soresu stance. Once the duel began, Qui-Gon noted how quickly and efficiently Jedi Kenobi parried or blocked Anakin's more aggressive onslaughts. The simplicity and precision of his bladework astounded Qui-Gon.

While Jedi Kenobi seemed to favor defense, Anakin enjoyed more offensive tactics. Exploiting his powers, Qui-Gon witnessed Anakin unleash a grand amount of power into his strokes, from overhead to side-swipes. Qui-Gon has never seen such a powerful Djem So form. In fact, he believed that Anakin may even prove to be a great challenge for Master Windu.

With Jedi Kenobi exceeding mastery in defense and Anakin in offense, it was no wonder the two were a formidable duo.

Murmurs whispered behind Qui-Gon that he craned his neck to discover that the viewing room had doubled its occupants. From the moment the two Knights dueled, more Jedi had sensed the Force's power, luring them to the training arena to watch the duel. They were all peering in amazement at the two Jedi Knights, whispering to one another questions. Qui-Gon quickly placed up a neutral face, not wanting to expose his feelings in regards to the two Knights.

Qui-Gon turned to Master Yoda, whose eyes still studied the two Jedi Knights. "Master Yoda," he began, his voice a whisper. "If you may excuse us…"

Master Yoda bowed his head and Qui-Gon notified his apprentice to follow him out of the viewing room, needing to be away from the gawking audience. Obi-Wan obediently followed his master, though he kept quiet, silently amazed by what transpired on the training arena's floor.

As soon as they exited, Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan back. "Do not say anything," he warned. "Not until we are back at the apartment."

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding, folding his arms in his robes' sleeves as they waited for Jedi Kenobi and Anakin to step out through the doors. When the doors opened and the two Jedi Knights carried themselves out of the training arena, Qui-Gon saw the exhaustion on their faces.

They each had one arms loped around the other's shoulders, pressing together to support their tired bodies. They shuffled out of the room, scowling from the aches that shot up their nerves. They both spotted Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quickly and Anakin gave them a tired grin.

"We called it a draw," Anakin claimed as Jedi Kenobi almost rolled his eyes.

"Like most of our spars are," Jedi Kenobi stated, though mostly to Anakin than to Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon ignored the two's bouncing dialogue and gently pushed Obi-Wan toward the Knights. "Take Obi-Wan back to the apartment," he instructed the two Knights and he looked down at his padawan. "Get in the refresher and prepare for your political strategy class. Study up on the last chapter."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Good, now go," Qui-Gon urged the three Jedi, waving his hand in the direction to the turbolifts.

However, neither Jedi Kenobi nor Anakin moved. "You're not coming?" Anakin questioned.

"I'll be there shortly," Qui-Gon assured the Jedi Knight. "I have a few things to do here. I'll pick up lunch. Just stay inside the apartment."

Again, neither of the Jedi Knights moved. "Why?" Anakin challenged. "What's going on?"

"We were not the only ones in the viewing room," Qui-Gon gravely informed the Jedi Knights. "Others arrived during your sparring and are already asking questions. I don't want either of you to be here when they come out. So…go! Hurry!"

Anakin and Jedi Kenobi nodded, understanding the secrecy. They unhooked their arms, wobbling a little before finding balance on their own. Obi-Wan was led away by his older self, but he gave one final glance back at his master. Qui-Gon nodded his head in reassurance, a promise that he'll see him soon. The three quickly fled the training hall, going down the corridor in moderate speed that helped them gain a distance from the departing audience that exited the viewing room.

They all gleefully glanced to the door, half-expecting to see the two Jedi Knights standing beside it. Instead, they found Qui-Gon—alone. They asked Qui-Gon if the Knights came out, but Qui-Gon informed they had left, much to their displeasure. Whispers of who the Knights were and where they came from were thrown in Qui-Gon's direction, but he easily deflected their attempts to gather more information. He answered very civility, with simple responses.

Soon, the little crowd dissipated, but their intrigued heightened more by the mysterious, yet powerful Jedi Knights. Qui-Gon already knew that more rumors of the two were born.

Shortly after the Jedi left, Master Yoda and Master Windu exited the viewing room. Neither of them spoke to Qui-Gon immediately like the others. They stood by the door, re-evaluating what they witnessed.

After a long moment, Master Yoda spoke. "Experienced duelists, they are. Never seen a duel at this magnitude before, I have."

"Nor I," agreed Master Windu. "It ruptured the Force."

Qui-Gon nodded. Indeed, the Force-push erupted the flow of the Force, sending a shock-wave that flung both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin against opposite ends. Even Qui-Gon felt the wave hitting him, nearly sending him over his seat.

"As you said earlier," Qui-Gon reminded Master Windu. "They are powerful. Strongly connected together through the Force."

"Indeed," Master Windu dipped his head, chin nearly brushing his chest. "The younger one. He's very forceful." He lifted his head, dark eyes hard on Qui-Gon. "A lot of rage in that Djem So."

"I wouldn't say rage," Qui-Gon said, tilting his head in thought. "Just…power."

"Which he draws from his rage."

Qui-Gon oddly found himself protective of the young Jedi Knight. Anakin demonstrated a lot of strength in his bladework during the duel. A lot of energy flowed through him, a lot more than most Jedi. But, it wasn't rage. It was the Force.

The Force swarmed him, flowed through his very body that it seemed that Anakin commanded a great amount without much of a sweat on his brow. His presence alone gravitated the Force to him. Qui-Gon suspected Anakin to have a high count of midi-chlorians. However, he didn't know for certain.

Qui-Gon prepared for his defense. "Anakin is—"

The sound of a gimer stick hitting the floor distracted Qui-Gon from his defensive retort. He looked down at Master Yoda who was rocking on his heels, humming. "Interesting, it was," he murmured, his eyes looking up at Qui-Gon and Master Windu. "As one they fought. Yes, hmm."

Master Windu inclined his head in agreement with Master Yoda's wisdom. "Indeed," he said. "They played off each other perfectly."

Master Yoda hummed a nod, his beady eyes flickering up to Qui-Gon. "Both impressive," he murmured. "Skilled in defensive tactics, your old padawan is. Soresu, I believe."

Qui-Gon thought back to the duel once again, remembering the ready stance Jedi Kenobi used. "Yes, it was Soresu," he confirmed to the Jedi Knights, rubbing the edge of his chin as the hairs prickled his fingertips.

Master Yoda hummed again. "Yes," he said with a nod. "Talented, he is. A master of Soresu, he is."

"I wouldn't say master," Master Windu offered, complimentary. "From what I saw, he's _the_ master of Soresu."

Though his training easily made it possible for him to keep a content expression, Qui-Gon battled between feelings of pride or sadness. It was rewarding to hear esteemed Masters praise a student—former student—of his. Yet, Qui-Gon felt a terrible sadness shadowing him like a cloud shrouding over the sun. He never taught Obi-Wan Soresu. Nor did he even specialize it. Qui-Gon had Obi-Wan focus on Ataru, his own bladework specialty. Yet, Jedi Kenobi only showed brief movement of Ataru during his duel with Anakin. Most of his feats belonged to Soresu.

Qui-Gon grew a sickening curiosity. If it was not _him,_ then who taught Jedi Kenobi Soresu?

* * *

As promised, Qui-Gon returned to his quarters to find Obi-Wan dressed and ready, studying the last few pages of his political strategy book. His hair was still wet, the tips glistening in the sunlight that spotlighted the room.

On the couches, sitting on opposite ends of the table, sat Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. Spread out on the table was a Dejarik board with holographic images sprouting from the circle set. Anakin hunched over, his face looming over the board with a studious look in his blue eyes.

Jedi Kenobi reclined back in his seat, arms crossed. "If you like," he spoke up, which garnered Anakin's attention for a split second, "I could give you a suggestion?"

Anakin scoffed. "And lead me right into a trap?" he said. "No thank you. I can figure this out myself."

"By all means," Jedi Kenobi responded and a twitch of a smile was hidden amongst his beard.

Anakin lingered a little longer on the board before commanding one of the pieces to move. Satisfied, Anakin smirked and sat a little taller, daring Jedi Kenobi.

Jedi Kenobi brushed the end of his chin with his fingertips, examining the board with a calculated interest. In half the time, Jedi Kenobi directed one of his pieces to the spot next to Anakin's pawn. Jedi Kenobi's pieces growled ripped Anakin's pawn.

Anakin scowled. "You set me up!"

"I offered you my advice," Jedi Kenobi reminded him.

Anakin huffed and shouted to Obi-Wan through the corners of his mouth. "Forget reading the book, kid," he said and Obi-Wan craned his head to look at both Knights. "If you want to learn political strategy, just play a game of Dejarik with yourself." Anakin flipped himself over, laying on the couch. "I'm done."

Jedi Kenobi teased a smile. "Surrender then?"

"No," Anakin droned, "I'm just…bored at the moment. I'll play again…just not now."

Jedi Kenobi shook his head in attempt to hide his small chuckles as he powered down the game. "Until we play again."

Qui-Gon studied the new environment. For a brief moment, when he stepped into his apartment and saw the three of them, he felt a little surge of welcoming and paternal. He leaned heavily on the doorway, listening to the three of them talk. Jedi Kenobi listened and provided possible hints as to what Obi-Wan inquired. Meanwhile, Anakin made sarcastic remarks, amusing Obi-Wan greatly while earning a glare from Jedi Kenobi. Qui-Gon found it very strange, yet heartening to find the three of them getting along. It was a rough start, seeing as the two Knights did kidnap his padawan. But, watching the three babble, Qui-Gon felt their bonds growing stronger.

After the brief talk, Obi-Wan turned back to his studies when he spied Qui-Gon standing in the doorway. He immediately got to his feet. "Master!"

Both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi shot a look to the doorway too. Anakin hurried off the couch, walking around to greet Qui-Gon as Jedi Kenobi slowly followed. "Hey! What took you so long?"

Qui-Gon raised a brown bag that smelled of delicious spices. "As I said, I got lunch," he said. "But, I thought we deserved something else."

He placed the bag on the table as Obi-Wan nearly skipped to the kitchen. Jedi Kenobi eyed the bag. "Is it from the bistro down in Pom Plaza?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes—I see you remember," he said. "I didn't know if your tastes have changed over the years, so I simply just doubled our usual order." He opened the bag, pulling out bundles of cartons as Obi-Wan reappeared from the kitchen with plates and silverware. "If you may?" Qui-Gon handed Anakin one of the cartons.

Obi-Wan nearly danced to the table, enlightened at seeing the food. He set up the table very quickly while Anakin and Jedi Kenobi helped Qui-Gon distribute the food cartons along the table. Obi-Wan rushed back into the kitchen and Jedi Kenobi strode in after him. Seconds later, Obi-Wan returned with glasses and Jedi Kenobi with a pitcher of water.

Once situated, they all took their seats and dug into the food. Like before, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin worked in synchronized movements. They passed one carton over to the next at the same time. Anakin picking at his food and dumping it on Jedi Kenobi's plate. Jedi Kenobi automatically split his bread roll, passing half to Anakin without even a glance. Anakin telekinetically lifted the roll off Jedi Kenobi's hand and settled it the edge of his plate while dumping thin slices of spicy beef on his plate.

It amazed Qui-Gon how well they knew each other that they didn't even have to think what to do. "I apologize if I worried you," he said to the trio and they all looked up from their plates. "I didn't want either of you to be pestered in regards to what happened in the training arena."

"Why?" Anakin questioned, alarmed. "What happened?"

Qui-Gon gave a knowing look to Anakin while Jedi Kenobi choked on his laugh. "Anakin—he means our sparring."

Anakin still seemed unfazed. "So?"

"The whole Order isn't aware of our identities," Jedi Kenobi reminded his companion. "Or used to our combined Force presence."

Anakin finally comprehended. "Oh—that's right," he remembered. "I forgot. We attracted the whole Order, you said?"

"Not the whole order," Qui-Gon corrected Anakin. "But enough to add more rumors in regards to the two of you."

The news didn't seem to sway them. "No worries," Jedi Kenobi waved.

"We're used to being the subjects of rumors," Anakin added.

That tidbit did not ease Qui-Gon at all. "Yes—I remember you're very popular from where you came from."

"They didn't badger you too much, did they?" Anakin questioned, but Qui-Gon shook his head.

"They tried, but I deflected all the questions," Qui-Gon responded. "They know nothing of who you are and where you came from."

Qui-Gon picked at his food, eating some of his spiced mixture when Jedi Kenobi threw out a question. "What did Master Yoda say about the duel?"

Qui-Gon raised his eyes to the older Jedi Knight. He laid his fork down. "How did you know?"

Jedi Kenobi shrugged. "It's easy to feel his presence," he replied simply. "So—what did he say?"

Qui-Gon lifted his fork again, moving a piece of broccoli aside. He mentally noted that Jedi Kenobi can easily detect Master Yoda's presence. "He was interested. He noted how well you dueled. Called you experienced."

He looked back to Jedi Kenobi, studying his manner. It was difficult to know what Jedi Kenobi was thinking. For Qui-Gon, it was easy for him to sense and see his padawan's change in mood. Obi-Wan had yet to learn to conceal his emotions. It made Qui-Gon's life easier, knowing exactly how his padawan felt. But, looking at Jedi Kenobi, he felt clueless.

So, he tried to ruffle him. "Master Yoda and Master Windu praised your bladework," he began. "Thought your forms were powerful and quite stunning."

"You both fought impressively," Obi-Wan piped up, eyes widening in wonderment. "I didn't know a Jedi could move that fast. How did you do it?"

Anakin beamed at the compliment, while Jedi Kenobi barely nodded the acknowledgment. "Yes…well, one can be good if practiced enough."

"And how long have you been practicing Soresu?" Qui-Gon queried.

Jedi Kenobi fell silent, eyeing Qui-Gon with a perceptive gaze. They both knew the underlying question. Jedi Kenobi held back, mulling options in his head as the silence ticked between them. And, Qui-Gon waited to see if Jedi Kenobi would answer honestly or not at all. He hoped he would answer with the truth.

Jedi Kenobi took a sip of his water. "Oh—I would say I've been practicing it for a while," he replied, placing his glass back on the table. "Ever since Master Yoda taught it to my class. Just practiced it here and there."

"Seemed more skilled than practicing it on very little occasions," Qui-Gon tried again in his attempt to lure out the truth.

Jedi Kenobi didn't budged. "Well—in battle, one must either be skilled—"

"Or dead," Anakin finished for Jedi Kenobi as he gobbled the last of his rice. "It a quick way to learn."

Qui-Gon's frown dug deeper into his beard. "Indeed," he settled his fork back down on his plate. Fighting for one's life was a quicker way to learn a skill, but it was rough and undignified. It didn't teach one the importance of its place in the galaxy. It ripped away meaning. All it gave was power and not purpose. And, Qui-Gon would never conduct a lesson without teaching Obi-Wan the purpose.

He glanced to Obi-Wan, who was enjoying his last bit of food. "Finish up. You need to get to class soon."

"If you want, I can take him," Anakin offered, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin.

Qui-Gon's lips rose to a soft smile. "Thank you, but I want my padawan to make it to class this time around."

* * *

Political strategy class buzzed with excitement.

Garen pulled Obi-Wan aside the moment Qui-Gon dropped him off. His friend spoke rapidly about a massive duel that occurred a couple of hours ago. "My master was there," Garen said. "Told me the whole thing was like watching lightsabers fighting on their own accord. Can you believe that?"

The whole class was spent muttering over who the mysterious Jedi Knights were. Some of the padawans gave out theories while others simply denied that it actually occurred and that it was only a rumor. Only Obi-Wan had the answers to all their questions and theories. Yet, as both Qui-Gon and Master Yoda informed him, he must keep it to himself.

It was harder than he expected to be aloof on the matter. Garen already knew that he and Qui-Gon were tasked with working alongside the two mysterious Jedi. He kept pestering Obi-Wan for information, which Obi-Wan tried to weasel his way out by answering that he didn't know or that he was trying to pay attention to the teacher.

It didn't stop Garen. Or the people around him. Their minds were solely focused on who those Jedi Knights were that disrupted the Temple.

Again, Obi-Wan informed the students he didn't know very much. He tried to dissuade them from asking questions by lying that he and Qui-Gon hardly interact with them at all. It seemed to do the trick as the other padawans all turned away, no longer bombarding him with questions.

Only Garen saw through the lie. "Why are you being so secretive?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Obi-Wan glanced away from the instructor's notes. "Because it is not my secret to reveal."

At the end of the politically strategy class, Qui-Gon waited for him outside the doors. When Obi-Wan informed his master of all the badgering questions, Qui-Gon bobbed his head in thought.

"And how did you reply?"

"I told them that I didn't know anything or that I was trying to pay attention to the instructor," Obi-Wan answered.

Qui-Gon walked down the corridors with Obi-Wan at his side. "I know you find it difficult to lie to your friends, Obi-Wan," he said. "I applaud in your efforts to obscure the truths."

Obi-Wan lowered his head. "I prefer to think of it as from a 'certain point of view'," he said. "I honestly don't know much about Jedi Kenobi's history. And, I was trying to concentrate on my studies."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I see," he said, the amusement still etched on his face. "You did well, Obi-Wan. Hopefully, you won't have to keep seeing things from 'a certain point of view' as you like to call it."

Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose at the jest, but Qui-Gon patted him on the back in good nature. They sought out dinner, eating leftovers from lunch. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were not in the apartment. Obi-Wan questioned their whereabouts, but Qui-Gon said they were investigating a trail that Obi-Wan found earlier.

"You think they know where the Sith Lord is hiding?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon drew out a long breath. "I don't know," he answered. "But, I do hope they come back with more answers. The Force…it's been unbalanced."

"Because of the Sith's arrival or because of Anakin and my older self?"

Qui-Gon paused. "Maybe both? But, from what I gathered through my meditations, the course of history will be decided by either the Sith or Anakin and Master Kenobi," he conversed with Obi-Wan. "And, I would prefer a Jedi to make that decision."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. He too would prefer to not let history fall into the hands of Darth Tyranus. Not only because he did not want his life to end at the Sith Lord's blade, but he also did not want to see the galaxy suffer under a Sith rule.

After they finished dinner, it was time for him to return to the detention centers. Obi-Wan nearly forgotten that he had to go back down there. The whole day, he enjoyed his freedom and spending time with his master. To his surprise, he also appreciated the little time he hung out with Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Maybe he could convince Anakin to teach him some more lightsaber techniques? He would greatly like to learn more in order to fight off Darth Tyranus.

Qui-Gon said his goodbyes, telling him that he will see him late in the morning as that was Obi-Wan's first class. Obi-Wan muttered his goodbyes, not thrilled at being locked in a cage once again. But, punishment must be given. He disobeyed his master and the Jedi Council. Punishment was necessary.

Master SanJo led him to his old cell and closed the door. She reminded him that she would come by to let him out in the morning. Obi-Wan thanked her graciously and stepped inside his bare cell.

When the door locked, Obi-Wan sighed. It was going to be another long, cold night.

He curled onto the metal slab, grateful that Master SanJo passed him a blanket and pillow for this nighttime visit. He wrapped the blanket around his thin frame, trying to convince his mind to shut down and his body to relax.

After a few attempts to relax, he found it hopeless. It was hard to rest in peace with blaring orange light and a chill running along his skin from being so far below. Obi-Wan preoccupied his thoughts with replays of the duel. He still could not believe how fast the two went in fighting one another. He barely managed to deflect one of Anakin's attacks early that morning. Yet, his older self parried and blocked like it was no trouble at all. He kept wondering over again how he became such a brilliant Jedi Knight. It seemed nearly impossible. A padawan like himself, rejected by Qui-Gon and the Order at first, becoming a grand Jedi Knight.

He wondered if it made Qui-Gon proud to know that he will grow up to become him. A powerful Jedi Knight.

Then again, he remembered lunch. Qui-Gon seemed to grill Jedi Kenobi in regards to Soresu. Obi-Wan didn't quite understand why it mattered. He remembered Master Yoda teaching the form the other day. Jedi Kenobi kept up with the practice. It was no big deal, but the way Qui-Gon eyes bore into Jedi Kenobi felt there was more to the question than he knew. Obi-Wan shot a look to Anakin for help, but the younger Jedi Knight was too famished to know what was going on.

Obi-Wan twisted in his blanket, thinking about the Soresu debate. He wondered if Qui-Gon quizzed Jedi Kenobi because he was hurt he didn't use Ataru. Since becoming Qui-Gon's padawan, his master instructed him in the Ataru form, encouraging him to learn it thoroughly. Yet, in the duel, Jedi Kenobi barely utilized the form, favoring Soresu. Qui-Gon probably wanted to know why his older self disregarded all his training for a Soresu style of lightsaber technique. To know the reason in order to help him succeed to Knighthood.

It was the only reason Obi-Wan could think of at the moment as his eyes slowly drifted to a close. He was falling into a deep darkness when the sound of click echoed in his ears.

Obi-Wan snapped his eyes opened, turning his metal bed to look at the door. Bewildered, he found the door to his cell had unlocked.

Obi-Wan swept the blanket off his body and walked to the door. Cautiously, he stretched out his hand. Nothing happened. No zap. No lightning bolt. Nothing.

He stretched his hand out further until it rested against the door. He pushed it. The door swung out, making a wide berth for him to exit. Inching closer, Obi-Wan gathered the courage and took a timid step outside his cell.

Again, nothing happened to him.

Obi-Wan looked around in confusion. He had no clue what was happening. Did Master SanJo accidentally hit the wrong button?

He peered down the long corridor, where the door to freedom awaited. But, Obi-Wan didn't move in that direction.

He stepped back.

A felt a chill. Not like the one he felt earlier that crawled on his skin. No, this coldness sunk deeper, burrowing into his blood that it nearly left Obi-Wan frozen.

He's felt that presence before. Back when he was meditating with Qui-Gon and he had that horrible ordeal. It was that same coldness that stiffen his muscles. The same coldness that proceeded the dark image of his nightmare.

It was the Sith Lord!

He was here.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Dire Revelations**

"You know," Anakin began as they shuffled their way through the unsavory crowds of Coruscant's undercity. "I cannot picture Dooku hiding out here."

Obi-Wan gently rocked his head in thought. "Nor I," he agreed, unable to picture a regal man like the Count to be seen consorting with such crowds. "That may be the reason why he chose to hide here."

Anakin shook his head in disagreement. "Nah—his pride wouldn't let him," he said. "He only came down this far from his high pedestal to get others to do his dirty work."

"Perhaps."

They arrived outside the bar Obi-Wan visited earlier. Obi-Wan entered first and Anakin followed, curling his nose up in disgust at the scene. Neon lights speckled the room, burning the Jedi's iris to the point they had to furiously blink to adapt to lightening of the bar. Lots of half-naked girls roamed the perimeter and ugly, slugs of men who drooled for the girls' attention. They waved money up in desperation for either a girl or a drink.

Obi-Wan ignored the uncivilized behavior and went directly to the bar. But, his path was immediately blocked when one of the girls blocked him. A shade of green eyes regarded him as a finger slid down his chest. She battered her long eyelashes at him and twisted a dark strand of her hair with another finger in a manner that Obi-Wan imagined was supposed to be seductive. She stepped closer, her breasts nearly bursting out of her constricted top.

"You looking for something nice?" she purred, her finger now stroking his chin.

Obi-Wan heard Anakin snort, clearly entertained by the whole situation and had no plans to help him out. Obi-Wan gently cupped the girl's hand, moving it away from his face. "I'm afraid I do not have enough to offer for someone with as much…" Obi-Wan glanced again at the young woman's appearance, "…beauty as you behold."

The girl merely giggled at the compliment. "I can make an exception."

Obi-Wan resigned. He hoped his lack of credits would make her turn away. Obi-Wan waved his hand in front of her ears. "You are very tired."

The girl's eyes became dull. "I'm very tired."

"You want to go home and rethink your lifestyle."

"I want to go home and rethink my lifestyle."

The girl turned away, heading for the exit despite the other men cat-calling her for attention. Obi-Wan shook his head in disgust while Anakin stood aside. "Looks like she might be fired," he commented.

"Prostitution is no way to live," Obi-Wan responded in a manner that stated he saved rather than ruined her. He looked back to the bar, gesturing Anakin to follow. Obi-Wan elbowed himself to the front where the bartender kept barking at the consumers to leave some of the girls alone.

Obi-Wan waved for attention and the yellow-green skin-colored Mirialan bartender approached, wiping a glass. "Whaddya want?"

"Hello to you too," Obi-Wan replied, quite used to the offensive behavior from civilians of Undercity. "I was hoping you could provide me information."

"I know nothin'," grumbled the bartender.

Anakin leaned in. "How can you know nothing if we haven't asked you what we want?"

The bartender narrowed his eyes. "Because I know your kind," he spat. "And, I don't want any more trouble."

Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly glanced at each other. "You had recent trouble?" Obi-Wan questioned.

The bartender growled. "Like I said! I know nothin'. I don't wanna trouble. Lemme get back to work."

The bartender tried to hurry away, but Anakin shot out his hand. The bartender slid right back to them, unable to move. Anakin had locked him in a Force grip.

"Look here," Anakin's voice set in grim determination. "You're going to tell us everything unless you want—"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice was soft, yet commanding. "Release him."

Anakin grunted and the bartender regained control of his limbs. His arms shook, his rag nearly dropping to the floor. His eyes timidly glanced from Anakin to Obi-Wan. "Please…I don't wanna die."

Obi-Wan understood the man's pleas. His desperation and nerves racked his whole body that it made him pitiable. "Look—we know you're afraid. Whatever happened here, I'm sure it scared you to keep quiet," Obi-Wan began, very calm. "But, keeping quiet won't help.

"There's a boy that is in grave danger," Obi-Wan continued, making sure he kept eye contact with the bartender. "A dangerous man wants to kill him. And, we—" Obi-Wan gestured to himself and Anakin, "are trying to save him. We are looking for any information that may help us keep the boy alive."

"So, my question," Obi-Wan concluded, "are you willing to let a young, innocent life be cut short because of fear?"

Obi-Wan waited earnestly as the bartender's expression somber. Guilt and fear ran amuck on his face, a struggle on doing right or easy. Obi-Wan hoped the bartender held some compassion, especially if the innocent in danger is a youngling. And, to his great relief, the bartender nodded quickly, lowering his head to speak. Obi-Wan and Anakin leaned in to listen.

"A fella came in here a morning ago," he said, "Near closing time, you know? He wasa lookin' fer someone. Codec."

Obi-Wan nodded, encouraging the bartender to keep speaking. The bartender wiped his brow. "I wasn't interested in tellin' him. He threaten me. With his Jedi weapon thingy," he explained. "He found Codec and they were makin' a deal. Something about takin' care of someone."

"Did you get a name?" Anakin asked.

The bartender's eyes slid to Anakin and nodded. "Caught some of it, yeh," he grunted. "Something Wan or…"

"Or Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Obi-Wan suggested and the bartender nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! That's the name!" he exclaimed. "He wanted Codec to take care of him!" The bartender's eyes lit up, glowing. "Is that the boy? Is that his name?"

Anakin's postured shifted, tensing. "Yeah…that's the boy's name."

The bartender gravely shook his head. "Feelin' sorry for the kid," he murmured. "He shouldn't have to worry about a man like him."

Obi-Wan could not disagree with the bartender on that statement. "Did he say anything else?"

The bartender sighed heavily. "Codec tried not to get involved, but then he pulled out his Jedi weapon and slashed him. Scared my customers right out of the building. Even some of my girls fled!"

"Pity," Anakin disgustedly grumbled, but the bartender didn't hear.

"He told Codec he was goin' to do the job," the bartender continued. "Said no choice in the matter. Told him to do it that night."

"And that was all?" questioned Obi-Wan. "Did he say anything about a place to meet? Or anything in regards where to go?"

The bartender shook his head. "Nah…nothin' like that. At least, not here anyway," he said. "They went out together. And…that was that."

Obi-Wan's shoulders lowered. No new information. Codec told them the truth. Dooku came and threatened him to take care of his younger version. The definition of 'taking care' was still up in the air, but Obi-Wan got a sinking feeling that they already had the answer to that particular question.

"Thank you, er…," Obi-Wan said the bartender. He could not remember if the bartender shared his name.

"Lodum," the bartender filled in for Obi-Wan. "The name's Lodum."

Obi-Wan smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Lodum. Your bravery helped save a boy's life."

The statement lightened Lodum the Bartender and he welcomed the two back to his bar anytime, offering free drinks or one of the ladies. Obi-Wan kindly thanked him, but only asked if he heard or remembered anything else to please contact them. The bartender promised he would.

Obi-Wan and Anakin quietly left the bar scene, making their way back to the Jedi Temple.

"Seemed like a waste of time," Anakin said. "He didn't have anything new."

"True, but his statement at least coincides with Codec's," Obi-Wan pointed out. "We know Dooku visited the bar with sole purpose seeking out Codec. Wanting his specialty."

"Yeah—which is kidnapping," Anakin said, crossed. "Not exactly his MO. He wants you dead, not alive."

"Does he?"

"Of course!" Anakin exasperated. "He didn't just blow up the entire docks to simply not kill you. And, the whole attempted kidnapping? There were many chances your younger self could have been killed. If Dooku wanted you alive, he wouldn't have been sloppy."

"He wants you dead, Obi-Wan" Anakin concluded, hotly. "That's all he cares about."

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply as they exited Undercity, his hand resting underneath his chin in deep thought. "There's something we're missing," he muttered. "What's the point in hiring a kidnapper if you want to kill the person? Why not just kill them?"

"He's crazy Obi-Wan," Anakin argued. "A psychopath! His mind doesn't function like the rest of us. And to be quite honest, I'm glad I cannot understand him. To be able to understand him is like… _being him_."

Anakin involuntarily shuddered at the mere idea, while Obi-Wan studied Anakin with a raised brow.

"Understanding someone doesn't necessarily mean you agree with them, Anakin," Obi-Wan informed his old padawan. "It means you have empathy, which may help in settling conflicts. Understanding Dooku could help us figure out his goal. And, if we know his goal—"

"We can stop him," Anakin finished, sighing loudly in frustration. "Yeah—okay, but…I still prefer not to be able to think like Dooku."

Obi-Wan smiled, patting Anakin on the back. He was glad that his friend despised the dark side to the point he would rather not even try to think like a Sith Lord. It eased Obi-Wan's insecurities in regards to Anakin's imbalanced emotions. He worried about Anakin in regards to the boy's fears and anger. But, hearing Anakin mentioned his distaste toward the Sith Lord, it made Obi-Wan aware that Anakin held no interest in using the dark side of the Force.

The Jedi Temple soon became in sight. The beacon of hope that pierced the skyline filled Obi-Wan with warm comfort. Peace. Friends. Home. Things he often missed while on missions for the Republic.

Obi-Wan snuck a glance at Anakin. Then again, it still felt like home even when he was away. With Anakin, home was wherever they were together. Even being near Qui-Gon once again felt like returning home after being away for so long.

As they reached the long steps up to the Jedi Temple, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "What are you thinking about, Master?"

"Nothing important," Obi-Wan said, "Just thinking of home."

Anakin flickered his eyes to the Jedi Temple and back to Obi-Wan. "Home here or in the future?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he said. "Home is wherever I feel most like myself."

* * *

Since assigned the detention centers, Master SanJo thought she would never see anyone locked in the cells during her whole duration. All that changed when she guarded the detention centers with three occupants in the past two days! The most the Jedi Order ever had in years! Unfortunately, two escaped but that was not her failure. However, she did not intend to let that mistake happen again.

She pitied Padawan Kenobi when Qui-Gon first brought him down. The youngling looked beaten and emotionally riddled. The Jedi Council informed her of Padawan Kenobi's punishment and she was surprised to find that they decided to lock the boy in the cells for three days. She knew of Padawan Kenobi. Most of the Jedi did. He was the boy that was ejected from the Order and brought back by Qui-Gon Jinn.

It was no surprised that Qui-Gon brought the boy back to the Jedi Order. He was not one to obey the Council's orders. Always the rebel. The maverick. But, since Padawan Kenobi's apprenticeship, the boy grew to be a modelled padawan. Hardly ever disobeying orders, working hard on his studies and reserved, he stood as the ideal padawan. Quite the opposite of Qui-Gon's personality, but the Master Jedi saw something in him. Something that made them connect. Whatever it was, it made Qui-Gon much happier.

Ever since the betrayal of his last apprentice, Qui-Gon became cold and detached, keeping himself busy with mission after mission. The Jedi Master was slowly killing himself and many were surprised that he didn't die in one of his many missions he handled. Master SanJo learned that Master Yoda worried greatly over Qui-Gon. He confided that he felt that they were losing him. Thus, Master Yoda tried to force a padawan on Qui-Gon, in hopes to bring him back to the Light. To reawaken his enjoyment of life and the Force.

Qui-Gon was stubborn and refused another padawan until he met Obi-Wan Kenobi. With Qui-Gon accepting Obi-Wan as his padawan, Master SanJo and others soon became interested in the young boy. How did Padawan Kenobi convince Qui-Gon to accept him as padawan?

When asked by others, Qui-Gon merely redirected to another conversation. He would not give his reasons. He was protective of Padawan Kenobi, preferring to keep matters of his apprenticeship secretive. No one else needed to know.

Master SanJo thought of asking Master Tahl, but she was too busy working in the Archives and she doubted Tahl would divulge any information about her friend's life. The two were too close to ever betray the other. And, it extended to Padawan Kenobi as well.

When it came time for Padawan Kenobi to be locked away, Master SanJo felt pity for the boy. She snuck a pillow and a blanket for him. He was very thankful for her hospitality, ever so kind in his words to her. She promised she would let him out as soon as Qui-Gon returned the next morning.

She went back to her station, guarding the door that led to the cells. With a click of the button, she locked the cells for the night.

Hour after hour, Master SanJo studied to preoccupy her time. It was an interesting read, regarding the matters of the Mandolrian wars that occurred long ago. So many Jedi deaths! A terrible waste.

"Interesting reading."

The new voice surprised Master SanJo. She glanced up, spying brown eyes that belonged to the renowned Jedi Master. Master SanJo's surprised eased with a smile. "Master Dooku," she greeted, putting her book aside. "I didn't hear you come in."

Dooku stood tall, dressed in expensive materials that spoke of wealth rather than humility of a Jedi. His white hair was brushed immaculately back, beard neatly trimmed and his posture demanded respect. Hands tucked behind his back, Dooku had a strong presence in the room. But, she could not read his Force signature. It was hidden from her, shielded from everyone. It explained how she missed his entrance.

Dooku expressed a smug smile. "That was my intention."

Master SanJo gently shook her head in humor. "Been undercover for far too long," Master SanJo joked. "I'm surprised you're here. I thought your mission would take much longer."

Master SanJo noticed the muscles in Dooku's face tightened. He poised himself as a man of impeccable manners, waiting patiently and engaging in small talk with her. Yet—Master SanJo still felt a sense of irritation and urgency from him.

"It was shorten," Dooku responded to her probing in a clipped tone. "I heard of the attacks."

Master SanJo finally understood. She forgotten that Qui-Gon was Dooku's former apprentice. They were quite opposites themselves, with the exception of challenging the Jedi Council. Yet, when they were master and padawan, they were an effective team. They worked well together. Of course he would returned to check on his old padawan.

Master SanJo dipped her head a little. "Yes, it's been quite turbulent here," she said. "Your padawan, unfortunately, has been dragged into the middle of it."

"I'm aware," Dooku drawled, his hands falling to his hips. His fingertips brushing against his lightsaber.

Master SanJo flushed. Of course he would know about Qui-Gon's involvement in the attacks. "I'm sorry," she said, feeling utterly foolish. "I'm sure you are more than aware."

She lifted her eyes, surprised to find Dooku's eyes tinting to a more golden color. She looked closer and blinked, only to find that Dooku's eyes were brown once again. The lightening in the room must have reflected in his eyes, turning into the odd color.

Master SanJo cleared her throat. "So—what brings you down here?" she questioned, rising from her seat. "How may I assist you?"

Dooku's focus glimpsed to the doors behind her. "I wish to check on Padawan Kenobi."

"Yes…that poor boy. He's been through a lot," she said as she gravely stared up to Dooku's face. "Unfortunately, I've been given orders that Padawan Kenobi cannot have any visitors. Not until morning when Master Jinn returns."

Dooku's mouth thinned at the denial. "I have no interest in speaking with the boy," he said, tersely. "I only wish to see him. Is that an impossible request?"

"I'm sorry, Master Dooku," Master SanJo apologized, rubbing her arms. She suddenly felt very cold. "I have my instructions from the Council. Padawan Kenobi is to not have any visitors. Besides, it is very late. I'm sure the boy is sleeping."

Dooku took one step forward, coming closer to her. His movement was silent, almost like he was floating rather than walking. Face fell in a tight, contorted expression of a man incensed by the refusal, Dooku drew closer to Master SanJo, cape dragging behind him. His eyes narrowed, a gold color filtered into his brown eyes, like small veins that made his eyes a golden color.

Master SanJo gaped at the sudden change. It all fell in one swoop. The scales fell from her eyes. She saw Dooku clearly. His Force Signature darkened the whole room, freezing the room as Dooku's face twisted, his lips curled into a snarl. "Open the doors," he commanded, words lined with cold steel.

Master SanJo slowly retreated. She couldn't believe it. The image…the Force surrounding Dooku was all wrong! It could not…there was no way! But, then she remembered. Her mind clicking like the cogs of a mine cart going up the hill. It all pieced together.

How did Dooku travel from the Outer Rims back to Coruscant in a day's time? The attacks occurred yesterday. Dooku simply could not arrive from the Outer Rims in a single day. It was impossible! There was no possible way for Dooku to be standing in front of her unless he never was in the Outer Rims.

Instead, he would had to have been on Coruscant or on one of the closest planetary systems.

Master SanJo gulped. Pushing down her knowledge, she tried to discreetly notify others. But, if her conclusion was correct, then there wouldn't be enough time. The reinforcements would be too late. Lives would be lost. Her life and Padawan Kenobi's, the one person Dooku desperately wanted to see.

There was only one thing for her to do. Instead of immediately calling out for help, she discreetly waved her fingers in the direction to the controls that unlocked the cells. If anything, Padawan Kenobi would sense the danger and escape. He would at least be safe. Alive, safe and away from the Sith Lord.

"I'm sorry," she said again, trying to hide her intentions and knowledge from Dooku. "My orders were clear. I cannot let anyone see Padawan Kenobi. You will have to wait until morning."

Dooku's lips twisted into a snarl. "I don't wait for anyone." With a flick of his wrist, his lightsaber was drawn and ignited. The red blade slashed through the air, landing centimeters from Master SanJo's throat. "You should do well in heeding my orders."

Heat scalded underneath her chin. She kept her eyes locked on Dooku, horrified by the revelation. "You…it's you?" she broke. "You're the Sith Lord?"

Dooku grinned victorious. "You're observant, Master SanJo," he mocked, inching the blade closer that Master SanJo skin's seared. "Now—open the doors."

Master SanJo's heart crumbled at the cruel delight Dooku displayed. "I-I don't understand…why?" she gasped. "Qui-Gon…"

Dooku's face slackened at the mention of his padawan. "Qui-Gon will understand," he lamented. "I'm doing what is necessary."

Master SanJo gaped at Dooku, unable to comprehend how she could think murdering a youngling would be necessary. Let alone, have Qui-Gon understand the murder of his padawan. "No—he won't," she refuted. "He will never forgive—"

Her words were cut short by the buzzing sound of a lightsaber slashing through the air. She didn't even get the chance to scream or gasp.

Only silence filled her exposed mouth.

The last thing she saw was the glow of his eyes and a twisted snarl as red smeared her vision.

* * *

Dooku kicked the Jedi Master's body aside.

Pitiful. A talentless Jedi. Explained why they stationed her to the detention centers. In this time period, the detention centers were left empty. No need to imprison anyone. The Jedi Order declared these times of peace. Dooku knew better. This was the time of the Sith. They were setting the stage for their first act to end the Jedi Order.

Dooku moved to the controls, pressing the button to release the door. The door slid open and Dooku pulled at his cape to avoid it from touching the dead Jedi. He didn't need her stench on his clothes.

He walked into the detention center, eyes bouncing from one empty cell to the next. He clutched his lightsaber tightly, his march down the corridor determined. The cape flared behind him as he stormed down the corridor, each empty cell he passed grated his nerves.

Where was Obi-Wan Kenobi?

He slowly came to a stop outside a cell that contained evidence of someone living. A pillow rested at the edge of a metal slab that was a poor substitute for a bed. A blanket was strewed, half on the metal slab and half on the floor.

Dooku stepped in front of the unlocked door, glaring into the empty cell. Displeased, he looked back down the long corridor that held more cells.

The boy could not have gotten far.

He will find him.

* * *

After a long meditation, Qui-Gon heard the door to his apartments open.

He cracked his eyes open, rolling to the far side to catch Anakin and Jedi Kenobi strutting into the living space. Anakin muttered something very frustrating by his tone of voice. The trail must have ended cold.

Qui-Gon's shoulders dipped, letting out a little sigh of disappointment. He rose to his feet, adjusting his robes as he went to greet the two Jedi Knights.

"Find anything?" he questioned the two Jedi Knights.

Jedi Kenobi glanced to Qui-Gon, shrugging half-heartily. "We located the exact bar and found a witness," he said. "His story collaborates with Codec's. Darth Tyranus sought out Codec for the job."

"What about the meeting location?" Qui-Gon queried, though he tried to hide his anxiety in his tone.

Anakin shook his head. "He didn't hear anything about a location," he grumbled to Qui-Gon. "So—we are still at square one."

Qui-Gon did not want to hear that. He wanted progress. He hoped Jedi Kenobi's lead held more clues in regards to the Sith's whereabouts. The quicker they located the Sith, the safer his padawan will be.

He rubbed his hands over his face, trying to relieve the stress that plagued his features. He looked much older than his age since the whole incident started. Strands of his hair turned silver, salting his appearance while bags formed under his eyes from the lack of rest. He's never felt less in control. Almost like he had no grasp on his fate. He despised the feeling of his life being controlled by another. Since the arrival of the future time-travelers, he's never felt so lost. His and Padawan Kenobi's lives were toyed by a Sith Lord.

The only thing he could rely on was the Force. It never failed to show the right path for him. And, right now, it pointed him in the direction of Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Those two, it seemed, were his only hope in keeping his padawan alive.

Qui-Gon found it odd that he had to trust the future to save the present. "What's next?" he asked the two Knights.

"We could search The Works section," Anakin offered, but even he didn't sound very fond of the idea, "but that will take time. A lot of time and people."

Jedi Kenobi strolled over to where Qui-Gon stood, settling himself into a seat. He held his chin in deep thought, eyes hooded in concentration. "We can check the holo-cameras," he suggested. "The ones that patrol the streets of Undercity. We may be able to track them through the cameras."

Anakin drew his hands to his hips. "You know those cameras are not very reliable," he said. "They hardly ever keep them up to date."

"We can still check," Jedi Kenobi countered, borrowing Qui-Gon's datapad. "If they did, we can easily follow their next movements. Find another witness."

Jedi Kenobi speedily typed away on the datapad until a holo-video projected, displaying a vibrant street with flashing lights and seedy people shuffling their way through walkway traffic. Though the lights made it look alive, it gave off a more dreary appearance.

Qui-Gon peered at the screen, searching the faces of strangers to find any sign of a darkness within their soul. "Appears to be working," he commented to the two Jedi Knights.

Anakin moved over, standing on the opposite side of Jedi Kenobi. "You have to rewind it back to yesterday."

Jedi Kenobi typed more into the datapad and the video rewound until he stopped it to the early mornings of yesterday. He pointed to one of the screens. "There."

Qui-Gon looked closer to the screen, spying a dark hooded figuring stepping out of the bar with another person that looked similar to their captive. He studied the dark hood, concentrating on the focus in an attempt to find any slip of the Sith Lord's face.

All three watched as they turned off into one of the alleyways, disappearing from the holo-cameras once again. Qui-Gon's shoulder fell as he resigned their effort. He trekked back to the center of his living quarters, staring out the window in contemplation. "Do we even have an idea why Darth Tyranus wants my padawan dead?"

"Besides being a maniacal psycho?" Anakin chirped, which earned him a strong glare from Jedi Kenobi. "No—just that he wants him dead."

"Possibly," Jedi Kenobi added and he turned to Qui-Gon with a much heavier face. "His actions are contradicting. His plans aren't very clear…yet."

Anakin huffed. "Would it be clearer once he stabs a blade right through your heart?"

Jedi Kenobi frowned at Anakin's ridicule. "No need for that, Anakin," he addressed, sternly. "We cannot assume. Look at the facts. It doesn't add up."

"Then we shall ignore the facts and focus on the Force," Qui-Gon concluded, his eyes boring down on Jedi Kenobi's youthful, but fatigued face. "Remember Obi-Wan—trust the Force. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts."

"Yes, Master," Jedi Kenobi automatically replied, as if he was once again the young padawan rather than the Jedi Knight he was.

Qui-Gon brushed his hands together as he glanced from Anakin to Jedi Kenobi. "Come! Join me in meditation Obi-Wan," he commanded, garnering surprised reactions. He looked over his shoulder to the two Jedi Knights. "You too, Anakin."

Anakin cocked a single brow that stretched his thin scar. "Wait—seriously?"

Qui-Gon moved to the meditation seating, lowering himself to the floor. Jedi Kenobi heaved a sigh, dropping the datapad to go join Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master flashed his sharp blue eyes to Anakin. "Sit Anakin."

A grin blossomed on Jedi Kenobi's face as he took a seat next to Qui-Gon. "He's not one for meditation," he informed Qui-Gon, lowering his voice. "I'm afraid he lacks the patience."

"It's not patience, Obi-Wan," Anakin grunted as he squatted into a sitting position across Jedi Kenobi. "It's just boring. You sit for hours with either coming up with the same conclusion you had before you started or you get nothing. We should be out there. Doing something!"

"Running around blind will get us nowhere," Qui-Gon advised. "Meditation clears our minds and helps us focus. Makes us mindful and fully aware."

Qui-Gon fixed his eyes on Anakin. "You let emotions cloud your vision," he said and then turned his attention to Jedi Kenobi. "And you let actions distract you from the truth."

Both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi fidgeted in their place. Both bowed their heads when Qui-Gon pointed out their flaws. Qui-Gon straightened his spine. "Now—we'll meditate to seek the truth," he said. "Cast aside your emotions. Forget what you already know. Submerge yourself with the Force."

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, Qui-Gon sir."

Qui-Gon nodded at their compliance. "Good, now…let's begin."

Before he closed his eyes, Qui-Gon snuck a glimpse of Anakin and Jedi Kenobi glancing at one another. A silent communication between them that Qui-Gon was not confided. But, that mattered little to him. His sole focus was on the Sith Lord. To solve his identity and true purpose in order to save his padawan.

He felt the currents of the Force stream through him, caressing him and gently tugging him in a direction. He followed, listening to the whispers that echoed along the vibrant bonds. He relaxed further, deepening himself in the Force. It carried him, letting him drift in calmness as he rearrange nudges and voices he felt through the powers of the Force.

He searched for any signs of the Sith Lord. Anything that rippled the flow of the Force, but he sensed nothing. The Force was placid, undisturbed by any dark forces. The calm, stoic presence of the Force left Qui-Gon feel at peace.

He drew himself in more, feeling all the powers rallying around him. The currents charged, a buzzing sound ripping the silence he previously enjoyed.

"You keep looking at the door, Anakin."

Qui-Gon deeply exhaled, filled with frustration at the Jedi Knights lack of concentration. It almost felt like he regained two more padawans than two experienced Jedi Knights. He almost peeled back his eyelids, to snap at them to return to their meditation.

"I can't help it, Master," Anakin grumbled in reply. "I'm feeling on edge."

"Try to reel it back," Jedi Kenobi said. "You're affecting my connection."

Qui-Gon's patience for their banter ceased. "Quiet."

"Sorry," Jedi Kenobi and Anakin responded in unison.

Silence fell again. Qui-Gon retreated back into his meditation. He was curious to learn that the two Knights' feelings and Force presences have an affect with one another. Anakin's edginess pulled Jedi Kenobi out of his trance, causing the Jedi Knight to direct Anakin back to meditation.

Qui-Gon returned to his former state, reliving the buzzes of the Force. The currents grew stronger, tugging him in a different direction than he remembered. He trailed after the Force, listening it to the whispers grow hasher, the stream rushing in force to him. Something was happening.

"Did you feel that?"

Qui-Gon sharply inhaled. Not this again.

"Yes—Master…what is it?" drifted Anakin's voice.

"I'm not quite sure," replied Jedi Kenobi.

Qui-Gon didn't know what the two Jedi Knights were referring to until a shadow cascaded over him. The Force whipped around him as a ripple vibrated the flow, shielding him from a chill that Qui-Gon knew would only come from a Dark Force-user.

"Master!" Anakin said, urgently.

"I sense it too," Jedi Kenobi replied, breathlessly.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes in time to watch both Jedi Knights jump to their feet, exploding to the door. Qui-Gon did not need to question their actions nor know their reasons to bust out unceremoniously. For he also felt it as he chased after the two Knights.

His padawan was in dire trouble.

* * *

Obi-Wan slowly inched through the ventilation system.

When he felt the Sith Lord's presence on the other side of the doors, he knew time was limited. He raced down the corridor, hoping to find another exit. But, it was just a wall. He turned back around, glancing around for a possible escape. He spotted his only hope. A small ventilation shaft that he could squeeze his small frame through.

Quickly, he removed the cover and Force jumped to the hole. Legs swinging, he kicked himself up and into the ventilation system. Secured, he replaced the lid to cover his whereabouts. He crawled down the tight tunnel, heading the opposite way of the Sith. He neared where the ventilation system split, freeing him from his detention hall when he heard the door below sharply hiss opened.

The Sith Lord had gotten past Master SanJo.

Obi-Wan's fingers curled and he instinctively held his breath as he listened to the sound of feet marching in the direction of his cell. Remembering Jedi Kenobi's words, Obi-Wan focused on trying to shield his Force Signature. He hadn't practiced shielding very much with his master. Qui-Gon thought it was only necessary if one was doing stealth work and not negotiations.

Realizing he was still holding his breath, Obi-Wan gently released the tension. He needed to get to the end. It was only a few feet away. If he crawled slowly, making little disturbances and kept his shield up, he could make it to the new ventilation shaft. Only then would he be safely away from the Sith Lord.

He reached out to Qui-Gon, hoping his master sensed the warning. But, it was difficult to exercise the Force down in the detention centers. Very difficult. He only hoped Qui-Gon felt it.

He was gaining ground in the ventilation shaft. He hands were near the new entry, taking him out of the detention hall. He paused briefly, listening for any sounds of the Sith Lord. The footsteps softened, meaning Darth Tyranus discovered his empty cell. Soon, he will start scavenging for him in the detention cells, giving him enough time to sneak away unnoticed.

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply, but softly. The air tasted stale, dust coating his throat. It made breathing difficult as he was severely tempted to cough. But, he swallowed it down, trying to keep quiet when he felt a spike of ire from below.

Darth Tyranus was not happy of his escape.

Obi-Wan's hands stumbled on the edges of the new entry. He paused briefly again, checking on the Sith Lord's whereabouts. Affirmed that the Sith Lord still remained puzzled by his disappearing act, Obi-Wan began to pull himself into the new shaft. Freedom was close! So very close. Once in the new shaft, he will hasten to find an exit to alert the Jedi of the Sith's reappearance.

With his arms' strength, he pulled his body into the new ventilation shaft. Relief spread through his mind and soul. He was free! He escaped the Sith Lord…

Until a surge of inscrutable pain afflicted Obi-Wan's leg.

Fire dissolved his skin and boiled his blood, drawing out Obi-Wan's last breath into a cry. The smell of the ventilation changed from staleness to a sweet, sickly smell of burnt flesh. A stench so terrible that Obi-Wan nearly threw up.

Obi-Wan snapped behind him to spot a bright, crimson lightsaber striking up through the ventilation shaft. Worse, the lightsaber traveled up from his ankle to his leg, slicing the skin up into raw meat as blood gushed from the wound.

Obi-Wan gasped from the pain, his stomach knotted from the queasiness of the smell of his own burnt flesh. The pain tormented him. He could not move. Every jerk or twitch just shot another wave of torture.

Tears sprung in his eyes at the increasing heat against his leg. This is not how Obi-Wan imagined he would die. Murdered in the ventilation shaft while a Sith Lord burned layer after layer of his skin like it was carving a Corellian chicken than a person.

The crimson blade continued its progress up his leg, reinforcing Obi-Wan that recent feeling he experienced during meditation. He remembered his legs being on fire. And, it felt like his leg was on fire once again.

Obi-Wan snuck another glance back at his carved leg, spying the ash lining the wound. He was not going to let the Sith Lord carve him to death. He will not let the Sith Lord win its torturous games. He was going to make it. He was going to escape. He was going to live!

Biting down, Obi-Wan gripped the edges of the new ventilation shaft and viciously tugged. In a one fluid motion, Obi-Wan dragged the rest of his body into the new shaft, his injured leg dragging behind him. He rolled into the new one, wincing over the burning sensation that crawled on his leg.

He peeked back and saw that the crimson lightsaber disappeared, but the holes and the blood proved that it was all too real. The Sith Lord found him and tried to stab him through the ventilation system. Obi-Wan should be relieved that the lightsaber struck his leg instead of his heart. Yet—he wasted no time to delay. The Sith Lord knew he was hiding in the ventilation shaft. He would be making his way to the next room to finish him off.

Obi-Wan plodded along. He could not stop.

* * *

The three Jedi arrived to the detention centers at a sudden halt.

The foul stench of death clogged their noses, causing all three to sharply gag at the odor. Anakin lifted his arms to his nose as he glanced around, maneuvering his way to the control desk. He glanced down before looking back at Jedi Kenobi, a small shake of his head.

Qui-Gon and Jedi Kenobi stepped forward and Qui-Gon's heart fell. Master SanJo's body laid in a lump beside her chair, hand stretched to the doors. But, what deeply disturbed Qui-Gon was the fact Master SanJo did not have a head. It was cleaned off in one swipe of a lightsaber.

The Sith Lord decapitated her.

Qui-Gon took one look from the decapitated body of Master SanJo to the opened doors of the detention centers. Obi-Wan…

He brushed passed Jedi Kenobi, sprinting down the corridor to the cell that he last saw his apprentice. He charged in, glancing madly to find his apprentice. But, he only found a pillow and a blanket left in the cell.

Qui-Gon stepped back, taking in the scene as he reached into the Force. His padawan's presence lingered, but so did the Sith Lord's presence too. It smothered the light in the room, chilling the air even more so than it already was.

Qui-Gon concentrated harder, using the Force to sense what occurred. The room blurred and Qui-Gon saw his apprentice standing outside the cell, looking down at the doors. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's fear, his urgency of needing to do something. Qui-Gon watched as the boy darted down the corridor, away from the cold front that belonged to the Sith.

Qui-Gon opened his eyes when he heard Anakin's voice calling out to Jedi Kenobi. Qui-Gon looked back and saw that Jedi Kenobi stood in the exact place Obi-Wan once stood. Jedi Kenobi followed Anakin's voice, swiftly walking in the same direction Obi-Wan fled in Qui-Gon's Force psychometry.

Qui-Gon trailed after Jedi Kenobi, both coming to a stop in front of Anakin. The young Jedi Knight had his head tilted back, eyes looking directly above him. Qui-Gon looked up as well, spotting the same thing that captured Anakin's attention.

"A lightsaber made that cut," Anakin determined, his hand reaching up to touch the long hole in the ceiling before flinching back. His fingertips burned red. "Cut right through to the ventilation shaft."

Qui-Gon was puzzled. "The ventilation shaft?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah—it must have been Obi-Wan's escape route," he said as he drew his lightsaber. "Stay back!" Anakin stabbed the ventilation shaft, cutting a wide circle. The metal fell, clanging upon hitting the tiled floor. He powered down his weapon and leapt up, his hands grasping on the ends of the ventilation center. Arms bulging, Anakin pulled his body up to peek into the ventilation shaft.

It seemed like hours passed for Qui-Gon before Anakin dropped back to the floor. "What did you find?" he asked immediately.

The young Jedi Knight didn't acknowledged Qui-Gon's question. His attention was drawn to his hands, staring at them with a look that resembled dread and horror. Qui-Gon glanced to Anakin's hands and caught the look of dark red smeared along Anakin's palms.

Qui-Gon's heart clutched. "Is that blood?"

Anakin flipped his eyes to Jedi Kenobi. "He's injured," he said, quietly. "But, it looks like he escaped. There's a trail that leads to a different ventilation shaft."

"Where does the ventilation shaft go?" Jedi Kenobi questioned Anakin.

"It leads to the room next over, the one I stayed in when we were separated," Anakin informed, wiping the blood on the sleeves of his robes. "But, it eventually breaks off to two different areas: the Room of a Thousand Fountains and the Meditation Chapel."

Jedi Kenobi sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. "We'll have to split up then," he said. "Anakin—you take the Room. I'll head to the Chapel."

Anakin bowed his head, acquiescent with the orders. Only Qui-Gon disconcerted over the orders. They had forgotten him. And, he refused to stay behind while his padawan was bleeding and hunted.

"And, I shall go with you," Qui-Gon declared, not caring for any protest.

Neither did. Jedi Kenobi's gazed was soft and understanding. "You may come with me," he said and then turned to Anakin. "Keep your comlink open! If find him or Darth Tyranus, let us know. We'll send an alert to the Council. Make them aware of the situation."

Anakin again nodded his obedience before he departed from the group, lightsaber gripped in his hand. Jedi Kenobi flipped on his comlink, dialing. He gestured Qui-Gon to move and they both started running, heading in the direction of the Meditation Chapel.

"Master Yoda?" Jedi Kenobi said between breaths. "He's returned. And, Padawan Kenobi is injured and missing."

* * *

Obi-Wan slumped against the paneling of the ventilation system.

Lying on his side, he tried to control the searing pain that still burned down his leg. He took deep, slow breaths, but it only shot his nerves with a burning sensation. Obi-Wan choked as his teeth ground together to withhold his cries.

Pain was unbearable! Even in the cold confines of metal, Obi-Wan felt he was on fire. The red blade impressions lingered on his wound and in his mind. He cannot throw away the memory of the Sith Lord's blade carving his leg.

He looked down at his leg. It was severely damaged. Sliced open and skin charred, blood trickled from the wound, running down his leg and leaving a trail behind him. Obi-Wan gingerly touched the edge of his wound with his fingers. His fingers came away coated with ash.

Obi-Wan rested his head and took another deep breath. All of his adrenaline was leaking out, making him weak and exposed. He was surprised he managed to get to this point without collapsing or, worse, caught by the Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan cringed at the thought of the Sith Lord. He still lurked somewhere in the Temple, searching for him. Obi-Wan took many turns in the ventilation shaft as a precaution to confuse the Sith. Though he stopped to check his wound, he knew he could not linger for too long. He had to keep moving, find Qui-Gon and alert him and others of the Sith Lord's attack.

Despite the contorting agony, Obi-Wan crawled onward. His breathing became haggard, sharp and gasping as he dragged his injured leg across the shaft. Struggling, he looked forward, spying lights that striped the inside of the ventilation shaft. It lured Obi-Wan, promising freedom and safety.

Obi-Wan wrestled to the exit, but a sharp spike of agony sent him crippling back down. He dropped, biting back a small cry. He stayed still, curled in a futile attempt to restrain the pain from afflicting his whole body. He rolled his eyes back to the light. The streaks beaming into the shaft seemed very far away. Impossible to reach in his condition.

He shut his eyes tightly. He cannot think of such thoughts. He must move beyond the pain. There's no pain, but the Force. No pain. Only Force. He needed to continue. He cannot wait, unarmed, and hope that Qui-Gon would find him before the Sith Lord. That was if Qui-Gon felt his warning. If he did not, Obi-Wan was at the mercy of the Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan did not intend to fall prey to the Sith Lord. With all the strength he had left, he pulled again. Inch by inch, Obi-Wan slid along the shaft to the light's warmth. The staleness in the air faded, replaced with the smell of fresh nature. His ears hummed and whispered sounds of calming waves and roars that would have easily placed him to sleep if not for the pure agony that twisted his leg.

Obi-Wan drew nearer to the light, the sounds growing louder. His mouth twitched a tiny smile. He recognized the sounds, the smell and the comforting presence. He was above the Room of a Thousand Fountains! He sighed, satisfied that the detention centers were behind him.

His relief was cut short when his wound flared up. Obi-Wan bit down and recoiled in agony. It never ended. His leg still burned as if the lightsaber was still slicing it. Obi-Wan dropped his head, his breathing more ragged than before. His last strength slowly drained from his body, exhaustion capturing him in victory.

Obi-Wan was very tired. He tried to move again, but he couldn't. His body rejected the command, already trying to control the inflammation and waves of pain that were sent straight to his heart every few minutes. His energy deteriorated. He already depleted his strength to move onward. He could not keep moving.

His eyes drifted like curtains slowing coming to a close. Obi-Wan knew his time was dwindling. In his last attempt, he let go of his shields and sent a wave of help through the Force, to anyone nearby.

And, of course, to his master: Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Qui-Gon…" Obi-Wan murmured so softly that he barely heard his own voice. "Help."

* * *

Anakin dodged all the wary onlookers that came in his path to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He didn't have time to deal with their judgmental miens. Padawan Kenobi was in trouble!

Anakin remembered the ventilation shaft quite well, memorizing their paths as he used them for his own escapades when he was a boy. He knew Padawan Kenobi would either end up in the Room of a Thousand Fountains or the Meditation Chapel. Those were the only two places the padawan could have gotten to in the amount of time the moment Anakin felt Dooku's presence to the time they arrived in the detention centers. Even with an injury, Padawan Kenobi could only go to those two areas.

He raced across the corridors, sharply turning around the corners while other Jedi jumped out of his way in aggravation at his rudeness. Again, Anakin didn't have the time to deal with petty things. A few more sprints, he burst through the doors, standing amongst the momentous room that roared in greeting.

The massive room encompassed a large amount of nature, plants that citizens of Coruscant would never believe to be real. Marble paved Anakin's entrance, surrounding the grassy pastures that lined the rocky shores of small lake. Beyond, water cascaded over large, grey boulders, filling in the small lake where some Jedi younglings would swim in their pastimes. At the moment, there were no younglings splashing in the cool waters. There were no Jedi Knights either. Just Anakin.

Eyes narrowed, he glanced from wall to wall as he stepped further into the room. The Force tingled along his spine, cautiously warning him. His fingers tightened on his lightsaber. There was another presence. One that did not belong in the room.

The Force suddenly rang and Anakin ignited his blade, whipping around in time to block the red slash that came at him. The blades clashed, electricity sizzling as the blades burned against each other. Anakin's blue eyes flamed at the sight of Dooku's glare.

"Dooku!" Anakin snarled, pressing more power into his blade.

Dooku's face was halfway obscured by his overlarge hood, but Anakin still could make out that twisted grin. "Skywalker—I recognized your stench a mile away."

Anakin threw up the blades, forcing each other to back way, circling one another in preparation for another strike. "Where's Obi-Wan?" he seethed. "What did you do to him?"

Dooku elegantly mirrored Anakin's movements, his red blade poised in his Form II stance. "Can you not sense him?" he mocked. "And, here I thought you two were so close?"

The taunting jolted Anakin and he charged at Dooku, his blade whacking against the red in a fiery anger. Dooku parried each attack with little effort, an amused smile perking his face. "A lot of anger," he commented. "Not very Jedi-like. What would Master Kenobi think if he saw you?"

Anakin fumed at Dooku's jabs. "Probably hoping I would strike you down!"

Anakin slashed again, but Dooku simply stepped aside, clicking his tongue in disgraced at Anakin. "Every time we meet, you remind me why the Jedi Order needs to be destroyed," he said, eyeing Anakin with barely concealed disdain. "Too arrogant. Too proud. Too corrupted."

"Sounds like a perfect description of _you_ ," Anakin bit back.

Dooku swung his blade, nearly burning off a chunk of Anakin's arm. But, Anakin dodged the attack and blocked the blade. "You won't win," Anakin snide at the Sith. "I won't let you."

Dooku's face tightened as his lips pulled up to a nasty, cruel smile. "What makes you think you're not already?"

Anakin's heart thumped.

Dooku's blade burned brighter, his face reddening in the light that he looked like a demon. "The longer you fight with me," he taunted Anakin, "the quicker Padawan Kenobi dies."

Anakin grinded his teeth as Dooku drew his face near. "Can't you sense him? Can't you feel his Force Signature fading?" he sneered the questions to Anakin. "I wonder…what would the galaxy be like if Obi-Wan Kenobi no longer existed?" Dooku paused, eyes glowing in menacing glee. "Or would you even become a Jedi Knight if Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't here to champion you?"

That questioned dulled Anakin's heart. In his younger days as a padawan, Anakin often wondered what would happen if Obi-Wan decided not take him as his apprentice. He would have wondered the streets, lost and alone. Returned to Tatooine and lived with his mother. Probably seek work as a mechanic, saving money to buy his mother's freedom.

But, it wasn't the life he yearned nor was it the life his mother let him go for. It wasn't the freedom he sought. He wanted to become a Jedi Knight ever since he first heard the stories of these great figures. He wanted to be what Qui-Gon believed he could be. What Obi-Wan promised to train him to become.

Fear touched Anakin's heart. It hammered like a drum, striking Anakin so hard that he nearly toppled to the ground. He returned his gaze to Dooku's sneer, understanding with deep horror of Dooku's grand plan.

Then, all the feelings of horror and dread receded and a bulging rush of hot fire heated his heart. His fingers twisted his blade, pinching the handle of his weapon. Eyes hooded, Anakin glared at Dooku with enough boiling rage to slice him in half like Obi-Wan did to Darth Maul.

He exerted all the energy he mustered and pressed it against Dooku's blade. It threw Dooku off, forcing him to backpedal to the encompassing windows, ruffled by the onslaught. Anakin straightened to his full height. He approached Dooku with definite and determined steps. He felt his blood rush and the Force swiveled around him like a massive hurricane and Anakin stood in the very center. He was going to release it. Let it crash into Dooku to wipe off that smirk. Forever.

As Anakin raised his lightsaber with every intention to end Dooku's plan with a swift stab to his heart, he felt a cry that rivulet through the Force. He hesitated in his strike, recognizing the voice behind the plea.

Obi-Wan.

He needed help.

Anakin glanced to Dooku. It was the perfect moment. Dooku was pinned, unbalanced from Anakin's ferocity. Anakin could end it all. Save the galaxy. Save the future. He could become the hero he was always meant to become. Be labeled as one of the greatest Jedi to ever fly across the galaxy. He and Obi-Wan would be the only two to ever eliminate a Sith Lord in centuries!

Obi-Wan…Anakin felt the tinkle of pain behind the plea for help. Anakin looked down at his hand, still able to see traces of blood in the crevices of his hands. Padawan Kenobi was injured. Dying if Anakin believed Dooku.

What if Dooku was right? What would become of him if Obi-Wan never existed in his time? Would he even become a Jedi Knight? Would he even be free from slavery? Could he really survive in a galaxy without Obi-Wan?

Anakin's eyes rose back to Dooku, who was regaining his composure. Now was the time to end the Sith Lord's reign of terror. End the Clone Wars. End more deaths. But…

Padawan Kenobi's cries echoed in his mind. The agony the young padawan was in. He needed help. He was dying.

Anakin could not let Padawan Kenobi die. He could not lose Obi-Wan. Not like he lost his mother.

Still facing Dooku, Anakin reached for his comlink, opening the communication. "Obi-Wan! He's here! He's in the Room of a Thousand Fountains."

As he spoke into the transmitter, Anakin watched as Dooku used his lightsaber to cut through the glass. Wind bellowed into the room, whistling as it fanned Anakin's robes. The gush of wind nearly knocked Anakin back, but he planted his feet firmly on the ground. He raised his hand out in protection, catching a glimpse of Dooku jumping out of the open window.

But, Anakin didn't concern himself with Dooku's escape. He turned around and sprinted in the direction the Force cry came. He searched up, his eyes narrowing at the exceedingly tall ceiling when he spotted a vent.

Anakin leapt from boulder to boulder, nearly slipping on one of the loose rocks. He clawed the sides of the waterfall, pulling himself as fast as he could. As he drew nearer to the top, he sensed a small presence. A rippling of the Force that was slowly steadying.

Anakin arrived to the very top of the highest waterfall, but he still was too far from the vent. With inner strength, Anakin Force leaped to one of the many supporting beams in the room. His feet thumped on the beam, rocking as Anakin swung his arms for balance. He looked down, spying the far drop. It would not be a pleasant death.

Carefully, Anakin jumped to the next beam, the one closest the vent. Once settled and secured, Anakin ripped the vent open and light poured into the shaft. Anakin stuck his head in, his nose revolting at the smell that reeked the shaft, and stared down to see a small, crumbled figure not too far.

Anakin sighed in relief. It was Padawan Kenobi. And, based off the Force waves the boy emitted, he was still alive.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called, but the boy did not answer. He didn't even flinch at Anakin's booming voice. He was unconscious.

Anakin reached his arm out, his hand barely managed to snatch the collar of Padawan Kenobi's tunic. The fabric pinched within his fingers, Anakin dragged the boy the rest of the way. Blood trailed behind the padawan, but Anakin could not get a good visual at the injury. He'll have to check it when he got Padawan Kenobi completely out of the ventilation system.

Steadily, Anakin removed Padawan Kenobi from the ventilation shaft and inhaled sharply at the sight. Padawan Kenobi's face was contorted with pain, his skin very pale from the inflictions of pain. But, that didn't concern Anakin. It was the gaping wound in his leg.

A long wound ran along Padawan Kenobi's leg and it was surrounded by charred skin from the burns of a lightsaber. The wound itself exposed the padawan's muscles like it was chunky raw meat. Blood oozed out, streaking down his leg and onto Anakin's gloved hand. Anakin has seen worse in the battlefields, but the wound on a young, naïve kid unsettled him in way he was not familiar. It was like if he found Ahsoka injured, bleeding to death. Or, maybe it's the same. Instead of his padawan, it was his master. His best friend dying in his arms.

Anakin swallowed hard, turning away from the wound. He needed to get Padawan Kenobi to the Healers. Immediately.

He cradled Padawan Kenobi in his arms, surprised at how light his master was at this age. With Padawan Kenobi's head tucked between Anakin's arm and chest, Anakin took a deep breath and looked down. He'll need to be very careful. One slip and both he and Padawan Kenobi will tumble to their deaths.

He eyed the last beam he previously balanced himself on. He narrowed carefully, using the Force to guide him and strength his stability as he crouched down. Squatted, Anakin leapt to the lower beam. His feet landed with a thud and Anakin arched his back to keep himself from tumbling over the side. He gathered the Force, stabilizing himself.

Padawan Kenobi groaned at the impact and his head fell back. Anakin nudged it back into its secured position. "Hang on, Obi-Wan," Anakin murmured to the boy. "Just a little longer, okay? I got you."

Anakin stepped off the beam, falling down to the top of the waterfall. Effortlessly, Anakin slowed his plummet and he landed on the rocky terrain with gentle ease. Feet firmly planted on the ground, Anakin strode to the edge of the waterfall. They were very high still and Anakin did not have the faintest idea on how to get down with Padawan Kenobi in his arms. He could use the Force to lower the boy to the bottom floor, but there was a risk that if Anakin lost his concentration, the padawan would fall to his death.

Anakin studied the layout, coming to a decision that he would have to throw Padawan Kenobi over his back. Apologizing, Anakin—as gently as possible—tossed Padawan Kenobi over his shoulder and used one of his hands to secure the boy to him. It was going to be a rough journey down.

Cautiously, Anakin descended down the rocky waterfall side. He dug his toes into the crevices of the boulders, his robotic hand gripping each rock for security. A few times, his toes slipped and his feet dangled, diving into the boulder in hopes to find his footing. Padawan Kenobi grunted a few times and winced once when Anakin clutched too tightly on the boy's legs. But, they were making progress.

They were nearly at the bottom. Just a few more yards…

Anakin stepped down on a rock, checking it for stability. The rock was loose, but it seemed to be able to handle the weight. Anakin guided his hand to another rocky knob to hold and steady. As he prepared to make another step, the unbalanced rock betrayed him. It fell, splashing into the roaring rapids below as Anakin's feet slipped.

No warning, Anakin plummeted. They skidded down the waterfall, heading straight to the rapids of the waterfall rampage. Anakin tried to grasp for any leverage, but his gloved hand kept slipping on everything he grabbed.

As they fell further and closer to their rocky end, Anakin resorted to their last chance. He struck out his free hand to the ground, telekinetically slowing their speeding plummet. They slowed, rocking a little in the air as the Force stumbled their slow descent.

When Anakin's feet could nearly touch the rocky path near the waterfall, Anakin released the Force and his feet flopped on the wet rocks, sliding in different direction. Anakin regained his balance, stretching his hand out to the cliff-side, stabilizing his position.

Readjusting his feet, Anakin concentrated on the grassy patch on the opposite side of the lake. They were nearly there. Anakin secured Padawan Kenobi's legs again, deciding to keep Padawan Kenobi over his shoulder for the last jump.

Eliciting all his energy once again, Anakin sprung. Arching over the massive pool of water, Anakin flew keeping a good hold on Padawan Kenobi. From a stranger's point of view, it almost looked like Anakin was truly flying rather than falling. The Force kept him afloat, away from the dangers of crashing into the water.

Anakin guided his path, lowering himself to one of the grassy patches that lined the lake. As the balls of his feet thumped on the grass, Anakin pulled Padawan Kenobi off his shoulder, securing in him in his arms once again.

Padawan Kenobi didn't make a single protest at the movement. He hadn't made a single sound since their near death plummet by the waterfall. Anakin checked Padawan Kenobi, his fingers pressing against the boy's neck.

There was a pulse, but it was slowing down. Scarcely there.

Fear seized Anakin's heart once again. "No…Obi-Wan," he pleaded. "Stay with me!"

Padawan Kenobi didn't make a sound. His body limped in Anakin's arms, head rested on his chest with no awareness.

The doors to the Room of a Thousand Fountains whizzed opened and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon sprinted into the room, spotting Anakin near the edge of the lake. But, Anakin didn't have time for pleasantries or explanations. He was already racing passed them, heading directly to the Halls of Healing.

"Come on, Obi-Wan," Anakin gritted as Qui-Gon called after him. "Don't give up on me now..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all for reading my fanfiction A NEW HISTORY. I appreciate all the comments and feedback you provide. I noticed that there might be some confusion as to how Padawan Kenobi's wound was bleeding. Originally, Dooku cauterized, but as Obi-Wan kept dragging his leg, the charcoal skin peeled off, leaving the wound open and bleeding profusely. Kind of like in Star Wars: A New Hope (the scene where Obi-Wan chops off the guy's limb). So, parts of the wound was cauterized while some of the wound reopened in his attempt to escape, causing him to bleed out. He was on the verge of death because of all the blood loss. But Anakin got to him in time.

Again, thank you for reading my fanfiction. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. Enjoy the next chapter.

 **Chapter 17: Demands and Answers**

It was a very, very long night.

Neither Anakin, Jedi Kenobi nor Qui-Gon left the Halls of Healing. After Anakin spirited young Obi-Wan out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Jedi Kenobi and Qui-Gon chased after him. By the time they reached the Halls of Healing, Anakin stood alone. He looked through a glass window, watching the Jedi healers surround Obi-Wan as they attempted to fix the damage.

Qui-Gon never saw the severity of the injury. Based off Anakin's paled features and blood-drenched tunic, his imagination pictured a grotesque version for him to suffer. Qui-Gon roughly stroke his beard, eyes locked on his padawan's pained expression that wouldn't fade away. It was stuck, almost etched into his skin. Qui-Gon wanted to wipe it away. Ease the lines out with a caress, but he stayed behind the glass window, unable to reach his young apprentice.

Three Jedi Healers attended to Obi-Wan. They did everything they could do. They removed the charred skin, sown the wound together and used the Force to quicken the healing process. With Qui-Gon's permission, they submerged him into a bacta tank.

While Obi-Wan floated in bacta, the three Jedi were greeted by Master Yoda and Master Windu. They took one glance at Obi-Wan and gave each other a troubled look. They informed the trio that they are investigating how the Sith Lord entered the Temple. They passed along that the holo-cameras in the detention centers were destroyed—they were unable to retrieve any images. The news did not surprise Jedi Kenobi or Anakin.

Master Yoda also addressed Master SanJo's murder and the attack on Obi-Wan. They called for an audience with the three Jedi Knights, but Jedi Kenobi requested it to be postponed. But, Master Windu rejected the request, urging that the matter was time sensitive. Anakin, who had remained silent thus far, rebuked Master Windu's demands. He refused to go anywhere until Obi-Wan came out of the bacta tank. Anakin's final offer was either they speak of the matter now, in the Halls of Healing, or later.

Master Windu prepared to issue a direct command, when Master Yoda's soft voice agreed. They'll wait when the Jedi were more emotionally balanced and sure that young Kenobi was well. Anakin turned back around, arms crossed, and pressed his forehead against the glass panel. He no longer took notice of the Council members.

Master Windu stared coldly at the disrespect, but said nothing. He gave his sympathies to Qui-Gon and departed to handle Master SanJo's funeral preparations. Master Yoda lingered. He strolled up next to the window, resting his hands on top of his gimer stick as he watched the droid tinker with Obi-Wan's bacta tank.

"Strong, the Force is with him," Master Yoda commented to nobody in particular. "Strong indeed."

Master Yoda then turned away, leaving the three Jedi Knights alone with their thoughts. Jedi Kenobi walked next to Anakin, dropping a hand on the young man's shoulder in the same manner Qui-Gon often did to ease Obi-Wan.

"He's going to be fine," Jedi Kenobi assured Anakin.

"You don't know that," Anakin responded, head pressed to the window.

"Have more hope Anakin."

Anakin's hands curled into fists. "How can you be so infuriating calm?" he demanded.

"Because I'm alive and well," Jedi Kenobi answered, which threw Anakin off-balanced. The younger Knight scanned Jedi Kenobi with an eased wonderment.

Qui-Gon comprehended the statement. If his younger self was truly in death's hands, then Jedi Kenobi would have disappeared. The knowledge greatly lifted a lot of burden off his heart. His young padawan was going to survive—no physical damage. Definitely emotional damage. But, with mind healing and patience, Qui-Gon will help Obi-wan cope from the attack.

Anakin's slacked, leaning back from the window. "Oh—I…I didn't think of that."

Jedi Kenobi gave a brief smile. "No worries," he said. "You were a little occupied to see it that way."

Qui-Gon thought that was an understatement. One glance at Anakin, it would seem he was the one injured. Blood drenched the right side of his tunic and his hands were smeared with blood that he had yet to wipe away. His skin shaded a mixture of white and grey, a look similar to a dead body than a living being.

It wouldn't be until late morning the following day that the Jedi healers pulled Obi-Wan out of the bacta tank. Obi-Wan was still unconscious, which was expected after being submerged. The Chief Jedi Healer visited the three Jedi after assessing Obi-Wan's injury.

"Padawan Kenobi suffered from tissue, muscle and skin damage," Jedi Healer Vokara Che, a vibrant blue Twi'lik with a height that was even of Jedi Kenobi. She was giving her full report to Qui-Gon, her attention solely on the Jedi Master rather than on the two Jedi Knights behind Qui-Gon. "The burnt skin flaked off, leaving his wound open. So, he lost a lot of blood.

"The bacta did its job," announced Healer Che. "He's going to survive. Might have a scar, but…you got one tough padawan, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon would have smiled in pride, but he did not feel the emotion. "May I see him?"

Healer Che nodded and passed on the information to Qui-Gon. He thanked Healer Che for saving his padawan, but the healer only cocked a side smirk.

"Like I said," Healer Che said, "you got one tough padawan."

Qui-Gon strolled down the corridors, arriving outside the room his padawan was recuperating. His hand went to the opening pad, when he hesitated. He turned back, finding Anakin and Jedi Kenobi standing there, waiting to go in as well.

"May I have a moment?" Qui-Gon requested, his words a whisper. "I just…I want a moment with my padawan…alone."

Anakin's face fell heartedly, like he personally shunned the boy. Jedi Kenobi, however, understood the request. He gravely nodded. "We'll come back another time," he replied, much to Anakin's hurt and confusion.

"But—" Anakin began, but a sharp look from Jedi Kenobi silenced the young Knight.

"We made a promise to the Council," Jedi Kenobi reminded. "We must follow it up. But, I suggest you visit the refresher before we go."

Jedi Kenobi led Anakin away, giving Qui-Gon the much needed space. It was not his intentions to hurt the two Jedi Knights' feelings. He only wanted a moment to reflect and support his padawan.

He opened the door and stepped inside, spying his young apprentice's unconscious form in the middle of the room. Obi-Wan, dressed in white robes as custom to the Healing Halls, laid stiffly on the firm bed. Though most of the pain expression seemed to have faded, Qui-Gon still saw the distress in the frown and the heavy brows like he was stilling struggling. Perhaps he was, but only the memory of it.

Qui-Gon strolled up to the bed, dragging a chair with him. Before taking a seat, Qui-Gon did something he immediately regretted. Though unwise, Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan's blanket off his right leg. To Qui-Gon's surprise, the right leg was covered in bacta wraps from the boy's ankle to his knee. Qui-Gon gingerly unwrapped the first few bandages until he spotted a thin red line that distorted the leg.

Qui-Gon sucked in a gulp of air, heart stung. Though minor compared to other injuries Qui-Gon has seen, he's never felt sickened at the sight. His apprentice was struck. Maimed. Tortured. Bleeding to death. And, the scar reflected that horror. A brand from the Dark side of the Force.

He quickly wrapped the bandages around Obi-Wan's leg again. Once properly wrapped, Qui-Gon fell into the chair. He should be relieved that Obi-Wan survived. Be happy to learn his padawan fought off the Sith Lord and death. But, Obi-Wan shouldn't had to face that situation. He was only fourteen and still learning the ways of the Force.

Qui-Gon dropped his head, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. It was his responsibility to keep his padawan alive. To protect him until he learned to protect himself. And, last night he left his padawan vulnerable. Alone and suffering as he sat in his apartment meditating.

He failed. He failed in his duties to his padawan. He told Obi-Wan he would train him to become a Jedi Knight and last night he nearly broke that promise. If it weren't for Anakin's timely arrival, Obi-Wan would be…

Qui-Gon shook his head. He refused to dwell on those thoughts. It no longer matter. Obi-Wan was alive. He'll be burdened with the scar, but he'll teach Obi-Wan to see it as a sign of strength. A symbol of his bravery and determinism. He was not defeated. He foiled the Sith Lord's plot.

Obi-Wan Kenobi survived a Sith Lord attack. The first to ever do so in centuries.

The door behind Qui-Gon hissed opened. Qui-Gon lifted his head, prepared to send whoever entered away, but stopped when he recognized that presence. A few light sounds of footsteps and Qui-Gon saw Jedi Master Tahl by his side. Her hand reached down, resting on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

She didn't say a word. She didn't need to. Tahl came down to the Halls of Healing to support not only Qui-Gon, but for Obi-Wan as well.

A tiny smile flickered on Qui-Gon's face as he reached up to Tahl's hand, feeling the warmth she gave. Their fingers curled together as they both kept their attention on the sleeping padawan. It could have been different, Qui-Gon thought. Instead of watching his padawan's chest gently rise and fall, he could be staring at a dead child. His child.

Suddenly, those churning feelings of anger rose to the forefront. His heart pounded against his ribcage, bruising him as he imagined the attack. Obi-Wan—trapped in a ventilation shaft—screaming in pain. Alone as he was mercilessly tortured by Darth Tyranus…

Hot air exhaled from Qui-Gon's flared nostrils. Darth Tyranus. The mysterious Sith Lord that hunted his padawan. The Sith Lord who brutally murdered Master SanJo before torturing his young apprentice. He remained a phantom to the Jedi Council and to Qui-Gon. A shadowy menace who threatened peace and life with his cruelty. There was little information on the Sith Lord. The only people who knew were Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. And, they were keeping the Sith Lord's true name and appearance a secret.

It frustrated Qui-Gon that Jedi Kenobi refused to give any major details on the Sith Lord. It would greatly help the Jedi Council succeed in stopping the psychopath (as Anakin declared earlier). But, Jedi Kenobi was stubborn. Too afraid of altering the future if they knew who the Sith Lord was.

And it made Qui-Gon grow more concern.

He could not think of a reason why Jedi Kenobi would be adamant about keeping the identity a secret. Anakin seemed willing to relay the facts, but Jedi Kenobi stopped him. What for? Qui-Gon sensed that the identity concerned him. And, deeper down, he knew that it was more than possible that _he_ was Darth Tyranus.

All of the pieces fit together. From Jedi Kenobi's distant behavior to Soresu forms to Jedi Kenobi's close relationship with Master Yoda, it made sense that is was _he_ —Qui-Gon—turned to the Dark Side. Why else would Jedi Kenobi use Soresu and not Atura? Why else would Jedi Kenobi recognize Master Yoda's Force signature so personally? Why else would Jedi Kenobi keep a distance from Qui-Gon?

It bothered Qui-Gon that Jedi Kenobi kept a distance. When Qui-Gon accepted Obi-Wan as his apprenticed, he promised himself (and secretly to Obi-Wan) that he would be a better Master. That he wouldn't treat Obi-Wan like a spoiled child like he did with Xanatos or be strict and unbending like his Master. He wanted Obi-Wan to have a padawan experience that Qui-Gon would have liked to have. He wished Obi-Wan to be in an environment that helped him grow not only as a Jedi, but as an individual.

And, he had hoped that they would develop a relationship that was more than teacher-student. He wanted Obi-Wan to trust him with his hopes, dreams and worries. He wanted to have a more prolific bond with his padawan than what he developed with his master. Yet, Jedi Kenobi's behavior made Qui-Gon doubt. He had thought they were growing closer since Bandomeer. They still struggled as Obi-Wan often relied on the Unifying Force than the Living Force, but Qui-Gon still had faith in the boy.

It seemed that faith ended. Jedi Kenobi misdirection, half-truths and his connection to Darth Tyranus made it appear that the two fell apart. Their relationship broke and it appeared it could not be mended.

"Let go of your anger, Qui-Gon," Tahl's voice carried to his ear. "It won't do you any good."

"He could have died Tahl."

Tahl dropped her head. "But he didn't. He's alive right now, Qui-Gon. In front of you."

Qui-Gon watched the small chest rise again. "He was lucky," he said. "He didn't have a weapon on him. By all means, he should be dead."

Tahl inhaled deeply, her blank stare roaming as if trying to pinpoint the exact location of Obi-Wan. "The Force favors him," she said. "It's strong with him."

"That is what Master Yoda said," Qui-Gon remarked.

"And, he's right," Tahl agreed. "Since the loss of my sight, I have grown a deeper connection with the Force. The Force is strong with your padawan, Qui-Gon."

"The Force may be strong with him, but that doesn't keep him safe," Qui-Gon retorted, not meaning to be so clipped in his response. "I shouldn't have left him down there. I defied the Council on several occasions and the one time I follow—Obi-Wan is nearly gutted."

"You blame the Council?"

"I blame myself," Qui-Gon gravely corrected her as he turned back to his sleeping padawan.

"Do not blame yourself, Qui-Gon," Tahl insisted, her voice near pleading. "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

Tahl was terribly wrong. It _was_ his fault. He knew of the dangers that surrounded his padawan and he still sent his young padawan in the dark, alone and caged with no weapon to defend himself. He was vulnerable and the Sith Lord took advantage of it.

Anakin was right. Obi-Wan was safer with them. He…the Sith Lord planned accordingly to keep Obi-Wan away from him. Just like Anakin and Jedi Kenobi predicted. Separate the Master from the padawan. Make him an easier target.

Anakin and Jedi Kenobi knew and tried to warn them all. He didn't listen and the consequences of his lack of action showed in the red scar that ran up his padawan's leg.

Well, not anymore. The Force fizzled around him and he knew what he needed to do.

Qui-Gon shot up to his feet, nearly pushing Tahl back into Obi-Wan's cot. He snatched her arms, stopping her fall. He spun her around, settling her in his seat. "Please watch over Obi-Wan," he asked. "Don't trust anyone. Don't let anyone in besides myself. I'll return."

Tahl called out to him, worried, as she watched him hasten to the exit. "Qui-Gon…what's going on? Where are you going?"

Qui-Gon stopped at the door. "I'm going to protect my padawan."

* * *

Anakin occupied the Council members with his tale of discovering Padawan Kenobi in the ventilation shaft. Previously, Obi-Wan explained how they sensed the Sith Lord's presence and the danger, rushing to the detention centers to only find that Padawan Kenobi escaped and Master SanJo dead.

But, as Anakin drone on what happened when he arrived in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan tuned him out. His thoughts kept rushing over to his former master. When they first saw Padawan Kenobi limp in Anakin's arm, Qui-Gon went rigid. He didn't move or speak. His eyes frozen in wild fear on the young boy. But, it was also that fear that made him cry out to Anakin who sped passed them. Obi-Wan sensed Qui-Gon's desire to see his padawan, to take him out of Anakin's care and into his own. Obi-Wan understood it as he too felt the same feeling whenever Anakin was injured, most notably right after their first duel with Dooku.

Even in the hours in the Halls of Healing, Qui-Gon's spirit didn't rise. He stayed in a deep pit, all his focus on the young boy on the metal gurney as the Healers worked on the leg, trying to contain the damage. It surprised Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon didn't noticed that he was standing right next to him. If Padawan Kenobi was going to die, Obi-Wan would have ceased to be alive. He would not be standing between Anakin and Qui-Gon. But, neither of them noticed. Too riled in their own emotions to think through the situation that presented them.

When Qui-Gon requested to be alone with his padawan, Jedi Kenobi immediately offered it. Anakin wanted to check up on the young boy, but Obi-Wan had to remind him of their promises. Anakin telepathically told Obi-Wan he did not care about the Council. Obi-Wan managed to convince him that Qui-Gon wasn't tossing them aside. He just wanted to be alone with is padawan.

Anakin arrived to the point that he entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains when he sensed something. "I turned to—"

The door to the Council chambers abruptly hissed opened, efficiently silencing Anakin mid-sentence and distracting all the Council members. Everyone turned their heads to the door and Obi-Wan's shoulders fell when he watched Qui-Gon marched into the circular room, jawline hardened and eyes like daggers. His brown robes fluttered behind him in an ungraceful manner as he stormed into the meeting unannounced.

Obi-Wan has only ever seen Qui-Gon this angry once. And, it was not a pleasant experience.

Master Windu, who had been listening to the tale with great interest, gave a cool glare to Qui-Gon. "Master Jinn! This is a closed—"

"Not when it concerns my padawan," Qui-Gon barked, which Obi-Wan inwardly groaned as Anakin flinched in surprise by the emotional power behind Qui-Gon's words. Anakin scooted closer to Obi-Wan, eyes darting from Qui-Gon to Master Windu with bated breath.

Qui-Gon stopped moving when he arrived in the middle of the circle, blocking Obi-Wan and Anakin's view to the most powerful Jedi Council members. He had his hands on his hips, body leaned slightly forward in an authoritative manner that it made Obi-Wan feel so very small once again.

Master Windu's chest puffed out as he leaned back in his regal seat, posture strict to demonstrate his orders were to not be undermined. "Master Jinn, you are violating—"

"I'm not violating the Jedi Code," Qui-Gon stated. "And, as I said before, this meeting concerns my padawan; thus, it concerns me."

Master Windu's lips tightened and he turned to Master Yoda, who watched Qui-Gon's entrance impassively. "News of your padawan?" Master Yoda asked.

Qui-Gon shifted his gaze from Windu to Yoda. "He's fine and he'll stay that way," he said, folding his arms in his sleeves, tilting his chin back to look further down on the Council members. His eyes rolled over many faces of the Council, before resting back on Master Yoda. "This Council will no longer handle the affairs of my padawan."

A rush of murmurs circled the three of them. Obi-Wan's eyes widened when he heard Qui-Gon declaration. He had not anticipated that rebellious behavior. He thought he would scold the Council for their lack of protection, but…he did not think he would go so far as cut Padawan Kenobi from the Council. Padawans are dictated not only by their masters, but also the Council. They had to report their missions and training to the Council on a weekly basis beside their masters.

Despite the harsh whispers of disapproval and exasperation, Qui-Gon stood firm, unrelenting. "I'll be the sole charge of Obi-Wan's apprenticeship. I'll decide what is best for my padawan."

"Master Jinn," a tall Jedi called from the far side, his words holding a great amount of calm. "Are you suggesting you raise the boy on your own? Like…a father would for a son?"

Obi-Wan's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. He swallowed hard, eyes darting down to his feet to avoid any eyes in his direction. It did not help. He still felt eyes all from all the Council members drawn to him. With a steady breath, Obi-Wan lifted his head, his gaze drilling into the back of Qui-Gon's head. He wished he could see Qui-Gon's face. To know if the suggestion was more than just that. Obi-Wan didn't think Qui-Gon found him to be like a son until much later in their days as Master and Padawan.

Qui-Gon's arms were still folded. "I'm suggesting, Master Sifo-Dyas, that the Council leaves the affairs of my padawan under my control," he countered.

Obi-Wan perked up. He snapped his attention to Anakin. Sifo-Dyas? The Jedi Master who ordered the creation of the Clone army? Obi-Wan and Anakin both jerked their heads over their shoulders, examining the tall Jedi Master. Sifo-Dyas is as they expected. Similarly built to Count Dooku, Sifo-Dyas gazed at the trio with dark iris, his black hair slicked back to a knotted bun. Strong cheekbones and a prominent chin made this man presence signal an air of superiority, but his tone of voice suggested someone of good—yet skeptical—nature. This is the man that tried to save the Republic by creating an army. And, he was the man who was friends with Count Dooku.

When Sifo-Dyas caught their gaze, both Obi-Wan and Anakin snapped back to focus on Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan hoped Sifo-Dyas wouldn't contact Dooku and inform the man of the happenings around the Temple. He could not deal with another Dooku roaming around the Temple.

Master Windu shook his head, slicing the air in front of him with his hand. "That is out of the question, Qui-Gon," he responded, curtly. "All apprentices are guided by both masters and the Council. It is our job to uphold the Jedi Code—"

"The Jedi codes are guidelines, Master Windu," Qui-Gon remarked, a zig that hardened Master Windu's glare. "If we wish to best serve the Force, then we shall listen to the Force."

"Master Jinn," Oppo Rancisis, a Thisspiasian Jedi Master with shags of hair everywhere, spoke shortly. "You speak of disloyalty to the Order. A severe offense!"

"I'm not speaking of treason."

"You speak of wanting sole custody of the boy," Sifo-Dyas said, his tone still mild-mannered. "No involvement with the Council." He recapped Qui-Gon's request, his chin resting on steeple hands. "The only possible way for that to be is to leave the Jedi Order."

"And even then, you cannot take the boy," Oppo Rancisis added. "Padawan Kenobi must make his own decision on leaving the Order."

Obi-Wan was baffled by the heated debate regarding his padawan self's status in the Order. There were hundreds of padawans in the Temple, all receiving teachings from their respective masters and Council members. Yet, Obi-Wan was truly befuddled how dissuasive the Council was in Qui-Gon's request. Though expected, Obi-Wan still found the situation strange. It almost seemed like they were fighting over him.

Qui-Gon's chest expanded. "I'm not insinuating anything about leaving the Order," he said, curtly, "nor would I force that choice on my padawan. I'm only stating my right as his master to make the final decisions in regards to his training."

Oppo Rancisis clicked his tongue, disapprovingly. Master Windu's gaze hardened, but he did not speak. His eyes kept shifting over to Master Yoda, whose head was bowed in deep thought.

"Careful, Qui-Gon," Master Yoda's graved voice entered the silence. "Followed this path once before, you have."

Obi-Wan's muscles stiffened at Master Yoda's words. He looked to Anakin, who seemed puzzled by the statement. Anakin slid his eyes to Obi-Wan.

 _What is Yoda referring to?_ Anakin telepathically asked.

 _Another padawan_ , Obi-Wan replied. _The padawan before me_.

 _There was another padawan before? Who?_ demanded Anakin. _What happened?_

 _Something that nearly drove Qui-Gon to give up on everything_.

Anakin flicked his blue eyes to Qui-Gon, studying the man in a reflective light. Anakin never knew about Xanatos. Obi-Wan knew Anakin had assumed Qui-Gon only ever had Obi-Wan as a padawan.

"I will not fail my padawan," Qui-Gon insisted to Master Yoda, before he stormily added. "And, if you were so worried that I would, then you should not have encouraged me to take on another apprentice."

"Master Jinn, we hold no concerns in your ability to train a padawan," stated Saesee Tiin, a horn Iktotchi Jedi. "But, you are showing signs of attachment. You must understand our concerns."

"They are noted."

"Qui-Gon…" Master Windu spoke, his tone as cold as steel. "We understand your fear. The Sith have returned and struck at least three times, all of them concerning your padawan.

"But, do not make the assumption you can handle the situation alone," Master Windu warned. "The Sith has killed a Jedi Master. He'll strike again. Your padawan is our only link to the Sith Lord. Our only link to stopping the Sith from more destruction."

"And, it nearly killed him," Qui-Gon retorted, hotly that Obi-Wan thought for a moment that Qui-Gon's anger was getting the best of him. Obi-Wan reached out to help calm his master, but Qui-Gon took another step forward and Obi-Wan fingers brushed only air. "I'm taking full responsibility of my padawan. That is the end of this meeting."

Qui-Gon turned away from the Council. No bow. No sign of respect. He turned on his heel and headed straight to the doors, leaving the Council stunned and Anakin in awe. But, for Obi-Wan, he felt conflicted. Neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin have ever really seen such outwardly disrespect to any Council member. Qui-Gon threw the Jedi Code aside and rejected the orders from the Council. And, what Obi-Wan could not entirely comprehend, he did it for his younger self. The only time Qui-Gon ever came close to stomping on both the Jedi Code and Council was with Anakin as a young boy.

Before Qui-Gon even reached the doors, he called over his shoulder. "Obi-Wan! Anakin!" he said. "Come with me."

Anakin immediately went into motion to follow Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan snatched a piece of his robe, holding Anakin in place. Anakin stared, puzzled at Obi-Wan's hesitation. Qui-Gon called for them, but Obi-Wan knew better than to just leave. Disrespect is a very uncivilized behavior. Worse, it felt like Qui-Gon was forcing sides—something he said he would never enforce. Yet, at the moment, Qui-Gon asked not only Obi-Wan, but also Anakin, to decide their loyalties: Qui-Gon or the Jedi Order.

While Anakin immediately picked Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan still hesitated. He loved Qui-Gon. Loved him like a father. All his life, Obi-Wan placed Qui-Gon on a high pedestal, a Jedi that he strove to become and never quite reaching it. But, he also believed in the Jedi Order. He served faithfully to the Order, became close to Master Yoda after the loss of Qui-Gon. He could not sacrifice everything he believed in, devoted his life to. Why must it come down to this? Between love and principles.

Obi-Wan's heart twisted. It was like Satine all over again. Love or the Order. Love or principles. And, the seconds that ticked by became harder for him to decide. Until, he caught Master Yoda's eye.

The Grandmaster's gaze studied on Obi-Wan, a long look of sympathy in those beady eyes. Obi-Wan wondered if the Grandmaster could hear his thoughts, the turmoil crashing his heart. They locked eyes, staring straight at each other until Master Yoda gave a tiny nod, unnoticed if no one was pay attention.

A sign of acceptance.

Obi-Wan bowed, which Anakin followed suit before joining Qui-Gon by the door. Anakin drove into Obi-Wan's mind.

 _What's wrong?_

 _Nothing._ Obi-Wan lied. _Nothing at all._

They followed Qui-Gon to the turbolift, assuming they were heading straight to the Halls of Healing. Obi-Wan leaned back in one of the corners, while Anakin stood by the buttons. Once the door closed and they were the only ones in the turbolift, Qui-Gon rotated to Obi-Wan.

"I need to know," Qui-Gon said, voice rough.

Obi-Wan raised a brow. "I'm sorry?"

Qui-Gon reached out, squared his hand on Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan fidgeted at the moment, surprised by the reaction. He tried to move, to step aside when he found he could not move. Not even an inch. Realization dawned on him. Qui-Gon had locked him in a Force grip. He was trapped between the wall and his master.

"Qui-Gon!" Anakin shouted, clearly just as surprised as Obi-Wan. Like a good friend, Anakin rushed to Obi-Wan's side, but was blocked from Qui-Gon. His blue irises brightened in confusion at the behavior, glancing from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan in an unsettled flicker like he couldn't decide what to do. He settled his gaze on Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan sent a wave of the Force to let him know he was all right. The tension in Anakin's shoulders eased, but not entirely. He still kept a vigilant eye on Qui-Gon, unsure what the great Jedi Master was going to do.

Qui-Gon ignored Anakin. His steady eyes strained not from anger, but from cold fear. "Tell me the truth," Qui-Gon murmured, voice deep as usual. "The Sith Lord—Darth Tyranus—is he…" He took an unsteady breath like the words were choking him. "Am I Darth Tyranus?"

Obi-Wan thought the question was a joke. He looked to Anakin, who drew back from Qui-Gon like the Jedi Master turned into a nightmare creature. Obi-Wan searched the Force, feeling his master's presence when he sensed the dread, shame and fear. All of it directed at the imaginative notion that he was Darth Tyranus.

Obi-Wan was appalled. "No! Force-sake! No! Qui-Gon…you're not a Sith!" he exclaimed, surprised that his old master thought of himself possible of becoming a Sith Lord. "You're far from being a Sith."

"The complete opposite," Anakin added, offended that Qui-Gon even considered it as a possibility. "You're nowhere near becoming a Sith."

Qui-Gon studied Obi-Wan's eyes warily before he loosen his hold on Obi-Wan. He shrunk back, falling against the turbolift's wall while the lines in his forehead alleviated. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he breathed. "I thought…after everything you said…"

Obi-Wan and Anakin waited as Qui-Gon regained his composure. "What did I say that would make you think that you're the Sith Lord?" Obi-Wan questioned, baffled how his words convinced Qui-Gon that he's the Sith Lord.

"It's not what you said," Qui-Gon admitted. "It's more…how you acted. Since you've arrived to this time period, you've kept your distance from me."

Anakin nudged Obi-Wan. "I told you he would notice."

Obi-Wan scowled at Anakin, but let Qui-Gon continued. "Then there's Soresu…I never taught you that nor have I encouraged the form—yet, you're a master of it. Also, I noticed your close relationship with Master Yoda. Quoting his words and recognizing his presence anywhere," he added to the list. "And, then your soldier perspective, something I would never have encouraged. Never."

"I can keep going," Qui-Gon muttered, regaining his stoic nature once more. "But, you can see why I had my doubts. My concerns."

Guilt crushed Obi-Wan, burdening him as he listened to every reason why Qui-Gon believe that he was Darth Tyranus. He watched Qui-Gon's shoulder slipped further down, head tilted back to rest against the wall.

"I thought that I turned to the Dark Side," Qui-Gon confessed. "I feared I failed you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stepped up next to his old Master, seeing the old anxieties of his past brewing in his eyes. "I apologize if I made you feel that way, Master. I—I did not mean to cause you worry," Obi-Wan said, lowering his chin, ashamed to place Qui-Gon in such a state. "You're a wonderful Master, Qui-Gon. I am very proud to be called your padawan."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply before repeating to himself. "So…I'm not Darth Tryanus."

Obi-Wan and Anakin shook their heads. "Qui-Gon…there's no way you could ever be a Sith Lord," Anakin stated as the tension eased into a more friendly atmosphere. "If you were Darth Tyranus in the future, trust me—I wouldn't be this friendly to you now."

Obi-Wan nodded his acknowledgment, a wry grin spreading across his face. It was true. Anakin would not try to overly please if Qui-Gon was the Sith Lord from the future. "That is very true."

Qui-Gon slowly shook his head, less unnerved, and slightly amused by them. "That's good to know," he said as the turbolift chimed the arrival. "However, I must ask…will you ever reveal the true name of the Sith Lord?"

Obi-Wan knew Anakin's eyes were on him, waiting for a response. It was Obi-Wan's decision. He knew that to be true. It was his responsibility to divulge to Qui-Gon that Dooku was the Sith Lord. Anakin would be happy to reveal that tidbit, but he was unable to handle the aftermath. It was most likely the reason why he said nothing.

But, that didn't mean Obi-Wan was ready to reveal a new wave of agony for Qui-Gon. So, he resigned. "I'm sorry Master," he said. "It's best to keep that information secret. The future is still in motion. So many things can change. Even the Sith Lord may not become what he is in the future."

Qui-Gon accepted the answer with a small nod. "Still focused on the future," he said, a light tease of a smile hiding under his beard. "But, I understand the need for secrecy." Qui-Gon examined Obi-Wan's face for a long moment. "I'm going to have a much wiser padawan than me, aren't I?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, but disagreed. "I'm nowhere near as wise as you, Master."

"Though he tries," Anakin quipped. "With all the lectures he gives, he easily fools many."

Obi-Wan had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at Anakin's comment. But, it earned Anakin a small pat on the shoulder from Qui-Gon, making the young Jedi Knight burst in pride through the Force. Obi-Wan beamed over the happiness his old padawan shared. It was nice to see Anakin interact with Qui-Gon. It was unfair to them both that they never got to spend very much time with each other. Anakin deserved it. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin deserved to know the man he saw as a father. That they both saw as a father.

They all stepped out of the turbolift, all heading in the direction to Padawan Kenobi's healing ward.

* * *

The body flopped at his feet in a tangled mess.

Dooku swiped it aside, away from his path as he stormed across his residence for the time. He looked out his window, the blazing sunlight that flamed the city's buildings. But, Dooku only concentrated on the enormous fortress that the Jedi call 'Temple'.

It's not a temple. Hasn't been one in years. The Jedi, shackled by corrupted politicians, turned from being peace keepers to slaves of the Republic. With the right manipulations, Sidious soon turned the Jedi into becoming what their home looked like. A fortress. A fortress for soldiers.

Dooku, with revulsion, turned away from the window. He marched to his desk, sitting with his fingers curled tight into fists. After escaping Skywalker's wrath, Dooku returned to his sanctuary outraged. All of his hard work and careful planning destroyed. No less by Skywalker!

The name grated his nerves. Skywalker. That boy should have been left at that death planet. Qui-Gon was a fool to bring that insolent child to the Jedi. And, Obi-Wan was more of a fool for training the boy. They both wasted their talents in helping Skywalker become a Jedi Knight, a title he should never had obtained.

Dooku sat in his throne-like chair, brushing the ends of his white beard. If all went to plan, then Anakin Skywalker would no longer be a threat to his goals, to his grand design for the future. In fact, neither Skywalker nor Kenobi will be a threat in the future.

Dooku looked across the room, where he strangled his servant with the Force. His servant didn't do anything wrong. Just was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Dooku leaned back in his seat, thinking how close he was to succeeding last night.

He heard the boy in the ventilation shaft. Clever boy, he admitted. But, it was still not enough to escape from him. When he stabbed the lightsaber in the vent and heard Padawan Kenobi cry, he felt success riding behind him.

Until, miraculously, Padawan Kenobi managed to overcome the torture and escape into the ventilation shaft on the opposite side of the wall. Dooku gave the boy credit again. Padawan Kenobi was much like his older self than he anticipated. From what Qui-Gon told him in the past, the boy showed great courage and compassion. Perhaps too _much_ compassion, Qui-Gon once joked.

Dooku bowed his head. Though the mission failed, he was thankful to not come into contact with Qui-Gon. So many years lost between them. When he learned of his padawan's death, he blamed the Council. The whole Order. Qui-Gon informed them that they may be dealing with a Sith Lord, yet they only sent him and his padawan to deal with it. Though Obi-Wan managed to slay the beast, it costed Qui-Gon his life. Something Dooku would never agree to. From his perspective, the Jedi Council sent both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to their deaths. It was unfortunate that only Obi-Wan survived.

Dooku breathed. He missed his padawan very much. He missed discussing philosophies, sparring practices and he even missed the arguments in regards to politicians and the Living Force. He chuckled mildly as he remembered Qui-Gon sneaking strays into their apartments at night, trying to restore them to health. Dooku let him indulge a little, but as Jedi Knights, they could not be seen as a care home. They are peace keepers. Not a shelter.

Dooku dropped his head back, eyes staring up at the ceiling as he thought about Qui-Gon. He imagined his former padawan sitting beside Padawan Kenobi's bedside as the boy healed. Of course, that is if Skywalker rescued him in time. He felt the dwindling Force presence from the boy before he leapt out the window.

Despite what he sensed then, Dooku was sure the boy survived. After all, how often had Obi-Wan cheated death? Too many times that it angered Darth Sidious. A single slice on the leg won't kill the child. At least, it won't kill the younger version of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Dooku resigned heavily, agitated by his setback. He needed to do better. Separating the boy from Qui-Gon wasn't enough. Skywalker—and Kenobi for that matter—needed to be taken care of. As long as those two Jedi were still around, shadowing both Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi, then Dooku's campaign was stalled.

And, Dooku had no plans in postponing the inevitable anymore.

He hit a button on his comlink. A blue image of a Zygerrian appeared in miniature form on his desk. After a quick pass of respect, the Zygerrian spoke. "What does the great Count of Serenno wish to discuss?"

"I have a proposition for you," Dooku announced, straightening his spine, "and it involves getting revenge against the Jedi."

The Zygerrian became interested, a cruel grin exposing his teeth as he growled. "Go on…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A Promise**

Anakin was relieved that the tension between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan waned.

The two discussed more as they walked through the Halls of Healing. Anakin walked ahead, letting the old Master and Padawan be alone for a moment. Excitement grew the longer the two reconciled. His dreams as a child were becoming true. They're becoming a family! If only Mother and Padmé were here as well. It would be perfect. His perfect family.

Anakin arrived at Padawan Kenobi's healing ward before Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. They trailed further behind, discussing matters to quell Qui-Gon dark thoughts. Anakin felt no reason to wait and he slid the door open. The door hadn't completely open before he froze.

Inside, sitting beside Padawan Kenobi's cot, was a mysterious stranger with dark-honey colored skin. The stranger turned and Anakin met foggy, gold striped eyes. He glanced down, spying a lightsaber strapped on her belt.

Before the stranger could rise up, Anakin whipped out his lightsaber. "Get away from him!" he roared, his blue blade hummed right underneath its chin.

"Anakin! Anakin! _No_!"

Obi-Wan jumped in front, pushing Anakin back. The blade dipped and retreated from the stranger's neck. Qui-Gon rushed into the room, moving to stand beside the stranger. "Are you okay Tahl?" he whispered, checking her neck.

Tahl, the stranger, nodded. "I'm all right, Qui-Gon," she said, swatting him in the arm. "You have explaining to do! How could you leave like that? Sprinting out and…" Tahl turned back to Anakin and Obi-Wan, "And, who are your…friends?"

Qui-Gon flicked a worried glance to them, unsure if he should inform the Jedi of their identities. Obi-Wan still had his hand pressed into Anakin's chest, pushing him back away from the stranger. Anakin extinguished his blade, clipping it to his belt. He studied "Master Tahl" with a clinical gaze, noting everything about her. He felt her Force presence safely retreat to Qui-Gon, but still on edge as Obi-Wan drew closer. Still unsure of the Jedi Master, Anakin moved to a spot that made it accessible for him to protect Padawan Kenobi if necessary.

"Master Tahl," Obi-Wan began, approaching Master Tahl. Anakin raised an eyebrow to Obi-Wan's acknowledgment of the Jedi Master. He knew her. Knew her well enough to recognize and grace her with his polite and genially manner. "Please excuse my friend. He was unaware that someone would be in the room."

Master Tahl's cloudy eyes narrowed on Obi-Wan, her eyebrows drew inward. "I know that voice," she whispered, mulling over Obi-Wan's words to her. "Different…aged, but I _know_ that voice."

She closed the gap between her and Obi-Wan. Hands outstretched, she reached for Obi-Wan, who accepted one of her hands. Qui-Gon stood nearby, his own hand on Master Tahl's shoulder as an anchor for her. Anakin shifted closer to Obi-Wan. His eyes were hard on Master Tahl, calculating on what to do if she acted against them. But, Obi-Wan seemed unafraid by Master Tahl's gesture.

The Jedi Master moved her hands up from Obi-Wan's arm until she cupped both sides of his face. Her thumbs massaged his cheeks, tracing along the beard. "Impossible, yet…the Force does not lie," she murmured, still caressing the sides of a face. "It's really you…little Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's lips peeled into a smile. But it didn't contain any of the cheeriness that Obi-Wan usually displayed when he greeted an old friend. Instead, it held a sense of melancholy and knowing. Anakin wondered who the Jedi Master that made Obi-Wan lament.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. "Tahl—let me make introductions," he began. "Meet Anakin Skywalker and, of course, Obi-Wan Kenobi." He leaned in to her ear, whispering a clarification. "They're from the future."

Master Tahl rounded to Qui-Gon. "The future?"

Qui-Gon quietly explained to Master Tahl the situation since their arrival. As Qui-Gon disclosed the truth, Master Tahl studied them with furrowed eyebrows. Anakin fidgeted under her reflective gaze almost like he was under a microscope rather than standing a few feet away. He never felt more exposed and the Jedi Master was blind! Obi-Wan did not stir at all. He remained relaxed in her presence despite the saddening impressions that he tried to conceal.

The room quieted after Qui-Gon finished informing Master Tahl of the predicament. She breathed very slowly, her eyes straying away from the Jedi Knight to linger on the comatose padawan. Anakin felt a spike of protectiveness and he edged closer to Padawan Kenobi, one hand placed beside Padawan Kenobi's arm and the other rested on his lightsaber.

After a few moment passed, Master Tahl nodded her acceptance of what she was told. "The Sith Lord," she said, her words soften to a whisper, "he did this?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered.

"The bombings as well?"

Qui-Gon nodded. Master Tahl bemoaned at the knowledge. She pulled away from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Anakin watched her fell the cot, directing her movements to walk alongside the bed. Her hands traced Padawan Kenobi's hand before she slowly moved her hand up to the boy's face. Carefully, she straightened out Padawan Kenobi's braid, laying it perfectly along his shoulder. She stroked his face once and, for a minute, Anakin thought Master Tahl was going to give a peck on the boy's cheek like his own mother used to do when he went to bed. Instead, Master Tahl drew her hand away, whispering words too soft that Anakin didn't catch it.

Master Tahl turned back to Qui-Gon. "I'm going to check the archives," she said. "See if I can find anything in regards to the Sith and Time Travel."

"I insist that you keep this a private matter, Tahl," Qui-Gon said, his hand clutching onto hers. "Only the Council is aware. They are hesitant for others to know."

Her sightless eyes flickered, casting a brightness in her gold eyes. "Do not worry about me, Qui-Gon, my old friend," she assured. "You focus on taking care of your padawan."

With a quick grin and a simple squeeze, Anakin watched her departure. Obi-Wan sidestepped out of the way, politely excusing himself. However, Master Tahl shook her head, amused, and a small smile spread on her face, softening her sharp edges.

"Obi-Wan…" Master Tahl murmured, happily. She reached again for Obi-Wan's face. "You're no longer a little boy."

Obi-Wan chortled. "I had to grow up sometime, Master Tahl."

Master Tahl's smile widened until it faltered. The corners of her lips dipped and her fingers pinched a bit more into Obi-Wan's face. The fog in her eyes greyed more as she despondently stared at Obi-Wan. "I sense much pain in you," she murmured, melancholy. "Pain, grief and burden…all swirling in the darkness that surrounds you."

Anakin watched the color drain out of Obi-Wan's face.

Master Tahl finger trickled up to Obi-Wan's temple as her voice sullen. "Obi-Wan…my dear boy," she voiced, stricken. "What happened to you?"

Obi-Wan immediately stepped back. Master Tahl's hands slipped from his face as Obi-Wan retreated further until he was smashed up against the wall. Anakin joined him, not wishing for her to read into his Force signature. They both stayed away from Master Tahl's outstretched hand, pinned to the wall. Anakin had no interest of her reading his Force Signature. He did not want Obi-Wan (or Qui-Gon) to know the deep feelings he's buried for a very long time.

Obi-Wan suddenly sputtered an excuse. "I'm fine," he tried to lessen her concern. "Nothing to worry over."

His response did not calm Qui-Gon's sudden alertness or Master Tahl's sadness. They both looked at Obi-Wan as if he was pathetic lifeform and needed their help.

Qui-Gon was unsettled by Tahl's allegation. "Obi-Wan, if something is—"

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan repeated, firmer.

Master Tahl sighed, defeated, and blessed adieu to the Jedi Knights. She exited the room, giving a final, knowing look to Qui-Gon. Once the Master Tahl was safely away, Anakin pulled himself off the wall.

He looked to the door before swinging to Qui-Gon. "You think it's smart to tell her everything?"

Qui-Gon's mouth thinned. "She would have solved it on her own," he said, arms crossed and tucked in his overlarge sleeves. His eyes narrowed furiously at Anakin. "I trust her with my life…and Obi-Wan's for that matter."

Anakin was surprised by the snip, holding his hands out in surrender. "Okay…okay," he cowered, the strong emotion shocking him into that intimidated little boy he once was. "Didn't mean to pinch a nerve."

Qui-Gon's gaze didn't relax. He turned right to Obi-Wan with the muscles in his jawline tightening. "What did she mean by 'pain'?" he inquired. "What happened Obi-Wan?"

Anakin looked back to still see Obi-Wan pressed against the wall, his skin ashen by the emotional upheaval he experienced. He seemed to miss Qui-Gon's question entirely. He kept his focus elsewhere, unmoving by any sound or gesture. Anakin grew worried, thinking for a moment that Obi-Wan retreated back into his little solitude.

He snatched Obi-Wan's arm and gave a good yank. "Obi-Wan!" he muttered and Obi-Wan blinked back into awareness.

"I'm sorry," he said, baffled by the sudden movement. "What were you saying?"

Anakin gestured with his eyes to Qui-Gon, whose facial features turned to stony rock. "What was Tahl talking about, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon demanded. "What pain?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I have no idea what she's referring to," he claimed and Anakin groaned inward at Obi-Wan's interpretations. "I'm fine. Not in pain. Perfectly fine."

"You don't look fine," Qui-Gon countered, but Obi-Wan merely waved it aside.

"It's not important," Obi-Wan insisted, glancing to his padawan version's still form. "How is my younger self? What did the Healers say?"

Qui-Gon's hard gaze did not waver from Obi-Wan's face. For a full three seconds, Anakin thought that Qui-Gon would not follow Obi-Wan's misdirection. It would not surprise Anakin at all if Qui-Gon skipped over the dance and went straight to the answer. It seemed typical of Qui-Gon to state directly rather than through flowerly language.

But, Qui-Gon caved in and turned away from Obi-Wan to his padawan. "He'll make a full recovery," he answered as he strolled to the opposite side of the cot. "However, he'll have a scar on his leg from where the lightsaber struck him."

Anakin snapped to Padawan Kenobi's leg. "A scar?" he gasped, taking only one long stride to the hospital cot. "What type of scar? Will it be noticeable? Fade in time?"

"It's the same tone as the scar on your eye," Qui-Gon responded, indicating to Anakin's face. "But, it goes up the entire leg."

"How long until he wakes up?" Obi-Wan questioned, joining in step with Anakin.

Qui-Gon resigned, lingering on the young boy's face. "In a few hours I hope, but it's not for certain. It can last from two hours to twelve hours after coming from a bacta tank," he admitted and he re-examined his padawan again. "But, based off what I see, it will be sooner rather than later."

Anakin's knees wobbled when all the tension in his muscles relaxed. He didn't even realized the stress of the past event has made him utterly weak. He nearly slipped to the floor if it wasn't for his grip on the cot. He grinned exhaustedly knowing that his young future master would awake from his long slumber in short hours rather than longer ones.

Obi-Wan brushed the bottom of his beard. "That's promising," he concluded. "We have a few questions we must ask him."

Anakin's fingers gripped the edge of the cot. He hoped he heard incorrectly, but the look that worn Obi-Wan's face told Anakin her heard right. Ridiculous! He could not believe that Obi-Wan would want to interrogate himself. The boy was in the Healers ward! Coming back from the brink of death. "Can't it wait?" he said, sharply, to Obi-Wan. "He's recovering from a traumatic experience. And you want to bombard him with an interrogation?"

Obi-Wan raised a brow, clearly shocked at the bitter tone in Anakin's voice. Anakin slightly regretted the snap, but it irked him that Obi-Wan cared little about his younger self. Too focused on the mission. Too focused on the Jedi Code. If he kept pushing himself aside, then he would lose everything.

"I'm sorry—that's not my intention," Obi-Wan apologized. "I'm only curious to know if he overheard anything. Or if the Sith Lord spoke to him."

Of course! His former master would believe that Dooku would spare his time to have a conversation as he skinned the young padawan. Obi-Wan was a civilized person and he constantly believed others would share the same manners. But, he's forgotten that Dooku—despite acting regal—is a Sith Lord. Pleasantries are behind him. "Yeah—it was probably 'Die!'," he mocked. "Said it right before he struck him through the vent."

Obi-Wan sighed tiredly. "Anakin—don't presume. He may have said something useful to the boy." he chided. "Speaking to my younger self in belief he would be dead before telling us."

"Yes—that's exactly it," Anakin grunted. "He gave an eloquent monologue to someone he's going to kill."

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan warned and Anakin knew his master was growing tired of his sarcasm. "Deceit is the way of the Sith. Things are not always as they appear to be."

Anakin huffed, turning away from Obi-Wan to concentrate more on the padawan version. "Or sometimes they are just _that_ clear," he retorted. "Ever consider that you may overthink things?"

Obi-Wan fixed his hands to his hips, staring at Anakin with an appraising regard. "Is there something you need to tell me?" he questioned, his tone inquisitive. "Tell all of us?"

Anakin pushed himself away from the cot, his back toward everyone. He felt their eyes behind him, drilling into the back of his head. He knew the truth. His encounter with Dooku was all the proof he needed to verify what Dooku wanted. And, it enraged him!

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan called after a brief hesitation. "What are you not telling us?"

Anakin took a deep breath. His fingernails pinched his palms, heat rising in his cheeks as he rotated to face the Jedi Masters. Jawline hardened, he seethed the words that grated his own nerves. "I met up with Darth Tyranus."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's arms dropped. "And, when did you meet up with him?" Qui-Gon asked, quietly, voice strained as Anakin sensed his frustration directed to the Sith Lord.

Anakin slinked against the wall. "In the Room of a Thousand Fountains," he informed the duo. "We fought before I rescued little Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan brushed the tips of his beard near his mouth. "And the two of you spoke?"

"Not in a conversations sense," Anakin replied, snippily. "But, he at least admitted his plans to me."

"He did?" Qui-Gon asked, sounding hopeful and shocked at the revelation.

Anakin nodded, though he expressed a scowl that twisted his mouth. "Yeah…well, not in all words, but enough to get the idea," he said. Then he looked to Obi-Wan. Seeing his master's face shaded his heart in dread as Dooku's words clawed him. In that very moment, Anakin desired nothing more than to crush Dooku's throat, to drain all the life out of him. But, instead, he only crushed his palms with his balled fists.

Anakin exhaled. "He said that he wondered what the galaxy would be like if you never existed."

Obi-Wan rose a single brow. "Did he?" he said, remarkably unaffected by the subtle threat. "And, what else did he wonder?"

It irked Anakin more that Obi-Wan was very light about the subject. In a way, it seemed Obi-Wan was more fascinated and amused than threatened or frightened. "He wondered if I would ever be a Jedi if you never existed as well," Anakin added, quietly, before his tone sharpened into a snarl. "He wants you dead, Obi-Wan. Kill you and then he can erase the two of us from ever interfering."

"Interfering with what?" Qui-Gon asked before hesitatingly adding. "The war?"

"Only thing I can think of," Anakin replied. "Without the two of us, the Separatists will definitely take over the Republic and…" Anakin strained himself to finish his sentence, "the Sith will rise."

Tiredness swept over him and he flopped himself to the chair Master Tahl once occupied. Slouched, he thought back to Dooku's words. It nerved him that Dooku planned to kill Obi-Wan. And, not just kill Obi-Wan. He went back in time to kill the younger version. One not as well trained in the Jedi ways or the Force. Still a naïve boy with little understanding of how everything around him depended on him.

"What happened after?"

Anakin tripped out of his thoughts. His head straightened up to see Obi-Wan staring down at him. "What?"

"What happened after your confrontation with Darth Tyranus?" Obi-Wan politely questioned. "He was not there when we arrived. What happened?"

Anakin shrugged. "I battled him and he got away."

"Got away?"

Anakin frowned at the interrogation. "I had to make a choice. Either finish him or…or rescue you," Anakin breathing became heavier. "I heard your younger self calling out for help. I felt his pain. I…"

"You let him get away?" Qui-Gon said, hushed.

Anakin saw that both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon locked eyes on him. "I know what the Jedi Code states, but I don't care," he said, truthfully. He did not care that the Jedi Code states to focus on the greater good rather personal feelings. He did not care if the Council disapproved his actions. He did not care. "If put in that same situation, I would do it again. I would chose you, Obi-Wan. I would save you!"

Neither Jedi Master said a word, but it wasn't silent for Anakin. He could hear their thoughts as if they were speaking outloud. His outburst surprised both of them and made them questioned the next move. Again, Anakin did not care. He would not change his mind. He would have let Dooku go if it meant saving Obi-Wan. He would always disobey the Jedi Code if it meant saving his friend's life. Always.

In those few quiet moments, a voice chimed the room. "Anakin—ease your anxieties," Qui-Gon's gentle tone greeted him. "We are not angry with you."

Anakin didn't speak and he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. He recognized that touch. The resting, comfort hand belonged to Obi-Wan. "I failed to stop Darth Tyranus," he muttered. "I deliberately broke the Jedi Code."

"You listened to the Force," Qui-Gon added, a light smile flashing at Anakin. "And, listening and obeying the Force is far more important than the Jedi Code. Always trust the Force. Even if it goes against the Jedi Code or the Council. Trust in the Force—always."

Anakin nodded, long strands of his hair slipping out from behind his ear. Qui-Gon always had a way to make him feel good about himself, even making him feel more confident in himself. Qui-Gon was right. The Jedi Code wasn't right or perfect. Like Qui-Gon, he trusted the Force. It will guide him far more correctly than the Council ever will. His actions were done at the Force's protest. The Force wanted him to save Obi-Wan. It wasn't because of his…of his attachment! The Force sent Anakin that message of pain and pleas. It wanted him to save Obi-Wan.

And, the Council can eat dungs for all that matter to him.

Anakin returned a smile back to Qui-Gon. "I always will, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon nodded his approval. "Then you shall not fail," he commented. He drifted his concentration back to the sleeping padawan, before returning to Anakin once more. "He won't be waking anytime. I suggest we sleep."

"He should not be alone," Anakin said. "You and Obi-Wan should return to the apartments. I'll stay here."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, you've had a very tiring day. Both of you," he added to Obi-Wan. "You need the rest. Go. I'll stay with my padawan."

"Master, you haven't had rest either," Obi-Wan merely noted, nudging his head to Qui-Gon wrinkled tunic. "You haven't even changed clothes. You should go first with Anakin and I'll stay with my younger self."

"I'll stay," Qui-Gon said in a much firmer tone to imply there was no discussion. "I want you both restful and ready. Once Obi-Wan awakes, we'll need to adjust how we go about doing things from here on out."

Knowing there was no way to convince Qui-Gon to leave, Anakin and Obi-Wan took their bow and exited the Halls of the Healing and returned to the comfort of their old apartment. It still felt strange for him to enter his apartment he shared with Obi-Wan and find it completely different to what he's used to. He still expected to see few valuables and a lot of littered machine parts. But, most of the apartment contained exotic plant life or nature items like rocks on the windowsill or the long wooden staff that nestled in the corner. It was very much the opposite of what he was used to seeing in the exact apartment.

Obi-Wan ducked into the kitchen and Anakin heard the faucet run. "Making tea?"

"No...just getting water," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin meandered around the table. "Master? Who was that woman?"

Obi-Wan reentered the common space, brushing his lips with the back of his hand. "You mean Tahl?" Obi-Wan asked and Anakin nodded. "She's just an old friend of Qui-Gon's. Very old and good friend."

"Apparently good friends," Anakin commented. "He got snippy with me after I questioned if we should trust her with that knowledge."

Obi-Wan gave him an easy smile. "Yes, he tends to be protective of the people he cares about," he said, before mumbling. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Obi-Wan flicked a knowing glance to Anakin as he moved away from the kitchen. Anakin went straight to the seating area and toppled onto the couch, just now feeling the exhaustion. It seemed like he's been awake for weeks! His muscles were sore and his eyes kept drooping to a close. He needed the rest, but his mind kept flashing back to those moments with Dooku and Padawan Kenobi's paling features.

Slowly, Anakin lifted his eyelids. "Do you think Dooku will strike soon?"

He spotted Obi-Wan seated on the opposite couch, chin resting on his palm in calm concentration. "It's a possibility," he admitted. "But, I do not believe so. If Dooku was only facing us, he would. Instead, he'll be facing the entire Jedi Order. With Master SanJo's funeral in a few hours, everyone will be aware of the Sith Lord emergence…or at least, a Dark Jedi."

Anakin tsked. "They'd be idiots if they think a Dark Jedi would do such a thing."

"These are times of peace, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded him. "They believe the Siths were destroyed many, many years ago."

"Doesn't mean they should be blinded by their faith," Anakin stated. "It will only bring out ignorance."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Are you quoting my lines back at me?"

"Just preaching what you taught, Master."

"How very kind."

They fell silent. Anakin watched his master contemplate on a thought that seemed to bother him. "What is it, Master?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flipped to him. "Oh…nothing," he said. "Just a few random thoughts."

"About Dooku?"

"About this whole thing."

Anakin shifted on the couch, pushing himself up in a sitting position despite the protest of his tired arms. "You don't believe me?" he said, bleak. "About Dooku."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No—of course not Anakin," he said. "I'm just…comparing his words to his actions."

"And that makes you doubt my belief?"

"I'm not doubting you," Obi-Wan insisted, voice lowered, drained. "I'm trying to find connections. To understand Dooku's thinking so we can prepare for the next attack."

Anakin leaned back in his seat, the cushion gracefully comforting his lower back. "We were right, you know," he said to Obi-Wan, who casually glanced his way. "The whole attack with Cody or what's-his-name…it was a decoy. It was to separate your younger self from Qui-Gon. From us."

"Yes, you're quite correct," Obi-Wan agreed. "Separate the boy from his protectors. Makes the job easier."

"We warned the Council."

"Let's not go into this, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, suddenly looking like a very aged man. Much older than the thirty odd years he claimed.

Anakin, however, would not let it go. "The Council hardly ever listens to sound advice or reason," he said. "We warned them what was going to happen. And, now—your younger self is in a healing trance and a Jedi Master is dead."

"Anakin…"

"Why do they refuse to listen?" Anakin asked, vehemently as he waved a hand in the air. "Why do they choose to ignore facts?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his temples. "They're not ignoring anything, Anakin," he said. "They listened to our warnings. They accepted our advice. They placed Master SanJo as precaution."

"And, they believed a single Jedi could take down a Sith Lord?"

"One has done before."

Anakin stared across the table and into his master's eyes. He remembered them being bright blue once. A long time ago when he was younger and more daring. They were vibrant. Full of innocence and hope. Not bogged with tragedy or burden. Until, he struck down Darth Maul with a swipe of his blade.

He did not forget Obi-Wan single-handily killed the first Sith Lord in centuries. He can never forget. The whole Temple spoke of Obi-Wan's feat for years, whispering his name and dubbing him 'the Sith Killer'. Jedi Knights and padawan alike gawked at his master when they strolled down the corridors. They never dared to ask what happened. Only the Council and Anakin ever did.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was the only Jedi to kill a Sith Lord. Qui-Gon helped, battling the Sith Lord alongside, but it was Obi-Wan who struck the enemy. And, it was Qui-Gon who sacrificed himself to give Obi-Wan that grand title. A title Obi-Wan detested (Anakin was pretty sure he hated it more than "the Negotiator" nickname).

But this was different. Dooku wasn't like a wild animal. He had more control, though he still was over confident in his abilities. Unfortunately, Dooku knew he could be over confident. He trained Qui-Gon, who trained Obi-Wan, who trained Anakin. This Sith Lord knew all their tricks and styles, besting them on occasion (Anakin would not admit that he bested them fairly. The Count cheated most of his victories).

Anakin let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not saying it isn't possible, but they should have placed _two_ Jedi Masters or at least one good duelist."

"They did what they could."

"They could have done more."

Obi-Wan breathed deeply. "It's not easy being a Council member, Anakin. There are a lot of factors to take into account."

Anakin snorted. "What factors? You were being targeted by a Sith Lord! Rather than try to set up good protection, they simply just left your younger self with one guard!" he argued, cheeks heated. "Too stubborn and complacent in their own powers to think a Sith Lord would dare walk into a room full of Jedi!"

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin's jab at the Council. " _I'm_ on the Council, Anakin," he said. "Do you find me stubborn and complacent?"

Anakin waved off Obi-Wan's statement. "Nah…you're different, Obi-Wan. You're not like the others."

"Great," Obi-Wan muttered. "That's what one wants to hear."

"It's a good thing, Master," Anakin insisted. "You're more understanding. You take thought and consideration. You're not…old school. You're willing to adapt to times. That's what I mean by being different. It's a good thing. Not a bad thing."

Anakin rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to stay awake. "You would have listened to our warnings. You would have taken the necessary precautions. You would have…you would have listened."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. His eyes stayed on Anakin, but he didn't say another word. With each passing second, Anakin felt himself drift despite his efforts to stay awake. Slowly, he reclined back onto the couch, legs sprawled and drooping over the edge.

As he blinked, he caught Obi-Wan rising to his feet. "Where're you going, Master?"

"Nowhere."

Anakin craned his head up. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, worried that he insulted Obi-Wan. He didn't mean offense about his comments on the Council. He just based it off his observations. The Council was too relaxed and complacent. Everyone could see that.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No…I'm not mad at you, Anakin," he said. "Get some sleep. You look like you're going to pass out."

Anakin ignored Obi-Wan's concern. "Where're you going then?"

"Since you're very desperate to know," Obi-Wan replied. "I'm heading to the refresher to shower. Any objections?"

Anakin shook his head and allowed it to fall back on one of the pillows. But, he still had one more thing itching in the back of his mind. "Master?"

"Yes, Anakin?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"About…Dooku a-and the scar," Anakin answered. He truly was sorry for both accounts. He felt he still failed his master. "I know how you feel about my blatant disobedience to the Jedi Code on occasion and I wanted to let you know…"

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan interrupted as a shadow casted close to Anakin's couch. He could not see Obi-Wan, but he felt his master's presence nearby. "I was taught by Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Master who constantly clashed with the Jedi Code and the Council. And, I raised you for ten years!" he reminded Anakin. "Seeing you disregard the Jedi Code does not surprise me. And, it's not like a major offense. You saved a life rather than destroyed one." Anakin heard the gentleness in Obi-Wan's voice. He was proud. Something Anakin did not expect. "If anything, you actually _followed_ the Jedi Code. You chose to preserve a life rather than take it."

"And, as for the injury," Obi-Wan continued on, "it's only a scar. I could have been worse. Ease your worries. My padawan self will be all right."

A hand ruffled Anakin's hair in good nature. Anakin twisted to get away, but he was too tired to make any real effort. "I know," he mumbled to Obi-Wan. "I just…I didn't want you to—"

"I know, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin fell silent, retreating into his own thoughts. He wondered if Obi-Wan truly knew how he felt. Seeing Padawan Kenobi in a coma with his leg bandaged—hiding a hideous scar—Anakin only felt a great sense of failure. He knew it could have been worse, but that did not make him feel truly better. Padawan Kenobi should not have to bear a scar on his leg. He should not have been maimed at all.

Anakin regretted his inability to protect his young master. Every time he look to the padawan, he will be reminded that he failed to protect someone he loves. And, it should never occurred. He's one of the most powerful Jedi ever to walk the Temple. Maybe even the most powerful one to ever live! He should have been able to protect him! Save him!

His stress must have echoed through the Force as Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's shoulder lightly. "It's not your fault, Anakin," he murmured. "It's no one's fault but Dooku's."

"I know," Anakin replied.

"Good," Obi-Wan released his comfort presence from Anakin's shoulder. "If you may, I'll be in the refresher."

Anakin listened to the soft steps grow more distant as Obi-Wan left him in the common room to rest. But, before Obi-Wan truly disappeared, he spoke one more time to him. "Sleep well, my old friend," he said. "I sense more danger ahead of us."

Anakin didn't need to be told. He felt it too. The disturbance in the Force. It rippled through his very soul. Darkness and menace dirtied the Force presence, trying to quash the light out. But, Anakin held firm. He'll keep it at bay.

He will not watch as everything he loves and fights for crumble under Dooku's plot.

As long as he's alive, he will stop Dooku from ever harming his friend again.

That was a promise.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Healing**

Obi-Wan thought he was dead.

He woke up to a decreased amount of pain and a calming atmosphere, believing he became one with the Force. He cracked one of his eyelids open, blinded by a cruel light. He winced, shutting them immediately. It overwhelmed him. This was the afterlife—being one with the Force. A blinding light and serenity.

He blinked rapidly as his vision adjusted to the scenery. The whitewashed colors lightened and he caught neutral colors that filtered into the white, expanding into brighter colors. He shifted, tough fabric rubbing against his arms. He found it odd that there was fabric wrapped around him. It was the same fabric made in the cots of the Halls of Healing.

Obi-Wan inhaled deeply as he took in his surroundings. He rolled eyes, noticing that the afterlife was very similar to the Halls of Healing. A squeak from his right alerted him and he snapped to the other side.

Slumped in a seat closest to him was Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master?" Obi-Wan croaked, surprised to find his master.

Qui-Gon snapped his head up, eyes brimmed with relief. "Relax, young one," he directed when Obi-Wan tried to sit up in his cot. "No need to get on your feet right this minute."

Obi-Wan sunk into his cot, but his eyes never left his master. It seemed impossible. Qui-Gon should not be here. The afterlife was meant for the dead—not the living. "What happened?"

"Do you not remember?"

"I—I remember…I felt…pain," Obi-Wan pulled his attention away, glancing around the room once again. He was in the Halls of Healing. The one place he detested throughout the whole Jedi Temple. But, it was still a lot more comfortable than his previous accommodation in the detention centers. "Am…am I alive?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "You gave us quite a fright," he said, gently. "The Force was with you."

Obi-Wan refocused, recalling his memories. He recoiled at the remembrance of pain erupting on his leg. "The Sith Lord! He stabbed me!" he shouted, heart beating faster. The machine stationed by the head of his bed beeped loudly, erratically. "He was trying to kill me! He—"

Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan's shoulders, putting the young padawan in place. "Calm yourself, my padawan," he ordered. "You're safe! Darth Tyranus is not here."

Obi-Wan flittered his eyes around the room once again, spying every object. Qui-Gon was correct. The Sith Lord was nowhere near him. He slowly eased himself back into the bed and his heart rate decreased as he felt the Force cradled him and carefully rocked him. It eased many of the tensions that strained him, but he still reflected on the previous memories of encountering the Sith Lord.

A shiver of cold ran up his leg. The very same leg the lightsaber blade sliced him. "My leg!" Obi-Wan gasped and he pulled on his blanket despite Qui-Gon's pleas. With the blanket flying off him, Obi-Wan saw the bacta bandages wrapped around his leg. His fingers trembled as he reached for the tip of his leg, slowly tracing the lines. "H-How bad is it, Master?"

"Not at all bad, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon assured him. "It only left a mild scar."

"A scar?"

"It could have been a lot worse, my padawan," Qui-Gon reasoned. "As I said before: the Force was with you."

Obi-Wan didn't know if that was exactly true. The Force warmed him despite the coldness he felt as he lingered on his wound. If the Force was truly with him, then he would have escaped Darth Tyranus all together. Avoided the entire torture sequence. Instead, he was hunted and sliced open like a nerf.

As Obi-Wan recalled that torturous moment, he remembered a moment prior to him scrambling through the vent. Someone else shared the same predicament as him.

"Master," Obi-Wan's voice was very low. "Did…did Master SanJo…is she all right?"

Qui-Gon's chest deflated, his gaze casted downward. "I'm afraid Master SanJo has passed into the Force," he informed Obi-Wan. "The funeral pyre was a few hours ago."

Obi-Wan's mind burst with the last image he saw of Master SanJo. She had led him to his cell for the night, gratefully providing him more comfortable accommodations than the previous night. She promised she would release him when Qui-Gon came in the morning.

But, she didn't. She broke that promise. She unlocked the door very early into the night. She renegaded on her vow in order to save him. And, it costed her the ultimate price.

A large hand fell onto his shoulder, massaging his muscles to unwrinkled the rigidity building. "She fought gallantly," Qui-Gon assured him. "A brave and kind soul. I am forever in her debt."

"And so am I," Obi-Wan acknowledge as Master SanJo's face blurred in his mind. He gulped with great difficulty. "Darth Tyranus…he wanted me. He wanted me dead. I could feel his…his anger." Obi-Wan tore away from Qui-Gon, refocusing on his bandaged leg. "Master? How am I even alive?"

"Anakin saved you," Qui-Gon answered. "He found you in the ventilation. Rushed you here."

Obi-Wan's brows rose far up his forehead. "He did?"

All Obi-Wan remembered was dragging his mangled leg through the vent, pleading desperately for Qui-Gon—for anyone—to come help him. Recollections of fear plagued his heart as he tried to maneuver his way through the ventilation maze to get away from the Sith Lord. Never did he recall Anakin's towering figure coming to his aid. The last thing he saw before darkness was light streaming into the vent and the sound of cascading waterfalls.

Qui-Gon nodded, a little smile bearing on his face. "Yes, he battled Darth Tyranus to get to you."

Obi-Wan shot up, eyes lightening with hope. "Did they catch him? Is it over, Master?"

Qui-Gon disgruntled at Obi-Wan's refusal to stay reclined. "Lay back down, Obi-Wan," he ordered and Obi-Wan obeyed his master, scooting down under the rough blankets. Once satisfied, Qui-Gon spoke again. "I'm afraid that the Sith Lord escaped."

And that caused Obi-Wan to sink further into his cot. "He got away?"

"Anakin made a choice," Qui-Gon said. "He could have captured the Sith Lord or rescue you." Qui-Gon lowered his chin, peering right at him. "He chose you."

Obi-Wan averted his gaze from his master, thinking about Anakin once again. The young Jedi Knight chose to let a deadly, powerful Sith Lord escaped to save his life. Chose one person over the multiple lives he could have spared if he opted to go after the Sith Lord. It stilled Obi-Wan. The Jedi Code stated that the Jedi served the Galaxy and its people, protecting the greater good from the Dark Side.

Anakin did the opposite of the Jedi Code. He chose to save him rather than stop a dangerous individual who will murder more people. Murder more people until he cut his life short. Then again, if Anakin didn't, wouldn't his death be a victory for the Sith Lord? The questions tumbled in his mind into a brawl that caused him to ache, reaching to massage his temple.

Qui-Gon gingerly pulled Obi-Wan's hand down from his head. "Do not focus on your anxieties, padawan," he counseled. "It will not help you heal."

"Am I not completely healed?"

"You are," Qui-Gon said, confidently, to ease the worries. "I am referring to your mental wellbeing."

"My mental well-being?"

"You were attacked by a Sith Lord, Obi-Wan. Alone and tortured," Qui-Gon said, causing Obi-Wan to shiver in remembrance. "It's traumatic. Don't consider me naïve to think you are not experiencing distress."

Obi-Wan bowed his head, diverting his gaze away so he did not have to see Qui-Gon observant stare. "Sorry Master," he apologized. "I'm not doubting your knowledge. Only surprised on the extent of my healing."

"You do not need much healing. Only some rest and, of course, the most important thing..."

Qui-Gon began, leaning closer and lifting Obi-Wan's chin with a finger. Their eyes met and Obi-Wan could no longer look away from those penetrating eyes. "You must listen to me very carefully," he said with perseverance. "You are _not_ responsible for what occurred."

"I know, Master."

His response was quick. Too quick for his master to believe Obi-Wan understood. Qui-Gon raised a brow questionably, unconvinced in Obi-Wan's answer. "It's not your fault what happened to Master SanJo," he said. "Do not hold the blame to yourself."

"I _know_ , Master!" Obi-Wan said, suddenly very agitated by his master's persistence. When he caught Qui-Gon recoil from his outburst, Obi-Wan softened his voice. "I'm sorry, Master. I did not mean to snap at you."

Qui-Gon gestured the apology aside. "No worries, padawan. As I said, you've had a stressful few days."

The door swoosh opened and Healer Che entered the ward with a medical chart in hand. A wide grin spread on her face. "Welcome back to the living, Padawan Kenobi," she greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm ready for a vacation from these halls, Master Che," Obi-Wan responded, slipping a sly smile.

Master Che only clicked her tongue. "I bet," she agreed. "Master Jinn has been waiting patiently for you to wake for quite some time. I'm sure you both are in desperate need to get out of here. So, just let me have a quick look."

Healer Che withdrew the blanket, exposing Obi-Wan's bandaged leg. Upon request, Healer Che and Qui-Gon slowly unraveled the bacta wraps. Obi-Wan cringed, but not from any pain. But by suspense. Qui-Gon told him it was a mild scar, but Obi-Wan only imagined a heinous, bloody red, jagged line that took a good chunk of his leg.

Clutching the sheets of his cot, Obi-Wan watched as they reached the skin. Carefully, Healer Che removed the last strand. Obi-Wan blinked. Then, he sighed in great relief. His leg was very much intact. And, Qui-Gon spoke true. A small, faded red line ran along his leg. It was still visible, but not completely hideous as he expected. And, of course, he could easily cover it up from prying eyes.

The main question still lingering was if it was mobile.

Healer Che examined with great concentration. She played with his toes and he instantly wiggled away. She smiled at the response. Then she lifted the leg up from the cot, pushing on the leg in Obi-Wan's direction. Obi-Wan returned the pressure, not wanting his knee in his face.

Again, she smiled. She placed the injured leg back on the cot. "Could you please stand for me padawan?"

Obi-Wan nodded and moved to the edge of the cot, his legs dangled until his feet touched the cool marble. He took a deep breath and flashed his eyes to his master. Qui-Gon nodded, encouragingly.

Uncertain, Obi-Wan tentatively rose from his cot until he stood to his height. He did not fall down, which kept Healer Che's face beaming.

"Good, good," Healer Che muttered, approvingly. "Now, take a few steps for me."

Obi-Wan did as he was instructed. With some inner encouragement, he took his first step. Nothing happened. No spikes of pain. No jelly-like feeling that would sent him toppling over. Nothing. He took another step and another. Same results. He felt completely normal.

He glanced up to Healer Che as she jotted on the medical chart. "You are one lucky boy, Obi-Wan," she said, closing the chart. "If you experience any pain, please let me know. Otherwise…" She looked at master and padawan, "you leave the Halls of Healing behind."

Obi-Wan grinned in relief as Qui-Gon thanked Healer Che for her assistance. Once they were alone again, Qui-Gon drew his hands to his waist, appraising Obi-Wan. "You ready to go home?"

* * *

Obi-Wan was greeted to a small, warm welcome home gathering. Only Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were in the apartment, but they had brought back warm meals from Obi-Wan's favorite diner in Coco City and treats that Qui-Gon normally wouldn't allow him to have in the quantity they provided.

He thanked the two Jedi Knights, particularly Anakin for saving him in the ventilation shaft. Anakin playfully slapped him on the back, counting it as number twenty-five. Obi-Wan didn't know what he meant entirely by the number, but he watched his older self roll his eyes and groan.

They shared the meal together, discussing topics ranging from spaceships to politics to lightsaber feats. Anakin spoke vividly in regards to spaceships and racing. He spoke rather quickly, all of his knowledge spilling out in quick sentences. From what Obi-Wan observed, Anakin had a mechanical prowess. He mentioned at one point about being able to drive a podracer, the most dangerous vehicle in the galaxy. And, very much illegal.

When politics arose, Obi-Wan witnessed a short bickering between Anakin and his older self in regards to certain politicians that he did not recognized. Qui-Gon appeared to know one of them. A senator named Palpatine.

But, it quickly died out as the two were soon laughing and telling old tales of their random adventures (without giving any exact details—Jedi Kenobi insisted to keep that minimum). It fascinated Obi-Wan very much. Their tales of almost impossible feats awed him in a manner that he found it difficult to believe that they were true. There was no way they could have survived half of those missions.

Obi-Wan studied his older self, taking note the way he composed himself. He definitely matured out of his hot-headiness. Ever so cool, Jedi Kenobi listened to Anakin's passionate debate, responding mildly and with logic. He showed very little emotion, his face very still while Anakin's broke in furrowed lines or ecstatic curves. He chuckled lightly, never a roar like Anakin's. From what he gathered, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin were complete opposites. One was all fire and the other ice. Opposite, but complimentary.

As they finished their meals, Obi-Wan pondered when he would be brought to the Jedi Council. He knew that he would have a standing audience with the Jedi Masters sometime in the afternoon. After all, he was the only survivor of the attack. They would want to question his knowledge and how he managed to escape while Master SanJo…

Obi-Wan breathed deeply, dropping his head a little.

"What are you thinking about?"

Obi-Wan jerked his head up to see Anakin looking right at him. He popped one of the olives into his mouth. "You look in pain," he commentated, drawing both Qui-Gon and Jedi Kenobi's attention to him. "You feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan quickly responded, scooting closer to the table.

"Is it your leg?" Jedi Kenobi questioned.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he said. "Just…a little overwhelmed."

Jedi Kenobi nodded in understanding. "Yes—we can understand," he said, glancing to Anakin. "Try not to focus on things outside your control. It'll help narrow your focus."

Jedi Kenobi's statement was something Qui-Gon would say to him. Obi-Wan agreed with his older self. There are things that are outside their control and it was best not to focus all of one's energy on it. Though he nodded his agreement with the Jedi, Obi-Wan still harbored responsibility. It's not easy for one to shed blame when innocent people died.

As Jedi Kenobi and Anakin took the plates to the kitchen, Obi-Wan turned to his master. "When are we to meet with the Council?"

Qui-Gon rose to his feet, gathering his own plate and Obi-Wan's. "We are not meeting with the Council."

"We're not, Master?" Obi-Wan said, surprised.

"No."

Qui-Gon carried the plates into the kitchen, leaving Obi-Wan at the table. No explanation. Nothing. Obi-Wan got out of his seat and headed to the kitchen where Anakin was quietly trying to get out of doing dishes, gesturing with his gloved hand. Qui-Gon dropped the plates in the sink, brushing Anakin aside as Jedi Kenobi only shook his head out of tiny exasperation.

"You have a glove for a reason, Anakin," Jedi Kenobi pointed out. "I don't see the problem."

"Of course you wouldn't," Anakin argued. "You don't have to deal with the shocks after water—"

Obi-Wan chose to ignore Anakin and Jedi Kenobi and spoke straight to Qui-Gon. "Why are we not seeing the Council, Master?"

His one question silenced the kitchen. All three Jedi Knights turned to him. None of them said a word.

Their silence only heightened Obi-Wan's worries. "Master? What's happening? Why are we not seeing the Council?"

"We already spoke with the Council," Anakin answered, all eyes swiping to him.

"You did?"

Anakin nodded, his eyes glanced to Jedi Kenobi for a moment. "You were healing and the Council wanted answers quickly."

It didn't make sense to Obi-Wan. On any mission, he would have to present his side of the story along with his master. "I do not understand," he said, "The Council will want to—"

"Do not worry about the Council, padawan," Qui-Gon reproved, making his way back out to the common room. "Go get your books. You have class in fifteen minutes."

Obi-Wan's shoulders dropped. His master avoided his concern, meaning there was another falling out with Qui-Gon and the Council. Sighing, he trudged to his room, packing his galactic law books in his bag. He preferred to stay inside the apartment, hangout with Qui-Gon and Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. But, it seemed Qui-Gon wanted him out and about. Most likely to occupy his mind from his worries about the Council.

He slung the bag over his shoulder, returning to the common room where he heard whispers. He found the three Jedi circled, both the younger Jedi Knights speaking to Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan tried to silently creep up to them in hoping of hearing what they were discussing. He knew it involved him and the Council. Something happened. Again. Qui-Gon and the Council butted heads more often than Obi-Wan felt comfortable with. He had no desire to upset the Council.

His attempt to overhear them ended the moment Qui-Gon caught him. "You ready?"

Obi-Wan nodded, not very much interested in attending class regarding galactic law. That aligned more with politicians. But, he understood the need for Jedi to learn the laws in order to make peaceful resolutions.

As they traveled down to the class, Obi-Wan desired to pressure Qui-Gon on the Council matter again. If the Council requested to see him, it would be unfair for his master to withhold the information from him. Anakin said they already spoke with the Council on his behalf, but it still did not make enough sense for him not to relay his version of the attack. The Council would want the information to complete their investigation. Obi-Wan knew that much.

It was possible that the reason Qui-Gon refused to answer was because he's angry with the Council. He didn't look angry based from Obi-Wan's perspective, but possibly when the Jedi Master thought he lost him. He may have taken out his fear on the Council and blamed them for the Sith attack.

It wasn't their fault. Obi-Wan knew that and he was sure Qui-Gon knew as well. The Sith Lord would have attacked him even if the Council didn't get involved. The Council was guiltless.

"Master—it's not the Council's fault for what happened the other night," Obi-Wan broke the silence between them as they rode the turbolift down. "Darth Tyranus would have attacked—"

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, his voice tired and frustrated. "We already informed you that we spoke with the Council. Do not focus on the inconsequential."

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed. "Inconsequential? Master, my life was in danger. How is that inconsequential?"

"I'm not referring to your experience, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon retorted, sharply. "I am merely pointing out your anxieties about the Council. It's done. Do not worry about it."

"But Master—"

Qui-Gon sliced the air with his hand. "No more talk about the Council."

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze, standing perfectly behind his Master like a good padawan. It bothered him that Qui-Gon kept something from him, but he had no control over the matter. If his master believed it did not concern him, then it did not concern him.

They exited the turbolift, spotting a handful of Jedi Knights and Masters roaming the corridor. Obi-Wan noted that a few turned their stares to them, eyeing them in a manner of sadness and interest. He looked away, unable to deal with their sympathy or curiosity. Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan closer to him, signaling him to say nothing and to stay close to him.

He obeyed and they managed to get to the Obi-Wan's class with a few minutes to spare. Obi-Wan reached for the door, not feeling any need to stick with his master. Too hurt over the lack of trust and secretive behavior.

However, Qui-Gon held onto his shoulder. "Before you go in, padawan."

Politely, Obi-Wan turned to face his master. He squared his shoulders and looked straight into his master's eyes like a good attentive padawan. "Yes, Master?"

Qui-Gon didn't say anything at first. His gaze was apprehensive and conflicted like he did not wish to let Obi-Wan go through those doors. "I need you to keep quiet on the matter of what happened to Master SanJo and the Sith Lord," he requested, though Obi-Wan knew it was more of an order. "Your friends and peers may ask you questions, but you'll have to avoid answering. They must not know."

"I understand, Master," Obi-Wan replied. Even without Qui-Gon's demand, Obi-Wan had no plans confiding to anyone (outside the inner circle) about what occurred between him and the Sith Lord. "I won't say anything."

Qui-Gon thanked him with a small nod. "Good. Now, pay attention in class. I'm going to quiz you when you get back."

Obi-Wan had no doubt. He went through the open doors and settled into a seat beside Garen, choosing to ignore the stares that goggled at him. Garen being one of them.

"Obi-Wan!" he cried quietly as to not draw their instructor. "You're here."

Obi-Wan pulled out his books and paper, prepping his side of the table to take notes. "Of course," he replied. "Why would I not?"

Garen simply gaped at him. "Are you serious?"

Obi-Wan stared in return.

Garen leaned close to his friend, voice lowered more. "The whole Temple is talking about it," he informed Obi-Wan. "The mysterious death of Master SanJo. You in the Halls of Healing.

"What happened?" Garen grilled and Obi-Wan caught a few of his peers scooting their seats closer to hear. "What really happened down there? No one is saying anything. All we know is that there was an accident and only you survived…"

Obi-Wan stared hard on his book. That is the rumor the Council spread throughout the Temple. A simple accident. No wonder Garen was very curious. An accident doesn't kill a Jedi Master and put a padawan in a serious condition in the Halls of Healing.

"Tell me, Obi-Wan," Garen pleaded, eagerly. "What really happened?"

Obi-Wan remembered Qui-Gon's order. He was forbidden to disclose the truth. Everyone had to be kept in the dark. He wondered why. It would be best for everyone to be on a look-out for a Sith Lord. Keep them alert and prepared to defend. Yet, the Council wanted the Sith's emergence to be on a need-to-know basis. Not everyone in the Temple had the privilege to know.

"It's like they said," Obi-Wan said simply. "It was an accident."

"You're not a very good liar."

Obi-Wan opened his book to the correct page and wrote his name on the top of his sheet of paper. He tried to ignore Garen, but his friend was persistent.

"What's going on?" he demanded, his voice a harsh whisper. "You're acting weird. Ever since you came back. Something's happening. I know it! And, you're lying to me."

Obi-Wan did not argue with Garen. He was lying to his friend. "Drop it Garen. There's nothing to tell."

Garen wrinkled his nose. "That's a load of dung," he replied. "There's been two bombings, an armed attack and one death of a Jedi Master." He shoved the evidence in Obi-Wan's face. "And, let's not forget those mysterious Jedi Knights."

Obi-Wan went still. He'd forgotten that Garen and many others were aware of Anakin and Jedi Kenobi—though, perhaps not their true identities. "What's your point, Garen?" he asked. "What are you trying to say to me?"

Garen's fingers tapped on the edge of the table. "There's something going on? Something more, isn't it? Something that involves you," he said to Obi-Wan. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. He went back to his previous notes as the instructor started to begin class.

Garen's voice dropped even lower. "It was no accident."

Obi-Wan had to applaud Garen's insightfulness. He saw through the rumor, knowing that there was more to what others told him. He would be a great Jedi, able to see right through the lies and spot the hidden truths.

Garen leaned back in his chair, a pencil twirling between his fingers as he turned away from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sighed at the sight of his friend choosing to ignore him. He had it coming. If he kept distancing his friends and telling them half-truths, it would only push them away. He desperately wanted to tell them. Garen, Bant and even Siri what was really happening. What bothered him and kept him awake.

The only people he could talk to was his master, Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. He didn't even think he could speak to the Council or Grandmaster Yoda anymore after his minor argument with Qui-Gon. It was a solitude lifestyle. He didn't feel very comfortable to inform Qui-Gon all his anxieties. And, he hardly knew Anakin. Though he found the Jedi Knight playful and kind, there was an intensity that frightened him. All he had left was his older self. Yet, he wasn't entirely comfortable with sharing his secrets with him either.

Jedi Kenobi was the complete opposite of him and cryptic. He doubted he could ever get real, straight-forward answers from him in regards to his worries. But, Jedi Kenobi may be the only person who would understand what he's going through at the moment. After all, they were the same person. He must have experienced these odd, illegal feelings.

Everything will have to wait. The instructor began speaking and everyone in class started to jot down her words. Obi-Wan followed suit. He glanced over at Garen, who scribbled away.

He hoped his friend would understand. Perhaps not today, but he hoped Garen and the others will understand the need for him to keep everything quiet.

* * *

The classes ended and all the padawan stormed out of the room. It ended earlier than expected. The instructor had to leave in regards to a sickly student.

Everyone streamed out into the corridor, talking in furious murmurs and glancing at Obi-Wan every now and then. Obi-Wan tried his best to ignore the stares, but it was difficult. He's not used to the attention. In fact, he despised it very much. He wished he could just vanish into thin air or become invisible. He just wanted to return to his room and stay locked inside forever.

Obi-Wan chided himself. He needed to stop being so melodramatic. Qui-Gon warned him that the Temple was aware of his involvement in the "accident". It should be no surprise that curious glances were thrown his way after people questioned what the "accident" was. Garen brushed passed him, no longer interested in trying to wrangle out the truth from him.

I hurt him, Obi-Wan thought as he watched Garen catch up with Siri.

Obi-Wan sighed and dragged himself out of the classroom. He looked around and found that neither Anakin, Jedi Kenobi nor his master were in sight. No one was there to pick him up as previously agreed. Obi-Wan did a double-take, but came to the same conclusion. They were unaware that his class ended early.

He could stay and wait. Or find a Master to walk him back to the apartments. That is what a truly obedient padawan would do. However, Obi-Wan felt no danger in the Force. He could walk back to his apartment on his own without a Master protecting him. Besides, it was daylight. The Sith Lord has yet to strike in the middle of the day. Always at night. When darkness covered the entire planet.

Obi-Wan slung his bag around his shoulder and began making his way to the turbolift.

"Hey Oafy-Wan!"

Obi-Wan groaned. Bruck.

He turned slightly, catching the sight of Bruck Chun and his little posse not too far away from him. Bruck was the same age as Obi-Wan, similarly built, but with stark white hair and ice-cold blue eyes that never held any warm or compassionate feelings. A few padawans giggled at Bruck's nickname for him. Their encouragement only heightened Bruck's pride. Something that greatly needed to be deflated.

Obi-Wan carried on, ignoring Bruck. He had no time to deal with his pettiness.

He quickened his pace, passing a few of the other padawans in hopes to reach the turbolift and zip away from Bruck and everyone else. It was most unfortunate that the Force didn't seem keen on his plan.

Bruck strode right in front of Obi-Wan and blocked his only hopes of exiting. "Running away? How very un-Jedi of you," he said to Obi-Wan.

Many of the fellow padawans from the class slowed their pace, some halting to watch what would happen next. It was no surprise to see Obi-Wan and Bruck stand-off. It was known they had a rivalry. It started when they were Jedi younglings and their competitiveness nearly extinguished Obi-Wan's desire to become a Jedi Knight. But, Qui-Gon threw out a line for him and now, Obi-Wan was a padawan.

It was unfortunate that his rise to padawan only heightened Bruck's intense jealously.

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm not in the mood, Bruck."

"Aw…poor Oafy-Wan. Feeling weak still?" Bruck was smug and it irritated Obi-Wan. "Need to go back to the healing wards?"

Obi-Wan reigned in the bubbling anger. He breathed deeply, shoulders rising before falling as he controlled his emotion. "I need to get back to my master," he said. "He's waiting for me."

Bruck didn't move aside. "Well don't rush! Don't need you to inflame your injury from that 'accident'."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. And, his silence pleased Bruck. "I'm not surprised. You've always been a clumsy oaf. I'm surprised that you were even accepted as a padawan."

Obi-Wan's cheeks blushed a little crimson. He thought back to Qui-Gon's teachings. He swallowed his pride and counted slowly in his head, releasing the aggravation into the Force.

Bruck mockingly tapped the tip of his chin in thought. "How did you injure yourself anyway? Was it from the explosion at the docks? Or the hanger?" he poised his insult as a question. "Or was it down in the detention centers?"

"Force—so many incidents! All of them involving you," Bruck said, loudly enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear. "Master Jinn must be relieved to know you survived it all. I mean, I barely even see a scratch on you!"

Obi-Wan's muscles tensed, teeth gritting as he tried to withhold his anger.

"Back off Bruck."

Obi-Wan flicked his eyes to the side to see Garen had joined him, arms crossed. Garen was less amused by Bruck's taunts.

Bruck wrinkled his nose at Garen. He never cared for Garen. Though he never sought to make his life miserable, he often spoke curtly with Garen because of his friendship with Obi-Wan.

"Easy Mulan," Bruck said, cockily. "I'm not saying anything different. Just stating facts."

"No one asked for a fact checker, did they?" Garen stated. "Mind your own business."

A tiny smile slipped onto Obi-Wan's face. It was heart-warming to know that, even if he was upset with him, Garen still had his back. Bruck, nevertheless, didn't waiver at the padawan's order.

"Hard to mind my own business every time one of these 'accidents' occur," Bruck retorted. "Keeps me on my toes. Explosions! And droid attacks! Funny enough, they only started after Oafy-Wan here returned."

Obi-Wan didn't need to glance around to know all eyes were boring down on him. They were waiting for him to counterattack. To argue that the incidents had nothing to do with him, but he could not say those words. The attacks were because of him. The Sith Lord bombed the transport, sent a bounty hunter after him and tried to kill him in the ventilation ducts.

"Which brings me to a question," Bruck's voice drawled, his eyes shinny maliciously. "How is it that you're the only survivor?"

Obi-Wan blood boiled. His cheeks flushed and jawline protruded as Bruck wickedly ranted on. "More than ten people have died, including a Jedi Master. Yet—a padawan like yourself is alive?" he disputed, throwing a hand in Obi-Wan's face. "I have to ask, Kenobi. Was it luck? Or was it because you simply just coward behind them and let them die?"

In this moment, Obi-Wan wished he was more like Jedi Kenobi. Cool and collective, Jedi Kenobi would have restrained his emotion well, concealing it behind a bland expression. Obi-Wan knew his older self would answer with words. As Anakin mentioned, he was called "the Negotiator" and it probably had little to do with action. But, as Obi-Wan is constantly reminded every day, he's not his older self.

Instead of using words to express his fury, Obi-Wan dropped his belongings, reeled his arm back and planted a strong punch into Bruck's cheek. Bruck was shock! His skin rippled upon impact, his face snapping to the side and his hair went wild! Bruck's body twisted as it slowly descended to the floor as a sickening crack resounded along the corridors.

Gasps followed.

Obi-Wan didn't care. He forgotten about the encircled crowd as he dropped down to hit Bruck again. But, Bruck recovered quickly and blocked Obi-Wan's second blow. With his free arm, he elbowed Obi-Wan in the gut. The two fought. Their arms blocked, parried and struck each other in a matter of seconds until a ball of combustive energy formed between them and exploded.

Obi-Wan slid to one side and Bruck on the other.

Quickly, Obi-Wan rose to his feet, panting when he saw Master Yoda standing amongst the padawans. He frowned at Obi-Wan, his claws twisting the top of his gimer stick. Then, he stared down at Bruck, who moaned and groaned in a manner that suggested his arms were torn off.

Bruck bleatingly looked to Master Yoda. "Master! Thank the Force! He attacked me!" he cried, jabbing a finger to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan attacked me!"

Master Yoda examined him once. "Go visit the healers," he advised Bruck as he gestured to one of Bruck's friends to help him up to his feet. "Your minor injuries have them treat."

Master Yoda looked at the remaining padawans. "Your day, go about," he commanded the others in a quiet tone. "To your next classes or masters go." Then, Master Yoda's eyes landed on Obi-Wan. "Except for you, Obi-Wan. Go into the room where, talk privately, will we. Yessss."

Bruck's friend half carried Bruck to the Halls of Healing. The other padawans dispersed, their feet scurrying away from the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. Only Obi-Wan remained unmoved, still standing where Master Yoda Force pushed. He watched Garen give him an apologetic look before obeying the command of Master Yoda, leaving his friend behind.

Master Yoda tottered over to Obi-Wan, jabbing the gimer stick to his leg. "Come! Talk, we must."

Like every Jedi in the Temple, Obi-Wan obeyed Master Yoda. He gathered his sprawled bag and entered the classroom he had just previously left. He knew this conversation was not going to one he will like.

* * *

The two have yet to say a word upon entering the classroom. Obi-Wan kept checking the Force presence outside the door, fearing that one of them will be his master. He didn't want to let Qui-Gon down. Since Bruck went to the healing wards and Obi-Wan calmed down from his fit of rage, he felt remorse for his actions. He should not have acted in such an undignified and uncivilized manner. Jedi are respectable individuals with impeccable manners. They do not act in behaviors suited for the night life of UnderCity.

Master Yoda seated himself upfront, leaning on his gimer stick for support. "Fighting, not tolerated it is," he spoke to Obi-Wan. "Know this, you do."

Obi-Wan gravely lowered his head. "I'm sorry Master Yoda," he apologized. "I did not mean to lose my temper. I know better. As a padawan, I must know better."

"As a good being," Master Yoda corrected and then sighed, "Always the answer, fighting is not."

"That is what Master Jinn is teaching me," Obi-Wan said to the Grandmaster. "Believes there are always alternatives to fighting."

"Do you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I believe violence to be a last resort and only to defend, Master," he said, "which is why I am ashamed of my actions. I lost control. It's not the Jedi way. I'm sorry."

"Sense your remorse, I do, padawan," Master Yoda affirmed. "Curious to know why you lost control, I am."

Obi-Wan breathed deeply. "I was shown the truth that I was not ready to handle."

"Truth?" Master Yoda's ear rose. "And, what truth is that? Hmmm?" He gestured Obi-Wan to take a seat. A signal that notified Obi-Wan that this wasn't going to be a short conversation.

Obi-Wan settled into the seat in front of Master Yoda. They sat for a moment in silence, Obi-Wan fidgeting on the ends of his robe's sleeves. He was nervous. He should've told Qui-Gon the truth about his feelings before speaking to Master Yoda on that matter. He pulled his fingers away from the loose thread, but he kept his head bowed and eyes focused on anything by Master Yoda. "Those people died because of me."

Master Yoda's chest rose up, his eyes somber as if he knew that was what plagued Obi-Wan all along. "How so?"

"He was after me," Obi-Wan explained, his throat constricting as he thought about the dead mechanic. "He sent those droids as a distraction to kill me…or kidnap me…I was the target." He sucked in a deep breath all the memories of the events resurfacing and haunting his mind. "And, he killed Master SanJo to get to me…"

"Aware of this, we are." Master Yoda said, acquainted with the situations. "Why we are taking precautions, that is."

Obi-Wan's fingers curled remembering the sight of the young mechanic that died from a bolt to his heart. "What precautions did those mechanics have when they were shot down? Or Master SanJo?" he probed. "They were just doing their job. And…"

Obi-Wan closed his mouth. He felt the rising bile of anger in his throat, burning the back of his mouth. He closed his eyes shut, breathing in through his nostrils and out through his mouth to control the emotion. He opened a connection to the Force, trying to let the emotion be carried away from him.

But it was hard. It clung to him. The tendrils latching on his heartstrings as the pain and sorrow revolted in being shoved aside. Its words as haunting as the flashes of the dead struck every inch of his heart, deflating his body.

"I-It's not right, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, raising his eyes to the elderly Jedi. "They didn't deserve this fate." Obi-Wan shuffled in his seat, unable to find any comfort. "Their fates were meant to be mine. Yet—I'm the one who's still alive."

"I feel responsible, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan admitted, eyes getting misty. "If I wasn't there, they would have—"

"Stop this, you must!"

Master Yoda's voice cut Obi-Wan words. Deep and heavy, Master Yoda spoke with such urgency that his rounded eyes stared up into Obi-Wan's face with great concern. "Only bring you suffering, to dwell will."

"Maybe I should suffer, Master Yoda."

"And you suffer, why should?"

"I already told you, Master."

Master Yoda hummed. "Take the blame of the Sith's actions, you do," he said, quietly. "Your own actions, they are not."

Obi-Wan said nothing as Master Yoda's head bobbed. "The Dark Side creates chaos and suffering," the Grandmaster warned. "Suffer under the dark side, do not."

Obi-Wan raised his head tentatively. "How?"

"Believe they are gone forever, do not. They are not. Still with us, they are," Master Yoda said, a little smile easing on the leathering face. "Rejoice for those around us who transform into the Force! Mourn, do not. Feel pain, do not. For it only leads to a darker path, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan thought back to the previous night. He shivered, remembering the icy cold feeling, the burning sensation that tortured his leg and the dread that weighed his heart. He recalled the Force-felt premonition when the Dark Lord loomed over him, prepared to kill him before a bright light rescued him.

Before Anakin and Jedi Kenobi saved him.

Obi-Wan breathed slowly, the Dark side retreated as he remembered the light's warmth. The Light Side of the Force, comforting and promising. It gave him a feeling of incredible hope. A feeling he did not intend to poison with dark reflections.

But—he still could not shake the faces of the dead away.

He raised his attention to Master Yoda, who sat patiently for him to respond. "I-I don't think I can forget them, Master Yoda," he replied softly. "Their faces—"

"Let go of the feelings, you must," Master Yoda answered. "Their faces, you will remember. But in time, forget, you will."

Obi-Wan stared, appalled. "I will not forget them! I-I cannot forget them."

"You must," Master Yoda answered, sterner than before. "Or overpower you, the Dark Side will."

Obi-Wan shook his head, a brief throbbing in his head as he remembered the dead faces. The Dark Side of the Force cut their lives short. He felt it when he tried to save the mechanics. Murdered for dark purposes. That is no way to die. Never! He will not let them or Master SanJo die in that manner.

Obi-Wan slowly lifted his head. His eyes meeting Master Yoda. "I will not forget them, Master," he said. "I will not let their deaths be forgotten. I…I will not let the Dark Side feast on their deaths."

"The power to bring back the living, no one has," Master Yoda pointed out, his tone astringent.

"That is not what I mean, Master," Obi-Wan replied quietly.

Master Yoda leaned to listen. Obi-Wan stared directly at Master Yoda with no hesitation. Not even a blink. "I'll remember them forever. Not to remind myself of the pain," he said. "But, to remind myself what the Dark Side is capable of."

"To fight the dark side, their deaths strengthen you?" Master Yoda mused.

Obi-Wan nodded once, recognizing that their deaths gave him the quiet courage to fight back. The light side tickled him, encouraging him to hope. To carry a light in their names. "I will not let another innocent die for dark purposes. Not even the mechanics," he stated. "Their deaths will serve the Light Side of the Force by preventing others from suffering the same fates."

The old Jedi Master studied Obi-Wan for a long time. Constructive eyes roamed over Obi-Wan, measuring him with enlightened curiosity.

After a long time, Master Yoda gazed returned to its present attention. "Ready or not, to face the challenges ahead, you are," he murmured to Obi-Wan. "But, beware of the consequences, you must. Or, lost all will be."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows furrowed at the words of Master Yoda. The little Grandmaster got off his seat, gripping his gimer stick as he passed a wicked smile to Obi-Wan. "Become a fine Jedi Knight, I see you will. Hmmmmmm," he considered. "Maybe one of the best."

A tiny jolt of happiness electrified Obi-Wan's eyes as he forgot the warnings Master Yoda said previously. Master Yoda headed the door, his gimer stick rapping the floor as he maneuvered his path. "Your Master, seek. Of your feelings, let him know," he advised as he reached the door. He stopped, turning once more to Obi-Wan. "Let him know of our talk, do not. Remain a secret, it must."

Obi-Wan was puzzled. "A secret? Why Master?"

"Your Jedi training, Qui-Gon banned the Council from," Master Yoda said, garnering a shocked countenance from Obi-Wan. "No longer are we to concern you."

Obi-Wan's shoulders fell. His mouth hung opened, unable to say anything for a long moment. He picked at the thread again, now understanding his master responses to no longer worry about the Council. He literally meant it. The Council was no longer involved in his training. Was that even possible? Would the Council—Master Yoda and Master Windu—agree to that demand? Surely not.

Yet, Master Yoda just informed him to not speak of their meeting. "Master…I don't understand," Obi-Wan said, taking a few steps to the Grandmaster. "Does that mean…am I not a member of the Jedi Order anymore?"

Master Yoda shook his head. "A padawan of the Order, you still are," he assured the young padawan. "Only backing off for a little while, the council is. Yes, hmmm."

Obi-Wan leaned against one of the tables, baffled. "But—why would Master Jinn do this? To break away the Council…does that not break the Code?"

Master Yoda hummed, his miniature figure still. "Troubled, Qui-Gon is. Fear and guilt, he suffers from. Blames us and hold responsibility of your injury."

"It was not your fault," Obi-Wan argued. "I don't blame you for what happened."

Master Yoda's mouth curved upright. "Know this, I do," he said, patting the top of his gimer stick. "Let it be, for now. Heal in time, we will."

Master Yoda waved at the door and it opened on his command. More sunlight streamed into the classroom, blazing a path all the way down to Obi-Wan's feet.

"Coming, Qui-Gon is," Master Yoda said, his voice soft. Obi-Wan concentrated and he felt his master's presence grow brighter. "Take care, Obi-Wan. And, remember! Yesssss."

Master Yoda wobbled out of the classroom, turning away and leaving Obi-Wan alone.

Obi-Wan sunk into a chair, taking in everything that he learned. He was thankful that Master Yoda helped him in his struggle to overcome the survivor's remorse. He understood it would take time and a lot of meditation, Obi-Wan believed he could learn to let go and use their memories into something good rather than evil.

Also, he learned that he wasn't the only one carrying guilt. His master felt responsibility. He laid the blame on the Council, but Obi-Wan knew that was a façade for his own fear and guilt for what occurred down in the detention centers. He knew Qui-Gon acted emotionally, too rash when he cut ties to the Jedi Council. It was unheard of and usually meant that the Jedi departed from the Order. Became a member of the Lost ones.

Obi-Wan didn't want to be cut off the Council. And, he was certain Qui-Gon didn't want to completely ignore the Council. He was good friends with Master Windu and a few others in the Council. Perhaps, he could discuss with Qui-Gon. Confess the feelings that weighed them down.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan glanced up to find Qui-Gon's large frame standing in the doorway. He Jedi Master glanced at the empty seats. "Where is everyone, padawan?" he asked as he narrowed his focus on Obi-Wan. "And, what happened to your cheek?"

Obi-Wan rose to his feet, pulling along his bag. "Class ended early," he informed his master as they exited the classroom. "As for the cheek…I got into a fight."

Qui-Gon stared crossly. "Why was I not informed? Who did you fight?" he grilled, his eyebrows furrowing more. "And, what prompted you to such actions?"

"Their deaths."

And, Qui-Gon went quiet. Though they kept moving, neither of them said a word. They entered the turbolift and Obi-Wan knew that the day only just started. And, it was going to be a very long day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Grief and Guilt**

"I told you it wasn't your fault."

Qui-Gon had sat Obi-Wan on one of their couches while he stood in front of the boy. To immense relief, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin were not occupying the apartment upon his return with his padawan. He had no idea where the Jedi Knights ran off to, but at the moment he cared less. Obi-Wan needed his full attention. The disappearance of the Jedi Knights will wait. When he seated Obi-Wan down, his padawan stared straight up at him with a more defiant nature than Qui-Gon was used to seeing in the boy. He was upset and more so than Qui-Gon anticipated. Obi-Wan rarely ever defied his orders. He was a model padawan, following the rules and guidelines the Jedi Order instated.

Yet, Qui-Gon could see that Obi-Wan was in no mood to restrain his emotions. These were the moments that made Qui-Gon's apprenticeship with Obi-Wan more eventful and tiring.

Qui-Gon brushed his face with his hand. "You told you me you understood," he exasperated. "Padawan, why did you lie to me?"

"Because I did not feel ready to talk about it when you brought it up," Obi-Wan responded.

"Until after you attacked a fellow padawan?"

"It was Bruck."

Qui-Gon sighed frustratingly. "Of course," he said, knowing very well the history between those two boys. "He riled you up and you fell for it."

Obi-Wan ashamedly dropped his head. "Yes, Master. I failed."

Qui-Gon stared down at his young padawan. It hurt him to see pained tensions on the boy's face. Obi-Wan tried to withhold his anger back, the hot-headiness that often provoked him into taking bold risks. It was a reason why he rejected Obi-Wan the first time he met the boy. He could not see past the precarious nature. It reminded him too much of someone else. Yet, after their stay on Bandomeer, he saw another glimpse of Obi-Wan. A boy who was too insecure with his abilities.

After a short period of time of silence, Qui-Gon sat beside his padawan. "What did the other boy say?"

Obi-Wan didn't respond quickly enough for his master's preference. Rather, the padawan stayed silent as he stared straight ahead, looking through the window at the bustling late morning traffic. Qui-Gon force nudged Obi-Wan to get him to refocus and the boy blinked in response. "Nothing that we didn't already know, Master," Obi-Wan eventually replied. "He simply pointed out the causalities."

"I see," Qui-Gon murmured, giving credit to Bruck to know where to push Obi-Wan's buttons. "Obi-Wan—it's natural to feel guilt for surviving while others did not. Lives were unfairly taken."

"Because they were in my path."

Grief and guilt are easily misinterpreted. Qui-Gon had known this after years of experience. He studied his padawan. He felt Obi-Wan's tangled emotions as if they were his own. The blurriness of grief and guilt plagued the deep wells of Obi-Wan's soul. If he could wish for anything, Qui-Gon wished Obi-Wan never felt this pain ever again.

"Some say that guilt is a destructive and pointless emotion," Qui-Gon said to his padawan, who quickly glanced in his direction. "It only draws you into a deeper hole. Brings you closer to much more dangerous emotions."

Obi-Wan said nothing.

"I'm sure you're aware that guilt will bring suffering," Qui-Gon continued. "And, a life full of suffering is no life at all.

"However—one must also realize that guilt is not always a negative emotion," claimed, Qui-Gon, surprising his padawan. "Being able to feel guilt keeps us on the Light side of the Force. It focuses us to use restraint, avoid self-indulgences and exhibit less prejudices."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows wrinkled forward in contemplation. "Are you saying that you are happy that I feel guilty for their deaths?"

"Yes and no—I only want you to be aware that it's okay to feel guilty," Qui-Gon corrected, sighing softly as he rested his large hands on his knees. "What happened these past few days is not something you can easily walk away from. It's natural to feel responsible for their lives," Qui-Gon explained, pausing to take a moment to gaze down at his padawan. "But, you must learn to accept what is. Release the guilt."

Obi-Wan turned up, his innocent eyes cynical. "Easier said than done, Master."

"Yes…yes, that's very true," Qui-Gon admitted, deflated. "However, you must accept that their deaths resulted from the Sith Lord. Not you." Qui-Gon carefully loped an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Master SanJo knew Darth Tyranus was going to kill her. And, she chose to die and give you a chance rather than both of you die."

"And the mechanics? Their families would never blame you for what happened," Qui-Gon assured his padawan, whose eyes held unshed tears. "And, had you died as well…then their deaths would be meaningless."

"None of this is your fault, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, tone gentler. "No one blames you for what happened. Not even the dead.

"So, please, forgive yourself Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon pleaded, staring down at the frail boy that was usually his strong padawan, "for they forgive you."

Obi-Wan drew a deep, unsteady breath to calm the racking nerves that vibrated on their Force bond they shared. Qui-Gon gently rubbed the boy's shoulders for comfort, trying to ease the vibrations. But it did not heal the breaking of the dam.

Cracking, Obi-Wan whimpered in Qui-Gon's arm. "I-I…never wanted…them to die!"

Obi-Wan dropped his head in his palms, unable to even look at Qui-Gon through his tears. Obi-Wan's shoulder shook as a terrible cry of a distressed man haunted the apartment.

Qui-Gon's face crumbled in the shared agony of watching someone in pain. "Oh my young apprentice," he sighed, pulling Obi-Wan into an embrace to tame the boy's cries.

And he held the boy for a long time. Obi-Wan's small form leaned into him, his teary eyes bled into his robe as the boy continued to grieve for the loss of life he witnessed. As Obi-Wan grieved, Qui-Gon held him tight, sheltering him while he released his emotions in a haven that would otherwise not exists in the Jedi Temple. Qui-Gon did not rush him. He simply waited and, occasionally, stroke back Obi-Wan's auburn hair, for it had grown longer than the average padawan style.

In a time that Qui-Gon cared not, the cries ceased and Qui-Gon sensed the vibrations come to a still. He glanced down and saw that Obi-Wan had turned his face out, staring straight back at the window like he did before. With a free hand, Obi-Wan brushed the last traces of his tears.

Slowly, he sat upright again. "I'm sorry for that Master," Obi-Wan apologized, cheeks red from grief and embarrassment. "I do not know what overcame me."

Qui-Gon gently smiled to not unnerve his padawan more. "It's okay to grieve, Obi-Wan," he assured the boy. "Your grief shows respect and love to the dead. The Jedi Order may not support such feelings, but…grief is the price we pay for compassion."

The Jedi Master brushed a runaway tear away from Obi-Wan's cheek. "I must warn you though," he said as Obi-Wan slowly rolled his eyes up to his master. "Grieve and let go. It does no good to dwell in sadness forever as it only leads one to a much darker future."

Obi-Wan sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeves. "Yes, Master," he said. "I-I know. I…I promised to myself that I would not let their deaths be used for the Dark side. I'll remember…I'll remember them to remind myself what the Dark side is capable of."

Qui-Gon felt a little burst of pride for his padawan. "You are much stronger than people credit you, Obi-Wan," he said. "To use compassion rather than pain to fight the Dark side is a strength of character that many Jedi Knights struggle to overcome in the midst of darkness."

A vivid image of his old padawan jumped to Qui-Gon's mind. Xanatos was very different from Obi-Wan. Xanatos fell from the pain of loss that soon grew to anger. He used the deaths of his loved ones as his source of power, his source of conscious, to act viciously against innocent civilians. He lacked the character many Jedi Master and Knights alike warned him about at the early stages of Xanatos' training.

Obi-Wan did not. The deaths of Master SanJo and the mechanics hurt him, but as he witnessed, it did not cripple him as much as loss did to Xanatos. Obi-Wan, after grieving, overcame the sadness and anger. He turned his pain into a reminder of compassion. If Obi-Wan was old enough to face The Trials, he would have easily passed The Trial of Flesh.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, gaining his padawan's attention. "I sense you will become a great Jedi Knight one day."

The padawan rolled his eyes. "Of course you do, Master," he said, a hint of a smile breaking on his face. "You have the evidence of a full-grown man to support it."

Qui-Gon sighed lightly, almost short of a chuckle. "I suppose I do, but I truly mean it, Obi-Wan," he insisted. "You're going to be a great Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan tightened his lip and glanced away in embarrassment as he unraveled at the compliment. "Only because of your training, Master."

"I would also like to believe that too," Qui-Gon quipped, playfully tugging on his padawan's braid.

Obi-Wan jerked away, a playful scowl on his lips. "Master!"

Qui-Gon dropped the braid. "I'm very proud of you, Obi-Wan," he said and rose to his feet. "Never feel like you need to keep anything from me. I'll always be here to help you. Through the best and worse."

Obi-Wan graciously nodded. "Thank you, Master," he accepted before hesitating. He flicked his blue-green eyes up to Qui-Gon. "And, just so you know, I'm here for you as well."

Qui-Gon good-humoredly smirked. "Thank you, padawan. That is good to know."

Qui-Gon moved in the direction to the kitchen to brew tea for both of them, when he felt a tug on his robe. He rotated back to find Obi-Wan had stood up from the couch, looking at him with seriousness that usually graced the boy's features.

"I'm serious, Master," Obi-Wan said. "I-I know you are hurting too!"

"Hurting?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes…you're upset that I got injured. And, you're taking it out on everybody. Especially the Council!" he said, passionately that it irritated Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan was dragging the Council into the mess. "Remember what you said? It's not our fault. Don't…don't punish others for actions done by another."

Qui-Gon fully turned around, folding his arms in front of him. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you were angry about what happened in the detention centers," Obi-Wan informed his master. "Please don't blame the Council or yourself. You both did what you believed was right."

Qui-Gon went silent momentarily to ponder over Obi-Wan's pleas. "Master Yoda spoke to you, didn't he?"

Obi-Wan pressed his lips tight, but Qui-Gon didn't need his answer to know the truth. He felt it. "What did he tell you?"

"He says you blame yourself for what happened," Obi-Wan murmured his reply. "Therefore, acting out on everyone."

Master Yoda was on point. It was difficult not to see how it wasn't his fault. He usually disobeyed the Council, trusted the Force over their rulings. But, this time around, he followed their orders and it resulted into Obi-Wan's pain. And, yes—he may have overreacted, but the Council should have done more to keep his padawan safe. _He_ should have done more.

Obi-Wan moved to stand closer to him. "It's not your fault, Master. Not yours and not mine. And, not the Council's either."

"I'm your master, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon spoke. "You are my responsibility. I am in charge of ensuring you into Knighthood. Your health _is_ my responsibility."

"And you did a good job," Obi-Wan complimented. "I'm alive and only have a minor scratch."

Qui-Gon's eyes bore down on him with slanted brow, unamused. "The Force was with you Obi-Wan and Anakin has fast legs," he said. "I did what I thought was best for you. So—yes! I talked to the Council into backing off from your training. You are my complete responsibility. And, I'll train you into becoming a Jedi Knight. One that we both can be proud of."

Obi-Wan exhaled lightly and picked the ends of his pale brown tunic. "I…I don't want you to be in odds with Council," he said. "You are one of the best Jedi Masters in the whole Order. You deserve a seat in the room, Master. And, I hate to see you be denied that because of your feelings in regards to my well-being."

"My feelings have always upset the Jedi Council, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon stated, dropping his arms loosely to his hips. "I follow the Living Force and they sometimes follow the outdated rules or, worse, the Senate's demands.

"Yes, I did blame myself for your injuries," Qui-Gon admitted to his padawan. "The one time I agreed with the Council resulted in your pain. I got angry, but I'm releasing it into the Force. Master Tahl has been very helpful in that matter."

"However, I stand by with my decision with the Council," Qui-Gon said. "I fear their intervention will stunt your growth to becoming a great Jedi."

"Even Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan queried.

Qui-Gon sighed lowly, closing his eyes for a moment before flashing them open. "Perhaps we can reconcile with the Jedi Council, but for now, I want you to focus on the present and move on from these last few days. Do you think you can do that?"

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, but Qui-Gon still sensed his disappointment with his regards to Master Yoda and the Council. Obi-Wan always wanted to do well with them. He wasn't a show-off or a pleaser. He simply wanted to prove to the Council members that he was worth becoming a Jedi Knight. And, he especially wanted to prove Master Yoda was right, as the old troll had high hopes for Obi-Wan before he was taken as Qui-Gon's padawan.

Qui-Gon was about to go make tea when the apartment door hissed opened and bickering sound resounded the common room.

"—you always tinkering what does not belong to you?" Jedi Kenobi said as he strode into the apartment with Anakin trailing after him.

Anakin half-heartily shrugged at Jedi Kenobi's comment. "To make them more adequate," he said. "It's pointless to have a droid that can do much more."

"Not all droids are like your little blue friend, Anakin."

"I've noticed."

The duo stopped in front of the common room, glancing from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan with puzzlement. "Err…are we interrupting something?" Anakin asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, you're not interrupting anything."

Anakin bounced his attention to Obi-Wan, eyes slightly widening. "What happened to your face, little one?" he said, moving closer to Obi-Wan to look at the fine bruising. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Just a minor scuffle," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin chuckled loudly, looking back over his shoulder to Jedi Kenobi. "Look at that," he teased. "Never would I have thought you would have purposely engage in such an uncivilized manner."

Jedi Kenobi mimicked Anakin impassive behavior from before. "I was young and naïve."

"Hey!" Obi-Wan shouted, clearly hurt by such descriptions after receiving Qui-Gon's comment of his strength in character just minutes beforehand.

Anakin simply was overjoyed. He gave Obi-Wan a hard pat on the back. "Tell me that you won at least…"

Qui-Gon had enough. "Fighting is not behavior I teach Anakin," he warned the young Jedi Knight. "You only fight—

"You only fight to defend others," Jedi Kenobi, Anakin and Obi-Wan all chimed in at the same time, which garnered them all to stare curiously at each other with surprise brows rose up their foreheads

Qui-Gon could only huff in response. "Well…at least one of my lessons manages to carry on," he said and then he turned to the second most mature individual in the room. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

Jedi Kenobi stroke his jawline. "Oh…um, Anakin and I thought about getting in some sparring before the day ended. Keep our reflexes warm and ready."

Qui-Gon approved and gestured to his padawan. "Take Obi-Wan with you," he said. "He needs some practice as well. Especially since he's been healing-ridden for a few days now."

"Of course," Jedi Kenobi agreed. "We'll go right now." He waved Obi-Wan to come along, but the boy looked back to his Master.

"What about you, Master?" Obi-Wan questioned. "Are you not coming?"

Qui-Gon shook his head to his padawan's question. "Not at the moment," he answered. "I'll come shortly after, but I need to meditate first. It's been a while since I've done that."

"Could I meditate with you instead?"

Qui-Gon wouldn't have mind if Obi-Wan sat with him during his meditation, but he needed complete calm and serenity. And, Obi-Wan needed to improve in his lightsaber training. If the Sith Lord ever confronted his padawan again, he would like Obi-Wan to have at least a decent chance.

"Go with them, padawan," Qui-Gon insisted. "Learn as much as you can from them. Be patient and trust the Force."

"But—"

"Do not worry, young one," Qui-Gon assured him. "I'll be there shortly."

Obi-Wan's shoulders dropped at the rejection, despite it not being a rejection. Yet, Obi-Wan obeyed his master's command and followed Jedi Kenobi and Anakin out of the apartment, where he heard Jedi Kenobi and Anakin arguing who was going to spar first with the padawan.

Qui-Gon squatted down in front of the windows, sitting on a pillow to be comfortable during his meditation. His thoughts were crowded with Obi-Wan's rejected face. Qui-Gon quickly brushed it aside. He wasn't tossing Obi-Wan aside or ignoring him. He simply needed to meditate and Obi-Wan needed to work on his fighting skills.

The Jedi Master inhaled deeply. Obi-Wan will be all right. He's safe with them. And, he'll learn to better defend himself.

The Jedi Master exhaled. Everything will be all right.

In the end, it will all be to the will of the Force.

* * *

The Zygerrian captain asked for the arrival time and was greeted with less than an hour away. He grinned happily as he reclined in his seat, combing back his feline hair with his long claws. He dreamed of fascinating tales of his rise to heroism within his homeworld. The people will chant his name in the streets, cry at his feet and worship him as their savior.

He would live comfortably in a majestic palace. Living in comfortability and materialistically that would only suit royalty. He will reawaken his fellow citizens into fighting back, to retake what was rightfully stolen from them by the Jedi!

He sighed in wonder. So many possibilities! And, he had to thank the Count for the grand opportunity.

Since he received the transmission, the Zygerrian captain couldn't help but agree to the Count's plans. At first, he didn't believe it was possible when the Count informed him of the plan. It would be impossible to get that close to Jedi and come out unscathed. But, the Count reassured the captain that he had taken care of the situation he fears. The Count will lead him directly to the site and cover for him to exit into hyperspace with his treasures. All he had to do was show up and carry out the task.

"Sir! We are arriving in the system," announced his faithful servant, Amnir.

The Zygerrian captain snarled a grin. "Good! Send a transmission to the Count."

Amnir signaled a request for a transmission and, shortly, the Count appeared before the Zygerrian captain. The captain bowed as tradition stated. "Afternoon, Count," he greeted to the domineering figure, whose face was obscured by an overlarge hood. "We have arrived in the system."

The Count's refined, self-important voice resonated in the large chamber. "Your late," he snide to the Zygerrian. "I was beginning to think you coward out."

"Never!" snarled the captain. "I want nothing more than to exact revenge for my people!"

His declaration pleased the Count. "Good. I'm glad to hear," he said. "As we discussed, you will need to enter at this location."

The Count held up a blue holo-picture of the Jedi Temple. The captain glared at the image, but he caught a red light amongst the blue image. The Count continued speaking, "It's in the northern part of the Temple," he said. "I'm sending you the tracking so you may enter at the precise location."

The Zygerrian captain growled in excitement upon receiving the tracking information. He gave Amnir the information to pass onto the pilot. "Excellent, my Count," he said. "We'll go straightaway."

"Yes…" the Count said, impassive at the captain's words. Instead, his tone turned darker, menacing than before. "Don't forget our bargain. If you betray me, I'll let them kill you."

The Zygerrian captain didn't need to be warned. He knew of the consequences to those who revert from agreements. He knew the truth of loyalty and anyone who betrayed him would also suffer death. The Zygerrian captain understood. He had no plans to betray the Count. That was beneath him…like the Jedi were beneath him.

"I have not forgotten," the Zygerrian captain promised the Count. "It shall be done."

"It better."

It was all the Count said before he ended the transmission, silencing the chamber with his last threat. A few seconds later, Amnir returned and informed the captain that the Temple was in sight.

The Zygerrian captain growled in delight, rising from his seat and brushing back the hairs along his chin. "Then prepare for landing," he announced. "The fun is about to begin! Justice has come!"

* * *

"Do not swing high," instructed Obi-Wan to his younger self.

His voice echoed in the massive training room. While Obi-Wan stood off to the side to watch the sparring, the two duelists were poised in the center, where a beam of afternoon sunlight glazed their faces in a warm colors. Off to the far side, along the naked colored walls near the doors, were powered-down fencing droids for mature duelists. Anakin wanted to use them on Padawan Kenobi, but Obi-Wan immediately put a stop to that idea.

Hearing Obi-Wan critique, Padawan Kenobi pulled back from sparring with Anakin. The boy had beads of sweat lined along his hairline, his chest heaving as he panted. He was desperately tired, arms lowered like the training saber weighed like an iron.

Anakin stood unfazed by their training. There was no signs of distress or fatigue. Only a slight, playful smirk on his face every time he managed to get a strike on the young padawan. He twirled his saber a few times before extinguishing and hooking it on his belt as Obi-Wan approached.

For the past two hours, Obi-Wan reviewed the duel. And, he noticed the weariness growing in the padawan. His strokes slowed. His parries unstable. And, his blocks weak that a Jedi Initiate could overpower him.

Obi-Wan lifted Padawan Kenobi's fighting hand over the boy's head like he had it before. "Tell me, young one, why would you not want to find yourself in this position?"

Padawan Kenobi glanced up to where his blade was and then looked to where Anakin stood. "Um…it leaves my middle opened?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"It leaves my middle open," Padawan Kenobi stated. Then, he hesitated. "I was trying to perform Djem So."

Anakin chuckled, which made Obi-Wan shoot a look to him. Anakin ceased the laughing, but an amused smile remained. Obi-Wan ignored him and refocused on the padawan. "It's fine to test Djem So," he said, not wanting to discourage the boy. "However, Djem So requires a lot of power."

"Are you saying I'm not powerful enough to use it?" Padawan Kenobi asked, hurt.

Obi-Wan flipped his eyes up. "Look up, padawan."

Padawan Kenobi glanced up to see his shaking hands and Obi-Wan barely concealed his teased smile behind his ruff beard. "You are too exhausted to use Djem So," he told the boy. "It will exert more energy from you, leaving you vulnerable. Especially against an opponent like Anakin."

Anakin cockily shrugged in agreement. "Yeah…besides, Djem So is _my_ specialty."

Obi-Wan restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Anyway…remember to recognize your strengths _and_ weaknesses," he said to Padawan Kenobi as the boy lowered his training blade back down from over his head.

"Yes, Master uh…" Padawan Kenobi faltered, his lips turned down as he thought.

The boy hardly knew what to call his older self. In fact, Obi-Wan realized that it was easier for him to address his younger self. All he had to say was padawan. But, Padawan Kenobi could not very well call him Master as that title belonged to Qui-Gon.

"Um…er…yes! I know," Padawan Kenobi spoke, deciding to forgo the attempt to come up with a title. "Anakin told me the other day that I must check my own vulnerabilities because my opponent will."

"I did mention it, Master," Anakin spoke, stepping closer to the two. "Right after I wiped him on the floor."

Padawan Kenobi's cheeks flushed even more after Anakin's comment about their earlier saber practice. Obi-Wan waved Anakin to mind his manners in front of the padawan. "Humble as always my old friend," Obi-Wan mumbled, "Okay, now that you recognize that you are exhausted—what is your next move?"

Padawan Kenobi thought for a moment, moving into a stance that signaled Atura. Obi-Wan and Anakin shook their heads. Padawan Kenobi straightened. "Master Qui-Gon said Atura gives you the ability to surprise your opponent. And, right now, wouldn't I want to surprise him?" Padawan Kenobi pointed out, turning to all three instructors as he continued to persuade them of his decision. "He'll think I'm too tired to be able to do Atura. And, that will mean he won't be prepared for the attack."

Obi-Wan knew from firsthand that Atura is never good for one who drained of energy. It filled his thoughts of Naboo. Inside the generator complex as he stood behind red energy shield, watching…

Obi-Wan pulled himself out of those dark memories, returning to the present. He turned to Anakin, wondering what he had in mind. Not surprised, Obi-Wan saw that Anakin wanted to let the padawan try the fighting style. He knew Anakin wanted to make a point in a non-verbal way. Anakin was always more about action than words in his instruction to Ahsoka. Anakin's blue eyes grew wider and pleaded with his master like he used to do as a teenage boy.

With a long sigh, Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "All right, back to your old positions," he said.

Padawan Kenobi prepared in Atura stance and Anakin lit up his blade, going back into the position he held prior to Obi-Wan interrupting. "And…begin!" Obi-Wan commanded.

Obi-Wan examined his padawan-self lunge, leaping over Anakin in his attempt to "surprise" the Jedi Knight. Even if Anakin didn't know the boy's goal, it wouldn't have worked in the padawan's favor. As soon as the boy leapt, Anakin spun, leg lifted and his foot collided against the boy's back. Because of exhaustion, the padawan easily toppled to the floor. The boy tried to flip over, but Anakin brought his training saber right to the boy's neck. Padawan Kenobi froze.

"Concede," Obi-Wan announced for the padawan. Anakin extinguished his saber and plucked Padawan Kenobi off the floor. The boy swayed a little, but soon regained his balance. "You all right, young one?"

Padawan Kenobi nodded, but Obi-Wan sensed the boy's embarrassment. He kept his gaze down and angled himself away from Obi-Wan and Anakin to hide.

"Can you tell me what went wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padawan Kenobi took a few deep breaths before answering. "I-I didn't get high enough," he answered, breathlessly. "I was…still…too low to the ground."

"And, you didn't flip fast enough," Anakin added. "I could have easily stabbed you in midair, but decided to let you finish."

 _How thoughtful_ Obi-Wan mentally sent to Anakin, who smirked in response. "Your exhaustion caused you to be too slow for Atura," Obi-Wan said to the boy. "And, to do a surprise attack, one must be quick."

Padawan Kenobi concurred to that statement. "Okay…then what should I have done?"

"Soresu."

Anakin snorted at the answer. Not out of malice, but out of knowing Obi-Wan very well. It simply humored him to witness Obi-Wan encourage his younger self to learn Soresu.

Padawan Kenobi took it the opposite way. "Is Soresu not a good form to use?"

"No…Anakin is simply being…well—being Anakin," Obi-Wan said, casually as he was unable to go into depth how very young Anakin sometimes acted. "Soresu is known as a defensive form. In this case, because you're tired, Soresu will help you stay alive against even someone who is wielding Djem So."

"But, I can't last forever!" Padawan Kenobi cried. "One can only defend for so long before they need to take action."

Anakin crossed his arms, rather amused with the padawan's words. He turned to Obi-Wan, smiling in anticipation of what the older Obi-Wan would say in response to such a strong statement.

Obi-Wan, however, already knew exactly what to say. "True, but in your state, you can barely withhold a gentle Force push." Obi-Wan waved a hand in the padawan's direction and Padawan Kenobi nearly timbered over. Anakin reached out with the Force and held the boy steadfast. "See? In this moment, you will want to use defense until you find a way to escape from the fight."

"You're saying I cannot win the fight?"

"Do you care to find out?" Obi-Wan gestured to Anakin.

Padawan Kenobi took one measured look to Anakin before shaking his head.

"One must learn when to retreat to fight again," Obi-Wan advised to the young padawan. "There's no point in wasting your energy on a fight that is already over."

Padawan Kenobi nodded his understanding, though he sighed in frustration. Obi-Wan remembered those times he felt weak and less powerful. Those memories often led him to question his path, his thoughts often wondering if the Council was right at the very beginning that he wasn't meant to become a Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan patted the boy on the shoulder, nearly tipping the padawan over. "Do not have doubts, young one," he said, stabilizing the padawan once again. "In time, you will learn to engage in battle. For now, simply practice."

"Why don't you practice with him, Master?" Anakin suggested, tossing his training saber. Obi-Wan caught it, snatching it from the air. "I've already practiced with him. Twice! Teach him Soresu seeing as it's your preferred form."

Obi-Wan twisted the blade in his hand, glancing from it to the padawan. "Very well," he said as he moved to take over Anakin's spot. Anakin stepped aside, removing himself from the area to watch and examine the drill. "Light yours up, padawan."

Padawan Kenobi groaned, but he lit up his training saber and positioned himself in the Soresu stance. Padawan Kenobi's arm trembled as he tried to stay in the Soresu position. Obi-Wan followed suit. "Good, you have the stance down. But, that is to be expected," he noted. "Show me your deflecting slash moves."

Padawan Kenobi began demonstrating all that he knew on Soresu, which appeared to be very little. In a fight against Dooku, the boy would be disarmed in a matter of seconds. In a battle against Anakin—well, it would have barely started before it ended. His younger self was very rusty, which did not truly surprise Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon focused more on Atura than on any other lightsaber combat. He encouraged Obi-Wan to train in that form and nothing else.

After a few rounds, Obi-Wan (and Anakin) attempted to instruct the boy in his steps and slashes. They took it slow at the beginning. Obi-Wan demonstrated a few quick moves by himself. Later, he enlisted Anakin to help demonstrate to his younger self how to deflect a few attacks from different forms using Soresu.

Padawan Kenobi was impressed. "How long have you been able to hold your own?" he asked his older self as the two Jedi Knights stepped back and sabers switched off.

"As long as it took to me to rescue him," Anakin responded. "Isn't that right?"

Obi-Wan glowered. "I don't know. I'm still waiting to be rescued from the Geonosians."

"I did rescue you!"

"The second time you did," Obi-Wan reminded his friend. "I'm talking about the first time."

Anakin rolled his head in exasperation. "Well—at least I made the attempt."

"More like a suicide attempt."

Anakin frowned, but Obi-Wan gave him a dry smile. "But, it's all forgiven. After all—I would have been lonely in that big arena."

The door to the training room opened and Qui-Gon crossed the room, his robe billowing behind him. He showed no signs of the previous hours' burden. He had a light bounce in his walk and a gentle grin as he approached the trio. He glanced swiftly at his tired padawan, noting the exhaustion that plagued the boy.

"I see I learned my lesson in leaving him in your care for Jedi training," Qui-Gon said as a greeting. Padawan Kenobi beamed in relief at seeing his master once again. Still panting, he leaned against Qui-Gon for support. Qui-Gon didn't seem to mind the gesture. The Jedi Master gently pushed his padawan's hair back before looking to Anakin. "You drain him of all his energy."

"Hey…don't look at me!" Anakin said, pointing a finger at Obi-Wan. "It was Obi-Wan who led the instruction this time around."

Obi-Wan's shoulders dropped at the accusation. Of course Anakin wouldn't want to take the blame. He still wanted to be seen as a modeled boy to Qui-Gon. "I had some help from you," he retorted to Anakin. "After all, you're the one who kicked him to the ground."

"Because you wanted to prove a point."

"Only verbally, but you begged to demonstrate it."

"Enough," a quiet, but strong voice interrupted their verbal sparring. Qui-Gon looked at the two of them with such a tedious stare. "I don't care who is to blame. I'm just going to remember to make sure if he's going to spar with either of you, it'll happen near the end of the day rather than the beginning."

Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded, both rather embarrassed of their pointless bickering. "Sorry, Master," Obi-Wan responded.

"We'll try not to exert too much of the padawan's energy next time," Anakin added, but quickly rephrased after Qui-Gon raised a questionable brow. "I mean…we'll not exert as much energy."

Qui-Gon was agreeable to those new changes. He looked down at his drained padawan. "What did they teach you?"

Padawan Kenobi still leaned heavily upon Qui-Gon, his small chest rising and falling. "Djem So and Soresu, Master."

"Offense and defense," Qui-Gon noted, glancing at Anakin and Obi-Wan with a knowing gaze. "How am I not surprised?"

The doors to the training room opened and a stream of young Jedi Initiates arrived with a young Jedi Master, Ali-Alann, entering last. All the little boys and girls held their training sabers with grand excitement, their nerves racking their tiny bodies. But, they stilled themselves when they saw the room was not empty.

They all stared with wonderment at the four Jedi in the center of the room. Obi-Wan sensed their curiosity and small fear as they continued to examine the Jedi. Hushed whispers were spread amongst the younglings until the whispers reached the Master Alann.

Master Alann glanced up and in their direction before beaming a tight smile. "Master Jinn!" he said, strolling up to them. He bowed before Qui-Gon, brushing two strands of brown hair aside. Qui-Gon bowed respectively in return. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padawan Kenobi followed suit. "I must have messed up our times. I didn't know you had the room this afternoon."

"I do not," Qui-Gon informed the Master Alann. "We were simply here just to help my padawan practice his fighting skills."

Master Alann swiped down to the still flushed padawan. "He looks positively worn."

"That is what I said," Qui-Gon agreed with a light chuckle. "Let us not take up too much of your time. We were about to leave."

Master Alann graciously thanked Qui-Gon before casting a quizzical look in Obi-Wan's direction. "I'm terribly sorry," he said to Obi-Wan. "I'm not sure we've met. Master Ali-Alann."

Obi-Wan knew exactly who Master Ali-Alann was. The young clan master who, one day, will be trapped in the turbolift when Xanatos returned to the Temple to steal money and kill Yoda and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan remembered it quite well. But, that was very long ago for him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Obi-Wan said, taking Master Alann's hand with a strong shake. "Our apologies to holding up your class."

"No worries, Master—"

Obi-Wan thought quickly. "Master Ben," he said and he turned to Anakin. "And, this here is Knight Skywalker."

Anakin quickly stuck out his hand, but Master Alann did not notice. His gaze didn't waver from Obi-Wan's face. His eyes narrowed in concentration, confusion flaring. Then, he gave a hearty chuckle. "I'm so sorry," he said to Obi-Wan, slowly shaking his head. "I thought…you look very familiar to me."

Obi-Wan pressed a smile. "I have that face, I suppose."

Master Alann nodded in agreement. "Yes—well, it is good to meet you. I'm surprised I've never met you before."

"Been out on the Outer Rim," Anakin answered. "Been there for years."

Master Alann accepted that conclusion and bid the group farewell in order to attend to his eager students. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief, thankful the Jedi Master didn't even take a second glance to his padawan self. Padawan Kenobi, still tired, plodded away from the center of the training room with Qui-Gon following closely. Qui-Gon glanced back once to check if they were coming.

Anakin tagged along with Obi-Wan, speaking to him in a hushed tone that Obi-Wan had trouble hearing him. "Say that again?"

"Just thinking about we should get little you extra training sessions," Anakin said, looking ahead at Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi. "If Dooku confronts him…"

"I know," Obi-Wan said. He knew very well what would happen. The young boy would be slaughtered. "But, you heard Qui-Gon. He doesn't want us to overexert the boy."

"And we won't," Anakin asserted. "Look—we'll have him spar with us every night. For two hours with breaks in between."

"With breaks?" Obi-Wan said with a mild tone of dry surprise. "How very generous of you Anakin."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Obi-Wan," he grunted. "You know he needs more practice."

Anakin was correct in his assessment. His padawan self was far from even mastering Atura. He was good enough for his age and training, but it would be no good when confronting a Sith Lord and his accomplices. And, Obi-Wan knew the best way for Padawan Kenobi to improve his lightsaber skills was to keep practicing with either himself, Anakin or Qui-Gon.

As they reached the doors, Obi-Wan felt a quiver in the Force. He slowed his pace until he came to stop. Craning his neck, he glanced edgily around the training room. The Jedi Initiates spread out in the mass room, each swinging their colored lightsabers in the same manner Master Alann demonstrated.

Obi-Wan looked past the younglings, toward the back of the room where the windows displayed the busy traffic of Coruscant. The ebbing flow of traffic grew as each second ticked, the warm brightness of sunlight splashed the roofs of the surrounding buildings, giving a more welcome glow that Obi-Wan rarely saw when he was away on missions.

Nothing seemed out of place. Nothing was odd. Or out of line.

Yet—there was silence. An eerie silence that unnerved Obi-Wan. It unhinged him in a way right before the big battle, when both sides of the war are preparing a big assault. Obi-Wan recognized the silence and he surprisingly found his fingers curled around his real lightsaber.

And he wasn't the only one.

Anakin had his lightsaber out, body completely turned. He no longer aimed for the doors, but to the windows. "Master do you sense that?"

"I do," Obi-Wan replied. "Something isn't right."

"Dooku?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, studying the traffic outside the Temple's windows. "No…I do not sense him. At least, not yet," he said as he stepped forward into the room again. "I sense…I sense something is getting closer."

"Very close," Anakin agreed. "Another bounty hunter?"

"Possibly."

"Is everything all right?"

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin looked over their shoulder to find Qui-Gon strolling up to them as Padawan Kenobi patiently waited by the doors. As he drew closer, Obi-Wan caught the thinly trench lines running along his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Qui-Gon pressured.

The Force trembled, shaking like an earthquake managed to split the room in half. Murmurs echoed behind them as the younglings became aware. Qui-Gon's mouth's thinned more as he recognized the blare warning in the Force. "What's happening?"

They had little time. "We have to leave…now!" Obi-Wan announced and he whipped around to run toward the younglings. "Master Alann!"

The Jedi Master comforted his clan when he looked to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan ran—Anakin by his side as always—and cried out. "Get the younglings out of—"

They ran out of time.

Through the window, Obi-Wan spotted a medium sized cargo ship disobeying the Coruscant traffic laws. It gunned through the mass vehicles, heading straight to their position at a reckless speed. In seconds from Obi-Wan's warnings, the ship crashed into the room.

The first contact sent a shock wave in the Temple. The floor vibrated and cracked at the crass impact, shattering the glass into tiny flakes and expulsing the bricks from the wall in a burst of firepower. The raucous rumble of the walls crumbling in heaps of brokenness surely awoke the whole neighborhood. The afternoon sun spotlighted the room and casted shadows in ugly corners. The ship groaned and moaned as it screeched its way into the center of the room.

Then, after it slowed to a halt, it croaked and hissed.

The hatch buzzed and dropped with a loud thud on the marble floor.

Sounds of heavy feet pounded the metal in confidence and arrogance.

Then, a low, chortling growl overcame the silence that once occupied the room.

"Time for our revenge!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Negotiations and Rescues**

Obi-Wan didn't know exactly what happened when he managed to come to his senses. His last thoughts were on the younglings. The innocent initiates who were about to pulverized by a brute ship that collided into the training room. As he shook his head to clear his thoughts, he found Anakin beside him, crouched behind one of the training droids.

Anakin's blue eyes glowed in relief. "Glad to have you back, Master."

Obi-Wan groaned as he tried to sit up better. "The younglings? What happened—"

"Don't worry," Anakin insisted, voice hushed. "We got the younglings out of harm's way."

"We did?" Obi-Wan repeated, not remembering very much of what happened when the ship crashed.

Anakin cracked a teased grin. "Guess you got hit pretty hard, huh?" he said, much to the confusion of Obi-Wan. "We Force-pushed the younglings out of the ship's collision path. However, one of the bricks managed to hit you. I had to rescue you once again, Master."

Obi-Wan touched where the hard throbbing emitted pain. A gentle touch sent spikes of agony along the temple of his head. "How long was I out of commission?"

"Not very long. Just a few minutes," Anakin replied. "It's a good thing you did wake up, though. We got company."

Obi-Wan ignored the agitation of pain as he rose to a crouch as well, peeking behind the droids. The wreckage was impressive with scattered bricks and piles of rumble in unpattern areas. The windows were gone, drawing in waves of air that bristled the tiny hairs of the enemy that walked the hallowed floor of the Jedi Temple. He heard the growls of victory of the intruders as one ordered the others to work.

Slipping back behind the droid, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "Zygerrians," he acknowledged. "Not what I expected."

"Slave scums," Anakin's voice thundered in response. "They _dare_ infiltrate the Temple?"

"Calm yourself Anakin," Obi-Wan advised his old padawan, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder to keep him from doing something reckless. "We need to strategize."

"What are they even doing here?" Anakin growled. "Do they really think they can capture Jedi and run?"

"You know they're the arrogant sort," Obi-Wan responded as they recalled their last encounter with the Zygerrians. "Let's focus. It appears they are only one ship. How many?"

Anakin closed his eyes for a second. "I sense five."

"I do as well," Obi-Wan concluded and he pondered for a plan. Soon, more Jedi will arrive, weapons drawn and it will be a war zone in the area. He did not want that. Not with the younglings in the room. "We need to sneak behind them and disable their transportation."

"And then round them up," Anakin finished. "Almost like our ghost approach."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, okay you circle to the left, I'll take the right…"

A sound behind Obi-Wan alerted them they were no longer alone. Obi-Wan spun around, catching sight of Qui-Gon's large form stealthy approaching them with Padawan Kenobi in tow. They looked well enough, but concern dwelled in their eyes when they stopped short near them.

"I'm guessing this is the Sith's doing," Qui-Gon said as a way of greeting them. He drew out a long sigh. "What's the plan?"

"We got it cover, Master," Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon. "Anakin and I are going to the ship—"

"To rescue the younglings, I figured," Qui-Gon claimed, surprising both Jedi Knights. "But, _how_ are you going to do that?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "What do you mean _younglings_? I-I thought they were safe."

Qui-Gon bounced his head side-to-side. "You got them out of the way from the ship," he explained, "but, the Zygerrians managed to capture a handful. They're on the ship at the moment."

"They've been checking each youngling as well," Padawan Kenobi added as all eyes turned to him. "They're looking for someone specific."

"You mean _you_ ," Anakin clarified and then turned to Obi-Wan. "That changes the game."

"This is not a game, Anakin," Qui-Gon chastised.

"He didn't mean it like that," Obi-Wan defended his old padawan, who seemed taken back by the Jedi Master's short tone. "Just…the setting has changed. Do you know how many younglings were taken?"

"About seven or so," Padawan Kenobi answered. "But, if they're looking for me, why are they still keeping the younglings? As a bargaining chip?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, not as a bargaining chip. It's much worse."

"What's worse?"

"Enslavement."

Anakin's reply quickly silenced Padawan Kenobi in a horror the boy believed to be long over. "Slavery is forbidden," he managed to say after a long pause.

"Not for these slaver scums," Anakin growled.

"What are we going to do?" Padawan Kenobi asked, troubled. "We can't just let them get away!"

"Easy there," Anakin said, pushing the boy back. "We're not going to let them get away. They are messing with the wrong Jedi."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan warned. "Focus over here."

"Sorry Master," Anakin apologized returning his attention to the scene of the situation. The Zygerrians were dragging another Jedi Initiate onto the ship's ramp. "Stars…this is like Kiros all over again, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan stroked his chin. It definitely reminded him of Kiros and the tortugas. He recalled brilliantly the enslavement of an entire colony and how he and Anakin strategized how to free the colonists. Only replace the togrutas with Jedi Initiates and Kiros with the Jedi Temple. It was nearly the same situation…just without the bombs.

Obi-Wan looked to Anakin. "Then, let's play it out like Kiros," he said. "I'll negotiate…"

"What are you going to negotiate?" Qui-Gon questioned. "The Zygerrians are known to be stubborn and proud. They don't negotiate very well."

"I'm aware," Obi-Wan thought back to his last 'negotiation' with a Zygerrian. "But, it's our best chance to rescue the younglings." Obi-Wan turned to Anakin for support. "You know what to do."

"Yeah…I do, but this time I don't have Ahsoka with me. Or Commander Cody," Anakin pointed out. It was true, he had Ahsoka's and the clones to help him hunt down the bombs. But, this time, he would only need to sneak onto the ship and free the younglings from captive. He didn't have to speed through a colony looking for bombs.

But, it might be best if Anakin had someone with him to assist in case he runs into trouble, which was most of the time. "Master," Obi-Wan called to Qui-Gon. "You go with Anakin."

"I think it will be best if I go with you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon suggested. "With two of us negotiating…"

"Will just get us killed faster," Obi-Wan interrupted. "I don't mean to be rude, Master, but the Zygerrians are going to be more trigger happy if two Jedi show up to negotiate."

"Obi-Wan…"

"He's right, Qui-Gon," Anakin jumped into the conversation. "They aren't exactly friendly. They'd rather shoot you both than listen."

Qui-Gon flashed his eyes to Obi-Wan with alarm. "And, you believe they'll listen to you? What makes you think they won't shoot you?"

"Because they don't have your padawan, yet," Obi-Wan replied. "They'll talk to one Jedi if it helps them get what they want."

"So, what are you going to say to them?"

"Exactly what they want to hear," Obi-Wan replied as he then waved Anakin and Qui-Gon off. "Now…go! Be careful, Anakin."

"Always," Anakin said, seemingly happy that he gets to have a joint mission with Qui-Gon. His fingers kept fidgeting to near the hilt of his lightsaber in anticipation. "Ready Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon didn't reply. Instead, he turned to his padawan, addressing the boy. "Stay behind these droids," he instructed. "Whatever happens, you stay here. If you must, leave the room. If another Jedi Master comes, listen to their instruction."

"I should go with you Master," Padawan Kenobi insisted, but Qui-Gon shook his head.

"No…stay here and be safe," Qui-Gon ordered. "We'll return."

Padawan Kenobi relented and moved up against the droid next to Obi-Wan. Anakin gave his farewell salute to Obi-Wan before leading the way to the ship. Qui-Gon glanced back on more time, making eye-contact with Obi-Wan. He knew exactly what his Master said: Keep the boy safe at all cost.

Obi-Wan nodded his promise and soon, both Anakin and Qui-Gon disappeared behind the rumbles. Obi-Wan turned back, spying the Zygerrian as they started inching closer to their end of the training room. It was time.

Obi-Wan began to rise when he caught Padawan Kenobi crouched in his safety zone. The boy watched him closely, examining him with a particular awe and perplexity. But, something didn't feel right. Not to Obi-Wan. Seeing his young self be alone and helpless behind droids, unseen, made him feel uncomfortable.

He could not leave the boy alone. Yet, he promised Qui-Gon he would keep him safe. Bringing him to the forefront would only give the Zygerrians an exact target. His resistance weakened. He knew he couldn't bring the padawan with him nor could he leave him here, alone and unprotected. There was only one option for him.

He cursed the situation over again, but knew it was the only way. "Do you trust me, padawan?"

Padawan Kenobi arched an eyebrow, staring up at him funnily. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Why would I not trust myself?" Padawan Kenobi questioned.

"It's not a simple reason to trust me because I'm you," Obi-Wan answered. "Eyes can be deceived. Remember, I'm not you. Things have happened to me that have yet to happen to you. I've changed. I'm a different person. So, you must look beyond your eyes. Reach into the Force to find if I am trustworthy."

Padawan Kenobi blinked in confusion. "Uh?"

Obi-Wan sighed, raking his hair out of his face. "Forget it," he mumbled. "I just need to know if you trust me."

Padawan Kenobi nodded furiously.

"Good, because I'm going to need your help," Obi-Wan said.

"I thought you said it was a bad idea for two Jedi to approach them?"

"It is," Obi-Wan agreed, "which is why I need your upmost trust. I need you to do everything I say. I need your promise and trust that you will follow my orders. Exactly." Obi-Wan looked down at the padawan. "Can you do that?"

Padawan Kenobi hesitated before nodding his agreement.

Obi-Wan breathed. "Good."

He grabbed Padawan Kenobi's forearm, unceremoniously plucking him off the ground. Padawan Kenobi let out a small yelp at the surprise action. Obi-Wan felt guilty for the roughness and loosen his hold on his younger self. But, he continued walking, dragging the padawan with him as they entered the floor, the sun's rays capturing their features and alerting the intruders of their presence.

Obi-Wan heard the growls and snarls as they approached. "Don't move, Jedi filth!"

Obi-Wan stopped, staring straight at each of the Zygerrians present before him. He moved the padawan to stand behind him, hidden in the shadows until needed. He sensed the padawan's nervousness at the confrontation. He sent a soothing wave through the Force to settle him. It worked very little.

So, he turned his full attention back to the Zygerrians. "On behalf of the Jedi Order, I wish to speak with your leader."

The Zygerrian in the middle stepped forward, his chest boasted. "You Jedi have nothing of value that interests me," he growled. "Only death!"

Obi-Wan studied the Zygerrian, the captain of this band of intruders. He wondered if their queen was aware of their mission. From what Anakin told him the last time they encountered these species, the queen wanted to have a slave empire full of Jedi.

"If that be true, then you wouldn't be rounding up the younglings," Obi-Wan pointed out to the Zygerrian leader.

The Zygerrian captain snarled. He pulled out his blaster, cocking it to one of the younglings they were ushering onto their ship. "You dare to challenge me, Jedi?" he challenged. "I have no problem killing the pathetic scum!"

Obi-Wan glanced from the squiggly youth to the Zygerrian captain. He slowly rose his hands up to appease the angered Zygerrian. "Let's not get carried away," he eased his suggestion to the Zygerrian. "Don't want to make mistakes you may regret."

"I'll have no regrets in killing a Jedi."

"I have no doubt," Obi-Wan agreed with him as he remembered his welcoming stay on their homeplanet. "However, let's avoid the meaningless bloodshed and simply negotiate."

"I have no desire to negotiate with you, Jedi scum!"

"That's unfortunate," sighed Obi-Wan. "I was hoping you and I could settle our differences in the…Zygerrian tradition."

That moment sparked a new fire in the Zygerrian's eyes. He stood taller, shoulders broad as he stared closely at Obi-Wan in a humor interest. "And, what makes you think I'll accept?"

The moment came. He didn't like what he was about to do and he hoped to be forgiven. The boy swore he trust him and he hated to use that trust for a dangerous stunt. But, it was Obi-Wan best option to help free the younglings and keep the padawan alive.

Obi-Wan reached behind him, snagged onto Padawan Kenobi's tunic's sleeve and pulled him up to view. Padawan Kenobi stumbled, eyes vivid at the shocking betrayal as he glanced from the glaring Zygerrians back to Obi-Wan.

"What are you doing?" he cried, shocked about the reveal.

Obi-Wan didn't answer the padawan. He looked right into the Zygerrian's captain's eyes, who danced brilliantly at the padawan. The Zygerrian captain jabbed a finger in the direction of the padawan. "The boy!"

Padawan Kenobi took a step back, but Obi-Wan held onto him, preventing him from running. "You know this young one?" Obi-Wan questioned and he received a snarl as his answer. "Perhaps we can negotiate terms?"

The Zygerrian captain huffed, but he no longer seemed as hostile as before. "I'm interested."

They were taking the bait, Obi-Wan thought to himself, pleased it was working just as well as last time. "If I win, you must release the younglings—unharmed—and leave this planet."

"And, if I win," the Zygerrian captain growled, slavering, "I take the boy _and_ the younglings!"

Padawan Kenobi irked at the Zygerrian captain's demands, spinning. "You're not going to accept—"

"We'll see," Obi-Wan said, agreeing to the duel.

Padawan Kenobi argued, but Obi-Wan brushed him aside, ordering him to stay back. But, the Zygerrian captain disputed. "No! No Jedi tricks! I want the boy in full view!" he said and looked back to one of his followers. "Guard him!"

The other Zygerrian nodded once for obedience and marched over to what Padawan Kenobi stood. He reached out to drag him away, but Padawan Kenobi pushed the Zygerrian away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"Padawan," Obi-Wan gently called out to the padawan. "Just stand off to the side. Don't fight. Don't run. Just stand and wait."

Padawan Kenobi frowned intensely that Obi-Wan thought his brows were going to meet in the center. "I'm not going anywhere—"

"Yes, you will," Obi-Wan muttered, harsh in tone. "You promised, Obi-Wan! Do as I say."

Obi-Wan caught the defiance in those blue-green eyes. Padawan Kenobi wanted to argue and refuse, but he pouted instead and walked aside, still refusing the Zygerrian's attempt to restrain him. Once Padawan Kenobi was safely placed aside, Obi-Wan marched forward to meet the Zygerrian captain.

"Your weapon?" the Zygerrian captain pointed to Obi-Wan belt.

Obi-Wan unhooked his lightsaber and, with mild carelessness, tossed it aside. The metallic cylinder thumped and skidded off into one of the nearby piles of carnage. The Zygerrian captain maliciously grinned.

"You think you can win against me without your laser sword?"

Obi-Wan stood stoically in front of the towering Zygerrian. "Perhaps."

And, like all spectacular battles, it started with a bang. The Zygerrian reeled his fist back and plunged it squarely into Obi-Wan's chest. The Jedi went flying!

* * *

Anakin and Qui-Gon crept between the wreckage as they made their slow approach to the ship's hull. They found a few cowering younglings and urged them to crawl toward the back of the training room for safety. Helping them out, they returned to their main goal in getting to the ship when they discovered a crippled Master Alann.

Qui-Gon hurried to the fallen Master, spying the thin bloodlines that trekked down the side of his head. "Master Alann? Are you all right?"

"The younglings!" he cried. "They took the younglings!"

"We know," Anakin answered. "We're off to get them back. How bad are your injuries?"

Qui-Gon examined Master Alann, but it was difficult for him to recognize if a wound was terrible or not. He was no healer. But, from what he observed, it looked serious enough that Master Alann could not assist in their mission.

"It looks like he may have broken a bone," Qui-Gon concluded and he looked to the Jedi Master. "I'm afraid you may have to stay here until more Jedi come to assist. Keep pressure on this wound." Qui-Gon pointed to one of the master's many cuts on his arm.

Master Alann cared little for his injuries. "Don't mind me," he grunted, withholding the pain. "Go rescue the younglings!"

Anakin assured him they would and they marched back into diving behind the piles of rubble at their feet. They were able to smoothly move between the wreckage the moment Obi-Wan stepped out in the center. The Zygerrians turned away from hunting and focused on Obi-Wan. Anakin shook his head. Obi-Wan always had a knack at stealing the show when he wishes to.

Anakin didn't mind Obi-Wan's sacrifice. In fact, this mission—despite the seriousness—was a delight for he finally got to have a real Jedi mission with Qui-Gon Jinn. They were working together as Jedi to free younglings from slavers. Anakin pinched himself a few times as they weaved their way through just in case that it was a dream. It wasn't. But, it did feel as though one of his dreams seriously popped out of his head and became reality.

"Why are you smiling?"

Anakin turned back to see Qui-Gon looking oddly at him. "Oh…just remembering something," he said. "You okay?"

"I'll be okay once we rescue the younglings," Qui-Gon admitted. "I don't need something else to fall on Obi-Wan's conscious."

"Don't worry," Anakin assured Qui-Gon. "It won't."

They drew up close to the ship, spotting the last youngling to be shoved onboard. Anakin examined the perimeter, drawing up multiple possibilities for what could occur if they did certain things. Anakin knew they had to take out the guard. He could not alert the others as it won't only endanger the younglings, but also Obi-Wan.

Anakin crouched back down and turned to speak to Qui-Gon when the Jedi Master swore. "What is _he_ doing?"

Anakin found that Qui-Gon was no longer paying attention to the ship. Anakin followed his gaze and spotted Obi-Wan _and_ Padawan Kenobi out in the middle of the floor. Anakin wasn't quite sure what was going through Obi-Wan's mind to reveal the padawan, but it did draw a great interest to the Zygerrians. Clearly, this whole operation was about getting Padawan Kenobi.

Anakin grated his teeth. Dooku knew no bounds!

Qui-Gon stared in bewilderment at what was occurring. "I told Obi-Wan to stay hidden!"

Anakin slid away from the view. "Trust him, Qui-Gon," he insisted. "Besides, Obi-Wan wouldn't risk his younger self unless it's the best course."

Qui-Gon glanced from the center back to Anakin. "That's the best course? Leaving him open and vulnerable?"

Anakin shrugged. "Perhaps? I don't know. But, I trust Obi-Wan to not risk his younger self in such a manner unless he had to," he said. "Anyway, let's just hurry up and rescue the younglings so that we can help Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon gave one last glaring look to the negotiation scene before refocusing on their task at hand. Anakin concentrated on the Force to get an estimate on how many individuals may be inside the ship. He noted that Obi-Wan distracted two Zygerrians. That meant at least three were inside manhandling the younglings.

Anakin pondered for a moment and then swept a finger over his brow.

He heard no response. He brushed his brow again, but got no reply. He whipped his head around to find Qui-Gon puzzled at his gesture. "Is something wrong?"

Anakin exhaled slowly. He'd forgotten that Qui-Gon was not Obi-Wan. He wouldn't recognize the signals he and Obi-Wan created during the war. "No—nothing's wrong," he said, sadly. "I was just thinking. We should go straight up the ramp."

"A simple charge?"

Anakin nodded. "They won't expect it."

"Wouldn't they?" Qui-Gon challenged. "They know they are in a place full of Jedi Knights. They might be expecting us to come up from the ramp."

"Not unless we trick them," Anakin offered. "One of us can lure them to the ramp area while the other goes underneath the ship. That way…we'll trap them."

Qui-Gon pondered the option, tapping his finger on the end of his chin. "That'll work better than your simple charge," he agreed. "Do you prefer the ramp or the back way?"

"I'll take the ramp," Anakin called. He would never miss out an opportunity to take down the Zygerrians. And, it seemed more Qui-Gon's ability to stealthy enter rather than forcefully enter. "Wait for my signal."

Anakin demonstrated his two-tap wrist signal to Qui-Gon. With understanding, Anakin ventured out from the rubble, heading his way to the ramp. He smelled the vile stench of fur immediately as he ascended the ramp. Their race always felt better, more regal than others which gave Anakin no surprise that Dooku would immediately sought them out. They were so similar in their crude behavior.

Midway through the ramp, he gave his signal and hoped Qui-Gon caught it as he came to the very top of the ramp. He peered in, finding no one guarding the entrance. It must be a small crew, he theorized as he tip-toed down the corridor. He caught the vibrant echo of the Force on one end of the corridor and noted that the kidnapped younglings were stashed in that room.

Anakin went to the door, examining the keypad that kept the door shut and locked. It was a simple verification code that Anakin could easily disable with his blade. No reason to get technical. He heard the sniffles and cries of the younglings on the other side, sensing their fear as they sat, trapped, in an unknown ship. Anakin wanted to desperately free them instantly, but he could not at the moment. There was no point in freeing them if they'll only distract him from stopping the Zygerrians.

Anakin whispered a promise to return as he set off to locate the rest of the Zygerrian crew. He nearly got to the cockpit when he came across two of the Zygerrian crew. They growled at Anakin, snatching their shock whips.

Anakin grinned and leaned casually against the wall. "You're going to need at least four more to hold me down."

His witty comment infuriated the Zygerrians into actions. They shot their whips at him, but Anakin easily dodged them with simple acrobatic moves that even old-man Obi-Wan could do. The shock whips inability to even touch him only heighten the Zygerrians anger as they brutally thrashed the whips at him. Anakin dodged carefully, moving backwards to lead them to the ramp once again.

Eventually, one of the shock whips landed on Anakin's wrist. The electricity current his nerves, but rather than knock him down as the Zygerrian expected, it only gave Anakin a tingling feeling.

Anakin glanced from the whip to the Zygerrian. "I warned you."

Anakin tugged the shock whip out of the Zygerrian's hand, dismantling it. Free from the whip, Anakin summoned his lightsaber, the blue blade striking against the dark corridor.

The Zygerrian who lost thew whip, pulled out his blaster and fired multiple shots. Not a single one hit Anakin. His blade collided with every blast, absorbing the energy or deflecting it away from him. The Zygerrian with the whip tried to pull the lightsaber out of his hands, but failed miserably.

Annoyed and tired of games, Anakin thrust his hand out, sending the Zygerrian with the whip flying backwards until he collided against the wall. He heard a sickening crack before the Zygerrian collapsed in a heap. Next, he turned on the Zygerrian with the blaster, who fired manically after witnessing what happened to his comrade.

It was a terrible mistake.

Anakin held his blade at the right angle. The bullet bounced from the blue hum and boomerang straight to the Zygerrian. The blast hit him directly in his chest. Wide-eyed, the Zygerrian collapsed and his blaster clanked on the floor.

Anakin stared at the mess. "You never learn."

* * *

Qui-Gon saw Anakin's signal.

He snuck underneath. The smell of hot metal violated his nostrils, but he withheld his urge to gag. Locating the perfect location was difficult. He didn't want to cut through where the younglings might be located as he could possible injure them. He used the Force as his guide, leading him to one particular spot. Studying it minutely, Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber, a green hue fell on his face as he stabbed the metal.

In a quick few minutes, he made a hole that was big enough for him to climb though into the ship. Steady, Qui-Gon Force-jumped through the hole and landed softly inside what appeared to be the cockpit. Realizing no one was in the room, he trained his focus to find Anakin. But, he didn't need to concentrate too hard. All he had to do was listen and he could hear blasters being fired.

Obi-Wan did say Anakin wasn't one for patience. And, it seemed that he was right. He already started a firefight with the Zygerrians.

Qui-Gon hurried out of the cockpit, looking both ways to find the right direction to where Anakin was taking heat. He ran down the corridor only stopping when he no longer heard shots or a hum of a lightsaber. He paused, refocusing. He wasn't quite sure if the silence was a good thing or a bad thing. Instantly, he worried about Anakin falling to the blaster shots. He doubted very much that Obi-Wan would forgive him if he reported that Anakin died.

Qui-Gon crept carefully around the corridor, reminding himself that it's possible there were more Zygerrians patrolling the ship than what Anakin assumed. He called the Force for guidance, helping him find his way to either Anakin or the younglings locked away.

Or, he was going to when the end of a blaster dug into the back of his head and a cruel whisper echoed in his ear. "Jedi filth!"

Qui-Gon didn't flinch at the insult. He merely accepted that he was captured, but that did not mean he could not escape. Unless they were as trigger happy as Jedi Kenobi and Anakin made them out to be.

The Zygerrian moved, adding pressure against Qui-Gon's head. "Move!"

Qui-Gon didn't move at first, which he realized was a mistake. The Zygerrian whipped him with his blaster, causing Qui-Gon to fall on his knees. The next minute, the Zygerrian pulled out a long whip and slashed him at his wrists. An electric charge surged through Qui-Gon's nerves throughout his whole body. He bit down, cringing as the charge coursed his body. He shook uncontrollably at the torture until the Zygerrian released him from the whip.

Qui-Gon slumped down, taking deep breaths to regain his strength.

The Zygerrian sneered at him. "Pathetic Jedi! Weak Jedi!" he spat as he towered over Qui-Gon. "Now…you will know the power of the Zygerrians!"

The Zygerrian released the whip, strapping it onto Qui-Gon's wrist before Qui-Gon could make a counter-attack. Qui-Gon winced at the pain that surged his entire being. He's been in worse pain before, but he could not free himself to release his lightsaber for defense.

The Zygerrian cackled at Qui-Gon futile attempts to disarm himself. He jeered at the Jedi until the smile was instantly wiped off his face. The whip fell from his hands. The electric current ceased. And, Qui-Gon fell back against the wall as he looked up to see a bright, blue blade through the Zygerrian's chest.

Just as quickly, the blue blade vanished and the Zygerrian flopped next to Qui-Gon—dead.

And in his place, stood Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin bent down, examining Qui-Gon. "Are you okay?"

Qui-Gon nodded, waving away Anakin's concern for him. "Yes…yes, I'm quite all right," he said. "Just overcoming a minor shock."

Anakin helped Qui-Gon to his feet. Qui-Gon stared down at the Zygerrian who tortured him. "You killed him."

Anakin didn't even look at the corpse. "He was hurting you," he said, defensively.

Qui-Gon could not argue that comment. The Zygerrian was torturing him with the shock whip, but he still found it strangely uncomfortable that the being was now dead. One moment, he was happily torturing another being maliciously and the next, he was dead.

It was a wonder to see how quickly things change in front of one person.

Qui-Gon felt a small tap against his arm and regathered his focus. "How many more Zygerrians are left?"

"I took care of them already," Anakin replied, not going into detail. "I found the younglings. There's just around the bend."

Qui-Gon sighed a small relief at knowing the younglings were already found. He told Anakin to lead the way and they both sprinted to the group of small younglings, leaving behind the dead Zygerrian to its own silent grave.

* * *

Mace Windu is not a Jedi Master one should trifle.

Intense and proud, the Jedi Master was one many had a hard time working alongside. His arrogance toward some Jedi to avoid collaborating with him on any missions and his sharp tongue often left others feeling belittled. Yet, they all recognized his strength and power as a proficient duelists and fine Jedi.

So, when the news that a ship crashed into a training room and a disturbance of the Force swooped through the tunnels of the Jedi Temple, Master Windu marched to confront the situation.

And, he wasn't alone. Other have rushed to help the situation, though not every knew what was happening. All they knew was a crash and a disturbance. As he headed to the training rooms, Master Windu was joined by Plo Koon and Clee Rhara and her padawan, Garen.

"What the situation?" Master Rhara asked as her padawan kept one step behind her.

"We're not sure yet," Master Windu replied. "A ship crashed on the north side, near the training rooms."

"There was a disturbance too, Master," Master Rhara said. "I felt it."

"We all did," Master Koon added.

The turbolift arrived and they gathered into the tight quarters. Garen hit the button and flew up at an incredible speed.

Garen looked to his Master. "Master, qre we sure it wasn't a possible accident?" he offered. "Like they lost control?"

Master Windu groaned inside at the padawan's naïve belief. "If an accident, Padawan," he answered. "Then the Force would not have trembled as it did. They are connected."

Garen accepted the response with a bow and soft gulp. Master Windu cared less and the turbolift doors soon opened, revealing a scene they did not quite expect.

Younglings, all in tears, were running in different directions or huddled in corners with a great look of distress. Master Windu, Koon, Rhara and Padawan Muln stepped out of the turbolift and swiftly moved through the corridor until one of the younglings sprinted up to them in wide panic.

"Please Masters!" the youngling cried, her bright eyes glisten from tears. "They took our friends! They need help!"

Master Windu now had proof that this event was not purely an accident. It was an attack. He drew out his lightsaber and gestured to the two Masters with him. "Come with me," he ordered, on the verge of excitement to release his Vaapd techniques. "Padawan Muln!"

Garen stood attention. "Yes Master?"

"Round up the younglings and keep them safe and secure," Master Windu ordered.

Garen bowed, accepting his mission and he turned to lead the girl youngling away from the Masters. But the girl struggled in Garen's grip. "You must help! There's only two!"

Master Windu cocked an eyebrow. "Only two?"

The little girl nodded. "Two Jedi! Two Jedi fighting alone!"

Master Windu abruptly turned away from the girl and stormed into the training room. And, he was met with more surprise. An ugly ship rested amongst the rubble of what used to be the far wall that it crashed through to gain entry. Piles upon piles of bricks and junk littered the once pristine training room. The power-down training droids formed a wall, protecting any newcomers from any possible stray attacks.

The trio stayed behind the training droids, looking out at where the sunlight flood the room. Dead center, was a Zygerrian male. However, he was not alone. Master Windu caught sight of a human figure sprawled on the floor, pushing himself off the floor with great effort. As the human stood, Master Windu recognized him at once.

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jedi Knight from the future.

Master Koon and Master Rhara examined the scene before, befuddled by what they witnessed.

"What's going on?" asked Master Rhara as she discovered Padawan Kenobi off to side, being carefully watched by what she assumed to be the intruder. "Are they fist fighting?"

"It appears so," Master Koon responded and he turned to Master Windu. "Should we help? Inform Master Yoda?"

Master Windu gave pause, rubbing his chin in concentration at the fierce scene before them. "We'll hold off our involvement. Check for survivors first. Find any lost younglings," he ordered, before pausing again. "If necessary, we'll come in and take over the situation in a more Jedi appropriate manner."

* * *

Obi-Wan slid across the floor for the third time.

The Zygerrian captain did not hold back on his strength as Obi-Wan hoped. He released a variety of punches to almost every inch of his body. Every fist plunged into his flesh rippled his organs and vibrated his nerves in a shock of agony. His knees buckled at the brute attack, making him fall in an almost surrender stance.

But, Obi-Wan prevailed. He pushed past the pain and got to his feet. He threw his share of punches, managing direct contact on few occasions. The last fist that smashed into the Zygerrian's chest only drew the brute creature to grow angrier. He swooped Obi-Wan off his feet, rising him high above his head. Obi-Wan knew exactly what was going to happen next.

Seconds later, Obi-Wan though he heard his back crack when the Zygerrian slammed him into the floor. The wind was knocked out of his chest, which forced him to cough in attempt to control his breathing once again. It did not last as a large foot stomped on his chest, adding extra pressure against his tight lungs.

They Zygerrian leaned over with a snarl. "You Jedi are easily breakable! You are no match to the great Zygerrian race!" he said as Obi-Wan began to wheeze out his last air. The Zygerrian captain released his foot and watched with great enjoyment at Obi-Wan's attempt to rise. Instead, Obi-Wan only managed to be on all fours as he breathed deeply. The Zygerrian grinned in victory over Obi-Wan tired state.

"And, soon, after I kill you and take the boy," the captain proclaimed, "I'll be worshipped as a hero! Khar D'Nar! Hero of the Zygerrians! Jedi Slayer!"

Obi-Wan's interests peaked. The name…it sounded very familiar. With every strength and breath left in his body, Obi-Wan asked, "Y-You're not…r-related to…D-Darts D'Nar?"

The Zygerrian frowned intensively. His fur brows slanted so daunting that Obi-Wan thought the fight was going to end right then and there. Instead, the Zygerrian kicked him, sending him far away. Obi-Wan spun, landing hard on the floor as he rolled to a stop. He groaned as a tingle prickled his spinal cord.

With a gulp of new air, Obi-Wan coughed as he, with great effort, carefully pushed himself off the floor.

Khar D'Nar savagely roared at him. " _How do you know my son_?!"

 _From fighting him in the future_ Obi-Wan thought as he recognized the irony of it all. History truly did repeat itself.

As he slowly started to come to his feet, he caught a glimpse of his younger self off to the side. The padawan watched with an intensity of one with everything on the line. He truly feared for his well-being. He stayed in line, not daring to tip-toe though Obi-Wan was sure the boy tried, but the Zygerrian bodyguard put a halt to it. The Zygerrian bodyguard growled at the padawan, but the young boy paid no attention. His ablaze eyes locked on Obi-Wan.

"Get up!" Padawan Kenobi cried. "Come on!"

It did not surprise Obi-Wan that the padawan was losing trust. Padawan Kenobi truly believed that he would protect him. Keep him safe. And, at the moment, it looked the complete opposite as Obi-Wan swayed in his attempt to fully stand.

Obi-Wan glanced away and looked straight at the marching Zygerrian. "Hurry up, Anakin," Obi-Wan mumbled as he stood tall once again.

Hands fisted, Obi-Wan charged at Khar D'Nars.

* * *

"They're in here," Anakin said as they arrived outside the door.

Qui-Gon examined the mechanism on how to unlock it. "We're going to need a key card and the passcode to—"

Anakin lit up his lightsaber and stabbed the keypad. The machine fizzled and the door hissed opened immediately. He deactivated his lightsaber as Qui-Gon simply stared at what happened.

"Or…we can take a lightsaber to it," Qui-Gon finished his previous sentence as he stepped through to the other side. It was very dark with only a single orange glow for light. Anakin followed after Qui-Gon, curling his nose in disgust at what he saw.

There were multiple cages inside the room and each occupied either two of three younglings, all stuffed within the metal bars. Hymns of tears resonated the room as Anakin rushed forward at the atrocity. They shoved younglings into cages like animals! In shallow, cramped cages that could not fit even two exotic birds. One youngling even had their arms dangling out for more space, almost as it the youngling was reaching out to them to save him.

Anakin's anger vaulted into an extreme rage. His hands twisted along his lightsaber, itching to eliminate more Zygerrians. He hurried over to the youngling with its arms hung outside the cage, kneeling down to become eye level with them. The younglings responded with tiny frights of yelps and scooting away, too afraid he was going to hurt him like the Zygerrians did.

"It's all right," Anakin said, calmly. "We're not here to harm you."

Anakin lifted his lightsaber to show the younglings he's a Jedi. One of them. Their pleading eyes widened at the sight, coos of excitement echoing among the walls. "I'm Anakin Skywalker and he's Qui-Gon Jinn," Anakin introduced themselves. "We're here to rescue you."

Soon the tears turned into eager anticipation as they all soon pleaded for their help all at once. Anakin lit up his blade and slashed the lock encased three younglings. The door sprang opened and the younglings furiously crawled out into the opening. The last one threw its arms around Anakin.

"Thank you!"

Anakin had to peel the youngling off him. "No problem. Just stay here and we'll get you off this ship as soon as possible." Anakin then turned to Qui-Gon, who followed Anakin's lead and was freeing the other younglings from their imprisonment.

Soon enough, Anakin and Qui-Gon released all nine younglings from their captivity. The younglings swarmed them, following them almost like an entourage as they stepped out into the corridor to lead them to freedom. Qui-Gon exited first, leading a small group of younglings to follow him. Anakin stayed behind, insuring all the younglings were not left behind. He kept his lightsaber up, as well as Qui-Gon did, in case unexpected surprises came along to hinder their rescue efforts.

As they gathered the younglings out of the prison, they shuffled their way back to the loading ramp. Anakin witnessed Qui-Gon check and learned it was clear. Anakin nodded the go-ahead to send off a few of the younglings down from the ramp.

Qui-Gon led the way, stealthily coursing their path to freedom behind the broken pillar that grew a rather large pile of rubble to hide. Qui-Gon returned again to lead a new batch back out into the broken training room. Anakin stayed behind, guarding the younglings and easing their tensions with a causal stance and an eased smile. It helped calm the majority of the younglings who relaxed in his presence, none of them panicking and running off to unknown. They didn't need to catch the other two Zygerrians' attentions at the moment.

After Qui-Gon returned to take the last couple of younglings, Anakin remembered something. "Qui-Gon," he said to the Jedi Master. "You take these younglings now. I'll follow you up later."

Qui-Gon's eyebrows trailed high up his forehead. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to check something," Anakin insisted. "But you go! Take the younglings!"

It seemed, however, it was not only Qui-Gon that didn't want Anakin to run off. The last two younglings stared up in deep confusion and pretrified. "Where you going?" one asked.

"Don't leave us!" the other one cried.

Anakin was rattled by their pleas. He never much hung around the younglings when he was in the Temple. He and Obi-Wan never had the time to spare to watch training practices or watch them learn to use the Force. If anything, their only interactions with younglings were when they were either kidnapped by the Separatists or when they watched he and Obi-Wan spar. If anyone, Ahsoka spent the most time with the younglings out of the three.

He didn't know exactly what to do, but he gave his best attempt to comfort them. "I'm not going to go far," he assured them. "Qui-Gon here will take care of you. He'll keep you safe. There's just one more thing I gotta do."

The two younglings whimpered, but the accepted his reasoning. At least, Anakin thought they did. Anakin returned his gaze to Qui-Gon. "Don't worry about me," he said. "I'll be back soon. Just stay hidden with the younglings until my return."

"What are you going to do?" Qui-Gon enquired.

"I just need to find something," Anakin said, already trotting away from the group. "Something that might help us." He couldn't tell Qui-Gon outright that he was hoping to find something that could locate the Sith Lord. That would only send the younglings into a spiral. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll be outside waiting," Qui-Gon responded and he looked down to the last remaining younglings. "Follow me and stay close"

Anakin turned away, rushing down the corridor. Arms pumping, he glanced down the different corridors in hopes to find the one room he wanted. He checked every passing door, disappointed with the results until he came across the one he wanted.

It was the clearly the captain's chamber. The elegant setting, the comfortable throne-like chair in the center that was surrounded with the best computer system of its time—at least, Anakin believed. To him, the system was ancient. He swept across the floor, coming to the center where he sat on the throne, his eyes gazing across the communication center.

If the Zygerrians were collaborating with Dooku, then they would have a communication link to the foul creature. Anakin searched, peering closely at all the buttons and levers to find the correct location to the datacard drive. He checked every inch of the system and let out a jubilant glee when he found the datacard slot. He hit the eject button, hand waiting for the circular disc to fly into his hand.

It never came.

Anakin repeatedly hit the button, but no datacard ejected from the slot. Anakin cursed under his breath, brushing his hair back in a huff. No datacard. At least, not in the system.

"You have no authorization to be in this room."

Anakin popped his head up and saw a CZ protocol droid standing in the doorway. The bronze protocol droid was nothing like See-Threepio. The CZ droid looked more raggedy than his droid. Poor mechanics built the droid. It was nothing Anakin couldn't dismantle with a flick of his finger.

The droid bumbled into the room, its crooked arm raised to point at him. "I will have to call security! This is the private quarters of Khar D—"

Anakin no longer listened to the droid. As the droid made its way to him, Anakin spied an unusual component to the droid. He let the droid come closer as it ranted on about him being out-of-bounds. Anakin rose to his feet, stepping around the massive computer system to face the droid.

The CZ droid glanced up and down Anakin. "Who are you? You have no authorization to—oh the maker!"

Anakin slashed his lightsaber at the droid, taking off the external component. The droid groaned loudly of his dismemberment, but Anakin cared less about its complaints. Instead, he picked it up and investigated.

He smiled. He saw the drive and, with his steady fingers, he pried the datacard out of the drive. Anakin exhaled in relief of victory. These Zygerrian scums hoped to hide their benefactor with a droid. A very profitable mistake.

Anakin raised the datacard to the droid. "Thanks for this," he said, pocketing the datacard.

The droid kept moaning. "This is an outrage! A monstrosity! I'm alerting my master!" the CZ droid complained as he began to fidget with his remaining parts.

Anakin spotted the transmitter on the droid's arm. The droid hit the little red button, preparing to speak as a blue holo-video of another Zygerrian appeared. "Oh! You must—"

The droid's communication didn't go further. Anakin slashed his lightsaber, slicing the droid's head right off its metal shoulders. The head spun all the way out of the chambers and the holo-video flickered out of service.

Anakin breathed deeply as he deactivated his lightsaber. It was still good. All was fine. Most of the slaver scums were dead. The younglings freed. And, Anakin had the datacard.

All will be all right.

He just needed to get back to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Anakin leapt over the destroyed droid and sprinted through the corridor. He accidently kicked the droid's head down the corridor with him until it spun into a corner, away from being trampled. When he got to the ramp, he saw Qui-Gon nearly coming ducking out from his cover to run back up the ramp.

Qui-Gon looked down at Anakin's empty hands. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Anakin nodded, patting his pocket. "I did," he replied, triumphantly. "Let's get the younglings and—"

Anakin stopped talking when he caught the sight of the Zygerrian leering over Obi-Wan. His old master was down on his knees, rattled and cobbled, like he was surrendering to the Zygerrian.

As Obi-Wan started to wobble to his feet, the Zygerrian snatched his neck and raised him high, his furry paws closing tighter along Obi-Wan's neck.

Anakin's heart thundered. "No…"

* * *

Obi-Wan sensed the arrival of new Jedi entering the training room, but he prayed that none ventured to join in the fight. It was between him and Khar D'Nar. Padawan Kenobi tried to become involved, wanting to rush over to Obi-Wan, but the Zygerrian guard yanked him back. Padawan Kenobi fought off the Zygerrian's restraint, yelling at him to not touch him.

Obi-Wan felt terrible for letting his younger self down. Or at least, make him doubt that Obi-Wan could not finish the fight. He imagined that the padawan feared he would be sold into slavery, be forced onto the ship like all the other younglings because he swore his trust into a man he thought would protect him.

He wished he could alleviate the boy's anxieties. There was nothing to fear. It was all going to plan. Once Anakin and Qui-Gon freed the younglings, Obi-Wan can start his real act. However, that became dimmer the longer he fought against Khar D'Nar. It seemed almost as long as the last time he fought against a Zygerrian. He knew his ribs were cracked and he probably had two black eyes from being punched repeatedly in the face (he was shocked to find that his nose had yet to break). He doubted his appearance made him look like a strong Jedi Knight. He was probably more suited in the Undercity's boxing matches than in the Jedi Temple.

Khar D'Nar had just crack Obi-Wan's back again when the Zygerrian back-dropped him on the knees. Then, in all good fun for Khar, kicked Obi-Wan until he laid in a lump a few feet away. Groaning, Obi-Wan carefully pushed himself off the floor, his body aching every second. He admitted very quietly to himself that he was going to have a rough night.

As he got to his knees, Obi-Wan felt a furry clasp around his neck. He rose up freely, his legs sweeping underneath him as he grasped onto Khar's furry paw. His breathing gre erratic. His lungs closing in as his airway got smaller and smaller each second it remained in Khar D'Nar's mercy.

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed to Khar D'Nar's face. The Zygerrian was proud, his mouth split into a wide, victorious grin as he pinched tighter around Obi-Wan's neck. "Jedi skug…you were a fool to think you could beat me," Khar D'Nar muttered in pure delight at the sight of Obi-Wan choking. "Now—now the galaxy will know where the power truly lies—with the Zygerrian Empire!"

Obi-Wan clawed at the Khar's paws repeatedly, but the Zygerrian only laughed at his futile attempts. "There's no escape! I win!" Khar D'Nar proclaimed and he twisted his head to his faithful comrade. "Amnir! Take the boy! Throw him in with the others!"

The other Zygerrian—Amnir, Obi-Wan assumed—growled in agreement. He lunged at the padawan, who jumped back and tried to get away. Realizing the boy refused to obey, the Zygerrian pulled out his shock whip and snapped it around Padawan Kenobi's wrist.

The boy cried out, twisting to get away as he twitched and jerked at the electric charge coursing through him. Amnir grinned maliciously at the boy's pain until Khar D'Nar snapped at him.

"Don't damage the prize!" Khar D'Nar snarled. "He's not worth anything if ruined!"

Amnir reluctantly released his shock whip from Padawan Kenobi, but he secured at tight grip on the boy's forearm that made it impossible for the padawan to escape. Obi-Wan heard the padawan murmur for Qui-Gon's help.

Obi-Wan flashed his eyes back to Khar D'Nar. "Y-you…haven't…w-won yet."

Khar D'Nar chuckled. "You still think you can defeat me? Me? While I have you strangling for your last breaths?" he questioned, mockingly. Then, his voice got lower, darker. " _He_ warned me about you."

"Y-Yes, I-I'm sure…he d-did," Obi-Wan croaked, gasping. He imagined Dooku warned them of 'insufferable' Jedi surrounding the padawan. "B-But, did h-he…t-tell you…the o-other…t-thing?"

Khar D'Nar narrowed his eyes, growling. " _What_ other thing?"

A light smile drifted onto Obi-Wan's face as he caught a fantastic sight before him. "Y-you see," he began, still choking on his last breaths. "I-I don't…w-work…alone."

Khar D'Nar stared, puzzlingly, at Obi-Wan in what the Zygerrian believed he misinterpreted what the Jedi said.

"HEY SLEEMO!" A voice cried out behind Khar D'Nar.

Khar D'Nar turned his head in time to be hit in the face by a severed metal head of a droid. Much to Obi-Wan's relief, the hit made the Zygerrian release him and Obi-Wan dropped back onto his two feet. Regaining composure and gulping down air like it was water, he caught the sight of Anakin sprinting to them.

The weight on Obi-Wan shoulders lifted. He no longer had to hold back. With Khar D'Nar distracted, Obi-Wan reeled back his fisted hand and planted a strong, Force-powered punch into the side of Khar D'Nar's head.

And, then immediately regretted that decision.

Pain erupted from his fingers all the way down to his elbow as he clung it close to his chest. It throbbed all those sensitive nerves that vibrated in agony over the shock. He was in so much pain, he didn't even get to enjoy Khar D'Nar's fall to the floor, unconscious.

Instead, Obi-Wan spent it cursing in Mandolarian language. "Mother of Kwath!" he clenched his teeth to handle the throbbing pain. "Shab!"

Anakin jogged up to Obi-Wan. "Language, Obi-Wan," he playfully scolded, mildly surprised by Obi-Wan's explicit words. "What—"

A new voice rang out over Anakin's words. "Don't move!"

Obi-Wan forgotten his pain and spun around to face the last Zygerrian. Unfortunately, Amnir held a blaster to Padawan Kenobi's head, his long finger resting on the trigger. Anakin brought up his lightsaber, but Obi-Wan gently mind-nudged Anakin to lower the weapon. There was no need to provoke the Zygerrian into acting rashly.

Obi-Wan calmly spoke to Amnir. "It's over," he informed the last Zygerrian, taking one step forward. "The younglings are free and your leader is down. Give it up. Let go of the boy."

Amnir snarled. "I said don't move! Or…I'll kill him!"

Obi-Wan stopped moving, his hand still slightly raised. "Let's not act overact. Remember—Khar D'Nar ordered you to not harm the boy. That he wouldn't be worth much if ruined."

Anakin cocked an eyebrow, mouthing 'D'Nar?' to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan telepathically said he would explain later. He had to focus on getting Padawan Kenobi away from the cornered and trapped Zygerrian before something bad occurred. Padawan Kenobi remained still in his hostage situation. He did't even try to budge away from the blaster. He stood patiently, waiting for either Obi-Wan or Anakin to save him.

Amnir kept the blaster pressed against Padawan Kenobi's skull. "We still receive payment if the boy is dead," Amnir replied, savagely. "He's just worth more alive and well-kept."

"If you kill him," Anakin warned, icily, "you won't escape from us."

Obi-Wan shivered from Anakin's words. Though he didn't say it out-loud, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin meant death. "The boy is your only advantage," Obi-Wan tried again. "You kill him, it's over for you. Your best chance is surrendering now before anyone gets hurt."

Amnir shook his head in defiance. "I'd rather be dead than a prisoner to the Jedi," he roared. "And, I'd rather die taking at least one Jedi with me."

Amnir's finger pulled the trigger and time almost froze for Obi-Wan. He looked to Padawan Kenobi, who remained relatively unhinged, but slightly aggravated by the manhandling treatment. They both met each other, a knowing acceptance that this was their last moment. The world ended for them at that moment.

Yet, it didn't. Seconds drew out and no blasts or zaps sounded off. Obi-Wan didn't vaporize, become non-existent, and Padawan Kenobi didn't crumble into his own grave. Nothing happened except for the Zygerrian, whose paws were shaking violently.

Obi-Wan's eyes trailed Amnir's hand that moved the blaster away from Padawan Kenobi's head. Amnir stared in utter horror at his lack of mobility in arm. His face twisted as he tried to stop his hand from moving on its own accord, the blaster soon moving to a new direction. As the blaster's barrel drifted up to the Zygerrian's head, Amnir let go of Padawan Kenobi to use his other hand to pull the blaster away.

Padawan Kenobi stumbled, but quickly rebalanced himself as he dashed to Obi-Wan and Anakin, free from the grips of the last Zygerrian.

Obi-Wan blinked away from Amnir as the poor being tried desperately to stop the blaster from digging into his skull. Obi-Wan's eyes landed on Anakin, whose chest rose and fell in great waves of heated breath, as he began to slowly curl his fingers into the palm of his outstretched hand.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan spoke, voice soft. "Anakin…"

Anakin ignored him. His full concentration laid on Amnir who now begged for mercy.

Obi-Wan felt a darkness rush over the room, crashing down on himself and Anakin. "Anakin," he pleaded. "Let him go! The padawan is safe."

Amnir's finger drew closer to the trigger switch.

Obi-Wan flashed a quick glance between the Zygerrian and Anakin. His heart rate acting erratically as Anakin kept the Zygerrian in his mercy. "Anakin!"

Suddenly, Amnir let out a cry of surprise as he hurled backwards into the wall. The blaster slipped from Amnir's fingers the moment he crashed. Amnir slipped and fell into a quiet heap. He did not even stir.

Obi-Wan turned away the indisposed Zygerrian back to Anakin, but his old padawan looked back at Obi-Wan with an easy smile. "Don't worry, Master," he swatted Obi-Wan's concerns. "I wasn't going to kill."

Obi-Wan only shook his head, not interested in debating Anakin's technique of non-aggressive rescue. He glanced to the ship before returning his gaze to Anakin. "Took you long enough."

Anakin shrugged. "Yeah, well—I knew you could handle him."

Obi-Wan cradled his injured hand, using the Force to help began the healing process. "I think I may have broken my hand."

"Not surprised," Anakin replied, studying Obi-Wan swollen hand. "Why did you punch him in the head? You remember they have strong skulls, right?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have punched him in the head," Obi-Wan grunted, clutching it. "Stars! This hurts."

"Good," Padawan Kenobi remarked, causing Anakin to lift an eyebrow. "You deserve it!"

Anakin glanced between the two Obi-Wan Kenobis. "Am I missing something here?"

Padawan Kenobi's face hardened on Obi-Wan. "I trusted you! You begged me to trust you and I did! And you nearly got me killed!"

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, brushing back a few strands of his hair. "You weren't in any _real_ danger," he said. "I would never have let them take you."

"You sure didn't act like it."

"Okay…time-out here," Anakin interrupted, jumping in between each other. "You know, Obi-Wan," he said to the padawan. "Why don't you go help Qui-Gon? He's over by that tall pile of rubble, leading a group of younglings away from the ship."

Padawan Kenobi nodded, happy to rejoin his master as he gave one more glare to Obi-Wan. He then jogged away, going in the direction where Qui-Gon was ushering the younglings away from their hideout during the negotiation scene.

Once Padawan Kenobi was far away, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "Yeah…what was all that about? Getting the boy involved…"

"I know," Obi-Wan agreed that it wasn't exactly an ideal situation. "But, I felt something different. I couldn't leave him behind. At least, not alone. It didn't feel right."

"So you left him in the care of a Zygerrian?"

"No…not really," Obi-Wan said, shoulders droping as he sighed. "I did use his presence to buy you more time to rescue the younglings." Obi-Wan wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "I figured the leader would be more inclined to fight me if I revealed the padawan."

"I'm assuming it worked."

"Greatly."

Obi-Wan felt a slight tremor in the Force erupt. A blast of warning that sent a frostily shiver down his spine. He sensed an impending attack. For a moment, he thought it was his younger self. He glanced in their direction, finding Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi completely safe. Not anywhere near danger.

Then, as the warning grew louder, he realized it was _he_ who was about to be attacked. He witnessed a blurred vision of Khar D'Nar leaping at him, twisting his neck until it snapped. The warning hummed loudly, vibrating the Force's existence around him. And, it seemed he wasn't the only one who felt it.

Anakin whipped out his lightsaber and Obi-Wan telekinetically recalled his lightsaber to him. Within seconds, they both lit up their blue blades, humming in unity as they pointed directly at Khar D'Nar's heart.

The Zygerrian froze in mid-leap as the blue swords hummed loudly before him.

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side. "Now…why don't we try _our_ negotiations?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Victory Is Not Easily Achieved**

A thin smile crept up on Dooku's weathered face as he felt the tremor under his feet.

Khar D'Nar finally arrived.

Dooku spied the padawan enter the training room with Kenobi and Skywalker and knew the time came to instigate the plan. He passed on the location to Khar D'Nar and reminded him of the deal they established in regards to the padawan. Khar D'Nar swore they would bring the boy to him.

When Dooku felt the Temple shake and heard the cries of terror, all he could do was smile smugly to himself as he strolled to his final destination. He kept his Force presence hidden and his hood up to cover his face as he arrived at the scene.

As he expected, he saw younglings sprinting out the door. They let out screeches unfit for a Jedi Initiate. He curled his nose at their obnoxious behavior. He found them unbecoming for the Jedi Order. But, as he expected, Master Yoda will allow them all become Jedi Knights. Even the youngling who was screaming like a wild bantha. The Jedi Order was a joke. And based off the scene before him, it only supported his judgments.

The Jedi Order needed to be destroyed. It needed to be rebuild. Restructured. They were all too comfortable. Too arrogant to see that they were slowly deteriorating, succumbing to all those petty politicians who only seek to use the Jedi for their own dirty deeds. To rip off the Jedi's power to strengthen their statuses.

It disgusted Dooku. He could no longer blind himself like the others had. And, when they allowed Qui-Gon to die, he knew it was time to leave. He departed, not once looking back or regretting his resignation…until he came face-to-face with Obi-Wan Kenobi, the padawan of his padawan.

Dooku shoved the memory aside as he slipped into the viewing room above the training room unnoticed, looking through the window at the destruction the ship caused upon landing. His eyes darted around the back of the room until he spotted Skywalker half-carrying and half-dragging an unconscious Kenobi to the back of the room behind the training droids. Dooku's eyes burned upon the sight of Skywalker, wishing to light up his red blade to stab him right through the heart. But, he controlled his urges, refocusing on trying to locate the missing padawan.

His heart fluxed when he finally spotted Qui-Gon and the padawan maneuvering their way to Skywalker and Kenobi, who slowing started coming back to a more conscious state. Within minutes, the four were reunited.

Dooku sighed at the sight of his very much alive padawan, taking in every detail of Qui-Gon's countenance. Qui-Gon—Dooku's crowning achievement. His best padawan. Never did Qui-Gon accept things as they were. He trusted the Force more than the Council. He distrusted politicians and politics all together (slightly disappointing Dooku for his lack of interest). And, unlike the rest of the Jedi Order, Qui-Gon saw the fault lines in the Order. He recognized the deterioration. He tried to warn the Council of the Sith's rise. Like himself, Qui-Gon was ignored by the Council, shuffled aside as a "maverick".

Qui-Gon Jinn was a good man.

Yet, he had his faults like many Jedi Knights.

Unlike his own manner, Qui-Gon represented a more instinctual attitude and an innate empathy that dragged many unwelcomed guests on their missions and apartment. He was rash, trusting only the Living Force. He refused to look beyond the tip of his nose, allowing instincts to lead him rather than plan things accordingly. Consequences be damn! And, the pathetic, vulgar rejects he found on their excursions were distasteful, reeking of the polluted corners of the galaxy. Dooku tried several times to fix Qui-Gon's need to care for everyone, but the boy persisted. Dooku grew frustrated by Qui-Gon's compassionate nature, fearing it was related to attachment.

And, his fears worsen when Qui-Gon, a newly appointed Jedi Knight, accepted a young boy to become his padawan: Xanatos. Dooku had the greatest displeasure of meeting the boy a few times during Qui-Gon's apprenticeship with the brat. From Dooku's observation, Xanatos was arrogant of his powers, wholly believing he was the greatest thing to walk through the Jedi Temple. His fighting was flashy with unnecessary acrobatics that did nothing, but show-off his capabilities. However, Dooku gave credit to Xanatos for his cunning mind and his manipulative strategies to overpower his enemies that won him battles. He spent a few evenings with Xanatos alone to discuss, learning of the boy's self-serving interest. Intrigued by the boy's manipulative nature, he nonetheless found the boy's faults to be dangerous and was genuinely surprised that Qui-Gon took a padawan who contained so many qualities the Jedi himself despised.

Dooku was truly disappointed with Qui-Gon in his decision. But, he respected it enough to try to be considerate to the boy, parting on skills, advice and knowledge as a Master would do for his grandpadawan. Yet, he still despised the scamp. And, when Xanatos betrayed Qui-Gon and left the Jedi Master broken, Dooku had to refrain from reminding his old padawan of his warnings.

Since Xanatos' betrayal, Qui-Gon became a different man. He was bitter, colder and more distant with the rest of the Jedi Order. He fled, preferring to keep himself busy on missions rather than linger in the Temple. He even refused to take on another padawan, preferring to be alone and independent from the Council.

That was until he came across Obi-Wan Kenobi. The boy—somehow—curled his finger around Qui-Gon that the Jedi Master refused to abandon the boy to his fate on Bandomeer. He took Obi-Wan as his padawan and he soon returned to the Jedi Master many remembered.

As Qui-Gon trained the boy, Dooku saw less and less of his old padawan. He tried to stay in contact, but Qui-Gon was often busy with Obi-Wan to chat for very long. When he did, Qui-Gon remarked how much Obi-Wan improved in his training or how pensive the boy was. He spoke about Obi-Wan in the same fondness as he did once for Xanatos. Dooku wanted to meet the boy that turned Qui-Gon around, but his old padawan always offered an excuse as to why Obi-Wan would be unavailable. Dooku felt that Qui-Gon didn't trust him around the boy, but Qui-Gon deflected his Master's worries, claiming he would be happy to introduce Obi-Wan to him when the time was right.

Yet, those times came and went. Soon, Dooku learned of Qui-Gon's demise at the hands of a Sith Lord. Obi-Wan slayed the dark creature, but it was too late. Qui-Gon died.

So when Dooku came into contact with Obi-Wan Kenobi for the first time, all those feelings of loss, regret and betrayal racked him to the point it unfurled him. He looked at the Jedi Knight, suspended high above the ground, and saw the last visages of his old padawan.

He desperately reached for Obi-Wan, wanting to preserve the last of Qui-Gon—his last achievement of his old life. But, the Jedi Knight proved to be slippery to catch. Every encounter, the young Jedi managed to escape capture and death like it was a pastime hobby.

The more Dooku met Obi-Wan during the Clone Wars, the more he respected the Jedi. Obi-Wan proved that he was a worthy opponent, mocking Asajj Ventress and General Grievous with his inability to be defeated. Dooku witnessed the growth of Obi-Wan Kenobi from being a diffident Jedi Knight to a powerful Jedi Master. He saw the hidden talents Qui-Gon and Yoda spoke of during his last years as a Jedi.

Obi-Wan Kenobi became more than a reminder of Qui-Gon.

He became an ideal apprentice.

Dooku saw the perfect blend of his and Qui-Gon's qualities within the Jedi Master. A Jedi worthy of carrying out his legacy if only he wasn't held back by his attachments to Skywalker. The boy crippled him as Obi-Wan would sacrifice anything to support Skywalker—even his own talents! Worse, the Jedi Council fully blinded him and his constant refusal aggravated Dooku to the very end.

Dooku scrutinized Padawan Kenobi from above, watching with deep interest as the young, ginger-hair boy stayed crouched beside Qui-Gon. It seemed almost impossible the boy would grow up to be the same man he confronted on battlefields. That he'll grow up into becoming the very "ideal" Jedi the Council promoted.

Dooku inhaled deeply as he steadied his dark eyes on the boy. The very boy who brought Qui-Gon back into the light. The boy who slayed the first Sith Lord in centuries. The boy who would raise Skywalker into becoming a Jedi Knight. The boy who would become one of his banes throughout the Clone Wars.

But, at the very moment, he was simply a padawan. A young padawan who had yet to reach the skills that made him a legend in the Republic. He was nowhere near at becoming the man next to him. The padawan had a long journey ahead of him. Many missions, trials and deaths that will shape him into the Jedi Master that won the public's pride and glory.

The Sith Lord found it ironic how everyone believed Skywalker was the most important being in the galaxy. The Chosen One! The chosen child that will save the galaxy. Dooku scoffed at the title bestowed to Skywalker since he entered the Temple. To the Jedi Order, that arrogant brat's life was more important than anyone else and needed to be cared and pampered. No one noticed the shadow in Skywalker's spotlight. They overlooked it. Not Dooku. He noticed the Force's design. Saw it quite clearly that he knew it was this moment in time he needed to come back to in order to shape the world in his image.

No one understood that Obi-Wan Kenobi was just as important to the galaxy as Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan was the catalyst for everything. He brought Qui-Gon back to the Jedi fold. It was Obi-Wan who brought Qui-Gon into the path of the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan who failed to save Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan who went against the Council and trained Skywalker. Obi-Wan who sheltered Skywalker. Obi-Wan who encouraged Skywalker into the spoiled brat. Obi-Wan who found the clone army. Obi-Wan who refused to believe the truth about Sidious. Obi-Wan who helped begun the Clone Wars.

It was Obi-Wan, alongside Skywalker, who would become the hero and savior of the Republic. Or, become the final death of the Republic that would give rise to the Empire.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was at the center of the galaxy's future. His choices decided the fate of Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker and the rest of the galaxy.

And, Dooku knew what he needed to do.

A drawn sigh escaped Dooku's lips. He looked upon the Zygerrians who rounded the straggling younglings, shoving them onto their ship in hopes to sell them for slavery. The Zygerrians examined each younglings face, hoping to recognize the padawan he told them to capture. A mirthless chuckle filled the silence in the viewing room as he watched the scene. The Zygerrians were never going to capture Obi-Wan. They were never going to make it out alive, not with Skywalker bounding his way to the ship.

Dooku prided himself in his plan. It was all too easy. The Zygerrians easily accepted the mission. Skywalker—his anger coming off in waves—chose to confront the slaver scums, while Kenobi took the role of distracting Khar D'Nar through his famous negotiation techniques. Qui-Gon volunteered to help Skywalker, which left the padawan alone. With Obi-Wan alone and unprotected, and his guardians distracted, Dooku can finish what he started.

Skywalker and Qui-Gon disappeared amongst the rubble, leaving only Master Kenobi and Padawan Kenobi alone behind the training droids. Master Kenobi began to rise and Dooku knew now was the time to leave his hideout and venture down to the destroyed training room in order to change the fate of the galaxy's future.

As Dooku turned to leave, he caught Master Kenobi's hesitation. The Jedi Master slowly eased back down and began speaking to the boy. Dooku arched his eyebrows, interested in knowing what Kenobi was saying to the boy. He noticed the puzzlement that flickered in the young boy's eyes until he fervently nodded his head. Master Kenobi graced a relieved smile before snatching the boy's wrist and hauling him to his feet, exposing their location to the Zygerrians.

To Dooku's utter anger and astonishment, Master Kenobi dragged the padawan in the center of the room, revealing to the Zygerrians the prized item.

Anger flushed Dooku's cheeks. _He_ knew! Master Kenobi knew—somehow—of his plan! He dragged the boy into the spotlight to make it impossible for Dooku to reach the padawan. Dooku's fingers pinched his palms as he grounded his teeth together, seething.

Master Kenobi thwarted his plans again. He purposely brought the boy out into the open to keep a watchful eye on him. Dooku twisted around, ripping his gaze away from the scene as he stormed off, flicking a youngling out of his path. Though he wanted to choke Kenobi of his life, an elated sense of pride bounced in his step as he walked away. Once again, Kenobi outwitted him. The padawan of his padawan has proved once again of his rightful place.

It's unfortunate Kenobi chose to turn his back on his true destiny. For it gave many the chance to stab him in the back.

Dooku swiftly exited, sensing the thunderous presence of Mace Windu rising to the training grounds. He ducked away, his hood obscuring his face as he fled the area. He knew to not trust the Zygerrians to succeed. He never believed them to succeed. It was a suicide mission they were happy to accept. He only needed them to distract the three Jedi long enough for Dooku to do what he must. And, it all failed.

As Dooku made his discreet exit out the Temple, he stopped for a moment to regard the massive structure. "Enjoy this last victory," he murmured his offer, "for the fall is inevitable."

* * *

The surviving Zygerrians were rounded up, guarded by a few Jedi Knights that came late to the event. Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi helped the younglings out of the devastation, leading them to the back of the training room for safety. As they walked through the middle, the younglings passed in reverence at Obi-Wan and Anakin. They slowed their pace down to get a good look at the Jedi who saved them from their imprisonment and the Jedi with all the unique patches and rings of bruises on his face.

However, they quickened their pace when Master Windu strolled over to the Jedi. He raised his eyes conspicuously at the group of younglings. "Padawan Muln will assist you," he said to them as the younglings moved out. Master Windu steadied his eyes on all four of the Jedi in front of him. "An unusual way in disabling a situation, Master Jinn."

Master Koon joined, speaking deeply through his oxygen mask. "Unusual, but successful. Well done."

Qui-Gon folded his arms in his sleeves, tilting his head humbly. "I cannot take the credit," he replied. "That belongs to Anakin and Obi-Wan."

The two Jedi Masters flicked their dark eyes to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "I see you have alternative means to negotiating in the future," Master Windu commented. "Very un-Jedi like."

"Would you rather have dead younglings?" Anakin snipped in return.

Obi-Wan groaned softly at Anakin's jab, quickly stepping forward to turn Master Windu's attention away from Anakin. "What he means is that we took the best approach that would avoid deadly consequences."

Master Windu miffed. "Deadly consequences? For who?" he questioned. "Three Zygerrians are dead."

Obi-Wan flickered his gaze briefly to Anakin before he sighed. "The Zygerrians are a proud race," he said, tiredly as he rubbed his bruised cheek. "They're stubborn and don't take defeat well."

"You accept death this casually?"

Obi-Wan gazed with barely veiled annoyance. "No, we do not."

Master Windu appraised Obi-Wan for a short moment before turning back to Qui-Gon. "We'll need to question the surviving Zygerrians," he informed the Jedi Master. "It may be crucial for you to be in attendance when this occurs."

"Why would I need to be in attendance?" Qui-Gon asked, mildly surprised of the request.

"You're the most senior Jedi in the room when the attack occurred," Master Windu responded. "Your witness will be key in knowing if they speak the truth."

"And what truth are you seeking?"

"The purpose for this attack, of course."

"We already know the purpose of the attack," Anakin answered, low and bitter. Master Windu and Master Koon's eyes rounded on the tall Jedi. It appeared Anakin's relationship with Master Windu will not change and Obi-Wan wished the two had better understanding of one another to avoid these disapproving quips. "They were sent by the Sith Lord on orders to kidnap or kill Obi-Wan."

Master Windu narrowed his haughty eyes at the young Jedi. "Is this what the Zygerrians told you?"

"No," Anakin admitted, almost appalled at the idea that he had a conversation with the Zygerrian slavers, "we're not on friendly terms to talk. But, it's obvious!"

"They were more willing to negotiate when I offered the padawan," Obi-Wan pitched in to settle the animosity between Master Windu and Anakin. "And, they seemed to easily recognize the boy. Anakin is right—this was all about the padawan."

Padawan Kenobi shifted uncomfortable at the recognition. The boy drew closer to Qui-Gon, trying to blend in the large shadow of his master in order to avoid any eyes that befell on him. Qui-Gon effortlessly rested a hand on the boy's head, gently ruffling it to help settle the unease.

Master Windu continued to take the floor. "That may well be true, but I do not sense a dark presence."

"That's because he's good at Force-Stealth," Anakin replied, tersely. "Just because you can't sense him doesn't mean he's not here."

Master Windu rose a single brow. "You believe he's still here?"

"I doubt it," Obi-Wan said, casting a roaming eye on their surroundings as it landed to the viewing windows of the training room. Then, he rolled his concentration back to the Jedi Council members. "He probably fled the moment he knew he lost."

"You believe he was here then?" questioned Master Koon. "The entire time?"

Obi-Wan bobbed his head, a hand to his chin. "How else would the Zygerrians know where we were? Out of all the areas in the Temple, they crashed into the very room we were in. That's not a coincidence."

"Darth Tyranus is stalking you?"

"Not stalking us," Anakin said, moving his eyes to indicate to Padawan Kenobi. "Him."

Again, the padawan fidgeted under their gazes. He straightened his shoulders, but his eyes refused to look at anyone in particular. Rather, he kept his focus on the floor to pretend that their discussion was not about him.

Obi-Wan knew those feelings all too often. Even in his adult life, he still feels the need to hide when others discuss him. Unfortunately, the Clone Wars and his rise as a "hero" has denied him the sense of peace and anonymity he desired. Instead, he had to undergo recognition, photographs, HoloNet News, and—worse—rumors. Even in the Temple he could not escape the whispers, compliments and eager younglings who wished to see him. Obi-Wan wished he could bear the weight of fame as well as Anakin, who occasionally enjoyed the special treatment.

"Darth Tyranus is far gone by now," Qui-Gon's voice punctured Obi-Wan out of his own thoughts. "My only worry is how he was able to follow my padawan unnoticed."

"Force-Stealth," Anakin repeated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He's good at it. But…if he was following us, wouldn't we have seen him, Master?"

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan for an answer, but Obi-Wan was just as curious as well. "Not unless he stayed in the shadows," he said, hand grazing his beard. "You may want to ask the younglings if they noticed anyone after the crash. Anyone that may seem out of place."

"You believe the younglings spotted the Sith Lord?" Master Koon queried.

"He was here. He watched us. He waited," Obi-Wan replied, his eyes casting up at the viewing room. "Once he realized the plan failed, he left. That means someone had to have seen him leave."

Master Windu and Master Koon bowed in thought. "We'll have Master Rhara and Padawan Muln question the younglings. Perhaps it will help us locate the Sith Lord's hideout," Master Windu pondered. "In the meantime, we must gather the Council. The Sith Lord has stepped up his tactics."

"Escort the prisoners to their new quarters," Master Windu ordered to the group. "We'll need to interrogate them soon."

Master Windu and Master Koon bowed their heads respectively to the four Jedi before stepping away. Obi-Wan brushed the loose strand away from his eyes and winced at the pain stinging in his broken hand.

"You should let a healer see your hand."

Obi-Wan glanced up to find Qui-Gon grimaced at his swollen hand. Obi-Wan moved the hand out of sight. "It's nothing. Let the healers take care of the younglings," he said, dismissing Qui-Gon's concern with a wave. "How's Master Alann? Did he get injured?"

Anakin tapped his gloved arm in thought. "Err…yes, he did," he remembered. "I'll go check to see if the Jedi healers found him."

Anakin bolted, leaving Qui-Gon and Padawak Kenobi with Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon's eyes trailed after Anakin's departure. "Obi-Wan?" he called to his padawan. Padawan Kenobi stood at attention. "Why don't you join Anakin? Check on Master Alann and other younglings. Make sure they are well cared."

Padawan Kenobi obeyed Qui-Gon's request like a dutiful padawan, but Obi-Wan can see that it was a dismissal rather than a request. Qui-Gon wanted to talk to him alone.

Once Padawan Kenobi went to join Anakin, Qui-Gon stepped next to Obi-Wan. His demeanor shifted, changing into a more serious stance. No longer did he stand at ease or peace. Obi-Wan sensed the quiet fury the Jedi Master emitted in his direction. And, Obi-Wan had the sudden urged to run after Anakin and Padawan Kenobi.

But, he stayed his ground and waited for Qui-Gon's lecture. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, his voice strained from frustration. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Obi-Wan knew exactly what Qui-Gon wanted to discuss. He waited patiently, allowing to play ignorant in hopes to avoid divulging any information to Qui-Gon. He'd rather play defense rather than lead the conversation.

Qui-Gon was no fool. "You know exactly what I am referring to, Obi-Wan," he said. "I considered you to be the best person to protect my padawan, seeing as he's you. To my surprise, you place him in direct danger."

Obi-Wan sighed, shoulders sagging. "I did what I believed would best protect him."

"By shoving him directly into the arms of the enemy?"

"That was never going to happen," Obi-Wan declared, his voice tight to keep him from shouting. "I wouldn't place the padawan in a dangerous situation. He was perfectly safe."

"He was perfectly safe behind the droids!" Qui-Gon argued, eyes flared. "Instead, you nearly got him killed. If Anakin wasn't quick on the blaster…you would both be dead."

Obi-Wan acknowledged that Master Qui-Gon was accurate in that situation. Anakin was quick to control the Force in order to avoid Padawan Kenobi's death. But, even then, Obi-Wan never felt a dire warning from the Force. Not even with the blaster jabbed to the boy's head.

"That may be so," Obi-Wan said, trying to stand his ground. "But, like I said, I did what was best to protect him."

"And that means having a gun to his head is the best protection?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No—of course not," he said quickly. "I mean…I had a bad feeling."

Qui-Gon was silent. His hazel eyes staring peculiar at Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon remembered his "bad feelings" moments. "A bad feeling?" Qui-Gon repeated. "When?"

"Right when I was about to leave the padawan behind," Obi-Wan answered, remembering dread laddering up his spine, weighing him down. "All I knew was that I couldn't leave the padawan behind…alone. Something was going to happen to him if I did."

Qui-Gon exhaled, wiping his face with one hand. "You mean the danger was not the Zygerrians?"

"No…it was not."

Qui-Gon went to reply, but was cut off by a beep from his comlink. He grumbled as he took it off his belt, answering. "Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Master Rhara," greeted the Jedi Master. "I need you to come to the corridor. We have a few younglings who claim to have some knowledge about a stranger."

Qui-Gon flicked his eyes to the bruised Obi-Wan. "I'll be there shortly," he answered, ending the transmission. He returned to Obi-Wan, his eyes fading back to the calm presence. "I'm needed in the corridor, but this discussion isn't over."

"Understood," Obi-Wan responded, bowing in respect to his old master and then glancing over at the captured prisoners. "I'll check with the prisoners. Escort them to the detention centers."

They went their separate ways and Obi-Wan strolled up to the last remaining Zygerrians. Khar D'Nar frowned severely when he spotted Obi-Wan's approach. His face heated in a glowering anger and his eyes hungered for revenge. He twisted in his restraints and the Jedi Knights guarding him raised their hands to stop him, but Obi-Wan lifted his as well to signal that it was not necessary.

Obi-Wan stopped a few feet short from the prisoner. Khar D'Nar let out a snort of disgust toward the Jedi. "Let me guess...you want to try to restart negotiations?"

Obi-Wan's only reaction was his eyebrows rising. "Only if you're willing."

"Your negotiations are more talk, is it not?"

"Depends," Obi-Wan replied, honestly. "We have another that we call 'aggressive negotiations'."

"Fascinating," Khar D'Nar dulled, uninterested in Obi-Wan's words. The Zygerrian said nothing for a brief minute, staring absently before refocusing back on Obi-Wan. "Who starts? Me or you?"

"Depends on what the discussion is," Obi-Wan said, crossing his hands behind his back to hide the injury. "Seeing as you are already captured, there is little to negotiate."

Khar D'Nar's grin spread into an icily smile. "What if I say I have information that I could give to you?"

Again, Obi-Wan hardly reacted. He knew better to instantly believe those words were true. "I would assume that, if true, I would ask what the information is in regards to."

Khar D'Nar chuckled darkly at Obi-Wan banter. "Information that may be beneficial for your attempt to capture your elusive enemy."

Obi-Wan rested his hands on his hips. "You have information on the Sith's location?"

Khar D'Nar sat straighter, a teased smile mocking back at Obi-Wan. "Perhaps…and it can all be yours."

Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of his chest, knowing very well that there are strings attached to this supposedly valuable information. "I know Zygerrians do not simply give away free information," he said. "What is it that you want?"

"To be released!" Khar D'Nar snapped, tugging on his chains to show his disdain at his treatment. "To be free from these binds!"

"You committed a crime," Obi-Wan told the prisoner. "A very serious crime. Being released is not a possibility."

Khar D'Nar leaned back in a casual manner, holding all the cards in his hand as he simply shrugged. "Then you'll never catch your missing 'Sith'."

Obi-Wan heard footsteps coming up behind him and felt the reassuring presence of Anakin standing beside him. "Hey Master," he greeted. "Looks like Master Alann will make it. Just a few broken bones and a few gashes. He'll be fine." Anakin paused for a moment as he realized where he was standing. "What are you doing here?"

Obi-Wan flicked his eyes to Anakin. "Just having a brief conversation on deals."

"Deals?"

"Apparently our newfound friend says he has information on our elusive Sith Lord," Obi-Wan filled in for Anakin, who glared disgustedly at the slavers. "Unfortunately—there's a big price."

"It's not a big price," Khar D'Nar retorted, nostrils flared. "Our information for our freedom."

Anakin scoffed at the Zygerrian's price. "Yeah—that's too much. I'd rather you rot in prison than be free again. You deserve to lose your freedom. Get a taste of what it's like to be shackled."

The Zygerrian snarled at Anakin's comment. "Only a former slave would be blind to the gold we're offering," he probed Anakin's ego. "What slave were you?"

"The kind that beat you," Anakin retorted though Obi-Wan felt a tremor that was strong enough to rattle the walls of the training room. "Again—you're not going anywhere."

"Then you will have to wait until the Sith Lord strikes again to capture him," Khar D'Nar tutted his warning. "Willing to sacrifice the padawan's life just for some personal vendetta?"

"Not vendetta," Obi-Wan corrected. "For justice. You attacked the Jedi Temple. You attempted kidnapping and assault. It'll be hard to secure your full release… even if you give us the information."

Khar D'Nar exhaled and then shrugged. "Then I'm afraid you'll never get the information," he said, dissipated. "All that information gone—forever."

Anakin suddenly dug into his utility belt, a smug smile spreading into a wide grin as he pulled out a small disc. He raised it up, slowly twirling it in his fingers in front of the Zygerrian. "Do you mean this information?"

Obi-Wan watched Khar D'Nar's eyes widen before leaping to his feet in a snarl. "No! Impossible!"

Anakin smirked and pocketed the disc back into his belt. "Next time, don't hide it with your protocol droid," he said, smug as Khar D'Nar growled viciously in his direction. "Astromech droids are way better to hide information."

Obi-Wan lowered his voice as he leaned to Anakin. "How did you know to look for it?"

"Like you said," Anakin replied in the same hushed tone. He bent his head down to speak, his forehead nearly touching Obi-Wan's head. "It's not a coincidence they crashed in the same training room as us. They were getting transmissions from Dooku. I figured they would have a record of it. And, they did."

Obi-Wan's heart thumped in delirious pride for his old padawan. He gave two strong pats on Anakin's shoulder, very pleased. "You never cease to amaze me, Anakin."

Anakin grew taller as he returned Obi-Wan's compliment with a little proud smile of his own. "Well…I learned it all from your training."

Obi-Wan doubted it was from his teachings, but he humbly accepted Anakin's esteemed compliment as his old padawan so rarely ever gave them away. He turned back to the captured Zygerrian, who appeared on the verge of a revolting into a destructible monster from the amount of rage that radiated off him.

"It appears you no longer have anything to trade," Obi-Wan said to the Zygerrian. "I believe our negotiations are over. It's time for you to relocate to your new arrangements. My fellow Jedi? If you may…"

Khar D'Nar growled at Obi-Wan as the Jedi guards attempted to direct the two captives out of the training room. Khar D'Nar dug his feet into the floor, locking eyes on the Jedi Knight that bested him. "I don't know who you are or how you managed trick me," he said, teeth gnashing as he spoke, "but you haven't won yet! The Zygerrians will rise again! And, we'll have our vengeance against the Jedi."

Anakin snorted loud enough for both Zygerrian prisoners to hear. "We look forward to defeating you again," he mocked. "Until then, enjoy prison."

Khar D'Nar's face darkened, eyes glowing in a fiery passion that Obi-Wan recognized as hatred. Within seconds, the Zygerrian threw the two Jedi Knights to the ground and lunged at Anakin, snarling. Anakin's quick reflexes helped him dodge the attack as he simply stepped to the side, narrowly missing his collusion with the Zygerrian. Obi-Wan struck out his uninjured hand, holding the Zygerrian in a tight Force grip.

The Zygerrian stopped struggling as his fuel-hatred eyes landed on Anakin and Obi-Wan. "You may lock me away, but at least I have comfort knowing you'll be dead soon!"

"Not today," Anakin pointed, "and not by your hand. It's over! You lose!" Anakin turned his back on the Zygerrian, no longer holding any interest. He strode away, most likely to rejoin Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi. But, Obi-Wan stayed behind, looking up at the Zygerrian with mild pity for the prisoner.

"You know this whole mission of yours was a suicide," Obi-Wan whispered to the Zygerrian. "He was never going to help you."

Khar D'Nar scowled. "Zygerrians don't need help from scums like you!"

"We're nothing like him," Obi-Wan issued, but the Zygerrian cackled at Jedi Kenobi's words.

"Oh…you're much more alike than you think," he snarled. "Perhaps not in morale, but… in other ways."

Obi-Wan reeled back from the Zygerrian, reproached at Khar D'Nar's comparison. "If you are referring to the Force," he said, evenly to hide the slight repulsion, "then I will have to confess to you that we are still different in that area."

"I wasn't referring to your voodoo tricks," Khar D'Nar fairly screeched as the Jedi guards waved to Obi-Wan to let go of the prisoner.

Obi-Wan released the prisoner, but he was still afflicted by the comparison Khar D'Nar openly acknowledged. "Then I'm afraid I am at a loss," Obi-Wan admitted. "Darth Tyranus is nothing like the Jedi."

Khar D'Nar struggled against his new, stronger restraints as the Jedi guards forcibly locked his arms and started to drag him away. "Then you are as ignorant as he said you were," Khar D'Nar fired back.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to ask what he meant, but Anakin returned, snatching his forearm to drag him away from the prisoner. "Don't talk to that filth," Anakin said, casting a glower at the Zygerrian. "You don't need to waste your time with him."

Obi-Wan walked away with Anakin, still cradling his broken hand. "What do you think he meant by saying we're like Dooku?"

"He said that?" Anakin asked, his eyebrow cocked that it stretched his scar. Then he dismissed the prisoner's word with a light chuckle. "He's just riling you up, Master. We're nothing like that evil scum—"

A loud cry rattled the battleground, catching Anakin and Obi-Wan off-guard for a moment. They spun around to see Khar D'Nar still glowering at him from a short distance. "It may be over for me," Khar D'Nar called out to the two Jedi, "but it's not over for you!"

Obi-Wan noticed Khar D'Nar's hand fidgeting, reaching for a small device hitched on his belt. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to call the guards to stop him, but a wailing sound pierced his eardrum that sent shivers of warning down along his spine.

"Oh no…" Obi-Wan heard Anakin groan.

"You think I didn't have a back-up plan?" Khar D'Nar mocked in return as he now allowed the Jedi guards to drag him away. He laughed hysterically as the siren overpowered the atmosphere of the room.

Obi-Wan snapped his attention away from the Zygerrian to the ship where the wailing noise grew louder. Anakin was already eyeing the spaceship. "Stars' sake!" Anakin blurted. "He rigged the ship!"

Anakin bolted to the ramp, running at lightning speed. Obi-Wan moved to follow, but changed directions as he glanced madly around until he found Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi standing near the far end of the room, talking to Master Rhara and Padawan Muln. He sprinted, arms pumping as he forgot all the pain that objected his quick movements.

"Get everyone out!" Obi-Wan ordered as he slid to a stop next to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon grew alert. "What's happening?"

"There's a bomb," Obi-Wan informed his master, nearly yelling. "Get everyone out and away from here. I'm going to help Anakin with the bomb."

"I'll help too," Qui-Gon offered, ready to help, but Obi-Wan pushed Qui-Gon back with his free hand.

"No—you stay here with the padawan," Obi-Wan commanded as he shot to the ship, calling over his shoulder. "Do not let him out of your sight!"

Once he gave the final command, Obi-Wan sprinted to the ramp and climbed aboard. He immediately sensed Anakin's presence near the front of the ship, possibly in the cockpit and began making his way to his old padawan. The floors vibrated, the siren getting louder that Obi-Wan thought it would punctured his eardrum, leaving him deaf.

He found Anakin in the captain's seat, messing with the dashboard as a slight scowl disfigured his handsome looks. Obi-Wan stepped further into the tight cockpit. "Did you locate the bomb?"

Anakin slammed his artificial hand on a button. "The whole ship _is_ the bomb," he shouted over the noise. He began punching buttons, leveling the wheel and pulling down a lever. "It's big enough to take out this entire floor."

"Do you know how to deactivate it?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin shook his head. "They rigged it to the entire system," he answered, his voice a bit clipped. "There's no way to disarm it."

Obi-Wan sighed, frustrated. He warned Master Windu. Zygerrians do not handle defeat well. He regathered his wits, controlling himself into a calm state. "What's the plan? We can't let it go off."

"I'm currently working on it."

Anakin glanced back, looking beyond Obi-Wan. "Master? Do you see those three colored buttons? The green, red and yellow?"

Obi-Wan craned over his shoulder, spying the buttons. "Do you need me to hit them?"

"Just the green."

Obi-Wan hit the green and a new row of buttons lit up in a flutter. "Okay—what next?"

"Hit the fifth and seventh button," Anakin instructed as he pulled the steering wheel closer to him. "Then take a seat. I'll need a co-pilot for this."

Obi-Wan did as he was instructed and settled himself in the co-pilot seat. He took a quick glance out the viewport, finding the mass exodus of Jedi Knights and younglings leaving the room. He saw Qui-Gon directing the younglings out and Padawan Kenobi (with Garen) led a small band of younglings out of the room. Obi-Wan breathed deeply, releasing his worries to the Force. He could not worry about Qui-Gon and the padawan. He needed his focus on the bomb. His attention to Anakin to help him spare the Temple and lives from more destruction.

He only hoped Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi reached to safety before the bomb explodes.

The ship shuddered and Obi-Wan realized Anakin had lifted the ship off the rubble. "Anakin…where are you taking this… this bomb?"

Anakin began to steer the ship, turning it around so that Obi-Wan could no longer view the mass exodus. "We don't have a choice, Master," he explained. "Either we leave it here to blow up or we take it outside to blow up."

Anakin shifted the wheel and then hit Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Pull down that lever!"

Obi-Wan pulled it down, remembering his own piloting abilities and began to work with Anakin in syndication. "Where are you planning to fly it to? We don't have the time to take it to an empty zone."

Anakin concentrated on his piloting, avoiding in taking out more of the destroyed wall. "I'm only taking it outside. If we get it far enough, the most destruction it will cause is shattered windows and minor dents to the Temple."

"What about the debris when the ship explodes?"

"There's enough space below that it will land there rather than our neighbors," Anakin replied, tightly as he maneuvered the ship through the gaping hole in the wall. "Hang on, Master! I know how much you hate flying."

"That's because people rig bombs to ships."

The shadow in the cockpit retreated as Anakin steered them out of the training room and into the warm, red light of the settling sun. The ship violently shuddered again, jerking that Anakin had to grip the steering wheel tighter to keep in control. Obi-Wan turned on a few switches, hoping to keep the ship balanced as Anakin drove the ship further away from the Temple.

Suddenly, the siren blasted, screaming in their ears that they both cringed. How could it possibly get any louder? Obi-Wan thought to himself as the ship gave another violent shake.

Anakin tilted the ship to the right before slapping a few buttons to his left. "All right, Master," he said. "That's the last warning."

"I figured," Obi-Wan answered. "So, now…"

"We run," Anakin finished, jumping out of his seat.

Obi-Wan didn't hesitate to follow his old padawan's actions. They both bolted from the cockpit, feet tripping as the ship thundered in reaction to the bomb's upcoming explosion. Obi-Wan felt the ripple in the Force, urging him and Anakin to move faster. They both pumped their arms, feet kicking behind as they spun around the corner, arriving at the base of the opened ramp.

They had to jump. Now. Or else become scorched carcasses.

They both gave each other a fleeting glance, a silent promise that this was not their last adventure despite the sirens and the vibrations of the bomb threatening to end them. Obi-Wan gave an approving nod to his old friend, a gesture he hoped Anakin would take as an equivalent to a hug. It was all he could offer in the moment, right when their lives were in the hands of the Force.

Anakin returned the gesture with his loopy smile, a sign that he refused to believe this to be the end.

With their messages passed between them, they bent their knees, ready to spring. The Force pressured around them, tugging in a last attempt to warn them of their impending doom.

No longer desiring to wait anymore, the two Jedi sprung. Their toes pushed them off the ramp, propelling them into the air just in time. Their feet had barely left the ramp when the ship detonated into a fiery explosion of metal.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Rising from the Fire**

Obi-Wan only saw black smoke smoldering the skyline and metal raining from the explosion that occurred moments ago outside. Another violent combustion rocked his legs as he balanced himself on his feet. A heat wave slammed into the last retreating survivors, sweltering their skin. The viewing windows above cracked and Qui-Gon yanked him back, blocking his view immediately as he heard the sound of glass shattering to the floor. A loud screech twisted his eardrum and he peeked behind his master's robes to see a flaming chunk of the metal streaking across the training room. Sparks flew and crackled as the metal headed straight to them. In matter of seconds, they were going to be pierced to the wall.

Obi-Wan didn't wait for his master's guidance. He had no choice in the matter. To save the younglings and his fellow Jedi, including his master, he threw up his hand and reached for the Force. All the power in his control, he concentrated on the threat, using all his strength to slow or—preferably—stop the metal from reaching its final impact.

The scorching metal slowed, groaning in complaint at its reduction. It slackened, tilting back as it came to a leisurely stop a couple yards away. The metal clinked and moaned in its surrender, the tiny fires drifting into a rising smoke. Obi-Wan stared in disbelief and exhilaration. He glanced to his hands, surprised at the power he wielded at that moment. He breathed deeply and lowered his hands when he caught Qui-Gon's outstretched hand…along with Master Rhara's hand as well.

Obi-Wan exhaled through his nose. Figures, he thought. There was no possibly way a padawan of his status could stop that charging debris alone.

Qui-Gon dropped his hand and knelt down to check on Obi-Wan. But, Obi-Wan brushed his master's concerns aside. "I'm all right," he responded.

Qui-Gon eyed him over before agreeing with that assessment. He rose to his feet, casting a scanned look at the wreckage. Obi-Wan's eyes trailed the long, black scorch marks the debris marked on the floor. He followed those heated paths to the edge of the gaping hole a ship had made when it plowed through the wall. And, it was the same hole that Anakin and Jedi Kenobi diverted the ship through to get the bomb out of the Temple.

Anakin and Jedi Kenobi.

He once again owed them his life. The duo saved everyone by removing the bomb out of the Temple.

Obi-Wan's heart began to drum, beating erratically as the last remaining sunlight dawned over his face. His eyes widened at the falling leftovers of the ship that Anakin and Jedi Kenobi piloted. His nerves shook, jolting every part of his body into action as he realized what he witnessed wasn't just a heroic act.

But also death.

"No…" Obi-Wan cried softly as he shot off from the group.

He stumbled over the bricks and debris that blocked his path to the other side of the training room. He heard Qui-Gon call out his name, but he refused to retreat. He kept moving, closer to the smoking debris as he hoped to be wrong and find Anakin and Jedi Kenobi standing on the other side.

He moved passed the wreckage, only to find the space empty of any lifeforms. Only debris graced his vision and a graying smoke that hazed the view of the outside. Emergency sirens echoed in the distance, growing louder each second.

Obi-Wan stared, glancing about the area in hopes he would find either Jedi among the wreckage. He stepped forward, only to be immediately pulled back by strong hands that pinched his shoulders.

"Stay back Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon ordered as he drew Obi-Wan away from the ship's debris. "What are you thinking?"

Obi-Wan whirled, eyes bulging in plea. "Master! Anakin and… they're—"

Qui-Gon dipped his chin in a remembrance, his hand brushing his jawline as he regarded Obi-Wan with a gentleness he saved for younglings. "Obi-Wan…they're gone," he said, graved. Obi-Wan never saw Qui-Gon look so worn and aged since their apprenticeship. His face ashen to an abnormal color, lines trenched into his forehead as he paused to recompose himself. "They've joined the Force."

Obi-Wan shot a glance to where he last saw the ship, now replaced with a smoke that signaled a tragedy. "I-I don't… Master?"

The Jedi Master said nothing for a few beats. His eyes misted as he looked on at the last remnants of the heroic actions of two Jedi Knights. Obi-Wan looked on as well, but he wanted to get closer. He needed to see the full wreckage. He needed proof that Anakin and Jedi Kenobi didn't survive. The other Jedi in the Temple would tell him to search the truth through the Force, but he couldn't feel it. He didn't sense their demise, unless their lives were ripped away so quickly that he didn't feel it through the Force.

Obi-Wan took a tiny step to the gap, but Qui-Gon's grip tightened on his shoulder, his fingers digging into his flesh. "It's too dangerous," Qui-Gon insisted, keeping Obi-Wan from running off.

"They might be alive!" Obi-Wan reasoned. "They may have—"

Qui-Gon shook his head despondently. "Obi-Wan…the ship exploded," he countered, though pained to say those and the next words. "It's impossible for anyone to survive—including Jedi."

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to disregard the logic. But, it stayed in his mind. He witnessed the ship's explosion. He didn't see Anakin or his older self escaping. It burst into a fireball, sinking to the ground as smoke remained in its place. It wasn't possible, he told himself. Qui-Gon was correct. No one could survive that explosion.

He didn't know what to do. His training told him to stay focus and calm, accept the deaths and move on like another normal day. His heart—it said otherwise. Something shattered. The jagged pieces cut his insides, releasing a barge of crippleness that he thought would send him clattering to the floor. An empty shell replaced him as he simply stared at the gap in the torn wall.

It was over. All over for Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. They were dead.

Shoulders drooped as he stared off at the last moment of Anakin and Jedi Kenobi's life. Is that how he dies? Going into the past and being blown up by slavers? He never imagined he would die in that fashion. In fact, he never really predicted his death. But, it all changed now. Death has been thrown in his face multiple times, but the last one seared into his mind—forever.

Qui-Gon must have felt his turmoil through their bond as he bent down, taking a knee beside Obi-Wan to become even with him. He placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and did not remove it. "Padawan?" he spoke, voice once again soft. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan took a single, unsteady breath before deciding to look over at his master.

A slow grimace haunted Qui-Gon's face, making him appear much older. "I'm sorry," he said, picking his words delicately. "Take hope that they—"

"That they have joined the Force?" Obi-Wan assumed, swallowing hard as he tried to disregard the feelings that welled inside him. "Rejoice in their passing into the Force?"

Qui-Gon tilted his head in a meaningful thought, "Only if you wish," he said, surprising Obi-Wan. "Don't force yourself to feel that because the Jedi Order told you to. Feel the Force. Trust it."

"I did Master," Obi-Wan replied, ruffled. "But…I didn't sense anything. Nothing."

Qui-Gon's hand squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder gently. "Emotions as the ones you feel can cloud the Force," he said, "Remember to not let it deter your good judgment."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, his eyes flickering away from his master to the gaping hole once again. "I can't believe they're gone."

Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan's gaze. And for those brief moments, they stayed silent and stared at the funeral of their lost friends. Could he even consider them friends? Could he claim his older self as a friend? He barely knew them. All he knew was that they were highly skilled Jedi and Anakin was a daring pilot. Anakin preferred Form V and Jedi Kenobi Form III. Anakin liked tinkering with machinery and Jedi Kenobi took to Dejarik. Were they Master and Padawan at one point? He thought they weren't after their first fight, but he's caught Anakin calling Jedi Kenobi "Master" before. He should have asked. He should have learned all that he could from Anakin and Jedi Kenobi.

Obi-Wan breathed deeply, knowing that he and Qui-Gon will have to return to the mess Anakin and Jedi Kenobi left behind. A destructive training room and multiple casualties.

He started to turn away when his eyes caught the flash of hand shooting up from outside the gap. At first, he believed it was his imagination playing tricks on him. He blinked, peering closer to the gaping hole only to find his sight was not betraying him. It was a hand! A black, gloved hand that reached out, grabbing rubble as it tightened its grip. Then, slowly, a head popped into view, followed by another hand that reached out for support. With both hands holding tight, the rest of the body emerged, sliding across the rubble piles around him.

Anakin Skywalker emerged.

Still laying on the ground, figure disheveled, Anakin rotated his body so that his arms hung over the edge. Seconds later, another hand appeared, fingers secured in a tight hold on Anakin's wrist. With a strong heave, another figure joined beside Anakin, climbing pathetically over the same rubble. Jedi Kenobi had returned to the battleground.

Together, the two crawled a few paces away from the edge before looking back at the dispersing smoke. They stayed in their sprawl positions, legs out in front and their arms holding them upright as much as possible to watch the smoke wisp into the sky. In seconds, they collapsed next to each other.

Obi-Wan's heart floored.

Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were alive! Alive and laying on the ground a few yards away.

Obi-Wan didn't wait to for permission. He darted from Qui-Gon, his master's hand slipping off his shoulder as he raced to the two Jedi. He trailed the blackened streaks left from the fiery remnant of the ship that blazed across the training floor, running along the lines to the collapsed Jedi. As he drew near, he slowed, coming to a halt when he stood over their carcass bodies.

If Obi-Wan didn't see them climbing over the edge moments ago, he would have believed them to be dead. Their clothes had singes and tears in multiple places. Anakin's over-tunic was slashed, shredded strands dangling close to his belt. And, their faces were nightmares in their own rights. Black smudges smeared along their faces, lining along either the jawline or hairline. Ash from the destroyed vessel snowcapped their hair, greying strands of both brown and reddish-brown hair. Worse—from what Obi-Wan spotted—were the rivulets of blood that trickled down from Jedi Kenobi's hairline, cascading over his forehead and down the right side of his face. Anakin had a few scratches on his forehead and cheek, but it did not bleed as profusely as Jedi Kenobi.

They were battered. Clobbered. Demolished. Yet… they were alive.

Obi-Wan took a step closer, his feet a single foot away from Anakin. "Anakin?" he queried and then glanced at his older self. "Jedi sir? Can you hear me?"

It did not take long for one of them to respond. The movement was small, barely noticeable. Jedi Kenobi cracked his eyes, a sliver of blue-gray appeared under the smoking mask. Then a slight twitch of a smile as Jedi Kenobi caught Obi-Wan's presence.

"Yes, young one," Jedi Kenobi said, hoarse. "We can hear you."

Obi-Wan felt his legs turn jelly with great relief. "Y-Your alive?"

"Is that a question or an observation?"

"I guess an observation now," Obi-Wan responded as he slid to the floor, rescanning their injuries once again. "The ship…it exploded! Y-You should be dead. Both of you."

A cocky half-smile crossed Anakin's lips. "Dead?" he asked in a tease. Anakin's eyelids slid back, revealing a pair of watery blue eyes that glanced to Obi-Wan with grand amusement. "Takes more than a bomb to kill us."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But—that ship exploded! You were still on it! I don't…how did you survive?"

"We jumped."

Jumped? Obi-Wan stared, baffled at them. They jumped? That is how they survived the exploding ship that still smoldered in a big heap at the ground level? By jumping out of a strapped ship.

"That's impossible," Obi-Wan managed to whisper, which earned him an arrogant smirk from Anakin.

"We tend to defy the impossible," he said, coughing a little when a big shadow blanketed over their bodies.

Obi-Wan looked up to find his master, standing over with an incredible façade that displayed his own confusion to the witness of the miracle. He dropped to one knee, quickly assessing both Jedi for severe injuries.

"We need to get the healers," Qui-Gon concluded and Obi-Wan agreed. "Padawan? Fetch a healer. Quick!"

Obi-Wan nodded and prepared to dash off in search for a healer when Jedi Kenobi grudgingly sat up. "That's not necessary," he said, stopping Obi-Wan from running off. "We're not terribly injured. Let the healers focus on the others."

Qui-Gon frowned at the dismissal. "Obi-Wan—"

"Don't worry. We've had worse," Jedi Kenobi interrupted Qui-Gon, as he slowly rose to his feet. His body was stiff and lines embedded in his forehead signaled the aches he quietly bear. His feet rocked for a moment, but he did not show any sign of truly collapsing. Jedi Kenobi looked down at Anakin, who still remained on the floor. "Time to get up Anakin."

"I'm not moving unless it's to Naboo for a week long rest," Anakin protested.

Jedi Kenobi groaned. "Come on, Anakin," he urged, nudging his foot against Anakin's ribs. "You can rest later tonight. We still got work to do."

It was Anakin's turn to groan. "We always have work to do."

"It happens," Jedi Kenobi responded as he stretched out a hand to Anakin. The young Jedi Knight stared at the extended hand, contemplating before surrendering. He accepted the offer and Jedi Kenobi helped lunge Anakin back to his feet.

Anakin had no trouble standing on his own. He ungracefully shook his head, ash flaking off his hair to reveal the normal brown. His hand rubbed up against his cheek, his fingers brushing back strands of his hair behind his ears. When he pulled his hand away, Obi-Wan gasped.

"What?" Anakin asked, glancing from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan with a panicked expression. "What?"

Obi-Wan pointed to his face. "You just smeared blood on half of your face."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I did?"

Jedi Kenobi peeked at his hand. "Looks like you cut your palm open."

Obi-Wan looked to Anakin's left hand, discovering that he did have a deep gash that ran across his palm, bleeding as much as the wound on Jedi Kenobi's hand. Anakin studied the wound briefly. "Huh…didn't feel it," he commented, taking out his lightsaber and slicing off a piece of his Jedi tunics.

Anakin extinguished his lightsaber and stretched out his injured hand to Jedi Kenobi. The older Jedi took the ripped cloth from Anakin's hand and wrapped it to his best ability while Anakin roamed his eyes on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "What about you two? Are you all right?"

Obi-Wan gaped at Anakin's nonchalant words. He brushed off the injury as if it was a scratch more than a deep wound. Even his older self acted very indifferent to his injuries that far out-stripped many the healers were attending. Yet, they cared little about their own damages, focusing whether he and Master Qui-Gon were injured.

"We are fine," Qui-Gon answered, adamantly. "Do not concern yourselves about us. You two need to see healers. Especially you Obi-Wan."

Again, Obi-Wan noticed, Jedi Kenobi ignored the plea as he fiddled with a hole in his tunic, looking grim as he waggled two fingers into the hole. "And these were recently new," Obi-Wan heard Jedi Kenobi grumbled.

Qui-Gon exhaled. "Obi-Wan…did you hear me?"

Jedi Kenobi flicked his eyes away from the tears in his tunics to Qui-Gon. "Yes—I did, but we don't need healers," he said. "We need answers."

Jedi Kenobi casted an eye over near the entrances to the desolate training room. He walked unevenly over the loose stone blocks and maneuvered his way back to the doors. Qui-Gon huffed at Jedi Kenobi's evasiveness, to which Anakin half-shrugged in response and trailed after Jedi Kenobi.

Qui-Gon shook his head, frustrated. "Come along, padawan," he commanded. "At least you'll still listen to me."

"Apparently I don't Master," Obi-Wan responded to his master as they watched Anakin and Jedi Kenobi trail through the rubble.

Obi-Wan earned a faint smile from Qui-Gon, who shook his head in exasperation before beckoning Obi-Wan ahead. The four of them hiked over the fragments of the battle, stumbling a little here and there when their foot slipped from a loose stone or ship part. Obi-Wan helped stabled his master and once caught Anakin's arm to help balance the Jedi Knight.

They reached the doorways where Master Rhara and Padawan Muln waited to greet them. A half-smile crossed Garen's face when he spotted Obi-Wan walking over the last rubble, steadily coming down to solid floor. He returned the smile, happy to know that Garen survived the explosion wave with no visible injuries.

Though Garen greeted Obi-Wan first, his eyes soon wandered to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. The smile faded to a look of horror and disgust as he took in the disheveled appearance of the two time-traveling Jedi. Master Rhara also spotted the two Jedi, but she kept a neutral expression, showing only a mild display of concern.

"Padawan? Fetch a healer," Master Rhara commanded, her fingers waving the young padawan to the doors. "Tell them to bring a roll of bacta wraps."

Garen prepared to fetch a healer when Jedi Kenobi dissuaded him. "That won't be necessary," he commented, glancing to Padawan Muln. "Garen—let me see your datapad."

Garen automatically reached for his datapad, handing over when he paused. He studied Jedi Kenobi with a peculiar expression, puzzled how the Jedi knew he carried a datapad around and, most importantly, knew his given name. "Wait… how did you—"

Jedi Kenobi swiped the datapad out of the padawan's hand, passing back to Anakin. "Here you go," he said to Anakin, passing the datapad along. "Check to see if it works."

Anakin accepted the datapad, stepping away for a quiet moment. Garen still stared questionably at Jedi Kenobi, a flicker of recognition and denial crossing his eyes. He leaned close to Obi-Wan, his words soft when he spoke. "Who's that guy?"

"Ben," Obi-Wan remembered Jedi Kenobi telling Master Alaan. "Master Ben."

Garen snuck a quick look at Jedi Kenobi as the elder Jedi spoke to Master Qui-Gon and Master Rhara. "I've never seen him before," he commented, scrutinizing the Jedi for a long moment. "Say… you kind of look like him."

Obi-Wan jolted and head snapped to Garen abruptly. His heart drummed, fingers twisting the insides of his robe's sleeves. "What? No… no I don't!"

"You really don't think so?" Garen inquired, rubbing the back of his head in contemplation. His eyes bounced from Obi-Wan's face to Jedi Kenobi. "Huh? I mean, it's kind of hard tell with all that blood…but you both share the same hair and eye color." Garen peered closer at Jedi Kenobi as Obi-Wan nervously hoped Garen wouldn't try to reach through the Force to Jedi Kenobi. Garen leaned back, shoulders relaxed. "Well…maybe that's just it. The hair and the eye color."

Obi-Wan breathed a little easier, but his heart kept pounding in his chest. He couldn't very well explained to Garen that Master Ben was actually his older self. "Other than that, we're nothing alike," he assured his friend, but mostly to himself. He and Jedi Kenobi were two, complete strangers. No one would recognize him to be that man. Even _he_ wouldn't recognize him as Jedi Kenobi.

Garen no longer paid attention. He eyes drifted past the three Masters discussing over to where Anakin stood afar from the group, messing with Garen's datapad. "He better not break it," he muttered to Obi-Wan. "It's brand new."

"I'm sure he won't," Obi-Wan comforted Garen, remembering Anakin's talks about machinery.

"How did they even know I carry around my datapad?" Garen quizzed, lightly frustrated. "It's not a common thing to carry."

Obi-Wan shrugged, despite knowing the exact answer. He knew Garen always carried that datapad in his utility belt. And, if he knew, then Jedi Kenobi knew as well. "A lucky guess," Obi-Wan suggested.

Garen kept a firm eye on Jedi Kenobi, not completely satisfied with Obi-Wan lackluster response. "Who are these guys, anyway? I've never seen them in the Temple before," he said, his eyes narrowing before widening in speculation. "Wait—are these… are these the mysterious Jedi Knights?"

Obi-Wan shifted his shoulders, looking up at his master. Qui-Gon wasn't paying attention to the padawans. His own focus was on Jedi Kenobi as well, frustration darkening his eyes as he listened to Jedi Kenobi discuss matters to Master Rhara in regards to the ship's explosion and their miraculous survival.

Obi-Wan bent his head down low, forcing Garen to lean in more. "Yes, they're the Jedi Knights my master and I are working alongside."

Garen reeled in surprise, goggling at Jedi Kenobi in fascination and wonder. "Wow! Look at him," he murmured, taking in Jedi Kenobi's full appearance. "He looks like someone not to trifle with, huh?"

Obi-Wan strained himself from not reddening in the face. "Err…yeah."

Obi-Wan couldn't disagree with Garen's assessment. By appearances, Jedi Kenobi appeared un-Jedi with his torn and seared clothing and injuries that battered his face and twisted his hand. Yet, he stood calmly and dignified as he spoke to Master Rhara and Master Qui-Gon, almost like they were standing in the Room of a Thousand Fountains rather than a destroyed training room.

"I got it!"

Anakin's triumphant cry made everyone look as he returned to the group. He held Garen's datapad in his flesh hand, some droplets of blood landing on the metal handles. Garen grimaced at the sight of his datapad, but no one noticed except Obi-Wan.

Jedi Kenobi was pleased and, somewhat, relieved when Anakin returned. "I hope it wasn't too difficult for you."

A cocky grin looped on Anakin's face. "This? Nah—I mastered this when I was two."

As Anakin started to type, Obi-Wan caught a silent exchange between Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. The more time he spent with the duo, the easier it became for Obi-Wan to catch subtle communication between the two. On occasion, he would feel it through the Force and he wondered if it was due to his connection to his older self. Carefully, Obi-Wan used the Force to get a feeling of what their hidden conversation regarded, but he buffered against a wall that kept him out. They were discussing something. Something the others could not know.

After a few clicks, a holographic image sprouted up in the center of the datapad. It was a looming, dark-hooded figure that took command of the group, his folded arms tucked defiantly as it spoke. The voice graveled as the holo-image moved, distortion crippling the identity of the figure.

Garen's face twisted. "Who's that?" he asked to no one in particular.

Obi-Wan knew. He knew immediately. The moment the holo-image popped up, an icy waterfall crashed over him and his scarred leg seized in a frightful panic. He knew, without any confirmation, that he was looking at the Sith Lord, Darth Tyranus.

"Voice manipulator," Anakin acknowledged, though Obi-Wan struggled to know if Anakin was relieved or upset over the disguise. "He was prepared for them to fail in every way."

Jedi Kenobi breathed deeply, using his uninjured hand to brush back his hair. His hair dragged through the blood that lined his hairline, coating it in a darker shade of red. "Lies and deceit," Jedi Kenobi reminded Anakin. "It's the way of the Sith."

"The Sith?" Master Rhara questioned, surprised as she pointed at the holo-image. "Are you claiming this is a Sith Lord?"

"I'm afraid that is what they are saying," Qui-Gon answered for the two of them, casting a wearily glance to Master Rhara. "It appears the Sith have returned."

Garen staggered at the image, blinking rapidly to adjust his vision and ensure he was seeing correctly. Flabbergasted, he snapped his head to Obi-Wan, staring in shock. "Did you know?" he quivered, the question light on his lips.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. Garen waited for his answer and all he could do was a simple gesture. Gulping once, he rocked his head as the answer to Garen's question. Garen gaped, utterly speechless at the realization the heaviness of the situation they now joined.

Garen's master only stared. "That's not possible!" she said, disapproving. "They were destroyed centuries ago."

"And now they've returned," Anakin refuted, shutting off the datapad. The holo-image of Darth Tyranus zapped away. He spoke to Jedi Kenobi. "I'm assuming we'll have to discuss this with the Council."

"Just hold onto it for a moment," Jedi Kenobi responded. "We may need to look through it first."

Anakin removed the datacard, pocketing it in his belt again. "Garen!" he called to Obi-Wan's friend, whose eyes flickered in surprise at his name being called once again. Anakin tossed the bloody datapad to him. "Thanks."

Garen caught the datapad, holding it by the tips of his fingers to avoid touching the blood splatter. He used the ends of his sleeves to wipe the gadget clean. "Wait…you know my name too?" he asked to Anakin.

Bemused, Anakin stared at Obi-Wan's friend. "Yeah…" he said. "Of course I do."

Garen started with a follow-up question, but Master Rhara cut her padawan off with her own question. "The Council will need to see this first," she opposed of the secretive assignment. "If the Sith have returned, the Council must be notified." She paused to examine the surrounding destruction. "Is the Sith Lord involved in this attack?"

"And many others," Jedi Kenobi resigned.

"Then the Council _must_ be notified— _immediately_!"

"The Council is aware."

Garen's jaw dropped at the announcement. "Why haven't they alerted the Temple?"

Anakin crossed his arms, smoothly as he looked to Jedi Kenobi with a knowing look. "Yeah Master… why haven't the Council released that information? Why don't they inform everyone that a Sith Lord exists?"

Obi-Wan stared quizzically at Anakin's remark. _They_ requested it to be kept secret. They didn't want anyone to know that a Sith Lord was stalking the Temple nor did they want to release any tidbits on the Sith Lord. When Obi-Wan spotted the severe frown Jedi Kenobi passed to Anakin, he realized the question was not in regard to Garen's question. Anakin's baited probing was a result of another incident. Something that happened in the past…future.

"It's not our place to tell the Council what to do," Jedi Kenobi said, swiftly without missing a beat. A loud groan reverberated in the training room and all heads turned to see approaching Jedi. "Speaking of which…"

Master Windu, Master Koon and Master Sifo-Dyas entered the wreckage, their hard eyes on the little group that huddled amongst the rubble and fiery debris. As they marched over, Garen scooted back, standing off to the side of his master to make room. Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon grip his shoulder, easing him away so that he stood beside his master, parting an opening for the Council members. Obi-Wan dared not look up to the stern faces of the Council members as they arrived within the circle of the group. Master Windu gave one look to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin before speaking severely.

"What happened here?" Master Windu demanded.

Master Koon and Master Sifo-Dyas also awaited the answer with their tight posture. Their authoritative glares bounced from one Jedi to the next in a judgment. The few times their eyes landed on Obi-Wan, he nearly dropped his head to hide. But, he returned the stare, patient, cool and unwavering.

They mostly lingered on Anakin and Jedi Kenobi, acknowledging their beaten appearance with interest and worry. They have most likely never seen a Jedi so close to a deathly appearance and still remain in an upright position. The Council members, however, stayed silent on the matter.

Qui-Gon received the three Council members. "The Zygerrians rigged their ship with bombs," he informed the trio. "Fortunately, our fellow Jedi managed to take the ship outside the Temple before its detonation."

Master Sifo-Dyas rolled his eyes over Anakin and Jedi Kenobi, noting the wounds, scorch marks and blood. "I presume you two are responsible for securing the ship out of the Temple."

"We may have participated," Jedi Kenobi downplayed while Anakin's eyes turned frosty on the Jedi Master.

Either Master Sifo-Dyas did not see or ignored Anakin's expression, he acknowledge their accomplishment with a notable tilt of his head. "Impressive," he admitted his admiration. "Not many can claim survival from such destruction."

"Lucky us," Anakin grumbled, low enough for Obi-Wan to hear. Obi-Wan looked back to the Council members, surprised none expressed any discomfort at Anakin's lack of respect. He swung his head to check Qui-Gon, but his master either chose to ignore it or wasn't embarrassed by the insolence.

Master Rhara stepped forward, greeting the Council members with more respect than Anakin was about to show them. "Masters—there's been a troubling report."

Master Windu turned his attention away from Anakin, his eyebrows furrowed at Master Rhara's worried tone. "What troubling report?"

"According to a datadisc they found," Master Rhara indicated to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. "It appears the mastermind behind this attack is…is a Sith Lord."

Master Windu and the other Masters' face remained neutral. Their eyes did not betray their thoughts as they contemplated in silence on Master Rhara's information. Master Sifo-Dyas flickered his eyes once to Jedi Kenobi then to Obi-Wan with a questionable concern. Obi-Wan stood straighter, but looked in a different direction to not gather any recognition. Instead, he kept his focus on Master Rhara's anxious countenance.

The immediate silence, however, only confirmed Master Rhara's worries. She trembled and stuttered before the Masters. "It…It can't be. The Sith have been destroyed!" she tried to reason, looking at them as if they were insane. "How can it possibly be true?"

"It's complicated," Master Windu answered, ominously. "The Council is meeting soon to discuss the situation."

Master Rhara searched the room again, staring at all the destruction as if the rubble were bodies and not bricks. "I-I don't understand," she admitted. "Why is the Sith attacking the Temple now? Is it one or two attacking? Shouldn't we at least alert the rest of the Temple?"

If Obi-Wan wasn't acting interested in one of the broken stones beside his feet, he would have seen all eyes on him. Instead, he only felt their eyes driving into his skull as he chose to look elsewhere. He felt Qui-Gon's Force presence caress him, a gesture to help ease his heightened anxiety. He took a deep breath before lifting his gaze, spying those eyes that looked at him with curiosity and pity.

"We are currently investigating the matter," Master Windu said, courtly toned to hint that the information is not for public discussion. Master Rhara understood the underlined meaning and bowed her head in acceptance to not speak a word about the Sith's reemergence. Master Windu crossed his eyes over to Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. "Where is this datadisc?"

"Somewhere safe," Anakin grunted, crossing his arms in front of as a line of defense.

"We'll bring it along when we visit the Council," Jedi Kenobi affirmed the Council members to disarm the intensity between Master Windu and Anakin. "I promise it will all be there. Anakin simply needs to ensure that the datadisc is functioning properly through its entirety."

Master Windu's eyebrows furrowed, not truthfully believing that to be the real reason for the refusal. "It better be," he caved as he glowered at Anakin. "That datadisc is all the information we have on the Sith Lord."

Garen, hands clasped behind his back, straightened his spine to speak to the Council members. "Masters…I may have information in regards to the Sith Lord," he said, garnering their attention.

Obi-Wan raised a brow in surprise at Garen's announcement. Even Qui-Gon grew attentive to his friend. It seemed only Jedi Kenobi and Anakin seemed unfazed or possibility incoherent from their injuries to bother. Or possibly they already knew what Garen had. Obi-Wan had no idea how much knowledge those two future Jedi had on Darth Tyranus.

"Please speak, Padawan Muln," Master Sifo-Dyas invited. "No one will speak a word."

Garen breathed deeply, not used to conveying important messages such as Sith Lords to a Council member before. He flashed a nervous glance to Obi-Wan, who subtly nodded his head to encourage his friend. Garen exhaled, shoulders still tensed. "While evacuating and questioning the younglings," he began his tale, "one informed me she saw someone in the corridor. She said the Jedi was dressed in dark garbs, but paid no attention to their distress. Said that he entered a room and then, minutes later, exited swiftly down the corridor."

Lines folded along Master Windu's forehead. "Did the youngling speak of anything else?"

Garen shook his head. "No, Master. She only passed on that information," he said. "I thought she may have meant you or another Jedi, but now…"

He let his words drift into silence as the Jedi mulled over the realization that Darth Tyranus was witnessed to the event. He was here and, strangely, left.

"Did she say which room he entered?" Qui-Gon grilled next.

Garen paused to think. "She pointed to a door, Master," he answered. "I believe it was—"

"It was the viewing room," Jedi Kenobi finished for him. All faces turned to him as Jedi Kenobi readjusted his hold of his injured hand. "He waited there until he realized he wasn't going to win. That's when he left."

"How do you know this?" Master Sifo-Dyas queried, voicing the other Masters' thoughts.

Obi-Wan wondered too. How did Jedi Kenobi know Darth Tyranus hid himself in the viewing room? He was too busy negotiating with the Zygerrians to focus on the Sith Lord's location. Obi-Wan lifted his chin, getting a scarce view of the shattered window that revealed the questioned viewing room. Darth Tyranus stood there, watching the crash, the Zygerrians attacking the younglings and Jedi Kenobi fighting for his life.

Jedi Kenobi wiped his face again, blood streaked down his cheeks. "I had a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling?" Master Sifo-Dyas repeated, somewhat doubtful. Others were also intrigued by Jedi Kenobi's statement. Most importantly, Anakin stared at Jedi Kenobi with mild concern, his brows knitted as he gazed at Jedi Kenobi.

Master Sifo-Dyas continued, "And when did you get this 'bad feeling'?"

"Right before I went out to face Khar D'Nar," Jedi Kenobi answered. "He was here. He waited and then he left."

Garen unceremoniously cocked an eyebrow. "Waited? For what, Master?"

Obi-Wan was curious to know the answer to that question as well. It fluttered uncomfortably in his mind as he pondered the reasons to why Darth Tyranus waited. Why didn't he join the fray when they were all occupied? He could have easily killed him with Qui-Gon, Anakin and Jedi Kenobi occupied. It would have been very easy. The only line of defense Obi-Wan had were crying younglings.

Obi-Wan edged closer, waiting with bated breath for Jedi Kenobi to respond, but it was Anakin who answered. "For an opportunity that never happened," he pronounced, boasting. " _We_ took care of that."

Master Windu stared crossly at Anakin's cocky attitude, immediately disproving it with a single glare. "If all true, then we'll need to set up tighter security protocols," he said, beginning to make his way out of the room. "I'll notify Master Yoda. He'll want a full report—Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan's master turned to Master Windu. "I'd like the four of you to be present for the session," Master Windu said, ignoring Jedi Kenobi or Anakin. "Is that still possible?"

Qui-Gon gave a fugitive look to his padawan and Obi-Wan saw the hesitation in his acceptance to attend. After all, he did recently cut ties with the Council. Yet, Master Yoda told Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon only cut _his_ ties to the Council. Obi-Wan could not see the Council or engage in conversation with them. He had been banned. But, not Qui-Gon. Or Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. Everyone could meet with the Council except him.

Obi-Wan observed Qui-Gon as he stroke his beard in thought. "I'd like to attend to my padawan, first," Qui-Gon finally answered. "Perhaps I'll speak in a later time."

Obi-Wan could see Master Windu was disappointed with Qui-Gon's answer. But, he accepted it with a quick tilt of his head. "We look forward to hearing from you," he said and he bowed out, giving last instructions to Master Sifo-Dyas and Master Koon to stay and help organize the evacuation and clean-up.

Once Master Windu departed, Master Rhara's lips twisted into a scowl. "I still don't quite get it?" she told to Qui-Gon as Master Koon and Master Sifo-Dyas attended to the newly arrival Knights that came to help. "If the Sith Lord was here, why did it not attack? Why not strike down the younglings? Why send those Zygerrians? It doesn't make sense."

Qui-Gon merely shrugged. "As said earlier, lies and deceit are the ways of the Sith," he responded. "I cannot phantom why the Sith did what it did."

Master Rhara sighed loudly, looking down at her padawan with a long sorrow. "I feel the blinds have come over my eyes," she admitted, spooked. "Something terrible is going to happen."

"Nonsense! Nothing's going to happen," Anakin interrupted, determinism lined along his jaw. He was so sure. So confident as if his words were truth. Like his words will come to pass. "We won't let anything happened."

Master Rhara's eyes narrowed, intrigued. "I'm sorry, but I believe I do not recognize you," she said, eyes bouncing from Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. "What are your names?"

"Ben," Jedi Kenobi answered, politely with a charmed smile. "Master Ben and this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

Master Rhara stared pensively at the two and, for a moment, Obi-Wan worried that she saw right through the lies. But, she then accepted Anakin's handshake. "It's good to meet you," she said. "I'm Clee Rhara and, I guess you already know my padawan, Garen Muln."

Garen bowed to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin like a respectable padawan. He didn't speak to either Jedi, staying perfectly still like a good padawan. Though he didn't say another word, Obi-Wan saw how mesmerized Garen was of the two Knights, a mixture of fascination and intimidation. Obi-Wan gave a look over Anakin and Jedi Kenobi once more. Their battered bodies, tattered clothes and straightened spines impressed onlookers, disbelieved to see two young men still standing and talking in quiet passion. They rose from the fires, their spirit untarnished, unburned in the throes of fire and destruction. And Obi-Wan saw it with his own eyes. Him and Garen and most likely the younglings who witnessed their daring actions, their rise from the dead.

They were not Jedi, Obi-Wan observed. They were beyond Jedi.

They were heroes.

Legends.

Obi-Wan tore his gaze away, examining his leggings as if that was more fascinating than the two Jedi before him. For several years, he envisioned himself as a grand Jedi Knight. And, for a few weeks, he believed he lost that dream until Qui-Gon had a change of heart. Now, he looked upon his future and saw something impossible. Unattainable. It was beyond what he imagined as a youngling that Obi-Wan heard the doubtful cooing sounds re-enter his thoughts. Obi-Wan pinched his palms, driving those sounds out of his mind and focused on his master's shuffling. He heard Qui-Gon's feet move closer to Anakin, leaving a small gap between Obi-Wan and himself, allowing a stream of light come between them. Obi-Wan concentrated on that light, the sound of fabric rubbing in an ecstatic charge and footsteps from his left that alerted him to another guest. He jerked his head up, finding Master Koon and Master Sifo-Dyas had returned to the encircled group.

Master Koon directed his first comment to Master Rhara. "Master Rhara, we need help consoling and escorting the injured younglings to the Halls of Healing," he said. "Will you and your padawan please take the first group down?"

"Of course, Master," Master Rhara responded in immediate agreement.

"And, please note that you and your padawan will attend a briefing with the Council," Master Sifo-Dyas. "We shall see you in two hours."

Again, Master Rhara and Garen bowed, heading off to perform their Jedi duties. Garen snuck one look back, a crafty wink to double as good luck and goodbye to his friend. Obi-Wan dipped his chin down a little, a farewell reply.

"How many more people were injured from the explosion?" Jedi Kenobi asked after Garen and Master Rhara departed and Obi-Wan returned to the center of the conversation once more. "Inside or outside the Temple walls?"

"We are unsure of the damage," Master Koon replied swiftly in return. "The healers are working rapidly as we speak, though… someone ought to send one in here."

"I've told them to seek medical attention," Qui-Gon responded as he sent a single, disproving glare to the two Jedi. "They have yet to heed any sound advice."

Master Koon bowed his head in understanding. "I'll fetch the healers."

Master Koon bowed out, but Master Sifo-Dyas's eyes lingered on Jedi Kenobi's head injury. "That wound looks severe," he assessed and he stepped forward, hand reaching to Jedi Kenobi's face. "Let me take a look…"

Before Master Sifo-Dyas could tilt Jedi Kenobi's head to the light to examine the injury, Obi-Wan witnessed Anakin subtly pull Jedi Kenobi away from the Master's reach. The movement itself was small. Jedi Kenobi merely fell a half-step back, too minor to be considered. But, in this moment, it was too noticeable. Too significant to dismiss. Master Sifo-Dyas didn't move, his hands still out as he regarded the rejection.

Anakin's face drew sullen. "We should let the healers tend to it," he said as an excuse for his impolite gesture. "Don't want it infected."

Master Sifo-Dyas' brows arched high over his knowing eyes. He lowered his hands, easing away from Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. "Yes…of course," he agreed, though Obi-Wan could sense the Master's mind flare up in curiosity, speculating the true reason behind Anakin's need to shelter Jedi Kenobi from the Master's touch. "I'll return to directing the clean-up." He turned, a small nod to Qui-Gon in respect. "Take care, Qui-Gon. May the Force be with you."

"And with you as well, Master," Qui-Gon said in return.

Again, Master Sifo-Dyas bowed, a tiny smile cracking his normal stony face. He moved away from Qui-Gon, heading to the doors when he paused briefly next to Obi-Wan. A heavy, lightly callous hand fell on Obi-Wan's head, flattening down strands of his hair. "You look after yourself, padawan," Master Sifo-Dyas advised. "It's a dangerous time for you. Stay alert and trust the Force."

Obi-Wan didn't know whether to bow or not as Master Sifo-Dyas' hand still rested on top of his head. So, he opted to bend his knees in a manner short from being a curtsey. "Yes, Master," he replied politely. "May the Force be with you."

Master Sifo-Dyas' grin widened and he did one more pat on Obi-Wan's head before leaving the room. Once the door closed behind him, Qui-Gon rotated to Anakin, questioning. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" Anakin argued, eyebrows knitted. "He's not a healer. He could have infected it."

"It's probably already infected from all the ash and debris in this room," Qui-Gon countered, easily eliminating Anakin's excuse, and he gazed where Sifo-Dyas last stood with misgiving. "Why do you not trust Master Sifo-Dyas?"

"I never said I didn't trust him."

"You didn't have to."

Anakin pressed his lips tight, eyes drifting in a form for concentration. But a weary voice broke the argument and Anakin flickered his glance to Jedi Kenobi. "You okay, Master?"

Jedi Kenobi took in a controlled breath. "Oh, yes—I'm fine. Don't mind me," he waved away Anakin's concern. "It's just been a very long day."

A drawn out sigh escaped Anakin's lips. "Hasn't it always?"

Jedi Kenobi scratched his chin, a look of great distance in the eyes. "I suppose you're right on that account," Jedi Kenobi glanced down to Anakin's palm. "You should get that looked at. It could be infected."

Anakin didn't look at his wound. He simply humored Jedi Kenobi with a teased smile. "Well, when I see a healer, I'll ask them to take a look."

In no time after Anakin's comment passed his lips, a healer appeared and strode straight to the small group. The young Mirialan Jedi healer scanned both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi from a distance and opted to direct her feet to Jedi Kenobi.

Nearing, she prepared bacta wraps as she moved beside Jedi Kenobi. "Let me see your head, Master."

Jedi Kenobi pulled away from the healer's touch. "I'm fine," he said quietly, his voice a pleasant breeze. "Please… attend to Anakin first. He has a cut on his palm that needs bandaging."

The healer fluttered her royal-blue eyes to the young Jedi he gestured. With a single glance, she knew that Anakin wasn't in desperate need of a healer as much as he. "I'll attend to his injuries as soon as I'm done with you," she offered and reached for his head again.

Jedi Kenobi leaned way. "No—heal Anakin first," he insisted, growing irritable. "I'll live."

"Master, I'm fine," Anakin tried to assure Jedi Kenobi, a boastful grin split his face. "Compared to you, I'm a healthy, handsome man."

Jedi Kenobi nearly rolled his eyes in difficult exhaustion, but became distracted when the healer tried again to tend to his head. He dodged her hands once again. The healer's calm demeanor changed, shifting into a more agitated posture. "Master, you need serious medical attention," she argued, scowling. "I'll have another healer see to your friend—"

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised to find Jedi Kenobi still refusing assistance even with a promise to send another healer. "Please, I insist. See Anakin," he said, empathetically. "He needs—"

"Master Hulie?" Qui-Gon's voice cut off Jedi Kenobi. The healer's gaze drew to Qui-Gon. "Could you give us a moment?"

Healer Hulie bowed and stepped away, but not too far, her eyes fastened on the bleeding wound on Jedi Kenobi's head. Qui-Gon moved to stand in front of Jedi Kenobi, hands gripped on his hips. He stood posed and crossed, glaring down at Jedi Kenobi with reproofed.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, voice low and reproved, mirroring a parent scolding a child. "You have a head injury and a broken hand. Possibly even more damage." He rolled an eye over Jedi Kenobi with a critical look. "Now…let the healer attend to your injuries."

Obi-Wan heard the seriousness in his master's tone. Qui-Gon was not requesting Jedi Kenobi to let the healers do their job. It was an order. A direct order. Qui-Gon seldom ushered those orders to him, only if great danger was involved. So, when that tone reached his ears, Obi-Wan knew Jedi Kenobi would submit. He had no other choice in the matter.

Jedi Kenobi frowned and pulled his lips in tight. He said no other comment, simply resigning to Qui-Gon's demand as Obi-Wan expected. Qui-Gon, satisfied with Jedi Kenobi's obedience, called Healer Hulie to return. With Qui-Gon's permission, Healer Hulie began to clean off the blood around Jedi Kenobi's forehead.

Obi-Wan noted how Anakin didn't budge from Jedi Kenobi's side, despite Qui-Gon offering to find another healer for him. Anakin gratefully declined, deciding he would stay with Jedi Kenobi as his own injuries were not severe. Obi-Wan figured Qui-Gon to argue with Anakin in the same manner as he did with Jedi Kenobi, but to his surprise, Qui-Gon let it pass.

Master Hulie inspected the wound again, tsking at the sight. "I need to send you straight to the Halls of Healing," she commented. "You'll need to be submerged in bacta to get that wound treated properly. As for the hand, that'll only take a matter of hours."

"I'll concede to go under when Anakin is treated," he said, deepening his voice into finality. "I will not undergo submersion without knowing he's all right."

Master Hulie's nostrils flared as she frowned at Jedi Kenobi. "It'll be done," she said, shortly. She snapped her fingers at Anakin. "You—help him to the medcenter. Check in with Healer Che. I'll follow shortly to start treatment."

Healer Hulie turn away, leaving the rag-tag Jedi group alone and in peace. Jedi Kenobi spoke of his disbeliefs of needing to be completely submerged in bacta as he only received a small gash on his head. Anakin quietly corrected Jedi Kenobi on that assessment. It still didn't sway Jedi Kenobi from his distaste of submerging in gooey bacta. Obi-Wan could say he related as he was sure he was in a bacta tank for a long time when Darth Tyranus sliced his leg opened. And, the thought still irked him that he was nearly naked in front of everyone, unconscious and unaware.

"It's better that you remain alive than dead, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan blinked back into the present, snapping his attention to Qui-Gon. His master wasn't looking at him though. His sole focus was on Jedi Kenobi, who apologized for his small upset. Together, the four left, parting ways as Anakin and Jedi Kenobi left for the Halls of Healing. Obi-Wan watched them leave, disappearing behind the enclosing turbolift's doors.

"Come along, Padawan," Qui-Gon murmured to Obi-Wan as he urged Obi-Wan to help the terrified younglings and assist the remaining Knights and healers. "There are things for us to do."

Obi-Wan followed his master, taking one last fleeting glance to where Anakin and Jedi Kenobi once were. "Will they be all right, Master?"

An entertained grin spread across Qui-Gon's face. "Only if they don't upset Healer Che."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. I had a few issues when writing out the characters. But, I do hope you enjoyed the installment. Thank you for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Lies and Deceit**

It was a big mistake to let them go alone.

But, they were thankful to occupy the turbolift alone. When the doors slid shut, blocking Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi from view, Anakin hit the button that did not house the Halls of Healing. Obi-Wan didn't comment on Anakin's wrong button. Instead, he leaned against the turbolift's paneling and watched the numbers decrease.

"You feeling all right Master?" Anakin asked, glancing at the wound. "How's the head? Does it hurt a lot?"

Obi-Wan resigned. "Only when I think."

Anakin snickered. "Then don't think too hard."

A chime announced their arrival, the door hissing open to a—surprisingly—empty corridor. Using the Force to help lessen Obi-Wan's pain, they plodded along the corridor and ducked into an empty spare room. Anakin helped Obi-Wan take a seat on a stone bench and, very carefully, tilted his master's head to the light to view the wound.

Anakin hummed in thought. "Healer Hulie may have gone a bit drastic with submersion, huh? This is just a scratch."

Obi-Wan breathed deeply. "If you say so," he said, rummaging his belt before pulling out salve packets and a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide. "I managed to swipe some of these from Healer Hulie. Don't know if it could do much for my wound, but it can help your hand."

Anakin cracked a smile as he reached for his belt, pulling out a roll of bacta bandages. "Like Master, like padawan," he joked and the corners of Obi-Wan's mouth twitched a smile. "Okay—hand me one of those salve packets and I'll start working on your head."

"I'd prefer if you cleaned up first."

Anakin grumbled, annoyed. "Master, we discussed this already. You're wound is worse than mine. I'll be fine."

"I'm sure that is very true," Obi-Wan agreed, faintly. "But, what I meant is I don't think it's hygienic to mix blood."

Anakin glanced to his flesh hand that hovered near Obi-Wan's injured head. Slowly, he pulled back his hand. "You're right," he said, apologetic for his lack of healthcare technique. "Sorry. Just let me…get this unraveled."

Anakin messed with the bacta bandages, finally untangling it. He ripped off a good length and rounded the white strips over his wound. It surprised him greatly how deep the cut on his palm was. At first glance, when he wiped the blood away, he thought it was just a small cut that only a couple wraps would do. But, when blood soaked through those bandages, he realized the cut was much deeper than anticipated and had to add more layers to his palm. Once properly sealed and blood didn't seep through the bandages, he went back to treating Obi-Wan's forehead.

Obi-Wan's wound was far worse. From Anakin's observation, Obi-Wan must have been struck by one of the ship's parts. The wound started a little off-center of his forehead, running along his hairline down to a good portion of the right side of his face. Anakin attempted to be gentle when cleaning the wound as he dumped the contents of the irrigation bulb and wiped the blood with salve patches; yet, after every wipe, the blood gushed back out all over again.

"You may have to go to see Healer Che," Anakin said, defeated. "I don't know if we got enough bacta to care for your wound."

Obi-Wan wrinkled his face in contraction to the suggestion. "Suggest it again and I'll mind trick you to go instead."

"Your mind tricks never worked on me."

"If that is what you believe."

Anakin looked hard at Obi-Wan, measuring his former master to see if there was any actual truth. But, then easily shrugged off the idea with a light laugh. "Whatever you say, Obi-Wan."

He lathered salve patches all over Obi-Wans wound and then started layering bacta bandages that Anakin thought he was mummifying his old master. He added layer upon layer until blood stopped seeping through the bandages or dripping down his cheek.

Anakin double-checked his patchwork, concluding it was his best attempt. He rested his flesh hand over his master's bandages and concentrated, trying to emit a healing force to help speed up the process. Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered at the warmth, rolling up at the hand with a tiny, appreciate smile.

"Save your energy for yourself, Anakin," Obi-Wan advised. "I'm not at the brink of death."

Anakin didn't lower his hand. "I don't want to risk it."

Obi-Wan sighed, pulling Anakin's arm down. "Rest, my old padawan," he said. "These past few days have not been entirely kind to us. And, I doubt it will be."

Anakin grinded his teeth in retort, not desiring to rest when he could help his master. Obi-Wan may detests and reject a healer's help, but Anakin will not bow down to his master's demands. Especially when he is in injured. He opted to ignore his master's small request, drawing more Force into Obi-Wan's wound. He could feel the blood retreat, the wound stitching back up. He closed his eyes, gathering more energy to help serve his command.

"Anakin."

He ignored the call.

"Anakin!"

He pressed forward, sensing the blood drying up underneath the bacta bandages.

" _Anakin_!"

Anakin suddenly felt like he was falling. He flew opened his eyes and saw the ground rushing up to meet him. Before he made contact, a jerk on the back of his tunic pulled him away from impact. Anakin regathered his bearings, dazed by what occurred.

"What happened?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"You blacked out for a moment," Obi-Wan explained and he frowned, reprovingly. "I told you needed to rest. Why must you be stubborn?"

Anakin breathed, rebalancing his connection with the Force again. "I was trying to help you," he said. "I managed to slow the bleeding."

"Anakin—while I appreciate your assistance," Obi-Wan said, checking Anakin once over, "you need to also worry about yourself. You were injured too. You need to rest, preserve your energy to help yourself heal."

"I'll be fine, Master," Anakin countered.

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow high up his forehead. "Indeed, the near blackout was proof of your fine health," he poked. "Here—take a seat and rest. Recharge."

Anakin had Obi-Wan help pull him up to the bench, squeezing himself a seat. He dropped his head back and breathed. Too his utter disbelief, he was exhausted. All of his muscles relaxed, his heart slowed to a resting pulse and his mind blurred as he rested beside his battered master. But, he must not let himself be caught unaware. He needed to stay awake. In case another attack happened.

Obi-Wan patted Anakin's knee. "It's all right, Anakin," he said. "Nothing will happen. I sense nothing in the Force. Dooku retreated for the day."

Anakin frowned. "How are you so sure?"

"I have a feeling," Obi-Wan replied, simply. "The Force is very bright here. In this moment. We are safe. All of us. For now, anyway."

"That's comforting," Anakin bit, checking his Force connection. "I sense the same, but I also feel darkness looming just outside that light, waiting for it to flicker out."

"As do I," Obi-Wan admitted, "which is why we need to rest and recharge. To keep the dark side at bay."

Anakin took a deep, long breath to settle into a healing trance. Yet, something in the back of his mind lingered, resistant in succumbing to the peace. The question he tried to bury irked him far more than it should. Its restless desire kept him from drifting until he surrendered to the bothersome matter. "Master?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean you had a 'bad feeling'?"

Obi-Wan shifted in his position, turning his head to face Anakin squarely. "You are referring to the incident in the training room."

Anakin nodded.

Obi-Wan stroke his beard in thought. "It's like most of my bad feelings," he said, matter-of-factly. "When I went to confront Khar D'Nar, I felt this sudden, direct need that I could not leave the padawan alone. For a reason, I felt the Force begging me to not leave the boy there unprotected."

"I stretched the Force out, sensing for Dooku's presence, but returned with nothing," Obi-Wan continued as Anakin leaned in to hear his master's soft words. "But, again, the Force warned me to not leave him behind. So, I did what I had to do to keep him safe."

"You brought him out in the open," Anakin finished. "A little risky, don't you think?"

Obi-Wan half-heartily shrugged. "Not as risky as some ventures you've done," he pointed out. "But, it was the best way to keep him safe and now, I'm glad I did."

"You are?"

Obi-Wan stiffly nodded. "This whole Zygerrian episode was a trap."

"That I knew," Anakin agreed. "Dooku had no plans to let the Zygerrians get away. He was hoping we would stop them."

"He was hoping you would kill all of them Anakin," Obi-Wan corrected, burning Anakin with that remark. "Dooku laid the trap for _us_! This whole thing with the Zygerrians was to distract us from his real target."

"Your younger self."

Obi-Wan nodded, his fingers raked through his hair. "I should have seen this. I should have known."

Anakin stared, puzzled by Obi-Wan's speech. "What are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan exhaled, his eyes downcast in thought. "Dooku planned this perfectly," he muttered to Anakin. "He picked the Zygerrians because he knew you would go after them. Your feelings on slavery would fuel your desire to attack them.

"And, of course, you couldn't go alone. He knew I would send Qui-Gon with you, while I stay behind to 'negotiate'. Therefore, leaving the padawan alone and unguarded," Obi-Wan nearly concluded as his shoulders sunk lower, head tipped down. "It was a trap for us and we unwillingly fell for it."

A simmering anger rose quickly inside Anakin, the flame licking his heart as blood rushed. He squeezed his hands, the pain in his hand quickly intensifying. Anakin ignored the agitation and kept focus on the revelation. Then, he adamantly shook his head in rejection.

"No, we didn't. We _almost_ fell for it," Anakin corrected. "You stopped him. You took your younger self and brought him out in the open."

Obi-Wan didn't speak for a few breathing cycles. "I figured if he was out in the open, we and the Zygerrians would be able to keep a watchful eye on him."

"And you did," Anakin said, reassuring his master. "Dooku didn't get to him. He left."

"He was very close."

"Not close enough."

Obi-Wan sighed loudly. "Still optimistic as ever," he commented at Anakin.

Anakin huffed. "Still as pessimistic as ever." He took a beat, thinking. "Master? How did you know he was in the viewing room? You said you didn't sense him when you got that 'bad feeling'. So—how did you know where he was hiding?"

Obi-Wan took a long time to answer his question. Anakin heard a small shuffle behind the door, voices carrying on a conversation. He listened for a moment, satisfied when they passed the door with no consideration in entering. Obi-Wan stay silent and Anakin believed he didn't even hear the passing Jedi outside their doors. Instead, his focused remained upwards, toward the ceiling like it held the answers to his own turbulent thoughts.

Anakin grew tired of the wait. "Master?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan relented and he used his feet to push himself up in his seat. "I just…knew. Even before Garen said anything, I knew he was there."

"But how?" Anakin demanded, jaw tightened. "You shouldn't have known where he was."

Obi-Wan humorously lifted a brow. "I shouldn't? Are you saying I'm not gifted enough to locate a Sith?"

"That's not what I mean," Anakin retorted. "If Dooku was there, I would have felt him too. Not just you."

"You were busy with the Zygerrians and younglings," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"And you were busy getting pulverized by a Zygerrian," Anakin countered, red tinting his face. "There should be no reason why _you_ know and _I_ don't."

Obi-Wan scrutinized Anakin with a sour look. "This isn't a competition, Anakin," he snapped, animated. "And, I'm not overly thrilled how I found out. If you prefer to have this connection, then please! Take it off my hands."

Anakin blinked, his anger dissipated at the realization. "Sorry Master," he apologized, bowing his head to hide from Obi-Wan's blue-gray eyes. "I-I don't know what I was thinking. No one would want to be able to have that type of link to a Sith Lord. I'm sorry to upset you."

Obi-Wan resigned, falling into a relaxed composure. "Do not apologize, Anakin. I understand your concern," he murmured. "And, I'm sorry to have snapped at you. My own anxieties of the situation made me lash out at you."

"I didn't really help ease them though, did I?"

Obi-Wan merely shrugged. "I'm a Jedi. I'm not supposed to let it affect me."

Anakin irked at the typical response. Any outright emotional moment, Obi-Wan rejected and retreated back into that ideal Jedi, emotionless, wise and serious. He often portrayed that persona whenever they returned to the Temple or out in public view. When it was just the two of them, on a mission or simply on a small break, it was different. They teased, pulled small pranks and bantered to no end. The atmosphere was relax and fun, not stiff or stressful as it would be if a Council member joined. On occasion, their playfulness showed in front of other Jedi and they were quickly chided for such behavior. And then Obi-Wan would go back to that stoic, Jedi clone.

It annoyed Anakin. What's wrong with having _some_ emotion? Why must they act like emotionless droids (minus Artoo and See-Threepio)?

"Master…this connection," Anakin spoke again, regaining Obi-Wan's attention. "What does it mean?"

Obi-Wan let out a willful sigh. " _That_ …I do not know. That's what concerns me the most."

"Maybe we should tell Qui-Gon?" Anakin opined. "He may know something about it."

Obi-Wan bobbed his head at the idea. "Perhaps, but he's already stressed over my younger self. I do not feel the need to burden him with my problems."

"Your problems _are_ his problems."

"They once were," Obi-Wan said, a misty apparition in his eyes. "But…that was a long time ago. I'll handle it on my own. Besides, I may have a theory."

"Care to share?"

Obi-Wan twisted around, head leaning against the wall. "I believe the connection may be a result of our time-traveling," he offered. "With his actions, he's upsetting the future; thus, upsetting our connection."

Anakin's heart flared like an awakening dragon. "What connection?"

"My connection to him," Obi-Wan informed him, not caring to notice the scowl on Anakin's face. "I never met him until that day on Geonosis. That is when our connection formed. Since you are not born yet, your connection is still intact. You'll probably won't even meet him until Geonosis."

Anakin's eyebrows wrinkled. "I still don't see how that works with what is happening now."

"Qui-Gon once told me that we make connections with the people that affect us the most in life. The more chances you see that person, the stronger the connection," Obi-Wan said. "Doesn't necessarily mean it's good or bad. Just like our connection—our bond—is very tight. Hard to break."

Anakin tilted his head in agreement to that assessment. His bond with Obi-Wan was nearly impenetrable. It even confused and upset many of the Council members when they discovered how strong their bond was.

"I fear that Dooku's travel and encounters with my younger self may have already started the connection," Obi-Wan continued, a crease drawn between his eyebrows. "Strengthening it to the point I was able to locate him despite his Force stealth."

"Strengthening?" Anakin repeated, snarling. "Are you telling me that you're growing an actual bond with _Dooku_?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Stars' sake no!" he said, exasperated. "I would never…what I meant is that all the recent encounters—"

"Attacks," Anakin edited.

"—have made the connection a little clearer than it would have," Obi-Wan clarified. "The connection itself right now is merely a ghost. Barely there and invisible. Not enough to even worry."

"Then why are we even discussing it if it's not something to worry about?" Anakin challenged his old master.

"Because you brought it up," Obi-Wan pointed out, which Anakin could not argue. Obi-Wan never would have said a word unless he was asked. For a Negotiator, he didn't like confrontation and would avoid it if possible. "Anyway—it's nothing to worry about. I'll let you know when I start to feel troubled by it."

Anakin doubted Obi-Wan would confine to him if the connection troubled him. Obi-Wan drifted off into a healing trance, leaving Anakin to chafe alone. Blood rushed in rapids down the stream of his body, heart burning at the mere thought of his master sharing a "connection" with Dooku—even if the connection was barely there. Why did Obi-Wan even have one? Dooku was an enemy! Not a mentor. Not a friend. He had no claim over Obi-Wan! No matter how delusional his thoughts were, Dooku will never claim kinship of Obi-Wan even if _he_ trained Master Yoda.

A gentle hand rested on his arm and Anakin turned to find tired, blue-gray eyes on him. Obi-Wan let out a long, pained sigh. "Relax, my old padawan," he said. "Your anxieties are hampering my healing."

"Sorry, Master."

"Relax and rest at least for an hour," Obi-Wan murmured the order. "We both need to be somewhat healed to continue this mission."

Anakin nodded and reclined in the seat. He felt Obi-Wan's presence fade again into a healing trance. Once he was sure Obi-Wan fell back into a deep abyss, he glanced to the window where he saw the outreached of the Coruscant landscape. Somewhere, in the depths of the city, walked a monster. A monster who tried to sink its claws into one of the very few people Anakin has ever cared. Anakin would never let it happen. He will not let that monster take anyone away from him. He will do what is necessary to keep the people he love safe. When they meet again, he'll kill him. He'll kill Dooku. That was a promise.

Anakin's eyes batted to a close as he let the Force cradled him to sleep.

* * *

Qui-Gon spent the majority of the help directing Republican construction services on rubble removal while Obi-Wan spent time helping the healers, much to his chagrin. Qui-Gon had to chuckle when he left his padawan in the hands of another healer. The boy was not a fan of healers and quite frequently would handle pain rather than seek a healer to care for it.

After some time, the healer requested one of the Knights to escort the last of the injured younglings to the Halls of Healing. Qui-Gon volunteered, deciding it was time to go down and check on Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. Then, after confirming the two were well, have the Jedi escort Obi-Wan back to the apartments while he attended the Council meeting on their behalf.

They swiftly arrived at the Halls of Healing and already it looked as chaotic as the training room once been. Many younglings were in different rooms, healers dashing about as they treated one patient to the next. Qui-Gon luckily got a hold of one of the healers and delivered the last of the younglings. He asked if two young men entered the Halls of Healing, but the healer admitted that she just a moment ago. So, Qui-Gon asked for Healer Che.

"She's somewhere in the back," replied the healer as she took away the last of the younglings, grouping them off into categories of severe to minor injuries.

Qui-Gon beckoned Obi-Wan to follow and to stay out of the healers way. Obi-Wan obliged his master and stayed at his master's heels. When they reached the back-end of the Halls of Healing, it wasn't very difficult to find Healer Che.

The Twi'lek healer was commanding the other healers, directing and issuing treatments left and right while also checking on patients of her own. Healing crystals were being passed off like it was food rather than a coveted crystal that it was. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watched with quiet observation before moving around a two healers discussing possible treatments to speak with Healer Che.

"Healer Che," Qui-Gon greeted as the Twi'lek continued her examination of a young initiate who had an abnormal crooked wrist. "I'm sorry to intrude—"

"Let me guess," Healer Che interrupted, still not looking at him. "Your padawan is injured and needs medical attention right away, eh? Look—everyone needs medical attention right away at the moment."

Qui-Gon wrinkled his brows, though not completely surprised by Healer Che's attitude. She was fairly known to be strict and commanding, but nonetheless, a fantastic healer. "No, it's not that," he responded. "I'm looking for two patients."

Healer Che snapped and another healer stood beside her. "Get two bacta bandages around the wrist here and then once you get the green crystals, use it on her for about an hour."

The healer bowed in response and took the youngling away. Healer Che spun on her heels, marching to her next destination. Qui-Gon gave chase. "Healer Che? I was hoping you can direct me to where I may find Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Healer Che checked over her shoulder. "He's right next to you."

Qui-Gon blinked and looked down to see his padawan walking beside him. He humored at the confusion. "I'm sorry—I meant… I'm looking for Anakin Skywalker and um…"

"Master Ben," Obi-Wan helped.

"Thank you padawan. Yes—Master Ben and Anakin Skywalker," Qui-Gon continued talking as Healer Che carried on her duties, speaking every now and then to healers that came to her for assistance. "Master Ben had a bad head injury and a broken hand."

Healer Che stopped to complete a documentation another healer passed on to her. Once she computed the information, she flipped her gaze to Qui-Gon. "I don't know a Master Ben or an Anakin Skywalker," she answered, tersely. "Now—I have crying younglings in need of care. If you excuse me…"

She brushed passed Qui-Gon, leaving him in utter confusion. He turned right around and went after her. "Are you sure?" Qui-Gon questioned. "They're two Jedi Knights. Healer Hulie sent them here a couple hours ago."

Healer Che took one of the floating crystals and, delicately, placed it over a youngling's wound on his neck. "I haven't seen Healer Hulie since I sent her up to the incident," she said. "And, I already told you that no Master Ben or Anakin Skywalker have stepped through the Halls of Healing."

Qui-Gon crossed his arms. "They should be here. Perhaps another healer attended them?"

Healer Che looked up, crossed. "I'm the chief healer in the Halls of Healing, Master Jinn," she said, voice edged with flakes of frustration. "I know who comes in and out of these halls. And, I'm telling you for certain, no Master Ben or Anakin Skywalker entered the Halls of Healing."

"Now," Healer Che said, forehead lined. "I have younglings that need to be treated. And you're simply distracting me and wasting my time."

Healer Che marched away and Qui-Gon relented, frowning as he thought. He stroked his chin in contemplation, many ideas popping in his head. Defeated and worried, he turned away from the healing wards and strolled down the corridor with Obi-Wan in tow.

They entered the turbolift silently, but the stress in the Force was significant in the tiny room.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon glanced down at his padawan. "Yes, padawan?"

"If Anakin and my older self are not in the Halls of Healing," Obi-Wan started, "where are they? What happened to them?"

Qui-Gon didn't know the answer. His imagination came up with many different scenarios, none seemingly good. "I don't know and the Force has yet to provide any guidance on the matter."

His answer alarmed Obi-Wan. "You don't think something _bad_ happened to him. Do you believe the Sith Lord attacked them?"

"Let's not presume anything," Qui-Gon replied calmly despite the turmoil rumbling in his stomach. "Perhaps someone from the Council detained them?"

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed as his face screwed up in disbelief at the suggestion. "The Council wouldn't detain them with those injuries," he said, he fidgeted in his stand, distracted with anxiety. "Something bad happened to them."

Qui-Gon dropped a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder to calm him despite his own shaking nerves. "Control your fear, padawan," he said. "Do not center on your anxieties."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan responded dutifully. However, Qui-Gon felt the uneasiness of the Force radiating off the boy.

Qui-Gon didn't speak another word. Instead, he retreated into his thoughts, using the Force to help guide him. He felt the bustle and pain of the younglings in the Halls of Healing, the anxieties that rose from the healers. He sensed the confusion within the Temple, the curiosities that clouded the eyes of many. Qui-Gon pressed onward, searching and sensing for the signatures of their time-traveling companions. Yet, they remained elusive to him.

It was not a very good sign.

The turbolift doors opened and Qui-Gon hastily stepped out. He heard Obi-Wan's quick feet trailing behind him. "We'll set up some calls," Qui-Gon briefed over his shoulder. "I'll have Tahl and others keep an eye out for the two."

"What if no one reports, Master?"

Qui-Gon didn't even dare to think. "Do not stray from the present, padawan," he said. "We'll focus on that matter when we come to it."

"Master Yoda once told me to be mindful of the future."

"Master Yoda may be wise," Qui-Gon said, as they reached to their apartment door. "But that does not mean he is always right. The future will not matter if you don't focus on the present."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon turned away from his padawan and reached for the button, but paused. "I do worry, padawan," he said and he turned in time to see Obi-Wan react in surprise. "I am worried about what happened to them, but it will not help me locate them. Do you understand?"

The padawan nodded. "There is no emotion, only peace. Emotions interfere with the will of the Force. One must be at peace in order to have a clear head and focus."

Qui-Gon stared. "Did you recite that from a Jedi Code book?"

"From a lesson when I was a youngling, Master."

Qui-Gon smothered a huff and tapped the button to gain entrance to their apartment. "Not all lessons are learned in a classroom, padawan. It's best to remember that some things are learned through living."

Obi-Wan mulled over the comment as the door hissed opened. Qui-Gon passed the threshold, returning to their apartment once again. "I'll set up the calls and then you and I will—"

He stopped in his tracks, unsure if what he saw was accurate. He blinked once, but it all remained the same. It was no illusion or hallucination.

In the common space, sitting on the same couch, was Jedi Kenobi and Anakin.

They were studying a datapad, talking in low tones that Qui-Gon only caught a couple of words from their conversation. He noticed the bacta bandages that covered a portion of Jedi Kenobi's head and his injured hand resting in a homemade brace. Anakin had removed his tunic, a towel hung around his neck as he messed with the datapad under Jedi Kenobi's direction. His flesh hand held no bandages and as Qui-Gon peered, the wound on his palm vanished.

The door behind Qui-Gon hissed again and that garnered the two Jedi's attention.

"Hey—you're back," Anakin said to them. "We've just been going over the communication recordings. Nothing helpful."

Anakin's greeting was nonchalant. He took one look at them before returning to the datapad— _his_ datapad. He and Jedi Kenobi acted like he and his padawan went out for an errand rather than dealing with an attack and searching for them.

And, the composure Qui-Gon masked himself in front of his padawan cracked. He stretched out his hand and the datapad flew from Anakin's hand and into his. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were taken aback as the datapad bulleted from their hands and into Qui-Gon's grasp.

Qui-Gon dropped his datapad on the table. "Where have you been?" he questioned, walking around to the common space. Both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi rose, but Qui-Gon gave a sharp shake of his head and pointed a finger down. "Sit," he commanded.

Anakin and Jedi Kenobi nervously sat back down. Neither said another word as Qui-Gon looked over them. "I see you managed to get bacta for your wounds," he noted, eyebrows slanted as he viewed the patchwork along Jedi Kenobi's head, "which is interesting because I remember Healer Che saying you two never entered the Halls of Healing nor do I keep a stash of bacta bandages in my cabinets."

Neither Jedi said a word. Anakin kept flickering his eyes to his silent partner. Jedi Kenobi's shoulders were slumped forward, chin tilted down, but the eyes gazing back at Qui-Gon held embarrassment for their behavior.

Finally, under the restlessness of silence, Anakin spoke up. "Qui-Gon—"

"It's Master Jinn to you," Qui-Gon snapped and Anakin quickly withdrew into the couch and closer to Jedi Kenobi. "Do you two have any idea how it felt when we arrived at the Halls of Healing and discovered you never arrived?"

Jedi Kenobi and Anakin didn't look at each other, but Qui-Gon saw the connection in their eyes that they knew exactly what he meant by his statement. They looked utterly saddened and ashamed for their deceit.

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lies and deceit are the ways of the Sith," he muttered, aggravated as an burning memory popped into his mind, blinding him with regret and anger. "Is that the path you wish to follow?" he questioned them as they involuntarily flinched at Qui-Gon's comparison. "Healer Hulie orders you to head to the Halls of Healing and you pretend to go along only to slip away. I don't even want to know how you got those bacta bandages."

"You ask me to trust you," Qui-Gon paced before them to help exert the excess energy building inside him. "And then you pull these stunts. First with the classroom, then with my padawan's safety and finally, the Halls of Healing!"

Qui-Gon stopped pacing and exhaled deeply, running a hand over his face. Is this happening again? Years of pain to be inflicted again? No less by another padawan. How is it happening again? After all those years and efforts, he's still felt the old betrayal, the desolate.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Qui-Gon asked, pained.

They sat in silence once more. The air between them unsettling. Qui-Gon stared down at them, waiting for an answer. Soon, he realized that they thought he was being rhetorical. "Please, enlighten me?" he said to spur them into speaking.

Anakin didn't say anything. His lips pressed thin across his face. He slid his eyes to Jedi Kenobi for a few seconds before returning his focus back to Qui-Gon. Jedi Kenobi's gaze never wandered away from Qui-Gon. He accepted everything Qui-Gon threw at them with a brokenness that pitied Qui-Gon's heart. Yet, Qui-Gon remained firm as he placed his hands on his hips.

After a long moment, Jedi Kenobi spoke. "We never wanted to exploit your trust, Master," he murmured, voice smooth. "We did not intend to lose your faith in us. We only did what we thought would be in the best interests—"

"For who?" Qui-Gon intercepted Jedi Kenobi's sentence, tone short and clipped. "Best interests for who, Obi-Wan? You? Me? My padawan?"

Jedi Kenobi closed his mouth once more.

"You believe because you're from the future you know what is best?" Qui-Gon questioned Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. He then directed his glare back to Jedi Kenobi. "What does Master Yoda often say? The future is always in motion. Your actions have consequences—ones you don't even know."

Qui-Gon inhaled deeply, his pounding heart relentlessly beating him. He closed his eyes for a moment, re-centering himself with the Force. He felt the Force pulse around him, rocking his body as he felt the pain of betrayal once again. He reached out, clutching on the only thing to hold him steady amongst the onslaught of waves. Finally, the waves settled and he remembered his feelings prior. His worries for their well-being muddled with the anger, eventually compressing the fury that took control of him. His heartbeat slowed and he took a deep, long breath and opened his eyes to see the two Jedi Knights seated with pained expressions of their own.

He had no interest in belittling them, but it seemed the two failed to consider their own lives. Recklessly tossing safety and protocol as they engaged in deadly enemies. He cannot even count the many times they came close to encountering death. And, they simply either shrugged it off or make it into a game. If they refuse to care for themselves, then he will do it for them.

"Padawan?"

Qui-Gon had not forgotten his padawan. Obi-Wan stood by the entrance, tensely watching the whole scene before jerking at the sound of his title being called.

"Come over," Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan breathed in and hurried over to Qui-Gon's side. Qui-Gon pointed to the space on the couch next to Anakin. "Take a seat as well," he said, which made Obi-Wan's Adam's apple bobble.

Anakin scooted over, making enough room for Obi-Wan to sit down beside him. Obi-Wan folded his hands over his lap, picking the ends of sleeves. His nervousness vibrated the bond between them uncontrollably. The boy swallowed, unsure what he was about to receive. Qui-Gon disliked seeing his padawan tremble in fright before him. It was not something he wanted to portray. He didn't want to be strict, condemning or difficult like his old master or other masters in the Temple. But, at the moment, he needed to be that _master_.

Qui-Gon glowered down at all of them, his eyes roaming past their faces with a critical awareness. "I despise myself for saying these words, but I feel I must. The three of you are taking too many unnecessary risks," he said, drained. "I'm setting rules. First rule: you will never betray my trust again.

"Second: Obey any command that is in regards to safety. If told to fall back, protect an individual or even to see a healer, you _will_ do so without hesitation.

"And, third: no more reckless stunts. There's a line between brave and reckless," Qui-Gon concluded, following a long sigh of weariness from over exertion. "That line is death. And, Jedi are not immune to it."

Jedi Kenobi and Anakin's faces went ashen at his word, paling incredibly and their posture stiffened to a rigid stance. Seeing them in such condition sickened Qui-Gon. His stomach clenched at the retaliation of expressing all that anger. A Jedi knows not, but his heart knew and released it onto the unsuspecting trio that sat very still. Rarely did he ever show such strong emotion as he normally possessed an inhuman calmness. However, since the arrival of Anakin and Jedi Kenobi and their dangerous tactics, his enormous amount of patience depleted in a matter of days.

A beep across the room distracted Qui-Gon. He flicked a glance to where his comlink rested. It flashed, alerting him that his presence was needed. He drew in a small breath, choosing to ignore it for the moment to finish his lecture.

"You may think all this danger is normal. The constant life and death scenarios,"Qui-Gon continued, much gentler than before, but still stern. "But, it's not! We are not soldiers. We are protectors. Maybe in your time they call you heroes and heap honors in your name, but remember…"

"We're not heroes," Qui-Gon proclaimed. "We're Jedi."

Again, he watched the three of them lower their gazes in shame. Eyes desperate for forgiveness, but too afraid to plead at the moment. Anakin, mouth pressed tightly and cheeks flushed, stared at the floor unable to even lift his head. Jedi Kenobi kept his head up, but eyes casted downward in a deep shame that weighed heavily on his shoulders. Obi-Wan was the same. Head still up, but he had trouble keeping his eyes on Qui-Gon's face. Every now and then, he glanced away as his fingers fiddled with an unraveled string from his sleeves.

The silence lingered until Jedi Kenobi spoke again as their representative. "Master, we are deeply—"

Another beep echoed from across the room cut Jedi Kenobi's words off and Qui-Gon huffed in response. "The Council expected me ten minutes ago," he said to the trio. "I'm late."

He walked away from the common space, picking up the comlink. "Qui-Gon Jinn," he answered in a more pleasant manner.

Master Windu's voice reverberated from the speakers. "Qui-Gon, the Council is in session and are not pleased to be waiting."

"Something unexpected occurred and needed handling," Qui-Gon said, looking back at the three on the couch. "I'll be there momentarily."

"We await your arrival."

Qui-Gon disconnected and rubbed his beard, thinking. He turned back and called for the two older Jedi. "I'm going to head up to the Council now," he said to them. "I want you both to be cleared by a proper healer. I'll call and make arrangements."

"You're sending a healer here, Master?" Jedi Kenobi asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head as he took the datapad and the datadisc, stashing it in his oversized pockets of his robes. "No, I'm having the only person I can trust at the moment help me with this mess," he said, heading to the door. "I'll be back late tonight. Do not stay up."

And with that last comment, he exited the apartment.

* * *

"You're late," Master Mace Windu greeted Qui-Gon as he strolled straight to the center of the chamber.

Qui-Gon bowed respectively toward Master Yoda, who studied Qui-Gon's face with a humorous interest. "Please accept my humblest apologies," he said to the Council. "As I said earlier, an incident occurred that needed handling."

"Was it the Sith?" asked Master Piell, troubled.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, it was not the Sith. It was a personal matter."

A light chuckle rang around the Council chamber.

"Your padawan becoming difficult for you, Master Jinn?" teased Master Rancisis, acting in righteous manner that irked Qui-Gon, but he hid it well behind his calm façade. "If you need the help—"

"It has nothing to do with my padawan," Qui-Gon said, clipped. He had no desire to discuss his padawan with the Council. "The matter is settled."

He watched Master Windu slide his dark eyes to Master Yoda in a knowing expression. Master Yoda only gave a small smile in Qui-Gon's direction. "Easy to raise a youngling alone, it is not," Master Yoda said, a twinkle in his old eyes. "Let alone three. Herh, herh, herh."

Qui-Gon returned Master Yoda's jab with a tilt in agreement. Master Yoda's wisdom outreached many in the Jedi Order and it did not surprise Qui-Gon that he knew of the trouble he had just gone through with Obi-Wan, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin.

Master Windu glanced either side of Qui-Gon, puzzled. "Where is Master Kenobi and Skywalker?"

Qui-Gon folded his arms in his sleeves. "They are in disposed at the moment," he said, reaching in his pocket and pulled out the datadisc. "But, I do have the datadisc you requested."

Master Windu gestured Qui-Gon to pass along the item to them. Qui-Gon handed to Master Windu, who interestingly studied it. He raised his eyes from the disc to Qui-Gon. "Did they say anything in regards to the information?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, remembering Anakin's statement. "I'm afraid not, Master Windu," he replied. "They found very little to help."

Master Windu frowned significantly, hunched over in his seat, hands folded into a steeple. "That's unfortunate," he said. "We were hoping to get more information."

"Did the Zygerrians speak?"

Master Windu nodded, minutely. "They admitted that they were hired to kidnap Padawan Kenobi either alive or dead," he informed Qui-Gon. "However, they refused to give any more details out of fear. Even when they learned of the Sith's betrayal, they are still too afraid to provide any more details on the mysterious Sith Lord."

Qui-Gon breathed uncomfortably. If the Zygerrians refused to help due to extreme fear, then Darth Tyranus was a powerful Sith indeed to invoke that type of loyalty—if considered loyalty.

"We were hoping Master Kenobi and Skywalker could talk to them," Master Sifo-Dyas spoke up and Qui-Gon swiveled to look at the tall master. "Perhaps, they could have a _discussion_ with the Zygerrian leader? Find hidden information from them that Master Rhara and Master Windu were unable to spot."

"Well, I'm afraid that will have to wait," Qui-Gon said to Master Sifo-Dyas. "As I said, they are indisposed."

"With what, if I may ask?"

"They are at the Halls of Healing."

Master Sifo-Dyas barely nodded his understanding. "Yes…I do recall Master Kenobi had a rather severe head injury," he murmured, then looked questionably at Qui-Gon. "The healers have yet to treat him after all this time?"

Qui-Gon exhaled, recalling the vivid image of Jedi Kenobi's bandaged head. "They were side-tracked," he answered. "They are now getting the proper medical care."

Master Yoda's eyes twinkled brighter. "Like Master, like padawan."

Qui-Gon breathed sharply, but chose not to comment. Indeed, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin showed their rebellious nature by skipping the healers. Qui-Gon, however, wouldn't rebel over something trivial as a healing. His rebellious acts were all for the ways of the Force. His disagreements with the Council or other masters held nothing personal. Just that he needed to do it in order to follow the will of the Force.

Master Windu rested the disc on his chair's massive armrest. "We'll review the recordings," he said. "In the meantime, we have much to discuss." His dark eyes pooled, posture firm and solemn that Qui-Gon knew what he would speak next was of delicate and serious matter. "Chancellor Kalpana requested a meeting in his office."

Qui-Gon arched his eyebrows, befuddled by the news. "The Chancellor?"

"After the recent explosions and attacks," Master Windu began to explain, his voice heavy, "the Chancellor and the Senate are demanding answers. They fear the attacks may lead to attacks on the Senate and the Republic."

"Did you explain to them it is a Jedi matter?"

Many heads nodded. Master Windu's shoulders squared. "That did not lessen their worries," he said. "Hego Damask is leading the charge. He's demanding answers along with a handful of senators."

"And we obediently listened to a member of a Banking Clan?" Qui-Gon Jinn challenged. He met Hego Damask once before and he was not enamored with him as his old master was. The man only worried about money and power. Nothing else.

Master Windu didn't seemed thrilled about the news either. "Unfortunately, Hego Damask convinced Chancellor Kalpana that these attacks are no longer a Jedi concern, but a Republic concern. We are summoned for a meeting tomorrow mid-morning. You are to come."

Qui-Gon groaned inward, but kept a docile mien. "Who will be accompanying me to the meeting? Surely not Anakin or Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon would argue diligently to ensure neither Jedi Kenobi nor Anakin attended the meeting. They had no need for the messy politics or to expose their time-traveling adventure to greedy politicians who would want to persuade them to divulge future knowledge. They upmost needed to stay in the Jedi Temple.

Fortunately, Master Yoda came to the same conclusion. "The Chancellor needs not to know about them," he replied. "Stay safe here, they should."

Qui-Gon rightfully agreed. "Then who will be in attendance?"

"Myself, Master Yoda and Master Sifo-Dyas," Master Windu answered. "We'll be there to confront and lessen their fears."

Qui-Gon didn't like to mingle with politicians and, from his experiences, many do not like to be seen with him either. His appearance contrasted the glamorous lifestyles many politicians exhibited and, of course, he's been scorned by the politicians for his philosophies. His philosophies threatened many of their wealth and power. Greed...it can be a powerful ally. Though, not necessarily a good ally.

With as much conviction he could muster, Qui-Gon bowed his head. "I accept the invitation."

Master Windu accepted the response out of formality. "Good—we can move on to how to handle tomorrow's meeting."

Behind that calm façade, Qui-Gon grumbled in his head. _If only I was on a more purposeful mission_ …

* * *

Anakin tinkered with the droid in front of him.

He managed to lure this astromech droid away from the others in the hanger, secluding it. Once he dismantled the power source, he used the tools he "borrowed" and began tweaking the droid in his secluded corner away from the mechanics and pilots.

Anakin's thoughts were far from the droid. As he twisted the wrench, it felt like he was twisting his heart rather than the bolt. Qui-Gon's words kept snapping at him, biting him until he felt like he was bleeding again. The words drilled into his skull, heart sinking deeper into a dark chasm that he doubted he could ever feel happy again.

When Qui-Gon departed from them, Anakin stayed on the couch, refusing to speak to Obi-Wan or Padawan Kenobi. He wanted to be alone. Away and alone to gather his wits again. But, Qui-Gon called ahead, and as promised, Master Tahl showed up at their door to escort them to the healers. She dropped them off at the Halls of Healing, taking Padawan Kenobi with her as she promised to return him in their care once they cleared from the Halls of Healing. Healer Che examined them and Anakin was thankful to not receive a lecture about health from her. Obi-wan wasn't so lucky. Healer Che took one look at his head wound and went into a round with Obi-Wan before ordering his bacta submersion.

When Anakin was cleared, he exited the Halls of Healing without a word or message to pass onto Obi-Wan when he woke up from his bacta bath. As for Padawan Kenobi, he was still safe with Master Tahl at her apartments, probably getting a much needed break from them. Anakin decided to let the boy stay with the master. Anakin needed peace desperately.

So, he found the closest hanger and trapped a poor droid to his mercy.

Since his time in the hanger, Anakin cleaned the polarity sink, oiled the arms and upgraded the data card storage. His next focus was the Life Form Scanner. He hoped to expand the scanner to make it possible for the droid to locate a number of lifeforms in a single apartment. He hoped it to become their back-up protector during the night when they were asleep or elsewhere. That way, they'll know if Dooku was sneaking behind their backs.

Anakin had no idea how long he worked on the droid, but got an idea when a shadow fell beside him and he recognized the presence of his latest guest. He groaned and removed another bolt from the droid. "I see you managed to find me."

"It wasn't too difficult," Obi-Wan's cultured voice called behind him and Anakin heard him take a few more steps closer. "I knew you would be here, fixing something."

Anakin didn't acknowledge Obi-Wan's answer. He reached for the scanner and examined the product to figure out the next steps to take. The shadow moved, growing smaller until Anakin could see the pale leggings of Obi-Wan's new outfit the healers provided for them. Then, Obi-Wan bent down, taking a seat on the floor.

Anakin's eyes slid to Obi-Wan brightly colored face. The bacta made his whole face shiny, leaving some residue on his skin. Anakin trailed up and found the wound vanished. Not a single trace left. Obi-Wan was lucky. He will never have to carry a scar on his face.

"I see they fixed your face," Anakin commented before returning to the droid.

Obi-Wan slowly nodded. "Yes, I only had to be under for two hours," he commented, matter-of-factly. "Not nearly as bad as the time after Rattatak—"

"Don't bring that up," Anakin said, sharply. "I don't want to talk about anything, Obi-Wan. Please…go away!"

Anakin slammed the wrench down on the floor and reached for the hydrospanner. Obi-Wan didn't leave. He stayed seated beside Anakin, watching him closely as he dismantled the scanner.

"What are you doing to that poor droid?" Obi-Wan asked, curious.

"I said go away."

"And go where?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Anakin shrugged, uncaring. "Anywhere, but here. Go find your younger self. Pester him."

"I'm not here to pester you, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, his voice so steady and calm that it rattled Anakin. "I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Anakin gritted through his teeth as he pried the scanner's lenses off. "Now—go!"

The last word rattled the ceiling above him, but again, Obi-Wan did not leave. He didn't move an inch. He watched Anakin's tough fingers pick away the screen and rearrange the wires in the scanner. Obi-Wan's presence affected his ability to stay focus and his fingers kept slipping from the wires, giving him tiny jolts in retaliation of his obstruction.

After a few attempts, Anakin dropped the scanner and turned sharply to Obi-Wan. "Why are you still here?"

Obi-Wan merely lifted his eyes from the scanner to Anakin. "Thought you would like to talk about earlier," he answered, softly. "About what Qui-Gon said."

"I don't need an explanation, Obi-Wan," Anakin snarled. "I understand everything he said."

"Do you?"

"Yes!" Anakin snapped, huffing as he glanced away. "He thinks we're careless fools. That all we care about is fame and attention. He…he…"

Anakin's soul deflated, the dam crumbling under the last image of Qui-Gon's scorned face. "He doesn't like us at all," he said, hearing the cracks in his words. "You heard him! He basically said we were like the Sith. He's ashamed of us."

Obi-Wan drew a long breath, his shoulders sagging. "That's not true Anakin," he whispered. "You must forgive Qui-Gon for his outburst. It rarely happens, but it occasionally happens. I know I had a couple encounters with him in that mood."

It didn't make Anakin feel better. "We're a disgraced to him," he said before straightened up and mimicking Qui-Gon's voice. "'We're not heroes. We're Jedi'. We failed him. We're a disgrace in his eyes."

"All I ever wanted to do was prove him right," Anakin said, overwhelmed. "That I was meant to become a Jedi. That I deserved to be a Jedi. To become the Jedi he envisioned. I—I wanted him to be _proud_ of me!"

Anakin brushed his flesh hand over his eyes, darkening his sight as he drew in a long, heavy breath. "Instead, he's disappointed. He looks at us as if we're unworthy of the title. He hates us," he said, dejected. "Everything I've done…it wasn't enough."

Obi-Wan sympathetically shook his head, reaching for Anakin's arm and holding it tight. "Do not misconstrue his anger," he insisted. "He's not disappointed in us. And, he does not hate us. He cares for us greatly. He reacted out of compassion, out of his fear that something happened to us." Obi-Wan slowly released Anakin's arm, retracting it. "And, most of his anger…it's not entirely directed at us, but at an old memory."

Anakin wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "An old memory?"

"More like an old padawan."

The mysterious padawan who Qui-Gon raised prior to Obi-Wan. Anakin still found it strange there was another padawan. He imagined only himself and Obi-Wan as Qui-Gon's padawans. No one else belonged in their little makeshift family. Just Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and himself (along with Padmé). Who was this mysterious padawan? What happened to him?

"You never told me about his other padawan," Anakin probed, twisting to sit directly perpendicular to Obi-Wan. "What was his name?"

Obi-Wan brushed his beard, eyes distant for a moment. "Xanatos," he murmured. "His name was Xanatos. And, he was Qui-Gon's golden boy."

"Golden boy?" If anyone of them were going to Qui-Gon's "golden boy" it would be Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nodded his affirmation. "Yes, Qui-Gon dotted on him, spoiling him and encouraging his ego with compliments at his power," he said. "Qui-Gon loved the boy."

"Love is forbidden for a Jedi," Anakin said, involuntarily. He was used to being force to quote that line to ensure trust within the Jedi Order of his devotion to the Order than to a certain senator. "Sorry."

"No, you're right…but this is Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan reminded Anakin with a warm smile. "In some ways, you and Qui-Gon are very similar in that you pick and choose which code to follow. Unfortunately, it was Qui-Gon's love for the boy that deceived him."

"What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan tilted his head, chin raised as he reminisced old thoughts. "I'm not quite certain of all the events, but Xanatos was quite the manipulator," he explained carefully. "He often manipulated situations for his own personal gain. He would lie and deceive Qui-Gon and other Jedi. Some of the Masters showed concern, but Qui-Gon ignored the warning signs."

"Because he loved Xanatos?"

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. "Yes, he kept ignoring those faults until he no longer could," he said, his eyebrows drawn down. "That was the moment Xanatos fell to the dark side and tried to kill Qui-Gon."

Anakin sat dumbstruck at the revelation. Anakin looked down, mouth slightly gaped as he comprehended Obi-Wan's words. Qui-Gon's own padawan fell to the Dark side and tried to kill him. His own padawan tried to _kill_ him! Anakin couldn't believe it. It seemed impossible for Qui-Gon to raise a vile person who plunged into the depths of the Dark side. Anakin took a quick look at his master. Despite occasionally getting irritated and distrustful toward Obi-Wan, Anakin never imagined betraying him in such a manner. Never in a million years would he even attempt to kill him either. Xanatos—or whatever his name—must have been at the very beginning. It wasn't Qui-Gon's fault the padawan fell to the Dark side. Just a bad seed… like Dooku.

"It took many years for Qui-Gon to recover from that betrayal," Obi-Wan continued as Anakin lifted his attention back to his master. "He no longer trusted himself and refused to take on another padawan out of fear of training another Xanatos." Obi-Wan raked his hair with his hand in one swift movement, before sighing wearily as he flickered his eyes to Anakin. "It's the reason why I never spoke about my apprenticeship with Qui-Gon. It was a struggle at the beginning. He neither wanted me (at the beginning) nor trusted me to stay on the Light side. His time with Xanatos made it difficult for him to get close to anyone again."

"But…you eventually did, right?" Anakin said, remembering back to the Naboo Incident. He overheard Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon arguing about him, the Council and the Force. Were they not close even then?

The smile that spread across Obi-Wan's face eased those concerns away. "Yes…it took time and trials here and there, but we grew close," he said. "I grew to see him as a father figure."

Anakin understood that closeness. He saw Obi-Wan as a mixture of father and brother, someone he considered family alongside Padmé. "So…it's not necessarily our fault that Qui-Gon got mad," he said, brightening up. "It was Xanatos or whatever."

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "Oh, I'm afraid we do have some part in upsetting him," he contradicted Anakin's comment. "We did deceive him. And it was that act that made him remember Xanatos. So, we deserved that lecture. If anything, it's a reminder to us.

"We cannot become Xanatos, Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured, sadness shadowed his words. "It would break his heart again."

Anakin's eyes narrowed, hardened. "We're nothing like Xanatos," he said, his voice like steel as he spoke. "I would never betray Qui-Gon. I would never fall to the Dark side."

"And, we never will," Anakin heard the confident smile in Obi-Wan's voice. "We just have to remind him of our oaths to the Jedi Order." He paused briefly. "So…let's stick to his rules for now. Let's not do any Plan Bs for some time."

Anakin nodded in agreement, exhaling a long breath. Feeling better than he did when he entered the hanger, he nudged Obi-Wan. "Pass the wire stripper."

Obi-Wan handed him the wire stripper, intrigued in Anakin's repair. "You never told me what you're doing to that droid."

A lopsided grin curled Anakin's mouth. "I'm working on expanding the Life Form Scanner on this droid. And, since you refused to leave—" Anakin tossed Obi-Wan the filthy screen cover. Obi-Wan caught it, but stared, appalled by the dark smudges that smeared his fingertips, "you can clean the screen."

Obi-Wan didn't argue. He reached for one of wipes and began polishing the screen and, together, they sat in silence working on a droid. They haven't done this in a long time. In fact, Anakin thought, they never did repaired a droid together. At least, not for relaxation. Obi-Wan never cared for droids, seeing the more as objects than intellectual beings as he often teased Artoo mercilessly. But, as Anakin peeked at his master fumbling with the screen, he could only smile a bit brighter.

He's never been _this_ relaxed in his master's presence. All the other times, he recognized Obi-Wan as a Council member or his master or commanding officer. He kept some of his shields up, careful with his words when speaking to him to not give anything away about the secrets he hid from him.

But, now, in this moment, all those tense barriers collapsed. He simply sat beside Obi-Wan not as a Jedi Knight, but as a person. A brother. They sat together as brothers, working on a project together. No Council members. No war. No duty. Just peace.

Obi-Wan examined the crystal clear screen with a critical eye before giving a nod of approval. He handed Anakin the screen. "Finished."

Anakin traded the screen with the wire compact he recently stripped. "Great. Now, hold these two wires," he said as Obi-Wan examined the wires Anakin gestured. "Keep them apart. I'm going to be altering this one here and can't have the other near it. Got it?"

A small crease formed between Obi-Wan's eyebrows as he parted the wires. "I got it."

As Anakin worked on the altercations, he wished that the moment would never end.

But, as he's often told, even stars burn out.

He only wished it wouldn't.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Arguments for Different Reasons**

Qui-Gon yawned when he stepped back into his apartments. He ran a hand over his eyes, exhausted from the hours spent in detailing the possible scenarios of tomorrow's meeting with the politicians. They agreed to insist the matter was of Jedi concern and the Senate had no involvement. Qui-Gon agreed to the plan. He did not trust politicians and would find their involvement was more of control rather than help.

As he strolled down the empty corridor, he thought back to his emotional outburst against Jedi Kenobi, Anakin and even his padawan. As a Jedi, he needed to keep his emotions under control and not victimize his fellow Jedi, let alone his own padawan. They deserved a reprimand for their disobedience, but the cruelty behind his scolding could have been tossed aside.

When another yawn escaped, Qui-Gon promised he would apologize in the morning when he was less exhausted and had a clearer head. Tired, he entered his apartment, yawning again.

"Hello there."

Qui-Gon startled. He was so exhausted that he didn't even noticed Jedi Kenobi sat at the table with a mug of warm tea. He relaxed and moved further into the apartment. "I thought I said don't wait up for me," he said. "It's late."

Jedi Kenobi lifted the mug near his mouth. "Oh…I wasn't waiting for you," he said, taking a sip. "In my time, I'm quite the insomniac. Anakin believes it's because of nightmares, but in actuality, it's simply the peace and quiet."

"You enjoy peace and quiet?" Qui-Gon asked, skeptical after the incidents he's witnessed.

"Very much so. Especially when you have a padawan like Anakin."

Qui-Gon glanced behind Jedi Kenobi and saw a sleeping figure curled on the couch, a hand dangling over the cushion. Anakin Skywalker was fast asleep, cocooned in blankets like he was sleeping in an ice cave. A few curls rested against Anakin's face and he looked very peaceful as he slept soundly, unaware of the conversation a few feet away.

Jedi Kenobi placed the mug back on the table and he folded his arms over his chest, reclining in his chair. "You look tired," he commented. "What happened with the Council?"

Qui-Gon sighed and dropped his hands on the table, leaning over. "It appears that these recent attacks on the Temple have concerned the Senate."

Jedi Kenobi gently raised his brows and murmured. "Oh dear."

Qui-Gon sunk into the opposite chair. "Yes and there's a meeting tomorrow to ease the senators' minds."

Jedi Kenobi rested his chin in his fingers, lightly stroking his beard. "Sounds unpleasant," he murmured and then rose from his seat. "Let me pour you some tea."

"That won't be necessary—"

"Master," Jedi Kenobi paused in the entry way of the kitchen. "I _know_ how to make your tea." And, without waiting for a reply, he turned into the kitchen.

Qui-Gon surrendered the argument and followed Jedi Kenobi. As he walked, he caught sight of a cluttered droid in the corner of his common space. Surrounding the droid were random parts and tools that befitted the hanger scene than his sitting room. Quizzical, he turned into the kitchen and promptly asked Jedi Kenobi.

"Why is there a busted droid in the sitting room? And tools?"

Jedi Kenobi didn't even glance over his shoulder as he pulled out a mug and rested it on the counter. He reached for the kettle, still steaming from when Jedi Kenobi poured his own mug. "Oh…that's Anakin's. The droid isn't busted. He's working on it. Doing some type of repairs."

"And he decided to do it in the sitting room?"

Jedi Kenobi shook his head as he dropped in the sapir leaves. "He couldn't keep it in the hanger," he claimed. "He felt if he did, the mechanics would trash it as junk. So, he brought it back here."

Qui-Gon watched Jedi Kenobi tilt the kettle, the steamy water cascading into the mug. Reaching the right limit, Jedi Kenobi set the kettle aside and added a drop of honey. Then slowly and counterclockwise, he stirred the tea. The aroma of the tea soothed Qui-Gon's troubled mind and he gracefully accepted the green tea from Jedi Kenobi's offered hand. He took a sip.

Jedi Kenobi was right. He certainly knew how to make _his_ tea. He took another sip. "Thank you," he said, to which Jedi Kenobi accepted with a light bow of his head. "Should I even ask where he got the droid?"

"It's best you didn't."

Qui-Gon decided against forcing the issue and accepted the lack of answer. He took another sip of his tea, wondering if the two Jedi would be the death of him. They weren't terribly bad and not necessarily unpleasant company. At this very moment, he found Jedi Kenobi quite easy to converse unlike the other times they spent as Jedi Kenobi stayed cryptic, forcing Qui-Gon to try and find any chinks in the shields. Now, there were no cryptic words or double meaning. It was simple and pleasant. It was quite nice.

Qui-Gon offered they returned to the table. Together, they sat on opposite sides, Jedi Kenobi with his back to Anakin and Qui-Gon's back facing the door. They sat in silence, savoring the delicious sapir tea. They drank until all that was left were splattered patterns of tea dregs alongside the bottom of the mug. Qui-Gon finished his last gulp and lowered his mug to look straight at Jedi Kenobi and called to the young Jedi.

"I apologize for my recent behavior," Qui-Gon said, startling Jedi Kenobi from his peace and quiet moment with his tea. "I regret that I let my anger get the better of me. And for that, I am truly sorry."

He truly regretted his outburst. It took him a while to cool down, but he realized his mistake. He still believed that he was right in setting the rules. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were too reckless for their own good and it seemed to be rubbing off on Obi-Wan. He didn't mind his young apprentice taking risks as he encouraged the idea of following the Force, but he did not approve the recklessness of his risks such as jumping on the speeder or running to the ship's destruction. Both chances could have killed him. It could have killed all three of them. Qui-Gon only thanked the Force had different plans for the trio and kept them alive.

Jedi Kenobi dismissed the apology with a light wave of his hand. "It's forgotten," he said, shifting in his seat. "Besides, I don't think it's my forgiveness you truly need."

Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow. "Really?" he said, resting his chin against one of his palms. "Whose forgiveness should I ask if not my old padawan?"

"Anakin," Jedi Kenobi answered with no hesitation.

"Anakin?"

"You didn't have to be so harsh on him," Jedi Kenobi said, solemnly as he lifted his gaze to Qui-Gon. "He was hurt by your outburst."

Qui-Go's shoulders fell as he remembered his tirade from earlier. He set his mug aside, resting his hands on the table. "I'm aware I overreacted," he said to Jedi Kenobi, "but I still stand by what I said. You and he take unnecessary risks. Nearly killing yourselves in the process."

"That may be true," Jedi Kenobi agreed, passionately adding, "But Anakin…he only wants to impress you. He admires you greatly, Master. And, you personally snapped at him—"

"When did I snap at him?"

"When you told him to call you Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon faintly remembered correcting the young man on the title. He didn't truly mean it. Hardly anyone called him "Master Jinn", but he was too overwhelmed by all the bad memories and the worries to realize his words had consequences. And, it seemed young Anakin took it to heart.

Jedi Kenobi kept speaking, his voice drawing Qui-Gon back to focus. "Anakin has only ever known you as Qui-Gon. Not Master Jinn," he explained. "Just Qui-Gon or, in formal settings, Qui-Gon sir. And, you never seemed to mind... until now."

Guilt settled in Qui-Gon's heart as he pictured Anakin's withdrawal. He knew little about Anakin Skywalker, but according to Jedi Kenobi, Anakin admired him greatly and they were close enough to skip the informalities. No wonder the young Jedi Knight looked distraught. His role model scolded him on something considered normal to the young man.

"Anakin is…he's a passionate individual," Jedi Kenobi said at length. "On occasion, he reminds me of you. He feels a lot. Loves easily and wants to save everyone—and do so by disregarding the Jedi Code."

Qui-Gon admitted to himself that the young man sounded like him. Full of compassion and desire to save people are traits he carried with him. He let out a deep sigh. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I'll apologize when I see him next."

"Thank you," Jedi Kenobi said, immensely grateful.

Qui-Gon nodded, recognizing it was his duty to seek forgiveness for his outburst. He looked to the clock and saw the time was now an hour past since his planned slumber. "It's late, Obi-Wan. We both need rest," he said, gesturing to the clock. "You to recuperate from your injuries and me—to deal with the politicians."

Jedi Kenobi's eyes widened before he sympathetically offered, "I do not envy your invitation."

Qui-Gon studied Jedi Kenobi's face. "I take it you've had some experiences."

Jedi Kenobi nodded, an amused smile hiding behind his beard. "Yes—a few too many for my taste."

"And they went well?"

Jedi Kenobi laughed and, behind him, Anakin stirred on the couch, but did not wake. "As well as it could for a political meeting," he said, breathing out slowly to calm his laugher. "I never enjoyed those meetings. I'd rather face a gundark than a politician. I trust the gundark to attack me. A politician has too many hidden agendas to trust where their allegiance is."

"They only seek money and power. Never the betterment of the galaxy," Jedi Kenobi concluded, agitated. "It's…disconcerting."

Qui-Gon agreed immensely. Many politicians he's met were eager to control power or money, their philosophies focused on keeping that money and power. And, Hego Damask was one of the worst.

"There are a lot of corrupted individuals in government," Qui-Gon remarked in agreement. "Let us hope there are a few good ones there to counter them."

Jedi Kenobi's flickered, almost like he recaptured a memory. It seemed a lot of his words have managed to elicit a memories for Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. They acted like he was predicting, but all he was doing was admitting his hopes for the galaxy. If there is evil, then there is also good. A balance.

When Jedi Kenobi remained silent for too long, lost inside his head, Qui-Gon reached for the young man's hand. "Obi-Wan?"

Suddenly, Jedi Kenobi shook himself out of his induced state, blinking rapidly at Qui-Gon. "So sorry. I must have let my mind wander," he apologized. "You're right. It's late. We should retire. I'll see you in the morning."

Jedi Kenobi took their empty mugs and headed to the kitchen. Qui-Gon heard the sink run, water gushing and the sound of scrubbing echoed from the tiny room. When the water turned off, Jedi Kenobi headed to the sitting area, pulling up the last extra blanket that was too short to cover Jedi Kenobi comfortably. But, it seemed the young Jedi did not mind.

He tucked himself in his couch and whispered, "Good night Master."

"Good night, my old padawan," Qui-Gon returned as he retreated back to his bedroom to sleep away the night.

* * *

"Anakin?"

Anakin looked up from his droid and found Qui-Gon towering over him. The Jedi Master revealed nothing to Anakin. His face neutral and calm, no signs of any aggressiveness from last night. It was a blank canvas, something that Anakin didn't know how to approach.

"May we talk?" Qui-Gon requested.

Cold dread build inside the deep pits of Anakin's body. All morning, since Obi-Wan pestered him to wake up, he remained distant from the other occupants of the apartment. He idled next to his droid, reviewing the wiring and bolts that he undid last night. Everyone else ate breakfast and Obi-Wan instructed the padawan how to make Qui-Gon's tea to perfection, something the young boy previously struggled.

Anakin was fine by himself. He was used to it. Being the fabled 'Chosen One' had isolated him from many of his peers and Jedi Knights. Only Obi-Wan and Ahsoka enjoyed his company within the Jedi Order. Everyone else feared or disapproved him. They try to cover it up, but Anakin sensed those emotions easily from them, especially the Jedi Council. They never approved of him.

So, Anakin learned to be alone, to occupy himself during the day when he was growing up as a padawan. And, he was putting it to good use as he sat tinkering with the droid. He eventually forgot that he was no longer in his own apartment, drowning out the noises and voices around him as he focused on improving the droid. Until Qui-Gon sought an audience with him.

His limbs went cold like they were all prosthetics rather than flush. His head moved on its own accord, nodding acceptance to the invitation. Qui-Gon gestured to another corner of the apartment and Anakin slowly rose from his seated position next to the droid to follow Qui-Gon.

The dread crept from the pits and stretched its cold fingers through his body. Anakin swallowed hard. He wasn't afraid of Qui-Gon. The coldness wasn't a reflection of his fear, but his disappointment. Despite his talk with Obi-Wan last night, Anakin wasn't ready to confront Qui-Gon. He needed space, a moment to gather the nerves and ready his speech to seek forgiveness. And as he walked down with Qui-Gon, he wasn't ready. He prepared a minor speech, but it wasn't as grand as Obi-Wan's words. He hated speaking, preferring to leave all the talk to Obi-Wan. But, Qui-Gon didn't ask for Obi-Wan's presence. Just his.

He was on his own.

Anakin gulped again when they finally reached the destination. Qui-Gon turned, mouth parted to speak, but Anakin's nerves jumped the gun. "Master Jinn," Anakin's voice cracked, surprising Qui-Gon by his blurt. "I…I know I've disappointed you with my behavior. I won't…I won't make up an excuse. I understand that our actions have made you doubt our intentions." Anakin paused, hesitant before apologetically adding, "I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon said nothing. He gazed at Anakin with a cool expression that Anakin didn't know if Qui-Gon heard any of his words. He almost asked, when Qui-Gon finally spoke, his words a baritone rhythm that he remembered as a child. No agitation or steely tone in the words he murmured from his lips.

"I accept your apology," Qui-Gon said at last, "as long as you accept mine."

Anakin blinked. What? Why was Qui-Gon seeking his forgiveness?

Qui-Gon folded his arms in a relax position, eyes soft and somber as he gazed upon Anakin's face. "It has come to my attention that I was rather harsh last night," Qui-Gon admitted with a small tilt of his head. "I rightfully agree. I let my emotions get the best of me."

"And, I feel I owe the biggest apology," Qui-Gon continued, "I took out my own anxieties and worries on you. I snapped and you became the victim. You deserved none of it. And, I apologize."

"I have to keep reminding myself that you and Obi-Wan are adults. You know how to take care of yourself," Qui-Gon said with a dejected sigh, crestfallen. "You're experiences shaped you into the Jedi Knight you are. And, I need to constantly remind myself that you are not from this time, but a time far darker than this one. Your view is different from mine; and therefore, you and Obi-Wan will react differently from what I'm used to."

"So, please…accept my deepest apology," Qui-Gon requested, meaningful in his plea for forgiveness. "You didn't deserve my anger yesterday."

Anakin's lips curled into a brilliant smile. "Of course, Master Jinn."

"Qui-Gon," the Jedi Master corrected as he returned the smile. "Please, call me Qui-Gon. After all, it's the only name you know for me."

Anakin agreed. He never got the chance to call Qui-Gon "Master" as Darth Maul stole Qui-Gon away from Anakin before he was fully accepted into the Jedi Order. All he ever addressed the Jedi Master was "Qui-Gon" or "Qui-Gon sir". A cascade of cold washed over him when he remembered his feelings of anxiety, abandonment and unknown that plagued him during the Jedi Master's funeral.

He grimaced at the memory.

"Are you all right?" Qui-Gon voiced, his face visibly concerned as he tried to meet Anakin's eyes.

Anakin pushed away the memory and perked up, hiding the sorrow. "Of course, Qui-Gon," he said, happily to return to the more personal level. "Just…relieved."

"That we are at an understanding?" Qui-Gon questioned. "Or because you get to call me Qui-Gon again?"

Anakin smirked. "Both, I guess."

Qui-Gon reflected the same happiness Anakin felt inside. "I am too," he agreed. "I'm not quite fond of being called Master Jinn. It's a stiffy title and I never found myself to be a stiff individual."

A laugh escaped from Anakin's mouth. "Nope. You were one of the most relaxed Jedi I have ever met," he said. "Sometimes I can't believe Obi-Wan was once your padawan. He used to be very serious."

"And now?"

"He's more laid-back now," Anakin replied. "Took me a while to wear him down, but I eventually did. At least now he can take a joke."

Anakin turned to look back to Obi-Wan and discovered that the apartment was empty. His eyebrows drew inward as he glanced around the apartment. "Where did they go?"

Qui-Gon looked in the same direction. "Oh…they must have gone ahead," he said. "To give us some privacy."

Anakin shrugged. It would be like Obi-Wan to leave secretly, but he didn't mind. In fact, he appreciated Obi-Wan's gift. He had yet to spend any time with Qui-Gon. But, with both Kenobis departing from the apartment, it just left him and Qui-Gon. Together. With no Kenobi's around to distract or worry over.

Obi-Wan knew how much this would mean to him and a smile peeled back on Anakin's face. "Well…that's Obi-Wan. Always looking after everyone," Qui-Gon cocked his head in confusion, but Anakin shrugged it off. "Look…I know we forgiven each other, but…I just want to let you know something."

Anakin took a deep breath, glancing away for a moment to prepare himself. He slowly lifted his eyes back to Qui-Gon, who patiently waited. "I…I want to let you know that I won't disappoint you. I promise!" he said, empathically and unwavering. "I won't let you or Obi-Wan down. I—I won't be like Xanatos."

Qui-Gon stiffened upon Xanatos name. He inhaled sharply. "I see Obi-Wan has told you about my old padawan then?"

Anakin dolefully nodded. "Just yesterday. I never even knew you had another padawan until recently," he admitted. "I understood your hesitation with us. I…I just want to let you know that we won't be like him. We would never betray you. Never!"

Qui-Gon didn't say anything for a long moment. He looked at Anakin, his gaze not faltering as he stared pensively. Anakin shuffled his feet, waiting for an affirmation or some sort of response from the Jedi Master. He saw the hurt in the older Jedi's eyes, but not of pain. Only a sad sorrow look in remembrance of the betrayal. Then, in a blink of an eye, it disappeared.

"As long as we agree to work together," Qui-Gon said. "Then I have no worries about you or my padawan. I'm sure you and Obi-Wan will go on to do great things. But, I'll be proud even if you do not. As long as you stay true and good, I'll be proud."

A corner of Anakin's mouth twitched up and, without any warning, Anakin hugged Qui-Gon. And, to his surprise, Qui-Gon embraced him in return. It took Anakin forever to get Obi-Wan to hug him back, his old master never understanding the concept until he finally surrendered to the action after Anakin woke up in a panic from a nightmare.

Qui-Gon—he didn't need encouragements or trails. He accepted the hug, the reason behind it and embraced it in return. Anakin hadn't felt this hug in a long time. Not since he left his mother on Tatooine all those years ago.

After a long moment, still embracing one another, Anakin heard a beep coming from Qui-Gon's robes. They broke apart and Qui-Gon took out his comlink and read the message. "I'm sorry Anakin, but I must get going," he apologized to Anakin as he pocketed the comlink. "They're waiting for me."

Anakin nodded and allowed Qui-Gon to walk away. It was easy to let Qui-Gon go. They reached an understanding. Beyond that, they reached a new level of their friendship. Qui-Gon was proud and hugged him.

As Anakin turned to go work on his droid, his mind revolted. Who was waiting for Qui-Gon? And, where was he going? Anakin darted to the door, thrusting it open and chased after Qui-Gon who was entering the turbolift.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Anakin called out, running down the corridor to catch Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder as Anakin approached. "The Council and I have a meeting with some senators at the Chancellor's office," he said as Anakin reached his side. He hit one of the buttons and the turbolift moved. "I should not be gone for very long."

"The Senate?" Anakin inquired, baffled. "Why? What for?"

"Just some concerns about the Sith attacks," Qui-Gon said. "They just want to be comforted and told they are completely safe."

"Are they?"

"I believe you know that answer better than me."

Anakin contemplated. His thoughts jumbled at the idea of Dooku's target. His main target was Obi-Wan. But, would he go after Senators too? Would he try to kill Palpatine? To stop him from becoming the strong leader of the Republic. What about Padme? Would he try to kill Padme at the young age of three to stop her from causing havoc on his plans? He didn't know, but it was very conceivable. Dooku came to the past to ensure his victory in the future. Eliminating Padme, Obi-Wan and Palpatine would definitely ensure his quick victory against the Republic.

The turbolift came to a halt and the door slid open, revealing one of the Jedi hangers. Qui-Gon stepped out first and Anakin followed him.

"I wouldn't give them any false hopes," Anakin finally said. "There may be a few senators the Sith Lord may try to kill."

Qui-Gon hummed. "Are you planning to give me the names of these politicians?"

Was he even allowed to? "Keep a close eye on Naboo," Anakin decided, forsaking Obi-Wan's warning. "Their senators are important."

Qui-Gon hummed again in thought. "I'll take a closer inspection," he said. "In the meantime, I do not believe they are in danger. Do you?"

Anakin nodded, but it was out of hope. Not fact. "I sense they are safe," he said in his best effort to keep up the hopeful conviction.

"Then I shall be at ease," Qui-Gon replied, but stopped right outside the doors to the hanger. "Don't worry, Anakin. Trust the Force. It'll never betray you."

"If it'll bring you some peace," Qui-Gon added as he opened the hanger doors, "I'll keep an eye on the Naboo senators."

That lifted Anakin's spirits. "Thank you, Qui-Gon," he said. "Palpatine…he's a good friend. Or will be. You can trust him. He's one of the good politicians."

Qui-Gon didn't say anything. He gave Anakin a quick nod before heading to the awaiting group of Jedi stood. Among them were Obi-Wan and Padawan Kenobi. As they approached, they overheard Obi-Wan discussing with Master Windu and Master Yoda the severity of the meeting.

Master Windu was the first to spot the last arrival. "Glad you can join us," Master Windu announced as Qui-Gon and Anakin joined their small circle. "The ship is ready to depart."

"Then let us not waste this beautiful day," Qui-Gon said and the Council members began to board, leaving Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padawan Kenobi behind. Qui-Gon was the last to board the shuttle, but he turned around to face them, looking to Anakin. "My padawan has saber class in a few hours. I'll need you—" Qui-Gon paused, hesitant and then redirected his comment to Obi-Wan. "I need you to make sure he attends the class."

Obi-Wan agreed, promising that he'll ensure the padawan's attendance.

"Thank you," Qui-Gon said and he turned to take a seat with the watching Jedi Council.

But, Anakin wasn't ready to let Qui-Gon go. "Wait! Qui-Gon!"

Qui-Gon looked back once more and Anakin spoke up. "How long is the meeting?" he asked. "When will you return?"

"Probably not until mid-day," Qui-Gon answered. "I'll see you three tonight. Padawan—" Padawan Kenobi respectively looked up at his master. "Study, practice and be good."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon was satisfied. "Good, I'll see you when I return," he said. "Good-bye."

He turned his back to them once again, taking a seat beside Master Sifo-Dyas. The engine hummed to life, vibrating the speeder for a few seconds before being stable. Then, it pulled away, drifting at first until it shot out of the hanger and into the crowded lanes of Coruscant traffic.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stayed in their standing position for a moment, watching the speeder get smaller until it was only a black speck in their line of vision. Obi-Wan clapped a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Let's return inside," he said. "Don't want to be spotted out here too long."

Anakin agreed and the three of them retreated back into the Temple to stay safely hidden from the outside world.

* * *

"These attacks against the Jedi are clearly an attack on the Republic!"

Hego Damask was an adamant speaker. He commanded the audience with his imperious voice and imposing tall figure. As a Muun, his long face drew eyes to him even when he didn't speak. The bald head glared light away, making it almost uncomfortable for Qui-Gon to even look at him.

But, Hego Damask kept talking and Qui-Gon needed to pay attention to his words to counter him. He knew enough about Hego Damask to know the Muun's only concern was not the safety of the Republic, but the safety of his money. Money that he used to support sketchy businesses.

Mace Windu countered the statement. "That is an opinion, Magister Damask. These attacks have yet to strike against the Senate or any other Republic base. Only the Jedi Temple," he said. "Therefore, it is a Jedi concern."

Damask leaned in, interested. "Are you saying the Jedi Order is not a part of the Republic? That it is its own régime?"

Master Windu frowned at the accusation. "The Jedi Order is not a governmental establishment, Magister Damask as you often point out in other political conversations," he said with a sharpness Qui-Gon knew as distrust. Master Windu, though not a political enthusiast, had his own thoughts on philosophies regarding the relationship between the Jedi Order and the Republic. "The Jedi Order consults and offers help if necessary. We serve to protect the peace and the greater good. Not the Senate."

"Yet, you always seem to involve yourself in businesses of political matters of all kind," Damask pointed. "I would consider—as many of our fellow senators believe too—that the Jedi Order is just as important to the Republic as the Senate."

"What are you referring?"

Damask folded his arms on his lap, very composed as he stared directly at Master Windu. "Many Senators and citizens of the great Republic regard the Jedi Order as…as our line of protection."

Qui-Gon's eyebrows drew downward into a sharp V. "Are you suggesting that the Republic considers the Jedi Order to be soldiers?"

Silence stifled the Chancellor's office. Among those who sat in the room beside the Jedi and Hego Damask was Chancellor Kalpana, Senator Bail Antilles, Senator Fi'Lik and Senator Palpatine. When introduced, Qui-Gon immediately recognized the name of Anakin's friend. He heard Anakin's voice in his head, assuring that he could trust Palpatine. Yet, when he shook the man's hand, he felt a tinge of alarm from the man. During the beginning of the meeting, Qui-Gon studied the senator, listening and watching how the senator from Naboo posed himself. Nothing was disconcerting. He gave no abnormal vibe. He was like any politician in the Senate.

When the silence grew too troubling to bear any longer, Senator Antilles spoke. "Though you may not see yourself as soldiers, many would disagree," he said, his athletic frame leaned uncomfortably against the chair's backrest. His hand went to brush the side of neck, his fingers dusting strands of his dark locks. "Jedi have been sent to negotiate peace treaties and defuse unrest in many systems—"

"And that makes us soldiers?" Qui-Gon challenged.

Senator Palpatine stepped in, his very light blonde hair brushed back against his scalp. "Master Jedi— _we_ do not see the Jedi as soldiers," he said to ease the tension, gentle blue eyes looking at every Jedi in the room. "We are merely stating that when in trouble, we seek the Jedi for help." The senators in the room nodded in agreement. "If someone is attacking the Jedi Order, it only causes us concern as we may believe it might be a retaliation from a political incident."

"These attacks are not a political backlash," Master Windu stated, firmly. "Therefore, the necessity for political involvement is pointless."

"Again, Master Jedi," Senator Antilles spoke again. "We are concerned. If the Jedi are attacked and destroyed…then the Republic will be vulnerable."

"Why would you say vulnerable, Senator?" Master Sifo-Dyas inquired, his fingers weaved together.

"It's obvious, is it not? The Republic has no means to protect itself," Senator Fi'Lik said to the Jedi. "We have no army."

Senator Fi'Lik's words struck a chord with Qui-Gon. An army? For the Republic? He wondered if that is how Jedi Kenobi and Anakin become soldiers. The Jedi Order forced to become an army for the Republic, leading into battles against enemies. Qui-Gon shuddered thinking about it. Was this talk what leads to the formation of the Jedi Order becoming soldiers?

"And you desire the Jedi to become the Republic's army? Earlier everyone agreed the Jedi were not soldiers," Qui-Gon said, voice steely as he stared down at all the senators. "Jedi are keepers of the peace. Not soldiers."

"We recognize the Jedi are not soldiers," Senator Palpatine stated, firmly. Not once did he look away from Qui-Gon's hard gaze. "Master Jedi…we don't necessarily understand everything about the Jedi culture, but we are very aware the Jedi wish to keep the peace and preserve the people's freedom. We are in agreement, am I correct?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "We are."

"Then we can return back to our original discussion," Senator Palpatine said in a blunt manner. He turned to the Chancellor. "These attacks are not simply attacking the Jedi Order or the Republic. The attacks are on peace, freedom and democracy! It's why all of us here are together. To prevent these attacks from occurring and spreading."

"If the Jedi state these attacks are not involved in the political matters of the Republic, then we have no reason to be concern that the Senate will be attacked," Palpatine concluded, his eyes briefly landing on Damask before returning to the Jedi. "Our concerns now lay in _how_ the Jedi Order are going to stop the attacks."

Damask sat straighter in his seat, arrogantly waiting for a response. Qui-Gon chose not to say a word, passing the responsibility to Master Windu, whose face darkened as he peered right at the senators with humorless eyes.

"I do not see why the Senate needs to be informed on Jedi matters," Master Windu stated, eyebrows knitted. "The situation is handled—"

Damask disagreed. " _Handled_?" he questioned in much disbelief. "There has been at least three recorded attacks this past week!" Damask's eyed the Chancellor, a grave look. "An innocent child nearly lost his leg and another group of children almost became slaves. What have the Jedi done to keep the peace for their own kind?"

Qui-Gon bit hard, his teeth grinding. He dared used Obi-Wan's attack as a leverage to get the Chancellor to sway to his reasoning. Obi-Wan was a youngling! Not a political poster boy!

And, curiously, how did Damask get this information? Who leaked the information outside the Temple?

Chancellor Kalpana sighed heavily, glancing down at his desk for a long moment. "Is this true Jedi Masters?" he inquired as he looked to them, particularly Grandmaster Yoda, who sat quietly and meditatively throughout the meeting. "Were children in danger?"

"The Jedi Initiates are not children in the same sense as you may think," Master Windu responded in his baritone voice. "They are Jedi and they are aware of the—"

" _Were_ _the children_ ," Chancellor Kalpana interrupted, voice louder to drown out Master Windu, "in danger?"

Master Windu leaned back in his regal composure. "The initiates were rescued before anything could happen," he said. "None of the younglings were in extreme danger. The situation was—" Master Windu redirected his dark eyes to Damask. "—under control."

"Under control?" Chancellor Kalpana repeated, turning in his seat to look out at the massive window. "Then you must know who is attacking?" He spun back around, facing the Jedi again. "Who is the attacker? Which group?"

"It's an individual," Master Windu replied, "with a grudge against the Jedi Order. Not against the Republic."

"What is the individual's name?"

"We do not know the name. Just his intentions."

"And, his intentions?"

Master Windu locked his fingers together. "To cause destruction and chaos against the Jedi Order. And, as mentioned before, it is being handled."

"We are setting up safety precautions around the Temple," Master Sifo-Dyas added. "The Jedi are well skilled in fighting and defending."

"Are you planning to kill the attacker?" Senator Fi'Lik asked.

Master Sifo-Dyas shook his head. "We plan to capture and then place on trial," he said, "but, if necessary, we may have to resort to killing. Only if to save innocent lives."

Chancellor Kaplana took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His fingers tapped the edge of his desk, head bowed in thought for a long moment until he raised his head to look at the small delegation in front of him. "Master Jedi—if you believe you are capable to stop all these tragic occurrences then proceed," he said, lifting some weight off Qui-Gon shoulders. "However—to keep the public at ease, I request progress reports. If more attacks occur and the culprit is not caught within a week, we will renegotiate on how to best handle the situation."

And, the weight crashed back down on Qui-Gon. The Senate had managed to weasel their way into the Jedi Order. Rather than the Senate requesting consultation, they were demanding entry into the private lives and situations of the Jedi. Qui-Gon disproved the intrusion. He agreed the need to coincide and work together, but the request was more of demand to be included in Jedi matters. One step for bureaucracy to latch its greedy hands on the Jedi Order.

Chancellor Kaplana concluded the meeting and they all exited the Chancellor's office. Qui-Gon paid no heed of his surroundings, preferring to go straight to the hanger to return to the Temple and back to his padawan. However, he felt a hand on his arm that made him stop dead.

Qui-Gon turned to see the long face of Damask. "Master Jinn," he greeted more cordially than he did in the meeting. "It's good to see you once again. I dare say I thought Master Dooku would be in attendance today."

Qui-Gon swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat, keeping up the neutral expression. "He's on a mission."

Damask nodded knowingly. "Of course! Master Dooku is one of the Jedi's finest knights in the Order," he said. "I imagine he is often away on multiple missions for the Order and the Republic." He paused for a moment. "Walk with me, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon had no interest in walking or talking to Damask, but his fellow Jedi companions were ahead of them. Master Sifo-Dyas walked beside Senators Antilles and Fi'Lik while Master Windu and Master Yoda spoke and walked alongside Senator Palpatine. That, unfortunately, left Qui-Gon alone with Damask.

Damask spoke again, redirecting Qui-Gon's attention back to him. "How is your old Master? He's doing well, I hope?"

"From when we spoke last, he's doing well."

"And when was that?" Damask asked and Qui-Gon got a sense Damask knew more than he let on about his relationship with his old master. "Master Dooku often laments that he hardly speaks to you anymore."

"We speak as much as we can," Qui-Gon replied. "It is unfortunate our schedules do not match up very often."

"Indeed."

Qui-Gon didn't offer another subject matter. He kept his eyes focused ahead, watching Master Windu listen intently to Senator Palpatine, who smiled and nodded when Master Windu spoke. Qui-Gon wondered if Anakin's friend was truly interested in the thoughts Master Windu shared or if he was simply being a politician, acting interested in hopes of getting fruitful returns. Anakin's voice reminded him to trust Palpatine, but something kept nagging in the back of his head. Palpatine was less interested in having the Jedi act as soldiers and more supportive in the idea of the Jedi and Senate working together to keep the peace. He was very much an advocate in that area: keeping peace, democracy and freedom alive in the Republic.

But, something still felt off about the senator from Naboo. Perhaps, he was imagining it. Thinking negatively on the senator due to his distrust of politicians in general.

Eventually, they arrived at a cross-section. The Jedi turned right where their shuttle awaited to be returned home. Senators Antilles and Fi'Lik said their goodbyes and wished them the best of luck with ending the tragedies at the Temple before departing back to their offices in the Senate. Senator Palpatine remained with Master Windu, still discussing on a topic Qui-Gon did not know.

Damask's footsteps slowed and eventually stopped just a yard away from the awaiting Jedi. "Please do not take my actions inside the Chancellor's office in ill form," he asked of Qui-Gon. "These attacks have put everyone on edge. Too many unknown questions can leave many in fear and cast doubt in the stability of not only the Republic, but of the Jedi Order."

"The Chancellor's demand for reports is a bit of an intrusion on your Order," Damask continued. "I'm sorry it came to that. I only wished for cooperation in order to stop these horrible attacks."

Qui-Gon lifted his chin a little, eyes narrowed. "You apologize for the Chancellor's intrusion, yet you don't apologize for your own," he commented, folding his arms. "Very hypocritical of you, Magister Damask. I'm curious…who's been telling you the insides of the Jedi Temple?"

Damask's kind smile faltered, but did not entirely disappear after Qui-Gon's confrontation. "Master Jinn…I have many friends! A great many who expressed their worries on these attacks. In fact, a few expressed concern for you," he said that made Qui-Gon's insides cold. "They informed me that you and your padawan were victims of the first attack. The explosion at the hanger. Very dreadful."

"It's good to see you are much better," Damask said, his tone caring enough to trick others into believing Damask was thankful for Qui-Gon better health. Qui-Gon, however, doubted the Muun actually cared about his life. "How about the padawan? Xanatos is his name, correct? I believe that is what Dooku told me."

Qui-Gon's fingers curled into fists in his sleeves as he took a great breath to release his frustration into the force. "My padawan is well," he decided to answer. "Thank you for your concern."

"Of course," he said, but there was a lack of actual meaning behind those words. "Again, I apologize if the meeting didn't go as plan. I hope you capture this menace before it wrecks more havoc on the Temple," Damask turned to walk away, but paused mid-step. "One dares not think to have a Republic without the Jedi Order."

"Then let's not."

Damask lips stretched into a thin smile. "Of course," he said. "Take good care. Pass on my regards to your master when you speak to him next."

With those parting words, Qui-Gon moved away, shedding the coldness that iced over him every minute he was with Damask. The banking clan leader was a vile creature in Qui-Gon's mind. He never quite understood Dooku's friendship with Damask. He understood Dooku was a political idealist and loved to discuss politics, he only wished it was with another politician that wasn't as power or money-driven as Damask.

Qui-Gon joined with the rest of his fellow companions where Senator Palpatine, seeing Qui-Gon's arrival began to bow out. "If the Jedi ever need assistance," he said. "Do not hesitate to contact me. You Jedi do so much for the galaxy. It is only fair for us to return the offer."

Senator Palpatine strolled away, going in the opposite direction from the Jedi, down the same corridor Damask took.

The four Jedi climbed aboard the shuttle. Master Yoda—who remained quiet during the entire meeting—sat upfront with Master Windu. Qui-Gon took his seat beside Master Sifo-Dyas, who stared pensively out the window.

The engine buzzed and the shuttle jolted, alerting the passengers they have taken off and returning home.

"The meeting had gone better than I predicted," Master Windu said to no one in particular.

"Did it?" Master Sifo-Dyas mumbled, turning away from the window. "The politicians have meddled into Jedi business. They demanded information that holds no concern for them."

Master Windu's eyebrows lifted barely. "I would not consider the reports to be intrusive. After all, we've reported business to the Senate before."

"That is in connection to political matters they requested counselling on," Master Sifo-Dyas rebuked. "These attacks are Jedi affairs. Not political affairs. They have no need to get themselves involved."

"They are not involved. We write the reports and present it to the Chancellor. We determine the facts and the amount of information to be released," Master Windu countered. "What I consider intrusion is how Magister Damask knew about the Padawan Kenobi's attack and the Zygerrian attack." Master Windu flashed a look to Qui-Gon. "Are you aware of how he got the information?"

All eyes flickered to Qui-Gon, who drew himself out of deep thoughts when Master Windu called to him. "He said friends informed him," he passed onto the three Jedi Council members. "However, he didn't receive enough details. He wasn't aware that it was _my padawan_ attacked. His informers say little to him, but obviously enough to cause some damage."

Lines trenched Master Windu's forehead as he meditated over the information. "I believe we'll need to encourage the vow of confidentiality in the Temple again."

"It won't do any good," Qui-Gon said. "Cutting the Jedi off will only result in letting the citizens distrust us. And, besides, Magister Damask will find another way to gather information."

"I do not believe in cutting the Jedi off completely," Master Windu said. "I agree with Senator Palpatine that the Senate and Jedi Order need to work together to handle the problems of the Republic."

"Are you suggesting that the Jedi Order become soldiers for the Republic then?" Master Sifo-Dyas questioned.

Master Windu shook his head. "I would never suggest it. Jedi are keepers of the peace, Sifo-Dyas," he said. "But, I believe the Jedi Order should support the Republic as it stands for peace and freedom. Everything the Jedi Order believes in."

Qui-Gon arched his eyebrows at Master Windu. "Do not get ahead of yourself Mace," he warned. "The Republic may say they stand for peace and freedom, but there are politicians out there who are quite the opposite. We must follow the Force, for the Force will provide peace and freedom for the galaxy. Not the Republic."

"The Jedi Order is meant to keep the peace and freedom from dissolving, Qui-Gon. The Republic was formed by means of freedom and peace for the galaxy," Master Windu argued. "Therefore, it is our responsibility to keep the government from falling."

Qui-Gon did not agree. His time as a padawan with Dooku showed that the Republic wasn't necessarily a statue to peace and freedom for all the galaxy. His brief mingle with politicians displayed greed and corruption amongst even the most reverend politicians in the Senate. It is the reason Qui-Gon only followed the will of the Force for it was the only thing he could trust amongst the shady characters running the Republic. He did not bow to politicians' fancies or requests, rather he meditated on the questions before deciding if it was worth his time and effort.

Master Windu believed in the opposite. The institution itself was the statue of peace and freedom and must be protected at all costs.

"You believe the Jedi Order shall obey the commands of the Senate?" Master Sifo-Dyas asked.

"No," Master Windu replied, frostily. "The Jedi Order will not bow under politicians, but will work diligently to preserve the Republic. Even if it means working alongside the Senate."

Master Sifo-Dyas wagged a finger at Master Windu. "Careful Master," he warned. "Sounds like you're encouraging those misconceptions that the Jedi Order serves only the Senate." He sunk further in his seat, glancing momentarily out his window. "However, I am troubled about the Republic's safety."

All Jedi turned to Master Sifo-Dyas as he mindlessly stared at the window. He scratched his chin in thought. "Perhaps it's not a bad idea for the Republic to create an army."

Master Windu was repulsed by the suggestion. "An army?"

"To protect the Republic from those who wish it harm," Master Sifo-Dyas clarified. "Mace—you cannot obviously believe that the Jedi will constantly keep the peace for years to come. And, as you say, we are not soldiers. If war breaks out, the Republic will turn to the Jedi to protect them. To become soldiers as Magister Damask suggested."

Master Windu crossed his arms. "The Republic has no need for an army. It's at peace."

"For now, but I fear with the Sith's reemergence, that peace will die out soon enough," Master Sifo-Dyas confided. "And the Republic will look to the Jedi for protection. Are we willing to forgo our philosophies?"

"Sifo-Dyas," Master Windu spoke up, tone hardened, "creating an army will only encourage the idea that the Republic is using militaristic force to keep planets align. That will certainly have planets change their opinion on the Republic and cause secession."

"There are already planets considering secession from the Republic!" Master Sifo-Dyas proclaimed. "What if a planet secedes and builds an army of its own? What if they attack? The Jedi would be forced to become the Republic's army to protect it."

"We will forge peace before it will get to the point."

"And you're quite sure that it'll work? That we can just force peace on a disillusioned planet, especially planets that are lacking resources due to the Republic?"

"To keep the Republic and peace alive? Yes," Master Windu said, determined. "But you are forgetting, Master Sifo-Dyas. The Republic pledged to remain demilitarized. Therefore, your idea of creating an army is against the Republic."

Master Sifo-Dyas turned to Qui-Gon. "What do you think Qui-Gon? What is your standpoint?"

Qui-Gon forced an exhale as he gathered his bearings. "I do not wish to see a Republic army nor do I wish to see the Jedi become an army like it once was centuries ago," he said. "I prefer to rely on the Force to bring answers when trouble arises. Not on armies, politicians or even, on occasion, the Jedi Council."

That declaration earned him a couple hard glares from Master Windu and Master Sifo-Dyas. His admission to not following the Jedi Council would be considered blasphemy—treason to the Jedi Order. But, Qui-Gon will not lie. He believed the Council has failed to follow the will of the Force on occasion simply because it did not align to the ways of the Republic. Does it mean he does not believe in the Jedi Order? No. Qui-Gon believed in the Jedi Code, but saw it more like guidelines rather than rules. If the Force told him to forgo the Code, he would do so as he often told his padawan that the rules simply get in the way.

"And if the Force shows no answer? What then, Qui-Gon?" Master Sifo-Dyas said. "Are you willing to watch the destruction of the Jedi Order? The destruction of the Republic? The destruction of your own padawan?"

Qui-Gon's eyes hardened on Master Sifo-Dyas. "Do not drag my padawan into this."

"Padawan Kenobi is already involved. He's the target of the Sith," Master Sifo-Dyas stated, dismissing Qui-Gon's warning to keep Obi-Wan out of the conversation. "Tell me, Qui-Gon…how far are you willing to go to protect what you value?"

Qui-Gon was perplexed by Master Sifo-Dyas' question. "I'm not sure I understand the question," he said. "Are you asking what I would do to save the Jedi Order or the Republic?"

"I'm referring to your padawan."

Qui-Gon's heart thumped loudly in its cage. He studied Master Sifo-Dyas with a questionable gaze. "You think I hold my padawan above the Jedi Order?"

Master Sifo-Dyas shrugged. "You've done so before."

Qui-Gon frowned. "I've learned from my mistakes."

"Did you?"

Qui-Gon had the sudden urge to follow Anakin's example and leap out of the shuttle to get away from Master Sifo-Dyas' questioning. As he began to rise from his seat, the sound of a gimer stick thumping on the floor drew everyone's attention back to front.

"Enough!" Master Yoda declared, ears high and eyes alight with a new intensity. Master Yoda had yet to speak. He remained silent, even during the meeting with the politicians. He did not say a single word. He stayed as the observant guests, listening and watching others debate. That is until now, when he graveled his gimer stick into the floor to gain his fellow audience.

"No more talk. Focus on capturing Darth Tyranus, we must," Master Yoda ordered. "Bigger threat than politicians, the Sith is."

In a long time, Qui-Gon agreed with Master Yoda. He leaned back in his seat, turning away from the other Jedi to meditate. Carefully, he reached out through the Force to check on his padawan. The bond vibrated in return, his young padawan doing well. Qui-Gon smiled in relief knowing nothing bad occurred while away.

And, then he remembered Master Sifo-Dyas' comment. Qui-Gon pondered the accusation in meditation. He went over his treatment of Obi-Wan and compared it to his teaching of Xanatos. He was stricter with Obi-Wan, but not in the same manner as his old master. He encouraged Obi-Wan, but never let a fault of his slip past, unlike he used to do for Xanatos. He recognized all of Obi-Wan's faults and did his upmost to correct the more serious ones. He was proud to note Obi-Wan's anger settled since their first meeting. And, he also noted Obi-Wan began owning up to his own faults or mistakes, taking the full blame and doing his best to correct them. That trait was very unlike Xanatos, who blamed others for his wrongdoings or faults. His old padawan never took the blame. It was everyone else's fault.

Another half hour later, Qui-Gon awoke from his meditation when the shuttle landed at the Jedi Hanger. Master Yoda hopped out of his seat, steadily walking down the ramp as he issued Master Windu a command to gather the rest of the Council for a meeting in two hours. With the two senior members of the Council ahead, Qui-Gon called Master Sifo-Dyas back.

"To add onto our discussion earlier," Qui-Gon said to Master Sifo-Dyas, facing the Jedi Council master. Master Sifo-Dyas straightened his shoulders, becoming stoic in the face of Qui-Gon's large stature, "I treat Obi-Wan no more than you'd treat a padawan."

Master Sifo-Dyas titled his head, eyebrows raised perceptively. "That is not necessarily true," he said, mildly. "I've seen your interaction with the boy. Your padawan adores you. He even fears that you'll reject him again."

"And that means I hold him above the Jedi Order?"

"It means you have yet to reprimand him on attachments," Master Sifo-Dyas stated. "Instead, you are accepting it. Encouraging the boy's attachment to you."

Qui-Gon recognized that Obi-Wan grew attachments easily, but the boy was dedicated to following the Jedi Code. His expulsion from the Order forced him to become attached for survival reasons and his return to the Order made him a dedicated follower of the rules in order to avoid being expelled again. Qui-Gon understood this and did not blame the boy. In fact, Qui-Gon didn't see it as an attachment, but more as affection. Obi-Wan, when he met people he liked, grew an affection for them and would help them to the best of his ability. But, not at the expense of his principles. And, for that reason, Qui-Gon felt no need to be harsh with Obi-Wan on his attachments. It had yet to affect him or his training.

"I do not encourage the boy's attachment," Qui-Gon corrected Master Sifo-Dyas.

Master Sifo-Dyas chuckled, somewhat bewildered. "Oh…Qui-Gon," he murmured. "If Dooku was around, he would wonder what happened to his brilliant padawan." Master Sifo-Dyas slowed his laughter and eyed Qui-Gon. "You claim you don't encourage the boy's attachment; yet, you ban the Council from interfering with his training. You've grown overly protective of him. Your own fear of losing him heightens his attachment."

"Look at his older self," Master Sifo-Dyas commented. "I've seen Master Kenobi. He's indeed an admirable Jedi Knight, but there's still that longing for you. Everything you say, he and Skywalker follow. They even abandoned a Council meeting on your command!"

Qui-Gon remembered that night when he ordered Jedi Kenobi and Anakin to follow him out. They did so with no disagreement or approval from the Council. Then there was Anakin proclaimation that they would never betray him or disappoint him, followed by a hug—an action Jedi frown upon. Of course, those were the only exceptions. Master Sifo-Dyas had yet to be around the two Jedi enough to know that they did not necessarily obeyed his every command. Jedi Kenobi did not listen to him to keep his padawan safe. Anakin detoured from instruction and taught his padawan rather than take him to class. And, most recently, they did not follow orders to go to the Halls of Healing. If Sifo-Dyas witnessed these disobedient acts, he would think differently.

However, Master Sifo-Dyas was correct in saying that there was still longing. He saw it from both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Though Jedi Kenobi attempted to keep a distance, Qui-Gon could see that his interaction with the young man brought a peaceful yearning. A jubilant sense of happiness! Anakin's manner of showing off and gobbling up all his words alongside Jedi Kenobi's effort to help him and talk all pointed to signs of…attachment.

When Qui-Gon looked back to Master Sifo-Dyas, he saw that the master wasn't smug. Only hesitant. "I'm not trying to lecture you, Qui-Gon," he said carefully. "I'm only speaking out of concern for your future and your padawan's future. Attachments are problematic. You know this to be true."

"If you accept his attachments, he will only pass it onto his padawans" Master Sifo-Dyas continued. "Perhaps, he already did?"

It was a remark to Anakin. It was not hard to miss. When Master Sifo-Dyas reached over to check Kenobi's head injury, Anakin pulled him away. He was worried for Jedi Kenobi and felt protective over him. He distrusted Master Sifo-Dyas for some odd reason and wished only for a healer to check on Jedi Kenobi (though that was probably a ruse to cover up his action). Anakin stayed close to Jedi Kenobi, always standing beside him or walking in sync with the older Jedi. They had even slept on the same couch. And, Anakin's affection for Jedi Kenobi extended to the padawan. When he wasn't helping Obi-Wan learn to wield a lightsaber, he teased the boy like an older brother would do to a younger sibling.

But, Anakin wasn't the only one at fault. Jedi Kenobi was just as protective as Anakin was. Whereas Anakin used physical intimidation to protect his friend, Jedi Kenobi used his words. Jedi Kenobi urged Qui-Gon to be lenient with Anakin or excused Anakin's behavior and took fault for it. And, if he remember correctly, Jedi Kenobi held onto Anakin when they shared the sleep couch so the young man wouldn't fall off.

They're feelings for each other were deeply rooted. So deep that their bond grew from it, strengthening as time went on. Qui-Gon had never seen a bond as strong as theirs and he even doubted Master Yoda has ever seen a bond like theirs in all his years in the Jedi. The bond kept them in sync with one another, able to read thoughts and adjust to the other. He witnessed it in the way they walk, talk, sat, ate and even when they fought. They knew each other intimately that it must be hard for either of them to hide anything from the other.

And, it must be very hard to be separated.

Qui-Gon held himself together, closing his eyes for a moment. "Obi-Wan Kenobi will be a great Jedi Knight," he said, opening his eyes. "Attachments or not, he will be one of the best Jedi Knights to walk through the Temple."

Master Sifo-Dyas exhaled in defeat. "That may be true," he accepted. "But I still sense that his attachments will hinder him and everyone else."

With that statement, Master Sifo-Dyas turned and departed from the hanger, leaving Qui-Gon alone to contemplate the dangers of attachments. More importantly, the dangers his padawan may cause if Qui-Gon continued to allow Obi-Wan to have attachments.

* * *

Obi-Wan's morning was quiet.

After sending off his master to the Senate, he returned to the apartments with Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Anakin spent most of his time in the common space, working on something on the table before moving to repair the broken droid in the corner. Within an hour, the common space turned into a junkyard. Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure how to explain the situation to Qui-Gon upon his return. Qui-Gon enjoyed simplicity and nature. The scattered droid parts and tools only distorted that image.

Jedi Kenobi spent his time either meditating or doing small chores around the apartment. Then, he would call Obi-Wan over, quizzing him on different topics to "keep his mind sharp". Obi-Wan felt it was more like an interrogation than a quiz. After answering question after question, Anakin poked his head up from the droid and told Jedi Kenobi to give Obi-Wan a break. Jedi Kenobi agreed and reminded Obi-Wan to check his leg to ensure no infection grew along the scar. Obi-Wan did and returned to the common space with a book to read, spending the next hour reading on cultural differences between planetary systems. In between reading, he occasionally eavesdropped on Anakin and Jedi Kenobi's conversations. They discussed things from Anakin's droid to Qui-Gon's political meeting. Obi-Wan perked up upon that discussion. He wanted to know more about why his master had to go to the Senate. He managed to catch a few things such as the meeting was about the recent attacks and the need to ease the politicians' minds. Anakin informed Jedi Kenobi that he passed along information to Qui-Gon that might be helpful. And, that is when they began to bicker. It appeared that the older Kenobi still distrusted politicians as much as he did. But, Anakin did not. He kept insisting that many were good people, but Jedi Kenobi could not agree as experiences said otherwise.

A beeping sound drowned out their argument. Obi-Wan looked to the clock and realized he needed to head off to class. He expected only one of them to drop him off, but was surprised when both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi joined him in the turbolift. Obi-Wan thought, at first, Anakin was going to teach him again, but Jedi Kenobi assured him they were taking him directly to his lessons. They were not interested in disobeying Qui-Gon again.

The turbolift came to a halt and they exited, strolling down the corridor where they were greeted with questionable glances. Obi-Wan wondered if the two Jedi Knights knew of the attention they gathered wherever they went. No one came up to them. They all politely minded their business, only sneaking a peak at them or leaning closer to catch a word of their discussion. Then, they would cast their gaze on him, wondering what a young padawan would be doing hanging out with these unknown Jedi Knights.

Obi-Wan felt the same way. How in the world did he become special enough to warrant this type of attention? He was just a young, foolish boy with minor training in the Force. And, now, he is being guarded by his older self and another Knight from the future to stop an assassination attempt by a time-traveling Sith Lord. It was ridiculous! All of it! A year ago, he was never to become a Jedi. And, now he's being protected at all cost. And even more ridiculous is that he'll grow up to become the man walking beside him: a talented, powerful and indefinitely calm Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan was thankful they arrived at the door to his class, ready to go and spend time with his friends and keep his focus away from the whole life and death situation. Before he could push the door open, Jedi Kenobi held him back, pulling him away.

He squatted down to his level, making Obi-Wan feel embarrassingly short. "Take this."

Obi-Wan accepted a comlink from Jedi Kenobi's hand. He examined it with a quiet thought, pondering the importance of this particular comlink. He still had his old one, though it was somewhere in his bedroom. He turned the small comlink over and found it was nothing particularly interesting.

"Okay," he said, pocketing it on his utility belt.

Anakin leaned over him, his tall presence overshadowing him. "I designed it myself," he said, proud. "It has a wide transmission range. You can be half way across the galaxy and still be able to contact us."

Obi-Wan dropped his eyes back to the comlink. That was certainly impressive and Garen would greatly be envious of the gadget.

"This is important, padawan," Jedi Kenobi said and Obi-Wan looked back up. "For emergencies or if you ever feel in danger, you want to press these two buttons simultaneously."

Obi-Wan stared at the two grey buttons in the corner of the comlink. "What will it do?"

"It'll alert us," Anakin answered. "It'll send us your location. You hit those buttons and we'll be there is seconds. I even programmed it to work if your comlink is off."

Obi-Wan gaped at the comlink again. He no longer cared about the comlink Qui-Gon gave to him when he returned to the Temple from Bandomeer. This comlink was three times better and could not wait to show Garen. How did Anakin even build this gadget? This one-of-a-kind gadget could sell millions to the populace at large. Anakin could make a fortune…if he wasn't a Jedi.

"So, please," Jedi Kenobi spoke up again, "take care of it. Do not lose it."

"I won't."

"And remember to press those two buttons whenever you feel you're in danger," Jedi Kenobi insisted. "Don't be brave—be smart! Darth Tyranus is a more powerful adversary than you."

Heat radiated the back of Obi-Wan's neck. He knew better than to fight a Sith Lord! He knew he was not talented or strong enough to fight off a Sith Lord's attack. One look at his scarred leg will remind him of that. Why did he have to rub it in his face?

"I know," he said, shortly.

Anakin bent over and whispered to Jedi Kenobi. "I think you hurt your own feelings."

Jedi Kenobi sighed, glancing from Anakin to Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you," he apologized. "I…I _know_ you. And, I don't want you to make a mistake."

"I know." Obi-Wan really wanted to get to class now.

Jedi Kenobi nodded once, rising to his feet. "All right, go on ahead," he said, gesturing to the classroom's door. "Pay attention. Listen to the instructor. And, don't get into any fights."

"And, if you do get into any fights—" Anakin began, but abruptly cut off by Jedi Kenobi.

"He will _not_ get into any fights," Jedi Kenobi growled at Anakin. The younger Knight playfully smirked at Jedi Kenobi, amused by the warning rather than taking it seriously. Jedi Kenobi returned his attention back to Obi-Wan, his tone lighter.

"Have fun," he said to Obi-Wan. "One of us will be here when it's over."

Obi-Wan thanked them for escorting him to his class and for the comlink. He waved them goodbye as he pressed the door to open. The door hissed open and he hurried inside to join his class. He glanced over his shoulder where Anakin and Jedi Kenobi stood on the other side, watching him leave. Anakin leaned and whispered something to Jedi Kenobi that made the older Jedi roll his eyes and Anakin to laugh. Then, in seconds, the door shut closed, separating the padawan from his guardians.

Though separated at the moment, Obi-Wan could easily command for their presence by touching the two buttons. In seconds, they would burst through the door to come to his aid. In a way, he's not really separated from them.

Obi-Wan scanned the training room. Unlike the one from last night, this one was not in a pile of rubble and it had no windows anywhere. The only entry point were the doors he came through and he doubted the Sith Lord would walk through those doors. With a quick glance, he spied Master Cin Drallig speaking to another master in the corner while lagging padawan came through the door behind him, brushing against him. Hushed whispers rumbled the training room as padawans bunched together in tight circles to privately discuss.

Obi-Wan cared little for the gossip. He assumed the topic of conversation was about yesterday's attack. They must all be discussing theories or passing along tidbits of information that was probably exaggerated. Though Jedi like to think of themselves above pettiness, they still fell prey to the social conventions of sharing news. Obi-Wan hardly trusted the information they said. Again, it was probably exaggerated to gain a bigger audience or attention.

It didn't bother Obi-Wan. He was there for the whole thing. He didn't need to encourage their gossiping or bring any attention to himself. If anyone in the class heard he was there at the beginning, he feared they would hound him, throwing questions and demanding answers. And, Obi-Wan could not deal with that at the moment. He had no need to talk about what happened last night. If he did, he would not discuss it with his fellow padawans as they would be more interested in the battle itself than his emotions. Instead, he would seek out either his master or Anakin or even his older self.

Obi-Wan maneuvered his way through the group, trying to find his small group of friends. Cranking his neck, he finally spotted Garen. He waved, catching Garen's attention immediately. His friend stopped talking with the other padawan and swept across to Obi-Wan.

As Garen drew closer, Obi-Wan noticed the slightly paled complexion, the widening eyes and the shaking of his friend's hands. Garen looked stunned and painfully afraid. It was an expression he never imagined to see on Garen's face.

"Garen?" Obi-Wan asked, quietly. "You all right? You aren't looking very—"

Garen gripped Obi-Wan's shoulders with both hands, pinching Obi-Wan's arms to his body. Obi-Wan winced, but his pain was not noticed by his friend. Garen looked straight at Obi-Wan, his tone stressed and low.

"The Sith is trying to kill _you_!"

Obi-Wan's heart plummeted.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Secrets and Confessions**

The room became claustrophobic.

It shrunk. The murmurs growing louder and turning into screams that reverberated in his ears. His eyes bounced from face to face, looking for signs of knowledge. Any signs of knowing the truth. Garen's voice droned on, but Obi-Wan couldn't hear what his friend was saying. Panic seized control of every organ. His chest expanded, his breathing becoming more haggard and his heart thundered in strikes. He needed to center himself to regain control. He focused on his training saber, feeling the cold touch of metal along his fingers. He took deep breaths, gently exhaling.

Plans surged through his mind. Options from running away to denial to even slamming the two buttons Anakin and Jedi Kenobi pointed on the specialized comlink all crossed his mind. However, he knew none of it would solve the problem. It would only delay the inevitable.

He blinked and reconnected with Garen who, voice still low, kept speaking. "How could you not tell—"

Obi-Wan caught another padawan turning her head in their direction. Not wanting any eavesdroppers, Obi-Wan yanked himself out of Garen's grip and snatched his friend's arm, dragging Garen away from the crowd of padawans. Once safely out of any possible eavesdroppers, Obi-Wan released Garen's arm.

"Who told you?" Obi-Wan demanded. "How—How did you even find out?"

Garen's eyes grew round at Obi-Wan's acknowledgement. "So…it's true," he said, demoralized. His mouth was slight agape, eyes casted away for a moment. "This…this Sith Lord…he wants you dead."

Obi-Wan resigned in defeat. "Yes…it's true."

Garen scrubbed his face with his hands, seemingly aghast by the announcement. "Stars!" he cursed, falling against the wall, staring emptily ahead.

Obi-Wan's feet shuffled, fingers twisting the insides of his sleeves. "Garen," he said, trying to regain his friend's attention. "Who told you? About all of this? I need to know."

Garen barely lifted his head, staring at Obi-Wan in a new light that made Obi-Wan uncomfortable. The light wasn't bright. It was shaded in a dark pity, a shadow of fear lurking behind those once cool expression. Those eyes bore into Obi-Wan, almost like Garen was trying hard to capture his image, to remember him in this brightness of light. And, Obi-Wan almost felt that he was already laying on his funeral pyre rather than standing in a training room.

His friend breathed deeply, ruffled by the acknowledgment of the truth. "I found out during the interrogation of the Zygerrians," he answered. "Master Rhara and I went down to join Master Windu in the detention rooms. The ringleader told us everything. Well—almost everything. When Master Windu spotted us, he ushered us quickly before the Zygerrian said more," Garen pushed himself off the wall, hands moved to his waist, fingers digging underneath his belt. "I had to know if you knew... if you were aware of the danger, but—of course you knew. It all makes sense now."

"Every attack that has occurred you were involved," Garen recognized, tapping a finger on his chin. He then began listing, "The hanger, the docks, the detention center and even the training room. You see—I knew there was something up! I knew it!"

Obi-Wan gave some credit to Garen. He knew something wasn't right and that it involved him. But, as instructed by Qui-Gon and Master Yoda, Obi-Wan dodged his friend's attempt to seek the truth. But now, as he stood beside Garen, Obi-Wan was entirely relieved Garen knew. He disliked lying to Garen. Garen's been his longtime pal since he was a mere youngling arriving at the Temple. And now that Garen knew the truth, Obi-Wan felt some chains fall off his wrist. He can openly confide with Garen everything that's been happening to him. He had a friend to fall back to and discuss the situation without feeling the need to be a proper Jedi. Garen was a friend. Not a Jedi Knight or Jedi Master.

A friend.

"I was talking to Bant the other day about these incidents revolving around you and throwing out theories, but I never suspected a Sith Lord. Bant will never believe—" Garen's voice trailed in Obi-Wan's ears, shaking him out of his thoughts.

Obi-Wan snatched Garen's arm again. "Garen! You didn't tell Bant, did you?"

"No."

Obi-Wan's heart fluttered back down. "You can't tell anyone! Not to Bant or Siri or even another Master."

"I haven't told anyone, except you," Garen said, pulling his arm out of Obi-Wan's grasp. "Besides…I can't tell anyone else. Master Windu sworn me and my master to secrecy, which I don't understand." Garen leaned back against the wall, putting one boot up on the wall to support his body. "Why keep this whole thing a secret? Wouldn't it be best to let everyone be aware that a _Sith Lord_ is attacking the Temple?"

"I thought the same," Obi-Wan said, truthfully. "I don't know. I'm not quite sure yet. I just think they don't want to cause a panic. The Sith were supposedly extinct for centuries."

"Well…that statement is false."

A short chuckle slipped from Obi-Wan's mouth. Garen had no idea how true that very statement was. One look at his leg in the morning always reminded Obi-Wan that the Sith exists. He wondered if he could tell Garen the stories Anakin and Jedi Kenobi told him. Would it be all right? Or was that a private matter between the three of them? Obi-Wan wondered, but settled on keeping it to himself. Jedi Kenobi's words of caution burned in his mind.

"Yeah," Obi-Wan said in agreement to Garen's statement.

Garen looked to him, his lips twitching as he contemplated whether he should speak or not. "Hey, Obi-Wan," he started and Obi-Wan immediately knew Garen was about to ask a very personal question. His hesitation spoke more volumes than his words. "You haven't…I mean with all the incidents…did you actually um… did you get to…"

Garen struggled to find the perfect sentence, but Obi-Wan already knew the question. Finally, Garen entreatingly asked the question that peaked his curiosity. "Did you see the Sith?"

Obi-Wan remembered his Force-felt premonition of the dark figure stalking him in deep meditation. He remembered the ice-cold feeling when he was in the detention center. He remembered the crimson blade striking through the ventilation, slicing and burning his skin. But, not once did he recall ever seeing the face of the Sith Lord.

He never came face-to-face with Darth Tyranus. Only his minions. And, when Darth Tyranus did make an appearance, others such as Master SanJo and Anakin prevented the meeting.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I haven't had the pleasure."

Garen's expression changed to a mixture of relief and disappointment. He probably wanted to know what a real Sith looked like. Were they horribly scarred? Grow horns? Have yellow or red eyes? It was how Obi-Wan imagined a Sith Lord appeared. A devilish-looking individual with bright maroon eyes that screamed death and despair. He shivered at his own imagination.

"Wait—so, you never encountered the Sith before?" Garen enquired, double-checking, and Obi-Wan responded with a simple shake of his head. "But…I don't get it. If you never met him, why does he want you dead? Why not Master Yoda? If I was a Sith, that's who I would strike down."

"Noted, Garen."

"I'm not saying you're not important or anything. Or that I want Master Yoda to die, I'm just saying," Garen quickly salvaged, but Obi-Wan wasn't hurt by his comment. In fact, it was more logical for the Sith to kill Master Yoda than him.

Obi-Wan still wasn't quite sure of the Sith Lord's motivation. Jedi Kenobi and Anakin hardly spoke much about their relationship with Darth Tyranus. Only that they're enemies. Based off what Obi-Wan learned from the two time-traveling duo, he surmised that Darth Tyranus wanted to kill him to prevent him from growing into a Jedi Knight who would prevent the Sith Lord's plan from fruition in the future.

Garen kept rambling his apology, but Obi-Wan waved his hand to settle his friend. "I know what you mean," he said, easing his friend's conscious. "Why would a Sith target a padawan? That thought has crossed my mind as well. Especially when there are more powerful Jedi than me."

"Maybe the Sith had some sort of vision about you," Garen suggested. "Maybe you grow up to defeat him or something?"

Obi-Wan laughed a little too loud that it caused some of the padawans to glance in their direction. "I doubt that! Me? Defeat a Sith?" he said as the laughter died and returned to their whispered tone. "That's funny."

"You don't know," Garen responded. "You could."

Maybe Jedi Kenobi could, but him? Not in a million years! Besides, Obi-Wan thought, Jedi Kenobi had yet to defeat the Sith Lord with Anakin's assistance. The two encountered him multiple times and haven't defeated Darth Tyranus. But—Darth Tyranus hadn't defeated them either. It was almost like a draw. Neither can destroy the other. They were simply matched. Perhaps that is why Darth Tyranus wants him dead? To have the scales fall on his side, to disrupt the balance.

Obi-Wan shook the thought away. He cannot be that important to the galaxy. "I'm not special Garen," he said. "Remember? I was ejected from the Order."

"Yeah, but you were brought back!" Garen argued. "You've got something Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon saw it. And, now—so does this Sith Lord."

"Comforting," Obi-Wan replied, sarcasm dripping off his words like icicles hanging off the mouths' of cold caves.

Garen loped an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan," he said. "I won't let anything happened to you."

"Thanks, Garen, but I have enough people offering to sacrifice my life," Obi-Wan said, sliding out of Garen's arm. "I don't need to lose another person to this madman."

Garen understood, not at all hurt by the rejection. "Is that why you have those Knights with you all the time?" he asked. "Are they like—extra protection or something?"

Obi-Wan paused. Did Garen know about the time-traveling aspect of the situation? From what he could garnered, he doubted Garen knew the whole truth of the situation. He was aware of the basics. A Sith Lord wants him dead. The question now rested on whether he should tell Garen about Anakin and Jedi Kenobi.

Garen met them briefly and developed an admiration for the two. Obi-Wan saw it easily in his friend's eyes the other night. And, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin made Garen somewhat curious after they called him by name and asked for his datapad. Garen wondered how they knew about him, though Obi-Wan was ambiguous in his response. Yet, it didn't avert Garen's curiosities on the two Jedi. It only grew his interest, his thoughts humoring over possible reasons.

Obi-Wan argued with the voices inside his head. He heard Qui-Gon, Master Yoda and the two Jedi Knights all warning him against divulging the identities. No one outside the Council and their little group should know the extent of the situation. But, Garen already knew about the Sith Lord. And, he met the two Jedi Knights. He's bound to figure out something was still amiss. And he won't stop until he figured it out.

Obi-Wan picked the beds of his fingernails. "Yeah… something like that," he said. "They're… um… they've had experiences with this Sith before."

That statement lit up Garen's face. His eyes glittered in excitement. "Seriously?" he asked and then his eyes rolled up in deep concentration. "Certainly explains their knowledge about him last night. I mean… those two sure knew a lot about him, especially Master Ben—that's his name, right?"

Obi-Wan nodded, but didn't correct Garen on the name. "Yeah…they had a few encounters with him."

Garen's grin grew with a wicked delight, eager to hear more about the mysterious Sith when Master Drallig called for attention. Garen groaned at the interruption, but he and Obi-Wan trotted back to the group of padawans to continue their swordsmanship training.

As the stepped into position in the far back, Garen leaned over to his friend. "You're going to have tell me more about all of this."

Obi-Wan, eyes trained on Drallig's demonstration, nodded. "Okay."

At Master Drallig's command, Obi-Wan fell into position and started the kata with an excitement that made his day brighter. His was finally able to share his secret (minus the true identities of the two Jedi Knights) with Garen. He no longer had to hide or lie to his friend for the most part. It was liberating!

He always hated keeping secrets from close friends.

* * *

"How are your boys?"

Qui-Gon stopped mid-step and turned to his right to see Master Tahl standing in a doorway. He smiled at her, glad that it was her face and not another Council member. "Doing well," he replied as he turned his direction to her. He held out his arm and Tahl accepted. They walked down the corridor together. "You are aware of last night's activities."

Tahl dipped her chin. "Hard not to when the whole Temple is buzzing about it," she said. "I heard the Halls of Healing had its busiest day in centuries last night. I hope none of your boys were administered."

"Two were," Qui-Gon passed along, "though not without a fight."

Tahl's lips peeled into a grin. "Doesn't surprise me."

They walked a few minutes in silence. Qui-Gon held her arm, enjoying every minute. It had been too long that he and Tahl had quiet moments like this, when they simply could stay in each other's presence with a relaxed state of mind. He quite liked it. Being around Tahl always brightened his days. Every word she said lifted a burden off his shoulders. He forgotten the Temple, the Code and even his master's harsh words about friendships. Instead, he focused on the light that poured between then and the warmth it provided.

"Where are your boys?" Tahl questioned as her hand gently moved up his arm.

"They should be back in the apartment," he said, hoping that was exactly where they were. "Obi-Wan had lightsaber lessons earlier and diplomacy classes later tonight."

"Teaching him to be a negotiator?"

"More so than a soldier," Qui-Gon confirmed, "I hope it'll draw him into using words to settle differences than fighting."

"You worry he won't?"

Qui-Gon sighed, thinking of the older Kenobi. "The future is changing as we speak. More so with Anakin and Obi-Wan here," he said. "I'm doing my best to ensure my teachings remain intact."

"Or you worried he may grow up to become the man before you," Tahl countered, striking Qui-Gon silence as he was unable to argue her opinion. Tahl patted his arm knowingly. "You have nothing to fear Qui-Gon. I sensed the good in Master Kenobi. He's a good man."

Qui-Gon recognized she didn't say a good Jedi. Though, the omission did not bother him at all. He preferred he raised Obi-Wan to be a good person rather than a good Jedi. But, a faded memory tugged in the back of his mind as a familiar, aristocratic voice echoed in his head. He sighed wearily. "And good men fall."

"Not Obi-Wan," she stated, affectionately and Qui-Gon saw a beam of light shining through her eyes.

He then recalled Tahl's encounter with Jedi Kenobi in the Halls of Healing. Her words of pain, grief and burden returned to the forefront of his mind when she sensed Jedi Kenobi's Force presence. "You spoke of a darkness surrounding him—the older Kenobi," he said, causing Tahl's footsteps to shorten. "Why did you say that?"

Tahl gracefully strolled down the corridor, unflinching at the question Qui-Gon threw at her. Ever since he heard her say those words and the look of dead horror upon Jedi Kenobi's face, he's been intrigued with what Tahl sensed from him.

With a composed expression, Tahl turned her head. "I said what I felt, Qui-Gon," she said. "When I touched his face, I felt his deepest feelings."

"And they are of pain, grief and burden?"

"No," Tahl replied and a little smile bloomed on her face. "Love."

Qui-Gon froze. He was not disturbed by the notion of the emotion, but rather shocked by Tahl's bluntness, especially in the corridors of the Jedi Temple. The emotion 'love' was a dangerous, almost taboo word in these grand corridors. And, Tahl had no qualms admitting that another Jedi held a deep love in public. And not only did she announce it in a public forum, but she revealed it to be Obi-Wan Kenobi—his obedient, strict Jedi Code follower padawan.

Tahl, feeling the shock from Qui-Gon, stopped in her track as well and looked to him. "You act surprise?" she mulled. "Is it hard to believe your padawan has the ability to love?"

Qui-Gon uttered a quiet "No."

"Then I do not see the reason for your disbelief?"

"It's more that I am surprised of the admittance," Qui-Gon clarified for his old friend. They started walking again, heading in the direction of the apartments. "Obi-Wan is a compassionate person. He just hides it underneath a very well placed mask. When he sets his mind onto something or support something whole-heartily, nothing can stop him. Not even I."

"I doubt you would even try to stop him," Tahl remarked, teasing. "You of all people are known to be the champion of the underdogs."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Yes, I'm aware of the whispers revolving around me and my need to help everyone I come across," he said. "However, Obi-Wan has a lot to learn. What he thinks is right, may not always be best. I'll do what I must to keep him on track. But, I'll make enough room for him to spread his wings and learn to fly."

"More so than your own master?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes."

A chirping sound echoed from Qui-Gon's pocket. He pulled out his comlink and looked at the number. With a weary sigh, he returned it to his pocket, ignoring the call. Tahl's interest grew.

"Are you being summoned?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No…that was no one."

Tahl knew instantly. "Still avoiding his calls, I see."

Qui-Gon hummed uneasily. "I wouldn't say avoiding. Just not a great time to take it."

"He's only going to keep calling you until you answer."

"And, eventually I will," Qui-Gon assured her. "But, not now. I had a rather stressful morning with politicians. I don't need another lecture."

Tahl's lips pulled into a knowing smile. "Master Dooku still a political idealist?"

"I'm afraid so," Qui-Gon said. "And, he tends to preach me the wrongs of not only the Republic, but also the Jedi Order."

"A speech I'm sure you've heard many times."

"Yes."

"Do you agree with him?" Tahl asked and Qui-Gon felt the tension rising within her.

"On a few matters," Qui-Gon truthfully disclosed. "I do find that the Jedi Order is too restrictive. They don't encourage younglings to come up with their own thoughts or ideas. Rather they are indoctrinated to follow and believe what the Council proclaims."

"Do you find Obi-Wan programmed to those beliefs?"

Qui-Gon gave a long thought. "Only by appearance," he said. "He may portray himself as a devoted follower of the Jedi Code as he was raised to be, but I sense—as do you—that deep down, he has his own beliefs and views on how the Jedi should behave. It may be more orthodox than my beliefs, but…no. I don't seem him as such."

Tahl patted Qui-Gon's arm. "Of course not," she said. "After all, you wouldn't have accepted him as an apprentice otherwise."

Qui-Gon did not argue her on that point. "He's a fine apprentice, though he tends to doubt in his capabilities and takes too much to heart what others say about him," he said, remembering his padawan's concerns and distress on comments about himself. "But, he's a good apprentice. And, from the looks of it, he'll become a great Jedi Knight."

"Indeed," Tahl murmured. "A remarkable Jedi Knight."

They turned the corner, the conversation drifting away to a more nostalgic conversation of their finer days as padawans. Tahl spoke of the day they climbed the cliff with her winning the race before they fell into the lake and hid from Master Yoda. Qui-Gon reminded her of the time she tried to beat him in lightsaber combat, failing despite her deserving to win a few of those matches. They joked and retold old memories until Qui-Gon realized they were near his apartment.

"I know it is later than usual," Qui-Gon said, a more hop in his step, "but I have yet to eat lunch. Do you care to join?"

Tahl's eyes narrowed playfully at him. "I thought you were going to meet with your padawans?"

"Of course," Qui-Gon said, humored that she considered Jedi Kenobi and Anakin as his 'padawans'. "I'm asking if you would like to join us."

Tahl tilted her head, the sunlight splashing in her eyes that they almost looked pure gold orbs. "I'd be happy to join," she accepted. "If not for the company, then for the food at least."

Qui-Gon's huff was short of a chuckle and made their way down the corridor. Within a few minutes, they arrived outside Qui-Gon's apartment—the loudest on the whole floor. He heard two voices exchanging and a clanking sound that was unfamiliar to him. His eyebrows tightened in wonder what was occurring inside and momentarily thought it would be best he entered alone first.

But, Tahl was already by his side, arms looped around his own. With some caution, Qui-Gon hit the button and the door slid open. Relief washed over him to see that the apartment was not in disarray. As he led Tahl into the apartment, he spotted Anakin kneeling beside his busted droid, a wrench in hand as he tightened a bolt. Next to him was Obi-Wan, who traded tools at Anakin's command as the Jedi Knight explained to the young padawan what he was doing to the droid.

"You see here," Anakin said, removing the wrench and pointing to the bolt. "This little piece will keep the droid from making too much noise when it moves. That way—you can take it with you on stealth missions."

"Master and I hardly use droids in our missions," said Obi-Wan, unaware of his master's arrival.

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Anakin replied and he studied the droid for a moment. "Pass me the fusion pen."

Obi-Wan glanced at the tools beside him and picked something up. He held it out to Anakin, who shook his head. "That's not the fusion pen," he said and he pointed to a smaller tool. "That is."

Obi-Wan exchanged it. "Why do I need to know all of this? If I need assistance, I can ask a droid or a mechanic."

"But what about if your stranded?" Anakin questioned. "Or—no one there can or wants to help you?"

"I'd use my comlink to contact help."

"What if it's busted?"

Qui-Gon witnessed Obi-Wan's frown of defeat. "You're not going to let up, are you?"

A smile tugged on Anakin's mouth in pride. "Nope," he answered. "Besides, it's good for you to know this. It can help you out of tight spots."

Qui-Gon decided then to interrupt their bonding moment, stepping futher into the apartment and guiding Tahl alongside him. "It's good to learn new things, Obi-Wan," he said and both Obi-Wan and Anakin jerked their heads up to him. "As Anakin said, it will help you get out of tight spots."

Obi-Wan got to his feet and hurried to him, but slowed when he realized that Qui-Gon did not enter alone. "Master Tahl," he said in his polite and formal Jedi manner. "It's good to see you again."

Tahl's cloudy eyes gazed back at Obi-Wan. "I wish I could say the same," she said, causing Obi-Wan to gulp and redness creeping on the back of his neck in shame. He stumbled in his attempt to apologize for the poor use of wordage when Tahl reached out and brushed a single finger on the boy's cheek. "I'm only teasing Obi-Wan," she said. "It's good to visit you again."

Obi-Wan felt more comfortable after receiving a soft smile from her. "Always a pleasure."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon directed his padawan to him. "Please guide Tahl to a comfortable seat. She'll be joining us for lunch."

Obi-Wan moved to stand next to Tahl and carefully roped his arm around her arm in the same position Qui-Gon once held. "Would you care to sit at the table or the common room, Master Tahl?"

"How comfortable are your couches?"

"Good enough for the two Knights to sleep," Obi-Wan replied.

Tahl mockingly thought before waving her hand up. "I suppose they'll do then."

Obi-Wan led her to one of the couches and offered a beverage. Ever the gentleman, Obi-Wan darted to the kitchen to retrieve water for Master Tahl. Meanwhile, Anakin tinkered with his droid, studying the mechanics with a critical eye.

Everyone was present except one. "Where's the other Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked both boys.

"He actually went to go get lunch," Anakin responded, not once glancing up from his work. "He should be back in a few minutes."

At least someone was playing housekeep, Qui-Gon thought as he took another look around the apartment. The common space no longer resembled the peaceful environment he tried to emit. Instead, it took on qualities of a work station with droid parts littered in a corner and every tool lined up against the wall. An odor of rust and oil mixed in the air, overpowering the sweet aroma of the flowers and plant life that lined on the opposite side, against the windows.

Qui-Gon moved to stand by Anakin, who casually lifted his eyes from the droid to Qui-Gon. "Hey Qui-Gon," he said, putting away the hydrospanner. "How was the meeting?"

"It went as well as visiting the Halls of Healing," Qui-Gon replied and, as expected, Anakin responded with a wince.

"That bad?"

"I'll discuss it in more detail when your partner returns," Qui-Gon said. "Meanwhile, why don't you join us on the couch? Clean up your… your mess and join."

Anakin sighed, clearly not interested in forgoing his project. But, he did as he was told. He moved everything to a position that kept people from tripping. He stepped into the fresher and returned cleaner, no smudge of oil on his skin.

Qui-Gon observed that Anakin carefully considered his seat. He took one long, wary look at Tahl before sitting in the furthest seat possible in the common space. Anakin licked the edge of his mouth and he shifted protectively in order to have his front at angle that faced the door, but didn't have his back to the window.

Qui-Gon wondered what Anakin's reasons were to become very protective of himself. Qui-Gon took the seat next to Tahl—the closest seat to the fresher, which Anakin objectively avoided. Luckily, Tahl's blindness kept her unaware of how guarded Anakin was and she preoccupied herself with the water Obi-Wan provided.

Obi-Wan was setting the table, quietly humming to himself as he rounded that table, placing plates and silverware down.

Tahl started the conversation. "Sounds like you were working on a droid."

Anakin flipped his eyes to Tahl uncomfortably. "Oh…yes," he replied, polite but tense.

If Tahl sensed his uneasiness, she didn't show it. She lowered her cup back on the table. "Do you like working on machines?"

"Yes."

Qui-Gon eyed Anakin sternly, urging the young man to speak more than a simple couple of words. But, Anakin wasn't looking at either Qui-Gon or Tahl. His eyes were glued elsewhere. In fact, he almost acted like he wasn't even present. His mind so far away from the common space.

"I work with a droid," Tahl added onto the conversation. "An annoying navigation droid—TooJay. On occasion, I wish he would get lost, but it's too much to ask for the droid."

A hint of a smile twitched in the corners of Anakin's mouth. "Naturally."

Tahl then twisted in her seat, glancing over at Qui-Gon. "I'm surprised you allowed him to even bring a droid inside your quarters," she teased, poking Qui-Gon in a silly manner. "Especially for a Jedi Master so close to the Living Force."

Qui-Gon humored her with a very light chuckle. "I can assure you that it happened behind my back," he said, his eyes refocusing on Anakin. "And, I assumed it would be worked on in the hanger."

Anakin lowered his head, clearly apologetic. "It was easier to just work here and keep an eye on Obi-Wan."

On cue, Obi-Wan finished setting the table and joined them on the couches. "You just wanted another hand," the padawan remarked, taking a seat next to Anakin. "I was nothing more than a slave."

Anakin's eyebrows suddenly furrowed and his lips pressed so tight it thinned to a straight line. "That's not true," he snapped, but then reeled back, surprised by the emotion in his response. "I mean… I only wanted to teach you a few tricks. Things you should know just in case."

"In case I'm stranded or lost my comlink?"

"In case I'm not there to help you."

Qui-Gon lifted his eyebrows, curiously wondering if Anakin was exposing a future incident. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan was proficient in mechanical equipment. Even at the age of fourteen, Obi-Wan already knew how to operate most vehicles and a few repairs. In another two years, Obi-Wan will attend a course in vehicle transportation and engineering to earn a Republic certification. But, at the moment, he allowed Obi-Wan to do most of the driving or repairs without the consent of the Jedi Council. His padawan had a lot more knowledge in mechanical engineering than he did.

However, Anakin believed Obi-Wan to be rusty in that area.

Anakin suddenly straightened. Eyes narrowed on the door, feet resting on the balls of his feet like he was about to spring. Qui-Gon followed the Knight's eyesight, but saw only the closed door. Did he sense something behind the door? Was the Force warning him of an approaching danger?

Before Qui-Gon asked, Anakin followed through and leapt off the couch, nearly hurdling over the table to the front door. Just as Anakin arrived, the door hissed open and Jedi Kenobi stood on the other side, gracefully juggling multiple bags.

"You're late," Anakin rumbled as Jedi Kenobi tottered into the apartment.

Jedi Kenobi dropped one of the brown bags on the table and brushed his bangs away from his face. "Well, hello to you too," he said and then shoving two other bags into Anakin's arms. "Thanks for offering to help. You can put these in the kitchen."

Anakin scowled, but did as Jedi Kenobi instructed and headed to the kitchen. Jedi Kenobi took the other bags and looked up, mildly surprised to find the rest of the occupants in the common space. "Oh! Master Tahl," he said and Tahl craned her neck so that she looked in the general direction of the front door where Jedi Kenobi stood. "Are you joining us for lunch?"

Tahl smiled. "If you have enough food."

"Of course! We have plenty," Jedi Kenobi replied, pleasantly, and he gestured Obi-Wan to him. "Do me a favor, padawan. Help Anakin in the kitchen. He's not aware where things go."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes to Qui-Gon, a silent plea for a reprieve. But, Qui-Gon approved and Obi-Wan rose back up once again to help, though he sensed his padawan's frustration of not getting a moment's rest. But, never one to be disobedient, Obi-Wan agreed and joined Anakin in the kitchen where Qui-Gon immediately heard his padawan's voice correcting Anakin.

Qui-Gon softly chuckled at hearing the small ruckus from the kitchen. Jedi Kenobi kept glancing to the kitchen's doorway, shaking his head in light disproval, but acceptance. He kept pulling out containers, arranging them in a certain order that Qui-Gon did not know. A short moment later, Anakin joined Jedi Kenobi, taking one of the cartons and opening it quickly. Jedi Kenobi, using the Force, yanked the carton out of Anakin's hands.

"You never were patient," Jedi Kenobi said, putting the carton back down on the table. "Did you put the groceries away?"

Anakin shrugged. "He's got it covered."

Jedi Kenobi and Anakin bantered, shortly joined by Obi-Wan after he poked Anakin in the back for leaving him to do all the work. Qui-Gon amusedly watched the three, entertained by their behavior when he felt a hand slide into his.

Qui-Gon tore away from the boys and looked down to see Tahl's hand in his. She wasn't looking at him. In fact, she paid no attention to what she was doing. Qui-Gon questioned if she meant to do it or was it an accident. It wasn't unusual for Jedi to lock hands. Occasional ceremonies required Jedi to hold hands. And, Qui-Gon and Tahl held hands before, wishing each other the best on their mission or in simple greeting.

But this moment felt different. It was something beyond the simplicity the Jedi Order promoted. His nerves tingled in a flutter that he almost feared to know the true meaning behind the gesture. Then he heard his master's voice, warning him against creating those emotional ties. Then the memory of Tahl agreeing to his master's reasoning and walking away returned. The rejection and the reluctant acceptance took a lot of time to get over, which Master Dooku helped by keeping him constantly busy.

To avoid dragging out those old feelings once again, Qui-Gon went to remove his hand when Tahl's fingers closed around and gave a gentle squeeze.

Though in shock by the action, he returned the gesture without a second thought. All the old hardships and repressed feelings evaporated. He sunk further into the couch, relaxed and for a briefest of moments, he forgotten they were in the Jedi Temple, wearing Jedi robes and carrying lightsabers that signaled their promise to uphold the Jedi Code.

And here they were on the edge of breaking the code. That one little gesture threatened the very thing they built after years of hardships.

It seemed neither cared.

The hand holding only lasted for a couple of minutes because the table was set and the food ready. Qui-Gon helped Tahl to the table, sitting her down in the seat usually occupied by Obi-Wan. His padawan took the head table, sitting promptly between Tahl and Jedi Kenobi. Tahl overheard the food exchange Anakin and Jedi Kenobi do every meal and it made her grin at the ridiculous of the two.

They enjoyed pleasant conversations. Obi-Wan explained what he learned in his lightsaber class. Tahl retold old stories of her and Qui-Gon days as younglings, fascinating Anakin very much. He asked so many questions about their younger years that Qui-Gon almost thought Anakin was trying to absorb everything single detail about their lives. Luckily, Jedi Kenobi distracted Anakin with a tease, which set off another repartee between the two that it captivated Qui-Gon. The two were unusual. Their relationship did not resemble many bonds—any at all—other Jedi Knights developed with each other. Theirs was unique. It went far beyond partnership. They acted more like siblings rather than respectable Jedi Knights. Qui-Gon wondered if Master Sifo-Dyas was right.

Eventually, the friendly conversation died as the inevitable discussion came with a simple question. Jedi Kenobi pushed his plate aside and asked Qui-Gon how the meeting with the Senate went.

Qui-Gon heaved a sigh, "It went as well as expected," he informed the table. "The senators made demands. The Council attempted to dissuade it."

"And the outcome?" Jedi Kenobi questioned.

"The Senate won," Qui-Gon answered, interweaving his hands. "The Council must give reports to the Chancellor in regards to any attacks or incidents that occur in the Temple."

Jedi Kenobi looked grave. A frown embedded behind his beard and eyes rolled down in a disturbed manner. He shared the same feeling Qui-Gon felt by the intrusion. "That's unfortunate."

"How's that unfortunate?" Anakin asked, everyone now looking at him. "All they're asking is communication between the Jedi and Senate? We need to work together to keep the Republic alive."

"It's not communication, Anakin," Qui-Gon corrected the young Knight. "Communication is between individuals who freely pass on information. What the Chancellor ordered is more of a command. An authoritative relationship rather than a cooperative relationship."

"Does it matter?" Anakin questioned. "As long as things get done right—"

"There's a difference," Jedi Kenobi said. "This is force cooperation. Information is coerced. No willing given. It's intrusion, Anakin."

"They are only doing it for the sake of the Republic."

"At first, but then they'll start demanding more," Jedi Kenobi pointed out. "You forget Anakin—politicians are only concerned about power and money. Not the greater good."

Anakin scrunched up his nose, his fingers curled tightly around his utensil. "So you consider Padmé greedy? Lusts after power and riches?"

Jedi Kenobi exhaled deeply. "She's an exception."

"Your friend Bail?"

"Okay Anakin," Jedi Kenobi finally bowed. "Not all politicians seek power, but _most_ do. And, attempting to control the Jedi Order is a power grab."

"The Jedi do not obey the Senate," Qui-Gon added to Jedi Kenobi's defense. "We follow the Force. Not politicians."

"I doubt the Senate wants to control the Jedi," Anakin said to both, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "They just don't want to be lied to."

"You believe the Jedi lie?" Tahl piped her question to Anakin.

Anakin flashed his eyes to her, but immediately soften his gaze. Almost ashamed by his reaction to her question. "I—I believe the Jedi and the Senate keep secrets from one another," he said, looking away. "They may think it's for the best, but from my experience… secrets make things difficult." Anakin sunk back in his chair, eyes determined not to look at anyone.

Jedi Kenobi arched his eyebrows high in a challenging manner. However, he did not comment. Qui-Gon knew secrets were being kept from him and it brought him some comfort knowing that at least Anakin disagreed in withholding information.

Unless, Anakin was speaking of a different matter completely.

It was hard to tell.

Anakin made an excellent point. Secrets are knowledge of distrust, pain and fear. Relationships built on secrets have an uneasy base, rotting inside out. Secrets were kept to shield or soften the devastation. Yet, when exposed, it crashed and burned the whole scene. People are betrayed, hurt. Relationships shatter. Secrets are no better than lies, yet are kept to not hurt the others. A double-edge sword.

"Secrets are a delicate matter," Qui-Gon spoke, directing attention back to him. "While deceptions require secrecy, not all secrets are meant to deceive. We must be careful who we confide as not everyone is looking out for our well-being."

"Therefore, it would be best to keep some secrets from the Senate as Obi-Wan already stated earlier," Qui-Gon continued to a conclusion, "Most politicians seek power and riches for themselves. Not for the entire galaxy. We must be mindful and cautious with what we know."

Jedi Kenobi's chin moved slightly, indicating a small nod to Qui-Gon's wisdom. "What secrets are the Council going to expose?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Not quite sure," he truthfully admitted. "I believe they are going to blur the truth. Protect your identities. That way, the Senate has some knowledge of the situation, but not the entirety of it."

He easily noticed Anakin's disgruntle at the idea of blurring the lines between truth and lies. Unlike Jedi Kenobi, he supported the idea of working alongside the Senate rather than kept to the dark. Somewhat like Master Windu. He argued for the right of sharing information, even if it had to be forced. Something Qui-Gon disagreed immensely. The Senate should not control the Jedi Order.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon looked over at his padawan, who sat patiently during the whole argument. "Will I be mentioned in the report?"

"I don't know," Qui-Gon said. "I hope they keep that disclosed. It's the Council's decision."

"Perhaps if we requests them not to…"

"Do not fret over the report, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said. "As I said before, I'm sure they will conceal your—"

The chime of the front door rang in the apartment, announcing an arrival outside their front door. All the Jedi looked to door, some with quizzical brows raised.

Anakin lifted his head up and wondered out-loud. "Who can that be?"

Qui-Gon did not know, but figured to be someone from the Council, though they typically would have tried to contact him through his comlink first before arriving unannounced at their door. Qui-Gon looked to Obi-Wan. "Please answer the door, padawan."

Obi-Wan begrudgingly got out of his seat and headed to the front door. He pressed his palm on the sensor button and the door whipped opened, revealing the lean figure of Garen Muln.

Obi-Wan stepped back in surprise. "Garen?"

"Hey!" Garen greeted. "I thought you and I could go over some notes before class?" He raised his book to indicate the subject to be diplomatic relations. He peeked into the apartment, spotting the crowded table. "Oh! I didn't realize you had… company."

"Yeah…" Obi-Wan said, glancing over his shoulder and his voice lowered in an attempt to keep Qui-Gon and the others from hearing. "I don't think now is a good time."

Qui-Gon turned in his seat to look back at Garen. "Padawan Muln, please come in," he greeted and Obi-Wan fumbling stepped aside for Garen to enter. The door hissed shut. "Have you eaten anything?"

Garen nodded as he stood in front of everyone with Obi-Wan beside him. Qui-Gon measured the young boy, noting how much taller he was than Obi-Wan with that spikey brown hair and brown eyes that glittered with a nervous energy. The padawan scanned the faces around the table and then bowed.

"Master Jinn, Master Tahl, Master Ben and Master Skywal—" Garen said to all before Anakin's interruption.

"Anakin," the Jedi Knight corrected. "Just call me Anakin."

Garen nodded once. "Anakin," he finished and glanced at everyone with curious brows raised. Then he tilted his head to Obi-Wan, whispering to the padawan. "So…is everyone here…do they… _know_?"

That comment perked everyone's head up except Obi-Wan, who sunk his head in guilt. Qui-Gon judged Garen critically. "Know what Padawan Muln?"

Garen suddenly lost all of his eagerness. He trembled a bit at Qui-Gon's baritone voice, stepping back that he was closer to the door rather than the table. "Oh…um… nothing."

Qui-Gon waved away the dismissal, very insistent. "No—please? What might we know?"

Garen nervously flashed his eyes to Obi-Wan, who had his hand covering half of his face. "Um… well, that the Sith Lord is, um… trying to kill Obi-Wan, Master Jinn."

All at once, the table became disruptive. Qui-Gon stood up from his chair. Jedi Kenobi sighed heavily, dropping his chin in a look of great disquiet. Anakin stiffened, turning abruptly to Obi-Wan before looking back to Jedi Kenobi with a great sense of anxiety. Only Tahl remained content, unbothered by the news.

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed on his padawan. "Obi-Wan!" he almost shouted. "What did I say about divulging that particular information?"

Obi-Wan dropped his hand. "I didn't say anything, Master!" he claimed, animated. "Garen found out on his own."

Garen nodded vigorously, obviously feeling guilt for directing fault to Obi-Wan. "It's true Master Jinn," he said deflecting blame from Obi-Wan. "Master Rhara and I were present when the Zygerrians were interrogated. Obi-Wan never said a word to me."

Qui-Gon stared deep into Garen's eyes, searching through his mind. He saw flashes of images of the imprisoned Zygerrians, words echoing of the Sith Lord, Obi-Wan and Master Windu pushing Garen and Master Rhara out of the room as quickly as possible.

Qui-Gon pulled out of Garen's mind, seeing the young padawan gulp once. Though it eased Qui-Gon's conscious to know his padawan kept the secret as commanded, it still unnerved him that someone else accidently found out.

"Have you told anyone else?" Qui-Gon questioned Garen.

Garen shook his head. "Master Windu swore my master and I to secrecy," he told everyone. "I only asked Obi-Wan if he knew because I was worried for my friend."

"Is that all you know?" Anakin asked, rising from his seat as well, casting a long shadow across the table.

"That's all I know," Garen assured them, though Qui-Gon sensed that the padawan's interest perked up again. "We were not told anything else on the matter."

Qui-Gon nodded, happy to know that Master Windu and Obi-Wan chose to keep Jedi Kenobi's and Anakin's identities secret. No one needs to know the future is in jeopardy, especially if Hego Damask has an insider relaying information to him. If Hego Damask ever discovered the discovery of the Sith and Obi-Wan's involvement, he would try to rally the Senate to make more demands and, of course, become interested in his padawan.

Qui-Gon had no plans to ever have Hego Damask near his padawan. Ever.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called for his nervous padawan, his energies overused in his fear of a scold. "Why don't you and Garen go to your room and study until class? I'll check on you in a few."

Obi-Wan quickly agreed and nearly dragged Garen with him down the corridor to his room. Once Qui-Gon heard the sharp sound of the door closing, he turned back to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. "This is getting out of hand," he said to the Knights. "We cannot have more people knowing the truth."

"Why is that?" Anakin queried, brows forward as he took his seat again. "I don't see why the Temple cannot acknowledge the Sith have returned. It will at least get them prepared for any attacks."

"We cannot," Qui-Gon insisted, hands on the back of his chair. "Remember what I said about secrets? We must be careful who we tell. Already, there are people who are passing Temple activities to politicians. If word gets around that a Sith is on the loose or that Obi-Wan is in danger…"

"Then we may have a full-scale panic," Jedi Kenobi finished, chin rested in his hand. "Qui-Gon's right, Anakin. If the general public learn about the reemergence of the Sith, all hells will break loose."

"People will panic, demand more action, make unnecessary sacrifices all in the name of security," Tahl added, voice tinged with sadness. "People will lose themselves."

Anakin avoided eye contact with Tahl, sighing as he slouched in his seat. "Okay—but on record, I don't support this distrust with the Senate."

"Noted," Jedi Kenobi responded.

Silence befell on the group. Anakin opposed the secrecy, but forfeited his argument. Qui-Gon wondered if secrets have affected him in his life. He sensed the young man's distrust, the strain of having to keep something under lock and key. His irritation on the matter grew as he bowed out of the debate. From what Qui-Gon could only reason, Anakin's held or exposed secrets that hurt him and others. His stance and the rising tension in his shoulders displayed his lack of participation. A reluctant acceptance.

The screech of a chair brought everyone's attention. Tahl rose from the table, her hand holding the edge of the table for support. "Thank you for lunch," she said, sweetly. "It's been a while since I was able to enjoy a nice meal with others, but I must attend to me duties."

She stepped aside, her fingers sliding along the table to find the corner. Carefully, she maneuvered herself out of the seating area to stand behind her chair. Qui-Gon stood close, prepared to assist in any way possible. But, Tahl was never one to act helpless. Even blind, she was still able to perform tasks as well as others.

Her hand moved off the table, reaching out to Qui-Gon. Her touch was light, but the action was powerful. Qui-Gon knew she didn't need his assistance, but the act of her choosing to place her well-being in his hands was a significant enough that he could not ignore it anymore.

Qui-Gon pushed Tahl's chair underneath the table to make more room for her to move. "Anakin? Obi-Wan?" he said to the two Knights. "I'm going to escort Tahl back to the archives. If you may, please clean up the table. I'll return to take the padawans to their lesson."

He wrapped his hand around Tahl's guiding her to the front door. Tahl thanked Jedi Kenobi and Anakin again for a lovely time, offering her doors to them if they ever need to talk. They appreciated the offer and Jedi Kenobi wished her the best before picking up plates from the table.

Qui-Gon opened the door and they exited the apartment, strolling down the corridor together in silence.

* * *

Anakin brought in the last of the plates, dropping them in the sink with a loud clank.

Obi-Wan peeked over his shoulder. "Careful, Anakin," he warned. "Qui-Gon will not be happy if you break any of his dishes."

Anakin mumbled an apology and turned on the sink. Water spurted out, dousing the messy plates. Anakin watched the oils, grease and food remnants slid off and into the disposal. Then, mindlessly, he added soap.

"Hey Master?" Anakin called to Obi-Wan, who was busying putting the leftovers away.

Obi-Wan stretched his hand over his head, reaching for containers to enclose the food. "Yes, Anakin?"

"That woman—Master Tahl," Anakin began as he scrubbed off determined grease from a plate. "Is there something going on between her and Qui-Gon?"

His direct question surprised Obi-Wan enough to off-balance his old master. Anakin heard Obi-Wan's fingers jumble one of the containers, the wavering sound of plastic jostling ruffled the room's state of peace. Anakin turned in time to see the container tip over and fall from its placement, landing with a soft thud on the counter. Obi-Wan flipped the container over and snatched the food to dump it.

"Um…what do you mean?"

A smirk rose on Anakin's face. "You know what I mean," he said. "I saw the way they were around each other. How they looked at each other. I'm just…curious. Did they ever—"

"No," Obi-Wan said, tossing the empty food parcel into the trash. He snapped the lid closed and pushed the sealed container aside. "Qui-Gon Jinn is a very well-respected and regarded Jedi Knight of the Order. Master Tahl as well. They would never do anything to jeopardize their standing within the Order."

Anakin paused for dramatic effect. "That you know of."

Obi-Wan's shoulders fell as he drew out a very long sigh. He rotated his body, leaning back against the counter to look directly at Anakin. "Nothing happened between Qui-Gon or Master Tahl, Anakin."

"Did you ever ask?"

"I didn't need to."

Yes because you're all knowing, Anakin mocked in thought. He admitted Obi-Wan's wisdom bordered close to Yoda, but Obi-Wan still played ignorant when it came to relationships. If he wasn't, then Obi-Wan would have already exposed Anakin's marriage to Padmé.

"Why? Because they're respectable Jedi Knights of the grand Jedi Order?" He mocked, thinking about his deviant behavior when trying to sneak out of the Temple to visit Padmé. "They couldn't go around, sneaking behind others' backs?"

Obi-Wan slowly rotated on his feet. His eyebrows rose in a challenging manner, a dash of suspicion fluttered across his eyes. He leaned against the counter, casually as he crossed his arms. "No...no," he murmured. "I never asked him because of the look on his face."

Anakin's brows slanted in confusion. Did Obi-Wan attend a different lunch than he? The moment Tahl entered the apartment, Qui-Gon's demeanor changed from stiff to relax. He was more like himself, a loss of the seriousness disappeared, replaced by the warmth of an emotion that brightened every time the Jedi Master glanced in Tahl's direction. Love.

"What look are you referring to?" asked Anakin.

Obi-Wan rubbed a hand over the lower half of his face. "The one of longing, but…but also of acceptance," he said, voice distant in a fogged remembrance. "I knew Qui-Gon and Tahl loved each other, yet… they never acted on it. They stayed friendly and always helped each other." Obi-Wan sighed heavily before he shrugged nonchalantly. "But, they put aside their feelings for one another so they could remain Jedi."

"That's how I know they didn't 'sneak around' as you so wonderfully described," Obi-Wan said a little hint of a smile hiding behind his beard. "They loved each other, but they followed the Code and remained loyal to the Jedi Order."

They disregarded their feelings for one another for the Jedi Order. It surprised Anakin that Qui-Gon would obey the Council's orders. The limited time he spent with the older Jedi Master, he recognized he wasn't like the others. He wasn't even like Obi-Wan. He was different. More of a rebel. More _human_. Yet, Qui-Gon bent his spine and sacrificed his chance at love. Didn't he tell him as a boy to _feel_? To not think, but trust his instincts?

Yet, Qui-Gon bowed to the rules. He went against his feelings and Anakin had a difficult time analyzing that decision.

"What was she like?" Anakin questioned, curious about the woman that captured Qui-Gon's heart.

Obi-Wan peered at Anakin in slight amusement. "You met her Anakin. She was just at the table."

"No…no…I mean…I barely talked to her. I have no idea who she really is."

"Well…you didn't exactly engaged in conversation with her," Obi-Wan pointed out.

He didn't engage in conversation with her because her pensive gaze made him feel uncomfortable. Like she knew something about him. A secret he wanted to keep hidden. She already sensed Obi-Wan's burdens. He had no desire to share his fears and secrets with Tahl. But, he still wanted to _know_ her.

"Well…I didn't know her very well to start a conversation," Anakin lied, grumbling. Then he dipped his head in hopes to bring an innocent appearance in his attempt to be contrite. "But, really, what was she like?"

Obi-Wan stroked his chin in thought. As the famed Negotiator, Obi-Wan chose his words carefully to embellish the good traits of an individual. "Master Tahl's a great Jedi Knight," he began and Anakin perked up, intrigued to know the history of the woman that he never got the chance to know.

"And a good woman," Obi-Wan continued, looking down as he retreated into a grave expression reserved only for those he truly missed. "During my apprenticeship, I started to look to Tahl as a mother—figuratively speaking," he quickly added. "She was always very kind and honest. I sometimes visited her in her quarters when Qui-Gon was being difficult."

Obi-Wan's lips peeled back, slowing, like a blossoming flower in the high mountains of Alderarann. "She console me, pass on advice and then always promise to set Qui-Gon straight," he said, amused by an old memory. "I don't think she truly ever did that, but…she was good person."

Anakin gripped the edge of the counter, his fingernails scratching the tile. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Obi-Wan reclined. "You never asked."

"What do you mean I never asked?" Anakin demanded, his voice harsher than intended. "I used to ask you for stories about Qui-Gon…"

"About Qui-Gon—yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "Not about Tahl."

"Tahl was a part of Qui-Gon's life though!" Anakin argued. "You even admitted how important she was to you. Why didn't you tell me?"

Obi-Wan looked incredibly uncomfortable. He drew inward, his arms holding his body as he looked away, glancing to the kitchen's entrance. It was then that Anakin knew something dreadful happened. He thought back, trying his best to recall if he ever saw a Tahl's face among the Jedi Order. After a few scans of his memorial archives, the heaviness of the situation weighed on him.

"She died, didn't she?" Anakin finally broke the silence.

Obi-Wan only managed to nod once.

Anakin took in a sharp breath, shifting his weight onto one foot as he thought of the woman that sat across from him. Her cloudy, striped eyes staring at him almost like she truly could see him and everything around him. The tiniest smile on her lips while she listened to the tales colored her face in a brilliant shine. Despite her deficiencies, she was very alive and alert.

Then, that one simple confirmation from Obi-Wan, drew the curtains over her. Her smile faltered to a frown, the brightness retreating to a dull color of someone who fell too far into the shadows. She was as lifeless as the men he seen in battles.

Anakin swallowed, his weight shifting from one foot to another as he contemplated his next words with careful consideration. He twisted his hands together in trepidation as his eyes rose back to Obi-Wan's destitute face.

"W-What…what happened?" Anakin struggled.

Obi-Wan breathed deeply, chest rising and falling in one wave. For the longest time, he didn't answer and Anakin thought he would never hear the truth when Obi-Wan voice whispered. "Master Tahl went out on a mission to New Apsolon. Qui-Gon didn't want her to go, but Master Tahl's too stubborn," he explained, quietly. Anakin had to closely listen to Obi-Wan to hear every word. Obi-Wan brushed his beard with is fingers, his attempt to pause and reflect before continuing. "For several weeks, she didn't report back to the Council. Qui-Gon and I went to search for her. Turns out she was betrayed by Chief Balog."

"He tortured her," Obi-Wan continued, eyes stared straight down. "We…we managed to find and rescue her, but…" Obi-Wan gravely shook his head. "Her injuries were too severe. She died soon after."

Horrible. It was all Anakin could think after listening to Obi-Wan's depressing tale. Anakin thought about Padmé, the countless times he nearly lost her to a similar fate. His heart thumped rabidly at the idea of Padmé falling to the same grave end. What if he was too late for a rescue? What if he didn't reach her in time when she was captured by General Grievous or when she was infected by the Blue Shadow Virus? Would he lose her forever like Qui-Gon lost Tahl?

Anakin pushed the thought out of his mind and he had a sudden urge to wrap his arms around his wife rather than be pinched to the counter. He wanted to hold her tight, breathe in her scent and listened to the flutter of her heart. That heart would never still. He would never lose Padmé. As long as he breathed, she would live and be safe. He won't lose her.

"Was Qui-Gon…was he…was he okay?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shook head, a haunting shadow eclipsed in Obi-Wan's usual cheerful eyes. "Anakin…let's not talk anymore about it."

He was hiding something. Something bad. "I'm not a boy anymore, Obi-Wan," Anakin objected. "Tell me! What happened to Qui-Gon?"

Anakin's watched the lines folded over Obi-Wan's forehead. "Please Anakin," His former master started, "don't think any differently of Qui-Gon."

Something terrible truly happened. Did Qui-Gon act in the same manner Anakin did when he lost his mother? Did Qui-Gon lose control and snap? Kill innocent civilians? Slaughter?

"I won't," came Anakin's reply. He couldn't criticize Qui-Gon when he himself couldn't judge the Jedi Master for actions that came from hurt and anger.

Obi-Wan accepted Anakin's assurance. "When Tahl died, Qui-Gon…he lost himself. He became depressed and…and angry. He grew closer to the Dark side," he aguishly confessed to Anakin. "He sought revenge. Forgo the orders of the Council and hunted Balog down. I tried to stop him, alongside with Mace Windu, but nothing we did helped him."

Anakin's knuckles turned white. "What happened? What did he do?"

"Nothing," Obi-Wan said, sparking confusion in Anakin's mind. "He cornered Balog. I thought he was going to kill him, but…he didn't. He suddenly deactivated his lightsaber and arrested him."

Anakin blinked, shocked. "He…he didn't kill him?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No…I don't know what happened," he admitted. "But, if I had to guess, his memory of Tahl prevented him from striking the traitor. He couldn't tarnish her name through murder."

Anakin withdrew into himself. Qui-Gon Jinn lost the person he loved the most and he didn't kill the murderer. He didn't enact revenge in the same way as he did when his mother died. A shroud of darkness weighed on him as the guilt of his actions wrapped its tendrils around his heart, squeezing like a sarlacc.

Qui-Gon was a great Jedi. Even when facing grief and anger from his loss, he still refused the killing blow. Qui-Gon was a great man. Anakin always knew that. And, he felt ashamed for not being able to live up to Qui-Gon's expectations. He failed. Not only himself, but also Qui-Gon's hopes for him. Anakin did the one thing Qui-Gon refused to do. Anakin fell and Qui-Gon survived.

Anakin will never become as great of a Jedi as Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan must have sensed his distress because he came over to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. For Obi-Wan, a hand on the shoulder was equivalent to a hug. It anchored Anakin, restraining the dark emotions that bottled inside his soul. It was the only physical comfort Obi-Wan offered.

When he was a slave, his mother hugged him for comfort and security. But, the Jedi did not hug. He tried to hug Obi-Wan once after a horrid nightmare, but the gesture surprised Obi-Wan and the hug was stiff. He never hugged Obi-Wan again. He refrained from seeking out Obi-Wan when he was distressed, but, in their early months as Master-Padawan, Obi-Wan one night came to his bedroom after he suffered from another nightmare. Obi-Wan sat with him the whole night. He was still there the morning after, asleep beside him and a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

Since that night, the single hand on Anakin's shoulder became their hug.

Obi-Wan gently squeezed Anakin's shoulder. "I'm sorry Anakin," he said. "I didn't want to ruin your image of Qui-Gon. He's still a good person."

"I know."

Obi-Wan nodded, tightly. "Okay…" he sighed and the hand slipped from Anakin's shoulder. "There's a reason why the Order denies attachments. Attachments lead to the possibility of falling to the Dark Side. It's why Qui-Gon and Tahl didn't act on their feelings. They knew the risks and consequences. Yet, Qui-Gon nearly fell, Anakin. I watched him changed and I thought…I thought I was going to lose him."

Anakin said nothing.

Obi-Wan continued speaking in a manner of someone revealing a momentous confession. "That is why I disapproved of your crush on Padmé. Not only would it affect your duties to the Order, it may lead you down a path you cannot come back," he said, his shoulders falling in great relief in disclosing that worry to Anakin. "You were so much like Qui-Gon, Anakin. I felt…I felt you and Padmé were like Qui-Gon and Tahl. And, I didn't want to risk the chance of you falling."

Anakin couldn't say anything. Every word Obi-Wan spoke sent a jolt of raging heat through his body. Obi-Wan wanted him separated from Padmé because he feared she would lead him to the Dark Side. That was…that was… _absurd_! Padmé's the best thing in his life. She calmed him. Brought joy in his life of gloom after being out to war for months. Her very presences made the shadows around him retreat. If anything, she kept the Dark Side at bay. She was Light. The purest light he's ever seen. She was an angel. His angel.

Too afraid he might snap at Obi-Wan, Anakin only managed to speak out a terse, "Oh."

Obi-Wan's hand returned to Anakin's shoulder. "I'm sorry Anakin," he apologized, very meaningful. "I know how much you care about her, but it's for the best."

"Sure."

"Anakin—"

His anger snapped, his composure compromised and his words riled with accusation. "Oh…I understand, _Master_ ," he said. "Just as well as you understand seeing as you casted that duchess aside for the Order."

Obi-Wan immediately retracted his hand off Anakin's shoulder. He stepped away from Anakin, observing him in sorrowful infliction. He slowly turned back, returning to where the leftover food still needed to be refrigerated. "I'm sorry."

With that, Obi-Wan went back to putting the food away.

Anakin turned his back to Obi-Wan, refusing to apology despite the purge of his anger. He knew he crossed a line mentioning Satine, especially when she died recently. But, Obi-Wan's reiteration of his disapproval of Anakin's feelings for Padmé irritated him enough to make him lash out. In the most despicable way.

Anakin slowly exhaled. Obi-Wan didn't mean any harm by his comments. Everything Obi-Wan did was out of concern or support. Not malice. Never did he attempt to cut Anakin's legs out from underneath him. All he ever did was support him. He was a good friend. Anakin wasn't quite sure he could consider himself a good friend to Obi-Wan.

He reached down and picked up another plate and turned on the faucet. Water spurted out and rinsed the plate clean. As he reached for another plate, he crafted a possible apology to say to Obi-Wan later in the day when they both calmed back into their usual friendship.

* * *

Hidden far away from the Temple, a lone figure stood beside a speeder and recalculated the situation.

The reward money was enormous! She'd be stupid to believe she's the only one daring enough to strike out against a Jedi. The Zygerrians already made themselves fools. Did they actually believe they would obtain the grand prize by bursting through the walls? Ridiculous! Their foolhardy plan failed the moment they crashed into the Temple. Zygerrians! Their pride always made them so ignorant.

She turned back around, moving the binoculars in her hands back to her eyes. Carefully, she adjusted the lens until she found the clear image of her target. There the target sat along the table, dining with a small company of adults. She observed her target and his protectors as they dined before the target separated himself from the group upon the arrival of a newcomer. She watched her target and another young boy leave the group and head to a closed room, effectively ending her watch.

It made no difference to her. She now knew where the target lived. That's all that matter.

She lowered her binoculars and marched back to her speeder. She tossed them in the front seat before she walked to the back of her speeder and opened the trunk. Inside rested a solid metal cage with a small window on top to peer inside. She looked through the window, a tiny proud smirk crept on her lips as she watched two Kouhun slugs scurried over each other in attempt to move around in the small cage.

Satisfied the Kouhun slugs were well, she closed the trunk once again. The bounty preferred the target to be alive, but she knew better than to kidnap a Jedi straight from the Temple. She'd rather avoid the mess of bullets and swinging lightsabers. It's best to simply eliminate the target and collect the small credit prize, which was still a hefty sum.

The woman glanced at her watch. Nighttime's approach was coming and, once the cover of darkness befell the planet, she'll release her pets to do her bidding.

She smiled as her heart thumped enthusiastically. In a few short hours, she'll be a very wealthy, former bounty hunter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Assassination of a Jedi**

Mace Windu enjoyed the serenity of the Temple. It quieted his nerves, his desire for action. He strolled down the long, massive corridors without any desperate worry. The Temple was of peace and tranquility. No disturbances and no pressing matters to occupy his mind.

Yes—the reemergence of the Sith disquieted his mind. The lack of knowledge and description severely crippled the Jedi Order's response on apprehending the Sith. The only information they obtained is that the young Padawan Kenobi was the main target. The two future Jedi Knights helped little in the matters, choosing their words carefully when speaking or simply ignoring requests. The older Kenobi himself spoke in riddles or responded in vagueness, while Skywalker preferred to remain quiet on the matter. Master Windu tried to read their thoughts, but found thick steel walls surrounding their minds, refusing to yield. He surrendered his attempt to read them after a few of his failed encounters. Because of their shields and shatterpoints that riddled both Kenobi and Skywalker, Master Windu grew distrustful.

What were they hiding from the Council? Certain, he disclosed his worries about the time-travelers' true agenda to Master Yoda. He spoke of his concerns, his belief that the Council should force the two to disclose the secrets they kept from others—all in the name of keeping the peace and protecting the galaxy. However, Master Yoda denied his request.

Master Windu didn't understand the denial. He tried to argue with Master Windu that the two Jedi Knights had information that could save lives, but the green troll shook his head and ordered Master Windu to leave the two Knights alone. So, Master Windu left the Knights alone, but kept a vigilant eye out on them. He saw their shatterpoints. He knew their weaknesses. And, if the crack grew larger, then Master Windu feared for the worst.

At the moment though, he pushed those worries aside. Nothing has happened. Since their meeting with the Chancellor and politicians, the Temple went back to its quiet order. Initiates went to classes, padawans followed their masters and masters discussed upcoming missions or retold tales of previous missions to fellow Jedi.

Walking, Master Windu was light on his feet, not a sound echoed around him. Blissful, he walked almost as if he took the path alone; no one else striding beside him. In truth, two other Masters have accompanied him on his journey. They murmured to each other, discussing the Chancellor's new order. Neither Masters were particularly thrilled at the Senate's involvement of their home and lifestyle. The Jedi Order worked within, not from outsiders. They advised and participated in Republic matters only if necessary. And, according to Master Windu's companions, the reports were not necessary.

Master Windu wasn't too thrilled at the intrusion. His distrust in politics and desire need to control and command the Jedi unnerved him. But, he believed in the Republic. The democratic institute was needed to keep the galaxy afloat, so he agreed with the Chancellor's orders for only that purpose. A peace.

They were coming up to a corner, heading straight to the turbolifts to retreat to the Rooms of a Thousand Fountains when a youngling nearly bowled over Master Windu.

Perplexed by the sudden collusion, Master Windu and the others stepped back to see a disheveled Padawan Kenobi. The young padawan's face was bright red, eyes narrowed tight and lips pressed into a straight line as he rebalanced himself. Master Windu caught tiny droplets of sweat beading along the hairline and knew instantly that the boy had been running.

But running from what, he did not know.

"Padawan Kenobi," Master Windu arched his brow, his voice authoritative. "Jedi do not run unless it is to save lives." He bowed over the sweaty form of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Now—what's the urgency?"

Panting, Padawan Kenobi flipped his worried eyes to him. "He's after me!"

* * *

 ** _18 hours earlier_**

"Are they always with you?" Garen asked as they dug into their studies.

Obi-Wan didn't raised his eyes from his textbook, scribbling notes on his paper. The moment they were secured in the bedroom, away from the Qui-Gon and the Jedi Knights, Garen sprouted question after question about everything he wanted to know—particularly about Anakin and Jedi Kenobi.

Obi-Wan exhaled. "Yes."

"But…where do they stay? Here?"

"On the couches."

Garen whistled and ruffled his hair. "Wow! With all this protection, it's like your some kind of royalty."

Obi-Wan neck and face flushed. "I wouldn't say that," he mumbled. "Anakin and, er, Master Ben like to remind me of my status as padawan."

Garen became intrigued. He leaned back, head tilted to hear more. "How do they do that?"

Images of him falling flat on his butt or face popped in his Obi-Wan's mind. "Doesn't matter," he waved the question away. "Master Jinn will be back soon and he'll quiz us to see if we truly did study."

Garen's eyebrows curved. "Really?"

Obi-Wan nodded, knowing perfectly well his master will grill them as they head down to the main lesson. The two padawans reviewed their previous lessons, stopping in between to throw questions or situations at each other as good practice. In a very short amount of time, they got through at least three lessons before Qui-Gon opened the bedroom door, gesturing their time to head to their lessons.

Obi-Wan gathered his books and Garen held onto his as they made their way to the classroom. As expected, Qui-Gon drilled them with diplomatic questions to keep them on their toes. Garen struggled in his answers, but Obi-Wan managed to pull through despite his master's attempts. And, for a split second, Obi-Wan thought he caught a proud smirk on Qui-Gon's face when he answered the question regarding the Treaty of Trammis.

Both padawans were relieved to arrive at their lessons to stop the bombardment of questions. Obi-Wan said goodbye to his master and joined in his classmates in learning the Mandalore system and its violent past. Obi-Wan found it absurd that the Mandalorians continued fighting when their people and planet were dying from it. There had to be another way! A peaceful solution to stop the bloodshed. However, their instructor informed the padawans that, despite the Jedi Orders' attempts, it seemed the planet's doomed.

When classes ended, Obi-Wan spotted Qui-Gon standing outside and waiting on him. With a pleased grin, Qui-Gon asked after his class. Obi-Wan passed a rough draft of the day's lesson. "Master…why is it difficult for the Mandalorians to find peace?" he asked as they entered the turbolift. "Don't they see that the fighting is all pointless? People are dying. The planet is dying."

Qui-Gon, arms folded in his cloak, let out a little sigh. "Not nothing, my padawan. The reason the fighting will never end is because the Mandalorians are not looking for peace," he said. "They're looking for power."

"Power?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "The whole fight in Mandalore is in regards to power, my very young apprentice."

Obi-Wan's brows crinkled in disgusted confusion. "But…what's the point in having power if there's nothing left?"

A small smile spread on Qui-Gon face. "And that, Obi-Wan, is the lesson," he said. "When one seeks power above all else, you tend to lose everything else.

"Power became the focus of their reality, padawan," Qui-Gon continued as the turbolift chimed and they both exited, heading straight to their apartment. "People didn't matter. The planet didn't matter. Only power. Therefore, the people and planet are sacrificed."

Obi-Wan soaked on the knowledge, fitting the pieces together. His thoughts drew in anger. "Why are the Jedi not doing anything to stop it? To help save the Mandalorians?"

"The Order has sent Jedi to delegate, but the meetings always tend to turn violent," Qui-Gon answered, his words smoothed. "At the moment, I believe the Council wishes to let the citizens of Mandalorian handle the conflict. If need be, the Jedi Order will send out new diplomats to try to quell the rising violence."

"I think it needs a Jedi now, Master."

Qui-Gon rocked his head in agreement. "Yes, I believe it could use some assistance as well."

They arrived at their apartment, empty of Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Obi-Wan strolled in after his master, wondering where the two Knights went and if they were up to mischief. Behind the window, night had befallen the city. Again, the planet lit up in grand fanfare, lights glittering across the darkness, disabling it from swallowing the planet whole.

After eating a quick dinner, Obi-Wan yawned, tired from the very long day and could not wait to flop on his bed. However, Qui-Gon redirected him to the meditation pillows and requested him to sit. With everything happening, Qui-Gon became more adamant about meditation, encouraging Obi-Wan to gain a more meaningful connection to the Living Force. Obi-Wan did as instructed, but found it difficult. He wasn't as in tuned with the Living Force as much as his master. Yet, he spent hours meditating with Qui-Gon to create a more fluid connection with the Living Force.

Luckily, he was saved from doing another hour of meditation when Anakin entered. Qui-Gon ended the session to speak to Anakin, much to Obi-Wan's relief. He wanted to sleep and the meditation was only teasing his exhausted body.

"Master? May I be excused?" Obi-Wan requested.

Qui-Gon looked down. "Tired?" he said, knowingly.

"Very."

Qui-Gon allowed him to depart to his bedroom, but warned of an early rise tomorrow for more meditation. Obi-Wan could hardly wait.

He quietly slipped into his bedroom, hearing Anakin's and Qui-Gon's voices drifting down the corridor before Obi-Wan shut his door closed. Exhausted, he flopped onto the bed, a wave rippling across the mattress. He unclipped his lightsaber and placed it on his desk. Lazily, he kicked off one of his boots and freed his foot. As the boot dropped to the floor, he thought he heard a scurry, but dismissed it as a creak from his bed. He kicked off his other boot and turned in his bed, pulling the covers around him before shutting his eyes. Though Qui-Gon disapproved such banal uses of the Force, Obi-Wan waved his hand to his light switch and the room went dark.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and sunk deeper into his bed. He curled, happy enough to be able to sleep.

He felt a twitch on his back, a crinkle in the fabric. Aggravated at the uncomfortableness, he went to brush it out when the snapped hiss from the door alerted him. He sprung his eyes open, seeing a drawn shadow of someone standing in the doorway. The corridor's light streamed into his room, blinding Obi-Wan's eyes. Obi-Wan raised his head to speak to the intruder when a sharp hum of an activated lightsaber echoed in his ears. A green hue brightened the bedroom and exposed Obi-Wan's confused face.

"What's—"

"Don't move!"

It was Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan didn't move, but was confused as to what was happening that required a lightsaber. His tired mind held no interest in trying to decipher the scene, but Obi-Wan reinforced his mind to be more alert, to stay focused. Obi-Wan felt another twitch on his back. Was his muscles spasming?

He didn't get much of a chance to think if further because that is when Qui-Gon's lightsaber went into action. It spun through the air, slashing incredibly close to Obi-Wan that he would have flinched if it was anyone else wielding the lightsaber. But, it was Qui-Gon and he never missed.

Anakin came in after him, hitting the lights back on, which engulfed the room with a warm yellow. Obi-Wan glanced from Qui-Gon to Anakin, still puzzled by the intrusion. He noticed the tight concentration in Qui-Gon's eyes as those blue eyes scanned the room. Obi-Wan grew curious as to what his master was hoping to discover.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked as he pushed his blanket back to stand up from his bed.

Qui-Gon shot out his hand to signal him to stop. "Don't move, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan flickered a glance to Anakin for assistance, but found the Jedi Knight was not looking at him either. Instead, his eyes bounced from one corner of the room to the next in eager anticipation, fingers brushing the hilt of his lightsaber. Then he slowly eased himself back into a casual stance.

"I don't sense anymore danger," Anakin stated.

Qui-Gon's eyes quickly searched the room once more. "I don't either," he agreed, then he gestured Obi-Wan to get up from the bed. "Come on, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan rose to his feet when something fell off beside him and landed perfectly where he once rested his head. It was half a piece of a long, white anthropod insect. He glanced around his bed and found the other half, seared in two by a lightsaber. On the other end, near his feet was another sliced anthropod, its body curled in defeat.

"Quickly, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon barked, pointing to his boots. "Grab your boots and lightsaber."

Obi-Wan acted as told, snatching his lightsaber from his bed stand and boots from the floor. Qui-Gon pushed him out of the room, toward Anakin. The Jedi Knight took hold of his shoulders, directing him away room his bedroom…from his bed.

Qui-Gon followed after them, lightsaber still in his hands. He grabbed his robe and Obi-Wan's, throwing it to the young boy. Obi-Wan caught it and slid into his oversized robe. He tried to put on his boots, but Qui-Gon ushered him out of the apartment before he could finish. He now walked down the corridor wearing one boot.

Qui-Gon looked back to Anakin. "How did they locate our apartment?"

Anakin shrugged. "For bounty hunters, finding people is their specialty," he said. "It wouldn't be too hard to find out where he slept."

Qui-Gon's brows furrowed at the explanation. His pace quickened, strides doubling that Obi-Wan had to almost jog to keep up. However, Anakin stayed steady, letting Obi-Wan know he didn't need to run after Qui-Gon. That relieved Obi-Wan only a little as he realized the seriousness of the situation. A bounty hunter located their home, where they slept and ate. It disturbed him immensely, his skin crawling at the idea that another person spied on them, learning about them without permission in the safety of their apartment.

But, what about the bugs? Why did Qui-Gon kill the insects in his room? A man so connected with the Living Force wouldn't kill bugs simply because they were crawling on the bed.

After walking for several minutes, they arrived at another door. Qui-Gon gave two, heavy knocks. Within seconds, a droid answered the door. "Good evening," peeped the droid. "I'm Too-Jay, at your service."

"I need to speak to Master Tahl," Qui-Gon replied, clipped.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, peering past the droid. This was Master Tahl's apartment. Why were they standing outside her apartment?

The droid, Too-Jay, spun on its wheels and called for Master Tahl, informing the Jedi Master of company. Obi-Wan heard Tahl's voice to let them enter. Qui-Gon, hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, guided him inside the apartment first. Once inside, Obi-Wan noted how much smaller the apartment was compared to his and Qui-Gon's. It only fitted a tiny square table, a single couch and a desk that was shoved up against the wall in the corner. The kitchen was similar size and style as their own, but the corridor was short, leading up to only one bedroom.

Master Tahl stepped out of her bedroom, strolling over to them with light grace. "Qui-Gon?" she greeted in puzzlement, eyes twitching as she sensed other Force signatures in the room. "What happened?" he voice turned worried.

"There was an attack on my padawan," Qui-Gon replied. "Someone slipped in two Kouhuns in his bedroom."

Tahl's face turned white at hearing the word 'kouhun'. Her hand rose, reaching out to them. Anakin stepped back, somewhat crowding behind Obi-Wan to safe-guard himself. But, Tahl wasn't reaching for him. Her hand made it to Obi-Wan's face and she gently cupped his warm cheeks. A smile of relief drew on her face.

"I see they didn't bite him," she acknowledged.

"I sensed the danger before they could do anything," Qui-Gon responded and Tahl let go of Obi-Wan's face. "However, that still leaves us with problems. If this bounty hunter or whoever managed to locate Obi-Wan's bedroom, then it is no longer safe for him to stay there. At least…not right now." Qui-Gon took a glance to Obi-Wan's disheveled appearance and Obi-Wan sent an assuring wave through his Force bond that he was well. Qui-Gon turned away from him and back to Tahl. "I need a place for Obi-Wan to stay and I was hoping—"

Master Tahl didn't let Qui-Gon finish. "Of course! Obi-Wan can stay with me for as long as you need," she said and then called for Too-Jay, ordering him to send in a spare bed. Too-Jay beeped in affirmation and wheeled out of sight once again.

While Tahl was happy to house Obi-Wan in the apartment, Obi-Wan became alarmed. He didn't want to leave Qui-Gon's side. A good padawan always stayed with his master. No matter the danger.

"Master, what about you?" Obi-Wan asked. "Where will you be?"

Qui-Gon smiled down at Obi-Wan. "Don't worry about me padawan," he said. "I'll be fine."

That didn't comfort Obi-Wan at all. "I should stay with you Master," he asserted. "You need me."

"I have Anakin."

That stung. Already his master chose another to assist him. He discarded Obi-Wan to Master Tahl, believing him to be unfit for what was needed to be done. Not skilled or talented enough to perform the necessary tasks. And, it disheartened him. To be dumped while his master ran off with another Jedi.

Obi-Wan flashed up to Anakin, who seemingly was unaware of the argument before him. Instead, his focus was on Master Tahl, who listened to Qui-Gon's instructions.

"You know I care about Obi-Wan like he's my own padawan," Tahl stated to Qui-Gon. "I'll protect him with my life. No harm will come to him."

Qui-Gon thanked Master Tahl and told Anakin it was time for them to investigate. Anakin headed back to the door while Qui-Gon paused briefly, taking a knee beside Obi-Wan. "Listen to Master Tahl," he instructed him. "Do everything she says."

Obi-Wan lifted his chin, eyes focused on Qui-Gon's eyes. "I want to go with you."

Qui-Gon sighed and slowly shook his head. "No, you must stay here where you'll be safe."

"I'm safe with you!"

"But you're safer with Master Tahl," Qui-Gon countered.

Obi-Wan's nose flared. "Is it because of those insects?" he questioned. "Master…they were only bugs."

Qui-Gon shook his head furiously, a frown deepening. "No…they were Kouhuns. A deadly anthropod that can kill a being with one bite," he said, rising to his feet. "Now—stay with Master Tahl and get a good night sleep."

Qui-Gon turned to exit and, out of desperation or fear or something, Obi-Wan automatically snatched a fistful of Qui-Gon's robe and held on tight, stopping the elder Jedi from leaving. Qui-Gon merely stared down at Obi-Wan with a light annoyance, but understanding. He reached for Obi-Wan's hands and pulled his robe out of the padawan's grasps. Obi-Wan felt defeated as Qui-Gon released the last bit of his robe.

"Go to bed Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon ordered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And, like that, Qui-Gon exited out of the apartment with Anakin, abandoning Obi-Wan with Tahl. Obi-Wan stared at the door for the longest time until Master Tahl's hand fell on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Ease your worries, Obi-Wan," she murmured. "Qui-Gon will come back."

Obi-Wan gave a tight nod. "Yes, of course he will, Master Tahl."

Tahl smiled sweetly. "You can call me Tahl here, Obi-Wan," she said. "Come with me. I bet you could use a nice cup of tea to help calm those nerves of yours."

Remembering Qui-Gon's instructions, Obi-Wan dutifully followed Master Tahl into the kitchen, his thoughts wandering on what his master and Anakin were doing right now.

* * *

When Qui-Gon and Anakin returned to the apartment, they discovered the apartment was already occupied. Jedi Kenobi stood in the middle of Obi-Wan's bedroom, inspecting the dead Kouhuns. Only when shadows fell over him did the Jedi Knight look up from his inspection.

"Hello there," he greeted, straightening his spine. "I'm guessing this is one of your handiwork?"

Qui-Gon stepped into the room, taking a stand next to Jedi Kenobi. "They were close to poisoning Obi-Wan," he informed Jedi Kenobi, looking down at the dead creatures that littered Obi-Wan's bedroom. "The Force gave me ample warning."

"Of course."

Qui-Gon glanced away from the dead Kouhun. "Where were you this evening? Anakin said he didn't know where you ran off to."

Jedi Kenobi raised his brows lightly, barely expressing anything. "Oh…I was merely making contact with a potential source," he said. "I'm hoping he could help keep an eye out for any suspicious activities or people."

"You were outside the Temple?"

Jedi Kenobi nodded. "Sorry I wasn't here when all this went down," he said, stepping over to the other side. He glanced at the bed where the other Kouhun laid dead. "How is my younger self?"

"He's fine," Qui-Gon answered. "He's staying at Tahl's for the night."

Jedi Kenobi gestured his approval with another nod. "Have the Council been alerted to this attack?"

"Not yet," Qui-Gon said. "I want to do our own initial investigation first."

"Or is it because you don't want this attack reported back to the Senate?" Jedi Kenobi countered.

Qui-Gon frowned, but he didn't rebuttal the statement. Jedi Kenobi was more insightful than his padawan self. Already he recognized the dance Qui-Gon did to avoid the true meaning behind his actions. He had no intentions to immediately tell the Council about the attack, hoping to keep it quiet as nothing happened to his padawan. The Kouhuns were killed instantly. Obi-Wan was alive and safe with Tahl. There was no need to drag the Council members out of their rooms at night to discuss a failed attempt. At least, not at the moment. He did not want word of another attack spreading throughout the Temple, which could lead straight to the ears of Hego Demask.

"The Council will be alerted once I feel it is best to do so," he responded back to Jedi Kenobi, who only hid a smirk underneath that beard.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor, gaining closer to Obi-Wan's bedroom door. Anakin appeared at the doorway, poking his head inside. "I checked the rest of the quarters," he announced to everyone in the room, but his focus was on Qui-Gon. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"What about the windows?" Jedi Kenobi questioned to Anakin, though he wasn't looking at Anakin when he spoke.

"Nothing."

Qui-Gon stared quizzical at the two Jedi. "Windows?"

"The last time we dealt with Kouhuns, the assassin sent them through a window," Jedi Kenobi explained, now looking back to Anakin, who quickly darted his attention away. Jedi Kenobi sighed, raking his hair away from his forehead. He turned back to Qui-Gon. "The only logical explanation is that the assassin personally delivered the Kouhuns."

"Personally?" Qui-Gon echoed in disbelief. "How did an outsider enter the Temple?"

"They must know the layout of the Temple," Anakin commented.

"Are you suggesting the Sith sent the Kouhuns?"

Jedi Kenobi shook his head. "He's not suggesting that," he said. "This is the work of a bounty hunter."

"You think it's Jango?" Anakin asked and Qui-Gon was confused if the young Jedi Knight was asking him or Jedi Kenobi.

Jedi Kenobi shrugged. "I'm not quite certain. He's known to be subtle like this."

"What or who is Jango?" Qui-Gon asked, wanting to know what the two Jedi knew.

Anakin and Jedi Kenobi both looked to him at the same time, but neither answered right away. Silence eclipsed them for a brief moment, an inkling of questioning whether to pass along the information or not. Finally, Jedi Kenobi answered Qui-Gon's question.

"A Mandolarian bounty hunter," he said, rubbing his chin. "Considered one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy."

"And now attacking my padawan," Qui-Gon added.

"Or not," Jedi Kenobi said. "Kouhuns have been used in multiple assassination attempts. Not just Jango Fett."

Jedi Kenobi scanned the room once again. "I suggest we bag the dead Kouhuns as evidence. The Council will eventually want to see it," he said, waving a hand in the direction of the dead insects. "I'm going to check the perimeter and ask around. Maybe someone saw something."

Qui-Gon agreed with the idea. "Yes—why don't the two of you check?"

Anakin fidgeted, shifting his weight and leaning back out of the room. "Actually, I figured to check the security footage. See who had come in and out of the turbolifts. Maybe if we can capture a face…"

Qui-Gon thought that sounded reasonable as well, but it made him curious. He sensed from both Jedi the need to stay separate. In fact, he was very much surprised when Anakin didn't know where Jedi Kenobi went when he asked earlier. From what Qui-Gon witnessed, it seemed the two were inseparable. If one was here, the other was nearby. Yet, as Qui-Gon began to notice, neither seemed even interested in the other. Avoiding each other's gazes, speaking without looking and choosing to work separately all pointed to something going wrong. He felt an inner guilt and pain dwelling in both Jedi, but both refused to acknowledge it.

Before Qui-Gon could even approve of that task, Anakin stepped away and hurried off to collect the video footage. Thus, leaving Qui-Gon and Jedi Kenobi together in the room.

"What's going on?" Qui-Gon bluntly asked.

Jedi Keobi flipped his eyes up to him in mild surprise. "I'm sorry?"

Qui-Gon nodded to where Anakin once stood. "What happened between the two of you? Do not deny it," he said when Jedi Kenobi prepared to dismiss the concern. "Something happened between the two of you."

Jedi Kenobi sighed heavily, resting his hands lightly on his hips. "It's nothing. We'll sort it out soon enough," he answered. "We just need…space."

"Space?"

"Yes. Space."

Qui-Gon didn't exactly know what 'space' meant. How long would this separation or silent treatment continue? As Jedi Knights, they should know better than to let their emotions get the best of them. Right now, they needed to work together to save his padawan and if the two refused to cooperate, he'll make them put aside their differences. A young boy's life is at stake and he will not tolerate the refusal to collaborate.

Qui-Gon joined Jedi Kenobi in circling the perimeter, asking questions about any interesting or questionable beings coming and leaving in the past few hours. Many responded that only Jedi have been lingering the entrances and exits of the Temple. No outsiders.

The lack of development discouraged Qui-Gon and he hoped Anakin had better luck than he and Jedi Kenobi. As the two re-entered the Temple, taking the turbolift, Qui-Gon asked about the two Knights partnership.

"How long have you worked with Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked as they entered the turbolift.

"Oh…um, about twelve years," Jedi Kenobi replied after some thought. "He was my padawan for most of it."

Qui-Gon chuckled at the idea of Anakin being a padawan to Obi-Wan. "I don't see him as your padawan," he confessed. "From what I know about you, I would not imagine you choosing Anakin as your padawan."

"Nor I," Jedi Kenobi agreed, "but he became my padawan. Call it the will of the Force."

Qui-Gon nodded his acceptance of the answer. The Force did indeed work in mysterious ways. "I doubt he was an easy padawan."

"He wasn't."

"Is that why I see a few gray strands in that bright hair of yours?" Qui-Gon teased him.

Jedi Kenobi ruffled his hair again, attempting to blend the gray with the color. "Probably. He caused me the most stress in my life," he said. "But, he was a good apprentice. An eager student. Always wanting to be better."

"Sounds like someone I know," Qui-Gon said, side-glancing at Jedi Kenobi.

The corner of Jedi Kenobi's lips twitched a humorous smile. "I wasn't as restless as him though," he said. "I'm sure if Anakin was your padawan, he would have worn you out."

"He's already worn me out," Qui-Gon countered with an easy grin. "All three of you. Jumping off speeders, piloting a bomb-strapped ship and running head first into danger…does not ease one's heart."

"Terribly sorry for bringing you discomfort," Jedi Kenobi responded. "Not our intention, I can assure you."

"Just here to save my padawan and stop Darth Tyranus."

"Yes."

The turbolift chimed, the doors opening and the two Jedi stepped out onto the corridor. Swiftly, they walked to the video archives. Jedi Kenobi led the way, clearly using his Force bond to locate Anakin. In a matter of minutes, they found Anakin buried deep within the archives, his eyes narrowed on the screen as faces passed through the footage.

Anakin didn't even glance up from the screen when they entered nor greeted them. He simply stayed focus until the footage ended. He turned off the holo-video, preparing to watch another tape when he finally acknowledged their arrival.

"Nothing suspicious," he informed both Qui-Gon and Jedi Kenobi. "I haven't spotted anyone out of place. All are Jedi. No bounty hunter."

Jedi Kenobi slid into a seat next to Anakin, who tensed up at the closeness of Jedi Kenobi. Clearly, he was still affected by whatever argument they had earlier in the day. Jedi Kenobi paid no attention or simply didn't care about Anakin's feelings at the moment.

"Did you check the holo-video of the apartment?"

"It was only us," he said, nodding. "No one else entered the apartment. The last person in the apartment before the attack was you, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon arched his eyebrows high up his forehead. "At what time?"

Anakin paused, needing to think. "Around…five o'clock."

Qui-Gon moved to stand on Anakin's other side. "Pull up the holo."

Anakin brought up the holo-video. It showed Qui-Gon standing outside the apartment around five o'clock. He carried a small bag, his hand on the scan. The door to the apartment opened and he stepped through the threshold, disappearing from view.

Anakin hit the pause. "And, then you exit and about an hour later, you return with Obi-Wan," he said. "No one else came after you."

Qui-Gon reeled back from the holo-image. It didn't make sense. He asked Anakin to replay it again. Anakin rewound the holo-video and they watched for a second time. Qui-Gon arrived outside the door and entered the apartment. A moment later, he exited. Nothing odd or different. Yet, it still baffled him and his heart suddenly filled with lead at the realization of what he was looking at it.

He must have expressed a dawning moment because Jedi Kenobi asked if he was all right.

"I'm afraid this matter just got more serious and difficult," Qui-Gon replied as an answer to Jedi Kenobi's question. For the first time that night, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin looked at each other first before looking back to Qui-Gon.

"What do you mean?" Anakin questioned.

Qui-Gon stared darkly at the holo-image of himself. "What I mean is that we're not dealing with a regular bounty hunter," he said and he pointed to his holo-image. "You see…that's not me."

Both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi peered closer to the holo-image of Qui-Gon. Within seconds, their faces went a shade lighter, shoulders slumped. Jedi Kenobi stroked his beard, troubled. "We're dealing with a changeling."

* * *

Her mission failed! She watched as the two older Jedi hurried her target out of the apartment. The target was barely dressed. He wore only one boot and his robe was disheveled from throwing it on too quickly. Clearly, her pets didn't finish the job. The Jedi must have spotted the creatures before they could kill their prey.

It was supposed to be a simple task. She planted the Kouhuns in the target's room. The minute the target entered and laid to rest, the Kouhuns will slither to him, striking and filling his blood with poison. The death would be painful, but quick. An easy kill.

But, the Jedi stopped that from happening and now the target disappeared. She had no idea where the Jedi Master hid his padawan. He returned to the apartment with the other Jedi Knight, but not before the auburn haired Jedi entered the apartment.

Not wanting to be around when they came back out, she fled the scene, hiding up in the ventilation system. She needed a new plan. Her pet Kouhuns failed to do the job. She only had one option left.

She despised the plan. She was never one to get her hands dirty. She preferred clean cut tactics, not the abrasive, brutal tactics others in her field employed. Like the Zygerrians. She aligned with more subtle techniques to get what she wanted. But, her first plan failed to come to fruition. The target got away. And, if she wanted to retire from her bounty hunter days to a life of luxury, she'll need to roll up her sleeves and do the necessary.

She pulled out her comlink, pressing a button. A blue image of her target appeared before her, the impressive amount listed over the target's head made her lick her dry lips. Yes—she wasn't going to rightfully earn all that money! She was going to retire a rich woman.

She closed the comlink, strategizing on how to win the reward.

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke from a light slumber.

With all that happened last night, Obi-Wan did not get the night sleep he had hoped. From the assassination attempt to the abandonment, Obi-Wan struggled to let himself simply drift to slumber. He stayed up late into the night, his mind constantly going at thoughts of Qui-Gon dismissing him or rethinking of taking him as a padawan. He was sure Qui-Gon was having second thoughts about him. Since his apprenticeship with Qui-Gon, all he ever brought was pain and hardship on the older Jedi.

Obi-Wan wouldn't be surprised if Qui-Gon returned and informed him that he was going back on his offer to train Obi-Wan as a padawan. That he wasn't worth all the trouble or stress.

Obi-Wan yawned and stretched, slipping his legs over the edge of his wheeled bed that Too-Jay brought in last night for him. He set it up in the common room, beside the couch. He told Tahl he could easily sleep on the couch, but Tahl insisted on the bed.

He rubbed his eyes, adjusting himself to his new accommodations. He smelled a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. He never smelled anything so delicious in the morning. He put on his boots and adjusted his tunic before following the smell to the kitchen where Tahl and Too-Jay worked on getting breakfast ready.

Too-Jay noticed Obi-Wan first. "Good morning sir," he said. "Would you care for some tea?"

Obi-Wan accepted a teacup filled to the brim with a red-tinted tea. He never seen red tea before. Qui-Gon's teas were always dark colors. Not bright like red. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan edged the brim to his lips and took a tiny sip.

His taste buds went into shock. The tea itself was not bad. It was very delicious, but Obi-Wan wasn't quite so adjusted to the sweetness it offered. Qui-Gon's teas were often bitter. Not sweet. After overcoming the shock, Obi-Wan took another gulp as Tahl finally had the time to greet her guest.

"How did you sleep Obi-Wan?"

"I slept well, Master Tahl."

"Tahl," she corrected him. Obi-Wan blushed slightly, forgetting that she approved the shortened name of 'Tahl'. "And, you're not a very good liar."

She moved about in the kitchen, narrowing missing hitting Too-Jay in the back. "I sensed your distress throughout the night," she said. "You're worried."

Obi-Wan lowered his teacup. Despite her blindness, Tahl's connection to the Force almost made it appear that she could see everything. There was no way to hide anything from her. "Just a bit anxious."

"About the assassination attempt or your master leaving you here?"

"You can pick."

Tahl slipped on a sympathetic smile for Obi-Wan. She traced her hands along the counter, until she reached Obi-Wan. Then, with her hand on his shoulder, she escorted him out of the kitchen and to the tiny table. She had him take a seat and she sat opposite of him.

She ordered Too-Jay to finish up breakfast and turned back to Obi-Wan. "I sensed the minute Qui-Gon asked me to take you in," she said to Obi-Wan. "Your fear spiked."

Obi-Wan rested his teacup on the table. "Was it that noticeable?"

"Yes," Tahl replied. "But, sometimes, Qui-Gon can be obtuse. He was a bit preoccupied to notice the shift in you."

Obi-Wan slouched in his seat. "I see."

Tahl stretched her hand, taking Obi-Wan's hand in her own. With her thumb, she stroked and massaged the back of Obi-Wan's hand. "Do not get yourself worked up, Obi-Wan," she advised. "Qui-Gon didn't mean to hurt your feelings. As I said, he can sometimes be obtuse. His mind was so focused on the present moment, he didn't noticed your hurt feelings."

"But that doesn't mean he does not care for you," Tahl continued. "His mind was occupied by thoughts of losing you. That much I could sense and you would have sensed it as well if you didn't bury yourself in self-doubt."

Obi-Wan quickly glanced down, not wanting to see those fogged, striped eyes. He tried to pull his hand out of Tahl's grasp, but the Jedi Master held fast, pinching his hand within her own. "No…" she warned Obi-Wan. "You need to hear this."

Obi-Wan resigned in defeat and lifted his head back up, his eyes back on her.

Satisfied, Tahl continued speaking. "Qui-Gon will not discard you, Obi-Wan," she said. "You need to stop thinking that you'll be sent back to AgriCorps. It won't happen. I've seen how Qui-Gon interacts with you. He is proud of you. Of your abilities and, of course, your heart. He knows you're a good person. And, he already told me he believes you're going to be a great Jedi Knight one day. I'm sure he's even looking forward to working alongside you as equals."

"Last night had nothing to do with your lack of training or skills," Tahl affirmed. "The assassination attempt scared him. His only thought was keeping you safe. That is why he wanted you to stay here."

Too-Jay arrived carrying two plates of food. Tahl released Obi-Wan's hand so Too-Jay could set the plates in front of them. Obi-Wan was quite impressed with the plate. In front of him were hotcakes, fruit and eggs. An extravagant meal that he would not find in the cafeteria, let along his own apartment. The hotcakes were warm, the steam still rising from the fluffy bread. Obi-Wan's mouth salivated.

He grabbed his fork and dug into the hotcakes. Meanwhile, Tahl kept talking as she cut into her eggs.

"I know the Jedi Code states that we cannot put one above others," Tahl said as he took a bit of her eggs, "but, when does Qui-Gon ever follow the rules? He'll do what he must to ensure you reach to Knighthood. So, if that means leaving you behind as he goes out, then he'll do it." She lowered her utensils, staring straight at Obi-Wan. "Do you understand?"

Obi-Wan nodded before realizing his mistake. "Yes, I do," he said. "He only wants to do what's best for me."

"Yes," she agreed and took another mouthful of berries. "He already lost one padawan. He has no interest in losing another."

She continued eating her breakfast as Too-Jay related the news and weather. Obi-Wan slowed his eating, thinking about last night's chaos. Qui-Gon's face was contorted, the hue of his green lightsaber striking across his face, highlighting the cool and deadly intent in his eyes. He remembered the lines that dug into his forehead as his master nearly dragged him out of the apartment. Tahl was correct in her assumption that Qui-Gon did what he thought would keep Obi-Wan out of harm's way.

But, Obi-Wan is a Jedi. He cannot kept running and hiding from danger that stepped in front of him. He remembered what Master Qui-Gon once told him about a year ago. The path of a Jedi is a hard life. Difficult, full of danger and no reward. Obi-Wan knew of the obstacles he would face and accepted those dangers and difficulties. However, it appeared Qui-Gon did not.

"I understand, but my master cannot make that decision for me," Obi-Wan said and Tahl lifted her head from her plate, taking a long look at Obi-Wan. "I accepted my position as a Jedi Padawan and all the baggage. If I am ever to become a Jedi Knight, I cannot keep hiding whenever danger arrives. I have to face it. Test my courage and skill. Like a padawan is supposed to do."

Tahl rested her spoon. She brushed her napkin on her lap before placing her elbows on the table, observing Obi-Wan for a minute. "You'll have plenty of chances to prove your courage and abilities, young one," she said. "At this moment, however, you're not equipped to handle the situation. Not to say you can't, but we're talking about a Sith Lord.

"A Sith Lord that already killed multiple people and a Jedi Master," Tahl reminded Obi-Wan, who shrunk at the mention of Master SanJo. "For a padawan—at any stage—to go up against a Sith Lord and come out victories…it's unheard of. I know. I work in the archives."

Tahl raised her napkin and dropped it beside her plate. "You're correct though, padawan. Qui-Gon cannot make your decisions," she said. "One of these days, he will have to let you go. But, right now? It would be too dangerous to let you walk into the fire. Until then, it's best to heed his teachings and instructions."

Obi-Wan breathed deeply, knowing it was a losing fight already. He agreed that he's no match against Darth Tyranus. The red line along his leg is proof that he would lose to the Sith Lord. But, he still wished that Qui-Gon had some desire for him to join on missions and not cast him aside like a youngling. He's a Jedi Padawan. He's meant to be at his master's side and help him in defeating the evils of the galaxy. Not, shoving his face with hotcakes.

Losing his appetite, he pushed his plate back, signaling his refusal to eat more. Too-Jay wheeled to the side of the table and took both plates, heading to the kitchen. Tahl stood up, stretching and twisting her body to loosen her limbs.

"All right young one," Tahl said, grabbing Obi-Wan's attention. "What do you have today?"

Obi-Wan informed Tahl that Qui-Gon mentioned of performing meditation to create a more profound link to the Living Force. Tahl chuckled, muttering something under her breath that Obi-Wan couldn't quite hear.

"All right…so besides meditation, what else?" she asked. "Any classes or meetings?"

"I have Twi'leki classes in about two hours' time," Obi-Wan informed her. "But…I left my classwork and textbook in the apartment."

Tahl hummed. "Then we shall do some light meditation and then we'll take the short trip to gather your coursework," she decided. "I'll take you to classes unless Qui-Gon makes contact."

"He's yet to contact you about anything?"

"Nothing."

That depleted any hope of seeing his master anytime soon.

After meditating for an hour with Tahl, he gathered his robe and pulled it on. Tahl stood by the door, waiting for him to help lead the way to the apartment. Obi-Wan took Tahl's arm in the same manner he's seen Qui-Gon do and escorted the Jedi Master from her apartment and down the corridor.

Tahl spoke of Obi-Wan's gentleness, reminding her of a gentleman more so than Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan blushed at the compliment. She kept talking, telling Obi-Wan of little stories about his master as a padawan. Upon finishing her latest story, she paused for a moment. "You know…I don't think Qui-Gon's changed very much from his padawan days," she commented. "He's still has that maverick streak in him, doesn't he?"

"I'm afraid so," Obi-Wan agreed.

Tahl smiled. "Well, I hope you don't change very much either," she said. "You have a very good heart, Obi-Wan. I hope these dark times don't change you for the worst."

"It won't," Obi-Wan triumphed, positive he would stay on the right path.

Tahl's smile widened and they were close to Obi-Wan's apartment he shared with Qui-Gon when he heard his name being called out. He stopped, halting Tahl's footsteps, and turned around to see Bant and Garen walking not too far behind him.

Bant hurried forward, silver eyes round in delight at seeing him again. "There you are! Where have you been?" she said, hugging Obi-Wan, who had to release his hold on Tahl. Though, he sensed she didn't mind. "There are so many rumors spreading around the Temple…"

"Don't believe everything you hear, Bant," Obi-Wan jokingly lectured. "How have you been? I see you are looking well."

Bant straightened her back. "Yes! I am! I just completed a test on my knowledge of the Jedi Code. I have two more trials and then the grand showcase."

Obi-Wan caught Bant twiddling her hands. She was nervous. The showcase was always a nerve-racking experience for every Jedi Initiate. It basically determined if you become a Jedi Master's padawan. Obi-Wan's showcase didn't help his placement. His victory only sent him straight to AgriCorps. But, he was different from the rest and that was because he had Qui-Gon Jinn as a Master. For Bant, the showcase would demonstrate her ability to handle not only a lightsaber, but also the Force and her emotions.

Despite her nervousness, Obi-Wan had complete confidence Bant would do well. She's talented and well-restrained with her emotions. Any Jedi Master would be lucky to have her as their padawan.

"You'll do well Bant," Obi-Wan said. "I have complete faith in you."

Bant relaxed a little, a crinkle of smile gracing her face. "You think? I mean, I still need to improve my Form Four. I've been struggling a little bit with it. Master Yoda suggested I take extra courses. He even invited me to join a padawan class."

"You should do it," Garen jumped into the conversation, a hand on her shoulder. "That way you get to hang-out with me and Obi-Wan here more."

Bant laughed hesitantly. "I'll need to receive permission from my clan leader," she said, "but it would be nice to be learn more and be able to do it beside you two."

Obi-Wan couldn't agree anymore. He missed spending time with his friends. He was fortunate to at least get a chance to see Garen, but he saw very little of Bant and Siri, even when he was stationed at the Temple. It was hard to keep up with friends as many Jedi come and go on missions on a daily basis. He should try harder. Write more often or at least comm them when he's away.

A hand brushed Obi-Wan shoulder, a signal that he and Tahl needed to go. Obi-Wan turned to Bant and Garen. "Sorry, but I have to go. I have language classes coming up."

Bant nodded energetically. "Of course! Don't want you to be late."

"Which class are you heading to?" Garen asked.

"Well, I'm going to the apartment first," Obi-Wan corrected himself. "I left my coursework there, but then I'm heading to Twi'leki language classes."

Garen's face fell into relief. "Thank the stars!" he said. "I was hoping I could convince you to make a pit stop at your apartment. I forgot something in your room yesterday and I need it. You think I can pick it up?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't see why not."

As he did before, he took Tahl by her arm and led the way with Tahl on one side and Garen on the other. Tahl spoke of confidence for Bant, sharing the same belief as Obi-Wan in regards to her talent. Garen, surprisingly, spoke very little during the walk. When Obi-Wan asked if he was all right, Garen admitted that he didn't sleep very much last night as he was too engrossed with a new lightsaber combat he wanted to learn.

When Garen asked about his day, Obi-Wan commented he was having a good day seeing as he was alive. Garen's eyes fell into slits at the off-handed comment, but Obi-Wan dismissed his friend's confusion. "It's a long story," he told Garen, who merely shrugged in response.

Garen glanced around the corridor. "Where are your bodyguards?"

"They're out," Obi-Wan replied. "Busy doing…busy hunting the Sith."

They arrived at the apartment and Obi-Wan, unsure if he was allowed to enter or if he needed to knock, hesitated outside the door. When Garen arched an eyebrow, only did Obi-Wan hit the pad and the door wheezed open. All three stepped inside to see the apartment empty. No Qui-Gon. No Anakin. No Jedi Kenobi.

Obi-Wan led Tahl to a seat at the table, promising that he and Garen would be quick. Obi-Wan went down the corridor first, stopping outside his bedroom. He remembered the disarray and the dead insects that littered his bed. He wondered if the bugs were still there. But, he couldn't hesitate again with Garen next to him. So, he opened his bedroom door and was greatly relieved to find that Qui-Gon or one of the other Jedi Knights cleaned up the insects' guts.

Obi-Wan crossed the room, rummaging through his desk to find his language book and notebook. It took him a few seconds to collect his belongings that he needed for class and few extra things in case he could not come back to the apartment.

As he stuffed his belongings into a duffle, Obi-Wan called over his shoulder. "Did you find what you were missing?"

Garen didn't respond. In fact, the only noise being made was Obi-Wan closing his duffle. A strange sensation ran along his spine. A coldness that tingled his senses. Obi-Wan stopped handling his belongings and paused, listening to the Force as his master instructed. He concentrated, the sensation growing stronger…louder. Until it practically screamed at him.

Obi-Wan spun on his feet, raising his hands up in time to catch Garen's plunging arm, his fingers clasped around a slender dagger. Garen's power in his sudden attack threw Obi-Wan up against the desk, disturbing the objects that once laid in peace. Obi-Wan countered the attack by raising his arm up as extra defense. Obi-Wan flipped his eyes to Garen's face, perplexed by the attack when he realized that it wasn't Garen.

Garen's eyes were always warm and vibrant, but these eyes looked determined and merciless. Nothing similar to his friend. This person wasn't Garen. It was only wearing his face!

The imposture added more weight, trying to break hold of Obi-Wan's defense. Obi-Wan held strong, biting down as he tried to think of another strategy. He couldn't keep holding onto this position forever. Eventually, he'll collapse and Garen the Imposture would stab him right in the heart.

Glancing around, Obi-Wan reached out with the Force, sending desk lamp to his free hand. Fingers wrapped around the object, Obi-Wan smashed it across the imposture's face. The imposture grunted and released his hold on Obi-Wan, cradling the side of his face. Obi-Wan rebalanced himself and whipped out his lightsaber.

"Who are you!?" Obi-Wan demanded, holding his training saber out to the imposture.

The imposture turned, sliding his hand away from his face, revealing a jagged cut from where Obi-Wan smashed the lamp on his face. Garen the Imposture growled, cheeks heated as he glared daggers at Obi-Wan.

"Won't matter to you," the imposture snarled. "You'll be dead soon enough."

Obi-Wan tightened his grip on his lightsaber. "I don't think so."

The imposture smirked defiantly at Obi-Wan's declaration, like he already knew how this fight was going to end. Within seconds, the imposture threw out Obi-Wan's blanket at him. The blanket blinded Obi-Wan from his attacker, limiting his sight. A clear tactic to distract and disarm him.

However, his training with Qui-Gon and his use of blindfolding when wielding a lightsaber helped him immensely. Though the blanket only blocked his sight for a few seconds, Obi-Wan called upon the Force to help him direct his next parry against the imposture. He located the imposture easily with the use of the Force and sensed the imposture's preparation to lunge at him. Quick on his feet, Obi-Wan spun out of the imposture's path and gave a strong Force kick right into the imposture's stomach. The imposture flew back, slamming into the door.

The blanket fell to the floor. The battle still not over. Garen the Imposture pushed himself off the door, twirling the knife between his fingers. A hunger in his eyes to kill him. Obi-Wan was prepared, remembering his training.

As the imposture began to steady himself on his feet, Obi-Wan sensed a familiar Force presence right outside his door. A cold realization washed over him when he realized the person on the other side. Before he could warn the other, the door to the bedroom snapped open, revealing his master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Obi-Wan! What—"

Qui-Gon didn't finish his sentence. Garen the Imposture realized that his hopes to eliminate Obi-Wan was a fail. Instead of attacking Obi-Wan, the imposture turned and jabbed the knife into Qui-Gon's leg.

Obi-Wan screamed in horror. " _No_!"

Qui-Gon gasped at the sudden pain, bending over in slight as the imposture dug the knife further. Once the knife dug its way almost right through the leg, he yanked it out and shoved Qui-Gon from the door. Qui-Gon toppled over, collapsing ungracefully. Obi-Wan sprinted to his Master, catching him in his arms and heaving the Jedi Master up from the floor.

"Master! Master!" Obi-Wan cried out, looking down at the gaping wound in his leg. Blood freely flowed from the open wound, like a waterfall running down his leg to the floor.

Obi-Wan adjusted his Master's position, helping him lean up against the wall. Qui-Gon winced and groaned at every moment, only once crying out. Obi-Wan, forgetting about the imposture, glanced from the wound to Qui-Gon.

"Don't worry, Master," Obi-Wan assured. "You'll be fine. I got you."

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon out of the archives after the Jedi Master stated he sensed danger. With no other explanation, Qui-Gon darted away, leaving the two Knights alone amongst the archives. Curious and worried about what type of danger, they tried to follow after him, but he was much faster sprinter than they remembered.

Obi-Wan sensed Qui-Gon's Force signature, locating it near the apartments. Realizing that he was returning back to the apartment, they both rushed to join him. They had just arrived when Garen came sprinting out of the door. Hair and face wild! Very much a contrast to Garen's usual cool, confident composure.

"Garen…what happened?" Anakin asked, when a cry from inside erupted.

Not bothering to hear a response, they rushed inside to see Tahl sprawled on the floor. Obi-Wan kneeled down to help her up off the floor, but Tahl pushed his hands away.

"You must stop him!" Tahl said.

"What?" Anakin said, eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"

"That…" Tahl gasped as she pushed herself off the floor. "That wasn't Garen!"

Anakin didn't need to be told twice. The boy that came sprinting out of the apartment was the changeling they were hunting. Without another word, Anakin took off, leaving behind Obi-Wan and Tahl. He didn't even check to see if his master was right behind him. He caught the changeling's form on to the other end of the corridor and gunned after it.

The changeling anticipated the chase and quickly shut the turbolifts's doors before Anakin reached it. Knowing that if he waited, then he would certainly lose the changeling for good. Anakin called on the Force and yanked the turbolifts' doors open. He looked over the edge, the long drop to where the turbolift was descending. In a split-second decision, Anakin leapt off the edge and freefell all those feet until his legs landed with a solid, hard thud on top of the turbolift.

Anakin whipped out his lightsaber and stabbed the turbolift's ceiling. Using the might of the Force, he drew his lightsaber around in a circle until the turbolift's ceiling gave way and a hole appeared for Anakin to slip through. He dropped right through the hole, only to learn that the changeling already arrived at its designated floor and was running away from the turbolift.

Worse, from what Anakin could see as he chased after the changeling, the changeling changed its appearance. It no longer dragged Garen's face through mud. It now sported Padawan Kenobi's features.

Anakin fumed as he watched the changeling dart down the corridor. In a burst of gusto, Anakin charged after it. He wasn't going to let him get away. Not after it nearly killed Padawan Kenobi. Not after it nearly stole the life of his father figure.

Anakin chased it down the corridor, gaining distance on the changeling. It tried to sabotage Anakin's path, zig-zagging between individuals and taking sharp turns around corners. Anakin—however—didn't fall for such obstacles. He kept his path straight at the target. Nothing stood in his way.

The changeling turned around another corner and Anakin distinctively heard Master Windu's voice. Anakin grinned. The changeling was trapped between him and Master Windu. There was no escape now.

"He's after me!" cried out the changeling's cheap imitation of Padawan Kenobi's voice.

Yes I am, Anakin thought as he charged onward, turning the corner to finish the changeling. But, to his marvelous surprise, the changeling had pushed its way pass Master Windu and continued sprinting down the long corridor.

Unbelievable!

Master Windu turned to Anakin, surprised to see him. "Skywalker! What is the meaning—"

Anakin had no time to deal with his supreme authority. He shoved aside Master Windu and the other Jedi Masters from his path. "Move out of my way!"

Anakin knew exactly where the changeling was heading to. It was going to the hanger, probably to steal a ship or speeder. Anakin pushed forward, exerting more energy, gaining ground. The changeling looked over its shoulder, spying the closeness.

As they came up to the hanger, a group of young padawans strolled out. The padawans were murmuring excitedly of their piloting lesson when the changeling ran to them.

"Obi-Wan!" one of the padawans called out. To Anakin's mild surprise, it was Garen who spotted the changeling first, recognizing his distraught "friend". "What's the matter—"

Anakin was nearly upon him when the changeling, in desperation, grabbed one of the tinier padawans. The little green Nautolan girl cried out at the sudden twist of her arm as the changeling dragged her into the hanger with it.

The changeling reached behind and pulled out a blaster, training it on the little Nautolan padawan. "Step any closer and I shoot!"

Anakin skidded to a halt. Chest heaving, he stay focused and scrutinized every move the changeling made as it backed further into the hanger. Anakin's mechanical hand tightened on his unlit lightsaber.

Garen and the other padawans all stared wide-eyed at the showdown, baffled by Padawan Kenobi's threatening behavior. Garen moved to stand beside Anakin, worried. "Obi-Wan…"

Anakin pressed Garen back. "That's not Obi-Wan," Anakin muttered to Garen. "Stay back."

Garen took a second-glance at the changeling. "What?"

The changeling smiled, its lips splitting right across its face that made Anakin cringed. He never wanted to see that smile—ever—on Obi-Wan's face. It look very unnatural. A craziness touch to the smile that made Anakin's skin crawl. But, he stayed calm as he took another step toward the changeling.

The changeling didn't notice. Its eyes solely focused on Garen. "What? Don't recognize your friend?"

"Cut the act," Anakin growled. "You're not Obi-Wan."

The smile remained, but the changeling's face shifted. Suddenly, it rippled and another appearance took over Padawan Kenobi's face. The auburn hair lightened to a sunlight color, growing long past the shoulders. Eyes watered into a crystal blue, lips thinned to perfection and a button nose.

The changeling turned from Padawan Kenobi to a beautiful woman in seconds.

"Is that better sweetie?" the changeling's voice purred.

The padawans surrounding the area all let out small gasps at the transformation, some breathing in relief to know that one of their own wasn't actually committing such disreputable acts. Only Anakin seemed unimpressed by the presentation, only smirking in response.

"You got the wrong Jedi," Anakin spoke up. "I don't dig blondes."

"That's too bad," the changeling said. "Because I wouldn't mind having a partner in crime."

Anakin didn't comment. He didn't really engage in banter during battle. That was more Obi-Wan's forte.

He took another step and the changeling took another one back, blaster pressed tightly against the padawan's head. "Careful handsome," the changeling warned. "Don't want any Nautolan guts sprayed on your robes."

"If you were going to kill her, you would have done it by now," Anakin pointed out. "But, you need her. Without her, you would also be dead."

The changeling appraised Anakin. "You're a smart one."

"Not my first time dealing with low-life bounty hunters like yourself."

The changeling sighed, almost disappointed. "Well…then I guess I'll be happy enough to be your last."

Anakin sensed it before the changeling even spoke. Despite its quick reflexes, it was no match against the Force. Anakin whipped out his lightsaber and blocked all the blaster bolts fired at him with ease. And, it frightened the changeling.

The changeling understood its predicament. Anakin saw it in the eyes. The sheer panic and realization that death was a likely outcome. Anakin crossed more ground, coming closer and closer to the changeling, preparing to do the necessary to finish this standoff.

The changeling took its last hope. It violently shoved the Nautolan padawan to Anakin, nearly knocking Anakin off his feet. Anakin reached for the Nautolan, stopping her fall to the floor. He grabbed the neck of her tunics and tossed her behind him, so he could pursue the changeling. He ignited his lightsaber. Blue light streaked his features as he charged after the changeling.

The changeling ran to one of the running speeders, kicking one of the mechanics away as she jumped onto the seat. She looked back, spotting Anakin's approach. With a wicked wink, she gunned down the pressure and the speeder shot right out of the hanger, Anakin narrowly missing her.

Anakin cursed, watching the changeling speed away from the Temple. By the time he got on a speeder and chased after her, she would be lost amongst the Courscant traffic. Anakin turned on his heels, storming away from the hanger opening in agitation that the changeling got away. He walked passed the Nautolan padawan, who sat composed as her fellow padawans surrounded her for comfort. Garen, however, ran straight to Anakin.

"Who was that?" he asked Anakin immediately. "What happened? Is…is Obi-Wan okay?"

Anakin grumbled his response to Garen, not interested in explaining the situation. Worse than Garen though was the reappearance of Master Windu and the other Jedi Masters right next to the hanger's entrance. Anakin groaned inward, not looking forward to listening to Master Windu's disapproval of abrasive behavior. He was trying to stop a murderer from getting away, while they let it away.

Anakin glanced down and realized that his comlink was buzzing. He missed at least three calls. All from Obi-Wan. Anakin picked up his comlink and called. A second later, he heard his master's voice on the other side.

"It got away, Master," Anakin said, deciding to just admit it. "I nearly had—"

"Anakin!"

Anakin paused. That tone. He recognized that tone. It was tensed, constricted and short. Signs of distressed. Something happened.

"Anakin," Obi-wan repeated over the line. "We need your help."

Anakin's heart skipped several beats. He didn't reply to Obi-Wan. No confirmation or affirmation. He hung up and started running again.

Master Windu stepped into his direct path. "Skywalker! We need to discuss what concluded here—"

"Out of my way," Anakin said, pushing passed Master Windu once again.

He had no time to waste.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched Anakin dash out of the apartment to hunt down the changeling. He knew it was pointless to stop Anakin from going after the culprit. Obi-Wan planned to join him in the chase when he heard his younger self calling out to Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan hurried down the corridor, coming to the padawan's bedroom. Inside, he spotted Padawan Kenobi clutching onto Qui-Gon's upper body in the corner of his bedroom near the doorway. He caught sight of Qui-Gon's face. It was tight and pinched in grotesque pain. Obi-Wan looked down, spying the gaping wound in Qui-Gon's leg.

He stepped forward, the floor creaking, which alerted the padawan of another arrival. His round blue eyes stared right at Obi-Wan with a rising hope.

"Help him!" Padawan Kenobi implored. "Please! You have to help him!"

Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, assessing the wound. It confirmed the wound to be made by a knife of some sort, but there was something strange about the wound. It wasn't a simple knife wound. The blood flowed quickly, spilling out on the carpet, and there was a distinct smell of sourness when he got near the wound.

Obi-Wan exhaled. "He's been poisoned."

Padawan Kenobi trembled, looking back at the wound to his master's paling face. "Poisoned? He was only stabbed!"

"The blade must have been coated in something."

Padawan Kenobi shuddered, but he stayed very calm. Obi-Wan sensed the boy's apprehension. His heartbeat pumped frantically, causing his fingers to shake as he held onto his master. He was scared for his master. Scared to lose him. Obi-Wan remembered that feeling.

In fact, he still held those feelings. Only now, it was directed to Anakin. During heated battles, Obi-Wan always feared that he would receive a call informing him of Anakin's death. Even during battles together, Obi-Wan kept his connection to Anakin open to sense any time if Anakin was ever in danger. For Obi-Wan, he would happily die for Anakin. But, losing Anakin—he would be crippled.

Obi-Wan shook his head. He cannot think about that now. Qui-Gon was losing a lot of blood. The knife must have nicked an artery. "Padawan."

Padawan Kenobi didn't look over. He kept hold of his master, brushing strands of hair out of Qui-Gon's face.

"Padawan!"

Padawan Kenobi finally looked over, eyes rimmed red. Obi-Wan leaned over, ensuring he had the boy's full attention. "I need to you contact the Halls of Healing. Tell them it's a knife wound and poison," he instructed. "Immediately."

Padawan Kenobi nodded and he carefully lowered Qui-Gon down. Then, he jumped over him and ran to the common room. Obi-Wan remembered the limited healing training he received prior to going into the field. He hovered his hand over the wound and concentrated. The blood slowed, but it still gushed nonetheless. Obi-Wan dropped his hand in surrender.

This required more skilled hands than his own.

He pulled out his own comlink and tried contacting Anakin. No answer. Not a big surprise. Anakin was busy dealing with the changeling to answer his call. He'll try again.

Padawan Kenobi returned, face twisted in anticipation. "I contacted the healers. They are on their way. Tahl's outside waiting for their arrival."

"Good," Obi-Wan said. "I'm going to need your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

Obi-Wan took one of Qui-Gon's arms and looped it over his shoulders. "Take the other arm," he said. "We're going to move him to one of the couches."

Padawan Kenobi obeyed, looping Qui-Gon's other arm over his own shoulder. Qui-Gon slumped diagonally due to the height difference, but it didn't matter. Together, the two led Qui-Gon to one of the couches and comforted him there. Obi-Wan then requested the padawan to fetch a wet cloth and a glass of water. A minute later, Padawan Kenobi returned with the water and cloth. Obi-Wan took the cloth and began to wipe the blood. He directed Padawan Kenobi to get Qui-Gon to drink tiny droplets of water.

While Padawan Kenobi coached Qui-Gon into drinking some sips of water, Obi-Wan called Anakin again. No answer. Obi-Wan frowned. He could really use Anakin's assistance.

"Master!"

Obi-Wan jerked back to where Padawan Kenobi held onto Qui-Gon's face. Padawan Kenobi was gently patting Qui-Gon's cheeks as the Jedi Master's eyes began to roll to the back of his head.

Padawan Kenobi shot up his head to Obi-Wan. "What's wrong with him?"

Obi-Wan moved Padawan Kenobi aside as he checked over Qui-Gon. Cold sweats were beading along his hairline. Not a good sign. "The poison is spreading," he said. "This isn't good."

Padawan Kenobi's voice broke. "Do something! You have to do something," he pleaded with Obi-Wan. "Save him!"

Obi-Wan whipped out his comlink again. But like the last two times, no response from Anakin. "Star's sake," Obi-Wan muttered in agitation. He looked back to the doors. "Are the healers coming?"

"They—they said they're sending someone over," Padawan Kenobi croaked. "I-I don't know how soon…"

Not soon enough, Obi-Wan thought. He went back to the wound and tried to alleviate the pain. But, his healing prowess lacked significantly compared to Anakin's and healers. He needed help. Qui-Gon's face was constricting more, his face fading into a colorless statue.

Obi-Wan tried again to reduce the injury, but it did little like before. Surrendering, he fashioned the cloth into a bandage, wrapping it around the wound tight to stop the bleeding. He didn't like having to do it. He hoped to drain the poison out, but the blood loss was just as quickly killing Qui-Gon as the poison.

Obi-Wan was about to order Padawan Kenobi to contact the healers again when his comlink lit up. Anakin was calling.

He answered the call. "Anakin—"

"It got away Master," Anakin's despondent voice rang from the comlink. "I nearly had—"

Obi-Wan didn't care about the changeling. "Anakin!"

Anakin shut up, giving Obi-Wan the chance to speak. "Anakin," he started again. "We need your help."

A clip resounded from the comlink and a buzzing echo replaced it. Obi-Wan looked down at his comlink. "Anakin? Anakin!"

No response. The connection was cut.

Obi-Wan huffed and shoved the comlink back on his utility belt. "We might have to carry him to the healers," he informed the padawan. "Will you be able to do that?"

Padawan Kenobi nodded, resolute. "Yes."

Like last time, they lifted Qui-Gon up from the couch. Obi-Wan took most of the weight, having his old master's head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Master," Obi-Wan whispered to Qui-Gon. "You're not going to die now."

"I…I know."

Obi-Wan froze at the response. He darted his eyes back to Qui-Gon. His master's eyes were now closed, lips parted. He appeared lifeless, but Obi-Wan was positive he heard his master's voice.

With more courage and determination, Obi-Wan strode forward, holding onto Qui-Gon tightly. The last time he clutched onto his master was back on Naboo. Right when he died in his arms. But, he won't die today. He failed Qui-Gon once. He will not do it again.

They had just got Qui-Gon to the corridor when the sound of feet slapping the floor caught Obi-Wan's attention. He craned his head over his neck to see Anakin speeding over to them. His face was just as chalked as Padawan Kenobi. The blue eyes strained as he took in the scene before, eyeing the blood trail on Qui-Gon's legs. His whole body seized, stiffened to the point that Obi-Wan thought Anakin froze.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called to him, jolting his former padawan back into action. "Help me."

Anakin rushed over, taking over Padawan Kenobi's position. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Knife wound," Obi-Wan filled in. "Poisoned as well. I need you to try to alleviate his pain."

Anakin nodded and squatted, placing a hand over the wound. With the same quiet willpower, Anakin evoked the Force over the wound. Obi-Wan sensed it. It was the same feeling when Anakin used it for his head injury. Anakin held his hand in position and Obi-Wan looked back to Qui-Gon, happily noticing the returning of color to the old man's face.

Tahl, who stood right next to Obi-Wan, sensed the return of Qui-Gon's health. "How is he?" she queried, her arms hugging her. "I sense a flicker in the Force."

"He's regaining color," Obi-Wan reported and he felt Tahl relax a bit at the good news.

Padawan Kenobi stood on his tip-toes, craning his neck to get a better look at his master. "Will he make it?"

Obi-Wan was unsure on the matter. If Anakin kept it up, then it seemed Qui-Gon had a better chance of survival. However, Anakin was exerting a lot of power to heal the Jedi Master. He looked back to his former padawan, seeing him start to sway like last time.

"Anakin!"

Anakin jerked at the loud call of his name. He swung his head up to Obi-Wan.

"That's enough," Obi-Wan said. "You're about to collapse."

Anakin rejected Obi-Wan's command. "No…I can do more!"

The young Knight returned to the wound, calling the Force again. Obi-Wan bit down. "Anakin! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I can do it! I can save him!"

"Anakin!"

Anakin ignored him. It grated on Obi-Wan's nerves. He cannot let Anakin keep exerting that much power. Obi-Wan managed to stop Anakin last time, but with him holding up Qui-Gon and unable to reach him, Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure what to do. If Anakin kept going…he didn't know what would happen to him. A Jedi used the Force, but to manipulate it to the extreme that Anakin used was unheard. And, Obi-Wan worried the Force would retaliate and harm Anakin.

A difficult decision, but Obi-Wan knew—deep down—he would sacrifice Qui-Gon if it meant saving Anakin. He despised himself for willing to sacrifice his master. Qui-Gon would understand. Probably even support the decision if he was conscious enough. Yet, it didn't erase the guilt away.

Undeniably in pain at his decision, Obi-Wan raised his hand. He had to do it. He only wished for another way.

Preparing to Force push Anakin away, to pin him to the wall, a chime interrupted his concentration. Obi-Wan looked down the corridor and, in much relief, saw a team of healers rushing over. "Anakin! The healers are here."

Anakin looked up to find the healers joining their group, a floating medical capsule right behind them.

Leading the way, Healer Che arrived at the scene, commanding the healers to take over. Obi-Wan and Anakin (reluctantly) surrendered Qui-Gon to the healers. Healer Che unwrapped the cloth and examined the wound. She barked more orders and the healers tore away the leggings and one healer rested a crystal on Qui-Gon's chest.

Padawan Kenobi went to his master's side immediately, watching it all unfold. "Will he be okay?"

Healer Che stared down at Padawan Kenobi with narrowed, but soft eyes. "Let us do our job and he will be, padawan."

And, like that, Healer Che directed her assistants to take the patient back to the Halls of Healing. They carried the floating medical capsule down the hallway, tending to Qui-Gon. As Obi-Wan watched his master be taken away, he thought he saw the Jedi Master blink, his eyes alert and staring at them as he drifted away.

Padawan Kenobi stood in the middle of the corridor, helpless as his master was spirited away by a team of healers. Shoulders slumped, mouth parted and eyes begged of a miracle.

Obi-Wan stepped next to the padawan, placing a hand on his shoulder as Qui-Gon often did when he was worried. "He'll make it through, padawan."

Padawan Kenobi swallowed hard. "He was so pale…in so much pain."

Another person joined, standing on the opposite side. Obi-Wan side-glanced to see it was Anakin. He too dropped a hand on the padawan's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Qui-Gon's tough," he said. "I know. I felt him fighting off death. He won't give up."

Padawan Kenobi took a deep breath, his chest rising high before exhaling a controlled amount of air. He sniffled and Obi-Wan saw that tears welled in the boy's eyes. The padawan brushed it aside, trying to remain unemotional like a good Jedi. A proper Jedi did not fear death. They rejoiced. Yet, the padawan struggled to follow that code at the moment.

Obi-Wan understood, recalling his final moment with Qui-Gon back on Naboo. So, he chose ignorance and pretended not to see the tears Padawan Kenobi tried to hide. "Come on," he said to the little group. "Let's head to the Halls of Healing."

Padawan Kenobi stiffened a nod and went to follow the same path the healers took. Obi-Wan turned back around, closing the apartment doors and offering his arm for Master Tahl. She graciously accepted, but her silence spoke more volumes about the turmoil that ravaged her thoughts.

As they walked down the corridor, Obi-Wan supported Tahl as she leaned against him. He looked over to Anakin, who walked beside Padawan Kenobi. They both caught each other's gazes, a remembrance of that day. Their memories of Qui-Gon's death and funeral flashed along their bond. A detailed pain that hurt them both. Anakin took in a sharp breath, trying to be strong for Padawan Kenobi, who was unaware of his master's true fate.

Obi-Wan sighed, but kept up his shields to keep Tahl from learning the truth about what happened to Qui-Gon in their past. Though their future changed since their arrival, Obi-Wan knew that the Force will always get what it wants in the end. If the Force wanted Qui-Gon to die, it will ensure it. Either now or on Naboo in years to come.

It would be unfair to both Padawan Kenobi and Anakin to lose Qui-Gon now. They needed him greatly to survive the upcoming storm. Stars…even _he_ needed Qui-Gon.

They quietly marched on, no one speaking a word. All too lost in their concerns for the man who united them together.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Attachments and Detachments**

They all waited in the Halls of Healing for any news of Qui-Gon's condition.

Obi-Wan sat beside his padawan self, waiting patiently. Anakin paced in front of them like a thunder cloud. Emotions high, threatened to strike anyone who tried to stop his pacing. He was too lost amongst the storm of emotions. Obi-Wan felt it roll off him in tidal waves, waves so strong that it almost like he was suffering from the same emotions. But, honestly, Obi-Wan only felt hopelessness.

The waiting was killing him as much as it was hurting the padawan. The wait reminded him of his time trapped behind the laser shields on Naboo. All those years ago, he wished for the laser shields to break, to yield for him so he could help his master. Though he sat in the Halls of Healing, it still felt like that young padawan trapped behind the red, laser shields, watching his master fall into death's hands.

Hands twiddled in a nervous jitter and when he caught himself doing it, he buried his hands inside the robes he found nearby. He did not want to worry the padawan any more than necessary. Already, Padawan Kenobi stared mindlessly ahead, not even blinking or flinching every time Anakin passed him. He stared dead straight, lifeless. Redness crept in his eyes, the veins more prominent as he sat unmoving since their arrival to the Halls of Healing.

Obi-Wan worried for his younger self. He almost considered placing him in a Force sleep, but realized it would only anger the young boy. He knew because he would be upset if someone knocked him unconscious now. So, he simply sat next to his younger self in hopes that his calming Force signature could give some comfort to the padawan.

He looked over Padawan Kenobi one more time and spotted the dried blood on his fingers. "Are you injured, padawan?"

Padawan Kenobi didn't look up. He only shook his head.

"Is that Qui-Gon's blood, then?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing that the boy needed to be sterilized if he did indeed touched Qui-Gon's blood.

To his surprise, Padawan Kenobi shook his head again. "I threw a lamp."

Obi-Wan blinked, baffled by the boy's response. He threw a lamp. What did that exactly mean? And, how did it relate to the dried blood on his fingertips? He wanted to ask for an explanation, but it would have been pointless. Padawan Kenobi was too lost to think straight or to even really give full explanations to his words. So, Obi-Wan settled with the lamp response, reminding himself to ask about it after they received news of Qui-Gon's health.

Anakin passed them again, hands tightly locked behind him. "What's taking so long?" Anakin growled, every glance down the long corridors were instilled with dread.

"He's been poison, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, voice bordered on exhaustion. It was stressful enough waiting for results. He did not have any extra strength to calm Anakin down. "It'll take time to recover."

Anakin halted in front of Obi-Wan. "So…he's alive?"

That hope. It feathered in that last word. Eyebrows arched over bright blue, a light that burned in anticipation, Anakin stood on the edge of his toes. Obi-Wan didn't want to extinguish the boy's hope, to pull him down. But, he couldn't let him float too high that when reality hit, he wouldn't fall too far.

"Take a seat, Anakin," Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "You're avoiding the question."

No. He wasn't. "Take a seat," Obi-Wan said again, gesturing to his other side. After a moment of consideration, Anakin grudgingly took the seat. At least Obi-Wan stopped Anakin's anxious pacing. He dropped his voice to a lull in hoping to calm Anakin's emotional wave. "I know you're worried about Qui-Gon—"

"That's an understatement."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Yes, well, now is not the time to break apart," he said, subtly gesturing over his shoulder where the comatose Padawan Kenobi sat. "He needs us. With Qui-Gon out, he only has us. We need to stay strong for him."

Anakin huffed, crossing his arms. "Strong? Why do we have to be the strong ones?" he challenged. "Why do I always have to bury my feelings?"

"I'm not asking you to bury your feelings."

"Yes you are!"

The snap retort reeled Obi-Wan back and got Tahl to flicker a surprised look at their direction. Realizing the dangers of Anakin's heightened emotions, Obi-Wan rose up to his feet, grabbing Anakin by the elbow in a gentle, but directive grip.

"Let's speak somewhere else… quietly."

Anakin grudgingly allowed Obi-Wan to lead him away to a secluded corner. Checking no one could overhear and still in eyesight of Padawan Kenobi, Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin. "I am not asking you to bury your feelings, Anakin," he said, though the disbelief in Anakin's eyes stated otherwise. "I am only saying that we must look beyond ourselves and our feelings. There's a padawan over there that needs us to be his pillars of support. We must concern ourselves outside of our own feelings."

Anakin glanced sideways at him. He said nothing.

Obi-Wan drew a long breath. "You think me cold, don't you?"

His old padawan's face creviced, staring gruffly at Obi-Wan. But the stare only lasted for a few fleeting seconds. Anakin avoided eye contact whenever speaking about personal matters, especially when it involved the people he was closest to, which included Obi-Wan, Padmé and Ahsoka. If possible, Anakin tried to brush it aside and pretend everything was perfectly fine until that became reality for him. And, when it didn't, his anger got the best of him and he would take over the situation until it worked for him. Obi-Wan tried to intervene and recite the Jedi Order's belief in the Force to Anakin, but the boy was never one to listen.

Another round of seconds passed before Anakin finally responded. "You give that impression, Master," he stated, lips snarling twisted. "I know you have no heart."

Obi-Wan's blood froze so quickly that it seized him unexpectedly making his body rigid. Behind his well-placed, neutral façade, Anakin's words stabbed him like a lightsaber to his chest. The burn penetrating him and leaving him with a gaping coldness. After all these years—raising, training and standing by his side—Anakin declared him to have no heart. Obi-Wan thought his actions clearly spelled out his feelings. Did all his care, diligence and support on Anakin's behalf become nonexistent? Did they mean nothing to Anakin?

It appeared that all of his acts went unnoticed.

Anakin returned, standing straight in front of Obi-Wan with an air of confidence that he was right in his assessment. "See! Right there! I call you heartless and it doesn't affect you at all!" he said, jabbing a finger in Obi-Wan's face. "Always apathetic and severe."

Obi-Wan narrowed at the finger, brushing it aside. "I'm a Jedi, Anakin. I cannot let my emotions distract me."

That did not mean he didn't have emotions like happiness, anxiety or fear. He had all those emotions and experienced more. He's reacted to those emotions in the past. But, as a Jedi, he learned to control it better. To think beyond his own concerns.

Just because he didn't wear his emotions on his sleeves did not mean he was heartless. Anakin was a needy child. Always needed assurance and confirmation of acceptance. He needed to be told he did well on his accomplishments or that Obi-Wan would not abandon him. In the early stages of his apprenticeship, Obi-Wan often had to calm Anakin with promises he would not leave him on some dusty planet. Promises that he would not leave him alone.

Anakin always needed verbal approval. But, the Jedi Order restricted Obi-Wan's capabilities to tell Anakin how much he mattered. He could never outright tell Anakin that he loved him like a brother as the Council will severely disapprove and probably forcibly separate them for good to remove their attachments. So, Obi-Wan let his actions speak for him, but it appeared Anakin blindly missed it all.

"'There is no emotion, there is peace'," Anakin quoted, gruffly. "Always the model Jedi. Duty before everything else. Even if it's wrong. All wrong."

That is not necessarily true, Obi-Wan thought. If he was a good Jedi, he would not have fallen in love with Satine. He would have never made that promise to Qui-Gon on Naboo. And, he would never have trained and cared for Anakin.

Anakin roughly marched a few steps away from Obi-Wan. "How can you be so cold?" he finally asked. "Qui-Gon is in the Halls of Healing. Stabbed and poisoned. And, all you say is emotions—feelings—are distracting?"

Obi-Wan tried to speak, but his throat had constricted. A vain attempt to stop himself from releasing his sadness that pierced his soul. No words fell from his tongue. For the first time, the Negotiator had no words. Silenced by his friend's accusation.

Anakin interpreted the silence differently. "Stars! Don't you care? At all? Qui-Gon is hurt and you're just going to focus on 'being a Jedi'?" he said, aghast. He went quiet for a moment, all the anger rising to the final explosion. "Why am I even surprised? People can die and you'll just write them off as the Force's will!"

Anakin's anger came to fruition, exploding. "Hell, you don't even care about your own master! You probably don't even care about me," he accused. "You're a kriffing, heartless bastard…"

Obi-Wan had enough. He let Anakin have his rant. He allowed all these accusations and assumptions fly freely without interference, but he's stopping it now. His eyes dropped to slits, chest tightening as it filled with hot air.

" _Enough_!" Obi-Wan's sharp word pierced through Anakin's rant, silencing his former padawan. Obi-Wan stepped forward, closing the gap between the two of them. "I will not tolerate any more verbal abuse from you."

"And I will most certainly not allow you to decide who I care about," Obi-Wan added, voice dangerously hissed. "I care. I care more than you may like to believe. But, that's your choice not to notice."

"I agree that I'm not like you," Obi-Wan continued in that cold, steel-like voice. "I don't go parading my feelings for the galaxy to see. I trust the Force more than my emotions. I follow my duty more than my heart. But, that gives you no right to accuse me of being heartless!"

"As for Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan began, each word firm, "if you believe I care nothing for the man—or you—then you never knew me at all."

With that scathing remark, Obi-Wan turned his back on Anakin. For the first time, he finally got to be the one to walk away. He chose to let Anakin deal with the backlash alone as he dealt with the cursed confession that Anakin thought so low of him.

But, their moment of respective reflections were paused by the arriving sound of footsteps. Jolted with hopes, they all peered down the corridor, expecting to see a healer heading in their direction. It was unfortunate for them to discover that it was not a healer, but a trio of Council members led by Master Yoda. They trooped across the corridor, Master Windu and Master Sifo-Dyas flanking Master Yoda.

Anakin stayed back, uninterested in speaking to them. Padawan Kenobi rose to his feet, his knees shaking at the sight of the powerful figures coming closer to them. Tahl rose as well, her hand on the wall to help her situate herself. Only Obi-Wan seemed to move forward to greet them, recomposing his quiet demeanor.

Once the Council members arrived, Obi-Wan respectively bowed to the Council members. "Good morning, Councilors."

"Good morning it is not," Master Yoda replied, leaning against his gimer stick as his beady eyes took in everyone's unsettled appearance. "Qui-Gon, how is? Hmmmm?"

"The healers have yet to release any information," Obi-Wan answered softly, his eyes slowly glancing down at the tensed padawan beside him. Gently, he moved Padawan Kenobi behind him, hiding the boy from the judgmental glares of the Jedi Council. "Before the healers, Qui-Gon was somewhat alert and held a steady heartbeat."

"And what exactly caused this injury?" Master Windu's eyebrows slanted very steeply as he eyed him.

"A knife wound, Master Windu," Obi-Wan responded in quiet respect to the Master of the Order. "We believe the knife was coated in poison, which is causing most of the health problems."

"Poison? Hmmmm…." Master Yoda graved. "More to the story, there is, hmmm?"

Not entirely excited about relaying the news to the Council members, Obi-Wan did his best to brief the three on what occurred since last night. He best described the incident with the Kouhuns, specifically noting that he wasn't in attendance at the scene. He went on to detail their investigation, concluding the work of a changeling and trying to sift through hours of footage to relocate the last place the changeling went. He spoke of Qui-Gon immediate departure and he and Anakin followed after him. Their encounter with the changeling and Anakin's chase. Finally, he revealed to the Councilors their attempts to heal Qui-Gon before the healers spirited him away.

Listening the story in full without interruptions, Master Windu spoke first. "Why was the Council not notified about the first attack?"

Obi-Wan didn't reply right away. He knew the Council would be upset over the secrecy, of not confiding what was happening in the Temple. In their own domain no less. Obi-Wan was indeed correct. Master Windu wore a sour expression as he narrowed his eyes at the Obi-Wan like he was disciplining an initiate rather than fully grown Jedi Knight.

"We didn't notify the Council right away because we wanted to access the situation first," Obi-Wan decided to say, preferring to remove Qui-Gon's insistence. "The boy was safe and secured. It gave us enough time to investigate in order to give you a full report rather than a half summary."

Obi-Wan caught a flicker of amusement flickering on his bond with Anakin. Clearly, Anakin enjoyed the altered truths to the Council. Obi-Wan wished he didn't have to do all the talking on behalf over everyone behind him.

But it was either him or Anakin.

Master Windu was not pleased. "Master Kenobi," he began, his baritone voice terse as he spoke, "you are required to notify the Council of any and all attacks that occur in the Temple. A full investigation would have started right away and the Council wouldn't have to scramble with bits and pieces as to what was happening."

Obi-Wan nodded, understanding the Councilor's distressed. "I deeply apologize for our lack of disclosure," he said. "We had mean no offense. Only doing what we believed would help capture the changeling."

"And did you?" Master Windu's eyes looked passed Obi-Wan. He was looking right at Anakin.

Anakin scowled at the question. Clearly, he didn't want to be reminded of his failure. "I was a bit distracted by its use of a padawan shield," he stated in defense, though Obi-Wan wasn't quite certain what he meant by 'padawan shield'.

Master Windu tipped his chin up a little. He knew more than he let on at the beginning. "And, what about you Master Tahl?"

Tahl was stoically composed. Much calmer in appearance despite the torrid emotions she must be bearing inside her heart. "I received a request from Master Jinn about keeping the care of Padawan Kenobi for the night."

"And you did not question as to why he would dump his padawan on you?" Master Sifo-Dyas confronted.

Tahl shook her head, still holding a good grace in the face of accusation. "Qui-Gon is a good friend of mine," she said. "He asked if his padawan could stay at my apartment for the night. There was no need to ask why. I accepted and the padawan stayed with me for the night."

Obi-Wan was thankful his beard hid his half-smile. Tahl learned well to masquerade truths in a format that was not a lie. She would have been a great Jedi diplomat if she chose to focus in that area rather than stealth missions. He had no doubt.

Master Windu, however, did not seem to hold the same affinity as Obi-Wan toward Tahl's account. He gave them all hard stares, dark irises promising a reprisal. "Your failure to alert the Council endangered the lives of everyone in the Temple," he rung them. "If notified early on, this whole catastrophe would have been avoided."

Would it? Obi-Wan stroked the end of his chin. "Hmm… perhaps but, I find it more than likely it would not," Obi-Wan considered, drawing raised eyebrows in his direction. "Even if we reported to the Council, the outcome would have been the same."

Obi-Wan continued his explanation with a soft, cultured voice. "The changeling chose the face of a friend, one the boy would recognize and feel comfortable. Once it gained access to the padawan, the changeling would strike the moment the boy was most vulnerable," he said to the Councilors, shoulders heavy. "Either way, the changeling wasn't going to give up until the padawan was dead. By the end of the day, someone would end up in the Halls of Healing. Either now or later."

It wasn't silence that followed his statement. Rather, a recognition to the truth behind Obi-Wan's conclusions. The changeling took Garen's face. One of Obi-Wan's closest friends. The changeling wanted to kill the boy today. Either in his bedroom or somewhere else. Obi-Wan knew that to be true. They—Padawan Kenobi, Qui-Gon, Anakin, Tahl and even himself—simply denied the changeling the chance.

Master Yoda hummed, bringing sound back into the conversation. "Astute, you are, Master Kenobi," he intoned, calmly and… proudly? "But follow the best course of action you did not."

Obi-Wan expected this response from Master Yoda. "We're aware."

Master Yoda's ears rose. "Yet, ignore it you chose to. Threatened lives, you did," he said, jabbing his gimer stick in Obi-Wan's direction. "Reckless and ignorant, a Jedi is not."

The ancient Jedi Master peered at Obi-Wan, eyes rolling over him before pointedly saying, "I know the truth," he proclaimed. "Trained you, I have, Obi-Wan. Your strengths I know... and weaknesses. Yeesssssss."

Obi-Wan looked away from Master Yoda, heart floundering in his body as he stood in present of Master Yoda's disappointment. No words could help defend himself against Master Yoda's logic. Already, Obi-Wan knew where Master Yoda was leading to and it was going to hurt. He braced himself for impact.

Master Yoda toddled closer, his round, knowing eyes focused on Obi-Wan. A deep well of disappointment. "Ruled by attachment, you were," he revealed. "Not by the Force."

Everything hurt. Standing in front of the three most powerful Jedi Masters of the Order and reprimanded in such a manner that pointed his faults and failures as a Jedi was like he was being publically sentenced. Thrown out of the Jedi Order for acting on his attachment rather than his head.

Though, he did slip a light chuckle that easily passed as a sigh. In less than an hour, he was accused as being heartless and having too much heart. Complete opposites, both describing his emotional state. Neither are correct. But, neither are wrong.

Master Yoda gravely shook his head upon Obi-Wan's silent agreement. "Understand your feelings I do, Obi-Wan. But your actions threatened the lives," he said. "Trained you better, I thought to have."

At last, his wounded soul could not take another beating. Even breathing was difficult to exert. The disappointment in Master Yoda's tone inflicted nearly just as bad as Anakin's accusation.

He swallowed, but his throat to dry. It burned. Before Obi-Wan could ask for repentance, a flare along the bonds with Anakin roared to life. The irritation, annoyance leapt to a high level and Obi-Wan knew he needed to stop Anakin from speaking.

He was too late.

"It's not all Obi-Wan's fault," Anakin finally joined the conversation, moving to stand to the right of Obi-Wan like he did as a padawan. "He just did as he was told."

Another slap to his face. Always doing as he told. Isn't that what Anakin cursed him for? Following duty above all else?

All three Councilors raised their eyes to him. "Did as he was told by whom?" Master Windu questioned, haughtily. "Master Jinn has no authority to overrule a Council order."

Obi-Wan felt the rising agitation from the bond he shared with Anakin. Even his own feelings stirred, heightened by Anakin's own rising anger. Anakin never could stand aside as one of his closest friends was insulted or accused for something he found innocent. It was okay if he got mad or offended Obi-Wan, but if someone else did it, Anakin had none of it. Presently, there was only a matter of minutes before Anakin threw one his well-known temper tantrums, which were always explosive when it involved with one of his friends.

Now was the best time to interfere. "I accept my fault," he proclaimed to regather the Councilors' attention to him, away from Anakin. "As a Jedi Master, I know better to let my emotions get involved. I accept my fault and will meditate on my actions."

Obi-Wan watched Master Yoda's ears perk up, clearly not falling for such distraction. "Meditate, you should," he agreed. "Decided later, a suitable penalty will be."

"A penalty!" Anakin accursed. His breathing drew harsher as he flicked a glance to the three Councilors. "That's not even fair! It wasn't his fault! It was no one's fault, but the changeling. And, Darth Tyranus!"

Obi-Wan tilted his head back, mouth parted in the corner as he muttered, "Anakin…"

Anakin chose to ignore him. "Why do you insist on punishing us when we did nothing wrong!"

The Councilors were not pleased by Anakin's rant. Obi-Wan watched Master Windu's lips thin and curved while Master Sifo-Dyas brows rose high above his forehead. Master Yoda—he looked severely saddened, huddled over his gimer stick.

"Nothing wrong?" Master Windu's baritone voice resounded between the walls. Then his brown, steely eyes narrowed on Obi-Wan. "Perhaps you should inform your companion of the mistakes that were made today?"

Obi-Wan felt he was standing in the center of the Council Chambers once again, diving in front of Anakin to spare him the pain and burden of punishment and criticism from the Council. It's ridiculous the amount of times he had to save Anakin's neck from the Council. And, the list keeps getting longer.

Obi-Wan planned to make his apologies on the behalf of Anakin, but—as always—Anakin beat him first. "Don't lay blame on Obi-Wan!" he threatened. "It wasn't his fault that all these attacks happened!"

Master Sifo-Dyas eyebrows furrowed. "Are they not, though?"

Wrong response, Obi-Wan thought. He should have told Anakin to stay back. He watched the sun-kissed skin burned, the cheeks flushed in crimson. The tight, squeezed sound of his leather glove warned Obi-Wan that Anakin was attempting his best to withhold the anger. But, the ice was breaking. The fire was about to erupt.

"Anakin—"

"Here for Qui-Gon's well-being and the identity of the assassin, are we," Master Yoda's somber voice interrupted. "Talk of faults, no more."

His final command soothed out the rising tension between the Councilors and Anakin. Obi-Wan was thankful that Anakin seemingly obeyed his command. He took a step back, reigning in his temper. It still smoldered underneath that cold mask, but at least it wasn't erupting. Obi-Wan didn't know how he would clean up that mess.

Master Yoda spoke again. "Any leads on the identity of the changeling, do we?"

The old Jedi Master looked to Obi-Wan for an answer, but once again, Obi-Wan was surprised by Anakin answering on his behalf. Though, his tone was more disgruntled than polite.

"A changeling's identity is hard to know," Anakin informed Master Yoda. "Without seeing its true face, we won't be able to track it down."

"We were unable to collect any DNA," Obi-Wan added on, his fingers flattening his beard. "We do have the Kouhuns, but that is all we were able to gather in our initial investigation."

Master Windu's nose flared in apparent disapproval. "All that careless running and obnoxious behavior in the name of pursuit… you managed to have zero evidence to stop an assassin."

Master Windu looked dead straight at Anakin and Obi-Wan only imagined what Master Windu meant by the 'careless running' and 'obnoxious behavior'. He's seen Anakin's pursuit for justice. He's not known to be careful or calculating when chasing. In such cases, he's very much like Qui-Gon. Too focused on the present and on the culprit to mind his manners or his surroundings.

Anakin's eyes dropped to slits at the remark. "At least we managed to eject it from the Temple," he said. "If I haven't gone after it, it could possibly still be lurking _inside_ the Temple."

The icy mood threatened to crack again. The fire bottled underneath teasing an eruption. A single spark was all it needed…

"I have blood."

It was a quiet statement. Almost said in a casual manner that either of them would have missed it if they were still speaking. But, they all paused for that moment. The fearful tension rising between Master Windu and Anakin took over everyone's attention until the quiet, disenchanted voice broke through the tension, rousing everyone to look behind Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan glanced behind him and saw Padawan Kenobi. He had remained quiet for so long that Obi-Wan forgotten he was behind him. The boy stood almost at attention, knees locked and head up. But, the exception being that his hands were raised out in front of him.

Blood. Obi-Wan remembered the padawan stating it wasn't his blood or Qui-Gon's. He said he threw a lamp. Obi-Wan squatted a bit, to be eye-level with the padawan. "You said you threw a lamp," Obi-Wan said to Padawan Kenobi. The boy nodded. "You threw a lamp at the changeling?"

Again, Padawan Kenobi nodded. "It was trying to stab me," he said, voice still quiet. "I smashed the lamp against its head."

Padawan Kenobi looked down at his hands again where the blood slowly began to dry. Obi-Wan understood. "We need a healer then," he told the young padawan. "Test the blood and clean it off you."

Obi-Wan put his hands on the padawan's shoulders to lead him to the nearest healer, but the padawan flinched back from the touch. "No! I-I can't leave," he said, becoming animated. "My Master needs me."

"Not at the moment," Master Sifo-Dyas said, moving alongside Anakin to back-up Obi-Wan. "He's still in a healing trance."

Padawan Kenobi refused to believe the Councilor's words. "I can't go anywhere. I can't leave him."

Obi-Wan sighed softly, knowing this behavior did not help support his detachment beliefs to the Councilors. "You're not going to leave him," he gently explained to the padawan. "No one here is leaving Qui-Gon. But, you do need to get cleaned up. Qui-Gon will not be pleased if you are not treated."

"I'm not injured."

"Then at least let the healers clean the blood off you."

Padawan Kenobi glanced nervously at his hands again. "I…I don't like—"

"Healers," Anakin finished for the padawan, moving passed Master Sifo-Dyas. "No one does. Here! I'll go with you. Come on."

"I'll go as well," Master Sifo-Dyas said, joining Anakin. "To order a quick test on the behalf of the Council."

Anakin didn't look overly thrilled to have a Councilor join them, but it was too late to argue. He took Padawan Kenobi by the shoulders and directed him away from the other Council members, Master Tahl and Obi-Wan. The three moved along the corridor, disappearing in one of the earlier doors. In a few short hours, the healers will test the blood sample and report their findings to the Council.

The assassin, if mediocre, will only have a couple days of freedom left. Again, though that is if the Force was favorable to the assassin. He doubted.

Master Windu spoke to Master Yoda with an edge of austere. "Once we have the DNA analyzed, we can try to locate this assassin," he said, flickering his dark eyes to Obi-Wan. "With the assassin, we can learn more about the Sith."

Doubtful. "Don't bother," Obi-Wan said, casually. His nonchalant statement grabbed the attention of the two Councilors and Master Tahl. All expected an explanation.

Master Yoda tapped on his gimer stick. "More to say, do you?"

Obi-Wan wiped his face with a single hand, resigning the truth. "The changeling—whoever it is—they're probably dead."

"Dead?" Master Tahl questioned, her tone a whisper of disbelief.

Obi-Wan somberly nodded. "I'm sure the news of the incident has reached Darth Tyranus," he said. "He won't be pleased."

"Because the assassin failed to kill the padawan?" Master Windu said, understanding the position the assassin was placed. But, Obi-Wan knew Master Windu's conclusion was wrong.

"Because it was careless."

It was all Obi-Wan was willing to offer without giving too much away. Count Dooku would hear the news that Qui-Gon was stabbed and poisoned, laying on a cot in such a weak state. If Obi-Wan knew anything about Dooku, the man clearly cared about Qui-Gon. Perhaps not in the same manner as Qui-Gon cares for Padawan Kenobi. But, the man cares as much as a Sith can. And, he would not be pleased upon hearing the news of what happened to his padawan.

Yes, Obi-Wan thought dismally. The assassin was dead.

* * *

The changeling pulled the speeder down in the depth of dark alleyway.

Sliding off the bike, she was pleased to escape from the Temple with her head intact. She saw the venomous look in that Jedi's eye. He was only too willing to slice her head off her shoulders. It was a real shame too. He was a handsome fellow.

However, the real loss was the mounds of credits that should have been hers! The Kouhuns should have killed the target, but she underestimated the Jedi Master. So, she waited forever to get the target alone. Just her and it. And, when she did, it was a glorious feeling. The target had its back turned to her, the dagger in her hand, raised to strike it in the precise location that would kill the target effectively.

It was unfortunate the target realized something was amiss and turned at that moment. The target proved to be quite gifted. She did not expect the target to be capable of fighting. After hours of tailing and spying, she never saw the target alone. She figured it wasn't skilled in defense; therefore, the need for those bodyguards.

But, the target proved her wrong and she _hated_ to be outmaneuvered.

She still had another chance. Another chance to earn her riches. Best of all, she at least eliminated one of the target's Jedi bodyguards. With his protection limited, she'll get a better chance at eliminating the target and earning her riches.

She strolled amongst the shadows, heading back into the pedestrian traffic when a caped figure blocked her path.

Not unusual for her. She had experienced boisterous villains before in the depths of Coruscant's seedy environment. She unsheathed her dagger, ready to gut the threat to her livelihood. She thrusted the dagger only to hit an invisible wall. Shocked, she tried to pull her hand back only to realize it was frozen, locked in an invisible grasp.

What was going on?

Then the dagger flew straight out of her hand and into a nearby wall. The invisible restraints were released and her arm dropped down to her side. She looked to where her dagger embedded into the wall and then turned to the dark figure.

It was then she realized who she faced.

She quickly cowered in his presence, kneeling before him in hopes to appease him and receive forgiveness for her behavior. "My Lord!" she breathed. "Forgive me for I did not recognize you."

"That is obvious," came the clipped tone of Count Dooku.

She gulped. Count Dooku was clearly not pleased. He must have heard of her failed attempts to eliminate the target.

Count Dooku strolled further into the alleyway, his steps precise, promising of his disappointment. "I heard of your failed attempts to kill the padawan."

She kept her head bowed. "I'm sorry, my Lord," she apologized. "I underestimated the target."

Count Dooku released a huff of hot air of frustration. "As many have before you," he commented, dryly. "The boy is dangerous. He's more powerful than he portrays."

"I know that now, my Lord," she admitted, a bitter taste in her mouth in the admission. "But, give me another day! I promise I will bring you the target's head."

Count Dooku waved his hand, swatting his words like they were pesky gnats. "I'm afraid that will not do."

Her eyes widened in horror. She graveled at Count Dooku's feet, begging. "Give me another chance to show you my worth! I'm one of the best!" she declared, her hands reaching for the Count's cloak, but the Count swiftly moved it out of her grasps. "I'll finish the job!"

"Already the target is weakened," she announced. "I killed his Jedi Master! Without him, the target will be vulnerable. Please! Let me finish what I started."

Count Dooku's chest rose, eyes murky as he glowered at her sniveling form. "Bold claims, Wesell," he said in a controlled manner. "I just came from the Temple. The boy's master is not dead."

Wesell's eyes were round in shock. "No… no… impossible. I stabbed him! The blade was dipped in poison!" she claimed, jittery at the realization of her ultimate failure. "He should be dead! I made sure—"

Count Dooku clicked in displeasure. "Clearly not well," he said, now circling around her crumbled form. "Master Jinn lives. You failed even in that."

Wesell dropped her head in shame. Her reputation deteriorating because of a botched mission to kill a boy. She knew Count Dooku looked at her with displeasure. A promising individual only to fail him in the end. "I'm sorry, my Lord," she said quietly. "If you give me another day, I promise you, I can fix all of this. I'll even bring the boy alive! So you may get the honors of killing him."

Count Dooku turned to Wesell at the proposal, disgust screwing his features. "You think I care to kill a boy? Why would I hire you if I wished to personally kill him?" he pointed out. "I hired you. You failed. Now, I have to rely on others to complete the job."

"Let me try again."

Count Dooku returned to the front, glaring down at her with detestation. "You're lucky the Jedi Master survived."

Wesell blinked up in confusion. She was lucky? The Jedi Master lived because she failed to ensure its death. Why was she lucky that the target still had its master around to protect him? If anything, it complicated the Count's plans.

"My… my Lord?"

"Very lucky indeed," Count Dooku said again. He no longer looked at her. His thoughts elsewhere, a more pleasant place than the slums. Then his eyes glowed a flickering yellow, like golden rings in the darkness. "If Qui-Gon died at your hands, I would have tortured you into oblivion!" He drew in a long, relieved sigh. "But, he lives and; therefore, I'll grant you some mercy on his behalf."

Wesell exhaled a little, shoulders, dropping at hearing the news of mercy. Though, she wasn't particularly understanding in the reasoning. What was so important about the Jedi Master? Either way, it did not matter. She was spared.

"Thank you, my Lord," she bowed again. "I promise you I will not—"

She saw a flicker of a curved silver hilt, red flashing across her face. A painful prick jumped her nerves and, for a minute, she thought nothing happened. Until darkness fell over her eyes the instant the pain evaporated.

Half of the changelings' body fell over. It flopped to the ground in a sickly thud as its legs slanted for a moment before tipping over on its side. The changeling's eyes were still open, wide from the shock and pain that surely contorted her nerves right before her life zapped.

Count Dooku clipped his lightsaber back to his belt. He huffed at the changeling's dead compost. She was an utter failure. "Your younger sister Zam had more promise than you," Count Dooku claimed as he turned on his heels, leaving the body to rot.

Dooku threw up his hood as he rejoined the savages of Undercity. As he strolled, he thought about the utter failures of the changeling bounty hunter and the Zygerrians. He hired them to get the job done, yet none of them managed to succeed.

He knew the reason. It made him grate his teeth together.

Kenobi and Skywalker.

The two Jedi have interfered with his plans too many times. If he was to achieve the ultimate power, the domination of the Republic, he'll need to eliminate those two first.

A terrible shame, but necessary.

Next on the agenda: kill Kenobi and Skywalker.

* * *

Anakin volunteered to take Padawan Kenobi to find a healer.

He needed to get away from the Councilors. Their hostility was never welcomed. And, they always showed their displeasure with them since he was a young boy. Always ragging on him for stupid things. They were always harsher on him. Compared to Ferus Olin and the other padawans, Anakin always received the short stick. Every day, he would perform an amazing feat or complete a difficult task that outstripped the other padawans. Yet, the Councilors would always find something wrong.

Too aggressive.

Too careless.

Too prideful.

Always something wrong. Everything he did was wrong. Obi-Wan tried to comfort him by claiming the Councilors only wish to improve his technique to help reach his potential, but Anakin knew the truth. They didn't trust him. They doubted his position. They feared his abilities.

When Anakin relayed to Palpatine the lectures he received from the Councilors (and Obi-Wan for that matter as well), he was always supportive of the young Jedi's capabilities. Palpatine believed in him. He saw the wonderment in his abilities and truly believed he would be _the_ best Jedi to ever grace the Temple.

And, Chancellor Palpatine was right. Anakin was growing more powerful every day. Even Obi-Wan once commented after a nasty battle in the Outer Rims. One day, Anakin will prove to the Council that he's better than them. And they will have to acknowledge his power! Acknowledge his greatness!

But for now, he ushered Padawan Kenobi through one of the spare rooms. Standing by the door, back erect like one of the statues outside, was Master Sifo-Dyas. Anakin critically examined him. This was the same Jedi who would order the clones. An army for the Republic. Looking at him, in his Jedi righteousness, it seemed doubtful this man would every go against the Council's wishes. His comments left little room for him to act like a rebel. Yet, this man… this Jedi Master disobeyed the Council's orders.

Yet, he challenged _them_ on defying an order.

The healer swept inside and upon listening to Master Sifo-Dyas' instructions, the healer carefully took a blood sample from Padawan Kenobi's fingertips. Once the sample was secured, the healer cleaned and disinfected the boy's hands. The smell of chemical nauseating Anakin. He always disliked the smell of the Halls of Healing. It reminded him of that painful moment when he spent days upon days with healers poking at his stub arm. Force's sake! Those were some of his worst days of his life… as a Jedi.

Padawan Kenobi sat very tensed and uncomfortable. He kept shifting, his eyes focused on the door in edginess. Typical, Anakin thought. Neither Obi-Wan nor Padawan Kenobi enjoyed trips to the Halls of Healing.

The healer dabbed a little more on the padawan's fingers before examining it over again. "All clean," the healer concluded. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm well, Healer Fior," replied Padawan Kenobi.

Anakin knew otherwise. He was also positive Healer Fior and Master Sifo-Dyas knew too. The boy bore his famous 'Negotiator' front, shielding his true emotions that bubbled underneath that collective demeanor. He simply wanted to leave and attend to Qui-Gon as quickly as possible.

"No symptoms of any kind? Any injuries I need to know?" Healer Fior questioned, but Padawan Kenobi shook his head.

Healer Fior stepped aside, allowing Padawan Kenobi to pass through the door. Padawan Kenobi slipped from the examine table, bowing to Healer Fior, thanking him for his assistance before exiting out to the corridor. Healer Fior gathered the blood sample. "If you wish, Master Sifo-Dyas," he said. "You are welcome to join me in the testing lab and wait for the results."

Master Sifo-Dyas accepted the invitation. Healer Fior hit the door-pad and stepped out, turning down the corridor and away from the exam room. Cue for Anakin's turn to leave. He had no interest in being in a tight exam room with a Council member. He took one long stride to the door, preparing to leave to rejoin the group outside when he was stopped by Master Sifo-Dyas.

"Master Skywalker," Master Sifo-Dyas said, concerned, "if you could wait a moment."

Anakin knew it was a command disguised as a request. He hesitated, debating whether to ignore the Councilor's command and walk out the door or to acquit to the Councilor's request as a proper, respectable Jedi would do for a Council member. Anakin knew what he _wanted_ to do, but…

He turned to face Master Sifo-Dyas fully. "Yes, Master?"

Master Sifo-Dyas' perceptive gaze lingered on Anakin's face for a moment. "Take this with good intentions…"

Anakin's jaw hardened, his jawline protruding from his skin as he tried to withhold the snappy retort perched on his lips. The Council's "good intentions" never helped Anakin before and he doubted it would now.

Master Sifo-Dyas continued speaking, cautioning. "If you care for the boy to succeed as a Jedi," he said, reasonably and respectively, "I suggest you and Master Kenobi refrain from your dependency."

Anakin's brows rose, his scar stretched. "Dependency?"

"Your attachment to each other and to Qui-Gon," Master Sifo-Dyas locked his hands behind his back, his gaze straight at him. "A Jedi knows no attachment. It clouds a Jedi's mind, directs them away from the will of the Force."

Heat rose to Anakin's cheeks. Fingers curled so tight it pinched his palms. Attachment. They make it sound cursed. Like loving someone more than you love yourself? Or being more concerned about others? Those were not sinful acts! They were of compassion, trust and respect. Something the Jedi preached when he was a padawan. But, their disdained toward attachments bordered onto obsession, ensuring the elimination of all signs toward attachment. Too worried it would disconnect them from the will of the Force.

Why did they have to follow the will of the Force? Why can they not control their own fates?

Besides, his relationships with Obi-Wan and Padmé never faulted his connection to the Force. It was stronger when he was with either them.

"It's not dependency," Anakin stated, trying to divert the Master's accusation. "It's teamwork."

"Call it attachments, dependency, teamwork or another label," Master Sifo-Dyas said, indifferently. "Whatever you like to call it, it will only damage the padawan in the end."

Anakin curled his nose up, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I think the padawan will be fine."

Obi-Wan Kenobi is the most perfect Jedi Knight in the Temple. A poster boy for the 'ideal' Jedi.

"Do you?" Master Sifo-Dyas challenged. "I see it otherwise. I've seen experience Jedi Masters come close to the Dark side due to attachments. Loss of padawan or a close friend—"

Anakin's nostrils flared as hot air rushed out. "You don't know _anything_."

Anakin slammed on the door-pad and walked out. He marched down the corridor, highly agitated. His hands were tightly fisted, trying very hard to not let the roar escape the lips. Master Sifo-Dyas didn't know. Didn't understand. Too arrogant. Too set in his Jedi beliefs. Times have changed! Anakin… he didn't… having someone in one's life didn't bring the end of the galaxy!

Anakin pushed all his thoughts to the back of his mind when he approached the small group again. Though, the group added a new member. Healer Che stood, datapad in hand, as she spoke to the semi-circle group that surrounded her. Obi-Wan stood the closest to the healer, listening intently that his brows drew close together. Padawan Kenobi stood upright beside Obi-Wan, eyes latched on Healer Che and absorbing every single word. And, a little behind him, was Master Tahl, arms holding her waist and her fingers digging into her sides as she waited for results. Master Yoda and Master Windu were the only ones who remained relaxed through the report.

As Anakin drew closer he heard Healer Che. "We managed to identify the poison," she said, looking at her datapad. "It's Dioxyn. We detoxified him first, but it appeared the process already started. Once the poison got out of his system, we dumped him in a bacta tank. We just pulled him out and he's resting."

"He's alive?" Anakin said, joining the group. He forced himself to stand between Healer Che and Obi-Wan. He needed to hear confirmation. A simple 'Yes' or 'No'.

Healer Che nodded. "Yes. He's alive, but as I said," she glanced around at all their faces. "He's resting. It would be best to leave him in peace for an hour before anyone visit."

Certainly that wasn't going to happen. Anakin knew Padawan Kenobi wouldn't leave the Halls of Healing until Qui-Gon left too. And, Anakin also knew he would do the same as well.

Obi-Wan thanked Healer Che and looked to the two masters. "Dioxyn," he murmured, chin tilted down a little as he ran a hand through his beard. "That's a very rare poison. Hard to obtain."

"Does that narrow down the list of potential suspects?" Master Windu asked.

"No, but it certainly points us to a direction," Obi-Wan answered. "With the DNA sample and poison, it will help us locate the assassin."

"Await results, we must," Master Yoda said. "But not here. Time to return to Temple duties, yesss."

Temple duties. Anakin didn't have any Temple duties except to keep Padawan Kenobi and Qui-Gon alive and destroy Dooku. He had no other duties. His apprentice was years away, probably concerned with what happened to her Master. And Padmé …

He longed to hold her in his arms. To feel the comfort he sought when he was in pain. Sweet Padmé. She must be sick with worry. Her hopes inflating and deflating with every news report about the sieges in the Outer Rims. She'll soon learn of her husband missing. Missing in action. A news worse than death. The hope burning into the soul, darkness teasing, refusing to snuff it out. He knew that feeling. Experienced that feeling when he lost Obi-Wan back on Jabiim. And, now, he experienced the same feeling. A few nights, when he dreamed of Padmé sleeping beside him, he wondered if he would ever see his love again. So far into the past, will he ever return to their present? To Padmé?

He sighed, muffling as he rubbed his face. Anakin truly wished to be with her right now.

"Skywalker and Kenobi," Maser Yoda spoke up, drawing Anakin back to the present matter. "Continue the investigation under the council's direction, you will."

Obi-Wan bowed in acceptance of his duty, but Anakin… he stepped forward, gaining Master Yoda's attention instantly. "Master Yoda," Anakin began with some hesitation. "I-I would prefer to stay here until Qui-Gon is awake and well."

Though daring it was to disagree with Master Yoda, Anakin knew he wasn't the only person interested in waiting for Qui-Gon. But giving him another task would not distract him. He doubted he could truly focus until he saw Qui-Gon's bright face again. He wasn't the only one who disproved the idea of leaving. Padawan Kenobi also wanted to stay and wait.

Master Yoda's perceptive eyes narrowed at Anakin, a questionable brow furrowing. "Loyal, you are," he acknowledged. "But waste time, do not. Asleep, Qui-Gon is. Focus on the needs of others, you must."

Anakin objected to that notion internally. His mission was to stop Dooku from slaughtering Padawan Kenobi. Qui-Gon got caught in the crossfire and therefore deserved his upmost attention. Without Qui-Gon, who would raise Padawan Kenobi into a Jedi Knight? Who would rescue him from Tatooine? No—the others had hundreds of other Jedi they can turn to for help. Right now, the only people who mattered were Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan can do the job just fine on his own," Anakin said to the Grandmaster. "I'm staying in the Halls of Healing."

His stance did not please the Jedi Councilors. Particularly Master Windu. "Are you defying a command, Skywalker?" Master Windu confronted.

Anakin braced himself, chest puffed out, a sign of his battle ready. He was prepared to make his stand. No one was going to send him away from an injured friend. An injured family member in his mind.

"He's not defying an order per se."

Obi-Wan's voice drifted from behind the Anakin's back. The Councilors looked over Anakin's shoulder, staring at the relaxed, yet poised stature of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan took a small step, standing somewhat in front of Anakin as he took center stage of the stand-off. "Anakin is concerned that Master Jinn may still be in danger."

Anakin's eyebrows rose up, surprised. He reached out through his bond with Obi-Wan, searching for any truth. Was Qui-Gon still in danger? The ripple along the bond in return eased his anxieties. Obi-Wan sent calm, smoothing waves of the Force to loosen Anakin's grip on the bond. Mind warming from Obi-Wan presence, Anakin slowly unraveled his tight grip as he listened to Obi-Wan reasoned with the Councilors.

Master Windu's heavy brows knitted closer. "You believe the assassin is attempting to kill both master and padawan?"

Obi-Wan carefully nodded. "Take out the master, you leave the padawan unprotected and vulnerable," Obi-Wan nonchalantly shrugged in response. "It's not a bad plan."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan. It's not the first time Obi-Wan ever agreed to a plan of his. That wasn't what surprised Anakin. It was the fact that his old master jumped into a predicament and twisted the truth in a manner that prevented any condemnation. One look into Obi-Wan's eyes told Anakin that his former master knew that Anakin did not think Qui-Gon was in any danger. Dooku would never endanger Qui-Gon's life purposely in hopes the results ended in death. Dooku cared—as much as a Sith could—about Qui-Gon. He wouldn't send assassins to eliminate the only Jedi he held in the highest regard. Just the padawan.

Knowing Obi-Wan stepped in to intervene to ensure Anakin got to stay behind, Anakin felt remorse for his earlier comments. Perhaps his former master was not as heartless as he accused.

Master Yoda and Master Windu pondered, both looking to each other in questionable thought. "If in danger, Qui-Gon is," Master Yoda spoke to both Anakin and Obi-Wan, "stand guard, Skywalker will."

A half-smile easily curved Anakin's lips up. "Thank you Masters."

Despite the approval to stay with Qui-Gon, Anakin sensed Master Windu's bitterness at the decision. But, Master Yoda's decisions were final. Anakin triumphed over the Council… well, not without assistance.

Master Windu snapped his attention to Padawan Kenobi and Master Tahl. "Master Tahl," he said, tightly. "Return to your duties in the Archives. I'm sure you will find many padawans needing guidance in their studies."

Like the devoted Jedi, Master Tahl bowed in recognition that her talents were needed elsewhere. She gave one last, sad look to the padawan before departing in quiet honor back to the Archives. For a brief second, Anakin almost argued for Tahl to stay, understanding her need to stay and wait for Qui-Gon. But, one look from Obi-Wan shut Anakin's mouth.

No more pressuring. They were lucky enough to get someone to stay with Qui-Gon.

With Anakin staying on guard and Obi-Wan continuing the investigation, Master Windu asked the last question. "And of the padawan?"

Anakin had the urge to protect Padawan Kenobi, shielding him from Master Windu's scrutinizing glare.

And, it appeared Obi-Wan had the same idea. "He will come with me," Obi-Wan answered quickly. "His interactions with the changeling may be of some help."

Padawan Kenobi thought otherwise. "Thank you, but I was hoping to stay with Anakin."

"Wish to be with your Master, hmmmm?" Master Yoda asked a faint fondness embedded in that leathery skin of his.

Padawan Kenobi nodded, arms at his side. "Yes, Master."

"To atone your actions you wish, hmmmm?"

Anakin's brows slanted. Confused, he looked to Obi-Wan for an answer to Yoda's questioning. Obi-Wan chose to glance away from Anakin's attempt to make eye-contact. Anakin even used his Force bond to garnered Obi-Wan's attention, but the former master refused to appease Anakin's need. He simply watched Master Yoda face off against Padawan Kenobi.

Padawan Kenobi's eyes drifted downward to his feet. "I—I wish to be at my Master's side when he wakes as to not worry him about my fate."

Master Yoda hummed, eyes critically examining the padawan's face. "Worry, hmm? Yes, but of your fate not. For his injury you feel responsible. Yeesssssss," he said. "To help Qui-Gon, to learn the identity of the assassin you need."

Padawan Kenobi's lips curled inward. His eyes flashed to Anakin, a shade of jealously tinting those usual calm eyes. "I believe my master would disagree," he argued. "Master Jinn would not want me to participate in the investigation as it could result in another encounter with the assassin."

Master Yoda chuckled, a lightness in his walk. "A negotiator of words, you are," he chuckled, seemingly amused by Padawan Kenobi's attempt to be removed from the investigation. Master Yoda's chuckles faded and for a moment only silence occupied the space between the two. Then, he drew out a long sigh. "Jedi fears not death nor truth. Join Master Kenobi in the investigation, you will."

Padawan Kenobi's mouth twitched downward. The only sign of discontentment. "Yes, Master."

Satisfied all was in order, the two Councilors planned their departure only for a beeping sound to interrupt. Obi-Wan's hand dove to his belt, plucking out his comlink that flashed violently. He took one glance at the screen, before excusing himself and stepped aside. All eyes were on Obi-Wan's back, watching and listening intently to hear any conversations. Anakin was curious who Obi-Wan was having a private call with seeing as the people who spoke to the most were all standing behind him.

Anakin tried his best, stepping up to come up behind Obi-Wan when his former master ended the call and turned once again to them. "I'm afraid I've been called away."

If Anakin was surprised by the announcement, then it certainly shocked the Councilors. "Called away?" Master Windu repeated. "Where to?"

"One of my contacts reported a tip," Obi-Wan put away his comlink. "He's waiting for me right now. I must go."

Obi-Wan swiftly moved, not interested in going into more detail. Obi-Wan was never one to reveal the identities of his contacts outside of the Jedi Temple. He insisted it was for the contacts' protection. He did not like the idea of one of them being hunted because they helped him. Anakin understood. Helping a Jedi publically in an unfriendly environment typically resulted in dismemberment or death.

A shadow followed Obi-Wan's departure, until Obi-Wan spied the quiet shadow. "I'm sorry, padawan, but you cannot come with me," he held Padawan Kenobi back with a raise of a hand. "This is not a place for padawans like yourself."

Padawan Kenobi's eyes narrowed at the kiddy treatment. "I was told to help you in the investigation," he replied, coolly. "Is it not in regards to the assassination attempt?"

"It is, but you are not to set foot outside the Temple," Obi-Wan reminded the padawan, clearly not thrilled at the tone the padawan used. "You will wait here until I come back."

That, Anakin noticed, made Padawan Kenobi's lips tug into a sincere smile. The boy could now stay with Anakin and await for his master to wake. "Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan scowled at the title that his younger self bestowed him. "Yes… I'll be back soon enough."

"In the meantime the boy will be under my guidance," Master Windu decided, his shadow darkening the young padawan's face.

Of all the Masters to instruct Padawan Kenobi, Master Windu would be the one of the last to instruct Padawan Kenobi. Master Windu help no warmth, too strict. Unlike Qui-Gon, Windu disliked being challenged, disobeyed or have an open-minded padawan. He wanted a no-nonsense and blind obedience pupil. Anyone else, was an unfit Jedi and needed more discipline in order to correct the wrinkles. Though Anakin considered Obi-Wan an obedient and occasionally strict Jedi, he was nowhere as close as Master Windu.

So, Anakin had no desire to have Padawan Kenobi be left alone with the Jedi Master.

"Actually, Master Windu," Anakin said, sliding up and dropping his hands on the boy's shoulders. "The padawan will have to stay with me."

Master Windu's forehead folded into many, tense lines. "Excuse me?"

Anakin glanced to Obi-Wan, who dipped his chin in encouragement. He too was interested how Anakin was going to dance around Master Windu. Wishing to be as confident with his words as much as Obi-Wan. Taking a deep, unsteady breath, he flicked back to Master Windu's intense glare.

"If I remember correctly, Qui-Gon forbade the Council from interfering with his padawan's apprenticeship," Anakin said, taking a quick peek at Obi-Wan. His former master's eyes were warm, a hint of a smile underneath the beard. That reassurance kept him speaking. "That means, Master Windu, you cannot be in charge of Padawan Kenobi."

"Excuse me?" Master Windu repeated, short and firm like a rumbling thunder in the distance.

"In that case, the padawan will need to stay with me," Anakin pulled Padawan Kenobi to his side, crushing the boy, "Could use an extra lightsaber in case more assassins drop by."

Master Windu was not pleased and Anakin couldn't help but smugly grin in return. He didn't need to look at Obi-Wan to know the he would disprove that gesture. One does not gloat. But, Anakin couldn't help it. It was Master Windu! He needed to beat Master Windu, to hold victory over him.

Obi-Wan would tell him he's acting immature. He was. He knew it, but seeing the look on Master Windu's face was worth the immaturity.

Master Windu's expression hardened. He was not going to back down or disregard the subordination. "The situation has changed. Qui-Gon's demands—"

"Respected, will be," Master Yoda's voice was quiet, but cut sharply across Master Windu's words. Though hard to tell by Master Windu's stoic expression, the slight widening of the eyes was all Anakin needed to know that the Master of the Order was surprised by the submission.

Master Yoda ignored it entirely. He only spoke to three remaining Jedi. "The Council will get involve with the padawan's guidance not. Yes, hmmm."

The Grandmaster then turned to look up to Master Windu, who withdrawn his anger. The great powerful Master Windu straightened his shoulders back and turned to Anakin with a simmering acceptance. "Very well," he said, strained. "May the Force be with you."

Anakin and others bowed to the Councilors. Master Windu as abrupt in his departure, turning on his ankle as he strode off, but Master Yoda was slower. With his gimer stick, he hobbled passed Obi-Wan, his lips curving into a knowing smile. "Impressed, I am impressed," he murmured, glancing from Obi-Wan to Anakin to the padawan. "Tricked the Council you did. I, careful with you, must be. Yes, hmmm."

Master Yoda chuckled as he hobbled away, his laughter not dying for quite some time after he left. Even after years of knowing him, Anakin had the distinct feeling that he still had no clue who Master Yoda really is. One minute, he's strict and restraining to the Jedi Code. The next, he teases and enjoys rebellious acts. A strange creature indeed.

"Anakin."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, a little half-smile slipping on Anakin's face. "Way to go with that fake com-call, Master."

Obi-Wan brows creased in the middle. "That was not a fake call, Anakin," he disclosed. "I really must go."

"Go where?"

"Out."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "That's obvious! I meant which area?" he questioned. "And, who are you exactly meeting?"

Obi-Wan dodged the question with a light resignation. "May the Force be with you both," he replied and he turned on his heel, exiting the Halls of Healing.

Anakin shook his head, eyes rolled up in mild annoyance at Obi-Wan secrecy. He glanced to the younger version, a bright-eyed child who radiated happiness about being able to stay and wait on his master rather than doing menial tasks.

"Come on," Anakin tugged on the padawan's braid, causing Padawan Kenobi to wince at his hair being pulled and glared. Anakin cracked a teasing half-smile at the glower. "Let's go find Qui-Gon."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**

To those who don't have accounts with FanFiction: Thank you for the kind reviews! Especially the guest who gave me an advice. I'm flattered! I'm happy to read that you are all enjoying the story so far. Please enjoy the next chapter below.

Best,

Annie Walker

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Underworld's Natural Habitat**

Obi-Wan maneuvered his way through the throngs of swirly, boisterous people in the lower, seedy levels of Coruscant. He was never fond of making deals way in these dark depths, but in the past (future?) years, it became a requirement and a daily activity. Not all the inhabitants were untrustworthy. Some were compassionate and helpful. It was unfortunate that their lives took a wrong turn.

He easily spotted his contact. Duran stood a little over six feet, wearing a long hooded jacket and pants that was strapped with all types of weapons. As a Duros, he was an adventurous fellow and believed carrying a blaster saved time and trouble.

Obi-Wan swiftly dodged the passing civilians and approached Duran, who tilted his head, large red eyes peering out from the shadows of his hood. "You're late."

"I apologize," Obi-Wan answered.

Duran grunted. "Put up your hood," he snipped. "It's still daylight out here. I can't be seen mingling with a Jedi."

Obi-Wan threw up his hood, obscuring his appearance. "You have intel?"

Duran nodded and nudged his head in the direction to a more clearing area. Obi-Wan obliged and walked side-by-side with the Duros. They said nothing, waiting until they knew they could not be overheard. Once they were in a more 'secluded' area, Duran pulled Obi-Wan into a tight corner underneath an archway.

Scrunched in the constricted quarters, Obi-Wan shifted his shoulder that pressed against the wall. "Cozy," he muttered as Duran frowned at the remark. "What was important that needed me to meet right away?"

Duran's frown stayed. "You know the deal, Jedi."

Unlike Dexter, Duran required quid pro quo. He had information… for a price. Obi-Wan knew this when he sought after Duran's help. He dug into his deep pockets and passed a handsome fee.

Duran counted the money, pleased with the total. He pocketed it. "As you asked, I kept my eyes and ears open for any news about an aristocratic scum."

"Not the words I chose," Obi-Wan clarified, "but I am hoping that it means you have news then?"

Duran nodded. "Indeed… I had some of my colleagues scope out the many levels and one returned that somewhat matched the description."

"Where?"

"In the slum district," Duran answered. "By Lauli Wahlo's Noodle shop."

Of course. That sounded about right. If Dooku needed bounty hunters, the slums were a great recruitment area. Anakin had the unfortunate pleasure in entering the areas to capture some dangerous criminals during the war. Obi-Wan never had any interest in going that far down in Coruscant's underworld. But now, the time has arrived for him to go further into the depths of the underworld.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, grateful. They now had a lead on Dooku's location. "Your information is much appreciated."

Duran bowed his head in acceptance at the gratitude. "Pleasure doing business," he said. "If necessary, I'll be happy to direct you to the exact location."

Obi-Wan gave pause. "Are you expecting more credits in this offer?"

Duran shook his head. "Only offering because I don't want your dead body to be linked back to me."

At least he wasn't requiring more credits. Obi-Wan felt guilty enough for robbing Qui-Gon of his account. Though, the statement about his 'dead body' wasn't reassuring to him either. Anakin mentioned that the slums were no place for any being to visit or let alone reside. It might be necessary to have an escort that knew his way around the seedy parts of Coruscant.

"Then by all means," Obi-Wan said, gesturing a hand to the crowded pathway. "Lead the way."

They slunk out of the archway and headed deeper into Coruscant's underworld. Neon lights blared and seared his eyes, forcing him to keep his head down to avoid the brutality. Loud noises resounded around them, music booming from nightclubs (it was midafternoon and yet the nightclubs still kept going—astounding!) and squirrelly residents who mumbled nonsense. Their eyes darted from one face to the next, their fingers fumbling on the thin fabric of their shirts. On a couple occasions, a fight tumbled out in front of them. Obi-Wan stepped in to break it up, but Duran pinched his arm and steered him away from the punching fists.

"Don't get involved," Duran warned as he dragged Obi-Wan away. "Once you reveal yourself, you won't be dealing with two."

Jedi were that detested in the Undercity. The criminals, hoodlums and poor blamed Jedi for their failings. For their lack of success and empty bank accounts. Everything was the Jedi's fault. Lost a job: Jedi's fault. Stopped a bounty heist: Jedi's fault. Ended a drug ring: Jedi's fault.

It's no wonder Duran wanted Obi-Wan to keep his hood up. Spotted with a cursed being resulted in losing one's reputation or, quite easily, one's life.

They have traveled by foot for a long time when Duran pointed to a noodle shop. "You see there," he said and Obi-Wan followed his direction. "That's where he spotted your missing friend."

Obi-Wan scowled. "He's not a friend."

He moved along, arriving at the mouth of the alleyway. He peeked in, expecting to find absolutely nothing, but reeled in surprised. He hurried into the alleyway, robe bellowing behind him. Shadow lines crossed his face in patterns as his feet came to a slow padding when he realized it was too late.

Laying before him was a dead clawdite, severed in half. By a lightsaber.

Obi-Wan raised a hand to his forehead. Dooku killed it. He murdered the changeling as he predicted. It sickened him. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. He predicted the incident to Master Yoda and Master Windu earlier. But, seeing the outcome, to stare right into the changeling's opened eyes… Dooku was mad!

Footsteps behind him signaled Duran behind him, followed by a short, disgruntle whistle. "Is that a body?"

Obi-Wan stiffly nodded. "Yes," he nearly choked out. He took a deep breath. "I must contact the Temple."

Duran bright red eyes loomed on him. "For one murder? This happens all the time down here."

Obi-Wan did not know how to comment on such a dreary statement. So many problems on their home front and yet, they were too busy dealing with a never-ending war. With a weary sigh, Obi-Wan turned away from Duran. "This changeling was a hired assassin who attacked the Jedi Temple just a few hours ago," he said. "I need to report my findings."

Obi-Wan pulled out his comlink and readied to dial for Anakin.

* * *

Qui-Gon woke up to the smell of a sterile environment and immediately groaned. Not the Halls of Healing. Not again.

Stiffly, he turned his neck to take in his surroundings, but stopped when he found Anakin at attention by his bedside. A loose grin spread across the young Jedi's face.

"About time you woke up," Anakin greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Qui-Gon replied and he rose up, pushing his back up against the pillow. He took a deep breath, breathing in the stale air that he detested so much. He much preferred the fresh air from planets far away from Coruscant. He glanced around one more time. "Where's my padawan? Is he safe? Is he all right?"

Anakin nodded. "The boy is safe and well," he replied. "He'll be here soon."

"Where did he go?"

"To get food," Anakin replied, hands loose on his hips. "The padawan hadn't eaten in hours. He nearly passed out and the healers threatened to hook him up to a nutrition drip. So, he joined Healer Che to grab some food."

"But not to worry," Anakin continued, patting the cot twice, "he'll return soon. And, he'll be relieved to see you awake."

Qui-Gon was sure of that truth. He imagined Obi-Wan waiting right next to his cot, willing his mind to force him to wake to no avail. He probably blamed himself for this whole incident. He took another glance at Anakin, noting the calmed, but strained lines underneath his eyes.

"How are you?" Qui-Gon asked, bewildering the Jedi Knight.

"Me? I'm fine."

"Your appearance says otherwise," Qui-Gon muttered.

Anakin's grin cracked brighter, his boyish appearance returned. "You should see the others," he claimed. "But, as I said, I'm fine."

"Excuse me if I do not believe it," Qui-Gon said and he relaxed against his cot, eyes drifting around the room. "Where is Master Kenobi?"

Anakin's smile vanished, replaced with a content line and a simple shrug. "I don't know," he said. "He left to investigate. Something about meeting up with a contact."

Qui-Gon sat up. "A contact?" he said, uncertainly. "And you let him go alone?"

"Someone had to stay with you and the padawan," Anakin argued, suddenly defensive. He moved his arms in front of his chest. "Besides, he didn't want anyone to come with him."

Qui-Gon sensed the underlining turmoil beneath those fatigue lines and hardened words. There were still unresolved issues between the two of them. What happened to make them become cold to one another? One moment, they were talking and teasing one another and now, they barely know where the other is located or doing.

Whatever happened, the two better get over it. Jedi do not let their emotions rule their judgement or actions. And, more importantly, Qui-Gon disliked their cold indifference towards each other. "How long was I out?" he asked to redirect the conversation away from the tension.

"About seven hours," Anakin answered. "Just got out of the bacta tank not too long ago."

Qui-Gon raised his brows in surprise. To be stabbed and poisoned, he figured days had passed. Not hours. The Force truly sided with him. Then again, he remembered—faintly—Jedi Kenobi's voice. His older padawan's reassuring voice, comforting and encouraging him to not give into the pain. To keep fighting.

And here he was. Still breathing and very much alive.

An appreciative smile tugged at the corners of Qui-Gon's lips. "You all did well," he said, softly, and Anakin perked up at the compliment, basking in the praise. "You did well under pressure. Kept a cool head."

"Well—we've been trained well for these type of situations," Anakin remarked. "We're quite used to these life-death situations."

"Unfortunately," Qui-Gon mumbled, recalling the future Anakin and Jedi Kenobi lived. He looked back up to Anakin, who clearly didn't hear his mumbled comment. "Either way, thank you. And not simply for saving my life, but for being there for my padawan as well. It gives me comfort to know he had you there for support."

Anakin's head suddenly dipped, his chin near his chest. "Of course…um, we—"

Whatever Anakin was going to say, Qui-Gon didn't know. He became distracted when the door opened and a lanky teenager stepped over the threshold. For a brief moment, time almost stilled. Obi-Wan froze upon seeing Qui-Gon. Then, a warm smile melted everything and Obi-Wan sprinted from the door to the cot.

"Master!"

For a moment, Qui-Gon thought Obi-Wan was going to climb onto the cot beside him. However, his padawan restrained himself and just stood as close as possible to the cot, his eyes—the colors changeable from blue to green—hungrily scanning his face for any signs of discomfort.

Qui-Gon put on a brave face. "Padawan," he returned the greeting in a calm, cheerful manner. "It is good to see you well."

"As it is with you, Master," Obi-Wan agreed, relief easing all the tensed muscles in the padawan's face. "Are you feeling any better? Do you need me to do anything?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm well, padawan," he answered. "My worries rest with you. How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine, Master," Obi-Wan replied, nonchalantly. And, from what Qui-Gon sensed, the padawan was honest. Physically, Obi-Wan was well. Emotionally… exhausted and drained. Qui-Gon was correct in knowing that Obi-Wan would handle the attack unwell. But as he already mentioned to Anakin, he was glad that him and Jedi Kenobi were there to be a strong pillar for him.

Obi-Wan leaned on the cot, but his disturbance didn't bother Qui-Gon. The guilt look in his eyes did. "Master—I'm sorry that I got you injured," he murmured. "I didn't—"

Qui-Gon sliced the air between him and Obi-Wan with his hand. "Apology unnecessary," he said to the boy. "The fault lies with the assassin. Not you. I'm only thankful that the changeling didn't stab you as well."

"It wasn't without trying, Master."

Qui-Gon had no doubt. He remembered sensing the dangers swarming his padawan's Force presence. He rushed as quickly as possible to the location. When he opened Obi-Wan's door and spotted the padawan with his lightsaber ignited, he knew he arrived in time. But, he could do very little when the changeling turned and gutted him. He remembered being casted aside as the intruder sprinted off and Obi-Wan calling out—a mixture of pain and sorrow filled that room when Obi-Wan screamed.

"Was the changeling caught?" Qui-Gon questioned, looking to Anakin for an answer.

Anakin shook his head. "It got away," he said. "That's where Obi-Wan is right now. Investigating."

"I see," Qui-Gon thought for a moment. "Do we know of the identity at least?"

Again, Anakin shook his head.

"Padawan Kenobi here managed to get some blood from the changeling," Anakin commented, gesturing to the padawan. "The healers are running tests. We should hear back soon."

As if almost Anakin's words were commands, the door opened once again for to two new guests. The relaxed atmosphere changed considerably, turning to almost a formal gathering rather than a healer's room. It seemed Master Yoda and Master Windu had such a talent—particularly Master Windu with his stoic and seldom relaxed nature.

The two masters strolled further into the room, stopping close to the end of Qui-Gon's cot. Obi-Wan, as polite as ever, brought the remaining chair over for Master Yoda to sit. The Grandmaster thanked the padawan, taking a seat while Master Windu stood at his side, peering peculiarly at the padawan before turning his gaze to Qui-Gon.

"It's good to see you awake, Qui-Gon," Master Windu's voice said, heavy.

Master Yoda nodded in agreement. "Well, you are?"

"Better than before," Qui-Gon admitted and flicked a gratified glance to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "I have these Jedi to thank for my survival."

A corner of Anakin's mouth twitched, but the smile didn't follow through. He portrayed the more obedient Jedi, staying back and accepting it with humility. Something he didn't often show—at least, not in his presence. Another sneak peek gave Qui-Gon a sense of guilt emitting from the young Jedi Knight. Guilt for what, Qui-Gon wasn't quite sure. But the moment he mentioned how he was proud that he and Jedi Kenobi took care of Obi-Wan, Anakin felt unsettled. Was it possible the reason why he and Jedi Kenobi acted distant to each other?

Another time to worry about it. His padawan bowed his head at the compliment. His attempt to deflect it away from him, believing himself undeserving of the high praise. If anyone would accept it with polite grace was the one person missing from the room: Jedi Kenobi.

Master Yoda nodded his head in agreement. "Quick thinking," he said. "Experienced in such incidents, they are."

"Indeed," Qui-Gon said between strained breaths.

Of course. Qui-Gon didn't dare to look back at Anakin. Out of fear he would look upon the young Jedi Knight with disappointment or detest. Not out of his character. But, out of the background he and Jedi Kenobi came from—a galaxy-torn war.

Jedi were peacekeepers. Not soldiers.

And, it agitated him that his padawan and grandpadawan turned away from the path. He didn't blame them. He blamed the slow, decaying corruption of the galaxy around them. He knew of the political games. Master Dooku took him to enough of those Senate meetings to know that most politicians were self-serving. He would deny if anyone ever asked, but Qui-Gon agreed with his old master—somewhat.

The Jedi Order were becoming too complacent. Relied and obeyed the Senate more than the Force. Missions became political gains rather than peaceful brokers. It wasn't noticeable. Not at a single glance. But, if one paid close attention, it was like a sunset. The light slowly dissolving, suffocating under the merciless darkness of the night. A darkness that had no plans to surrender.

Qui-Gon saw it. He felt if through the Force. It's the reason he disobeyed the Council several times. He felt the Force warning him, pushing him in a different direction than the Council. It annoyed Obi-Wan that he disobeyed or undermined the Council's orders. But, he hoped now that his padawan understood. He was doing it not because he wanted to, but because he _had_ to.

He will do what he must. Even if it goes against everything else.

Master Yoda slipped a humorous huff as he situated himself again on the chair. "It is good to know, in good health, you are," the old Grandmaster said. "Of your assailant we bring news."

At this news, Qui-Gon sensed the alertness of both Anakin and Obi-Wan. Both were eager to know the true identity that nearly killed them both.

Master Windu, arms unfolding from his robes, spoke. "The blood test came back with a match," he notified the Jedi. He clicked on a device that nestled in his palm. A bright, blue light shot up. A holograph and details in view of a strange-looking creature. Qui-Gon peered closer, amazed by the true face of their assassin.

"The real face of a changeling," Qui-Gon murmured, examining the scaling, rough skin and the large eyes.

Obi-Wan scooted closer to the image, standing near Master Yoda as he took in the image before him. "I understand its preference to be anyone else."

Qui-Gon shot a reproachful look to Obi-Wan, but the padawan raised one shoulder in shrug.

Anakin stepped closer to the image. A sign of recognition flittering his features. "It's a clawdite."

Master Windu nodded. "Yes, a clawdite bounty hunter to be precise," he said to Anakin. "Her name is Sana Wesell. Considered a specialist in her field."

Qui-Gon arched his eyebrows. A specialist. He had an inkling of what type of specialist the clawdite was.

Anakin moved closer to the holograph, studying it closely with a contort look of one with a history. "Wesell?"

Master Windu caught the hint of anger underneath Anakin's words. He jumped on it. "Know this bounty hunter?"

Anakin pulled his eyes from the screen and flipped them to Master Windu. He held his gaze for a moment and Qui-Gon almost expected Anakin to go on some tirade. Instead, the young Jedi shook his head. "Never heard of Sana Wesell."

"Yet, recognize her, you do," Master Yoda pointed out.

Anakin half shrugged in response and mumbled. "Not her."

Qui-Gon stayed puzzled and glanced at the two Masters. They all knew Anakin was lying. Or at least, telling half-truths. He recognized something from the holograph. That was certain. Perhaps not this particular bounty hunter. But…an associate?

"We should let Obi-Wan know," Anakin said, redirecting everyone to a new topic. He pulled out comlink, dialing in seconds.

"Has he not returned?" Master Windu asked.

"Not yet, Master," Obi-Wan replied

The idling sound of silence fell as they waited for a voice to croak through the speakers. Tensed lines began to draw along Anakin's eyes as each second of silence passed until a beep alerted acceptance and a cultured, older voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi echoed.

"Kenobi," Jedi Kenobi's static voice returned.

"Hey Obi-Wan, it's me," Anakin replied into the comlink. "Got the blood test back. There's a match."

Qui-Gon flicked his focus to the holograph image before returning back to Anakin.

"The name's Sana Wesell. A clawdite," Anakin kept talking into the comlink. "Apparently she specializes in poison. Look—tell whoever your contact is to keep an eye out for a clawdite." Anakin turned back, eyes peering back at the image one more time. "If it helps, she has a scar running along her—"

"Right arm," Jedi Kenobi finished.

The room fell in silence. Qui-Gon looked back to the details. Right underneath physical recognition section, it stated Sana Wesell has a scar running along her arm. It made Qui-Gon very curious to know how Jedi Kenobi knew of the physical detail.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

Anakin spoke into the comlink. "How did you know that?"

"Because I'm looking right at her," Jedi Kenobi responded, calmly. "Or…what's left of her."

The atmosphere changed from silent curiosity to a grave silence that threw a shawl of disquiet amongst the five of them.

Anakin took a deep breath. "You found the body?"

"Was just about to report it back to you," Jedi Kenobi answered back. He sounded very tired. "Cause of death—sai tok."

Anakin curled his fingers around the comlink. Master Yoda and Master Windu glance at each other with weary stares. Obi-Wan leaned against the cot, edging closer to Qui-Gon, who remained disturbed by the news.

The clawdite—Sana Wesell—was sliced in half. A deadly technique more associated with Sith teachings. The bounty hunter fell prey to the deadly predator. A simple, swipe of the blade to the clawdite's body. No mercy. No forgiveness.

The nature of the Sith.

"Lightsaber," Jedi Kenobi continued and then static filled the void for a brief moment. "I would say she's been dead for at least six hours."

They all looked up at each other. Six hours. At least six hours. That meant…Qui-Gon drew out a long breath. The clawdite died almost immediately after its escape from the Temple. The Sith Lord knew of her failure.

Qui-Gon massaged his temples with his fingers. How was it possible the Sith knew? Only Jedi inside the Temple knew of the attack. How was it possible for the Sith Lord to still have access to the Temple? To witness everything happening to them. Is it not safe? Is his padawan in danger staying inside the Temple? If the Sith kept having access to the inner workings and activities of the Temple, then it could only mean that the Sith fitted within the walls. That the Sith was…

Qui-Gon's heart thumped. He didn't want to believe it. But, it made sense. The Sith's free access to the Temple. It's strange connection with Obi-Wan. The reason Jedi Kenobi and Anakin refused to give names or physical features.

This future Sith Lord…was a Jedi Knight.

Qui-Gon's hand involuntarily reached for his padawan, feeling the soft fabric of the boy's tunics. Obi-Wan felt the gesture and he immediately stepped into place beside his Master.

Qui-Gon eyes jumped from Anakin to Master Windu and Master Yoda. He wondered if they came to the same conclusion. It wasn't unheard of for a Jedi to fall to the dark side. Qui-Gon's last apprentice fell to the dark side. But none of them came close to becoming Sith Lords. All were either Grey or Dark Jedi.

"Master Kenobi?" Master Windu's voice shattered Qui-Gon's grave thoughts. The Councilor spoke loud to the comlink. "It is best you return to the Temple. Call in Coruscant's security. Have them deliver the body to the Halls of Healing for further investigation."

"Yes Master Windu," Jedi Kenobi obeyed. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you," Master Yoda said as Anakin ended the call.

Anakin clipped it back to his belt, discouraged and unsettled. His eyebrows furrowed in a concentration of a man planning a military strategy.

Master Yoda let off a long sigh of discomfort. "Difficult to see, is it," he spoke, quiet. "Rising, the Dark side is. Clouding everything, it is."

"Master Kenobi did warn that the changeling would most likely be dead," Master Windu reminded Master Yoda and informed everyone else. "He believed the Sith would end her services."

"He typically does," Anakin grunted in reply. He crossed his arms, strolling passed the Masters and to the window, observing traffic. "If one does not immediately do as one is told, you tend to get a lightsaber to the heart."

"Pleasant," Obi-Wan muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "How is this Sith aware of everything that is occurring though? How did he know she failed to kill me?"

Anakin shrugged. "Probably the same way he knew you were in the detention centers or in the training room," he said, eyes still on the traffic. "He has access to the Temple. Somehow."

Master Windu shut down Sana Wesell's information, knowing they will need to update it once the body was cleared. "Another death. Less than a week and Darth Tyranus is already responsible for the deaths of at least eight individuals," he said, his tone edged close to a growl. "How much longer do you intend to keep the rest of us in the dark, Skywalker?"

Anakin whirled at the accusation. His lips thinned and pressed to a tight line, eyes burning hot blue. "Are you suggesting that I'm protecting this… monster?"

"Aren't you?" Master Windu challenged.

Anakin's nose flared and Qui-Gon saw heat rising to the young Jedi's cheeks. "I would _never_ help him!" he snarled. "He can rot in all nine Corellian Hells."

"Then maybe it's about time you tell us more than vague details of this Sith Lord."

Anakin's anger faltered, a peculiar expression replaced it as he studied Master Windu. Anakin straightened his back again, but his eyes remained deadly. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I made a promise," Anakin begrudgingly admitted, arms crossed in front of his chest. Qui-Gon sensed that the young Knight wasn't exactly thrilled with his sworn allegiance.

"While your loyalty is commended, this goes far beyond than your commitment to Master Kenobi. You are a Jedi Knight. You are chosen to uphold the peace and stability of the Republic. Your loyalty is to the Jedi Order, first and foremost. Not to your former master," Master Windu stated, accusingly. "Your protection of the Sith Lord is only getting more people killed. How many more deaths will fall before either you or Kenobi tell the truth?"

Anakin said nothing, but Qui-Gon could see that he desperately wanted to. But, Anakin swallowed back the bitter taste in his throat. He only stared daggers at the Councilor, before turning his back to the Councilor. A universal sign of disrespect.

"I know of my loyalties and oaths, Master," Anakin called over his shoulder. "And I take them very seriously."

And, from that statement only, Qui-Gon knew Anakin was telling the truth. But, as to what or who holds Anakin's loyalty is a mystery that Qui-Gon wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer. Not that he approved of sworn loyalty to an establishment, but it did make Qui-Gon nervous as to how one gains Anakin's loyalty.

In hopes to derail the argument, Qui-Gon turned to Master Yoda. "Master Yoda?"

The Grandmaster's ears perked up at the sound of Qui-Gon's voice. "Yes, Qui-Gon?"

"I believe my padawan and I may need new living arrangements."

* * *

Obi-Wan clipped his comlink back to his belt.

"Coruscant's security will be here shortly," Obi-Wan said, turning back to Duran. "You may take your leave. I can handle myself until they arrive. You've been a great help Duran."

Duran nodded. "Of course, anything for a Jedi."

Or for a sack full of credits, Obi-Wan humored. "If you don't wish to be spotted by security," he advised. "I suggest you get going."

"My pleasure," Duran said, turning his back on Obi-Wan. He adjusted his jacket, concealing all of his weapons. He swaggered out of the alleyway where another person stood at attention waiting. "Garth? You checking up on me?"

Obi-Wan raised his brows in a questionable manner. He stretched his neck to look over Duran's shoulder. Garth was a lanky human with ratty hair, nearly swallowed in his oversized cloak. Garth only arrived a few minutes ago when he dialed for the Coruscant security, but Obi-Wan wondered the reason for the appearance. Duran wasn't expecting him. That tone of surprise proved it.

"Got another job," Garth whispered, an attempt to keep the conversation between him and Duran.

"Already?" Duran said, somewhat bored with the prospect. He probably preferred to spend the credits he just earned at some high-end nightclub. "Let's discuss the assignment on our way."

"I can't go," Garth said and Obi-Wan saw his striped eyes look over at him. "Not yet."

A tingling sensation danced up Obi-Wan's finger, moving to his lightsaber. He pulled it out just in time for Garth to steal Duran's blaster and fire a bolt into Duran. A cry rang out, uncared by others, and Duran stumbled backwards into the side of the building. He fell down, hand clutching his lower abdomen.

"You shot me!" Duran roared at him between breaths.

Garth didn't even care. He took aim again, pointing the blaster at Duran's head. His eyes, however, were trained on Obi-Wan and his lit lightsaber. "Put your laser sword away, Jedi," he warned and he waved the blaster in Duran's direction. "Or Duran here won't be groaning anymore."

Obi-Wan took in Duran's pinched expression. As a Jedi, he's to not bring harm to others. But, even if he wasn't a Jedi, Obi-Wan wouldn't allow harm befall an innocent person. He wished Anakin was with him. Together, this situation wouldn't even give Obi-Wan pause. Garth would already be under arrest.

But, Anakin was not here. Only Obi-Wan and an overly-eager bounty hunter who is teasing the possibility of killing off his colleague. Obi-Wan knew what he had to do, but he did not like it. Not at all.

He extinguished his lightsaber.

Garth smiled, pleased. "Hand it over."

Begrudging, Obi-Wan surrendered his lightsaber.

The moment Garth curled his fingers around the metal cylinder, his smile widened. "Thank you."

And Obi-Wan knew he made a big mistake. Seconds after Garth clipped the lightsaber, Garth released multiple shots into Duran's chest. Duran didn't even get the chance to cry out as his body jerked at each blast that pounded into him. Then, he laid perfectly still. Dead.

Obi-Wan stared, horrified. He started to move on Garth, when the traitorous bounty hunter swung the blaster to him, aimed right above his heart. Obi-Wan froze, hands slightly lifted to his shoulders. It wasn't surprising to confront a traitor in these lower levels of the city. Bounty hunters were loyal to money. Not people or morals.

Very different from his philosophy.

Garth stepped over Duran's body. His eyes burned with the same eagerness he had when he first arrived. He wanted to complete the mission, which involved Obi-Wan somehow. Obi-Wan didn't move, but his fingers did drift to the hilt of his lightsaber. A twitch to ignite it.

All he felt was air.

Though he lost his lightsaber, he wasn't exactly weaponless. The Force still coursed through him like a constant river. He could easily knock Garth off his feet…

Garth's lips peeled back in a tight smile. "Don't even think about it," he commented. "I have a happy trigger."

Obi-Wan glanced to the lifeless body. "I noticed."

Garth half-heartily shrugged at Duran's corpse. "Business. Not all deals are win-win."

"Appears so," Obi-Wan said, turning back to Garth. "And what, exactly, is our business?"

He was curious by the bounty hunter's relaxed stance. The man shot his comrade, his leader, for a high-priced job. Yet, he had yet to act on the job itself. The blaster was carefully aimed at his heart. Any fidget or twitch, Garth would shoot him. But, why not shoot him now? Why was he making him wait for death?

Oh. _Oh_! Yes… that made quite a lot of sense. "You're working for Count Dooku."

Garth's smile widened. "You must be Kenobi," he said, acknowledging Obi-Wan with a proud satisfaction.

Obi-Wan only frowned at the recognition. "I see my reputation proceeds me."

"Not a reputation you want, I assure you."

"Depends on one's view," Obi-Wan simply stated. He glanced around, expectantly. "When does the honorable Count arrive?"

"He's been here all along."

Obi-Wan's muscles tightened at the sound of that silky, smooth voice that murmured behind him. He looked to Garth, whose eyes looked passed him, right behind his shoulder. The familiar Force presence snuck closer, like an oil spill that slowly contaminated everything in its path. Obi-Wan had the urge to sprint off, to flee before being touched. But, he remained still. Waiting…

When Dooku got close enough that his shadow stood right beside Obi-Wan's, the Jedi spoke. "Dooku."

It was not a friendly greeting. This was everything but friendly. If anything, his spat out his name like a curse rather than an acknowledgement of his appearance.

Dooku took it with mild annoyance. He locked his hands behind his back and circled out in front of Obi-Wan. He roamed his eyes over Obi-Wan, a smug of superiority reflecting in his dark pools. "Master Kenobi," he said, hair slicked and refined. The white platinum hair glistened in the patchy sunlight. "It appears the Force keeps pushing us together."

"Only to remind me what happens to those who fall astray."

Dooku's confidence wavered slightly, but he regained it. Back to his noble composure, he smirked in Obi-Wan's direction. "You and I both, it appears," he said, good-naturally which irked Obi-Wan more than it should. Then, Dooku's smile faltered and he became somber. "How is Qui-Gon doing?"

"Alive," Obi-Wan answered, "no thanks to you."

Obi-Wan swore he saw a flash of anger in the Count's eyes. His lips peeled to a near snarl before taking a deep breath to regain control. It surprised Obi-Wan that the Count cared to keep himself refined. It surprised him even more to know that his heart still kept beating.

Dooku turned away from Obi-Wan. "As you can see, I corrected that mistake."

Obi-Wan didn't need to follow Dooku's line of sight to know he was implying the dead changeling as the "mistake". "Killing will not solve anything," he said. "It certainly didn't help Qui-Gon recover."

"No—but justice was executed."

"You mean retribution."

A moment of silence passed between them. Dooku examined Obi-wan critically, like he always does when he comes across him. A mixture between fondness and frustration. Obi-Wan sensed the wave of strangling anger beneath Dooku's calm demeanor. The Count moved his hand to his cloak, adjust the hook so that it fit comfortably along his upper chest.

"We may have differing opinions on some matters, Obi-Wan," Dooku said, brushing a nonexistent wrinkled from his sleeves, "but we do have a lot in common. One in particular."

Dooku took a step, the gap between Obi-Wan and him diminishing. Obi-Wan again had the urge to step away from the creeping darkness that reached out to him. But, he stood his ground, unwilling to be intimidated.

Dooku now stood over him, leaning in so that their faces were only a few inches apart. His voice fell almost to a whisper. "We both care for Qui-Gon Jinn," he said then he stepped aside, slowly walking around Obi-Wan.

"You, of course, love him like a father," Dooku said and Obi-Wan opened his mouth to challenge the statement. A Jedi does not share those feelings. Share those relationships normal people have amongst others. There were no familial bonds…at least, that is what he was told.

Before a single word could escape, Dooku waved his hands dismissively. "No—you have no need to lie to me, Obi-Wan," he said, almost nonchalantly as if his statement was nonnegotiable. "I'm not a Jedi. You can be honest with me and in return, I'll be honest with you."

Dooku appeared again in Obi-Wan's line of vision. "I, too, care for the man as well," he confessed to Obi-Wan. "I taught him everything he knew. He was a good apprentice. A bit short-sighted and distractible, but Qui-Gon was nonetheless, a talented man."

"He refused to be ruled by others, choosing to think for himself and—to steal a line from him—follow the will of the Force," Dooku continued, making another lap around Obi-Wan. "He saw the same rotting foundations I saw in regards to the Republic and the Jedi Order. He knew of the faults of the Jedi Order and the Republic. He just chose to believe it could be fixed from within."

Obi-Wan heard Dooku sigh tiredly. "It is unfortunate that his plan failed," Dooku said as he once again reappeared before Obi-Wan. "The Republic. The Jedi Order. They all failed him."

"I doubt Qui-Gon would agree," Obi-Wan stated firmly. "A Sith killed Qui-Gon. Not the Republic and not the Order."

Dooku's eyes flared again. He rounded on Obi-Wan so quickly he thought Dooku finally acted on his main objective and killed him. But, Obi-Wan felt whole and his breaths came out through his somewhat parted lips. He was still alive, but he only wondered for how much longer.

Dooku's anger didn't reside, but Obi-Wan was once again surprised to discover the anger wasn't entirely directed at him. Rather at the Jedi Order itself. "If the Jedi Council were less arrogant and ignorant, they wouldn't have sent a single Master-Padawan to deal with the Naboo crisis," Dooku barely snarled. "Qui-Gon perished by their inaction. They costed you a Master and me a padawan."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. Not because he agreed with Dooku's declaration. He did not. For years, Obi-Wan blamed himself for his Master's untimely death. If only he ran faster or stepped there, then Qui-Gon would be alive and well with them, training Anakin to become a Jedi Knight. But, after years of somewhat therapy with Yoda, he managed to let go of those feelings. It was not his fault his master died that day. It was not the Jedi Order's fault or Naboo's or Anakin's. It was the Sith. It was the Sith's double red lightsaber that plunged into Qui-Gon's chest, stealing his life. No one else.

Dooku released a heavy sigh. "You and I have both experienced a difficult loss," he said. "No one—not even the Jedi Council—will understand what we felt when Qui-Gon died."

Obi-Wan could argue that Anakin understood. The boy loved Qui-Gon just as much as Obi-Wan did. He admired the man greatly and seeing him now with a younger Qui-Gon proved how much Anakin desired the older Jedi Master to be happy and alive.

But, he wasn't going to say that to an unstable Sith Lord.

And Dooku was unstable. That much was clear when Dooku lifted his hand, lightly, and rested it on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan stared at it, disdainfully. He attempted to shake it off, but Dooku's grip tightened, holding Obi-Wan in place. A desperation, Obi-Wan thought. Some desire for connection.

"We can change it, Obi-Wan," Dooku's said, entreatingly. "Look where we are! We're in the past."

His grip became stronger. Obi-Wan felt the Count's fingers piercing into his shoulder blade. A dull pain aching underneath the pressured skin and muscles of his shoulder.

"You and I," Dooku said, urgently. "Together, we can change the fate of the one man we both love very much. Reshape the corrupted Republic and complacent Order. Free ourselves from all that pain and suffering...

"What do you say, Obi-Wan?" Dooku asked, his voice gentle and sincere. "Will you help me save Qui-Gon?"

The temptation was all right there. Again, in his younger years as a Knight, he envisioned what life may have been if Qui-Gon lived. He knew well enough that Qui-Gon would have taken Anakin as padawan and Obi-Wan would go out on solo missions, free from the burdens of raising a difficult child in the throngs of Temple life. He wondered if he would have been close to Qui-Gon or to Anakin. He wondered if the Clone Wars would have occurred or if Dooku would have fallen so far to the Sith. All these 'what ifs' haunted his waking moments until he heard Qui-Gon's voice whispering in his ear to focus on the present.

And, right now, Dooku wasn't offering heroism.

He was offering a downfall.

Obi-Wan removed the colorful wrapping Dooku presented and saw the foul darkness that laid behind those words. Obi-Wan looked squarely at Dooku. "My answer is the same as last," he said. "I will not join you."

The muscles in Dooku's face tense up again. Eyes burning like brimstone at the rejection and his fingers curled into Obi-Wan's shoulder like a claw. Obi-Wan did his best to withhold a small wince from his lips. He watched the transition before his eyes. Dooku no longer held any sincerity. Only a dark and pure form of anger showed as his lips curled into a snarl.

"Really Obi-Wan?" Dooku said, incredulous and yet, furious. "You would let your master die? Die to keep a corrupted government intact?"

Dooku was wrong. His answer had nothing to do with the Republic. "I'd rather he die a hero than be lured to the Dark Side."

And, with that, Dooku shifted. His hand slipped off Obi-Wan's shoulder, releasing the Jedi from its iron grip. Obi-Wan watched as Dooku's anger and desperation faded, replaced with an indifference and disappointment.

Dooku stepped away from Obi-Wan, head slightly tilted in recognition of the rejection. A single breath released. "I had high expectations from you, Obi-Wan," he said, steely. "After all, you are the padawan of my padawan. A legacy."

He ended the sentence with a softness of one who was regretful. That alarmed Obi-Wan. His eyes roamed over his surroundings, picking up everything he can, noticing every single detail. A whispering, drone sound filtered into his ears at a distance that signaled it was coming closer. Something was heading in their direction.

Coruscant's security!

Dooku merely glanced up to the approaching sounds of oncoming patrol. He was not unnerved. He simply looked back to Obi-Wan. "That is my signal to leave," he said quietly to Obi-Wan. "If only we met under different circumstances, we would not be enemies. But alas, it seems to not be our fate.

"You were a worthy adversary," Dooku confessed, a hint of some pride flitting in the words. "But, I will do what I must."

Dooku turned, flapping his cloak behind him as he strolled out to the exit of the alleyway. He stopped beside Garth. "Dispose of him," he murmured, "but still make him recognizable. Then dump the body at the Temple's steps."

Garth nodded, approving the instructions. "Of course, my lord."

Obi-Wan watched as Dooku dithered, almost tempted to look back at him. But, the Sith Lord reconsidered and followed through with his escape plan. He exited and took off on a hidden speeder, away from the upcoming triple homicide.

Garth sneered, twirling blaster in readiness. Obi-Wan watched the blaster flash in different, obnoxious moves that were futile. His show-off attitude did little to scare Obi-Wan. He fought and worked alongside Anakin. The king of swagger. A little spin of the blaster did nothing to jolt him into fear.

But it did remind Obi-Wan that time was running out for him. He needed to think. Again, he scanned his surroundings quickly, cataloguing all that was around him. He reached out to the Force, its presence caressing him to know it's with him.

Garth marched forward, a glint shining in his eyes. Now was the time. Obi-Wan prepared himself. He waited until Garth got closer.

As soon as Garth was a few feet away and cocked his blaster to shoot, Obi-Wan sprang into action.

The first fire missed. The Force rang out a warning and Obi-Wan duck just as the bolt flew overhead. Still recalling his training, Obi-Wan kicked out, landing a hard knock into Garth's stomach. He heard the bounty hunter grunt and wheeze from the impact, giving Obi-Wan enough time to reach with the Force and throw the bounty hunter aside.

Spit spewed from the bounty hunter's face as he crashed into the wall. Garth tried to pull up to his feet to fight back, but he kept tipping over, dizzy from hitting his head. Obi-Wan didn't care to watch anymore. With the bounty hunter distracted, Obi-Wan stretched out his hand, using the Force to call for his lightsaber. The blade flew from Garth's belt and into Obi-Wan's hand.

Feeling the cool metal against his hand made Obi-Wan smile. Life returned to him. "Sorry," he said to Garth as the bounty hunter tried to regain his focus. "I have to run."

Obi-Wan took off, sprinting out of the alleyway just as the Coruscant's security landed down in the street, the dwellers all fleeing to run from the police force. Obi-Wan threw up his hood and blended with the crowd.

He needed to return to the Temple. Now.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Bounty Hunters!**

Duck.

Dodge.

Weave.

Dash.

If he was any other Jedi, Obi-Wan would be a bit nervous being out in the Undercity alone and outnumbered. But, he's had far too many similar experiences to be unhinged by the three bounty hunters chasing after him.

It appeared Garth recruited more of his fellow bounty hunters to his side.

He just incapacitated the last bounty hunter who jumped at him from one of the many alleyways. The bounty hunter was a novice and Obi-Wan managed to knock him unconscious, but not without receiving a sucker punch to the face. All his training taught him to roll with the punch, but it still made his right cheek swell.

He snuck into one of the winding alleyways, hiding out for a brief moment as he tried to situate not only the danger, but also his exact location from the Temple. It was difficult to figure out his own location. He was so far deep in Coruscant's Undercity that the skyscrapers above him covered the sky.

Obi-Wan released a deep breath. Wiping the loose strands of hair from his forehead, he closed his eyes for a moment to connect with the Force. It guided him, the warming sensation cradling him like it always did when he called upon the Force. It drifted him, directing him to the greatest source: the Temple.

Obi-Wan's eyelids flew up as he finally figured out his exact location within the planet. Sighing in relief, he pushed himself off against the wall, ready to exit out of the alleyway when a dark, towering figure blocked his exit.

"Going somewhere, Jedi?" sneered the figure.

Obi-Wan eyes trailed all the way up to the figure's face. "As it happens, I was just on my way," he said. "If you would excuse me—"

The bounty hunter swung out a blaster and fired.

He missed.

The Force warned Obi-Wan way before the bounty hunter pulled out his gun. Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber and sliced the blaster. That gave him some comfort to know the bounty hunter was weaponless at the moment. It gave Obi-Wan a chance to figure out his next move.

The obvious option was to remove the opponent in front of him. Knock him unconscious, do a Force suggestion or simply leap over him. Leaping over him would only give Obi-Wan another person hunting him. However, he felt no desire for violence, especially with his opponent disarmed. It left him with only Force suggestion.

Obi-Wan waved his fingers in front of the bounty hunter's eyes. "You need to sit down and sleep."

The bounty hunter's eyes gazed. "I need to sit down… and sleep."

Seconds later, the bounty hunter slumped on the ground next to Obi-Wan's feet. The moment the bounty hunter sat, he fell fast asleep.

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow at how quickly his suggestion took hold. He backed away from the sleepy bounty hunter. He stared down at the imposing bounty hunter, noting how peaceful and childlike the bounty hunter slept. Strange how easily something so scary can become so innocent the minute they shut the world away.

"Sweet dreams," Obi-Wan murmured to the sleeping bounty hunter.

He stepped into the crowd again, hood up, as he maneuvered his way back toward the Temple. But the moment he swooped into the gathering crowd, he heard a throaty voice yell over the crowd.

"THERE HE IS!"

Force! Obi-Wan thought as he darted and squeezed between the surly citizens. A few grunted and retaliated by elbowing him or tripping his feet. Obi-Wan didn't lose balance despite their efforts. He used the Force to sprint his way through the crowd, weaving in and out in hopes to lose the bounty hunters chasing him.

He was too hopeful. The remaining two bounty hunters chasing him refused to yield. He heard their demands to the citizens blocking their path to him and the innocents' cries when they didn't obey the bounty hunters. Obi-Wan wished he could turn and fight the bounty hunters in order to stop them from harming the civilians, but a fight in the middle of the street would only result in more unnecessary causalities. He needed to lure them away to a secluded area in order to draw his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan turned down pathways with minimal people, hoping to either find a place to hide or to at least make a stand where there were no civilians. As he maneuvered his way through the lower levels, he heard noises getting louder than softer as he hoped. He jumped into a tight doorway, hiding behind the brick wall, as he looked up to the distant sky.

Lights. A lot of lights flashing in the general direction he headed. Lights. Noise. It meant he was near the entertainment district. That's not exactly where he would like to lead the bounty hunters to, but perhaps with a larger crowd, he could blend in and hide. It was his best chance.

Checking that it was clear, Obi-Wan stepped out of his hiding spot and made his way to the entertainment district. The loud noises will cover up any sounds of blasters firing, which gave Obi-Wan hope that there wouldn't be a mass panic. He trudged his way in the darkness of the lower levels, arriving just outside the outskirts when a red flash of light zipped across his face.

He leaned away, bracing himself against a building as another flash of light flew passed him. The bounty hunters found him. That was disheartening. But, Obi-Wan still held hope. He looked around his surroundings once more, deciding where to run. He decided on a narrow alleyway, ducking in just in time to avoid another shot to his chest.

He moved swiftly through the tight space. His shoulders brushed against the buildings, the alleyway closing that Obi-Wan thought he may get stuck if he kept moving further into the alleyway maze. Finally, the alleyway got bigger, the path widening that Obi-Wan believed he was entering a walkway only to discover he was enclosed, surrounded by buildings.

Obi-Wan released a loud exhale in annoyance. The only exit was to either climb up the walls of one of the buildings or go out where he came from and possibly be shot by bounty hunters. A frown drew his mouth down as he looked at which building was the tallest. If he was going to climb one, he hoped for it to be tall enough to get him out of the lower levels.

He grabbed the building's uneven structure, prepping to climb, when he heard feet stomping from the alleyway. Obi-Wan dropped down, backing away and taking a stance. The noise grew louder until it stopped in silence. The two bounty hunters stood in the mouth of the alleyway, looking straight at Obi-Wan with pure delight.

They crept forward, trying to circle around Obi-Wan. But, Obi-Wan didn't budge in his stance. He will not back down from a fight. He will not surrender his life so easily. The bounty hunters, however, believed otherwise. Their crooked grins and relaxed way they carried their blasters alerted cockiness.

Little did they know that trapping Obi-Wan wasn't in their best interest. They looked at him and saw Jedi—a pacifist, peacekeeper who probably didn't know how to outfight their blasters.

"You lost little Jedi?" the far left bounty hunter taunted. He was a Farghul bounty hunter, a felinoid sapient with claws for hands and tawny fur covering his whole face. His ear pointed near the top of his head, like horns. Obi-Wan only saw Farghul in reports after Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Agen Kolar disbanded the Crimson Nova ring. This particular Farghul bounty hunter fit the descriptions the Masters portrayed, only his tail was tucked underneath the leather outfit he wore.

The other bounty hunter—a squat, human male with a thick neck—snickered, congratulating his comrade. "Yeah… _Jedi_ ," he sneered. "Where're your buddies? Locked away in that massive fortress?"

"Probably preaching to themselves about peace and practicing their sorcery ways," the Farghul quipped, earning another roar of obnoxiousness laughter from the second. The first one puffed his chest out, complimenting himself as he twirled his double blasters. "Well—you got any last words of wisdom?"

"Yeah? Aren't you going to preach?" cried the human, rocking on his toes.

The Farghul bounty hunter waved his blaster at Obi-Wan in gesture. "Come on… beg for your life, little Jedi," he insisted. "If you beg, I may reconsider killing you."

Obi-Wan severely doubted that promise. He knew to never trust bounty hunters. After Jango and Hondo, he knew that bounty hunters only cared for one thing: money. And, Dooku obviously offered a handsome reward for his head.

Obi-Wan didn't make any notion to do whatever they wanted, which irked the bounty hunters. They clearly despised that Obi-Wan was not afraid of the two of them.

He was not afraid of these bounty hunters. After multiple missions for the Clone Wars, danger and life-threatening situations didn't worry him. Even now, the Force swirled around him almost like a protective shield, letting him become aware that the outcome weighed heavily in his favor.

Which is why Obi-Wan opted to give the bounty hunters a fair chance. "You come before me to offer myself a chance to live," he said with good manners and a hint of gentility that confused the bounty hunters. "Honored that you gave me the opportunity to 'beg' for my life, I feel I owe you the same courtesy.

"Put away your weapons and return to your drinks," Obi-Wan presented to the bounty hunters. "Leave me and no harm shall fall on you."

Obi-Wan doubted they would take the offer, but he hoped. And, his hopes deflated when the bounty hunters' noses curled up in disgust at his counter-offer.

"Jedi scum!" spat the Farghul hunter, fingers on the trigger. "You're dead!"

Obi-Wan's shoulders fell, disheartened at the bounty hunters' decision. They wanted to fight rather than live in peace. It burdened Obi-Wan's heart that he would have to duel these two lowly individuals. It was almost unfair for them. He tried to warn them, yet they chose to ignore his offer. They thought they captured a simple Jedi. Unfortunately for them, Obi-Wan wasn't just any Jedi. He was a Jedi General. And, he knew how to fight and win battles. Obi-Wan sighed and went to ready himself to duel. He will not take any pleasure in defeating them. None.

As Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber, his comlink beeped.

* * *

Anakin tapped his toes.

It's been almost an hour. Obi-Wan should have been back by now. Even if he was going his usual, slow pace, he would have arrived in the Halls of Healing at least fifteen minutes ago. He found the body, called Coruscant's security and should be standing here in this very room, talking to Qui-Gon and himself.

Yet—he wasn't.

Something was wrong.

"You're unsettled."

Anakin flicked his eyes to Qui-Gon, who was propped up against the headboard. Qui-Gon still looked ill, his skin a tad grayer than normal and eyelids heavy. But, there was a bright light shining right through his irises, fixed on Anakin.

Anakin took a deep breath, brushing the hair away from his face. "I'm fine."

"You don't need to lie," Qui-Gon said. "Yoda and Mace are not here."

Valid point. The two Masters departed from the Halls of Healing to find a new apartment for the Jinn/Kenobi duo. Master Yoda encouraged Qui-Gon to rest more and suggested to Anakin to take Padawan Kenobi out to his lightsaber classes. Mostly to distract the padawan from Qui-Gon's injuries and to keep up appearance within the Temple to quiet any rumors.

But, Anakin didn't. He let the padawan stay with his recuperating master. Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi spoke quietly to each other and Anakin overheard some of the topics. Most were philosophical discussions that even he and Obi-Wan had during his apprenticeship days, but—occasionally—he heard Qui-Gon teasing the young padawan, making Obi-Wan's cheeks burn bright pink.

Obi-Wan's cheeks did the same when he was a young Master. Any compliment or joke thrown in his direction, the cheeks reddened. Nowadays, it was hard to see if his cheeks burned due to the facial hair Obi-Wan grew and refused to shave. Since he became Anakin's master, Obi-Wan never shaved his beard unless to keep it tidy. Anakin believed he did it to hide his real age, to be taken seriously by the much older, wiser and respected Masters.

Masters such as Yoda and Windu.

Anakin returned to the window, peering out. He searched, hoping to spy Obi-Wan's presence somewhere amongst the throngs of travelers. "He should have been back by now."

"Who? Master Kenobi?" Qui-Gon questioned.

Anakin nodded, eyes still glued on the traffic.

Padawan Kenobi twisted in his seat. "Maybe he's stuck in traffic? Or he talked longer to the Coruscant's security detail?"

Hopeful. Anakin knew the boy was simply grabbing straws. Coruscant's security preferred to avoid Jedi activities. Jedi had a higher rank than the security officials and the security teams were not terribly pleased to work alongside Jedi, disliking they have to give up their authority to them. So, he doubted Obi-Wan spoke very long with security. And, traffic? Looking out, he saw no reason for Obi-Wan to be stuck. All the traffic was flowing at a quick and effortless pace.

No, something wasn't right. He could feel it. His fingertips tingled, itching to grab for his lightsaber. A heaviness draping over him. The atmosphere around him became static, a heightened sense of a spark about to ignite a fire bomb.

"I'm going to call him," Anakin decided, taking out his comlink and dialed. He waited for few bated breaths.

Qui-Gon sighed, folding his hands on his lap. "Anakin, he's probably on his way over here," he said, softly to console Anakin's nerves. "Held up. It's only been an hour."

With each second ticking by and no response, Anakin's heart thundered in his chest. Come on, Obi-Wan! Anakin thought. Pick up your com…

At the very last second, Anakin heard a click on the other side. An obscured sound echoed through the speakers and Anakin drew back, eyebrows creased as he stared at his comlink. "Obi-Wan?" he spoke, questionably—hopeful.

"Hello there, Anakin," Obi-Wan responded and all the tensed muscles in Anakin's body relaxed instantly. But, Obi-Wan's calm demeanor agitated Anakin more than him being missing in action. Anakin had been waiting for an hour, worried about his old master and thinking the worse, only to hear him so calm as if he was taking a walk through the rooftop gardens.

"Where are you?" Anakin demanded, growling into the comlink. "You should be here by now." The transmission crackled, a sound of rushing air replied to Anakin's question. Anakin frowned. "What are you doing?"

Obi-Wan didn't reply immediately. Anakin heard a few static waves over the comlink before he heard his old master's voice once more. "Listen, Anakin, I'm in the middle of something—"

Obi-Wan's sentence was cut off by a sound Anakin was very familiar with that he could recognize it even in his sleep. A blaster shot.

Someone was shooting at Obi-Wan.

"Was that a blaster?" Anakin grilled, firm. "Obi-Wan… what's going on there? What's happening?"

Another sound of a blaster being shot resounded out of the speakers, along with a hiss of a lightsaber deflecting it. Anakin twisted the comlink in a death grip. " _Obi-Wan!_ "

A few more waves of static and Obi-Wan's voice returned to the speaker. "I'm going to have to call you back, Anakin."

And, like that, the transmission was cut off.

Anakin stared at his comlink. Blaster shots. A lightsaber humming. The waves of static or air rushing into the speakers gave Anakin enough information to know that Obi-Wan was in trouble.

He jammed his comlink onto his utility belt, dashing to the door. He palmed it open, the door hissing aside to make room for his sprint to the hanger. Anakin heard Qui-Gon's voice calling for him, imploring him to wait, but Anakin tuned him out.

There was no time to waste.

Obi-Wan was in danger.

Anakin sprinted, his feet nearly kicking his butt as he raced across the Temple to the hangers. He dodged and maneuvered through the small groups of Jedi Padawans, Knights and Masters that got in his way, but most of the time he simply just plowed through them, earning befuddled looks and deep frowns.

He cared less of their tolerance for him. His only focus was rescuing his master once more. After twelve years, Anakin should know better to ever leave Obi-Wan alone. It amazed Anakin how often Obi-Wan found himself in trouble. Always getting shot at, blown up or tossed about like a plaything. If it weren't for him, Obi-Wan would have been dead a long time ago.

He arrived at the hanger, his eyes zeroed on the fastest speeder available. Without any pleasantries, he pushed through the mechanics and Jedi, and jumped onto the seat of the speeder. Someone was shouting at him, ordering him off the bike, but Anakin ignored them and—with quick adjustments—he gunned the accelerator down and the speeder bolted out of the hanger.

Cold air rushed at his face, flipping the ends of his hair way from his face as he maneuvered the speeder through traffic. He received several honks and, he's almost certain, a handful of obscene gestures for his speedy and illegal driving. None of that matter to him. He stayed focus, following his master's Force signature through the cityscape.

It was still bright. Pure. A warmth that always comforted Anakin. It was hard to exactly describe what it felt like when he sensed his master's signature. He tried to describe it to Padme once, but it was still difficult to explain to her. The only thing he could think of was warmth. He just felt warm.

And he was too afraid to ever imagine it being lost. To feel utterly cold. All the time.

It brought shivers.

Anakin weaved between two slow speeders before diving straight down into the heart of Coruscant: the Undercity. The best of scoundrels, low-lives and criminals. He questioned why Obi-Wan would ever associate himself in these slums. Obi-Wan was a pristine man. Tidy, neat, orderly and always held himself in such an old-fashion grace that belonged to someone with wealth or aristocracy. If he ventured in these rowdy parts, it was no wonder he was being fired upon. He stuck out like a sore thumb. No way could he blend himself in such desolate crowds.

People immediately scattered when they saw his speeder driving straight to them. Many shrieked and trampled over others to get away when Anakin steadied the speeder and drove it over the crowd's heads. He looked around, glancing side from side to find Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's presence burned brighter. Anakin was getting closer…

Anakin heard his comlink beep and he reached for it, answering with a quick response. "I'm on my way, Obi-Wan."

"That's good news," Obi-Wan's voice replied back. Anakin heard the exhaustion underlining his master's words. "I'll await your arrival at the top of…" His voice broke away for a moment, "…at the top of Roping Dianoga."

Anakin blinked several times. "The Roping Dianoga?"

"I know… but I'm up on the roof," Obi-Wan said, weary. He clearly had enough of the chase. "See you soon."

"Yes," Anakin agreed and he pocketed his comlink, turning the speeder up to the mythical sky. At least, it was mythical to the citizens who lived deep in the shadows of the skyscrapers.

* * *

The scuffle ended as abruptly as it started.

After he hung up on Anakin, Obi-Wan easily blocked all of the Farghul's blasters with an easy flick of his wrist. His lightsaber caught all the bolts, absorbing the energy. When the human bounty hunter started firing on him, Obi-Wan deflected his bolts to the walls before throwing his hand out, sending the human into one of the buildings. The human slipped into unconsciousness and slumped on the ground.

The Farghul was more difficult than his human companion. They were known for their strengths and quick tricks, but Obi-Wan had the Force. He caught all these obstacles and overcame them, much to the Farghul's chagrin.

Tired of deflecting the bolts, Obi-Wan cartwheeled around the bounty hunter and planted his feet right next to the bounty hunter. He swung his lightsaber, slicing the bounty hunter's blasters into two pieces. The Farghul roared and then lunged at Obi-Wan, his claws going for Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan leaned back and the Farghul flew passed him.

The Farghul rebalanced himself, spinning around to face Obi-Wan. "Why won't you die?!"

"I'm afraid many have asked that same question," Obi-Wan responded, drawing his weapon back in Soresu position. "Surrender! If you know what's good, you'll stop fighting me now."

The Farghul snarled. "Never!"

And, he charged right back at Obi-Wan, who was disappointed with the bounty hunter's decision. Obi-Wan waited until the Farghul drew close and the second the bounty hunter stepped next to Obi-Wan, claws raised to cut Obi-Wan's neck open, Obi-Wan slashed his lightsaber, cauterizing the Farghul's now handless arm.

The Farghul collapsed on his knees, cradling his injured, burned arm. Next to his knee was his decapitated claw. Breathing harshly, he screamed at Obi-Wan. "You brutal, twisted scum of a—"

Obi-Wan only looked on in sadness. "I warned you," he reminded the Farghul. "You gave me no choice."

"Then what's stopping you now?" the Farghul snarled, looking up with his red eyes on Obi-Wan. "Finish me! Kill me!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm not a killer," he said, strongly. He will not kill this unarmed being. It's what Dooku wanted. And, he will not be what Dooku wanted him to become. "I will not kill you."

"Then I will kill you!"

The Farghul twisted on his heel, rising up to attack Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan did what he had to do. He shot out his hand, Force grip holding the Farghul in place. Then, Obi-Wan looked dead into the bounty hunter's eyes and whispered. "You will go to sleep for an hour," he said. "When you wake, you will go to the nearest medical clinic and care for your wound."

The Farghul gurgled in retaliation until he repeated the words again, succumbing to an induced slumber. Obi-Wan released his hold and the Farghul fell to the ground, laying in a heap. Obi-Wan bent down and checked for a steady heartbeat on both bounty hunters.

They were alive… for now.

If only the agreed to his offer at the beginning, they could have avoided this cruel fate. But, greed was as blinding and toxic as hate.

Obi-Wan strode away from their unconscious bodies and re-evaluated which building he needed to climb up. There was no way he could keep walking in the lower levels. He needed to get up higher, away from any possible bounty hunters looking for him.

Checking each building's dynamics, he chose the building that sounded like a nightclub based on the loud, rhythmic beats that somewhat shook the brick walls. The bounty hunters would never suspect a Jedi to affiliate itself with a nightclub and wouldn't even dare to investigate nightclubs or popular bars. Plus, this particular nightclub was the tallest of the buildings that enclosed Obi-Wan. If he could get to higher ground, he had a chance of being rescued.

Obi-Wan free scaled the building of the nightclub. There were no ladders that led to the top of the roof, which was unfortunate for him. It wasn't too difficult to free climb the walls, though he's had a lot easier walls to climb. His feet kept slipping on the thin lines of the building. Most beings would find it impossible for anyone to free-climb the building. But, Obi-Wan's a Jedi and a stubborn Jedi at times. So, he free-climbed the building with as much stealth and quickness as possible.

Anyway, Obi-Wan had to hurry. He needed to call Anakin again.

Based on their last transmission, Anakin sounded panic and riled. It would not surprise Obi-Wan one bit if he spotted Anakin zooming above the traffic trying to locate him. It was in the boy's nature. Anakin never liked the idea of people being hurt, let alone someone he cares. Obi-Wan admitted that he was proud to have an empathic padawan, but he wished Anakin had better control of those emotions.

Obi-Wan pulled himself up further along the building, ignoring the loud music beats that occurred on the other side of the wall. He continued scaling, urging himself to not look down. Obi-Wan wasn't one for heights. As long as he stayed focused on the task, he will not noticed how high off the ground he was.

Eventually, he reached the top and grabbed the ends of the rooftop, pulling himself over the side and sliding on top of the cool concrete. Thankful to make the top, he took out his comlink and dialed Anakin as promised.

And, to no surprise, Anakin answered immediately. "I'm on my way, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan had no doubt. Anakin was never one to sit back while others were in danger—particularly the people he cared most. "That's good news," he replied between breaths. That climb was more difficult than he originally thought. "I'll await your arrival at the top of…" What was the name of the nightclub? He looked over the opposite side and read the sign upside-down. "…at the top of top of Roping Dianoga."

"The Roping Dianoga?" Anakin repeated, bewildered at such a name.

Obi-Wan sighed. It was a horrid name and Obi-Wan was a tad embarrassed to be seen on its rooftop, but it was how he escaped the bounty hunters. "I know… but I'm up on the roof," he said. "See you soon."

"Yes," Anakin agreed and their conversation ended.

Obi-Wan hooked his comlink back on his belt, staring at the scene before him. It was a degrading view. Slanted, unstable buildings packed together, which served as homes or businesses to characters that dwelled miserably in the shadows of the far superior skyscrapers. It sickened Obi-Wan to see the massive gap. It's no wonder the crime rates are high in the lower levels. There was no other option. Criminal activities was the main economy. All the hopes and dreams that citizens had, deflated and died in upon landing in Undercity.

Padme was right. The war is pointless when one sees how another lives down in the underworld of Coruscant. All the resources being drained over an unending war when it could be used to help the poor, sick, old and young who were went to these dark depths for the rest of their lives.

Obi-Wan shook his head and turned away from the desolation.

As he turned his back, he heard a snap-hiss and before he knew it, a wire snug tightly around his whole body. Immovable, Obi-Wan toppled over, his shoulder landing with a sick thud on the concrete surface. As he wiggled his hands to free himself, a long shadow casted over him.

Obi-Wan flipped up, eyes staring into the deep face of a man who looked hard-worn, tough and dangerous. A battered face from poor healing, the man's grimace was its best attempt at a smile of his captured prize. He strolled over, circling Obi-Wan with a cruel interest.

"I figured you would crawl up to the surface eventually," growled the bounty hunter. "Good thing I didn't join the others below."

Obi-Wan tried to follow the man's path, but he kept circling, disappearing every now and then. "That depends."

The bounty hunter cackled and he kicked Obi-Wan in the stomach. Obi-Wan rolled with the kick, landing on his back. Where is Anakin? He said he was on his way.

Not that Obi-Wan needed Anakin to get him out of tight spots. He's capable of rescuing himself. But, it never hurt to have back-up.

Luckily, Obi-Wan managed to wiggle one hand free. All he had to do next was reach for his lightsaber and he would be free of the bindings. But, he wasn't quite sure how much time he had left. Dooku made it perfectly clear that he was wanted dead. Not alive.

It was fortunate for Obi-Wan that this bounty hunter enjoyed playing with his food before eating. "Depends on what, little Jedi? You have no friends here. Not in these levels."

That was certainly true. His little excursion did not earn him any friends.

The gnarly bounty hunter stomped on Obi-Wan's stomach. The Jedi exhaled loudly, painfully as he tried to curl into a fetal position. But the wire around him prevented his ability to protect his inner organs. The bounty hunter's eyes gleaned in delight at the sight.

"I'm surprised," the bounty hunter murmured. "From the amount offered for your death, I figured you to be some sort of big-shot."

"I've gotten mixed-reviews," Obi-Wan remarked after he regained his breath, which earned a nice kick to the head.

Eyesight spotting, Obi-Wan breathed through his nostrils to control the pain building in his head. Concentrating through the pain, he strained his free hand for the hilt of his lightsaber. He felt the tips brush against the cool metal. So close! He stretched his hand out further, his fingers curling around the cylinder and pulling it off his belt.

He twisted the hilt, the lightsaber opening aimed away from his body.

The bounty hunter didn't catch him. Too arrogant to believe Obi-Wan capable of getting out of the bines. It didn't bother Obi-Wan at all. The man's arrogance became Obi-Wan's asset.

He waited, patiently for the bounty hunter to take one more step. Right in front of his blade's path. It wasn't going to injure the bounty hunter. Possibly lose some toes. He'll still have his feet and legs. As the bounty hunter took that final step, Obi-Wan thumbed down the button.

A blue line shot out from Obi-Wan's hip, streaking across the bounty hunter's foot. A loud roar of anguished gutted the silence and the wires binding Obi-Wan fell loose. In one quick motion, Obi-Wan leapt to his feet, balanced perfect, and shed the final wiring around his legs.

Lightsaber raised, he was prepared to block the blaster shots fired upon him. In his rage, the bounty hunter unleashed a fury of shots and Obi-Wan quickly blocked. One shot. Two shots. Three shots. The blasters kept coming and Obi-Wan had to spin his lightsaber in such a manner that it almost felt like the weapon was more than just an object, but became another limb. It obeyed his every command, moving at great speed and agility that for a moment, Obi-Wan thought it wasn't really him blocking all those shots. So in-tuned with the Force that it instinctively moved his lightsaber before Obi-Wan understood what was happening. The blade moved with a swiftness and ease, blocking all the shots with great accuracy.

The bounty hunter was no match!

And, it appeared he knew it.

Still firing shots, Obi-Wan watched the bounty hunter slid his hand to a hidden sheath, yanking out of some sort of mechanical object. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed on the device. He recognized the small disc device with a red button in the center.

A smoke grenade.

Oh no. Not one of those things.

The bounty hunter pressed the button and tossed the disc to Obi-Wan's feet. Smoke streamed out of the device in big dark, puffs, clouding the space between Obi-Wan and the bounty hunter. Obi-Wan curled his nose at the assault. His vision was lost. But, that didn't mean all was lost. He still had access to the Force.

Submerged in the Force, Obi-Wan let it guide his lightsaber. He stepped slowly back, sensing the bounty hunter's attempt to move behind him. He took another step, angling himself away. Expectantly, rapid fires came abound. Even with his vision loss, Obi-Wan deflected all the shots, spinning his lightsaber in front of him, creating an impenetrable shield.

After a few rounds of blasts, it all stopped and Obi-Wan drew his blade back. He scanned his surroundings, the Force buzzing around him. Where did the bounty hunter go? Obi-Wan took one step forward, the smoke filtering away with light breezes that reached the lower levels. He spotted no dark shape in front of him. The bounty hunter seemed to have pulled a magical feat—a disappearing act!

It was possible. Grievous and Ventress often used distractions to runaway. Perhaps the smoke grenade was the bounty hunter's cover as he took his exit? Obi-Wan could only hope. He would hate to have to end a man's life because he would not back down.

Maybe it was what Dooku wanted. To force Obi-Wan to murder for his own survival. It's a cruel ploy. A twisted punishment for his rejection. Dooku's manipulation knew no bounds! Anything to torture not only his target, but others as well. Obi-Wan was thankful he saw through Dooku's "heartfelt" speech. The Count cared for nothing, but power. He may proclaim feelings for Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan knew that no amount of sincerity or warmth could cover that callousness behavior.

No matter what Dooku hoped from this outcome, Obi-Wan will not turn from his principles. If possible, Obi-Wan will avoid killing an individual, even if they are hell-bent on ending his life. He only needed to disarm the man like he did with Garth and the others. He side-stepped, his heels brushing up the side of the roof's ledge. He must be careful or slip off and fall.

As the smoke cleared, he heard a tiny, faint squeak. Obi-Wan turned to the sound, bringing his blade up just in time to block a shooting dart. It only shot once and Obi-Wan peered through the clearing smoke to find that the device the dart flew out was alone. The bounty hunter was nowhere.

A distraction.

The Force cried out and warning him to move away, but it was too late.

The shot hit its mark. It burned into Obi-Wan's shoulder, a whiff of burnt skins stung his nostrils. He spun, rolling with the hit until his heel hit the edge of the rooftop and tipped over the ledge. To his horror, Obi-Wan saw the bottom of the lower levels coming closer to him. Falling over the ledge, Obi-Wan dropped his lightsaber and it cluttered on the rooftop as he reached out to stop his fall. He grabbed the ledge, his fingers pinching the ends of the rooftop for dear life. Obi-Wan grunted at his predicament. He always seemed to find himself clinging on to ledges for dear life. If he kept it up, it's going to become his signature move in duels.

Using all the strength he had left, he tried to pull himself back up to the roof once more, when the bounty hunter reappeared. He leaned over the edge, his smiling grimace wrinkled his face in an excitement that belonged to a youngling on holiday.

As expected, Obi-Wan felt his fingers crunch under the weight of the bounty hunter's boot. He lifted his gun once again, aimed perfectly at Obi-Wan's forehead. "How the mighty have fallen."

Obi-Wan's shoulders sagged and he wondered if he should take his chances and simply let go. It would be a long fall, but death wasn't certain. Unlike with the bounty hunter in front of him, death was a definite.

Deciding, Obi-Wan heard the blaster's recharge pounding in his ears. The Force warning him—begging him—to escape the predicament, but all Obi-Wan could do was accept this unfortunate fate. Worse of all, he didn't get the chance to apologize to Anakin. To let him know how proud he was. Or to thank Qui-Gon for everything he's taught him. How much he admired the man.

He'll never get to say those things. All because his death was worth the credits Dooku offered.

At least his death will make someone happy, Obi-Wan bitterly thought.

The bounty hunter began to pull the trigger. "Thanks for the mill—"

The bounty hunter never got to finish. He vanished from Obi-Wan's sight, replaced by a small speeder that zoomed onto the scene, ramming right into the bounty hunter. Obi-Wan watched the bounty hunter fly off his feet and disappear from his view.

Obi-Wan blinked a few times and he felt his hand becoming lighter, pins and needles tingling on his crushed hand. He looked up as the speeder hovered in place. He smiled.

Anakin's windswept hair peaked out from the driver's seat. Energetic blue eyes dawning on Obi-Wan as it took in the view from the top. A playful smirk tugged on Anakin's lips as he leaned further out of his seat. "How's it hanging?"

Obi-Wan only sighed. Typical of Anakin to take this whole duel in a playful manner. "Not so good," he said. "I think he crushed my hand."

"So… you need a hand?" Anakin remarked. That wise-guy smile still etched into the young face.

"If you be so kind," Obi-Wan mumbled.

Anakin got out of the speeder and easily hoisted Obi-Wan back to the rooftop. Thankful to be on solid ground, Obi-Wan caught the sight of his attacker a couple yards away. The bounty hunter laid still in crumbed heap. It was obvious that he didn't survive from the impact.

"Hey."

Obi-Wan turned back to Anakin, who shoved his lightsaber into his hands. "Careful, you don't want to lose this weapon," Anakin reminded him. "It's your life."

Cheeky bastard. Obi-Wan clipped his lightsaber back to his belt. "Thank you," he said. "Let's get back to the Temple quickly before more find us."

Anakin agreed, jumping into the driver's seat as Obi-Wan slid as carefully as possible, still cradling his hand. Anakin pulled away from the rooftop, zooming between the buildings in a speed that made Obi-Wan uncomfortable, but not enough to complain or comment. In fact, he didn't mind the speed at all. As long they returned to the Temple in one piece, he was fine with however Anakin drove.

He settled back in his seat, clutching his injured hand to minimalize movement. The jerk of the speeder, however, didn't help. He cringed when he felt his hand slip and he went to support it again.

"Did you break your hand again Master?" Anakin asked as he evaded a slow-moving cruiser.

Obi-Wan carefully nodded his head. "Apparently."

Anakin clicked his tongue. "What am I going to do with you, Obi-Wan? I let you out of my sight just once and I find you in pieces."

"I'm still in one piece."

"Barely."

Obi-Wan smirked. "That's good enough for me."

"Not for me," Anakin mumbled that Obi-Wan almost didn't catch his words. Anakin breathed deeply as he pulled up and over another speeder with little disregard to the panic family below. "So…what exactly happened? Your informant betray you or something?"

"My informant was betrayed by his own men," Obi-Wan relayed to Anakin. "He's dead."

Anakin didn't say anything for a split second. "That's too bad."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan agreed as he remembered Duran's pained expression and dead eyes. Dead because of him. Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, banishing the image away from the forefront. "We need to get back to the Temple. Inform the Council that Dooku expanded his hit list to the two of us."

"I thought we were always on his hit list?"

Yes, the Separatists often tried to eliminate him and Anakin on several planets, including their home planet. "Well, then I need to report about my… activities. Let them know of the incidents that occurred in the lower levels."

"You mean assassination attempts?" Anakin corrected.

Anakin pulled the controllers up and Obi-Wan fell further into his seat as they skyrocketed up to the higher traffic lanes. Horns and blares erupted around them, but Anakin dodged all the oncoming traffic at a leisure that only a very excellent pilot could do. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, not very interested in watching speeders or citibikes come charging at them.

"You can open your eyes now, Master," Anakin's voice penetrated the darkness.

Obi-Wan slid one eyelid back to check. "Sorry—I've had enough near-death experiences for one day."

"I can tell."

To Obi-Wan's great relief, he spotted the Jedi Temple in the distance. The colossal building that provided sanctuary, peace and quietness that was denied in the lower levels. Obi-Wan slouched in his seat, yearning for the speeder to pull into the hanger.

Anakin pulled into traffic, no longer going as fast as he did. "Qui-Gon's awake."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. "Is he? That was rather quick."

"You know Qui-Gon," Anakin said. "He's tough. Poison won't keep him down for long."

Obi-Wan chuckled good-heartily. Qui-Gon was a strong-willed Jedi and stubborn as hell. From all their missions, Obi-Wan remembered how nothing fazed his master. Qui-Gon accomplished every mission given to him. Every attempt to defeat him were flicked away like flies. Nothing stopped his master. Nothing until…

Obi-Wan shoved that memory aside. "I'm guessing my younger self is with him."

Anakin nodded. "That's where I left him."

"Good. Good," Obi-Wan muttered, brushing loose strands of his hair back. "As long as he's with Qui-Gon, I doubt Dooku will attack."

"It's not Dooku we have to worry about, Master."

Anakin had a point. Dooku only made two appearances in regards to Padawan Kenobi. Otherwise, most of the attacks were done by bounty hunters—hired by Dooku. "The bounty hunters are becoming more ruthless and daring," he commented. "We'll need to rethink strategies in regards to the Temple's safety."

"Are you suggesting a complete lockdown?" Anakin asked.

"I would prefer that," Obi-Wan admitted. "That would at least cause problems for Dooku."

"But would it stop him?"

No. It would not stop Dooku. The Count made it very clear to Obi-Wan that he was going to do what he wanted… no matter what.

Obi-Wan rested his chin on his chest. "Probably not, but it would at least provide an obstacle."

"Will the Jedi Council allow it?"

"They've done it before," Obi-Wan said, remembering when Xanatos and Bruck Chun attacked the Temple. "They can do it again."

Anakin didn't comment any further. His brows furrowed, a curious expression distorting the young man's face. Something was off. Obi-Wan hadn't sensed it, but Anakin was never one to remain quiet unless he sensed a disturbance. Then, Anakin turned the controllers, his speed increasing.

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to crane his head over his shoulder.

"I'm not quite sure, Master," Anakin confessed. "But… something isn't right."

Obi-Wan didn't see anything. Not behind them at least. His younger self would question Anakin's feeling, but after years of fighting by the young Knight's side, Obi-Wan knew better to doubt the boy's intuition.

"We're almost to the Temple," Obi-Wan said, looking at the enlarging Temple in front of them. "I'll look the other way."

Anakin smirked at Obi-Wan's permission to break the traffic rules to get them to the Temple. "Close your eyes then," he said. "And try not to scr—"

Anakin stopped talking and shoved the controllers hard to the right. Obi-Wan jerked, sliding in his seat as he body-crashed into Anakin. He winced loudly as he dropped his injured hand in his attempt to stop himself from sliding everywhere. Anakin then dipped the speeder down again, nearly at a nose-dive.

Obi-Wan pushed himself as far back into his seat as possible. "Anakin… Anakin…"

"Close your eyes!" Anakin yelled back as he violently pulled up, missing one of the buildings by a hairline fraction.

Obi-Wan did not close his eyes. They were wide-open as he gripped whatever he could get his hands on, ignoring the painful spikes from his hand and shoulder wound. Secured as best as possible, he felt a drumming of the Force and looked up. Two Zephyc-G swoop bikes hovered above them before they dove down, chasing after them. Each bike held two individuals.

Anakin looked in the mirror. "Friends of yours?"

Obi-Wan sighed tiredly. "I wish."

Anakin glanced back in the mirror again. "They're armed with blaster cannons."

"They're going to target the speeder," Obi-Wan said. "Blow us up."

"Not if I have anything to say about that," Anakin gritted as he started his quicker, evasive maneuvers. "Just… hang on."

Obi-Wan tried, but Anakin's flying was never gentle in the heat of battle. They swooped up, avoiding a collusion with one of the buildings. Anakin drove straight in to the tall spires, zig-zagging and hoping for either the bikes to crash or get lost.

It appeared unlikely.

Soon, blaster shots fired from either side of them.

"They're relentless," Anakin muttered as he moved over to the next lane. "You sure it's not Hondo chasing us?"

Obi-Wan groaned at the thought. He had no need to deal with that space pirate again. "Not that I'm aware," he said. "But, let's not start thinking negatively shall we?"

"Sounds good to me," Anakin said, "besides… this isn't so bad. They haven't even used their cannons yet."

"Wonderful," Obi-Wan said, drily.

Anakin gambled a look over his shoulders. "It's unfortunate this speeder doesn't have a laser bolts," he said. "Then I would just spin this thing around…"

"That's it!"

Anakin raised a brow. "What?"

"If we get behind them, we can try to throw them off our trail or at least have a better advantage at disabling their engines," Obi-Wan said. "If close enough, I can hop on one of the bikes and take control of it."

"Absolutely not," Anakin stated. "With your injuries… you won't win much of a fight."

"I can still wield a lightsaber, Anakin."

"Good for you," Anakin muttered to him like he was pleasing an overexcited youngling. "Now, why don't we try to keep it that way, eh?"

Obi-Wan exhaled sharply, but made no comment to pester Anakin. They needed to focus on the problem at hand. And Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure he understood their problem. Dooku ordered their deaths. Yet, these bounty hunters had yet to fire their cannons, effectively killing them in a fiery explosion. Something didn't sit well with Obi-Wan. He felt in the Force, the uneven waves that stroked him.

"Anakin… I don't think these bounty hunters are trying to kill us," Obi-Wan said to Anakin, who turned a sharp left around the building. One of the chasers didn't make the turn, but the other did. Anakin cursed in his displeasure.

"What were you saying?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan as he dropped the speeder into the next traffic lane.

"I don't think those bounty hunters were hired by Dooku."

Anakin's scar stretched as his brows arched. "What do you mean?"

"All the previous bounty hunters tried to kill me and they—" Obi-Wan nudged his head in the direction of the bounty hunters chasing after them. "—have cannons that can blow this speeder—and us!—up. Yet, they haven't."

Anakin's face pinched. "Are you saying they want us alive?"

"That… I'm not quite sure," Obi-Wan said. "But I do get the feeling they are not working for Dooku."

"Then who else could possibly know about us?" Anakin countered. "Only the Council and a select few know who we are. And, I doubt they would hire bounty hunters to get us."

Obi-Wan stroked his chin with his uninjured hand. "That, I'm afraid, is what bothers me."

Anakin kept the speeder moving. Never did it go in a straight line. He tugged on the controls, moving the speeder right to left then up to down, in hopes to lose their tail. But the bounty hunters were persistent. They pursued forward, a few blast shots firing at them. But, none of the shots were accurate.

"Do you think they are trying to disable the speeder?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin thought for a second. "That would make sense. If they aren't using the cannons, then they are trying to disable the speeder to slow us down."

"Wonderful," Obi-Wan muttered again. "I'm sure you have an excellent plan now?"

"Actually, I was thinking that your original plan might work."

Obi-Wan turned in surprise. "Oh… I see you are beginning to trust in my wisdom?"

"I never doubted your wisdom, old man," Anakin refuted, before shrugging innocently. "I just didn't think your wisdom answered to ever situation."

Obi-Wan lightly scoffed at the remark, but he took no ill offense to the comment. "Okay… I'll take the speeder on the right—"

Anakin whistled lowly. "Oh no, no, no," he said. "Master, you're going to take over the driving. _I'm_ going to commandeer the bike."

"Anakin…"

"No debate," Anakin decided and he adjusted the control panel on the speeder. "Get ready to slide over."

Obi-Wan braced himself just in time for Anakin to slam his foot on the reverse pedal. The speeder lurched backwards, flying fast between the two swoop bikes. Anakin hit the brake and rotated the dial. The bounty hunters stared back, bewildered at just what happened.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin smiled at their confusion.

"Here we go," Anakin mumbled and he hit the speeder's pedal again. Instead of flying backwards, they spiraled forward until the nose of the speeder slammed into the back of one of the swoop bikes. Anakin, already unbuckled, leapt out of his seat and landed on the back of the swoop bikes, his blue lightsaber slashing the air.

Obi-Wan quickly slid over, regaining control of the speeder. He heard blaster shots being fired and hoped Anakin didn't receive a blast in the shoulder or worse. In control of the speeder, Obi-Wan chased after his adventurous friend, coming up steadily behind the swoop bikes. Obi-Wan watched Anakin battle his way for control of the swoop bike. He easily deflect the blasts fired at him with a quickness that Obi-Wan always saw out in the battlefield. This fight will be over before it got complicated.

A sheer cry of horror broke the regular noise as one of the occupants from the bike slipped off and fell. Obi-Wan winced at the sight of another lost soul. He wished Anakin make an attempt to spare the lives of these people. But, with blasters firing at him, he's not focused on saving their lives more so than saving his and Obi-Wan's lives.

Not saying Anakin was a cruel person. He cared greatly. He never stood for injustice. As a young boy, he told him and Qui-Gon that he was going to free all the slaves one day. Always helpful and generous, Anakin did all that he could to protect others. No one doubted Anakin's compassion.

But, Anakin wasn't a forgiving person. He showed mercy when needed, but when it came to people he truly cared—there was no mercy.

In a matter of minutes, Anakin took control of the swoop bike and zipped it back to where Obi-Wan drove the speeder. "Now… let's fire the other into smithereens," Anakin said, programming the cannons.

"Anakin… wait!" Obi-Wan shouted and Anakin looked up with a quizzical stare. "We need them alive! We have to find out who they are working for!"

"Not at the costs of our lives!"

"We can't—" Obi-Wan stopped talking and jerked his head away, narrowing avoiding a blast shot. It sizzled into the seat's headrest. "That was close," he muttered. Maybe they changed their mind about the "no killing". "Okay… Ana— Anakin?"

Anakin's eyes burned. He witnessed how close that bolt was to Obi-Wan's head and Obi-Wan knew he could not reason with Anakin in such a state. But, he had to try.

"Anakin! Don't… focus on disabling their bike," Obi-Wan yelled over the roaring engines. "Anakin!"

Anakin punctured his finger into the coded panel. In seconds, Obi-Wan heard whirling sounds and saw a bright light emitting from the cannons latched onto Anakin's new swoop bike.

"Anakin!"

No use. Anakin was going to make enact a terrible mistake. Quick reflexes, Obi-Wan took the controls and sharply turned the controllers to the left. The speeder's front rammed into the swoop bike, diverting the bike's cannon's target.

Anakin snapped to Obi-Wan. "What are you doing?" he growled. "Trying to kill me?"

"Stopping you from doing something regrettable," Obi-Wan cried. "Anakin… aim to disable!"

Anakin steamed, muscles tightening in his desire to reject that command. But, he grunted and he turned off the cannon off. He glared at Obi-Wan, demonstrating his compliance with upset. He twisted his hands on the handlebars, thinking. "I… I got an idea," he commented. "Be ready to move aside."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows arched, ready to question Anakin's plan, but the young Knight waved away Obi-Wan's concern. "It won't kill them… at least I hope it won't."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Anakin…"

"Just be ready to move aside."

Obi-Wan reluctantly allowed himself to follow Anakin's plan. The bounty hunters left kept firing blaster shots at their vehicles, but both he and Anakin kept their vehicles moving to avoid the shots hitting their engine. After a few dodges, Anakin pulled ahead. He kept the swoop bike steady. Obi-Wan couldn't see exactly what Anakin was doing or planning, but he learned to trust Anakin to get the job done.

He heard the engine in front roar, gurgling that Obi-Wan knew instantly that Anakin recalibrated the engine to do something it wasn't normally supposed to do. And, he was absolutely correct.

The next minute, Anakin flipped over the swoop bike, landing his feet right on top of the speeder's nose. Obi-Wan had to carefully balance as the speeder dipped underneath the surprised weight. As Anakin stepped backwards to hop into the seating, Obi-Wan caught the sight of the swoop bike crashing right into the bounty hunter's swoop bike. In seconds, the bike smoked, spinning out of control. It was falling, the engine failing after Anakin lodged the bike into its rear.

"Move aside old man," Anakin piped.

Obi-Wan slid across his seat, looking down at the falling swoop bike. Anakin took control of the speeder, steady it. "Don't worry, Master," Anakin said. "They'll live."

"I know," Obi-Wan replied, leaning back in his seat. "My concerns lays with who their boss is."

"We'll find out soon enough," Anakin said as he started his descent to where the swoop bike headed.

Just as they began their pitch down, a shot came out of nowhere, hitting the engine precisely. The speeder jerked and moaned. Tendrils of smoke spluttered out of the engine as Anakin tried to control their plummeting drop. Obi-Wan was not worried. He and Anakin have been in worse situations. Besides, this wasn't their first crashing ship.

Anakin easily controlled their fall, directing the disabled speeder to the nearest rooftop. He took a quick glance at Obi-Wan. "Don't worry Master," he said. "I got it all under control."

"I have no doubts."

"Then why are you strangling the armrest?"

Obi-Wan looked down and realized he was indeed holding onto the armrest a little too tight. He eased his grip. "You know I don't like flying very much… let alone with a faulty engine."

"Have a little hope, Master," Anakin countered. "I'm piloting."

A sense of relief and fear mixed within his nervous heart. Anakin was a fantastic pilot. The best star-pilot in the galaxy. He's seen the young man do incredible feats with his starship. If Obi-Wan trusted anyone to pilot a broken ship, he would place it with Anakin.

Slowly, Anakin guided the speeder to a landing. The speeder screeched and crunched as it slid across the concrete and metal rooftop. Little sparks jumped from the speeder as it coasted to a rough landing. It was better than some of the crash landings they ever had.

After a brief moment of uncertainty of when the speeder would stop sliding across the rooftop, the speeder moaned and rocked to a stop.

And, Obi-Wan released a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding. Happy, to be alive and in one piece, he patted Anakin on the back. "Good work, my old padawan."

"Would be better if we didn't let the engine get zapped," Anakin complained, hopping out of the destroyed speeder. "How did they even shoot us down?"

Obi-Wan got out as well, still on guard as he joined Anakin to the ledge of the rooftop. He looked over, spotting the last trails of smoke from the swoop bike. They landed far below in the lower levels, but Obi-Wan did not sense any dark disturbances in the Force. The bounty hunters were alive, as Anakin promised.

"Now what?" Anakin asked. "Do we just drop down or do we wait for them to come up?"

"Or do we wait for the person that actually shot us down?"

Anakin bit his lower lip. "Hmmm… on second thought," he said, eyes glancing upwards. "I don't think we have to make a decision anymore."

Obi-Wan's brows wrinkled forward in confusion until he heard a rumbling sound of an active engine growing closer. Coruscant security no doubt. Obi-Wan carefully turned as he supported his injured hand. Rather than an array of security bikes and speeders surrounding them, Obi-Wan saw a small transport ship that contained two pilots and a cloaked Jedi.

"Oh good," Anakin mumbled, sarcastic in tone. "Back-up has arrived."

As the small passenger shuttle settled, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked away from the ledge to greet the newcomers. As they drew closer, the Jedi toed the edge of the shuttle's wide entrance, fixed on them.

"Looks like you two leave quite the mess," the Jedi said, pushing its hood back.

Obi-Wan's stiff body relaxed, content to see another Jedi assist them.

Even if that Jedi was Master Sifo-Dyas.

* * *

Anakin helped Obi-Wan up on the transport, still concerned for his old master's injuries. The side of his face was swollen, blood crusted on his lips and the way he kept cradling that hand only brought guilt to Anakin.

He swore on his mother's grave that he wouldn't fail again. He vowed never to let Obi-Wan or Padme or Ahsoka ever be harmed. Yet, looking at Obi-Wan's appearance, he almost failed. He nearly lost Obi-Wan the same way he lost his mother—to cruel creatures. All because of his anger issues. Because he doubted Obi-Wan sincerity.

During his apprenticeship, he severely doubted if Obi-Wan truly cared for him. He knew he was only a promise to Qui-Gon and he remembered Obi-Wan's words with Qui-Gon before they boarded the ship back to Naboo. Obi-Wan feared him. Claimed he was dangerous.

At the beginning, Anakin wasn't quite sure if Obi-Wan liked him. It was difficult to get a good read on him. Obi-Wan's constant self-doubt and consciousness of everything he did made it seemed that Obi-Wan considered him a burden. Anakin tried very hard, wanting to prove to his master that he was all that Qui-Gon said. However, his attempts to make his master proud only seemed to lead him to lectures on the importance of humility. Anakin only ever craved for Obi-Wan's affections. All he wanted was to be told that he matter and was loved. But, Obi-Wan was too lost in himself to notice Anakin. Too strict on following up on a promise rather than knowing him.

The Chancellor, however, did not. He showered Anakin with praises on his achievements and was fascinated with everything he did. Anakin appreciated the support and affection the Chancellor gave. He did. It made him feel more welcomed in such a strange environment. But, even with the Chancellor's affections, Anakin still yearned for Obi-Wan's acceptance and love.

It wasn't until about a few months into their apprenticeship that Anakin learned Obi-Wan truly did care.

* * *

 _Twelve years ago…_

 _It was late at night and Anakin woken up from a horrible dream. In the dream, the Sith Lord from Naboo terrorized the Temple, striking every Jedi as it searched for the one he wanted. Anakin watched helplessly as the Sith Lord attacked Obi-Wan. Unlike reality, the Sith Lord sliced Obi-Wan in half, victorious over the dead Jedi. And, Anakin couldn't handle it. He woke up in shivers and tears, unable to go back to asleep out of concern for his master._

 _Anakin knew better than to intrude in his master's quarters. It was his private room. Obi-Wan never entered Anakin's room without permission and it seemed wrong for Anakin to do the same. However, Anakin needed to know if Obi-Wan was all right. If he was safe._

 _He opened the door and caught his master's sleeping figure. He tip-toed, careful to not make a noise as he approached his master's bed. Obi-Wan slept with his back to the wall, a hand carefully underneath his pillow. Anakin peeked, gently nudging his master with the Force to check if he was good. He thought his Force nudge went unnoticed, but apparently he was wrong._

 _One moment, Obi-Wan's eyes were closed. The next, they were open and looking straight at Anakin. Obi-Wan lifted his head slightly, taking in Anakin's appearance in his bedroom. "Anakin?"_

 _Anakin knew Obi-Wan was going to get mad at him. He broken the rule. He entered Obi-Wan's room without permission. He was in trouble. Obi-Wan was going to lecture him on the importance of invading someone's privacy._

 _Anakin started to back up, trying to spit out his apology in hopes to calm Obi-Wan. "M-Master… I didn't… I mean I wasn't…I—"_

 _Obi-Wan rose to sit up in his bed, the blankets falling to his lap. "Anakin… stop."_

 _Anakin stopped backing away. Not out of fear, but out of surprise. Obi-Wan didn't look mad. He didn't even look agitated from being awaken in the middle of the night. Instead, he looked… concerned. "Anakin," Obi-Wan repeated. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

 _Anakin didn't know how to answer that question. Physically, he was fine. In the best shape possible. But, emotionally, not so well. And he knew emotions were not welcomed in the Jedi Order._

 _"Anakin," Obi-Wan said again, voice groggy. "You can tell me anything."_

 _Could he? Anakin didn't know how much he could tell Obi-Wan. He wasn't like Qui-Gon. If he was Qui-Gon's apprentice, he would tell Qui-Gon all about his dream and not expect a Jedi Code being volleyed back to him. But, he wasn't sure with Obi-Wan. He knew Obi-Wan followed much closer to the rules than Qui-Gon did. Would Obi-Wan understand? Would he scold him?_

 _What would Qui-Gon tell him? Anakin thought of the older Jedi and knew the Jedi Master would tell him to trust Obi-Wan. So, with difficulty, Anakin spoke._

 _"I… I-I had a dream."_

 _Obi-Wan said nothing for a moment. He gave no sign of even hearing Anakin's answer. He simply stared, his eyes fixed on Anakin with a gentle agreement. In what seemed like hours, Obi-Wan curled his finger for Anakin to step closer to the bed._

 _Anakin did as requested, waiting for whatever awaited him. Finally, Obi-Wan scooted to the edge of the bed, his legs falling over the side. "Do you want to talk about it?" Obi-Wan asked._

 _Anakin shook his head. He couldn't let Obi-Wan know that he has nightmares of the Sith Lord and him dying._

 _Obi-Wan carefully folded his arms, elbows resting on his knees. "Do you want to hear mine, then?"_

 _Anakin's brows wrinkled. "You have dreams?"_

 _Obi-Wan laughed. "Yes… of course." Knowing that he caught Anakin's interest, Obi-Wan patted the space on the bed next to him. Anakin climbed up, sitting beside his master. "A couple weeks ago, I dreamed of fighting a dark figure, surrounded by fire. We were standing in the Temple, yet fire was everywhere."_

 _Anakin's heart raced at hearing Obi-Wan describe his dream. "What happened?"_

 _"I cut the figure down," Obi-Wan replied, "yet… I still lost. It rose back up. Every time."_

 _Anakin shivered at the dream. It was like his. Only without the fire. And, Obi-Wan died instead. He looked up into Obi-Wan's face. "What does that mean? Your dream?"_

 _"It could mean a lot of things," Obi-Wan said. "A lot of different interpretations."_

 _"Aren't you…" Anakin didn't know how to end that statement. He hesitated, trying to find a more appropriate word._

 _Obi-Wan smiled gently. "Afraid?" he finished for Anakin, who nodded. "I am, but then I remember what Qui-Gon used to tell me: 'Do not center on your anxieties. Focus on the here and now.'_

 _"And that is what I shall do," Obi-Wan said. "I'll be mindful of what I saw, but I will not let it overcome me."_

 _Anakin understood. Qui-Gon once told him that his focus will become reality. If he concentrated on keeping Obi-Wan alive, then his master would live. He should not be so lost in a dream. Besides, his master killed that Sith Lord. They were perfectly safe._

 _Yet, it still left him feeling cold. He shivered again._

 _Obi-Wan's hand fell on Anakin's shoulder. "It'll be all right."_

 _Anakin nodded, knowing he needed to be brave. "Of course Master," he said. "It was only a dream anyway."_

 _Obi-Wan stared thoughtfully at Anakin. "If you want, you can sleep here."_

 _Anakin shot a look up to Obi-Wan's face. Was he being serious? Did he give permission for Anakin to sleep in the same bed as him? Anakin never saw Obi-Wan as a person comfortable with being close to anyone. Even with his friends at the Order, he always stood off, aside. Yet, he just gave Anakin permission to sleep in the same room._

 _"Are you serious? I mean… are you sure?" Anakin said, hoping it wasn't all an invention of his imagination._

 _Obi-Wan threw the covers back as he went back to his spot, nestled right next to the wall. Anakin crawled over as Obi-Wan handed him the only pillow. Anakin rested his head, settled in his side of the bed. Obi-Wan draped the blankets over him, tucked before resting his head on the mattress._

 _Anakin stared at Obi-Wan for a moment, noting the creased lines on his young master's face. "Master?"_

 _"Yes, Anakin?"_

 _"I miss him too."_

 _Obi-Wan's eyes flashed opened, looking right at Anakin. "I know… I know," he said, sorrow. He paused for a moment, breathing slowly. "He would be very proud of you, Anakin."_

 _"And you too."_

 _A tiny smile eased those tensions away from Obi-Wan's face. "I'm sure he would be proud of both of us," he said. "Get a good night sleep, Anakin. Tomorrow, we'll wake early to have breakfast at Dex's. Sound good?"_

 _Dex! "Yes, Master," Anakin replied in excitement. He loved that diner. Better than the Temple's cafeteria._

 _"Good night, my padawan."_

 _Anakin nestled in his nest of blankets. All the coldness inside him thawed as he slept and, when he woke up, he was more rejuvenated than ever. Ever since that night, Anakin knew that he became more than a promise. When Obi-Wan granted him permission to go to him for safety, Anakin knew his master cared for him._

 _Since then, Obi-Wan opened himself up to Anakin. He started listening to Anakin's tales or talks about machinery or races. Sure, Obi-Wan reminded him that Jedi do not seek thrills, but he never attempted to stop him from watching a race—Obi-Wan only stopped him if he tried to participate._

 _They grew closer. Anakin viewed Obi-Wan as a role model—an actual father figure. He worked his hardest to keep gaining approval, to make Obi-Wan happy. Obi-Wan would place his good grades on the wall, making Anakin extremely pleased. They shared meals, watched holo-videos and Obi-Wan allowed him to repair droids in their living space. Anakin soon loved Obi-Wan and he knew that Obi-Wan did too, even if he never outright said it to him._

 _He knew._

* * *

"Anakin?"

Anakin blinked, lost in the memory. He looked up at Obi-Wan's calm, but pinched face. He stood on the transport, toes almost hanging off the edge. "You care to join us?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin jumped on the platform with better grace than Obi-Wan did. "Of course," he said as Master Sifo-Dyas signal for the pilot to take off. "Would hate to travel by foot."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan replied, softly.

Master Sifo-Dyas eyed Obi-Wan. "You're injured," he noted, stepping away and plucking a tin box from the side of the shuttle. It was a medkit. He rummaged through the box, pulling out wads of bacta wraps. "Take a seat Master Kenobi."

As Master Sifo-Dyas rose to his feet, stepping closer to Obi-Wan, Anakin ripped the bacta wraps out of Master Sifo-Dyas' hands. "I got this," he told the Jedi Master, turning his back to Master Sifo-Dyas and holding onto Obi-Wan's elbow as he lowered Obi-Wan next to the shuttle's opening. "Let me help you sit."

Master Sifo-Dyas didn't say anything. He walked back to where the pilots were, talking softly to them as Anakin kneeled beside his former master and prepping the bacta wraps. "Easy does it, Master."

"You don't have to be so rude to Master Sifo-Dyas, Anakin," Obi-Wan addressed, leaning his head against the wall of the shuttle, the air from the opening caressed Obi-Wan's loose bangs. "He's not the enemy."

Anakin sighed. "I know, but I can't help it," he muttered. "I don't trust him."

"He's done nothing wrong."

"Yet," Anakin countered his old master. "But, he will."

"We don't know anything about him, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded. "All we know is that he created the clones."

Yes… but why? Did he sense the upcoming crisis? Did Master Sifo-Dyas built the clones for the Republic or for the Jedi? Questions Anakin mulled when he spoke to the Chancellor one afternoon about the sudden appearance of a Republic Army.

Anakin applied the bacta wraps on his master's hand, hearing a light hiss from Obi-Wan's mouth. "You doing okay?" Anakin asked immediately.

Obi-Wan gave a tight nod. "Of course."

Anakin rolled his eyes. His master was never one to reveal his true feelings on such matters. Even if he was in great pain, he shielded himself and act like he was in perfect condition.

Suddenly, the shuttle rose off from the rooftop and Master Sifo-Dyas returned to their seated area by the opening. "I've contacted the Jedi Temple," he said to the two Jedi. "They'll have a healer ready to assess the damage to you, Master Kenobi."

Anakin caught the dread filtered in his master's eyes. Like himself, Obi-Wan detested the idea of being prodded by a healer. Obi-Wan's eyes cleared of any emotion when he looked to Master Sifo-Dyas. "Thank you," he said, then paused for a minute. "I presume the rest of the Council will be quite interested in knowing how my day went?"

Master Sifo-Dyas nodded. "Yes—they are quite interested to know your tale," he agreed. "But they are waiting until you are cleared from the healers before starting their interrogation."

"Thoughtful," Obi-Wan cheeked.

Anakin dropped his head to hide his growing smirk. He concentrated on wrapping his hand properly, hoping to give some relief to Obi-Wan. His master's face no longer looked as pained as before, but his swollen cheeks still signaled a fragile individual who needed more than simple wraps to heal.

"We'll arrive at the Temple in ten minutes," Master Sifo-Dyas reported to them. "Sit back and relax. Don't need to strain those injuries."

"What about the incident below?" Obi-Wan questioned. "Who's going to deal with… all of this?" Obi-Wan gestured to the wreck below them.

Master Sifo-Dyas eyes gazed down. His face expressed nothing, but a clinical study. "Master Yoda will send a team out to investigate the situation. For now, Coruscant's security forces will handle it until a team arrives."

"They should hurry," Anakin remarked over his shoulder. "We left a couple of bounty hunters down below. They'll escape if no one arrives quickly enough."

Master Sifo-Dyas shrugged at the moment. "They are probably already gone."

True. Anakin doubted the bounty hunters would linger around their wrecked swoop bike. They most likely fled back to their hideout, rehashing a new plan to capture them. Or kill them. Obi-Wan seemed set that the bounty hunters had orders to not kill them. And… Obi-Wan believed they were not hired by Dooku.

Obi-Wan said Dooku wanted them dead and if that were true (which it probably was), then why didn't those bounty hunters use their cannons to blow up their ship? They had plenty of chances to make the attempt. They would fail since Anakin was piloting the ship, but they didn't even make the attempt. They only fired their blasters at them… and they weren't even good shots! Obi-Wan may be onto something about another party being aware of them, but who else would know they existed?

He and Obi-Wan will discuss it at length at a later time. He needed to get the bacta onto the blaster burn in Obi-Wan's shoulder. Anakin unwrapped another bacta. "Need you to move your tunics, Obi-Wan," he informed Obi-Wan. "I have to check the wound."

Obi-Wan raised his good hand to pull his tunics' sleeves down, when it his hand jerked away. Anakin shot a look at Obi-Wan's hand, stunned when he spotted a fibercord wrapped around his former master's wrist.

Obi-Wan was just as surprised and he pulled back, bringing his trapped arm to his chest in a feeble attempt to free himself. But it did absolutely nothing. Another tug from the other side, drew Obi-Wan's arm away and Obi-Wan slipped out of the shuttle.

Anakin cried out, springing forward in time to snatch onto Obi-Wan's wrapped and injured hand. Obi-Wan grunted in retaliation at the extra pressure to his already sore hand, but he still curled his grip around Anakin's hand.

"I got you Master!" Anakin yelled to Obi-Wan, who was helplessly kicking in mid-air. Anakin looked passed Obi-Wan, following the fibercord down from Obi-Wan's hand to a nearby building. A masked individual was holding onto a whipcord launcher, reeling Obi-Wan out of the shuttle.

Anakin clutched his master's hand, but he soon realized that he too was slipping out of the shuttle. Their pilots had yet to hit the brake. With his other arm, Anakin grabbed hold the ends of the shuttle's handle, squeezing it tight as he fell out completely from the shuttle.

Anakin heard Master Sifo-Dyas call to the pilots to stop moving. They eventually slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. Both he and Obi-Wan were dangling out of the shuttle, linked together along with the fibercord. Anakin's nose flared as he eyed the bounty hunter that pulled out his gun to fire upon them.

They did not need any more shots fired at them. Anakin grunted as he strained to hang onto Obi-Wan. The bounty hunter was very interested in ripping Obi-Wan out of Anakin's grasp. Little did the bounty hunter know that Anakin will never surrender Obi-Wan to the enemy. The bounty hunter would have to kill him first.

The shots came close to hitting them. It was tiring enough to hold onto Obi-Wan's hand, but he now had to also ensure his master won't get shot as well. Anakin kept swinging his body to avoid any bolts. Obi-Wan moved with him, both dodging the red flares that tried to penetrate their skins. Anakin's mechanical hand groaned in protest at the constant movement. Anakin didn't know how long he could hold onto the handle. They needed to eliminate the shooter or else him and Obi-Wan will fall to their deaths. But, for now, Anakin curled his mechanical hand around the handle in a death grip.

Obi-Wan's hand slid further from Anakin's grip. Anakin looked down, readjusting his clutch on Obi-Wan. "Hold on Master!"

Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side, narrowing missing a blast to his head. "Anakin," he said, voice soft but loud enough to hear over the riot. "Anakin… let me go."

What did he just say? Anakin stared, bewildered. He wasn't quite sure he heard his master correctly. "What?"

"Let. Me. Go." Obi-Wan repeated, almost pleading. "Save yourself. Get back on the shuttle!"

Anakin stared, incredulous at his master. Get back on the shuttle? Without him? No way in all nine Corellian's hells. He responded by gripping his master's hand in an almost chokehold grip. Obi-Wan winced as he tried to wiggle out of the ironclad hold. Anakin growled at his master's persistence to deny him.

"Stop Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted below as he ducked in time from a blaster bolt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get you to save yourself!" Obi-Wan called back, just as frustrated with Anakin as he was with Obi-Wan. "Let go! Anakin— _let go_!"

Let go. It's what the Jedi Code kept telling him to do since he joined. Let go of your emotions. Your possessions. Your friendships. Your mother. And, look at what it got him? He lost his mother to death's unforgiving hands. No… he's tired of letting go and losing. He would not let go. And, he won't have Obi-Wan let go either.

As Obi-Wan tried to free himself in a vain attempt to save Anakin's life, Anakin pressed his fingers into his master's flesh. He locked his eyes on his master, a burning eruptions in his heart. "If you let go," he stated very clearly, "I let go."

Obi-Wan stared dubiously at Anakin. "Don't be absurd Anakin! Do as I tell you and—"

" _If you let go! I let go!_ " Anakin roared over the fire.

They gazed at one another, both daring the other to listen. Anakin saw Obi-Wan's brows furrowed, wondering if Anakin truly meant what he said. Anakin did. If Obi-Wan let go, he would let go as well. But, he didn't have to worry. Anakin knew Obi-Wan wouldn't let go after he gave him that ultimatum.

And, he was right. Anakin felt his master's fingers pinched into Anakin's palm. Both clutching each other for dear life. It's like Anakin said. If one fell, so will the other.

After a moment of dodging the blaster shots, a different array of shots rang out in the opposite direction. Anakin flipped his head back to see their pilots standing in the opening, blasters drawn and firing back at the bounty hunter. It overwhelmed the bounty hunter and Anakin felt the bounty hunter's signature fade and the firefight died.

The pilots dropped their blasters, tucking it back into their holsters. A second later, Master Sifo-Dyas appeared, looking down at them. "Master Kenobi!" he called. "Can you grab your lightsaber?"

"Of course he can't!" Anakin snapped. "His hands are tied up at the moment."

Master Sifo-Dyas studied the situation. Anakin already knew they needed to cut the fibercord from Obi-Wan's wrist. The bounty hunter hadn't cut off the whipcord launcher. It sat perched at its station, its cord linking Obi-Wan's wrist to the weapon. Anakin would use his lightsaber to free Obi-Wan, but his hands were too busy keeping them falling to their deaths.

Unable to use their lightsabers, Anakin came to the only option. "Order the pilots to shoot the cord!"

Master Sifo-Dyas glanced down. "What?"

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's finger slip from his grip. In a panic, Anakin growled at Master Sifo-Dyas. "Shoot the kriffing cord!"

Master Sifo-Dyas was taken aback by Anakin's sharp reply, but he followed through and instructed the pilots to aim for the cord. The pilots shot a few times before hitting the target. The fibercord snapped and Obi-Wan was once again a free man.

Master Sifo-Dyas squatted down and, using the Force, lifted Anakin onto the transport once again. Then, together, they hauled Obi-Wan back up on the shuttle, helping him lay on the floor as Master Sifo-Dyas ordered a quick escape to the pilots.

Anakin steadied his master, who groaned at every movement he made. Anakin cringed at hearing his master's pain-filled noise. It reminded him too much of the time he found his mother. "Easy Obi-Wan," he said, trying very carefully not bring any more pain. "We're going back to the Temple immediately."

"I hope so," Obi-Wan grunted, before releasing a light sigh. "I have no interest in making any more unexpected stops."

"Me too," Anakin said, serious. Whoever hunted him and his master, he had plans to wish they never did. He snuck another look at Obi-Wan, his beaten master, so fragile and limp from all what happened to him. He hated how still Obi-Wan was. It was almost like…

Anakin's blood boiled as Obi-Wan's face flickered into his mother's face. Her paling and bruised face resurfaced. The memory of her clinging to Anakin, trying to breathe out her last words, struck Anakin like a stun bolt hit him squarely in the chest. It hurt… so much. The memory of his mother…

Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, counting inside his head before reopening. His mother's face vanished, but Obi-Wan's battered face remained. They won't win, Anakin thought. He wouldn't let those horrible creatures win! Those scums of the galaxy won't lay another finger on his master or anyone else for that matter. As long as he was alive, those bounty hunters better keep an eye open at all times.

As they distanced themselves from that harrowing experience, Anakin remembered something he wanted to say to Obi-Wan. He gently poked Obi-Wan's side, waiting until his master responded with a turn of his head.

"You hung on," Anakin said matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan slid his eyes to Anakin, gratitude shining through. "You did too."

It was a simple acknowledgement that held a far deeper meaning than what they said. Anakin knew it wasn't a real apology. Rather… a confirmation. A promise—to one another that, no matter what happens, they would always be there for each other. Fight for one another. As Jedi partners. As brothers.

It was all Anakin wanted to know at that moment. And, he got his answer.

They would never let go.

* * *

The bounty hunters dragged their bruised bodies from their destroyed swoop bike. They were not expecting the Jedi to ram the other bike into them. These were not any typical Jedi, they concluded. They were something else and wished someone warned them.

These two knew how to strategize and were willing to kill them. They had believed Jedi to be pacifist, peace-keepers. Not these two Jedi. They kill two companions of theirs before destroying their swoop bike. He had to radio and report to his other team that they lost the Jedi and were making their way back to report to their employer.

In an hour, they arrived at the deserted building in the Works district. As expected, they saw their employer waiting for them. He sat behind a desk, a dark hood obscuring the face. The remaining bounty hunters felt a chill sweep into their veins, crawling right to their heart. Their employer was no ordinary individual. He was a dangerous person.

They will need to plead for forgiveness in order to survive.

The dark figure rose from its seat. "Where is the bounty?"

The leader of the two bounty hunters stepped forward, head dipped down in a sign of respect. "I'm sorry to report that both Jedi escaped," Leader said. "We were unable to retrieve them for you."

The dark figure said nothing. Silence filled the space between them. A dreaded silence that unnerved both bounty hunters as the glimpsed at each other in wrecked nerves. The dark figure was still and quiet for a long moment that the bounty hunters considered sneaking away.

As they took a step backwards, the dark figure spoke. "That is indeed unfortunate," he stated. "I had hoped to meet these Jedi."

Both bounty hunters fidgeted at the coldness in the dark figure's voice. Leader shivered. "I apologize for our inability to snatch them, sire," he said. "We tried our best—"

The dark figured waved his hand in dismissal. "I'm sure you did," he believed. "An unfortunate underestimation on my part."

This declaration eased both Leader and the other bounty hunter. The blame did not fall on them. This lifted their spirits, happy that they will not be punished for their incompetence. The dark figure lowered himself in his seat, leaning back in his chair. He brought his hands up, taping his fingers together, thinking.

"Your services are no longer needed," the dark figure stated coolly. "My apprentice will take your leave."

Leader and the other bounty hunter bowed, thankful they got to leave without any repercussions. "Yes, sire."

They stood erect once more and turned, spotting the apprentice. The two bounty hunters walked to the exit, expecting the apprentice to open the door for them. The apprentice did no such thing. The apprentice stepped in their path, pulling a cylinder object from its sleeve.

A red laser sword sprouted, a blaze of light revealing the apprentice wispy blonde hair and wrinkles underneath yellow eyes.

Leader urgently stepped back, cowering and hands raised. "Wait…wait!"

The apprentice didn't wait. The red blade slashed and stabbed, and both bounty hunters fell dead.

With the bodies resting on the ground, in a puddle of their blood, the apprentice extinguished his blade and clipped it back to his belt before approaching the desk of the dark figure. The apprentice kneeled in front of the desk.

"Arise my apprentice," the dark figured said.

The apprentice rose and Darth Sidious looked straight at his master with a thin veiled annoyance. "Master, as I predicted, the bounty hunters failed you."

Darth Plagueis slowly nodded his head. "Indeed, they did," he murmured in agreement. "They failed, but at least we have their names."

"Kenobi and Skywalker," Sidious noted. "Never heard of them before."

"I have heard of Kenobi," Darth Plagueis said. "He's Master Jinn's padawan. As for Skywalker… that's an entirely different matter. Never heard of the name nor is there a record of him."

Darth Sidious frowned. "Do we have given names?"

"The bounty only listed their given names. There's not even a picture. Only descriptions," Darth Plagueis growled. "But, Obi-Wan is the only Kenobi listed in the Jedi Temple. He's the target of whoever is after him."

Darth Plagueis thought, twiddling his fingers together. "I am curious. Very curious as to the high interest in the boy," he admitted. "Master Jinn is a powerful Jedi, but the boy… I had no reason to look into him until now."

"Do you believe this boy may be a problem for us, Master?" Darth Sidious enquired.

"What do you think, my apprentice?"

Darth Sidious paused, closing his eyes and pulling the Force to him, submerging himself into the power, draining it to find what he wanted to know. Slowly he opened his eyes. "I sense he's important," he said. "I'm not quite sure yet if he's a hindrance or a pawn we need in securing our power over the galaxy."

"Nor I, my apprentice," Darth Plagueis said. "It seems we must be patient and wait. Perhaps, we can make an arrangement to meet the boy?"

Darth Sidious knew what his master was implying and he bowed his head in response. "Of course, Master," he said. "I shall see that the proper arrangements are made. But, what about Skywalker?"

Darth Plagueis sighed. "Yes… difficult. I sense trouble from that particular Knight."

"Do you wish death for him?"

"Not yet," Darth Plagueis said. "Patience, my apprentice. You've seen our future. Everything falls into place accordingly. We shall not make rush decisions."

"Of course, Master," Darth Sidious agreed, though he disliked the idea of agreeing to his master's commands. Darth Plagueis was an old man. His power was dwindling while Sidious was gathering it in full force. Sooner or later, he'll strike down his master and take the title as Sith Master.

He's foreseen it. He'll become the most powerful Sith Lord ever in the galaxy!

And, his master will never see his rise to power because he'll be dead.

Darth Plagueis rose from his seat and walked around his desk. "I believe we need to return to our civilian identities before someone notices," he said to Darth Sidious as he made his leave. "Remember, my apprentice, set up that meeting."

"It will be done, my Master," Darth Sidious said, already plotting on how to lure Padawan Kenobi to their presence.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Not Alone**

Qui-Gon sat tensely in his healer's cot.

In the hour that Anakin raced out the door, all Qui-Gon could do was wait. He didn't mind waiting. One often had to wait for things to happen, but when danger was afoot, he did not like to sit back.

His padawan tried to run after Anakin, but Qui-Gon ordered him to stop with a sharp command to contact Master Yoda. Obi-Wan obliged his master and contacted the Grandmaster. Qui-Gon took the comlink from his padawan and alerted Master Yoda of Jedi Kenobi's danger.

Master Yoda promised to send out Jedi to find Jedi Kenobi and that was all he's heard about it in the past hour.

Obi-Wan sat in his seat beside Qui-Gon, stiff and shoulders hunched. His eyes drooped from the lack of sleep and despite Qui-Gon insistence, Obi-Wan refused to sleep. He was too alert from all the danger and worries that preoccupied his young mind. Qui-Gon observed his drained padawan, who nervously picked his sleeves.

"I wish you would sleep," Qui-Gon said once again.

Obi-Wan blinked up to Qui-Gon. "I couldn't even if I tried, Master."

Nor could he. The healers insisted Qui-Gon to rest and relax in order to recover better. But, like Obi-Wan, he was much too tense to simply relax. He needed answers. When Anakin bolted out of the ward, he knew something bad happened. He sensed it earlier, a vibration in the Force that unsettled him. Something terrible happened. The Living Force pulsed in his veins, drumming him to the point he could no longer ignore it.

Qui-Gon quietly pushed the covers off him, shifting his weight to throw his legs over the cot. His injured leg teased him, sending a spike of pain up the entire leg. Qui-Gon withheld the gasp, his jaw locked in determination to get off the cot and find out what was wrong.

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet. "Master? What are you doing?"

He wasn't quite sure what he was doing. All he knew was that he could not simply sit. He needed to help. His legs strained as he stepped to the door.

The door to his room hissed opened and Qui-Gon stiffened in surprise. How did they know he was trying to escape?

He didn't need to voice his question. In fact, all of his questions were answered when Jedi Kenobi walked through the threshold, cradling his left arm. Anakin followed quickly after, not missing a single step as he entered the healer's ward.

Anakin's skin was a tad paler than when he sprinted out of the ward earlier. His eyes were fixed on Jedi Kenobi, worry echoing in those blue irises like he expected Jedi Kenobi to shatter into a million pieces. The young Knight shepherded Jedi Kenobi to the extra cot on the opposite side of Qui-Gon. The cot sat near the window, getting a better view than Qui-Gon of the Coruscant's evening glow.

"Master, you should sit down—"

Jedi Kenobi obeyed the command with an acknowledged sigh and sat at the edge of the bed. He still cradled his arm, wincing little when he shifted it to adjust his hand. Qui-Gon examined closer and noticed his hand didn't look quite right. It was rigid and bent awkwardly, like it did when he fought off those Zygerrian slavers.

"What happened?" Qui-Gon asked, turning his feet to them.

Anakin looked over his shoulder and saw Qui-Gon limp over to them. He made a beeline to Qui-Gon and placed a hand on the Jedi Master's shoulders, pushing him back down on the cot. "Stay still, Qui-Gon," he said. "You're not healed yet."

"What happened?" Qui-Gon asked again, succumbing to Anakin's gentle push. He was indeed too weak to put up much of a fight.

Obi-Wan moved to stand by his older self, looking over Jedi Kenobi's disheveled appearance. His eyes rested on the disfigured hand. "What happened to your hand?"

Anakin ran back to Jedi Kenobi, forgetting all about Qui-Gon. "It's broken," he answered for his partner. "At least, the fingers are."

Another moment later, Healer Che walked through the door and dragged a cart of multiple healing supplies necessarily to treat Jedi Kenobi's injuries. Healer Che shooed Obi-Wan and Anakin away from Jedi Kenobi. "What do we have here?" she greeted, taking Jedi Kenobi's hand.

When she raised the broken hand, Jedi Kenobi let out a tiny gasp. Anakin instantly went back to his side, ready to defend his friend, but Healer Che lowered the hand back down, her eyes now inspecting the shoulder blade of the left arm. "I need you to remove your tunics," she decided. "Your shoulder may be dislocated."

With Anakin's assistance—and a lot of grumbling from Jedi Kenobi—the tunic came off, revealing a bare-chested young man who carried new bruises and old scars of a man who fought a lot. Qui-Gon instinctively glanced away, his breath hitched in his throat. He did not dare want to know what happened that earned him those marks.

Healer Che merely glanced at the bruises, before turning her eyes to the shoulder. It was dislocated as she expected. "I'm going to have to pop it back in," she told Jedi Kenobi. "It may hurt, but it'll be quick."

She turned around for a moment, to grab something from the cabinet drawers. Qui-Gon turned back to the two Knights. He watched as Jedi Kenobi looked at Anakin, subtly motioning Anakin to do… something. Qui-Gon wasn't quite sure of the message they were communicating. All he knew was that Anakin understood and nodded in agreement.

Swiftly, Anakin gripped Jedi Kenobi's upper arm and popped the shoulder back into its rightful place. Jedi Kenobi grunted when the reverberating sound of a _snap!_ bounced along the walls of the room. Healer Che spun at the sound. Face pinched and eyes soured as she looked from Jedi Kenobi to Anakin.

"What did you do?" she demanded, pushing Anakin aside and checking over her patient with little regard to bedside manners. The shoulder blade returned to its correct position. Healer Che stared crossly at Anakin. "Don't you ever do that again! I'm the healer. You're not!"

Anakin merely shrugged at the accusation. "I've done it a thousand times—"

"And no more after that," Healer Che cut him off. "Don't touch my patients again."

"Healer Che, it's all right," Jedi Kenobi said, smoothly as if he wasn't burdened with injuries. "Anakin and I know basic healing procedures. We dislocate limbs multiple times. We know how to put them back."

Healer Che steamed. "I don't care if you guys know every healing technique from here to the end of the galaxy. My patient… my healing."

Jedi Kenobi conceded with a respectful tilt of his head. "Understood," he said. "Our apologies."

Healer Che muttered under her breath ("Jedi Knights think they know everything."), but went back to examining her patient once more with a wary eye to Anakin. "A blaster shot in the shoulder," she confirmed, tenderly feeling out the wound. Obi-Wan cringed at the light touch, but otherwise should no sign of distress. "And a bit of bruising around the shoulder too."

There were some interesting bruising along his right shoulder. Reddish-purple lines drew along his shoulder, like fingers once curled into a pinch on Jedi Kenobi's shoulder. Someone grabbed him. That much Qui-Gon could tell from the bruises.

Anakin eyed those bruises suspiciously. He circled around to the other side, inspecting the bruises when Healer Che gathered some bacta patches for the wound. The corners of her eyes tightened, following Anakin's movements like she expected him to already go back on his promise to not interfere.

Obi-Wan shuffled aside to move for Anakin, standing on his tip-toes to look over Anakin's shoulder. "What's wrong?" he murmured to Anakin.

Qui-Gon thought the same question. Anakin's measured movements signaled something was wrong about those particular bruises. And the way Jedi Kenobi deliberately avoided eye contact with Anakin, signaled he was hiding an important tidbit. Information he knew would likely infuriate or hurt Anakin.

But, Anakin didn't seemed concerned about shielding his feelings. His eyes fell into curious slits. "Someone grabbed you?"

Jedi Kenobi slid his eyes momentarily to Anakin, before looking straight again. "Yes."

"A bounty hunter?"

The room somehow got quieter. And darker. The ripples in the Force grew bigger, flowing much harsher like a brewing storm over an ocean. Qui-Gon looked back to Anakin. The young man's fingers curled, not yet into a fist, but inching closer.

Jedi Kenobi didn't slump or slouch. But there was a sense of surrender in the way he sat on the cot like he got caught and was preparing for the upcoming tirade. He didn't look at Anakin when he spoke. "No, it wasn't a bounty hunter."

And Qui-Gon knew a burst was coming. Anakin's jaw went firm. "Then who?"

Jedi Kenobi suddenly looked tired. His head fell forward, strands of fiery hair swept over his forehead. "Please Anakin?" he said, now looking up into Anakin's face. "Don't do this now."

Healer Che's brows rose up in confusion as she applied the bacta patch over the wound. She carefully smoothed it over with the back of her fingers until she was satisfied it wouldn't fall off. "I'll need to change it in another hour," she told Jedi Kenobi, but he wasn't paying any attention to her.

No, not at all. Not when Anakin's face burned and he glowered over him. Qui-Gon doubted very much that he even heard Healer Che speaking to him.

"Anakin…" Jedi Kenobi said, trying to calm the young knight.

It didn't work.

As Qui-Gon suspected, Anakin blew up. "What the kriffing Corellian hells? You met with _him_?"

Healer Che jumped at the bellow voice while Obi-Wan slowly backed away from him, returning to Qui-Gon's cot. Qui-Gon regrettably sighed, not wanting to witness an outburst. Those belong to toddlers. Not fully grown men.

It was quite obvious as to who the two knights were referring to. Darth Tyranus. Somehow, Jedi Kenobi encountered the Sith Lord and the meeting was a little too close for comfort based off the fingerprint bruises along Jedi Kenobi's shoulder.

But, how did the Sith Lord get that close to Jedi Kenobi? Close enough to for Darth Tyranus to lay hands on his older padawan. More surprising was the fact Jedi Kenobi came back with only a few injuries rather than in a dead body. History dictates Sith Lords do not show mercy, yet Jedi Kenobi managed to escape from its clutches.

More secrets that kept Qui-Gon guessing and perplexed.

Jedi Kenobi's expression hardly changed after Anakin's outburst. "It wasn't like that."

Anakin's face went taut. "Unbelievable!"

"Anakin—"

"So you chatted like old buddies over cups of tea?" Anakin accused.

"Of course I didn't…" Jedi Kenobi grew flustered, trying to reason with his former apprentice. "I would never—"

"Yet you did!"

"That's enough!"

Healer Che's voice shrilled over their heads, silencing the two knights. Sharp glances to both Jedi, she spoke in a clear, steel tone. "This is the Halls of Healing. Not a dojo!" she snapped her fingers to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Out! I only want patients in this room."

Neither complied. There were no movements to the indicated door. Anakin's mouth pouted, poised to start an argument with Healer Che, while Obi-Wan simply looked crestfallen at the ejection. His young apprentice did not want to leave. Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan's fingers slip around the chair's armrest, locking himself to the chair. Obi-Wan would never outright refuse a command. His apprentice was far too obedient to act openly defiant.

Anakin… Qui-Gon expected him to instantly refuse.

To his surprise, Anakin conceded. He looked one last time to Jedi Kenobi—a look that determined their conversation was far from over. Jedi Kenobi tilted his head in agreement, but apologetic at the same time. Anakin nodded once, heading to the door, but stopped prior to exiting. "Coming padawan?"

Obi-Wan held tight to the armrest. He flickered his eyes to Qui-Gon, a silent plea to let him convince Healer Che to stay. Qui-Gon knew better than to indulge Obi-Wan. The boy had stayed with him long enough. His apprentice's eyelids drooped so low that his eyes almost looked closed. No—Obi-Wan needed to leave the Halls of Healing and return to their daily lives (as much as possible).

"Go on, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, coaxing his padawan to let go of the armrest. "Go with Anakin. You need rest as well."

"I can rest later," Obi-Wan claimed.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You need to continue your training, young one," he said, "and you cannot do it here. Go with Anakin."

Obi-Wan's shoulders sagged in defeat. He flipped his attention to the door as his fingers uncurled and fell away from the chair. Though disheartened to leave, he walked with his back straight and walked heavy in his reluctance to abandon his master.

The two left and all the energy evaporated effectively.

Qui-Gon fell back in his cot. He didn't enjoy sending his padawan away. He enjoyed his padawan's company and liked that Obi-Wan absorbed everything he witnessed, learning and analyzing things in front of him. Qui-Gon didn't keep things from his padawan. Secrets hurt partnerships.

But, they both needed rest and Obi-Wan needed to continue with his training. Anakin will assist him in his lessons. Already under Anakin's tutelage, his padawan was becoming a quick fighter. Rather than relying on muscle memory and textbook demonstrations, Anakin forced him to become creative—to think outside the box. Something Obi-Wan desperately needed to learn. Duels were never clean-cut as in a classroom. Much more fierce, violent and quick.

Happy to have peace and quiet, Healer Che went back to work on Jedi Kenobi. "I'll need to place your hand in a bacta bath," she said. "That way the bones will heal quicker."

"Do what you must," Jedi Kenobi approved. "The quicker, the better."

Healer Che roamed an accusing eye at him, but she turned on her feet to fetch a small bacta tub-box for his damaged hand. "When I come back, I want you to be laying on the cot and resting. No arguments or any unauthorized treatments. Got it?"

Jedi Kenobi politely nodded. "Understood."

When she left, Jedi Kenobi scooted back onto his cot fully, dropped his head onto the pillow. It sunk upon impact, comforting his battered face. Qui-Gon observed for a moment, watching the uneasy waves of his Jedi Kenobi's chest moving as he breathed. So young to be carrying so many scars. Even in all of his years, Qui-Gon had never garnered that many scars. And, Jedi Kenobi's placid attitude in regards to his health showed that these type of injuries occurred far too often.

"I take that the meeting didn't go as plan," Qui-Gon finally offered as a starter.

Obi-Wan's eyes rolled down, gazing straight at Qui-Gon. "At the beginning, it did," he said. "It just ended poorly."

"I can see that."

A small twitch in the corners of his mouth threatened to crack. "I've had better days and much worse," he informed Qui-Gon, indifferently before indicating his battered face. "This is nothing."

"That is what worries me," Qui-Gon admitted quietly. "Returning home with bullet wounds and broken bones should not be normal."

"Maybe not for this time period," Jedi Kenobi offered. "But from where Anakin and I come from, this is fairly normal."

Qui-Gon breath hitched in his throat for a second. The war. He'd almost forgotten that Jedi Kenobi and Anakin come from a time period where war wrecked the galaxy and the Sith have returned in full force. Yes—perhaps a bullet wound and a few broken bones was considered a good day.

He studied the bruises and scars that were visible. The bruises inked varying spots while some scars faded into the skin and others burned from a lightsaber or blaster fire. Jedi Kenobi had seen a lot of bad days, yet the light never flickered from him. Didn't dim. He endured despite all the darkness pressed up against him. He fought to live. Fought to help the galaxy while others sought to ruin it.

"War is a terrible thing," Qui-Gon said, drawing Jedi Kenobi's attention. "Only the dead truly see the end of war, while others must relive it through memories and scars."

Qui-Gon tucked a loose strand behind his ear. "How many of those scars are from Darth Tyranus?"

Jedi Kenobi stilled at the question. It was unexpected, yet almost predictable. Jedi Kenobi had to know Qui-Gon was curious. How often did Jedi Kenobi and Anakin battle Darth Tyranus? It seemed they met on the battlefields quite a lot by their range of knowledge of the enemy. And the fact Darth Tyranus wanted to talk meant there was a connection between the two.

"Enough to know he's no friend of the Jedi," answered Jedi Kenobi.

"But not nearly enough to forgo a private meeting."

Qui-Gon watched Jedi Kenobi restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "As I said before Master," Jedi Kenobi said, fixing Qui-Gon with a weary, but tight expression, "his feelings are misplaced. He cares very little for anyone but himself. Such as it is with the Sith."

"Then the conversation was Darth Tyranus merely threatening you?"

Again, Jedi Kenobi pierced Qui-Gon with a sharp look. "You're just as bad as Anakin," he commented, which Qui-Gon smirked in return. Jedi Kenobi, using his free hand, stroke his chin. "Hmmm… in a way, he did."

"How so?"

Jedi Kenobi fumbled with his sleeves in the same manner as younger self. Some things never grow old. But, the timid nature stopped and wise, wry eyes gazed in return. "I believe the bounty hunters answers that question."

The horde of bounty hunters and assassins trying to eliminate his young padawan answered that particular question. But, it was a throwaway answer. There was more beyond that the simple threat that happened between Jedi Kenobi and Darth Tyranus. Lines embedded into Jedi Kenobi's forehead the more they spoke about the confrontation, his corners of his mouth dropped despite his effort to form an easy smile and the ache in the Knight's eyes had nothing to do with the injuries he carried.

Qui-Gon pressed for more. "What else did he do?"

"He did nothing else."

"What did he say?"

"Is this an inquisition?" questioned Jedi Kenobi, eyes narrowing in annoyance. He was not in any mood to talk, but that did not discourage Qui-Gon from trying.

Qui-Gon breathed a little heavier before he softly replied. "Only if you are hiding something."

Jedi Kenobi paused in his response. He pressed his mouth together in a strained line. The Knight wanted to tell him something. The pressure along his mouth held the words back, never releasing and thus trapped within the burdened man. Jedi Kenobi dropped his head, eyes fallen in abashed.

Qui-Gon folded his arms across his chest, sorrow enveloping him as he continued staring at Jedi Kenobi. "You do not have to protect me, Obi-Wan," he insisted. "It is my own duty to protect myself and you.

Jedi Kenobi blinked once, acknowledged that he heard Qui-Gon. He drew a careful breath to steady his voice. "I'm not fourteen, Master," he reminded, pointedly. "I am not your padawan."

Qui-Gon inclined his head. A truth that could not be disputed, yet… "You'll always be my padawan," he countered. "Either at fourteen or thirty, you'll always be my padawan."

His statement did not grant him a teasing smile or even an eye-roll as he hoped. Instead, Qui-Gon witnessed Jedi Kenobi crevice in an odd ache, a pain deep-seeded that it spurted hurt from the irises to the tightening of his muscles. An old memory awaken deep inside Jedi Kenobi. Qui-Gon saw a mild reflection of it through Jedi Kenobi's eyes. So much pain and confusion.

What happened to his padawan?

Any more attempts to drag out information from Jedi Kenobi ended when Healer Che returned with the equipment needed to heal Jedi Kenobi's broken fingers. She surrounded each finger a metal brace to keep the bones from setting improperly. Then, she stuck his hand through a clear box, bacta goo soaking his hand. She locked his hand in place, seemingly satisfied with the preparation.

"We'll need to your hand in there for three hours," Healer Che spoke as Jedi Kenobi returned back to his emotionless mask. "We are keeping you here overnight just to monitor the fingers and bullet wound."

"Thank you," Jedi Kenobi murmured.

Healer Che tipped her head in acceptance. "I'm a healer. It is my duty just as it is your duty to risk your life for peace."

Jedi Kenobi's lips twitched in humor. "If you say so."

Healer Che began to clean up and reorganizing her supply cart. "I'm also to report that Master Yoda and a few other Councilors are outside hoping to speak to you," she said. "Though I protest that you both need rest… I am obligated to—"

"It's all right," Jedi Kenobi assured her. "Might as well get it over with."

Healer Che bowed out and was soon replaced by Master Yoda, Mace Windu and Sifo-Dyas. Master Yoda took the seat that Obi-Wan once curled his body in, observing Jedi Kenobi in his beaten form. Master Windu looked over once, his constant frown still set. Only Master Sifo-Dyas addressed Qui-Gon on a friendly term.

"How are you, Qui-Gon?" Master Sifo-Dyas asked.

"Better than earlier," Qui-Gon responded, glancing to his healing leg. "The Force favors us today."

"It appears so," Master Sifo-Dyas agreed, looking over to Jedi Kenobi.

Jedi Kenobi returned the stare. "I'm sure you gathered to the Halls of Healing to do more than admire the artwork on my face," he said in light humor, his free hand gingerly touching his swollen cheek. "What brings the finest Jedi to my sick bed?"

Master Yoda's leathery face split with an entertaining smile, enjoying the banter Jedi Kenobi threw out. Master Windu was the opposite. He despised sarcasm, preferring bluntness and seriousness to questions.

"We already received Master Sifo-Dyas' account of what occurred in the lower levels," Master Windu steel, and bass voice resounded the walls of the room. "We need your account of the incidents."

Jedi Kenobi glanced to each Councilor, his eyes landing on Master Yoda. "Is it necessary to get my accounts now?" he inquired. "I've had a very long day and quite enjoyed the idea of closing my eyes for a bit. Can this not way until morning? When I am released?"

"Afraid not, Obi-Wan," Master Yoda said to the injured Knight.

Master Windu added. "The Chancellor has called for another emergency meeting," he informed the room. "The news of your… _adventures_ was not well-received at the Senate. They called to meet tomorrow morning.

"We need your account of the incident now," Master Windu continued. "We need to know as much as possible in order to ease the worrying senators."

Jedi Kenobi frowned. He disliked politicians' involvements with Jedi business as much as Qui-Gon. "And it could not be postponed?"

"They insisted," Master Sifo-Dyas answered. "We could not delay."

Master Yoda's claws fell to his lap as he tucked away his gimer stick. "You may start from the beginning."

And, for another hour or so, Qui-Gon listened the horrific tale of what happened deep in the lower levels when Jedi Kenobi ventured out to investigate the assassination attempt. Jedi Kenobi was very detailed, though his encounter with the Sith Lord was thoroughly less detailed than others. He was as vague to the Councilors as he was with Qui-Gon.

The turbulent mission came to frightening end when Jedi Kenobi spoke of how he and Anakin hung from the transporter by a chain of one-hand grips. It ended in good favor to the Jedi, but Qui-Gon coiled and shivered under the cold truths of the deaths and violence that proceeded to that happy ending.

Master Windu's dark eyes slid from Jedi Kenobi to Master Yoda. "This is troubling," he said to the Grandmaster. "The Sith Lord is persistent. My only question is…" Master Windu turned his questioningly glare to Jedi Kenobi, "…why did the Sith Lord didn't kill you outright?"

Well-trained and battle-hardened, Jedi Kenobi didn't need compose himself. His facial expression was neutral and his voice indifferent and thrown-away. "He tends to not like getting his hands dirty."

Master Windu never appreciated sarcasm. "A Sith Lord's hands are always dirty."

Jedi Kenobi raised a brow, but didn't comment. Three Councilors loomed over his sickbed and he showed no grievance at the pressure. He remained centered and unflappable. Chin tipped up, the gaze of a kind, but controlled man looked back at the stone faces of the Council members.

"You and Darth Tyranus spoke," Master Windu pressed on. "What did the Sith Lord say?"

"Nothing note-worthy," Jedi Kenobi answered. "Small threats and a monologue."

"Threats?" Master Windu repeated and Master Sifo-Dyas raised his own brow curiously. "He didn't kill you because he wanted to threaten you?"

"He's a theatrical individual."

"It still doesn't explain his disinclination to not kill you immediately."

Jedi Kenobi's face broke in slant lines above his eyebrows. All the serenity he poised earlier vanished and a glint of irritation shimmered in his blue eyes. "What are you implying?"

Master Windu challenged Jedi Kenobi with an iron glare. "I'm not implying anything. I am only curious to know of your reluctance to not confine the whole story."

Jedi Kenobi bristled under the Master Windu's scrutiny. Eyes sharp as he fixed Master Windu with a mild, but cold stare. "I gave you a detailed account of what happened in the lower levels that will assist the Jedi in the meeting with the senators," he said, his words tight, but still calm. "If I am withholding anything, it is because it has nothing to do with the Jedi Order."

"You admit you are withholding something, then."

"I admit there are things said that cannot be repeated for the sake of the future," Jedi Kenobi said, voice louder than Qui-Gon expected. "But, your accusation of my disloyalty is insulting. I've done nothing to earn your distrust. I've been beaten. Shot. And nearly plummeted to my death."

"So, if you do not mind," Jedi Kenobi snipped, "I would like to have a moment of peace to recover from my injuries."

Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan had a sharp tongue. He could be a brat when he felt like it, but Qui-Gon immediately shut that behavior down. But, his witty repertoire stayed and it sometimes gave humor to dark moments. Overall, Qui-Gon noted his padawan to grow more humble and quiet rather than loud and arrogant as his some of his fellow padawans. He never stuck a toe out of line and always showed great respect to his elders, following their lead with little questions.

What Qui-Gon witnessed was nothing like his padawan. The Knight snapped at the Council members, throwing them out with his own dismissal rather than their own inclination to end the conversation. Jedi Kenobi was a bitter man at the moment and not too inviting for more words.

His final jab ended the conversation effectively. When Master Windu's face froze at the snarky remarks and tightened to a rage of anger that Qui-Gon only ever saw when he wielded a blade, Master Yoda's murmured, aged voice rang out.

"Our inquiry, excuse, Master Kenobi," the Grandmaster said, rising in his seat. His claws rested on top of his gimer stick. "Need rest, indeed you do. With you another time speak."

Master Yoda gestured Master Windu and Master Sifo-Dyas to the door. The two Councilors took their leave, but Master Yoda lingered. He stayed in the seat, studying Jedi Kenobi with a sympathetic sigh. His claws tapped on the gimer stick as his tiny shoulders sagged.

"No doubt about your loyalty to the Jedi Order, there is, Obi-Wan," Master Yoda graved. "Only curious in why the Sith Lord takes an interest in you, we are."

"A curiosity I'm still wondering myself," Jedi Kenobi replied, the bitterness lacking from his tone. He was softer with Master Yoda than he was with Master Windu. "I'm not important. Yet, he believes I am."

Master Yoda believed otherwise. The Grandmaster squinted his eyes, an odd light leaping in those dark pools as he silently studied Jedi Kenobi. Then, his leathery face melted into one of pity. "For now rest. Your strength regain," he advised, decisively. "Talk again, we will."

Master Yoda jumped down from the seat, landing as gracefully as a youth. With a raised claw, the shades slid down over the window, darkening the room a more relaxed environment. Qui-Gon watched the old master stroll to the door, each step leaving a whisper of a sound. There was a heaviness in those footsteps and Qui-Gon had a hunch that Master Yoda knew more than those around him.

Typical Master Yoda.

He always preferred to hold out until the person came to their own conclusion.

"Sleep well," Master Yoda said and he left the two Knights to their cots.

The second Master Yoda departed from the room, it fell into a comfortable silence. Almost like they told goodnight by a parent. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes at where Master Yoda once walked and turned to Jedi Kenobi, to pass on some knowledge on how to deal with the fallout with the Council. After all, he's had plenty of experience.

When Qui-Gon looked over, all he could do was smile fondly. Jedi Kenobi had fallen asleep instantly. His head fell to one side, a few loose strands of his bright, auburn hair swiped across his forehead and his mouth was parted, breathing rhythmically. The wrinkles that dented his forehead smoothed out, making him much younger than he was just minutes ago.

No strains. No burdens. No ordeal.

All quiet and peaceful.

That was what Jedi Kenobi looked as he slept in his healing cot. A man no longer enduring hardships, but resting comfortably and at peace with the world. A sight Qui-Gon hadn't seen from him in a long time and he wondered when the last time Jedi Kenobi ever rested.

Didn't matter. He was resting now. And, Qui-Gon planned to keep it that way. Carefully, he pushed a Force-suggestion into Jedi Kenobi's slumber, sending him deeper into the sleep cycle. Just as carefully, Qui-Gon shielded the room, so that anyone entering, their presence wouldn't disturb or alert the young Knight awake.

Content, Qui-Gon leaned back onto his own mattress and pillow, watching over Jedi Kenobi. His young padawan had grown into a brave Jedi. Taking the world and its responsibility to save it too close to his heart. Why though, Qui-Gon thought. The burden was not his alone, yet he acted like it was. That every mistake, every mishap and problem were his doings. Every blame he placed on himself drew darker rings around his eyes, deeper lines in his forehead and lighten every strand of his fiery hair.

It was not his burden alone. Qui-Gon would ensure it would never be his or Anakin's alone.

* * *

When Obi-Wan woke up in their new apartments, it was dark.

Not pitch dark, but a shade of grey highlighted the walls and furniture of the entire apartment. Anakin refused to pull the blinds away, stating that no one can know they switched to a new apartment for the time being. So, the blinds remained drawn and Obi-Wan sat at the table with only a glass of water for breakfast.

There was no food in the apartment. After departing from the Halls of Healing, he and Anakin were escorted to their new accommodations in upmost haste. Obi-Wan asked if he could go back to their old apartment and collect some of his belongings, but the older Jedi Padawan said another Jedi would collect the necessary items from their old apartment and bring it to them.

Since that night, no one has knocked on their door. No books. Or new clothes. Or food.

All Obi-Wan had were the clothes on his back and his lightsaber hooked on his belt.

He took another gulp of water when Anakin finally stirred from the couch he sprawled on, stretching his hands high above his forehead while giving a great yawn. He lowered his hands from the ceiling and pushed himself up from the couch, stiffly walking to the kitchen.

"Anything to eat?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

Anakin huffed. "Can't tell if this is a detention center or an apartment."

Obi-Wan roamed his eyes around the apartment. It didn't look like a detention center. Not the one he occupied at least. It had a lot more furniture and softness to the room. Sure it was just as dark as the detention center and there was very little to do, but it was better than being in that cold, trapped room.

A corner of Anakin's mouth curled up. "I'm only kidding, Obi-Wan," he said. "Come! Let's go get breakfast from the cafeteria."

Excited to have more than water, Obi-Wan and Anakin left the apartment and went straight down to the cafeteria. Anakin pocketed extra food, distracting the Jedi assigned kitchen duties. Then he quickly ushered Obi-Wan to a table and they scarfed their breakfast in a matter of minutes. Obi-Wan didn't realize how hungry he was until he took his first bite.

When his food vanished from his plate, he wished he gotten another slab of food. But, rules prevent him from second helpings and understood why Anakin pocketed those extra biscuits.

Anakin took one of out and passed it to Obi-Wan. "Here," he said, shoving the biscuit into his hand. "Eat up. You're looking a little scrawny."

"It's only because I'm growing," Obi-Wan defended. "I'll get bigger…"

Anakin snorted. "Yeah… sure."

Obi-Wan looked crossed, but then slumped in his seat. He forgotten that he already knew how tall he was going to get. Unfortunately, he'll never match to his towering master.

Obi-Wan bit into his biscuit. "I need my books," he said to Anakin, changing the conversation away from his physical features, "and my homework. They're at the other apartment. Can we get those?"

Anakin shrugged as he cleaned the last bit of his plate. "Sure. What classes do you have today?"

Obi-Wan had to think about that for a moment. Since they returned to Coruscant, his days blurred and he can't even tell anyone what day it was. "Um... I know I have diplomacy and… and… lightsaber classes."

Anakin tapped on the table. No rhyme or pattern. "Okay… let's collect your books."

They left the cafeteria and almost walking in auto-pilot to the old apartments. It was eerie coming back into the apartment. Nothing was touched. Everything remained where they left when he and Jedi Kenobi carried Qui-Gon out of the apartment. Dark splats trailed to his room where Qui-Gon was first stabbed where a large stain cemented the spot of where the attack occurred.

Anakin paused at the sight, eyes glued on the large stain. "Is that where—"

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, not wanting to be reminded of the event. He stepped through his opened door, snatching his bag and scrambling to put as much as possible into the bag. "Sorry it's a wreck."

"Better a wreck than you dead," Anakin commented as he took in the scene. "You got everything?"

Obi-Wan glanced around his destroyed room. "I believe so."

"Good, let's get out of here," Anakin said and he turned out, wearing a tight frown and his jaw locked.

Obi-Wan trailed after him, following down the corridor with his bag slugged over his shoulder. "Do you think they'll be let out of the Halls of Healing today?"

Anakin hit the button and stepped aside to wait for the turbolift's doors to open. "I don't know," he said. "Qui-Gon may have to stay in there longer, but I'm sure Obi-Wan—mine—will be released."

Obi-Wan slowly nodded, glancing up to Anakin's face and spying a hint of distress creviced near his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

Anakin dropped his stare to Obi-Wan, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Yeah. Never been better. Got a good night sleep for once."

"I mean are you okay with Master Kenobi," Obi-Wan clarified. He knew Anakin was physically well. "You… you were angry at him."

Anakin wiped a hands along his face. "I wouldn't say angry," he eventually said. "Frustration would be the better word."

Frustration? Obi-Wan didn't buy it. Anakin was mad, hurt by the revelation that Jedi Kenobi met with the Sith Lord down in those tunnels.

The turbolift dinged and slid opened. Anakin stepped through and Obi-Wan jumped after him. "You know he didn't go there to meet him purposely," he said as the door closed and plummeted. "I bet he didn't even want to meet him there."

Anakin groaned and slumped against the wall of the turbolift. "I'm not mad about the encounter," he said, a bit too snappish. Obi-Wan flinched back and Anakin's tone immediately quietened and smoothed. "I'm frustrated he didn't tell me. That he planned to keep it a secret until later," he said. "Do you get it now?"

Obi-Wan believed he did. If Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were partners, trust was essential. Like what Qui-Gon said a few days back—if he can't trust him, how could they work together? And Anakin seemed hurt that Jedi Kenobi didn't trust him to reveal that he fought off against a Sith Lord. But, the question remained why Jedi Kenobi didn't share the information to Anakin.

"I don't think he was hiding it from you," Obi-Wan said, hoping it was a good defense for his future self. "Maybe he didn't want to worry you."

"I'm not a padawan anymore," Anakin replied shortly. "Haven't been one in two years. He doesn't need to protect me. I'm stronger and more powerful than he is. If anything, I have to protect _him_! And everything that happened yesterday proves that!"

Obi-Wan silently observed Anakin. His cheeks grew redder, his breathing heavier and his muscles tightening underneath his tunics. Obi-Wan slide a little closer to his side. "You're both knights of the Jedi Order," he said, slowly and uncertain if he should speak or not. But, he already started. "It's your duty to protect each other and others. It's doesn't fall to one person."

Anakin snorted and it was all he said. The humorous smile reached his eyes as he relaxing crossed his arms. The turbolift slowed and the doors pulled back, greeting them to the sight of fellow Jedi meandering the Temple corridors.

A few curious glances looked to them, but no one said a word. It wasn't polite to confront Jedi on rumors. Only padawans did such juvenile behaviors—at least, younger padawans. The much older padawans grew out of the immaturity and taken qualities of a more responsible Jedi Knight. Anakin was oblivious to the stares or at least was used to be questionably watched. Obi-Wan shrunk underneath their scrutiny.

To his relief, they reached to their new apartment and Obi-Wan sprinted off to his bedroom. He took a deep breath, happy to be alone. He unpacked his bag and reviewed his language homework to double-check his answers. He moved onto verbal practice, choosing to go over Mando'a which turned into a struggle. He kept tripping over his words, mixing up _Naak_ and _Naastar_ for peace and destroy. It wasn't because he didn't know how to speak Mando'a. Qui-Gon once complimented him on his ability to pronounce some of their more difficult words. But, he couldn't stop thinking about what Anakin said.

Obi-Wan was taught to not hold any attachments. Since he was a youngling, they were encouraged to share and never claim anything as theirs. They always had to pick a new training saber or a different bed to sleep in the crèche. It helped them learn to let things go.

Anakin didn't seemed to learn it. The slight anger that crept out in his voice when he spoke suggested fear…

Obi-Wan raised his head from his Mando'a textbook, forgetting his practice. That was it. The real reason behind Anakin's outburst with Jedi Kenobi in the Halls of Healing.

Anakin was afraid.

Afraid of losing Jedi Kenobi.

Obi-Wan recalled how careful Anakin, how his eyebrows tightened in expectation that Jedi Kenobi was going to break apart any second. He remembered Anakin helping him to the cot, fixing his shoulder and the anger rising after learning he confronted the Sith Lord alone. That the Sith Lord got his hands on him.

 _Fear leads to anger_. A Jedi warning of the path to the dark side that Obi-Wan heard so many times growing up in the Temple. The fear of losing Jedi Kenobi caused Anakin to burst out in anger. He was angry that Jedi Kenobi was alone against the ultimate enemy of the Jedi and the galaxy. He was angry that Jedi Kenobi got hurt. He was angry because he wasn't there to… wasn't there to protect him.

Obi-Wan fell back in his seat, unable to continue his studies after a revelation. He pushed his books aside, contemplating everything he learned. He sat in utter silence long enough because Anakin opened his door, popping his head in. "When's your first class?"

"Umm…" Obi-Wan checked the time. "In about twenty minutes."

"Then we should get going."

Obi-Wan agreed and he snatched up his lightsaber, twirling it in his hands before clipping it to his belt. As they took the turbolift up to the training rooms, Obi-Wan thought about all the strange stares and questions he will be assaulted with when he joined his peers for lightsaber class. He wished to avoid that again. He would prefer a more one-on-one training at the moment. If he could only spar with Qui-Gon or…

An idea formed in his head. "Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"Instead of going to class… could you teach me instead?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin dropped his gaze. "You want me to teach you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, only if you would like. After the incident with Qui-Gon and the assassin… I-I want to be better," he said. "I want to be able to defend myself and my master from harm. To be better prepared against Darth Tyranus. Please Anakin?"

Anakin again didn't say anything. Only a barely concealed hint of thought filtered through his eyes. Obi-Wan didn't give up.

"I've seen you and Jedi Kenobi spar," Obi-Wan continued. "I think I can learn a great deal more about lightsaber techniques. And, it will only be for today. I just don't want to deal with gossip."

The turbolift came to a grinding halt and the doors slid open just as rushed. Anakin didn't say anything. He stepped out of the turbolift and strode down the corridor. Obi-Wan quickened his pace to keep up.

"Is that a 'no' then?" Obi-Wan said, dejected. He hoped Anakin would say yes. He did want to learn more from him and Jedi Kenobi. If he was ever supposed to become a master duelist like his older counterpart, then he needed to start training better now.

Anakin snuck a look over his shoulder. "No," he said, a teasing smile lightening up Anakin's features. "I only need to speak to your instructor and let him know I'm teaching you for the day. Don't want Qui-Gon freaking out like he did last time."

Obi-Wan burst into a smile of relief. His feet were lighter, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walked beside Anakin down the corridor. No more whispers or stares. Just a one-on-one with Anakin to help better prepare himself for future encounters against the Sith Lord.

He will learn to protect himself, his master and others.

They arrived at the training room assigned to the padawans. Anakin dropped his hand on the pad, the door zoomed opened with a strong hiss. Obi-Wan saw a mass of padawans huddled in the center of the room, talking to one another and swapping stories and training accomplishment. He glanced at all the faces, each face deflating his hopes until he caught the tall figure of his friend.

As if Garen sensed his presence, he turned to Obi-Wan's direction and waved at him. Garen broke away from his little circle to meet up with him. As he approached, Obi-Wan had, momentarily, flashed-back to Garen holding a knife. Obi-Wan faltered in his step, nearly tripping over himself.

"You okay, Obi-Wan?" Garen asked, closing the gap, but then he too halted in his step. "He peered curiously at Obi-Wan, almost tentatively as if he didn't know what he was looking. "You are Obi-Wan, right?"

Obi-Wan quirked his eyebrows, reeling back at the uncertain question. "Of course I am," he said, surprised that his friend asked such a question. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Garen replied quickly, dismissing it without any further ado. He looked over and greeted Anakin. "Hello, Master."

"Garen," Anakin responded in kind, but turned his focus to Obi-Wan. "I'll be right back. Going to let Master Drallig know."

Anakin stepped away, strutting over to Master Drallig while several padawans followed his trail, curious as to who he was.

Garen checked over his shoulder and then whispered. "He's got a presence, doesn't he?" he commented. "Everyone always looks at him whenever he walks into a room."

"I haven't figured out if he's aware of it or not," Obi-Wan added. "So… how's it going with you?"

Garen gave Obi-Wan dumbfounded look. "Seriously? Nothing happened to me! It's you with the far more interesting tale."

"I wouldn't call it interesting."

Garen deeply blushed in embarrassment and guilt. "Of course, yes," he apologized. "I'm sorry about Master Qui-Gon. Will he be all right?"

"He's making a full recovery."

"That's good to hear," Garen said, lowering his voice to a dull whisper. "The whole Temple has been talking about that shapeshifter assassin that caused havoc in the Temple yesterday morning. Big news. A lot of padawans asked me questions about you, but don't worry! I played dumb."

Garen straightened his back, his chest slightly puffed out in pride of his refusal to give any details about his friend's difficult life at the moment.

Obi-Wan, however, groaned and dropped his chin to his chest. This was not what he needed. He was glad to be leaving with Anakin to practice and avoid the whole drama. He didn't need any more as it was. He hoped to enter class without any questionable whispers or stares, but as he took a moment to study his surroundings, he saw all those quick glances in his direction and muffled conversations.

"That's great," Obi-Wan sighed. "Now, I'm the Temple's gossip."

Garen threw an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder, leaving it drooping over in a casual manner. "Relax—I doubt anyone's going to bother you," he said. "Not when Skyguy—or whatever his name is—in the room at least."

"It's Skywalker," Obi-Wan corrected his friend. He doubted very much Anakin would appreciate that name. "But, he prefers to go by Anakin."

"Right," Garen acknowledge. "So… what really happened? You don't have to tell me about if you don't want too."

Obi-Wan didn't mind sharing the details with his friend. He and Garen talked about their missions they handled, sparing no detail as to entertain the other one. But, Obi-Wan was in no mood to tell him what happened with the assassin. It was still too raw for him. He can still feel the weight of Qui-Gon's body in his arms as blood trickled down from the wound.

"Another time, maybe," Obi-Wan offered. "I'm not—"

Garen stopped him. "Whoa—don't feel obligated to tell me anything," he said, withdrawing his arm from his shoulder. "Especially if you don't feel comfortable doing so. I don't need to know."

Obi-Wan was glad to have a friends like Garen. One who asked, but wouldn't push. Accepted and understanding. "Thanks."

He glanced over to the two masters. Anakin and Master Drallig continued speaking, Anakin sometimes nodding before responding. Obi-Wan didn't know what they were discussing, but it was possible Master Drallig was advising Anakin on what to instruct him.

Garen followed Obi-Wan's line of vision, observing the two masters for a moment. "Are you joining us today?" he asked. "Or, are you going with Anakin?"

"I'm going with Anakin," Obi-Wan answered and Garen's lips twitched downward. "He's a good duelist. And, I'm just not feeling ready to join a big class at the moment. I'll be there tomorrow though."

Garen nodded, but Obi-Wan knew he was saddened that he wasn't joining him. Though they knew most of the padawans and initiates in the class, Garen wasn't very close to any of them. Bant was in a different class. And Siri… she _should_ be here. Perhaps she received a new assignment with her master.

Either way, Garen enjoyed the classes better with his friends in attendance. And, now it seemed it was only him again. "Wish I could join you," he said, meaning it very well. He fingered his padawan braid, twisting it around his finger. "But, I'm stuck here."

"Sorry Garen."

"Sorry for what Oafy-Wan?"

No. Not again. Just…no.

Obi-Wan drew in a deep breath, bracing himself to hear Bruck's grating voice once again. He knew Bruck. He wouldn't stop talking right there. He'll speak again. Give another jab before letting Obi-Wan time to retort or defend himself. That was Bruck. Always had to advertise himself as being the better one. The cheated one.

When Qui-Gon accepted him as padawan, Bruck made a loud ruckus about how he was cheated of the apprenticeship to the maverick Jedi Master. He told all the younglings and fellow peers how Obi-Wan tricked Master Kenobi into accepting him over Bruck, stealing Bruck's rightful spot at his padawan.

Obi-Wan felt some backlash from these falsities. He once defended himself, getting angry at the insults. When Qui-Gon asked why it bothered him so much, Obi-Wan said it was because it was a lie and it was making him look bad. Qui-Gon's eyes soften as he spoke to him that night after he came home bitter.

"Rumors are created by haters. Spread by fools. And, accepted by idiots," Qui-Gon said to Obi-Wan as he passed him a mug of tea. "They do not deserve your anger, Obi-Wan. Only your pity."

Obi-Wan repeated the quote in his head, reminding himself to not be angry with Bruck. He's to be pitied that he's unable to move passed this childish behaviors.

"Hello Bruck," Obi-Wan greeted him as pleasantly as he could, though eat a raw lemon would be more merciful.

Bruck again stood in front of his devoted followers. They surrounded him on either side, almost acting like a flying cape for him. They moved wherever he moved, swaying with him as Bruck moved closer, his snarl very present on that boyish face.

"What are you sorry about, Oafy-Wan?" Bruck's icy eyes danced, flickering in the fluorescent light like a crystal. "That you never told your friend that you're secretly a girl?"

His posse erupted in a comical roar, slapping their knees and grinning ecstatically.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows furrowed at the insult, not quite sure what it was supposed to mean. He looked to Garen, hoping if he knew what Bruck was talking about and it appeared he did. Garen's arms crossed tightly in front of his chest.

"If you know what's good for you, you would back off Bruck," Garen warned. "Master Drallig and Master Skywalker are in the room."

Bruck shrugged, his platinum blonde hair swung, free of a padawan's braid and cropped hair. An adult in the room or now didn't stop Bruck's bully prowess. From Obi-Wan's experience, Bruck knew how to put up the right act to become the victim and make Obi-Wan the abuser in any situation. It was one of Bruck's very special talents.

"Relax Muln," Bruck arrogantly dismissed Garen's attempt to shut down the situation. "They aren't even looking over here."

It was true. Neither Anakin nor Master Drallig noticed the little commotion in the back of the training room. Many of the padawans were aware, watching the scene unfold at a safe distance. Everyone knew to stand a good distance when Bruck and Obi-Wan engaged. Most of the time, it led to violence and being in a training room only encouraged them to whip out their lightsabers.

 _Pity him, Obi-Wan. He only deserves pity._

Bruck's hands were clutched at his hips, leaning to glare at Obi-Wan with a smirk. "Well? Come on, Obi-Wan! Show everyone that you're really a girl."

Again, why did he keep bringing up that insult? It made no sense. "I have no idea what you're talking about Bruck," Obi-Wan admitted, tired of dancing over the supposed insult. "And, if you're trying to insult me, I would have expected better coming from you."

That certainly wiped off Bruck's smirk. His mouth twisted into a snarl. "You think you're above everyone else, don't you? Because you're Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice."

"I do not—"

"I could take you down right now," Bruck said, his lightsaber suddenly clutched in his hand. "Let's have duel and find out who truly is the better fighter."

Obi-Wan eyed the lightsaber, checking his emotions once again and repeating Qui-Gon's words in his head. "I have nothing to prove Bruck," he said. "Not to you or to your little followers."

Bruck inched closer. The ice of his eyes melted into a fiery blaze. He wanted a fight. Forgo the consequences and the Masters in the room. Bruck wanted Obi-Wan to draw his lightsaber and fight. "You're a coward," Bruck hissed. "You're afraid I'm going to whip your ass and embarrass you in front of Master Jinn. Which, by the way, I heard he's in the Halls of Healing."

Don't. Don't Bruck. Do not bring up Master Jinn. Don't drag Qui-Gon into this fight.

Bruck didn't hear his silent pleas or cared. He face contorted as he glowered at Obi-Wan. "Was it another one of those _accidents_? Did you nearly kill Master Jinn? Let him die like all the others?"

The muscles in Obi-Wan's neck strained as he unsteadily released his anger into the Force. Pity him, Obi-Wan! Do not let him draw out your anger. Bruck wanted him to draw out his anger, to attack him in front of everyone. To prove that the rumors were true.

No, he won't let Bruck win. He'll stay strong. Refuse to sway under his static energy pumping inside him, ready to burst. Obi-Wan reached to the Force, opening a connection for it to swallow all the rising anger that boiled his blood.

Obi-Wan repeated the mantra inside his head, his breathing steadier. "I will not fight you Bruck," he said. "I have nothing to prove to you, so stop wasting your breath."

Obi-Wan decided he no longer sought to stay in company with Bruck and turned to leave, wanting to go to Anakin.

Bruck had a different idea. He grabbed Obi-Wan's shoulder, his fingers like claws on his shoulder, and spun him back around that Obi-Wan experienced a minor whiplash, his vision blurry for a couple of seconds. But, Bruck's fury came into focus quick enough.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Bruck growled. "Admit that you're a coward! Admit that you—"

"Is there a problem, padawans?"

Bruck jumped away from Obi-Wan, backing away and shrinking himself to a small child. He kept fumbling with his hands in a messy manner as he dropped his chin in respect to the newcomer. Obi-Wan merely glanced up to the familiar scar drawn over the eyebrow and down the eye.

Anakin Skywalker towered over them, his dark shadow capturing them all. His own watery blue eyes slid from Obi-Wan to Bruck, knowingly what occurred, but teased them with the silence for a pathetic excuse.

And Bruck fell for it. "No problems here, Master," he said, voice sounding so childlike that Obi-Wan nearly applauded for Bruck's complete transformation in record time. "Just a few friends chatting."

The scar grew longer. "Is that so?" Anakin regarded Bruck, who squirmed under Anakin's hard gaze. Anakin lingered a little longer before looking to Obi-Wan. "Is that true?"

Obi-Wan flicked a quick glance to Bruck and saw the heat in those eyes once more. "Yes. Just talking."

He knew Anakin didn't believe him. The tiny lift in the corner of Anakin's mouth proved that he knew better to trust the lies of younglings. Anakin didn't comment on the lie. He dropped the questioning, but Obi-Wan knew it wouldn't end there for him. They would talk later. In private.

"Ready to go?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan, who nodded diligently, wanting to escape Bruck.

"Excuse me, Master?"

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan flashed their attention to Bruck, who stood tentatively and polite. His lightsaber returned to his belt and his hands were drawn behind his back, standing properly and attentively like a good padawan.

"Yes?" Anakin said, confused why Bruck called for him again.

Bruck got bold. He stepped forwad, right in front of Anakin. "I would like to introduce myself," Bruck did a low bow as custom. "I'm Bruck Chun, Jedi initiate."

Obi-Wan almost threw up in his mouth. Bruck Chun was trying to suck-up to Anakin, to present himself amicably in hopes to win approval. Did he really think Anakin would take him as a padawan? The very thought made Obi-Wan's stomach curl in aversion.

Anakin felt the same way. He was not captivated by the Bruck's impression, barely even throwing him a glance. "Never heard of you," was all Anakin said before tugging on Obi-Wan's braid. "Come on! Let's go. See you around Garen."

Garen waved goodbye as he stepped back to the gathering padawans. "See you later Obi-Wan!" Garen called out as Master Drallig called for the padawans to join up front.

Obi-Wan trailed after Anakin, but favored himself a quick peek over his shoulder to look at Bruck one more time. Bruck looked stone-faced. His whole face went rigid at the quick rejection and disinterest. Anakin's remarked hit the nail on the mark, placing Bruck in his rightful place.

Years ago, Obi-Wan would have felt victorious at Bruck's humiliation. Now, all he could feel was real pity. He felt sorry for Bruck. His dream of becoming a Jedi Knight were dwindling and Anakin's off-handed comment only heightened that fear to become reality.

He and Anakin crossed the corridor and entered a smaller, deserted training room. Anakin gestured for Obi-Wan to stand in the middle of the room, instructing him where to place his feet. Obi-Wan did as he told and Anakin examined his stance.

"Okay… going to start off with a few katas," Anakin decided.

"Really?" Obi-Wan figured they would start with actual swordplay.

Anakin meagerly nodded. "I promised Master Drallig that I would start off katas with you if I trained, so… katas."

Obi-Wan began and Anakin watched. After each perfect kata, Anakin would make him do it again. And, again. As the sweat trickled down the side of Obi-Wan's forehead, Anakin asked him about Bruck. "Does that boy give you a hard time?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Sometimes, but I can handle him."

"Is he the one that gave you that bruise to your face a few days ago?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

Anakin breathed deeply. "He's only jealous, Obi-Wan," he said. "Did you sense it?"

Obi-Wan started quizzically at Anakin, missing his direction and almost tumbling over. Anakin clicked his tongue and told him to start over. Obi-Wan took position again. "You sensed his jealously?"

"All the way from where I stood with Master Drallig," Anakin said. "Master Drallig wanted to break it up earlier, but I made him wait. Wanted to see what you would do."

Obi-Wan comprehended what he heard. They knew what was happening. Since the moment Bruck entered, Anakin knew trouble was brewing and he waited to see what he would do. Obi-Wan flipped his eyes to Anakin. "How did I do?"

"Admirable," Anakin said. "Jedi Kenobi would be pleased of the result."

"You?"

"I would have cut off his arm."

Obi-Wan didn't know to take him serious or not. Anakin wouldn't take off a boy's arm over some minor insult, right?

Right?

"Again," Anakin called out again. "And this time, I want your eyes closed."

Obi-Wan groaned. His muscles were already strained and it took nearly all his concentration to keep himself balance. Now he had to let go of his vision.

Anakin assured Obi-Wan. "It'll be okay, Obi-Wan. You'll do well. Trust me."

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and began the first kata. He felt his legs wobbled at the lack of visual, but he felt a balance within himself. The Force rippled around him, supporting his body as he performed his katas. He felt another presence, one of comfort and support. It was strong and wild. But, Obi-Wan reached for it and felt himself stabilize as he performed his next kata.

"You see?" Anakin's voice entered. "Trust me… I won't let you fall."

* * *

After katas, three mores hours passed of lightsaber swings, blocks and flips before it came to a close. Their latest duel ended when Anakin kicked Obi-Wan to the floor and crossed his blue blade along Obi-Wan's neck.

Obi-Wan yielded. "Solah."

Anakin extinguished his lightsaber and plucked Obi-Wan from the floor. Obi-Wan was drenched in sweat. His full head of hair was drenched and the neckline of his tunics soaked. Training with Anakin Skywalker was always a challenging workout, but worth the lesson.

With Anakin, Obi-Wan had to learn quickly and adopt to different tactics—not always Ataru like Qui-Gon preached. In that one duel, he used two different fighting forms to combat Anakin, who began with a simple Ataru at first before he switched into a much more powerful lightsaber form of Djem So. Anakin made him think, questioning different options when fighting and strategizing the best way to beat him.

Though… it was hard to beat Anakin.

Anakin wasn't Bruck Chun. He didn't fight sloppily or blindly. He was precise. Strong. Defiant. Stubborn. And, most important, deadly. He knew exactly how to attack and counter-attack every move. He didn't fight fast. Not like he did when he dueled Jedi Kenobi. That didn't mean he fought with less intensity either. He fought like Obi-Wan was an enemy, striking at him with his blade whenever possible.

Obi-Wan managed to hold his own on occasion, catching Anakin on surprise a few times, but not enough to win. Anakin always won with his blade next to Obi-Wan's throat or a quick, light touch to the shoulder. In all cases, it was Obi-Wan who had to bow out.

So, near the end of their third hour of non-stop dueling, Anakin ended the battle once and for all. "Better Obi-Wan," he observed. "You're learning quickly."

Obi-Wan thanked him. "One must learn quickly or else be killed."

A light chuckle escaped Anakin's pleased smile. "Yeah… exactly," he agreed. "You do need to work a little more on your counter-attacks. You tend to think rather than know."

"How will I know?" Obi-Wan questioned. "I have to think what they'll do in order to fight back."

"No… you just need to trust your instincts more," Anakin countered. "The Force will guide you in battle. Trust it. Use it. Then your blade will do more for you than wait on you." Anakin glanced around the training salle, spying a disused training droid. He used the Force, dragging the droid to the center. "Practice on this droid."

Obi-Wan's brows pinched. "Practice on a droid? Why not with you?"

"I have to call my old master back," Anakin said, waving his comlink in the air to show Obi-Wan. "He's called me three times since we started."

This tidbit of news made Obi-Wan perk up. "Are they healed? Can the leave the Halls of Healing?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know about Qui-Gon, but I'm sure Obi-Wan—I mean older you—can leave." He looked back at the droid one more time. "Here… start it up and practice. Trust the Force. Let it guide you. I'm going to take this call."

Obi-Wan exhaled, defeated that he had to fight a droid rather than a person. Anakin turned the droid on and it came to life with a few sharp hisses and whistles. Obi-Wan lit up his lightsaber, controlled on the position of Ataru. In the corner of his eye, he saw Anakin slip toward the far end, away from Obi-Wan's ears. It must mean they were going to discuss more than just their Halls of Healing visitation.

Obi-Wan returned his focus to the droid. He took a deep breath, opening himself to the Force.

The droid started first. It slashes bumbled and Obi-Wan tried to counter-attack them, using different movements to deflect them. Each parry kept getting closer and closer to Obi-Wan's skin until it finally hit impact. Obi-Wan winced at the zap, tenderly rubbing his upper arm.

He looked back at his droid opponent, thinking how to stop the droid from winning against him.

 _Trust your instincts. The Force will guide you in battle. Trust it. Use it. Then your blade will do more for you._

Become one with the Force. That is what Anakin told him—and so did Qui-Gon. The Force isn't a tool for one to use. He had to trust it. Let it consume him to become one. He was hesitant to do such a thing. He never liked being out of control and letting the Force fully control him seemed frightening.

Obi-Wan shook his head. He cannot be afraid. He cannot let fear control him.

 _The Force will guide you in battle. Trust it. Use it._

Obi-Wan breathed deeply once more. To overcome adversary, he must let go of himself and his fear. He had to do this. Eyes closed, Obi-Wan dropped himself fully into the Force and instantly felt its presence. It flowed through and around him, cradling and caressing him in the same manner as last. It was gentle, like he was floating in a river. He moved his hands through the essence, feeling himself extend within the Force. He looked down at himself, seeing his body in one piece, but he felt like he was everywhere. The Force extended his body through its energy. He was no longer restricted to his physical shape. He was boundless. It felt… incredible!

Entrenched with the Force, Obi-Wan prepared for battle.

As expected, the droid took the first swing and Obi-Wan returned with the same amount of power. They clashed, his blade sizzling upon impact. The crackle of the lightsaber electrified Obi-Wan, resorting to a higher level of power. He felt like he was everywhere. His lightsaber hand moved instinctively, blocking the droid with great ease. Every actions felt slow-downed. Like he was seeing everything in half-speed while he attacked with a quickness that was unmatched.

Anakin must feel like this all the time, Obi-Wan thought. It explained the ferocity and speed of Anakin's duel with Jedi Kenobi. With both of them immersed in the Force, they were able to fight as one, countering each other without any need for a moment to recollect. Perhaps that was why the two were so in-sync with one another. It explained the strong Force presence between the two. The unexplained amount of power the energized any room whenever the two walked into now made sense. They were one with the Force. Tied together and unable to untangle their connection with each other and the Force.

Obi-Wan smiled. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic. He's never felt more at peace than now. Everything balanced. Everything bliss. An inner serenity radiated off him. Focused.

 _The Force will guide you. Trust it. Use it._

Everything was under control.

He sensed the droid winding up to strike him. Even with his eyes closed, he didn't need to see the droid to know its location. Using the Force, he found the droid, his senses alerting him of every single movement of the training droid. The droid drew closer. Its weapon positioned. Any moment, it will charge at him. Any moment now…

 _Trust it. Use it._

The droid unleashed itself. Obi-Wan flipped over the droid—flying—and brought his blade down on the droid's metal limbs. The droid gave a few creaks and blurps before the light faded from its eye. It surrendered, turning itself off for survival.

Obi-Wan stared at the damaged droid. His breathing stayed calmed, rhythmic as he surveyed his feat. He did it. He let the Force drive him to success. Not logic, but instinct. Qui-Gon would be proud of him.

Obi-Wan reemerged from the Force's energy, still feeling a lingering presence clinging onto him, unwilling to let go. He didn't know why it latched onto him, its tendrils wrapping tightly around him. Did Anakin and Jedi Kenobi experienced this situation? Was it normal to have the Force refuse to let one breathe?

"Impressive."

Obi-Wan spun around at the new, strange voice. He held his lightsaber up, eyes staring up at a refined figure, dressed in lavished clothing that contrasted greatly with the Order's standard of living. His blonde hair was slicked back away from his face and his blue eyes were critical, but soft. They glanced to the lightsaber, wavering in his step as he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry to startle you," the man said, his eyes cautiously locked on the bright, blue blade. "I mean no harm."

Obi-Wan studied the man for a moment before extinguishing his lightsaber. "I wasn't aware anyone was watching me."

"Only briefly, I assure you," the man said, strolling further into the training room. His expression was colorless, hardly a flicker of any emotion passed through the man's face. He simply observed the scene before him. "I was only walking by and saw you fighting that training droid." The man gestured to the now defeated droid. "I was impressed how you handled yourself, especially someone of your age. Are all Jedi as good as you with a blade?"

Redness crept to Obi-Wan's face. He looked away, bending down to pick up the droid pieces. "I'm not good. There are others who far surpass me."

"From what I've seen, I can confirm that statement is false," the man replied. "You'll become a fine Jedi Knight. Possibly even one of the best if you keep it up."

Obi-Wan raised his head back to the man. He had never seen him inside the Jedi Temple before and he certainly didn't look like a Jedi. He glanced in the direction he last saw Anakin. The Jedi Knight had his back turned, unaware of another individual in the room. Obi-Wan was all by himself with the stranger. "Excuse my poor manners, but… I don't believe we've met?"

The man looked positively abashed. "Please! Excuse _my_ poor manners," the man stuck out a hand to Obi-Wan. "Sheev Palpatine—Senator of Naboo."

Obi-Wan knew it was impolite to shake the hand of a Senator. Jedi were supposed to bow to them. Never shake. But, Senator Palpatine's hand still hoovered in front of him and it would be awkward if he didn't accept it.

So, he shook the Senator's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Senator."

"Likewise… now, it's only fair for me to ask for your name," Senator Palpatine quipped. "What is your name, my boy?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Senator Palpatine thought. "Obi-Wan… you're Master Jinn's apprentice, are you not?"

Obi-Wan blinked in surprised, mouth parting. He found it odd that a random senator knew of his apprenticeship with Qui-Gon. His master hardly ever talked about politics nor did he ever share those details with anyone outside the Order. He cautiously looked into the Senator's eyes, trying to find a hint of something. Qui-Gon often warned him of getting into politics. Trust the Force. Not the politician.

"Err… yes! I am," Obi-Wan finally replied after he realized he hadn't said anything. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything, but it was too late to backtrack. The senator apparently already knew who he was, so there was no point in being reclusive. And, he noted that the senator didn't seem at all very threatening or power hungry. Only interested. There was no need to call out to Anakin for help.

Senator Palpatine's smile widened. "Yes… I just came from a meeting with your Council. They informed me and others about that terrible ordeal. I do hope your master is well."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master Jinn is almost fully recovered."

"That is very good news," remarked Senator Palpatine. "Good news indeed!"

Obi-Wan agreed. He disliked seeing his Master vulnerable. Qui-Gon's a powerful Jedi and lounging in the Halls of Healing only ruined that image. Though, he wouldn't call what Qui-Gon was doing lounging. The Healers have threatened to cuff him to his cot if he tried to get up again.

Senator Palpatine eyed the dismantled droid on the floor. "Practicing your swordplay?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sure Master Jinn would be impressed if he was here to see what I saw," Senator Palpatine commented. "He must be very proud of you."

Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure if his master was proud of him. They only started their apprenticeship a year ago and their partnership was rocky. If anything, Obi-Wan always felt he disappointed his Master. He performed to the best he could do, but it never seemed to be enough for Qui-Gon. There was always something Obi-Wan missed or needed to improve. So, proud of him? Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure if that was true or not.

"I'm sure on some occasions, he is," Obi-Wan replied.

Senator Palpatine raised a brow, concerned. "Oh… I'm sorry. I… I didn't realize."

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes, ashamed of himself for admitting that out-loud. He silently reprimanded himself for discussing his apprenticeship with a stranger—worse—a senator! "It's not what you think, Senator," Obi-Wan added, trying to repair the damage. "I'm learning a great deal from Master Jinn and I have a lot more to learn. I respect his teachings and admire his abilities. He's a fine instructor."

Senator Palpatine saw through his attempt, but nodded understandably. "Not every partnership is perfect. Each have a fault," he said. "I'm sure Master Jinn is a good teacher. But, a hard man to win approval."

Yes. That was quite accurate. "He only gives it to those who deserve it."

"And you do not deserve it?"

Obi-Wan paused, thinking. He always felt he deserved the approval. The pride a Master should feel when their apprentice excels. But, Qui-Gon hardly showed his emotions in regards to him. He kept them neutral. But, when he sent his praises, Obi-Wan felt a rise of exhilaration and he never wanted it to end. He worked harder after every praise, wanting Qui-Gon to prove he was right in accepting him as his apprentice.

He looked back up at the Senator. "I still have a lot to learn," he said, quietly. "I deserve it when I earn it."

There was a shift in Senator Palpatine's eyes. For a tiniest moment, Obi-Wan thought he saw a flare of disgruntle at the answer. But, when Obi-Wan looked again, it was back to the calm orbs. "Modest," he said, more to himself before speaking to Obi-Wan. "You're very modest, Obi-Wan. From what I witnessed just a few minutes ago, I expect you to be the most prized padawans in the Temple."

Obi-Wan flushed greatly at the comment. The man's compliments made him uneasy. He was never one to boast about his skills or triumphs. He preferred to be vague or subtle when discussing his abilities and accomplishments, throwing more accolades to another person. Yet, this Senator kept dumping them on him, burying him.

"I'm not the best padawan, sir," Obi-Wan said. "I'm merely doing my best."

"As you should," Senator Palpatine agreed. "Lack of ambition leaves one empty. Unfulfilled."

True. Laziness is often found to those who hold no ambition or persistence. Obi-Wan never found himself bored. Only when he had to wait did he grow impatient.

Senator Palpatine strolled over to the row of seats, taking one spot while patting his hand on the one beside him, gesturing for Obi-Wan to sit. Obi-Wan glanced back to the area Anakin slipped off too, wondering when Anakin was coming back.

He could not reject the Senator's gesture and he took the seat beside him. Senator Palpatine folded his hands on his lap, but he didn't sit rigid like most politicians. He seemed relaxed and comfortable. In a serene state of mind and body. "Tell me, Obi-Wan," he said. "What is your ambition? What do you want to do with your life?"

"I want to become a Jedi." He didn't even need to think to answer that question.

"Is that all?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows drew inward. What did the senator mean? He's been learning to become a Jedi since he was an infant. It's all he ever wanted to be. There was nothing else. Nothing.

Or was there? Obi-Wan pondered, reconsidering everything. He still want to become a Jedi. He wanted to help keep peace in the galaxy. Didn't he? He dug deeper in his very soul and was surprised what he discovered.

He glanced side-ways at the Senator, who stayed patient for a response. He wanted an answer. Why did he need an answer? Why did he _want_ an answer? The Senator was looking for something. He didn't understand his reasoning for asking. His interests seemed misplaced. He should be more attentive to the politics of the galaxy than a padawan's ambition.

Obi-Wan fidgeted in his seat. He again looked back to Anakin, catching his the view of his back. He wanted him to stop talking and come back over and save him from this politician. "Yes. That's all I want to do," he said to Senator Palpatine.

The Senator appraised him, his eyes trailing down his nose to Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan again wondered what the Senator was searching for with his answer. The Senator's gaze was one of fascination and curious like he found Obi-Wan to be a different species all together. His slight tilt of his head and kind eyes gave Obi-Wan a sense of comfort, but the questioning threw him off.

The Senator seemed aware of the awkwardness. "My dear boy! I'm sorry if I am making you feel uncomfortable," he said, penitently. "I was simply curious. I hardly ever interact with a Jedi… let alone one-on-one. I only wondered if Jedi ever wanted to be more than just… Jedi."

Ridiculous! That's all they ever wanted. They all wanted to become Jedi. It's the reason why Bruck and he were rivals. They both wanted to become Jedi Knights, a padawan to the great Qui-Gon Jinn. And, both of them were willing to fight for it. Bruck cheated. Obi-Wan lost, yet gained the title of padawan. There were never other thoughts of anything else. Of being anything else.

Right?

The Senator patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Do not look so sad, my friend," he said. "As I said, I was only curious. Becoming a Jedi is a great honor that many of us will never achieve."

Honor isn't the word Obi-Wan would have chosen. "I do not do it for the honor, Senator," he said. "I perform my duties to the best of my ability to keep the peace of the galaxy."

Senator Palpatine nodded kindly, smiling sincerely. "Then I suggest you keep up your training," he advised and he slowly rose from his seat. His eyes never wandered from Obi-Wan. "I expect great things from you."

Obi-Wan stood up as well, bowing deep in respect to the Senator. "Thank you, Senator."

The Senator stepped away, heading to the door he entered. He stopped, looking back once more at Obi-Wan. "If you ever find you need to talk to someone _outside_ the Jedi," he said, "my doors are always open. Do you play Dejarik, my boy?"

"Yes, I play the game on occasion, Senator."

"I recently purchased a brand new set, but none of my fellow colleagues are interested," Senator Palpatine said, dejectedly. "So, it's sitting away, collecting dust. Wasteful." The Senator shook his in mild sorrow, before looking to Obi-Wan with hopeful eyes. "You wouldn't mind visiting to play a game, would you? I terribly miss the game and would love to play it again."

Obi-Wan knew he was going to lie. "I would be honored to play, Senator," he said and bowed one more time in respect. "Thank you."

Footsteps echoed in the room and Obi-Wan abruptly turned to his right to see Anakin had returned to the party. He drew a deep breath in relief at being rescued from the senator. But, Obi-Wan was surprised to find a boyish, warm smile plastered on Anakin's face.

"Chance—I mean, Senator Palpatine," Anakin greeted, walking passed Obi-Wan and straight to the Senator. Anakin gave a deep bow to the Senator. "It's good to see you."

Senator Palpatine looked just as befuddled by the reaction as Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry! I am typically good with faces, but cannot remember yours…"

"Anakin," he said, sticking out his hand. "Anakin Skywalker."

Senator Palpatine's smile tightened, almost forming a straight line. He shook Anakin's hand "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm still not quite sure who you are."

Anakin shrugged, not offended by Senator Palpatine's supposed lack of memory. "That's okay… you will though. One day."

Obi-Wan nearly groaned while Senator Palpatine gently nodded his head. "I suppose I will."

"What brings a senator to the Jedi Temple?" Anakin asked, blunt in his questioning. He was never one to tip-toe, Obi-Wan guessed.

Senator Palpatine stayed composed, not insulted by the bombardment. "I was invited by the Chancellor to a meeting with the Council. I was just on my way out when I spotted this talented boy fighting a droid," Senator Palpatine waved a polite hand to Obi-Wan. "Remarkable! He's going to be a powerful Jedi. Help keep the galaxy at peace."

"Him and another," Anakin replied, but Senator Palpatine missed the joke entirely.

"Yes, well, I do not wish to take up any more of your time," Senator Palpatine said, bowing out of the conversation. His eyes fell to Obi-Wan. "Please swing by anytime, Obi-Wan. I would enjoy playing a game of Dejarik with you."

Anakin flickered his eyes to Obi-Wan, both matching the knowing truth that Obi-Wan would be unable to play the game with him until the whole Sith Lord ordeal was handled. "I'll see if we can make arrangements," Anakin said to Senator Palpatine as to not offend the politician with a rejection.

Obi-Wan thank the Senator again for the invitation. As the Senator exited, Obi-Wan's face wrinkled in concern. The Senator was unusual. No senator in the Republic Senate ever took interest in padawan. Ever.

So, why did this senator take an interest in him?

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan startled at the sound of Anakin's voice. He relaxed immensely at the sight of seeing Anakin—alone—in front of him, apprehension flecks in his eyes. "Everything okay?" Anakin questioned, concerned. "I kept calling your name."

Obi-Wan nodded, pushing the strange encounter with the Senator aside. "Yes! Sorry… I got lost in my thoughts."

Anakin stared, an eyebrow arched in question. For a moment, Obi-Wan thought Anakin saw straight through the half-truth. His fingers fidgeted, but he curled them up in his sleeve to hide it from Anakin's gaze. But, Anakin shrugged, accepting the reply with no worries.

"Okay… why don't we head back to the apartment and you get yourself cleaned up," Anakin decided, tugging on Obi-Wan's braid to indicate it was time to leave the dojo.

Obi-Wan curled his nose at the tug. Qui-Gon did it on occasion, but it seemed Anakin was fond of pulling or flicking the braid more often than necessary. He didn't necessary disliked the gesture. He knew it meant well and as a sign of fondness. But, he still curled his nose because it still stung.

"I still need to clean up the droid," Obi-Wan pointed the mess of the training droid.

Anakin casually waved his hand and the droid plus missing limb slid across into its old resting pace. "Done," he declared. "Now—go and clean yourself up. You're starting to smell."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Caring is Sharing & Sharing is Caring**

Anakin dropped Padawan Kenobi off at one of his diplomacy classes and went straight to the Halls of Healing. Obi-Wan said he was free to go, but needed Anakin's assistance.

Meaning he needed Anakin's help in sneaking out.

He found Obi-Wan easily enough. It wasn't too difficult to locate his Master. Obi-Wan was like a bright beacon. Even amongst the rest of the Jedi Order. He opened the door and found Obi-Wan alone in the room. Qui-Gon was no longer there.

Obi-Wan snapped his attention to the door. "About time you showed up," he muttered, looking relieved to see Anakin rather than a healer. "I thought for a moment you were going to leave me down here."

"It crossed my mind," Anakin admitted as he went over to Obi-Wan's cot. "Where did Qui-Gon go?"

"The healers took him to get another bacta rinse on his leg," Obi-Wan said. "They want to make sure all the poison is out."

Anakin waited for Obi-Wan to rise up, but he saw that his master was still laying in his cot. "What are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to leave?"

Obi-Wan lifted his right arm, the one furthest from Anakin. A silver chain was attached to Obi-Wan's wrist and cuffed him to the cot's handlebars. Force inhibitor handcuffs. Who knew the healers had it in them to do something drastic?

Anakin couldn't help but crack a smile and chuckle. "Are you serious?"

"Very," Obi-Wan was not amused. "Apparently, Healer Che thought it would be a good idea to keep me and Qui-Gon handcuffed to our beds. Didn't trust us to stay put."

Anakin raised a quizzical brow. "I thought you said you were free to go?"

Obi-Wan rolled his head to his side. "I am," he insisted. "I'm perfectly healed. They won't let me go. Want to keep me here for another night."

"I thought you enjoy trips to the Halls of Healing?" Anakin said, in mock surprise. "After all, you do visit an awful lot."

Qui-Gon's mouth pinched. "Anakin… be a bit more helpful than sarcastic."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Fine, but this counts."

"No it does not."

Anakin turned on his heel and headed for the doors. Obi-Wan retracted. "Fine! Fine. I'll let it count," he said. "Now, would you please help?"

Anakin waved his hand the handcuffs slipped right off Qui-Gon's wrist and hung from the bed in defeat. Obi-Wan stared. "Huh? You make it seem easy."

"Because it is," Anakin remarked and he helped Obi-Wan to his feet.

"I guess it is easy when one has access to the Force."

Knowing their way around the Halls of Healing, Anakin and Obi-Wan escaped rather quickly and uneventfully. Just how they would prefer. Anakin explained to Obi-Wan that he dropped the padawan off at his classes and needed some supplies for their new accommodations.

However, it seemed Obi-Wan was not interested in the details Anakin shared. In fact, his pursed eyebrows only brought a concern to Anakin that he stopped to ask. "What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan sighed, looking around them, before indicating Anakin to follow him. They stepped away, reaching a balcony that looked out to Coruscant's vast landscape. Once secluded and alone, Obi-Wan spoke. "I feel I owe you an apology."

Anakin dipped his head, unable to look at Obi-Wan. If anything, he owed Obi-Wan an apology. "You don't owe me anything, Master."

Obi-Wan leaned up against the balcony's railings, arms rested in his oversized sleeves. "No… I do," he countered, politely. His voice was so soft that it rattled Anakin. It was so similar to the tone he used when he's disappointed in him. "I know that I haven't been the best Master for you. I was never meant to be your Master. That position belonged to Qui-Gon."

Anakin didn't necessarily think so. Obi-Wan was a great Master. As a young padawan, he would have liked to have Qui-Gon be his Master, but he still appreciated Obi-Wan. Still happy for Obi-Wan to be in his life.

After all their turbulent arguments, near-death experiences and peaceful moments, Anakin still loved Obi-Wan.

For Obi-Wan was the closest thing Anakin had to a father.

But, Obi-Wan didn't know that and Anakin never told him. He didn't think he could withstand the aftermath of the revelation. It was best to only assume Obi-Wan knew how much he meant to him.

Obi-Wan raised his head up, just a little, to peek at the marble archway. "I tried to do the best I could for you. Training you to the best of my ability, but I have forgotten one thing," he said, so weary like he was going to collapse on himself. Anakin didn't know if he be ready to catch his Master or not. "I've forgotten that you're not like me. You weren't raised in the Temple. You had a life. You had someone you love and loved you back for years."

"You needed more feelings, more understanding and more comfort," Obi-Wan continued, "and I failed to provide you those needs because I believed you needed the strict environment the Jedi Order issued." Obi-Wan turned to look squarely at Anakin and Anakin felt his heart pound like a single snare drum. "I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt. If I ever made you question or think you were… less than what you are… I'm sorry. For all of it."

Anakin didn't say anything. Yes, he did doubt himself. Not in his abilities, but of his worth. He did question whether Obi-Wan loved him like he loved him. He wondered if Obi-Wan despised him or only saw him as a "pathetic life-form" like he originally called him when Qui-Gon rescued him. He thought of all of this. He still did on occasion. He wondered if Obi-Wan saw him as he wanted him to be seen. Or if he still saw him as a slave child that stole Qui-Gon from him.

Obi-Wan noted his silence. "You were a special child, Anakin," he said. "And, I had no idea how to raise you. I did the best I could. I tried to be flexible and understanding, but it was not enough. Not for you. So… I'm sorry I failed you. Sorry I failed to show how important you are. And, not just to the Jedi Order. But to me."

Anakin breathed deeply, holding back tears that started to wet his eyes. "You didn't fail me, Master."

"It's okay Anakin," Obi-Wan said, calmed. "I did. I know it. You know it."

A heavy silence fell between the two of them. Neither willing to say anything to one another at the moment. Anakin was too afraid to speak. He feared if he did, he would break. And, he cannot break.

Finally, Obi-Wan broke the silence. "Do you remember that time you wanted to leave the Order?"

Anakin thought back. There were tons of times he wanted to leave the Order. But, Obi-Wan didn't know all of them. Only that one time. "Before the mission to Carnelion IV?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes… you wanted to leave the Order. Make your own decisions," he said, a shadow of the past clouding his eyes. "Said the galaxy was calling for you."

"But, I didn't leave. I stayed," Anakin reminded him. He remembered accepting his lightsaber from Obi-Wan's outstretched hand that fateful day on Carnelion IV. When for a brief moment, he thought he was going to lose his master to that ridiculous war between the Open and Close.

"That you did," Obi-Wan agreed, "but did I ever tell you what happened after you handed me your lightsaber?"

Anakin thought for a moment. "No."

Of course, Anakin knew Obi-Wan was aware of that. Obi-Wan turned, hands on the balcony's railings as he gazed at the spectacular view of Coruscant. "After you handed me your lightsaber, I spoke to Master Yoda."

Anakin's interest peaked. "Okay."

"We discussed a lot of things, but mostly the consequences of you leaving the Order."

Anakin's eyebrows pinched. He never liked people talking about him behind his back, especially when it concerned with his life. Did he and Master Yoda try to come up with a plan to change his mind? Was that the point of the mission to Carnelion IV? To get him to stay in the Order?

Anakin tensed. "I see."

Obi-Wan must have known what he was thinking about because he quickly steered the story. "But then, Master Yoda asked of me. What would I do if you left?"

What would Obi-Wan do if Anakin left the Order many years ago? Anakin imagined Obi-Wan would have been disappointed, but somewhat relieved to be free of the burden Qui-Gon placed on him. He would probably be Jedi Knight by himself before accepting a new padawan, a _better_ padawan. One that he wouldn't give him such headaches all the time.

So, Anakin wasn't expecting anything, but that response.

It came to him as surprise when Obi-Wan didn't.

Obi-Wan's blue eyes locked on Anakin, a genuine, light smile twitching underneath his beard. "I told Master Yoda that if you left the Order," he said, pausing to take a breath, "I would leave too."

Anakin couldn't move. Couldn't even breathe. Those last few words sent a bolt right to the very core of him. He couldn't have heard right. No… he misheard. That was it. Obi-Wan would never leave the Jedi Order. Ever. It wasn't possible. He was always a Jedi. No matter what.

Anakin stuttered his start. "I-I… I mean… w-what?" he spluttered. "I-I don't think I heard you right."

A teasing smile blossomed from Obi-Wan's beard. "You heard right. I told Master Yoda I would leave the Order with you."

Anakin blinked, trying compute the words he heard. "I… I don't understand. You would leave?" he flabbergasted. "Leave everything you know behind? Everything you worked for… just because _I_ would?"

Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin staggered backwards, turning away for a minute. "But… you're a Jedi! Your whole life is the Jedi Order. You wouldn't leave it."

"Oh, but I was," Obi-Wan corrected him matter-of-factly. "I was willing to leave it all behind to join you in exile."

Anakin breathed heavily, his heart so heavy by the revelation. "Why are you telling me this?"

Obi-Wan walked over, concern swirling in his expression as he tried to catch Anakin's eye. "I wanted you to know that I care, Anakin. That I've always cared about you," he explained. "I never thought I needed to say it out-loud, but…"

Obi-Wan ended without saying it, but Anakin knew what he meant. The altercation in the Halls of Healing when he accused of Obi-Wan being cold-hearted. That memory burned into Anakin's head that he grabbed small fistfuls of his hair in hopes to control the feeling of guilt.

He was wrong. So very wrong about his Master. How could he have been so wrong?

Anakin thought back to that day. The sorrow, yet understanding look of his Master when Anakin handed him the lightsaber. Then the happiness of his Master when Anakin accepted it back. But, that day could have gone so differently.

What if he didn't decide to return to the Order? He and Obi-Wan would have been free from the confines of the Jedi Order. Gone off exploring the stars and helping people who needed assistance. They could have freed his mother. He could have married Padme in the open with Obi-Wan in attendance rather than the droids. He would have… he would have…

Anakin would have the family he always wanted.

His mother alive and free. His marriage to Padme opened and accepted. And, Obi-Wan would fight beside him in freeing the galaxy on their own terms rather than being a slave to the Order, the Republic or to anyone else.

Yet, here he was, stuck in chains to serve the Order on their terms. To defend a Republic that takes forever to get anything done. A Republic full of corrupt, unpunished individuals. Then there's his mother. Dead before she could see the kind of Jedi her son became. Padme and their love—forced apart and kept secret. And, last, there was Obi-Wan, still keeping his head down and following the Council's orders.

If only Anakin had known. If Obi-Wan had told him sooner that he would have left the Order with him… "Why are you telling me this now?"

Why did you not tell me all those years ago? Anakin thought. When we could have been happier and not have to deal with the war and the corruptions?

Obi-Wan averted his eyes and took a couple steps away from Anakin. He didn't go far. He still stood on the balcony, but there was tired, resigned look in his posture. "I never told you because you decided to stick to being a Jedi," he said after a while. "I almost told you again on Geonosis, but circumstances changed once again."

Anakin scrunched his face at the memory of the first battle at Geonosis. "I wish you told me."

That caused Obi-Wan's brows to rise. "Are you thinking about leaving?"

"No, I just…" Anakin bit the insides of his mouth. "I don't understand why you didn't tell me at all? Back then at least."

Obi-Wan fell back against the railings once more. "I wanted you to come to your own decision," he said. "You told me that Qui-Gon and your mother decided for you to become a Jedi. That you accepted because it was all that was given to you."

Anakin recalled his little speech. He remembered that day so clearly when Qui-Gon and his mother discussed about his future, how his mother wanted Qui-Gon to take him away and train him to become a Jedi. His whole life planned between the two without his say. Not that he cared at the time. He was young, living on a dustball, and a magic man with a spaceship offered him a chance to escape it. He wasn't going to turn it down.

But, when he arrived on Coruscant and saw all the opportunities that were presented to him, he suddenly rethought about his future. Did he truly want to be a Jedi? Or did he want to be something else?

Anakin diverted his eyes, nodding at Obi-Wan that he was indeed correct. He heard Obi-Wan slow and steady breaths.

"I wanted you to have your chance at making your own decision. To decide your future without anyone else telling you their thoughts, opinions or decisions," Obi-Wan continued on. "So, I didn't say anything and you made your decision all by yourself." Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin and beamed. "I was very proud of you."

"You never told me that."

"I didn't want to," Obi-Wan admitted. "I wanted you to be proud of your own decision. Were you?"

So many questions filtered through his mind. Different scenarios played out in front of him as he tried to figure out if he's proud of the decision he made or if he should have left the Order back then. He thought of the chances to save his mother, free the slaves and travel the galaxy. But, would he have met up with Padme again? Would they have fallen in love? And, what about Ahsoka? Or Artoo? Rex?

People and droids he never would have met and known.

"I… I don't regret my decision," Anakin said at last as he walked over to stand next to Obi-Wan. "I'm proud to be a Jedi Knight. I'm proud to have been your padawan. I'm… thankful… for everything."

Obi-Wan patted Anakin's shoulder. "You're a great Jedi, Anakin," he said. "You have far surpassed my hopes for you."

Anakin's heart fluttered at hearing the praise. He ducked his head down again, his pride swelling double in size at the praise. He tried to imitate Obi-Wan's humble expression, but his face kept cracking into a grin. "It's all because of your training, Master."

"I'm not talking about your training, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, kindly. "I meant your heart. You are full of courage, compassion, generosity and commitment. You want to help everyone and won't stop until you do so."

Obi-Wan's gentle, but proud smile spread across his face. He reached over and squeezed Anakin's flesh arm in a gentle manner. "I am very proud of you," he said. "Always am."

Anakin had nothing to say. Anything he said after such a comment felt empty. Impassive. And, that was not what he was feeling. He felt so much. A burst of lightness enveloped him, keeping him warm as he felt himself rising higher. A sense of exhilaration like he gets when piloting.

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's arm once more before dropping it. "I believe we should get going," he said, figuring they shared enough for one day. "You said something about needing groceries?"

Anakin stayed still as Obi-Wan made his way back into the Temple. Hearing Obi-Wan footsteps grow lighter, Anakin realized he couldn't let Obi-Wan walk away without saying anything. He had to tell him. Tell him about his mother's death, his marriage to Padme and his confusion with the Order.

He had to say something!

" _Master_!"

Obi-Wan stopped and turned to Anakin. "Yes?"

Anakin's breathing ragged as he tried to pick his thoughts. Choose the right words. Each second that ticked by rang inside his head. His conscious yelling at him to speak and confess to everything. He wanted to share. He wanted to let Obi-Wan into his private battle. He wanted his Master's help and guidance. And, now was his chance!

"Um… I…" Anakin said hesitantly.

Obi-Wan turned fully to face him and Anakin panicked. Why wasn't he saying it?

"I'm sorry," Anakin blurted, surprising himself. "S-Sorry for doubting you as well. A-And accusing you… I always knew. I did. And… and I-I just… you're the best Master anyone could ever ask for." Why was it suddenly so difficult for him to say it? He often told Padme how powerful and wise Obi-Wan was and how he was appreciated of his Master's teachings. Why was it so hard now? "I'm glad to have you in my life."

Obi-Wan's smile de-aged him. It almost made Anakin think that he was that twenty-something padawan once again. That youthful look that Obi-Wan spent years trying to cover up with his beard and impeccable posture to trick his allies and enemies alike of his true age returned and it made Anakin realize just how _human_ his master was.

His master nodded his acceptance at Anakin's apology, replying. "I'm glad to have you in my life as well, Anakin," he said before nudging his head in the direction of the corridor. "Now… you were saying about needing things?"

Anakin pushed himself away from the balcony's railings and joined his Master. "Yes, we need groceries and clothes and blankets for us…"

Obi-Wan sighed, tiredly. "Did you make a shopping list?"

Anakin snorted. "You know me, Master," he said. "I like to improvise."

Obi-Wan clicked his tongue. "Unfortunately."

They re-entered the Temple, following the path laid before them. It was just them in the corridor. No other Jedi were walking by. Just the two of them. Like always.

"So," Anakin piped up, his feet nearly bouncing as he walked. "You never told me… how did Master Yoda react to you possibly leaving the Order?"

Obi-Wan passed his hands over his eyes. "He wasn't happy."

"Of course not," Anakin commented. "His prized Jedi leaving? It would look bad."

Obi-Wan dropped his hand from his face. "I'm not a prized Jedi, Anakin," he said. "And, I doubt Master Yoda even thought of it like that."

Anakin shrugged, but he still secretly believed Master Yoda would have done as much as he could to ensure Obi-Wan stayed in the Order. After all, Obi-Wan was the Sith Killer. The rising star in the Jedi Order. The Perfect Jedi.

If Obi-Wan left with him that day, what would it mean for the Order? What would it say about the Jedi Order to lose both the Sith Killer and the Chosen One?

It probably would not look good to the eyes of the Republic.

So, Anakin doubted Master Yoda would let Obi-Wan leave the Order willing. "If you say so, Master."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin an exasperated look before mockingly replying. "Yes, I do say so," he said. "Now… pull out that shopping list. Might as well get started on it."

* * *

It would be another two nights before Qui-Gon was released from the Halls of Healing. Obi-Wan was enthusiastic upon his Master's return. Not because he disliked hanging out with Anakin and Jedi Kenobi, but he missed his Master's presence. And since Anakin's outburst, no one except the Councilors were allowed to visit them in the Halls of Healing.

But, miraculously, Anakin had been able to smuggle Jedi Kenobi one day after his placement in the Halls of Healing. They received a few not-so-pleasant calls from Healer Che about the trickery. Anakin deleted every single one.

Those two days without Qui-Gon weren't terribly dull. Obi-Wan enjoyed spending time with the two Knights. Whatever happened between the two Knights settled and Obi-Wan noticed how pleasant and friendly Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were to one another. Like they were when he first met them. The two must have talked over their differences when he was asleep and Obi-Wan was thankful they got over their minor rift. It would have been a very tense living situation if they hadn't.

While Qui-Gon healed, Obi-Wan practiced swordplay with Anakin and played Dejarik with Jedi Kenobi (he lost every game, despite Anakin's help). When it came to his studies, Jedi Kenobi sat beside him at the table for assistance while Anakin watched holovideos of podracing, cheering and criticizing every now and then.

When he wasn't under Anakin's or Jedi Kenobi's tutelage, Obi-Wan spent his time enjoying the company of his friends. Anakin or Jedi Kenobi were always nearby, but they kept themselves seemingly undercover because none of his friends noticed their presences. He swam with Bant in the Room with a Thousand Fountains and studied with Garen and Siri on the many subjects they took as padawans. Siri pestered him about his absences, while Garen tried futilely to distract her with quizzes.

"Ask me another question, Garen, and I'll give you a nasty scar on your face," Siri warned.

Garen stopped immediately and let Obi-Wan to defend himself. "It's nothing," Obi-Wan said in an attempt to dismiss Siri's curiosity. "Master Qui-Gon just thinks I need some one-on-one training. That's all."

"Really? One-on-one," Siri mused. "With who? Certainly not with your master seeing as he's in the Halls of Healing."

"Just other Jedi," Obi-Wan said, tired of the invasive questions. "Ones who are master duelists."

"You mean those new Jedi Knights everyone is talking about? How do you know them?"

"Through Qui-Gon."

"Interesting… strange how Qui-Gon is the only one who seems to know them," Siri purposely said out-loud in an unconvinced manner. "My master never heard of them. Skywalker or Ben."

"I'm sure she has," Obi-Wan muttered, thinking how Master Gallia was close to Master Jinn and himself.

Siri claimed otherwise. "So… who are they?"

"Jedi Knights."

"Were they Shadows?"

Obi-Wan thought. "I'm not quite sure. They were out in the Outer Rim territories for a long time. They might have been."

It wasn't exactly a lie and Siri couldn't ask any more question because Master Gallia came and beckoned her to join in a session of meditation. Siri packed away her belongings and left, still looking a bit determined to uncover the truth.

Obi-Wan would deal with it later.

Besides his friends, Obi-Wan often met up with Council members. A few times they have made appearances at the apartment to check-in on Qui-Gon's request. Master Mundi and Master Koon were the last two Councilors to stop by at the apartment, talking to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin over safety precautions. The two High Council members quietly studied Obi-Wan and threw a few questions in his direction in regards to his training. Obi-Wan answered all of the questions, but it bothered he was mostly bothered by the intrigued, peculiar looks both Jedi Masters gave when they listened.

He hunched his shoulders, not liking the sudden spotlight over his head.

When evening came, Jedi Kenobi made dinner (Anakin claimed he lacked cooking skills) and they ate in a casual manner, conversing in a lively mood. Obi-Wan imagined it was how normal families ate around their dinner tables. Talking about a range of topics, retelling stories and trading jabs… dinner was never a dull moment with Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Obi-Wan keenly listened, sharing his thoughts whenever he could. It was hard to add his two credits into the conversations at times. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi exchanged barbs at an impeccable rate, neither of them missing a beat. It was mesmerizing.

Two nights quickly passed and now Qui-Gon sat in their living space in relative peace while Jedi Kenobi passed him a mug of warm tea.

"Thank you," Qui-Gon accepted the drink. "I do hope my young padawan was not too much of a burden for you."

Obi-Wan restrained from rolling his eyes as Qui-Gon flashed an amused smile in his direction. Anakin, who sat beside Qui-Gon on the sofa, shrugged. "It was nothing," he said. "When he got annoying, we locked him up in the fresher."

Qui-Gon drew a sip. "I found making him do meaningless chores more punishing."

"Glad I amuse you both," Obi-Wan remarked, crossing his arms.

That earned laughter from Qui-Gon and Anakin. "Relax, my padawan," Qui-Gon commented. "It's all in jest."

"You might as well get used to it," Jedi Kenobi said, taking a seat on the opposite sofa. "Or else learn to return the favor."

Obi-Wan joined his older self on the couch and they spent most of the night sharing details of incident in the lower levels of Coruscant. It was the first time Obi-Wan learned of anything about what happened to Jedi Kenobi in the lower levels and it sounded unpleasant. Being chased by bounty hunters and confronting the Sith Lord alone wasn't his idea of a recon mission.

Eventually, the topic turned to safety measurements and Obi-Wan received a long lecture about not going anywhere without either one of them present or another Master. They also decided to add extra lightsaber and hand-to-hand combat lessons along with his other schoolwork.

Siri would definitely ask more questions if she ever saw him fist-fighting.

Obi-Wan got lost his thought, drifting away from the conversation until he heard something that triggered him out. "What, Master?"

Qui-Gon's eyes slid to Obi-Wan. "I was just saying that the Council spoke to the Chancellor and a few senators the other day," he said. "Apparently the escapade in the lower levels didn't go unnoticed."

"Did the Council say anything about what they wanted?" Jedi Kenobi asked, graved as he dropped his chin in his palm.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "They didn't converse with me on the subject. But, I believe it didn't go so well. Mace looked particularly sour yesterday."

"He always does," Anakin remarked. "That's not new."

As the three Jedi spoke about the politicians, Obi-Wan folded his hands together in a clench. Senator Palpatine popped in his mind, remembering the kind, but strange Senator of Naboo. He opened his mouth to tell Qui-Gon that he met with one of the senators, but stopped before any words escaped.

He remembered Qui-Gon's dislike of politicians. Not all politicians, but he knew Qui-Gon preferred to avoid Senate meetings and discussion of politics unless absolutely necessary. Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure how Qui-Gon would take it he learned that his padawan spent time with a senator and was invited back to the senator's office to play games.

Not that Obi-Wan would go, but he didn't want to picture the slanted brows and the tight lip of Qui-Gon's disapproval. Yet, Obi-Wan didn't want Qui-Gon to learn about the incident from another person. It wasn't like the senator sought anything from him. He was only a padawan. The senator only complimented him and asked a few questions that he would have asked to any Jedi. Nothing manipulative or discerning. He didn't need to trouble Qui-Gon. He had enough worries—they both had enough worries with a Sith Lord trying to kill him.

However, Obi-Wan still felt a slight discomfort when he thought about the politician. Despite the kindness and praises, Obi-Wan sensed something was off with the politician. That his words were more than what they appeared to be. He couldn't explain it well. Not at the moment. Maybe Anakin felt it. He briefly spoke with the politician, though the senator didn't seemed at all interested in Anakin. It confused Obi-Wan that a politician paid no attention to a Jedi Knight, but rather to a padawan.

Obi-Wan tried to catch Anakin's eye, hoping to silently communicate to him of his predicament. But, Anakin was oblivious to Obi-Wan's attempt. He was too engrossed with speaking to Qui-Gon about politics. And while Obi-Wan dwelled on his situation, Qui-Gon nudged his young padawan with the Force.

Obi-Wan glanced up and saw Qui-Gon looking at him with concern. "You're unsettled," Qui-Gon said. "Is everything all right?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master. I'm… I'm concerned for the safety of others."

It wasn't a lie. He was concerned over the safety of his fellow Jedi and other innocents that may get in the Sith Lord's path to him. All of his guardians have jumped in his path, all three at one point ended up in the Halls of Healing, while a good handful never got the chance to heal.

"After the assassination attempt," Jedi Kenobi spoke up, "the Temple were given new safety regulations to avoid another attack."

At least they have that. Obi-Wan nodded, grateful that something changed, though he still doubted a change of regulations will keep out all those with ill intentions.

"Doubt will only smother out hope," Jedi Kenobi said, causing Obi-Wan to jerk back in surprise. Jedi Kenobi stared at him with a smallness one experienced when they felt all hope lost before. "And, hope is a very powerful thing to have."

"Yes Master."

Qui-Gon shifted in his seat before rising. Anakin quickly jumped to his feet, spotting Qui-Gon in case he fell backwards, but the Jedi Master did not. "I think it's time for bed," he said. "We have an early morning."

Obi-Wan groaned inwards. He despised early mornings. He found himself to be more of a late night type of person. Mornings were something his Master enjoyed. Not what he enjoyed. But, Jedi Knights were expected to wake early and; thus, Obi-Wan begrudgingly got out of bed when he his Master woke.

Qui-Gon and he said their good-nights to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin, who both claimed their sofas as beds. Obi-Wan escorted his Master down the corridor to his temporarily bedroom. As they walked, Qui-Gon kept glancing to him.

"Was that what was bothering you, my young padawan?" Qui-Gon raised as they passed Obi-Wan's doors. "Or is it something else?"

Obi-Wan's steps slowed. "It was a part of it, Master."

"What was the other part?"

"Nothing too concerning, Master," Obi-Wan lied, though he belittled himself for it. "It was nothing."

Qui-Gon's brows twitched up. "I very much doubt that seeing as you're furrowing your eyebrows," he commented. "If it's truly bothering you, Obi-Wan, you can tell me."

"It's nothing, Master."

"Obi-Wan…"

They reached to Qui-Gon's bedroom. Obi-Wan opened the door and waited beside the entry as Qui-Gon got himself ready for bed. He didn't change tunics and kicked off his boots before settling on the bed.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began again as Obi-Wan stood in the doorway. "You know you can tell me anything."

Obi-Wan nodded once. "Yes, Master."

"If anything is bothering you…"

"I'll seek your guidance, Master," Obi-Wan finished for him. And, Qui-Gon could only nod in concession, a small sigh escaping from his parted lips. "Sleep well, Master."

"And, you too, padawan."

* * *

The nigh was not pleasant for Qui-Gon.

Sleep did not come easily to him. He stayed up, eyes on the ceiling as he wondered what irritated his young padawan. Ever since they brought up the politicians, the boy withdrew into himself, a sudden sense of turbulence emitting from him.

Qui-Gon wondered why politicians made his padawan nervous. He hardly interacted with any politicians and none of them were from Coruscant's Senate. Yet, the mere mention of the senators brought a spike through the Force bond between him and Obi-Wan. Something happened. And if it did, why did the Councilor's or Anakin and Jedi Kenobi mentioned it to him?

He didn't want to push Obi-Wan. He wanted his padawan to trust him. To come to him with his problems. He didn't want to confront the boy or force him to a confession. So, he was forced to wait until morning if Obi-Wan would share his troubles or not.

And morning did not come fast.

By the time the sun peaked from the lower skyscrapers and the sky smeared with pastel colors, it felt like an entire day had passed for Qui-Gon. He got up, his leg tingling a bit, but he shook it off. He strolled down the quiet corridor, morning light streaking through the cracks of the blinds. As he walked, he paused outside Obi-Wan's door.

He contemplated whether or not to disturb him. His padawan still had another hour before he needed to wake and prepare for morning meditations. Obi-Wan didn't mind waking early if requested, but Qui-Gon knew his padawan preferred to sleep longer. He was not an early riser.

The urge to check on his padawan won out and he tapped on the pad. The door slid open in silence, revealing a sprawled padawan on the bed, hands and legs stretched everywhere. Qui-Gon leaned against the door, arms crossed his chest, as he took the sight of his sleeping padawan.

Unlike his night, Obi-Wan looked relatively in peace, his breathing steady and face erased of any stress. He held none of the night's previous burden, letting it slip off his shoulders and fall next to his boots. Whatever made him anxious last night vanished without a trace. Perhaps it really was nothing to concern himself with.

Quietly, Qui-Gon closed the door on his sleeping padawan, deciding he could use the rest. He walked down the rest of the corridor, light on his feet as to not disturb Jedi Kenobi or Anakin, who slept on the couches. He stepped into the kitchen and was surprisingly greeted by Jedi Kenobi.

Jedi Kenobi sipped on a mug of hot tea, the steam encompassing his nose. "Morning," he said, lowering the mug after one sip. "I see you still like to wake at the crack of dawn."

"And, I see that my padawan eventually will too."

"I wake up early out of necessity," Jedi Kenobi defended. "Not because I like it."

Qui-Gon chuckled to himself as he checked the cabinets for food. "What brings you awake now?"

"Who said I ever fell asleep?"

Qui-Gon peeked over his shoulder to the Jedi Knight. He closed the cabinet door with a long sigh. "You still have problems sleeping?"

Jedi Kenobi merely half-lifted his shoulder. "On-and-off," he answered. "Though… with the war, I get tired enough to fall asleep for a few hours."

That revelation did not comfort Qui-Gon at all. "Do you still have those dreams?"

Jedi Kenobi tensed for a split second. "On occasion," he admitted, "but it's been better. Your training helped me greatly."

"As did the healers."

"Their tonics did little to help the insomnia," Jedi Kenobi pointed, a frown dipping. "And the aftertaste…" Jedi Kenobi screw up his face in disgust. "I prefer cooked slugs."

Qui-Gon couldn't imagine his padawan eating slugs. His young padawan was too uptight and… proper to eat things so unrefined. Then again, Obi-Wan often surprised him and Jedi Kenobi's seemed to have grown more relaxed in time. Perhaps Qui-Gon's lifestyle was finally rubbing off on his young padawan.

Jedi Kenobi took a long sip of tea. "There's more water in the kettle," he said, pointing to the stovetop. "Tea in the second cabinet."

Qui-Gon fixed himself a steaming mug of his own, gingerly taking tiny sips to savor the flavor. "I noticed you and Anakin are more cordial."

Jedi Kenobi's eyes widened in surprise at the chosen conversation as they settled themselves at the table. "We talked when I was released from the Halls of Healing."

"You mean your escape."

"Point-of-view," Jedi Kenobi dismissed and he raised his mug to his lips. "We've forgiven one another. That's all that matters."

"What did you have to forgive?"

"Things said and done," Jedi Kenobi purposely left vague, which irked Qui-Gon. "It's all forgotten now. I can hardly remember what started it all."

Qui-Gon watched Jedi Kenobi take another drink from his mug. It astounded him how much they fought and quickly made up in a short about of time. "You and Anakin must be very close to be able to fight and forgive so quickly."

"As close as you and I are, I suppose."

"Really?" Qui-Gon mind clicked in thought. "In what way?"

Jedi Kenobi seemed puzzled by the question. "As close as one is for Master-Apprentice."

Whereas Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan share a closer Master-Apprentice relationship, he did not believe that Jedi Kenobi and Anakin did. From his observations, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin shared a more complicated relationship than a Jedi ever had with another. They bickered, laughed, argued and defended each other with a passion only one has from a strong sense of loyalty. Loyalty only to each other.

If one didn't know they were Jedi, they would have been easily mistaken as brothers.

"You seem much closer," Qui-Gon murmured to himself, before swallowing more tea. He let his gaze fall to his steamed tea, mulling over thoughts before he lifted his eyes to Jedi Kenobi. "How was Obi-Wan during my absence?"

Jedi Kenobi rested his mug on the table. "Fine. He missed your presence, but Anakin and I kept him busy."

"Nothing happened while I was away?"

Jedi Kenobi shook his head. "Not that I recall," he said. He paused. "Why are you asking?"

Qui-Gon placed his mug down. "Last night, he acted anxious."

"I remember."

"I sensed he wasn't telling me everything."

"Yes."

Qui-Gon blinked. "You knew?"

Jedi Kenobi gave Qui-Gon a knowing look. Qui-Gon sighed, "Of course you knew," he realized. "Then, perhaps you know what bothers him."

Jedi Kenobi tapped his fingers twice on the table. "I don't know," he admitted. "I was an anxious padawan at that age. Always trying to be the best I could." He stroked his chin. "Did you ask him?"

"He said it was nothing."

"Then it may be nothing."

Qui-Gon crossed his arms. "It wasn't. I sensed it troubled him and I'm concerned that—"

"It may be related to the Sith?" Jedi Kenobi finished for him. Qui-Gon nodded. "If it did, he wouldn't keep it to himself. He would have shared it. If not with you, then with Anakin or me. And, he didn't."

Then it was nothing. But, the strong pull within him insisted it was not. Something bothered his padawan to the point it radiated off him, sending warnings bells in Qui-Gon. Yet, his attempt to get Obi-Wan to open up to him failed. Perhaps it was the same with Jedi Kenobi. They had secrets they refused to tell out of their concern for him.

Qui-Gon fell back into his seat, tired of everyone stepping around like he's an emotionally violate individual. "Then it's something about me," he said with a small huff, garnering Jedi Kenobi's attention.

"You believe so?"

"It's the only thing I can think that would upset him enough to not tell me about it," Qui-Gon said, eyeing the Knight. "You know… I'm not a fragile youngling. None of you need to tip-toe around me."

Qui-Gon observed the strained in Jedi Kenobi's eyes of a man lamenting. Jedi Kenobi leaned in his seat, hands entwined on his lap. "We're not 'tip-toeing' around you, Master," he said. "After all my years as your apprentice, I know how strong you are. Trust me—if it is extremely important, I would tell you."

"Then tell me the identity of the Sith Lord?" Qui-Gon challenged.

Jedi Kenobi smirked in reply. "The future is constantly changing, Master," he said. "The Sith Lord may not be a Sith Lord in the future. I do not intend to condemn an innocent man for crimes he has not committed."

"And, what if this individual becomes a Sith Lord anyway?"

Jedi Kenobi clicked his tongue, eyes a brilliant shade of blue. "Keep your focus on the here and now, Master."

Qui-Gon couldn't help but politely scoff at Jedi Kenobi for throwing his own words back at him. "Brat."

His comment garnered a small chuckle from Jedi Kenobi. The chuckles died when a new sound of heavy footsteps echoed in the corridor and, shortly after, a stiff walking padawan appeared. Obi-Wan yawned, hands stretching up to the ceiling and he blinked the sleep away from his eyes.

Once the drowsiness drifted, Obi-Wan glanced between Qui-Gon and Jedi Kenobi. "Good Morning, Masters," he said, walking behind Jedi Kenobi to get to the kitchen. "Do you need me to make hot cakes?"

"I believe we ran out," Jedi Kenobi informed the boy. "I'll have to get more groceries."

Obi-Wan frowned in displeasure at the lack of food in the cabinets. He retreated further into the kitchen, searching for anything to fill up his stomach. Qui-Gon and Jedi Kenobi simply watched him scour the cabinets for anything to nibble.

"There's nothing really to eat, I'm afraid," Jedi Kenobi finally said to his younger self. "But, there's tea and you can boil more water."

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and deeply sighed in surrender. He grabbed the kettle and began filling it up with water. The clicking sounds soon sparked fire and Obi-Wan rested the kettle over the flames.

"Are we going to the cafeteria for breakfast then?" Obi-Wan asked.

Jedi Kenobi shrugged before gesturing to Qui-Gon. "It's up to Master Jinn," he said. "He has the highest authority here."

Qui-Gon restrained himself from rolling his eyes. Highest authority? If anything, Jedi Kenobi held more authority than him. He successfully got his own padawan to complete the trials and graduate to Knighthood. Qui-Gon's former padawan did not and he still had a long way to mentor Obi-Wan.

But, Jedi Kenobi relinquished that power to Qui-Gon. "Drink your tea first," he said to his padawan. "Then we'll meditate while they get breakfast."

He knew Obi-Wan would prefer to eat, but Jedi must learn that food will not always be readily available when they are out on missions. There may be days they will go hungry and his padawan must learn to stomach it.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan came out with his own cup of tea. He took the seat next to Qui-Gon. "Am I the last one to wake?"

Jedi Kenobi shook his head and nudged behind him. "Anakin is still asleep," he said. "He doesn't do mornings."

"Like Master, like padawan," Qui-Gon teased.

"Hardly. I don't go to bed. He… he just likes to sleep in," Jedi Kenobi said with a faint smile. "I do suppose it is time for him to wake up."

Jedi Kenobi scooted away from the table, pushing his chair back in before embarking off to the sleeping form of Anakin Skywalker. His tea all but forgotten.

Qui-Gon looked to Anakin, buried underneath at least three blankets and his head tucked in the corner of the sofa. Eyes closed and dreamlessly unaware of everyone else's presence, Anakin held no affinity to mornings much like Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watched as Jedi Kenobi reached the sofa and muttered near Anakin's ear. "Time to wake up Anakin."

Anakin grumbled and twisted away from Jedi Kenobi, clearly uninterested in listening.

Jedi Kenobi tried again. "Wake up, Anakin," he insisted, shaking the young man's shoulders. "It's a new day."

"In a few more minutes," Anakin grumbled.

"Now, Anakin."

"Five minutes."

"No."

Anakin said nothing nor did he move. He still stayed underneath his mountain of blankets. Was every morning like this for the two Knights, Qui-Gon wondered.

Jedi Kenobi huffed over his ignored command. He grabbed a fist full of the blankets and yanked. The covers slid off in an effortless motion, but Anakin's hand snatched at one of the blanket's corners. "Come on, Master!" Anakin groaned, head popped up from its resting place. "Give me five minutes."

"Everyone else is awake, Anakin," Jedi Kenobi pointed back to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Anakin grumbled in response, pulling his corner of the blanket closer to his body. He tugged, the blanket slipping out of Jedi Kenobi's hand. But, Jedi Kenobi refused to budge. He gripped the blanket and held on tight, giving Anakin no more. Realizing Jedi Kenobi had no intention of surrendering, Anakin flicked a hand out at Jedi Kenobi, causing the older Knight to stumble back and lose his grip on the blanket. The second Jedi Kenobi eased up, the blanket suddenly flew back to the sofa and Anakin cocooned himself, a victorious smile pasted on his face.

Jedi Kenobi's brows slanted, lips tight in a single line after Anakin's trickery. "Fine."

Qui-Gon believed Jedi Kenobi surrendered to Anakin's childish behavior. He assumed his old padawan wouldn't give up so easily, but perhaps he's wrong. When it came to Anakin, Jedi Kenobi often let things slide that many Jedi Masters would never allow. After all, they shared an odd relationship. They acted more like brothers than Jedi Knights. It surprised Qui-Gon that the two were able to grow that close without the Council's interference.

Qui-Gon expected Jedi Kenobi to return to the table, only to discover that Jedi Kenobi only took a single step back from the sofa Anakin slept. Watching, Jedi Kenobi lifted and flicked both hands out in a casual, yet irritated gesture. The sofa Anakin slept flipped backwards and Anakin's startled cry reverberated around the apartment as he disappeared over the side.

" _Obi-Wan_!" Anakin yelled as he popped up from the floor, hair tangled and face flushed. He scowled at Jedi Kenobi, who felt no remorse for his actions.

"I gave you plenty of chances," Jedi Kenobi reminded him, turning away from Anakin to return to the table. "Everyone is waiting, so come—"

Anakin leapt from where he stood and tackled Jedi Kenobi to the floor, landing right on top of him. Jedi Kenobi grunted, but was not terribly angry at the sudden attack. He looked only exasperated.

"Anakin…"

Anakin refused to get off at him. "You cheated," he claimed.

"So did you!" Jedi Kenobi reminded him and he wiggled to free himself. Eventually, Jedi Kenobi decided on a roll, throwing Anakin off in surprise.

But, the younger Knight didn't stay bewildered. He found his ground and caught Jedi Kenobi's arm, dragging him back to the floor and pin him. Jedi Kenobi caught Anakin's attention and rolled, preventing the young Knight from pinning him as before. Soon, both were locked: Anakin seizing Jedi Kenobi's left arm and Jedi Kenobi locked on Anakin's arm.

A stalemate.

There was no real anger behind their wrestling. Qui-Gon didn't even need the Force to tell him that. The little smile on Jedi Kenobi's face and the gleeful look in Anakin's eyes showed that it was all in good nature. Even when Anakin's strength got the better of Jedi Kenobi, Anakin slowly gaining ground on the older Knight, there wasn't even a tiniest hint of discomfort or distress. They trusted each other enough not to take it too far.

But, Qui-Gon didn't want to see how far they could take it. "That's enough," he said and the two Knights' eyes darted to Qui-Gon in surprise. Did they forget where they were? "Let's not add more injuries, especially you Obi-Wan. Don't need to inflame the injuries you already have."

Anakin and Jedi Kenobi untangled themselves, rising and fixing their belts. Jedi Kenobi ran his fingers through his hair while Anakin scratched the back of his head. Once they situated themselves, Anakin moved to the kitchen as Jedi Kenobi returned to the table. He still ignored his mug of tea.

"Is that how your mornings always are?" Obi-Wan asked as Jedi Kenobi settled himself into his original seat.

Jedi Kenobi paused. "More or less," he said. "When he was younger, it was easier. I just had to dangle him upside-down and he would concede to my victory. But, now—"

"I'm older and much stronger than you," Anakin finished, his voice carrying from the kitchen. He then made an appearance, agitation etched into that youthful face. "Where's all the food?"

"Gone," Obi-Wan replied, just as disheartened as Anakin. "There's tea though."

"Anakin's a caf drinker," Jedi Kenobi relayed to Obi-Wan, before staring at Anakin. "We have to go get food."

Anakin groaned. "Great…"

Qui-Gon merely shook his head at such exchange. Jedi Kenobi and Anakin are full of surprises. He finished his cup of tea, preparing to ask his young padawan to rinse them and join him in the living space for meditation when his comlink went off.

"Excuse me," Qui-Gon said to everyone and he stepped away to answer.

The click of acceptance echoed and a young voice spoke. "Good morning, Master Jinn," the young male's voice greeted. "I'm calling on the behalf of the Jedi Council. They wish to speak with you this morning."

Barely a day out of the Halls of Healing and already the Council summoned him to a meeting. "What time?"

"Preferably now, Master."

Of course. "We'll be there soon."

"I'm sorry, Master," the young padawan secretary responded. "The Council only requested you. Not your padawan."

Not my padawan? Masters always take their padawans, even into Council meetings. Unless… it was a serious matter. Perhaps it's related to the problem Obi-Wan was bothered with last night? Qui-Gon hoped it wasn't too troubling. It probably wasn't. If it was, Anakin and Jedi Kenobi would have been invited as well. Only he was invited; therefore, it couldn't be bad news.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Qui-Gon ended the call and returned to his young padawan and the Knights. "I'm afraid the Council has summoned," he announced to the group. "I must leave right away."

His padawan pushed his chair away from the table, but Qui-Gon dropped a hand on his shoulder. "You're not coming with me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said to the padawan. "The Council only requested me."

Obi-Wan's brows wrinkled in puzzlement. "Just you, Master? Why not both of us or all of us?"

"I don't know, Obi-Wan. They only asked for me to attend," Qui-Gon replied before directing his gaze to Jedi Kenobi. "I'm leaving you in charge of him. Start off with meditation and then, if he has classes, take him there. No detours."

Jedi Kenobi nodded. "We promise."

Qui-Gon then gave a light squeeze on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Train hard, Obi-Wan. Connect yourself to the Force. Listen to it and you'll be fine," he said. "Keep alert and don't get close to the windows."

Obi-Wan nodded in a similarly fashion as Jedi Kenobi. "I promise, Master."

He smiled and ruffled Obi-Wan's hair. Obi-Wan squirmed in his seat, but Qui-Gon still gently tugged on the boy's braid. "I'll be back soon enough," Qui-Gon said to all of them.

He grabbed his cloak and left the apartment. As he walked, he contemplated on what the Council had to privately speak to him so early in the morning.

* * *

"We are glad you had time to meet with us so early in the morning, Qui-Gon," Master Windu said, his voice a friendlier tone than it had been for the past few days. "Do you need a seat?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "The healers are masters at their talent," he said. "I am much better."

The murmurs that encircled him were pleased by his healthy results. Even Master Windu appeared grateful to see his old friend not crippled to a bed. "We brought you forth to discuss the situation involving your padawan."

"You mean the attack?"

"We mean overall," Master Windu corrected.

Qui-Gon tilted his chin back thoughtfully. "Would it not be wise to also include Master Kenobi and Skywalker and my padawan to this session?" he inquired. "They are also involved. More so than I."

"Four people is rather a large company to attend a single session," Master Windu said, though Qui-Gon got a hint that the size had nothing to do with the exclusion. "Besides, we prefer to discuss this matter only with you at the moment."

Qui-Gon quickly eyed Master Yoda, who sat tentatively in his round chair. His whiskery, weathered face turned to Qui-Gon sympathetically. Already Qui-Gon's nerves tingled, but he kept a blank expression, waiting to hear what Master Windu and the rest of the Council needed to say.

Master Windu leaned in his seat, a sense of gravity pulling the usually strong Master down. "As you are aware, we spoke to the Chancellor and a few senators about the attack here in the Temple and the ones in the Lower Levels."

Qui-Gon was aware of the meeting and was thankful he did not have to attend.

Master Windu reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a datapad. He stretched it out, indicating for Qui-Gon to take it. Qui-Gon looked to Master Yoda before walking over and accepting the datapad.

He turned it on, the screen awakening as Master Windu spoke. "Chancellor Kalpana and a few senators managed to procure these documents you are about to view."

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment until the screen changed and all the information was in front of him. Qui-Gon couldn't say anything. His eyes devoured every single word on the datapad's screen, his heart thumping loudly inside him.

What he saw on the screen disturbed him. Staring right back at him were eyes that belonged to his padawan. A close-up picture of his padawan took up most of the screen, his name directly underneath followed by a rather hefty award.

"This cannot..." Qui-Gon left himself to silence, confused and concerned for his padawan. "How did they get this picture?"

Master Windu solemnly stared at Qui-Gon. "We're not sure," he replied, "The Chancellor and senators brought it to our attention in the meeting. There's more too."

Qui-Gon swiped and his padawan's image aged into the face of Jedi Kenobi. Though his name wasn't listed, a price for his head was. He wasn't worth as much as his younger self, but still enough money for one to live comfortably for years. The following picture was of Anakin. No name was listed on his photograph either. Just a credit reward.

Qui-Gon's heart hung. He never imagined his padawan and grand-padawan be hunted and killed for riches. He ached at seeing all three photographs and knowing that the high price for each other them would send bounty hunters and assassins all the way from the Outer Rim territories to Coruscant.

"One of the senators brought it to the Chancellor's attention and he called for the session," Master Windu continued, looking grimed and disturbed, "Though, the senators were more concerned as to why a mere padawan would be worth a billion credits."

"Of course they would," Qui-Gon mumbled as he ached at seeing his padawan's picture be shown to all the lowly and petty criminals out in the galaxy. Qui-Gon looked up from the datapad. "What does the Republic intend to do?"

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi took the floor. "Due to the incident in the Lower Levels, the Chancellor no longer considers this a Jedi affair. With civilian casualties and building damages, the Chancellor declared these incidents to be attacks on the Republic."

"Which means the Council are now forced to disclose all information regarding the attacks," Master Windu concluded, his steely eyes locked on Qui-Gon. "Including details about you and your padawan."

Qui-Gon bristled. "What details?"

He watched the Council members all steal glances to one another as if they have been anticipating this precise moment. Master Yoda's head bowed, looking far more sorrow than the others.

Master Windu breathed deeply. "Chancellor Kalpana has yours and Padawan Kenobi's records," he said. "He also requested to meet both you and Kenobi in order to get to the bottom of these attacks."

That statement made the vein in his neck pulse bigger. His hold on the datapad tightened. But, he still remained docile in appearance. "That will not be possible," Qui-Gon returned. "For safety reasons, my padawan cannot leave the Temple. It is too dangerous. Both to Obi-Wan and the Chancellor."

"The Council tried to explain the situation," Master Plo Koon said to Qui-Gon, "but the Chancellor believed we are withholding information from them. They would like to conduct their own investigation alongside ours."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I will not allow Obi-Wan to be confronted by politicians," he said. "His mind is still young. Vulnerable. Receptacle. I will not send him to the wolves. Not in this confusion."

"Master Jinn—the Chancellor commanded yours and Padawan Kenobi's appearance," Master Tiin, his voice as hard as his head. "Are you refusing to obey?"

"I do not serve the whims of the Chancellor or the Senate," Qui-Gon remarked, knowing he would get glares for such blasphemy. "I serve the Force."

"And, is the Force directing you to keep away from the Senate or," Master Sifo-Dyas said in a tone evenly matched to Qui-Gon's voice, "Or is it your devotion to protect your padawan?"

Qui-Gon's eyes hardened on Sifo-Dyas. "It is my duty to ensure I instruct and guide Obi-Wan to become a Knight of the Order," he said, very carefully. "To become a true servant of the Force. And, I do not find his interrogation amongst politicians to be beneficial for his training."

Qui-Gon looked from Sifo-Dyas to Master Yoda, knowing he was the person he needed to gain support from out of all the Council members. "I will not let Obi-Wan near the politicians. Not until he's able to think for himself," he said with finality. "The Senate can come to their own conclusions through reports."

The statement brought a hushed disruption amongst the Council members. Heads turned to whisper or send questionable, but knowing glances to one another. They expected him to refuse, to rebel. From their perspective, it was in his nature to rebel against them. Always doing his own thing, following his own tune. A maverick.

Qui-Gon desperately wanted to exhale at their views. In the old days, his behavior and ideology would never be considered 'maverick'. Those Jedi Knights served the Force and never bowed to complacent.

Not like the Council members encircling him. They were stagnate, compliant with how things were run. They enjoyed the peace, ignoring the dreading darkness that drew closer each day. Even with the revelation and presence of a Sith Lord, they still remained content with agreeing to the Senate's demands.

All eyes slid to the most respected leaders of the Council, waiting for either Master Yoda or Master Windu to argue with Qui-Gon. Even he waited for a contradiction. Eventually, Master Windu fell back in his seat with gravity of man with too much burden on his shoulders.

"Qui-Gon… it is out of our hands," Master Windu said. "Originally, they did not even want to meet with you. We insisted you attend alongside your padawan. It was the best we could do."

Qui-Gon folded his arms. "Respectfully, you could have done better."

Master Windu didn't react to the insult. He clasped his hands to the armchair, carefully tapping. "We are not thrilled at the Senate's involvement either, Qui-Gon," he graved. "We were unable to reason with them. They claimed that the involvement at the Lower Levels made it a Republic responsibility. Not just a Jedi responsibility."

Qui-Gon glanced one more time to Master Yoda. The aging Grandmaster had yet spoke a word, unusual for him in such proceedings. The old, tired eyes returned the stare and Qui-Gon felt his disappointment in the situation as well. But, what he didn't understand was why Master Yoda went along with it at all.

He looked back down at the datapad, seeing the three images of his padawan and grand-padawan. "What about Master Kenobi and Skywalker?" he questioned. "Did they request to meet them as well?"

"They did not share the same interest as they did for your padawan," said Even Piell, a crested, long-eared Master. "However, they do wish to discuss the investigation with them."

"Do they know who they are?"

Master Piell shook his head. "No. We concealed their _true_ identities to protect the nature of their arrival," he explained. "We informed them that Master Ben and Skywalker were the main Jedi investigators."

Qui-Gon liked that even less. He didn't need politicians poking their noses into Anakin or Jedi Kenobi. Cannot let them become aware of the time-travel or they'll be abused greatly for their knowledge of the future.

"I'd prefer they didn't talk to them at all," Qui-Gon stated. "It would be unwise to let any politician meet with either of the Knights. Too risky."

"Indeed," Master Windu agreed, "which is why we also informed them that the two Jedi were taken off the case and sent to deal with an issue in the Outer Rim."

Qui-Gon was impressed. He didn't think the Council would be that quick enough to come up with a reason to keep the Jedi away. It must be due to their lack of effort in keeping his padawan away from those greedy politicians.

Qui-Gon nodded once, confirming he was glad of their quacking thinking in regards to the time-traveling duo. But, still not happy with the situation. At least Jedi Kenobi and Anakin were safe. They had nothing to worry about their identities exposed. That would only complicate the situation even more.

Master Windu regained Qui-Gon's attention once again with his thundering voice. "The Chancellor expects you and your padawan to arrive in the late afternoon. At three."

Qui-Gon held back his retort, swallowing it to allow his next concern to have a voice. "I see," it was all Qui-Gon could say and he bowed respectively.

Master Windu accepted the response and ended the session. The Council members all rose to leave. All except Master Yoda. Before Qui-Gon could depart with a huff, Master Yoda called him back.

All the Council members eyed Qui-Gon as they made their exit. Their footsteps drifted to silence and soon, only Master Yoda and Qui-Gon were left in the room. In kindness and respect, Qui-Gon took a knee to be eye-level with the Grandmaster.

Master Yoda breathed deeply as he tapped on his gimer stick. "Disturbed by the Senate's involvement, you are," he commented quietly, faint like a whisper. "So am I. Yesss."

Master Yoda's admittance greatly relieved Qui-Gon. "Then why must we oblige?"

"Thousands of years, served the Force we did," Master Yoda stated and Qui-Gon remembered. "These past years, shift occurred. We no longer serve the Force, but the Senate. Yeesssssss."

"I'm aware, Master."

Master Yoda sighed and hobbled off his seat, strolling over to where Qui-Gon knelt. "Growing, a dark disturbance is," he said, tired. "Stronger, the Dark Side is. Difficult to see the future, it is. Yeesssssss."

Qui-Gon didn't refute Master Yoda's claims. He sensed the darkness too. And, he knew of the dark future from Anakin and Jedi Kenobi's tales. But…

"There is no Darkness, Master. Only a failure to see," Qui-Gon piped to the Grandmaster, who looked up very interested. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and immersed himself with the Force. He saw the looming, ominous darkness that tried to swallow him. But, he couldn't miss it. Center of the dark storm was a spark. A single lit flame in the middle of all the chaos. He smiled. "I see the Light amongst the Dark."

Qui-Gon reopened his eyes, recapturing those round, wised eyes of Master Yoda. "A spark of hope is still there, Master," he assured him. "We only need to cultivate it to keep the Dark Side away."

A trace of a smile flashed on Master Yoda's face. The lighting hope shimmered in his dark pupils. "Do what you must, Qui-Gon."

And, Master Yoda wobbled passed Qui-Gon to the doors, leaving Qui-Gon alone in the center of the Council Chambers.

* * *

In a tiny office with a decent, but unimpressionable view, Senator Palpatine sat at his desk in thought.

His mechanisms worked well. Chancellor Kaplan ordered the Jedi Order to co-investigate with them on the matter of the attacks. They have access to more files and can make trips to the Temple to discuss the dire situation.

Best of all… it gave him free access to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Palpatine read his bounty page again for the fifth time. The boy was worth a lot of credits. Double the amount of any senator he knew. A billion credits. Someone desperately wanted that boy.

Palpatine wasn't surprised. After he found Obi-Wan in the training room and spoke a little to him, he certainly saw some fine qualities. He was powerful with a blade and well-connected with the Force. Palpatine could sense the Force swirling around him like it was cocooning him. There was power there and, even better, he noticed the doubt the boy held.

The padawan tried to cover it, but Palpatine sensed it. The boy doubted his power. His role. His apprenticeship with Qui-Gon. The boy strove to gain appreciation from his Master. He yearned for Qui-Gon's acceptance and pride only to be denied.

And, Palpatine knew that it would work in his favor. He only needed to manipulate the boy, to encourage the boy's lust for power as way to prove to his master his worth. He needed to cultivate the boy's fear of abandonment and chip away his bond with his master.

That would be Palpatine's greatest hardship. He knew the boy cared for his master. His quick defense to Qui-Gon proved the boy's devotion to the annoying Jedi Master. But, in time and with a lot of patience, Palpatine was sure he could thin the bond enough for it to break. Soon, the boy would reject his master and turned to Palpatine.

Then, Palpatine would gain his newest Sith apprentice.

But, until then, he had to take baby steps. Careful to not scare the child away from him and to keep up the uncle attitude. The most difficult part was how to get him away from Qui-Gon and the other Knight watching him. Who was it… Skywalker?

Skywalker. He sensed trouble from him. Despite the easy smile and the friendly words, Palpatine sensed something off about the Jedi Knight. Something that didn't fit right with him. Palpatine didn't like it and decided immediately that he needed to go. Him, Master Ben and Qui-Gon Jinn could all be eliminated for those three were his true obstacles to the boy.

But, with the Senate involved with the investigations, it'll be easier for Palpatine's plan to come to fruition.

The door to his office chimed and Palpatine glanced to see who rang his door. It was his master, Darth Plagueis.

Palpatine opened the doors and the Muun Sith Lord entered. Palpatine rose to from his seat and bowed respectively toward his Master. "Good morning, my Master," Palpatine said, though his words were more biting than he intended. He hated being the lowly apprentice. "I hope you are well."

Darth Plagueis took his seat and Palpatine sat in the seat beside him, though he preferred to sit in his more comfortable chair behind his desk.

His Sith Master did not waste his time with pleasantries. "Is it done?"

"Yes," Palpatine informed him. "Kaplan got the Jedi to participate in a co-investigation. In fact, the padawan is to arrive at his office in the afternoon."

Darth Plagueis nodded his head, pleased. "Good… good…" he muttered. "Do we know anything of the boy?"

Palpatine shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable, but he forgo it. "He's a promising Jedi," he told his Master. "I spoke a little with him and I agree that the boy has potential."

The news of his meeting interested Darth Plagueis. "You met with the boy already?"

"Just briefly," Palpatine admitted. "I barely got much of a chance to speak to him before one of his guardians showed up."

"Jinn?"

"Skywalker."

Darth Plagueis was silent. "I do not trust that Jedi. Him or the other one," he said. "Their presences have disturbed my visions."

Palpatine took beat. "Would you like me to… deal with them?"

Darth Plagueis scratched underneath his chin in consideration. "Not yet. We have to consider everything and everyone on the board," he advised his apprentice. "What do we know about the sponsor? The individual who is hiring the bounty hunters?"

Palpatine exhaled. "Nothing. I have been unable to gather any information in regards to the attacker," he said, reaching for the papers to indicate his own investigation. "I looked through the Jedi reports, but nothing came up. Only that its target is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Darth Plagueis's long face drew down, eyes closed for a moment. "It's a Force user," he confirmed, peeling back and revealing his yellow eyes. "That much I can sense."

"You do not believe that it's another Sith Lord?" Palpatine and Darth Plagueis considered it before. The awakening and the Dark Side's increasing magnitude all pointed to the possibility that the Force user wasn't a Jedi, but a Sith Lord.

His master thought otherwise. "No… Darth Bane only promised two. A Master and an Apprentice," he confirmed to his apprentice. "I don't know who this individual is, but I do not trust him or her to be on our side. If anything, they are pretenders of the Dark Side. I want them found and eliminated before they exposed and ruin our plans."

Palpatine bowed his head. "Yes, Master," he said. "I'll start my search right away."

Darth Plagueis rose from his seat, walking to the window. "Things are changing much quicker than I expected… than I predicted," he said, amazed and appalled all in one. "We'll need to do everything quickly and as quietly as possible if we want our vision—our _future_ —to become a reality."

Palpatine stood up from his seat, but didn't move closer to his master. "Agreed, my Master," he declared. "I'll start my search for the pretender and finish them off quickly. Our future will occur, my Master."

"Good." It was all Darth Plagueis said.

Darth Plagueis moved away from the window and headed to the doors. "Oh… and Palpatine," he said and Palpatine turned to face Darth Plagueis in full. "Find a way to introduce me to the boy. I am interested in speaking to the boy… one-on-one."

Palpatine was quick to reply. "I will organize it right away."

"Good, but be careful my apprentice," Darth Plagueis warned, his eyes like lava. "His Master is no ordinary Jedi. He's trouble. Do not underestimate him."

Palpatine remembered Qui-Gon Jinn. He was nothing spectacular and reminded Palpatine of a homeless, carefree man than a respectable, worthy Jedi Knight. But, he swore to his Master he would not.

Darth Plagueis exited the office to leave Palpatine to get his duties started. Of course, when Palpatine returned to his desk, he didn't think about what he needed to do to find the pretender. He will leave that task to the people in his pocket. No, his thoughts remained elsewhere.

He sat back in his chair, hands twiddling as he tried to come up with a reasonable and explainable plan to casually bump into Obi-Wan Kenobi later that afternoon.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

The Cornelion IV storyline comes from OBI-WAN & ANAKIN comic series. In the comic, Obi-Wan tells Yoda that if Anakin left the Order, he would leave as well. I thought this would be a great way to prove Anakin that his assessment about Obi-Wan was wrong and show just how much Obi-Wan cares about him.

Thank you for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Adjustment Plans**

"I'm not too surprised to see you here," Chancellor Kalpana said as he deliberately leaned away from his guest, nose curled like he smelled something foul. "I was told you would come no matter what. However…"

Chancellor Kalpana rested his hands on his desk in the fashion of great urgency as he leaned forward, back straight. "I was also expecting another to join us," he said. "Tell me—where is Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Qui-Gon stayed poised, though relaxed in front of the Chancellor. Since he was granted entrance to the Chancellor's office, he wasn't offered a seat nor a drink. He stood at attention in a manner of one waiting for objection to his presence. And, he was not disappointed.

The moment he stepped into the office—alone—he caught a flicker of annoyance from the Chancellor. The Chancellor expected Obi-Wan to be walking alongside him. Clearly, the Chancellor knew little about Qui-Gon and his perspectives on the Senate's intrusion into the Jedi Order.

Qui-Gon offered his apologies to the Chancellor. "I'm afraid my padawan is busy and unable to attend," he said. "I came in his place to discuss the current situation."

Chancellor Kalpana's eyebrows slanted into a deep 'V'. "You call death and destruction a 'situation'? It's more than that," he spat, picking up a handful of paper sheets. "These past two days, I've received reports—complaints!—about what happened in the Lower Levels."

Chancellor Kalpana smacked the paper to his desk, rubbing his temples. "This whole thing could have been avoided if the Jedi Order were more open rather than secretive!"

His argument was logical, but Qui-Gon doubted that the Senate's knowledge would have prevented the attack. Like Qui-Gon stated earlier to the Council, the attacks have nothing to do with the Senate and all had to do with the Jedi. Nothing else. Chancellor's Kalpana's knowledge of what was happening wouldn't assist in the situation at all.

"The Order has no intention of keeping the Senate in the dark, Chancellor," Qui-Gon said, his words calm and smoothed. "Nor, do we have any intentions to share Jedi concerns with the Senate. This is a Jedi's affair. Not the Republic's."

"That changed when your _affair_ caused destruction in the Lower Levels," Chancellor Kalpana countered. "I am responsible for the citizens of this Republic and now I have thousands, if not millions, fearful of their lives and wanting answers. And what's my response?"

The Chancellor paused for drama, throwing his hand up in a display of childish temper. "I don't know because the Jedi are keeping me in the dark," he continued, cheeks turning a light crimson color. "Do you know what that makes me? It makes me appear incompetent! Inept! That I can't see the dangers occurring outside my very window. The people are challenging me!"

"As they should," Qui-Gon said, tired of the Chancellor's whine. All Qui-Gon heard was the man's desire to keep his power. "The free citizens have a right to challenge their leaders if only to keep their powers in check and to avoid abuse."

Chancellor Kalpana frowned. "Are you insinuating I abuse my powers as Chancellor?"

"Not at all. Merely stating that you should not complain," Qui-Gon claimed. "The Republic is built and supported by freedom, liberty and justice. All three require to check the powers of the government."

Chancellor Kalpana's face tightened, his teeth grinding at the remark. Qui-Gon expected an outburst, but was surprised to see the Chancellor swallow his anger and rise with a neutral expression. "You're absolutely right, Master Jedi," he said, but Qui-Gon got the feeling that there was more than a simple acknowledgement. The Chancellor leaned forward, hands placed on his desk and eyes narrowed on Qui-Gon. "But then, who checks the Jedi Order?"

Qui-Gon breathed deep through his nose. He didn't flinch at the retort or anger at the slight smirk from the Chancellor. The Chancellor made an excellent point, but his question was inane. The Jedi did not crave power. They did not want power. They sought knowledge, justice and peace unlike the politicians of the Republic. There's no point to have someone check the Jedi Order as they held no power over the Republic.

However, the Chancellor mistook Qui-Gon silence as a victory. He sat back in his seat, drawing a breath as he stared down at the reports. "This is the very reason why the Jedi Order is under the Senate's jurisdiction," he said, mightily. "We represent the very people you swore to protect. And with the Jedi reporting to the Senate, you too are responsible for the citizens' scrutiny."

Qui-Gon crossed his arms. His hands clenching his arms underneath the robe. "The Jedi do not serve the Senate," he said, crossly. "We work alongside the Senate to keep the peace, but we do not _serve_ the Senate and its Supreme Chancellor."

Chancellor Kalpana raised his eyes and frowned. "I see…" he said, fingers tip-toeing the edge of his desk. "You didn't come here to discuss anything. Only to inform me that you and your padawan will not be cooperating."

"I'm willing to cooperate," Qui-Gon stated. "But not to the extent of allowing my young padawan be immersed in politics. I will not have him be dragged into the political jungle."

Chancellor Kalpana examined Qui-Gon. "Your concern is admirable, but pointless. I have no desire to have Kenobi engaged in politics," he said, tilting in his seat. "I only want his accounts to help narrow the lists of suspects."

"And, I am willing to help you narrow that list," Qui-Gon offered, "seeing as he goes wherever I go."

"Yet, he's not here."

Qui-Gon smirked, but did not reply. He waited for the Chancellor to speak. They both looked at each other, challenging the other to rise to the bait. Qui-Gon didn't bite.

He stepped forward, taking his place in dead center, straight across from the Chancellor. "If you are truly interested in helping," he said, "then let us focus on the real danger."

The frown never vanished from the Chancellor's face. Jaw tight, he hissed out his response. "By all means," he eventually said, "enlighten me, Master Jedi."

They spoke for barely ten minutes more before it ended in silence. Chancellor Kalpana bid the Master Jedi goodbye, his back-handed wave signaled his frustration. But, Qui-Gon didn't care at all. He preferred the Senate to forget about the incident and his padawan in general.

Though a maverick and sometimes mistaken as a gypsy, Qui-Gon knew better to be courteous to the Chancellor no matter the difference in opinions. He bowed to the Chancellor and left. He had nothing against the man. He held the seat for many years now, but like many other politicians in the galaxy, the position was passed onto him. The people voted for him, but they did so because of his family name. Not because of his government track record or the beliefs he held. He won by a landslide compared to the other opponent.

A tragedy to see how easily it was to obtain such a powerful position in the Senate… in the whole galaxy! A name and a bit of money is all it took to get a powerful seat. It disgusted Qui-Gon.

As Qui-Gon turned the corner, something collided into his chest, bouncing off and tumbling in front of him. Qui-Gon immediately reached his hand out, calling on the Force to steady the person. Once the man regained balance, he raised his eyes to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon instantly recognized the man as Senator Palpatine. The man Anakin said to trust.

"I'm terribly sorry, Master Jedi," Senator Palpatine apologized, fixing his sleeves. "I guess I was just in a bit of a hurry."

"The fault is mine," Qui-Gon assured the senator. "I turned abruptly."

Senator Palpatine studied him for a few seconds. "Master Jinn, correct?"

It seemed Senator Palpatine had a good memory. "Yes, you're correct."

Senator Palpatine welcomed a smile, holding out his hand. "It's very good to see you," he said. "I heard about what happened a few days ago. How are you feeling?"

It drew Qui-Gon back at Senator Palpatine's knowledge of his trip to the Halls of Healing. He wasn't expecting the senator to be aware of his stint in the wing, but it seemed that the Senate shoved its nose right through the Temple's doors.

"Much better, thank you," Qui-Gon said as pleasant as possible. "It was only a minor injury."

Senator Palpatine's eyebrow flew up, eyes wide in astonishment. "If you consider being stabbed and poisoned minor," he began, chuckling. "I hate to know what you think is major."

The little jab was meant to be light-hearted, but it only made Qui-Gon feel colder. No matter how friendly the senator was, he still felt something was off. Something wasn't right about him. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly. Just a feeling.

"Then it is best I keep it a secret," Qui-Gon returned and his bowed his head. "Excuse me for taking up any of your time."

Qui-Gon tried to walk around the senator, but Senator Palpatine was more interested in talking with him than the business he needed to attend. "Not at all, Master Jedi," he said, gesturing dismissively. "It's always a pleasure to talk to an esteemed Jedi such as yourself. Though… I am curious… what brings you to our end of Coruscant?"

Apparently not all rumors are circled around the Senate. "I had a meeting with the Chancellor."

Senator Palpatine raised his head in acknowledgment. "Yes—I heard about the incident in the Lower Levels," he said, quietly. "Terrible! So many pointless deaths."

Quite pointless indeed, Qui-Gon thought. He did not blame Jedi Kenobi or Anakin for the deaths. They did everything they could to survive themselves without taking a life. It was a shame those who hunted them did not share that same mentality.

Senator Palpatine deeply exhaled in sadness. "How is your padawan faring?"

"Excuse me?" The question threw Qui-Gon off guard. What did this senator know about his padawan?

"Your padawan—Kenobi isn't it? I heard about the bounty on his head," Senator Palpatine continued with a look of concern. "A billion credits. Must have angered the wrong person."

Qui-Gon struggled to remain composed. He kept his mouth in a straight line, determined to keep his face free of any emotional reactions. It was difficult to do, but he forced a blank expression, despite all the turbulence he felt inside at the moment.

He was wrong to think the Senate hardly gossiped. All gossip traveled the Senate's circuit at light speed. The senators all acted like adolescents at times, trying to vive for attention and acting superior.

"He's well," Qui-Gon decided to say. He was not offering anymore information other than that.

Nevertheless, Senator Palpatine caught the tightness in Qui-Gon's words. "That's… That is good news," he said, genuinely pleased. "I'm sorry if I was a bit intrusive. I thought for a moment something befallen your padawan seeing as he's not with you."

Qui-Gon glimpsed at the empty space that usually was filled by his padawan's small, gangly frame. "Padawans do not always shadow their Masters," he told the senator. "And in this case, my padawan stayed behind to concentrate on his studies."

Senator Palpatine approved the answer with a simple nod. "I'm sure he's a diligent student," he complimented. "I expect I'll hear great things about him in the future."

The senator made a gesture to bow and Qui-Gon gratefully followed, bowing in respect to the senator as well. A great sigh of relief trickled through his body as Senator Palpatine gave his farewell. He stepped aside Qui-Gon, granting the Jedi access to the elevator.

As Qui-Gon moved to the elevator, he heard Senator Palatine call for him once more. "Take good care of your padawan, Master Jedi," he said, his eyes clear and focused on Qui-Gon. "It would be a tragedy to lose such a bright and promising Jedi."

The elevator chimed behind Qui-Gon and Senator Palpatine slipped a small smile toward the Jedi. "Safe travels, Master Jedi."

Qui-Gon returned the sentiment and stepped into the elevator. The elevator closed and Qui-Gon relinquished himself and rested against the window that showed the massive skyscrapers of the Senate. Politicians were all great manipulators, hiding their true intentions behind carefully picked words to sound innocent and caring. THe Chancellor was easy enough to read, but Senator Palpatine... he was more difficult. Kind and pleasant enough in speech, he never once asked for anything and he dided with the Jedi in their last meeting. Yet, Qui-Gon couldn't get a good reading on the senator.

Qui-Gon put that concern on that back-burner in his mind. At the moment, he only wanted to return to the Temple and see his padawan.

Meanwhile, Senator Palpatine watched the doors to the elevator close with a dangerous scowl.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin spent most of their morning teaching Padawan Kenobi how to escape a room—without his lightsaber. Obi-Wan agreed that it would be good practice for the padawan to learn to use his brain and his Force abilities alone. So, they set up the apartment to resemble a detention center and all Padawan Kenobi had to do was exit through the door.

He failed on his first try.

And, the second try.

Followed by the third.

Until the tenth time, Padawan Kenobi finally rolled out into the corridor in victory. A proud smile burst on the young face, satisfied by his success at getting out of the room. That was until Anakin snagged him by his collar and jabbed his unlit lightsaber into the boy's back.

"And, now you're dead," Anakin said, dropping the padawan. "Escaping doesn't end with getting out of the room. Once you're out, you'll be facing more danger than you did inside."

Padawan Kenobi rubbed the spot where Anakin jabbed him. "I understand."

"Don't get disheartened," Obi-Wan told his younger self, stepping up beside Anakin's tall frame. "You did get out of the room."

Padawan Kenobi shrugged, not convinced of the praise. "Do I have to try again?"

"It would be pointless to try again," Obi-Wan said. "You already accomplished it. Let's try another room."

And they dragged Padawan Kenobi around the Temple, practicing different escape technique in room after room. Even when he got out, he stayed alert and fought off Anakin's surprise attacks. Near the end, they changed tactics and forced Padawan Kenobi to wear a Force inhibitor.

"There are times you may be unable to use a lightsaber _and_ the Force," Obi-Wan told his younger self when he strapped the boy with the collar. Anakin had to hold Padawan Kenobi as the boy strongly objected the idea of cutting himself off from the Force. "This will be good practice."

Padawan Kenobi thought otherwise. "This is just torture."

His attempts to escape without the use of the Force took much longer than his previous attempts. Anakin had to instruct him on dismantling a lock and hacking into a key pad. It took another hour before Padawan Kenobi finally escaped his first room without the use of the Force.

And, by late afternoon, Padawan Kenobi was a decent escape artist.

Qui-Gon had yet to make an appearance since his departure earlier that morning to attend a Council session. Though no one commented on his disappearance, all three were concerned for their missing Master. Obi-Wan thought the Council session was just a long, detailed session like they had in their future. However, Anakin growled the idea of Qui-Gon being held against his will by the Council and opted the idea of a rescue.

Obi-Wan immediately rejected the notion. "They are probably only discussing the Sith Lord."

"Then why weren't we invited?"

Anakin made an excellent point. He and Anakin knew the most about Dooku and his ultimate agenda. Yet, only Qui-Gon was called and they could only hash out theories of what was discussed. As the duo stood outside a locked door, waiting for Padawan Kenobi to break out without the use of the Force, they spotted Master Plo Koon strolling down the corridor toward them.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed to the Council member. "Master Koon," greeted Obi-Wan.

Plo Koon greeted them in return. "Master Kenobi and Skywalker," he said through his breathing mask. His dark eyes zeroed in on Obi-Wan. "I see you are once again back on your feet."

"Minor injuries," Obi-Wan commented. "The shoulder feels normal."

"No doubt," Master Koon replied and paused. "What brings you two here? Bored without Qui-Gon or the padawan around?"

"Not bored," Anakin assured the master with a twitch of his mouth that teased a knowing smirk. "Only waiting."

Plo Koon's interest peaked. "Waiting for what?"

Suddenly, the door swished opened and Padawan Kenobi somersaulted out. He sprung to the balls of his feet, his braid swooshing behind him as he prepared to spin and fight Anakin. But, the sudden appearance of a Council member halted Padawan Kenobi in his tracks. He went rigid and at attention quickly.

"Master Koon!" Padawan Kenobi nearly shouted, distracted as his cheeks warmed in mild embarrassment.

Anakin, lightsaber in hand, walked up behind the padawan and jabbed the hilt into the padawan's back. "Dead," he declared, stepping around the padawan.

Padawan Kenobi frowned. "That doesn't count."

"Oh… yes it does," Anakin argued. "Just because Master Koon is here doesn't mean you relax. You need to keep up your guard. Don't get lost in the distractions."

Padawan Kenobi wanted to say more. Obi-Wan was sure of that. The way his mouth peeled back, eyes alight and his back erect to his full height, stated his desire to counter-argue with Anakin. But, he was interrupted by Master Koon's surprised tone.

"Padawan Kenobi," Master Koon's voice husked. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

Padawan Kenobi pondered, his chin dropped as he went over his schedule in his head. Even Obi-Wan had to double-check. Padawan Kenobi had no lessons today. It was a free day. Time to be used to recuperate and catch up.

After a brief moment, the padawan hesitantly shook his head. "I'm believe I do not, Master."

Master Koon looked to all three of them. "Have either of you spoken to Qui-Gon?"

"Not yet," Obi-Wan replied, getting that familiar feeling of unease in his stomach. Qui-Gon did something the Council clearly did not approve. "Was he not with the Council all day?"

Master Koon sighed, shoulders drooping. With a shake of his head, the master spoke, "The Council's session ended hours ago."

And the rock settled straight into the dark pits of Obi-Wan's stomach. He ran his fingers through his hair before folding them in front of his chest, the weary fate of the truth weighing him down. "What did he do this time?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Anakin and Padawan Kenobi glanced from Obi-Wan to Master Koon. The Council member shook his head in a tired acceptance of what he was about to say. "Typical of Qui-Gon to do the opposite," he murmured, but not of anger—in expectance. "He was to meet with the Chancellor this afternoon. At this time. With Padawan Kenobi."

Everyone glanced to the padawan, whose face redden in embarrassment. He shifted his weight to his to his other foot as he lowered his head of someone who got caught in an act of deception. However, Obi-Wan knew Master Koon didn't blame the padawan for his lack of attendance. He was only a padawan learner, entrusted to a Master that should know better than to deceive the High Council.

It wasn't Padawan Kenobi's fault, yet the boy accepted the burden as if he knew all along and followed through with the plan. Just like Obi-Wan did even for Anakin.

He always shouldered the burden of others mistakes. And, he doubted he will ever stop.

"I'll contact my Master," Padawan Kenobi offered, trying to amend Qui-Gon's mistakes. "Perhaps I can still meet up—"

Master Koon shook his head. "Don't even bother Obi-Wan," he calmed the padawan. "It's already too late and I doubt Qui-Gon would be pleased if you went after him. Just stay here and practice… practice… what _were_ you doing exactly?"

It must have been an odd appearance to a Councilor when a padawan comes somersaulting out of room. "We were having young Kenobi practice on escaping without the use of a lightsaber and the Force," Obi-Wan answered for the padawan. "It'll be a useful skill to learn in the future."

"Indeed," Master Koon said, nodding. "Carry on. I'm sure we'll talk more in the future."

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padawan Kenobi all bowed respectively to Master Koon as he continued walking down the corridor. When the Master was far out of ear-shot, Anakin abruptly turned to Obi-Wan. "Qui-Gon ran off without us?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "It's Qui-Gon," he said as the sum of his explanation. "He does what he must."

That did not ease the stress lines from Padawan Kenobi's forehead. "He's going to get in trouble with the Council _and_ the Senate," he said in a burst of frustration. "Why does he always have to over-step his bounds? It's only going to hurt him."

Obi-Wan looked down at the padawan, knowing perfectly well that the boy despised watching his master's stature fall a little further in the eyes of his fellow Jedi. But, status meant nothing to Qui-Gon. It was why he was considered a maverick. He didn't blindly follow others' leads or orders as much as he followed the Force. And, if the Force urged a different path, then Qui-Gon went that way. There was nothing Obi-Wan or Anakin or Padawan Kenobi could do about it.

Obi-Wan knew. He tried before.

So, he dropped a hand on the young padawan's shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze of comfort. "Get used to it padawan," he adivsed. "He does it all the time."

Padawan Kenobi started picking the hems of his sleeves once again, a sign of agitation. Eventually, the frustration the bubbled to the surface simmered and cooled. His shoulders loosened as he wearily accepted what it all is. There was nothing any of them could do at the moment. Best to carry-on with the day until Qui-Gon sought them out.

Then all will be known.

"Come," Obi-Wan slid his hand off the young padawan. "We can get some lightsaber practice in before dinner." He looked to Anakin. "Do you think he should start with me or you?'

A lopsided grin spread on Anakin's face. "You should go first or he'll be too tired to go up against me."

"I'm standing right here," Padawan Kenobi said to the two Jedi Knights.

Obi-Wan smiled kindly while Anakin playfully tugged on the padawan's braid. Padawan Kenobi tried to swipe at Anakin, but missed as Anakin leaned away and laughed. Padawan Kenobi tried again to grab onto Anakin, but the young Knight had quicker reflexes, dodging out of the boy's grasp.

Not wanting either of them to hurt the other accidently, Obi-Wan cautioned, "Anakin…"

It was already too late. Padawan Kenobi kept trying to playfully grab Anakin, who easily danced out of his grasps. Soon, they chased each other down the corridor, leaving Obi-Wan to run after them in hopes they do not disturb the other Jedi.

* * *

Qui-Gon half-expected the entire Council to be at the hanger upon his arrival. When the ship landed and he stepped off the ramp, he was merely taken aback by the lack of inquisition. No Yoda. Or Mace and Sifo-Dyas. No one. Just the mechanics and flight control workers.

Qui-Gon thanked the pilot for the safe passage and made his way into the Temple, glancing around in case a Master lurked in wait. Again, he saw no one.

Perhaps the Chancellor had yet to call in his compliant to the High Council. Either way, Qui-Gon knew he would be reprimand for his behavior, for his 'maverick' ways. Yet, at the moment, he cared for none of it. All he wanted to do was find his padawan.

It wasn't too hard to know where his young padawan was. The brightness in the Force hovered in the training arenas. It was the single, brightest spot in the Force Qui-Gon ever sensed. It must mean the others were with the boy, practicing swordplay.

It only took him a short time until he reached the exact location. He spied his young apprentice circling, his eyes locked on his dueling partner. Anakin followed the same pattern, his eyes never wandering from the boy and the slight smirk of confidence showed he was in control of his surroundings. Off to the side stood Jedi Kenobi, studying the match intently like a Master who watch for all of the padawan's faults.

Anakin twirled his blade fashionably, which caused Obi-Wan to lift his lightsaber in defense. His apprentice scrutinized every move Anakin made, his mind calculating as he parried off Anakin's attacks. Anakin pressured Obi-Wan into a retreat, the boy's footwork clumsy as he tried to hurryingly volley off Anakin's Fluid Riposte. But, it was alarming frightening for Qui-Gon to watch as his padawan faced off a flurry of strikes that sliced the air and straight to Obi-Wan.

His padawan held his ground, blocking the strikes and attempting counterstrikes of his own against Anakin. He executed Ataru well, coming from different directions to attack Anakin. However, Anakin was quicker, his Form V powerful enough to knock Obi-Wan off his feet.

Despite the fast-paced and challenging duel, the presence in the Force was light-hearted. No danger trickled into the Force presence in the room. All was well and good-natured.

Qui-Gon made his approach and stood by Jedi Kenobi. "You trained Anakin well."

Jedi Kenobi sighed, brushing a finger across his lips. "I did the best I could," he said. "Most of it was him. Anakin's a talented duelist."

"I noticed."

Jedi Kenobi finally looked over to him. "We missed you all day."

Qui-Gon stared straight ahead. "I was busy."

"Not following orders?"

Qui-Gon felt Jedi Kenobi's knowing eyes upon him, but Qui-Gon dared to not respond to the accusation. "I had things that needed to be handled," he told the Jedi Knight. "It did not require further presences."

Jedi Kenobi quietly glanced away, his hand running along his jawline. "I'm aware. We're all aware," he said. "Master Plo Koon was kind of enough to tell us where you ran off to."

So the Council was aware of his deception. Betrayed by his own padawans. Though, Qui-Gon did not blame them. After all, he betrayed them first by making them a part of his deception in the first place. "I did what I must. The Force… it was adamant my padawan stayed behind. It went straight to the bones, Obi-Wan."

"As it always does," Jedi Kenobi resigned as his fingers brushed the tip of his chin. "You upset him a great deal."

Qui-Gon watched his apprentice block a blow from Anakin. "That was never my intention. I hope you and he both know that."

"I do, though it took me some time to realize it," Jedi Kenobi admitted with an incline of his head. "It'll take time for him as well. He doesn't like it when you do things against the Council."

"He feels ashamed then? Embarrassed to be associated with me?" Qui-Gon questioned. He knew Obi-Wan cared greatly about what others saw of him. It stemmed from his lack of acceptance as a potential padawan until it was almost too late. Rejection always made him doubt his capabilities and efforts. "Did you feel it as well?"

Jedi Kenobi was taken aback by such a comment that it was almost as if Qui-Gon cut him with his lightsaber. "I was never ashamed of you, Master. I… I only wanted you to be seen in the respect you deserve," he chose his words carefully. "I never appreciated the views some of my fellow padawans or Jedi Knights had of you. Nor their comments."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You need to be less concerned what others think, Obi-Wan," he playfully lectured. "If you allow others to dictate your life, then you are not living your life. Which would be a great shame, for I always find you to be quite more fun when you are yourself."

He saw a perch of a smile from Obi-Wan as if he was reminiscing a moment far gone in his past. "I do too."

Anakin and Obi-Wan returned to their end once again, blades slashing and parrying in a close-combat fight. Lightsabers locked, they each drew a breath to regain composure. Anakin stayed collected, crystal eyes locked on the struggling padawan. Obi-Wan held ground, his arms in better position to withstand the adding pressure Anakin exerted.

Qui-Gon was pleased at the improvement he saw in his padawan. Weeks ago, Obi-Wan would have lost minutes ago against someone like Anakin. Against any Jedi half as talented as Anakin. But, since the Anakin and Jedi Kenobi entered their lives, Obi-Wan had quickly adapted to a much stronger swordplay. He was becoming a more powerful padawan. Qui-Gon easily saw that. Already, Obi-Wan surpassed in lightsaber skills from many of his fellow padawans and—possibly—a few senior padawans.

As Anakin forced Obi-Wan to turn, he glimpsed over and saw Qui-Gon standing beside Jedi Kenobi. "Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon confirmed with a simple nod. Without a word, Anakin quickly ended the battle by disarming Obi-Wan before rushing over. "Qui-Gon! Where've you been? Plo Koon said you were with the Chancellor," Anakin bombarded Qui-Gon with non-stop questions. "Did something happened?"

Obi-Wan recovered from his loss, snatching up his lightsaber and joining the group of Knights. His green-blue eyes locked on his master, holding them steady. "Is everything all right, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, his tone rattled, filled with anxiety. "You're not in trouble are you?"

Qui-Gon smiled and brushed his padawan's hair back. He needed a haircut. The long missions prevented Obi-Wan from getting a proper haircut, leaving his hair to grow out along his forehead rather than buzzed in its usual style. "I'm not in trouble padawan," he said to the boy. "There's nothing to get anxious about."

"Master Koon said that I was to be with you when you met with the Chancellor," Obi-Wan fired off his questions. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had no need in the Senate, my apprentice," Qui-Gon said in an attempt to pacify his panicky padawan. "You didn't miss anything."

"But the Council said—"

"What the Council demanded was to appease the Senate—not the Force," Qui-Gon interrupted Obi-Wan, voice tauter than usual. He did not want to argue. Not with his padawan. "Therefore, I felt no obligation to bring you. And, again, there was little point of your attendance. It was handled."

He finished his closing remarks with a sharp dismiss that Obi-Wan closed his mouth and remained obediently silent. Even Anakin and Jedi Kenobi did not say a word, only passing glances. Qui-Gon knew what they were thinking. They wanted to hear about his day, to learn what the Chancellor wanted. But, Qui-Gon had no interest in discussing it in the present moment in such a public place.

No—he'll wait after dinner. Sit the trio down and discuss the next steps into catching the Sith Lord.

But, in the meanwhile…

"Anakin?"

Anakin popped his head up, full of attention. "Yeah?"

"Care to duel me?" Qui-Gon asked as he disrobed, reaching for his own lightsaber. "It's been some time since I've practiced."

Anakin nervously glanced to Jedi Kenobi and Qui-Gon witnessed a remarkable interaction between the two. The easy glance could be mistaken as a gesture, but Qui-Gon saw the silent communication that must have run along the bonds of their friendship. They were communicating. Talking in each other's heads until Jedi Kenobi gave him a luck of a smile.

"Have fun," Jedi Kenobi said and he patted Anakin on the back before leaning into his ear and whispered. "But be gentle."

Anakin twirled his extinguished weapon in his hands. "I'm not going to kill him, Master."

"It's just a bit of sparring, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon tried to reassure the concerned Knight as he lit up his lightsaber, dialing it down to a training mode. "Not a duel of fates."

Jedi Kenobi shrugged nonchalantly. "I wish you the best of luck."

Anakin stepped into the circle. His eyes sharp and hawk-like as he took in Qui-Gon's surroundings. He paced a bit and then stopped, blade hard in his hand as he ignited it.

Jedi Kenobi stood with Obi-Wan at his side, an unnerving tension between the two as they watched the duelists prepare. Finally, Jedi Kenobi gave the signal.

The duel was on!

* * *

Palpatine returned to his office in huff. He spoke to no one on his return trip and sent his secretary away, claiming a headache and needed alone time.

But, that wasn't the truth.

In truth, he drew all the anger he felt and let it swirl around him like a tornado. All of his plans he worked in the morning were thrown out the window the minute he saw the Jedi Master alone. Palpatine should have predicted it. Qui-Gon Jinn was no fool. His sensitivity to the Living Force made him acutely aware of the darkness the lurked in the Senate. And, he did his best to protect his pupil from the darkness by locking him away in the Temple.

No wonder the real terrorist used bounty hunters to get the job done. It was harder to obtain Obi-Wan Kenobi than a rare piece of fruit from distant planets.

His comlink buzzed and Palpatine knew right away who signaled for him. He had no choice, but to answer. He dialed the correct code and a small, blue-screened image appeared, depicting a holo-image of his master.

Palpatine immediately bowed before his master. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Was the boy present?" Darth Plagueis asked.

Palpatine kept his head bowed. "I'm afraid the boy did not make an appearance at the Senate," he said. "He was kept away."

"By whom? Surely the Council wouldn't challenge—" Darth Plagueis stopped talking, a nasty curl of his lips manifested and his voice harsh, crackling. "You were graced with Qui-Gon Jinn's presence, were you not?

"I was."

"Then I expect we will not see the boy in the Senate for quite some time," Darth Plagueis said, clearly frustrated. "That Jedi Master is a thorn at my side. We will need a new plan."

Darth Plagueis stayed still for a long minute though Palpatine could make out the tremor of anger from his master. "With Jinn aware of the Senate's interest in his padawan, he'll keep the boy locked away," he said. "If the boy cannot come to us, we will have to go to him. Convince the Chancellor to set the meetings at the Temple. Use whatever is necessary to get access to the Temple. That way, Qui-Gon Jinn cannot use the Temple to shield the boy."

"I doubt Master Jinn will allow us an audience with his padawan even if we arrive at the Temple," Palpatine said to the blue image that went static from the tremble of the Force that stiffened the room. "But… I will make it work to our advantage. Even if I have to set the Temple on fire to lure the boy out."

Darth Plagueis raised his hand. "Not to that extreme, my apprentice," he advised against. "We don't want them to know of our existence."

"Isn't our existence already threatened by that pretender?"

"Indeed," Darth Plagueis nodded and crinkled his nose in bitterness. "Any information on that subject?"

Palpatine knew he was going to feel his master's wrath. Already he failed to reach Kenobi. "I have made little progress, my Master," he said, head bowed low. "The pretender is quite adapt at hiding. However, I have such evidence that his location may be in the Works district."

Palpatine felt the tendrils of power reaching out from the hologram and wrap around his throat. But, there was no pressure. Just held in warning. "Go and seek the pretender. I want him dead before he ruins everything!"

"Yes, my master," Palpatine immediately replied as the grip around his neck loosen. "But… what of the boy?"

A cruel twist of Darth Plagueis' lips manifested. "I expect to see him tomorrow," he said more in a warning tone. "Get busy my apprentice. A lot is at stake."

His master's blue image disappeared and Palpatine was alone in his office once again. He lowered himself to his chair, his fingers steeple as he thought. It would take some time and correctly suggested words to make all of his master's demands become a reality. Already, he had a half-baked idea coming to the forefront of his mind.

Again, time and correct wording.

Palpatine reached for his communication system and dialed. He waited until a new blue image of a fair, young female appeared. "Chancellor Kalpana's office," she greeted. "How may I assist you?"

"I need to speak to the Chancellor immediately," Palpatine told the secretary.

"I'm sorry Senator Palpatine, but Chancellor Kalpana is busy at the moment."

"It's important," Palpatine told the idiotic secretary. "It involves the Jedi."

The secretary paused briefly, her top teeth biting on her lower lip. "Please hold for a moment."

She disappeared. Obviously contacting the Chancellor. Palpatine expected it to be a quick wait and he was happy to discover he was right. The secretary reappeared. "I'm transferring your call, please hold."

Palpatine thanked the secretary and in a matter of moment, the blue image of Chancellor Kalpana took the secretary's place. The Chancellor's arms were clasped behind his back. "Senator Palpatine," he welcomed. "My secretary told me you had some information concerning the Jedi?"

"Yes," Senator Palpatine said, training his voice to sound somber. "And, I'm afraid it is quite disturbing…"

* * *

The duel was brutal.

Not in a sense one had against and enemy. It was brutal in that Qui-Gon never had such a challenging partner to spar. Anakin was relentless and a tease. Qui-Gon caught on quick at the falsities Anakin demonstrated in his fighting style. He used one lightsaber form, heavily relying on it and then—quick as lightening, was doing a complete different lightsaber form. Proficient in both that the switch startled Qui-Gon enough to almost lose the duel.

But, Qui-Gon refocused and tried to keep up with the young Knight. He was certainly impressed with Anakin's abilities. He even felt a little strip of pride, especially when he recognized some unorthodox methods he often used and taught Obi-Wan. They truly were his legacy. And, it made him smile to see that some of his lessons trickled down to at least his grandpadawan.

Which is why Qui-Gon was content to lose to him. Anakin proved to be a worthy duelist and could probably handle himself against Cin Drallig and Mace Windu. Maybe he already had? Qui-Gon grew tired of the fight. His energy depleting and he wasn't getting quicker at blocking those attacks from Anakin's Form V maneuvers.

However, there was something Qui-Gon felt when he dueled. It was like a… a vergence of the Force. Centered right on Anakin. Qui-Gon noted how easy it was for the young man to access the Force, to manipulate it to his commands and draw it to grant him power. Anakin made it easy, like breathing. It was natural (more natural than an average Force sensitive).

There was something he missed. Something about Anakin. He recognized it the moment he met the young Knight. There was power behind him. A lot of power that so many Jedi are drawn to him, looking at him the moment he walks into a room. And the Force sung so loudly whenever Anakin engaged in something. And, If Jedi Kenobi partook anything with Anakin, the Force was almost at a shrill.

Something was there. He knew. Anakin was no ordinary Jedi Knight.

Finally, winded and tired from all the jumping and flips that Ataru required, Qui-Gon felt the heat of Anakin's lightsaber near his throat. "Solah," Qui-Gon yielded, exhausted.

Anakin immediately disengaged and extinguished his lightsaber. "Are you hurt, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon shut off his lightsaber as well. "No… I'm all right. A bit tired," he said through a smile. "Could use a nap before the Council members hound me."

Anakin grinned. "I thought you said you weren't in trouble?"

Qui-Gon hooked his lightsaber to his belt. "I'm not in trouble," he said. "They just need someone to vent their frustrations at and I'm a suitable candidate."

Anakin sighed, nodding. "I understand that. The Council treats me the same. Well… most of them do anyway."

"Take pride in that," Qui-Gon said. "It means you are challenging them to look at things in a different view than the ones they are content with."

And, Anakin beamed, so relieved to hear those words from him. Especially from him. "Force…"

But it was all Anakin said. Qui-Gon knew he wanted to say more. There was a manic excitement behind those eyes and words danced on the tip of his tongue, wanting to shout out. Yet, he kept it tucked away and Qui-Gon never got to figure out why Anakin stopped talking.

Obi-Wan and Jedi Kenobi strolled over, his padawan attending to him immediately. "You all right Master?" he asked, softly. "You look beaten."

"That's because I am."

"I know," Obi-Wan replied and Qui-Gon saw a cheeky smile on the boy's face. "I watched the whole duel."

Qui-Gon exhaled was just short from a chuckle. "Cheeky brat."

Jedi Kenobi walked to Anakin, a little shake to his head. "I thought I told you to be gentle?"

"That _was_ me being gentle," Anakin assured, a loping grin still gracing his features. "You know I could have done worse."

"Oh… I know," Jedi Kenobi agreed. "But, there was no reason to tease."

"I just wanted to—"

"I know," Jedi Kenobi said, understandably and fondly. "I know."

Qui-Gon, again, didn't know what the reason was for them to not say the words out-loud. What secret could they be withholding that had to do with sparring? It didn't quite make sense to Qui-Gon, but he let it be. He had other things concerning him at the moment.

"Anakin?" Qui-Gon called, stretching his hand out to the young Knight. Anakin glanced down before accepting it. "You fought well. Very impressive," Qui-Gon moved his eyes to Jedi Kenobi. "You trained him well."

While Anakin burst into sun-filled pride—chest puffed, shoulders squared back and chin tilted up—Jedi Kenobi only tilt his head in some small acknowledgement and didn't meet Qui-Gon's eyes. "I did my best."

"That is all anyone asks," Qui-Gon said, not sure why Jedi Kenobi strained at the compliment. From what Qui-Gon saw, Anakin was a brilliant Jedi Knight—minus some of those emotional outbursts. Jedi Kenobi did well. He raised a padawan into a Knight.

Again, something felt different. The vibrations in the Force rippled wildly around him. He wondered if any of them felt the Force's swirling power, but based off their expressions, they either were unaware or used to it.

Qui-Gon didn't know which one he liked better.

"Let's clean ourselves up for I am famished," Qui-Gon advised to the three Jedi. He turned once again to Anakin. "Again, good duel. You can definitely give Mace Windu a challenge."

Anakin smirked, crossing his arms. "I already have."

Another tidbit thrown about the future. Interesting. "May I ask who won?"

"Do you really need to?" Jedi Kenobi returned the question.

Qui-Gon supposed he did not. After all, his praises only seemed to make Anakin a bit cockier. Twice the pride, twice the fall, his old master once told him. He best not give Anakin any more compliments at the moment.

As he turned, he caught something. "Anakin?" Qui-Gon peered closer to him. "Did you cut yourself during the duel?"

Anakin suddenly grew alarmed. "What? Where?"

Qui-Gon dabbed at Anakin's lower neck, revealing a little bit of blood on his fingers. Anakin touched the same area, tiny smears of blood ran along his fingertips. "How bad?"

Jedi Kenobi took a peak. "Not bad," he said. "It almost looks like someone just stuck a needle or some sort of prick..."

Anakin's brows furrowed. "Huh?" he said, baffled. "Whatever. Guess something just pricked me. That's all."

"When we get back to the apartment, we'll clean it up," Qui-Gon promised, guiding his padawan to walk instead of looking at Anakin's neck. "It's nothing too bad that a simple wipe won't do."

They headed back to the apartment, unnoticed by any Jedi. Anakin kept checking his neck, dabbing it with his fingers to see if the bleeding stopped. Jedi Kenobi told him twice to leave it alone, but Anakin hardly listened. Padawan Kenobi wanted to tell Qui-Gon all about his day, but Qui-Gon insisted Obi-Wan waited until they got to their apartments before saying more.

When they entered their dark apartment, Padawan Kenobi turned on all the lights, revealing an empty space.

Qui-Gon stared. "Where's the furniture?"

The three Jedi all tensed for a moment until Jedi Kenobi spoke. "Some are in the kitchen."

"Some are in my bedroom," Padawan Kenobi offered.

"But, most are down the hallway," Anakin finished.

Qui-Gon gazed at the three, baffled. "You know what… I don't want to know," he decided at a quick minute. "Just put the common space back together again." He looked to Anakin. "Let me check to see if we have any bandages or wipes in the fresher."

Qui-Gon walked away from the group as he heard their feet shuffle in different directions to grab the missing furniture items and put them back in its original position. Qui-Gon was curious as to know what happened while he was gone that required them to move everything out of the common space. But, he figured they would reveal it in time.

He entered the fresher and closed the door. Locked, he took out his fine, sharp stub of fastened out of his belt. On the tip, fresh blood was coated. Blood from Anakin Skywalker.

Qui-Gon reprimand himself for stealing Anakin's blood and, of course, for cutting him to get it. But, after the duel and the vergence in the Force surrounding him, he needed to know.

With the blood sample, he took out his comlink that had a measurement calculation in its system. He took a deep breath and tested the blood. In a few short seconds, he received his answer.

Qui-Gon fell back against the wall.

That cannot be right. Comlink's calculation are sometimes incorrect, but not by that much. Maybe only a thousand off, but…

Qui-Gon read the results again. It can't be. It just—it was more than Master Yoda! No one ever had that much… at least recorded. It was impossible; and yet, it explained everything thing the Living Force was telling him.

Still holding onto his comlink, Qui-Gon sunk to the toilet's seat to rest. "Twenty thousand," he murmured. "Twenty thousand and…"

Qui-Gon's mind was in a flutter. If Anakin had that many in his blood and the constant vergence of the Force within and around him, it only meant one thing to Qui-Gon.

He needed to speak to Jedi Kenobi as soon as possible.

* * *

Dooku sat back and let his mind wandered old memories.

He pictured Qui-Gon in his young age, hair braided in similar manner of Padawan Kenobi's braid. Unlike Padawan Kenobi's preferred neatness, Qui-Gon's hair was messy and his tunics sloppy. He cared too much for things around him to worry about his own appearance. Dooku tried to get the boy to be more proper, but Qui-Gon found no reason to worry about one's impression.

Thus, his padawan became the maverick, gypsy of the Jedi Order. Dooku sometimes was embarrassed of Qui-Gon actions and decisions, but he truly cared for him. Qui-Gon was very much like his son. Though he practiced the idea of un-attachment and chose to not deepen their master-padawan connection, he still considered Qui-Gon to be the closest person Dooku came to love. His only regret was that he never told Qui-Gon how proud he was of his former apprentice.

He tried to contact Qui-Gon through the comlink, but Qui-Gon ignored his calls. It disappointed him that his former apprentice refused to answer or return the call, but he understood. As he already agreed, he chose to keep Qui-Gon at a distance out of fear of betrayal. Dooku rarely trusted anyone. Not after his friend Lorian Nod betrayed him. Since then, he kept everyone at a distance, including Qui-Gon. It must have hurt Qui-Gon, who wanted a closer relationship with his master when he was much younger. Eventually, Qui-Gon gave up on the idea of establishing a more close connection and accepted the relationship as a teacher-student rather than the father-son he established with his padawans, especially with Kenobi.

Did he regret it? Of course. He should have been more willing to open up to Qui-Gon. Then perhaps, they wouldn't have left each other's presences on such tense standing. Another thing to regret. So many possibilities that could have kept Qui-Gon Jinn alive and yet, his fate ended in the one that killed him. It was why he returned to the past. To correct those mistakes made so that Qui-Gon could take a path that didn't end him dying on Naboo, leaving behind a depressed padawan and a snotty brat.

Dooku sighed, thinking over his plans. Qui-Gon may never forgive him for what he's going to do. It was unfortunate it came to this. Hopefully, he would get a chance to explain it to Qui-Gon, to get him to understand the reasons and accept that his course of action was the only option.

For Dooku, it was the only option he had left. To save the last of his legacy, he had to do the unthinkable. Or at least, what Qui-Gon and the rest of the Order would considered unthinkable. Again, Dooku recognized that Qui-Gon may not forgive him and Dooku was fine with hit. As long as Qui-Gon lived and his legacy continued to live, then he will do what he must.

Dooku glanced out the window where he got a good view of the massive Jedi fortress. Qui-Gon was inside, alive after that attack. Safe in a new apartment and probably doting on his padawan. Or perhaps even talking to Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Skywalker.

His fingers curled into a tight fist as eyes dangerously narrowed, flaring up. Kenobi and Skywalker. If they never followed him then all of his work would have been over. The future would have changed and shaped into his image. Dooku would have everything he ever wanted. Everything!

But, Kenobi and Skywalker made sure to intercept that dream. Like they always do.

He admired Kenobi's tenacity and ability to survive everything thrown at him. Cultured and respectful, Kenobi held a quiet power that many recognized by his mere presence despite his small stature. He never assumed anything, politely giving others courtesy even if they do not deserve it. Kenobi was a representation of the high quality of the Jedi Knights of the Old Republic. Dooku was proud to acknowledge Kenobi as his grandpadawan. He was a Knight worthy of being a member of his lineage. It only saddened Dooku when Kenobi outright refused to open his eyes and chose to charge forward on a path that would certainly end in doom for him.

As for Skywalker… nothing impressed him. The boy was an attention-seeker, always demanded to be compliment and receive respect because of his "Chosen" status. The boy reeked of spoilt and Kenobi caved into Anakin's whims, supporting the boy's distasteful behaviors rather than scolding him into a better Knight. His lack of control and emotional outburst only proved of his immaturity and inability to be respected amongst the Order and the general public. Though his power was notable, it did not mean he should be considered as a Knight, let alone be considered even as a Jedi. If anything, he reminded Dooku of a spoiled, tempered child that got his way because Kenobi's fallible strength against attachment.

Dooku exhaled heavily, annoyed that none of his plans moved forward since his arrival. The only thing happened was that obstacles were now thrown in his path.

All he had to was remove those obstacles.

Unfortunately, more were being thrown in front of him. He overheard the Senate's interests in the situation occurring in the Temple. He let out a few clipped sounds in disgust. It's the reason why he abandoned the Jedi Order. The High Council were more about pleasing the corrupt Senate rather than serve their own Order or choosing to be ignorant in order to live contently—despite the darkness growing around the Temple. To think the Jedi were once sworn warriors of peace and justice, yet they allow murder, corruption and other deplorable activities occur underneath their noses. Hypocrites!

And, the worst part was that the Senate wanted its claws on Padawan Kenobi. Already the Senate moved to use and destroy his legacy, dragging the padawan into its corrupted system. If Padawan Kenobi was taken by the Senate, then Qui-Gon will surely follow in order to keep his padawan safe.

It unnerved Dooku that he cannot reach them. That he's not able to save Qui-Gon from his fate. The longer he stayed away from the Temple, the more the Force warned him that his dreams were slipping away. Each day brought Qui-Gon closer to his doom. The end of his legacy was nearing and Dooku could no longer sit aside and let others attempt to do the work he needed done.

Dooku rose to his feet and threw his hood up, obscuring his face in darkness. Time was dwindling and he needed to get his plans into motion.

If necessary, he will eliminate everyone in his path.

Nothing will stop him from succeeding.

Nothing and no one.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: The Galaxy's Hope**

It was early in the morning when Qui-Gon quietly slipped from his bedroom and made his way to the common space. The furniture all returned to their rightful positions and Jedi Kenobi and Anakin slept on their respective couches.

Qui-Gon moved stealthily across the room, the carpet silencing his steps. He maneuvered around the couch that contained Jedi Kenobi's sleeping body. Qui-Gon knew he had to be careful or else ring the alarm. He had no interest in springing the two Knights into battle-harden warriors. He only wanted to speak in soft manners to an old padawan.

With a strong, but not painful grip, he covered Jedi Kenobi's mouth. Jedi Kenobi's eyes flew opened and he struggled for a second underneath Qui-Gon's hand until his hysteria recognized the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon lifted a finger to his lips and gestured for Jedi Kenobi to grab his boots and robe.

Jedi Kenobi signaled his understanding with a nod and Qui-Gon pulled his hand away. Jedi Kenobi quickly glanced to Anakin, who looked unsettled with his eyebrows furrowed tight and mouth thinned. Jedi Kenobi put on his boots and, again, checked on Anakin before he slipped on his robe and followed Qui-Gon out of the apartment.

"Was it necessary to wake me in such an offensive manner?" Jedi Kenobi questioned as they strolled, the dark blue sky fading into the brightness of morning. "I could have hurt you."

"But you didn't," Qui-Gon pointed out to his companion. "And, I needed to talk to you in private. Without Anakin."

Jedi Kenobi halted in his footsteps. "Why?"

Qui-Gon scanned the corridor, finding it bear with them as the exception. He reached into his pocket and revealed his comlink's blood test results. "I was hoping you can explain this."

He passed the comlink to Jedi Kenobi. The young Knight viewed the comlink and released a long and worn breath. "I knew it was you who cut him," Jedi Kenobi didn't look up when he spoke. Not at first. He gazed a little longer at the comlink with a slack expression of someone who confessed a secret. "I knew you would eventually ask."

"Well?" Qui-Gon readied himself for a reply. "Is what I'm reading correct?"

"I think you already know."

"I want to hear it from you."

A quirk of a smile hinted on Jedi Kenobi's face. It wasn't a happy smile. More of a mockery. "You never needed verbal confirmation before. Only the Force."

"It's not the Force's confirmation I seek."

Jedi Kenobi traipsed away from Qui-Gon, moving to the open balcony. He looked out to the city, almost as if he was admiring the glow. But, the pained features that contorted his face showed he wasn't even looking at the city. Vacant eyes and a straight mouth proved he was looking beyond the city below them.

After a long minute, Jedi Kenobi spoke steadily, but fluently as if he wasn't fraught with the conflictions he carried on his shoulder. "Yes," It was barely above a whisper. "Not quite sure of his number, but it is about that high."

Qui-Gon closed the distance and stood beside Jedi Kenobi, the morning chill tickling the hairs on his chin. The Force didn't lie. It never did. "He's the Chosen One."

Jedi Kenobi didn't say anything. His hands gripped the railing, head lowered to pretend looking down below at the light traffic. He saw creases forming in the corner of his eyes, making him look older and tired. Qui-Gon bestowed a moment of silence for his old padawan, before he spoke again.

"Obi-Wan—"

"You believed he's the Chosen One," Jedi Kenobi intercepted Qui-Gon's words, throwing a glance at the Jedi Master. "Ever since we met him, you advocated he was the Chosen One to the Council."

Qui-Gon got the feeling that his "support" was a sense of strain between the two of them. Before he could search the feeling further, it disappeared. Evaporated into the Force. He hummed in thought. He knew Jedi Kenobi did not resent Anakin. Their close relationship proved that theory to be wrong.

"Do you disagree?" Qui-Gon enquired.

Jedi Kenobi fully turned, giving his complete attention to Qui-Gon. He only sighed. "I believe he's the Chosen One."

Qui-Gon tilted his head. "I sense you are not entirely pleased to admit that truth."

Jedi Kenobi's eyebrows drew close together. "Labeled as the Chosen One brings nothing but weight," he remarked. "A burden one cannot easily carry."

"You don't think Anakin can do it?" Qui-Gon questioned, surprised by Jedi Kenobi's doubts.

Jedi Kenobi immediately shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I know Anakin can do it. He _will_ do it," he asserted, but then hesitated, turning away from Qui-Gon in guilt. "I just don't want him to do it."

Qui-Gon steadily eyed Jedi Kenobi's fatigued body, how it hugged the railing for support as he confessed something akin to blasphemy. In that confession, Qui-Gon felt pity for his old padawan. For the Jedi Order, attachments were forbidden. Even the bonds between master and padawan were snapped once the padawan became a knight. And here, Jedi Kenobi admitted that he cared too much for his former padawan. That he preferred the grand title of "Chosen One" be burdened on another individual so that Anakin would be free of the chains destiny clasped on him.

Jedi Kenobi continued speaking. "Sometimes I forget that he's no longer the boy I trained," he said, moving away from the balcony and returning to the corridors. Qui-Gon followed, watching Jedi Kenobi's shrunken shoulders. "I look at him as such, even when he's bigger and more powerful than me. Despite Knighthood, I still see him as my padawan."

He rotated slowly, his eyes back to Qui-Gon. "I worry for him. Worry about him. It's not that I don't trust him to take care of himself. I do. I let him lead a command into battle. I let him go on missions alone," he rattled before exhaling softly. "I let him go every time, but… I still worry."

"His status as the Chosen One crushes him under the pressure to be some kind of fable hero," Jedi Kenobi explained. "It gives him scars and horrors that are not necessary for a bright, hopeful kid like Anakin. If it was possible, I would have removed that prophecy so Anakin could live his life as his choosing. Not that of prophecy."

Qui-Gon understood. The answer to a prophecy was hard to contemplate and a struggle to come to terms. The Chosen One. The most powerful individual that will rebalance the Force. Such power and responsibility, given to a young man who enjoyed the simpler things in life, who preferred to tinker with droids, tease his friends and simply enjoy freedom.

He thought of what he would do if his own padawan was the Chosen One. Qui-Gon knew he would train Obi-Wan to the best of his ability. He always would. Second, he would care and encourage him to accept his path, to not fight it off. Third, he would ensure his safe-keeping so that he could fulfill that promise given to the galaxy. And yet, the more he thought of it, he agreed with Jedi Kenobi.

While he would want the prophecy to be fulfilled, he did not think he would be able to send his padawan onto a path that would be filled with misery, danger and, possibly, death. Knowing those to be the sacrifices, would Qui-Gon still let Obi-Wan walk that path? Would he willingly allow Obi-Wan to suffer for the greater of the galaxy? A true Jedi would answer with an immediate yes. Qui-Gon answered with hesitation, similar to Jedi Kenobi. He would let his padawan go, but be haunted for the rest of his life.

"Every master is burdened with concerns of their padawans," Qui-Gon whispered as he looked back to Jedi Kenobi's solemn face. "I worry for you just as you worry for Anakin. But, as you said, we let go. We trust our padawans to do what they must to answer the will of the Force.

"While Anakin's destiny is greater than anyone's," Qui-Gon continued, holding Jedi Kenobi's gaze, "It does not mean he walks alone. He has your teachings and support. He knows he can count on you to help him, just as—I imagine—you would help him."

Jedi Kenobi nodded. "I would."

And Qui-Gon smiled fondly at his old padawan, patting his shoulder. "Then do not worry," he concluded. "He'll succeed. With your help and others too." Qui-Gon stepped around Jedi Kenobi, going back to the apartment where Anakin and Obi-Wan still slept. "Just remember to be there when he needs you most."

"I always am," Jedi Kenobi affirmed, but the exhaustion in his tone only made Qui-Gon wonder if it was true or not. Perhaps, Jedi Kenobi failed Anakin once before. Something that he took as blame and; therefore, forever promised to be better for Anakin.

Qui-Gon did not know and thought best to privy. "Thank you for sharing this with me," he said instead, hoping it would help ease some of the stress that pressed onto Jedi Kenobi's shoulders. "It means a lot."

Jedi Kenobi snatched a fistful of Qui-Gon's robes, clutching them almost for dear life as he grabbed Qui-Gon's direct attention. "You mustn't tell anyone, Master," Jedi Kenobi pleaded with him. "Not a soul."

"Why not?" Qui-Gon had no real intention to blurt it out to the whole Jedi Order of Anakin's status. Perhaps only to the Jedi Council, but at the moment, he didn't know if he should concern the Council with such facts. Maybe only Yoda. "Obi-Wan…"

Jedi Kenobi squeezed his hand tight around the fabric. "Please Master?" he said, "Promise me you won't say a word. Not even to Anakin."

"Does Anakin not know?"

"Oh… he knows," Jedi Kenobi said, "but he doesn't like it when people only see him as the Chosen One. He just wants people to see him as… well, as Anakin."

"So please," Jedi Kenobi begged once more. "Don't breathe a word about what we discussed. Not a word."

It did not matter if Qui-Gon agreed or not. I did not matter if the information was key to success or not. It did not matter. Not at all. The only reason it did was because Jedi Kenobi asked. His old padawan begged for a promise. And it was that reason alone why Qui-Gon nodded.

"I promise, Obi-Wan."

With his answer, Jedi Kenobi released Qui-Gon's robe and stood straighter like a proper Jedi Knight that he was. No sign of distress from the last few seconds were visible. It was as if nothing happened.

"We should get back," Jedi Kenobi finally said. "Anakin woke up. And, if he doesn't find either of us in the next few minutes, he's going to panic."

They both walked back to the apartments in silence, accepting that what they spoke about never took place.

* * *

"Gundark or rancor?"

It was late morning when Obi-Wan and his friends dumped their belongings amongst the grass in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. They were supposed to be studying, but it quickly turned into a game of who would you rather go up against. Obi-Wan pressed his lips in thought over his two options. He preferred to not even fight against either of those creatures, but that wasn't a possible answer. His friends waited, some snickering as the pause drew longer.

Obi-Wan came to his decision. "Rancor," he answered. "They're not as blood-thirsty as gundarks."

Garen slapped his knee in a fit of laughter. "Okay… okay," he breathed. "What about you Siri? Gundark or rancor?"

Siri sat on Obi-Wan's right, back leaning against his shoulder as a back rest. She was reading a textbook when Garen posed the question and her eyes lifted from the words to glare at Garen. "Doesn't matter," she replied. "I would kill it simply by dangling you as a distraction."

"Morbid, Siri," Garen said, paling a little, while Obi-Wan only laughed.

"Alright Garen… your turn," Obi-Wan said and Siri sat up, closing her book. "A massive droid army or one, exceptionally talented warrior—"

"The one, exceptionally—"

"Who is also Force sensitive," Obi-Wan added on and Siri and Bant, who also sat amongst them, leaned forward in earnest to hear his decision.

Garen bit his lip in thought. "Damn you, Obi-Wan," he said. "I would have to take…. the droids. Might be a lot, but they have no brains."

"They do have guns. Lots and lots of guns," Siri reminded. "Will you be able to stop all those bolts?"

"And what if more and more keep coming?" Bant questioned. "A droid army is a massive production."

Garen only groaned. "Fine—the warrior then. Who knows? I might be able to beat them," he said, a wicked grin manifesting. "I've beaten you a few times Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan patted his lightsaber. "Care to try now?"

Garen hesitated and Siri chortled. "You afraid Garen?" she teased. "Didn't you just say you could beat him?"

Garen and Siri argued with Bant piping up every now and then. Obi-Wan relaxed, happy enough to lounge with his friends in between classes. They had finished their double classes of governmental policy and were on a small break before they had to depart for their physical exam. Healer Che reminded it was the time of the month for all padawans to be checked for health status and Force status. Healer Che even sent three reminders to Qui-Gon's comlink about it and Obi-Wan would not be surprised if the healers made a personal visit to ensure his arrival.

To save embarrassment and trouble, Obi-Wan stayed with his friends, going with them rather than wait on his master to take him. It wasn't a big deal. He sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains with his friends and other masters. If the Sith Lord struck, he would have to fight off at least five Jedi Masters before reaching him. And, by then, Obi-Wan knew Anakin and Jedi Kenobi would have arrived.

Bant looked to a clock. "You guys should get going," she said to them. "You have about ten minutes to make it to the Halls of Healing."

They all grumbled their displeasure, but rose to their feet. They picked up their belongings, slinging their bags on their shoulders as they exited the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the roars of water behind them. They waved good-bye to Bant and they dragged their feet down the corridor, talking about everything and nothing. It was all the same. Obi-Wan was sure Garen wanted to talk about the Sith Lord, to ask for any updates. But, he could not say a single word since Siri strolled beside them.

The three discussed different lightsaber forms, all arguing for their preferred form. Obi-Wan was in a heated debate with Siri on the precision of Ataru when someone called out his name. He stopped and looked around and saw Senator Palpatine heading straight for him.

"Obi-Wan, my boy!" Senator Palpatine said, pleasantly happy to see him. He was still dressed in lavish and outrageous clothes that contrasted the Jedi culture. Colorful and fashionable, decking him almost like an ornament and Obi-Wan imagined it to be uncomfortable.

Before Obi-Wan could bow before the senator as expected, Senator Palpatine grasped his hand and shook it firm. "It's good to see you Padawan Kenobi," he said. "I dare say I had been waiting for some time for you to come to my office and play a game of Dejarik."

Obi-Wan remembered the lie he promised to the senator. "I'm sorry, Senator," he apologized. "My training has kept me occupied and limited my free time."

Senator Palpatine forgave him with a wave of his hand. "I'm not mad," he said, chuckling. "Your training is very important. As I told you before, I expect great things from you. You will be one of the most powerful Jedi to exist."

Obi-Wan sensed Garen's and Siri's flicker of emotion behind him. It seemed they were not fond of the Senator's words. It wasn't jealously for the Jedi are not to feel such emotion. It was more of an unaware snub directed at them. Perhaps the senator wasn't aware that his friends were standing right there or maybe he simply didn't care. Either way, the atmosphere grew uncomfortable and Obi-Wan wanted to sneak away and apologize to his friends. Though complimented by the Senator's words, Obi-Wan did not find himself to be that important to the Jedi Order's history. Not one bit.

"Thank you, Senator," Obi-Wan responded, politely. "It is good to see you again, but I must be on my—"

Senator Palpatine's hand slid behind him, right in the center of his back. "Come with me," the senator directed, gently guiding Obi-Wan away from his friends. "I would like you to meet a few people."

Obi-Wan glanced back at his friends. Garen and Siri appeared baffled by what they were witnessing and unsure how to proceed. Obi-Wan sent them an apologetic look as he was dragged toward a group of similar high-fashioned nobility. He recognized the Chancellor from the HoloNet. He looked taller in person, with his white hair styled to perfection and his dark eyes looking down on him.

Next to the Chancellor stood a man who wore a royal blue colored outfit, decked in less fanfare than the others and a warm smile. He stared quizzically at Obi-Wan very briefly before his questionable eyes glanced to Senator Palpatine. Obi-Wan assumed he was wondering why Senator Palpatine was dragging a youngling to their inner circle.

The last individual, dressed in moderately dark colors with intricate designs along the cuffs, was a much more intimidating than his fellow companions. He was a Muun, his height towering over Obi-Wan smaller stature, and his bald head gleamed light away. It burned Obi-Wan to even look at the Muun. But, he politely held his gaze as he was introduced.

Senator Palpatine gestured toward the Chancellor first. "Let me first introduce you to our Supreme Chancellor Kalpana," he said, still genteel and polite despite his grip on Obi-Wan's back forceful.

Obi-Wan bowed respectively to the Chancellor as Senator Palpatine introduced the other two individuals. He directed Obi-Wan to the blue-dressed man first. "This is Senator Antilles," he said and once again, Obi-Wan bowed. "And, over here is Magistrate Damask."

The Muun's sharp gaze locked on Obi-Wan's face, studying him fanatically that it made Obi-Wan uncomfortable. Instinctively, he stepped back, but Senator Palpatine's hand was still there. Senator Palpatine prevented his escape.

"Everyone," Senator Palpatine smiled to the small group, "This is my young friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan brows creased and eyes darted from the newcomers' faces to Palpatine's kind face. Friend? They met once. And the conversation was brief. Not enough to warrant the title of friendship.

However, it wasn't the word 'friend' that interested the Chancellor or senators. It was his name. The Chancellor's sudden agitation vanished, replaced with an elated interest. Senator Antilles looked on with understanding and… and…

Obi-Wan could not understand the Muun's deep interest. He felt almost violated by the Muun's inspection. The Muun's red eyes trailed all over Obi-Wan and for a moment, Obi-Wan thought he felt an echo of the Muun's presence in his mind. But, that was impossible. Only a Force-sensitive could accomplish that type of mental ability and none of the politicians were Force-sensitive.

"So, the famous Kenobi," Chancellor Kalpana finally spoke and Obi-Wan gladly looked away from the Muun to the Chancellor. "You do exist after all."

Obi-Wan scrunched his forehead in confusion. "Yes, Chancellor."

"I've been wanting to meet you. Requested meetings and the likes."

"I'm aware, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said, cheeks pinking slightly. He remembered what Master Plo Koon told them yesterday. "Unfortunately, I was unable to attend due to training."

Chancellor Kalpana hummed, but Obi-Wan sensed he did not buy that explanation. "Training is important for a Jedi Initiate."

"Padawan," Obi-Wan automatically corrected, but bowed his head as he added, "…Chancellor."

The Chancellor seemed to not care in the least of the disrespect. "My apologies. I don't know very much about the Order and all of its… secrecy," he said, waving around them. "Anyway, I was very interested in meeting you. All these terrible incidents."

Obi-Wan gulped. Of course they would want to talk to him about the terrible incidents that occurred. He glanced around everyone else. He saw Senator Antilles' lips pressed in a fine line. He did not seemed too thrilled at the change of topic. Even Senator Palpatine looked a bit disconcerted. Only the Muun seemed impassive. He kept dissecting him. Every muscle. Every word. Ever blink Obi-Wan made was noted by the Muun.

What was the Muun's deal?

The Chancellor kept speaking, talking rapidly, but Obi-Wan heard every word. He only wished he didn't have to. He wanted to catch up with Garen and Siri. He figured they already left to continue their way to the Halls of Healing, leaving him trapped with politicians.

He let the Chancellor bore on and on until something caught him unaware. "I'm sorry," he said, bringing himself out of his thoughts. "What did you say?"

Chancellor Kalpana repeated. "I said there's a bounty for your head. Worth a billion credits."

A… billion credits? If he had no control, Obi-Wan would have cursed loudly. Instead, the muscles in his body tensed. The bounty for him was a billion credits. Unheard of. Not even Queens or Kings of planets were ever worth that much. Yet, he—a lowly padawan—garnered that much money. No wonder the bounty hunters have been persistence. It was worth breaking into the Jedi Order just to claim a billion credits.

But, how does the mysterious Sith Lord have a billion credits to spare? If he came from the future, would he even have money?

When he realized all the politicians were eyeing him, Obi-Wan stuttered a response. "Uh… that's… that's a lot of money. Are you sure?"

Senator Antilles and Palpatine laughed while Chancellor Kalpana and the Muun kept a frown. "Most definitely," the Chancellor stated. "You and two other Knights have been listed as the highest bounties in the Republic. Probably even in the galaxy," Chancellor Kalpana paused. "You didn't know?"

Obi-Wan swallowed. "No, Chancellor," he said. "I was unaware of the reward money."

"Qui-Gon did not tell you?"

That was a dumb question. If Qui-Gon told him, he would know about the reward money. But, Obi-Wan held back his tongue and answered. "No Chancellor," he said. "My master has no need for the reward money."

There was a long silence.

Obi-Wan berated himself. His attempt to hold back his tongue failed. He cheeked the Chancellor. The _Supreme_ Chancellor the Republic. Oh… Qui-Gon would be so disappointed. Well—maybe not. His master was not fond of politicians.

Either way, it didn't matter. He mocked the Chancellor and Obi-Wan prided himself in being civil and respectable. "I apologize," he started. "I didn't mean to—"

His words were cut off by a rupture of laughter coming from Senator Palpatine. Soon, Senator Antilles and even the strange Muun chuckled. A strong pat came down on his shoulder and a good squeeze as Senator Palpatine's bright, blue eyes beamed at him.

"Of course," Senator Palpatine agreed once he calmed down. "Naturally, the Jedi do not concern themselves with money."

"With a fortress like this?" the Muun said, eyeing around the magnificent architecture. "I'm sure a billion credits is nothing!"

That is not what Obi-Wan meant. Jedi do not concern themselves with money, power or status. Only the Force. And, knowing the reward amount didn't change the situation. It only surprised Obi-Wan that he was even worth over a hundred credits.

Chancellor Kalpana frowned at his companions. "Yes… well, Qui-Gon likes to keep secrets," he snipped, making Obi-Wan frowned intensively. "He _and_ the Council members. Perhaps then, you'll be honest."

"Let's not interrogate the boy," Senator Palpatine quietly buffered on Obi-Wan's behalf. He moved out front, sheltering Obi-Wan somewhat as he pushed Obi-Wan closer to the Muun. "I'm sure Master Jinn would not want us questioning him alone."

Chancellor Kalpana glared, but it was the Muun who responded. "That is true. Qui-Gon Jinn did disobey the Senate's command to bring the boy in for questioning," he said, mildly as if disinterested and weary of the conversation. "The Master Jedi forced the Chancellor's hand to confront the boy now."

Chancellor Kalpana agreed, a tight smile of gratitude directed to the Muun. "Indeed he has. He was most unhelpful in discovering the identity of the terrorist, endangering the public," the Chancellor informed, the shadow of proud anger in his eyes. "And, of course, endangering his padawan as well."

Obi-Wan's heart pumped. Heat rushed to his face. No one insulted his Master in such a snide manner. Qui-Gon Jinn was a great Master! If Master Qui-Gon kept things from him, it was to protect him or it didn't concern him. Qui-Gon never deliberately hurt him. And, the fact the Chancellor accused of Qui-Gon of such behaviors just made Obi-Wan's blood boil.

Senator Antilles tried to quell the Chancellor. "Supreme Chancellor Kalpana," he said, softly but with urgency. "I don't think it is wise to—"

Chancellor Kalpana ignored him. "Tell me, Obi-Wan," he said, bending a little over to talk almost face-to-face with Obi-Wan. "You must know who it is. He's targeting you specifically."

"I don't know, Chancellor," answered Obi-Wan.

The Muun's red eyes narrowed at him, curious. "I'm sure you have considered someone."

"I don't know," Obi-Wan repeated, looking apologetically to all the senators. "I'm sorry, Chancellor. I'm afraid I am as useful as my Master."

Obi-Wan wanted to leave. The interaction between him and the politicians was like a minefield. He didn't know what answer or question would set off a bomb. He honestly didn't know who was attacking him. He knew it was a Sith Lord, Darth Tyranus. But, he wasn't going to explain that to the Chancellor or the other politicians. It would only confuse them or freak them out. And, even then, he still didn't have the Sith Lord's true identity. Only Jedi Kenobi and Anakin knew that tidbit.

Knowing it was time to depart, Obi-Wan bowed respectively to the Chancellor. "I'm sorry I wasn't any help, Chancellor," he said, "but I'm afraid I must attend to my duties now."

Obi-Wan turned to walk away when he found himself nearly colliding into the Muun. Obi-Wan reeled away, surprised that the Muun was that close behind him. "Err… sorry about that," he said, but the Muun didn't step aside. Eyes fixated on him in a twisting attention that almost dared Obi-Wan to walk around him. A dare he knew he would fail.

"Wait, Obi-Wan," Senator Palpatine placed a hand on Obi-Wan's arm, preventing escape. "We didn't mean to…"

A large shadow befell on them all, mostly darkening Obi-Wan. To hands rested gently on either shoulder as the smell of nature encumbered his nostrils. Senator Palpatine's hand fell from his arm almost immediately.

"I found you."

Obi-Wan snapped up to see Qui-Gon's beaming smile dawning down on him. "Healer Che has been giving me an earful," he said to Obi-Wan. "I suggest you go down to the Halls of Healing this very instant."

Obi-Wan was happy to oblige. "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon opened a path for him, directing Obi-Wan out of the politician's circle and grasps. "I'll see you there," he said. "Anakin is just down the corridor."

Obi-Wan understood, but he sent his Master a mental message of gratitude. _Thank you, Master_.

 _Do not thank me yet. We will talk later._

Obi-Wan's shoulder drooped a little, but it was to be expected. Qui-Gon warned him of politicians and he found him dead center amongst some of the most powerful politicians in the Republic. He was sure to be receiving a lecture soon enough.

He hurried away, rounding the corner and was relieved to see Anakin standing nearby. "Anakin," Obi-Wan greeted his fellow friend. "Master Qui-Gon sent me to you."

Anakin's scar stretched as his eyebrows rose. "Figures, I guess I'm the lucky person to take you to the Halls of Healing."

"I guess so."

Anakin roped and arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders and somewhat playfully put him in a headlock as they walked to the Halls of Healing. "Just remember to be quick about it," Anakin reminded the padawan as he released him. "I'm not too fond of the healing wards."

"Neither am I."

"Is that why you tried to skip it?"

"No, I got carried away by politicians," Obi-Wan defended. "It almost felt like I was on trial."

"Politicians? Here? In the Temple?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan thinking about the unpleasant encounter. "And, I don't wish to see them again."

"Well, I doubt you ever will if Qui-Gon has anything to say about it," Anakin said as they turned another corner, the Halls of Healing in sight.

"That's where he is right now."

Anakin breathed deeply. "Then I'm sure the whole Temple will hear about it soon enough."

* * *

Qui-Gon spotted his padawan amongst the politicians easily. It immensely disturbed him that four politicians were roaming the halls of the Jedi Temple. Perhaps they arrived for a meeting with the Council? But, still, they should have a proper escort so Qui-Gon wouldn't turn around the corner and see his padawan surrounded and one of the individuals, Senator Palapatine, have his hand on his padawan.

Qui-Gon marched over as heard the senator try to plea with the boy. He immediately snatched his padawan by the shoulders. "I found you," he said, surprised by how calm his voice was considering how dangerously close he voice was to yelling.

Obi-Wan snapped his attention to him, relief written all over his face. The boy clearly had no interest in mingling with the politicians.

Luckily, Obi-Wan had a need to be elsewhere. "Healer Che has been giving me an earful," he teased his padawan. "I suggest you go down to the Halls of Healing this very instant."

Obi-Wan, a hint of a smile curling on his face, was all too eager to leave. "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon forced the Muun to move, leaving Obi-Wan room to escape his imprisonment. Obi-Wan exited out, free from the politicians. However, the padawan stopped as he expected Qui-Gon to join him. Qui-Gon, unfortunately, had a more serious matter to attend first. "I'll see you there," he told his young padawan. "Anakin is just down the corridor."

Obi-Wan accepted the command with a valid nod, backing away as he made eye contact. _Thank you , Master_. Qui-Gon heard his padawan's voice in his mind.

 _Do not thank me yet. We will talk later._ Qui-Gon messaged back. He was going to have a long talk with Obi-Wan about the reasons why he was found socializing with the politicians in the first place. Once Obi-Wan disappeared around the corner, Qui-Gon confronted all four politicians.

"Stay away from my padawan," Qui-Gon warned and he eyed the Chancellor specifically. "He has no business with you. Any of you."

"That's untrue," Damask countered and Qui-Gon groaned inward. "That boy is the only evidence we have to discovering the culprit of these attacks."

"Obi-Wan will not partake in your investigation," Qui-Gon retorted. "He knows nothing more than me and the Council. He probably knows less."

"We did not mean to interrogate the boy, Master Jedi," Senator Antilles apologized and Obi-Wan recognized he was sincere in his words. "Curiosity got the better of us. We apologize for stepping out of line."

"Out of line?" spat Chancellor Kalpana as he looked betrayed by the senator. "The only person who stepped out of line is you, Master Jedi. You disobeyed a direct order against not only the Senate, but your own Council. You're a man who only follows their own whims and desires."

The Chancellor's furious glare did nothing to shrink Qui-Gon away. "I follow the 'whims and desires' of the Force, Chancellor," he retorted, not once his voice risen beyond the quiet stoic nature of his. "I trust the Force alone in my decisions. Nothing else and no one else."

"I doubt that," Damask commented and there is a twitch of a cruel smirk on the Muun's face. "I see it written all over your face. You care for the boy."

"I'm his Master." It was all Qui-Gon needed to say to answer Damask's questioning.

"Then I have to question," Damask said, once again speaking in his cordial voice. "Are you really following the 'Force' or are you doing what you think is best for _your_ boy?"

The posed question hung in the air between Qui-Gon and the politicians. It was definitely an observant question. Even Qui-Gon would doubt himself from their point-of-view. Despite it all, the Force agreed with him. Its wispy callings whispered the need to keep Obi-Wan safe. At all cost.

"I will do what I must," Qui-Gon settled as a response. "Obi-Wan is my padawan. He is my responsibility and I will see to it that he is kept safe."

"From whom?" challenged Chancellor Kalpana. "From us? Or the terrorist?"

Qui-Gon didn't even paused. "From both if need be," he replied. "Excuse me Chancellor, I must go and meet up with my padawan."

Qui-Gon bowed and left the group in large strides. He was soon in the corridor once again, heading straight to the Halls of Healing when he heard rapid footsteps echoing behind him.

"Master Jedi! Master Jedi! Please… wait!"

Qui-Gon halted in his procession and spotted the Senator Palpatine breathlessly running after him. He slowed his pace to a halt in front of Qui-Gon, a few strands of his fine, blonde hair loosening from its hold. "Master Jedi," the senator panted. "I… I am deeply regret my involvement. I had no intentions of putting your padawan on the spot like that."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon accepted, "but I still prefer you and the others to leave my padawan alone."

"I understand," Senator Palpatine quickly agreed. "I do. It's… it's a tragedy that all of this is happening to him. So young and being hunted in such a manner. Disgusting."

Yes, Qui-Gon thought. Any violent attack on a young child was repulsive. Jedi or not, violence was never a right answer for solutions. But, Sith Lords, like Darth Tyranus, did not care. They were all about the ends justifying the means. They would use anything to accomplish their goal: violence, manipulation, bribe, etc. It is only unfortunate that Obi-Wan was the ends.

Senator Palpatine sadly sighed. "Padawan Kenobi is a good boy," he complimented. "I'm sure you are aware of this as his Master. He's a very talented and very intelligent boy. He's going to be a great Jedi Knight one day." The senator paused in his speech, distraught lining his pale face. When his lips parted, the words were soft, almost as faint as a whisper. "I agree with you, Master Jedi. Do what you must. Protect the boy."

The senator began to back away from Qui-Gon to return to his colleagues. "If you or Padawan Kenobi ever need anything, Master Jinn," he said. "Please let me know. I'll always be here to help."

As the senator gathered distance between himself and Qui-Gon, he turned once more. "What is that saying you usually say for goodbyes?"

"May the Force be with you," Qui-Gon answered.

Senator Palpatine's mouth made a small smile. "Then may the Force be with you and your Padawan, Master Jedi."

And then the senator disappeared to rejoin his colleagues, leaving Qui-Gon alone to scramble his thoughts. The Senator of Naboo was a peculiar individual. Pleasant, kind and almost seemingly kin, he presented no falsity. He was earnest in his words, but there was something _more_ behind it. Almost like the senator cared, but not in the affectionate way. Qui-Gon struggled to find the right word for the feeling nagging in his brain. Senator Palpatine acted like… like he _needed_ them. More importantly, like he _needed_ Obi-Wan.

Senator Palpatine vaguely disquieted Qui-Gon. While no evidence supported any misdemeanors toward him or his padawan, Qui-Gon sensed something off-kilter with the politician. His personal interests in his padawan disturbed him enough to grow concern. But, Anakin's insistence to trust Senator Palpatine echoed in his ears.

The senator has yet to prove a threat or manipulative. Though, there was still time for him to show his true colors and try to manipulate his padawan for his own personal use. Just like Magistrate Damask did with his own Master. And, why would a senator of a noble planet like Naboo need a padawan? It didn't feel right.

Whatever the odd feeling he sensed, Qui-Gon knew that he could not lean toward Senator Palpatine for assistance. There was more behind that gentle, kindred nature and Qui-Gon will not trust the senator until he saw what was truly behind that mask.

"Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon startled out of his thoughts when he was approached by a senior padawan, her long, beaded braid dangling over her shoulder. "Master Jinn? The Council sent me to find you. They've been trying to get you on their comlink."

Qui-Gon glanced to his utility belt. It flashed a warning that someone called. "I'm sorry," he said, unclipping the comlink. "I was a bit preoccupied. What did the Council need?"

"They requested your presence in the High Council Chamber Room."

That was not good. He placed his comlink back on his belt. "Right away?"

"Yes, Master."

Unfortunate. He'll have to send a message to Anakin… no, Jedi Kenobi (he will most likely answer his comlink) and tell them to take care of Obi-Wan. "I'll be on my way," he said to the padawan.

What new lecture did the Council want to berate with him now?

* * *

Once in a secluded area, where they would not be overheard, did the apprentice and master speak.

"So that was Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Darth Plaguies said as he settled in a chair. "Quite a young boy to be considered dangerous."

"He is promising, my Master," Darth Sidious assured him. He was kneeling on one leg before his master as tradition stated. "I've seen his lightsaber skills. They still need refinement, but… it's there. He's good with the weapon for his age."

Darth Plaguies chortled. "That may be, but I'm more interested in his Force potential," he said, his bony fingers tapping together in a pleased gesture. "Did you sense his anger, my apprentice?"

He did. Darth Sidious recognized the anger that emitted from Obi-Wan when Chancellor Kalpana made those remarks about Qui-Gon. It was electrifying! The heat radiated from the fury that rose deep in the padawan and he witnessed the shadow grow longer in the boy's presence. The Dark side rumbled and it was refreshing in such a bright, agony Light side of the Force.

Darth Sidious wanted to watch it grow. To witness the anger boil over and see what the padawan would do against the Chancellor, but Senator Antilles had to step him and so did the boy's Master. Infuriating!

"I did indeed," Darth Sidious said. "The boy is attached to his Master. He fears of losing the Jedi Master."

"Then perhaps we should have him confront that fear," Darth Plagueis menacingly grinned at a thought taking place in his mind. "See what becomes of him."

Darth Sidious did not approve of the plan. He didn't like Qui-Gon Jinn, but he knew that the boy still needed much more training and Senator Palpatine already regretted training Maul the basics of the Force. He was never meant to be a teacher in that area. If the boy could come to him—pre-assembled—that would be better. He could easily tip the boy to the Dark side of the Force.

Plus, if Obi-Wan fell, then that meant Darth Plagueis planned to eliminate him and have the padawan replace him as apprentice. Again, Darth Sidious did not approve.

"Is that wise, Master?" Darth Sidious raised. "The boy still needs training. If the death of his master makes him fall too early, then he is of no use to us."

Darth Plagueis' fingers formed into a steeple as he brought them to his mouth in though. "Hmmm..." he hummed. "You're right. He's barely a padawan." His red eyes blinked to Darth Sidious. "I suppose you have a plan?"

He always does. "I apologized to Master Jinn for what happened and offered my assistances if they ever need it," he began. "Jinn believed me. I have gained some trust from both master and padawan. If allowed, I can strengthen that trust and manipulate the two. Already, the boy holds doubts about his master. I can encourage it. Help make those doubts flourish into resentment.

"Then, when the boy is an experienced Jedi Knight," Darth Sidious concluded, "his anger toward his master would rise to hatred and he'll join us. He'll become our weapon against the Jedi Order."

Darth Plagueis eyed him questionably, almost like he saw _right through_ Darth Sidious' real plan. But, after a long moment, Darth Plagueis tilted his head in agreement. "Yes… that could work," he murmured. "And then the boy would kill Jinn to be initiated into the Order of the Sith." Darth Plagueis rubbed his hands greedily. "I see it clearly, my apprentice. The Republic. The Jedi Order. It's all about to fall at our feet."

Darth Sidious knew very well how close that reality was. "Yes, my Master. It will all fall."

His master fantasied alone, tipping back in his chair, eyes wide in eerie happiness. Darth Sidious pictured the future. Master Yoda always warned that the future was always in motion, but it did nothing to disrupt Darth Sidious' plans. Every incident that threatened his grand design, Darth Sidious was able to fix it back together and keep the projectile going toward his dream Empire.

All in good time, he reminded himself.

Suddenly, Darth Plagueis rose from his seat. "And what of that Dark Force user?"

Darth Sidious bowed his head. "I am heading out as soon as I am dismissed, my Master," he informed. "I will search for him and kill him."

Darth Plagueis shook his long head. "Do not kill him yet, my apprentice," he said. "Bring him to me. I want to speak to the Dark Force user before we eliminate him."

"As you wish, my Master," Darth Sidious bowed again.

"Go! And bring him to me… alive," Darth Plaguies called as Darth Sidious walked out of their secured headquarters.

Darth Sidious threw up his hood, obscuring his face as he went into Coruscant's lower levels to search for their competitor.

* * *

Qui-Gon needed to stop making it a habit of finding himself in the center, surrounded by stern glares from the High Council.

He already knew why he was summoned. Since Jedi Kenobi told him of their encounter with Plo Koon, it only made sense for the Master to tell the others of Qui-Gon's disregard of their commands. His master warned him to not step on the Council's toes so often. He had stepped on them too many times and cannot be saved from their wrath.

He looked to Master Yoda. He sat with his gimer stick in hand, leaning heavily against it as he examined Qui-Gon from the distance. No hint of distraught, disappointment or even bitterness. His facial expression was blank, unlike the others that stared at him. Master Rancisis' dark eyes glared through all that hair, disapproving. Master Sifo-Dyas looked on with tired interest and Master Windu's face was like a stone, cold and hard.

"Master Jinn," Master Windu welcomed Qui-Gon warmly. "Glad you had the time to join us."

"I'm afraid I was preoccupied and did not hear my comlink," Qui-Gon said as an apology. He folded his hands in his robes, resting them in front. "I would have arrived earlier if I did."

A few Councilors frowned, disbelieving that to be true. Qui-Gon ignored them to focus on the two most important High Council members: Master Yoda and Master Windu. If he needed to convince anyone in the High Council, it would be those two individuals.

However, it appeared Master Yoda was lost in his own thoughts, seemingly unaware of the meeting taking place. And, Master Windu and the others seemed less interested in his reasons for the lateness. Master Windu stayed in his stoic, unbending nature, when he addressed him. "Master Jinn, you are called here to discuss yesterday's visit with the Chancellor."

Qui-Gon figured and he waited for Master Windu to finish speaking. "You once again disregarded a direct order from both the Senate and the High Council. A treasonous act."

"I attended the requested meeting," Qui-Gon corrected. Treason is a strong word for a minor detour of the original order. "I may not have brought Obi-Wan, but I arrived and told the Chancellor all that I could reveal."

"The order was for both you _and_ Padawan Kenobi to attend the meeting."

Qui-Gon tilted his head in acknowledgement, but a teasing smile manifested on his lips. "I'm aware," he agreed. "But as I stated yesterday, I do not serve the Senate. I serve the Force."

There was an almost collective sigh of frustration ringed around him. They have all heard of his declaration before. It was not a new excuse in their book.

"Master Jinn," Eeth Koth, the Jedi Zabrak spoke out. "Your reasoning are of your own, but to bluntly disobey a direct Order of the Council stands for punishment."

Qui-Gon's eyebrows arched high. Of all the orders he's disregarded from the Council, it was the least severe order they decided to take actions. Or, maybe they were forced into sentencing him for punishment by the Chancellor and the senators. It would certainly explained their presence in the Jedi Temple.

"Is this the Council's doing?" Qui-Gon proposed the question. "Or the Senate's?"

He looked to either Master Yoda or Master Windu to answer that question. Only Master Windu rose to challenge that questioning with a sharp reply. "The Chancellor was upset about your disobedience. He came early this morning to insist on some sort of penalty. But that is not even the bad news."

Not even the bad news. Qui-Gon was unaware there was good or bad news. "What's the bad news?"

"The Chancellor informed us of some developments into their investigation," Master Windu said. "They've discovered the lightsaber wounds and believe the attacker is a rogue Jedi. With your disobedience and this newfound evidence, the Senate is holding the Jedi Order responsible for these attacks. We are being charged against the Republic."

That is not good news at all. Qui-Gon was impressed at how far politicians would go to make other lives difficult just so they could get what they want. Apparently, far enough to charge the whole Jedi Order with treason. A matter that was ridiculous! The Jedi Order would never betray the Republic. Not when it can be saved.

"Did you correct them?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"We did not," Master Windu informed Qui-Gon. "They already do not understand the ways of the Force. Alarming them of the Sith and the Dark Side would only stir up more problems and panic."

"Keeping people in the dark only makes it harder for anyone to see," Qui-Gon warned, which earned him a tight frown from his old friend.

"You should heed your own words, Qui-Gon," Master Windu returned. "Your disobedience did not earn you or the Order any favors."

"I wasn't trying to earn favors," Qui-Gon countered. "I wanted to keep my padawan safe."

"And that is the reason why you are here," Master Sifo-Dyas claimed and Qui-Gon stared quizzically over his shoulder at the master. "Qui-Gon, I'm sure your master warned you about the dangers of attachment."

Master Dooku's outlook toward any relationship was negative. As his padawan, Master Dooku warned him of establishing close friendship, often citing Lorian Nod as an example. He was cold and distant at times when Qui-Gon was training to become a Jedi, which often made Qui-Gon seek out Master Yoda for advice or general conversation.

Lorian Nod's betrayal destroyed Dooku and made distrustful of people, even those closest to him. But, Qui-Gon knew, deep down, his master yearned for some connection. He caught Dooku's smile when speaking to Jocasta Nu and the strong pats on the shoulder whenever Qui-Gon achieved success. It was unfortunate Dooku never let his guard down.

"Master Dooku warned me of attachments, Master Sifo-Dyas," Qui-Gon said through his teeth. "But, he also taught me about responsibility. Obi-Wan is my responsibility."

Master Sifo-Dyas leaned forward, hands in a steeple under his chin. "Padawan Kenobi is all our responsibility," he said. "We take his safety just as seriously as you."

"Though we don't go gallivanting around tossing out orders," added Master Rancisis.

Qui-Gon ignored him. He looked at all their faces, almost circling around to see them. It was strange enough that they requested his presence and yet, have not informed him of the main purpose. It must be something he would not like at all.

"What punishment am I to receive for not pleasing the Senate?" Qui-Gon requested.

They all drew quiet, eyes flickering over to either Master Yoda or Master Windu. Master Yoda's head was bowed, almost like he was meditating rather than listening to anything that was happening in the room. Master Windu could not look at him in the eyes. Through all their years as friends and respected peers, Master Windu did not even grace him with eye contact. Qui-Gon looked around, daring someone else to answer his hanging question.

It was Master Depa Billaba who chose to answer. "Due to the precarious situation we are in, we have grown concerned that your recent behavior may be unfitting."

"Unfitting? For whom? The Senate?"

"Your padawan," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi answered, speaking for the first time since Qui-Gon entered the room.

Qui-Gon rounded to Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Obi-Wan?" he murmured, brows arched in apprehension. "I've done nothing to my padawan. He's on his way of becoming a fine Jedi Knight."

"That is good news," Master Sifo-Dyas said, pleased. "However, we worry that your behaviors of late may affect his Jedi training. Encourage certain qualities that will… hinder him as a Jedi."

Qualities? The Council was afraid of Obi-Wan turning out to be him. Afraid of the padawan obtaining a mind of his own, one that was not influenced to take every word from the Council as truth. They weren't going to outright say it. So Qui-Gon backed his shoulders, chin tipped up as he dared another person to speak. "What qualities are you implying that I am teaching my padawan?"

"Your stunt with the Chancellor and other incidents are encouraging your padawan to rebel against the foundation of the Jedi Order," Master Tiin stated in his stiff, self-righteous manner. "A Jedi should not have any rebellious traits. They need control and self-discipline."

"I do not support rebellious acts for the sake of acting out against authority," Qui-Gon argued, not understanding why they are bringing this to attention. After all, he's been far more "rebellious" than upsetting the Chancellor. "I support my padawan to trust his instincts and to not blindly follow. How are those bad qualities?"

There was a difference. The Council may not see it as that, but Qui-Gon never supported the idea of doing one as told. Corruption and dictatorship was based on people not questioning or challenging orders. Qui-Gon had no interest of going with the flow. He questioned. He challenged. And, he instructed his padawan to do the same. To never take anything from someone at face value. Master Dooku taught him to always look for other motives and Qui-Gon passed that tidbit to Obi-Wan.

Politicians were the worst at having multiple motives. It is why he didn't want Obi-Wan to speak to them.

The Council, too content to fight against the current, did not even bother to look at it from his view. "However you wish to call it," said Master Rancisis, flatly, "it does not change anything. We believe Padawan Kenobi should be moved to a different Master."

Qui-Gon's heart dropped. "You're transferring him to a new Master? Without my say or his?"

"Only for a week," Master Plo Koon added quickly, his tone less hard than the others. "Just so you and him can meditate and think over your partnership."

"There's nothing to think about," Qui-Gon retaliated. "Obi-Wan doesn't need…" He took a deep breath, struggling not to snap. "There are more important things to worry about than my teachings. Obi-Wan has more things to worry about than your concerns for his future. He's being hunted by a Sith Lord! Or did you forget?"

Master Windu's eyes fell into tight slits. "Watch your tone, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon dropped his hands to his waist. "I have gone against the Council many times before," he reminded them. "On things much more severe than a meeting with the Chancellor. Besides—the Chancellor ended up getting a word with my padawan. Just before arriving here, I found him surrounded by the Chancellor and senators pestering him."

"Then you should have brought Obi-Wan along with you the first time," Master Tiin said dryly. "Then you may have been able to control the questions and situation."

"But you didn't," added Master Piell. "You acted out and now, the Senate is suspending the Order right when we are dealing with a Sith Lord."

"So that means you take my padawan away from me?" Qui-Gon challenged the Council members. It was unbelievable this was happening. They couldn't take his padawan away. Obi-Wan needed stability at the moment. He shouldn't be placed in a new situation—not even for a week—when there's a Sith Lord tracking him down. "You cannot do this. I said Obi-Wan was my responsibility. The Council lost their right to interfere with his teaching."

"We are only doing what is best for both you and the padawan," Master Rancisis insisted. "Padawan Kenobi deserves to have a more… orthodox Jedi training. And it will give you time to rethink over your actions as of late. Meditate and let the Force help you see things more clearly."

Qui-Gon glared. "I see things clear enough. What I don't understand is why the Council doubts my teachings now when they never doubted it before?"

"We have held doubts of your teachings ever since—" Master Depa Billaba began, but Qui-Gon cut her off with a sharp gaze that would have cut steel.

"Do not bring Xanatos into this," he warned. "He has nothing to do with what is happening now. Right now, you want to remove my padawan from my care because you are too worried about how my teachings may affect his future with the Jedi Order. An obnoxious concern!"

"If I recall, it was the Council—no it was Master Yoda—that wanted me to take Obi-Wan as a padawan in the first place!" Qui-Gon spat and he glanced to Master Yoda, who have yet to voice his opinion on the situation. Again, the Grand Master's head was bowed and indifferent to Qui-Gon's troubling situation.

Master Windu sighed heavily, leaning on one elbow. "We are aware of your history with the boy—"

"Then you know how terrible it would be to switch him to a new Master."

"It will only be for a week," reminded Master Plo Koon.

"A week. A month. Even a day. Obi-Wan will not do very well. Right now, he's comfortable with me. He's already making progress in his training and disrupting him now would only confuse him."

"Confuse? Or do you mean conflict?" piped Master Tiin, gruffly. "Obi-Wan is young enough to adapt to new ideas and teachings. He will be fine with a new Master. It'll be good for him to know other options and viewpoints."

"I don't disagree with you on that," Qui-Gon said. "But, I disagree on you passing him off like some foster child. He's dealing with a lot of stress. And, moving him into a new setting and situation will only upset him more."

"We will do our best to see that he assimilates easily, Master Jinn," Master Depa Billaba assured him, but it did little to ease the tension rising within Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon fervently shook his head. "I object. I won't let you remove Obi-Wan."

"That's not up to you anymore," Master Rancisis said. "Obi-Wan will be staying with Master Plo Koon starting tomorrow."

Qui-Gon knew to feel anger was wrong. But, so was what the Council was doing. Why are they doing this? Taking his padawan away? Putting him in a new situation when a Sith Lord is trying to kill him? It didn't make sense. The only thing Qui-Gon could think was that they wanted to please the Senate and have Obi-Wan be trained with a more complacent Jedi. A Jedi that will follow not only the Council's commands, but also the Senate.

"This has nothing to do with my teachings," Qui-Gon spat at the Council. "You just want someone who is willing to blindly obey both the Senate and Council's orders."

Master Windu drew a deep breath. "Qui-Gon… please, do not make this any harder for yourself or your padawan," he said. "We are giving you the day to inform your padawan of the new arrangements. You can explain it in any way you want."

"I'll tell him that the Council are too afraid of him being taught by someone who has a mind of their own and wishes for him to be taught by a pre-programed droid."

Many of the Councilors bristled at his insult, including Master Windu who frowned severely at the insult. "Watch your words, Qui-Gon. Or we will extend Padawan Kenobi's stay," he said, terse. "You're behavior is becoming very un-Jedi like. You are in much needed time for meditation."

"What I need is for the Council to stop pleasing the Senate and focus on the more important picture," snapped Qui-Gon. "There's a Sith Lord who is after my padawan. And, all you are concerned with is appeasing to the Senate by giving my padawan away so that the Senate can have better access to him!"

"That is not—"

"It is!" Qui-Gon objected, very loudly. "Obi-Wan—"

"Will be cared and protected," Master Windu rose his voice to drown out Qui-Gon's voice into submission. "Master Plo Koon is well aware of the security measures needed for your padawan."

Qui-Gon didn't care if Master Plo Koon was one of the best duelist in the Jedi Order. In the entire galaxy! He was not going to send Obi-Wan away. "I will not tolerate this. And I doubt Obi-Wan will either."

"Any Jedi Knight would know when to let go of their padawans," Master Windu reminded him. "Again, Qui-Gon. Don't make this any harder for your padawan."

"Then don't transfer him."

"It needs to be done. For both your sakes!"

"Don't you mean for the Senate's sake?"

"Qui-Gon—"

A loud, sickening crack reverberated the small Council Chambers. All heads snapped to the direction of the sound, landing on the withering face of Master Yoda. For a minute, Qui-Gon didn't even think Master Yoda cared as the Grand Master sat in silence for the whole meeting until now. He thought he was on everyone else's side and Qui-Gon, admittedly, forgot he was even present for the meeting. But, the Grand Master came alive and whacking his gimer stick in typical fashion.

Master Yoda's beady eyes burned brighter than normal and his mouth was pinched tight like he was trying to hold back a scornful bark. When he opened his mouth, his voice stayed the quiet, humble, but strong tone he always spoken. "Right, Qui-Gon is," he announced, concurring to Qui-Gon in a massive victory for the Jedi Master. "More pressing matters to focus on than that of the unorthodox teachings and Senate's demands, there are."

Qui-Gon sensed a shift of curiosity and surprise at Master Yoda's declaration. It appeared that not everyone was on board of transferring Obi-Wan out of Qui-Gon's services. Master Yoda, Qui-Gon relieved, was his champion.

Master Yoda hummed gravely, head bending over that his forehead nearly touched the top of his gimer stick. "To warn him we brought Qui-Gon here. To take away his padawan not," he grumbled and he rose his head so that his beady eyes looked straight at Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master's heart thumped strongly in his chest. Happy to hear that Master Yoda will not allow Obi-Wan to be taken, he was slightly bristled at the idea of another warning. "Warn you that the dark side is growing stronger, I did."

"Yes, you did, Master," Qui-Gon remembered Master Yoda's warning prior to leaving for the Chancellor's office. He knew how dark the shadow being casted on the Jedi Order and the Republic was. And, it was getting darker.

Master Yoda's head bobbled a bit. "You saw a spark in the darkness. Of cultivating it you spoke."

None of the other Council members understood what Master Yoda meant. Qui-Gon did. He knew what the wised Jedi Master was speaking of. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and saw the tiny spark still there in the center of the dark, ready to burst.

Qui-Gon reopened his eyes. "Yes, Master."

"The reason for our concern, that is," Master Yoda said. "You hold the galaxy's hope."

Qui-Gon's brows wrinkled together, his face scrunched up in utter confusion. He was not alone in his bafflement. Other Councilors stared in either puzzlement or incredulity. Even Master Windu's stone face faltered and his forehead riddled with deep lines. The galaxy's hope? He had no idea what Master Yoda meant by such a proclamation.

"What do you mean, Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon spoke up for clarification and he wasn't the only one interested in an explanation either as several Masters leaned in to hear.

Master Yoda's thin mouth curled up in a small, knowing smile. "You know what I speak of."

Qui-Gon thought back, pulling memories of his interactions with Master Yoda but nothing came to mind. He pondered it over, tracing it back until this morning. His discussion with Jedi Kenobi. Anakin. The Chosen One.

He made eye contact with Master Yoda, an understanding passing between the two of them. "You mean Anakin Skywalker?" Qui-Gon murmured, wondering how Master Yoda knew of Anakin's status.

"Skywalker _and_ Kenobi," Master Yoda corrected, throwing another surprise at Qui-Gon and the Council. "Save the galaxy from death, destruction and darkness, together they will."

Death? Destruction? Darkness? Qui-Gon's mind boggled into a mass confusion. Was Master Yoda telling him that his padawan and his grand-padawan are destined to save the Republic? To balance out the Force? It made sense seeing as Anakin is the Chosen One. It's his destiny to resolve the unbalance Force, to push away the growing Dark side of the Force into submission.

The Council members were not aware of Anakin's status and rebuked Master Yoda's claims. "Master Yoda—you speak of an old prophecy," accused Master Piell. "That is a mere legend."

"Skywalker and Kenobi are talented Jedi, Master Yoda. But, they are too reckless and emotional to be considered the 'galaxy's hope'," Master Sifo-Dyas contributed. "They cannot be the ones referred to in the old prophecies. The Force would have shown us."

And, it did, Qui-Gon thought to himself. He had witnessed incredible feats by both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. Master Yoda's words rang true to him and it made Qui-Gon uncomfortable in his skin as he thought over the old prophecy of the Chosen One.

Master Yoda was not one to easily brush aside as mad. "Watched the two Knights for some time, have I," he clarified. "Strong with them, the Force is. Protects them. Bends to their will."

"Protects them? Bends to their will?" Master Tiin scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "The Force does not do such favors. The Force does not place any Jedi—any life—as more important than the next. Nor do the Jedi for that matter. We do not value one's importance over another."

Qui-Gon disagreed on Master Tiin's assertion about the Force's favoritism. Hearing Master Yoda's evidence, unexplained situations popped in his head. Jedi Kenobi and Anakin should have been killed multiple times since their arrival, especially when the ship exploded with them on it. And, the fighting. Qui-Gon only dueled with Anakin once, but already he agreed that Anakin had mastered the control of the Force, using it against him in the fight. He also remembered Jedi Kenobi and Anakin dueling each other. How quick they were to deflect one another and how much in tune they were with each other. Then he remembered how the Force gravitated to them and the eruption when they were tossed across the room.

Oh, it made very much sense.

"Watched them as I have you have not, Master Tiin," Master Yoda returned. "Fated by the Force, they are. Protected by the Force until the time is right, are they."

Master Yoda looked away from everyone's faces, staring down at his cane. "Entwined their lives were destined to be. For one without the other, they cannot be," he confessed with a grave undertone. "Together, saved, the light remains and all is. Apart, suffer a great darkness, the galaxy will."

Master Yoda's words left an ominous feeling within the Council Chambers. No one spoke. They all got lost in their own minds to comprehend the news Master Yoda just relayed. Two Jedi. Two, co-dependent and unorthodox Jedi are the galaxy's future. They alone will decide how the rest of the galaxy will be. No Jedi ever had such a big destiny resting on their shoulders. No Jedi have ever had their lives that entwined and controlled by the Force.

Qui-Gon never felt so proud and helpless. His padawan was fated, chosen by the Force, to become the Master for the Chosen One. The Force chose those two—Obi-Wan and Anakin—to be the saviors of the galaxy. And that left Qui-Gon to ensure he taught Obi-Wan well. That he kept Obi-Wan on the path the Force designed for him alone.

Qui-Gon was the Force's chosen protector. To train Obi-Wan in the ways of the Jedi so that he may pass it onto Anakin. To keep Obi-Wan alive so that he may meet Anakin and begin their destined journey. And if he failed… if the Sith Lord won… all was lost.

Master Yoda rounded his eyes back to Qui-Gon. Weary and dire, he pointed a single clawed finger to Qui-Gon. "Again, Qui-Gon, in your care, the galaxy's hope is," he repeated, driving to the point. "Teach him well. Protect him. And saved, shall all be."

A new, heavy burdened fell onto his shoulder in one fell swoop. Not only did he have to protect his padawan, he also had to protect the galaxy's hope. Though many would claim they were the same, it was not. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the padawan Qui-Gon cared, was a youngling who sometimes grew a temper, preferred logic over instinct and held doubts about his abilities. The Galaxy's Hope was the Chosen Master for the Chosen One. And, if Qui-Gon lost the Galaxy's Hope, he not only failed himself, but failed the galaxy too.

Qui-Gon had to ensure Obi-Wan's survival so that he may train the Chosen One. So he may train Anakin and have him balance the Force. Perhaps that was why Darth Tyranus returned to this particular time period. To kill Obi-Wan before he was fully trained. Before he could meet Anakin and start his training. The Sith Lord needed to destroy Obi-Wan in order to submit the galaxy's to darkness.

Because, as Master Yoda said, without one another, the galaxy will fall.

If either Anakin or Obi-Wan perished before their fated moment, all would be lost.

They had to be together in order to save the galaxy from the marching Dark side that drew nearer and nearer.

Qui-Gon breathed deeply a few times as he came to terms with his new duties. Accepting, he bowed before Master Yoda. "I vow to train and protect to the best of my ability, Masters."

Master Yoda's hands capped the top of his gimer stick and nodded. "That is all one can ask," he quieted. "Stop this Sith Lord we must, if to see the future, we wish."

Qui-Gon couldn't agree anymore. All he could think about now, as he left the Council Chamber, was what the Sith Lord's next plans were.

* * *

Dooku sensed something wrong.

His padawan was unhinged. Something happened to him. Something that made him feel a great weight. The emotion strong resonated from the tallest spire, meaning the High Council must have lectured him and try to twist him into following their demands.

That is what the Council always did. Corrupt minds and make them complacent. Make them believe that their words were true and final. That there was no other option. No other way. No other thought, but what they told them. Dooku refused to be converted into another mindless Jedi. And, he made sure Qui-Gon was not one either. Together, those two riled and caused a lot of headaches in the Council Chambers.

It was only unfortunate that Qui-Gon never got Obi-Wan to think for himself. Obi-Wan trusted whole-heartily what the Council said and did. He believed them and swallowed every word as if it was the Force itself. It was pathetic! And sad to see such a bright person be blindly pulled away from a far greater destiny.

So very unfortunate. The only time Obi-Wan disobeyed the rules were if Skywalker was involved. Otherwise, he blindly followed wherever the Council pointed. Even if it meant straight into an active volcano, Obi-Wan would follow their orders.

Dooku moved amongst the shadows, hood still up as he strolled along the outskirts of the Jedi Temple. No one bothered him. Any who crossed his path scurried away as quickly as their legs could carry them. Eyes dropped down, avoiding any chance of recognition or hurt. Again, no one bothered him as he made his way to the secret entrance to the Jedi Temple.

He was surprised Kenobi and Skywalker did not alert either Qui-Gon or the Council of these entrances. Surely, Kenobi knew about them. He read the report about Xanatos and that insignificant initiate using them to get around the Temple. Perhaps, Kenobi blocked it from his mind. It was not a favorite memory of Kenobi's. After all, he did let idiot initiate fall to his death.

Still, something was wrong. A growing sense of warning ever since he drew closer to the Temple. It didn't come from the Temple itself. That much he knew. Yet, he felt a dire warning ringing in his mind as his steps drew closer to the entrance.

He stopped.

He felt it. Like a light brush against his mind. A darkness he recognized from anywhere. It drew upon him like a predator to a prey. But, little did this darkness know that it was going up against a much more adversary person.

With the Force shrilling in warning, Dooku flew his lightsaber to his hand, springing it to light and spun around in time to clash against the burning red lightsaber of another. Dooku looked passed the crisscrossed weapons and stared in the familiar—though albeit younger—face of his old Master.

"I was wondering when you were going to get involved," Dooku murmured, smirking coldly at his opponent.

Darth Sidious, yellow eyes plunging out from the dark, glared. He twisted his lightsaber and tried to swipe at Dooku's arm. Dooku spun out of the way, his lightsaber parried off the next swing.

"You will have to do better than that," he taunted Darth Sidious.

A fury of red flashes came striking against Dooku, but he was a much more skilled duelist that Darth Sidious. He blocked every blow and teased Darth Sidious with his own jabs at the Sith Lord. Darth Sidious growled in frustration and tried another round of attacks. Dooku danced around the lightsaber, drawing his lightsaber down like swatting an annoying fly away.

Darth Sidious drew back, his feet moving slowly as he examined Dooku. "You are no Dark Jedi," he commented. "Trained in the Dark ways of the Force."

"Indeed," Dooku said as he twirled his lightsaber in a flashy gesture to show he was unafraid to continue the fight. "Trained by the best."

Darth Sidious glowered, his bony, pale fingers gripping his lightsaber tight. "Who is your Master?" he questioned before he sneered. "Is it Darth Plaguies?"

Darth Plagueis or Hego Damask as he learned upon his recruitment from Sidious, was a wise Muun to foresee the faults of both the Republic and the Jedi Order. But, he lacked the ambition to release his full power to conquer it all.

"Darth Plagueis is _your_ Master," Dooku answered. "Not mine."

Darth Sidious paused mid-step. He did not expect that answer. In fact, his surprised expression showed that he was unaware that anyone knew of their existence. "Most interesting. You seem to know me, but I have yet have the privilege of knowing you."

Darth Sidious charged, spinning in the air, and the lightsaber stabbed at Dooku. He twisted away in time for his cloak to receive the jab, burning a hole right through his expensive silk. Dooku tore away and the cloak burned, leaving it in tatters.

"That was uncalled for," Dooku frowned. He favored that cloak and now it was ruined. He turned, wielding his lightsaber in front in a few slashes, positioned ready to start again.

Not one to be out-classed, Darth Sidious sprung into attack, whirling his lightsaber like a tornado. Dooku barely managed to block the first few strikes, but once Darth Sidious slowed from his spiral attack, Dooku returned the kind favor, serving a flurry of slashes as retribution.

Darth Sidious' hood fell, revealing Darth Sidious' disguised as Senator Palpatine. But, no one was around to be a witness. They were alone and circling each other, the dark side rolling between them in strong, uncontrollable waves of glory.

Darth Sidious pulled away from the attack, breaking for a bit to recompose himself. Dooku smirked behind his hidden hood. Darth Sidious was still an apprentice and no match. He was way below his league. He was not yet as strong in the Dark side of the Force. His style of fighting was aerobic, too aerobic for him to keep up the stamina of someone who hardly fought on a daily basis like himself.

This was an easy victory.

Darth Sidious paced. His round, yellow eyes glaring back at Dooku with a hunger to finish him off. This is probably why his first apprentice, Darth Maul, was such a beast. Darth Sidious had no refinement. The Dark side controlled him, whereas Dooku controlled the Dark side.

"I know this presence," Darth Sidious revealed. "It's different, but I recognize it from somewhere. It's a reminiscent of… a Jedi."

The accusation of being called a Jedi made him rage. Heat rushed to his face and eyes burned with a passionate desire to slice Darth Sidious' head off his shoulders. A Jedi? Does his lightsaber state Jedi traditions? Does his talents not speak of his powers beyond the Jedi? It was insulting! And, he gathered the Force around him, readied to strike the apprentice Darth Sidious.

"I am no Jedi," Dooku snarled. "I'm _Darth Tyranus_!"

He charged at Darth Sidious, spinning his lightsaber at Darth Sidious. The Sith Lord slid aside, nearly dodging Dooku's lightning fast blade. He spun around and blocked the attacks Dooku rained down on him. Dooku pushed on, pressuring his power against his future Master.

Darth Sidious held his own against Dooku, but he saw the strain in Darth Sidious' face. He wasn't as strong or as powerful. Not yet. Dooku had the upper hand in this battle.

"I've seen what becomes of the Jedi Order. Of what becomes of the Republic," Dooku pressed on, his blade dangerously close to Darth Sidious' throat. "Complacent. Corrupted. It's become a cesspool. And I will not let that happened. I will destroy it and rebuild it. Rebuild into an Empire with an iron fist."

As the blade drew close to Darth Sidious' throat, Dooku stopped. Though he wanted to kill Darth Sidious for a long time. Take over his plans and rule the galaxy with his appointed apprentice, he cannot kill him now. He still needed Darth Sidious. Without Darth Sidious, he would never get the power or supplies necessarily to defeat the Republic. And, killing him may affect too much of the future. A future that required Darth Sidious to live for a short amount of time. After all, it was Darth Sidious that helped Dooku unleash his full potential to the Force and overcome those Jedi teachings.

It grieved Dooku to not able to slice Darth Sidious' throat. After all, he's been looking forward to it for many years. Dooku pulled back and distanced himself from Darth Sidious, who fragile body of a politician panted for air.

"You fool!" Darth Sidious hissed. "You spare me? And you claim to be a Sith Lord."

"I spared you for purposes only," Dooku corrected him, disgusted. "I still need you. And, you still need me."

Darth Sidious scowled and his true face filtered through his political mien. "Is that so? Why would I need you?"

"So that you can defeat Darth Plagueis and become Master of the Siths."

A dark hope echoed from the Force and Dooku sensed Darth Sidious' happy anticipation of removing his master from the equation. He stroked his lightsaber, contemplating if he should trust the one in front of him to be speaking the truth. "Why should I trust your word?"

"Do or do not," Dooku shrugged, impassively.

Darth Sidious peered at Dooku with contempt and yet, respect twinkled in those brilliant yellow eyes. "Your Force signature is different," he commented, eyes trailing over Dooku and Dooku felt a Force presence trying to penetrate his mind. Dooku threw up his shields and molded them to be strong. Darth Sidious could not get through them. "Who are you? Who was your Master in the dark ways?"

Dooku brushed Darth Sidious questions aside. "It does not matter who I am. What matters is that I will bring the Jedi Order and the Republic to its knees," Dooku jabbed his unlit lightsaber to Darth Sidious. "And, you will do best to not interfere with my plans."

Darth Sidious examined Dooku, eyes taut as he glared at him. "And do your plans involve young Kenobi?"

Fingers curled around his weapon, digging his nails into the metal grooves. Darth Sidious mentioning Kenobi meant he was aware of the boy. Or worse—had ideas for the boy for himself. No, Dooku would not let Obi-Wan be corrupted by Darth Sidious. It's the last thing he wanted.

"I've seen the future," Dooku replied rather contemptuously. "I know what must be done. As I said, stay out of my way or I won't spare you again."

Darth Sidious grinned, giddy in maniacal fascination. "Spare me? Kill me now. Strike me down. Cut me in half," he tempted Dooku. But, Dooku restrained himself, remembering that he needed Darth Sidious to live… if only for a little longer. His restraint only encouraged Darth Sidious to taunt. "You claim you need me and I you. But, I don't. I don't need you at all. Once I corrupt the boy to my side, I'll kill my Master and then I'll come for you."

Dooku glared at the vile creature. The man knew no bounds! Expected, of course, for someone so eager to achieve power that he overlooks all the other things that could topple him. "You need me more than I need you," Dooku countered. "As I told you, I've seen the future… and I will do what I must. If you get in my way again, I will not hesitate to kill you. And, I'm sure your Master will be happy to replace an incompetent apprentice for another one."

That swiped that stupid expression from Darth Sidious' face. His future master stared blankly. "Not if I kill you first."

"You already tried," Dooku reminded him and he ignited his blade. "Do you care to try again?"

Darth Sidious did not ignite hi lightsaber. He only scowled at his forfeit to Dooku—or to him, the mysterious self-proclaimed Sith Lord. Dooku extinguished his lightsaber. "I thought not."

Dooku kept his lightsaber in his hands just in case Darth Sidious tried to do an underhand tactic. As he adjusted his cloak again and ensuring his hood was secured to not reveal his identity, he prepared to leave. "If you are worried about your identity, have no fear," he promised and he meant it. He needed Darth Sidious to stay hidden until Dooku of his time was fully trained in the Dark Side of the Force. "I will not reveal your identities to either the Republic or to the Jedi."

"Remember Darth Sidious," Dooku warned, glowering over the Sith apprentice, "stay out of my way or else you will receive my full wrath."

With that warning, Dooku slinked away, rejoining the public as a cover against the Darth Sidious. He would not dare openly attack him in public. Too afraid of exposing the Sith early to the Jedi. Though, it no longer mattered. Kenobi and Skywalker certainly would have informed the High Council about the emergence of the Sith.

It didn't matter because Darth Sidious did not tail him. And though Dooku didn't get the chance to sneak into the Temple that night, he planned to do so tomorrow. But, first—he will need to move his headquarters again in case Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious come for him together.

He did not need that. He only hoped Darth Sidious had the sane sense to stay out of his way.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: A Bad Feeling**

Qui-Gon wandered the Temple corridors, unaware of where he was going. He promised to meet with Obi-Wan at the Halls of Healing, but he could not face him yet. He was still trying to grapple with what he learned inside the Council Chambers. His young padawan was one half of the duo who will save the galaxy from the rising Sith. To think that a year ago, Obi-Wan was sent away to Bandomeer for farming!

Qui-Gon chuckled quietly in thought when he remembered Obi-Wan begging to accept him as a padawan. He told Qui-Gon he was meant to be a Jedi Knight, not a farmer. Even back then, Obi-Wan knew he was supposed to be a Jedi Knight. He knew that he _had_ to be a Jedi Knight.

He took a deep breath, sighing in attempt to release the stress building up in him. Sith Lords, bounties and prophecies—it was too much for Obi-Wan to deal with alongside his Jedi training. He was so young. A boy! Even full grown adults would be troubled by the news.

Should he tell Obi-Wan? No, after a long thought, he must not say a word to Obi-Wan. He had no need to make him worried or grow an ego. Not that he thought Obi-Wan would. His older self acted humbled and modest, even when complimented. But, there was no reason to risk changing that trait.

"That's not fair!"

A voice cried out and Qui-Gon lifted his head, looking around for the person. It sounded like his padawan, but Obi-Wan was nowhere in sight.

"What? Being taller than you?"

Anakin? Qui-Gon glanced everywhere, searching every corner, but there was no sight.

"No—you're using the Force."

That is definitely Obi-Wan. Where are they?

"No I'm not," Anakin's voice carried.

"Then why do you keep winning?"

"I'm just better at it than you."

"Anakin—there's no need to tease," Suddenly, Jedi Kenobi's voice echoed around Qui-Gon. He looked down the corridors he passed, hoping to see them around the corner, but he didn't. Not yet.

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you will not use the Force," Obi-Wan's voice bounced between the walls.

Qui-Gon drew closer to their voices, his feet picking up pace until he finally arrived at an opened door. Inside, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were standing the middle, arguing. Anakin was holding something in his fist. Both Obi-Wan and Jedi Kenobi stood in front of him, the younger Kenobi with his hands on his hips and the older with arms crossed in front of his chest. None of them looked angry.

If anything, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin looked amused and relaxed while his padawan eagerly stared at the object in Anakin's hand. After a moment, Anakin mockingly huffed and pledged, "I swear I won't use the Force," he raised his right hand and then he looked down at Obi-Wan. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

Jedi Kenobi chuckled to himself. "Throw it up Anakin."

Clutching the object tightly, Anakin threw the object in the air, revealing it to be a remote ball, bouncing along the walls so quickly it that a normal being would have trouble knowing where it was. However, using the Force, Qui-Gon sensed the remote's ball's direction, going high up to the ceiling before barreling down onto the right wall, dodging Jedi Kenobi and going straight between Obi-Wan and Anakin.

It was a game, Qui-Gon realized as he watched the three try to catch the ball—apparently without using the Force. There were a few near-misses, the ball slipping right out of Jedi Kenobi's fingertips before shooting right at Obi-Wan's head. The young padawan had to duck before he received a nasty bruise. Anakin laughed before he jumped up and swiped for the ball. It moved out of Anakin's reach and went in a different direction.

Qui-Gon leaned against the doorway and watched. They looked so innocent, like young children playing in a field. Blissfully unaware of the galaxy and all of its suffering and dangers. Trouble too far out of sight to be in their minds. At the very moment, all that matter was catching a ball. Not the Sith Lord, not the Chosen One prophecy and not the growing Dark Side.

Just catching the ball flying over their heads.

Childish and very un-Jedi behavior, but Qui-Gon didn't have the heart to burst their fun. After these past two weeks, they deserved some reprieve. Especially Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Since he met them, he's never seen the seriousness leave their faces. Eyes on constant alert. Body tensed for action, even in slumber. And, a heaviness that was never relieved from their shoulders. Peace was a faraway notion for them.

Jedi Kenobi finally caught the ball, much to the groans of Anakin and Obi-Wan. Jedi Kenobi teased them both before letting the ball go back into the air again. The corner of Qui-Gon's lips tugged into a smile as he watched his padawan dive for the ball, narrowly catching it.

"If one bothers to look closely, one can see the brightness they emit."

Qui-Gon was startled by the new voice and whipped his head around, hair flying behind him, to see Master Sifo-Dyas standing beside him. The Councilor's eyes were on the boys. Not on Qui-Gon. He watched silently, carefully examining the two knights and padawan.

Then, he slid his eyes to Qui-Gon. "But those who shine the brightest, often cast the darkest shadow."

Qui-Gon pushed himself off the door. "You doubt Master Yoda's wisdom?"

Master Sifo-Dyas shook his head. "I do not doubt the wise Grandmaster," he said. "Like Master Yoda, I too have watched them. You may not know, but I was there in the Lower Levels. I was with the two knights."

Qui-Gon did not know that tidbit. "And, what are your thoughts?"

"I agree with Master Yoda on their importance," Master Sifo-Dyas said calmly, glancing back to the game. "But… I also recognize the dangers others have swept aside. You are too blind to see it. Or, maybe you do, but refuse to act."

Qui-Gon's smile turned to a stern frown. "And, what am I blinded by?"

"Attachment."

Qui-Gon lifted his chin up, gazing down his nose at Master Sifo-Dyas with a brevity glance. "You brought that up in the Council session," he remembered. "You think my attachment hinders my padawan."

"I find the attachment between Skywalker and Kenobi more dangerous than your attachments," Master Sifo-Dyas corrected him. "As you said, you know the difference between attachment and responsibility."

"And my padawans do not?"

"I know they do not." Master Sifo-Dyas returned, looking right into Qui-Gon's eyes. " _You_ know they do not."

Qui-Gon said nothing. He concluded a while back that Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were close. Closer than Master-Padawan bond. He admitted they were like brothers. Always by each other's side, in-tune with the other and the constant banter, it was hard to miss their close friendship.

Master Sifo-Dyas breathed deeply. "The galaxy's fate rests in the hands of two Jedi who are co-dependent to an irrational degree. That they cannot imagine their lives without one another."

"You fear them, then?"

"As I said—the brightest light, casts the darkest shadow," Master Sifo-Dyas murmured evenly, "I do not like to gamble the galaxy's fate on two men who are emotionally compromised. The odds are not in good favor. It's best to remind them, Qui-Gon, that attachments only hinder one's duty."

"Unless that duty requires them to be connected," Qui-Go challenged. "You heard Master Yoda. Together they save the galaxy. The Force wants them to stay together."

"Perhaps, but you must remember," Master Sifo-Dyas warned, "what will become of the other if one is hurt? Lost? Gone? What do you think will happen to them if that strong bond is snapped so quickly?"

Qui-Gon turned away from Sifo-Dyas, watching his padawans (and, grandpadawan) keep up with the game. He knew the feeling of losing a bond. The pain—agony!—of being disconnected after forging it through emotional and mental powers. His bond with Xanatos wounded him when it snapped. Sent him into a spiraling depression. And, his bond with Xanatos wasn't as strong as Jedi Kenobi's and Anakin's bond.

Master Sifo-Dyas won that match. "You now see what I fear," he said. "It's worrisome because I've seen it happen once before. When one loves, they get hurt and that hurt turns to hate. It's a terrible thing. Ironic, actually. Those who hate the most have once loved most deeply."

"Have you heard of Lorian Nod?" Master Sifo-Dyas asked.

Qui-Gon has. Dooku used that story to teach him that value of not growing attached to anyone. "Master Dooku has told me of him."

Master Sifo-Dyas nodded. "Of course. Lorian Nod—Dooku's best friend," he said, reflectively. "Until he stabbed your master in the back. Lorian Nod ruined Dooku. Your master trusted and cared for him while Nod betrayed all of that and destroyed him."

"I know the story."

"Then you should heed its warning," Master Sifo-Dyas advised. "Your padawan's weakness is attachment. He may not show it outright, but it's there. It'll destroy them, Qui-Gon. If they do not know how to let go, then I fear for the galaxy's fate."

Master Sifo-Dyas stepped away from the door, slowly walking away. He stopped only a few paces ahead, casually looking over his shoulder. "As Master Yoda said, the galaxy's hope is in your hands," he said. "Don't fail them."

With that last warning, Master Sifo-Dyas walked away. Qui-Gon leaned back against the door, thinking it over. Master Sifo-Dyas' concerns were legitimate. Even he was once concerned for Anakin's and Jedi Kenobi's attachment to one another. But, after living with them for a couple of weeks, it was hard to see any darkness between the two. Any warnings or dangers of a divide. They were so close. They knew how to temperate one another and rile the other up. It was hard to see one without the other. To think of one without the other. Qui-Gon knew they were two individuals, distinctively different, yet complimentary to one another. He knew that. But, he had a hard time seeing one without the other.

And that is where Master Sifo-Dyas' concern laid. What would happen if they broke? Qui-Gon could not imagine it. He's seen the two argue and be cold, but there was still that bond that kept them together, to rush to one another's aid and help. Even when they were upset with each other, they never let the other one go alone. Always together.

Together, saved, the light remains and all is. Apart, suffer a great darkness, the galaxy will.

Master Yoda's voice haunted his thoughts. Together—the galaxy survives. Apart—the galaxy suffers. Qui-Gon dropped his chin. A big destiny. A big burden. He must follow the will of the Force. The Force wanted Anakin and Kenobi to survive and work together to prevent the onslaught of darkness; therefore, Qui-Gon will ensure the two survive and stay together until they accomplish their destiny. As it was, Qui-Gon became their chosen protector. Their chosen advocate.

It's hard for him to imagine that, almost a year ago, Obi-Wan Kenobi was going to be a simple farmer. Instead, the Force claimed him and Anakin as their champions. That first meeting long ago now seemed like a distant dream, a mythical tale. Obi-Wan Kenobi, a former farmer and Jedi reject, was now a one of the two most important people in the galaxy. His actions, decisions and fate—along with Anakin—will decide the galaxy's course forever.

A complete turnaround. Qui-Gon only imagined what would have become of Obi-Wan if he never offered the boy to become his padawan.

"Hey!"

The yell startled Qui-Gon out of his thoughts and stood at attention to find his padawans (and grandpadawan) standing only a few feet away from him. Both Jedi Kenobi and his padawan wore identical expressions: anxious and worried. Anakin stood the closest, waving his hand in Qui-Gon's face.

"You okay, Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked.

Once he calmed his heart and cleared his head, he managed an easy smile. "Of course," he said. "You simply startled me."

"You're okay though, Master?" Obi-Wan inqured. "We tried to get your attention for some time…"

"You felt rather tensed too," Jedi Kenobi added. "Did something happen in the Council chambers?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Nope. Nothing to worry. Just a small chat about senators being senators," he gestured everyone out of the room, wrapping his arm around his padawan's thin shoulders. "It's been a long day. I saw we grab something to eat and relax."

They all agreed vehemently. Playing their little game must have worn them out quicker than lightsaber practice. Obi-Wan had the ball in his hand, rolling it between his hands. "I'm so hungry, I can eat a whole bantha," he commented as they hopped into an empty turbolift. "Or maybe just a gurnaset."

Qui-Gon chuckled lightly, his smile spreading underneath his untrimmed beard. "You'll eat whatever we have," he said. "First though you three need to clean up. I saw you rolling on the floor trying to catch that ball, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan neck and cheeks turned hot red, embarrassed that his master saw him running and rolling like a youngling. Unprofessional for a Jedi Padawan. Qui-Gon gently tugged his padawan's braid to show he was unconcerned with the behavior.

When they arrived at the apartment, Obi-Wan made a beeline for the fresher only to be physically stopped by Anakin, who yanked him back by his tunic's collar. "Oldest goes first," he bullied the young padawan.

"Then that means I get all the hot water first," Jedi Kenobi remarked, as he slipped passed Anakin and Obi-Wan, closing the refresher door and locking it.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at the closed door for a second. Anakin scratched the back of his head. "Huh? I didn't see that coming."

Qui-Gon only shook his head in amusement, moving to the kitchen to cook.

* * *

Palpatine had not expected the Dark Side user to be well-trained in the Sith arts. He had believed only two Sith Lords existed in the galaxy and now, with the arrival of this Sith, he wondered if Darth Plagueis had a secret apprentice. One he did not divulged to him.

Darth Plagueis acted oblivious beforehand, unaware of who this newcomer was. But Palpatine believed it to be an act now. Only two Siths: a Master and an Apprentice. No more. Yet the person he fought was trained in the Sith arts and well-skilled in the Force. It meant only one thing to Palpatine. Darth Plagueis planned to remove him as his apprentice. Replace him with this new, powerful Sith Lord. This whole act—the whole fight—was a test between the two. To see who was worthy of the title as Sith Apprentice to Plagueis the Wise.

If a test though, it did not explain the other's reason to keep him alive. The Dark Side user claimed they needed each other, but also warned him to stay out of his way. Confusing all the same. Perhaps, the man wanted to kill Darth Plagueis to take over as Sith Master. He planned to utilize the Kenobi boy and Palpatine himself to bring down Darth Plagueis and the Jedi Order.

All of this were theories of course. He needed to study the board once again now that the newest member joined the game. From what Palpatine saw, all the players were gravitating toward Kenobi. The little padawan had a big role to play. The Force told Palpatine enough that the boy was important to the future. All Palpatine needed to do was eliminate all the other players.

First though, he had to report back to his master of his failure to capture or kill the enemy. That earned Palpatine a great deal of torture. Darth Plagueis was not pleased with his failure and vented his frustration on his apprentice in bolts of lightning. He warned him to not fail again.

And, of course, Palpatine would not. While he may not be capable to fight him in a lightsaber duel, he could certainly manipulate the situation to his advantage. He followed the Dark side user to the Works District, watching him enter into a small factory house. He set up his headquarters in a well-earned spot. Nothing distinctive, hidden to the normal eyes and still in good distance from the Jedi Temple.

Palpatine did not relay that information to his master. He had much better plans for such a secretive location. If all worked accordingly, he would kill two birds with this one stone. He would show his master his worth. His power!

Nothing will stand in Palpatine's way on claiming the galaxy for his own. One way or another, he will rule the galaxy as a grand Sith Empire! Just as he envisioned. He'll become the Emperor and his apprentice will be his iron fist.

All would come to pass… if only he played everything correctly.

* * *

It was about time they all got some rest.

For hours upon hours, it was classwork, studying, Council meetings, senatorial interrogations and lightsaber sparring. Not much for breaks and Obi-Wan yearned for a day of simplicity. And this morning they finally got a free morning to spend as they pleased.

Last night was good, playing ball with Jedi Kenobi and Anakin was more than fun than he anticipated. He immensely enjoyed their company. He knew that he should respect them as Jedi Knights with all the bows and polite manners, but he saw them as siblings. Older brothers who teased and taught him valuable lessons. Anakin was more fun and energetic than Jedi Kenobi. He was generally carefree, happy to show affection and bursting with excitement. Jedi Kenobi had a cool temperament, composed and fair. Anytime Anakin got too much, Jedi Kenobi was there to simmer things done and take control. The responsible and reliable one compared to Anakin's reckless and impulsive behavior. Together, they made almost any simple day become exciting and worthwhile. So, while others looked at them as highly regarded Jedi Knights, Obi-Wan saw only brothers.

He knew better than to view them as such. Jedi do not have families. There are no families. No loved ones. No attachments.

Yet, looking at Anakin and Jedi Kenobi, he couldn't deny that he feels familial to both the Knights and his master. He loved Qui-Gon like a father. And now, he's begun to feel the same toward Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. They were his older brothers. They were his family. His Jedi family.

This morning, after breakfast, Qui-Gon took the time to tend to his plant collection. He watered, stroked and talked to the plants like they were actually alive. Obi-Wan didn't comment on the weird behavior. Qui-Gon was a wise man. Not a crazy person. Right? Whatever. While his master tended to the plants, he hung around Anakin and Jedi Kenobi.

Anakin was sprawled on the couch, watching an old pod-race episode. Jedi Kenobi settled on the other end of the couch, not minding Anakin's feet pressing up against his thigh. He sat with a holo-pad in his hand, reading whatever he reads. Typically histories of different civilizations. When Obi-Wan asked why he enjoyed reading those topics, Jedi Kenobi claimed it was to prepare them for whoever they may face during missions.

But, Obi-Wan wasn't interested in what Jedi Kenobi was reading. He watched the screen as pod-racers zoomed in and out of tight corners and deadly explosions. Anakin yipped in glee as one particular podracer avoided a massive collision with three other racers. He kicked his feet at Jedi Kenobi.

"Did you see that Master?" Anakin said, excited.

Jedi Kenobi grunted and tried to shove Anakin's feet off him. "Of course I did not," he said. I'm reading."

"The same boring stuff," Anakin said, aiming a kick at the holo-pad in Jedi Kenobi's hand.

Jedi Kenobi raised it out of danger. "I could say the same thing about your interests," he pointed out. "Why do you even watch these races? It does nothing to stimulate your mind."

"Because it's entertaining," Anakin replied in a groaning manner. "If I wanted to learn, I would take a class."

Obi-Wan leaned heavily over the couch between the two Knights, eyes still locked on the pod-racing. "If these races are illegal," he started to ask, "then how are they able to make and sell videos of it? Wouldn't that send the Republic after them?"

Anakin groaned and rolled his head back on the couch. "You two sound just the same. Of course you would side with him," he scoffed, gesturing to Jedi Kenobi who smiled behind the holo-pad. "Most of these races take place _outside_ Republic space. So, the Republic can't do anything."

"Oh." Padawan Kenobi was silent. "But why would they sell the videos? If the Republic says it is illegal, won't the promotion of such videos encourage people to go out and race? Or worse, do it in Republic space?"

Anakin groaned and looked to Jedi Kenobi, who had a wryly grin etched on his face. "If I ever doubted before, I know that he's definitely _you_ ," he said, jabbing a finger at Jedi Kenobi. "No one would ask this many questions."

Jedi Kenobi glanced up from his holo-pad. "Except for you," he returned. "If I recall, your first day at the Temple was basically you asking questions non-stop. You wouldn't even let me answer before asking another one."

"I was a kid," Anakin argued. "I never seen anything else but sand before."

"Only sand?" Obi-Wan quipped, brows furrowed close together jumping over the side of the couch and landing right on top of Anakin's legs. Anakin grunted at the impact as Obi-Wan turned to him, interest peaked. "You remember your old home? Where was it? When did you come to the Temple?"

Before Anakin could answer any of those personal questions, a couple of light knocks interrupted their peaceful morning. All four heads turned to the door, in dread anticipation. Another Council request? Another Council member to come by and "visit" them? It was getting ridiculous to the point Obi-Wan wished they had a 'Don't Disturb' sign on the outside of their door.

Qui-Gon looked over to them. "Expecting anyone?"

Obi-Wan and both knights shook their heads. Qui-Gon abandoned his plants and swiftly headed to the door in quiet resolution. He reached the door and opened to the sound of a lively man. "Master Jedi! It appears I do have the right room."

Obi-Wan recognized that voice from anywhere. He leaned back in the couch, stretching his neck to catch a glimpse around Qui-Gon's distinct figure. Standing outside, a wrapped parcel in hand, stood Senator Palpatine. He was dressed in more casual clothes than his previous senatorial outfits, but it was still more vibrant than the Jedi attire.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Senator Palpatine quickly added to his greeting. "I came to personally apologize to Padawan Kenobi for what happened yesterday."

All eyes flicked to Obi-Wan, who stared in great surprise and uneased posture. He scrambled off the couch and stood up to his full height, uncertain whether to move to the door or stay beside the couch. It's not that he feared the senator was going to harm him, at least not in front of his master and two knight. The senator was a kind, gentle and determined man, but he hadn't figured out why the Senator of Naboo was keen on being in their lives.

Qui-Gon stepped aside, revealing the rest of the occupants of the apartment. Jedi Kenobi lowered his holo-pad, setting it aside on the table as he rose to his feet. Anakin followed his master, jumping to his feet. Like two trained soldiers ready to defend him.

Senator Palpatine strolled inside, the door closing behind him as he examined the cramped apartment with a cringed. It must not be as lavishing as his own, Obi-Wan thought. For Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, it was a relatively decent size for their small family. At least, for Jedi standards.

The senator walked around the table, heading straight to Obi-Wan. Realizing he could not stay cushioned between the two knights, he removed himself from their shields and went to greet the senator properly. Though he still stayed close to Anakin, almost as if clinging onto him for some sort of safety net.

"It's good to see you are well, padawan," Senator Palpatine said with a smile. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened yesterday. I didn't mean for you to be caught up in that interrogation. I sometimes think people forget that Jedi are just as human as anyone."

Obi-Wan absorbed Senator Palpatine's words and studied them as if they held another message. A different message. Unfortunately, he couldn't find it. Not yet. "Thank you, Senator," Obi-Wan said in his most professional manner. "I accept your apology, though it was unnecessary."

Senator Palpatine dismissed the last statement with a lazy flick of his wrist. "Nonsense, my boy," he said. "I introduced you to them. I take fully responsibility for what happened, which is why I brought this." Senator Palpatine held out the wrapped parcel toward him. Obi-Wan froze. He's never received a gift outside the Temple. The only gift he's ever gotten was the river stone Qui-Gon gave to him for his birthday. He was not prepared for this. His gaze darted to Qui-Gon instantly, pleadingly for assistance.

Qui-Gon was stunned as well by the senator's audacity to present a gift. He looked to Obi-Wan with his calm eyes, Force-nudging him to answer the senator appropriately.

"Thank you, Senator," Obi-Wan said, quietly. "However, Jedi are not allowed to accept gifts. I appreciate the gesture, but I must decline."

Obi-Wan gently pushed the parcel back to Senator Palpatine and witnessed the senator's crestfallen face of rejection and despondency. The senator must not be used to being denied anything. He looked passed the senator to Qui-Gon, who gave him a polite, encouraging nod. Obi-Wan had done the right thing.

However, Senator Palpatine rejected the declination. "It's not a gift per say," he said. "I owned it for some time, but I hardly used it. I was thinking of donating it, but then thought of you. I figured you would enjoy this much more than me."

The senator wanted Obi-Wan to take the parcel. He lowered the gift into Obi-Wan's hands before he could object. The senator wanted to give it away as some token of his apology and eagerly insisted Obi-Wan to unwrap. "Go ahead and open it."

Obi-Wan was unsure what to do with the gift now. He looked to Qui-Gon for assistance, but Qui-Gon said nothing. No one said anything. An awkward silence filled the spaces between everyone as Obi-Wan looked down at the gift. He didn't want the gift, but now he seemed to have no choice, but to follow the senator's command. He disliked being cornered and now he was forced into breaking the Jedi Code by accepting and opening a gift.

With care, Obi-Wan rested the parcel on the table and unwrapped the pretty packaging. Everyone waited, wondering what it could be. Obi-Wan had no idea what gift the senator brought for him. He hardly knew Senator Palpatine and the senator could not say he intimately knew him. It must be something random. Something relatable to a Jedi if the senator thought of him when he wrapped the gift.

He pulled away the last of the wrappings and to his surprise, it was an exquisite decorated box. The wooden box had the carvings done with care and fine details of intricate designs. On top was a pattern designed similar to a Dejarik board game. Dark brown and light brown squares mix-matching across the top. It was very beautiful. Most likely worth the same as their entire apartment. But the box was only another shiny package. When Obi-Wan unlocked and opened the lid, it revealed handcrafted pieces for a Dejarik game.

An awed gasp escaped from Obi-Wan lips before he could stop it. He glanced up, seeing Senator Palpatine's smile spread even wider across his face and spotting Qui-Gon face darkening in the corner. Quickly, Obi-Wan closed the box and looked to Senator Palpatine. "Senator—this is too much. I cannot accept this—"

Once again, Senator Palpatine dismissed his anxieties. "It's nothing at all, my boy," he said. "Nothing at all. It was gifted to me many years ago upon becoming Senator to Naboo. However, all it has done is collect dust since none of my colleagues are willing to play."

It was too nice though. Obi-Wan could not keep the gift. He felt ill, unsure how to get out of such a tricky situation without offending the senator. "Thank you for the kind gesture, Senator,' he said. "But, the box itself is worth more than the apartment itself. And Jedi are not allowed to own any possessions. I… I'm afraid we cannot accept the generous gift. I'm terribly sorry."

Did anyone else noticed it? Obi-Wan wandered if he was only imagining it. He wanted to look back at Anakin and Jedi Kenobi, to read their faces and see if they saw what he did. But, he dared not take a glance over his shoulder. Not at the moment.

It was very fleeting and Obi-Wan, at first, thought he imagined it. But, he sensed it. The second he told Senator Palpatine that he could not keep the gift, there was rage. Obi-Wan didn't know why. He peered at Senator Palpatine, but the senator remained impassive and Obi-Wan was unable to read him per usual. He had to imagine it. There would be no reason for Senator Palpatine to get angry at him for declining a gift. It was written in the Jedi Code that Jedi could not accept gifts. He's only following the Jedi Code… like he always does.

Senator Palpatine slowly flashed a smile to Obi-Wan, not at all offended. "Then perhaps do not think of it as a gift," he suggested. "Think of it as a loan. I'm letting you borrow it until I have use of it once more."

"Senator—" Qui-Gon stepped forward to speak for his padawan, but was immediately shut down by Senator Palpatine.

"I insist!" Senator Palpatine argued, pushing the Dejarik board back into Obi-Wan's hands. "Keep it until I have need for it again. Just treat it well," he added to Obi-Wan, who nodded his promise.

"Thank you Senator," Obi-Wan said, softly. "I'll care for it until you need it again."

Senator Palpatine smiled and it reached his eyes. "Good. That's what I want to hear," he said and he finally turned his attention to Qui-Gon, disregarding the Jedi Master's deep frown. "Now, I didn't only come by to apologize, Master Jedi. I have some news that may be of interest."

Qui-Gon's brows arched high on his forehead. "You should report it to the Council. They are taking over the investigation thanks to the Chancellor's interference."

"Never mind the Council," Senator Palpatine waved the comment aside. "I thought you said you would do anything to protect your padawan?"

Obi-Wan darted his eyes to Qui-Gon, surprised and yet, unsurprised by the news. He was aware that Qui-Gon did not often follow the rules of the Jedi, but… it was nice to hear that Qui-Gon cared about him.

Qui-Gon folded his arms. "I'm aware of what I said, Senator," he said, voice tight and clearly not happy with the Senator's presence anymore. "I want no more trouble arriving at our door."

"Then it is best you hear the news I bear," Senator Palpatine replied, urgently. "Master Jedi—do not look at me like I'm Chancellor Kalpana or Magistrate Damask. I am neither interested nor concerned with such power games. I only want to help. As should a senator do for the people." He pulled out a chair from the table and took a seat, gesturing Qui-Gon to sit as well.

There was a strain behind Qui-Gon's face, his jaw hardened to keep himself from being too uncivil. The Jedi Master took a seat and waited. Senator Palpatine glanced at Anakin and Jedi Kenobi and it almost seemed like he was judging whether to trust them or not, surveying them as if they were dangerous creatures.

But, neither Jedi Kenobi nor Anakin moved. They stayed. This news was just as important to them.

Senator Palpatine looked away and spoke in soft tones. "Our intelligence gathered news of a suspicious activity in the Works District," he said to Qui-Gon. "They have been notified by a few locals of a man dressed in strange attire—dark robe, hood up—that sort of thing. They managed to get a general location in the Work District where they've spotted the stranger. I have it here."

Senator Palpatine dug into his deep pockets and passed a small note to Qui-Gon. "I would have gone to the Council, but I thought it would be best to give it you seeing as you are the person who cares most about the boy's well-being," he went on and he beamed a gentle smile back at Obi-Wan. "As I said to you yesterday, do what you must. You may report it to the Council if you wish or you may investigate it on your own. I just thought you should be aware of it."

He rose from his seat as did Qui-Gon. "Thank you for sparing some of your time," he said. "I know how busy you are as of late. I am truly grateful and I hope this knowledge will help you spare more hardships in the future."

As he moved toward the door, Senator Palpatine gave Obi-Wan an affectionate pat. "Enjoy the Dejarik board," he said. "And, if I wish to play, I'll come and visit."

Obi-Wan bowed in respect and the senator made his way to the door, thanking Qui-Gon for his hospitality. "May the Force be with you," he said and all four Jedi as they bowed as one.

Soon, Senator Palpatine exited the apartment and the tension that had built in since his presence was unleashed.

Qui-Gon went straight to the Dejarik board, picking it up in one scoop and walking straight to his bedroom. They said nothing when he snatched the board game. No one chased after him. Anakin almost— _almost_ —went after him, but Jedi Kenobi gave him a single look and Anakin stayed put. In a matter of minutes, Qui-Gon returned, red creeping up his neck as he spoke in flustered frenzy.

"No one will play with that game board. In two weeks, we'll send it back to him," Qui-Gon announced to everyone before his glare fell on Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan? Don't ever be alone with him or any other politician ever again. Do you understand?"

"I do, Master," Obi-Wan answered, ashamed that he got caught in their webs of power. "I'm sorry if I—"

"It's not you, it's him," Qui-Gon interrupted. "I don't want you near him again."

"Why are you so mad at Palpatine?" Anakin questioned walking around the table, baffled by Qui-Gon attitude. "He's one of the good guys. He's only being nice."

"Why are you so mad at Palpatine?" Anakin asked. "He's one of the good guys, Qui-Gon. He's only being nice."

Qui-Gon's eyes flashed to Anakin, a quick fire behind those normally calm gaze that it frightened Obi-Wan. "He wasn't being nice, Anakin" Qui-Gon scoffed. "It was a power-grab."

"A power-grab?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon huffed, roughly rubbing his beard. "The moment Obi-Wan became a target, all these politicians want their grubby hands on him, including Senator Palpatine."

"He's only being nice," Anakin insisted, defensively.

"He's being manipulative," Qui-Gon volleyed back in the same intensity. "He's meddling in our lives to get close to us in hopes to use our friendship to help him in the Senate. That's all."

Anakin didn't believe it. Obi-Wan watched the Jedi Knight lock his jaw and muttered under his breath. His eyes blazed blue fire. "I think you're wrong," Anakin said and Qui-Gon froze.

The tension in the room stiffened again. Obi-Wan glanced back between Anakin and Qui-Gon, wondering who would speak first. Qui-Gon studied Anakin carefully and straightened his back, making him a few inches taller than Anakin—making him the tallest person in the room. "I know he's your friend in the future," Qui-Gon finally said. "But at this moment, all he's seeking is the prospect of having a potentially powerful ally on his side in the future. I do not intend for Obi-Wan to become a power play. A reason why I didn't want him interacting with politicians until he was ready."

"I understand that, but you're wrong about the first part," Anakin insisted, fervently. "Palpatine only came to apologize and give us an update on the investigation. How is that a power-play? He's helping us!"

"For what purpose? Why did he not go straight to the Council with this? Why us?"

"He told you!"

"Yes—to get on our good side."

Anakin scoffed. "You're paranoid. Palpatine has always been nice to us. He's treated us like family, right Obi-Wan? He's like—"

A loud cough cut off Anakin's words and Anakin whipped his head around to see Jedi Kenobi standing right behind him, hand to mouth as he coughed again. "Actually, Anakin—I agree with Qui-Gon," he said and Obi-Wan saw Anakin's face fall.

"What?" Anakin asked. "What do you mean? Palpatine—"

"Palpatine never liked me. At all," Jedi Kenobi relayed. "He's been cordial enough, but we never got along. In fact, the only Jedi he ever treated so kindly was, well… you."

"He treats everyone kindly!"

Jedi Kenobi hesitated. "Not really. Anakin—he's been very privy to your upbringing. Demanding to see you even as a child," he revealed, but he spoke in a manner of disturbance. Like Jedi Kenobi didn't trust Palpatine at all. "He never cared for my appearance. Only yours. So… I have to agree with Qui-Gon. Senator Palpatine, while he may be good—he's still reaching for power."

Anakin hotly disagreed. His hands were fists and waving all over the place as he spoke earnestly. "Palpatine never wanted power," he said. "Remember? He never asked for—"

Jedi Kenobi cut off Anakin abruptly with a single glare. "Let's not discuss it right now," he said. "We have other things to focus on."

Anakin breathed frustratingly, but said nothing more. Jedi Kenobi did not want a public talk about their future relationship with the Senator of Naboo. But, Obi-Wan seemed to already get the picture. Senator Palpatine rises in the Senate. Perhaps in a few years he may become Chancellor. Maybe that is why Anakin and Jedi Kenobi know Senator Palpatine very well.

Jedi Kenobi looked to Qui-Gon. "The information—we should go to the Council with it. We don't need another discourse in the Temple if we go out ourselves."

Qui-Gon agreed. "Yes, I was thinking the same thing. I'll call Master Yoda. Let him know we are going up."

* * *

Once again, Anakin found himself surrounded by stuck-up noses Council members. Qui-Gon was relaying the story of what happened in the morning while he, Obi-Wan and the padawan stood off to his left side. Anakin saw Obi-Wan sneak quick glances at him and probing him with their Force bond to see how he was doing, but Anakin shut him down. He had no interest in speaking to Obi-Wan at the moment.

Why were Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ganging up on Palpatine? Senator Palpatine was always kind to him, even as child. More kind and generous than most of the Jedi in the Order. He never asked for anything in return when Anakin was a child or as an adult. Just a promise of friendship. That's what friends do. They promise to be there for each other. And, Senator Palpatine only offered to help them and gave Padawan Kenobi a board game because he wasn't using it. There was nothing malicious in either of those intents.

Yet, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stated otherwise, acting more like he was the Sith Lord they were searching for rather than Dooku. It was ridiculous! Senator Palpatine never asked for power. The Senate voted for him to gain more responsibilities and he accepted with grace, promising to return all the emergency powers once the war ended.

And, as for Palpatine's interests in him? He saved his planet! Palpatine adored him and respected him because at the age of nine, he saved billions of lives with his skills. Skills the Jedi ignored and refuse to respect. Palpatine was the only person who gave a damn about him—besides Padme and Obi-Wan.

 _Anakin_?

Anakin groaned inward. There was no avoiding Obi-Wan now. _What_?

 _Be mindful of your thoughts. I can feel your anger coming off. Release it into the Force_.

Anakin frowned. _I tried! It's not working._

He sensed Obi-Wan weary sigh. _Because you are too caught up with your feelings toward Palpatine. Anakin—I didn't mean to offend you. Only stating what I see._

 _He's a good person, Obi-Wan. He's always been nice to me._

 _I never said he wasn't_. Obi-Wan returned. _I am only weary of his constant meddling in your life. You don't always come back from his office in a state of peace_.

 _We talk about things that upset me. Things I can't ever talk about with you._

Anakin immediately regret saying that. Obi-Wan tore away from the Council members and said—out loud— "What?"

Every single head turned toward them. Great.

"Excuse me," Master Windu's bass voice echoed in the chambers. He looked sharply at Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Do you care to share something to us, Master Kenobi? Master Skywalker?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan responded in unison. "No, Master Windu."

"Then I shall remind you that it is incredibly rude to have a telepathic conversation during a Council session," Master Windu scolded the two into lowering their heads in embarrassment. "You two should know better."

"Yes, Master Windu," they spoke again as one. Like always.

 _Sorry, Obi-Wan_. Anakin said along their bond the minute Master Windu looked back to Qui-Gon. _It's not what you think_ …

 _We'll talk about all this later_ , Obi-Wan responded. With Obi-Wan's presence so warm and bright in the Force, Anakin knew he wasn't mad—only disappointed. _Just focus on the Council for now. Don't need to get into any more trouble_.

And, they focused back on the session where the Council discussed the possible solutions on how to handle the new evidence. Anakin glanced around, noting a few times how pensive the Councils members stared at him. And, not just him either. At Obi-Wan and Padawan Kenobi too. The way they stared made Anakin feel like he was under a microscope or zoo, the Councilors waiting for them to do something extraordinary.

What was their deal this time?

"Your thoughts, what are, hmm?" Master Yoda inquired, his gimer stick tight in his hands as he nibbled a little on the end of the stick. "How wish you to go about with this information, hmm?"

Anakin expected Qui-Gon to answer for the group. So, he was surprised when Obi-Wan stepped forward beside Qui-Gon. "I volunteer to investigate the Works," he said to the Council. "I've been down in that district several times and I fought the Sith Lord once before."

"You should not go alone," Master Windu said. "We'll have another Master go with you on this investigation."

"I'll go," Master Sifo-Dyas volunteered, raising his hand. "I've been in that area before. I know my way around it."

Master Yoda and Master Windu approved. However, Anakin did not. "No—I'll go with Obi-Wan," he declared, standing beside his master while he turned his back to guard Obi-Wan. "If it is the Sith, the two of us have a better chance at catching him."

Master Sifo-Dyas casually reclined in his seat, a look of expectance on his face. "Such as the last time?" he said. "When you nearly destroyed the Lower Levels and brought the Senate to our doors?"

Anakin restrained his urge to rattle Master Sifo-Dyas. He wanted to call out Master Sifo-Dyas for being friends with a Sith Lord, but knew it would only hurt Qui-Gon and upset Obi-Wan if he revealed that it was Dooku who was the Sith Lord chasing his padawan.

Instead, Anakin replied coolly, "That wasn't our fault," he said, voice strained. "The bounty hunters did that if you remember."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan said in his usual exasperated tone when calling him.

Master Sifo-Dyas' didn't react bitterly. Not like Mace. He tilted his chin down, eyes knowingly glancing from Anakin to the back of Qui-Gon's head, who refused to look anywhere else but at Master Yoda.

"The two of you have bounties on your head," Master Sifo-Dyas spoke quietly. Still very controlled like a modeled Jedi. "If either of you make an appearance, you will only incite a riot. It may be best for other Masters to investigate. To avoid any public displeasure and political harassment."

It was Anakin's turn to scoff at such a ridiculous notion. He and Obi-Wan were never one to cower behind others when danger presented itself. They always stood out in front, leading the charge and coming up with solutions to problems before they arise to catastrophic levels. "The two of us had bounties on our heads since I was ten years old," Anakin informed Master Sifo-Dyas before turning his glare on the rest of the Council, "and that never stopped any of you from sending us out on missions."

He couldn't tell if it was his rebuke or his slip about the bounties that made the Council fidget in their throne-like seats. Either way, Anakin was glad to make them uncomfortable. Obi-Wan, however, was too sympathetic toward them to see the Council in unease.

"We are happy to go undercover to avoid any backlash by both the public and Senate," Obi-Wan offered to the Council. "Anakin and I have done many missions involving stealth and are good at hiding our identities when needed."

Master Yoda tapped a single claw on his chin in thought. "Correct, Master Sifo-Dyas is," he hummed. "Swarming Coruscant, bounty hunters are. Dangerous, it is."

"Every mission has the potential to be dangerous Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied, but it was not in any rebuking manner. His tone was respectful and graceful. Almost like he was in a casual conversation rather than a debate. "That should not keep one from doing its duty. From doing what must be done."

Master Yoda's ears went sharp. "Far greater danger in recklessness than conserve there is."

"I'm not advocating recklessness, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan objected, again in his thick, placid accent. "I'm encouraging the Council to not be directed by the feelings of the Senate. We are Jedi. The Force is all we need."

Anakin didn't know whether to start an applause or gape at his master. Obi-Wan put Master Yoda in his place, calling him out in front of the other Council members of being controlled by the Senate. No one dared to challenge Master Yoda in his wisdom or words. No one. And, Anakin never would guess Obi-Wan to be the person to do so. He revered Master Yoda. He devoted himself to Master Yoda after Qui-Gon died at Darth Maul's blade.

So, it took Anakin by surprise that Obi-Wan pointed out Master Yoda's flaws in such a casual manner. Perhaps it wasn't a blunt smack in the face, but it was not difficult to see the rebellious remark.

Whatever it was, Master Yoda did not take it to heart. Probably didn't even acknowledge it as a retort. He simply hummed as he gripped his gimer stick. "Then go, only one should. One and another. Not both."

Council sessions were utterly pointless. Anakin should have known by now that the Council would never heed an outsider's opinion. Not to disown him and Obi-Wan—especially Obi-Wan—but the Council hardly accepted the offers of those not amongst their inner circle. They listen, nod their heads and discuss, but they always concluded to the same answer they wanted at the very beginning of the session. It was insanity! All of it.

Anakin wanted to argue, but a sharply mental interference from Obi-Wan kept him from overstepping once again. He was left to vent behind his mental shields alone. The Council was a mess. Even back in this ancient time period, they were heretics.

Master Windu took command of the chamber. "Then it's settled," he said more determined, sending a reproaching glare at Anakin, "Master Sifo-Dyas will go with Master Kenobi—"

"I object."

All heads swiveled to Qui-Gon, whose voice penetrated the chamber in force powerful enough to leave the words still ringing between the walls. Standing tall and confident, he spoke again once he had everyone's attention. "An unknown Sith with an abundance of power should require more than two Jedi Masters," he reasoned. "I suggest two teams of Masters. A total of four. I'll join."

"What about your padawan?" inquired Master Ki-Adi Mundi. "Who will take care of him?"

Anakin saw Qui-Gon's eyes look at him and he knew right away that he was still not going to be able to join them. Why was he always stuck with babysitting duties? Not that he didn't mind spending time with Padawan Kenobi—but for once, he would like to spar with someone a bit more challenging. And, he would like to slice and dice Dooku into tiny bits and pieces.

"Anakin will stay with my padawan," Qui-Gon informed the Council. "Since Darth Tyranus' wants to kill my padawan, it would be best to leave him in the care of someone who knows the Sith Lord's identity and will be able to fight him off if he dares attack while I'm away."

Flattery—while encouraging—did not make Anakin feel happy about this situation. He should be with them. Searching the Works district with Obi-Wan and hunting down Dooku. Not be trapped up in the Jedi Temple and knocking Padawan Kenobi down.

The Council murmured in agreement. Soon, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Master Sifo-Dyas and Master Depa Billaba were scheduled to leave the Temple's hangers to search out Darth Tyranus' hideout in the Works district.

In half-hour time, Anakin stood in the middle of the hanger, watching the Jedi Masters board the ship to take them to the Works District. He had his arms folded in his robes, looking solemnly at the departing Jedi. Obi-Wan must have sensed his discontent for he strolled over after his brief discussion with the others.

"I should be going with you," was all Anakin said when Obi-Wan stopped in front of him.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "I know, but Qui-Gon is right. One of us needs to stay behind with the boy," he said. "If Dooku strikes while we are both away—"

"I know! I know!" Anakin pouted. "But… why is it that I am always stuck with babysitting duties?"

Obi-Wan graced Anakin with a rising pitch of his brows. "I didn't know taking care of me was such a hassle," he said with a rueful smile. "And here I thought I was a well-behaved child."

Anakin grumbled at Obi-Wan's tease. "That's not what I meant," he grumbled, arms tight across his chest. "I don't like this."

"Being left behind?"

"Being separated," Anakin corrected. "It's not right."

Obi-Wan resigned, exhaling deeply as they approached unspeakable territory inside the Jedi Temple. "Anakin, we've been on separate missions before."

"And when did it ever end well for us?"

He made an excellent point. Geonosis and Jabiim were the two times they were separated from one another and it ended poorly for both. The former, they had to fight off for their lives and Anakin received a stump for an arm. The latter, Obi-Wan was physically and mentally tortured for weeks while Anakin was tortured emotionally for the same length.

Obi-Wan clearly knew Anakin made a well-earned point, but that did not deter him. "The point I am trying to make," Obi-Wan said a little louder to regain the conversation, "is that despite working separately, we are still working on the same goal: to stop Dooku. Your job is just as important as mine. Maybe even more so."

"I doubt that."

The rueful smile that highlighted Obi-Wan fell into a somber shade. "I'm trusting you with my very existence, Anakin—the existence of the future we live in," Obi-Wan said with grand emphasis in his words. Then he brightened with a more proud smile. "And, I cannot think of a better person to entrust such importance."

He wished Obi-Wan didn't say that. Not because he was uncomfortable with the task. He always protected his Master. He swore on the day of his mother's death that he would no longer lose anyone else he loved—that included Obi-Wan.

No, he wished Obi-Wan never said it because it made him blush. He had to dip his head to hide his bursting pride. Obi-Wan often told him to be more humble and less arrogant. But, with such comments, he cannot help but smile bashfully at the affection Obi-Wan rarely showered him.

Obi-Wan reached for Anakin's arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "After all, this whole Works District may just be a wild bantha chase," he said. "You may find it quite boring."

Anakin snorted. "Master, it's never boring when we're involved."

Obi-Wan scratched his chin in thought. "Yes, perhaps you're right," he conceded. "We often do attract trouble."

"You especially," Anakin added. "I don't know exactly what it is, but you seem to always attract the attentions of every Dark Side user out in the galaxy."

"All but one."

Darth Sidious. The mysterious Sith Master that has yet to make an appearance in their lives. Yes, only he has be coward enough to stay far away from both himself and Obi-Wan.

Anakin heard the winding hiss of the shuttle getting ready to leave. Obi-Wan glanced behind, noticing to of his upcoming departure. "I must be going," he said to Anakin. "You take care of yourself, Anakin. Try not to get into trouble and be gentler to the boy. He's probably still sore from yesterday."

"Only if you promise to come back in one piece," Anakin volleyed back. He still didn't feel satisfied. There was something lurking out there. Anakin could feel it. He didn't like it. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Obi-Wan frowned, eyes far in the distance, and began walking. "It'll be okay, Anakin."

"It's not a good idea to split us up. We're a team. _The_ _team_ ," Anakin joined his master toward the shuttle. "I don't like this. I really should go with you."

"Anakin you mustn't focus on your anxieties," Obi-Wan reprimanded him. "We'll be fine and hopefully defeat Dooku by dinner time."

Anakin's gut said differently. "Be safe, Master," he pled. "I won't be there to protect you."

"I'll be fine."

Anakin scoffed. "Obi-Wan—you have the worst luck when it comes to fighting," he said. "If you're not being shot at, you are either being blown up or crushed."

"That's an exaggeration," Obi-Wan decried. "I had plenty of missions where I came out unscathed."

"Only because I was there to save you," Anakin reminded him. "I always save your neck. I'm basically your designated savior."

"Another exaggeration," Obi-Wan mumbled as they reached the shuttle. "Anakin, I'll be fine. I'm teamed up with Qui-Gon. You do your part and keep my younger self safe from any dangers."

"I will," Anakin intoned, thinking back to the day when he kneeled at his mother's grave. "I always will."

Obi-Wan looked at him strangely. Almost like he was seeing something new within him. Anakin stared back, puzzled. "Is something wrong?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, just—you're not the only person who worries," he murmured as he turned and stepped up on the landing ramp. He took a few steps up, stopped and turned back to Anakin. "May the Force be with you, Anakin."

"And may the Force be with you too."

* * *

Obi-Wan instructed the driver to not go directly to the Work District. Their shuttle would draw attention to the few occupants that live and/or work in that desolate area. Darth Tyranus would surely know of their arrival if they landed right in the district. So, they got off blocks away, maneuvering through crowds of citizens that tried to offer them deals on every item available. They ignored them all.

When they reached the district, Obi-Wan shielded his presence and encouraged the others to do as well. Best to sneak up on the Sith Lord without him recognizing their Force presence. Master Sifo-Dyas and Master Billaba went in one direction while Qui-Gon and he took another. It was quiet in the Works District. The occasional sound of construction resounded between the alleyways, but otherwise, it remained quiet as usual.

"Anakin was not happy to be left behind, was he?" Qui-Gon started their conversation off the minute the two Council members left.

Obi-Wan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "He doesn't like being left behind. He thinks we're better together than apart."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

Qui-Gon kept silent as they strolled down the alleyways between the factories. Obi-Wan reached out through the Force, trying to locate any dark focal points within the area. If Palpatine's information was correct, Dooku would be lurking around this vicinity. Yet, Obi-Wan did not feel Dooku's presence.

"Is Anakin always that blunt? In front of the Council?" Qui-Gon's voice brought him back to their present.

Obi-Wan side-glanced at his old Master. "Only when he's passionate about something."

"Passionate," Qui-Gon repeated, chewing on the word for a few seconds. "A Jedi should not know passion."

Obi-Wan kept his concentration away from Qui-Gon. "I'm aware," he said, a little shaky in his voice. "Anakin's not—what do you find to be Anakin's greatest strength, Master?"

Qui-Gon ponders in silence. "Compassion," he murmured, decisive in his answer. "He cares deeply."

Obi-Wan nodded. Yes, Anakin cared deeply and intensely. A worrisome trait that the Council feared would be his undoing. "Anakin is a compassionate, selfless person. He'll always put others before him," he explained. "He values love and loyalty above all else. Principals mean nothing to him, especially if someone he loves is in danger. He will stop at nothing to save them."

"That is his passion, Master," Obi-Wan stopped and rested a hand on one of the factories. "He wants to save everyone. He feels it is his duty to protect everyone, especially those he loves. So—yes. He feels helpless right now. Anxious."

"Because he's not here to look after you?"

Obi-Wan sighed. It was so complicated and complex, but Qui-Gon always simplified it and made it seem not as bad as it was. "As I said, Anakin will stop at nothing to protect people."

Qui-Gon breathed deeply. Loose strands lifting off from his shoulders with the wind as he absorbed everything Obi-Wan said. It was not something a Jedi can understand quite so quickly. Anakin had an unusual upbringing compared to all other Jedi. He developed a sense of family. Experienced a loving relationship with his mother. Obi-Wan knew Anakin wasn't going to always uphold some of the Jedi Code, but as long as he maintained the Light, Obi-Wan had no fear.

But, he saw in Qui-Gon the same look many others once had when they met Anakin. "He is fond of attachments then."

Of course the conversation would lead right to this touchy topic. "He tends to develop attachments quickly, yes, but that doesn't make him less of a Jedi," Obi-Wan added to support Anakin. "He's a good person."

"I never said he wasn't," Qui-Gon replied in defense. "I merely noted he is fond of attachments. Though, I must say, I now have a better understanding of his objections." Qui-Gon walked passed Obi-Wan, checking another alleyway and giving an all-clear signature. "I guess like Master, like Padawan."

Obi-Wan perked up. "What?"

A sliver of a smile peaked from his beard. "Obi-Wan, you and your padawan are very much alike," he addressed, much to Obi-Wan's surprise. "Passionate and loyal—though you reined in yours better."

"I'm not sure what you're talking—"

"You are quick to love, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon interrupted. "You become passionate about certain causes and certain people and remain loyal to them. You fight for them. You do what they ask, because… that's who you are. You will always help the ones you love the most."

Obi-Wan wanted to rebuke him. Challenge and declare that he's wrong. He's a Jedi Master. A member of the High Council. He knows better than to develop such emotions. Ridiculous that Qui-Gon accused him of such notions.

Yet, Obi-Wan did not say a word. Deep down, in the hole he shoved most of his feelings into, he knew Qui-Gon to be right. He will always do what he can to help those he love. Cerasi called for help—he stayed to fight. Qui-Gon asked him to train Anakin—he did. If Satine asked him to leave the Jedi Order—he would have.

Qui-Gon was right. He had a weakness. An undesirable according to the Jedi. He had attachments just like Anakin.

"And to think, Anakin thought I was the 'perfect' Jedi," Obi-Wan said after a while. "I guess Anakin and I are flawed."

"I would not say flawed," Qui-Gon stated, moving to the other side of the alleyway. "If the Jedi Order wanted everything perfect, well-sounded and obeying individuals, the Council would send droids to do their bidding. The Force itself is not perfect, Obi-Wan. It's just as complexed as you and Anakin. It only needs a level of balance to stay controlled.

"Besides, your flaws are only dangerous if you let it control you," Qui-Gon finished up. "Keep yourselves in check and you and Anakin will be great Jedi Knights."

That's the problem in a nutshell. Keeping each other in check. It's easy enough when they are together. But what if Obi-Wan was not there? What if Anakin needed him and he wasn't there to help him? Like Anakin said, things tend to go bad when they were separated. And Anakin said he had a bad feeling…

"You're worrying about him, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon. "A little. Before we left, Anakin said he had a bad feeling. I told him that we would be fine, but…"

His words fluttered into silence, leaving him and Qui-Gon hanging by a moment of insecurity and fear. All Obi-Wan thought about was Anakin. As noted on many occasions, Anakin was not someone who gave up easily. Impulsive, reckless and vengeful when the people he loved were in danger or being threatened. Obi-Wan remembered how Anakin reacted when he learned of his mother's death. He was angry. Beyond angry. He was furious! He blamed Obi-Wan, lashing out at him and holding him responsible. He declared his hatred for him, which shook Obi-Wan to his core to hear such exclamation.

Eventually, Anakin calmed down and wept in Obi-Wan's arms, but Obi-Wan had to wonder who would be there for Anakin if Obi-Wan wasn't. Who would be willing to stand and take the heat of his anger without returning the fire? Who would be willing to hold him when he cried? Or, simply, who would be there for him? Obi-Wan did not know. Padme would be his best bet. She cared and loved him, though she would deny it to Obi-Wan's face if he said it to her. But, he knew of her attraction to his padawan.

But, Padme was not here. She's barely even three years old. She had no idea who Jedi were, let alone of who Anakin and Obi-Wan were. She would not be able to comfort Anakin if things go wrong.

That only left one other person.

"Master?" Obi-Wan called out to Qui-Gon, who was admiring a broken piece of rock by his feet.

"Yes?"

"If things don't go as plan," Obi-Wan began and he saw the tightness in Qui-Gon's face as he spoke, "Anakin will need someone."

Qui-Gon curled his nose and frowned. "Obi-Wan…"

"Please, Master," Obi-Wan pleaded and he looked straight into Qui-Gon's eyes, refusing to back down until he got his master's word. "I need you to look after him. Promise me you will take care of him. You must promise me!"

Qui-Gon's shoulders sagged as he sighed in submission. "I promise," he said, before adding, "but do not focus on such anxieties. Be in the here and now, padawan."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan quickly adapted to his old padawan tone, before chiding himself for falling back into such behavior. He's a Jedi Master!

To be perfectly honest, he didn't care too much about his behavior around Qui-Gon. He got Qui-Gon's promise. So, whatever bad feeling that lay ahead for them, Obi-Wan had at least some comfort knowing Anakin will be taken care of if he goes.

He saw Qui-Gon give him another hard look. "You're not going to die, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan merely chuckled. "Oh… I know," he commented, wryly. "Anakin often tells me I have a nasty habit of coming back from the dead."

His statement only left Qui-Gon puzzled and worried as they ventured further into the Works District.

* * *

He had a bad feeling.

He should have gone with Obi-Wan. What was he thinking? He should have just thrown Padawan Kenobi with Master Tahl or Master Yoda. Then again, Obi-Wan entrusted him with his life. In a way, Anakin was looking after his master.

It's just hard sometimes to see Padawan Kenobi as Obi-Wan. He's such a kid. Smaller and skinnier and less hairy. He was more relaxed and less strict on rules. He was a kid and Anakin never envisioned Obi-Wan as a child. He and Ahsoka used to joke that Obi-Wan was born and skipped right to his twenties.

But, standing before him, was proof that Obi-Wan went through childhood. That he was just a kid learning the ropes of what it meant to be a Jedi.

Right now, Padawan Kenobi was struggling on his last kata. He kept losing his center and he was thrown off several times, distracted by whatever plagued his mind. Anakin only sighed and told him to do it again. Must be number fifty by now.

As Padawan Kenobi began to bend his knee and prepare to move, his left knee wobbled and soon, he toppled over in a huff.

"Again," Anakin repeated, dulled by the lack of action in the room.

Padawan Kenobi did not get up from the floor.

Anakin frowned at the disobedience. "Again, padawan."

Padawan Kenobi lifted his gaze to Anakin, his face red from the drills. "Are you mad at me?"

Anakin blinked, thrown off by the question. "What?"

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Padawan Kenobi questioned.

Anakin dropped his face into his hand, fingers fiddling with the tips of his hair. He sighed, brushing his hand down his face to look at Obi-Wan with a kinder face. "I'm not mad at you. Only at the situation."

"You wanted to go with the other Kenobi."

Anakin rolled his head toward the door. "I should be with him. He'll need my help to stop—"

"Darth Tyranus," Padawan Kenobi finished for him as he nodded knowingly. "But at least he's not alone. He has three Masters with him, including Master Jinn. He'll be all right."

Anakin slugged against the wall. He wanted to believe it was true, but in his experiences, it doesn't happen. Something always goes wrong when they are separate. Yes, he worried for his Master and yes, he know he shouldn't, but he kept feeling the whirling of the Force, pulsing within him that something bad was about to happen.

"You don't think so, do you?" Padawan Kenobi spoke up.

Anakin shrugged. "He promised he would, but—it doesn't matter. I can't change it now."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't exactly go running off," Anakin said with heat to his words. "Someone has to stay and watch you."

Padawan Kenobi flinched, scooting just an inch away from Anakin. "So… you are mad at me."

Anakin's fingers curled into his palm and his nails pinched his skin. "No—I'm not mad at you! You're not listening! I'm mad that I'm stuck here when I should be helping them out there!"

"And you're only stuck here because of me," Padawan Kenobi retorted, repositioning himself. He brushed at his leggings, trying to flatten the wrinkles. "You may want to know you're not the only person _stuck_ here."

Anakin's eyes narrowed into tight slits. "You're not stuck—"

"I'm not allowed to step outside. I can't go anywhere without a Jedi Master with me. I can't stay in my own apartment. Our temporary apartment must be kept locked on the inside at all times," Padawan Kenobi listed, counting everything off with his fingers. His calm eyes brightened, but not in hope. There was heat in those normally cool pools of green-blue. "And, of course, my master dumps me off with any other master to go off on some mission that I am not allowed to partake because it has to do with me. Everyone else goes to fight my battle and I can't." Padawan Kenobi now rose to his feet, his cheeks burning not from physical energy but from emotional energy. "So—you're not the only one _stuck_ here in the Temple while their master goes off into danger."

Anakin remained silent. He's argued with Obi-Wan before and seen his master's frustrations, but he's never witnessed his Master's temper. Obi-Wan had a cool temperament at the worst. Not this fiery anger. Anakin curled inside himself, feeling incredibly smaller than the padawan standing before him.

Obi-Wan often told him to look beyond himself. He thought he did. He saved countless lives without worrying about his own. He always came to rescue Obi-Wan and Padme and Ahsoka whenever duty said otherwise. Yet, at the very moment, Padawan Kenobi made him suddenly feel very selfish. How is it that both Obi-Wan and Padawan Kenobi have the ability to turn everything around on him? It's frustrating.

But, he understood. Padawan Kenobi was in a much stricter environment with all those security rules he must follow. It's not exactly freedom. Not compared to what Anakin has. Anakin can at least walk the Temple alone and leave if he wishes. Padawan Kenobi cannot. And, he too, was left behind his master. Come to think of it, Qui-Gon often did dump his padawan on either himself or Obi-Wan.

Anakin shrugged himself off the wall. "I'm sorry. I guess it's a recurring thing for us, padawans."

"You're not a padawan," Padawan Kenobi corrected. "You're a Jedi Knight."

He felt a rueful smirk spreading on his face. "Only in title."

Padawan Kenobi didn't catch him or he didn't care. He glanced to the locker rooms. "I'm going to hit the showers," he told Anakin, moving toward the doors. "No need to follow me."

Padawan Kenobi hobbled to the locker rooms. He wiped his brows with his sleeve as he passed Anakin without so much of a look. Anakin couldn't let Padawan Kenobi leave thinking he didn't care or he didn't think of only himself.

"Obi-Wan!"

Padawan Kenobi stopped right by the doors and turned.

Anakin took a quick breath. "You're not… you're not a bother, Obi-Wan. Or a burden," he stammered. "Qui-Gon, myself, everyone—we care about you. We don't want to lose you to some psychopath. You're going to become a great Jedi Knight. You already know that."

Padawan Kenobi mused. "How can I become that great Jedi Knight," he said in a heavy voice that a child of his age should not carry, "if I'm constantly being sidelined and hidden away?"

He turned around and disappeared behind the locker room doors.

Anakin fell back to the wall. He found it kind of funny and sad. Hadn't he used that same excuse to Obi-Wan when he was denied? And now, Padawan Kenobi was preaching it to him.

Yes. Funny and sad.

* * *

Obi-Wan halted Qui-Gon's progress.

He felt it. It was small. Barely a faint presence, but after all those years in the war, Obi-Wan recognized Dooku's tainted presence anywhere.

He silently gestured to the far building on the right. It had two spiraling towers, giving any visitor a great sight of the Temple. Dooku must observed the Temple's activities from its perch. He always needed to be high above everyone else. Such an egomaniac.

Qui-Gon spied the building with taut eyes, looking peculiar as if he knew something about it or the person inside it. Obi-Wan hoped he did not.

"He's inside."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I'm aware," he crept closer to the door. He suddenly wished Qui-Gon didn't come and stayed with his padawan self. "Master?"

Qui-Gon's controlled expression flicked to him. Controlled and calmed. How can he tell that the Sith Lord he's about to encounter was his old Jedi Master? Obi-wan wished he didn't come. "Be prepared for anything," he warned.

Qui-Gon agreed with a tilt of his head and drawing out his lightsaber. "You too."

Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber too, ready to ignite it upon confrontation. It was strange. All of his younger life, he dreamed of a moment to fight alongside Qui-Gon as an equal. Two Jedi Knights on missions to save the galaxy! It's all he ever asked for as a padawan. That dream died the day Darth Maul cut Qui-Gon done. That last bit of innocence inside him left him.

He never thought of it again. His new focus was keeping his promise to Qui-Gon, ensuring his young padawan's growth into becoming a Jedi Knight. He worked hard on Anakin. Cared for Anakin. Defended for Anakin. Fought for Anakin. All those years with Anakin took the pain of loss away little by little. Soon, he forgotten that child dream, focusing on the present and fighting alongside Anakin.

So strange. Anakin wasn't here with him going up against a Sith. It was Qui-Gon. Both Jedi Masters and equal in status. Fighting for the greater good on a mission by the Council. His padawan dream was coming alive. Coming back from the dead.

"Are you all right?"

Obi-Wan snapped out of his thoughts. Qui-Gon stared in concern, a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Obi-Wan? Can you hear me?"

Obi-Wan quickly nodded. "Yes, Yes, I'm quite all right," he dismissed. "Let's go catch a Sith."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and shook his head a little. "All right," he murmured and the two entered the factory.

Brightly lit, Obi-Wan took noticed of every minuscule detail. Every object may be potentially useful in the investigation. Or—to help in battle. Obi-Wan side-glanced to Qui-Gon, who was already leading up with diligence.

Obi-Wan examined everything around him, walking over to what appeared to be a workshop table. Documents and blueprints cluttered the table, designs Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure to make out. Anakin would. He got this whole mechanical engineering down to the point that he could easily take a single glance at the design and tell Obi-Wan everything about it. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, had no clue.

What was Dooku building?

He went to take one of the blueprints when the power shut down. All around them was complete darkness.

Obi-Wan immediately threw up his lightsaber, the blue light contrasting nicely across his face. A green lightsaber appeared a few feet away. Obi-Wan moved to stand next to his master, poised for an attack at whatever angle.

"He knows we're here," Qui-Gon muttered.

"There goes our surprise party then," Obi-Wan cheeked back, moving his lightsaber out to gain any sight of their surroundings. "Be careful where you step. There could be traps."

"Most likely."

No doubt Dooku did not want to voice out his greetings as he usually did when Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived for battle. If he didn't want Qui-Gon to know, he would keep his mouth shut. Unless, of course, he tricked Qui-Gon into thinking he's an innocent victim, caught by the Sith Lord. Of course, though Obi-Wan would destroy that lie with the truth and Dooku would be forced to strike both of them down. And, Obi-Wan doubted Dooku wanted to murder his own padawan.

So, Obi-Wan's mind ran as he thought of options. The best option for Dooku was to escape unnoticed. It's why he shut the power down—to hide his movements. But, Obi-Wan reached within the Force to guide him. He slowly stepped forward, Qui-Gon next to him. Their lightsabers hummed between them, their breathing controlled and heart beating a little quicker than normal. His body was battle ready.

"Is he usually this theatrical?" Qui-Gon whispered.

"Unfortunately," Obi-Wan replied, raising his lightsaber higher.

They marched onward, backs pressed together, and searched for Dooku. Obi-Wan sensed he was nearby. He could only wander why he hasn't done anything yet. Was he waiting? For what though? Did he plan to capture them and hold them hostage? Delude them with his visions of the new galaxy?

It made Obi-Wan shuddered at the mere thought of being corrupted by Dooku. He'd rather be dead.

That's when he sensed it. The Force whirled in his head, signaling an upcoming threat. It grew stronger and more fierce that when Obi-Wan finally to command and raised his lightsaber at the perfect angle, the blue clashed against a fiery red blade.

With all the darkness and the large hood, Obi-Wan could hardly tell it was Dooku behind that red lightsaber. But he knew. Obi-Wan pushed the red lightsaber back, twirling his own into a perfect Soresu stance.

It had to end. It needed to end here.

Obi-Wan prepared to parry off the Makashi attack when a brilliant slash of green cut him off. Obi-Wan faltered in his steps, nearly hitting Qui-Gon's large frame. Qui-Gon invoked his Ataru technique, applying many acrobatics to dance around the Makashi form. Obi-Wan didn't exactly know when to jump in, but he had too soon or else Qui-Gon would get seriously injured.

Finding a weak side, Obi-Wan struck. He narrowly missed the skin. His lightsaber cut right through the cloak, leaving it in taters from the waist down. Dooku threw a hand out and Obi-Wan felt himself fly backwards, tumbling over one of the tables.

Dooku did not want him involved.

But, Obi-Wan did not want Qui-Gon to face Dooku alone.

As he stumbled out of his mess, he saw the green blade slashing and parrying with the red blade. Obi-Wan's vision faltered, a relapse as he suddenly saw himself back in Naboo reactor. Qui-Gon, alone, with Darth Maul and fighting to stay alive against the beast's onslaught.

Obi-Wan blinked, startled at the sight to suddenly find himself back in the pitch-black factory. Green and red twirled in front of him and that sprung Obi-Wan back into action. He rejoined the fight, his blue lightsaber intertwining with the red and green.

Like old times, Obi-Wan thought.

The three moved across the factory floor, neither giving in to the other. To Obi-Wan's surprise, Dooku didn't stick with Makashi. He switched it up, moving from Makashi to Shii-Cho to a mild version of Ataru before returning to Makashi. Despite all the different lightsaber techniques, Obi-Wan held his ground, keeping up with the master duelist. He imagined Dooku being frustrated with his stamina and determination to not be boggled with all the constant switching of fighting styles. Obi-Wan wouldn't back down. He never did. It was Dooku who always fled.

However, Obi-Wan never imagined how difficult it would be to fight alongside Qui-Gon.

In his younger years, they were able to fight beside one another easily. They knew each other's moves so well. But, now, after years of not fighting alongside him and using Soresu instead, it was almost too dangerous to fight together.

Qui-Gon pressed very hard at the beginning. He used a lot of his energy in those quick Ataru moves in hopes to cut down his opponent. But Dooku was well-versed in his former padawan's fighting style. He blocked every single blow. Qui-Gon could not get passed him. And, it frustrated Qui-Gon enough to make fight with ferocity and determinism in every slash, parry, deflect and block. Obi-Wan only hoped Qui-Gon could keep up with the fight. He was almost fifty years old. While Dooku was much older, he wasn't utilizing Ataru, a very physical fighting style. Though Dooku switched on styles, he still heavily favored Makashi, a more controlled and elegant fighting style.

Obi-Wan saved Qui-Gon from getting his arm sliced open, blocking the blade by mere inches. Obi-Wan rose his eyes from the blade to the dark hood. "Too close," he muttered and he sent a flurry of slashes to rain on Dooku while Qui-Gon recovered.

Dooku handled the slashes well, blocking them in timely fashion. Obi-Wan felt the lunge of the Dark side of the Force, swelling in the same spot Dooku stood. Dooku was going to do something drastic.

Obi-Wan saw the Count lift his hand and knew right away what he needed to do. He jumped aside, missing the Force shove Dooku emitted. Unfortunately, Qui-Gon did not. He received the full blast and was thrown off his feet. He crashed, landing far away from where Obi-Wan stood.

"Master!" Obi-Wan cried out.

Silence. Not a sound rang out over the hums of lightsabers. Not even a breath.

Obi-Wan immediately reached out to the Force, searching for any life signs from Qui-Gon. He swirled back to Dooku. "What've you done!?"

Obi-Wan could hear the snarl behind the Count's words. "He's fine. Only unconscious," he growled, so low that Obi-Wan almost didn't recognize it to be Dooku's voice. "You shouldn't have brought him here."

"And you shouldn't have come back," Obi-Wan retorted.

He struck out his lightsaber, almost cutting Dooku's hand, but the Count counterstruck. He forced Obi-Wan to dance quickly on his feet as he backtracked. They moved across the factory floor, getting further away from where Qui-Gon laid unconscious.

Unconscious, not dead, Obi-Wan kept telling himself.

Obi-Wan drew more power into his strikes, his lightsaber swinging and stabbing at every opportunity. As he fought, he kept drawing more and more energy, pushing Dooku back. Dooku only chuckled at his disadvantaged.

"Is what I'm sensing true?" Dooku taunted. "Is that fear, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan responded with a slash of his lightsaber between them. Dooku only laughed. "I never thought I would live to see it," he said, very pleased. "There's a little fire behind that cool head of yours. Come, Master Kenobi. Use it. Draw your anger to strike me down."

Obi-Wan would do anything to do it. To end all their problems here. But, hearing Dooku's voice, talking about his anger, it reminded him of Naboo all over again as well. His master, far away from him in an unknown state. Obi-Wan against a Sith Lord, alone with only fear and hatred driving him. A combination that threw him over the ledge and made him lose his lightsaber.

Dooku's taunt drove into him as he suddenly pulled back, aware of what he was slowly becoming. He staggered backwards as Dooku lowered his weapon. "And this is why the Jedi Order is weak," Dooku snarled. "Too afraid to do what must be done."

Obi-Wan glared at him. "Slaughtering innocents is what needs to be done?" he criticized. "Destroying planets, separating families—killing your own friends!"

Dooku growled and lunged at Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master spun aside and blocked the deadly blow. "You gave up every good thing you had for power," Obi-Wan said as he balanced himself, prepared to fight Dooku's outrage. "You lost everything."

Dooku didn't strike out. His red blade lowered, but Obi-Wan still saw that cruel grin in the red tinted light. "Did I?"

He lashed out, not with his lightsaber, but with his hands. The Force collided against Obi-Wan like a gigantic wave. He flew up and over multiple benches and chairs, before slamming hard into the wall. Eyesight blurry from impact, Obi-Wan slowly steadied to his feet and searched for Dooku. He stumbled in his run, unable to see anything but darkness. Dooku must have turned his lightsaber off.

"Where are you?" Obi-Wan muttered to himself, reaching out to the Force for help.

He stealthily moved across the factory floor, back to where he and Dooku originally fought. No sign of him. He heard a faint noise and he reached out with the Force again. It wasn't Dooku. It was Qui-Gon. He was slowly coming back to consciousness.

That was good. But, they still needed to stop Dooku.

As Obi-Wan stepped forward, a blinding light cursed his eyes. Obi-Wan cringed and slammed his eyes closed before raising a hand to block the obtrusive light. Blinking rapidly and clearing his vision, Obi-Wan stared down the length of the factory and spotted Dooku's long cape at the other end. The back wall opened, like a sliding door, and all the natural light the Coruscant sun provided rushed into the darkness, banishing it away.

Obi-Wan watched Dooku hop on a speeder-bike, preparing to make a getaway.

No! He could not let that happen.

Obi-Wan charged forward into a mad rush. He needed to prevent Dooku from escaping. If they don't catch him now, they might never be able to do so again.

He gained ground, closing in on Dooku. He gripped his lightsaber, ready to jump in the air and strike Dooku. He could hear someone yelling, calling out to him, but he pushed it aside. His main focus was preventing Dooku from leaving.

He reached the end and Dooku had still yet managed to make his speeder move. It was perfect. Obi-Wan lit his lightsaber back up, ready to take Dooku when a thin, red laser beam cut him off. Obi-Wan came to a screeching halt, surprised and angered at being cut off from his foe. The red laser beam cackled at his failure, trapping him from his objective. From his cage, Obi-Wan watched Dooku stare at him with an evil, triumphant smile on his face.

"Should have run faster, Master Kenobi," Dooku murmured loud enough for only Obi-Wan to hear. "Farewell! I did enjoy the challenge."

And, with that, Dooku speeder-bike came alive and ready to speed away from the Jedi. He looked one more time over his shoulder. "Just so you know, I would get out of there if I were you."

Then, without another word, he hit the accelerator and drove off, black cape flying and Obi-Wan's hope with it.

"No!" Obi-Wan grunted, disappointed that he was once again too late. Laser beams. How nostalgic that his old enemy returned to taunt him in his failure to stop another Sith Lord.

Shoulders dropped and he clipped his lightsaber back to his belt in defeat. He had him. He was so close at capturing Dooku and ending the whole nightmare. How did Dooku set off those laser beams? Were they timed? Did he have a control button?

Obi-Wan turned away from his failure. If only he ran faster, he would have caught him. Dooku wouldn't be speeding away at a second chance to cause destruction and he and Anakin could go back to their original timeline now that the past was secured.

Instead, they were stuck for who knew how many days or weeks or months. All because he didn't run faster.

As he walked away from the laser beam, he looked up to see if Qui-Gon was okay. His old master was standing upright, seemingly unhurt. His expression was dimmed, sad and concerned. He probably felt bad for not being able to stop Dooku. For not being able to help prevent his escape.

As Obi-Wan approached, Qui-Gon opened his mouth. "Obi-Wan…"

Obi-Wan went to cut Qui-Gon off when he came to notice where exactly Qui-Gon stood. It was right in front of a red lever, the glass shield broken. Obi-Wan looked down at the tiny jagged pieces that were beside Qui-Gon's boots.

No… he didn't…

Obi-Wan slowly lifted his head, exasperated and yet, pleading for it not to be true. "Master?"

Qui-Gon's hand reached for Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, I can explain—"

Obi-Wan dodged Qui-Gon's hand. "You set off that laser beam?" he said, voice wavering. "I-I had him! I had him… why did you do that?"

"Obi-Wan, I can explain my actions," Qui-Gon insisted, trying to grab some type of physical connection with Obi-Wan, but he wouldn't allow it. He kept moving, stepping out of Qui-Gon's reach.

"You let him get away," Obi-Wan muttered in shock. He couldn't believe that his own master assisted in a Sith Lord's escape. "You helped him escape. You—"

"It's not like that Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon beseeched. "I didn't help him escape!"

"Then what do you call stopping a Jedi Knight from capturing a Sith Lord?" Obi-Wan lashed out, baring his teeth as he felt his cheeks flush.

Qui-Gon exhaled deeply, his head down, but his eyes still on Obi-Wan. In cool tones, he spoke with heavy feeling of fear, concern and relief that Obi-Wan was not used to sensing from his old master. "I turned on the laser beam to protect you."

Obi-Wan stared. "Protect me? Qui-Gon… I don't need protection."

"Yes you do."

Obi-Wan was baffled. "I'm sorry? I'm confused. Am I talking to Qui-Gon Jinn or Anakin Skywalker?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "Obi-Wan, this is bigger than what you may understand…"

Oh no. Not one of those talks. He hated those talks. He hated when he had to give those talks to Anakin. It meant deceit. Lies. The Council used to do that to him. As a junior member of the Council, he wasn't always privy to everything. And, Anakin—when Anakin asked questions the Council didn't want to him to know, they made Obi-Wan tell him a lie. And each sentence always started with 'this is bigger than what you may understand'.

Obi-Wan hardly registered to what Qui-Gon was saying when he sensed that urgent itch in the back of his mind. It kept itching, more and more that Obi-Wan wanted to scratch it badly. The Force was warning him again. Of what though? Dooku got away. He wouldn't come back. Not now.

Obi-Wan scanned the area, not seeing anything dangerous. But the itch was still there, getting more and more intolerable.

 _Just so you know, I would get out of there if I were you._ Dooku said those words to him before taking off.

Then it clicked!

Obi-Wan spun to Qui-Gon, snatching the man's sleeves and dragging him to the front entrance. "We need to move out. Now!"

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon was surprised by Obi-Wan's rough handling. "What's wrong?"

"The place is about to blow up!"

Qui-Gon needed no more explanation. Obi-Wan and he both sprinted to the door, leaping out of the door way just when Obi-Wan felt the itch erupt into a full-blown pain. The explosion started at the top of both spires, the bricks collapsing down on one another before toppling down into the main factory floor where Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood just second before.

The blast itself threw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon several feet away from the entrance as dust consumed the area, blinding their eyes and heat licking their face. Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon grab for him, wrapping his strong arm around Obi-Wan's waist and pulled him out of the way. Still held around the waist, Obi-Wan was suddenly sheltered from the major blast when Qui-Gon threw himself over him, shielding him from the dust and any flying debris.

The ground rattled and Obi-Wan tightened his grip on Qui-Gon's tunics, refusing to let go. He coughed as dust still managed to sneak into his lungs, choking him. Qui-Gon still sheltered him, grunting from painful jabs into his back from scatter bits of brick. His master refused to yield though. He did not give in and he stayed in his protective stance.

The rumble eventually ceased and all went quiet.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stayed where they were for a whole minute. Neither of them daring to move. Slowly, Qui-Gon got up, turning around to look at the destruction. Obi-Wan followed, but preferred to stay on the ground. Broken bricks laid everywhere, littering the block. Fire and smoke rose from the destruction ahead of them, all the evidence inside burned to ash.

Obi-Wan resigned and let his head fall back against the wall. No Sith Lord. No evidence.

Not one of his childhood dreams did the mission ever end in failure.

Perhaps it was why those missions remained dreams.

Reality was much crueler than dreams.

Obi-Wan knew very well that was truth.

He failed.

Anakin was right. They don't do well apart.

* * *

Anakin felt the tremor in the Force.

Something bad was happening.

He knew he shouldn't have let Obi-Wan go off by himself. He punched the wall beside him, frustrated at himself for not living up to his promise. He was supposed to keep Obi-Wan safe. Now—he's probably being brutally murdered by Dooku!

Dooku! If Anakin ever saw him again, he was going to gut him. Cut him from limb to limb. Make him wish for death—

No! Anakin shook all those evil thoughts from his head. No, he cannot think like that. Jedi do not condone torture. Or murder. He cannot…

But, Obi-Wan was in trouble.

If only he could just hop on a bike and join them…

Anakin forced himself to stay calm and not move. He had to stay here with the padawan. Obi-Wan entrusted the padawan in his care. Obi-Wan believed his job to be more important than hunting Dooku. Keep the boy safe. Safe from harm. Safe from danger. Safe from Dooku.

Anakin breathed. He took another breath and exhaled slowly. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are fine. They're going to come back, good as new. Alive and well. Obi-Wan promised. Obi-Wan always kept his promise.

Once he calmed down, he realized he didn't like the idea of waiting any longer. He needed to be doing something. He headed to the locker rooms, planning to get Padawan Kenobi dressed and teach him some piloting skills in the stimulator. He entered the locker rooms and heard the shower still running.

And he complained that I hog all the hot water, Anakin thought as he made his way to the showers. "Come on, Obi-Wan," he called. "You've been in there long enough. Don't waste it."

He heard no response.

Anakin's eyes narrowed in concern. "Obi-Wan? Did you hear me?"

Anakin hurried into the shower room and spotted a lone shower running. No one was in the room. He glanced around anxiously as he powered off the shower. "Obi-Wan? Hey! Where are you?"

He stepped out of the shower, checking the entire changing area in a grief panic. "Obi-Wan! Where did you—"

He stopped.

Straight ahead, scattered on the ground, was Padawan Kenobi's utility belt. His comlink, key cards, grappling hook and holoprojector were all scattered on the floor. That wasn't what made Anakin stop though. It was Padawan Kenobi's lightsaber. It was left on the floor, right out of reach from where the utility belt fell.

The lightsaber rested by the second entrance into the locker rooms, away from where all of his other belongings were.

Anakin scooped up the lightsaber and burst out of the door, swinging his head madly around the area in hopes to finding Padawan Kenobi.

He did not.

Padawan Kenobi was gone.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Going Nowhere**

"You really think you're going to get away with this?"

Obi-Wan walked down the corridor, water dripping from his hair onto his tunics as he kept his eyes straight ahead in dire search for any Jedi. However, his kidnapper chose routes hardly used by the majority of the Jedi. The corridors remained bare except for the two of them and that only brought Obi-Wan's hope of a rescue dwindling to the low odds.

The blaster against his neck encouraged him to keep walking, the barrel digging into his skin and spine uncomfortably. The kidnapper, dressed in Jedi attire, snickered at Obi-Wan's response. The humor never reached his dark, emotionless eyes. "I'm the best there is kid."

Obi-Wan had the urge to look up at his kidnapper, but the tight pinch of the blaster's barrel kept him looking straight. "What kind of bounty hunter are you that you attack someone in the shower?"

It was quite a surprise encounter for Obi-Wan. He had left Anakin to his moping and undressed quickly to clean off the sweat. He was only under the shower for a couple of minutes when he heard a click echoing around him. Naked, Obi-Wan turned around and saw a man, dressed as a Jedi, with a blaster pointing right at him and demanding him to get dressed.

The kidnapper stripped him of his belt, forcing him to leave all of his communication devices and most importantly, his lightsaber behind.

The kidnapper growled low in his ear. "Shut up and keep moving," he said. "We've got a ride to catch."

"The Jedi will stop you." Obi-Wan knew it to be true. Anakin would discover he's gone and come to his rescue. He bet a million credits that in a few seconds Anakin would appear around the corner and stop this man. Anakin would save him.

The man chuckled lightly, amused by such a notion. "I fear no Jedi," the kidnapper said with a twisted smile. "I've killed many before. With my bare hands too."

Obi-Wan sensed the man was not lying. He's killed Jedi. But, when? Obi-Wan didn't recalled any Jedi dying recently—except for the ones caused by Darth Tyranus.

"Who are you?" questioned Obi-Wan.

"Who I am doesn't matter," the kidnapper dismissed. "All that matters is getting you off-planet."

Off-planet? Oh no. Obi-Wan had no wish to leave the planet, let alone the Temple. His feet grew heavier and he slowed to a lumber. He tried his best to reach into the Force and alert Anakin where he was, but the Force suppressors prevented his ability to do so.

The kidnapper jabbed the gun hard into his neck. "Walk faster."

Obi-Wan totted, regaining his balance after that hard shove. "Would you prefer if I ran instead?" he grunted, which made the kidnapper snarl in reply. "What? I'm sorry. I'm not used to walking with a blaster jabbed into my neck."

"Get used to it."

No, he would never get used to the idea of a blaster pressed against his back. Or of being led away from his home to a dangerous Sith Lord who wants him dead. Oddly enough, that confused Obi-Wan. If the Sith Lord wanted him dead, why was the bounty hunter keeping him alive? It would be easier to kill him and take a picture as evidence.

"If I may ask—"

"You may not," came the short reply from the kidnapper.

"—why haven't you killed me yet?" Obi-Wan asked anyway. "He wants me dead."

"You're worth a billion credits alive," the kidnapper grunted, "and only a million credits if dead. I'm going for the big score."

A billion for being brought to alive? But… Darth Tyranus must be a sick psychopath to want to capture him alive only to torture him to death. In fact, he tried already down in the detention centers, carving up his leg. Obi-Wan shivered at the painful memory of being burned and his scarred leg jerked at the memory.

The kidnapper snatched his arm to stop him from falling. "Stop it or I _will_ shoot you," he growled, hoisting Obi-Wan up so hard that Obi-Wan thought he dislocated his arm. "Now… walk straight!"

Obi-Wan had to think of another plan. "Do you have any kids?"

The kidnapper glared down at him. "Do you ever shut up?"

That answered his question enough. The kidnapper had no children. If he did, he wouldn't be holding a gun to his neck and selling him off to a psychopath killer. The kidnapper's only love was the money. "You won't ever see the money," he muttered in the corner of his lips. "Your employer is a Sith Lord. He manipulates and lies. He's not going to pay you. The moment you deliver me to him, he's going to kill you."

"Shut up!"

"It's the way of the Sith," Obi-Wan said. "Lies, deceit and—"

The winding sounds of a blaster being charged and ready to fire haunted his ears and the metal pinch of the blaster's barrel reminded him of his mortality for a just a quick second. He involuntarily flinched, but didn't halter in his footwork.

The kidnapper growled. "You're making it very tempting to kill you right now and accept only the million credits," he threatened. "I won't tell you again—shut up!"

Obi-Wan clamped his mouth shut and pouted. He didn't say another word as the kidnapper directed him to turn into a new corridor. He stared down the long stretch of marble flooring and massive columns, studying it intently in hopes to preserve it in his memory banks. If the bounty hunter succeeds, he will never see the Temple again. A sad thought that journeyed with him as they drew near the end.

Obi-Wan knew exactly where they were heading. It wasn't to any hanger or the front and back entrances. It was to one of those rare side-doors that only Jedi Sentinel use when sweeping for security. As to how the kidnapper knew of these doors, Obi-Wan did not know and it worried him greatly.

They arrived right outside another backdoor, a staircase on the other side that Obi-Wan assumed led directly to the hidden tunnel that would lead straight out of the Temple. His time was dwindling and Anakin had yet to make an appearance or even a rescue attempt. No one had even come across their paths. It was like the kidnapper knew exactly where to go without being seen. Another concerning matter.

The kidnapper nudged Obi-Wan to the door. "Open it."

Obi-Wan begrudgingly reached for the door when the croaking sound of another door opening halted his process. Both he and the kidnapper turned at once toward the noise and saw someone stepping out from opened door. The kidnapper moved Obi-Wan in front of him, hiding his blaster in his long, stolen Jedi robes.

He grunted a whisper in Obi-Wan's ears. "Remember."

Obi-Wan remembered with and without the blaster pointed at his back. He knew not to say a word or else be witnessed to a death.

The door closed, revealing a tall Jedi with dark honey-toned skin and striped, yet fogged eyes. A droid scooted beside her—her navigation droid, Too-Jay. Obi-Wan couldn't help but release a sigh of relief at seeing Master Tahl.

But, with the Force suppressors, would she be able to recognize he's there? He hoped so. He needed her to sense him and his trouble.

Master Tahl stopped a few feet away from the duo, pausing as she tilted her head. "Obi-Wan?"

* * *

Anakin flew down many corridors and stormed through many rooms. He searched high and low for Padawan Kenobi. Every nook and cranny was checked. Where could he be? He would have sensed danger if the padawan was in dire trouble. Then again, he was too busy focusing on what was happening to the other Kenobi after he felt that rumble in the Force and a strike of fear and anger.

At least, he thought it was Obi-Wan. Maybe it actually came from Padawan Kenobi instead.

Anakin attempted to use the Force to locate the missing padawan. He submerged himself, checking the bond. When he found it was cut off and he could not reach Padawan Kenobi, Anakin's fear spiked.

Padawan Kenobi was in trouble.

Of course, he already knew that. Obi-Wan would never leave his lightsaber behind for anything. And, Anakin assumed Padawan Kenobi was the same. His lightsaber was his life. Neither of them would leave it behind… unless forced to.

When he discovered Padawan Kenobi gone, Anakin already notified Master Yoda. The Grandmaster ordered a lock-down, but Anakin felt there was a probable chance Padawan Kenobi would disappear still. And, Anakin could not let Padawan Kenobi disappear or worse, die.

Anakin barged into a room, disturbing the padawans who were studying the galactic map with their instructor. Anakin gave no explanation for his intrusion and scanned the dark room. There was no evidence of Padawan Kenobi and he departed without a word.

Leaving, he raked his fingers through his hair as he hurried to the next room, eyes bouncing from face to face in hopes of recognition. Nope. Nothing. Not a single trace of ginger hair amongst the Jedi. He left the room immediately.

It's all his fault! Obi-Wan entrusted him with his life and he failed out of his fear for the older Kenobi's safety. How is he going to explain to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan that he was careless and let someone take the padawan away from under his nose? Already he could hear Obi-Wan's criticized tone and Qui-Gon's saddening sigh. All Anakin ever wanted to do was make them proud, but with Padawan Kenobi kidnapped and very close to being murdered by a psychopath, his hopes and oaths were nearly dashed.

He frantically ran down more corridors, bursting doors open with the Force and searching every bewildered face.

"Come on! Come on!" he growled at himself as he ruined a youngling's class. "Think! Where could he be? They wouldn't have gotten that far!"

Anakin drew the Force to himself, stretching out and trying to reach Padawan Kenobi. He only received the same response as last: a static sense of a connection. Like someone cut off Padawan Kenobi's connection with the Force. Not completely, but enough that Anakin could get a firm hold on him. If he had to guess, Anakin believed Padawan Kenobi was wearing a Force suppressor.

His comlink beeped and Anakin hoped it was good news. "Skywalker."

"Checked the Rooms of a Thousand Fountains and the floor above," Master Plo Koon's voice responded through the speakers. "Nothing."

Anakin's comlink creaked under the pressure of his grip. "Anyone else reported?"

"No."

Kriff. "Update me if anyone does," Anakin ended the conversation and pocketed his comlink.

It wasn't looking good. Padawan Kenobi had been gone for only twenty minutes, but every minute was a chance for him to be gone forever. Anakin's mind kept picturing the atrocities Padawan Kenobi would face against Dooku. He imagined Dooku torturing him, electrocuting and slowly sizzling the boy's skin off with the end of his lightsaber while sporting a maniacal grin.

Just thinking of Padawan Kenobi in Dooku's custody made Anakin's blood boil. Dooku did this. He always hated them. Killing Obi-Wan would end the team and let him win the Clone Wars. Dooku cared for nothing and no one. Didn't matter if killing the padawan would cause great grief to Qui-Gon. It only helped him win the future. Dooku was a selfish, pretentious sleemo!

Anakin's nose flared as he exhaled hot air. A licking flame underneath his frantic heart. The dragon inside him curled, eyes burning red in eagerness to seek rightful justice. The fire flamed higher. More ferocious. It threatened to devour everything until its thirst was quenched. And, that wouldn't happened until Dooku was dead and both Kenobis were safe.

He cannot lose Padawan Kenobi. He cannot… because that meant losing Obi-Wan too. Losing him—already Anakin felt sick at the thought of losing Obi-Wan. The same nauseating and boiling heat he felt when his mother died caused turbulence again. How many people must he lose in this lifetime? Why did he have to keep losing people?

Anakin stepped aside, thinking. That's what Obi-Wan told him to do when in trouble. To pause and think. Use the Force and think. The Temple is on lockdown. A bounty hunter or whoever cannot escape without being caught trying to exit the building. Red flags would be sprung and Jedi Masters would be there in a heartbeat to rescue the padawan. Perhaps, then it wasn't a bounty hunter. Someone who could be seen amongst the Jedi without it being odd. Who easily blended with the daily activities of the Jedi Temple?

Anakin's stomach plummeted.

No. No, no, no, no! Dooku could not be here. He couldn't. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon said he was at the Works District. Unless… that was only a 'wild bantha chase'. Did Dooku lure the best Jedi out of the Temple to capture Padawan Kenobi? Did he believe Obi-Wan and Anakin would rush out to the Works, giving him time to easily spirit the boy away under the pretense of caring for his grandpadawan?

Anakin's fingers closed, eyes drawn to slits and his heart banging like snare drum inside his chest. "Dooku…"

It was a distraction. Another one of his misdirections. And, they all fell for it. The senators, the Council and even he and Obi-Wan fell into the trap laid perfectly. How did they not see this? They were smarter than this.

Anakin thought quickly. If Dooku nabbed him, where would he go? Where would he take the padawan? He couldn't leave through any normal exits. Again—Council members and other Jedi Masters were in high alert to look for Padawan Kenobi. Dooku couldn't walk him out through the front entrance or the back entrance. He couldn't even leave through any of the hangers. No… they would have to go through a different way.

But, which way? Where would Dooku take Padawan Kenobi to make an escape? He honestly didn't know. He cared little to know how Dooku thought. Obi-Wan often told him that sometimes thinking like Dooku would help them understand the inner workings of the Count's mind. But, again, Anakin had little interest in how Dooku's mind worked.

Anakin tapped his fingers against his lightsaber in thought. If he was going to kidnap someone from the Temple, how would he escape? Anakin recalled to all the times he spent trying to sneak out of the Temple. Every attempt, he had to take a new route because Obi-Wan would figure him out. He listed off all the exits he made as a padawan, reviewing each as a possible escape route for Padawan Kenobi and that sleemo Count Dooku.

There were too many options. Too many chances that he could lose Padawan Kenobi. His thoughts swirled and he became distressed. He couldn't think anymore. He couldn't… he just wanted to scream!

Why couldn't he think?!

That's when it came to him. A soft, calming voice broke through his muddled mind, whispering back an old memory.

 _Feel. Don't think. Use your instincts._

Anakin remembered placing a helmet over his head, sitting in his podracer. Qui-Gon stood beside him, a reassuring smile on his face as he wished him luck.

 _Feel. Don't think. Use your instincts_.

Anakin breathed. He took another deep breath and breathed out again. Slow and steady. Feel. Don't think. Use the Force. Anakin repeated Qui-Gon's old phrase to himself one more time as he fell back into the Force's currents.

 _Feel. Don't think. Use your instincts._

The Force hummed, quietly and circling him as it swayed within him. He felt the gentle pull, a little nudge in a direction. He didn't sense Padawan Kenobi, but he felt the Force urging him to go. Pressuring him to jumpstart his legs and move. The Force tugged on him again. He needed to move. Now!

Anakin pulled himself out of his trance and, like a rocket, bolted down the corridor. He knew exactly where the Force wanted him to go.

Jedi dodged out of Anakin's warpath and he went straight to the opened turbolift. He readily hit the button to take him to the lower levels of the Temple when a small figure slipped between the closing doors and situated itself in front of Anakin. The figure had bright, silver hair with a tiny braid that contained no decorations, which informed Anakin of the person's status. A Jedi Initiate.

"Master Skywalker," greeted the Jedi Initiate, "I see that you are very busy, but I was hoping to talk to you."

Anakin had no time to indulge the youngling. He had to reach Padawan Kenobi. His life was in danger! And if he didn't make it in time or if the padawan got hurt—he needed to stop thinking of such things. Obi-Wan told him he needed to focus on the here and now. Right now, there were no signs of pain. Anakin was certain he would feel any injuries or death through the Force, even if the connection was barely there for him to hold. He would feel it.

"You see—I noticed you are a very talented Jedi Knight and I—" rambled on the Initiate.

If Dooku or bounty hunter or whoever took Padawan Kenobi was going to exit through any of those secret passages, he would need some type of transportation close by. The Force tumbled around him, pressuring him to go north in the Temple. The lower the turbolift went, the greater the strength the Force was building around him. He must be getting closer. He kept his focus with the Force, drawing as much of it to help him find Padawan Kenobi.

"—I really want to be a Jedi and everything—"

He glanced down to the turbolift's pad. A few more floors to go. Then Anakin would need to speed down the corridors to reach Padawan Kenobi. He hoped Padawan Kenobi was fine. That he wasn't scared or worried. If Anakin asked Obi-Wan, he would say he wasn't worried at all. He knew Anakin would come. And, that was what bothered Anakin. Obi-Wan—and maybe even Padawan Kenobi—trusted him to come when they needed help. Of course, Anakin would always come. Always. And, he knew Obi-Wan would always come to his aid as he had since he arrived at the Temple as a padawan. They would always be there for the other. Yet, Padawan Kenobi was alone, waiting to be rescued and Anakin was nowhere near him to help. He would be soon. Once these turbolift's doors opened, Anakin would sprint as fast as he could to reach him.

As the turbolift began to slow down, Anakin was surprised to discover that the Initiate was still talking. Hadn't the youngling noticed by now he wasn't listening? Didn't matter. He needed to get ready to run as soon as the doors opened.

"—and so yeah, Obi-Wan stole—"

Hearing his master's name jerked his attention from the doors to the Initiate. Stress dug lines into his forehead as he flicked to the Initiate in irritation. "You talk too much," he snapped, irritated. "Who are you?"

The Initiate paused in his speech. "Bruck Chun, Master."

He's heard that name before and while he would normally be curious as to how he knew of the name, but he was preoccupied with other thoughts to worry. "What do you want?"

The silver-haired Initiate erected his back, bold and proud. "Master Skywalker—I wish for you to be my Master," he declared, "if you accept me as your padawan."

Anakin stared. Padawan? He wanted to be my— _oh kriffing hells no_! He had a padawan. Ahsoka Tano was his padawan. He didn't need another! He didn't want another! Anakin towered over the Initiate, glowering at the silver-haired, prideful youngling. "I have a padawan and she's the best student a Master could ever have," he cried, defending his padawan who was far away in the future, "and I have no plans to _ever_ replace her. _Ever_!"

The turbolift hissed to an end and the ding sound announced their arrival to the chosen floor. The doors slowly—from Anakin's point-of-view—opened. Unfortunately, the stunned Initiate stood in his way.

Anakin growled at the hindrance. "Move!"

He shoved the Initiate aside and sped down the length of the corridor. With the Force's guidance, he knew where he needed to go, turning up further northeast. He checked his Force bond with the padawan. It was getting a bit stronger. Good. That meant Padawan Kenobi was still in the Jedi Temple.

His boots screeched along the marble corridor whenever he turned. He cared very little at the disturbance. Besides, no one was around to even hear it. The floor is barely ever used by the majority of the Jedi and with restricted entrances, hardly anyone comes to this floor.

He reached the northeast corner. His blue orbs darted from one side to the next. Every door he passed, he forced opened with a simple Force shove. All empty. It didn't look so good after five rooms were cleared. Did the Force trick him? No—he still felt Padawan Kenobi's presence. It was getting stronger. He had to be near.

As Anakin prepared to go around the corner, he heard voices. He stopped and listened intensely. He recognized one voice. A voice he had not expected to hear in this time period. A voice he certainly didn't want to hear in the Jedi Temple.

This was not good.

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel suddenly thrilled at Master Tahl's Force-sensitivity. She immediately recognized him without the use of her eyes and the Force suppressors still locked on his wrist. Qui-Gon always said she was very powerful and blindness would not cripple her. Obi-Wan always assumed he said those words out of kindness and attachment as he knew his master secretly loved Master Tahl.

Now, he knew Qui-Gon spoke the truth. She was a badass.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Is that you?" Master Tahl said again and Obi-Wan only smiled. "What are you doing wandering around here? Where is Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan went to reply, but stopped. He glanced to his kidnapper for permission to speak. The kidnapper, seeing that Master Tahl was blind, nodded for him to talk to only get rid of her.

"He's away on a mission," Obi-Wan replied, using all the power he could muster to send her a warning through the little Force connection he had. "He'll return later this evening."

He reached as hard as possible to connect with the Force, signaling to Master Tahl of his hostage situation. He hoped she heard. He hoped she understood.

Master Tahl smiled. "He's always running off," she reminisced, but then pulled out of the past and returned to the present. "Who are you with, padawan? I'm not familiar with them?"

Oh no. No—Obi-Wan felt the kidnapper tense, positioned to attack Master Tahl at any moment. Obi-Wan slid to his left, blocking most of the kidnapper's way to Master Tahl. He would not let this man kill Master Tahl.

Obi-Wan quickly tried to think. "Um… this is Master—"

"Master Fett," the kidnapper answered. His voice hard and cold. Unrelenting. "I've returned from a mission not long ago and was assigned to guard Padawan Kenobi while his master is away."

Master Tahl didn't even blink. "Oh. I would have thought Master Skywalker or Master Ben would care for the padawan?"

"They are deployed as well," Fett answered.

Master Tahl hummed as Too-Jay wheeled around her, tooting in boredom. Master Tahl whacked the top of her droid's head. "Stop that," she scolded, before looking back to Obi-Wan. "I see. Master Qui-Gon must trust you greatly to bestow his padawan with you."

Obi-Wan's heart was shredded. Master Tahl believed in this Fett person! No! He needed her to distrust Fett. He called for the Force again, but the Force suppressors kept his ability to access it to a mere minimum. He could barely do anything other than simply touch it.

Was he lost to this bounty hunter? In a few hours, will he be dumped at the feet of a Sith Lord wanting revenge? Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought, remembering his leg injury once again.

Master Tahl, please! Obi-Wan yelled as loud as he could into the Force. Please help me!

Fett seemed utterly pleased with how the conversation was turning out. "I'm quite good at what I do," he said, proud. "If you excuse us, we have an appointment to keep."

Fett pulled Obi-Wan with him, forcing Obi-Wan to falter backwards on his steps and away from Master Tahl. Obi-Wan pained to see the distance growing between him and Master Tahl.

 _Master Tahl_! Please! Obi-Wan cried out again through the Force as Fett started to drag him.

Master Tahl stood quiet and was still. She acted like a statue the way her eyes locked on him and dared not move since the encounter. Then, very quietly, she spoke. "You may be good at what you do, Master Fett," she said, which caused Fett to halt and turn to her, "but it's definitely not as a Jedi."

Master Tahl whipped out her lightsaber as Too-Jay squealed at the glowing light. Obi-Wan grinned too widely that his cheeks turned sore. Master Tahl caught the lie. He's going to be saved! He won't be sold away to the Sith Lord.

Fett yanked on Obi-Wan's tunics and pulled him closer, jamming the blaster's barrel into Obi-Wan's skull.

Perhaps, Obi-Wan thought too soon as the chill of the blaster warned him how close he was too death.

"Pretty observant for a blind girl," Fett grudgingly acknowledged.

"I'm not as blind as you may think," Master Tahl confirmed and positioned herself into an aggressive stance. "Let the padawan go."

Fett clicked his tongue at such order. He was calm, controlled and nonchalant by Master Tahl's demands. "You think I'm frighten by the likes of you and your Jedi-kind?" he sneered. "I've already seen the might of a Jedi. _You_ have yet to see the might of a Mandalorian."

Obi-Wan didn't need the Force to know what Fett was going to do. The bounty hunter's fingers pinched Obi-Wan's shoulders as the blaster twitched in preparation to turn the aim from Obi-Wan's head to Master Tahl. Fett meant his words. He would kill anyone who got in his way.

Obi-Wan yelled out a warning to Master Tahl. "Master—"

But, his voice was silenced by the sound of another hummed lightsaber that came very close to his ear.

"If I were you, I would listen to her," said a rough, dangerous voice that Obi-Wan instantly recognized as Anakin. He had come at last! Just as he hoped. "Or else you may lose your head."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes back, attempting to catch a glimpse of Anakin from his awkward hostage position. Anakin stood very close to the bounty hunter, shoulders almost touching. Anakin's lit lightsaber was pressed close to Fett's neck, illuminating his neck in a blue glow. There was a hint of danger in Anakin's eyes—cold and steeled and taut. The glare would give younglings nightmares for days.

Anakin's eyes fell to Obi-Wan and gave the young padawan a brief nod. "You all right there, kid?"

Obi-Wan reassured Anakin with a nod, but soon a hand clasped around his small neck and squeezing his throat closed. Breathing faltered and his chest expanding in pain at the lack of oxygen. He coughed. Words drowning in his throat and blue creeping to his cheeks.

Anakin pressed the lightsaber closer to the bounty hunter. "Let. Him. Go," he commanded, his voice echoed around them. "It's over. You lose."

* * *

Jango Fett eyed the blue blade that threatened to decapitate him. He squeezed a little tighter around the boy's neck, thinking of different scenarios. If he killed the boy now, he would successfully leave the Temple without any injuries. Unfortunately, he would only earn a lousy million credits. If he turned his blaster to the male Jedi, it would give the female Jedi a free chance to kill him. Thus, no money at all.

But, Jango knew better to let a Jedi win. Jango never lost. He won.

Jedi were arrogant and proud. Their blindness only anger and weakened them for Jango to kill Jedi easily with his bare fists. They all find themselves above others due to the connection to some mystical Force. Yet, Jedi were just as breakable as any pathetic lifeform.

Considering his options, looking from the male Jedi to the female Jedi, he slowly withdrew his blaster from the boy's head and loosened his grip on the neck. He heard the boy gasp, coughing loudly to regain a normal breathing pattern.

He surrendered.

The female Jedi immediately reached out, grabbing the boy's outstretched hands. Her fingers snatched the boy's sleeves and pulled him close. "Obi-Wan—" she urged him to hurry and the boy went to his side.

While the female Jedi and the boy felt secured, the male Jedi did not move the blade away. While he considered Jedi weak and cowards, there was shade of darkness in the Jedi's face. The glower promised pain and revenge—very non Jedi-like behavior.

The male Jedi was non-forgiving. Perhaps he misjudged this particular Jedi. He needed to go to his next plan.

He lifted his blaster and pointed it right at the boy's back. A million credits was better than getting nothing. The male Jedi realized his plan and made a swipe for the blaster. Too little, too late. Jango fired, the red laser bolt speeding to the boy.

The male Jedi swung the blade and dismantled his blaster within seconds. It didn't change anything. The blast went straight to the boy's back. He was going to die and Jango Fett would be a wealthy man.

Jango was a man who always completed his jobs.

No one ever denied him of that honor.

No one until… that damn boy!

Miraculously, the boy dodged the bullet. The female Jedi revealed her incredible reflexes, snatching the boy and twirling him out of the bullet's path. The boy spun into the wall, smacking his back with a loud crash. That left only the female Jedi and the droid in the danger field. The female Jedi leapt out of the way, leaving the droid to take the full blast.

The droid exploded, bits and pieces of metal components soaring through the air and scattering around them. The droid was no more.

Yet the boy still lived, befuddled by what occurred.

The blast and explosion distracted the Jedi long enough for Jango to retake the situation. The male Jedi was distracted, too worried for the boy to realize he left Jango unattended. Jango formed a fist and slugged the male Jedi in the face. The Jedi's head snapped, stumbling backwards. His eyes roamed in a dazed confusion as his legs wobbled in attempt to stay strong.

Spotting the vulnerability, Jango lunged and tackled the male Jedi to the marble floor. The Jedi's lightsaber slipped from his fingers, spinning away from the fight. He snatched the Jedi's head and slammed it hard against the floor, smiling at hearing the sickening crack. The male Jedi gasped, startled by the sudden attack. He stayed still, moaning in his pain.

Jango would say it again—Jedi were weak and pathetic.

He pulled out his hidden second blaster, ready to kill the male Jedi until the sound of a lightsaber came from behind him. Jango rolled, going onto his back as he aimed his blaster at the female Jedi that approached, wielding her lightsaber.

Jango fired and bullets ricocheted off the female's blade, redirecting to the walls. No wanting to become vulnerable on the ground, Jango jumped to his legs, dodging from side to side as he fired round after round of bullets. The Jedi couldn't keep up with all these bullets. And, if he was lucky, the boy may be killed by the stray bullet that passed her guard.

Jango could only hope.

" _Argh_!" the female Jedi cried out when her spins of the lightsaber didn't catch the latest bullet. It grazed the side of her chest and she fell over, almost collapsing if the boy didn't catch her.

"Master Tahl!" the boy cried, cradling her upper body as he tried to ease their descent to the floor.

Jango only snickered at the sight. All too easy. He took aim again, ready to finish off his mission and return to collect his reward.

He unfortunately did not expect the male Jedi to recover so quickly.

Before he could fire, the male Jedi crashed into him. They toppled over in a tangle of arms and legs and robes. His blaster disappeared in the rumble. The male Jedi regained enough strength to hold him down and he pummeled his fists into Jango's face in an emotionally abandoned frenzy.

Jango cursed at his luck. He should have shot the male Jedi before dealing with the blind woman and boy. He would learn next time.

He raised his arms and blocked the Jedi's hits. The Jedi's arms exposed his stomach and Jango squarely hit him right in the gut. The Jedi grunted, but didn't fall back. This Jedi had strength. Jango grabbed the Jedi's wrist and threw him off, flipping the Jedi onto his back as they struggled for hits.

They rolled, undignified, but that didn't matter. Only winning mattered and Jango would do whatever it took to win.

Growling, Jango finally go the upper hand and kneed the Jedi. He then went for the throat, but the Jedi—despite the deep crevices of pain in his face—harmlessly blocked every swing Jango threw at him. The male Jedi was just as quick. Jango tried make contact, but the Jedi surprised him. The Jedi flipped him over and threw him across the floor, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

Jango seethed. He will not be beaten by a mere Jedi!

He rolled again and pushed up, reaching to the strap in his boot. Knife in hand, Jango launched himself at the Jedi, swiping at the Jedi's legs. The Jedi jumped and missed the steel blade, but that did not deter Jango. He punched left and right until he got the upper hand. He smashed himself into the male Jedi, knocking both of them to the floor again. Jango took the male Jedi's head and slammed it to the floor again and pummeled his knuckles into the side of the Jedi's face for good measure.

The male Jedi did not stir. He flipped his knife up, ready to shove it into the Jedi's chest and stop his beating heart when a sharp jolt to his ribs distracted him from the male Jedi. The youngling had driven his shoulder into Jango's ribs, throwing him off-balance. Jango snatched the boy's arm and brought him down with him.

The boy wiggled and kicked, trying desperately to get out of his grip. "Stop holding my hand!"

Jango, realizing that both of the older Jedi were out of the way, had his grand opportunity. With the blade in his other hand, he drove it to the boy's chest. The boy saw the blade and dodged it, the blade only slicing a thin cut on his side. The boy winced and gave a violent kick to Jango's chin.

Jango's teeth snapped together at impact, pain vibrating along his jawline. Jango's nose flared. All the fun and games of this mission was long gone. He had no patience or desire to draw it out anymore.

He raised his knife again, ready to end this all, when something flew between him and the boy. It didn't matter what it was. Jango jabbed his knife into it. And not just once. Multiple times that every punctured earned him a soft gasp and whimper.

Jango smiled brightly when he pulled his knife out and saw blood coating it. He got someone. That was good enough for him at that moment.

"Tahl? Master Tahl?"

Jango relished in the boy's quivering voice as he wiped the blood on the stolen robe he wore.

In front of him laid the annoying female Jedi, chest rising high before collapsing. The boy was beside her, hands pressing on the wound. Blood trickled between his fingers, drenching the female Jedi's tunics. Despite the boy's attempt to dam the wound, it was hopeless. Jango has seen death many times to know the female Jedi was a helpless cause. She was going to die, alongside the boy she tried to protect.

To die in vain. A terrible waste of life.

The boy whispered words that blended encouragement and plea. "Master Tahl… please? Hang on. It's going to be—"

Jango snorted. "There's no need to lie, boy," he said and the boy glanced up, red in face and eyes straining. "It doesn't lessen the pain and it doesn't stop death."

The boy's breathing got heavier. He turned away, eyes upon the female Jedi who still tried to shield the boy from him. The gesture was pitiable. The female Jedi could no longer protect the boy in her dying state. Though, he admired her resolve to save the boy from her own fate.

If the Jedi didn't get in the way, perhaps the boy would have lived. He didn't know. The bounty wanted the boy alive or dead. And for a billion credits, he doubted that the employer wanted the boy dead.

An unfortunate turn of events.

Jango drew his knife, ready to cut the boy down. He heard a squeak of boot and turned in time to see the male Jedi launch himself at him. Jango rolled with the power behind the male Jedi's strength. They tumbled away from the boy and the female Jedi, edging closer to the massive windows where the sun spotlighted the brawl.

Jango excelled in hand-to-hand combat. As a warrior, he was exceptional in all skills requiring fighting. However, it appeared the male Jedi was just as skilled. In fact, Jango noted that the Jedi was more of a soldier than the peaceful monk the Jedi portray themselves to be. He looked just as dangerous as any soldier Jango knew from his sharp features in the face to the scar running over his eye and eyebrow, the Jedi has seen battles. Jango could tell in his eyes—those cold pool irises held a history of violence only soldiers knew.

He made a swipe with his blade, but the male Jedi ducked and then jabbed his fingers right into a weak muscle in Jango's arm. His arm jerked and the Jedi took the disadvantaged to snare the hand and jerk it around until a loud pop echoed between them.

Jango cried out when his hand broke from the Jedi's attack. The knife fell, leaving Jango weaponless. An inferno erupted and Jango struck back, using his hand to jab his fingers into the Jedi's face. The Jedi turned his head, removing his vision of Jango's movements. Jango released a set of short, heavy, but powerful left punches into the Jedi's cut before giving a strong kick right into the Jedi's chest.

The Jedi fell backwards, but got to his feet quick enough to charge at him again for the victory. Jango waste no time. He went into his robe's pockets and pulled out his last gadget: a snare gun.

He aimed it at the male Jedi and fired. The cord shot out and quickly (and tightly) wrapped around the charging Jedi. With the cord snugged around his body, the male Jedi became incapacitated.

Jango owned this victory. Jango sprung to the male Jedi. He had no plans for a quick death. He wanted to watch the life leave his hands. He got to the male Jedi, who—like the boy—tried to wriggle out of the trap. Pathetic.

Jango pinned the Jedi and his hands clasped around the Jedi's neck. In place, he squeezed, thumbs pressing the throat closed. The Jedi heaved, desperate for any last-minute breaths… just like all the other Jedi he had killed.

"Like I said," Jango darkly murmured to the Jedi, ignoring his broken hand's shooting pain, "you don't know the power of a Mandalorian."

The Jedi's eyes rolled to Jango's face. "Y-You… are not… Mand— Mandalorian," he sputtered between his choking, "J-Jango Fett!"

An untrained bounty would have frozen. They would questioned the Jedi as to how he knew his name or who told him the name? An unprofessional bounty hunter would ease the grip to let the Jedi speak.

Jango Fett was no novice. He was trained and a professional. He did not ease his grip. He just pushed more. Anger fueled his strength to finish of the Jedi. With both Jedi dead, perhaps he wouldn't have to kill the boy. Take him to his ship and exchange him for the money.

He should kill him. Already too much time has been wasted in this fight. And, he cannot lie and say he was not unsettled by the revelation that the male Jedi was aware of his identity. How did he know? Who else knew?

The Jedi's lips slowly colored. His breathing irregular and choking sounds reverberated around them. The male Jedi was closing in on his life. His lips turned a dark color, cheeks paling and eyes fluttering closer and closer to being shut permanently.

At least one less person would know his identity.

* * *

Obi-Wan's fingers kept slipping on the blood that pumped out of Master Tahl's wound. Each heartbeat sent a surge of blood through his fingers, despite his effort to dam it.

He looked over to Master Tahl, her eyes shining and lips pinched. "Hold on, Master Tahl," he pleaded. "Just hold on."

Tahl breathed deeply. Chest rising with great difficulty. "Obi-Wan," she called, voice so small and soft that it made Obi-Wan's heart lurch. "Hand…"

Hand? Obi-Wan did not know what she meant until she waved her own over his. The Force suppressor on his wrist clicked and fell next to him. The moment the Force suppressor broke, the Force rushed him like a waterfall, swelling him. It was a welcoming feeling and he sighed in great relief at being reunited with his other half.

Tahl dropped her hand to her side, eyes wide in urgency. "Help… Obi-Wan," she uttered. "H-Help… him…"

Obi-Wan's head snapped up and saw that the bounty hunter on top of Anakin, choking the life out of him. Anakin was trapped underneath, his body tied together by a cord. He couldn't move or defend himself. Immovable. Obi-Wan saw Anakin's face changing colors as his throat got smaller.

Anakin was about to die.

Obi-Wan though quickly, looking around. He spotted Too-Jay's remains, laying not too far away. Obi-Wan concentrated, regrouping the Force and signaling out one of the bigger pieces from the pile. With a flick of his finger, he sent it straight to the bounty hunter's head.

It hit the bounty hunter straight on, knocking him over. Obi-Wan heard the bounty hunter growl at the interruption and knew he would be coming for him next. Weaponless, Obi-Wan scanned and spotted Anakin's lightsaber. He stretched his hands out with the Force to snare it. The weapon whipped up, soaring through the air until it collided into Obi-Wan's palm.

He wrapped his fingers around the lightsaber hilt and launched himself right to the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter was rising to his feet when Obi-Wan came at him. With assistance from the Force, Obi-Wan jumped high and shot out his leg, a hard kick to the bounty's hunter chest.

The kick proved to be powerful as the bounty hunter flew up into the air and crashed through the window. Then, with a loud cry, the bounty disappeared over the side of the Temple as a glitter of glass fell with him.

Obi-Wan panted, staring at the massive hole as shards of glass laid right below it. He had just kicked a man to death.

His concerns and worries were foregone when he heard a hoarse croak and a loud hacking sound coming from Anakin. He hurried to Anakin, lighting up the lightsaber and freeing the Jedi Knight. Anakin sat up, gently rubbing his bruised throat as he took very deep breaths. His eyes wildly went to Obi-Wan, scanning him clinically.

"A-Are… y-you… all-right?" Anakin said breathlessly and hoarsely as he continued his examination. "You're… bleeding."

"Only a scratch," Obi-Wan assured the Jedi Knight.

He was fine compared to Anakin. Half of the Jedi Knight's face was battered. A mess of blue, purple and black inked his skin like a thundercloud. And then he had distinctive handprints on his neck too, shading from red to a violet color.

Anakin nodded, happy enough to know he was safe. "I'm… sorry."

Obi-Wan wanted to smile, to let him Anakin know that he accepted that apology. He came. That's all that matter. Anakin came just as Obi-Wan believed. He would always come.

But, he couldn't. A victory hard earned and they were left breathless and battered and…

Master Tahl!

Obi-Wan dashed over to Master Tahl, who still clung to her life despite her shallow breathing. Obi-Wan slid next to her dropping side. Blood had now pooled underneath her, spreading through rivulets that trickled down along the side of her ribs.

"Master Tahl!" Obi-Wan said and he dropped the lightsaber, putting his hands over the wound again. "I'm here. I'm here. He's gone. The bounty hunter is gone."

Master Tahl could barely nod. "G-Good," she muttered. "Safe… y-you are."

Another shadow appeared over her and Anakin was now kneeling on the other side, a comlink to his mouth. He was giving instructions to someone to send healers immediately to them, repeating their locations and the severe wound Master Tahl had.

Master Tahl drew a long, unsteady breath. "Obi-Wan," she called to him again, her voice still small. Obi-Wan brought his attention to her, leaning closer. "O-Obi-Wan…"

"Save your strength, Master," Obi-Wan instructed. "The healers are on their way. They're going to save you."

Master Tahl's lips quirked into a pained smile. "Of course," she breathed.

Obi-Wan heard the doubt in her voice, but he had to keep the faith. It will work out. She'll survive. "Stay strong," he encouraged her, masking his worries with a gentle smile. "Help is coming."

He felt it through the Force. Help was coming, already descending to their floor. In a matter of minutes, they will arrive and save her.

Anakin brushed back Master's Tahl's hair from her face, sweat beading along her hairline as she struggled to stay in this life. Obi-Wan's hands remained on plugging the wound, hoping it was helping in some way to keep her alive. Then he felt something brush against his fingers and saw that Master Tahl's hand was over his own.

"Obi-Wan listen," she wheezed in attempt to speak, but her words choked in stabbing flash of pain.

Obi-Wan quickly tried to relieve it. "Save your energy, Master—"

Master Tahl refused. "No… listen, Obi-Wan," she said, more forcefully than before despite her weak voice. "You need to… must listen."

Obi-Wan obeyed, not wanting to refuse her last request. He leaned closer so she wouldn't have to use much energy to pitch her voice.

"You are… so full of light," Tahl's voice whispered. "Like… like the sun. Y-You chase… the darkness away." Obi-Wan looked bashfully away for a moment until he regained the courage to look back to Tahl. She smiled at him as if she wasn't in pain at all. Like she was safe and secured. "But d-don't for-forget… that the… that the… darkness… chases you too."

Master Tahl's hand moves up to Obi-Wan's cheek, her thumb caressing his cheekbone. "A-A… cruel world… awaits. Be—Be… brave, Obi-Wan," she said. "I-I sense… a great—destiny… for y-you."

Her breathing shuddered and Obi-Wan clung to Master Tahl's arm. "Master! Stay with me. Don't—don't go," he begged.

Master Tahl's eyes stayed focused, despite the light in them draining. Her smile spread longer, right across her face. "Do n-not cry… for me, l-little one," she whispered faintly. Obi-Wan hadn't realized he was crying until Master Tahl's thumb wiped away a runaway tear. "Take care… of Q-Qui-Gon… for me. Tell him…"

Her eye fluttered again, unfocused, before the eyelids lowered. Her breathing got shallower and her fingers slid from Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan shook. Utterly shocked at what was happening in front of him. He turned to Anakin, who only watched on in grave silence.

Anakin was a powerful Jedi Knight. He could fix this. He could fix anything. "Do something!" Obi-Wan cried to Anakin. "Help her, Anakin… _save her_!"

Anakin's mouth opened, but then shut it at once. He repositioned himself and hovered his hands over Master Tahl's wound. He concentrated, pulling the Force around her to set a healing trance. Obi-Wan waited with dire anticipation. He examined every feature of Tahl's face, looking for a hint of color, a hint of life somewhere within her.

After a brief moment, Anakin pulled his hands away. "I've tried… I can't," he sounded so defeated, falling back on his bottom as he stared, somber.

"No—try again!" Obi-Wan begged, clutching Master Tahl's hand. "She can't die! She can't!"

"Obi-Wan…"

"No!" Obi-Wan choked, his voice became throatier as dropped his head. "No..."

As he sensed Master Tahl's Force signature diminished into nothingness, Obi-Wan felt a stirring in his heart. Not a fire or a raging monster. No—it was nothing like that. It felt hollow. Empty. Nothing.

Deep inside him, even as he accepted that Master Tahl was no more, he knew her death wasn't his last. A cruel world she warned him. And, he knew it to be true.

For in his heart, he knew he was only meant for infinite sadness.

* * *

Obi-Wan squatted by one of the few damaged properties that suffered from the explosion. He stared straight ahead, ruminating on how close he was to ending all of this suffering.

To end all the infinite sadness that Dooku and the Sith caused in the future.

But, in Obi-Wan's bitter anger, Qui-Gon prevented it all. He blocked Obi-Wan, separating him from Dooku and allowing the Sith to go free and cause more mayhem. For what reason? Only to protect him. Obi-Wan didn't need protection. He didn't need constant rescuing. He was not a hapless and helpless person.

He protected hundreds of worlds. He rescued countless prisoners (and padawans). He was resourceful and tenacious.

And, most importantly, he was a Jedi Master.

He gingerly touched his cheek. A touch of blood warmed his fingertips. A minor scratch. After all that happened, he only got a scratch and a few bruises. Better than what Qui-Gon received. His old master used his body to shield him, taking much of the blunt force from the explosion. Dust settled on his Master's long mane, graying his brown strands and reminding Obi-Wan of the Master he lost on Naboo.

Obi-Wan resigned, dropping his head against the building behind him as Qui-Gon stood beside him, looking at the wreckage. "All the evidence is destroyed."

"Yes," Obi-Wan respectfully replied. "I'd imagined so."

Loud, rapping footsteps reverberated and Obi-Wan turned to see Master Windu and Master Billaba approaching with drawn lightsabers. They took in the destruction, their mouths in a tight line as they comprehended what occurred in their absences.

Master Windu approached the duo first. "What happened here?"

"The Sith Lord," Qui-Gon answered as Obi-Wan rose to his feet, a quick bow to both Council members.

Master Windu's brows slanted in a dangerous angle. "You confronted the Sith Lord without back-up?" he rebuked them. "You were to call before approaching, Qui-Gon."

"There wasn't time," Qui-Gon replied. "He was aware of our arrival." He gestured to the devastated factory.

Master Windu shook his head at the sight. "We were to avoid any destruction."

"This is not our doing."

"Is it ever?" Master Windu commented and he threw a glance to Obi-Wan. "I suppose the Sith got away then?"

Obi-Wan reluctantly nodded. "Not without assistance," he dryly answered, flicking his eyes to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon was not looking. "He set off the explosion to make his escape," he said. "He headed south."

Master Windu drew out a long exhale, examining the scene again. "The Senate will complain," he muttered. "You'll both need to fill out a full report."

"Would you like us to play down on the Sith's contribution?" Obi-Wan grumbled, earning a sharp eye from Qui-Gon.

Master Windu frowned severely. "I see defiance is still strong in your line, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon folded his arms, turning away from Obi-Wan. "He got hit in the head," he murmured. "We will write up our reports and send them to the Council."

"Good," Master Windu said, pleased to at least gain some obedience.

Master Billaba, who had roamed the crumbling building returned to the group. "Did you manage to get a glimpse of the Sith, Master Jinn?"

No, Obi-Wan thought to himself. He didn't. Dooku wouldn't let Qui-Gon get close enough to expose his identity. Obi-Wan looked on at the wreckage, as the others spoke about what occurred and attempt to narrow the Sith Lord's identity.

"I'm afraid not. He cut the power and wore an oversized hood that masked his face," Qui-Gon informed the masters. "He's a highly skilled duelist. A master in many different forms. He interchanged them frequently in the fight."

"To catch you off-guard?" Master Windu speculated.

"Which he did," Qui-Gon bravely admitted, "but I must say as well, even you would considered it a challenge, Mace."

Master Windu tilted his head back in contemplation. "Well, it will remain unseen until I meet him."

"What was he doing out in the factory?" Master Billaba inquired, after communicating with Coruscant's security force. "Did any evidence survive?"

Obi-Wan waited for Qui-Gon to address another failure in their mission. Qui-Gon sighed heavily. "We were unable to rescue anything from the factory. Obi-Wan, however, did see something." He turned, along with the other masters, to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan?"

A dreary sigh escaped his parted lips. It wasn't loud. Only he could hear the somber tone. He edged closer to the group that his head stood right next to Qui-Gon's shoulders. "There were blueprints of some technological device on a workbench," he answered. "Unfortunately, my expertise in that area is limited. I have some memory of the drawings that Anakin may recognize."

"Skywalker will know fragments of a design?" Master Billaba queried, doubtful.

"Anakin is quite talented in the mechanical field," Obi-Wan defended. "Even if I gave him a scrap of the design, he will know what it is and what it could do. And for good heavens, he could probably even improve on it."

That impressed the masters.

"Well, then its best you speak to Skywalker upon our return to the Temple," Master Windu decided. "Once everything here is cleared."

Obi-Wan nodded and he saw that Qui-Gon wanted to speak to him. Obi-Wan had no interest in discussing what happened in the factory. He needed time to mediate and rethink everything. He always imagined fighting alongside his master as equal members of the Jedi Order to be grand and perfect. Like fighting as one like he did with Anakin. That was not the case. The whole mission went wrong. Very wrong. Anakin sensed it and Obi-Wan should know better than to brush away Anakin's concerns.

He did it once before and it costed Anakin his mother.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair again, shaking the dust out. Anakin was quite right. If he wasn't being shot out or battling with a lightsaber, he would most likely be found in the center of an explosion. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the idea of Anakin being right once again. He and Anakin hang-out way too much.

Thinking of Anakin, the Force trembled. A shiver ran down Obi-Wan's spine. Cold. Obi-Wan felt very cold. Something was wrong. It wasn't the destruction before him or the fact Dooku got away. He retreated away from the group, finding a more spacious area for him to focus. He closed his eyes, tracing the Force surrounding him.

Urgency vibrated along his Force bond with Anakin. There was fear. Anger. Panic. All emitting from Anakin in a turmoil.

Obi-Wan re-opened his eyes. Anakin was in trouble.

Obi-Wan marched off, streaming past the three Jedi Masters to return to the shuttle. They all turned to him, curious brows rising up their foreheads. Master Windu stepped away from Qui-Gon and Depa Billaba and frowned at Obi-Wan's back. "And, where are you going?"

"To the Temple," Obi-Wan didn't bother to stop or say it over his shoulder, too focused on maneuvering over the rubble. He heard voices behind him, but it was until Qui-Gon hurried after him that the words became clearer.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon called as he stumbled over the rubble, reaching for Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, what's wrong?"

"Anakin's in trouble," Obi-Wan called over his shoulder, moving out of Qui-Gon's hand. There was no time. Anakin's panic and pain screamed loudly in the Force.

Qui-Gon's long strides got him next to Obi-Wan. "What?"

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon got out of the destruction zone, leaving Master Windu and Master Billaba to handle the oncoming swarm of emergency crafts that flew overhead, trying to find a good landing spot in the Works District. Obi-Wan picked up his pace and found that Qui-Gon matched his speed.

"Ease your anxieties Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon instructed softly. "Your emotions are muddling your focus."

"It's not my emotions," Obi-Wan clarified as they turned around the corner, nearly colliding with a group of gamblers who were playing dice on the ground. Obi-Wan apologized and moved around them. "As I said before, Anakin is in trouble."

They arrived at their shuttle and Obi-Wan told the pilots to speed back to the Temple. The shuttle rose and they flew over the shanty buildings of the Lower Levels. Obi-Wan stayed beside the doors, staring out the opening. He mentally called to Anakin, assuring him he was on his way.

He didn't get a response.

"Obi-Wan—" Qui-Gon stood next to him, still wanting to talk about the incident in the factory.

"Here and now, Master," Obi-Wan interrupted him. "What's done is done. Keep our focus on the here and now."

Qui-Gon sighed disappointedly, but he thankfully pushed it aside. "You said Anakin is in trouble? Is it Darth Tyranus?"

"Possibly," Obi-Wan said, but he hoped to be untrue. "Could be another bounty hunter as well. No need to speculate though. We'll find out soon enough." Obi-Wan paused, checking the speed. "Can this ship fly any faster?"

The pilot steering called over his seat. "Fast as possible within the speed limit, sir."

Obi-Wan wasn't used to going the speed limit. Anakin never drove the speed limit. It took them twice the amount of time to finally see the Jedi Temple in view. It wasn't on fire or in rubbles like the factory. It stood proud and tall amongst the city's skyline. Ready to shelter the galaxy from cruelty and darkness.

Hang-on, Anakin, Obi-Wan thought to himself. I'm coming. "Are you sensing anything from the padawan?" he asked of his master.

Qui-Gon shook his head, concern flitting across his eyes. "I sense nothing. Like… an empty pit," he described. "He's not dead. I know that. But… something happened."

Anakin's voice rang in Obi-Wan's head. _It's not a good idea to split us up._

He was very much right. It never ended well for them when they are apart.

As they got closer to the Temple, Obi-Wan sensed a bright, combustion flare of the Force. He knew it to be Anakin. He was close by and still alive. The shuttle made its descent into the hanger as the mechanics rushed over to assist. Obi-Wan peered out as the shuttle hissed to a landing and immediately spotted Anakin standing in the shadows of the hanger.

He was alone. That wasn't good.

Obi-Wan hopped off the shuttle, forgetting Qui-Gon as he made a beeline to his young friend. "Anakin? Are you all right? I sensed a disturbance—"

His words silenced when Anakin stepped into the sunlight, exposing his thunderous colored face. Half of Anakin's youthful face was battered in a mixture of dark colors that made anyone looking at him cringe in discomfort. Worst was his neck. Obi-Wan distinctively saw two handprints wrapped around Anakin's throat. Someone attempted to choke Anakin to death. While Obi-Wan quickly did a visual and Force enhanced scan of his friend, he found no major injuries with the exception of a busted lip that was already treated. It appeared Anakin came out victorious in what Obi-Wan imagined was a brutal fight.

Yet, Anakin didn't act victorious. With no playful smirk or puffed chest, he acted more defeated. And with Padawan Kenobi missing, Obi-Wan only hesitated to even ask.

Anakin shuffled closer to Obi-Wan. "I'm all right, Master," he assured him. "This is nothing."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan said, feeling guilty for returning to the Temple with very little injuries. "What happened?"

"Jango Fett," Anakin murmured his response.

Obi-Wan froze. "What?" He was still unsure if he heard correctly. That bounty hunter that provided the clones came to the Temple? "Are you sure?"

Anakin nodded in absolute. "It was him all right," he said just in time for Qui-Gon to join the group.

Qui-Gon took one look at Anakin and immediately huddled next to Anakin to check his face. "What happened to you?" he questioned, glancing on either side of Anakin. "Where's my padawan?"

"He's safe," Anakin told Qui-Gon. "I left him with Master Yoda."

"Is he okay?"

"He only received one bruise and a minor cut. The healers already took care of it."

Qui-Gon released a deep sigh of relief. "Who attacked?"

"A bounty hunter," Anakin answered. "A very skilled bounty hunter."

Obi-Wan could attest to that claim. He remembered his brawl with Jango Fett on the slippery landing platform on Kamino. "Did you catch him?"

Anakin shook his head. "The padawan kicked him out the window, but by the time a handful of Jedi went down to collect the body… there's was no one. Somehow he survived the fall."

Of course he did, Obi-Wan thought. "He may try again then," he said. "Do we know how he got in?"

"Not yet," Anakin said. "He dressed himself as a Jedi, but… that's all we got so far. An investigation will start soon I imagined."

Something still felt off. Anakin would normally brag about his victory over defeating an exceptional rival. Yet, he still acted somber in speech and stance. Almost like he was regretting his choices in standing in front of them. There was something else. Something Anakin hasn't mentioned yet.

Qui-Gon scratched his chin. "I'm happy to see you alive, Anakin," he said. "Obi-Wan sensed you were in danger and it appears he was right," Qui-Gon slipped a small smile to Obi-Wan. "There is much we need to discuss, but first, I need to attend to my padawan."

Qui-Gon moved around Anakin to walk to the door. Anakin leapt, blocking Qui-Gon's path. The giant Jedi Master startled. "Anakin—"

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. I… I can't let you go in. Not yet," Anakin said, his voice sounding so lost and childlike. Obi-Wan hardly ever heard him speak in that tone since he was a beginner padawan. The last time he heard Anakin that broken was when his mother died.

Qui-Gon challengingly raised his brows. "And why not, Anakin?"

Hesitation. Anakin glanced to Obi-Wan in a silent plea for help. It was the same look on his face whenever the Council beat down on him, scolding him on simple things. Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. He was just as curious as Qui-Gon why the Jedi Master was forbidden to enter the Jedi Temple. It was quite obvious something terrible happened. Anakin wouldn't be struggling so much if it wasn't.

Padawan Kenobi was fine. Anakin confirmed his well-being to them. So why was it that Anakin stood in the hanger, awaiting their arrival rather than inside with the padawan?

"I… I want to start by saying… no—no, I mean," Anakin fidgeted underneath Qui-Gon's stare. Qui-Gon was glaring or glowering. He stared in concern—worried.

"It's okay Anakin," Qui-Gon assured the trembling Jedi Knight. "Tell me what's wrong."

Anakin took a deep breath. He shot a look to Obi-Wan. It was one of pain and remorse. Already Obi-Wan felt the familiar shadow of death closing in on his once again. His old friend returned.

"I—I'm sorry, Qui-Gon," Anakin murmured, quietly. "It's Tahl."

Qui-Gon's face froze. "What about Tahl?"

"She's dead."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Acknowledge and Accept**

No one had seen Qui-Gon in four days.

Since Tahl's funeral, he vanished without much of a word as to where he was going or what he was going to do. Anakin worried. He didn't know Qui-Gon for very long, but he didn't suspect him to be a man who disappeared without a trace. He called Qui-Gon several times on his comlink, but he never answered. It remained silent.

And it only made Anakin more paranoid.

"He'll be back, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he poured a cup of cafe for Anakin. "Patience."

"Easy for you to say," Anakin grunted, taking the proffered drink. "You weren't the one responsible for her death."

"And neither were you," Obi-Wan quickly added as he prepared his morning tea, his preferred drink. "We already talked about this. Master Tahl chose her own path. She made her decision and we must honor it."

He didn't need to hear the speech again. Hearing it once was good enough. "I don't think it was her decision to die, Master," Anakin almost snarled. "That choice was made by another."

Obi-Wan poured the kettle and steamed engulfed his face. "That was not what I was referring to," he said quietly. "She didn't decide to die, Anakin. She chose to save the padawan. Based off what you said, she jumped in front of the boy when Jango pulled out a knife."

Anakin remembered it well. He had just been knocked aside and Padawan Kenobi came to his aid. Yet, he wasn't quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Jango Fett had pulled a knife and, before Anakin could do anything, Master Tahl dove in front and was gutted instead of the boy. There was so much blood pouring out of the wound. Even from the first stab, Anakin knew she was dead.

"She shouldn't have died," Anakin murmured into his cup. "It wasn't her responsibility."

"If you told that to her, she would have argued it was," Obi-Wan commented, swirling his tea with a tiny spoon. "Master Tahl was an extraordinary Jedi. She would publically say it was her duty to protect the padawan."

"Publically?"

Obi-Wan placed the spoon down and raised his cup to his lips. "Yes, but privately," he said with a tiny smile hidden behind his beard, "she would have said she loved him enough to die for him."

Anakin's cup slipped and cafe spilled over his hand. He ignored the touch of heat that burned into his flesh. "What?"

Obi-Wan took a long sip of his tea before lowering it down to meet Anakin's bewildered gaze. "Don't act so surprised, Anakin. You've seen her interact with us," he indicated. "She was like a mother to me. Well—what I imagined a mother might be at least. I admired and respected her. And she, of course, doted on me and treated me kindly."

Anakin hardly got the chance to interact with Master Tahl as much as he would like to. But, based off what he remembered, she did appear very warm to Padawan Kenobi and the padawan seemed to generally care for her as well. Padawan Kenobi even once spent the night at Master Tahl's place when their apartment was attacked. It was the first place Qui-Gon took his padawan after the attack. They both went straight to Master Tahl. Not Yoda. Not Mace. Not someone on the Council.

They both went straight to Master Tahl. And she promised to protect him like he was her own padawan.

Anakin placed his cup on the counter. "No wonder he's chosen to stay cooped up in his room," he said, glancing down the corridor to where Padawan Kenobi barricaded himself. "I understand the loss of a mother."

Obi-Wan's eyes glanced down at his tea in avoidance. A touchy subject both Jedi avoided. Anakin's last moments with his mother (and his actions afterwards) haunted him enough to feel waves of uncontrollable guilt and depression. And, Obi-Wan… as a Jedi, he knew better than to mention it. Though as a friend, he did comfort him the best he could do when he learned of the horrifying truth.

"It will take time," Obi-Wan said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Qui-Gon especially. My younger self will come around soon enough."

"You sure about that?" Anakin questioned. "It's been four days, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon hasn't returned and little you refuses to come out unless I threatened him."

"They're just hurting Anakin," Obi-Wan claimed. "They lost someone dear to them. Just give them time. Patience and understanding is all that we can offer in their time of need. Of all the Jedi, you and I both know what they are going through." Obi-Wan took another drink from his cup.

Anakin moved across the floor, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of Obi-Wan. "How are you feeling, Master?"

Obi-Wan looked up from his tea. "I'm sorry?"

"This must be hard for you too," Anakin said. "You knew Tahl very well."

"Indeed I did. But, she died a long time ago in my life," Obi-Wan reminded his old padawan. "I've… I have let go of that attachment."

"So you don't feel loss at all?" Anakin accused. "You don't care?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I do care. I feel loss, but not as… not as strong as I did before," Obi-Wan explained. "Master Tahl died when I was sixteen. Not fourteen. But, nonetheless, I lost her already. Even with her standing in front of me, she was already gone.

"I'm not saying her death didn't sadden me. It did," Obi-Wan said further. "I guess, in a way, I was mentally and emotionally prepared to lose her, unlike my younger self and Qui-Gon."

Anakin crossed his arms, thinking. "So, you're not as grief stricken as them because you went through it once before?"

"In a way," Obi-Wan agreed. "Doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt. I'm just unfortunate enough to be numb to it all."

And what was worse? Anakin thought. To be numb to strong emotions or to be vulnerable to them? Anakin sometimes was jealous of Obi-Wan's lack of emotions and was eager to possess that stability that he obtained that kept him grounded. Unlike Anakin, who always felt like he was battling a war within himself. Yet, seeing the cold distance and loneliness of Obi-Wan's life, Anakin was thankful to have his bursting emotions that helped him connect with others and be able to freely love the people he loved most.

But, at the very moment, he would gladly swap for his master's emotional devoid. "Does the suffering ever end, Master?" Anakin inquired. "Or are we bound to always live in pain?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered to Anakin with concern. "Pain is inevitable, my old padawan," he said. "Suffering, however, is optional. You mourn those you loss and then remember to live on and carry their memories, lessons and spirit with you as you grow. It's the only way to bypass suffering."

Or by making sure they never die, Anakin thought. Suffering wasn't optional. Not for him. He could not shred away the guilt and anger and sadness that came with every memory of his mother. Or the time he believed Obi-Wan to have died from that sniper. Every memory and token of Obi-Wan's riled Anakin up into a knot of combustible emotions. Pain and suffering were twins. They came together as one. Anakin could not have one without the other.

So, suffering wasn't optional. It was inevitable too.

It's the reason why he would go to great lengths to save Padme, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka from any and all dangers. He would never let them die. Never let them feel any pain or sadness or suffering. None of them would ever suffer.

He recoiled at the faint memory of Padawan Kenobi suffering, sobbing in blood and begging Anakin to save Tahl. He saw the wrecked face and hunched shoulders of a boy whose world collapsed onto him without warning. And, Anakin—he couldn't do anything to ease his suffering.

"There has to be something else we can do?" Anakin finally spoke out to Obi-Wan. "We can't just sit here and let the two suffer alone."

Obi-Wan pushed his tea aside, folding his hands carefully in front of him. "Anakin, you cannot force someone to feel differently," he said gently before sighing. "I know that you want to fix things—"

"That's not it, Master," Anakin argued, thinking of something to counter Obi-Wan's observation. "Is it not the duty of a Jedi to help those in need?"

His old master pensively stared at him, his brow crinkled. "Of course, but is our help selfless?" Obi-Wan questioned. "Or selfish?"

"Selfless."

Obi-Wan shook his head, returning to his tea. "Give them more time, Anakin," he said. "Bad times don't last. They'll heal when they are ready to move past the pain and toward the light. All we can do in the meantime is let them know we're there waiting for them to return."

Anakin glanced back down the corridor. Padme said something similar to him the days after his mother's death and Obi-Wan's fake death. The process of healing from loss was unique and different for everyone. Time healed all. Anakin, again, doubted that truth. The memory of his mother always hurt.

But, his love for Padme and his friendship with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka helped distracted him from the pain. That was what Padawan Kenobi needed. Staying locked in his room and moping wouldn't lead him to healing. Interacting with people and even sparring would do the padawan some good.

"I'm going to drag him to the salles," Anakin declared while Obi-Wan resigned to his tea. "He needs some exercise."

Anakin marched to the door and knocked. As expected, he received silence. "Obi-Wan?" Anakin followed their daily script. "Come on out."

Silence.

"Obi-Wan? I will drag you out and whip your ass in the salles."

Not a single word.

Anakin's eyebrows trailed up his forehead questionably. Something was wrong. Anakin reached out to the Force and expected to sense waves of grief emitting from Padawan Kenobi. He didn't sense anything. Just emptiness.

Something was definitely wrong.

Anakin punched the pad and the door slid opened. One look in the room raised the alarm. Anakin yelled for Obi-Wan, who appeared next to him in seconds. "I think our patience is up," Anakin warned, gesturing to the bedroom.

The padawan was not inside nor was his robe and pack. Padawan Kenobi had ran away.

* * *

Four days. It's been four days since Obi-Wan last saw his master.

When Qui-Gon returned from the Works District, he hadn't said a word or even looked at him. During the funeral service, Obi-Wan stood at his master's side to support him. As they lit the pyre, Obi-Wan observed Qui-Gon to see dead eyes staring out at the rising flames. He remembered how the flames rose higher, consuming all that was left of Tahl. Obi-Wan recalled looking at his Master to see the flames reflecting in his eyes and a scowl beginning to form.

Once the service was over, Qui-Gon swept out like a bat. He left with great stride and abandonment while Obi-Wan looked on. Since then, he hadn't seen his master.

Every morning since the funeral, Obi-Wan woke early to make tea in hope Qui-Gon would return home. It was naïve to think making tea could lure his master back or even receive forgiveness. Yet, he did it every single morning. He rose from his bed, the night still blackening the skies, and silently walked across the apartment to not wake either Anakin or Jedi Kenobi. He brew two cups of tea—one for Qui-Gon and one for him. Then he waited. And waited, and waited, and waited. He waited until he knew Qui-Gon was going to return and retreated back into his hole.

And coming to the fourth day, Obi-Wan came to the conclusion that Qui-Gon was never coming back. Not when the person waiting at home was the reason the love of his life was dead. Obi-Wan did not blame him. After all, the bounty hunters and the Sith Lord only wanted him dead. Already two extraordinary Jedi have been murdered in his place along with several innocent lives. No one else needed to die.

Perhaps it would be best for the Order—and for Qui-Gon—if he simply left.

He packed his bag and grabbed his robe, departing very early in the morning and shielding his Force presence from Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. He didn't want to alert them of his departure for he knew they would prevent his exit. And, he needed to leave. He could no longer stay inside the Temple. Not after everything that happened. Not after Tahl's death.

He bumbled his way around large, touristy groups until he arrived at Galactic City Spaceport and purchased the first ticket off Coruscant. The unfortunate part of his exit was that he must wait three hours for his flight. So, with his hood obscuring his facial features that would make it difficult for anyone to realize he was a _former_ Jedi. No need to alert either the Jedi, bounty hunters or even the Sith to his whereabouts.

He sat alone in the far corner of the spaceport hanger, which gave him plenty of time and space to reflect on his decision. Perhaps he was reckless to leave abruptly, but it was for the best. After all, the Jedi Order sent him away once before. They declared him unfit for the role of a Jedi and unwanted by all the masters.

Obi-Wan minded his business as busy commuters bustled in front of him. He didn't see them though. His mind was preoccupied with dreadful recollections. He recalled with horrifying accuracy on Tahl's last stand: her diving in front of him, the soft squish of a knife plunging into her skin as a sharp rasp of breath escaped from her lips.

He could still feel Tahl's essence on his face, wiping away his tears before she gave her last words. A cruel world indeed. And it seemed his life would only be riddled with cruelties.

It was his fault Master Tahl died. A blame he must shoulder forever. But how? Master Yoda told him to let go, rejoice and honor her. He found it hard to follow Yoda's wisdom as rejoice did not come and honoring her was done in flames and ash. There was nothing left of her. Only the memory of her finger wiping away a tear.

"Padawan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan jerked his head up, jolted at hearing a familiar voice calling out his name. He glanced around and spotted Senator Palpatine standing just a few feet away from him, cloaked in a heavy material. His expression was one of surprise and concern as he swiftly closed the distance between the two. Obi-Wan quickly rose to his feet to bow before the senator.

The senator didn't give him the chance as he stood only a feet away from him. "So it is you," he said as a way of greeting. "What brings you here?"

Obi-Wan answered vaguely. "I'm awaiting transportation off-planet."

Senator Palpatine concurred with such bland details and decided another approach. "Don't the Jedi have their own for such travels? Why use a public transit?"

Obi-Wan's mouth curled inward as he thought of a possible deflection. His hesitation, however, was noticed by the senator. Palpatine grasped the situation and gestured the padawan to take his seat once more. "Sit down, my boy," he said. They both sat down as passengers walked passed in giggly excitement. "I take it your High Council isn't aware that you are here."

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"And Master Jinn?"

"I don't know where he is," Obi-Wan admitted, crossly. "So it would be safe to assume he does not know where I am either."

Senator Palpatine scrutinized Obi-Wan with an empathic frown. "I'm guessing there's trouble in the Temple. I heard of Master Tahl's untimely death. Did you know her well?"

Obi-Wan's heart shuttered inside its jailed cage. Delicately, he nodded. "I knew her," he murmured. "She was a friend of my master's."

Senator Palpatine was kind enough to look saddened. "I'm terribly sorry," he said, which garnered Obi-Wan to spare him a look. "It must be difficult for Master Jinn. And for you as well, my boy."

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, glancing away from the senator. He did not need the pity. He wasn't the victim. He was a bystander who did nothing. He deserved no pity.

Senator Palpatine drew out a long sigh as he drew his hands to his lap. "Loss is a very hard thing to overcome," he said, gently. "For even simple folks like myself, we struggle to move onward."

That was very much the truth for Obi-Wan. His heart was heavy and no release came to him. He was stuck in the same moment where Tahl left him. He could not get past that he lost. That his very existence still walked the planet while Tahl's did not. It should have been the other way around. He should be ash and she should be alive.

Senator Palpatine leaned in and lowered his voice. "I'm a good listener padawan," he said very kindly. "You can tell me anything. I'll listen with an open mind and heart."

Obi-Wan abandoned his meal to look at the senator with a curious glance. One look at the Senator made him resemble a man with genteel nature and uncle-qualities. Someone who would provide advice, encouragement and comfort when not founded anywhere else. In one glance, Obi-Wan saw a good, decent man.

But, the Force wavered in the man's presence. No warning. No blaring instincts to run or fight. Just a quiver. Like a pebble thrown in a massive lake. Innocent and harmless, yet leaving quite a wake. There was something about this senator in front of him that Obi-Wan could not pinpoint exactly. Neither could Qui-Gon, which was probably why he ordered Obi-Wan to stay away from him. Somehow, despite their efforts, Senator Palpatine always managed to find him.

The will of the Force? Or something else?

Obi-Wan shuffled his arms into the sleeves of his robes. He would have liked to talk to someone about Tahl. He wanted to speak to his master, but Qui-Gon fled and disappeared. He couldn't talk to Anakin or Jedi Kenobi—too embarrassed to admit a flaw in front of grand Jedi Knights. And, none of them have offered anything to help him. Only a threat if he didn't come and eat.

He needed someone to talk to. Someone who may at least have some understanding of the emotions he had developed. Emotions that were taboo in the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan flickered a glance at the awaiting senator. "Have you ever lost someone, Senator?"

Senator Palpatine cocked his head in thought, eyes falling into a misty remembrance. "Yes," he murmured and he went silent for a few seconds. "Yes… when I was just a little older than you, I lost my entire family."

That… that was not what Obi-Wan expected to hear. "I'm sorry," he said in his quick reaction to the news.

"Thank you for the gesture," Senator Palpatine said, appreciatively. "It happened many, many years ago. I was away when they were murdered. An unfortunate bit of luck on my part." Senator Palpatine stared straight ahead, lost in his memories. "I was supposed to be there, you know. At the lake house. But I got caught up with something and was late and—" Senator Palpatine unsteadily inhaled. "Of course, it was all too late. They were murdered and the culprit has yet to be caught."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt even guiltier for his broody behavior when Senator Palpatine confessed that his whole family was murdered. Obi-Wan may have lost Tahl, but he didn't lose his entire Jedi family! Not like Senator Palpatine, who only had family to rely on in his life. And, it that one ill-fated day, it was taken away. Obi-Wan couldn't—didn't—ever imagine that type of grief. To lose everyone and everything. All in one swoop.

Obi-Wan reevaluated the man beside him. Here was a man who understood completely what it meant to lose someone close and have survivor's remorse. "I'm sorry that happened," Obi-Wan quietly empathize. "I did not mean to inflict pain onto you."

Senator Palpatine dismissed Obi-Wan's apologies with a lazy flick of his hand. "Like I said, it was many years ago. Every life has some measure of sorrow. And, it is that measurement that awakens us to our full potential."

Obi-Wan raised his brows questionably. "I don't quite understand what you mean, Senator," he said.

"What I mean, my boy, is that the sorrow I felt helped me become the man I am today," Senator Palpatine explained. "My family's murder and the injustice of it gave me focus. Gave me the strength I needed to save the galaxy from the pain I felt."

Obi-Wan had no doubt what Senator Palpatine was referring to behind his carefully worded sentences. "A Jedi knows no emotions," he recited from his lessons.

"Then why are you here and not at the Temple?" Senator Palpatine posed and the question itself already knocked Obi-Wan off-balanced. He concurred that the senator was intelligent and that he wasn't merely having a discussion. He was playing a game of dejerk.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you Senator with my own anxieties," Obi-Wan said, realizing he had no desire to indulge the senator to ridicule the Jedi Order or Code. "I should let you carry on with your duties."

Obi-Wan readied to leave, but the senator's touch on his arm forced him to stop mid-rise. Obi-Wan looked down at the senator's hand on his arm. It didn't hurt nor was it forceful, but there was an indication that he was demanded to stay.

"My apologies, my boy," Senator Palpatine said, dragging Obi-Wan back into his seat. "I did not mean to offend you or your Order. I was only merely asking."

Obi-Wan dipped his head in reverence. "Of course, I'm sorry for being curt with you," he apologized. "It's unbecoming."

"Nonsense! You've been through so much already this past week," Senator Palpatine stated. "I only meant to say that it is all right to feel emotions. You are human after all, Obi-Wan. It's natural to feel grief, anger and love."

"A Jedi doesn't—"

"I know. I know," Senator Palpatine gently patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. "But, doesn't having emotions show you care? Aren't Jedi supposed to show compassion? If humans were without emotions, are we any better than beasts?"

All validating questions to wonder, though Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure how to respond. He was raised to believe emotions to be crippling. To ruin a person and send them spiraling in to the darkness that would corrupt their very souls. Turn them into monsters. Like a Sith Lord.

But, Senator Palpatine's reasoning sounded logical. Emotions gave them the ability to care about others. Emotions gave them the ability to fight for the greater good. Emotions, in a sense, gave them the ability to find purpose. If removed emotions like the Code instructed, then he would be empty. Heartless. And a Jedi could not be heartless.

Obi-Wan's understanding of such matter must have shown through for Senator Palpatine lightly chuckled at him. "You see, my boy? Emotions do not weaken you. It makes you stronger. Use them… strengthen yourself so that you can protect others from the pain you feel."

Obi-Wan fell silent, revisiting everything he ever knew about emotions and the Jedi Code. Was the Jedi Order wrong? It seemed impossible for such a prestigious establishment to be mistaken, but was that not ignorance? The Jedi Order could be wrong. Qui-Gon always believed in the concept of thinking for oneself and challenging authority. He often said it was their responsibility to challenge authority to ensure that fairness was given and those in power were accountable.

But, wasn't challenging the Code hearsay? Treasonous?

"I see you are still disturbed by this revelation," Senator Palpatine's voice broke through Obi-Wan's crowded thoughts. "I did not mean to upset you even more. I only meant to show you comfort and understanding. We all lose, but it doesn't mean we have to suffer."

Obi-Wan dimly nodded his head. "Of course, Senator. I—I am gracious for your thoughts and kindness."

"I'm glad to be of some assistance in your time of need," Senator Palpatine said. "I only strive to help the people of this galaxy. Including yourself."

Obi-Wan politely smiled at Senator Palpatine's offerings despite the jabbing sensation he felt in the Force. "Thank you, Senator."

Senator Palpatine's smile widened and they sat together for a moment, watching travelers happily greet familiar faces or rush madly through the crowd to reach their ship. Senator Palpatine sighed heavily after the short moment of peace and turned away from the crowd back to Obi-Wan. "So, Padawan Kenobi? Where do you go from here?"

Obi-Wan glanced at his rumpled ticket. "I—I don't know."

"Are you not going to return to the Temple?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I… I can't. Even after all this talk, I don't think I can go back. I'm… I'm not fit to be a Jedi."

Senator Palpatine sat back, startled, as if he could not credit his own hearing. "No longer a Jedi?" he finally said, careful in his words. "You have decided to leave the Order for good? I thought you wanted nothing more than to become a Jedi Knight?"

Yes, he did tell Senator Palpatine that he only ever wanted to become a Jedi Knight. That he saw no other occupation or life outside the Jedi Order. But, it was different now. Things changed. And, so has his path.

"It's for the best," Obi-Wan said, retreating again and falling silent.

Senator Palpatine tilted his head to Obi-Wan's withdrawal. "If you believe so," he said and he rested his hands on his lap and his blue, steely eyes on Obi-Wan. "If not a Jedi then, what do you plan to do with your young life?"

Obi-Wan hadn't given it much thought. His only course of action was to get as far away from Coruscant and the Jedi as possible. He figured he could work out the finer details once he settled somewhere. "I had not yet considered my position yet," he disclosed to the senator. "I was once told to become a farmer. Perhaps I will do that."

"A farmer?" Senator Palpatine deadpanned. He was unconvinced at such a blasphemy idea. "Surely you can be more than a farmer, Obi-Wan. You are a very special boy."

"Being a farmer is an honorable occupation," Obi-Wan defended, despite his earlier reluctance of becoming one a year ago. "They help feed the many through their hard work."

"True," Senator Palpatine agreed, "but a young man of such caliber like yourself would not find it fulfilling."

Another old thought he had when he was sent to Bandomeer. He told Qui-Gon, before he was forced away from the Temple, that he was meant to be a Jedi Knight. That he was not meant to be a dull farmer. Qui-Gon did not believe so and encouraged him to follow the will of the Force that led him to that path. Obi-Wan believed it was not the will of the Force, but the will of others.

Even now, thinking of himself as a farmer, gave him no satisfaction. "Perhaps not, but it is better than being nothing," Obi-Wan told the senator. "In time, I may find a new purpose."

Senator Palpatine still did not look very convinced or satisfied with such strategy. "My boy—if I may—I like to propose an idea to you."

Obi-Wan readjusted himself, signaling his readiness to listen.

The senator turned in his seat so that his whole focus was on Obi-Wan and nothing else. "I am about to head to Naboo for a short trip. Political matters," he said. "Why don't you accompany me? You are most certainly welcomed to stay in my home in Theed while you rest and consider your future."

A generous proposal indeed! Obi-Wan glanced at his ticket. It was to Christophsis, a distant planet in the Outer Rims. Far away from Coruscant and the Jedi Order. But, Naboo was just as far and Senator Palpatine did offer housing. One less concern for him to worry upon arrival in a strange land. It would help him immensely and give him a better focus into figuring out what he needed to do outside the Jedi Order.

However… "Thank you Senator," he started, "but I do not wish to hinder your political affairs or burden you with my presence. I'll be fine on my own."

"Nonsense, my dear boy! I would not offer if I thought it would be a burden," Senator Palpatine claimed and only encouraged his decision. "Naboo is a beautiful planet. And the weather is quite nice at this time of year. You will find it to be very peaceful, my young friend."

Obi-Wan thought it over. It sounded quite nice and it would give him ample time to refocus his new life. "Thank you Senator," Obi-Wan's frown slowly moved to a smile. "I would be happy to accompany you to Naboo."

Senator Palpatine burst into a genuine smile. He rose to his feet rather abruptly, in great haste. "Come my boy!" he helped Obi-Wan to his feet, directing him to follow his footsteps. "My private shuttle is on the other side—"

"OBI-WAN!"

Both Obi-Wan and Senator Palpatine both turned to a young man sprinting toward them. Passengers zipped out of the tall man's way, making a path directly to Obi-Wan. His hair was wrangled and tossed, vibrant, blue eyes flashing furiously and in deep relief. In a matter of seconds, Anakin Skywalker went from one side of the crowded to directly in front of Obi-Wan, arms reaching out and grabbing both shoulders.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin assailed him, fingers digging into his shoulder. The tall man's face contorted into a mess of utter relief and anger as he clinically inspected every inch of him. Then he assaulted the young boy with questions. "Are you all right? Are you hurt? Why are you here? Why did you leave? What were you thinking?"

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered rapidly, bewildered by the sudden appearance and interrogation from Anakin. Eventually, Anakin's questioning cooled off and he just gave a deep sigh. "I'm happy to find you," he told the padawan and then he glanced to Senator Palpatine, who watched the whole spiel in quiet—if a bit annoyed—fascination. "Thank you Chan—Senator Palpatine. For looking after him."

Senator Palpatine tipped his head, but showed no recognition that he did it as a favor to Anakin or any other Jedi. "But of course, Master Jedi. I wouldn't have left a young boy here alone who needed a shoulder to lean on," he said in a rich, cultured voice. "In fact, I have just invited young Obi-Wan to join me on my trip to Naboo."

"That's not necessary, Senator," Anakin assured the Senator, drawing Obi-Wan to him and away from Senator Palpatine. "I'll take him back home."

"Actually—"

Anakin stopped and raised a single brow of his eyes. "Yes, Senator?"

Senator Palpatine locked his hands behind his back, tilting his chin up to compensate the height difference. "Young Kenobi has no desire to return to the Temple, isn't that right?"

Both Senator Palpatine and Anakin peered down at him. Obi-Wan bounced between them, wishing to simply disappear into the Force and run. But, running wouldn't solve the problem. Only prolong it. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Anakin wasn't supposed to be here and he was supposed to be off Coruscant.

It appeared the Force had no desire to make Obi-Wan's life simple.

Anakin's hands dropped to his waist. "Is that true, Obi-Wan?" he asked, shortly. "You want to leave the Jedi Order?"

Obi-Wan rocked on his feet, feeling very conflicted. He looked to Senator Palpatine, remembering his kind offer and assistance. But, then the Force's gentle wave pushed him toward Anakin. A song of marches and purpose. A song he could not get out of his head or ignore the beat in his heart. But the pain tightened, coiling around him and trying to squeeze the life out of him. He tried to practice the Jedi mantra. He repeated the lines taught to him by wise masters of the Order: _there is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity…_

It failed. Every line he repeated only drowned him in the reality of torment and burden. There was no promise of relief. There would never be a promise of relief. Would he be able to accept that?

Obi-Wan shuffled under their scrutiny. "I-I don't know. I just can't… I can't _be_ there! Not with… not after everything," Tears threatened to spill and Obi-Wan built a resistance in hopes of keeping a mature face. "I'm not fit to be a Jedi."

Anakin reeled at the statement like Obi-Wan had kick him straight in the gut. "What?" he gasped. "Obi-Wan… what nonsense is that? Not fit to be a Jedi? That's crazy talk," he dismissed. "You're a Jedi. You're meant to be a Jedi!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I was once."

Anakin gaped at him, oddly strange like he wasn't looking at a weird creature than him. Anakin shook his head violently. "Okay—I'm not even sure you're Obi-Wan. But, let's just go home and we can talk whatever is bothering you."

Anakin reached for Obi-Wan's arm, but Obi-Wan stepped away from Anakin's reach and closer to the senator. "I'm not going back."

An infinitesimal twitch of Anakin's mouth alerted Obi-Wan of a dire warning that he pushed Anakin to some sort of edge. Anakin's eyes hooded, a cold fire flaring behind those blue clarity. " _Yes. You. Are_." Anakin emphasized every single word, glazing every word in serious.

Obi-Wan met the challenge. "No, I'm not," he replied in kind. "I—I can't!"

Anakin breathed deeply through his nose and his face flushed a deep, crimson red. "If need be, I will _drag_ you back to the Temple," Anakin threatened in a low growl. "So—either keep your dignity or lose it."

Another threat. It was always a threat! He didn't doubt Anakin's sincerity of using actual force to bring him back to the Temple. He imagined Anakin has done it before, but Obi-Wan would not go along with it. If must be, he would put up a fight.

Their stand-off stalled, however, when Senator Palpatine made a small cough sound to gain attention. Both Jedi looked to the senator. "Pardon my disruption, but," he stepped closer to Obi-Wan, half blocking Anakin from him, "I insist you step away from the boy. As a politician dedicated to serving the Republic, I do not tolerate threats. Please—step away from the boy."

Anakin shot a peeved look at the senator. "I'm sorry, Senator," he said, his tone much nicer than his mood. "This is Jedi business."

"I believe Obi-Wan had just stated he had no wish to return to the Temple and forfeited his role as a Jedi," Senator Palpatine countered Anakin. "He's a Republic citizen; therefore, it's no longer Jedi business."

"Sorry Senator, but I insist that he—"

"What? Lock him up in the Temple? Remove his right to leave?"

"The Temple is not a prison," Anakin snarled. "And I wouldn't treat Obi-Wan as a prisoner either."

Senator Palpatine straightened back his shoulders. Prestige and full of power. "Yet you refuse him the right to leave? Threatening to drag him back! Sounds like a prison and its prisoner."

There was no more familiar and warm regards from Anakin to Senator Palpatine. Not like before. A shadow of disturbance casted over Anakin's face. A look of questionable morals and insight like Anakin was personally betrayed by Senator Palpatine. A man he defended against Qui-Gon Jinn.

Suddenly, Anakin looked away and back down to Obi-Wan. The darkness ebbed away, a softness of guilt eased away the stressed lines along Anakin's forehead. "Obi-Wan," He said his name so quietly that he sound dishearten and Obi-Wan felt guilt crawling up his gut. Anakin drifted away, spacing him apart from Senator Palpatine and Obi-Wan. "I… I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. If you want to leave the Order, I won't stop you. I get it. I do. Just…" Anakin's shoulders sagged, looking despondent but understandable. Even if pain lingered in his eyes, a recognition and kindred spirit alike between them. It was almost like Anakin truly did understand Obi-Wan's emotional turmoil and desire to depart from the Order. Was it possible that he did? Did Anakin actually once considered leaving the Order like he was doing now?

Anakin sighed as his eyes slid to Obi-Wan's small face. "There are people at the Temple who are _worried_ about you. Who _care_ about you. Remember that," he softly pleaded. "Wherever you go, just remember that. Okay?"

Anakin turned his back, stepping away from them and into the crowd of onlookers. Obi-Wan watched Anakin slunk away, his dark, prominent figure moving into the crowd. The Force twisted like a vine wrapping around its prey. It was squeezing out of him. The further Anakin distanced himself, the more the Force seemed to drain from Obi-Wan. A darkness overlapped his light, sucking him dry. His knees wobbled. He felt fragile, ready to break and shatter into different pieces.

Senator Palpatine rested a hand to steady him, looking concern. "Obi-Wan? Are you okay?"

His vision blurred, feeling utterly weak as the Force withdrew from him. Obi-Wan tried to reach out, but it kept moving away. Like Anakin.

And it was then that Obi-Wan could no longer endure it. He was making a mistake. He felt it straight to his bones now. Leaving with Senator Palpatine, running away from all of his problems wouldn't make it go away. With his last strength, Obi-Wan broke away from Senator Palpatine's tight grip and rushed to Anakin's retreating back. "Anakin!"

Anakin stopped and turned in time to catch Obi-Wan. "Easy there, padawan."

Obi-Wan took several deep breaths to steady himself as Anakin suggested. The Force returned to him and the darkness crept away as light returned, forcing the leering shadows back. Breathing became easier and he felt lighter and better standing next to Anakin. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean…"

Anakin ended Obi-Wan's sentence with a swift hand gesture. "It's okay," he assured the boy with an easy smile. "Let's go home. We can talk there. I promise."

Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin wrapped an arm around him, feeling shielded. Then he remembered. "Hold up."

Obi-Wan ran back to where Senator Palpatine stood, coming to a halt and bowed deep in respect to the Senator like a proper Jedi. "Thank you Senator for your generosity and advice," he said. "I appreciate it, but… I'm a Jedi. That's my calling."

Senator Palpatine graced him with a smile, though it did not quite reach to his eyes. "I'm happy to hear," he said. "However, if you ever need to talk or anything at all, do not hesitate to contact me. I'll always be there for a friend. Wherever and whenever."

Obi-Wan bowed once again. "Thank you, Senator," he said as he stepped back to return to Anakin. "Have a safe trip to Naboo and may the Force be with you."

"As you as well, my boy."

Obi-Wan retreated away from the senator, returning to Anakin's vibrant presence. Little did he know that behind them both, a pair of sickly yellow eyes narrowed bitterly at them and once tranquil features fell into several lines of severe displeasure.

* * *

Obi-Wan ended his call with Anakin. To his great relief, Anakin found the young padawan at the Galactic City Spaceport and prevented his departure. Hopefully, Anakin could settle the padawan down without any threats.

Obi-Wan promised to meet them back at the apartment, but he didn't tell them it would be immediate. Instead, Obi-Wan found himself standing right outside a cantina. A place riled of unsavory individuals. He was not a fan of these squalors, but he would admit that these places do have their use. It was only unfortunate that it wasn't the use Obi-Wan hoped.

He stepped across the threshold, eyeing the different customers that lounged at the tables and bar. Some glanced his way. Girls eyed him seductively and guys glared at him questionably. He ignored both, checking face to face until he came across the one he wanted.

Qui-Gon Jinn was not a man easy to hide. He stood out with his rather large, unrefined stature, but it was the waves of grief that bellowed from him that led Obi-Wan to the exact location. Obi-Wan stealthily maneuvered his way toward his old master and slid onto the empty stool next to him.

Qui-Gon didn't even offer an acknowledgment. Luckily, Obi-Wan didn't expect one. He ushered the bartender and ordered his usual drink as he folded his hands on top of the sticky bar. The waiter returned and gave Obi-Wan his drink. It was—after all—night somewhere in the galaxy.

Obi-Wan took a long drink. "So, how long have you been here?" he asked without looking at Qui-Gon. "All night? Or all week?"

Qui-Gon twisted the glass in his hand. The drink itself nearly depleted. He raised it to his lips and tipped it back, taking a few more sips as the ice cubes dammed his mouth. Slowly, once the contents were gone, he dropped it down on the bar and called for another one.

"You surprise me," Qui-Gon muttered. "I wouldn't suspect you to willingly walk into such an uncivilized establishment."

The corners of Obi-Wan's mouth tugged in jest. "As you very well know," Obi-Wan said, swirling his glass. "A padawan's place is beside his master. I go wherever you go."

"If only that were true," Qui-Gon muttered as the bartender returned and refreshed Qui-Gon's glass. "Why are you here, Obi-Wan?"

"I'm here because you're here."

Qui-Gon huffed and he took a swing from his new drink. "You may tell the Council that they don't need to send a babysitter."

"The Council didn't send me," Obi-Wan informed his old master. "Your padawan did."

Qui-Gon merely lifted his eyebrows. He didn't comment. Only looked straight ahead. Obi-Wan sighed despondently. "Master—he's worried about you. We all are."

"As you can see," Qui-Gon indicated to himself, "I'm fine."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, forgetting how stubborn his former master could be. "You're not fine, Master. Far from it. You're a wreck. And you smell of whiskey and sewage," he noted with a curl of his nostrils as he took his coaster napkin and wiped the ledge clean. "Master Tahl—"

Qui-Gon slammed his glass hard on the bar, a whip-like crack reverberating inside the bar. A handful of customers glanced their way in anticipation of a fight. There would be no fight… unless Qui-Gon started it. Obi-Wan shooed the onlookers, flashing his lightsaber to signaled Jedi business. The customers scurried away to the far corner of the cantina.

Qui-Gon's muscles bunched together, fingers squeezing the glass. A deep scowl emerging behind the trimmed beard. "Don't."

Obi-Wan was treading on thin ice. Any word or movement could send him straight down into an icy depths. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It was inconsiderate. I know what she meant to you."

Qui-Gon gave a derisive snort. "No, you don't."

Didn't he? Obi-Wan thought back to Satine. Her pageant figure and rich hair tied in a ridiculous headdress fluttered across his mind. Her sweet breath caressing his neck when she rested her head in the nook of his neck. He remembered holding her as she declared her love for him. Her very last words.

Obi-Wan folded his arms on the bar. He didn't fault Qui-Gon for his tactless retort. "You forget that I am not your _actual_ padawan," he said, still calm. "I've lived for more than fourteen years. Seen more and experienced more." Obi-Wan raised his glass and took a long sip. "I understand your loss. Far more than you may think."

It was Qui-Gon's turn to look apologetic. He gazed at Obi-Wan in the corner of his eyes, the muscles in his jaw slacking. He regarded him differently, a subtle sympathy flitting in those sad eyes. "What was her name?"

Satine. Her name was Satine. Beautiful, ambitious, kind, stubborn and a delusional dreamer. But… still Satine.

"Does her name matter?" Obi-Wan said into his glass and he tipped it back, drinking all that was left. He casted the glass aside. "She was an extraordinary woman. The only person to ever doubt my calling as a Jedi."

"Doubt your calling?" Qui-Gon sounded surprised. "An extraordinary woman, indeed."

"You would have liked her."

"I'm sure." A pregnant pause. "How did she die?"

Obi-Wan looked to the bartender and called for another drink. "She was murdered by an old enemy of mine," he began the tale. Her death only happened a few months ago and he still struggled to keep his voice even. "She was… very brave."

The bartender returned with a new drink and Obi-Wan quickly swiped it and drank to hide his face from Qui-Gon's staring.

Qui-Gon's breaths shallowed at the indication of what Obi-Wan left unsaid. "You watched her die."

Obi-Wan lowered his glass. "And she watched me die," he swirled his drink, but didn't take another sip. Instead he opted to hunch over the bar, looking back into Qui-Gon's sad eyes. "I only wished she never loved me. Then, she may have lived and enjoyed a more happy life."

The two sat in a long silence as the crowd behind them carried on, dragging their numb bodies out the door as the bartender slowly tried to clean up the night's mess. Qui-Gon fondly handled his glass, only taking tiny sips to finish his glass. "I'm sorry," Qui-Gon said after their long remembrance.

"Your sympathies are much appreciated," Obi-Wan said, "but I didn't drag myself to this infested establishment to speak of my loss."

"I have no wish to discuss mine." Qui-Gon said, crossly.

Obi-Wan restrained himself from rolling his eyes. An unfortunate habit he picked up from Anakin. "Master—you are not alone in your grief."

Qui-Gon's quiet glare threatened a rising backlash. "Grief cannot be shared. It is carried alone and burdened alone."

"Yet you have a padawan who eagerly awaits for your return. Who wakes _extremely_ early to make two cups of tea and then sits and waits for no one," Obi-Wan related to his old master, which made Qui-Gon's eyebrows arched in confusion. "But, yes, of course, grief is an experience one handles alone."

Despite the padawan's great effort to not make a single sound, Obi-Wan always woke to the boy making two cups of tea and watched him sit at the table in anticipation of Qui-Gon's return. And every morning, he witnessed the padawan's sad realization of his master not coming home that day.

"He's in pain, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan quieted. "He grieves as well."

Qui-Gon thoughtlessly snipped, "Why? He hardly knew her."

And Obi-Wan flinched. The casual cruelty of refusal to recognize another's heartache was not the master Obi-Wan remembered. A man full of compassion would never be so callous of another's well-being. Certainly this was not Master Jinn. "Don't act obtuse with me, _Master_ ," Obi-Wan said every word with purpose and precision. A deadly strike against his master. "You weren't the only important person in Master Tahl's life. Look beyond yourself. Beyond your pain and you may realize that you're not the only one suffering."

He finished with a loud crescendo, drawing a few curious (and scared) customers in their general direction. But, Obi-Wan didn't care. The only thing that mattered was to strike at home with Qui-Gon. To set his master straight again like he did the last time.

Qui-Gon didn't flinch, but Obi-Wan knew he listened and heard of the accusation. Heard the truth and Obi-Wan only hoped it reawakened his master's compassionate side once more.

"Your padawan is lost, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan implored, hoping to drive the point right through Qui-Gon's thick skull. "He needs you."

Qui-Gon brushed off his concerns with a helpless shrug. "He has you and Anakin."

Right. Well… "If he only needed Anakin and I," Obi-Wan started, agitated by Qui-Gon's insensitive attitude, "then why did he run away?"

That certainly got Qui-Gon's attention. He nearly shot right off his stool, his voice a loud yelp. " _What_?"

Obi-Wan pulled his massive master back to his seat. "He's fine. I got a call from Anakin before I came in," he relayed to Qui-Gon. "He found him at the Galactic City Spaceport."

"What was he doing there?!"

"Apparently, he wanted to hitch a ride off Coruscant."

Qui-Gon ran his large hands over his face and head, mumbling. "What was he thinking?"

"I told you," Obi-Wan repeated, firmly. "You are not alone in your grief. Your padawan is lost in grief and guilt and worse—he feels alone, abandoned. He needs _you_ , Qui-Gon. He needs his master."

Qui-Gon twisted his glass and lowered his head so that his eyes could not be seen. "I'm not so certain that I would be good for him at the moment," he confessed. "As you already pointed out, I'm not entirely appropriate."

"I don't think that matters. Not to him."

Qui-Gon drew out a very long sigh. "Of course not," he said with a fond smile. "Many Jedi Masters, including the Council, would frown on such sentimentality," Qui-Gon looked at his drink. "Attachment."

"Is it an attachment or a desire to connect with someone who may understand him?" Obi-Wan quizzed. "Someone he could freely talk to without fear of earning disproval?"

Qui-Gon concurred to Obi-Wan's statement. "Be as it may, it's too soon. I can't talk about… about…"

It was Obi-Wan's turn to sigh, drawing himself closer to his former master. "If you cannot talk to another person who shared a special connection to Tahl, then how do you purpose to move on?" he questioned his master, whose face subtly tightened upon Tahl's name. "Attachment is forbidden, Master. It's the root of suffering. Neither you nor your padawan should be alone in grief. It will only lead to a much darker path."

Qui-Gon kept a vague expression when he lifted his head and stared at Obi-Wan. "Is that what you did?"

Obi-Wan solemnly nodded. "Anakin was a big help. He may not have realized it, but… he kept me sane. My anchor, I guess." He folded his hands together, remembering those hard days right after Satine's death. "I couldn't lose myself to grief's madness when Anakin and others counted on me. Needed my guidance.

"I won't lie. It was hard. It took a lot of time and meditation, but… my broken heart kept beating," Obi-Wan concluded. "I turned my focus to Anakin, the Order, the war, the Republic. I had a duty to perform. People to protect." He stroked his beard, reminiscing Satine's last words. "It was what she would have wanted me to do. And I honored her death by fighting for the greater good."

Qui-Gon seemed to have absorbed this, his eyes pensive in his silence. He swirled his glass again, the ice clanking against each other. A bell rang out in the cramp cantina and the bartender pointed to the exit doors. It was that time for all to depart. To give the employer a brief recess before the night's veil fell over the sunny skies. Customers groaned and shuffled to the exit in clumsy wakes. Many slammed their tab money on the counter in front of the bartender, who eagerly swept his earnings into his palm.

The only people who didn't inch their way to the doors were Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. And a green humanoid woman who's very revealing dress left no imagination to anyone. She squeezed herself between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, glancing hungrily at both of them, seemingly unaware of the somber mood between them. Or, not caring.

Her greedy eyes fell long on Obi-Wan, her finger sliding down his beard. "You want a ride, pretty?"

Not only rude, but crude. Manners are nearly nonexistent in such levels. Why need manners when they all treat each other like scums and prostitutes? That was no excuse in Obi-Wan's mind though. "Thank you for offering such… hospitality," he said. "However, I must decline."

The humanoid shrugged and turned to Qui-Gon next, curling her finger around one of Qui-Gon's long strands of hair. "What about you? Need to go somewhere else?"

Qui-Gon had no patience. He flipped his hand up. "You will leave and never come back."

The humanoid's eyes glazed over. "I will leave and never come back."

Obi-Wan watched the woman ghostly depart, like she was transfixed by something in front of her and she simply followed it. It did not surprise Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon resorted to mind tricks to remove distractions. Especially unnecessary distractions.

Qui-Gon cared less to check if his mind trick worked. He took another drink, letting the dark contents flow smoothly down his throat. Obi-Wan signaled to the bartender who stood in the corner, glowering at them in a futile attempt to push them to the exit. He marched over and Obi-Wan gave him a sizeable amount of credits as a token of gratitude and of course, for the drinks.

"I've said all that I came to say and much more," Obi-Wan rose from his stool and pushed it under. "I'm afraid the rest is up to you. If you wish to move pass this suffering, you may follow me out," he offered. "If you prefer to drown in your sorrows, I believe you will need to refresh that drink."

Qui-Gon glowered at Obi-Wan's remarks, but said nothing. Obi-Wan tugged on his robes, pulling them close as he threw up his hood. "Again, Master, I am deeply sorry for your loss."

And, he turned his back onto his old master, knowing very well he could not control the man. He said his words and made his peace. The rest was for Qui-Gon to decide. He hoped he would make the right decision, but if he didn't, Obi-Wan realized he would need to step it up. Him and Anakin, for Padawan Kenobi would need all the assistance and care to overcome the guilt that blackened his heart.

Obi-Wan pushed the door opened, the Coruscant's sun blaring down on him as he shielded his flickering eyes from its cruelty. He headed straight to his speeder, hopping in its seat and adjusting the gears for takeoff. He gave one last, fleeting glance to the cantina.

He smiled.

* * *

Anakin made a simple breakfast. He wasn't the cook in the family. That title belonged to Obi-Wan. Even Padme hardly knew how to create a good meal, relying heavily on Threepio's assistance in the kitchen. Obi-Wan never required much assistance. Only the occasional assistance in stirring or pacing different ingredients into his hands. Otherwise, Anakin stayed out of the kitchen.

To both of their grave unfortunates, Obi-Wan didn't come home right away. That left Anakin in charge of getting the padawan to eat. So, he quickly rummaged through the cabinets and haphazardly made tea and toasts.

They would have a more hearty meal at noon when Obi-Wan returned and cooked.

Padawan Kenobi hardly ate though. He only nibbled on the toast, crumbs tumbling from his lips to the plate. He drank his tea in silence as he saw across from Anakin, who stared intensely at him, waiting for the boy to start speaking.

But, Padawan Kenobi didn't say a word. Not a single word since their departure from the spaceport. Anakin thought Padawan Kenobi would have a million things to say. Instead, he had nothing. Only silence filled in the gap between then, the measurement of the tension brewing.

Unlike Obi-Wan and Padawan Kenobi, Anakin never appreciated the silence when there was so much to say. He ruptured the silence with his words. "So—care to say anything?"

Padawan Kenobi's eyes flipped up from his tea. "I'd prefer to remain silent in order to avoid any further repercussions for my outing."

Clever, Anakin thought. Even now he had a way with words. "I'm not going to reprimand you, Obi-Wan," he affirmed, casually reclining in his seat. "Far from it. You think you're the only one in the Temple to sneak out?"

Padawan Kenobi only stared and then shrugged unknowingly.

Anakin chuckled. "Listen—I get the need to escape. But, I don't think you were escaping," he spectated, drilling fingers on the table. Padawan Kenobi took the moment to hide his face in his tea. "You can tell me, you know? Like I said at the spaceport, I _do_ understand what you're going through."

Padawan Kenobi lowered his cup, eyes squinted at him. "Do you?"

It wasn't a challenge. That much Anakin knew. Faint hope entwined the padawan's words. He truly wanted Anakin to affirm his hopes.

Anakin slouched in his seat as a ripple of guilt plunged his heart into an icy river. He remembered—with terrible accuracy—what happened at the Tusken camp. The emptiness that drove him into a raging destroyer, slaying all that caused him pain. Then the sudden quiet. The dawning realization of failure and murder. His heart ached at the memory of his mother's last words and the weight of her body getting heavier in his arms.

Yes, he remembered. And since then, little things would jolt him back to that darkness in his history. His beaten mother—dead. Limbs flying in the air after a whish of blue light. And the children… crying. He never forgot. Time slowly healed him and so did Padme's love. But, during the war, when he came across slaughtered villages done by the Separatists, he would remember. The horrible feeling returned and left him dead inside.

"I—I… I do. I lost my mother too," Anakin said, faintly. "She died… in my arms."

The image of his mother appeared before him. Whole and healthy, a wide smile underneath the two suns. Then, she shriveled into the dark, bones broken and skin cut opened. Her eyes, once filled were left empty and desolate. Like a vacated premise of someone who lived. It terrified him to see his mother like that, staring without looking. It wasn't her and yet, it was her all the same.

Padawan Kenobi shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the dreary silence. "I'm sorry."

Yes—the automatic response. A meaningless phrase said to one with grief. Anakin merely shrugged. "As I was saying, I understand. I love my mother. When she died… I got angry. I was in pain and I… I, too, wanted to escape from it all," Escape the pain and all of its sufferings. "But it never let me go."

Padawan Kenobi sat back and offered, "There is no emotion, there is peace."

Anakin let out a disdainful snort. "Yeah… _peace_ ," he said, sarcastic. "The greatest lie ever told."

Padawan Kenobi's mouth flapped open, surprised at the blatant disrespect to the Jedi's honorable Code. Predictable to see the padawan scandalized. After all, he's Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan would have dropped dead if he heard Anakin.

"That's hearsay!" Padawan Kenobi uttered in a loud gasp.

"Hearsay or truth?" Anakin challenged with slanted brows. "We all experience emotions. Are you telling me that you don't feel sad or guilty?" Padawan Kenobi retreated, eyes elsewhere in submission. "Yeah—I didn't think so. Denying them is unnatural. Without emotions, how could we show compassion or mercy?"

"The Code states—"

"I know what the Code says," Anakin waved his hand dismissively, his mood quickly fouling. "But, in my opinion, the Code is wrong. There are emotions! We all have emotions and lying about it won't solve anything or make things disappear."

Padawan Kenobi sat in silence for a long minute. Anakin could see the boy's mind wrapping around the idea of accepting emotions and not forgoing them as instructed in the crèche. It must be a strange and traitorous idea. Obi-Wan often warned Anakin to let go of his emotions, preaching the Code more often than complimenting Anakin on good deeds and accomplishments. It must be devastating for the young padawan to come to the terms that everything he believed might be utterly wrong.

While feeling a bit guilty for shattering the boy's ignorance, he was grateful that Padawan Kenobi may soon come to the same understanding as he did. Emotions weren't bad. It was okay to feel sad, happy, pride and anger. It kept them a step above from being those idiotic battledroids.

Padawan Kenobi wrapped his small hands around his tea cup. "So you're saying I should _express_ my emotions. And not release them into the Force?" he enquired. "If I get mad, I should vent and rage? I don't think indulging in emotions is safe for Force sensitives."

Anakin shook his head. "Not exactly. I meant… don't ignore them. Don't push them away or pretend they don't exist," he said. " _Acknowledge_ them. _Accept_ them." His gaze settled on the boy, his eyes riddled with so many questions and doubts. "Obi-Wan?"

The boy lifted his head.

"In the end, it's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry and miss Tahl," Anakin reassured the boy. "It's okay to be mad at the man who killed her. It's okay to feel lonely and need Qui-Gon for comfort." He paused for a moment, hand going to his hair. "It's okay to admit all those things. I won't judge you for it. You lost someone who was special to you. Someone who you relied on and it hurts that she's gone."

Anakin saw the mistiness return to Padawan Kenobi's eyes. "All you have to do is find an anchor. Someone to help pull you back if you get too far out," he said and he thought of his beautiful, angelic wife. "Like I said at the spaceport. You have people here who care about you and want to make sure you're okay."

Padawan Kenobi dimly nodded and Anakin wasn't quite sure if the boy heard him. But, he said what was needed to be said. Not all emotions were bad. Not all of them were crippling to life. He needed Padawan Kenobi to know that. It was okay to feel. It was healthy to feel emotions.

Anakin heard a chime and turned his head to the door. Obi-Wan stepped through the threshold followed by a waft of cigarettes and alcohol. Anakin cringed at the stench. "Drinking this early Master?"

Obi-Wan casually shrugged one shoulder. "When the time calls for it," he said. "But, I didn't go in with the intentions to drink."

No. Of course not. His trips to the local cantinas were always for professional purposes. "I suppose you would want to shower? To remove the last essence of your… diplomatic conventions."

Obi-Wan was not humored by the jab. "Actually—I came to drop someone off."

Seconds later after Obi-Wan moved himself away from the door, Qui-Gon ducked inside. His tall, overbearing posture filled the room with normalcy. The broken pieces left in Tahl's death slowly molded back together again and the Force presence that flowed through them reconnected and balanced each other out again.

It was… calming. Peaceful.

Anakin rose to his feet at once and crossed the distance. He took his arms and wrapped them in a tight embrace around Qui-Gon, head resting on the master's shoulder. He didn't care that the man smelled of sewage or that his breath reeked of whiskey. None of that mattered. He was here. Their family was whole again.

Finally, Anakin let go. "Welcome home, Qui-Gon."

* * *

Seeing Qui-Gon again was like standing underneath sun. It warmed him and the Force electrified in delight. His master returned. Obi-Wan was not an abandoned padawan. Qui-Gon came back. Came back for him.

Anakin had gone up to his master and hugged him tight. Another emotional display that Obi-Wan was sure the Council would frown upon.

 _Acknowledge them. Accept them._

Obi-Wan reeled with the knowledge and opinions Anakin said. It was unheard of a Jedi to verbally assault the Jedi Code and preach differently. But, Obi-Wan long ago came to the realization that Anakin was no ordinary Jedi. For starters, he knew his mother. Obi-Wan didn't know his mother, but Anakin spoke of fondness and anger when he spoke of her death. Emotional—an unbecoming trait of a Jedi.

"Welcome home, Qui-Gon," Anakin said as he broke away from him.

Qui-Gon dipped his head in a grateful nod. "Good to come back," he said, but his red-rimmed eyes fished around until landing kindly on Obi-Wan. "If you excuse me, I would like to speak to my padawan."

Anakin glanced over his shoulder and at Obi-Wan. "Yeah… I think the two of you have a lot to talk about."

"Anakin and I will go," Jedi Kenobi offered, taking Anakin by the shoulder and ushering him to the door. "We could use some sparring practice anyway."

"Er… right," Anakin agreed and the two took their leave.

The apartment fell quiet and master and apprentice just stared at one another. Silent words passed between. Apologies and pain seeping in their Force presence. So many things to talk about, to discuss and explain.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "I'll put on the kettle."

"I can do that Master," Obi-Wan scuttled out of his chair, but Qui-Gon raised a burly hand to stop him.

"That's quite all right, my padawan," Qui-Gon said. "I dare say, you've made enough tea for me this week. It's about time I make one for you."

The comment caused Obi-Wan to come to a screeching halt. "You… you know about the teas?"

Qui-Gon nodded.

"How?" Qui-Gon never came home. There was no way for him to know he woke early every day to make tea for him.

"Your older self passed it along to me," Qui-Gon answered and he refilled the kettle and put it over the stove. He reached into the cupboards, grabbing two cups and the box of tea leaves. "He was quite worried about you."

Obi-Wan squirmed where he stood. He didn't realize that Jedi Kenobi and Anakin were awake. He thought they were asleep. They looked asleep when he checked. Brilliant pair of actors.

"It was nothing," Obi-Wan tried to subdue his embarrassment. "I was fine. I just—"

Qui-Gon gave him a piercing look of disbelief. "I wouldn't use the word 'fine' to describe your state of being, Obi-Wan," he opined. "Nor would I describe my experience as 'fine' either."

Obi-Wan's shoulders dipped and he nodded respectfully. "Of course, Master. I didn't mean to make it trivial," he apologized. "I only said it to not worry you."

"And that makes me even more worried," Qui-Gon pointed out. The kettle whistled and Qui-Gon removed it from the stove. He positioned the tea leaves and poured steaming water into both cups. "Come, Obi-Wan," he shepherded Obi-Wan to follow. "Let us sit more comfortably."

Obi-Wan joined his master on the couch, sitting next to him as he accepted his new, warm tea. He took a drink, unsure of what to do other than taste the tea his master prepared. It was much better than the tea Anakin concocted.

Qui-Gon drank his as well, taking deep gulps despite the heat. After a few drinks, he looked down at his small padawan. "I was told you tried to leave Coruscant."

Obi-Wan lowered his face. "Yes, Master."

"Where were you planning to go?"

"I bought a ticket to Christophsis," Obi-Wan replied, "but then received a generous offer to Naboo."

Qui-Gon slowly nodded, running a finger along his whiskery, untamed beard. "Naboo… peaceful planet," he commented. "I could see you doing well there."

Obi-Wan grimaced at Qui-Gon's statement and turned a cold shoulder. "I don't think I would."

"Oh?"

Obi-Wan placed his cup on the table. "I was never meant to leave the Jedi Order. I know that now. I am meant to be a Jedi Knight. But, I let my emotions cloud my judgment," he said. "What I did was reckless and inconsiderate, Master. I apologize for my actions and my disrespect—"

Qui-Gon eased a large hand on Obi-Wan's hand, startling and stopping his rambling apologies. "It is not you who owes and apology," he lamented. "It's _I_ who should be apologizing to _you_."

"That's… that's not necessary, Master," Obi-Wan spluttered.

"I think so," Qui-Gon disagreed and he too placed his tea cup on the table. "I left you—without a word or explanation of where I was going. In a way, I abandoned you."

Yes, he did. He left without a word and made Obi-Wan wonder cruelly about the future and riddled his conscious with doubts and blame over Tahl's death. "I thought… I thought you were angry at me," Obi-Wan murmured. "I thought you wouldn't come back until I was gone."

"And that is why you chose to run."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Again, do not apologize," Qui-Gon reiterated. "It's my failings. Not yours." He leaned back in the couch, a longing look of reminisce veiling his eyes. "Tahl was a very good friend of mine, Obi-Wan. Her death shocked and disturbed me. She is—was—an important person in my life. Her death plummeted me in my own pain. And in my pain I forgot that while she was important to me, I wasn't the only person important in her life."

Obi-Wan's chest tightened and he folded his hands inside his robes to hide his discomfort. The gesture did not go unnoticed. "Tahl cared about you very much, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon informed Obi-Wan. "She was very fond of you."

Obi-Wan's throat constricted. Flashes of Tahl zoomed across his mind. Smiles. Gold-striped eyes. Laughter. Teases. And the soft touch against a cheek and words of telling him to be brave.

His eyes fluttered quickly, trying hard to stop the rising tide. He pressed his mouth together, holding a straight line of defense. "I… I liked her too and I…," he slowly managed to edge out, trying to control his breathing. His lungs contorted and he suddenly choked out, "… I'm sorry, Master. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for her to die. I didn't want her to die for me and I… I…" Obi-Wan sniffled as his nose began to run. "I _miss_ her, Qui-Gon. I miss her… and I missed you."

Qui-Gon dipped his chin, eyes focused on Obi-Wan with hints of empathy. "I know," he spoke very softly. His arm loped around Obi-Wan, pulling the padawan close to him so that he nearly folded into Qui-Gon's robes. "I know."

Obi-Wan didn't even realized he was crying. In between his choked sobs, all he could feel was a sudden release of burden. There was no longer any guilt or anger or loneliness. He clung onto his master's robes, holding tight as he felt a hand rub against his back. Even in his tears of mourning, he felt utterly at peace.

Was this what Anakin meant? Acknowledging and accepting emotions. To not pretend emotions do not exist and hide them away behind locked doors. Is this what it felt like to unlock that dark door and relieve its burdens?

If it was, Obi-Wan never felt more at peace than that moment in Qui-Gon's arms, crying over their shared grief of loss.

Several minutes went by before Obi-Wan let go and wiped away the remnants of his cry. He was a shade paler and a little shakier, but he felt better. And as he fixed his robes and Qui-Gon's arm slipped from his shoulders, Obi-Wan thought back to Anakin's words.

 _The Code is wrong. There are emotions!_

Not hearsay. Truth. Emotions were undeniable. There were emotions… but there was peace too.

Emotions, but peace.

Qui-Gon waited briefly as Obi-Wan pulled himself together. "Please, Padawan, accept my apology," Qui-Gon offered and Obi-Wan noticed that his red-rimmed eyes were glossy and cheeks tinted red. "It was not my intention to leave you so cruelly in the dark. Forgive me for my failings as a master."

Stunned silence invaded the apartment, settling rightfully between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. It was the first time that his Master Qui-Gon Jinn ever sought forgiveness. He admitted mistakes, but never asked forgiveness for those mistakes. This was the first, and Obi-Wan was rightfully frozen to the bones at the confession.

"I forgive you, Master," Obi-Wan said. "Will you forgive me?"

Qui-Gon gave a small, sad smile. "Of course, my padawan."

And, like that, the Force came to a cool, gentle flow. It flowed in and out with ease and softness that Obi-Wan knew peace settled within him. All was well.

* * *

"You're not quite up to your game today."

It was a rather obvious observation. Anakin wasn't entirely into the sparring match against Obi-Wan. He did his best, but his focus wasn't driven on winning like normal. Which is probably why Obi-Wan easily beat him down to the mat and drew up his blue saber near his neck.

Obi-Wan helped him up and Anakin brushed away imaginary dust from his clothes. "I'm afraid my mind is elsewhere."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan said as he grabbed two towels and threw one to Anakin. "Does it have to do with Qui-Gon and the padawan?"

Anakin shook his head. "Not that, but a little with the padawan."

Obi-Wan dabbed his damp forehead. "What about him?"

Anakin hooked his lightsaber to his utility belt and moved closer to Obi-Wan. "When I found him at the spaceport, he wasn't alone."

That made Obi-Wan's eyebrows rise. "Who was with him?"

"Palpatine."

And Obi-Wan's eyebrows immediately came back down in a tight V shape. "I see. What was he doing with the boy?"

"Nothing from what I could tell," Anakin said. "He only offered to take the padawan to Naboo and then tried to shield your padawan self from me."

"Shield?"

"Long story," Anakin muttered as he buried his face in the towel. He wiped all the sweat off from his face, leaving him feeling spectacularly dry and damp at the same time. "But, it wasn't the senator so much than the padawan."

Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side and leaned back against the wall. "What happened?"

"When I told him we were coming back to the Temple, the padawan… he didn't act like himself," Anakin confessed. "He seemed more agitated and angry. He spoke nonsense too. About not being fit as a Jedi.

"And then Palpatine came to his defense and tried to keep me away from him," Anakin described, still feeling that dark stirring in the Force he felt back at the spaceport. "Like… I was some lunatic trying to hurt the padawan."

Obi-Wan carefully nodded his head, running a hand along his beard as he pensively glared at the floor. "How very interesting," he murmured. "Yet the boy is here?"

Anakin threw the towel behind his neck, holding it on both ends. "Yeah, well, it was only after I turned away from him and headed back to my speeder did he start running after me and apologizing," he said. "It was… weird. Like something wasn't right."

Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest, still thinking over Anakin's tale. "Interesting, and a bit ironic."

Anakin's brows rose quizzically. "What's ironic about it?"

"I feel the same way about _you_ every time you come back from visiting Palpatine."

That made Anakin stiffened. "What? I don't act…"

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly, his eyes lit. "Oh, yes you do," he insisted. "Every time. You come back feeling less controlled. Angrier, agitated and sometimes just depressed. Why do you think I never approved of these visits?"

"Jealously?"

Obi-Wan eyes drew to slits, peeved. "Don't mistake me as a youngling, Anakin," he chided. "No—I didn't like you visiting the Chancellor because I thought it made you feel worse. You never returned from his offices feeling better. Just worse. And, I didn't care to be the receiver of those emotions when they burst out."

Anakin's gazed dropped, recalling all of his moments when he was with Chancellor Palpatine and the moments afterwards. He did recall feeling of inflation when he was inside the Chancellor's office, but afterwards, he recalled a more darkly impressions. He even remembered Padme getting sour for his irritable mood after a visit from his office.

Anakin let the towel slip off his neck. "Huh? I never realized…"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Yeah, well, others besides myself noticed," he claimed. "Ahsoka, Captain Rex and even Padme."

Anakin's eyes widened upon hearing his wife's name from Obi-Wan's lips. "Padme?"

Obi-Wan nodded, oblivious to Anakin's charged reaction. "Yes, I remember her calling me late one night asking about you," he remembered. "She was worried. Said she ran into you right after a meeting with the Chancellor and said that you weren't acting like yourself. She asked me if everything was okay."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her the normal response," Obi-Wan said, "That you were fine last I checked, but I would go and talk to you. She was thankful and left it at that."

Must have been the same night Padme kicked him out, Anakin thought. "Oh… I-I didn't realize," he mumbled. "How often do you and Padme communicate?"

Obi-Wan doesn't even offer the effort to act surprise by the question. "Only when it concerns you of Jedi assistance with the war. Otherwise, we merely say hello and pass along tidings if we come across one another by accident."

"Oh."

Obi-Wan studied Anakin for few seconds, making Anakin's nerves twitch like he was under a blaster's barrel. Anakin quickly threw his towel in the laundry bin next to the locker and turned a shoulder to Obi-Wan to hide from his peering glare. "Anyway, my point is that it got me concerned," he said to throw Obi-Wan off his trail. "You never act in such a manner and Palpatine's meddling threw me off, I guess. I don't know. I felt a certain unbalance."

Obi-Wan scratched underneath his chin. "Then perhaps we should follow Qui-Gon's instructions," he suggested. "Keep Obi-Wan away from the senator and other politicians."

Anakin concurred. "Okay, but… I still don't get Palpatine's behavior. I thought he supported the Jedi Order?"

Obi-Wan dropped his towel in the bin before making his way to the exit. "Politicians are fickle, Anakin," he said. "They are only supportive of a cause or person if they gain something in return. Senator Palpatine finds my padawan self to be… important because of all the attention. He hopes to develop a relationship that may further his goals."

"Chancellor Palpatine never did that to me?" Anakin said, meekly. He knew it sounded bad and he knew that, deep down, it wasn't true either.

Obi-Wan's hand reached the door and Anakin followed behind him. "Anakin—you are the greatest Jedi Knight to ever live and you are on the greatest heroes the Republic has ever seen. Your support in him already gives him the power he wants. I thought you knew that."

The door opened and Obi-Wan walked out, calling dibs on the fresher and not realizing that Anakin didn't quickly follow him out. He hesitated in his footsteps, thinking about what Obi-Wan stated. All his life, Anakin looked to Palpatine as a close friend, a grandfatherly mentor who doted on him and said everything he wanted to hear. He supported and comforted Anakin when he knew Obi-Wan could never offer.

Yet, hearing Obi-Wan say otherwise and witnessing Palpatine's manipulative behavior, it shattered that image into tiny pieces. It left him scarred and bleeding all at once.

Was his friendship with Palpatine a power grab all along? Did he truly care about his well-being? Or was he only being played in order to help him stay in power?

Questions that plagued him as he went to catch up with Obi-Wan.

* * *

Qui-Gon could no longer ignore the call. He dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his comlink. The number was strange. He's never seen it before, but the Force already told him who was trying to get a hold of him. He didn't need to know the owner of those numbers.

He checked the room again. He sent Obi-Wan to his bedroom to sleep off the weight of what they discussed and meditated. His padawan had no qualms and he dragged himself to his bed. He fell asleep before he hit the pillow.

Once he knew he could not be overheard, Qui-Gon answered the call.

A small, blue holo-image shot up from the screen. An elderly gentleman of fancy taste appeared, looking sharply up at Qui-Gon. "I was wondering if you were ever going to answer."

"Apologies, my master," Qui-Gon said, dipping his head in a respective low. "I've been busy of late and this week was very… tiring."

Master Dooku accepted his reasoning with a curt nod. "I heard. How are you faring?"

"I've been better, Master." No need to go into details. He did not need to be reproached by his master and receive another stern lecture.

"And your padawan?" Master Dooku asked next.

A cold chill spiked the room and it took every ounce of strength for Qui-Gon to not shudder in his master's presence. "He's well."

"That is good," Master Dooku's image flickered. "When do I meet the scamp? Or, are you planning to shelter him for the rest of his life?"

Master Dooku always held a high interest in his padawans. He spoke a great deal with Xanatos, passing on his wisdom and lessons onto the vulnerable boy, right before he turned against the Order. And, now, he wanted his claws on Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon had managed his best to keep his padawan busy or out of sight. Not everyone was suitable for the teachings Dooku passed down. He was harsh and his meddling with dark artifacts made Qui-Gon uneasy. He had no intentions of letting Obi-Wan be dragged into that arena. He preferred his young padawan the way he was. Full of light.

But, Master Dooku did not need to know that. "You will meet him one day, Master."

"I hope so," Master Dooku said, though the lines on his face expressed a certain amount of doubt in Qui-Gon's promise. "I'm not getting any younger, my old padawan. I've heard good things from Master Yoda about Obi-Wan and I would like a chance to meet my grandpadawan before my time here ends."

"You'll meet him," Qui-Gon reassured his lie again. "You may find him not at all fascinating."

He watched his former master idly sweep his long cloak over shoulder in a swift, yet elegant move. "I will be the judge of that, my old padawan," he said, a thin warning to Qui-Gon. "Since I have you here, I would like to talk."

"About what?" Qui-Gon dreaded these talks. They were always about Republic's decay or the Jedi Order's inactions. Lecture after lecture, typically ended in a dramatic flair of frustration.

"Anything," Master Dooku surprised his former padawan. "I haven't talked to you in a long time."

That was… a surprise. Dooku never enjoyed mindless chatter. He preferred important topics. Ones that mattered immediately. To simply call to talk about whatever Qui-Gon felt was encouraging and off-putting.

Before Qui-Gon could even get a word started, he felt a tremble in the Force and knew Jedi Kenobi and Anakin were only a few feet away from the entering. "I'm sorry, my Master," He said, apologetic. "As I said, busy times. I must go."

Master Dooku sighed loudly, seemingly annoyed with the quick conclusion. But he accepted it nonetheless. "Do not be a stranger, Qui-Gon. I hope we can talk soon and, better, in person."

"Of course, Master," Qui-Gon said, a fake smile plastered on his face. "It will be a welcoming sight to see you again." Qui-Gon made another respective nod. "May the Force be with you."

"And you as well," Master Dooku murmured.

Qui-Gon ended the call, the blue holo-image evaporating just in the nick of time. The front door opened and Jedi Kenobi and Anakin stumbled into the foyer, looking disheveled and tired. Jedi Kenobi spotted the comlink on the table.

"Were you talking to someone?" Jedi Kenobi asked.

Qui-Gon darted down to the comlink. "I was."

"Who?"

That dreaded question. "An old friend who passed on condolences."

Qui-Gon rose from his seat. He could use a nap himself. He was tired and weak. And the call with Master Dooku only disturbed his regained peace of mind. He needed some time to rejuvenate.

Jedi Kenobi, however, seemed interested. "Is it someone I know?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No one you know."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Dreams Pass in Time**

The next few days were far better.

Obi-Wan returned to his studies and rejoined his peers in classes. It was difficult at first because they all wanted to either express their sympathies or ask for details. Obi-Wan thanked those who passed on sympathies and gave a cold shoulder to all who asked for details.

More importantly, to Obi-Wan's relief, was Qui-Gon's more attentive presence. Obi-Wan no longer hung out as much with Anakin or Jedi Kenobi. He joined Qui-Gon on meditations, exercise, lightsaber practices and also Force training.

All the sorrow he felt earlier in the week smoldered and disappeared the more he spent time with Qui-Gon. On occasion, he would catch Qui-Gon ruminating and feel a wave of sorrow through their bond. Sometimes, an old memory of Tahl fluttered through into Obi-Wan and he would know Qui-Gon was thinking of her. Seeing Tahl sometimes brought pain, but like Anakin said, he learned to accept those feelings before releasing them into the Force.

But, today, there were no tears or old memories. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon finished their sparring match and his master complimented Obi-Wan on his swordsmanship, surprised by the vast improvement in his fighting skills. Obi-Wan humbly accepted the praise, but mostly gave it to Anakin for his vigorous training. Qui-Gon smiled.

"He's quite the demanding teacher."

Obi-Wan thought. "Not so much as teaching, but to winning," he replied. "He likes to win."

That made Qui-Gon chuckle. "Of course."

They trekked back to their apartment, arriving in time to hear Anakin curse so loudly that it would have made Master Yoda speechless. But, it was normal for them. Ever since Anakin restarted his droid project, every now and then, they would catch him cursing. While Jedi Kenobi didn't seemed bothered, it took Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan a bit more time to adjust to Anakin's sometimes foul language.

Obi-Wan swept over to where Anakin tinkered with his droid—the designated space that Qui-Gon bestowed to him. No droid parts or tools were to be seen elsewhere in the apartment. Obi-Wan looked at the fine tuning Anakin was making on the droid's circuits, impressed with the wiring. "How did you manage to do that?"

Anakin was smug. "It's easy."

"I know a few things about re-wiring," Obi-Wan said, not pleased with Anakin's condescending attitude. "That's not easy."

"It is if you know your machines."

"Stop patronizing the boy, Anakin," called Jedi Kenobi, his eyes on the holopad in his hands. "Teach him instead."

"Yes, Master," Anakin dutifully replied and he pulled Obi-Wan down to his knees. "Okay—you see these wires?"

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a thirty minute crash course before having him set up new wires into the droid (with Anakin's supervision). A few attempts, Obi-Wan completed his first work on rewiring the droid to do a different task than it originally was supposed to do. He smiled, quite pleased with his accomplishment.

"What did I do?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin. "Does it shoot bolts now?"

"A Jedi does not crave action, padawan," Jedi Kenobi again spoke over his holopad.

Anakin gave a little snort in Jedi Kenobi's direction. "Says the person who dives out of hundred story buildings."

Obi-Wan snapped a look of mortification and amazement at Jedi Kenobi. The older Knight lowered his holopad, an ill-advised expression compressing his features, before waving a hand in Anakin's direction. Anakin tipped over, but grabbed the wall to stop the immediate fall.

All of this happened just in time for Qui-Gon to re-enter the common room, witnessing it all. "The Force is not used for petty revenge, padawan," Qui-Gon scolded as he plucked the holopad from Jedi Kenobi's hands. "You should know better than that."

Jedi Kenobi's face softened and reddened in embarrassment as Anakin covered his chuckle with quick coughs. "My apologies, Master," said Jedi Kenobi in a quiet, ashamed voice of a far younger man. "It's not the Jedi way."

Qui-Gon sat down, glancing over the holopad. Then, Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure what it was, but a rumbling disrupted the peaceful flow in the atmosphere. He glanced to the main source and saw a deep frown distorting his master's normally calm face.

"Why are you reading about Serreno?" Qui-Gon probed Jedi Kenobi, suppressing his flickering anger.

"Oh… it's a bit of light reading." Jedi Kenobi didn't look at all disturbed by Qui-Gon souring mood.

"Light reading?"

Anakin put his tool down, looking over at the two. He looked unnerved. Perhaps, he too felt discord in the Force.

Jedi Kenobi leaned comfortably in his position on the couch. "I was interested in its stance within the Republic," he responded to the criticism. "I'm educating myself in Galactic Affairs."

Qui-Gon held the holopad in a heavy manner. "Who did you speak to recently?"

Obi-Wan was baffled by Qui-Gon's interrogation, coming up to them. "What's wrong Master? What's happening with Serreno?"

His master quickly turned the holopad off and tucked it away in his robes. "Nothing. There's nothing happening there," he said. "Just curious as to what brought it to his attention." Qui-Gon roamed an eye over Obi-Wan's appearance. "You should wash up and change. You cannot be late to your Astronomical class."

Obi-Wan groaned. He had forgotten that he had that class today. It's his least favorite. Why bother learning how to manually locate planets when there were droids to do such work? Besides, there were thousands of different technologies that could also help locate and compute the distances between planets. It didn't need to be solved manually.

"Don't pout Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon disapproved. "Or it may be permanent."

"Yes, Master." And, Obi-Wan dragged himself into the fresher. He would rather go sparring with Anakin again than attend another Astronomical class.

In an hour's time, Obi-Wan found himself seated along with fellow Padawans, including Siri and Garen. Garen happily retold his grand moments on the pilot simulator, commenting how the instructor praised his skills and suggested enrolling with the Jedi Flight program.

"You're thinking about doing it?" Obi-Wan asked his friend.

Garen nodded. "Yeah—I enjoy piloting, being up with the stars."

"And crash landings."

Garen nudged Obi-Wan in the ribs. "Of course you would disapprove. You hate flying."

"I'm not fond of it," Obi-Wan agreed, rubbing his ribs. "But… I'm sure you will be an excellent pilot, Garen. Probably one of the best."

Garen's mouth pulled back in a wide smile. "I will be the best. I'll be the best star pilot anyone has ever seen."

"Of course… and I'll be wiser than Master Yoda and more powerful than Master Windu."

Garen shoved Obi-Wan almost completely out of his seat, causing a minor disruption in class. Their instructor wasn't too pleased. She called Obi-Wan out and forced him to sit in front of the class to keep an eye on him. Obi-Wan settled in his new seat and was even more bored than he was without Garen next to him. He tried his best to stay on top of it, completing problems correctly and accurately answering a question thrown at him.

He ladled his head in his hand and scribbled down the lessons their instructor. His eyes kept fluttering, tired from the lightsaber practices with his master. It was not ideal to do a hard workout before a very boring class. He tried to keep himself alert by focusing on writing down all that was taught. But, every effort he made got him more tired until his eyes finally slipped to a close.

Or at least, he thought they closed.

The classroom setting turned into a dark and dank corridor built of rugged stone blocks. Hardly a flicker of light except for where he stood. Soft sounds of a hum echoed down the stretch of the corridor, but it was not a whimsical kind. It was harsh and heavy, and it brought bumps to rise on Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan stepped back, the light flickering with his movement. He had to go… he had to…

He turned to step away when he fell.

Right out of his seat.

He jerked back in surprise, his eyes meeting all those bewildered glances from fellow padawans as the instructor swooped to his desk. "Padawan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan pulled himself back up to his seat. "Sorry, Master," he apologized. "Slipped off my seat."

Master Naho wasn't convinced. "You look ill, padawan."

Oh no. Not to the healer's prison camp. Nope. "I feel very well, Master."

"You're pale and sweating, padawan."

Obi-Wan reached up and touched his forehead, feeling the slick coat of sweat. "Oh… I feel fine though."

"Padawan—"

"I'm fine." Obi-Wan said between his teeth, mortally embarrassed by the sudden attention on him.

Master Naho's gaze lingered for a little before he returned to the lesson. Obi-Wan stared directly at the teacher, avoiding everyone's eyes looking right at him. When the lesson ended, Obi-Wan was the first one to reach the doors and meet up with Jedi Kenobi. Before Jedi Kenobi could even ask, Obi-Wan dragged him away from the doors to the turbolift to avoid any mentions of his fainting spell.

"You feeling all right?" Jedi Kenobi said, concerned and looking over him. "You look a bit pale."

"Oh… it was a bit warm in that classroom," Obi-Wan shrugged, nonchalantly. "I feel fine."

When they returned to their apartments, Obi-Wan spotted Anakin still working away on his droid. It was nearly complete. The body of the astromech droid was intact and covered in a red and white stripe plates. Only the dome was off and Anakin had his hands buried deep in wires.

Qui-Gon was not in the apartment. That meant only one thing: he was meditating in the gardens.

And he wanted to be alone.

Obi-Wan understood. It's been almost two weeks since Tahl died and, while Qui-Gon was doing better, he still needed time for himself to reflect on Tahl's death.

During those times of solitude and reflection, Obi-Wan received private lessons from either Anakin or Jedi Kenobi. Anakin instructed him in either technology or lightsaber techniques. Jedi Kenobi was less strenuous with his lessons. He sat Obi-Wan down at table with their old Dejarik board. And, that's all Jedi Kenobi would do with him. They would sit across from each other and play Dejarik. Obi-Wan enjoyed the game, but he found Jedi Kenobi a challenging partner. Every move he made seemed like three steps behind Jedi Kenobi. Like the master knew his every thought and strategy. It made sense as Jedi Kenobi was _him_. But, it was frustrating to keep losing. Obi-Wan tried to every strategy to get around Jedi Kenobi's pawns, but it was nearly impossible. Jedi Kenobi was too good.

And that night while Qui-Gon was away, Jedi Kenobi sat him down at the table to play. Obi-Wan didn't exactly know the reasons why Jedi Kenobi insisted on playing the game. He never changed his lessons. It was always Dejarik. Obi-Wan figured there was a point and he would one day figure it out. Perhaps when he won a game.

They played two games and Obi-Wan was soundly beaten. While he reviewed the game, dejected with his losses, he was thankful that Jedi Kenobi never paraded his win or acted smug. He treated his wins in humble spirit. He didn't care. Jedi Kenobi never did care if he won or not.

"All right," Jedi Kenobi put the game away. "Bed."

"I'm not tired," Obi-Wan protested.

"You will be in the morning if you don't go to sleep," Jedi Kenobi pointed out and he nudged the boy to the fresher. "Besides, you weren't looking to well earlier."

Obi-Wan released a long sigh and grumbled. "I'm fine. It was the heat. They cranked it too high up there."

Anakin stopped working on the droid. "You're ill?"

"I'm not ill!"

"He was a bit off-color when I picked him up earlier today," Jedi Kenobi said to Anakin.

Obi-Wan's fingers curled into a fist. "I'm not ill!"

"Should we get one of the healers to check?" Anakin asked in a comical manner, ignoring Obi-Wan.

"Not necessary," Jedi Kenobi insisted quickly. "A bit of color returned. A good night sleep should be fine… if he goes to bed now."

Obi-Wan glared back at his older self, feeling betrayed and slightly bullied. He wanted to argue, but he knew it would only fall on deaf ears. So, he marched away from them and readied himself to bed. Once settled in his bed, he lazily used the Force to turn off his lights and covered himself on his bed.

He knew it would be awhile before he fell asleep, so he pictured a Dejarik board and tried to play from memory. He worked up a few new strategies that may stump Jedi Kenobi on their next round of Dejarik. As he pictured the board, he heard a noise outside his door.

Obi-Wan lifted his head and listened closely. The voices were muffled and he could hardly hear them. He got off his bed and moved to his door, throwing his shields up to hide his presence. He tiptoed closer, but it was still hard to hear. And, he didn't recognize the voices at all.

Curious, Obi-Wan opened his door and hoped no one heard the soft hiss. He stepped out of his shadowy bedroom and… entered the Archives.

That wasn't right. How did he get from his bedroom to the Archives? He looked around, seeing nothing and no one—only rows upon rows of light up holocrons and holopads of information. Quietly, Obi-Wan stepped forward and made his way down the aisles of holocrons. His eyes gazed over the small cubes, merely observing as he held no significant interest in them. Yet, at the same time, he felt an urge to pick one up from the shelf. To hold it in his hand and obtain the knowledge inside the metal box. He continued down the aisle, still unsure of the exact location in the Archives. He's never seen these aisles or objects before in the Archives. And holocrons were typically kept in a more secured area, so how was he able to be standing next to them?

A draft of cold air whipped around him, startling Obi-Wan for a second. He stopped moving, glancing around to determine he was indeed alone. Taking a deep breath, he began his walk when his eye caught site of a particular holocron. It wasn't like the other holocrons he spotted amongst the shelves. Its shape was different. Pyramidal and a shade darker than the others. Curiosity grew and his conscious demanded answers. Obi-Wan reached up and plucked the holocron from its rightful spot. He turned it over, his fingers grazing the black metal. As he examined it, a light filtered through the gaps of the holocron. A crimson glow seeped out and lit up in Obi-Wan's eyes.

Obi-Wan immediately understood what he held. A Sith holocron. Rumored objects the Jedi Temple held in the depths of the Temple. Supposedly locked away from sight and kept secret to protect the galaxy.

And here, Obi-Wan held it in his palms. The red light bursting and growing brighter as a strong, dark murmur hummed. He felt the holocron pulse and Obi-Wan immediately dropped it.

The holocron fell with a loud clank. It didn't roll away or deactivate. The red glare remained and the murmurs echoed in Obi-Wan's ears.

Obi-Wan's knees wobbled, unsteady as he went to move away from the holocron.

His escape was thwarted, however, by a pair of strong, gloved hands. They dropped on his shoulder, holding him in place and preventing any chance to escape. No matter how much Obi-Wan tried to throw off its grip, the hands held and never yielded.

 _A Jedi does not know fear_.

The words were whispered in silky waves. An enticement that made Obi-Wan stop thrashing. The person holding him spoke again, its breath close to his ears with sounds of promises.

 _Open it._

Obi-Wan glanced at the pulsing holocron again. The voice grew stronger, encouraging it to be released. It would be so easy to open it, but Obi-Wan knew to not fall prey. He would not touch that holocron.

He shook his head. "I won't."

 _Do it!_

Obi-Wan refused. "I won't."

And, suddenly, his throat constricted. An invisible force wrapped around his neck, effectively cutting off his air supply and threatening to break his trachea. His hands reached for the neck, his lightsaber all forgotten as he struggled to breathe or even call out for help. The hands dug harder into his shoulder, nails piercing right through his under-tunics to his skin.

As the air depleted and his throat in great pain, Obi-Wan reached out through his Force-bond to the one person who could save him.

 _Qui-Gon_!

"I'm here, padawan," Qui-Gon's voice entered the training room. "I'm here. Wake up."

Obi-Wan was confused and in his befuddlement, he blinked rapidly to find that he did not stand in the Archives. He didn't even go anywhere. He was still in his bed, trembling and drenched, with Qui-Gon seated on the edge of his bed, hands on Obi-Wan's arms. He peered down at his young padawan, looking troubled.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, much softer than before. "Obi-Wan, can you hear me?"

Obi-Wan nodded and now only noticed that Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were in his room as well. Jedi Kenobi stared at him completely unfazed while Anakin stood awkwardly uncomfortable with the whole situation. Like he too was in as much pain as Obi-Wan felt.

Qui-Gon released a long sigh of relief and pulled out a small cloth from his pocket. "You're all right," he asked, gently patting Obi-Wans glistening forehead. "Bad dream?"

"No—I mean… yes," Obi-Wan pulled himself in to a more sitting position on the bed. He had no idea how much he sweated, but it left wet patches all over his blanket. "It was only a nightmare."

Qui-Gon didn't buy it. "You were screaming, Obi-Wan," he said, "and then you started choking."

Breathing problems? It was real then. He was being choked to death in the dream and reality. "I-I don't know what I saw," he said to all three Jedi Knights in his room. "It was only a dream."

"Not a dream," Anakin spoke up. "A Force vision more like it."

Jedi Kenobi silently agreed with a firm nod. "Was that what happened in class?"

Qui-Gon shot a surprised look to Jedi Kenobi. "It happened earlier today?" he asked, clearly upset. "Why was I not notified?"

"Because it was nothing," Obi-Wan insisted, cheeks warming from embarrassment. They looked on at him with pity. "I only overheated in class. Not a big deal."

"And what's your reason for this?" Jedi Kenobi challenged. Suddenly, it almost felt like they were playing Dejarik again. "Dreams pass in time, but your reaction was more than that of a dream."

"He had a vision," Anakin repeated.

"It was nothing!" Obi-Wan said louder in hopes his words got through to all three of them. It was an overheated classroom and a simple nightmare. Not a Force vision or whatever. It couldn't be that. It wasn't that at all. It wouldn't happen!

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's sticky forehead. "You're burning up, my padawan," he said, dropping his hand. "And the room is cold. I don't think this was a nightmare."

"Force vision," Anakin called out again.

Obi-Wan vehemently shook his head in denial. "It's not a Force vision. It was only a dream."

"And what happened in this dream?" Qui-Gon prompted and Obi-Wan knew that there was no way he could get the Jedi to leave unless he told them his dream.

Obi-Wan didn't go into greater details. He gave what was necessary and somewhat added details on certain things like the voice. Every second he took to tell them of his dream, he watched the color drain out of Anakin's face and Jedi Kenobi fall into a pensive stare, stroking the tip of his chin in dire thought. Qui-Gon listened intensely, his kind features hardening as the dream unfold.

When Obi-Wan finished, the three Jedi were silent. Each analyzing and interpreting the dream to their own accord. It would be a long minute before Qui-Gon requested Obi-Wan to follow him out of the bedroom.

"Why Master?" Obi-Wan asked, uncertain for the reason of the change. He had no intentions of going to the healers. He would rather face a ship full of pirates than a single healer.

"I'm taking you to the healers," Qui-Gon informed his suddenly very ill padawan. "I fear the fever may make you worse and I would like for them to do a mind healing."

Obi-Wan propped up, alert with an anxious bite in his words. "I'm fine, Master. I promise! I don't… I don't need to see the healers."

"Obi-Wan…"

"I swear, Master! I promise you. It was only a dream. Nothing more."

Qui-Gon carefully eyed his padawan. Obi-Wan could see him thinking, contemplating the situation. "I would feel more comfortable if you visited the healers," he finally said, "but… if you do not think the healers are necessary, then perhaps a cup of tea may help."

That was far better than the healers. Obi-Wan agreed and slipped out of his bed, joining his Master at the table. Qui-Gon went to the kitchen and made a pot of tea while Jedi Kenobi and Anakin sat at the table as well. Anakin was anxious. He kept twiddling his fingers, always moving while Jedi Kenobi stayed eerily quiet. Was it possible that he saw it all? Perhaps once before?

Qui-Gon returned with two mugs. One for him and the other for Obi-Wan. The boy accepted the drink happily, eager for the contents to warm himself up. He needed to lose that chilling memory. He took a large drink, nearly emptying half of his mug.

The tea flowed easily down his throat—smooth like water running over a polished rock. His belly warmed and all the ice in his veins thawed. He relaxed in his seat, happy to have avoided the healers. He took another small sip of his tea as a bout of drossiness overcame him. It was late. And the dream didn't help him rest. He looked across the table and saw Jedi Kenobi's steady eyes on him, almost like he was sadly waiting.

Obi-Wan parted his lips to ask when his muscles began weakened. The mug got heavier and he was forced to drop it onto the table. His fingers tingled and his mind befuddled. His vision spotted and eyelids drooped to a close. Obi-Wan's head bowed and he got a good view of his tea when he realized the truth.

"Master…" he grumbled and he nearly slumped out of his seat until Qui-Gon caught his arm and hoisted him back up.

"Relax," Qui-Gon's voice gently probed Obi-Wan's mental shields.

Quite suddenly, a strong Force-suggestion smashed into Obi-Wan's shields and he succumbed to its mercy. His eyes drifted to a final close. The last words he heard before he was shut down were Jedi Kenobi's.

"Was that _really_ necessary?"

* * *

Healer Tiri was on duty that night and quickly set Obi-Wan Kenobi straight to the back for a quick check-up. She called in a specialized mind healer—Healer Javor—to assess and assist Obi-Wan. Healer Javor examined the unconscious padawan.

Once the examination was done, both healers divulged to Qui-Gon their diagnosis.

"I would like for him to stay overnight and until mid-morning," Healer Javor said. "This dream or vision seared his mind. Thus, the reason for the fever. Do you disagree Master Tiri?"

"I agree," Healer Tiri affirmed with a nod. "Inflammation in his brain is the reason for the rising temperature. I suggest a healing crystal. It will decrease the inflammation and relive the fever. He'll be feeling better by morning."

Qui-Gon agreed to it all. "Yes—that all sounds good," he said. "But, I must ask. Is this a normal occurrence?"

Healer Tiri flipped through the file in her hand. "Obi-Wan Kenobi… he's not immune to Force visions. As a youngling, he suffered from many visions," she said with a single glance. "Many who experience Force visions tend to suffer from small bouts of illness. Fever, nausea or chills. Nothing too serious.

"So to answer your question directly," Healer Tiri looked back to Qui-Gon, "this _is_ normal. Even for your padawan. I'll give him the crystal. Master Javor will monitor him during the night for assurance purposes."

Qui-Gon dipped his head in gratitude and left his padawan in their care. They took his young padawan to a secured location, one with no windows and guarded closely by Healer Tiri for it was positioned right next to her office.

He returned to the apartment and was not at all surprised to see Anakin and Jedi Kenobi in deep discussion. As to the subject matter, he didn't need to hear a single word to know it was about Obi-Wan.

Anakin leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "How is he?"

Qui-Gon sighed and trudged over to the couches. "A mild fever," Qui-Gon told the duo. "His brain is inflamed, but a good night sleep shall make it better."

"They agree it was not nightmare then?"

"They said nothing of the sort," Qui-Gon said. "They only told me that Obi-Wan suffered from Force visions before and that it was normal for a fever to follow after experiencing a vision. They did not say either or."

Anakin flashed a look to Jedi Kenobi. "You never said you suffered from visions before, Master."

Jedi Kenobi barely raised his eyes from its original place. "You never asked," he murmured. "As a padawan, I had many visions due to my strong connection with the Unifying Force. Some more powerful than others." Jedi Kenobi leaned back, a hand running through his hair that left a few strands of red hang about his forehead. "He'll get through it. He'll learn to accept them as possibilities rather than absolutes."

"And, do you find this to be a possibility or an absolute?" Qui-Gon asked in regards to the description the padawan gave to them upon awakening from his nightmare vision.

"A warning," Jedi Kenobi replied, full earnest. "To not only him but all of us. All decisions are precise and dangerous. Our path has narrowed. Any slip or wandering may lead us right off."

Qui-Gon fell onto the couch, wiping his large hand over his face. "A caution all should know," he muttered. "But… let us not focus on the uncertainty."

"So, you want to ignore it then?" Anakin questioned, though it sounded far more like an accusation.

"Dreams pass in time."

"Doesn't mean it won't happen," Anakin argued. "I suffer from visions and all of them have come true. Every single one of them."

"Visions are fickle," Qui-Gon responded. "They are not absolutes. And they distract one from the present moment. Focusing above will only blind what's in front of you."

Anakin crossed his arms. It was quite clear he didn't agree with such statement. From Qui-Gon's perception, Anakin thrived off trying to prevent outcomes rather than learning to overcome them.

"It is late," Qui-Gon announced to the Knights and he rose off the couch. "I am heading to bed and getting my peace and quiet before Obi-Wan wakes up and discovers the duplicity."

"You will need the last bit of peace you can get," Jedi Kenobi agreed. "He will not be kind when he wakes."

"Doesn't mean he will not be intolerable," Qui-Gon deflected. "A good reminder will set him right if need be."

"You shouldn't have tricked him."

Qui-Gon evenly stared at Jedi Kenobi. "I sense resentment. Do I often employ duplicity against you?"

"No, Master," Jedi Kenobi responded quickly and embarrassed, "but I— _he_ —trusts you. And abusing that trust… it's not a kindness." Jedi Kenobi flashed a quick look to Anakin. A look that Qui-Gon knew held some kind of meeting. Anakin's brows tightened and eyes slightly tight when he met Jedi Kenobi's eyes. Jedi Kenobi sighed. "What I'm saying is—"

"I understand my padawan," Qui-Gon interrupted, effectively silencing Jedi Kenobi. "Trust is a delicate matter. But, so is life. What's the point of your mission or my oath if I allow him to go unwell? If his illness turns south and he passes into the Force? What good then?"

"Drugging—"

"Was the only way to get him to go to the Halls of Healing," Qui-Gon finished. "You must have forgotten, but _he_ ' _s_ not a fan of healers. He would have put up a much harder fight than what you witnessed."

Anakin snorted, which earned him two glares. "Sorry," he muttered.

Qui-Gon half turned from the group. "I am heading back to bed. Do not stay up too late," he said over his shoulder. "We have work to do tomorrow."

Qui-Gon strode down the corridor back to his quiet room where plants tucked on the window's ledge bowed from the lack of light. He took off his shoes and changed into his sleepwear. While he did what he must to save his padawan, he knew Jedi Kenobi had a point. Trust was delicate. A single hit and all crumbled into dust. But, this wasn't a big betrayal. Nothing too bad that it couldn't be mended.

For better or worse, Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan was _attached_ to him. The boy craved his attention and assurance. The boy was loyal to a fault. He questioned some of the choices and ethics Qui-Gon followed, but the boy always followed through on his commands. Perhaps not in the exact manner instructed, but the boy delivered. Always.

Yes, a small trickery would certainly ruffle the boy tomorrow morning, but it would not destroy their friendship. Obi-wan cared too much. A fault that Master Yoda and others warned him about.

He reclined on his bed, thinking about his padawan and, of course, the dream he witnessed. The Sith Lord wanted something from the Archives. Something that may relate to his need to kill Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon heavily sighed. Yes. Tomorrow they had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Obi-Wan was not very pleased.

When he woke up the following morning and found himself strapped on a healing cot and Healer Tiri looking over his vitals, he remembered the treachery. He growled and insisted to Healer Tiri he was quite well and that perhaps he should mentally sound check Qui-Gon.

Healer Tiri clicked his tongue on such a harsh comment. "You should be thankful, padawan," he retorted. "Master Jinn saved you. You suffered from an inflammation of the brain. You may have been unwell for far much longer than one night if Master Jinn waited."

That did not make Obi-Wan feel any better. He sensed the idle threat in the healer's words. "My gratitude will be overwhelming then when he arrives."

And, Healer Tiri clearly saw through his words. "Once a brat, always a brat," he quoted. "Thank the Force you're not _my_ padawan."

"Agreed."

Healer Tiri abandoned his post to care for other patients, leaving Obi-Wan to his own thoughts and meditations. Bored, Obi-Wan looked around and spotted a few objects across the room. His mind craving for excitement, Obi-Wan used the Force to steady the first object into the air.

The small glass floated effortlessly in the air. With little concentration, Obi-Wan flipped the cup, making it perform somersaults in the air. The next to join the little show was a pen—left behind by Healer Tiri. The dark pen zoomed around the empty cup like a starpilot in outer space, circling a planet. Obi-Wan rose the objects higher and closer to the ceiling. Reckless and juvenile perhaps, but being confined to a healing cot with no instructions or release left Obi-Wan in an anxious predicament.

Only the telekinetic display distracted him from his anxieties.

"That's a frivolous use of the Force."

The voice of his Master jolted Obi-Wan. He lost control of the objects and the fell, plummeting to the floor. Until Qui-Gon called for the Force and floated the cup and pen to its original space. Once settled, Qui-Gon looked back to his padawan.

"I see you are feeling better," said Qui-Gon, showing no disproval for Obi-Wan's little display.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "You betrayed me."

"Do not be melodramatic," Qui-Gon waved his hand. He moved quietly to the cot, taking a seat on the edge. His eyes gazed down, soft and kind and relieved. "You had a fever and your stubbornness prevented you from seeking treatment. I did what I must to help you."

"By backstabbing me."

"If you were not so ill, my padawan," Qui-Gon replied, still calm. "You would have sensed my deceit before taking the tea so readily."

And this was why Qui-Gon was a Jedi Master. He knew how to easily maneuver himself on that small balanced line of trust and lies. Obedience and defiance. Easy and Hard. He knew every single balance, recognized and manipulated it as the Force commanded. Even now, when Obi-Wan felt he had the right to be upset, he couldn't scold his master. If he had been well, he would have sensed Qui-Gon's deception. Thus, Qui-Gon won the argument.

Yet, Obi-Wan wanted to remain bitter.

Qui-Gon frowned. "Acrimony is unbecoming, padawan," he pointed out. "To be a Jedi, you must learn to accept help and overcome your faults."

"Dreaming is a fault?" Obi-Wan muttered, defensive. "Master Yoda—"

"I'm not talking about your dreams, Obi-Wan. I'm talking about your refusal to visit healers when needed. You choose to ignore your health and for what purpose? To act strong?"

Obi-Wan caved into himself, wanting to bury into the blanket. He did not want to be having this discussion in such a hostile environment.

Qui-Gon had no patience for reclusiveness. "Padawan…"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm sorry, Master."

"I wasn't asking for an apology."

His master really wanted him to confess. A single glance and Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon could easily slip past his mental shields and read everything. He didn't though. He waited. He wanted to hear it from Obi-Wan. He wanted his padawan to confess willingly.

Obi-Wan was not in a confessing mood. He drew in a breath. "You know I have an aversion to such torture," he said, flicking a glance to the equipment in the room. "Even if nothing's wrong, they always find something… or make up something."

A flitted smile softened Qui-Gon's gaze. He placed his large hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, holding him up. "I pity the healers more than you, my very young apprentice," he said, cheekily. "Having you as a padawan is already a handful. You as a patient… yes, I suddenly have a great amount of respect to Healer Tiri."

Obi-Wan curled his nose and got out of his master's gentle hold. "I could be a lot worse Master."

A shadow flickered in Qui-Gon's light. An old feeling of remorse shuddered the bond and Obi-Wan felt suddenly ashamed. "Forgive me, Master," he said, remorseful. "I did not mean to—"

"You do not need to pay the price for sins of another, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon answered, his tired eyes looking at his hooked lightsaber. "Xanatos was his own person much like yourself. You are no way connected. You do not need carry his mistakes or burdens."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan picked at the ends of his sleeves. He waited a beat. "Master? Am I free to leave this dreary place?"

Qui-Gon drew in a long breath before nodding his head. "I was given permission to release you," he said, "though I was sworn to uphold a promise to ensure nothing too strenuous for the rest of the day."

Obi-Wan sagged. The Halls of Healing's tendrils stretch far outside their zone. "The price of freedom is always high, is it not?"

"Would you care to stay for another day?"

Obi-Wan threw back the blankets and dropped his legs over the cot. "Most certainly not."

Qui-Gon gently chuckled and guided his padawan out of the Halls of Healing where he caught a glimpse of Healer Tiri's warning glare. Nothing too strenuous. That was the bargain—or price—for his freedom. But, what would be labeled as strenuous? He could happily rest in meditation or feel calm practicing his lightsaber techniques. Running laps sometimes relaxed his anxieties.

He doubted the last two was what Healer Tiri labeled as rest.

* * *

Anakin tinkered with the droid again. He only had a few touch-ups to complete and the droid would soon be in working condition. Obi-Wan sat on the couch with a few holopads out on the table. He kept flickering through them, reading pieces here and there on the screen. On occasion, Anakin caught him stroking his jawline in deep thought. Obi-Wan was making a connection.

"Anything?" Anakin asked. After all, it was not _him_ who had access to the highly secured vaults in the Archives. Those were under lock and key by the High Council. Only they had access to it. And, it just so happened that Obi-Wan was a member of that prestigious group.

So, Obi-Wan spent the better morning searching through information to figure out which holocron Dooku may be seeking. "I fear I'm not quite sure as of yet," Obi-Wan said. "There are quite a few holocrons."

"We can narrow it down to only Sith holocrons," Anakin said. "Younger you did say it was red. A description that fits with a Sith holocron."

"Yes, but which holocron? That's important," Obi-Wan switched out a holopad. "If we can figure it out, we may know what he's up to. What his overall game plan is."

"I thought it was to kill you?"

"I believe that may only be half of his plan," Obi-Wan answered, looking over his shoulder. "Did you get the chance to look at those sketches I drew?"

"You mean the youngling's drawing of a mechanical device?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "It's not that bad of a drawing."

Anakin gave him a look. "I know younglings who can draw better, Master," he said and he turned back to the droid. "But, to answer your question, I did look over the sketches."

Obi-Wan gave him a few drawings a blueprint he found at Dooku's lair. It was unfortunate Obi-Wan couldn't actually give him an original copy. All he had was from memory. And, even that was not really good enough.

"I wasn't able to get a solid answer," Anakin replied. "But, from the designs you provided. I would say a chip."

"What type of chip?"

Anakin shrugged. "Well, that's the problem. I can't tell the kind of chip based on the scribbles I received."

He could see how tempted Obi-Wan to throw a holopad at him. But, ever so noble and collective, Obi-Wan did not follow up on his desire. "At least we know it involves a chip," he said. "That may help narrow the holocron search. Possibly involving technology."

And that perked Anakin up. "Do you think he's trying to build another machine? The one to take him back to the future?"

"The thought did cross my mind," Obi-Wan answered. "After all, I would imagine he would not want to live here in these times forever. Even if he succeeds in killing my younger self."

Anakin stopped working on his droid and joined Obi-Wan on the couch. "So that's his plan then. He's trying to find a way back to travel to the future."

"A feat more dangerous than traveling to the past."

Anakin furrowed his brow, confused. "What do you mean, Master?"

Obi-Wan fell back in his seat, looking far more troubled than he did earlier. "The past is known. It's already been written. But the future—that's an entirely different matter. One cannot predict the future accurately. What has happened here since our arrival has greatly affected the future," Obi-Wan's eyes slide to look at Anakin. "Our future no longer exists."

And that single statement sent Anakin's heart into a might twist. What did it mean their future no longer existed? What did that mean for Padme? Was she all right? Gone? Or… would that mean he will never see her again?

"But… I thought we were going to go home. After saving you?" Anakin said. "You said—"

"I never said that we will go home," Obi-Wan countered. "Our past is different now, Anakin. That young padawan is not me anymore. He's going through trials I never experienced. Tahl died much earlier. Things are changing. Thus, our timeline is no longer there. Time… is not something you want to challenge. It always wins."

"But Dooku—"

"Is an arrogant sort," Obi-Wan answered, a high insult from a man who preferred to be above such pettiness. "He believes to be all powerful. It will only fail him. The future he will return to will be unrecognizable."

Anakin sunk further into the couch. Heart beating painfully in its caged ribs. Padme. Sweet, beautiful angel was out of reach. He wasn't going to return to her. It never crossed his mind that he and Obi-Wan couldn't just returned to their timeline. He never thought of it in such a way that he would be stuck for all eternity in a past where Padme was but a mere child.

His heart thumped erratically. He was never going to see Padme again. She was going to wait forever. Wait for his return only to know he was gone and out of reach. To become a widow with no knowledge of what happened to him. Anakin… he lost her. He lost Padme. In his effort to save Obi-Wan, he lost Padme.

What was happening? Why was the Force torturing him in such a cruel manner? If he was the dedicated 'Chosen One', why was it so cruel to him? To take away everything that mattered to him. To threaten the people he love was a sadistic torture. How could the Force betray him like this?

"Anakin?"

Anakin flipped his eyes up to Obi-Wan. "What?"

"Are you all right?"

No. He was far from okay. But he could not explain to Obi-Wan the reason for his sudden misery for it would only bring on a stormy fight. Something Anakin had no energy to deal with at the moment. Not when Padme's very existence and their marriage was on the line. So, like always, he lied to his Master when Obi-Wan dared to try to breach the topic.

"No, I'm not." Anakin grumbled, anger flickering the flames underneath his heart. "Are you telling me we are stuck here forever? What about... the war or Ahsoka? Rex? Cody? What about them? I mean... we can't abandon them!"

"They may no longer exist, Anakin," Obi-Wan responded in that ever so calm and civil tone. "The past has changed. Perhaps Ahsoka was never found. The clones never made and the war never started. Our future is gone."

"It can't be gone!"

"Why?" Obi-Wan posed, hands on his knees as he waited.

Anakin bit his tongue, thinking. He could not bring up Padme. "If we keep the past the same. If nothing happens differently, we could save-"

"Anakin you're not listening. The past has already be re-written," Obi-Wan repeated. "Tahl died two years early. Master SanJo is gone. And, my padawan self is learning lightsaber techniques that he would never have learned otherwise. It's all changed! Thus, the future we come from is gone."

Anakin stormed to his feet. "Are you saying that we are trapped here? Forced to live the rest of our lives... here?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I'm afraid so," he confessed and he looked back at his holopads. "The future... it's in a state of chaos now. Our decisions and our actions-along with Dooku's-now determine the fate of the galaxy."

"I hate fate," Anakin muttered so that only he heard. He paced in front of the table, thinking. "There must be another way, Obi-Wan. There has to be. We can't just abandon our home!"

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair. A sign of his tiredness. "Anakin, I'm sorry. But, our home no longer exists. This is home now. And, we must be happy with it. We have no choice."

Obi-Wan titled his head in agreement. "As I said, time does not care. It takes all and is relentless. No one can win."

And that made it all the more painful. He was never going to see Padme again. Never hold her again. Or kiss her again. Or make love. She was gone. Ripped away from him because of Dooku. Now, his future was gone. His future was her erased. And, now, he was left to grow old alone.

And, Padme… would they even meet in this new future? Would his alternate self save her and her people again? Would they fall in love again? Would they marry? Oh Force, he wanted to hold her desperately. To never let go and have her safe in his arms. No pain. No loss.

A cruelty of fate. Anakin hated fate. The only way to secure and save his marriage was to make sure Padawan Kenobi lived. His survival just grew more important. Something Anakin didn't think could possibly happened, but yet, Padawan Kenobi just proved how vital he was for future events. The central link to connect all.

Padawan Kenobi will survive at all cost. If it meant he got to keep both Padme and Obi-Wan in the future, he would ensure it. He would make sure that future— _his_ future—happens.

That way, he had a home to return too. Of course, once he learned how to rebuild a time machine.

 _I will come home to you, Padme. I promise_.

* * *

The day was not as short as he hoped. Qui-Gon was strict with his assignment to ensure Obi-Wan didn't do anything strenuous. He was given permission to take off class, but that did not mean he could not study. Qui-Gon taught him, giving him real-life diplomatic examples and asking Obi-Wan how he would act as a Jedi Knight in a situation. On occasion, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin would throw in their opinions and giving the boy suggestions. Overall, Obi-Wan was forced to make his own decision based on what he knew.

Qui-Gon said he performed well and then handed him three sheets of astronomical equations he needed to complete. That made Obi-Wan wish he went to class instead. He still needed work on this particular field, but he did better than he thought. When Qui-Gon questioned how he would be able to move about in space, he answered he would have a droid with him.

"And what would happen if that droid got destroyed?" Qui-Gon questioned, trying to cause Obi-Wan to stumble over the obstacle his master laid.

Obi-Wan straightened in his seat. "No worries, Master," he said. "I'll always fly with two."

That earned him a deep frown and another round of astronomical problems.

The next day, he was declared fit to rejoin his normal schedule. He could attend classes and chat with his fellow friends once again. No longer locked away and forced to "rest". He happily bounced his way down the corridor, excited to start with lightsaber practice. He always enjoyed a good duel and was most eager to practice out new techniques that Anakin and Jedi Kenobi taught to him against his classmates.

Anakin walked beside him, asking for the tenth time if he was truly feeling better. Obi-Wan restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Yes, Anakin. I feel fine. I can do somersaults all down this corridor without breaking a sweat."

"Please don't."

"I didn't say I was going to do it," Obi-Wan argued. "Just that I _can_. Now, please stop coddling me."

"I'm not coddling you," Anakin responded, defensive. "I just don't want you jumping into something that you may not be able to handle."

Obi-Wan's good mood was slowly depleting. "I can handle it. I can handle anything."

Anakin must have realized he was stepping on toes, because he relented. "All right. Just… if you feel light-headed, please alert Master Drallig. He'll comm us right away."

Red crept along his neck as he looked away from Anakin. "I will," he said. "But I'm fine. I feel quite well enough to fight on a few droids."

"What about me?"

Obi-Wan measured Anakin with his two eyes. "I feel even better going against you."

Anakin snorted. "Arrogant brat," he muttered. "All right, fine! Go onto class."

Obi-Wan said his goodbyes and strolled over to the doors where he could hear other padawans talking inside. As he prepared to press the pad, he sensed a dull throb within the Force. Peeking over his shoulder, he saw Bruck and his little band of followers walking down the corridor in his direction. Not wishing to have a confrontation with Bruck, Obi-Wan hurried to the pad, but it was too late. He could feel Bruck's eyes drilling into the back of his head. Bruck always desired a fight.

Obi-Wan looked back to Anakin for assistance and guidance, but found that the Knight was on his comlink—walking away and lost to what was going on around him. Obi-Wan would have to handle Bruck on his own.

Bruck face twisted into a malicious smirk. "Well, isn't it Oafy-Wan," he sneered. "Hey! Is it true? Did you really faint? I mean… did you actually faint in class?"

Obi-Wan's gripped his robes. "You shouldn't always believe what others say. It could lead you astray."

Bruck's grin widened. He looked so ugly with that predator smile. "I have it on good authority that it's quite true, Oafy-Wan. What? Couldn't handle simple math?"

That got his fellow band of misfits into a fit of chuckles. One even congratulated Bruck on a well-earned comeback. That bizarred Obi-Wan the most. The comeback wasn't even that great. Force, Obi-Wan wouldn't even considered it as an insult. Bored with Bruck's little—and lack of creativity—taunt, Obi-Wan pressed the door's pad to enter.

"Excuse me, initiates," Obi-Wan apologized to Bruck's group. "But, I must attend to my responsibilities. You'll understand once you become a padawan."

And Obi-Wan was quite pleased to see Bruck's face ashen and fall. Obi-Wan's spirits lifted and he walked into the classroom filled with other chosen padawans before he effectively closed the door behind him. Out of sight and out of mind.

Garen stood not too far, waving Obi-Wan over. "Hey! How's it been? You doing all right? Missed you yesterday. Heard you were in the Halls of Healing again."

"Don't remind me," Obi-Wan said. "My master got paranoid and wanted me checked out. That's all. Everything came back normal. Nothing's wrong."

Garen's face relaxed. "That's good! I'd hate to be left here all alone."

"You're in a room full of Jedi. Force—a Temple full of Jedi," Obi-Wan pointed out. "You will never be alone."

"You know what I mean," Garen huffed, plunging his hands in his overlarge sleeves. "Who else would have my back or be partners with me?"

"Siri."

"She scares the shit out of me," Garen admitted. "Thank the Force she's not here." Garen's face turned a shade redder and muscles tensed up in dreadful realization. He snapped his attention hard on Obi-Wan. "And don't you go telling her. I mean it, Obi-Wan. Not a word."

Obi-Wan held up his hand. "I promise."

"Obi-Wan—?"

"You know me Garen," Obi-Wan said with a knowing smile. "I always keep my promises."

The two friends continued talking until Master Drallig began class. The Lightsaber Master instructed the padawans to file into rows of four. They quickly did as they were told with Obi-Wan and Garen taking the back row to themselves. Siri was gone from the Temple, traveling on a mission with her master and Bant could not join their group due to her Initiate status. So, Obi-Wan and Garen had the row to themselves.

The first half of the lesson consisted of warm-ups. Simple exercises such as running laps and performing Force jumps and acrobatics. Then, they had light swordplay, practicing defensive and offensive moves and then switching. Compared to Obi-Wan's sparring matches with Anakin and Jedi Kenobi, it was nothing. He hardly even had to try to beat his fellow padawans swiftly. He didn't boast though. He didn't even realize he wasn't breaking a sweat until Garen gruffly pointed it out.

And now, they returned to their original rows across the dojo and perfecting their katas. Another task that Obi-Wan found to be quite easy. He already accomplished many of them thanks to Anakin and Jedi Kenobi's diligent training sessions. Master Drallig was impressed and pressured him into completing more difficult katas. While Obi-Wan moved onto the more complicated positions, his peers continued with the original katas, throwing curious glances at him.

"Remember," Master Drallig's voice called over their heads as he moved between rows. "Let the Force flow _through_ you. Immerse yourself."

Master Drallig stopped before Obi-Wan, examining him with an eyebrow arched. Obi-Wan gained another nod of approval.

"Good Kenobi," Master Drallig said. "But you are focusing too much on the positions of your limbs. Close your eyes and focus on the Force. It will guide you to a better kata stance."

Obi-Wan dutifully followed the master's instructions. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, lowering the shields he held up since last night. The Force trickled, slow at first before it came rushing him in full speed. He was immersed, far away from the dojo and the padawans that he almost felt completely alone. Until, he spotted a familiar presence.

He opened his eyes and surprisingly, no one was around him. Everyone left. But one.

The person stood on the far end of the room, staring right at him. But, Obi-Wan couldn't see their face. He knew them. He recognized the familiar presence, but couldn't quite pinpoint it to a person's face. Obi-Wan tried harder to see them, ready to call to them when he felt a new presence. This one was different from the one across the room. Oily tendrils slithered between the gaps of Obi-Wan's shields. A sudden chill rocked him and the Force swirled in warning. Obi-Wan looked back to his friend and a shadow stepped into the light, all consuming and pursuant. Its lurky figure slithered across the floor, getting closer to Obi-Wan's friend. The Force let out a siren and Obi-Wan bolted into action to save the person. But, his legs would not move. He started floating up, away from the confrontation. He struggled in his invisible binds, watching in horror as a red flare shot up. A red lightsaber! With no hesitation, Obi-Wan witnessed the red lightsaber strike the person, slicing them with no remorse or respect.

All Obi-Wan could do was scream as he was carried to safety… away from the murder, the darkness and madness. His screams the only trace left of him.

" _Obi-Wan_!"

His eyes fluttered up and for another surprise, he saw a blur of two faces looking at him. They smeared in a variety of colors before him, almost like he was looking at one person instead of two. But, he heard their voices. Despite their blended words, he recognized the soft Coruscanti accent and the hard-edged Outer Rim accent.

What he didn't understand was why they were there. What happened?

He heard more muffles around him and as his vision came clearer and his hearing sharper, he came to the realization he never left the dojo or his class. All the padawans stood in a group, all trying to get a peek at him behind Anakin's tall frame. Jedi Kenobi had his hand on his forehead, examining him carefully. Anakin looked peaked and pale, but managed a small smirk to play off his worries.

"Can you hear me padawan?" Jedi Kenobi asked.

He could. Much better than the first time. Obi-Wan nodded, but his neck felt so stiff. And, he was very tired. Very… the dream left him weak. Like all of his strength was zapped. Gone. He breathed deeply and tried his very best to focus. "I'm fine."

"Don't start that," Jedi Kenobi advised and he flashed something in front of him. "Can you tell me what this is?"

Obi-Wan squinted, but it made him sick. His guts twisted up and his heart fluttered uncomfortably. His vision swirled again and he let his head fall to the side, unable to look. "I… I'm tired, Master."

"That's not good," Anakin's voice shifted up a notch.

Someone patted his face. "Stay awake young one," Jedi Kenobi commanded. "Don't fall asleep." A brief pause. "When did you say it happened?"

Another voice came into the mixture. Master Drallig. "He collapsed about ten minutes ago. He was performing some katas and he fell. I believed he only lost his balance, but then he started to seizure."

Seizure? What exactly happened? It was clear he never left the dojo nor did anyone leave. But, what he saw felt so real. He watched someone die. He watched a Sith kill someone he knew.

"I—" Obi-Wan tried to speak, but his lips barely parted. Why was he so weak? And so very tired.

Again, someone patted his cheek. "Do not close your eyes, padawan."

Obi-Wan couldn't nod his head to answer. So, he slurred his words. "I… won't…"

Yet, darkness kept trudging up and, Anakin and Jedi Kenobi's faces blurred again, almost disappearing.

"No, padawan," Jedi Kenobi instructed again. "You must stay awake. Don't fall asleep."

No, he couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't go back to that room again. He—he didn't want to face the creature or the murder. He didn't want to witness it again. But the oily tendrils returned, wrapping around his small chest and pulling him back from awareness.

"M-Master…" Obi-Wan mumbled. Was Qui-Gon nearby? He needed some warmth. A sunny, bright presence to be next to him. All he felt was cold. Why was it so cold?

"He's shivering, Master," Anakin's voice warned. "Something's not right."

No—it wasn't. It was all wrong. He had to warn them. "The Sith… he… he killed…"

"Killed? Killed who?"

He was so very weak. He breathed deeply again to gather strength, but it just didn't come to him. The icy fingers of the lingering presence snared him in his shoulders, striking up pain of remembrance of his dead friend.

"Padawan!?"

He had to warn them. He needed to tell them. "Killed someone…" Obi-Wan wheezed shortly. "Someone I… someone I know…"

Anakin and Jedi Kenobi glanced at each other with matching expression.

"We need to get him to Master Yoda," Jedi Kenobi's voice trailed.

Obi-Wan felt arms scooped underneath his body and he winced at the contact. Strong arms adjusted him and a glove locked his arms in a secured hold. Anakin had picked him up and a small breeze tickle Obi-Wan's face. They must have been moving quickly for the murmurs he heard faded like whispers in a cave.

It hurt to breathe. His chest rose high and fell hard with every breath. It hurt. But, all the pain brought back the dream of his friend being cut down. Someone was in danger. The Force rippled and convulsed its warning with great urgency. Someone was going to die. Someone Obi-Wan knew.

"Don't close your eyes," Anakin's harsh voice forced Obi-Wan to refocus. "Stay with me, okay? Focus on me."

Obi-Wan took another struggling breath. "I will…"

He kept his eyes up on Anakin, tracing the strong jawline and half-wondering why he had the look of a wounded, yet anger man. He let the thought slip out of his mind and concentrated on his breathing and keeping his eyes from closing over. He promised to stay and focus. And that is what he did.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Dark Illusions**

Master Yoda had seen many things in his long life. Things that others now deemed legend or impossible. His knowledge was vast and still, he had not acquire all wisdom. Things were still unknown, uncovered and unimaginable.

So, when Jedi Kenobi and Anakin entered into his quarters, cradling a very ill padawan, Master Yoda feared he came across something he had yet understood. He gestured Anakin to lay the padawan on the mat. Once the boy was settled, Yoda took a long look over the padawan's sick form. A sheet of sweat glistened his skin and the cold touch of the boy's hand signaled something was wrong indeed. And those were not the only symptoms. His eyes were dissociating, blinking and looking aimlessly.

The boy was suffering.

Master Yoda waved to Jedi Kenobi. "Fetch a healer and inform them Code Red," he instructed and he turned to the younger Knight, "Anakin—for Qui-Gon call."

The two Knights did as told. Jedi Kenobi departed and Anakin pulled out his comlink, speaking urgently into the speakers. Master Yoda rested his claw on top of the padawan's forehead, letting the Force guide him to his answers.

Master Yoda hummed and cringed immediately. He recognized the technique. He read about it in the Archives and restricted holocrons.

Anakin put away his comlink. "Master Yoda? Do you know what's wrong?"

His ears bent down. "Sith Alchemy, this is."

"What?"

Master Yoda tottered to the other side, his short body barely to Anakin's knees. "Cursed with Sith magic, he is. Yes, hmmm."

Anakin's Force presence rattled. "Sith magic?"

Master Yoda nodded again, turning back to the struggling padawan. "Require healing assistance, I will."

Anakin blue eyes fell to the boy, painful distraught haunting those once vibrant eyes. The Knight was afraid. That much Master Yoda knew. The trembling in the Force disturbed his normal quiet atmosphere. The young Knight needed distraction.

"For the padawan fetch a cold cloth. Yeesssssss," Master Yoda waved to Anakin.

The Knight quickly did as told and returned in seconds with a cold washcloth. He gently patted the padawan's forehead and the young padawan's eyes rolled up to the cool touch.

"I—" The padawan tried to speak, but his voice was strained and unable to say more.

"Speak, do not, young one. Focus on listening."

The padawan fell silent and his head rolled to the side, lost again to the pain he felt. The Sith Alchemy certainly worked. It troubled Yoda's heart to see the padawan suffering. The Sith's relentlessness knew no bounds. If it could not physically reach the padawan, then it shall do so through dark incantation.

There was no sound of a knock or a ring. Just a soft hiss of the door opening and the fluttering of a flying cloak. Master Jinn stormed into the small apartment, eyes madly darting around until resting on the padawan's twisted form.

Master Jinn rushed to his padawn's side, cradling over him as he rubbed a thumb against his padawan's cheek. "He's alive," he muttered mostly to himself.

"For now and in the future," Master Yoda said to the Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon looked behind and down at Yoda. "What happened? Why is he so cold?"

"Sith Alchemy," Anakin answered, dabbing at the beads of sweat along the boy's sideburns.

"Sith what?"

"Dark magic," Master Yoda clarified for Anakin. "Darth Tyranus got desperate. To achieve goals used Sith Alchemy, he did."

"Like what?"

Master Yoda studied the boy's fluttering chest. "Dark illusions, I fear. Twisted the boy's perception and invoked dark visions."

"Is there a way to fix it?" Anakin demanded. "There must be a way to do so."

"Patience," Master Yoda advised to the two Jedi. "Help arriving."

And the door slid opened to reveal Healer Che and Jedi Kenobi. Healer Che marched into the room, face calm and controlled. Jedi Kenobi looked disheveled. Hair unkempt and eyes drained. But, no one worried for _that_ Kenobi.

It was the padawan they needed to save.

"Suffered from another vision?" Healer Che intoned as she smacked Anakin's shoulder for him to move aside so she may be close to the padawan.

"A dark illusion, he suffers," Master Yoda corrected, but Healer Che looked skeptical.

"Forgive me, Master Yoda. But dark illusions no longer exist."

"To know of our ignorance, a step to knowledge is, Healer Che," Master Yoda admonished.

Healer Che bowed her head apologetically and refocused back to the padawan. She touched his neck with her finger, pressing down to get a pulse. She waited. "Pulse is slow, but at least steady," she announced and then flashed a light in the boy's eyes. "Some response. Trouble breathing."

Healer Che dug into her bag and pulled out a small gas mask. She slid it over the boy's head and nuzzled it over his mouth and nose. "That shall help him breathe better," she informed the concerned trio of Jedi. But she didn't comfort them any further. She turned to Master Yoda. "If it is truly dark illusions, Master, then I will need your assistance."

Master Yoda stepped forward as Healer Che placed a bright blue crystal on top of the boy's chest. Padawan Kenobi reacted strongly to the crystal's touch. He lurched and twisted, but Healer Che ordered Anakin and Qui-Gon to hold the boy down.

They reluctantly did as they were told. Qui-Gon's eyes never wavered from his padawan's face. "Stay focused on me, Obi-Wan," he said quietly to the boy.

Padawan Kenobi's blue eyes blinked to him, strung in pain. His breathing grew ragged and heavy.

Master Yoda wasted no more time. With the crystal in place, he dropped a claw on the boy's cheat, near his heart. He gathered the Force and gently eased behind the padawan's mental shields. Behind those shields was a massive battle. All was in turmoil. The dark side clung to almost every inch of the boy's Force presence, suffocating the light that shined as bright as possible to fight off the invasion. Master Yoda examined it, feeling ill in its presence. Work needed to be done quickly.

Carefully, Master Yoda released his own powerful display of the Force, forcing the dark tendrils to loosen its grip on the boy and fade into its own abyss. Once stabled, Master Yoda constructed a barrier, a support to the boy's already strong shields. It would not hold back the Sith's Alchemy for long, but it would buy them time to figure out a proper solution.

Master Yoda opened his eyes to see the padawan's breathing had eased into a more peaceful rhythm and his skin was cooling off. The fever turned down a notch and beads of sweat stopped appearing.

Qui-Gon looked relieved out of all of them. He stroked the boy's head, brushing the spiking auburn hair. "You did well, padawan."

Healer Che checked over the padawan. "He's still running a slight fever," she reported and looked to Qui-Gon. "I highly insist he stays in the Halls of Healing for observation until it breaks."

The fever would not break. His fortified shields will hold, but not for long. They had to work quickly and effectively. And while it was custom for a padawan's master to agree to the padawan's medical terms, it was Master Yoda who signed off in agreement. "With you the padawan shall go," he said to Healer Che before turning to the three Knights. "Head to the Council Chamber, we will. Yeesssssss."

Qui-Gon did not approve. "I will go wherever my padawan goes," he said to Master Yoda. He was in no mood to cooperate. "He needs me more than the Council."

"Yes, he does," Master Yoda agreed, understanding Qui-Gon's affliction. But, time was not to be wasted on sentiment. "Being with him now will help him not. Come to the chamber if you wish to help your padawan heal, you will. Yes, hmmm."

"Master Yoda—"

"Heal the boy cannot," Master Yoda said, gravely. "Strong, the Sith magic is. Go to the council to discuss we must."

He sensed his grandpadawan's resentment to leave his own padawan behind, but the Jedi Master could be reasonable if pressed to a point. He refused to leave until more healers arrived and assisted Healer Che in getting Padawan Kenobi situated on the floating capsule. Padawan Kenobi's hand reached for Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master accepted the boy's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze and a muttered promise before the healers whisked the padawan away.

Once the boy was out of sight, Qui-Gon reluctantly acquiesced Master Yoda's wishes. "Let us not waste time."

A small assistant droid rolled out from its hiding spot and Master Yoda greeted it with a silent nod. "Alert the Council members. Struck, the Dark Side has."

* * *

"This is a deeply disturbing development," Master Windu's deep voice echoed in the chamber. He held onto his chair, fingers curled over the armrests in a clutch. "How does the padawan fare?"

Master Windu addressed his question to the available witnesses. Anakin didn't say a word. He offered that answer to the better versed witness: Master Yoda.

Master Yoda hummed. "His shielding I supported, but hold against the Sith's persistence it will not."

And Dooku was nothing of a man who despised losing. This small setback would indeed not hold Dooku off from his mental attacks. And, Anakin was helpless to assist. Some Chosen One he was. Unable to help his soon-to-be master from a Sith.

"Did you see what illusions the Sith was implanting?" Master Sifo-Dyas posed the question to Master Yoda. He leaned forward in his massive arm chair, eyes glittering with interest.

Master Yoda's ears bent. "The Dark Side conceals well," he answered. "To see too difficult. But feel its presence I did."

This let out the third murmur among the elite Council group. The first murmur was their reaction when Master Yoda informed them of Darth Tyranus's use of Sith Alchemy on Padawan Kenobi. The second was the boy's survival through the first wave of attack. Now, it was the fact that Master Yoda was even blind to see what the Sith was doing or planning. Anakin understood that feeling. Blind to the path. The future always clouded. Or sometimes, too painful to see.

"Sith Alchemy has not been used for centuries," Master Ki-Adi Mundi spoke out-loud. "There is little information available to the Order."

"The Shadows have some extra documents on the matter," offered Syfo Dias. "I can research for a proper reversal—"

"No need, there is," Master Yoda said. "Know how the Sith is doing it, I do."

Anakin's heart fluttered in great relief. They had the solution. Master Yoda was always someone he could count on to pull off a miracle if either he or Obi-Wan ran out of "luck".

Qui-Gon seemed just as eager to know as much as Anakin. His eyes focused onto Master Yoda. "How?"

Master Yoda wearily sighed. "An old incantation, this is. But strong! Use of blood and connection."

Blood and connection. Anakin flickered a glance to Obi-Wan. His former master gave no hint of feeling violated or dissected. He listened with interest, every now and then rubbing his chin with quiet thoughts.

Qui-Gon, however, was loud with his. "Blood and connection?"

Master Yoda nodded. "Stole the blood of your padawan, he did."

"How?"

A valid question. Obi-Wan's blood was hardly drawn except at the Halls of Healing and those records and samples were secured. Dooku hadn't been close to the padawan to steal it straight from the main source. No—there was no possible answer to that question.

Anakin watched Qui-Gon get ruffled. He was not as keen to discuss anymore. He only wanted answers. "How did the Sith Lord get my padawan's blood without his or my notice?"

"Master—if I may," Obi-Wan's soft voice cut into the conversation. "Darth Tyranus must have collected the blood left behind in the detention cells."

Anakin thought back and remembered that Obi-Wan did leave a sizeable amount of blood behind in the vent. Dooku would only need a droplet of blood to invoke the incantation. But the connection? Was it possible for Dooku to be able to reach that far into their lineage to connect with Obi-Wan? Force-bonds were well known connections between living creatures, particularly between Jedi. Anakin and Obi-Wan were well aware that their Force-bond was unprecedented. Hard to break and hard to control by others. But, could the bond extend further up the lineage? Pass the simple Master-Padawan bond?

Their Force lineage began with Master Yoda, trickling down to Dooku to Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan to Anakin. It may be possible. Anakin begrudgingly recognized Dooku's strong power of the Force and it wouldn't be too hard to stretch the imagination that Dooku _could_ manipulate the Force lineage to his own advantage. Use Sith magic to poison the padawan through mental powers rather than his failed physical attempts. Disgusting!

Anakin shifted his weight to his next foot. His feelings toward Dooku soured even more. Anakin thought it was impossible to dislike Dooku even more, but Dooku surprised him. Anakin hated him! And he wished nothing more than death for the Sith Lord. The atmosphere around him got hotter, his palms sweating as he clutched his hands to fists. He needed to do something. Anything rather than stand mindlessly and speaking without any ideas to solutions.

Qui-Gon gruffly accepted the response. "What of the connection?" Qui-Gon then turned to Obi-Wan with raised eyebrows. "Do you care to elaborate?"

Obi-Wan frowned at the question. "Connections could mean anything, Master. A Force-bond. A friendship. An antagonism. Whichever connection he used was strong enough to cause some damage."

"And which one would that be?"

"I cannot say."

That was all Obi-Wan was willing to offer and a single warning along their bond told Anakin that he too was to not go into further details. Anakin didn't like it. He wanted to help Qui-Gon! He wanted to save the padawan! He wanted to save the future. Why must Obi-Wan be so strict and cautious?!

Obi-Wan's response certainly did not go over well with Qui-Gon. "Cannot or will not?" Qui-Gon challenged.

Obi-Wan met the challenge with slanted brows. "Cannot."

Qui-Gon turned his back to Obi-Wan, displeased with his lack of help. He looked back to the Council. "How do we stop it?"

A question that plagued Anakin's thoughts. Dooku hid himself well. Finding him in time to stop Dooku from attacking Padawan Kenobi was going to be a challenge. Lucky for the Council, Anakin and Obi-Wan were in attendance. If ever they needed a miracle, they were the first two the Council sent out to rectify the situation.

"First, find him, we must," Master Yoda intoned. "Then purge the contents. The only way that is."

A disgruntle snort came from the opposite side of the room. "Our Shadows have yet to make any progress of locating the Sith Lord since the last failed capture," declared Master Tiin. "The boy will not survive another attack. And time seems to not be on our side."

"Unless we can trace it back."

Anakin's head turned to Obi-Wan as did all the other Council members. Obi-Wan looked to Master Yoda, ignoring all those peculiar expressions directed at him. "Master Yoda? If the Sith is using a connection, then is it not possible to retrace the illusion?"

Master Yoda hummed in thought. "Difficult to say," he said. "Never done before it has."

"There is always a first," Obi-Wan quietly replied.

Qui-Gon hooded his eyes as he side-glanced to Obi-Wan. "You wish for my padawan to delve further into the Sith Alchemy?" He sounded displeased at the very notion.

Anakin enjoyed more drastic and daring adventures, but even _he_ had qualms with the subtle suggestion Obi-Wan was making. Sending the boy back into that mess would leave him either dead or a vegetable. Padawan Kenobi was a bit more talented than his peers, but not enough to go up against a Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan gave a slight shake of his head. "I'm not referring to your padawan," he clarified and he stepped forward, ahead of Qui-Gon. "I volunteer to undergo the retrace."

All the color in Anakin's face drained. Unnerved and quick flashes of Obi-Wan's suffering of his attacks from the Sith, clenched Anakin's heart. He dared not to re-live seeing Obi-Wan crumble onto himself again, to be totally beaten and discarded like the way Ventress did to him back on Jabiim. Obi-Wan wasn't as powerful as Dooku. He would surely suffer this trial.

Master Windu stared pensively, the bald head glaring from the angle of the sun. "Master Kenobi—are these dark illusions affecting you too?"

To Anakin's surprise, Obi-Wan did a small nod. "A little. Enough for me to feel the encounter. But nothing as striking compared to the padawan's experience" he said. "He stole the boy's blood. Not mine. Our cells—while the same—are different and—"

Master Windu irritably waved, cutting Obi-Wan off. "I'm not asking for a biology lesson, Master Kenobi," he said. "I simply want to know how you will be able to perform such a feat."

Master Kenobi gave an apologetic bow with his head. "Masters—while the connection is not strong with me compared to the padawan, I still feel it. With Master Yoda's assistance, I may be able to retrace the connection and see into the precise location of Darth Tyranus."

The Masters all turned to Yoda for any agreement or denial. Master Yoda's clawed hands folded carefully on his lap, somewhat meditative as he reviewed his knowledge. Anakin glared directly at the back of Obi-Wan's head, certainly not pleased by this new twist. Obi-Wan never came out well when the Dark Side was involved. All Anakin had to think about was Jabiim.

Finally, Master Yoda tentatively nodded. "Possible, yes. Difficult, it will be," he looked to Master Windu. "Need the deeper levels, we will."

The deeper levels? Anakin heard rumors of levels so far below that it was said the Force condensed in the area. Almost like one was consumed by the Force and it was so powerful, one almost felt luminous. Anakin asked Obi-Wan if they ever existed. If the level actually existed, but Obi-Wan always gave him a vague answer. Almost like he did and didn't know.

"What about the boy?" Master Yarael Poof interjected, gathering the attention away from Obi-Wan. "Would not the process affect him? We do not know the extent of what Darth Tyranus has done to the boy's mind. It could possibly destroy him."

Master Gallia concurred with a slight bob of her head. "Master Poof makes an excellent observation. We cannot possibly approve without knowing the harm it may cause the padawan."

"If we don't try, then who knows when we will be able to locate the Sith," countered Master Even Piell. "It will be giving him the time to destroy the padawan's mind."

"Unless we do it for him by taking on such a big risk," argued Master Poof. "We do not have the knowledge to know the full procedure or risks. This recklessness may kill the padawan."

All opinions were quite true. The Jedi certainly did not have the time to stop Dooku for Anakin was sure that the Sith Lord would strike again before then and who knew how long the padawan could last against these mental attacks. The counter-arguments were also right in being wary of such a dangerous tactic. Sith Alchemy was still new, even for Anakin and Obi-Wan. Diving right into the unknown may result in catastrophe. Of course, Anakin and Obi-Wan were used to jumping right into danger.

However, this had far deadlier consequences if it backfired. Not only would the padawan be dead, Anakin's very _life_ would be in jeopardy. Dooku would win and the future would be in more chaos and darkness than ever before in the history of the galaxy!

Troubling indeed.

Both sides kept bickering. Neither willing to proceed with any plan. The Council members kept discussing and arguing over the matter. Claiming and disclaiming different options. All of it was wasting valuable time. Obi-Wan's life was at stake and all the Council members were yapping about was what to do! Talking in circles! They didn't have time for such arguments. Any moment, Dooku could strike again and leave the padawan dead.

Anakin growled in frustration at the lack of progress. Time was ticking and the Council was going in circles, wasting precious moments to stop Dooku. Tired of the bickering, Anakin marched up, front and center as he deepened his voice to gain attention.

"We are wasting time!" Anakin snapped at the Council, his voice reverberating the chamber. Everyone fell silent, eyes wide and a few mouths agape. Anakin heard Obi-Wan mumble, but he didn't care. "While you are all arguing over what to do, the Sith is getting ready to strike again. And, I doubt he'll fail the next round. We do not have the luxury to discuss. We need to act. Now! And Obi-Wan's plan is the best we have. It's not ideal—" Anakin shot a look to Obi-Wan. His master's plan was not exactly full-proof. "—but it's the best we got."

Anakin glared at all the smacked, silent looks of the Council. Quite a normal reaction when he speaks to them. "We have a padawan to save and I don't care to waste another second talking about it," he finished.

He didn't bow. He turned on his heels and marched for the door, not wanting to be detained another hour on etiquette or disproval of his tone when addressing them. As he said, they had a padawan to save and arguing wasn't going to stop Dooku's attack.

"Anakin?"

Anakin stopped in the corridor, right outside the council's turbolift and saw Obi-Wan walking up to him. The chamber door was closed behind them. It was only he and his master. Obi-Wan's hands were behind his back and he strolled quietly up to the young Jedi Knight. His furrowed eyebrows expressed a hard thought, one Anakin assumed was his displeasure at Anakin's disobedience and lack of respect.

"If you are looking for an apology, I will not give it," Anakin told his old master. "All they were doing was talking in circles. Any minute, Dooku could be preparing to attack the padawan. We can't waste time on politics. We need to go into action!"

Obi-Wan lifted a brow high above his eye. "I didn't come for an apology," he said. "I'm sure many are demanding it from Qui-Gon, but…" Obi-Wan gave a side-look to Anakin, a little smile curling up in the corners of his beard. "I came to thank you. Your speech seemed to have put things into motion. Master Yoda is drawing up the plans. I'm to meet him in an hour."

"Wait—it worked?" Anakin was very surprised to hear that the Council came to a final conclusion. Let alone that it was _him_ that jolted them into making a decision.

Obi-Wan merely shrugged. "I guess your outburst got through to some of them," he said. "It will be challenging and it won't be easy on the padawan—"

"Better than having Dooku inside your head," Anakin interrupted as the turbolift pinged and the doors opened. The two Jedi stepped inside and the doors closed. "So—in an hour. I'll be there."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. Not a very good sign. Anakin frowned. "What?"

Obi-Wan folded his arms, hands hugging himself. "Anakin—I want you to be with the padawan when it happens."

Anakin stared. At first he didn't believe he heard correctly. "What?"

His master breathed deeply. "I want you to be with the padawan when I am doing the retrace."

Anakin feverishly shook his head. "Nope. No. I'm going to be with you. You're going to need me to help you come back."

"That's why I want you to be with the padawan," Obi-Wan countered. "Anakin—you managed to pull him back once before. If things get complicated… I would feel better if you were there with him."

Anakin's frown intensified, his muscles straining to not release the power bubbling inside him this very instant. "What about _you_?" he argued. "What if you need to be pulled back? I should be with you."

"Master Yoda will be with me. So will Master Windu," Obi-Wan stated as if that would be a worthy answer for Anakin. "You and Qui-Gon are to be with the padawan. Help keep him anchored and bring him back from the brink if anything happens. I'll be fine." Obi-Wan reached out and held onto Anakin's shoulder. "The padawan is more important than me, Anakin. He _must_ live."

"So do you!" If all went according to plan, and the past didn't change too much, then he _and_ Obi-Wan would need to travel back to their timeline. Anakin would not go alone. Not without Obi-Wan.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, exhausted as if they had this particular discussion multiple times. He rubbed his hand along his jawline, fingers lingering on his chin. "The padawan's life is more important. Dooku is targeting him. Not me. He needs to survive. You know this."

Anakin curled his mouth. He did know, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, but grudgingly accepted his new position. "Fine—I'll guard the padawan. Like I always do."

"You'll have Qui-Gon with you," Obi-Wan added.

Anakin refused to let that soothe him. "If you die—"

"Then you will accept my death and continue your duty as a Jedi," Obi-Wan intercepted Anakin's warning, twisting it to his own. "If you care about me at all, then you will do just that."

Anakin grounded his teeth together. If he cared? Of course he cared! Obi-Wan was the closest thing he had to a father and hearing Obi-Wan challenge it only grated Anakin's nerves. He wanted to swing at Obi-Wan, shove him up a wall and yell—scream—at him. Why did Obi-Wan always have to throw their friendship back at him? Did he not already do everything for the man? Why couldn't Obi-Wan—for once—side with him?

It was great luck that the turbolift announced its arrival. The doors opened and not wanting to be near Obi-Wan, Anakin strode out.

He thought his immediate departure was a sure signal of his desire to be alone, but it appeared Obi-Wan disregarded the signals and followed. "Anakin—don't be like that," he called from behind. "Can you… can you please stop?"

Anakin came to a halt and turned in a circle, his robe fluttering at his heels. Obi-Wan took a few more steps, closing the gap between them. He looked worn and tired, like a man who came from a battlefield. "Thank you," Obi-Wan said. "I know you're not happy—"

"What gave you that impression?" Anakin replied, snarky.

"Anakin—"

"No. No!" Anakin jabbed a finger at Obi-Wan. "You don't get to act like you're the victim! I stood up for you because it was the best option we had and, more importantly, you're my friend. That's what friends do!

"Except you like to use our friendship as some sort of Dejarik piece," Anakin retaliated. "You never listen to me! Or you refuse to help me! Or…or… there's more I just can't think right now. But, all I have ever done was help you and you can't seem to do the same for me!"

Obi-Wan looked horrified and disturbed. His eyes wide at Anakin. "I didn't mean it like—"

"Of course you didn't! You're a Jedi Master. The Golden Boy," Anakin turned away from Obi-Wan's stunned body. "You don't care. You're about duty. Duty first. The way of a Jedi."

Obi-Wan followed Anakin with his eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he said, sounding apologetic. "That was not my intention. I only… Anakin, please look at me."

Anakin shot out an annoyed sigh, but obeyed. All those years of being under Obi-Wan's command made him automatically obey his master. Even if he didn't want to. He looked back to Obi-Wan, noticing the lines underneath his master's blue-green eyes. His hair not neatly combed and standing with lowered shoulders. A man of invisible weight.

Obi-Wan, once he had Anakin's attention, spoke. "Anakin I wasn't trying to degrade our friendship," he said. "I only said that because… I worry about you. You didn't do too well with the whole Hardeen incident."

Anakin scoffed. Incident? It was a bit more than just _incident_. "You mean when you faked your death and allowed me and others to think you were really dead?"

Obi-Wan's shoulders fell. Good, Anakin thought. He wanted Obi-Wan to feel guilty for committing such an atrocious crime against him.

"I told you I was sorry," Obi-Wan said, shattered. "I—it was inconsiderate of me to play on your emotions. I never wanted to hurt you Anakin. I was only doing what I thought would help us end the war."

"By lying? By manipulating me and Ahsoka and others?" Anakin growled. "Padme and Satine were in tears! And all you can say is that it was to end the war?"

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. He didn't need to because Anakin had much to say on the matter. "Why must you always be self-sacrificing? Do you really have little regard for your own welfare? Do you not even care that there are people here in the galaxy who broke when you died?"

"Of course I do," Obi-Wan objected, eyes tight and strained. "And I apologized to all I hurt. What more can I do? I did what I had to do and I am truly sorry for hurting everyone with my fake death."

"But not sorry enough," Anakin challenged. "You'd still rather throw away your life."

Obi-Wan lowered his head, chin nearly touching his chest as he released an over-dued sigh. "Have you ever considered, my old padawan, that I take on all these 'self-sacrificing' missions because _I_ cannot bear the thought of losing others?"

Anakin only stared, unsure what to say. Obi-Wan, however, had more. "I'm not as reckless as you like to think I am with my life, Anakin. Not like you sometimes," he raised his eyes again, clear as ever. "Which is why I am asking you, my old friend, to guard my younger self. Of all the Jedi in the Temple, I'm asking you to be the person to save me if necessary. I think right there tells you how much I highly respect you."

Obi-Wan turned, walking away from Anakin's rooted spot. "I beg your leave," he said. "I have a few things I need to do before I meet with Masters Yoda and Mace Windu."

And, like that Obi-Wan stepped away from him. Anakin watched, hearing only the soft pattering of steps before it drifted into silence. Obi-Wan was long gone before Anakin even moved from his spot. All these years, Anakin believed Obi-Wan to be distant and cold. Not mean, but not overly compassionate. Anakin knew Obi-Wan cared, but only as much as the Jedi Order allowed. Never more. He never thought of Obi-Wan as someone who would harbor deep relationships like Anakin shared with Padme or what he had to Obi-Wan. He desired a more openly friendship with Obi-Wan, someone he could willing confide to without fearing repercussions. But, he couldn't.

For years, Anakin pushed and pushed Obi-Wan. Daring his Jedi Master in hopes to prove Anakin's fears that all people he cared about leave him. Qui-Gon. His mother. Why not Obi-Wan next? Maybe even Padme? He pushed in hopes to either confirm or abolish his fears. That Obi-Wan had no plans to desert him. To stop caring about him. Anakin just needed confirmation that Obi-Wan cared about him as much as he cared. Yet, Obi-Wan pivoted such maneuvers away from answering.

But, finally, Obi-Wan was tired of pivoting. He turned entirely, back to Anakin, and walked away.

Anakin got his answer. And, he wasn't feeling exactly happy.

* * *

Garen lingered outside the Halls of Healing. Every now and then, he peeked inside to catch a view of his friend. He didn't.

Obi-Wan's fall was traumatic. One moment, his friend showed off his advanced katas, performing them well enough to earn a few jealous glances from the other padawans. The next, he toppled over like a crumbling statue, frozen and broken, pale and hot, and writhing on the floor.

Garen stopped and stared, unsure and quite shocked. Nothing happened at first. Garen didn't move to him and no one else said anything. Garen believed he lost balance and fell. That, in a moment, he would get right back up with that smug grin. But he didn't and only then did Master Drallig came rushing over to hold Obi-Wan down to stop him from hurting himself.

Then, minutes later, Skywalker and Ben entered. Almost like they already knew. Like they expected it. They were calm when they approached. They were still worried. Garen saw it in their eyes. Sorrow embedded in their colors, never fading. Like seeing bad things was normal, expected.

When they kneeled next to the padawan, Obi-Wan stopped moving. He laid perfectly still, his chest rising and falling in great waves. Garen let out a breath of air he wasn't even aware he was holding. Yet, he still sensed that his friend was still worse for wear. It wasn't over.

He listened carefully to what the two Knights were saying to Obi-Wan, who had now feebly opened his eyes. Master Drallig shepherded the padawans away to give room and privacy. But, Garen stayed within reach. So, when he heard Obi-Wan mention the Sith and killing someone, Garen knew things went from bad to worse.

And so he landed outside the Halls of Healing, waiting patiently if he would be allowed to see his friend. Healer Che denied him access. That didn't deter Garen. He stayed, waiting to catch glimpses or a way to sneak past Healer Che. It hadn't worked yet, but Garen was certain Healer Che would look in the opposite direction at one point and he could sprint in.

Garen hadn't told Bant the news yet. Her or Siri or Reeft. He said nothing on the matter. He knew Obi-Wan would be upset with him if he spread the news to their friends. Obi-Wan never enjoyed the company of people taking pity or worrying over him. It's why he tried to cover up injuries or care for them himself in the safety of his apartments. Thus, no one would pester him.

"Healer Che does not approve loiters."

Garen jumped and spun around, seeing the looming Master Qui-Gon Jinn standing directly behind him. The tall Jedi looked over Garen with a haggard expression. Clearly, he had seen better days as well.

Like all obedient padawans, Garen bowed. "Master Jinn," he said, "I don't mean to amble. I am awaiting for news on Obi-Wan."

"I'm afraid he is resting, padawan," Qui-Gon said. "He's not to have visitors."

Garen numbly nodded, recognizing it as a polite dismissal. He was not going to know anything about Obi-Wan. "Thank you, Master."

He prepared to depart back to his own quarters when Qui-Gon rested a hand on his shoulder. "Nonetheless, I'm sure he could use the company," Qui-Gon said with a small smile. He gestured Garen to follow him and the padawan was light on his feet as he trailed the tall Jedi Master through the Halls of Healing.

They arrived outside a private room and Qui-Gon placed his hand on the screen. A red light copied the handprint and the door hissed open, granting them access. Qui-Gon stepped in and Garen followed. The room was small, bare and sterile. Typical of the Halls of Healing. What Garen didn't expect was to see his friend, laying still on a hospital cot with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He drew closer to his friend, coming up only an arm's reach away. Obi-Wan wasn't awake. Eyes closed and very much dead to the world. Some color returned to his face and he looked a little less broken than he did in the training room.

Yet, he still looked like he was in great pain.

Garen was silent. His eyes watching his friend's chest rise and fall with the oxygen mask's assistance. How could it be that someone who is healthy and strong suddenly become broken? Seconds from healthy, cocky boy to a broken mess, barely able to breathe on his own. That was all it took. Just a few seconds.

It bothered him greatly that he couldn't help him. He felt helpless, a feeling he thought would not be possible as a Jedi. Yet, his friend was dying and he could do nothing.

He heard light footsteps and remembered that Qui-Gon was in the room as well. The Jedi Master who, for a long time, refused a padawan until he came across Obi-Wan. It had to be hard on him. To lose another padawan to the Dark side would surely break the man.

The Dark side…

"Master?"

Qui-Gon's eyes fell to the boy. Garen swallowed. "It was the Sith, wasn't it?" he asked quietly, searching for confirmation. "He did this."

Qui-Gon let out a long sigh. "Yes."

And that made Garen angry. "He's going to try to kill Obi-Wan again isn't he? That's what Obi-Wan said, right? The Sith was going to kill someone—"

Qui-Gon sliced the air between them with a swipe of his hand. "Padawan Muln—I would advise you say nothing of what you heard or seen to anyone," he said as he went closer to Obi-Wan's side, fingers resting on Obi-Wan's hand. "I think it is best you return to your Master. Healer Che will be most upset if she finds you here."

Garen opened his mouth to beg for more time when he saw the sorrow, tired look on the Master's face. He closed his mouth and nodded. "Yes, Master," he said. "Thank you for allowing me to see him."

"Of course," Qui-Gon answered.

Garen departed the Halls of Healing as stealthily as possible. He wandered the corridors, not acknowledging any of the Jedi passing and they too left the padawan alone. Possibly because they felt the coarse waves of angst off him. His best friend was laying in the healing wards, an oxygen mask to his face and muttering about the Sith murdering someone.

When he was much younger and they heard older padawans speak of times of those evil, vile beings, Garen comforted himself by reminding that the Sith have long been vanquished and that the dead cannot rise again. The Sith were long gone and only a myth. He and his friends' worst enemies would simply be greedy crime lords or desperate politicians. He never expected a Sith Lord. Never expected his friend to be hunted, attacked and almost nearly killed.

He didn't expect any of it because all of the Masters told him the Sith were gone. That they were old enemies long time ago.

They were wrong and now he, Obi-Wan and everyone else must pay the price for the past's ignorance.

Garen sulked back to his apartment dwellings, his mind still on his friend and the trials he was facing. Hadn't Obi-Wan been through enough? The Force seemed to think otherwise, sending trouble directly to Obi-Wan's door one day after another.

Bant called later and asked after Obi-Wan. "Is he all right, Garen? I heard rumors that something bad happened to him."

Garen couldn't tell her the truth. He was sworn to secrecy. "He just had a bad vision and he's a little ill. That's all."

"But someone said that he had a seizure and Knights talking about needing him to see Master Yoda," Bant continued her inquisition. "Please don't lie to me Garen. I need to know the truth."

The truth is much more complicated than normal. "He's fine, Bant. I promise."

He didn't know if Bant believed him or not. She only thanked him and hung up. Garen refused to take any more calls and returned to his studies. But he couldn't read when he mind swarmed with theories and images of a Sith Lord.

Garen wanted to help his friend. Obi-Wan deserved it. So, Garen changed his studies and refocused on the Sith, making an outline and plotting out theories to how the mysterious Sith was entering and leaving the Temple without any notice.

He stayed up late into the night working on his new mission.

* * *

"I'll be with you the entire time."

Obi-Wan did not doubt his master's sincerity. Qui-Gon's large hands folded over his own, a squeeze of reassurance to the boy. It's been hours since the attack and each passing minute, he felt better. Healer Che still insisted on the oxygen mask in case another attack happened, but to speak to Qui-Gon, he was given permission to slip it off.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied, still scrunched up on the healing cot. He's grown since he last remembered. Must be because he was nearing his fifteenth life day. "What about my other self?"

"Master Yoda and Master Windu will attend to him," Qui-Gon answered.

"What about Anakin?"

"He's to be here."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked, skeptical. He expected Anakin to follow Jedi Kenobi.

"Yes," Qui-Gon asserted. "Master Kenobi requested Anakin to be here."

And, that made Obi-Wan fidget. Why would his older self require Anakin to be with him? Did he expect something to go wrong and have Anakin save him? Anakin saved him the last time he fell into a trance. He remembered the feeling of his legs on fire and the Sith Lord approaching him. Anakin's pulled him out. Perhaps he could do it again.

It gave Obi-Wan more comfort knowing Anakin would be there. Not that he didn't trust Qui-Gon, but he felt Anakin's power. If anyone could accomplish the impossible, it would be him. Anakin was Obi-Wan's safety net.

"How long will it take?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Qui-Gon sighed, looking much older than his actual age. "I'm not sure. This is all new," he admitted and paused, eyes looking over Obi-Wan. "Think of it as a mission, my padawan. We are in this together."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to sigh, the air rushing out with some strain. "Another mission… I don't even remember our promised suspension."

Yes—a rescinded suspension since Darth Tyranus began to actively engage them at every minute of the day. His gaze fell onto the short padawan braid, remembering the events each marker represented. So much has happened to Obi-Wan since that fateful trip to Bandomeer. Perhaps once this part was over, he should reward the boy with a few more markers. He reached for the padawan's braid to stroke it, but Obi-Wan tilted away and the braid narrowing missed Qui-Gon's fingers.

"I have a whole army right outside, Master," Obi-Wan warned. "If they hear me yell, they'll come rushing in, armed with needles!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to rile Healer Che anymore than you have already done, my padawan," Qui-Gon teased just as the door to their room opened. "And, here comes the extra hands."

To the Master and Padawan's surprise, it wasn't Anakin who walked through the opened door. Master Sifo-Dyas' tall frame bent oddly underneath the door, his eyes surveying the scene with a critical eye. Following closely behind him was Healer Che, who was assigned as the main healer for the endeavor.

Qui-Gon respectively bowed before the Council member. "Master Sifo-Dyas—what brings you here?"

Sifo-Dyas' eyes studied Obi-Wan, a look of sharpness and peculiarity sharpening his gaze before he turned to Qui-Gon to answer. "The Council decided to send one of their own," he said. "I was assigned to delegate."

Obi-Wan watched the corners of his master's eyes tightened. "Obi-Wan is my padawan," Qui-Gon reminded Master Sifo-Dyas, "I delegate."

"And I shall listen to your reasons fairly," Master Sifo-Dyas countered, a challenging glint in the man's perspective eyes. "This is not a time for defiance, Qui-Gon. I am not here to interfere with the boy's apprenticeship. I'm here to help. Are you willing to accept my help or will you still cling to that pettiness?"

Obi-Wan wanted to snap at Master Sifo-Dyas for his insult. Qui-Gon was above pettiness. He was a good master and did his hardest to be everything Obi-Wan needed.

But, Qui-Gon responded before Obi-Wan could even take a deep enough breath. "I welcome your help," Qui-Gon said as polite as a clipped voice could allow. "Your knowledge of the Dark Side may be useful."

At first, Obi-Wan thought that Qui-Gon's remark was a retort. A snarky comment about the Council member's association as a Jedi Shadow. But, when Master Sifo-Dyas lips moved into a tiny, tight smile of acceptance, Obi-Wan soon discovered that Qui-Gon was serious in his response.

Master Sifo-Dyas moved to the other side of the healing cot. "It's why Mace sent me here," he told Qui-Gon. "My brief knowledge and interaction with the Dark Side _will_ be useful."

Obi-Wan refrained from squirming in his cot. It was easy for a Jedi to forget of the Order's more _dark_ associations like the Shadows or Sentinels. He learned of the elite group, but never considered the fantasy of being a member. Not like some of clan mates when he was younger. Luckily, Qui-Gon took him as a padawan and adopted his training to be more aligned with negotiation.

Sifo-Dyas was a pensive Jedi, domineering in his quietness. When he spoke, it sounded like he knew of things no one else knew. Secrets that belonged to someone who was unaware of the secret. And, from the few glances Obi-Wan caught, it seemed Sifo-Dyas had something on him.

Obi-Wan looked at Sifo-Dyas, following his movements around the room. Maybe he imagined it? After all, Obi-Wan hardly interacted with Sifo-Dyas. He never even knew what the Jedi Master looked like until the whole incident with the Sith. Perhaps that was the reason for the stares. Jedi Shadows are tasked with searching and destroying anything related to the Sith. And, quite suddenly and unexpectedly, Obi-Wan has become a magnet of the Sith. The object of its dark obsession.

It was the only reason Obi-Wan could think of for Sifo-Dyas' questioning looks. While he preferred to not be in the Shadow's company, he was thankful that Qui-Gon was with him and that soon, Anakin would join.

Healer Che checked his vitals, clicking her tongue. "Still not fully recuperated," she announced. She looked to Sifo-Dyas. "I request the trial to be pushed for tomorrow."

Master Sifo-Dyas slid his eyes to her. "Request denied. If we wait, there is a high probability that another illusion might take hold. If that happens, the boy won't survive."

Obi-Wan's hands instinctively pinched the covers underneath upon hearing Sifo-Dyas' comment. An immediate attack was upon them and while he should be concern with surviving another illusion, he was more ticked off by Master Sifo-Dyas' diminutive expression of 'boy'. He was nearing fifteen. He was hardly a boy anymore. He's seen and done too much to be given such an innocent title. Surviving a Sith attack and watching others die no longer makes him a child.

Healer Che frowned, clearly disapproving the whole task. "He may not survive this!" she challenged. "As a healer, my job is to ensure the healing and safety of my patients. To allow such a trial to occur is going against everything I vowed to follow."

"Understood," Master Sifo-Dyas took note with a simple nod. "But, I would be failing my duty if I allow a Sith to kill an innocent. The boy agreed to do the trial. It his decision as well as the Council's."

Healer Che and Qui-Gon both looked to Obi-Wan and he suddenly felt he was under a microscope. Healer Che frowned, quietly dissuading Obi-Wan from going through with the procedure with a single, sharp look. Qui-Gon appeared concerned. He lowered himself to Obi-Wan's eyes, looking straight on into his face. "Obi-Wan, do you still wish to continue?" Qui-Gon asked now that the padawan was more aware of the dire scenario.

It wasn't a question that needed another answer. He was going to do it. If his older self seemed fit to do it, then so could he. He may not be as strong or as talented, but he had to help. As a Jedi… as a decent being, he would help the greater good even if it meant sacrificing himself. After all, as a Jedi, he swore to lay down his life for the greater of the galaxy.

Obi-Wan nodded again to affirm his choice. "Yes, Master. I'm ready."

Qui-Gon exhaled softly and penitently as he slowly rose to his feet. "As you wish," he said, reaching out to brush back some of his hair. "When this is over, I'm going to give you a haircut."

Obi-Wan smirked. His hair had grown longer than the standard hairstyle for padawans. "Of course," he agreed. "I would hate for people to mistake me as some street rate, or—worse—you."

He received a good jerk on his padawan braid. "Brat," Qui-Gon said.

They had forgotten others were with them, witnessing the playful banter until Healer Che's strict voice splintered their banter. "I am going to need to get a few more things before it starts. In the meantime," she pushed Obi-Wan back down in his cot and placed the oxygen mask over his face. "There! In case something happens when I'm away."

Obi-Wan growled underneath the mask, but it did help his breathing. The heaviness he felt was slightly lifted from his chest and he enjoyed the feeling of the unburdened.

Qui-Gon, however, looked melancholy. His eyes dimmed at the sight of the mask and his shoulders tightened in apprehension. But, he kept his promise and stayed close, trying to mask his worries with a brave face.

Meanwhile, Master Sifo-Dyas interestingly examined him. "The Dark Side is quite the force. A power to be reckoned if wielded correctly."

That earned a deep frown from Qui-Gon, but Sifo-Dyas didn't look at him. He stared only at Obi-Wan. "Ease your anxieties, little one," he instructed. "While the Dark Side can be powerful, it is no match to the Light."

It didn't quell the rumbling in Obi-Wan's soul. But, he graciously nodded and hoped the Jedi Master would stop talking altogether. As the two Masters spoke to one another, Obi-Wan thought back to his last 'dark illusion' and wondered if it would be as painful. Not that he was afraid. Pain was inevitable. He must move beyond it. However, that did not mean he would like to witness another dark fate. Already, he spent some of his waking moments in trying to figure out who the person was that the Sith murdered. It was someone he knew. But, Obi-Wan knew plenty of people since he started his apprenticeship with Qui-Gon. From padawans to regular citizens, Obi-Wan made a lot of acquaintances in the past two years. If only he got a closer look…

The door swiped open again and Anakin's long frame stepped through, hair disheveled and smudges of smoot ran along his knuckles. He was tinkering with droids again, Obi-Wan assessed. He always tinkered with machines.

Anakin gave a clumsy look to Obi-Wan before his eyes fell into slits at Sifo-Dyas. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone heard the hard tone behind Anakin's voice and Qui-Gon immediately jumped up to intercept. "He's here to help, Anakin," he said. "His knowledge in the Dark Side may be useful."

Anakin didn't seem to quite agree. He still peered at Sifo-Dyas with distrust as he slid up next to Qui-Gon. The two stared off at one another, neither willing to break contact until finally, Anakin lowered his eyes to Obi-Wan. "Still have to wear the mask?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head as he rolled his eyes to show his displeasure. Anakin chuckled. "If all goes as plan, you won't have to wear that oxygen mask for long."

That greatly pleased Obi-Wan. He wanted out of the Halls of Healing. He despised the aroma of chemicals, the quietness and the over-examination process. He constantly felt violated and his multiple trips to the Halls of Healing made it appear he wasn't strong enough to protect himself from injuries. In the past handful of weeks, he had been deposited in these white, bared walls at least three times. Three too many in his opinion and he planned to not make it a habit to keep appearing underneath Healer Che's care.

Anakin looked at his comlink. "In a few more minutes, Obi-Wan should be put to rest."

"Healer Che went to get more equipment," Qui-Gon answered.

In less than a minute, Healer Che reappeared with more crystals and monitors. She had Anakin assist her in setting the devices up, stripping Obi-Wan into his under tunic. Obi-Wan blushed at the nakedness, but reminded himself that it was his Master and Anakin with him—with the addition of Sifo-Dyas.

Once it was ready, Healer Che placed a blue crystal on the boy's chest. "Sleep dreams, padawan."

Obi-Wan felt the crystal rest on his chest and a strong pulse rippling through him. It slowly shut his systems down. His eyes fluttered, struggling to stay awake. He needed to remember reality. Needed to know that he could still come back. To return to his Master's side. Then a firm, but gentle voice echoed inside his head, suggesting a strong urge to let go and drown in the oblivion.

His bleary eyesight zoned in and out, focusing on his Master. Qui-Gon's concerned look was the last Obi-Wan saw before it all went black.

* * *

"Ready, are you?"

Obi-Wan looked to Master Yoda and gave a brief nod. It was not the entire truth. Since his little argument with Anakin, he regretted leaving him. He should have explained more, but his old padawan kept pushing him. Kept accusing of his lack of friendship. All Obi-Wan has ever done was support him. Give him advice and always had his back when needed. What more could he do to show Anakin how much he cared about him?

Apparently, nothing. He walked away and yet, it hurt him in doing so. He should have said something more. Something or anything. This is the reason behind Anakin's accusations. Obi-Wan's lack of outright admittance kept Anakin at an arm's length and his old padawan could feel it, dragging up those feelings of being unwanted at the beginning of their partnership.

Anakin always needed affirmation. Encouragement and compliments to help him grow. The Jedi Order instructed to never indulge padawan's in such manners, leaving Anakin lost and troubled, seeking the attention from others either though strangers or Chancellor Palpatine, a person Obi-Wan never truly trusted.

Obi-Wan admitted he made mistakes. Every day, he would do his best to make things right, but every day presented a new, complicated challenge that would require for him and Anakin to set aside personal matters in favor of the galaxy. Even this very moment.

Therefore, Obi-Wan shoved the matter aside, refocusing on the present task. He had a job to do. He needed to prepare himself for a confrontation with Dooku. If Dooku wanted to destroy him, it would not be through his mind. Obi-Wan would not allow the Dark Side to poison him.

"What would you like me to do, Master?" Obi-Wan asked the Grandmaster. Master Yoda was a wise Jedi and he knew more than any Jedi, to which was the reason Obi-Wan sought him on advice and decisions.

Master Yoda gestured to the center of a room. The room held no windows, its only light was an artificial replication of the sun, directly beaming dead center on a circular mat. Obi-Wan walked to the mat, feeling the gathering Force. It was strong here. So thick that Obi-Wan thought he was wading through the Force rather than walking across the room. Master Yoda often said the further one went down the Temple, the more connected one was with the Force.

He saw why. The Force radiated everywhere, nearly vibrating along the walls. Obi-Wan was consumed and he never felt more relaxed or at peace. He seated himself on the mat as Master Yoda stood in front of him and Master Windu's towering statue behind him.

"Careful you must be," Master Yoda warned. "Possible you may encounter the Sith in retrace. Possible he may hurt you and or the padawan."

"I understand Master." Obi-Wan did. He knew the risks. They all did.

Master Yoda's shoulders fell as he gripped his gimer stick tightly on top. He gave an encouraging nod to Master Windu. A bright blue crystal appeared in Obi-Wan's vision, held in Master Windu's hand.

"Hold onto this," Master Windu instructed as Obi-Wan took the crystal. "It'll be your guide through the visions. A conduit if you will."

Obi-Wan studied the crystal, its bright coloring twinkling brilliantly in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Yes Masters."

"Then, begin you will," Master Yoda said, voice oddly soft and worrisome. Not exactly what Obi-Wan needed at the moment. "May the Force be with you."

"As with you, Masters," Obi-Wan responded with a cheeky smile. "I'll see you soon."

Obi-Wan got back into position and held the crystal in his hands. With the Force strong within him and the crystal pulsing, Obi-Wan dove into the Force, plunging head first and sinking into its depths. In minutes, he found himself merging. He felt the connection. The same itching feeling he got when the whole visions started. He held on and the merge drew closer, bounding around him.

Then, before Obi-Wan knew, all went black.

But, he wasn't alone. "Oh… hello, there."

* * *

"Oh… hello, there."

Obi-Wan spun around in surprise at the new voice. He raised his guard, ready to fight when he realized it was his older self that stood behind him. Obi-Wan disengaged his fighting stance, his arms falling back down to his side.

"It's you," Obi-Wan said, surprised to find Jedi Kenobi in his mind. "How—"

"The Force works in mysterious ways," Jedi Kenobi answered, looking around the blankness. "Though, this is not exactly unbelievable. After all, we are one of the same… somewhat."

"So… you're real? You're not a figment of my imagination?" Obi-Wan questioned. He hoped this wasn't some kind of twisted joke the Sith Lord was playing.

"I'm very real," Obi-Wan assured the padawan. "As real as you. Now, I believe we have a mission to complete."

Yes. They needed to stop Darth Tyranus. "I don't know how to proceed forward. I… I don't have a good control of my visions…"

"I'm aware."

Of course he was. "Then what's the plan? Master only told me that you believe we could use the Sith Lord's connection against him," he told Jedi Kenobi. "How do we do that?"

Jedi Kenobi rubbed his jaw, eyes narrowing in thought. "It will require me to focus on a specific link. A rather old one."

Obi-Wan mulled carefully over Jedi Kenobi's words. "So I know this person already," he murmured mostly to himself, but loud enough for Jedi Kenobi to hear. "You know—if you told me _who_ the Sith Lord was, I may be better at helping you."

"Not necessary," Jedi Kenobi said quietly. "I'm quite aware who he is and how to use the connection to our advantage."

Obi-Wan nodded his head in quiet, but dreadful acceptance. It concerned Obi-Wan greatly that he already established a connection with the Sith. The very possibility that Obi-Wan engaged the Sith Lord without realizing it made him suspicious of almost everyone. His trust slowly dwindled and he latched onto Qui-Gon and the future travelers to keep him sane.

Obi-Wan slid up next to Jedi Kenobi, staring in to the empty abyss. "Who is it?"

Jedi Kenobi flickered a glance down to him. He did not answer.

"Please?" Obi-Wan pleaded. "Who is he? I know him, don't I? I know him right now."

"Padawan—"

"Why won't you tell me?" Obi-Wan questioned, baring down the irritation of avoidance. His voice was shaking, quivering in his heated breath. "Or Master Qui-Gon? You and Anakin claim you want to stop him—that my life is in danger!—but you won't give us the one thing that will help us."

Jedi Kenobi's head dropped, shoulders hunched with weight of unspeakable knowledge. "You are well aware of how both the Unifying and Living Force work, correct?"

His question surprised Obi-Wan. What did it have to do with his own question? "Master Qui-Gon taught me well," he replied. "How does this question answer mine?"

Not a single expression passed through Jedi Kenobi's eyes. "The Unifying Force and the Living Force work together. The future is created by the present, padawan."

Obi-Wan stared puzzled by the answer. "I still don't see—"

"The future does not write the present," Jedi Kenobi added and he finally looked down at Obi-Wan with a melancholy that almost sounded like a sad song within the Force. "If I tell you about my future, it will not exist. You will erase it. Create a new one. For better… or for worse," he explained. "That's the reason I have not yet to give you a name. Do I condemn a person to a fate we may create? The future is already changing." Jedi Kenobi unsettled and discontent, almost looking beyond Obi-Wan as if he was thinking of events so long in the distance, but closing in too quick to prepare. "Too much has changed already. We need to be mindful. I _must_ be mindful."

The last words sounded haunted like a whispering promise of death and destruction if failure occurred. To close for comfort, a feeling of cold dread filling in his soul. An array of brokenness, camouflaged by frail confidence.

For once, Obi-Wan felt his whole world—his whole life—in that single second, collapsing down on him. The Force gave him a peek and all he felt in his future was infinite sadness.

A soft hand fell onto his shoulders. Obi-Wan glanced to the hand and trailed it up to the face. Jedi Kenobi lightly smiled. "Do not be so hard on yourself," he advised. "The future is not yet written."

Not yet. It was being created. "But who is the writer?" he countered, gloomy as he slunk away from Jedi Kenobi's grip. "Me or the Sith?"

"The Force," Jedi Kenobi answered, replacing his hand back to his side as he looked out at the trembling abyss. "Trust the Force, padawan. It will guide you to your path."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. He could not argue that logic. No Jedi would. His fate, like all sentient beings, are tied with the will of the Force. He must only listen and follows its lead. It was all he could do.

"Yes, Master," he muttered absently, forgetting that Jedi Kenobi was not Qui-Gon Jinn.

Jedi Kenobi smirked at the response, but did not comment. He stepped forward, listening intensely. "It's time."

* * *

It was odd for him to meld his mind with his younger self. Strange to see the complete blankness that only his padawan self remained. The boy had spirit. A fire that he quenched long ago after Qui-Gon died. A fire that Anakin still carried within him on missions for the Republic.

The padawan's insecurities were going to cause problems in the future. He contemplated on alerting Qui-Gon of the issue, but he remembered that somethings needed to remain the same. He needed to learn. Both he and Qui-Gon needed to learn on their own terms. Such as the insecurities and self-doubt that would plague the boy.

Padawan Kenobi bristled under his impatience for things to start moving along. He kept moving, unable to be still. He must have expected an immediate reaction from the Sith Lord, but Obi-Wan knew how Dooku operated. He wasn't the brute, rash creature like Darth Maul. Dooku was precise, calculated and intelligent. He predicted steps ahead in case things every turned from his direction. So, Obi-Wan did not expect any quick results.

"Maybe it wasn't a dark illusion?" Padawan Kenobi suggested, trying to narrow down the reasons why nothing happened. "Perhaps only a strong Force vision?"

"Possible," Obi-Wan agreed, but unlikely. He never required such extreme healing techniques after a vision. Just a cup of tea and an hour's nap. "But let us not neglect. Keep focus, young one."

Padawan Kenobi agitatedly sighed. "What if he doesn't show up? We'll need to think of another way."

"Patience, padawan," Obi-Wan advised. "Let the Force guide you. What does it tell you?"

He watched the padawan drift into the Force, needling through it to seek his answer. His eyes fluttered to Obi-Wan. "To be patient," he muttered, dejectedly. "I—"

Padawan Kenobi stopped talking. His whole body went ridged and Obi-Wan knew why. He felt it too. Like a tiny drop of icy water trekking down along his spinal cord. The area thickened, tee-tolling on the edge of an unknown abyss. Something was looming and Obi-Wan went on defense.

"Remember what I said," Obi-Wan warned the padawan over his shoulder.

"Don't engage," the padawan delivered as he stood perfectly still behind Obi-Wan.

Satisfied, Obi-Wan waited for the oncoming onslaught. He only needed to reach out and hook himself to the link. It may hurt—incredibly so—but, it was their best chance.

Obi-Wan drowned himself within the Force and spotted the bond that was passed down from one Jedi to the next. Their legacy. A fine, ripped bond that connected Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon, Anakin and to Yoda. It even connected him to Dooku. He felt it vibrate, controlling in a twisted usage of its own, wrapping around them like a Dianoga to suffocate and drown them.

Their space turned darker and Obi-Wan heard a small step from behind him.

"I feel cold," Padawan Kenobi admitted, getting close to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan felt colder too. He looked around them, witnessing the shields crumbling and breaking. Dooku was attacking. Obi-Wan ushered the padawan behind him. "Remember what I said."

Padawan Kenobi nodded. "I do."

"Then be ready," Obi-Wan warned the padawan as he stood up to his full height, bracing himself. "He's here."

* * *

Anakin bustled around the end of Padawan's Kenobi's cot. He paced, fingers constantly grazing over the hilt of his lightsaber. He was ready for action. Waited for the padawan to twitch, seize or even scream, but nothing happened. The padawan rested peacefully, unaware that three grown Jedi were pensively watching his every heartbeat and breath.

Anakin kept thinking about Obi-Wan, wondering if he too was going through the same motions as the padawan. Was he all right? In trouble? Anakin tested their bond multiple times through the duration and found it comfortably at ease. Nothing was happening. Everyone was waiting.

If Obi-Wan's theory was correct, then it should be working any minute.

Anakin despised waiting. Obi-Wan often told him he needed to be more patient and he tried. Anakin tried to keep himself from rushing into things. He learned that lesson in quite a difficult and painful manner. He curled his mechanical hand—his reminder.

What Obi-Wan didn't understand about waiting was that waiting symbolized hope. And for Anakin, hope was almost as bad as evil itself for it prolonged his torment. Anakin could only be so hopeful for so long before he broke.

Obi-Wan had an abundance of hope. Not Anakin. Life as a slave quickly squashed that belief out of his and other slaves' systems. Hope was unattainable and torture. If one wanted something, one must earn it and fight for it. There was no hope. There was no control. One was lost to the whims of the Master or, in case of the Jedi, to the Force.

There was no hope. There was no control. And, Anakin despised being left nothing and relying on things that change on the whims of fates.

This was the reason he hated waiting. Hated relying on things to fall in his favor rather than ensuring that they did. He hated waiting.

"If you are unable to control your anxieties," Master Sifo-Dyas' voice penetrated Anakin's thoughts. "I suggest you step outside. There is no need for your turmoil in this room."

Anakin stopped and glared. "I made a promise."

"A promise that you are horribly failing to keep," Master Sifo-Dyas jabbed in return. "I hardly doubt Master Kenobi meant for you to torture everyone in this room with your overwhelming dread. Either control yourself or leave. You will only upset the Force presence in this room and; thus, the boy's health."

Anakin wanted to kick out Master Sifo-Dyas himself. The Council member was not invited to partake in ensuring Padawan Kenobi's survival. _He_ had no reason to be here.

But, Anakin saw the sharp look Qui-Gon threw at both of them and reeled himself. "My apologies, Master. I am simply troubled by the lack of activity."

"Or your lack of patience," Master Sifo-Dyas quipped. "This is not an easy mission. It is difficult and precise. A single mistake may lead to graves. You may like to rush in head-first, but this requires a more controlled person and decisiveness planning."

Anakin's fingers curled again. "Whereas you prefer to stand on the sidelines and let other Jedi do the more deadly tasks that you and the other Council members assign."

Master Sifo-Dyas' eyes fell into tight slits. A fire burning bright in those eyes. "Your words sound rather blasphemy, Knight Skywalker. I wonder… how did you ever become a Knight in the first place with such little self-control and lack of regards?" Master Sifo-Dyas clasped his hands behind his back, a similar gesture Dooku performed often. "I suggest you humble yourself, Skywalker. Or else you may find yourself in a new position."

Anakin's hands reached to the hilts of his lightsaber. He never liked threats.

"Stop!"

Anakin flashed a look to Qui-Gon, surprised to see the Jedi Master flustered with eyes like darts ready to plunge into their very souls. Qui-Gon rose from his seat beside his padawans. "If you both wish to antagonize one another," Qui-Gon began, words like steel from his teeth, "then get out. My padawan does not need this nor should I have to listen to two grown men squabble. Please—either refrain your insults or leave."

Guilt heaved onto Anakin's heart, sinking it too deep into the pits of sorrow. He uncurled his fingers as his shoulders drooped in embarrassment and disappointment. "Sorry Qui-Gon," he apologized. "I'll keep to myself."

Master Sifo-Dyas' bowed his head in a respectable apology, taking his leave to move to the opposite end of the room, away from Anakin. It only pleased Anakin more that Sifo-Dyas stepped away. As he thought earlier, Sifo-Dyas was not welcomed here.

Healer Che rejoined the group, checking all of his vitals. She approved and said the boy was in a deep coma. It gave Anakin some comfort that nothing was happening, he still got that ugly feeling of something terrible to go wrong. It itched consistently in the back of his mind, never going away until finally fulfilled. But, Anakin didn't know what to look for. Everything was fine.

Until a loud beep echoed the room.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as the shields Master Yoda put into place fell under the brutality of the dark presence. He held his ground, reaching into the Force for stability and strength. Jedi Kenobi stepped in front of him, rebuilding as much as he could to hold off the surging power.

He reached out, helping the Jedi Knight rebuild the shields as quickly as possible. Every effort they made was taken away from a single contorted rumble. A darkly predator on the loose and circling them. The Force felt electrified.

Obi-Wan spun to Jedi Kenobi, hoping for any assurance of hope when he saw that Jedi Kenobi was no longer next to him. He blinked, surprised to discover that he was alone and returned to the Jedi Archives. Many Jedi were roaming the shelves, reading holo-videos or studying quietly in the alcoves sections of the Archives. Madame Nu worked behind the desk, a stern eye narrowing on him.

He had to look away to hide from her critical glare. He drew in several breaths as he moved down the aisles, looking for Jedi Kenobi. "Master?" he quietly called. "Master Jedi?"

Jedi Kenobi was nowhere to be seen. What happened? Did he abandoned him to his fate with the Sith Lord? He didn't understand his reason for being alone when Jedi Kenobi was with him. They should have been together.

Obi-Wan followed his path, trusting the Force's guidance as Jedi Kenobi instructed. He moved between the aisles, dodging everyone in hopes that he didn't run into the Sith. He had no desire to watch another friend die.

He crept around the bookcases that acted like skyscrapers, maneuvering his way through the Archives. He checked every aisle and alcove, hoping to spot Jedi Kenobi, but each look only made him feel less confident. He was alone in this alternate reality.

A loud shuffle and grumbling mutters alerted Obi-Wan his need to keep moving. He hurried down the aisle, zig-zagging to cover his tracks. He turned down another aisle and found an opened door. The shuffling drew closer, a sound of a cape flapping behind boots, murmured between the shelves. Too close for Obi-Wan's comfort. Not wasting any time, he ran to the door and closed it behind him, stretching his connection with the Force to see if he was followed. He sensed nothing nor did he hear the faint whispers of the shuffle, and he stealthily tip-toed away from the door.

His thoughts were clouded with questions on Jedi Kenobi's whereabouts. He magically disappeared, vanishing without a warning. The Sith Lord had done something to him. Killed possibly. It was the only explanation he could create as to why the Jedi Knight was not with him.

As Obi-Wan wandered further into the room, he heard hums and whispers around him. His eyes darted around the darkened room, spotting bright orbs of different shapes and sizes resting within small, more reachable shelves. Inspecting closer, Obi-Wan realized they were not orbs but holocrons.

He spun in a circle, eyes maddening as he took in the room around him. It all looked familiar. The shelves, the atmosphere of the room and the bright holocrons. It all looked and felt familiar. He's been here before. In one of his previous visions, he held a holocron that glowed red.

Something whispered. It was faint, like a hum, but he heard it. A soft chant that bespoke of greatness. Obi-Wan listened carefully, tuning in to the whispers and followed. The Force screamed at him to stop, but at the same time, it conflicted him with urges to follow. A collusion of battles that left Obi-Wan scattered and trying. He needed help! Where was Jedi Kenobi?

The whispers grew louder and louder until finally it sounded almost like a battle cry. The Force pulsed around him and within him, conquering all of his senses until he felt like he was about to collapse. He reached for stability, his hand grasping onto the first thing he found.

It was squared, sharp edges and metallic. He felt it pulse as well. A madding thump on his palm. Obi-Wan stared at the holocron that now rested in his hands. He brushed against it and a red light twinkled in response to his touch.

Then, the dark undertones returned, circling around his head once again. _"Open it_."

* * *

"Padawan!"

Obi-Wan swiveled on his heels, looking wildly around him for any sign of the padawan. The boy disappeared! Obi-Wan could have sworn Padawan Kenobi stood right next to him, clutching his tunics and now he was gone.

Obi-Wan marched through the empty Temple, surprised to see how barren it was. Where were all the Jedi? Master Windu? Yoda? Even Anakin. His former padawan would not leave him behind. He never did even if orders were given that he had to. Anakin never left him behind.

Yet, Obi-Wan was very much alone in the vast Temple. He went down several corridors, seeking out the padawan or anyone for answers. It wasn't until he scavenged at least two corridors that he realized he was placed in an illusion. It had to be. The Jedi Temple has never been this empty. Not a single Jedi walked the corridors or a single Jedi Initiate or Padawan seen in a classroom. No one but him. It had to be an illusion. This was not real.

Obi-Wan stopped and refocused on his breathing. The padawan was around here somewhere. He could still find him. He only needed to break out of the dark illusion and reconnect in order to retrace it for Dooku's location.

But, first, he needed to get out of the illusion. While he didn't quite know how to break it. He was unsure if Master Yoda or even Windu knew how to yank him out properly. He went down another naked corridor, an icy prickle that slivered down his spine. He shuddered in attempt to shrug off the cold feeling, but it lingered. Worse, it grew stronger. The Force vibrated. A pitched warning and urgency that Obi-Wan soon understood that something—or someone—was right behind him.

He should have expected it.

Obi-Wan carefully lowered his hand to the hilts of his lightsaber, the metal digging into his palm as he wrapped his hand around it. When the shadow drew close enough for a confrontation, Obi-Wan whipped his lightsaber around, poised to fight.

But, his stance faltered when he saw that it was not Dooku.

"Anakin?"

* * *

 _"Open it_."

Obi-Wan's hands trembled, the holocron precariously balanced in his palm. The light glowed red, a silent siren. He felt the pulse like the holocron held a heart inside its capacity. The pulse beat against his hand, thumping wildly for release. Its hum singing louder that heightened Obi-Wan's curiosity as to what the holocron held.

But, the red flash of light signaled danger.

"I-I can't," Obi-Wan muttered as he tried to control the thrashing beat within the holocron.

The serpent hissed in his ear. _"Open it_."

Obi-Wan shook his head.

A silky presence joined the voice. Its tendrils stretching toward him, circling… " _You yearn to know,_ " the voice observed. " _You feel its call._ "

Obi-Wan's own pulsed matched the holocron. "I don't feel anything… I don't—"

The voice darkly chuckled, a mirth. " _You do. You feel the call. The desire to know the truth. Why else have you not returned it to its old place?_ "

Obi-Wan didn't know. It would be easy to slip it back onto the shelf. To walk away and return to the main Archives. Yet he remained frozen in the middle of the aisle, holding a pulsing holocron that begged to be opened and Obi-Wan had the same desire.

The shadow was nearly upon him. " _Open it. Learn its wisdom. Become stronger with the Force_."

He did want to become stronger. Like Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Even Qui-Gon. He no longer wished to be seen as an innocent bystander or a naïve padawan. He wanted to be as powerful as the others, to wield a lightsaber just as well as Anakin or think as cleverly as Jedi Kenobi or be as mindful as Qui-Gon. He no longer wanted to be treated as a boy on his way to Bandomeer.

The voice agreed. _"Yes._ "

Obi-Wan took a breath and twisted the holocron.

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. He _told_ Anakin to be with the padawan. What was he doing here in Dooku's dark illusion? Obi-Wan lowered his lightsaber and stared exasperatedly at his defiant padawan.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan questioned, heatedly. "I thought you were to stay with the padawan in reality?"

Anakin didn't answer. He stayed, feet apart and arms near his belt. Obi-Wan studied his padawan. He noted that Anakin's eyes were darker and cheeks sullen in a sickly manner. His mane of hair was more matted and sweaty than normal and his chest heaved in anticipation.

In anticipation for what, Obi-Wan was unsure. "Anakin—we need to find the padawan. Dooku managed to separate us. We need to somehow break this illusion… Anakin?"

For a moment, Obi-Wan thought Anakin didn't hear a single word he said. But then, Anakin's lips curled into a faint snarl. "It's not an illusion, my master."

Not an illusion? Of course it was. "Anakin—Dooku has messed with our minds. This isn't real. The Temple would never be this empty!"

"Unless the Jedi were eliminated."

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan was deeply troubled by his padawan's words and behavior. Why was he still smirking? "Anakin…"

Anakin moved, his feet made each step precise and pointed toward him as he somewhat circled. Obi-Wan followed, unsure if he was being greeted or hunted.

Anakin seemed to think it was the later. "The Jedi have been found as traitors," he told Obi-Wan. "They tried to overthrow the Chancellor… the Republic! But, I stopped them."

Traitors? Overthrow? Stopped? "What are you talking about? Anakin—what happened?"

Anakin stopped moving, much closer than he was before. Obi-Wan could see his face clearer and to his horror, he saw rivulets of yellow lava hitting the cold pools of Anakin's eyes. Obi-Wan took a startled step back.

"Anakin… your eyes," Obi-Wan muttered. "What happened to you?"

Anakin's proud smirk grew only wider at Obi-Wan's confusion. "I've seen the truth. The lies the Jedi feed. They are no more," Anakin straightened his shoulders, his voice harsh and commanding. "I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new Empire."

Anakin took a step, his dark glare on Obi-Wan. "Either bow or suffer the consequences," he warned. "I don't want to kill you."

Obi-Wan was at a lost. This was not his padawan. This was not Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan didn't know Anakin was talking about, or how any of this was possible. "Anakin… what truth? What Empire? I fight for the Republic. For Democracy! What are you talking about?" he muttered, horrified.

Anakin's eyes burned brighter. The blue replaced with red embers. "The corrupted Republic is no more, my master. The corrupted Jedi is no more. I am the leader of this new galaxy. I have freed planets and brought peace," he said, voice like a sword's edge. "So… I will ask one last time. Join me?"

Obi-Wan didn't believe. It was an illusion. It had to be. Anakin wouldn't become this monster. This… corrupted, vengeful monster. Obi-Wan took a step back, lightsaber clutched in hand. He shook his head at Anakin. "No… Anakin. I won't."

Anakin's face contorted into a tight mask. All the boyish reminders of his padawan vanished, replaced with a scarred look of a vile monster. "So be it," he growled and his lightsaber came out, brandishing to Obi-Wan's horror, a red blade.

Obi-Wan brought up his lightsaber, igniting it in time to stop Anakin's first strike.

The battle began.

* * *

Dooku watched in his secluded office of the events unfolding. He should have expected Master Kenobi to be present when he invaded the padawan's mind again. But, the Master's presence didn't distort or hamper his plans. He separated the two, putting them in their own illusions of truths.

He watched Master Kenobi engaged with Anakin—or some Darth title—in an empty Temple. The promising future Skywalker and Kenobi are trying to secure. Little do they know of the eventual fall they both would face if they continued to fight him.

And, Padawan Kenobi. That poor boy was breaking just as he wanted. He watched eagerly as the boy twisted the holocron to open, to spill its secrets and corrupt the boy's mind for good. Soon, Padawan Kenobi would no longer be a problem.

In fact, neither of the Kenobis would ever be a problem for him again.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I recently started a blog, where I may (wink, wink) put up snippets of upcoming fanfiction chapters. Here is the link:


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Is Any of This Real**

Obi-Wan ducked as the red blade whizzed a centimeter over his hair. He readied his blade to counterstrike when a boot collided into his gut, throwing him off. He tipped over the railing, plummeting to the floor below him and his back cracked upon landing. Groaning, he pushed himself off the floor just in time to avoid black boots landing right where he landed.

He fell back to analyze the situation, but his opponent gave him no time. The red blade flashed in Obi-Wan's face, highlighting the sheen of sweat glazing Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan parried each strike, but he didn't know how to end the battle. He looked across the slashes of lightsaber to a face he would recognize anywhere. Yet at the same time, he hardly recognized the boy he raised and trained. Anakin Skywalker—dressed in his normal attire—was full of rage. Eyes wild and lava color, his normally arrogant smirk drew back into a snarl as he marched onward, cutting down all things in his way in an animalistic frenzy.

This wasn't the Anakin he knew. This was the Anakin he _feared_.

Obi-Wan dodged the red blade and moved out of its next swing. The blade slashed the column next him and pieces of rock chipped off. Obi-Wan moved backwards, keeping focused on Anakin's new move. Obi-Wan realized he only lasted this long because of his deep knowledge of Anakin's fighting style, but eventually, one of them were going to tire out. Then the end would come.

Obi-Wan wanted to avoid that ending. "Anakin—please, stop this!"

Anakin moved his blade to strike Obi-Wan's hand, forcing the Jedi to slide to his left to avoid the blow. "You were always afraid of my power, you old man," he snarled. "You deemed me dangerous. Kept me from reaching my potential."

He twisted his blade, hitting Obi-Wan right on his wrist. Obi-Wan gasped from the burn and cringed, but he did not drop his blade.

Anakin pursued for another strike. "You and the other Jedi. All of you feared me! Attempted to prevent me from achieving my true powers!" He took another swing to Obi-Wan's head, but Obi-Wan ducked in time. Sparks shot out overhead from where Anakin's lightsaber struck. Anakin charged in rage. "To stop me from becoming more powerful than you. To stop me from saving the people I love. To stop me from saving _my wife_!"

Obi-Wan didn't understand. His brain tried to compute what Anakin said, faulting at his last words. His wife? Anakin wasn't married. He couldn't be married! He's a Jedi. "What are you talking about?" he yelled, baffled by such revelation. " _What wife_?"

Anakin's chest rose and fell in great waves, a building of pressure right in the center. "You always thought you knew me," he sneered as Obi-Wan was forced into a corner. "You never did, Master. And you never will."

The red blade twirled in Anakin's fingers. "This is the end for you, my Master."

* * *

"We have to do something! Can't you tell he needs help?!" Anakin cried, panic rising out of his voice. He was gripping the handles of the padawan's cot, leaning over the padawan with conflictions.

Qui-Gon stood on the other side and Sifo-Dyas next to him. Ever since the monitor beeped, the three Jedi stood beside the cot, ready to assist if necessary. Anakin had trouble keeping it together since the monitor went off. Already he wanted to rush in and save the padawan, but Sifo-Dyas held him back, ordering him to wait.

"We don't know the dangers of you entering," Sifo-Dyas clipped Anakin for his impulsiveness. "You could possibly kill him."

But every second that passed, Anakin witnessed the padawan's increased discomfort. The padawan wasn't awake, but Anakin imagined the screams of agony as if he were awake. Padawan Kenobi's body strained and arched, and his face contorted in streaks of twisted pain. Every faint groan Padawan Kenobi grumbled, Anakin looked to Qui-Gon for approval to go in for a rescue. But, even Qui-Gon had his hands tied with Master Sifo-Dyas in the room. Qui-Gon's face almost matched Padawan Kenobi's expressions. The Jedi Master aged, his forehead trenched in deep wrinkles and eyes straining to keep his emotions at bay.

Anakin knew Qui-Gon would do anything to save his padawan from such torment. He looked even ready to sacrifice himself for the boy.

Healer Che took that moment to come in, shepherding Qui-Gon aside so that she may look at her patient. She examined him and checked the monitors. "I told you this was a bad idea," she snipped to the Jedi and then called for assistance. Two young apprentices entered. "I need a dose of Comaren."

One of the apprentices nodded and departed. The other apprentice kept an eye on the monitor, shouting out numbers Anakin didn't understand to Healer Che.

"What's wrong?" Anakin queried, glancing from Healer Che to the padawan.

Healer Che didn't even bother to look up. "He's going into shock. Something is affecting his health, making it shut down. Like… his body and soul is rejecting something."

"Rejecting what?" Anakin inquired.

The healer apprentice returned with a syringe. Healer Che took the syringe and struck it into the padawan's neck. She injected the drug and called for the healer monitoring the monitors for more numbers. The apprentice responded with lower numbers and Healer Che sighed, but still appeared uneased.

"We have him somewhat stabilized," she muttered. Her eyes glared at Sifo-Dyas. "I told you not to go forward!"

Master Sifo-Dyas raised an eyebrow. "How long does the boy have?"

Healer Che frowned. "I say about five minutes at the most."

"Five minutes until what?" Qui-Gon demanded, eyes darting to the padawan. "What happens?"

Healer Che shiftily looked over at Qui-Gon. "His body is rapidly rejecting… I'm not quite sure what it is rejecting. But, it's shutting down his life force. If he doesn't recover in five minutes… I'm sorry Master Jinn. You're padawan may be lost."

Anakin's heart snipped and dropped. That wasn't possible. Obi-Wan… he's been through hell and back multiple times. A simple illusion wouldn't break him. It wouldn't… except this wasn't Obi-Wan. This was _Padawan_ Kenobi. The boy was still learning and growing into his Force abilities. He was no match against Dooku. Not yet anyway.

What about _his_ Obi-Wan? How was his master faring against Dooku's illusion? Why was he not helping the padawan?

Qui-Gon shook his head in disbelief at Healer Che's words. "There must be something—"

Healer Che gravely shook her head. "I'm sorry, Master Jinn. The boy's fate is to the Will of the Force. There's nothing more I can do for your padawan. Not for the pain and not for his life."

No, this cannot be happening, Anakin thought. This was not how history went. Obi-Wan survived his fourteen years and more! If he didn't… what would Anakin do? He couldn't just stand beside and watch the padawan die in agony. He made a promise to Obi-Wan that he would keep the padawan safe. He needed to keep that promise.

"I'll go in," Anakin volunteered.

Master Sifo-Dyas stopped him. "You will not. We still don't know what will happen if you invade now. You could erupt the connection, send Kenobi to a quicker death," he warned the eager Jedi. "As Healer Che said, it is up to the Force to decide Kenobi's fate."

Qui-Gon's eyes flashed. "We are Jedi. Isn't it our responsibility to heal those in pain? Save those in need?"

"And is it not our responsibility to obey the Will of the Force?" Master Sifo-Dyas fired back. "I don't like this anymore than you do, Master Jinn. I do not find any comfort to see the boy in pain and possibly dying. But if the Force decides to claim him, then we must allow it."

Anakin slammed his eyes closed, the metal bar groaning under his death grip. It was ludicrous! They were refusing to help the padawan! Refusing to help save one of their own. Anakin would not partake in such decision.

"Kriff the Force!" Anakin snapped, causing all the Jedi in the room to look in horrid gasps. Anakin didn't care. "The Force has no right to dictate our lives! Besides—maybe this isn't what the Force wants! Maybe this is a test that we are all failing because we refuse to do what's right."

"Skywalker—"

He ignored Sifo-Dyas' livid warning. "You can stand there and do nothing—or," Anakin said, his eyes on Qui-Gon's smacked face. "You can help me find a way to save him. Because no matter what, I'm going to at least try."

* * *

Obi-Wan's hands were clammy as he twisted the holocron, his palms burning.

He wanted to stop. It hurt so much. Blackness swirled the edges of his vision and all he could see was a red flare in the center, searing him with heated agony. Nausea roiled his stomach. An aggravating cold chilled the blood in his veins to the point his heart slowed to a near stop.

Obi-Wan stopped messing with the holocron. A single, unsteady breath escaped his lips.

 _"Don't stop_."

The padawan's bones shook. "I can't keep going," he reticently responded. "It hurts."

 _"Pain is inevitable. We cannot learn without pain. You will grow stronger with pain."_

Obi-Wan hunched over, pain rumbling through his body. He felt incredibly sick. "I… I don't feel right," he bellyached. "I can't go on."

 _"Finish what you started."_

He couldn't nor did he want to. He physically and mentally couldn't cope with the excruciating pain that tore into his flesh and burned every nerve. This had to be the end. His end.

The Sith holocron burned brighter, a dangerous calling enticing him to keep his fingers moving. But every adjustment rattled Obi-Wan into another round of agony. He looked up from the holocron, hoping to find someone—anyone—for help. His thoughts turned to his master.

"Qui-Gon…"

 _"Your Master cannot help you here."_

Obi-Wan didn't believe that. He reached for the bond he shared with his master, hoping to alert him of the dangers and pleads for assistance. But, his attempt was immediately thwarted by a shield of darkness. Its tendrils yanked Obi-Wan away and struck him down.

 _"If you truly wish to best me, you must first accept that you cannot. Even your Master cannot beat me."_

Obi-Wan's knees wobbled as another ripple of pain shot down his legs, fire licking his skin. "It hurts…"

 _"Embrace it. It is the only way."_

He saw his hands shake, blue veins turning to pitch black, striking up from his fingers and inching up his arm. Poison—reaching deliberating to his very heart.

 _"Almost there_."

Fire raged inside him. Blood boiling and sizzling his flesh.

 _"One more turn..."_

Obi-Wan screamed at the sensation that ripped himself apart. The holocron wobbled in his palm. The very light inside of him slowly being snuffed out by a relentless phantom. One that collected all that comes to pass.

 _"Finish it!_ "

"PADAWAN!"

Obi-Wan sickly raised his head to see someone sprinting to him. He tried to focus on the individual, but his eyes failed him and slowly, his fingers clutched around the holocron. He, meanwhile, left himself to perish.

The voice called out again. "Obi-Wan!"

* * *

Anakin raised his lightsaber over his head in preparation to strike down Obi-Wan to his death. But, Obi-Wan grew up in the battlefield a little longer than Anakin. He knew the right moves to make to escape his confinement. Right as Anakin plunged his weapon down, Obi-Wan dove, rolling across the floor and spun onto his feet. He needed to end this battle. Stop Anakin at all cost.

He paused. Stop Anakin? That wasn't right. He came here to stop someone else. To stop… _Dooku_!

Obi-Wan ran into the next room, the ruin Room of a Thousand Fountains. The fountains were destroyed. No water poured into the massive river that Obi-Wan once fondly swam around with Bant. The water was still, leaving an eerily silence over the once lively sounded place in the whole Temple. Chunks of the waterfall's glorious cliffs fell into boulders at the bottom, damning up some of the water to a certain location.

Though the silence haunted the place, he would take it over the sound of an active lightsaber at the moment. Obi-Wan spun around to face Anakin—not _Anakin_ —for another round of swordplay. Except it was to the death. Unless Obi-Wan convinced Anakin to stop the fighting and show that this was all of Dooku's manipulations. This whole scene wasn't real. He only needed to reach out to Anakin and stop him from fighting.

Anakin marched forward to bring on his dark assault.

Obi-Wan took a step back, his lightsaber ignited, but not ready to strike. "Anakin—listen! Please, Dooku—" Anakin slashed at Obi-Wan, causing the Jedi to leaned away to avoid decapitation. "Dooku is behind this!"

Anakin drew his lightsaber back and frown, eyebrows furrowed. "Dooku is dead! I killed him!"

What? That couldn't possibly be true. Dooku was alive! It's why they're fighting. "Anakin—"

"Stop calling me Anakin!" Anakin bellowed as he thrusted his weapon to Obi-Wan's chest. "My name is Vader!"

Obi-Wan quickly blocked the attempt on his life. _Vader_? What happened to his old padawan to turn him from the loyal, daring companion to this dangerous, corruptible individual?

The illusion! This was all just part of Dooku's illusion. Despite the feels of reality, it was all an illusion. This wasn't Anakin. This wasn't the Temple. This was all Dooku's craftsmanship. But, it concerned Obi-Wan as to why Dooku created this particular illusion. What did Dooku want? What was he trying to accomplish with these tactics? Obi-Wan couldn't ponder on it for long. Anakin charged him again, forcing Obi-Wan to leap onto one of the cracked boulders to avoid losing an arm.

"Fight me!"

The screeching sounds of Anakin's voice alarmed Obi-Wan as he jumped from boulder to boulder to avoid the red blade. He kept disengaging, running in hopes he could figure out how to break this dark illusion. He wondered how the padawan originally pulled himself out, but all he could remember was that either he, Anakin or Qui-Gon were there to help pull the padawan out of such illusions.

Unfortunately, he was on his own.

The red blade nearly cut off his foot as Obi-Wan leapt to another boulder. Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin, the once youthful face disintegrating into a vile mask of evil. Anakin snarled as he joined Obi-Wan on the boulder, blade lashing out at him. Obi-Wan parried each attack, trying his best to keep the monster at bay.

There was no end to this madness. Anakin would not stop until he was dead and Obi-Wan would have to keep fighting Anakin of until either he died or he won.

As Obi-Wan whirled his blade to misdirect Anakin's strikes, he kept wondering the reason behind this illusion. In no galaxy would Anakin ever betray him, fall to the Dark Side and become a blood thirsty monster. At least, that was what Obi-Wan believed. He's seen Anakin's impatience and experienced the boy's anger enough to know Anakin _potential_ to slip in that direction. But, Anakin wouldn't. If not because of his good character, because of his Chosen status. He was to bring balance to the Force—end the Sith's reign of power.

So, it puzzled Obi-Wan as to why Dooku would manipulate an illusion that focused on the destruction of his old padawan rather than on Obi-Wan's painful memories.

Unless.

Unless… the illusion was to force Obi-Wan to commit a single action. An unspeakable action. An action so atrocious that Obi-Wan nearly vomited thinking upon it. Was this the whole point of the illusion? To force Obi-Wan into committing the one act he never imagined he would ever do?

Did Dooku _want_ Obi-Wan to kill Anakin?

His thoughts were shattered when one of Anakin's strikes forced him to jump back, colliding against the waterfall's cliffs. Avoiding the next strike, he climbed the cliffs, hand grabbing at whatever it could to keep moving up the dried waterfall. He heard Anakin climb in pursuit, his blade waving wildly below his feet. Obi-Wan felt the blade's warmth, but not its burn.

He climbed and climbed, every now and then, waving his on lightsaber to throw Anakin off, but to no avail. When he reached the top, Obi-Wan got back on his feet and readied himself to fight once more.

Panting and sweating, his tunics either scorched, torn or dirtied, Obi-Wan awaited his opponent to climb over the edge and continue the battle. Obi-Wan, however, hoped to end it with a simple—reasonable—question.

Anakin appeared, his yellow eyes lucid and vivid. He flew up into the air, somersaulting in the air and landing perfectly on his feet. His blade was still lit.

Obi-Wan didn't dare move an inch. His ruined tunics clung to his sweaty skin and his hair laid in flat clumps on his forehead. "Anakin! Please—listen to me," he begged. "Put the blade down!"

Anakin's lips pulled back, his teeth sharp. "Tired already, old man?" he mocked. "You never could compete against me. I'm too powerful for you."

Obi-Wan didn't disagree. He always knew Anakin was more powerful than him. It was another reason he developed Soresu as his fighting style; to keep up with Anakin's more powerful, Djem-So. "I never doubted your power, my old padawan," he replied in heavy breaths. "You are the most gifted Jedi Knight to walk the halls of the Temple."

"Yet you denied me my right to the title of Master," Anakin growled, teeth grinding. "Denied me of my rightful claim!"

Obi-Wan never denied his claim. In fact, he always advocated for Anakin's new title whenever it came up. And he was always shut down by the other Council members.

"So, this is what you want then?" Obi-Wan challenged just as heated. "To kill me for petty revenge? I have done nothing but support you—"

"All you did, old man, is fail me!" Anakin snapped, his face blazing. "You did nothing!"

Obi-Wan's heart withered. His throat tightened at the sight of his old padawan fallen so far into the depths of the Sith that he could no longer reach him. He could not save him.

"I'm truly sorry, Anakin." Obi-Wan finally murmured.

Anakin's face reddened, a volcano bursting in eruption. "It's _Vader_!"

Anakin swung his blade out, nearly nipping Obi-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan moved, bringing his blade out to block Anakin's next counter-attack. The sounds of static and pulsing energy surrounded them both, an electric scene that enveloped both. They were locked in together. No way out. No escape. Only until the other one surrendered.

As Obi-Wan held his own ground, he thought back to how he planned to escape the illusion. Dooku wouldn't lift the spell until he killed Anakin—no, Vader—but even then Obi-Wan didn't have the nerve to end Vader's life. It was still Anakin. No matter how hard Obi-Wan tried to see it otherwise. His padawan was still in front of him.

It sickened Obi-Wan to realize Dooku's intention. The man was cruel. For a man who lost his own padawan, Obi-Wan would have thought that Dooku wouldn't enforce another to such misery. Then again, Dooku lost all sense of compassion when he betrayed the Light for the Dark. It should not surprise Obi-Wan that Dooku would create such a scenario for him personally. After all, Dooku despised them the most. What better way to ruin one of the best Jedi teams in the galaxy than to pit them against each other and force one to become a killer.

Well, Obi-Wan would not play to Dooku's whims or games. He would not suffer the same fate as Dooku did with Qui-Gon. He would not let his padawan suffer nor would he be the one to kill him.

This was how Obi-Wan was going to beat Dooku's game. This was his chance to escape the illusion.

Realizing what must be done, Obi-Wan forgo his own fear. He lifted his blade up, no longer trying to parry off Anakin's attacks. Obi-Wan looked passed his burning blue blade and right to the lava pits of Anakin's eyes.

"I will not fight you," Obi-Wan said as Anakin spun his lightsaber in his hands. A showman's art. "I care too much to fight you."

Anakin sardonic smirk only sent chills down Obi-Wan's spine. He raised his blade back to the classic Djem-So stance, a great warning of dread following it. But, Obi-Wan did not cling onto it. He was not afraid of death. Never was. No, his greatest fear was what he was witnessing in the illusion. And, he preferred death than staying in it any longer.

Anakin greedily awaited to slice his old master. Obi-Wan could see it in the swirl of yellow. The elation of murder shone brightly and in seconds, the red lightsaber came swooshing down, plummeting right to Obi-Wan's head.

And, all Obi-Wan could think was the last of his family. Images of Anakin— _his_ Anakin—burst in his mind, followed by Qui-Gon, Master Yoda and Ahsoka. Even Duchess Satine and Padme made an appearance along with his clone troopers, Cody and Rex. Old friends like Garen, Siri and Bant reappeared, smirking and smiling at him. He thought he even heard Dex's laughter in the background.

Quite suddenly, Obi-Wan felt even more alive than before. He hung onto those images and feelings, keeping them close to his chest as he saw the red blade slash at him. It struck! A sting, but he felt nothing else. Obi-Wan wavered into the Force, finding himself floating as his fellow friends and family kept looking at him.

* * *

The scene in the Room of a Thousand Fountains disappeared. Anakin—Vader—no longer stood in front of him, the red blade evaporated and Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber dominated the scene. He glanced around him, the soft echoes and coos coming all around him. The Force caressed him and Obi-Wan reached his hand out to feel the silky motions between his fingers.

He was at peace.

But, was he truly dead?

Obi-Wan surrendered himself further into the Force, searching for a meaning of where he was. The images of his loved ones faded, but he still remembered. He went further, searching if he was entering another one of Dooku's illusion traps.

"Oh Force," Obi-Wan muttered to himself at his predicament. "Breathe and focus."

The Force rocked against him, directing his movements. He followed the will of the Force, listening closely and tracing the lead he was given. Further he went and suddenly, the scene began to shift. Darkness fell onto him and a tornado rushed him, spinning him in crazy circles. Nausea overcame him again and he tried to stabilize himself, but a prickle of pain clamped on his heart and a great shudder of warning crawled up his back.

Something was happening.

He heard a loud cry. A plea for help that rang in his ears. Obi-Wan tried to connect with the call, but the Force suddenly rushed him, throwing him off his feet that he stumbled from his position and ran right into a shelving unit.

Obi-Wan grappled onto the shelf to hold balance. Once steadied, he questioned to what just occurred and to where exactly he ended up. He surveyed the area and noted that he was in the Archives. Not the public Archives. The private vault that belonged to the High Council. It held dangerous and valuable knowledge that only a few privileged Jedi were allowed access to. Obi-Wan would know. He received such honors when he became a Council member.

He took a step and examined the objects on the shelf. Holocrons. A variety of holocrons from old Jedi Knights to more sinister ones like Sith holocrons. As Obi-Wan wondered as to how he got there, he heard a whimper. He turned and looked down the aisle.

Far at the other end, to his great surprise, was Padawan Kenobi. The boy was kneeling over, hand clutching an object that burned as bright as the Mustafar planet.

Obi-Wan's heart went into a seizure. "PADAWAN!"

He bolted into a sprint, arms pumping as he raced down the aisle to stop the padawan. He saw the Sith holocron grasped tightly in the boy's hand and he recognized that the boy made progress in opening it. It was not too late. The boy hadn't completed it yet.

He caught the padawan raising his head and looking at him. The boy was in a much more terrible state than he hoped. He was sickly pale, white in all parts, including his normally pink lips. His skin glistened from the film layer of sweat and his breathing was ragged and contorted as if pain was building up inside his body.

As Obi-Wan raced he witnessed the padawan slowly fall to his knees as his fingers made a move to make the last turn. "Obi-Wan!" he cried out. "No!"

Obi-Wan added another gusto of speed and he slid across the floor in time to catch the padawan from making a face plant on the floor. He hoisted the boy up and, using the Force, knocked the Sith holocron out of the boy's hand.

"Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan inquired, examining his face and trying to open the boy's eyes. "Stay with me."

A spluttered of words trickled out of the boy's mouth. "It… it hurts."

"I know, I know," Obi-Wan replied and he looked back to the discarded Sith holocron. Its knowledge and power still sealed behind its lock. The padawan did not open it. "You're going to be okay."

"I… I wanted… tried to stop."

Obi-Wan believed it. "I know. Open your eyes for me."

The padawan eyes cracked opened and Obi-Wan saw bright blue eyes. No taint. He sighed in relief. "You're going to be fine. Going to get you out."

The padawan choked as he spoke. "H-He's… h-here. The Sith… he's here."

Obi-Wan did not doubt it. The minute the padawan told him, he felt the familiar presence of Dooku lurking around them, hiding in the shadows. Obi-Wan pressed his younger self close to him. "Don't worry. You're safe."

"But… you are… not."

Obi-Wan's lips quirked up. Of course. He would be concerned for his well-being. Always the need to save others before himself. Both as Master and Padawan of the Jedi Order. "I'll be fine," he assured the boy. "Hold on tight."

The padawan could barely even grasp onto Obi-Wan's destroyed tunics. He was so weak. Too weak to even move. His breathing was growing shallow and his heart beat dimmed to a soft thump. In his arms, Obi-Wan thought the padawan resembled a broken being. Unfixable. But, he remembered his old stubbornness. The padawan may be ill, but he was certainly not dead.

Obi-Wan felt the crawling presence of Dooku stepping closer, a shadow growing right next to them. Obi-Wan shifted his position, using his body to shield the padawan. "Do you get a sense of perverted joy at our misery?"

Dooku's shadow grew longer. "In a way," the cultured, sophisticated voice responded. "You have greatly exceeded my expectations of you."

Obi-Wan offered only a dry repartee in reply. "Flattered." He lifted the boy further up, his fingers going to his neck for a pulse. Still there, but light. Dangerously light. Obi-Wan had to end this to save the padawan.

Dooku did not like the casual dismissal. "You should," he spoke again. "It's a rarity. Ask Qui-Gon."

"I'd rather not," Obi-Wan bit in return. "You're approval means nothing to me."

Obi-Wan returned his attention to the padawan. The boy's eyes fluttered and a grimace of a smile echoed on his lips. Time was running out. "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing. He did it all on his own violation."

"You manipulated him!" Obi-Wan spat.

"I may have given him a nudge."

It disgusted Obi-Wan. He placed a hand over the boy's heart and released a flow of healing energy into him. The boy trembled in his arms, but soon settled comfortably.

Obi-Wan could do no more. "Why are you doing this?" he questioned to Dooku's presence. The Sith Lord may as well be systems away, but his dark existence cultivated in the illusion. "Killing me…" He drew in a deep breath. He pulled the unconscious padawan closer, shielding him as best he could from Dooku. "You will lose him."

He didn't need to say the name. They both knew who Obi-Wan was referring to.

"Will I?" came the condescending remark. Dooku seemed to enjoy this far too much. "I came back to save my legacy, Master Kenobi. Qui-Gon will live again.

"However…" Dooku sounded conversational, but Obi-Wan recognized the tone to be a threat, "I cannot say the same for you."

Dooku's presence loomed over him now. His imposing shadow consuming him and the unconscious padawan. Displeasure sprung and there was a shift in their setting. Obi-Wan caught the mercurial shift and gripped the padawan tighter, securing him in his arms. Scanning and searching, Obi-Wan found no physical evidence of Dooku, but his Force presence decayed the area, soiling the Force in the room.

Obi-Wan's chest tightened when he felt coils of the Dark Side wrapping around him. He had no chance to brace for impact as he ungracefully flew over his heels and rolled to a lump stop. Groaning, he raised his head to see the padawan laying still on the floor, vulnerable for an attack.

Pushing onto his knees, he hurried back to the padawan only to be Force pushed into the shelving units. A litter of holocrons rained, jabbing him in the head and arms. Rubbing the fresh bruises as they sprouted, he lunged to get to the padawan when he let out a gasp of pain. Pressure built up on his windpipe, suffocating him. He coughed and choked for any air. Hands reached for his neck and he scratched at his throat, trying to remove the dark vines that managed to wrap around his neck, squeezing tighter and tighter.

Dooku's voice echoed in Obi-Wan's head. "I will win."

Obi-Wan's eyesight speckled. Black dots splattered the room and Obi-Wan's only focus was on the padawan. Not because he was unaware of his upcoming fate or in danger. Obi-Wan looked to him because the boy's eyes had cracked open and witnessing it all. He watched the padawan use all of his strength to sit up, back sloping on the shelves for support.

What the padawan was doing, Obi-Wan had no idea. He had a thought, but hoped dearly that it would not be that.

The padawan's eyes widen ever so slightly as he caught the full sight of Obi-Wan's torture. His mouth trembled, lips parting, "… _no_!"

Neither Dooku nor Obi-Wan had the courtesy of time to comprehend what Padawan Kenobi meant. Before either knew, there was a power surge and a strong enough Force push that forced Dooku to retreat. Obi-Wan fell without dignity, gasping air and rubbing his throat gently. He didn't know where Dooku went, but time was short for both of them.

Obi-Wan crawled to the again drifting padawan. The boy's eyes peeked from those hooded eyelids. "Hurt?"

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan answered rather hoarsely. His throat ached from his words. "We need you to get back to Qui-Gon."

Padawan Kenobi miserably shook his head. "I-I can't. He can't hear me from here."

Qui-Gon couldn't hear him? Impossible! "You must try, padawan!"

"I did." Padawan Kenobi groaned, straining his voice. "Didn't… work."

If Qui-Gon was unattainable, then there was only one other person the padawan could reach outside the illusion. If there was any hope, Obi-Wan was going to take it. He grabbed the boy's shoulders to get him to pay attention. "Listen carefully, padawan," he insisted. "I need you to focus on Anakin. Can you do that?"

"I—I can."

"Good. Focus on his Force presence if you can."

Padawan Kenobi's eyes bleary looked at him. "What about you?"

"I'm going to help you out of this illusion," Obi-Wan answered. "It may hurt, but you must fight. Keep focus on Anakin and you'll make it."

"But… what about," Padawan Kenobi wheezed and coughed, "…you?"

"I'll be fine," Obi-Wan somewhat lied. He wasn't quite of his next plans. All that mattered was getting the padawan out before Dooku returned. "Now… be ready."

"I can't—"

"You will, padawan. That's an order." Obi-Wan drew the Force around the padawan as he reached into his link with Anakin. The speckle of light was just enough to awake Anakin. He felt his old padawan stirring behind the dark abyss.

Obi-Wan stayed beside the padawan until he felt Anakin's presence drifting into their illusion. Not wanting Anakin to be caught into the conflict, Obi-Wan encouraged the padawan to grab onto the faint thread-like link they shared with Anakin.

But the padawan inquired about him once more. "Come with me?"

Obi-Wan gave him a brave smile. "I still have a mission to finish. You did well," he said to the boy. "Now go! Before Darth Tyranus returns."

"But—"

"Go back to Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan asserted. "He needs you just as much as you need him. He won't tell you—"

Obi-Wan was cut off when he was roughly ripped away from the padawan. His back slammed into the pile of holocrons, falling down with the shelves and sharp edges jabbing into his back. Winded by the abrupt attack, he rolled over the fallen shelves and onto the floor.

Above, he felt the cold presence of an angered Sith Lord.

Knowing he had no time to return to the padawan, Obi-Wan gave his final command to the boy. "Go! Go!"

He saw the hesitation in the padawan's eyes. The boy did not want to leave Obi-Wan behind in a dangerous battle. And, Obi-Wan could not place the padawan in such dangers. With the Force, he nudged the padawan to Anakin's brightening presence. The padawan understood and reluctantly accepted the order. Padawan Kenobi reached for the link they shared with Anakin and with all the strength he had left, he held the link close to his heart. He looked back again to Obi-Wan, fear shading his eyes. Obi-Wan kept the brave, determined expression and ushered the padawan to hurry, giving him a final Force push. He watched the padawan's image fade, growling clearer until he finally disappeared completely. Gone from the illusion and out of Dooku's games.

Time for the final mission.

* * *

Qui-Gon clutched onto the metal frame of the cot as he watched his young padawan's breathing slow to a much steadier pattern. His chest rose high before collapsing, a fallen defeat. His skin still matched the bodies of the dead and it pained Qui-Gon greatly to see his fading padawan and unable to do anything.

He felt completely helpless and frustrated of being in the reserves, watching his padawans fight for their lives. Across the cot, he heard Anakin struggle to connect with the padawan. Either of them. Both of the bonds too shrouded by a dark veil. Even Qui-Gon quietly attempted his reach for his padawan, but the bond disappeared among the dark smog.

Qui-Gon reached and stroked his thumb over his padawan's cheek. His skin slid easily slid across the sweat and he felt the cold touch of the boy's skin. Barely any heat could be felt.

He raised his eyes to Anakin. "Anything?"

Anakin's teeth grinded together in the exact wave of emotion he expressed through his Force aura. "It's too coagulated. I keep getting pieces, but nothing to strong enough to make an actual connection. It's too faint!"

Anakin huffed, his stature unquestionably rigid. He was by no means in a better mood. Master Sifo-Dyas gave sideway glances to Healer Che, but Qui-Gon refused to analyze the meaning behind those looks. Mostly out of fear that they may confirm his worse thoughts. He had no need to give up hope. He held on to it. Master Yoda said the Force favored his padawan. If that be true, then the boy would live. Obi-Wan Kenobi would live to see another day.

But, Qui-Gon knew better than to relay on the words of the future. The future changes on the winds of the present. The Force had whims and fancies just like any beings. And Qui-Gon must accept the Force's plans. The question remained… could he?

"Master Jinn."

Sifo-Dyas' voice seeped into his thoughts and Qui-Gon pulled himself away from Obi-Wan to the Jedi Councilor.

Master Sifo-Dyas stepped up next to Qui-Gon, a somber look that strangled Qui-Gon's hope. "It's not looking good," he said. "It seems Master Kenobi's plan had failed."

"There is still time."

"Not enough."

Qui-Gon shook his head. His padawan was strong. Sifo-Dyas didn't know it by what had happened in the past few weeks, but Obi-Wan Kenobi was not one to surrender to oppression or defeat easily. He fought. He always fought.

"My padawan would not give up on me," Qui-Gon answered tersely. "I give him the same courtesy."

Master Sifo-Dyas frowned. "There is no need to prolong his suffering or yours."

"Then thank the Force I am not suffering," Qui-Gon bit. "If you excuse me, I need to focus on my padawan."

"Qui-Gon—"

"QUI-GON!"

Anakin's booming voice overpowered whatever Sifo-Dyas was prepared to say. All eyes flicked to Anakin, who wore a triumph grin and in a giddy sort of excitement. "I felt it!" he rejoiced, looking madly at the padawan. "I—I have to do this."

Qui-Gon and the others had no idea what he meant. But, when they saw his hands reached for the crystal, they came to the conclusion. Master Sifo-Dyas and Healer Che cried in a warning, rushing to stop him. Qui-Gon however, didn't watch Anakin. Instead, he returned to his young padawan.

Anakin was right. There was something floating back to the surface, fighting its way through the shroud that covered his young padawan's appearance. He bent down to eye-level, using the ends of his sleeves to dab away the sweat from his padawan's face. With their bond healing, Qui-Gon nudged gently, anticipating a signal from his padawan.

It was soft. Barely achievable, but there. The last light of hope still fighting against the pit of darkness. Qui-Gon gave a fleeting look to Anakin, now watching him clutching onto the crystal that rested on Obi-Wan.

Seconds passed since the commotion. And every second, the bond grew stronger. Qui-Gon reached out, straining his ability in the Force to grab hold of his padawan and pull him to the surface. The weak was getting stronger.

Another five seconds passed. Healer Che was yelling over their heads. Master Sifo-Dyas gallanting orders. And Anakin still held onto the crystal, more determined than ever.

Three seconds.

Qui-Gon felt a timid warmth in the palms of his padawan. Anakin had lifted his hands off the crystal, winded.

Two seconds.

Obi-Wan's eyelashes fluttered. The monitor beeping erratically.

One second.

And Qui-Gon gave out a sigh of relief when he saw the befuddled, but bright blue-green eyes of his padawan peek out from those hooded eyelids. He moved his hand to cup his padawan's cheek, his thumbs massaging underneath the boy's eyes to keep him focus.

Obi-Wan's gazed fluttered at the touch, but he leaned closer. He murmured against Qui-Gon's hand. "Master?"

His voice was akin to a gravel, but he was alive. Very much alive.

Qui-Gon smiled proudly at his padawan. "I'm right here, padawan."

Obi-Wan's eyes brightened for a moment, pleased to return to reality. Then, his heavy breathing faded into an empty sigh, eyes rolling back behind hooded eyelids and his head sagged into the stiff pillow. At the moment his head drooped, an array of sirens erupted in the room.

Qui-Gon blinked, unable to understand what he witnessed. He squeezed his padawan's hand in some attempt to keep life leaving him. "Padawan!" he cried out, but Healer Che took action.

She shooed him away from the healing cot, barking orders to the apprentices. Qui-Gon watched with a heavy heart at the sight of his padawan's heart monitor falling into a straight line.

A straight, dead line.

* * *

Obi-Wan returned to the battle at hand. "You failed," he coughed, standing back up to his feet. "As promised."

The cocky addition only sent a massive wave of pain through Obi-Wan, bringing the Jedi Master back down to his hands and knees in agony. It was like his flesh was being torn apart. No mercy and a whole bunch of pain.

Dooku's presence rumbled at the jab. "You have intervened far too many times, Master Kenobi," he said, nettled. "Qui-Gon was right—you tend to have a knack to cause trouble."

A compliment in Obi-Wan's books. To irk a Sith Lord meant he was doing something right. "You are mistaken. I do not cause trouble," he corrected to the fleeting whispers of the former shadow, another jab at Dooku. "I prevent them."

The room brightened as a blue streak shot out from Obi-Wan's hands, twirling in the air and ready for another battle. Obi-Wan would not go down without a fight. Not until he gets the exact location. The only question remained was how does one fight a presence with a lightsaber?

The answer was impossible. The blade went right through the smoky apparition and the Dark Force vined around Obi-Wan's body in a tight squeeze. Suddenly, he felt his legs be lifted off the floor, the room spinning out of its original setting. Obi-Wan latched onto the only Force presence he could sense beside him.

Cold trickled into his soul, a quiet and stealth warning of impending doom. But Obi-Wan held firm.

The oily tone of Dooku's voice entered his thoughts. "I had such high hopes for you," Dooku voiced his fleeting optimism to Obi-Wan. "You could have been more. Such promise… wasted.

"For being highly intelligent," Dooku continued with disappointment and mockery, "you fail to grasp what is right in front of you. The Jedi are lost. The Republic unsalvageable." There's a deep sigh of resignation… almost regret. "It's inevitable, Obi-Wan. It is all doomed to fall. And all your efforts wasted and your life forfeited for a cause that will be nonexistent."

Obi-Wan struggled to speak, his words coming out in rasps. "T-The… g-great… greater good… is w-worth… i-it."

Obi-Wan heard a despondent sigh from Dooku's end. "As you wish then."

The coils around Obi-Wan tightened, his stomach pressed and his lungs deflating underneath his smashed ribs. His heart pulsed erratically at the change of his body, working overtime to keep it in working condition. Bones creaked under the constricting pressure. Organs inflamed and ready to burst. The Force screaming and rattling him into a senseless mess.

Through all that antagonizing torture, Obi-Wan held on. Exerting his own Force power into the mix, searching and searching for the one clue they needed.

He heard his heart in his ears, the beat coming to a slow ending.

A little longer, Obi-Wan encouraged himself. Almost there…

To where, that was left uncertain. Even when his lungs pinched and he gave one last gasp.

He was almost there.

* * *

It wasn't real.

Impossible.

This couldn't be right.

He must have slipped into the illusion.

It was the only explanation. The only reason…

Obi-Wan Kenobi could not be _dead_!

The padawan's limp form suggested otherwise along with the blaring sirens broadcasting its results to everyone. Even Qui-Gon, who clasped onto the boy's hand and was urgently calling for the boy to return didn't compute properly in Anakin's mind. Because for Anakin, Obi-Wan Kenobi could not die. He wasn't allowed to!

Healer Che got into action, barking orders to the assisted healers. They rushed out of the room as Healer Che commanded Master Sifo-Dyas to forcibly remove Qui-Gon from the padawan. Qui-Gon resisted, still holding the padawan's hand until Master Sifo-Dyas managed to overpower the gentle, yet weeping giant from the boy.

And that is when Anakin jerked into action. Never in his life could he forcibly remove someone from a person they love. "Leave him alone!" he yelled at Master Sifo-Dyas and using the Force, Anakin Force shoved Master Sifo-Dyas in the opposite wall, freeing Qui-Gon.

Master Sifo-Dyas composed himself and his eyes fell to slits with a piercing glare that promised a retribution. "Skywalker, you dare—"

"Save it for later," Anakin barked. "I'm busy."

As he was, watching Healer Che prep the padawan for another test run of healing powers. Freed, Qui-Gon stayed—respectively—at his padawan's side, watching Healer Che begin inserting different tubes into his padawan's wrist. Anakin looked at the sickly, pale face of the padawan. "What do you need me to do?" Anakin asked Healer Che.

"Absolutely nothing," Healer Che grunted.

"I can help! I know—"

Healer Che's eyes snapped to him, mouth a straight, thin line across her face. "You've done enough," she growled. "Touch a hair on him and I will ensure you will never be able to wield another lightsaber again."

It wasn't the first threat Anakin's ever received, but it was one of the more impactful ones he's ever heard. Not only was he threatened dismemberment by a Jedi Healer, he was also indirectly blamed for what happened to the boy. Anakin did the best he could. All he did was save the boy from more pain. He rescued him from Dooku's clutches and… and…

It got the boy to say one word before dying on the cot.

Anakin's hands reached up to his face, disbelief drowning him. Did he do this? Did his reckless action to save the boy end up killing him? He didn't mean to. He only wanted to help. Wanted to stop the padawan from feeling pain.

What had he done? How did his good deed turn to this?

The healer's padawans returned with an array of equipment and one experienced healer entered with the padawans as well. He was armed with only one crystal. It was a bright shade of red, orange and yellow. It reminded Anakin of one of the many fires he and Obi-Wan, Captain Rex and Commander Cody, Ahsoka and Padme, sat around during the war.

Healer Che worked diligently, checking the pulse again. "Twenty seconds."

"Healer Che?" announced the new healer as the padawans recharged the equipment.

Healer Che turned to see the crystal in his hand. "Thank you Healer Spade. Looks like this may be our final resort."

Anakin stared blankly at the crystal. He's never seen it before. He and Obi-Wan experienced very serious injuries during their campaign courses and never have either them been underneath that crystal before. However, all that matter was that could that particular crystal save Padawan Kenobi's life.

Healer Che removed the crystal that the padawan held, passing it to one of the padawans. Qui-Gon worriedly glanced to his padawan, hands twisting on the railing at the end of the healing cot. "What are you doing?"

Healer Che didn't bother to look at Qui-Gon. "We are going to have to use the Healing Crystals of Fire," she answered. "It's his best and only chance for survival."

Finally, Healer Che's eyes raised from the padawan to Qui-Gon. "Prepare yourself for the possibility that he may not survive, Master."

Qui-Gon said nothing, but the small tilt of his head signaled he understood.

Despite the panic and chaos in the room, a small, quiet voice resounded the room and surprised everyone.

"Obi?"

All heads snapped to the opened door to see Bant's large eyes rounding in a mortified incredulity at the sight before her. She precariously stepped forward. "Obi… _Obi?_ "

Healer Che grunted. "Get her out of here!"

Master Sifo-Dyas volunteered. He shepherded the youngling away, towering over her in intimidation. Bant stumbled back, still crying out to Padawan Kenobi. Anakin heard Master Sifo-Dyas quietly ordered Bant to stop before returning back to the room and closing the door. He locked it as extra security.

Healer Che finished the last prep and commanded Healer Spade to place the Healing Crystal of Fire right on the boy's exposed chest. As Healer Spade gently rest the crystal on Padawan Kenobi's sternum, Healer Che spoke the thoughts everyone had in the room. "May the Force be with him."

They all waited with bated breaths, watching the crystal's colors turn and twist, light bursting from its shards. It glowed, encompassing the small area of the padawan's chest. The crystal was strong. Anakin could feel that much from his own connection. He drew closer to Qui-Gon, standing next to the silent giant as they watched together in desperate hopes that the Force favored the young padawan.

Anakin leaned against the healing cot. Fingers pinched into his palm as he stared at the padawan, willing the boy to come back to life. To come back to where he was needed and belonged, away from death's clinging grip.

He zeroed in on the boy, searching for any signs of life. He kept a close eyes on the boy's chest, awaiting for a slight rise. He next checked the boy's face, which was still covered by that creepy oxygen mask. It distorted his face, making it incredibly hard for Anakin to get a good look for any signs of twitches in the eyes or mouth. But, he mostly latched onto the padawan's signature. He waved into the Force, seeking out for the boy's normally bright presence.

Yet all he sensed was emptiness.

Was it too late? Did he fail another person who trusted him to save them?

From the looks of it, he did. He felt Qui-Gon's hope dwindling with every second that passed and the looks given around the room summed up their conclusions. The padawan was gone.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dead at fourteen.

Anakin's grip tightened until the metal underneath creaked and bent under his sheer might. The machines trembled, the lights flickering and the sounds static. The crystal burned brighter, but it did nothing to warm the atmosphere in the room. There was a loud groan in the room as the metal cart shriveled a bit.

This could not be happening. He promised! He swore he would keep the boy safe! Keep Obi-Wan alive! This was not supposed to happen. This was all wrong! All wrong! Kriff the Force! It had no business to decide their fates. To decide the fate of his friends and family.

The lights overhead flickered once.

Anakin's energy bubbled to the near surface. His mouth twisting to a deep frown. It wasn't right! It was unfair! All of it! Every single thing that has ever happened to him was not fair! He hated it! Hated the Force for controlling everything and everyone in his life. He hated it!

"Skywalker—"

Anakin wanted to silence that Jedi Councilor up for good. Anakin had no desire for a lecture. Not when his master's padawan-self laid dead before him.

He closed his eyes, remembering happier times with Obi-Wan. Then he watched all those happy moments be ripped away from him. Eaten by the vast emptiness the already claimed his friend—his father. Even at the age of fourteen.

Obi-Wan… he lost him. Again.

Instinctively, Anakin reached for his old master's signature. A type of comfort for him, knowing his old master was beside him or nearby. A sign that something good would follow. But not anymore.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead.

At least, that was what everyone believed. As Healer Che prepared to call it and remove the crystal, Anakin sensed an emerging light entering the void. It was small. Just a sliver. But that was all what Anakin needed.

"Wait!" Anakin called out, stopping Healer Che from removing the crystal. Anakin slid to the opposite side of the cot, moving closer to where the padawan's head rested. "Just… wait."

The sliver of light expanded, growing as it drew closer and closer. The warmth trickled into the emptiness, heating the once cold harbor. The dark drew back from its overbearing invader. The light pulsed. It grew strength. It grew bigger.

"Padawan?" Anakin whispered, sensing the boy's return. "Padawan… can you hear me?"

Anakin heard Qui-Gon move behind him, his giant shadow draping over Anakin. "He's there," Qui-Gon murmured. "I can feel him."

Anakin smiled. "Me too."

Qui-Gon ducked his head down. "Padawan? Padawan? Listen to my voice. Follow it."

The padawan laid still. Only for a second. Then, his head cracked, neck moving to the side where Anakin and Qui-Gon stood. Then the eyes fluttered and his chest slowly rose and slowly descended.

Qui-Gon's hand reached out and stroked the boy's hair back and down his braid. That simple touch got the padawan to groggy open his eyes. Anakin saw the bright blue confusion and relief again.

Qui-Gon gave out a chuckled release, clasping his big hands over the small padawan's. "Obi-Wan… can you hear me?"

The padawan stiffly nodded his response.

And that was the first time Anakin has ever seen Qui-Gon cry. It wasn't a sob or a wail. It was silent and thankful. Only two drops slid down his cheek. One for himself and one for the padawan.

Healer Che, Master Sifo-Dyas and the others all stood in either shock or amazement. Possibly both.

And while everyone reeled themselves together after that emotional trauma, Padawan Kenobi painfully gripped his oxygen mask and pulled it off his face.

"Don't do that," Qui-Gon tended and he put the mask back onto the padawan's face. But, Padawan Kenobi blocked Qui-Gon's attempts.

"I-I don't need it. I don't…" Padawan Kenobi said in great breaths. "I… is this real?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, kid, it's real," he said with a playful smirk. "We're all here."

Padawan Kenobi's eyes roamed the room and there was a note of surprise about the increase number of guests were in his healing room. He gave another search before turning to Anakin. "Where's… Obi-Wan?"

"He's not here," answered Qui-Gon.

"But is he… is he all right? Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

The padawan's anxious energy riled Anakin right back into conflictions. "What do you mean?"

Healer Che stepped up once more, putting her medical foot down. "Enough with the interrogation! He needs rest," she declared and she stole the oxygen mask from Qui-Gon's hands to place it back over the panting padawan.

Padawan Kenobi leaned his head away, eyes up on Anakin. "The Sith…" Padawan Kenobi strained to say as the Healer Che got Healer Spade to hold him down. "He was… was… killing him."

And Anakin's blood went ice cold again.

* * *

Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu watched as Obi-Wan Kenobi constricted in pain, doubling over, but refusing to hold the crystal. They witnessed bruises growing on his skin and heard him choke and cough for air.

Yet, they remained only vigilant. They examined the scene before them, analyzing when to stop and yank the young man from the illusion entrapment. Each minute that passed, it seemed to only get worse. For a moment, there was a brief respite, but then the young Knight started choking. It caused a great deal of stress on Master Windu. After all, this was the padawan of a good friend of his. A good friend who would surely break if he died.

"Master Yoda," he turned to the respectable member of the Jedi Order. "We should intervene. It is getting much worse. Kenobi won't live much longer if he holds."

Master Yoda wobbled his gimmer stick. "Patience."

"He may not have time."

Master Yoda's round eyes narrowed only slight. "No. Have enough time, Kenobi will," he said. "Ready, time is."

Master Windu looked at the crumpled form of Master Kenobi and wondered how he would explain to Qui-Gon the loss of his older padawan. "He's dying, Master Yoda."

"Patience."

Master Windu held his calm, a pillar of strength, despite his discomfort at what he was witnessing. He disagreed with the Grandmaster about such adventures into the unknown. He gave no support on Master Kenobi's theory and desire to practice. His refusal stemmed from the fact that it only resulted in suffering. And already, his own theory turned to be quite accurate.

Another minute and Master Kenobi gave an involuntarily twitch. Both Masters saw the circular bruise around his neck. Something was choking him. Was now the proper time to release Kenobi from his trap?

Master Windu leaned to the Grandmaster and kept his voice rich and even as he spoke. "He has no time."

Master Yoda's ears perked and he oddly glanced at Master Windu with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Lack such faith in others to succeed do you, hmm? Patience. Ready, time is."

"He will die if we do not help."

"He needs not our help."

Master Windu inched closer to the contorting young Knight, observing him with pity and yet great pride. "Patience he needs."

Patience was not what the young Knight needed. He needed assistance or either more time. Something neither of them could offer without the very possibility of killing him. Master Windu stepped closer as well, being aligned with Master Yoda. There was stillness in the Force. An upcoming death, perhaps.

"Master—"

Master Yoda slammed down his gimmer stick. "Come, Time has."

Master Windu questioned his words when a rattled gasps echoed and a blaring rumble of life vibrated within the Force in the room. Master Windu shot a glance down and saw Master Kenobi, shaking tremendously, dropping the crystal to the floor and fall right onto his back.

Sweat glazed his face and eyes rolled blindly, seeing all and seeing nothing at the same time. His chest rose up and down in quick movements as he panted for all the air he could take. Master Yoda tattled over to the young Knight, his green claw on the young Knight's forehead.

Master Windu followed, taking a knee beside the distorted Jedi. "Master Kenobi?"

Kenobi registered the voice, eyes swiftly looking in Master Windu's direction. But he didn't say a word. He just kept breathing.

Master Windu patted the Knight on top of his head. "Returned, you have. You are safe."

Kenobi shuddered and dropped his head back to the floor, stretching away from them. Both Master Yoda and Master Windu shared a look.

"Master Kenobi?" Master Windu prompted. "Did you see him? Do you know where the Sith is located?"

Kenobi breathed. He gulped another round of air, trying to re-stabilize himself. Master Yoda peered over him with a sorrowful look. "Master Kenobi? See the Sith, did you?"

Kenobi blinked to Master Yoda and with a simple twitch, he nodded.

Master Windu pressed on. "Where is the Sith? Where is he hiding?"

Kenobi gave another shuddered. He looked exhausted and frail, a broken mess. But he remained strong enough to speak, even if his voice was hoarse. "F-Found him… hiding… hiding in… in the… clouds."

And with that, Kenobi's eyes rolled back into his head and he unceremoniously sagged into the floor.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Incidents in the Halls of Healing**

Garen joined his friends at the cafeteria table. His master was busy attending a Senate conference, leaving Garen with free time to do as he pleased. And, it pleased him to share a late dinner with old friends.

Some of his dinner companions were former clan mates back in the time he was a Jedi Initiate. People he hadn't seen in a few years. It was good to catch up and discuss old times. Shortly into the dinner, their table grew again when Siri joined the table.

"Scoot over, Garen," she ordered and Garen abided by her wishes, making room for the beautiful Jedi Padawan and friend.

"I thought you were on a mission?" queried Garen as he bit into his bread roll.

Siri nodded. "I was and now I'm not," she said, nonchalant. "It was a quick mission. Took only a day."

Garen would have said she was lucky, but there was no such thing as luck with the Force. "I'm glad. It was getting a bit dull here without you."

Siri arched her trimmed eyebrow, giving him a questionable, but bemused look. "What? Kenobi not around to bicker and tease? You miss your dueling partner?"

And it all came crashing back. The memory of Obi-Wan collapsing and being hooked up to a monitor in the Halls of Healing stiffed him. Uncomfortable, he shuffled in his seat, acting he was trying to adjust himself. "Oh—he's with Master Jinn," Garen offered. It was not a lie. Obi-Wan was with Master Jinn… in the Halls of Healing. But, he promised Master Jinn to not say a word. "They were about to um… meditate."

Siri snorted. "Always meditating," she humored. "People are going to mistake them as monks instead of Jedi."

"That's what I said," Garen chipped in and the two shared a laugh.

Still worried, Garen masked himself well enough to hide from Siri, changing the subject to aviator lessons. He explained to Siri different maneuvers and the big differences between speeders and motorbikes. Siri listened with mild boredom before ending it with her dazzling tale of her latest mission to one of the inner core planets.

They were engrossed in their own little conversation that they missed the small commotion that burst into the cafeteria and sprinted straight to them.

"You lied to me!"

Garen jumped at the rather sharp outcry from behind him. He spun in his seat and found Bant standing right behind him, her round eyes—like pools—staring directly at him. Everyone else was looking at Bant, baffled and horrified by the display of emotion.

Garen turned a shade red at the commotion his young friend caused. "Bant—what's the matter?"

Tears streaked from the pools of her eyes and her mouth trembled under the sheer amount of emotion she attempted to withhold. "You told me he was okay," she blubbered. "You promised… you promised me that he was okay."

Garen realized what Bant was gabbing about. "Hey, Bant, calm down, okay?" he suggested, patting her on the shoulder. "Why don't we go—"

Bant stepped aside from Garen's arm. "You lied," she whimpered. "You lied to me."

"Bant—"

"What's going on here?" Siri quizzically asked and she turned to Bant, voice softer. "Come here Bant. What's wrong?"

Bant's face broke into crevices of despair. Her eyes swelled and cheeks puffed. "He's gone," she murmured, her voice sounding distant even when she was but a mere foot away. "Obi-Wan's dead."

As a respective Jedi Padawan, Garen knew what to do when news of death arrived. Accept and release all emotion into the Force. Rejoice for they enter the Force! A mantra he heard several times by Masters. Yet, upon hearing the words of his friend's fate and seeing streaks of fat tears cascading down Bant's face, Garen lost all remembrance of the teachings bestowed onto him. It all slipped out. A growing ache rising within him and a stubbornness that refused to yield to the news.

Siri, meanwhile, blinked. "What are you talking about?" she snapped her attention to Garen. "What is she talking about?"

Garen said nothing. He removed himself from his seat as a set of Masters came to Bant and took her aside, speaking in consoling whispers. The room all watched, peering in anticipation of confirmation. The quiet murmurs rose higher, the whispers repeating the words Bant declared. All the eyes looked at Garen, but the young padawan only wished to see one person.

Without excusing himself, he bolted out of the cafeteria and headed straight to the Halls of Healing. His heart pounded viciously like an alarm was going off inside him. Everything became more aware and the corridors grew longer and his footsteps sounded louder. Everything was heightened. The Force felt different. Tainted and ill. Something dreadful happened.

But it couldn't be Obi-Wan. His friend was a survivor. A fighter. He never gave up or caved in. He wouldn't go down or stay down. Obi-Wan wasn't dead. Just unconscious. Bant's eyes tricked her. Obi-Wan was alive.

Garen rounded the corner and leapt out of a charging Knight's path. Garen glanced up and saw Anakin's voliate face. "Master Skywalker!" Garen called, hoping the Knight would tell him the truth.

Anakin stormed passed Garen. Not a single glance in his direction. "Not now Garen!"

Garen reeled from Anakin's monstrous dismissal, noting the folds in the young Knight's forehead as signs of stress. Signs that something terrible occurred. Like a death.

"Garen!"

Garen flinched upon hearing his name and saw Siri running up to him. She didn't looked at all pleased. Her lips were taut and eyes focused in that fiery attitude that sent many padawans away. "What in the Force is going on—"

"I-I can't explain," Garen said, rushed, and he fled once again. He toss aside guidelines of good Jedi behavior and went as fast as he could to the Halls of Healing. He didn't stop. All the glares and decries of Jedi walking didn't stop him.

All the signs were signaling the truth. Bant's tears. Anakin's sharp tone. The Force balancing on a dangerous tip. It was all there, but Garen dismissed the truth. He… he couldn't accept it.

When he arrived at the Halls of Healing, he was greeted to healers that immediately knew of his reasons. "Sorry Garen, but you're not allowed entry," one healer denied him, moving to block his path to his friend.

"I need to see him."

"I'm afraid you cannot."

Garen's heart pounded like a hammer against him, driving hard. Permission or not, Garen was not going to dutiful. He will gladly accept punishment.

Garen turned, almost like he was exiting the Halls of Healing, when he did a half spin and slipped right behind the healer. He heard shouts from the healers and quick footsteps chasing after him. But, he was too far ahead of them and he arrived right outside Obi-Wan's room. He skid to a halt, right beside the closed door. He slammed his hand on the door's button and the door whisked open, revealing Healer Che and Master Sifo-Dyas discussing quietly beside the door in urgent whispers.

When they spotted Garen, they ceased their talk and glared down at him. Healer Che's lips pursed in disproval and Master Sifo-Dyas frown nearly reached his chin. Garen looked at them once, before craning his neck to look past them. Between the two, Garen saw Qui-Gon Jinn's back. He was standing beside the healing cot, obstructing the rest of the view.

Garen tried to enter, but Master Sifo-Dyas blocked him. "You are not supposed to be here, young padawan."

"I have to see Obi-Wan."

Master Sifo-Dyas didn't care and Garen's refusal to move only made the Councilor stare coolly at the padawan. "This is Council business, Padawan Muln. I'll have to report this to your master. Now, step outside."

"But I need to see—"

"Padawan Muln," Healer Che stepped in. "Please wait in the rooms out front."

"Please, tell me he's all right," Garen pleaded. Their lack of answers only made him think of the worse.

Master Sifo-Dyas opened his mouth for a sharp reply when he gave another huff of air. "Padawan Tachi, what are _you_ doing here?"

Garen looked back and saw Siri standing behind him, face slightly colored from the running. "Master Sifo-Dyas," she bowed in respect. "We heard some… grave news about our friend. We wish to know if he's okay."

Master Sifo-Dyas sighed, agitated. "As I told Padawan Muln," he said, severely. "This is Council business. Go back to your masters."

"But—" Garen started when a shadow behind Master Sifo-Dyas and Healer Che moved.

"He's all right Garen," came the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn.

Healer Che and Master Sifo-Dyas parted, giving Garen full vision of Master Jinn's form. The man looked worn, dragged through a turbulent ride. But he stood as straight as he could, arms folded in his robes and he appeared tense, yet serene.

Qui-Gon managed a small smile. "Obi-Wan's all right. Tired and resting," he quietly. "I'll let him know you and Padawan Tachi stopped by."

Garen's eyes flashed from Qui-Gon to the cot. He had gained a better view and saw Obi-Wan curled on his side, mouth opened and asleep. His face almost ghostly white with the exception of hints of red on his cheeks and a brush of freckles that trailed along his nose. But, overall, he was alive.

"He's not dead," Garen's words tumbled from his mouth.

"No. He's not," Qui-Gon confirmed. "Now, I must insist you return to your appropriate quarters. And to remind you that this is not proper behavior of padawans."

Garen dropped his head, abashed for his behavior and disregard to the Jedi training. He gave a small, quick bow. "My apologies," Garen said to the Qui-Gon, Sifo-Dyas and Healer Che. "I didn't mean to intrude… I was only—"

"We understand," Qui-Gon replied, his voice still gentle and not demanding like Master Sifo-Dyas' tone. "But, now is not the time."

Garen and Siri bowed again and were escorted away from Obi-Wan's room. Garen's strides were shorter than his normal length. He reflected back, his heart cooling down from its frantic race. It was all good. The Sith Lord didn't kill Obi-Wan. His friend was still a fighter.

They reached the exit and their escort healer bid them a good night. Once the healer strolled away, Siri finally found her voice and lashed at Garen. "Okay—what's going on?" she demanded, eyes blazing. "What was that all about? Why is Obi-Wan in the Halls of Healing?" She snatched Garen's wrist, her grip nearly breaking a bone. "Tell me, Garen. What happened?"

Garen winced at Siri's tightening grip. "Sorry Siri, but I can't."

Siri only glared. "You don't get to run around this Temple all mad and then not explain anything," she bit. "Now—tell me what's wrong. What happened with Obi-Wan?"

"I'm serious, Siri," Garen insisted, a flutter of confliction wrapping around his words. "I can't tell you. I'm under the Council's oath."

Siri blinked back in surprise. "The Council's oath?" She crossed her arms. "When did you become so high and mighty?"

Garen shook his wrist out of her grip, flexing uncomfortably. "It's not like that, Siri!" he shouted. He took a few steps back and breathing heavily to regain his control. His tone was softer when he spoke again. "I would tell you if I could, but I can't. Just—don't ask me any questions. I can't help you."

Siri looked back down the corridor behind them. "Those accidents," Siri murmured quietly to herself. She lifted her gaze to Garen. "They weren't accidents were they?"

"I can't answer—"

"I thought it was weird how Obi-Wan kept finding himself in the middle of all these mysterious incidents in the Temple," Siri continued, ignoring Garen's pleas to stop. "They're not accidents! Someone is purposely trying to kill Obi-Wan."

She didn't say it in a question, so Garen refused to comment. But, Siri wasn't looking for confirmation. She crossed her arms, eyes sharp and narrowed at Garen in a furious frustration. "I can't believe that you and Obi-Wan would keep that a secret from me. From Bant! We're friends! We're Jedi! We're supposed to help one another."

"It's not like that Siri," Garen tried again to reason her, but Siri's strong personality refused to believe in Garen's words.

"Isn't it? It's supposed to be. That was what we were taught," she said, scornfully, but also sadden by her own words. "Maybe for you it's not like that, but for me? Yeah—seems like you two are liars."

"Siri, we didn't want to keep anything from you, but we were sworn to not—"

An uproar of commotion distracted Garen from his words and thoughts. He looked over, passed Siri's shoulder to see a group of newcomers entering the Halls of Healing. Two people were holding up someone who laid limp with head bowled over and knees bent. Healers rushed to their calls and the two individuals heaved the limped person onto the floating capsule.

Garen drew closer and realized that the two individuals were Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu.

Garen stayed at a relatively safe distance as healers swarmed the capsule, working intensely with the person resting inside. Garen raised his head up a little further, trying to get a sneak peek at the person. He spotted the reddish hair, the beard and, oddly, the distorted skin colors that mapped around the man's neck and face. Despite the colorful disfigurement, Garen recognized him as Master Ben, one of Obi-Wan's guardians.

The chatter rose and Garen listened with rapt attention.

"Asphyxiation and bruised trachea," one healer reported. "Patient in self-induced coma, but by the extent of injuries…"

The healer's words were shuffled with the sounds of healer apprentices hooking up medical equipment to Master Ben. Master Windu and Anakin listened, each word seemingly worsening the situation based on Anakin's strained expression.

Eventually, the healers moved the capsule down another corridor, preferably to a more private setting where the healer could work on Master Ben. Garen watched Anakin follow, only to be stopped by Master Windu.

"We need to talk, Skywalker," Master Windu said in a low and controlled tone.

"Can't it wait?" Anakin snapped, surprising Garen that the Jedi Knight would be so aggressive in front of Mace Windu.

Master Windu's eyebrows furrowed, clearly not pleased by the lack of decorum in Skywalker's tone. "Waiting will not help," he retorted in his thunderous voice. "Before he fell, he passed on a message. He said something about clouds. Do you know what he means?"

"How the hell should I know?" Anakin spat back.

"You're his former padawan."

"Yeah—well… I don't know!" Anakin repeated, heatedly, and still staring at where Master Ben was taken. "If you excuse me—"

Garen watched again Master Windu blocking Anakin's path. Anakin glowered at the Councilor. "Step aside," Anakin warned, his ice a mixture of ice and fire. A certain promise of destruction.

Master Windu returned the icy glare. "You cannot help your master," he bluntly informed him. "There is nothing you can do."

Garen felt a rising turbulence in the Force. A faint shudder of fear gibbered the edges of the Force, a smoldering anger threatening eruption. The acclaimed tranquility of the Halls of Healing darkened, twisted in a magnitude of horror and guilt. The Force pulsed, sending a wave of nausea that even Garen felt sick. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Master Windu's eyes hooded as he dared Anakin to act. When all Anakin did was stand with his fingers curled into fist, Master Windu spoke again. "You are the only person who may be able to decipher his message."

Anakin's face contorted in a wild frenzy. "I don't know!"

The Force combusted and Garen wobbled where he stood. He grabbed the wall for balance and his eyes darted from the wall to Anakin, a dawning realization that Anakin was the reason for the change in the Force. Obi-Wan never said anything about Skywalker's power. Garen felt he was being sucked right into a supernova, burning and in great pain.

"Calm down, you must."

Everyone—Mace Windu, Anakin, Garen and even Siri—turned to the entrance of the Halls of Healing to find Master Yoda tottering over with his gimer stick. He looked much older than he did Garen last saw him. The lines on his forehead were deeper, his shoulders hunched and head tilted forward in a state of one ready to be done. He walked closer to the pair, carefully keeping a brave composure. He poked his stick into Anakin's shin. "Of your fear let go. Help you here it will not."

Anakin's lips curled in a half-snarl. "And I can't help you," he countered and he glanced over Windu's shoulder. His face smoothed before wrinkling in desperate concern. "I need to see... I-I _have_ to see him."

"In another time, you will," Master Yoda assured. "Now, focus on what he gave, we must."

Anakin was shaking. Not in anger, Garen observed. It was a tremble. Fear tainting the Force around them once again. . "I-I don't know. I don't understand. I just…" Anakin again looked beyond Master Windu's glowering figure. When Anakin spoke, his words seemed to rip away pieces of his own flesh. A terrible plea upon his soul. "Please! I… I need to see _Obi-Wan_."

Obi-Wan? Garen's eyebrows arched high on his forehead. If he wanted to see Obi-Wan, he was going in the wrong direction. Perhaps the blind madness the Knight carried with him distorted his thinking that he mistaken Master Ben for Obi-Wan. Anakin appeared much like a wildling desert folk. Hair tasseled, tears streaking his cheeks and eyes so bright that one wouldn't be able to tell if it was lit in anger or tears.

Master Yoda, however, refused to bow to the Knight's more personal needs. He rapped his gimer stick on the floor to regain the Knight's attention. "Saw him, you did," he pointed. "Do for him, nothing you can."

" _Yes I can_!"

Garen jerked back and nearly collided with Siri, who had been standing behind the entire time. The whip-like crack of Anakin's voice shook the very core of the Force that Garen considered jolting. The supernova was ready to burst…

A rapid sound of footsteps befell on them and soon Master Sifo-Dyas came up, locking his gaze from Master Windu to Anakin to Master Yoda.

Then, he casted a peeved look to Garen and Siri. "What did we discuss padawans?"

For the first time, Master Windu, Anakin and Master Yoda recognized their presence. Garen, feeling like a little Initiate again, slowly backed up. "Sorry Masters," he immediately apologized. "We were on our way."

Master Sifo-Dyas gave him a particular dubious stare. "Attend to your Masters at once, padawans. I'm sure they will have _something_ for you to do upon your return."

Garen and Siri shuffled out, perfectly acknowledging that Master Sifo-Dyas fully intended to contact their respective Masters and informed them of their intrusion. More solitude meditations were certainly promised along with extra kata exercises and less time in space piloting lessons. And of course, a lecture.

Garen expected nothing less, but he held no regret. Obi-Wan was a close friend. He needed to know if the Sith Lord killed him.

They arrived to the apartment complex of the Temple and Siri still hadn't said a word. Her expression was hard, cold and distant. When the turbolift's doors opened, Siri didn't even glimpsed in his direction or bid him a goodnight. She turned her shoulder to him and marched down the corridor.

Garen almost wanted to run after her and apologize. Spill all the secrets he swore to keep and include her into their small group. But, he didn't. He let her go and headed to his own apartment, where he met his master promptly and listened to the proper scolding.

* * *

Cloud City was a minefield of questionable morals.

While known to be a luxurious tourist spot and mining colony, there were hidden black market operations within the city. Spice, pirated holos and blaster pistols could be found in the small, thriving black market, but that was not the reason Dooku holed himself up in Cloud City.

After Kenobi and Qui-Gon's appearance in Coruscant's Work District, Dooku had to move his operations to a more secured, little-known planet. Bespin wasn't the ideal planet Dooku wished to station himself at, but to keep the Jedi's nose out of his way, it was the best option.

So, it was infuriating when he had to switch course again. All because of Kenobi.

First, he underestimated the padawan. Young Kenobi surprised him when he released that last bit of power. The strength behind the padawan's Force kicked Dooku out of the illusion, baffling the Sith Lord. He hadn't expected it. The padawan was supposed to be incapacitated. The holocron drained the boy of his energy. The padawan should not have been able to throw him out of the illusion.

Then, there was Master Kenobi.

Dooku meant what he said to the young Knight. He was impressed. Dooku's creative illusion for Master Kenobi ought to have kept the Knight preoccupied. After all, he showed Master Kenobi the future the Jedi were fighting to keep. It should have kept either the Knight occupied or at least downtrodden that he failed everyone.

It incensed Dooku to discover Master Kenobi running down the aisle to rescue the boy. The Jedi Knight telekinetically stole the holocron out of the padawan's hand right before its completion. Again, Dooku was impressed, but more importantly, it aggravated him that Kenobi once again sabotaged his plans.

If only Kenobi could _see_ , Dooku lamented, his mind carelessly wandering in fields of possibilities. It didn't have to come to an end. Not for Kenobi if he willing accepted what he was meant to become.

But Kenobi refused and fought back. They tangled, enacting the Force against one another. Dooku felt Master Kenobi's life dwindle, but the Jedi held firm—determined—and pushed back. They battled far longer than Dooku preferred and, to his astonishment once again, Master Kenobi managed to break out of the padawan's illusion. Though it was only a glimpse, it was enough for the Jedi to narrow down Dooku's secret hideout. Realizing the mistake, Dooku ended the illusion and left Kenobi to his own fate.

And because of that, Dooku found himself in front of his head engineer, a small Ugnaught with a running snot of a pig that Dooku often fantasied slicing because of creature's slow progress.

The Ugnaught saw Dooku and straightened in his chair. "Count Dooku," huffed, displeased at the interruption, but Dooku cared less. "I told you that I'm not done yet."

Dooku was quite aware that the Ugnaught had yet to finish his task. All too aware. "Pack what's necessary and destroy everything else," Dooku ordered, disgusted by the crowded workbench "You have one hour."

The Ugnaught snorted in dislike. "Again?" he complained. "I can't finish if we keep moving."

Dooku's silver eyebrows knitted close. He could not wait to kill the greedy pig once the job was complete. "You will," Dooku snarled and he shot a fierce, electric-blue bolt of lightning at the Ugnaught.

The Ugnaught squealed in pain at the shock, his snot nose curled in agony. Dooku ravished in the Ugnaught's pain. He gave another jolt of lightening to the Ugnaught and watched the creature spasm on the floor. "Or should I simply find a new engineer? One who can finish a project in a timelier manner?"

Smoke came off the Ugnaught's skin, a ripple of red blisters forming along his hand. The Ugnaught trembled as he spoke. "My... my apologies, Your Grace," he stuttered. "I-It shall be done... in great haste."

"Good," Dooku said, satisfied. "Now—destroy all evidence. We leave in one hour."

Dooku let himself out of the cramped space as the Ugnaught struggled back to his feet. Dooku spun around, his black cloak sweeping by his heels as he marched back to his impromptu office. When he returned, he looked back to the concoction he created with the use of Padawan Kenobi's blood. It was useless now. The fact Kenobi _and_ Skywalker were able to enter through the use of the Force bond meant that the two Knights would again interfere. And there was certainly no doubt Master Yoda was working on establishing proper shielding for the boy. It took Dooku quite some time to knock away those shields.

He strolled around the bowl, looking down at the red contents. It wasn't worth it. Another attempt would only get him the same result. He would have to go about another way.

Dooku seethed as he adjusted his plans. He hoped to avoid the situation entirely, but Kenobi and Skywalker ruined it. He now had to fall back on his other plan. He pulled out his comlink and dialed.

A distorted vocal sound echoed in the chambers. "Yes, my Master?"

"Plans have changed," Dooku announced. "I'll be returning to Coruscant."

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn appeared before the High Council.

He stood in the center, retelling the events that occurred in the Halls of Healing to all who missed out on the episode. As Qui-Gon retold the long night, his thoughts went back to his padawan. He left his sleeping padawan in the care of Healer Che and Master Dralig to attend the required meeting with the Council.

Healer Che assured Qui-Gon his young padawan was healing and would report to him if it turned for the worse. So far, his comlink hadn't beeped meaning his padawan was recovering well. However, it didn't make Qui-Gon feel any less guilty about abandoning his padawan.

When he finished his harrowing tale, the Council members didn't speak. They all chewed and digested his words, critically analyzing the motivation and the events that occurred. Master Windu looked particularly disturbed and disproved while Master Yoda appeared weary enough to almost look like death itself.

After a full minute of silence, Master Depa Billaba spoke. "I commend Padawan Kenobi," she said, gathering the attention of the room. "Poisoned by the Dark Side and still able to stay in the Light. Impressive for a junior padawan."

At this, a tiny twerk of a grin raised the corner of Qui-Gon's mouth. Yes, Impressive indeed. He never doubted Obi-Wan's talent. Only the boy's esteem.

Other Councilors agreed with a short bob of their head. "An admirable feat," Master Even Piell agreed, "but it remains to see what the poison did to the boy."

"Healer Che shared her thoughts on the matter in her report," Master Sifo-Dyas gestured to the holo-documents each Councilor had. "She wants to keep Padawan Kenobi in the Halls of Healing for additional testing."

"The padawan should," Master Saesee Tiin steepled his long fingers. "We know little of Sith Alchemy. Best to keep the padawan under guard."

"Did the padawan say anything else on what he experienced?" questioned Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Anything that could help clarify the meaning behind it all?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "My padawan said little other than his worries for his older self," he replied, his throat constricting that it was hard to say the next words. "He said that the Sith Lord was killing him."

A murmur ran through the circle of Councilors. Master Windu stared straight at Qui-Gon. "The padawan's concerns are proven. The healers agreed that Master Kenobi was attacked and nearly killed, but he survived," he concluded. "Master Kenobi is currently in a self-induced coma.

"Before he placed himself in a coma," Master Windu continued to hold the floor, "he located the Sith Lord." Master Windu's expression then turned exasperated and tensed at the same time. "Unfortunately, Master Kenobi's warning was garbled. He stated: 'He's hiding in the clouds'"

Councilors all glanced to one another before looking to Qui-Gon for the correct decipher of the coded message. Unfortunately, Qui-Gon wasn't the person to ask. If anyone, it would be Anakin Skywalker. But the Jedi Knight was nowhere near the Council Chamber. Qui-Gon had no idea where the young Knight was. He expected Anakin to appear with him, but the Knight never made the appearance.

"I'm afraid I am as lost as you," Qui-Gon replied. "I don't know the meaning behind the message."

"Was there a place you and Padawan Kenobi went that involved clouds?" Master Depa Billaba queried.

Qui-Gon rubbed his short beard. "I am afraid not. The best person to ask is—"

"Skywalker was unhelpful," Master Windu cut in. His face hardening like a marble stone. "It appears no one understood the message."

"It could mean the high towers in Coruscant," suggested Master Plo Koon. "The Senate's Condominium reaches the sky."

"That's too high of a profile," countered Master Tiin. "A Sith wouldn't dare work in such an environment."

"Then perhaps it is Bespin," commented Master Depa Billaba. "The capital is called Cloud City."

"Why would the Sith go to a luxury tourist spot?" questioned Master Oppo Rancisis. "His mission is to kill Padawan Kenobi. Being on Bespin takes him away from the field."

"Does it, hmm?" Master Yoda's voice hummed the room into a respective silence. The Grandmaster had taken the floor with a simple question in a quiet voice. "Tourist place, it is, but black market there I know is. Illegal dealings, there are."

Qui-Gon moved an inch closer to Master Yoda's chair. "You believe Darth Tyranus fled Coruscant to Bespin?"

"There, possible that the Sith Lord is," Master Yoda thought out-loud. "Dealings without Jedi interruptions, a place one may do."

"You and Kenobi did destroy his last operating site," Master Windu added to Qui-Gon. "And, Bespin is far out of the Core reach, but not too far as the Outer Rims."

The clogs in Qui-Gon's mind began to click louder and louder. Every tidbit connecting and pointing in one direction. "Shall we send a Jedi pair to investigate?" he asked the Council.

"I'll go," volunteered Master Depa Billaba. "My padawan and I will investigate and report."

"Another team should go as well if the Sith Lord is there," Master Windu said and he looked to Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Master?"

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi bowed his head in agreement. "I'll inform my padawan."

"Decided it is," Master Yoda spoke up, gnawing on his gimer stick. Then he dropped his gimer stick in a session of three thumps to adjourn the meeting. The Councilors all rose and Qui-Gon quickly bowed, ready to return to the Halls of Healings to check on his padawans.

"Hold up, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon paused and turned back as the Councilor all strolled out the exit doors, leaving Master Windu and Master Yoda behind. Once the doors sealed again, the two Councilors gestured Qui-Gon to move closer.

Qui-Gon took a few extra steps. "Is there more I need to know?" Qui-Gon asked.

"We wish to discuss the situation in regards to Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker," Master Windu said, his hands resting on the armrest and presenting himself in stately posture. "What can you tell us about them?"

Qui-Gon flickered a glance to Master Yoda before looking back to Master Windu. "What happened?"

Master Windu sighed, seemingly caught. "As I am sure you noticed, Master Skywalker wasn't present for the meeting."

Qui-Gon did notice. "Yes, I noticed he did not attend this session."

"Are you aware of his episode in the Halls of Healing?"

Episode? Did Master Sifo-Dyas report to the Councilors about Anakin's behavior? He must have for it was the only reason that two would question about the Knights at the moment. "Anakin was worried—as we all were," Qui-Gon said. "He spoke out of turn, but my padawan was reacting violently and—"

Master Windu and Master Yoda shared a befuddled look. Qui-Gon stopped talking. Was that not the incident they were referring to?

Master Windu leaned in his seat, more intrigued than he was before. "Something happened in the Halls of Healing with you as well?"

Qui-Gon gulped. It seemed he spoke rather too soon. "Only a slight incident. Nothing bad. Anakin was a tremendous help in rescuing my padawan," he hurried to add. "What incident were you referring to?"

"The incident where he boldly lashed out at Master Yoda and I. Mostly myself."

Master Windu went into great detail about what occurred in the Halls of Healing. Qui-Gon involuntarily released the breath he withheld upon when his old friend finished. Oh Anakin, he thought. What have you done? "The trial both Kenobis faced was taxing to Anakin," Qui-Gon offered. "He's not—"

"What you are trying to avoid is the word 'attachment'," Master Windu concluded. The stony look of the Councilor bared no remorse. "Skywalker's behavior showed that he's a deeply troubled Knight. His state of mind is... unbalanced.

"We believe it would be best for Skywalker to visit a mind healer and then keep Master Kenobi and Skywalker separated," Master Windu proclaimed, sitting straighter in his seat. "Master Kenobi may stay with you and the padawan and Skywalker may reside elsewhere and work with another Knight. Master Sifo-Dyas offered to take on Skywalker."

Qui-Gon was sure Sifo-Dyas did. The Councilor held doubts about Skywalker and Kenobi. Sifo-Dyas distrusted their relationship. Considered it dangerous and a hindrance to the galaxy's well-being. It was no surprise that Sifo-Dyas would squeeze himself into the scenario to ensure that Skywalker's and Kenobi's friendship would not dismantle the peaceful galaxy.

Little did Master Sifo-Dyas realized that separating them would be challenging and, possibly, be the exact reason if destruction befell them. "I must disagree," Qui-Gon asserted his opinion on the matter. "Separation will only make the situation worse."

"Again—attachment," Master Windu maintained. "A good Jedi would know when to let go. To trust the Force. Skywalker does not."

Qui-Gon sighed, remembering Anakin's swore to the Force earlier in his padawan's room. "Have some compassion my friend," he said. "His Master was gravely injured."

"I _do_ have compassion," Master Windu stated. "But not when it's time sensitive and the fate of millions are at stake. Skywalker reacted violently, Qui-Gon. He lack emotional maturity. This is not the time to babysit a grown Knight while facing off with a Sith. Nor would I think you would like your own padawan to be around a Knight who suffers fits of emotional tantrums."

Qui-Gon thought back to Anakin's curse earlier about the Force. His desire to break the its will to do what he wanted. Not the Jedi way. A Sith proclamation. It deeply worried Qui-Gon how much Anakin is willing to push to get what he wanted in the end. His willingness to upset the Force in order to accomplish a task meant to be of pure of Light. Saving an innocent. Yet, his attempts tainted it.

Yes, Anakin Skywalker was not emotionally matured. But, he was still good. A good being who did not sit and be obedient. Who reached to do what was best and tried with all of his power to help and save others. All ever Anakin wanted to do was help.

Even if he did it the wrong way.

"I will speak with him," Qui-Gon promised to the two Masters. "You have my word."

Master Yoda scooted to the edge of his seat. "With him speak. Of his vows remind him. To the Dark Side that fear leads," Master Yoda's ears turned down. "To let go of all one fears. To the path of darkness the fear of loss leads. Yes, hmmm."

Qui-Gon knew all too well of that path. It happened with Xanatos and even he came close to it. He bowed respectfully to the two Councilors. His friend and Grandmaster. He exited the chambers and headed straight to where he _knew_ Anakin would be.

* * *

Anakin stayed diligent at his Master's side.

Since he found Master Windu half-carrying Obi-Wan up from the deep levels, Anakin was on the precarious brink of annihilation. He took in the bruises and the sagged appearance of his Master. His once stoic Master, who never bent or caved under the pressure of pain or sorrow, looked like the dead man he played almost a year ago.

Anakin quickly took most of his Master's weight from Master Windu and they both carried him to the Halls of Healing where he demanded healers at once. They flocked and treated, but all Anakin saw were the smudges of dark colors around Obi-Wan's neck, his parted lips that spoke no words and the crumbled position he rested.

So, when Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Sifo-Dyas attempted to stop him from being at his master's side, it nearly tipped Anakin over the edge. They kept asking him about the message. About clouds. Anakin knew nothing of what they were speaking of and his only concerned was to ensure his Master was healing.

And then Master Yoda reminded him of his limitations. That there was nothing Anakin could do to save Obi-Wan from his fate. That was when he finally plunged over.

Damn limitations! He could do anything he wants to. He's the most powerful Jedi to ever grace the Temple! He has the power. He's the _Chosen One_ according to the Order. He could do anything! Anything he wanted. He could save Obi-Wan. He had to save Obi-Wan.

Anakin had no limitations when it came to the people who mattered the most to him.

Before he knew it, he managed to remove Master Windu from his path and enter into Obi-Wan healing room. None of the Councilors followed him and he was grateful that they granted him the peace and time so that he could be with Obi-Wan.

It was early morning. The Coruscanti sun made its way up to the sky when the door to Obi-Wan's room opened. "I thought I would find you here."

Anakin glanced up to Qui-Gon, but didn't offer any pleasantries. He was too drained to do so.

Qui-Gon stepped further into the room and gave a quick scan of the comatose Kenobi. Anakin watched Qui-Gon brush a few of the loose strands from his face. "I imagine he would hate to be seen in such a state," Qui-Gon commented. "He likes to be well-groomed."

Anakin was aware of Obi-Wan's preference to appear clean and civil, never outwardly displaying dramatic haircuts or piercings or tattoos. Obi-Wan was a classic gentleman. Hair and beard tidy. Belt fitted perfectly and skin soft as a newborn babe. Not Anakin, who had a scar over his eyes, tousled hair, mechanical arm and a rough look to him that made people view him as a rebel.

Qui-Gon moved a chair and sat next to Anakin. "He's going to be fine. They all said so."

"Good."

Qui-Gon sighed and Anakin knew—from his upbringing with Obi-Wan—that he was about to receive a lecture.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon started, but then paused, almost to rethink his conversation. "How are you doing?"

Anakin arched his eyebrow. It wasn't an odd question, but it was not a question Anakin expected. It was not a question to ask someone who wasn't attacked. He meditated, his thoughts on Obi-Wan and the Padawan Kenobi. "I'm fine," he decided.

"Really?"

Anakin shifted underneath Qui-Gon's pensive stare. He had forgotten how perceptive Qui-Gon Jinn was. Anakin sighed and slouched in his seat. "No, but you already knew that."

An easy smile came to Qui-Gon. "I know that this whole thing was a rather trying experience for you," he said. "It helps to talk."

"There's nothing to really talk about. They're both alive. It's all good."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "They both survived the attack. But, I'm not asking about them. I'm asking about you."

Anakin side-glanced at Qui-Gon. "I thought it is taboo for Jedi to talk of emotions?"

Qui-Gon lifted his chin in mild thought. "Taboo? Yes. But, it does not mean we should not," he replied. "We are after all, sentiment beings. And, even if I were not a Jedi, I am still a concerned friend." His hand rested on Anakin's shoulder. "Tell me, Anakin—how are you feeling?"

Anakin succumbed to Qui-Gon's questioning. "Helpless," he muttered, his eyes glancing away. "I feel helpless."

Qui-Gon nodded as if he expected that answer. "There is no pain greater than to be helpless in the face of a loved one's suffering," he said as he looked on to Obi-Wan. "But you are not helpless Anakin."

Anakin scoffed. "Do you not see him?" he said, throwing his arm at Obi-Wan's comatose state. "He's injured and in a kriffing coma! He was in trouble and I couldn't help him. I couldn't…"

"But you did," Qui-Gon pipped and Anakin looked back to the composed Jedi Master. "You helped my padawan from the illusion. Pulled him out. Therefore, in a way, you saved them both."

Anakin crossed his arms, his gaze returning to Obi-Wan. "Doesn't feel like it."

"I know. It's hard to look on, but you helped Anakin," Qui-Gon insisted. "More so than myself or Master Sifo-Dyas. If anyone is to feel helpless, it should be me."

Anakin stared, appalled. "That's not true! You—you helped."

Qui-Gon's blue eyes looked on in humor. "Let's not lie, Anakin," he said. "I did very little. You—you did well. Sure, you panicked, but you pulled through. You trusted the Force and it helped you guide the padawan to safety."

Anakin dropped his head, hiding the growing blush of pride from Qui-Gon. "I did what anyone would have done."

"Except Master Sifo-Dyas was willing to let it go. As was Healer Che. As would most Jedi Masters."

Anakin didn't argue with that statement. He was sure every single Jedi Master would tell him and Qui-Gon to give up on Padawan Kenobi. "Yeah, well, I like to think I'm not like the rest of the Jedi."

"A maverick?" Qui-Gon quipped, a sly smile spreading from his beard. "I wonder where you get that?"

Anakin couldn't stop his own smile even if he wanted to. "Not from Obi-Wan," he jibed. "He was always a stickler for the rules."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "He tends to follow the rules, yes," he said, "but, he also likes to bend them."

That is not how Anakin saw Obi-Wan. He scrunched up his face. "I think you and I are talking about two different people."

"Not at all," Qui-Gon replied. "I've raised my Obi-Wan for almost two years. I know his knack of twisting things around. I've seen your Obi-Wan do the same thing. Yes, they like to be in good graces with the High Council, but in the end, they are just as defiant as us. Just in more subtle ways."

Anakin cocked an eyebrow, eyes casting another glance at Obi-Wan. "Uh-huh…" he said, deciding not argue on the matter. Anakin has known Obi-Wan for longer than two years. He had a better understanding of his Master than Qui-Gon Jinn. "Anyway—did you come to visit Obi-Wan or to check-up on me?"

"Both," Qui-Gon answered and he looked uncomfortable once again. "In fact, I just came from a meeting with the High Council. Some of the councilors were not pleased with how you reacted."

"Reacted?"

"Did you really Force shove Mace Windu into a wall?"

Anakin thought back. Now that his mind had cleared better, he did recall using the Force to move Master Windu out of his path after being denied entry. "I don't remember. Last night was a blur," he answered. "Why? Are they calling for my expulsion?"

A deep crease formed between Qui-Gon's eyebrows. "No, but they do wish for you to visit a mind healer and possibly stay with Master Sifo-Dyas for some amount of time."

Anakin scoffed at the suggestion. "And what good would that do?" he mocked. "Mind healing does little. And, staying with Sifo-Dyas? Not happening."

"That is what I told them."

"Good."

A very tense silence came after the statement. Qui-Gon edged close to the end of his seat, head bowed. "Anakin—you know the Council will not let that sort of behavior go without penance," Qui-Gon warned. "I suggest you agree to their request. Undergo one mind healing treatment and stay with Master Sifo-Dyas for a few nights."

Anakin stared. Was Qui-Gon truly suggesting what he thought? "You're trying to get rid of me?"

"No," Qui-Gon firmly and quickly responded. "I am only suggesting because I think it's your best option. They could do worse, Anakin. And, it's not like you won't see us. They'll still be here in the Halls of Healing and you and I would see each other. It would only be for a few nights."

Anakin groaned, rolling his head around his neck. "This is bantha shit," he cursed as he pushed himself off the chair, pacing. "What? Because I wouldn't answer their questions? I told them I didn't understand the message. I don't know what Obi-Wan meant by 'clouds'. What did they want me to do? I don't know everything! All I wanted to do was see Obi-Wan and Windu kept blocking me—"

"I understand, Anakin. I do," Qui-Gon assured him, still sitting. "But, using the Force against a Councilor is not proper behavior of a Jedi. I would have thought Obi-Wan would teach you better."

Anakin's eyes fell into razor sharp glare. "Obi-Wan is the best teacher in the galaxy! He's as powerful as Master Windu and as wise as Master Yoda!"

Qui-Gon rose from his seat, hands raised in silent surrender. "I meant no offense to Obi-Wan. I'm proud to hear that Obi-Wan was a good teacher," he said, calmly. "Look—I believe in you, Anakin. I do. I know all that you want is to help others."

And save them from pain, Anakin thought to himself. He took a quick glimpse at Obi-Wan. And save himself from another loss.

"But we all have limits," Qui-Gon said drawing Anakin back to him. "We are not all powerful. It's why we must trust the Force. Believe that, in the end, it will all work out for the best."

Work out for the best? The Force had led Anakin straight to war, destruction and death. He's been hunted, tortured and maimed by the Force's grand design. He had loved ones threatened, tortured and murdered for this suppose betterment of the galaxy. If this was what the Force provided, Anakin wanted no part of it.

Anakin turned away from Qui-Gon, eyes casting down at Qui-Gon's stilled body. "What if I don't like what the Force provides?"

The silent question. No answer a good answer. Anakin knew it was not a question to ask. But if there was someone he could talk to freely without scowls and wagging fingers, it would be Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon would be honest with him.

Qui-Gon didn't answer. When Anakin looked back, he saw that Qui-Gon's focus was on Obi-Wan. No signs of nervousness or concern. He rested his chin in his fingers, eyes fogged in contemplation. "This is a question many Jedi are faced," he said. "And how we react determines who we truly are." Qui-Gon refocused his eyes back to Anakin. "What would you do Anakin if Master Kenobi does not wake?"

"I would find a way to get him out of his coma."

"What if you can't?"

A twisting sense of righteousness rose up. A curling of an awakening dragon rising up. "I would… I would find a way to—"

Qui-Gon sighed tiredly, but not in Anakin's direction. He was a Jedi who was in just as much strain as Anakin. Perhaps even more so. "Anakin, I know that you are a remarkably talented Jedi. But, fate is not something we can control. If so, I would have saved Tahl, Xanatos and many more I met across the galaxy," He rubbed his chin again, distracted of the past pains. "I do not have such power. No one does. All we have is the power to heal. To hold onto the light and let it guide us."

Qui-Gon turned to Anakin. "The Force will not fail you, Anakin. Whatever it delivers, you must make the most of it. If it is sorrow, then one must learn to heal or else suffer forever."

The Jedi mantra. Fear lead the path to the Dark Side. Another pious babble about letting go of loved ones. Anakin had hoped Qui-Gon would understand. In fact, he truly believed Qui-Gon would have been the only person to understand his dilemma. Apparently not.

Qui-Gon touched Anakin's arm. "Worrying about possibilities is only another form of torture. Stay in the present, Anakin. Let the Force guide you and keep the hope."

Anakin shifted his weight on his feet, no longer interested in talking about the Force or anything for that matter. He only wanted to will Obi-Wan awake. He moved closer to Obi-Wan's bed, checking the vitals. All signs pointed he was well. Then why wasn't he awake?

"Come on, Obi-Wan," Anakin muttered. "Don't leave me here alone."

Anakin reached for Obi-Wan's hand, touching his wrist to do his own Force healing check, when the machines whirled and whined. Anakin jerked his head back to see the graphs and numbers showing an increase in activity. Something was happening.

Qui-Gon stepped up. "What's going on?"

Anakin had no idea. He only touched Obi-Wan's wrist. "I-I don't know."

He looked from the machines to Obi-Wan, when his old Master's eyes snapped open. Blazing blue-green eyes met Anakin's eyes and Anakin rejoiced at seeing his Master awake. "Master! I thought—"

He saw it too late. A flicker of fear passed through Obi-Wan's eyes and before Anakin could ask what was wrong, his Master shot up his hand. Anakin felt a coalesced matter strike him in the middle of his stomach. His feet shot up and he flew back, smashing into the wall with a loud crack.

"Anakin!" cried Qui-Gon.

Anakin groaned in his heap. His head pulsed pain with every heartbeat as his vision distorted. Obi-Wan certainly packed a punch.

Strong arms grabbed him and lifted him up from the floor as sounds of falling equipment rattled around them. Anakin leaned into Qui-Gon's grip as he regrouped himself. Vision repairing quickly, he discovered Obi-Wan had removed himself from his cot and in a wild stance of either getting ready to run or fight. The machines hooked up to him laid at his feet, beeping in retaliation.

Once Anakin rebalanced himself, he pulled himself out of Qui-Gon's grasp and stared at Obi-Wan. The man looked positively frightened. A man who had seen something so horrendous that it destroyed him. Anakin has never seen his Master in such a state. The only time he could think of was when he rescued him from Ventress's clutches. Yet, even then, Obi-Wan still had that easy smile and wit remarks.

This Obi-Wan was like a wild, delusional despair. Eyes bouncing around aimlessly, yet alert. Waiting, yet looking. Hoping, yet fearing.

Anakin cautiously approached. "Master?"

Obi-Wan backed up, hands poised for a fight.

Anakin stopped and looked back to Qui-Gon for assistance. Qui-Gon made his approach, footsteps silent. "Obi-Wan… it's us. Anakin and Qui-Gon," he said. "You're safe. You're in the Jedi Temple."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No…. no, no, no. The Temple…"

"Yes," Qui-Gon said again, very calm and gentle as if he was speaking to a youngling who awoke from a nightmare. "The Jedi Temple. You're safe."

Obi-Wan shook his head again. "Not… it's not here. It's not real."

Qui-Gon and Anakin flashed each other a concerned look. Perhaps Obi-Wan did not survive. Anakin breathed deeply. He was not going to let Dooku win. He was not going to lose Obi-Wan.

"Master," he said, speaking in the same soothing tone Qui-Gon used. "Master? It's me, Anakin."

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered. Like something was awakening inside of him, trying to escape the delusion. Obi-Wan unsteadily took a step forward. A good sign.

"It's all right, Master," Anakin promised. "I'm here."

It was quite unexpected what happened next. Obi-Wan suddenly lunged at Anakin, hands grabbing fistfuls of his tunics. At first, Anakin thought Obi-Wan was going to attack him, but instead, his old Master held close and murmured:

"Anakin? Anakin? Please… don't… don't leave."

Then his eyes rolled back and he became limp and invalid as before. Anakin caught him and held tight, readjusting his Master's unconscious self in his arms to avoid dropping him. Anakin craned his neck over his shoulder to look at Qui-Gon.

"What the hell was that?"

It seemed Qui-Gon was as clueless as Anakin. He hurried over and assisted Anakin in placing Obi-Wan back on the healing cot. Healer Che and another healer rushed in after hearing the commotion, demanding answers from both Anakin and Qui-Gon as to what happened.

Neither of them could answer. The whole incident didn't make any sense and Obi-Wan's garbled was any less pronounced than his actions.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

The ship arrived and the ramp lowered before a cloaked figure in the shadows. The cloaked individual had been waiting for hours, standing guard with great anticipation. When the individual saw the ship draw near, the excitement within grew greater.

Finally, the master arrived.

Count Dooku looked flawless as he stepped down the ramp. A figure of great importance and of power. A man who achieved greatness through grand powers. When the Count arrived at his presence, the cloaked individual respectively bowed. "What is your bidding, my Master?"

Count Dooku fixed his cape's collar, pierced and focused eyes. He was sensing something or crafting a plan. A man who calculated everything precisely and knew what he needed and wanted.

"Rise my apprentice," Count Dooku ordered.

The cloaked figure rose, standing erect to match the Count's stature.

Count Dooku gestured for the cloaked figure to follow him as they exited out of the secret hanger. "I have adjusted our plans accordingly," he said as they walked to their new headquarters. "However, I will need your assistance in order to complete the mission."

"I am at your bidding, my Master."

"Good, because it will not be an easy task."

They came to a full stop. Just straight ahead in the distance was the massive block of concrete. A fortress from onlookers. Or to those inside, the Jedi Temple. A home to hundreds of Jedi.

Count Dooku eyed the building. "I need access to the Jedi Archives," he announced. "More importantly, I need access to the High Council's vault."

Count Dooku turned away from the Temple and eyed the cloaked individual, waiting for a response. The cloaked individual gave a bow. "As you wish, my Master."

The cloaked individual moved away, sweeping into the crowds of Undercity. Time for another plan to go into action. All of it coming a step closer to the ultimate goal.

The rise of a new power in the galaxy.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: An Awakening**

The news of Obi-Wan Kenobi's awakening and breakdown was met with great concern for the High Council. They immediately ordered a mind probe on both, concerned that the Sith Lord may have altered or damaged their minds.

The Sentinels arrived at Jedi Kenobi's healing room in the hour following the event. They had restrained Jedi Kenobi despite the man's unconscious state. They held no reserves. Qui-Gon stood next to Anakin, who watched with hawk-like eyes, expecting and ready in case something happened. Anakin didn't act too kind to the Sentinels. That didn't surprise Qui-Gon. Anakin wore a cold, calculating glower, studying every movement the Sentinels made when they assessed Jedi Kenobi. Any sign of discomfort, Qui-Gon was sure Anakin would charge. And that was why Qui-Gon stayed by Anakin's side. He didn't want to give the Council another reason for Anakin to be placed on a much stricter probation.

The Sentinels finished the mind probe. Nothing was out of place. They did admit that it was struggle to get through Jedi Kenobi's shields. The process would have been quicker if he hadn't kept throwing up so many shields to barricade them. In the end the Sentinels decided to forgo an overall mind probe due to Kenobi's strength in shields. What they viewed was enough for them to confirm that Obi-Wan Kenobi was sane.

When it was time for Qui-Gon's padawan to be evaluated, Obi-Wan had already awaken, sitting up properly and hesitant at the sight of Sentinels surrounding him. Qui-Gon felt the tremor of fear along their bond. The boy was frightened, most likely due to his experience with another Force user in his head.

Qui-Gon held the boy by his shoulder. "I'm standing right beside you, Obi-Wan."

His padawan took some comfort of that knowledge, but his bones trembled as the Sentinels prepared to work. Qui-Gon watched the boy gulp in anticipation and then winced upon invasion. Padawan Kenobi snatched Qui-Gon's hand, gripping it tighter and tighter at every passing moment.

Qui-Gon sent gentle waves of comfort to his padawan through the bond in hopes of easing the tension. It did not. Eventually, the Sentinels finished the probe and declared the padawan sane as well. The exertion of the event left the padawan weak and nauseous. So, Qui-Gon Force suggested sleep and the boy's eyes rolled shut.

The female Sentinel stepped up, her violet eyes on Qui-Gon. "We found nothing out of the ordinary in their minds."

"I could have told you that," Qui-Gon replied bitterly. He tried to calm himself during the whole probe, but seeing his padawan trembling and sweating, caused a protective fury to rise in his pumping heart.

"We have orders, Master Jinn."

A simple response to an argued judgment. It was always orders. Qui-Gon grew frustrated on such dull answers. Hadn't anyone learned that sometimes rules and orders simply get in the way of completing the mission? Of doing the right thing?

He might as well be the only one.

Him and Anakin at least.

The Sentinels departed to share their findings to the High Council. Qui-Gon didn't follow out. He stayed by his padawan's side the rest of the day, sometimes reading him his favorite philosopher's writings while the boy rested. Every now and then, Qui-Gon checked with their Force bond and finding it strengthening. His padawan was all right and there seemed to be no second attempts by the Sith Lord to invade his mind. And, that made Qui-Gon very grateful.

It was evening, the sun setting for the day, when the door to Obi-Wan's room opened and Master Yoda hobbled across the threshold. His beady eyes lingered on the sleeping padawan, before turning to acknowledge Qui-Gon's presence.

"Your padawan faring, how is, hmm?"

Qui-Gon closed the book he was reading out-loud and rested it on the small table. "Still out from the mind probe," he said. "Vitals are good and I check in on him through the Force. He's doing well."

Master Yoda nodded in approval. "Good, good," he said. "Stronger than he looks, this padawan of yours is."

"It appears so," Qui-Gon admitted with a smile. His young padawan was a survivor that's for sure. "Though not as strong as his older self. The Sentinels told me of their difficulty in getting a read on him."

Master Yoda nodded again. "Well-trained in the arts of shielding, he is. Him and young Skywalker. They blend easy into the Force."

"Because of the war?"

Master Yoda's shoulders dipped in contemplation. "War, hmm? Possibly. Or maybe because of their strong connection with the Force and each other. To look at different views, you could."

He knew Jedi Kenobi and Anakin would become quite the topic amongst the Council. The duo were quite an anomaly, even by Jedi standards. Not only talented in the arts of words and combat, their deep connection to the Force and each other superseded all the Jedi has ever known. A real-life study of the Force and it's connection to individuals. Many Jedi researchers would love to get even a quick glimpse into the Kenobi-Skywalker psyche. Even Qui-Gon took observation notes, including his own hypothesis of the duo. He never could get over how strong the two were with the Force. Even his young padawan, when he's around Anakin, grew brighter and stronger with the Force. As Master Yoda said days ago, the Force favored them, sheltering and assisting them in their journeys. Including protecting them from both Sith and Jedi enforcers.

Qui-Gon brushed his chin with the tip of his fingers. "Are the Council displeased with the results?"

Master Yoda shook his head. "Not displeased. Concerned and wary, but received news from Masters Mundi and Billaba."

The trip to Bespin must have been quick. Qui-Gon lifted his brows in anticipation. "And?"

Master Yoda gestured Qui-Gon to follow him out of the room, not wishing to discuss in the padawan's room. Qui-Gon followed out, switching his position with Cin Dralig, who surprisingly waited outside, to stand guard over Obi-Wan. Master Yoda and him walked in silence, strolling down the corridors of the Halls of Healing until arriving outside Jedi Kenobi's room.

Master Yoda opened the door, granting himself entry into the healing ward. Anakin, who sat vigilant by Jedi Kenobi's bedside, shot up to his feet only to relax after seeing who entered.

"Master Yoda. Qui-Gon," Anakin greeted with a nod. The young Knight looked exhausted, bags underneath his concerned eyes. Stress controlled his vitals from what Qui-Gon sensed. Blood pressure high and stomach grumbling in complaint. But, Anakin's heartbeat was strong and kept going. Just like him.

Anakin sat back down. "What's the news?"

"You think we bring news, what makes, hmm?" Master Yoda questioned

Anakin stared knowingly. "You wouldn't drag Qui-Gon away from his padawan to this room unless there was news," he responded, effortlessly. "It must involve the Sith Lord. So—what's the news? Do we have a location?"

And Qui-Gon needed to add perception to his list of notes on Skywalker. "The Council received word from Masters Mundi and Billaba."

Anakin nodded, fingers interlocking. "He's gone, isn't he?"

Master Yoda's ears drooped a little. "There, Darth Tyranus was, but no longer. For the ritual nothing left but the bowl of blood used."

"Figures," Anakin muttered, scornfully. "If Obi-Wan saw his location, he would run. Typical of him."

Qui-Gon reviewed the news in his head. "Does that mean he cannot perform those atrocities against my padawan again?"

Master Yoda paused. "Yes and no," he answered. "If he used all the blood, then he cannot. If more, he has more, he may try again."

"Perhaps he used it all then?" Qui-Gon hoped, looking to Anakin for support. "So far, my padawan hasn't suffered from another attack."

"He is on the move," Anakin reminded. "He could strike at a later time."

And Qui-Gon's hope deflated a little. "Is there a way to prevent another attack?"

Master Yoda hummed in thought. "No—unpredictable. Can beat such dark magic, only strong shields and a strong will."

"Then I must instruct Obi-Wan on stronger shields."

"Another reason for my appearance, that is," Master Yoda said, turning to look up at the tall Jedi. "To give your padawan a private tutoring session I request."

Qui-Gon raised his brows in surprise. It wasn't unusual for another Master to instruct another's padawan in certain areas. As a padawan, Master Dooku sometimes lend Qui-Gon to Sifo-Dyas to learn different combat skills. But, for Master Yoda to mentor a padawan was unheard of. Master Yoda hardly tutored anyone privately in the last handful of decades. He taught classes and gave out guidance to those who seek (even Qui-Gon went to Master Yoda when he couldn't handle Master Dooku), but never had Master Yoda ever requested to instruct a padawan. His days as a Master were long ago, too far back for anyone to recall or even know.

"Y-You wish to teach Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked for clarification.

The Grandmaster smiled. "Yes. He needs instructions in Force shielding."

"I could instruct him."

"As talented as I you are not. With the Living Force and mind tricks your talents rest," Master Yoda said. "Forget, do not, Master Jinn, of studies I know much about the Force through many years."

Qui-Gon didn't doubt it. He looked over to Anakin for any disproval from him, but found that the young Knight was no longer paying attention. Too focused on willing Jedi Kenobi back to good health. So, Qui-Gon acquiesced to Master Yoda's request. "I'll inform Obi-Wan of his change in lessons."

"Good. Good," Master Yoda said, pleased. "Engaged in more private lessons rather than with his classmates, perhaps he should. Give him more personal lessons, Qui-Gon. In case another attack occurs."

Qui-Gon got the hint. "Of course, Master. I'll see what I can arrange."

Master Yoda gave a triumphant tap with his gimer stick and moved to take the only other available chair in the room. "Rest I need for my poor legs," he said as he sat. "Onto another concern." Master Yoda turned to Anakin. "You need rest. Spent enough time here, you have."

Anakin dismissed Master Yoda's concern with a shrug. "I'm fine."

Master Yoda disgruntled, "Hmph!" he said. "If you say, fine, you are…"

The room gave a shudder, a groan drew from the floor. Qui-Gon sensed what was happening. He watched the datapad fly across the room, straight at Anakin. For someone with a strong connection to the Force, Anakin would have surely sensed the approaching datapad. He didn't. The datapad zoomed right into Anakin. The young Knight sensed it too late and managed to only dodge part of the technology.

The datapad hit Anakin on the side of his forehead, right above his left eye. His hand went to the growing bruise, tendering the swelling bump. He scowled at the Grandmaster. "Master Yoda—"

Master Yoda's gimer stick whacked Anakin's shins. Anakin let out a yelp, jerking away from the old Jedi Master. Unfortunately he was still not quick enough. Qui-Gon winced as Anakin received another whack against his other shin.

Anakin wretched himself away, nearly toppling out of his seat. "Stop!"

"Defend yourself," Master Yoda said again, aiming for Anakin's legs again.

Anakin was too slow and got hit again. Qui-Gon scrunched his face in distraught at the sight and decided to step in. "Master Yoda…"

Master Yoda relaxed his position and rested his claws on top of his gimer stick. Anakin remained on the floor, his breathing ragged as he regathered his strength from the brief fight. Or whipping more like it. Qui-Gon walked over and helped his grand-padawan up to his feet.

Master Yoda stared at the disheveled Jedi Knight, knowing perfectly well he made his point. "Fine you are not, Skywalker. Unhealthy and unfocused. Need rest, you do." Master Yoda climbed onto Skywalker's former chair and sat comforting. "Return to your quarters. Eat and sleep."

Skywalker shook his head. "I-I can't. I need to stay with Obi-Wan. He needs me to be here!"

"Unconscious, Master Kenobi is," Master Yoda pointed out. "Be aware that you are gone he will not."

"I can't leave him."

Master Yoda's shoulders dropped and he shook his head. "Worried, you are. Fear for him, you do," he observed. "Doubt in my ability to protect him do you?"

"No, of course not, Master. But—"

"No buts," Master Yoda interrupted. He straightened and eyed Anakin with precision. "Do or don't. Which is it?"

Anakin's own shoulders sunk. A man of conflictions. Pain and fear shaded Anakin's bright blue eyes. He was a man at the end of his rope, desperately clinging to the last thread in hope to keep everything under control. He was losing it. Everything unraveling. For him. For both Kenobis. Even for Qui-Gon.

Finally, Anakin mumbled out his answer. "I don't doubt, Master."

Master Yoda nodded. "Return to your quarters. Refresh yourself. Eat. Meditate. Return tomorrow morning, you will."

Anakin looked ready to argue. To bargain when he realized he didn't have the words to fight. Anakin wasn't a verbal duelist. That belonged to Jedi Kenobi. And he wasn't there to help Anakin. He left Anakin defenseless.

Master Yoda waved a claw to the door. The doors hissed open. "Go. Your relief, enjoy. In the morning, I shall see you."

Qui-Gon resigned at the fact he was now lumped in with Anakin's "punishment". He bowed to the Grandmaster and backtracked to exit. He caught Anakin's hesitation. The young Knight glanced at Jedi Kenobi's comatose state, unsure if he should abandoned his Master. Qui-Gon tugged on Anakin's sleeve and pulled him away from Jedi Kenobi.

There was a small resistance at first until Anakin dragged his feet away from the healing room, looking like a broken child.

A wave of sympathy overwhelmed Qui-Gon and he rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "He'll be safe, Anakin. Master Yoda won't let anything happen to him."

Anakin barely managed a nod in agreement. "I know," he confirmed. They took the turbolift and Anakin looked at the entrance of the Halls of Healing with longing and regret. The doors closed, sealing them to the confines of a metal room. No escape. "I don't like leaving Obi-Wan alone."

"He's not alone," Qui-Gon reminded him.

Anakin rebuffed Qui-Gon's reminder. "You don't get it."

"What do I not get?"

Anakin looked away from Qui-Gon. "If you have to ask, then you'll never understand."

The turbolift slowed and the doors uneasily split apart, giving them access to one of the many apartment floors. Anakin stepped out and plodded down the corridor, not waiting to see if Qui-Gon followed or not.

Qui-Gon studied the back of Anakin, contemplating what Anakin meant. He reviewed their conversation, but the only fault Qui-Gon found was Anakin guilt in leaving Jedi Kenobi. Perhaps Anakin felt guilty for not following through Jedi Kenobi's pleas. He did wake up, begging Anakin to not leave.

But, Qui-Gon sensed it was not entirely that reason alone. There was something else. Qui-Gon couldn't put his finger on it quite yet. He would figure out soon enough he imagined. Once this all was resolved and both Kenobis returned to the apartment with a clean bill of health, Qui-Gon was sure Anakin would be more open once again.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was bored.

After waking up again very early in the morning with clearer thoughts, Obi-Wan wasted his time lounging in his healing cot reading textbooks that Qui-Gon provided. He read chapter after chapter on different planets and cultural histories. Yet, laying around like an invalid bored him and drained away his last bits of happiness. He became restless, constantly switching his positions or using the Force to float small items to his bed.

Worse—Cin Drallig stood guard over him.

The sabermaster spent his time standing at attention and waiting for any action to come into the room. If anything, Master Drallig only made Obi-Wan feel even more claustrophobic. Obi-Wan didn't see the fuss on having one of the Temple's greatest duelist stand over him. It seemed a bit of an overreaction. And to be quite honest, Obi-Wan didn't believe he was deserving of such treatment. Yes a Sith Lord was hunting him, but he wasn't going to waltz into the Halls of Healing. Not with so many Jedi patrolling the corridors. Obi-Wan snuck a peak of the corridor when a senior padawan came to the room to deliver a letter to Master Drallig. He saw an increase of healthy-looking Knights loitering the Halls of Healing. When Obi-Wan questioned the necessity to have Master Dralig in his room, Master Drallig politely responded that he was ordered to stay by Master Jinn.

Who was _still_ missing from his bedside.

Obi-Wan half expected his Master to be there when he woke up. Instead, he got Master Drallig. He waited for his Master to arrive, but Qui-Gon didn't come. When Obi-Wan asked when his Master would return, Master Dralig couldn't answer. He had no idea.

After finishing another chapter, Obi-Wan casted the book aside and looked to Master Drallig with round eyes of hope. "Master? May I please visit Master Ben?"

Master Dralig shook his head. "You know the rules, padawan," he said. "You are not to leave your room."

Not allowed to leave his room. He wondered if he was a prisoner or a patient. "He's only down the hallway," he believed, not quite sure where Master Ben was. All he knew was that Master Ben was somewhere in the Halls of Healing. "I'll still be in the Halls of Healing."

"The answer is no, padawan."

Obi-Wan fell back against his pillow, glancing around again for something to entertain him. He decided on levitating one of the smaller books from the stacks. He moved it to his lap, before spinning it in slow circles. He caught the small disproval from Cin Drallig for utilizing the Force for such juvenile entertainment.

He lowered the book back down and rested it on his lap. He resigned his fate to boredom, eyes drifting to the door in hopes of a rescue. He didn't know how long Qui-Gon had been away or how long he would be away. He only wished he would come through to him now. Perhaps, he was. Not for him, but maybe for Jedi Kenobi.

Obi-Wan wasn't given much details about Jedi Kenobi well-being. Something happened to him. Something bad or else the Sentinels wouldn't have come to his room to perform a mind probe. It frightened him to see so many Shadows in one place, let alone in the same room as him. He remembered clutching onto Qui-Gon as the Shadows entered his healing room one by one. But what frightened Obi-Wan the most was that something wrong happened to Jedi Kenobi. Darth Tyranus was killing him when Obi-Wan escaped and he only imagined the trauma scarred the older Knight.

Obi-Wan looked back at Cin Drallig. "Is Master Ben doing well?"

"I don't know."

"No one said anything?"

"Padawan—it's not appropriate to be nosy."

Obi-Wan shifted in his bed. Rudeness, he knew, but he was concerned. After all, Jedi Kenobi was in the dire predicament because of him. "Sorry master."

As Obi-Wan almost decided to force himself to fall asleep to pass the time away, the doors to his room swiped open and a tall figure ducked into the room. Obi-Wan sat up, removing any traces of his drifting slumber of boredom to become the alerted and awake padawan.

"Master!"

Qui-Gon smiled at him and then bowed to Master Drallig. "I've come to relieve you, Master Dralig," he said to the sabermaster, who strode to the door. "I hope my padawan didn't cause you too much grief."

"Enough for me to enjoy the respite," Master Drallig said with a teasing smile.

Qui-Gon thanked him and pulled up his chair to sit beside Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon examine him and felt the small poke of their Force bond as Qui-Gon checked through their Force connection. After coming to a satisfying conclusion, Qui-Gon smiled at his padawan. "I'm glad to see that you are looking better," he commented, settling into the seat. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better, Master. I find myself healthy enough to return home," Obi-Wan claimed. "See—watch!"

Obi-Wan stretched out his hand and a tube capsule came flying across the room, straight toward Obi-Wan's hand. Before Obi-Wan could snatch it from thin air, Qui-Gon's quick reflexes took charge and swiped it from Obi-Wan's grasp.

"Impressive," Qui-Gon noted, placing the tube down. "But you know the rules, padawan. Healer Che has to discharge you before you can leave."

"But I feel perfectly healthy," Obi-Wan groaned and rolled an eye at his surrounded. "When will I be released from this imprisonment?"

"One cannot rush recovery, young one."

Obi-Wan slouched in his bed, looking longing at the window. "I know, but… I'm tired of being cooped up in this room."

"I know," Qui-Gon quietly responded, pitying him. "I can feel it from the other side of the Halls of Healing." He offered Obi-Wan a half smile. "You will be released soon, padawan. A couple of days at most."

Obi-Wan sunk his head into his pillow, eyes staring up to the ceiling. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"Seems longer."

"Time can be tricky."

Obi-Wan frowned at Qui-Gon's joke. "Can't I at least get up and walk around? Maybe visit my older self? I want to know if he's okay."

"I told you already," Qui-Gon said. "Your older self is fine and resting."

"Then why can't I see him?"

"Because Healer Che ordered bed rest. For both of you."

Something _did_ happened to him. "What happened to him?"

"Nothing happened."

Obi-Wan fixed his Master with a tired expression. "Please don't lie to me, Master."

Those simple words gutted Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan didn't expect such a wrenching reaction from his master. He knew Qui-Gon was not one to approve lying nor practice it. Truth—no matter how hard it is—deserved to be heard.

Qui-Gon leaned back in the chair and breathed deep. "He's currently in a self-induced coma," he said after a moment. "He woke up once. He attacked Anakin and muttered nonsense before falling back into a coma. He's under order to be kept secluded except for certain individuals."

"You mean Anakin and the Council."

"And not least, Healer Che."

Obi-Wan revaluating the last memory of Jedi Kenobi. He remembered Jedi Kenobi ordering him to run, to not look back and hold onto Anakin's presence with a tight grip. It nearly killed him. It hurt so much. Whatever the Sith was trying to do to him, it came to close in killing him. He couldn't even imagined what he did to Jedi Kenobi after Obi-Wan escaped.

"It's my fault he's hurt."

Qui-Gon reeled in shock. "Obi-Wan! You know that is not true."

Truth again. Hard to believe, but nonetheless, it's truth. And it would never change. Nothing anyone said would change the fact that Jedi Kenobi saved him by putting himself in the Sith Lord's path. "It is true, Master. I'm the reason Jedi Kenobi is injured and lying comatose. He fought off the Sith Lord to give me a chance to escape," he explained. "I… I wasn't strong enough to stop the Sith Lord. I-I nearly died, Master."

"I'm quite aware of that," Qui-Gon said, a note of displeasure. "But it's not your fault, Obi-Wan. Darth Tyrnus caused the pain. And Master Kenobi chose to spare you from it. I'm sure he would do it over again."

"If he can."

"That's not the way to look at things, padawan."

Obi-Wan shrugged. He's seen enough of the Dark Side to know of its disease and effects. Whatever the Dark Side touched, it tainted. Poisoning and smothering all the Light in sight.

"Padawan?"

Qui-Gon called for his attention. But, Obi-Wan didn't respond. He kept focused on the ceiling, the lights wavering in the blurred shadows that kept shifting shapes.

Soft, but callous fingers grasped his chin and redirected his line of sight back to his Master. Qui-Gon tilted Obi-Wan's head. "Padawan—you mustn't lose hope," he advised, gently. "Hope gives one the ability to see through the darkest of days.

"Trust me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon continued, letting his fingers slip from Obi-Wan's chin to brush the longer strands of hair out of his face. "You are far too bright to give out."

Obi-Wan leaned into the touch, finding warmth and comfort in his master's hands. He looked up from his master's hand, studying Qui-Gon's face. He noted the bags under the Jedi Master's eyes, the lines deepening into his forehead, but—more importantly—he observed the relieved smile that hung on the man's face. After all that has happened, Qui-Gon still held hope and had the ability to smile through all the trauma.

Seeing that smile, all of Obi-Wan's worries and anxieties dissipated. Replaced with serenity and peace. "I'm glad you're here, Master," Obi-Wan said as Qui-Gon drew his hand away.

Qui-Gon's smile grew and he patted Obi-Wan's arm. "Not as glad as I am for you," he confessed. "You had quite a few close calls."

"Worried about me?"

"Always."

It was comforting to know that his Master would always have his back. Obi-Wan flared their bond in his tranquility, happy that they were becoming a team. "Same," Obi-Wan said to Qui-Gon. "Without me, I fear what would start growing in that hair of yours."

Qui-Gon tugged Obi-Wan's braid. "Brat," he said with a fond smile. "It just so happens I showered this morning before coming to see you."

"On who's orders?"

Qui-Gon gestured with his hand. "That's beside the point, padawan," he said and he looked to the pile of books. "Are you enjoying the reading? Master Nu gave me permission to bring these to you."

"I read one," Obi-Wan replied, lifting the book from his lap as evidence. "Interesting read, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't necessarily agree with their conclusion."

Qui-Gon's eyebrows furrowed. Obi-Wan knew this conversation was going to be tense. He saw the challenge in his Master's eye. They never truly saw eye-to-eye when it came to the Force. "What did you disagree with?" questioned Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan traced his finger along the book's spine. He didn't look up at his Master when he spoke his thoughts. "I don't agree with the concept that the Force is two different entities."

That certainly surprised Qui-Gon. He leaned over, elbows on his knees. He was prepared to battle. "And what are your conclusions, padawan?"

Obi-Wan still opted to keep his focus on the book. "I think the Force has no sides. That it's the _user_ that decides how the Force will be used."

"You do not believe there is a Light or Dark side?"

"The Force is just the Force. There is no sides. The only reasons there's a Light side and the Dark side is because of how the Force is utilized," Obi-Wan debated. "But I don't think the Force is divided that way. After everything that has happened… I don't think the Force has sides."

"Then what about balance?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Obi-Wan looked up, baffled. "Balance?"

"I'm sure you have heard of the old prophecy."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes in exasperation. He's heard of the legend. Everyone in the Temple heard about the old legend of a prophesized 'Chosen One' who would bring balance to the Force. It was an old tale to excite young Initiates about becoming a Jedi. That was all.

"Please tell me you don't believe in such nonsense," Obi-Wan chuckled. He glanced over and saw Qui-Gon's somber face. He didn't actually believe it, did he? "Master—it's just an old tale. A myth. There is no 'Chosen One'."

Qui-Gon brushed his chin in thought. "You believe that? Even with the reemergence of the Sith and the instability of the Force?"

Obi-Wan rocked his head in somewhat agreement. "Yes, the Sith have returned, but… they weren't really gone, were they? And the Force didn't feel affected until after the time traveler's came back here."

"Except that it—"

An opening of the door silenced whatever Qui-Gon wanted to say. All eyes glanced to the healer padawan who stepped into the room carrying an array of colorful and exotic flowers Obi-Wan has ever seen. He's never imagined such beauty could fit in one single plot. They looked Nabooian in orgin.

The healer scuttled in, balancing what Obi-Wan assumed was a heavy pot. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a delivery for Padawan Kenobi."

Qui-Gon rose from his seat and relieved the young healer from the pot. "Thank you," he said kindly. He searched for a card amongst the petals. "Who are these from?"

The healer fixed her soil stained uniform. "Oh, I believe it's from Senator Palpatine of Naboo," she replied. "He's delivered quite a few things actually. That's just the first one I brought over."

Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon gaped at the healer. Both lost for words due to confusion and aggravation respectively. Never had a Senator ever lavished any Jedi with potted plants or gifts. Qui-Gon received plants from friends and fellow Jedi Knights, but… nothing quite like the ones the healer padawan entered.

Qui-Gon set the pot on one of the side tables. "You say there's more?"

The healer padawan nodded. "Yes, Master Jinn. Plants, food and gifts," she said. "I was given permission by the Knight up front to deliver them to Padawan Kenobi's room."

Obi-Wan sensed the irritation along their bond, but knew it was not directed at him. Qui-Gon jaw hardened, lips pursed. "I see," he muttered between his clenched jaw and he looked back to the flower assortment. Then without any hesitation, picked up the pot of flowers and passed it back to the healer padawan. "Please send all the plants to the arboretum," he commanded. "Send the food to a local food drive and the gifts may be given to the orphanages."

The healer padawan rebalanced the pot in her hands and nodded. "Of course, Master."

She walked out, the aroma of flowers trailing behind her. The door closed, cutting Obi-Wan off from green freshness. But, that wasn't concerning Obi-Wan at the moment. It was Qui-Gon's strained look of someone exhausted and frustrated. He was muttering under his breath, his frown growing.

Obi-Wan edged close to the end of his cot. "Master?" he asked, tentatively.

"I'm fine," Qui-Gon said, and Obi-Wan sensed his master's release his anger into the Force.

"You know I don't encourage it," Obi-Wan offered, hoping it would it would improve his master's mood.

"I don't blame you for the man's attention," Qui-Gon responded stiffly, turning away from the door. "It's discomforting that a politician is taking that big of an interest. Even after I informed him that Jedi do not accept gifts."

"Anakin said he's nice."

"Anakin is blinded by friendship."

"Isn't friendship good, though?"

Qui-Gon's hands tightened on the bars at the end of Obi-Wan's cot. "Depends on the friendship, young one," he said. "Is this friendship equal? Or does one take more than give?"

There was a long beat of silence. "You believe Senator Palpatine is only being friendly because he wants something from me," Obi-Wan voiced Qui-Gon's worries. Or perhaps, it was something that Obi-Wan worried as well. What could he possibly do for a senator?

"You and Anakin," Qui-Gon modified, his hands still on the bar. His concerned gaze on Obi-Wan. "He's a politician, Obi-Wan."

"I know. Politicians always have an agenda."

"Indeed they do," Qui-Gon replied, softly, before he released the bar from his grip and pulled his hair back from his face. "At least, most do. I don't trust Senator Palpatine. His sudden interest right when all this is happening is concerning."

Obi-Wan didn't disagree. He's thought about the odd encounters he had with the senator. The randomness that kept them encountering one another would have been called coincidence by others. But for the Jedi, there's no such thing as coincidences. It's either the will of the Force or it was purposeful. Obi-Wan doubted it was the will of the Force.

"It's okay, Master," Obi-Wan tried to ease his master uneasiness that resonated along their Force bond. "I have no desire to befriend the senator."

"It's not you I am worried about."

The healing room chilled. Obi-Wan shivered and pulled his scratchy blanket up over his body. He remembered his last encounter with Senator Palpatine. He sensed nothing from the Force about the man. Except there was that small quiver. A slight wavering that discorded the serenity Obi-Wan obtained. There was something oddly strange about the man.

A gentle hand fell on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He looked up to see Qui-Gon steading him. "You okay, Padawan? You look pale."

"Do I?"

Qui-Gon's hand went to his forehead. "No temperature," he concluded before cupping Obi-Wan's head, checking his face for a quick examination. "Are you feeling ill at all? Is it the Sith?"

The Sith? Senator Palpatine a Sith? No. That's ridiculous. "No, Master," Obi-Wan said, pulling his head away. "I'm fine. Really."

Qui-Gon disbelieved him and checked him over again. He called over a healer and Healer Tiri did a more thorough examination. All vitals were cleared. Obi-Wan repeatedly told both Healer Tiri and Qui-Gon exactly that.

"Stop grumbling, padawan," Qui-Gon grunted. "Would you prefer to be dead?"

"If it gets me out of the healers…"

Qui-Gon yanked on his braid. "Insolent brat," he muttered, an amused grin somewhat hidden by Qui-Gon's growing beard. "I have a half of mind to leave you in their care permanently."

Obi-Wan sat up in his bed. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't tempt me then," Qui-Gon teased and he reached for the braid again, but Obi-Wan swiped his hand with the book.

"I may be an invalid, but I am armed," Obi-Wan said, waving his book.

A rupture of laughter blurted from Qui-Gon's throat and the healing room warmed once again. Qui-Gon ruffled Obi-Wan's hair. "I really need to give you a proper shave."

"I'm the one that needs the hair cut?"

Qui-Gon flicked Obi-Wan's braid again. "Perhaps, you're right," he quietly surmised. "You are one healthy, impertinent apprentice. Perhaps I should ask Healer Che to reevaluate you. That way you can bother others with your wise words."

Obi-Wan beamed. "Don't joke on such matters, Master. I'll be grateful to engage with others outside the Halls of Healing."

"Quiet, padawan," Qui-Gon said to him. "I fear you may hurt Healer Che's feelings if she hears."

"I doubt that, Master," Obi-Wan said. "She'll be more than happy to never see my face again on this side of the Temple."

"So would many others," Qui-Gon poked in return. "Oh! Before I forget, padawan, your friends stopped by while you were _asleep_."

Obi-Wan stared at Qui-Gon with dread. "They didn't see me—"

Qui-Gon gave him another famous, disarming half-smile. "No, padawan. They did not see you during that whole incident. Only afterwards."

Obi-Wan relaxed. "Good," he said, happy. "Who came?"

"Garen and Siri. They were worried, but I told them you were fine."

"So… you lied."

"No," Qui-Gon answered. "I… what did you call it? Oh! Yes—I told them the truth… from a certain point of view."

Obi-Wan scowled at his words being used against him. "As long as it's from a certain point of view," he grumbled as the corners of Qui-Gon's lips twitched to life. "Speaking of which…" Obi-Wan fumbled with his white sleeves, glancing away as a nervous tick. "When must we—I—speak to the Council about the illusion?"

"Once you are given a clean bill of health, I suppose."

"Oh," Obi-Wan responded. "And when is that again?"

"When Healer Che clears you."

Obi-Wan frowned and thought. He dropped his head, imagining the curious and disturbed faces of the Council. In the distant corner of his thoughts, he recognized a sound of something shifting. Then his master's voice resounded in his ears. "Would you like to talk about what you saw in the illusion, padawan?"

Did he? He honestly preferred if he never remembered it. What he experienced was more excoriating than anything he ever went through in his whole life. He knew the healthy way was to be truthful to his master, but at the same time, he didn't want to bring anymore grief to Qui-Gon. The man suffered enough with losing Tahl and then him being hunted down by a Sith. Did he really need to tell Qui-Gon what happened in an illusion?

Qui-Gon tilted his head in an attempt to get eye contact. "It's okay, padawan. If you need more time…"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's not that Master. Time won't change what happened," he said. "It's… I don't want to upset you."

"You won't upset me,"

Obi-Wan let out a sardonic chuckle. "You say that now, Master. But—you don't know what I did."

"And what did you do?"

His Master's words weren't judgmental or accusing. It was patience and willingness to keep an open mind before he condemned him. It made Obi-Wan fidget even more. Qui-Gon was going to be so disappointed.

"I… I found myself in the archives, Master," Obi-Wan began, tensed and still refusing to look at his Master. He couldn't dare look into his Master's eyes when he started the tale. "Somewhere I never seen before. There was a row of strange objects. I picked one up and it felt… it felt horrible Master.

Obi-Wan took another deep breath. The room suddenly felt claustrophobic and Obi-Wan gripped the blankets tight as a final clutch. "I don't know, but I started opening the object."

"What was the object, padawan?" questioned Qui-Gon, quietly. Again, there was no condescending tone in his voice at all.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "It… it was a holocron Master. But not the ones you let me use," he explained. "This one… it had a red light."

Qui-Gon said nothing. He waited.

Obi-Wan obliged. "The Sith… he told me to open it. And—I did. I mean, I started to open it, but then it hurt. It hurt too much that I stopped," he winced at the memory of pain racking his body. "The Sith got angry and forced me to keep going. I resisted, but I wasn't strong enough."

Obi-Wan stopped talking. He squeezed his eyes closed at the phantom pain that returned to his hands. A flash of red light burned his eyes and the dark, silk voice murmured in his ears again, pressuring him. Breaking him. Killing him.

"Padawan?"

A hand covered his own and there was a soft touch on his chin, directing him up. "Open your eyes, little one."

Obi-Wan slowly peeled his eyes opened and stared into Qui-Gon's serene face. Obi-Wan sunk into himself underneath his Master's gaze. Did the man think little of him now? He wouldn't blame him. He had allowed the Sith to manipulate him. A good Jedi knew better than to be fall to dark tendencies.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon started. He didn't sound angry. That was good news, right? "Take a breath. Just a deep breath."

Obi-Wan's lungs swelled with clinical air. It burned.

"Again."

Obi-Wan did as he was told and took another deep breath.

"One more time."

Obi-Wan followed with another deep breath.

Qui-Gon was satisfied. "Good. Now, first and foremost," he began, moving closer so that he was in Obi-Wan's direct line of sight. "You did nothing wrong."

"But—"

Qui-Gon austerely shook his head, his strands of graying hair swayed. "No, listen to me Obi-Wan. You did nothing wrong. Even fully grown Jedi Knights would have struggled," he assured him and Obi-Wan sensed a wave of comfort overflowing him. Qui-Gon was feeding him vibes of security to calm him and Obi-Wan accepted. "Sith Lords are not Dark Jedi, Obi-Wan. They are immersed in the Dark Side of the Force. They are much more powerful and deadlier. A padawan like yourself is no match for a Sith Lord."

Obi-Wan averted his gaze, staring back down at his hand that was twisted in the fabric of his blanket.

"But," Qui-Gon continued, lifting Obi-Wan's chin up again to refocus Obi-Wan back to him. "You, my padawan, have survived _two_ encounters with the Sith Lord. You have beaten all odds."

"It wasn't without help," Obi-Wan added, thinking about Master SanJo, Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. "Without them, I would have been dead."

"That's the thing about being a Jedi," Qui-Gon said, loosening his grip on Obi-Wan's dimpled chin. "Jedi never work alone. You survived because of your own wit and strength."

Obi-Wan's face brightened like the red sun outside the window. "I survived because of others sacrifices," he said, pointed. "Not because of my wit or strength. I succumbed."

"You need to be less harsh on yourself, padawan. You hardly succumbed. Tempted, but you fought back," Qui-Gon reminded with what Obi-Wan felt was pride running along their bond. "You are a brilliant padawan. And we both know you will become an exceptional Jedi Knight."

"Will I?" Obi-Wan questioned with his brows furrowed closer to make one single brow. Qui-Gon frowned at Obi-Wan lack of faith. "Don't get me wrong, Master," Obi-Wan quickly added. "But I mean, the future's changed! What if I don't live up to Jedi Kenobi's talent? I mean… he's talented and I'm… well, I'm still learning how to levitate my body a few feet from the floor."

"It takes small steps to become good at anything, padawan," Qui-Gon reminded him. "And you are still young. There is time for you to become that very Jedi Knight down the corridor."

Obi-Wan hoped so. He aspired to be Jedi Kenobi in the future, but doubts slipped in the cracks of his confidence. "If you say so, Master."

Qui-Gon sat up confidently. "I do say so, my padawan. Once you are free from these confides, you will be receiving new instructions."

"I will?"

"Master Yoda requested private tutoring sessions with you."

"Master Yoda?" That was surprising. Master Yoda hadn't hosted private tutoring in decades. "What type of lessons, Master?"

"Shielding," Qui-Gon answered. "I offered to teach, but Master Yoda insisted."

"He did?"

Qui-Gon chuckled, seemingly enjoying the shock. "You're surprised, Padawan. Master Yoda does teach."

"But not one-on-one, Master."

"He believes you need the extra lessons," Qui-Gon said, nonchalant in his speech.

Only because his own shielding wasn't strong enough to withhold the power of the Sith Lord. "I see," Obi-Wan murmured. "Will it only be me?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied, but then paused. "Do you need me to be there?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No… I was just curious."

An easy smile graced Qui-Gon. "You are one curious padawan of mine," he admitted. "Now—you still look a little pale. I believe you should get some rest."

"I've had enough sleep, Master," Obi-Wan said, sitting further up to prove he wasn't tired at all. "I would prefer company than dreams."

"I thought you would be tired of speaking to me?"

"It is either you or Master Dralig. And Master Dralig doesn't speak very much."

"Would you like more visitors?"

Obi-Wan cocked a questioning brow. "Am I allowed more visitors?"

"Of course!" Qui-Gon affirmed, seemingly surprised at the inquiry. "A few selective members of Temple may visit."

Obi-Wan squinted at his master's with a peevish glint. "Do you mean the Council?"

"And don't forget Healer Che."

Obi-Wan groaned and fell back on his bed. "Then I'll take the nap instead."

Qui-Gon gave another hearty chuckle, patting Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Fear not, padawan," he assured him. "I'll see if I can't get Garen or maybe another friend of yours to visit."

"I would appreciate it if you could get Anakin."

Qui-Gon noted his request with a nod. "If he can be pulled away," he said, "I'll have him stop by."

A relieved sigh escaped from his lips and he slipped further into his healing cot, comfortable. "Good," he said, happy before muttering. "Maybe _he_ will help me escape from this prison."

Obi-Wan received another yank of his braid. "I'll send Master Windu instead," threatened Qui-Gon.

* * *

Anakin promptly returned to Obi-Wan's side at sunrise.

He hardly slept. He may have gotten only half an hour of sleep before he woke up with nightmares of Obi-Wan being murdered. He gasped away, sweating and panting as he glanced around their shared apartment with Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi. Nothing was wrong.

Yet, he still felt Obi-Wan's presence reaching out to him. A quiet desperation of help calling to him along his bond. It wasn't as crystal as it would be if Obi-Wan was awake, but Anakin still sensed it. He could feel his Master anywhere in the galaxy. No matter the distance. Or how close to death they were.

Upon his arrival at Obi-Wan's healing room, he found that Master Yoda kept his promise. He did not leave Obi-Wan's bedside. "How is he doing, Master?"

Master Yoda craned his old neck to Anakin. "Been no change, there has," he answered. "Quiet."

Anakin took the empty seat next to Master Yoda. "I guess that's better than something bad happening."

Master Yoda studied him with those luminous eyes. It made Anakin feel like that nine-year old boy, lost amongst the strange environment. To avoid Master Yoda, Anakin kept his focus on his Master. There was some color returning to his cheeks, but not enough to make Anakin feel better. He looked back at his vitals and then rested a hand on Obi-Wan's wrist, evaluating his health through their connection with the Force.

There was still a wall of strong shields that blocked Anakin from investigating further. Anakin pulled away and slumped back in his seat. What could Obi-Wan possibly witnessed that would make the old man throw up all his shields to prevent Anakin from knowing? He thought it over and over the past few days, but Anakin never came up with any reasonable scenarios. Not a single one.

"Disturbing my peace, your fretting is, young one," Master Yoda's aged voice rumbled. "To meditate more you need."

"Meditation won't help me, Master," Anakin replied. "I already tried this past evening. It didn't help at all."

Master Yoda hummed. "That is because you could not clear your mind. Clouding your thoughts, your fear is."

"Someone has to worry."

"Of your own health at the sake, hmm?" Master Yoda challenged. "Disappointed, Master Kenobi would be."

"It's all right," Anakin casually waved. "Obi-Wan is used to being disappointed with me."

That comment only got Anakin a good blast of icy disproval. "Then change, perhaps you should. Surprise him when he wakes."

"That would only disorient him, Master. He would believe he was still in the illusion if I started following the rules."

Master Yoda wearily shook his head. "To deserve such a defiant lineage, did what I, hmm?"

Anakin smirked at the Grandmaster. "Don't worry, Master Yoda," he said. "We aren't that troublesome. At least, Obi-Wan isn't. He keeps a good leash on me."

"Have a leash for a grown Jedi Knight he should not."

"That's not what I meant, Master," Anakin said softly. "I meant that Obi-Wan is a good Knight. The best in the Temple in my opinion. He keeps me from being too reckless and defiant."

Grooves appeared on Master Yoda's well sculptured head. "Reckless, you are," he agreed. "But, I will admit, to simply take that great leap sometimes the Jedi need."

"That's what I said to Obi-Wan once. Not quite sure if he believed that."

Anakin looked back to his master, remembering that speech. Obi-Wan reminded him that, sometimes, it took a few steps back to make the leap. Anakin replied that, sometimes, it only required the courage to take the leap. That was the thing that made them different. Anakin was willing to just go for it, while Obi-Wan stayed cautious.

Sometimes, caution only lead to things getting worse.

Like now. Anakin desperately wanted to pour his Force energy through his bond to Obi-Wan in order to get him to wake up completely. But, Healer Che warned him against it. They were not sure if it would help or cripple him further. It was best to not do anything, but wait.

And, Anakin hated waiting. He hated being helpless and watching someone he cared about struggle to survive. Like his mother did when she was in his arms right before she died.

"Troubled you are," Master Yoda noted.

Anakin shielded up, forgetting that he was in the presence of one of the greatest Force users in the galaxy. "Of course I am, Master. My master is in a self-induced coma because of…erm, Darth Tyranus," he spat out the Sith Lord's name. "And I can't help him."

"Helpless, you feel?"

"Yes, Master Yoda," Anakin said. "We have always been there for one another. Saving one another all the time. And now… I feel like I left him to fight alone."

Master Yoda hummed, resting his head on his gimmer stick. "You did leave him alone not. Still with him, you are. Yes, hmmm."

"I don't mean standing by his bedside," Anakin said, crossed. "I mean when he entered the illusion with Padawan Kenobi. I should have gone back and helped him. I shouldn't have left him to go alone in that illusion."

"Not your decision, it was," Master Yoda reminded him. "Master Kenobi, his choice he made."

"We're a team, Master," Anakin explained. " _The team_. We never work alone. Always together." Anakin got up from his seat and paced, needing to exert the bursting energy that threatened to boil over. "I should have been with him. Helped him so that he wouldn't end up like, like this!"

Master Yoda gave a throaty sigh. "Feel responsible you do?"

Anakin somberly nodded as he turned on his heel to keep walking. "I should have been there to save him."

"Control everything around you, you cannot, young one," warned Master Yoda. "What anyone can do, trust in the Force is."

Anakin halted and let out a disgruntled snort. "I find that the Force takes more than it gives, Master."

"From a time of war, you come, young one. Everywhere, pain and fear is," Master Yoda responded, jabbing his gimer stick in Anakin's direction. "If you let it consume you, then all you will find that is."

Anakin studied the old Grandmaster. Obi-Wan often warned him of such dangerous outlook. Even Qui-Gon said such words to him when he was a boy. Your focus determines your reality.

Anakin's shoulders drooped, remembering Qui-Gon of his time and how the man had so much confidence and hope in him. Trusted him to save him and Padme from Sith in a time of great danger. Then, days later, Qui-Gon died and left Anakin feeling lost and unwelcomed.

A time when he wasn't wanted by anyone. Not even Obi-Wan.

Anakin pushed that thought out of his mind and refocused. He breathed deeply, calming his nerves and releasing the stress into the Force. "You are right, Master Yoda. But it is hard to see the light when you are constantly surrounded by scums of the galaxy and atrocities they unleash."

Master Yoda's shoulders slouched with grave disappointment. "Then needed, a new hope is."

Anakin could use another Force miracle as he looked back to Obi-Wan. Indeed a new hope. If he could get Obi-Wan to wake up, Anakin was going to make sure he would prevent the Clone Wars. Save his mother from her torturous death. And stop the Sith from darkening the galaxy he called home. Once and for all.

His feet gradually moved closer to Obi-Wan's cot. Anakin looked down upon his ill Master. He appeared older this state and for a second, Anakin thought he was looking at an aged man with shock white hair and a tan, but wrinkled face of someone has lived under the sun for far too long. But, the image of the old man vanished as quickly as it came and it was his Master's copper hair that stood out amongst the pale features of his master.

Anakin took another Force examination test. When his fingers touched Obi-Wan's neck, he felt a shift in the Force. Obi-Wan's heartbeat grew stronger. A flicker of life sparked in his bond with Obi-Wan. A recognition of admittance caused Anakin to jump back.

"Master!"

He rushed back to the bedside, watching and waiting for any signs of a twitch. He glanced at Obi-Wan's hands, feet and even his mouth for signs of movement. Anything to show he was coming to. He sensed it along his bond. Obi-Wan was climbing to the surface. Any minute now, Obi-Wan would be awake.

Master Yoda stood up in his chair, watching it from there. His round eyes latched onto Obi-Wan's face.

Anakin took Obi-Wan's hand. "Master? If you can hear me, please! Do something!"

The machines connected to Obi-Wan beeped louder and quicker. A sure sign of life returning to the cold body. Anakin gripped tighter, watching all the machinery announce an upcoming arrival.

Then Anakin saw it.

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered and his mouth twitched. His fingers tapped against Anakin's palm. Anakin squeezed in returned, not caring of the possibility he might be thrown across the room again.

The red light from the morning sun streamed through the window caught Obi-Wan face, highlighting his hair to a brighter red. The light streaked Obi-Wan's face, giving it more color than the paleness he obtained the past few days. Then it happened.

It was a small movement at first. Just a slight crack of Obi-Wan's eyes alerted Anakin that his master was awakening. A sliver of blue-green eyes peeked out, muddled at first until it caught Anakin.

Anakin leaned closer to his Master. "Master! If you can hear me, please say something," Anakin pleaded. "Anything!"

Obi-Wan didn't say anything. He only watched Anakin with a peculiar look. His expression unnerved Anakin. Did his Master not recognize him?

Before Anakin could fret over that possibility, Obi-Wan smile. "Hello there," he replied groggily and throatily from a parched throat. But the fondness was still very evident in his greeting, "my old padawan."

* * *

An erratic beep jolted Qui-Gon to his deep robe pockets. He plunged his hand into his pocket just as his padawan finished up his morning meal. He pulled out his comlink and studied the number.

Obi-Wan lowered his cup of water. "Who is calling Master?"

Qui-Gon looked over his comlink to his padawan. "It's Master Yoda," he answered. "I must take this, padawan."

Qui-Gon rose from his seat and stepped out of the room. He didn't go far at all. The door closed behind him and he stood right in front, blocking anyone and everyone's entrance to his padawan's room. He answered the call.

"Master Jinn," he responded.

"Qui-Gon," Master Yoda's aged garbled voice emitted from the speakers. "Awaken, Master Kenobi has."

A fluttered of excitement rippled in the Force. Jedi Kenobi had pulled himself out of his coma. "That is good news, Master," he returned, the smile spreading across his face. It appeared that both of his padawans survived after all. "Is Anakin with him?"

"With him, Skywalker is."

"I'll come over once I find Master Drallig," Qui-Gon promised.

"No rush, there is," Master Yoda informed him.

That was good. It meant Jedi Kenobi was well enough to not require immediate care. He ended his conversation with Master Yoda, preparing to call for Master Dralig again, when his comlink erupted again. This time a number he knew, but dreaded.

Master Dooku always called at the worst times.

Contemplating on answering, Qui-Gon opted to let the answering machine take his old master's call with a promise that he would return Dooku's call as soon as everything here settled. At the moment right now, he needed Master Dralig for apprentice duty.

He called Master Drallig and the sabermaster reported he would be over soon. With confirmation, Qui-Gon returned to his padawan. Obi-Wan sat at the edge of his bed, feet dangling over the side, looking sheepish for getting caught trying to get out of bed.

"What was Master Yoda calling about?" he asked, curious as he slipped his legs properly back underneath the blankets. "Is it the Sith? Did they catch him?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, it's actually your older self."

Obi-Wan suddenly became somber. "Is... is he okay?"

"He just woke up," Qui-Gon answered. "I'm going to go over there as soon as Master Drallig comes back."

"Can't I come with you?"

Qui-Gon gravely shook his head. "Healer Che wants you to stay in bed," he said. "And I have no desire to become an enemy of hers. Stay here and rest. I'll come back and give you a full report."

"He's okay though, right?" Obi-Wan asked, worried.

"Master Yoda didn't sound distraught," Qui-Gon replied. "I also do not sense a disturbance in the Force. I say he's quite well."

The door chimes and opened, revealing Master Drallig. Qui-Gon greeted his old friend. "Thank you, Cin," he said. "I'll be gone for only a short time."

"No worries," Master Drallig waved Qui-Gon's words away. "He'll be here when you get back."

Qui-Gon smiled and thanked Master Drallig one more time before telling his padawan to obey all of the sabermaster's commands. He left, striding down the corridor with loud clicks of his boots' heels hitting the tiled floor. As he rounded the corner, his comlink went off again. Qui-Gon reached for it again and saw the same number again.

Master Dooku was very persistent as always.

Qui-Gon hit the ignore button just as he arrived at Jedi Kenobi's door. He palmed the panel and the door opened. Qui-Gon saw the sight before him and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear at seeing a very much alive Jedi Knight.

Meanwhile, his comlink blinked with two missed calls and two missed messages.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: To Each Their Own**

"I threw you into a wall?"

Anakin nodded and his hand instinctively went to the back of his head where a small bump remained. A souvenir from Obi-Wan's attack. "Threw me right into that wall over there and then started babbling nonsense."

Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows in susceptible disbelief. "That doesn't sound like me."

"I don't know Master," Anakin said with a wide, cheeky grin. "You do tend to babble."

"You know what I mean."

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his greasy hair. Anakin discreetly examined his master. Obi-Wan still looked off-colored and his eyes weren't the normal brightness, but rather a cloudy shade of uncertainty. It tainted those once confident and inquisitive eyes. Healer Che already did her medical examination and declared him to be teetering on normal levels. She insisted bed-rest at all cost. No strenuous activity.

"My apologies for tossing you," Obi-Wan said after a moment, to Anakin. "I imagine that is the reason why I am wearing these?"

Obi-Wan rattled the Force inhibitor cuffs that were attached from his wrist to his bed post. Anakin shrugged. "Didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Or others."

Anakin chose to ignore those last words. Obi-Wan Kenobi would never intentionally hurt another soul unless needed to save others. His attack on Anakin was probably his most aggressive assault ever. The height of his violence. Even then, it compared nothing to what Anakin has ever done.

"Well, Master, you were pretty out of it," Anakin recalled and he glanced over his shoulder. "Isn't that right, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon sat on the other side of the cot, taking up Master Yoda's chair after the Grandmaster departed to contact the rest of the Council (but mostly to give the small Jedi family time). He arrived a few minutes after Obi-Wan woke from his self-induced coma. His large frame squeezed through the door and he took only two strides to make it to Obi-Wan's bedside with a face that crumbled into pure relief. He gave Obi-Wan a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

Qui-Gon raised his brows to Anakin before smiling at Obi-Wan. "You looked as if you were up against gundark," he commented. "Ready to fight to the death."

"Make that at least two gundarks, Qui-Gon," Anakin quipped. "Otherwise Obi-Wan would just let it run and chase others in his stead."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "It's not my fault it enjoyed your company far more than mine."

"And I enjoyed it as much as a human enjoys a sarlacc's company."

Anakin noticed Qui-Gon's confusion at their banter, realizing he had no idea what either of them were saying. After spending so much time in Qui-Gon's presence, Anakin had forgotten that Qui-Gon did not belong in their future. He was gone. He had no idea about the adventures he and Obi-Wan shared. Obi-Wan must have sensed his Master's confusion and switched topics to one more relatable to his old master.

"How is the padawan?" Obi-Wan inquired, looking hopeful to his master.

"He's doing well," Qui-Gon informed, forgetting about the gundark banter. "He's back to his insolent self once more, driving Master Drallig up the walls. He is constantly asking when he can get out of this prison."

"I can imagine," Obi-Wan agreed with a humored grin. "I have only been awake for a few minutes and already I wish to be out."

"Good thing you're cuffed, then," Anakin joked, which earned him an annoyed glower from Obi-Wan. "You wouldn't get very far Master. There are a few Knights patrolling the Halls."

"I've been known to perform miracles."

"And to be troublesome," Qui-Gon added, "Don't give the healers any more cause to keep you in here longer."

"I like to see them try."

"Obi-Wan—"

Qui-Gon's scolding was cut short by another beeping sound of his comlink. Qui-Gon heavily sighed before reaching for his comlink, looking expectantly at it. He looked drawn and drained.

"I must take this," Qui-Gon said to the two. "I'll be gone for only a moment."

They said their goodbyes and soon, it was just the two of them. Like always.

Anakin forgone the healer's strict rules and plopped himself right on Obi-Wan's cot, the tips of his boots scuffing the floor. Obi-Wan adjusted to fit to Anakin's intrusion. His master didn't mind. Obi-Wan always adjusted to Anakin.

He slipped a winced as the cuffs bit into the wrist and Anakin quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Master," he said. "I can get those off you."

"That would be much appreciated."

Anakin unlocked the cuffs, freeing Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tested his newfound freedom by rotating his wrist in slow circles. He smiled, weakly. "It's good to feel the Force again."

They stayed silent. Anakin looked on with serenity. At least he believed it was serenity. With Obi-Wan awake, all the fears that toiled his body withered underneath the sheer relief. All was right. All was well. At least for now. Dooku may still be out there, but Anakin was happy to know Obi-Wan would be fighting at his side when they face him again.

Like always.

Except at the moment, Obi-Wan was distracted. He stared out the window and watched the traffic whiz past. The buzz of speeders and bikes filled the quiet room. Then the buzz drowned in the sounds of a deep breathing. Obi-Wan drew in deep breaths, hand clenching and unclenching for a few seconds before settling on top of his blankets.

Anakin realized his master was attempting to calm himself. "What's wrong?"

"Oh—nothing," Obi-Wan answered, letting his head sink further into the pillow. "Just tired."

Anakin frowned, doubtful. "You don't need to lie to me," he reminded his old maser. "Are the illusions returning?"

"No. Thank goodness."

Anakin's fingers nervously made circle patterns on the blanket. "If you need to talk about it, I'm here."

Obi-Wan contemplated. Anakin could see the cogs of Obi-Wan mind clicking faster. But then he shrugged off the offer with an easy smile. "I know."

A diversion. Anakin pushed again. "You looked scared Master," he said, remembering the wild look in his master's eyes. "Terrified."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised in mild surprise. "Oh."

That was it? That was all he had to say. Anakin no longer had the patience. "What did you see, Master?" he asked. "What did Dooku do to you?"

Again, the cogs of Obi-Wan's mind clicked away. Anakin folded his arms and waited. After spending countless nights by Obi-Wan's bedside and recalling the desperation in Obi-Wan's voice, begging him not to leave, Anakin had no intentions to let Obi-Wan play silent. He wasn't that scared nine-year that Obi-Wan sometimes thought he was. He's been through hardships and came out alive. He could handle troubles. In fact, trouble usually feared him.

He didn't ask to pry though. He asked because he wanted to help Obi-Wan. Just like Padme helped him when his mother died and Obi-Wan helped him when he lost his hand. Besides, it was his duty after all to keep Obi-Wan safe.

Obi-Wan scratched his chin. "There isn't much to tell."

"Tell me anyway."

"It's nothing to worry. It… it won't happen."

He was getting somewhere. Anakin pressed for more. "Master you can trust me."

Obi-Wan's head fell and he looked exhausted all of a sudden. The weight of truths and hauntings clambering down upon him. "Anakin… I can't."

He was hiding something. Another secret. Another thing Obi-Wan wouldn't share with him. After everything he's done—after everything that happened—Obi-Wan refused to confine with him the troubles burdening him. All these years as partners, friends, _brothers_ , Anakin would have thought they would have overcome this distance. Yet, they still kept an arm's length away from each other. Or at least, Obi-Wan did.

Anakin stood up. He couldn't be with his master at the moment. He already spent enough of his time. "I'm heading out. Maybe go back to the apartments and get some sleep," he muttered, putting on his cloak. "Or maybe visit your younger self. Heard he's been begging me to visit."

Obi-Wan sagged and exhaled, apologetic as he spoke. "Anakin—" he said in that usual exasperated tone, but Anakin would not feel guilty. If anyone should feel guilt, it should be Obi-Wan.

Anakin was already at the door. He palmed it open, the hissing sounds cutting Obi-Wan off from whatever he prepared to say next to placate him. "I'll see you around," Anakin said and he stepped out and away from Obi-Wan.

He met Qui-Gon down the corridor, who had just hung up with whomever he was speaking to. He pocketed the comlink. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Anakin replied in return.

Qui-Gon gave a quick look over. A line creased in the middle of his brows knowingly. "You got into a fight already?"

"No," Anakin retorted a bit too defensively. Qui-Gon was, after all, not Obi-Wan. "Can't fight if one doesn't participate."

And Anakin left it as that, turning down the corridor. He let his feet do the guiding. It had been a terrible week. First nearly losing the padawan and then almost losing both, followed by a hysterical Jedi. No answers to Dooku. There was nothing. They had nothing. Weeks have gone by and each time it seemed Dooku was getting closer and closer to finishing off Obi-Wan.

And Obi-Wan had the nerve to not tell him what happened.

That bothered him the most. Obi-Wan was supposed to his friend. Why couldn't Obi-Wan tell him? He wouldn't have been judgmental. Not like the Council members. He's seen darkness. Touched darkness. Performed darkness. Anakin would understand. Yet, Obi-Wan rejected him. Like he did at the very beginning.

To his surprise he found himself right outside Padawan Kenobi's door. With a quick tap, the door opened before him and he spotted the padawan curled in his blankets, datapad on and eyes sliding left to right. Cin Drallig stood on the other side of the room and when the door opened, his hand reached for the lightsaber.

Anakin waved a hand in mercy. "It's just me. Heard someone wanted a visitor."

Padawan Kenobi popped his head up from the datapad, a big grin on his face. "Anakin! You came."

Anakin mirrored the boy's smile. At least this Obi-Wan wanted to speak to him. Anakin glanced over to Master Drallig. "I got it from here, Master."

Cin Drallig wished a good day to both and left Anakin alone with the padawan. Padawan Kenobi moved his datapad on top of the growing pile on his side table. Anakin checked the titles. Quite a few were intensive reading. "A bit of light reading?"

"Just some," Padawan Kenobi answered. "I was finishing up my lessons about the different cultures co-mingling on the same planet. Like humans and Gungans. Humans and Twi'Lek. Come to think of it," Padawan Kenobi scratched his head. "Most of the cohabitations involve human invasions. Yet—humans are found to be the—"

"Fascinating," Anakin muttered. It appeared that no matter the age, Obi-Wan always found the boring stuff _fascinating_. "Look—I need you to tell me what you saw in the illusion. What you and Obi-Wan saw."

Padawan Kenobi tangled his hands in his blankets. "I told Qui-Gon—"

"I want you to tell me."

Padawan Kenobi took a deep breath. "Um… okay," he started, voice wavering. "Well, we were together at the beginning, but then we separated. I ended up somewhere in the Archives. I—the Sith was trying to get me to open some kind of holocron. I felt everything burn and the light was going… then Ben showed up and he rescued me. That was it."

Anakin was stumped. It sounded nothing like Anakin was expecting. From Obi-Wan's resistance to inform him, he thought it would be worse than what the padawan described. Anakin frowned and resigned heavily in defeat. He reclined in his seat, slumped and yet, restless all the same. The padawan had nothing to hide from him.

What interested him the most was the point in the padawan's story about the separation. He stated they separated. It had to be that moment! Something happened to Obi-Wan then. Right before he rescued the padawan.

"Obi-Wan didn't tell you anything about where he was?"

Padawan Kenobi shook his head. "We didn't have time to talk," he said and he sat further up. "Did something else happen? Is he okay?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, he's fine. Just being… _quiet_ that's all."

"Is he—am I always like that in the future?" Padawan Kenobi inquired. "Quiet?"

"Only when the Council tells you to."

"Oh."

They fell into silence. Anakin went far too deep, trying to intrude into Obi-Wan's Force to get any flashes of memories from the illusion. His master's shields held strong against his investigation and Anakin found himself sulky at the secrets being kept away from him. Even marching into the padawan's healing room to demand answers got him nothing. There was a black hole in the memory.

The only way to learn what happened was for Obi-Wan to confess. And it didn't seem a likely thing for the Jedi Master to do.

After a while, Padawan Kenobi cleared his throat. "So, um, are you going to help me get out of here?"

Anakin eyes dropped to slits as he peered accusingly at the padawan. Why was it that both Kenobis asked _him_ to rescue them from the Halls of Healing? Well, Anakin was in no mood to assist in either Kenobis situation.

"I think you can use another night," was all Anakin said before he tuckered out, calling another Master to look after Padawan Kenobi.

* * *

After two more nights and check-up from Healer Che, both Kenobis were released from the Halls of Healing. Jedi Kenobi was sent to the Council to report what he saw in the illusions. He asked Anakin to come along, but the younger Knight opted out. He told Jedi Kenobi he was busy and disappeared.

Once again, Kenobi and Skywalker were fighting.

Anakin didn't return to the apartments. Not even for dinner. Obi-Wan asked after him, but Jedi Kenobi stated that Anakin needed space and he would return when was ready. But, come morning, there was still no sign of Anakin Skywalker. So, Jedi Kenobi set out to search for his missing comrade.

Obi-Wan stayed in the apartment that morning, meditating with his Master. It was during his meditation that he slipped into an icy presence. He witnessed shifts of a face. He couldn't quite make it out who it was and when he tried to concentrate harder, he was shaken out by his master. Qui-Gon carried him up to the couch and gave him a quick examination. Qui-Gon contemplated returning him to the Halls of Healing, but Obi-Wan insisted that it wasn't an illusion. Just a small vision of something he couldn't even make out. That didn't settle his Master's nerves, but he didn't pressure Obi-Wan further on it. He simply told Obi-Wan that he didn't have to meditate for the rest of the day. So, Obi-Wan moved onto working on his assignments he missed, hoping to catch up with the rest of his peers in coursework.

It was nearly noon when Qui-Gon told him it was time to go to his lessons with Master Yoda.

"What type of lessons, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, still baffled by the necessary private lessons.

They were walking down the quiet corridor that led directly to Master Yoda's apartments. Private lessons indeed meant private. Obi-Wan thought he would be meeting him in a classroom. Not at his apartments.

Qui-Gon glanced down and calmly replied. "I believe it is to help you with shield work."

"Why can't you teach me?"

"Master Yoda is very wise and powerful. He'll be a good teacher."

"I asked why _you_ couldn't teach me," Obi-Wan said with more insistence as he blinked up at his tall master. "Why must Master Yoda?"

"Why not, young one?" Qui-Gon returned with raised eyebrows. "Do you not trust Master Yoda?"

Obi-Wan hesitated in his response. "No, I trust him. I just don't understand why you won't teach me."

"I would like to teach you," Qui-Gon confessed to the young boy, squeezing his padawan's shoulder. "But, Master Yoda is a better instructor than I am when it comes to shielding. You shall learn more from him than I."

They had reached Master Yoda's private quarters. Without even knocking, the door slid open and they both stepped inside. Obi-Wan cast wayward looks around the room. He remembered the room vaguely when he was suffering from the illusion, but it looked brighter than he remembered. Again, probably had to do with the illusion upsetting his vision.

Master Yoda sat upon a small chair. Ears poking out high and wisp of white hair tucked behind them, Yoda gestured the two over. "Come! Come! Much to learn, we have."

Obi-Wan walked over, still unsure of the necessary lessons. He stood in front of Master Yoda, bowing before the Grandmaster when he realized that his Master was not standing beside him. He looked over, finding Qui-Gon still in the same exact position by the door.

Master Yoda was well aware the Jedi Master did not join them. "See you in two hours, Qui-Gon," he dismissed the Obi-Wan's master.

Qui-Gon bowed and turned to leave. Obi-Wan silently shouted out to his Master through their bond, but Qui-Gon only nudged him to remain, to listen carefully and do as Master Yoda instructed. He promised to return after the lesson.

Then, he was gone.

Obi-Wan stared at the door for a second. Then, he looked back to Master Yoda's wizened eyes.

Master Yoda assessed him from where he sat. "How do you feel?"

"Good, Master."

"Sense uncertainty from you, I do."

Obi-Wan ruffled under Master Yoda's penetrating stare. "I… I feel ready."

Master Yoda tapped his claws on his legs. "Convincing you sound not," he pointed out. "Worried you are. Trust me, you do not."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I do!"

Master Yoda let out a dry chuckle. "Warranted, your fears are. Been invaded once, your mind has. Afraid to lose control of it again, you are."

Obi-Wan shifted under the gaze. Master Yoda saw right through him. "I-I trust you, Master Yoda. But I do not want another experience like that."

The Grandmaster gestured Obi-Wan to take a seat to the only available chair. Obi-Wan obliged, settling down on the ottoman. He folded his legs underneath him and faced Master Yoda. The Grandmaster examined him cautiously, nodding and murmuring away. "If you wish not to have another experience like that, then learn to shield yourself better, you must," he told the young padawan. "Be afraid to learn, do not, Obi-Wan. It might bring some discomfort even if."

Obi-Wan hesitantly nodded. Master Yoda offered a small smile. "Worry, do not, young one. Master Yoda will harm you not."

"I did not doubt," Obi-Wan replied and he drew a deep breath in preparation. "I am ready, Master."

Master Yoda leaned over, his words kind and serious as he spoke. "I am going to teach you Quey'Tek meditation."

Obi-Wan's brows slanted forward in a quizzical manner. A formable crease dented between the eyes. "Quey'Tek?"

"Shield your mind and hide your entire Force presence from even the strongest force user, a meditation that can—if applied correctly," Master Yoda informed him.

Obi-Wan was in wonder. He never imagined it to be possible. To hide your Force presence entirely from another Force user. "I never heard of such technique."

"Not taught often to younglings. Only to Knights—Jedi Shadows mostly," answered Master Yoda.

"And now a padawan."

"Necessary for you, it is," Master Yoda stated. "Attracted a dangerous individual, you have. Better to be prepared than not."

Obi-Wan agreed with that acknowledgment. There were times he would need to learn to defend himself without the assistance of Qui-Gon and Anakin and his older self. "Yes," he breathed out. "I am ready to start learning, Master. What must I do?"

Master Yoda leaned back, assessing him. "First—patience. Not an easy skill to accomplish."

Patience. He didn't exactly have time to waste. If the Sith Lord struck, he cannot be helpless. He didn't know if could survive another illusion. Not without assistance.

"Second!" Master Yoda continued, holding up a claw, "Strong power of will, one must have."

Obi-Wan sighed again. Accomplishing the Quey'Tek now seemed almost impossible. He was not strong. After all, he was nearly banished from the Jedi Order for his issues in that particular area. If he couldn't contain his emotions, then he had no power of will.

He looked back to Master Yoda. "This will certainly be a challenge."

Master Yoda humphed at the downtrodden comment. "Doubt yourself already before you begin, do you?"

"I was nearly expelled for my lack of emotional control," Obi-Wan reminded Master Yoda. The Grandmaster should remember. He was there when he departed from the Temple. "I don't necessarily have an indomitable will. The chances of me–"

Master Yoda clicked his tongue in disagreement. "If you lose confidence, then you accomplish it, never will. Believe, young one, you must."

"I'll try, Master."

Master Yoda's ears fell. "Do or do not. There is no try."

Already he disappointed the Grandmaster. He hadn't even done anything and already he failed. "I'm sorry, Master," he offered, not really knowing what to say at the moment other than apologize. "I… I will do my best."

Master Yoda still looked saddened. "Long way to go, we have."

* * *

Obi-Wan was not wandering the halls of the Temple. He had an exact location in mind. A destination, but he was in no rush. Whatever was going to happen will happen. That's just how it worked with him and Anakin.

He hadn't meant to push Anakin away. It wasn't Anakin's fault. If anything, the blame laid with himself. It was he who could not handle a confrontation about the illusion he witnessed. Obi-Wan didn't even want to think about it let alone talk about it to the one person who dominated the illusion. Master Windu would call out "attachment" and perhaps it was, but Obi-Wan would like nothing more than to forget what he saw.

It wouldn't happen. Not to Anakin. The young Jedi Knight cared too much. He was so selfless that he would never turn to the Dark Side. It was all a plot by Dooku to make Obi-Wan wary of Anakin and lessen their bond. That was all it was. An evil manipulation.

He arrived at the hanger. Not the main hanger, filled with ships and mechanics, but the smaller one that was mostly reserved for the High Council. Neither of the High Council members entered unless on an important mission and at the moment, they were all stationed at the Temple. So, Anakin would find himself a perfect place of solitude amongst the things he enjoyed.

Obi-Wan showed Anakin the hanger when he had become a member of the High Council. A few of the Masters frowned at Obi-Wan's indulgence, but Obi-Wan insisted it was because he and Anakin often teamed up together on missions, so Anakin would probably joined him on the ships exiting from said hanger. In either case, Anakin was going to find his way the High Council hanger whether Obi-Wan revealed it to him or not. That was how nosey Anakin was in his life.

So, when Obi-Wan entered and saw Anakin's dirtied self in one of the corners, there was no surprise on his face. He expected Anakin to be tinkering with something. He strolled up, tugging on their bond so that Anakin knew he was coming from behind. He saw the subtle pause in Anakin, before the young man continued working.

"What do you want, Obi-Wan?" Anakin said as he screwed in a bolt.

Obi-Wan walked around, taking a seat on the floor. He might as well get settled. It was going to be a long talk. "You missed dinner and breakfast."

"I'm aware."

"I was checking to see if you were okay."

A nasty little twist in the corner of his mouth gave Obi-Wan a flashback to the illusion. Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt really hot and his chest tightened up.

Anakin didn't seemed to notice or perhaps didn't care. Probably both. "Oh—I'm _fine_ , Master. You don't need to worry about me."

That was how it was going to be? "I understand that you're not happy with me, Anakin. But there is no reason to be uncivil."

Anakin threw down his sonic-wrench. "Uncivil? Are you kidding me?" he said with rising aggravation. "Satine was right! You are just a bunch of half-truths and hyperboles!"

"Anakin—"

Anakin waved the hydrospanner in Obi-Wan's face. "Oh no! Don't you dare!" he seethed behind clenched teeth. "I don't want to even hear it!"

"Then what _do_ you want to hear?" Obi-Wan challenged back.

"Silence," came Anakin's ticked reply. "You not speaking about anything would be a great start."

Obi-Wan resigned, running his fingers through his now cleaned hair. For a few minutes, he watched Anakin piece together a part he didn't recognize. Anakin handled it with great care and concentration. A natural with the technique as he put the correct objects together. A light click of securement.

Obi-Wan dropped his hand to his beard. "I'm sorry, Anakin," he said. After all, he knew he had to apologize for his behavior. He might as well do it now. "I'm sorry for how I treated you at the Halls of Healing."

Anakin flickered an annoyed glance to him. "Apology not accepted."

Obi-Wan recoiled. The edge in Anakin's voice sounded too eerily like Vader. Perhaps it was _too_ early to talk. Obi-Wan got back onto his feet. "I'll just… leave you be then."

As he walked away, he heard Anakin drop the mechanical part and shouting at him. "That's it! You're just going to leave?!"

Obi-Wan stopped. The anger in the voice made his heart hammer thunderously in his chest. Slowly, he turned to see that Anakin had gotten to his feet too. The young Knight was fuming. "You don't seem interested in talking," Obi-Wan responded.

"Why? Because I didn't accept your apology?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer. His skin prickled. Was he still in an illusion? Was all this another part of Dooku's mind trap?

Anakin huffed. "Typical of you," he seethed. "Anything dealing with emotions you run away."

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow high above his forehead. "Excuse me?"

Anakin shook his head, exasperated. "You heard me! Because I refuse your apology you're going to run away? Very matture of you, Master."

"Well, I'm certainly no longer in the mood to talk to you," Obi-Wan said, crossly. "I'll be on my way again."

Obi-Wan started walking, but Anakin stomped over, blocking him from exiting. His young padawan towered over, menacing. "Oh no you don't," Anakin stated. "You came all the way here. Let's talk."

Obi-Wan exhaled, but grudgingly nodded. "Fine. Tell me what's wrong, Anakin."

"Funny," Anakin replied, crossing his arms in front. "I was going to say the same thing.

They stared down at each other, daring the other to speak. At first neither were willing to say a word. Not even a sigh. They said nothing. Only narrowed eyes and challenging stares.

Finally, Obi-Wan gave in. He no longer want to indulge in this petty face-off. "I'll go first then," he started. "I came looking for you to see if you all right. I know the past few days were hard on you—"

Anakin threw his head back and laughed. Not a humor-filled laughter. A dark, obnoxious cackle would have been a better description. "You know? _You know_?" he said, the laughter dying into a hiss. "You don't know the hell I've been through!"

Obi-Wan blinked. If he waited long enough, Anakin would tell him. He wasn't disappointed.

"These past few days, I stood by your side. I did what you asked of me. I did everything in my power to keep you and the padawan alive!" Anakin fumed. His lips thinned like a straight line. Energy expounded from him, reaching to critical. High anticipation of explosion. "What do I get? Nothing. You just brushed me aside. Like always."

That was certainly not true. Obi-Wan didn't cast him aside. He never did. His lips parted for a rebuttal, but Anakin kept ranting.

"Everyone kept telling me to let the Force take its course," Anakin continued, still heat left in his words. "They were willing to let you and the padawan die! Did you know that? Did your precious Council tell you they were willing to let both of you die?"

"I—" Obi-Wan started to say, but was immediately cut off.

"I refused. I fought back and you know what I got for my troubles?" Anakin nearly shouted. His face was red. Eyes like a blue wild flame and his tone sounded darker... like Vader's tone. "I got beaten up by Yoda! I was told I could no longer stay at Qui-Gon's apartments! Yeah! That's why I wasn't there for dinner or breakfast! I had to stay with Master Sifo-Dyas yesterday. He's been 'monitoring' me and now I have to undergo mind healing! That was my reward for saving your life!"

"Then I sit at your bedside, guarding you from any more threats," Anakin continued ranting, fingers curled into fists. "Then you toss me into a wall and then begged me not to leave you before you collapsed. And what? I'm supposed to be content that you won't tell me a damn thing? That what happened shouldn't be my concern?"

"I didn't say it wasn't," Obi-Wan jumped in when Anakin took that moment to take a breath.

Anakin snorted, undignified. "That's true. You didn't tell me that," he agreed, but it was in sardonic taste. "Instead, you only told me that you wouldn't. But you go straight to the Council and tell them everything. But me? Nope. Nothing."

Anakin moved, brushing past Obi-Wan. Their shoulders hit, but Anakin didn't offer an apology. Obi-Wan wasn't expecting one. He picked up the mechanical part he was tinkering with and the hydrospanner. "I don't want your apology, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, not looking at Obi-Wan. "I want the truth. For once, I want the truth!"

Don't well all, Obi-Wan thought. His mind was going back to the illusion. Vader screaming at him. Screaming about a wife…

"If you aren't here to tell me the truth, then keep walking," Anakin's voice rang out. "I'm not going to waste my time listening to excuses or half-hearted apologies."

Obi-Wan stayed perfectly still. Eyes watching Anakin dismantle and place the mechanical part together with efficiency that only someone with great talents like him could possibly do. As Anakin occupied himself with the machine, Obi-Wan had time to do a quick meditation.

He relented that Anakin had the right to be upset with him. He didn't realize the stress of his coma had put on his old padawan. But, he still didn't feel the need to indulge the young man with his illusions. After all, they were not kind to Anakin's representation. Plus, he didn't feel the need to open another can of worms this very afternoon. He could tell Anakin the Council version. Even that was redacted version of his illusion. He didn't tell the Council the Sith he battled was Anakin nor the other tidbit of knowledge he garnered from the illusion. He only gave them a rough sketch of the illusion and allowed them to color in the rest.

Obi-Wan knew what he needed to do. His decision decided. "You're right."

Anakin stopped tinkering. "What?" he grunted.

"I said you're right," Obi-Wan repeated, edging closer to Anakin. "I didn't meant to brush you aside nor did I mean to seem unappreciative of what you have done for me and my younger self. I always… I always had faith in you Anakin. I always knew you would be next to me.

"I'm sorry that my troubles became yours as well," Obi-Wan said and when he watched Anakin roll his eyes at the sound of another apology, Obi-Wan pressed on. "It's not what I wanted, but nonetheless, it became so and for that, I would like to tell you what I told the Council.

Anakin peered suspiciously at him. "Really? You're just going to tell me now?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Why not? I wanted to tell you earlier, but you didn't want to come to the Council meeting."

Anakin placed the mechanical part down. "Are you telling me that you were going to confine with me what happened to you in the illusion? Alongside the Council?"

"Yes."

Anakin's shoulders slouched. A defeated, bewildered young man who couldn't exactly comprehend the absurdity of what he heard. He kept flickering glances at Obi-Wan, poking him through the Force as if he was figment rather than real. "Why couldn't you tell me before? In the Halls of Healing?"

Obi-Wan offered only a weary shrug. "I wasn't ready."

Anakin bobbed his head in understanding. How many times had he dreamed of things he wasn't ready to discuss? Probably far too often. "All right," he said, very focused. "Tell me. What happened?"

Obi-Wan gestured to a nearby bench. Once they were both settled, Obi-Wan went into his redacted version of the illusion. He told Anakin about the destruction of the Temple, the dead bodies of Jedi younglings and Knights. He explained the duel he had with a Sith Lord. A new Sith Lord.

That got Anakin interested. "It wasn't Dooku?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, it was not."

"What was his name again?"

"He called himself Vader."

Anakin scratched his head. "Huh… never heard of that name before. Do you think that it may be a new apprentice?"

Obi-Wan immediately shook his head. "No, I do not think so," he said, certain. There was no way Anakin would become Dooku's Sith apprentice. Never! Not in a million years!

Anakin's eyebrows furrowed, curious. "Why? Did you recognize him?"

Yes, he did. And, yet no. He hardly recognized Darth Vader. He wore a mask he knew quite well, but the personality was of someone he never met. "No," Obi-Wan responded. "I didn't recognized him at all."

"That's too bad," Anakin said, arms folded across as his mouth screwed into a disappointed frown. "Because then maybe we can stop him too."

Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat. Stop him too? He took a quick look at Anakin. The focused, determined eyes were a perfect match to Vader. Obi-Wan had to shake his head to remove the image from his mind and see Anakin again.

"Let's not forget that it was an illusion," Obi-Wan reminded his old padawan. "Dooku could have easily created this fictitious Sith to distract us."

Anakin mulled over the suggestion. "Yeah… you're probably right," he said. "Damn him! What's with all these manipulations? Why can't he just be straightforward?"

"To each their own," Obi-Wan muttered. "All we know is that he is targeting my younger self."

"Yeah, but that's all we have and we had that since the very beginning," Anakin countered in a huff. "We haven't really moved forward. We still have nothing of the overall plan."

"Not quite."

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan. "What? Did you forget to mention something else about your illusion?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, exasperated by Anakin's conspiracy theory (though he was partially correct in that he was keeping some truths from him). "My padawan self was found in the Archives. He was opening a Sith Holocron or at least, Dooku was forcing him too," he explained. "We can start there. In the Archival vault."

"You're forgetting, Master," Anakin said, "The Archival vault is for High Council members only. You need a passcode."

"I have a passcode."

"Not from this timeline."

Obi-Wan rose up from the bench. "Funny thing is, Anakin," he said with a wry grin on his face. "The Council is sometimes too stuck in tradition to change anything… including passcodes."

Anakin absorbed what Obi-Wan was telling him. He leapt onto his feet, matching Obi-Wan's smile. "Then perhaps I could use a walk," he said, heading to the exit. "Stretch out these legs."

Obi-Wan walked beside Anakin, matching stride for stride. In sync again. As they turned out the door, Anakin uttered one final saying.

"Oh, and Obi-Wan?" Anakin said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "You're forgiven."

Obi-Wan could only groaned in exasperation and wondered how in the world he got such a cheeky padawan.

* * *

Qui-Gon arrived at the Archives after dropping off Obi-Wan at Master Yoda's private apartment. He greeted Madam Nu with a polite nod before entering the First Hall. He gathered a few journals on in-depth Force abilities and old journals that delved into Sith history. His brief talk with the healers and Jedi Kenobi concerned him, along with his young padawan's increased Force visions and suffering of dark illusions.

Qui-Gon never appreciated Force visions. To him, it was a temptation that only sought to keep a person too focused on a possible future when the present was needed. He was warned ahead of time that Obi-Wan was plagued with such visions. A curse for those gifted in the Unifying Force. Obi-Wan never mentioned his visions nor did Qui-Gon ever had to forcibly wake his padawan from a fit. It was unpleasant for all involved.

He studied the texts and read over the details. He learned that Force visions often occurred when the Jedi's mind shields were lowered such as meditation or sleeping. That he could have guessed, but what concerned him the most was that there was no indication as to how many one could receive in a day. Most of the documents stated Force visions come and go. Rarely do Jedi experience Force visions nor summon one. It worried him greatly to discover that Obi-Wan experienced not just one, but two Force visions in a single day.

Troubling indeed.

The Jedi Master rested his chin in his hand, thinking of the possible reasons for such an occurrence. It had to be linked with the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan's troubling visions proved it to be true. And, that only made Qui-Gon even more nervous. He didn't want his padawan to be vulnerable to the Sith Lord's manipulations. He hoped Master Yoda's lessons would help strengthened his padwan's shields and keep the Sith Lord out of the boy's mind.

Qui-Gon packed up and shelved the texts away in their proper location when he surprisingly spotted shadows moving across the rows of shelves in the direction of the Archival vaults. A prickling sensation of curiosity rose within Qui-Gon and he stealthy followed the shadows. He had to pick up his pace for the shadows kept disappearing after blue-illuminating row after another. He rounded near the Second Hall when he finally came to a stop, spying two figures, robes cloaking their body, huddling right in front of the restricted Archival Vault.

It was easy to tell they were not members of the High Council. Their secretive demeanor proved that to Qui-Gon quite fittingly. With care, Qui-Gon drew out his lightsaber in preparation to confront these possible intruders. As he stepped closer, he heard their muffled voices, speaking quite quickly to one another in rapid fire. Then, one's voice fell a pitch lower as it groaned.

"Anakin…"

Qui-Gon stopped and his shoulders dropped. Of course! It would be them. It no longer surprised him that when he sensed trouble, he would find Jedi Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker in the heart of it.

As Qui-Gon slipped his lightsaber back onto his belt, he made his slow approach to them. To see them working together again must mean they sorted out their differences once again. Out of all the Jedi Qui-Gon knew, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin were the most violate pair he has ever come across. No two Jedi were like them. One minute, they were as close as brothers and the next they were at each other's throats and then finally, goofing around like old friends. It was baffling and yet, Qui-Gon couldn't help but enjoy their banter and Force presence. A perfect combination of the Force.

Qui-Gon made his final approach and planted his feet firmly in a manner signaling authority. "There must be a very good reason," he started, which caused the two Jedi to jump and turn away from the vault's doors, "for why you are trying to break into a restricted vault."

Anakin sighed in relief. His surprise fading as quickly as it showed. "Don't sneak up on us like that," he said to Qui-Gon.

"May I ask why the two of you are huddled in front of a restricted vault?"

"Only if you wish to hear the answer," Jedi Kenobi replied and he focused back on the doors, working on the security.

That made Qui-Gon's brows rose. "I would preferably like to know seeing as I will soon be dragged in front of the Council to explain this little heist."

Jedi Kenobi didn't bother turning around. "We come to seek knowledge."

Even at middle age, Kenobi was still a cheeky brat. "That's expected when one enters the Archives," Qui-Gon grumped. "However, only those on the High Council have access to what is behind those doors."

Jedi Kenobi stopped messing with the security lock and looked over his shoulder. His eyes got smaller, but not out of menace—a tease. "Are you insinuating that Anakin and I would stoop so low as to illegally and dishonorably break into a high security vault?"

Perhaps he was wrong to think of such manners for the two of them. Reckless and stubborn on occasion, but he knew Jedi Kenobi would never commit such a high crime against the Council. It was not in his nature. "Not at all," Qui-Gon countered, stepping purposely toward the duo. "You have yet to illegally and dishonorably break into the vault. Therefore, my suppose 'insinuation' is only a rumor."

Jedi Kenobi flashed a wide smile. "Oh good, because Anakin and I aren't breaking into the vault," He insisted. "We're walking in."

Okay, he was wrong. They would stoop to such idiocrasies. Qui-Gon severely frowned. "Obi-Wan, if you are caught breaking and entering, the Council will have your lightsaber," he warned. "You have no jurisdiction nor access to… to…"

Qui-Gon watched, hypnotized, as Jedi Kenobi punched in a code of numbers. Then the doors' locks clicked up and the secured door pulled back in greeting. Jedi Kenobi looked over his shoulder with a prideful smirk. "You were saying, Master?"

Qui-Gon stepped closer, baffled. "How do you have a code? Only members of the High Council have it."

Jedi Kenobi only offered a casual shrug and walked through the doorway. Anakin followed after him, gesturing Qui-Gon to join. "You coming, Qui-Gon?"

"We are not allowed entrance," Qui-Gon reproached. "If Madame Nu discovers—"

"She can yapper to the Council all she wants," Anakin rebuffed, relaxed on consequences. "But it won't stop us."

Qui-Gon had a bad feeling. There was a darkness lurking inside, its dark tendrils creeping slowly, but surely toward him. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi's aura was the only bright thing that withdrew the darkness. The ill tidings paled Qui-Gon's face, but—in the end—it did not stop his procession and he joined them, closing the door behind to hide any evidence of their intrusion.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Holocron Heist**

Qui-Gon had never seen the inside of the Archive vault. It was designated only to the head Archivist and members of the High Council. Qui-Gon expected he would never be allowed entrance. He and the Council never saw eye-to-eye on many aspects of life and the Order. Too rebellious in the eyes of the Council. Or, as Qui-Gon preferred to say, he simply had a mind of his own.

Striding quietly behind Jedi Kenobi and Anakin, he surveyed the vault. There were rows upon rows of rare books, holocrons and artifacts. No Jedi outside the Council ever saw the contents behind the locked door. Such rarity that contained the deadliest power of all—knowledge. Qui-Gon noted ancient text that rested in pristine glass cases. Weapons of legend and myth were locked and secured behind an array of security measurements that Qui-Gon was sure required the Force.

They stopped at a cross-section and Jedi Kenobi looked in both directions. "I believe the holocrons are in that area," he said, pointing to the left. "Though I could be wrong."

"Well, you know more than me," Anakin remarked. "I was never allowed entry."

"You may one day," Jedi Kenobi fondly replied.

Their conversation intrigued him. It was mysterious enough for Qui-Gon to further question how they managed to get the codes. At least, how Jedi Kenobi had them. Anakin viewed the vault in the same fascinated and quizzical manner as Qui-Gon. Only Jedi Kenobi seemed unfazed by the vast knowledge that was before them.

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "So, may I ask how you obtained the codes?"

Jedi Kenobi turned his head, an eyebrow raised questionably. "Does it matter?" he poised. "I had them. Let's refocus on the task at hand."

It was a brushed off. Jedi Kenobi turned back and walked a little faster, drawing away from him. Qui-Gon knew it was a dismissal, an avoidance tactic Obi-Wan used to hide his less respective qualities. Qui-Gon could only smile upon the recognition that his padawan broke the rules for a mission.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Qui-Gon followed as they turned down the left corridor.

"Obi-Wan's possible Force vision revealed details of this exact chamber," Jedi Kenobi quietly responded. "Based on the vision, it is possible the Sith Lord has intentions to steal a holocron from here."

Qui-Gon was prepared to counter such perception when he remembered how they entered the Holocron vault. Perhaps the codes were not as secretive in the future. "And you wish to know the object of its desire?"

Jedi Kenobi and Anakin nodded together. "If we know what he's after," Anakin said, "then we'll know what his endgame may be."

"I thought his endgame was to assassinate my padawan?"

Jedi Kenobi brushed his jawline with his forefinger and thumb. "Your padawan's death, I fear, is only part of his overall goal. He's been working on something," he said, his words drifting along with his thoughts. "Something that I can't pinpoint yet."

That wasn't a welcoming thought. What more did the Sith Lord want? It already sought out his padawan's life! What more can it take? Qui-Gon dropped his gaze, fingers pressed into his forehead in a futile attempt to quell his nightmares. He could not be diluted with such thoughts. The Sith Lord has yet to accomplish its tasks so far and Qui-Gon was prepared to keep it that way.

They turned the corner, ready to enter the row of Sith Holocrons. A sliver of cold despair crawled up Qui-Gon's spine, leaving him feeling ill and weak. Anakin nor Jedi Kenobi gave any sign of disturbance from the change of atmosphere. They must be accustomed to such darkness when their future was heavily veiled by the Dark Side with war and reigning Sith.

Qui-Gon leaned in to speak. "Is this the aisle?"

Jedi Kenobi nodded. "Yes, it should be down here somewhere."

They made their approach Qui-Gon looked from one shelf to the next, disgusted by the glowing red holocrons that tried to whisper lures in his ears. Qui-Gon deftly ignored them, though it grated his nerves to be pulled away from his Light. "How much further?"

"I'm not sure," answered Jedi Kenobi.

"What's the shape?"

"A cube."

"Shh!" Anakin muttered over his shoulder, not amused by the talking.

Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow high up on his forehead by Anakin's sudden warning. "What's wrong?"

"Quiet!" Anakin hushed again.

Both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi had stopped walking, lightsabers suddenly in their hands. Neither were turned on. Not yet. But, Qui-Gon got the feeling the two blades were about to come alive shortly.

In a much quieter voice, Qui-Gon spoke to Jedi Kenobi. "Care to fill me in?"

Jedi Kenobi flickered a glance to Qui-Gon. "Don't you feel it?"

Qui-Gon was about to question Jedi Kenobi's response when he felt something. Different than what the holocrons were emitting. Something colder and dismal. There was a darkness lurking, its poisonous tendrils creeping slowly, but surely toward them. Like a shadow stretching longer toward them.

Jedi Kenobi pulled his lightsaber up. "We're not alone."

Following their lead, Qui-Gon pulled out his own lightsaber. "Is it the Sith? What do we do?"

Jedi Kenobi took a quick inventory of possibilities. "Well, I would say our main goal is to get the holocron before he does," he turned to Anakin. "You up for that challenge?"

Anakin smirked at his long-time companion. "Is it even a challenge?"

Jedi Kenobi twirled the lightsaber between his fingers. "Be ready then."

With no warning, none whatsoever, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin bolted down the asile, leaving Qui-Gon in the dark. Realizing he needed to stay with the two Knights, he chased after them, keeping a vigilant eye out for the mysterious guest. If encountered Darth Tyranus again, he would make sure to cut him down before the Sith got another chance to attack his padawan.

No sight of the intruder, Qui-Gon caught up to Anakin and Jedi Kenobi, both standing close together, backs pressed and lightsabers lit in their hands. But, Jedi Kenobi's other hand gripped something else. Qui-Gon peered closer and discovered a cube was bedded into his palm, sprouting a red beam from its casing.

A Sith holocron. The one that was from the illusion.

"You have it," Qui-Gon noted, to which Jedi Kenobi nodded.

"Yes, but we must leave quickly," he said, eyes scanning overhead as if expecting someone or something to fall from the ceiling. "I sense—"

His warning was cut short by the roaring sounds of cases toppling. Qui-Gon swirled on his feet to witness an entire shelving unit come crashing down upon him. He instinctively threw his arms up, gathering the Force to create a protective bubble. The shelving units and its antiques crashed against the shield, slipping off to the sides in shattered parts.

He straightened and gripped his lightsaber tight. Someone had tried to kill him. Qui-Gon looked back to where Jedi Kenobi and Anakin once stood to find them gone. They had most likely pursued the Sith Lord while Qui-Gon prevented shelves from burying them.

Qui-Gon trudged around the debris to join in the chase. He smelled the burnt radiance of lightsabers ignited and a humming that echoed around him in the vault. Qui-Gon quickly searched around him, but found no traces of a battle. He slid the power button on his lightsaber, the green hue illuminating his face as he stepped in the direction the Force guided him to.

He regressed into the darkness. Bravery and fear intermingled, both encouraging him to follow their respective paths. Qui-Gon pressed forward, listening and seeing through the Force to locate either Anakin or Jedi Kenobi.

It was only unfortunate that both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin muted their Force presence. Blending it with their surroundings as to not only surprise the attacker, but to also to annoy Qui-Gon. He didn't know where to find them.

Relying on the Force and his sight, Qui-Gon advance with his blade ready for a fight. He crept around corners, listening for any sounds. It was all too silent for his liking and Qui-Gon got a sudden, horrible, sink-feeling that perhaps Jedi Kenobi's and Anakin's Force presence weren't blurred, but rather—

No, Qui-Gon reproached himself for such thoughts. They didn't die. He would have felt it in the Force if they did. Light on his feet, he walked down the aisles of artifacts that were left undisturbed by the rumble within the Force. And Qui-Gon hoped it would remain that way.

With just crossed a middle section when faint moans grounded Qui-Gon to a halt. A shrill of warning from the Force gave Qui-Gon ample time to witness the falling of another shelving unit over him. But not enough time to prevent its destruction. The shelving unit collapsed and a cubed holocron clubbed Qui-Gon the head. Knocked down, he was too late to prevent his own burial. Crushed under twisting metal and an array of prized, now broken artifacts, he laid still with blood dripping down his face.

Pinched under, Qui-Gon reached into the Force to free himself. The Force stirred upon his command, but the weight of the shelving unit pressed against his chest kept him from focusing. Breathing pained him and it jarred his focus. If he were to breathe properly again, he needed to remove shelving unit off him.

He gathered the Force again, pushing up as the shelving unit steadily lifted from his bruised chest. Regaining a stronger breathing pattern, Qui-Gon thoughts strayed to Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Were they in danger? Were they safe? Were they okay?

Too caught up in his own anxieties, he lost control again and the shelving unit crashed back down on him. He let out a painful grunt upon impact. Served him right to be caught up on his apprehensions rather than the present moment.

"Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon paused his harsh breathing and listened.

"Qui-Gon?" shouted the Coruscanti accented voice. Jedi Kenobi was searching for him. "Master?"

The Jedi Master expanded his Force presence, leading the young Jedi Knight to his fallen ground. A few short minutes later, Qui-Gon heard shuffling from above him. Objects were quickly removed and Qui-Gon was greeted to Jedi Kenobi's concerned and relieved face.

"Master!" Jedi Kenobi yelped in relief, pulling more objects off him. Then with a simple flick of the Force, the shelving unit lifted right up the air and replaced back on its original feet. Qui-Gon was free at last.

Rapid footfalls came from the opposite end and Qui-Gon saw Anakin skid to a halt. He distressingly surveyed the messy scene, taking in every detail as he connected what occurred. He lunged over the mess and assisted Qui-Gon to his feet.

"Are you all right Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked, probing with the Force to check for any injuries.

"I'm all right. Some bruising and a small cut, but nothing too serious," Qui-Gon informed the two Knights, who had grown taut and pale in their own worries for him. "What happened? Did you catch him?"

Jedi Kenobi shook his head. "No—it got away," he answered, breathing ragged from running and high tensions. "But not without trying to intercept the holocron."

"It didn't—"

Jedi Kenobi pulled out the small holocron from his container on his utility belt. "We have it," he confirmed and he slipped it back into its container. "It ran off before stealing it."

"I chased it down," Anakin said to both Jedi Kenobi and Qui-Gon. He pouted at sharing his failure, hands pinched on his hips. "But it disappeared before I could get a good look."

Qui-Gon raised his brows upon hearing Anakin's statement. "Wait… what do you _mean_ before you got a good look?" he questioned, confused by their need to identify the Sith Lord. Don't they already know what he looked like? "Was it not the Sith Lord?"

Jedi Kenobi shook his head. "I'm afraid our friend who made all this mess was not Darth Tyranus."

Not Darth Tyranus? Then… that meant… no, it couldn't…

Qui-Gon looked to Jedi Kenobi to tell him that his thinking was wrong. He silently begged the Knight to dismiss his thoughts. That he was mistaken. But, Jedi Kenobi only offered a somber nod.

"It appears Darth Tyranus has gained an ally in the Jedi Order."

* * *

Obi-Wan exited Master Yoda's chambers completely exhausted.

His mind prickled like pins and needles and his muscles weighed heavily that he was nearly dragging himself down the corridors. His master strolled beside him, a looking as disheveled as himself and walking with a subtle limp. But, such questionable appearance didn't deter his master from grilling him on how the lesson went.

"Does my state of exhaustion not answer your questions, Master?" Obi-Wan lipped as he leaned against the turbolift's wall. "My whole body aches and my mind is in recovery. I'm not in the mood to be barged with questions."

Qui-Gon sympathetically stared at his young padawan. "All I asked was how it went," he reminded his irritated padawan. "There's no need for your brand of snark."

Obi-Wan fumed, rubbing his temples. "It's easy for you to relax," he said. "I spent three whole hours with Master Yoda mentally knocking me flat on my back. It's wasn't pleasant."

"But have your shields gotten stronger?"

Obi-Wan had to think about it. "Er… yes, towards the end, I managed to keep Master Yoda out of my head a little longer than usual."

Qui-Gon gave a proud smile. "Then you did a fine job, my padawan," he praised the boy. "Keep it up and you'll do well."

Obi-Wan nodded, wincing as another aching pulse went through his head. He glanced at the numbers above the turbolift doors and his eyebrows furrowed. "Master? Where are we going?"

His tall master shuffled uncomfortably for a moment, before masking it. He placed a strong hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "That's a surprise, my padawan."

The turbolift came to a halt and the doors pulled opened. Obi-Wan looked out and loudly groaned. "No, Master. Not again."

One of the healers from the Halls of Healing stood with her datapad ready. Qui-Gon steered (and tugged) Obi-Wan out of the turbolift and toward the Halls of Healing. He leaned down and whispered into Obi-Wan's ear. "It'll be a short visit," he promised. "You're only going to get a mind healing done. Master Yoda insisted you get one done after each lesson to help lessen the pain."

Obi-Wan still put up some resistance. "My mind can heal on its own with a good cup of tea and a nap," he argued. "Please Master! Don't do this."

They were outside the entrance of the Halls of Healing when Obi-Wan was saved by a loud chirp coming from Qui-Gon's pocket. Qui-Gon drew out the comlink and answered. "Jinn."

Obi-Wan listened, tilting his head back to watch his master's tranquil features shift into a more serious and agitated mien. "Can it wait?" he asked. "I have my padawan and he is in need of—"

Another pause and the seriousness died into a look of exasperation. "My padawan had nothing to do with… you know what I mean!" Qui-Gon answered, right then looking down at him. Obi-Wan quickly looked away, but found it was a hopeless case anyway. Qui-Gon knew he was listening. "Fine. We are on our way."

Obi-Wan could help the rising smirk. It looked like the Halls of Healing would have to poke and prod another padawan in his absence. "Master? Where are we going?"

Qui-Gon shoved his comlink back into his pocket and gestured Obi-Wan to follow him. They returned to the turboift, rising up and up. Obi-Wan no lingered needed an answer. He knew exactly where they were going.

"What happened this time?" Obi-Wan asked his master with a troubled wariness. "What did my older self and Anakin do?"

Qui-Gon folded his arms into his robes and sighed. "Too much."

It seemed that was all Obi-Wan was going to pull out of Qui-Gon. His master went quiet, most likely meditating and Obi-Wan went back to reflecting on possible reasons for the summons. It was clear it involved Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. After all, Obi-Wan was with Master Yoda and Qui-Gon… he seemed frustrated for the interruption of their routine.

However, it now seemed routine for them to be summoned by the Council without any warning.

When the turbolift slowed and the doors opened, both master and padawan stepped out and walked to the wide doors that led to the Council chambers. The padawan on duty approved and granted them access. The moment the doors opened, Obi-Wan wanted to take a step back. Upon arriving, they were greeted with a ripple of disapproval. The atmosphere was tense and thick, a building of a storm in the making. Obi-Wan obediently followed his master to the center. The both bowed respectively as expected. A few minutes later, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin hurried in, looking rushed as Anakin kept ruffling his hair and Jedi Kenobi smoothing down his beard. They beg pardon for their tardiness and bowed.

It was when they all of them arrived that things got more tensed and awkward.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard under the stern gaze of Master Windu. His dark, penetrating eyes dissected their small group. From Anakin to Jedi Kenobi to Qui-Gon to himself, Master Windu eyed them accountability and condemnation. Master Windu wasn't the only Councilor looking at them with incriminating. All around them, the Councilors looked upon them with tight frowns and judgmental eyes. As for what for, Obi-Wan was clueless. All he knew was that they were summoned to meet in the Council Chamber and the reason for the meeting didn't look too good for them.

After a minute or two of tense silence, Master Windu spoke. "Never in the Order's entire history have we ever endured such blatant rebellious _and_ criminal acts from a single pair of Master-Padawan, let alone a lineage."

Obi-Wan refrained from elevating his eyebrows in shock at the statement. He wanted to glance up at his Master for the meaning of Master Windu's condemnation, but he did not dare look with Master Windu glaring down at him from his high throne.

"You have conducted a major breach of trust within this Order. Among this Council," Master Windu said, his voice like a tremor that shook Obi-Wan's legs. "Breaking and entering—"

"We did no such thing," Anakin interrupted, earning an intense glowering from Master Windu. If eyes could kill, Obi-Wan swore Anakin would have dropped dead then and there.

Master Windu's hands curled around the ends of his armrests, finger pinched tight. "The damages done would state otherwise," he pointed. "And, seeing as neither of you are Councilors, your interruption is mute. You had no permission being in that vault."

"But we didn't—"

"Anakin be quiet," Jedi Kenobi muttered from the corner of his mouth.

It was the first time Obi-Wan ever heard Jedi Kenobi order Anakin around like he was a junior padawan. There was so much ice in his words that Obi-Wan felt a chill go up his spine. Yet, it appeared to have no effect on Anakin. That cold tone melted right off from Anakin's fiery stare in return.

"It's not our fault! We didn't—"

"Master Skywalker," Master Sifo-Dyas called over Anakin's temper. "Restrain yourself!"

"You're not my Councilor!" Anakin snapped and then returned to Jedi Kenobi, the hard edges ebbing away. "Obi-Wan?"

Jedi Kenobi raised a brow, but remained silent. He gravely shook his head, disapprovingly at Anakin. Whatever Anakin wanted Jedi Kenobi to say, the older Knight refused. Anakin wanted to say more, but he pressed his lips together and held back a series of lashes that were dying on his tongue. Jedi Kenobi looked at him for a moment, before easing back into a more suitable stance when being addressed by the Council.

Master Windu looked at them again with a shake of his head. "It seems that wherever you two go, trouble is guaranteed," he disturbingly noted. "Now, you will tell the Council how you got access to a restricted vault and what exactly happened inside."

Obi-Wan fleeting looked to Qui-Gon, Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. None of them seemed willing to speak first. Mouths were pressed thin and eyes set determined to not breach the trust they held for one another. No one was going to willing betray the other.

Master Windu was not amused by their solidary silence. "Why don't we start how you got access to the vault?" he decided and his dark eyes turned to Qui-Gon. "Master Jinn?"

Obi-Wan watched his master's shadow shift to address. "I do not know."

"You don't know?"

Qui-Gon nodded in affirmation. "I'm not sure how the vault was opened."

Obi-Wan sensed his master's eyes fretting to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. Master Windu noticed too. "I see," Master Windu said and he turned his full attention to the duo. "Why does it not surprise me?"

He bent his fingers to form a steeple underneath his chin. Eyes glaring from one Knight to the other. "How did _you_ break into the vault?" questioned the Councilor.

Anakin and Jedi Kenobi eyed each other quickly. Rapid-fire dialogue happening in that one single look. Question. Encouragement. Anxiety. Defeat. All of it muddled together that it almost felt like neither were willing to answer the question without permission from the other.

The moment they broke eye contact, Kenobi stepped forward as if to shield Anakin from Master Windu's rampage. "We did not _break_ into the vault," he clarified. "We entered the vault with the code."

Master Windu's heavy brows rose. "With a code?" he repeated. "Seeing as none of you are Councilors, how did you receive this code?"

Already the suspicion aroused the group of Councilors. Obi-Wan observed a few of the Councilors on his right quickly darting looks from one another as if trying to figure out who leaked the code to the Knights.

Jedi Kenobi didn't notice. "You gave them to me."

Muffled gasps careered in the Force. A shock striking at the admittance and even Obi-Wan was lost at the situation. He quickly shot a look to his master. While everyone around them echoed confusion, Qui-Gon Jinn had the essence of man who was reaching a dawn of knowledge. A realization that was cracking his well-crafted universe. His mouth slowly parted, a constricted intake of breath as Master Windu took control again.

"I did not give you any codes," Master Windu stated.

"Not yet."

And that was when Obi-Wan heard his master utter a single word. "No."

It was too soft for anyone else to hear it. In fact, no one was even paying attention to him or Qui-Gon. All eyes and ears were on Jedi Kenobi. Master Windu reclined back in his seat, recalculating his previous judgment on the people before him. He stroked his strong jawline in thought. Then he gave a long side-glance to Master Yoda, who sat up with perked ears and round eyes that bespoke acceptance.

"A Councilor, you are," Master Yoda affirmed, to which Jedi Kenobi gave a nod.

"I am," Jedi Kenobi confirmed to the Grandmaster before turning onto Master Windu. "That is how we got access to the vault. I used the code given to me.

"So, in a way, Anakin was right," Jedi Kenobi continued. "We didn't break _into_ the vault."

Obi-Wan stared. He couldn't stop staring. His eyes were fixed on Jedi Kenobi in gaping awe. His future self was a Council member. A Councilor! A high honor for any Jedi in the Order. To be bestowed a seat meant maturity, wisdom and respect in one's position—even at such a young age! To think the Council thought highly of him to grant a seat could only mean his future self was powerful. A _true_ Master of the Order.

As aspiring as the revelation was, it was soon followed by crippling self-doubt. Already Obi-Wan had difficulty in removing comparisons between him and Jedi Kenobi. Every workout or assignment or even an interaction, Obi-Wan's mind kept nudging a reminder of that Jedi Kenobi would have done better. A distraction that often brought him down, thinking of all the things he was messing up and affecting his future. Every glance at Jedi Kenobi came a spike of fear that he may never become that man that stood before him. That, in some way, he would fail to achieve the success that Jedi Kenobi obtained. To prove a point, he struggled to keep a fortified shield enclosed around his mind and now, to top it off, he discovered his future self to be a Councilor.

As everyone settled from the announcement, Master Windu continued his interrogation. He was not satisfied enough by their answers. "Then you abused your standing as a _future_ Councilor to further what?' he challenged. "What immediate action was needed that you could not consult with the Council first?"

Even under scrutiny, Jedi Kenobi remained tranquil and poised. Not beading under pressure as Obi-Wan surely felt. "We went into the vault in search of a holocron," he quietly explained on their behalf. "In the illusion—"

"The illusion!" spat Master Rancisis. "You went behind our back to follow up on an illusion the Sith Lord forced upon you and Padawan Kenobi?"

"We believe that the Sith Lord coveted the holocron seen in the illusions," said Jedi Kenobi or Master Kenobi, now Obi-Wan realized he was a Councilor. "Anakin and I decided to investigate. We ran into Master Jinn along the way and, together, we sought out the holocron."

"Which holocron?" questioned Master Plo Koon.

Jedi Kenobi dug into his pockets and pulled out a small datapad. He hit a side button and a blue screen of a holocron appeared.

Obi-Wan immediately backed away, saved from running to the door by Qui-Gon's firm grip on his elbow. He recognized that image. It was the same holocron that nearly ended his life. They found it.

It seemed everyone noticed his reaction to the holocron. Jedi Kenobi quickly shut down the image and pocketed the device. "It's okay padawan," Jedi Kenobi said. "It's only an image."

He knew that. Yet, his heart raced on.

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi tilted his long head downward. "You found the holocron then?" he said. "Inside the vault?"

Jedi Kenobi nodded. "Yes."

"Where is it now?" Master Sifo-Dyas inquired.

"In a safe and secured location."

"Why not in the vault where it belongs?" argued Master Even Piell.

Jedi Kenobi shared a grief look to Anakin before facing the Councilors again. "We had to move it because it appears we weren't the only ones searching for it," he announced, unsettling the Councilors again. "There was another in the vault. When we got the holocron, it attacked."

Master Even Piell shot up in his seat. "Was it the Sith?"

Jedi Kenobi and Anakin both shook their heads. "I'm afraid it was not," Jedi Kenobi responded to Master Piell's inquiry. "Its ambush resulted in destruction of the artifacts in its attempt to steal the holocron from our possession."

"Do you know who attacked?" questioned Master Sifo-Dyas.

Again, Jedi Kenobi shook his head. "Its identity was well obscured by poor lighting and an oversized robe."

"But it's not the Sith Lord?" confirmed Master Adi Gallia.

"No, it wasn't."

"Hmmm. With your words be careful, Kenobi," warned Master Yoda as he raised a claw to him. "Insinuating that a Jedi has betrayed the Order, you are. Possibly a Jedi in this very room."

Suddenly, everyone gave furtive looks to each Councilor. The tension in the air thickened that Obi-Wan chocked in its uncomfortable rise. He scooted closer to Qui-Gon, eyes fleeting from one Councilor to the next. Did one of them betrayed him?

Jedi Kenobi was not repudiated on his insinuation. "I'm sorry Masters, but it appears the Sith Lord may have gain an ally inside the Order," he said, sounding apologetic. "One who was able to get into the archive _without_ destroying the keypad."

Master Rancisis scowled. "Are you accusing one of the Councilors of betrayal?"

"It is not the first time a Jedi has—"

"No one on this Council would betray the Order," argued Master Saesee Tiin. "As a member, you should know of the dedication the Council has to the Order. None would betray it for a Sith Lord."

"And yet we have an individual who was able to enter a restricted vault without damaging the keypad," Master Qui-Gon said, joining to stand beside Jedi Kenobi. He had his arms on his waist, a stance Obi-Wan knew well. Qui-Gon was preparing for a fight. "We cannot let our arrogance or ignorance blind us. Someone else entered the vault with the code and attacked us."

Master Rancisis shook his head furiously. "It is impossible—"

"Nothing is impossible," Qui-Gon silenced the Counsilor as he gestured to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. "These two defy the impossible and so does the Sith Lord. The Sith exists and the reason they exist is because they can entice someone to believe in their cause. We cannot underestimate them. We cannot ignore the facts given.

"The Sith Lord has gained an apprentice," Qui-Gon concluded that it brokered no arguments. Not alternate facts. Nothing. "It may or may not be someone from this very Council, but we cannot ignore the fact that he has help inside the Order."

Qui-Gon then lowered his gaze onto Master Windu. "Now, may we proceed forward and stop arguing on the facts?"

It was uncalled for a Knight to speak out of place among the Councilors. Qui-Gon Jinn was a patient man. Quiet when necessary and loud when needed. From the arguments presented, Qui-Gon had enough foolishness to set forward and defend his older padawan from the Council's rejection.

"Denial is the first step to ignorance," Qui-Gon once said to him on one of their earlier missions. "Search for the answers and accept the truth. It is the only way to move along the path of a Jedi."

And Qui-Gon must have thought the Council was stepping out of that path. While the Council didn't appreciate the scolding, they quietly (with a degree of humility) moved on. Master Windu dipped his head in respect to Master Jinn's wisdom. "Very well," he said and he turned to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. "Do you know who it might be? Or will that be kept a secret as well?"

That earned a scornful scowl from Anakin, but Jedi Kenobi buffered Anakin's anger with a cool head. "I'm afraid only theories," he answered. "If we know anything, we will pass it along to the Council."

"Good," Master Windu deadpanned. There was some doubt in his words like he expected Jedi Kenobi's promise to be nothing. "We will send the Shadows to investigate. I don't think I need to remind the four of you that security detail will need to be upgraded. Be more vigilant.

"Now… let's finish discussing _your_ actions in the vault," Master Windu reprised, his tone dangerously low. "Your actions inside that vault caused irrevocable damages to ancient and priceless artifacts. If you had come before the Council with your knowledge, this could have been avoidable."

"If we did that, then the Sith Lord's apprentice would have gotten the holocron before us," Anakin argued. "There wasn't any time to waste on getting permission to look into something."

"So you would rather recklessly jump into the fray without surveying the entire fight?" Master Windu upbraided Anakin. "And what did it do? You destroyed useful artifacts—"

"That you wouldn't share with the rest of the Order," Anakin accused. "I bet you haven't even reviewed any of the objects that broke."

"We can't now."

"If something is broken," Anakin seethed between his teeth, "then it can be fixed."

Master Windu's frown deepened. "Not everything, Skywalker," he grimly warned. "It's best you remember that."

Anakin returned the stare. Blood flushed his face. A surge of outrage welling in the pools of his eyes that both Dark and Light fled from him. The strong currents of wrath only retreated when Jedi Kenobi rested a hand against Anakin's shoulder. Anakin didn't look at Jedi Kenobi, but he stepped back. The anger cooled into a more passive aggression. It still simmered, but not as potent as it once was.

"Our investigation into the vault wasn't perfect," Jedi Kenobi acknowledged. "Artifacts and holocrons full of knowledge were destroyed in the pursuit of the apprentice. But in the end, we prevented the Sith Lord from obtaining one of those valuables, saved a life and unveiled an apprentice. All in all, it was a success.

"However, we will work more closely with the Council from now on," Jedi Kenobi assured the skeptical Council. "You are correct in that the lack of collaboration may have resulted in less than ideal outcomes. Yet, this partnership requires a degree of trust and respect.

"All doubts and judgments must be put aside for the sake of stopping the Sith Lord's goal," Jedi Kenobi continued, looking around the circle for any signs of disagreements. "Nothing we do is in spite of the Council. Far from it. We do the necessary to save the galaxy from falling into the hands of the Sith. That is our duty and we will continue to do so until the very end."

Jedi Kenobi rested his gaze upon Master Yoda. "I apologize for my deceit and abuse of position," he quietly reprimanded himself. "I will forfeit my title as an offering to the Council."

Obi-Wan was shell-shocked at what he heard. Jedi Kenobi was willing to forsake his title as Master of the High Council in order to appease the Council. He shielded the rest of them (he, Qui-Gon and Anakin) with words and stripped himself in front of the Council to spare Anakin and Qui-Gon of punishment. A sacrifice Obi-Wan did not expect to witness. He gazed upon the man and saw nothing but pure Light blistering behind his visage.

Jedi Kenobi was far more impressive than Obi-Wan credited.

The Council rumbled their thoughts, all looking toward Master Windu and Master Yoda for the final decision. Master Yoda and Master Windu shared a deep and pensive look, a flurry of thoughts and concerns between them.

"Keep your title, you may," Master Yoda finally addressed Jedi Kenobi. "Well-earned title, it is."

Jedi Kenobi humbly bowed before the Grandmaster. "Thank you, Master Yoda."

He trudged back to the main group, taking his stand beside Anakin. Like normal.

Master Yoda heaved a long sigh. "Darkening too rapidly, the galaxy is," he noted. "If gained a new apprentice, the Sith has, then on the brink of open warfare, are we. Be able to conceal it from the senate we will not."

"Then we shall do our very best to prevent the Sith and his apprentice from succeeding," Qui-Gon replied.

Master Windu numbly nodded. "Indeed," he said, monotonously. His thoughts deluded with more problems than solutions. It was time for the Council to converse without guests. "May the Force be with you."

All four bowed and exited the room to let the High Council discuss more in depth as to how they were going to prevent an upcoming war in secrecy. Obi-Wan didn't dawdle on the predicament for them. He was too focused on being directed by Qui-Gon to wonder the workings of the Council's plan. Qui-Gon practically carried him to the turbolift as they shuffled in and plummeted several floors.

Qui-Gon hit two buttons. Obi-Wan raised a brow. "Why are we stopping at that floor, Master?"

Qui-Gon stared down at him. "What? You thought I would forget about your session with the mind healers?" he teased and Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "You are not getting out of it that easy, my young padawan."

* * *

"It's Sifo-Dyas!"

It was the third time Anakin argued that the apprentice they fought in the restricted vaults was Master Sifo-Dyas. And, Obi-Wan expected Anakin to next list off his reasons. Anakin didn't disappoint.

"He's a Council member," Anakin began to check off in the air. "He has access to the codes. He's been trying to separate us from the beginning. He was once friends with Dooku and, let's not forget, he helped start this war by forging the clone army!"

Obi-Wan listened to the evidence critically and evaluated. "It's possible," he agreed. "Master Sifo-Dyas certainly does fit. However, it doesn't make sense as to why now? He had the chance to kill both you and me back in the Lower Levels."

"There were pilots with him!"

"A Sith wouldn't care about killing innocents to hide his tracks," Obi-Wan pointed out. "They weren't Jedi and we were tailed by a lot of bounty hunters. He could have easily blamed the deaths on them."

Anakin flopped in the chair next to Obi-Wan, head drooping to one side. "Maybe he wasn't working with Dooku then?"

"Which still ends with the same question," Obi-Wan responded. "Why now? Why join him?"

Anakin groaned into his hands. "I don't know, Obi-Wan!" he exclaimed, aggravated. "I know I come off as being wise beyond my age—" Obi-Wan humorously snorted at that profound statement. "—but I'm not all-knowing."

"I know," Obi-Wan answered tiredly. It's been a long day for both of them and the meeting with the Council was quite… pugnacious. "I only wish to be certain before condemning him as a traitor."

"If we're wrong, we'll apologize."

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not that simple, Anakin," he said, gravely. "Being charged with treason… it's a serious crime and it does not do well to those involved. We cannot put an innocent person through such torture."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Fine! If you don't think it's Sifo-Dyas—"

"I didn't say I—"

"Then who do _you_ think it is?" Anakin finished, raising his brows inquisitively.

Obi-Wan didn't know. There were many possibilities to who could be Dooku's new apprentice. Or disciple. Or assassin. Master Sifo-Dyas was among the higher rankings, but in the deep pit of Obi-Wan's conscious, he knew it wasn't the Councilor. It was someone else. Someone elusive, but ripe with anger. And that didn't fit Master Sifo-Dyas's character. At least, not the one he portrayed.

When Anakin irritably huffed due to his dwindling patience, Obi-Wan gave his answer. "I'm not sure. Anyone could be it. Maybe someone we know, but don't expect."

Anakin crossed his arms, eyes ominously doubtful. "Well, I still think it's Sifo-Dyas," he muttered. "I mean, normally he would be joining in on Mace's scolding on us. But this time, he was quiet. All he asked were if we saw its face and the location of the holocron."

"That is interesting."

"Exactly!" Anakin declared, triumph gleaming those bright, blue pools. "Those were his only concerns. Did we see its face and where was the holocron located now? You don't find that odd? Or at least disconcerting?"

Obi-Wan nuzzled his beard with his hand. Anakin was right in the matter that Master Sifo-Dyas was a big supporter of keeping them apart and often participated in disciplinary efforts for their little group. Especially when it came to separating the padawan from them.

"You do have a point," Obi-Wan conceded. "That is suspicious."

"What's suspicious?"

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to the front doors of the shared apartment. Qui-Gon Jinn strode into the room, followed by a begrudging padawan. The boy looked almost dead on his feet, swaying and drooping. His hair was ruffled, sticking up in a far messier version than normal.

Obi-Wan's eyebrow curved in bewildered in the padawan's state. "What happened to you?"

The padawan's jaw clenched. "Those karking-ghozzek—"

" _Obi-Wan_!" Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed into tight slits of disapproval.

"—healers won't leave me alone," Padawan Kenobi finished, looking like a tempered toddler than the fourteen year old boy he was. "I swear, Master, they're torturing me for fun."

Qui-Gon shot an intimidating look at the padawan. "That is not the Jedi way nor is that the language a Jedi should use."

Padawan Kenobi shrugged, apathetic. "It's an adequate description."

"It's a childish tantrum," Qui-Gon chided. "If you say such words again, I shall send you back so that they may clean your mouth. Understood?"

The boy wasn't ready for surrender. "Anakin curses all the time! You never—"

"Hey!" Anakin shouted, unhappy to be dragged into a fight that he wasn't even remotely interested in fighting.

"Anakin is not my padawan," Qui-Gon stated.

"No—he's your grandpadawan, though," Obi-Wan returned. "Why don't you go after him?"

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, lowering his voice as his brows deeply slanted downward. "What the hell did I do to you?"

Obi-Wan only smiled. "Oh so many things," he laughed as he continued watching the debacle in front of them. He could hardly wait to hear the boy's punishment for such blatant disrespect.

Qui-Gon frowned at his young padawan. "Because I'm not responsible for Anakin. If he's cursing then it is because that was how he was raised," he lectured. "And seeing as you raised him, I shall make an attempt to curb _your_ profanity so that you will not pass it onto him."

And right there, the padawan lost his battle. He begrudgingly accepted defeat with a mutter of apologies. However, Qui-Gon refused to let that be the end of it. "Add an extra two hours of meditation so that you may reflect on your poor choice of words," he said to the now disheartened boy. "You can also add a five page report on the importance of proper etiquette in diplomacy. You can have Anakin assist you."

Anakin's eyes darted from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan, perturbed from being verbally dragged into a punishment. "Again—what did _I_ do?"

Obi-Wan smothered a chuckle and raised his shoulders. Qui-Gon pointed at Anakin. "Help Obi-Wan with his studies," he ordered. "I need to speak with Master Kenobi."

Anakin flashed a look to Obi-Wan, a question running along their bond. Obi-Wan signaled it was nothing. He already knew what Qui-Gon wanted to talk about. The fact he addressed him as _Master_ was enough to know what the talk was to be about. Reassured that all was right, Anakin rose from his seat and moved to join the padawan in the smaller bedroom. As he moved around the table, Qui-Gon caught his arm.

"Also, refrain from cursing in front of my padawan," Qui-Gon begged of him. "He doesn't need to repeat such words in public. I would hate for him to embarrass himself during a diplomatic mission."

Anakin's face reddened with shame and embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. I'll… watch myself."

"Good," Qui-Gon said, happy enough to gain that promise.

Once Anakin was away with the padawan, Qui-Gon gestured for Obi-Wan to follow. They exited the apartment, walking silently down the corridor. They rode the turbolift in silence and the dread forming in the pit of Obi-Wan's stomach grew heavier that it almost felt like he was carrying an extra pound of lead inside him.

It wasn't until they reached one of the many balconies of the Temple, away from all eyes and ears, that the dread fleeted from his stomach. Obi-Wan moved to the railing, grasping it to help him stay steady on his feet. He braced himself for the blast he was sure would explode from Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon waved at the doors to their balcony. Slowly, the doors closed, keeping them secluded from the rest of the Temple. No disturbances. He turned and re-examined Obi-Wan like it was the first time they actually met. That he finally saw Obi-Wan's true persona behind the deception and lies and it frightened Obi-Wan to know of his master's thoughts. After all, Qui-Gon was a maverick who challenged the Code and Council on a daily basis. To have his own student a member of that elite group must be a heartbreaking betrayal.

Obi-Wan swallowed uncomfortably. "Master, if I may—"

"You didn't tell me."

Obi-Wan blinked up. A melancholy that shadowed his master's tired face. It was an ill fit emotion for the Jedi Master. He was never one to brood and it unruffled Obi-Wan's composure to see him troubled.

Qui-Gon heaved an unsteady breath. "Why didn't you tell me you were a member of the Council?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. The same omissive gesture the padawan offered earlier. "It didn't have any relevance to the mission."

Qui-Gon stared, at a loss of such reasoning, until he found his voice. "That is your reasoning? Because it had nothing to do with what's happening?"

"Being a Councilor or not doesn't change the circumstance of our mission."

"That's not the point, Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon nearly shouted, but then he pulled back. He took a few deep breaths and regained his tranquil composure. "Obi-Wan… there's more to why you didn't tell me. Relevance or not, you never corrected anyone about your ranking. You kept it hidden with a purpose. Why?"

Obi-Wan twiddled his fingers the ends of his sleeves. He looked away, unable to face the disappointment. He kept his eyes on the distant traffic that circled the Temple. "I wasn't hiding it, Master," he responded. "I found there was no reason to announce it. If asked, I would have answered truthfully."

A wry smile appeared. "I can see why they dub you 'The Negotiator' in your future," Qui-Gon observed, earning a well-hit mark against Obi-Wan. "Your words easily deflect. Is that the reason you were granted a seat on the Council?"

It would make sense for Qui-Gon to not be easily fooled by his words. After all, Qui-Gon raised him as a diplomat and probably recognized some of his techniques in misdirection. "That and other reasons," Obi-Wan offered as an answer. "I was given the seat prematurely. At least, in my own opinion."

"But not in the opinion of your peers."

"My peers tend to idolize too much of me," Obi-Wan gruffed. "In their minds, they see me as the perfect Jedi."

"And you don't?"

"I'm not perfect, Master," Obi-Wan bitterly confessed, pushing away from the railing. "I never was. I strive to do my best and that is all. That doesn't make me perfect."

"I agree," Qui-Gon inclined his head in agreement. "But, again, you are turning the conversation away. Why did you not tell me?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, shielding himself from Qui-Gon's penetrating stare. "You already know why."

"I want you to tell me."

Obi-Wan's nostrils flared up as he huffed out hot air. His lips tightened into a straight line as he found himself shuffled into a corner with no options to get out. Every misdirection rebounded back to him. He disliked being cornered, to confront a matter he wasn't well prepared for.

Their stand-off reached its pinnacle. Obi-Wan yielded. With a heavy heart and weary voice, he confessed. "You're disappointed in me."

Obi-Wan drifted his eyes to the floor. Through the Force, he felt his Qui-Gon's gaze upon him, re-evaluating him with more scrutiny. Naturally for his old master to cross-examine him. Obi-Wan broke his master's perception of him. Destroyed the image of a confident man that he always portrayed for others to see. Even to Anakin.

But for Qui-Gon, he stripped himself bare. He revealed old wounds and fears. The destruction of his mind. The burden of his heart. He meant what he said. He was not a perfect Jedi. So far from it. Possibly even further than Anakin.

"I felt your reaction when I announced my title to the Council," Obi-Wan said with trembling breaths. "I-I disappointed you."

The silence between them was like a hammer falling. Profound and terrifying.

Soft footfalls intruded on the silence and then, a curled finger tucked underneath Obi-Wan's chin, forcing him to raise his head. He met the blue-grey eyes of his master. Qui-Gon wore a look saved for those he deemed as strays in the galaxy. Strays who needed pity and help.

Obi-Wan crumbled against the railing. He wanted to be strong. To be move past the fears and doubts he had as a padawan. He strove to look forward and keep looking forward and never back. But the shadow always stayed close behind him. Never too far out of reach. And it seemed the shadow had finally attached itself to him.

"I'm sorry, Master," Obi-Wan mumbled. It was the only thing he could offer. "I failed you."

Qui-Gon let out a regretful sigh. "It's not you, my old padawan," he said, sliding up next to Obi-Wan on the railing. "It is _I_ who failed you."

Obi-Wan vigorously shook his head in denial. "No! That's not true!"

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon quietly interrupted. "The fact you think I'm disappointed in you for becoming a Councilor makes me the one at fault. I failed _you_."

The young man looked up into the man he revered and saw an old man with fault lines running across his forehead. Qui-Gon Jinn looked as broken as Obi-Wan felt. The tall master reeled underneath the acknowledging failure. Obi-Wan wanted nothing but to ease his master's burden. It wasn't his fault.

"Master—"

Qui-Gon waved away Obi-Wan's efforts. "No, padawan. Do not try to unburden me," he said in muted sorrow. "I'm sorry about my reaction in the Council Chambers. I was merely shocked."

He raised a hand to his mouth, head dipped in deep thought as he absorbed the truth. A long, weary sigh slipped past the old Jedi's lips. "I fear I may have discouraged you."

"That's not true."

"Obi-Wan, do not lie to me," Qui-Gon asked of him. "Let it be known, Obi-Wan, that I _too_ am not perfect. We are but children in the Force and are bound to make mistakes. Even at such a ripe, old age."

Qui-Gon fiddled with his belt, hooking his thumbs. "I know my relationship with the Council is prickly at best. That I often disregard their orders and follow different philosophies than the Code," he admitted quietly to Obi-Wan. "But despite my reservation with the Council and different take on the Code, I _am_ proud of you and your accomplishments.

"I may find the High Council to be complacent and too traditionalist—unwilling to adapt to changes," Qui-Gon continued as he laid a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder to keep him from running off. "But that doesn't mean I'm disappointed with you. In fact, I think it's wonderful that you are on the Council."

That surprised Obi-Wan. "You do?" he asked, tentatively.

"Of course," Qui-Gon answered with an easy and proud grin. " _I know you_ , Obi-Wan. This past month, I've become a witness of the man my padawan becomes. And if the Council offered you a seat, then it is because they acknowledge that the times have changed and are in need of young, independent thinkers to lead. Like yourself."

Velvet tempted his cheeks as he lowered his head in humility. "I don't deserve such praise."

"On the contrary, I think you do," Qui-Gon argued and he seized Obi-Wan's shoulders with both hands. "Do not doubt yourself, young one. It is as the Force wills it. You have accomplished a lot. It deserves recognition."

Obi-Wan peeked up, left almost speechless by what he heard. "I—you honor me."

A quick smile flashed up on Qui-Gon's face. "No, padawan, you honor me," he said. "You have become a far better Jedi than I will ever be."

Once again, Obi-Wan found his head bowed and eyes diverted to the floor. He's heard the praise before. Right before the Battle of Naboo. Right before his world was toppled over by a new night that befell the galaxy. Even after being knighted and awarded mastery, Obi-Wan still felt like a padawan seeking approval. He still felt like that young boy, heading straight to Bandomeer with no clue of his future. Doubts of his capability remained as a constant companion. His judgments and actions picked and analyze over and over to the point he sagged with knowing he faulted in something. He looked up to Master Jinn and Master Yoda as modeled Jedi. A Jedi he longed to become, but never quite reach.

So, to hear Qui-Gon, once again, admire him and state his pride, it was a bit overwhelming. He blinked rapidly to hold the tears back. He could not cry in front of Qui-Gon.

But an arm snaked behind him, enclosing his shoulders and pulling him close. Obi-Wan melted into the embrace, forgetting that he was a Master of the High Council. Forgetting that he was a Jedi Knight. A General in the Republic Army. He had shrunk back to being that thirteen year old boy, longing for someone to choose him.

Obi-Wan dropped his head against Qui-Gon. He said no more. All was quiet and peaceful between them. A safe haven for them to share this familial affection without the blaring disapproval of the Order. The turbulent eddies of the Force settled into a forgiving sway. Both happy to be in each other's warmth within the Force.

Obi-Wan released the last remnants of tension. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's all right," Qui-Gon assured him. "I'm sorry I ever gave you reason to doubt."

They stayed like that for a long moment. The humming of traffic drifted into a melody for them. The sun beaming a spotlight on them as to note the importance of this very moment. A recognition of difference and acceptance. An appreciation and a harmony that was once distorted many years ago came back together again.

Obi-Wan breathed in and out. He had forgotten what it was like to be taken care of and it felt good—happy—to be at home again.

All he ever wanted to do was make Qui-Gon Jinn proud of him. And he succeeded.

* * *

Dooku was not surprised to be informed of his lackey's failings. After all, he expected him to fail. His upbringing and experience taught him to never trust. And he did not trust his latest disciple to succeed despite the task being easy.

Then again, Skywalker and Kenobi were known to make even the simplest task a daunting challenge.

His shadowy apprentice stayed prostrate before, begging for forgiveness and vowing to succeed the next time. As if there would be a next time. His disciple made such an assumption that he would be given a second chance. How naïve!

Unfortunately, Dooku still needed him. It was important to keep the disciple working on his side in order to achieve his overall plan. Thus, Dooku spared him a death blow.

"Arise," Dooku grumbled at the rumpled heap.

The disciple rose to his height. "Thank you, my Master," he said with a breath of easy relief. "I swear to you! I'll get the holocron for you. I promise!"

Dooku didn't care for any of his empty promises. He only cared for results. From his seat, he glowered at his discipline. "Your promises hold no meaning when you have still yet followed through with your first promise," he reminded his disciple.

The disciple bowed his head respectfully. "Of course."

Dooku tapped his fingers on his armchair. "Where is the holocron now?"

The disciple hesitated, which earned another whip of cold torrent in the Force against the disciple. Dooku observe the disciple swallow with difficulty. "Um… it appears at the Jedi Masters I encountered in the restricted vaults have relocated it to a different location."

Dooku inwardly groaned. "I assumed that," he sneered. "I want to know its location!"

"I don't know," the disciple responded. "They didn't say. Not even to the Council. Which, by the way, they are now aware you have an insider. They are beginning to suspect—"

"Your safe," Dooku easily dismissed the disciple's worries with a measly flick of his hand. "The Council would never expect you."

"But if they—"

"Do you dare to challenge my wisdom? My foresight?" Dooku severely frowned at his disciple.

The disciple took a step back and shook his head. "Of course not," he promptly reported back. "You are ominous in the ways of the Force and I am grateful that you decided to share it with me."

Dooku didn't do it out of gratefulness. He took in the disciple as a tool he needed to keep him connected to the Jedi Temple and the Council's undertaking. Plus, he needed an extra pair of eyes on Padawan Kenobi, keeping tabs on the boy for him. No, grateful was the wrong word. Usefulness would be the better term.

But, Dooku didn't correct him. "Indeed," he agreed. "It would be wise to heed my advice then."

"Yes, Master," the disciple immediately replied. "I swear I won't disappoint you."

Another empty promise. "All things concerning now, I find that this mission may be out of your depth. Too risky for you to achieve success," Dooku concluded, watching the disciple's face fall. "You no longer have to focus on the holocron. I shall personally deal with it myself.

"Instead, I want to you to keep an eye on Padawan Kenobi," Dooku instructed his disciple. "Follow his day-to-day schedule. Keep detailed notes and report back to me."

He knew his disciple was disappointed at the reassignment, but he did not dare defy Dooku's wishes. "Yes, my Master."

Dooku waved to the door. "Then go!" he commanded. "And do not fail me. If we are to succeed, I need to trust that you will do whatever it takes."

His disciple stood erect, chest puffing out. "You can count on me."

Dooku's lips peeled back in a predatory smile. "Good."

The disciple departed, off to spy on Padawan Kenobi. Dooku reclined in his seat. He was momentarily frustrated at his disciple's failure to obtain the holocron. After all, it was an easy in-and-out mission. Then again, Skywalker and Kenobi were present and prevented success once again.

He needed to remove them from the equation. As long as they were alive, they were a threat to his entire operation. They needed to be eliminated, but over the years, he's been proven to be quite a challenge to assassinate either Skywalker or Kenobi. They gave the impression that they were immortals. Incapable of death.

But, Dooku knew all too well that such rumors were fairy tales. Everyone dies. One way or another.

Dooku only hoped that Skywalker and Kenobi died _his_ way.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: There's a Lesson to Be Learned**

"When did you become a Council member?"

A long sigh. "Must we do this again?"

"We don't have to if you answer."

A pair of narrowed eyes gazed over the dejarik set. "How about this?" came the cool Coruscanti accent. "If you beat me now, I will answer. If not, you'll accept defeat."

A snort came across the room. "Have you ever known yourself to accept defeat?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi twisted in his seat to look right at Anakin. "I am known to honor deals," he said to his old padawan.

Anakin shrugged one shoulder, a wry grin twisting in the corners of his mouth. "If you say so, Master," he said. "But you forget—he's not you."

"I'm right here," reminded Padawan Kenobi. "And I can do it! I've played enough times now." He studied the board with a peerless determination, quickly assessing each piece. Then, he lifted his head with a cunning smile. A pre-victory. "I take your deal."

Anakin looked over from the couch, a warning trickling into his words as he spoke. "I wouldn't do—"

Obi-Wan cut Anakin off. "Deal," he shook the padawan's hand. He gestured to the board. "The board is yours."

The game ended under an hour with only ten rounds. Not nearly as short as usual, but the outcome remained the same. Obi-Wan claimed the title as the padawan sat, stumped and staring questionably at the board. Anakin, who every now and then peaked over, shook his head with a humored smile. "Never make a deal over dejarik," Anakin advised. "Not against him."

Obi-Wan gathered up the pieces and put them in the box. "Take it as a lesson, padawan," he suggested to the boy. "Know your enemy better than yourself."

The padawan pouted, but begrudgingly accepted his sound defeat. "I accept defeat, Master."

"You don't have to call me that."

"All members of the Council must be addressed as Master."

"I'm not on _this_ Council."

"But we will be one day," Padawan Kenobi reminded as he folded the game up into the box, "which is when again?"

Obi-Wan severely frowned at the boy. "Honor your deal, Padawan."

Padawan Kenobi acted innocent with a mockingly offended glance. "I did, Master," he swore. "I accepted defeat."

Then the boy shouldn't be asking the question again if he meant to honor his deal. But, the coy smile that threatened to overcome the padawan's controlled mien alerted Obi-Wan to something far more sinister. "And yet you asked the one question you were not to ask again."

The padawan rose to his feet, taking the game under his arm to return it to the rightful position on his bedroom shelf. "You misunderstand, Master," he said, trying hard to keep a straight face. His dimples were threatening to show. "I agreed to accept defeat, which I honorably fulfilled.

"I, however, did not agree to stop asking the question," Padawan Kenobi moving in the direction of his bedroom. "So, Master… when did you become a Councilor?"

Obi-Wan stared. Instinctively, he opened his mouth to challenge, but found himself speechless. He reviewed the deal in his head, recounting the wording and realized the padawan was right. He agreed to defeat. Obi-Wan never specified. And for his slack, he allowed the padawan to twist him into a stronghold that he couldn't get out.

The boy had won.

Anakin burst out a rumbustious laughter, curling into himself to contain the chuckles that overcame him. Obi-Wan shot a glare at his former padawan before turning back to his younger self with mild assessment. "Perhaps sooner than you think," he answered over Anakin's fit. "Now, put away the game."

The padawan did as told, disappearing to his room. That left him with Anakin, who slowly overcame his fit of laughter. "I-I did _not_ expect that!" Anakin said between wheezes. "He got you! The famed Negotiator got beaten by a fourteen year old."

"I should let you know that he hasn't beaten me," Obi-Wan contended. "I do not have to answer his questions. Therefore, I still have the high ground."

Anakin exhaled all the laughter in one long stream of air. "He beat you."

Obi-Wan turned away, scowling as he got up from his seat to put on another pot of tea. A minute later, the padawan bounded back in the room. "So?" he said eagerly rocking on the balls of his feet. "When? How old were you?"

A long draught of air deflated out of Obi-Wan, shoulders sagged. He yelled over his shoulder. "He's yours now."

"Sorry. Can't. Busy," came Anakin's swift reply.

"You're not doing anything!"

A brief pause. "I am now," Anakin claimed, waving up a holo-pad. "I don't want to be interrogated with the same question over and over for the next three hours."

Padawan Kenobi aggregately shifted where he stood to glare at Anakin. "You do know I'm standing right here," he complained again before returning to Obi-Wan. "Why won't you tell me? It's not a secret anymore."

"It wasn't a secret before," Obi-Wan argued, shaking his head in mild ache. "No… I'm not doing this again. Anakin—he's all yours."

"Busy," Anakin called from the couch.

To his luck, the front door chimed and Qui-Gon strolled into the apartment, carrying bags of groceries. They have been forced to do multiple runs. Always underestimating the amount of food they needed for four people. They were so used to feeding two that the groceries only last two days before the cabinets were out of stock. Qui-Gon paused in his footsteps and took one look at everyone.

He smiled. "Good! You're all here. Someone help me with these bags."

"Padawan," Obi-Wan and Anakin said in union, nominating him to assist Qui-Gon.

The padawan frowned, but he got up and helped his master with the groceries. He accepted the bags without protest and carried them into the kitchen just as the tea was ready. Obi-Wan poured himself a cup and then offered Qui-Gon a cup as well. The maverick accepted and joined Obi-Wan at the table to savor the brew.

Qui-Gon took a long drought of his tea. "So—what did I miss?"

"Obi-Wan being schooled by his younger self," Anakin jested.

Obi-Wan's brows slanted. "And Anakin being lazy all day."

Qui-Gon raised his brows at the two's cunning remarks on the other. "Ah… so uneventful for the likes of you two."

It had been dull the past few days. Since the heist in the Archives, nothing happened. No attacks. No sabotages. Nothing. Not even a nightmare. The four of them went about their day as if there was no Sith Lord lingering outside the Temple. Padawan Kenobi attended his private lessons with Master Yoda, learning to build better shields. Qui-Gon tended to his plants and meditated. Anakin helped Obi-Wan narrow down the list of possible apprentices, but on occasion, he would disappear without word, returning to the quarters disheveled and dirty. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan swatted off Padawan Kenobi's line of questioning.

Despite all of it being considerably "normal", they remained tensed. Any minute, they expected an explosion or an intruder. They all walked on fragile glass, waiting for that one shard to pierce through the boot and stab them.

Qui-Gon took a sip. "I spoke to Master Dralig," he said to them. "He wants to speak to you both in hopes of having you two appear as guest lecturers for a lightsaber class."

And the uneventful day faded to memory. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked up, a flicker of communication exchanging between their bond. Anakin was on board. It was something to do and he could show off. But, Obi-Wan was hesitant. They didn't need that type of exposure.

"What did you tell him?" Obi-Wan asked, tentatively. He hoped his old master didn't already volunteered without their consent.

They were in luck. Qui-Gon said, "To ask you."

Anakin sat up on the couch, excitement brightening up those blue pools. "We can do it," he said, looking to Obi-Wan. "Teach a trick or two."

Obi-Wan thought otherwise. "We should focus on identifying and locating the apprentice," he said. "Not exploiting our talents."

"It's not exploiting!" Anakin aggressively countered.

"You are simply bored, Anakin. A Jedi does not seek adventures."

"And a Jedi has the duty to pass on knowledge to the next generation, do they not?"

Obi-Wan scrutinized Anakin with a single look. A censorious brow raising high up his forehead. "Now you take my advice with the same dedication as combat?"

Anakin feigned hurt. "I take your wisdom to heart all the time."

It was now Obi-Wan's turn to laugh. The smile met his eyes. "Only when it suits you."

Anakin got to his feet. His height and sudden movement may have made him appear imposing to those who didn't know him. But, Obi-Wan raised Anakin. Such posterity didn't faze him at all.

Anakin clasped his hands to his waist, trying to look intimidating. "I'll have you know Master that even _you_ don't always follow your own guidance."

Oh? Was that a challenge? "Really?" Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms. He didn't rise from his seat. He still had the high ground even seated. "Enlighten me?"

A soft sigh behind Obi-Wan interrupted the two as Qui-Gon spoke. "Are you two fighting again?"

"We're not fighting," Obi-Wan and Anakin said in unison and in terse tones. Then Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "We're not fighting," he repeated again with less agitation. "Just… bickering."

Qui-Gon hummed, a dubious glint in his eyes as he finished off his tea. "Yes, and bickering can often lead to eruptions," he reminded the two of them. "Let's not have that here."

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin casted down, ashamed. They muttered their apologies and stood down. Qui-Gon inclined with acceptance of their surrender. "Good. Now—I think you should contact Master Dralig and let him know of your decision soon."

Obi-Wan's shoulders dropped as he rubbed his forehead. He had been outvoted. "I'll contact Master Dralig by noon," he reluctantly accepted.

Plenty of time to convince Anakin otherwise. It's not that Obi-Wan did not like teaching, it's just that Anakin wanted action. And instructing young padawans required patience. Something Anakin sorely lacked. He didn't want to deal with Anakin's frustration if they accepted the offer.

A smirk of victory pulled at Qui-Gon's lips. "Good."

Obi-Wan rejoined the group. He moved to stand next to his master, his braid swinging against his shoulder. "Master? May I go to the Archives to check out a holo-book?"

Qui-Gon looked at his padawan in stupefaction. "You have four in your bedroom," he claimed. "What's wrong with those?"

"Those books aren't on the subject I want to read," Padawan Kenobi explained. "I want to check out Master Nato's thesis on public accountability with governmental relations."

Obi-Wan caught Qui-Gon's shifting glance from the padawan to him. "That's quite a read," he said, sitting up in his seat. His brow arched over a questioning eye. "Why are you asking? Did your talk with Master Yoda go beyond the elements of shielding?"

Padawan Kenobi shook his head, the braid flopping on the shoulder. "No, Master. I received a transmission from Senator Palpatine and he was speaking about the Naboo's public involvement with government. He is creating programs to initiate young children into politics. Senator Palpatine believes that a lack of political interest at a young age results in a lack of proper governmental accountability in the future."

Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon's relaxed face constrict into a hard, blazing glare. "When did you speak to the Senator?"

"I didn't," Padawan Kenobi answered, slipping back from Qui-Gon's umbrage. "He left a message."

That tinseled some of the tension out of Qui-Gon. "What did I tell you about the senator?"

"I didn't speak to him," Padawan Kenobi insisted, his face souring. "I only listened and it got me thinking."

Qui-Gon was not thrilled. "Did it?" he asked, shortly. "What are your thoughts then?"

Padawan Kenobi sensed Qui-Gon's agitation in the Force. He held onto one of the chair's backend, twisting his fingers around it as he relayed his thoughts. "I think politics is an important establishment in everyday life," he carefully responded, hesitation in each word. "However, I find that many politicians fail to represent the people as they are too focused on staying _in_ power."

"And how does one stay in power, padawan?" Qui-Gon tested.

The padawan thought for a brief moment. Eyes hardened as he recalled his learnings. "I guess that depends on the individual," Padawan Kenobi finally answered. "I can't give you my final thoughts for I don't know much about the political atmosphere to come up with a fully-fledged argument. That is why I wish to read Master Nato's thesis."

Qui-Gon sighed, rubbing his beard as he sunk his large frame in the chair. "I wish you informed me of the senator's message earlier. I don't want you to have any interactions with that man," he said, vehemently. "Do you understand why?"

Padawan Kenobi stiffly nodded. "I do and I'm sorry. I thought it was a message from the Council."

"As long as you understand why, then we have no need for a political lecture," Qui-Gon decided as he reclined further back in his seat at ease. "You may go to the Archives," he blessed the padawan. "Anakin and your older self can take you."

Obi-Wan couldn't stop the groan that escaped his throat. Nor did Anakin. They have collectively groaned at the prospect of taking an eager padawan to the Archives. They knew perfectly well he would bombard them with questions.

"Actually, Qui-Gon," Anakin said, rising to his feet. "I have something I absolutely need to do. I'm afraid only Obi-Wan can go to the Archives with the padawan."

Oh no. Anakin was not abandoning him with his younger self. "I can't Anakin. Remember?" he said straight to Anakin's face. "I promised I would help you on your project."

Anakin's eyebrows narrowed close. "Oh… I don't really—"

"Weren't you telling me that you needed an extra hand in—"

"You're losing your hearing, old man," Anakin wisecracked. "I didn't—"

Qui-Gon waved the two of them down. "Never mind, I'll take him," he said and then questionably glanced to his composed padawan. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing," replied Padawan Kenobi with an innocent shrug.

"Liar," Obi-Wan and Anakin said together again.

Qui-Gon curved his brow in a peculiar challenge toward his padawan. The gentle eyes expectantly looking at the padawan. "I see," he muttered as he gave the padawan a knowingly look. And he did. Qui-Gon knew what happened. "Looks like we'll have to post-pone that trip to the Archives and have another discussion about minding the present moment."

The padawan lowered his gaze, taking a bow of submission. Once Obi-Wan and Anakin departed, he would receive the appropriate scolding Qui-Gon intended to deliver. After all, Qui-Gon warned the young boy to not be nosey unless he wants his nose bitten.

Anakin and Obi-Wan withdrew from the room, quietly strolled down the corridor. Side by side, they moved in silence within the walls, heading in no particular direction. At least, Obi-Wan didn't think they were until he realized that Anakin directed their path.

"Going somewhere?" Obi-Wan asked with a raised brow.

"I'm going to work on my project," Anakin said, matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan dubiously arched his eyebrows. "You have an actual project?"

Anakin shot up a look. "You thought I was lying?"

"I thought it was an excuse."

Anakin madly grinned. "A good excuse."

Obi-Wan knew that smile. It was the smile of a mischievous child. "Oh Anakin… what have you been doing?"

Anakin dismissed Obi-Wan anxiety with another smirk. "You'll see," he promised. Again, the smile that stayed on Anakin's face made his stomach clench. Anakin's tricks always ended with less than welcoming spectacle. Always grand and explosive.

Despite Obi-Wan's misgivings, he followed Anakin's lead.

* * *

Qui-Gon gave his padawan a productive lecture and meditation on the Living Force. And, he warned his padawan to not pester the two Knights with questions about the future again unless it was the matter of life or death. Obi-Wan promised and Qui-Gon took him to his private lessons with Master Yoda.

He returned to his apartment after making a detour to the Archives to loan out Master Nato's thesis. He had placed the holo-book on Obi-Wan's desk when the chime to his apartment rang along the walls of their quarters. Puzzled, Qui-Gon moved to the door and answered.

It was Master Sifo-Dyas.

"May I come in?" Master Sifo-Dyas asked, polite enough to disguise it as a request rather than a demand.

Qui-Gon knew better. He was, after all, raised by Master Dooku. A close friend of Master Sifo-Dyas. He stepped aside and granted him entrance to the apartment. Master Sifo-Dyas strolled into the room. He was tall. Tall as Qui-Gon, but less broad and lankier. Through his friendship with Master Dooku, Master Sifo-Dyas had a sharp edge to his elegance. He always had a cultured, smooth voice about him that made him appear less frightening. He usually carried a haunted face, his starlight eyes gazing in foreboding. Almost like he foresaw danger every day. It made fellow Jedi, like Qui-Gon, feel uncomfortable in such presence. Especially for Qui-Gon as he enjoyed the Living Force much more than the Unifying Force.

Master Sifo-Dyas quickly did a scan of the apartment, eyes searching the common space, kitchen and corridor running down to the bedrooms. He thought (or hoped for) Anakin and Jedi Kenobi to be in attendance. He was disappointed.

Qui-Gon gestured to the sitting room. "Would you like tea?"

Master Sifo-Dyas shook his head. "No thank you," he said quietly. "I wanted to update you on the Shadows investigation into the incident in the Archives."

Qui-Gon's eyebrows rose up, but nothing else passed on his face. "Did you find anything new?"

They took their seats, sitting on either knees or crossed legged. Master Sifo-Dyas looked at ease, comfortable. But his eyes kept shifting, sliding from one side of the room to the next. His curious wanderings studied every inch of the room, lingering on different objects with inquisitiveness. Things that belonged to either Jedi Kenobi or Anakin.

Qui-Gon found it odd and unwelcoming. "So—your report?" he demanded to redirect Master Sifo-Dyas's snooping to him.

"Are Master Kenobi and Skywalker here?" Master Sifo-Dyas rebounded, not easily deflected from his mission.

"I'm afraid you missed them," he told the Councilor.

"A shame," Master Sifo-Dyas said, neutrally, before raising a brow, "Where are they?"

"I'm not quite sure," Qui-Gon answered, realizing he failed to ask of their destination. He assumed it was in the Temple. "They'll be back later on."

"By chance do you have their comlink number?" probed Master Sifo-Dyas. "Can you comm them?"

He would rather not. But to deny another request from a Councilor would send another inquiry upon his head. To avoid any more trouble for his padawans, Qui-Gon nodded. He did have their comlink number, but he doubted they would answer. He obliged to the request and commed them. The comm went through, but unanswered. Not surprising.

"It appears they are busy," Qui-Gon said, not thinking too much about it. After all, it was not surprising behavior. "They will return soon enough. I can tell them you stopped by?"

"That's all right. I shall enjoy your company while we wait," Master Sifo-Dyas settled into his meditation cushion. He planned to stay for a long time. He intently watched Qui-Gon shift in his seating, hands on knees in a curious contrite. "How are you holding up Master Jinn?"

"Please, you can call me Qui-Gon here," Qui-Gon said to the Councilor. "This isn't the chamber."

Master Sifo-Dyas tilted his head in gratitude. "Very well, Qui-Gon," he said, a small smile. "How are you doing?"

"Fine."

Master Sifo-Dyas offered a dainty grin, as if he found the comment humorous. "A single word with multiple meanings," he commented. "Which meaning are you referring to?"

"Content."

Again Master Sifo-Dyas looked at him with a sliver of cutting knowledge of truth. That in fact he knew Qui-Gon spoke of was a lie. "As you say, Qui-Gon, we are not in the chamber," he said. "You may speak freely in your own quarters."

Qui-Gon tipped his chin back. Not fully, but enough to show he accepted the challenged bestowed upon him. "I feel defensive, if you must know," he confessed. "Shadows never discuss their own investigations to outsiders such as diplomats like myself. Yet, here you are. Sitting in the middle of my common room. Wanting to speak about the investigation. And yet, when you walked in, all you asked was the whereabouts of Anakin and Kenobi.

"As you have relentlessly proven, you distrust them," Qui-Gon's hands curled around his knees. "So—yes, I feel a bit defensive on their behalf."

Master Sifo-Dyas nodded, abstemious, but with cautious understanding. "You have always been defensive with your padawans. Xanatos, Obi-Wan and now, the older ones—even though they are not padawans," he said with a glint in his eyes. "You mistake my concerns as some sort of… _distrust_. I do not distrust Master Kenobi nor Skywalker. I only worry of their emotional attachment to one another. Skywalker, especially. His violate outbursts are most unbecoming."

"They are good Jedi," Qui-Gon argued.

"I never said they weren't," Master Sifo-Dyas corrected, still calm as ever. Unmoved by Qui-Gon's proud words. "Only troubled. After all, good men can fall. Heroes can become villains. All it takes is the right pressure."

Qui-Gon grounded his teeth together. "Are you insinuating that Obi-Wan and Anakin are easy prey to the Dark Side?"

"I say that they are fresh for it," Master Sifo-Dyas said. "Prime even. All it takes is one slip."

Qui-Gon shook his head. No, not his Obi-Wan. Not even Anakin. They wouldn't fall to the Dark side. They were brave, courageous and full of light. Anakin was the Chosen One! He wouldn't give into darkness. The madness! They were both full of blinding light.

Not that Master Sifo-Dyas was wrong in his words. It was all too easy to give into passion and desire. To feel angry and let hatred take over. He understood those emotions too well. He knew Anakin and Obi-Wan (and Jedi Kenobi) did too. It was all too easy to let the Dark Side take control. But the Dark Side was for the weak. And, from what Qui-Gon has seen of his padawans, they were too strong and stubborn to succumb to such traits.

"I can assure you, Master Sifo-Dyas, they are talented Jedi," defended Qui-Gon, not liking Master Sifo-Dyas's cutting remarks. Or maybe he didn't like them because of how truthful they were.

Master Sifo-Dyas didn't share that optimism. In fact, he looked at Qui-Gon like a naïve youngling. "Talented, yes," he said with an inclined head, "but let us be honest with each other. The recklessness your unique teaching bestows allows them more leeway than the Order grants. As such, more disturbances. Trouble follows wherever they go."

Qui-Gon filled his limit of discussing his older padawans. "Yes, well, that is what happens when one confronts the Dark Side of the Force. Trouble tends to occur." He rose from his cushion. "I'm afraid they won't be coming back for a few hours. I'll tell them that you stopped by."

Master Sifo-Dyas recognized the dismissal, but refused to follow through with the request. "You're upset," he remarked. "There is no need to for anger, Qui-Gon. I am not accusing them as dark Jedi."

"No, but you are degrading them through your low opinion," Qui-Gon accursed. "Now, I'm quite tired of having this same conversation with you, Master Sifo-Dyas as I am sure, you are too." He curtly gestured to the door. "You may see your way out."

Master Sifo-Dyas stood up, his rise a graceful maneuver. He observed Qui-Gon with a tilt of his head. "I agree, Qui-Gon," he said. "I do not take pleasure in speaking in circles with you either. I guess we will have to wait and see who is right in this debate. And, I must say, I hope I am terribly wrong… for _your_ sake."

He didn't move toward the door. Apparently he had more to say. "Still, I won't let this time be wasteful for you and me," Master Sifo-Dyas said. "I still wish to speak to Master Kenobi and Skywalker, but until then, I shall relay the news to you." He clipped his hands behind his back. "We have found no significant evidence on revealing the identity of the mysterious Sith apprentice. All evidence points to no concise direction.

"This is why I am present at your quarters," Master Sifo-Dyas continued. "I know Master Kenobi and Skywalker have their own investigation and I was hoping to compare notes or maybe… even obtain some clues in the identity of the actual Sith Lord."

Master Sifo-Dyas turned, taking slow steps to the door. "That is all I have come to say," he said. "Unless you have information?"

The heavy resentment Qui-Gon held and burned his insides turned to embers. It soon cooled and left a cold pit forming in his stomach. He resigned from his heart, realizing that he had been most discourteous to an esteemed Jedi Master. His very own master would have punished him severely for such overstepped bounds and Qui-Gon acknowledged he may have been too short to the elder.

After all, they were both working on the same side. They both wanted to stop the Sith Lord. "They have told me little, because they too have found little in their investigation," he decided to confess to Master Sifo-Dyas. The Councilor stopped his walk. "They do believe the apprentice is someone with Jedi training. Not an outsider."

Master Sifo-Dyas tapped his chin. "We have the same theory," he responded. "Do they believe it to be a Councilor then?"

Qui-Gon didn't know. They hadn't given a name. They shared only that small detail. Other than that, Qui-Gon had knew nothing. "They haven't spoken much other than what I gave you," he said. "They are just as lost as you and the Shadows."

"That is disappointing," Master Sifo-Dyas tiredly exhaled. The look of craving and rejection lit up the man's eyes. He wanted to solve the mystery as much as Jedi Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. "What of the holocron? The Shadows and I would like to know where it is being stored."

Qui-Gon shrugged. He had no clue where the two hid the holocron. But it was safe. That was for certain. "I'm not sure."

The Shadow grimaces. "Unfortunate. It's dangerous for a holocron to be vulnerable. Especially a Sith holocron," he uttered, sober. "What are their next steps? Any ideas?"

He began to feel like a broken recorder. Every question Master Sifo-Dyas asked, Qui-Gon had no answer to give him. It wasn't because Jedi Kenobi and Anakin didn't share their plans. It was because their plans were created as they went about the day. Qui-Gon wasn't always able to keep up with whatever direction they turned to. He only expected to be updated at the end of the day. And he was. They always reported their conclusions to Qui-Gon at the end of the day.

But it was not the end of the day and Qui-Gon had nothing to add.

He lifted his shoulders in regret. "I'm afraid I have no answer for you," he said. "They do not always plan ahead. Not when they have little information to go off on. They go wherever the evidence or the Force directs them."

"They must leave you in suspense often" Master Sifo-Dyas noted, intently.

Qui-Gon hummed quietly to himself. A teasing smile creeping up behind his beard. "I can say they are often full of surprises," he admitted. "One must learn to be ready to jump into action at a moment's notice."

Master Sifo-Dyas crinkled his nose. "A Jedi should not indulge in such reckless behavior."

"Master—I believe you may enjoy their company if you look beyond your traditionalist structure."

"The 'traditionalist structure' your lineage disregards is to keep corruption away and protect the citizens of the Galactic Republic," Master Sifo-Dyas argued, unhinged by Qui-Gon's silly grin. "You should know better than to be _careless_ with Jedi teachings."

Qui-Gon's humor zapped right off his face as if he was struck with Sith lightening. His face creviced. A hard stare returned to the Shadow. Qui-Gon should have known better than to relax under a Shadow's guard. If he learned anything from Master Dooku, it was to remember there was always a second agenda within the first. Never take anything face value.

"If you distrust me that much, Sifo-Dyas," Qui-Gon intoned. "Then why don't you already call a vote and have me expelled? That way, you do not have to worry about my influence on the next generation."

Master Sifo-Dyas didn't flinch or remotely showed any expression at Qui-Gon's verbal infliction. But Qui-Gon sensed the quiet self-condemnation the Shadow gave himself. "I only speak out of concern of the Order," he told Qui-Gon. "I admire your compassion and talent, Qui-Gon. But you know better than to indulge in such primitive emotions. As Jedi, we are to follow our duty. Not our hearts."

"But is it not our hearts that give us compassion?" Qui-Gon challenged. "Essential to being a Jedi?"

"Yes, but an open heart leaves vulnerability," Master Sifo-Dyas opinioned. "As a Shadow, I have seen the Dark Side take advantage of such vulnerabilities. Such as it did with your former apprentice."

Qui-Gon grounded his teeth together. "You know I am not the only Jedi Master to lose a padawan on the path to Knighthood. If you cannot forgive me for my mistakes, then you are hypocrites of the very Code you uphold," he growled. "And I'll also like to add that my padawans are exceptionally bright, talented and compassionate individuals. They are much wiser than us and if you could look beyond your narrow-mind, you will see that they will become great Jedi Knights."

Qui-Gon stood tall, renewed in his fight. "In fact, they already are exceptional Knights."

Suddenly, the door to the apartment hissed open. Qui-Gon and Master Sifo-Dyas snapped their attention to the entrance as a figure strove passed the threshold, grumbling under his breath. When he lifted his head, Qui-Gon cringed at the sight. The man's face was covered in a thin veil of oil. Black smudges of grease coated his sleeves almost like he had stuck it right top of a fuel faucet. At first glance, Qui-Gon mistaken him to be a miner. But, when he met the man's eyes, he immediately recognized him beyond the muck. He knew those troubled, blue-green eyes anywhere.

Jedi Kenobi halted in his stride when he spotted Master Sifo-Dyas standing across from Qui-Gon. He took in the Councilor's disapprobation gazes, but Jedi Kenobi's grimed expression didn't change. He merely bowed to the Councilor as expected. "Master," he said as the oil dripped off his chin.

Master Sifo-Dyas was too stunned to react upon Jedi Kenobi's greeting. Jedi Kenobi's dirtied appearance was too unexpected for him to reprimand or even question him. Even Qui-Gon, while not a hyper hygienic man himself, was startled by his older padawan's dirty exterior. Both Kenobis preferred to be groomed appropriately, so to see him covered in a mixture of oil and grease was something close to calling a disaster.

Jedi Kenobi straightened his spine and politely excused himself. He moved around them and headed straight to the refresher. The door closed behind him and the sound of sonic water running hummed around the apartment's walls.

Master Sifo-Dyas turned from the closed refresher door to Qui-Gon. He said nothing. Only the slight raise of a brow pressured Qui-Gon into either making an excuse or to admit that his padawans were troublemakers. Qui-Gon looked back at the closed refresher doors, confused as to what happened to Jedi Kenobi. If anything, he expected Anakin to be covered in the oil and grease. Anakin was the prodigy in mechanical engineering.

Seemingly on cue, the front door whisked open and Anakin strode into the room like a mynock flapping ravenous around in caves. Like Jedi Kenobi, he too was coated in oil and grease. His relaxed curls were stained and heavy from whatever liquid he was doused in. Anakin wildly scanned around the room. He spotted the Councilor. Unlike Jedi Kenobi, Anakin ignored him, eyes fixed on Qui-Gon.

"Is Obi-Wan in there?" he pointed to the refresher as he stormed passed him. He banged on the refresher's door. "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!"

Black handprints were printed on the door where Anakin smacked. The sonic shower paused and, seconds later, the refresher door opened. A wad of Jedi clothing came flying out of the refresher and right into Anakin's face.

"Bring me a set of clean clothes," Jedi Kenobi commanded and he shut the door again. The sonic shower turned on again.

Anakin stood in front of the refresher, holding Jedi Kenobi's ball of dirty clothes in his arms. He turned on his heel. His free hand slicked his slime hair back from his eyes, the oil leaving waving lines from where his fingers touched. Blue irises flickered up to Qui-Gon, a shade of worrisome and aggravation riveted those cesspools of emotions.

He marched up to Qui-Gon, still clutching onto Obi-Wan's dirty clothes. "Whatever he told you, it wasn't my fault!" he said to Qui-Gon. "I warned him!"

Qui-Gon stared. A blank face conveying his knowledge of whatever Anakin was speaking. Anakin didn't notice. He marched out of the apartment, leaving a dark trail of muddied boot-prints on the carpet. Qui-Gon trembled a sigh. He would need to call in the cleaners to remove those from the carpet.

When Anakin exited, Qui-Gon was back to the silence of the room with Master Sifo-Dyas still rooted where he stood. He looked from the door to Qui-Gon, a triumphant smirk cracking his fortitude miens and reaching his eyes. Laughter echoed in those star-bright eyes. His worries and concerns confirmed by the demonstration he witnessed. Qui-Gon admitted it didn't look good on his part. Not after he defended them with high praises. Despite this unpleasantness, Qui-Gon still stood by his padawans.

He released a long draught of air. "As I was saying, they are great Jedi Knights."

He didn't sound convincing. His words felt flat. Not because he didn't believe it, but because of what occurred. He knew his words bounced off Master Sifo-Dyas arrogant walls. He shared no fondness for the unorthodox like the rest of the Council.

After a minute, Master Sifo-Dyas fixed his face back to its normally grim expression. He gave a little shake of his head. "Yes, they are the epitome of the Jedi," he purred darkly, short of being a chuckle. "You must be very proud."

Qui-Gon knew Master Sifo-Dyas's statement was both a compliment and a slap. A reproach for his teachings. Master Sifo-Dyas continuously expressed his doubts to Qui-Gon in regards to the duo Knights and about his mentorship with Obi-Wan. He said everything he had to say. There was nothing left. Only a chuckle and a back-handed compliment.

"Once they are _presentable_ ," Master Sifo-Dyas started again. "Tell them to meet with the Shadows. We have much to discuss."

Qui-Gon bowed his head. It appeared everyone wanted time with Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. "I'll convey your message."

Master Sifo-Dyas reached for the door and stopped. "Oh, by the way, you should comm Dooku."

Qui-Gon froze on the spot. "You spoke to Master Dooku?"

"Briefly," Master Sifo-Dyas replied. "He told me he was trying to get in contact with you. I told him you were preoccupied with your padawan, but… I promised I would relay the message to you. He wishes to speak to you."

Qui-Gon was surprised by the news. He was quite aware that Dooku was trying to contact him. But, he had no more strength to dodge around his master's old manipulations and lectures. Not with what was happening around him. But, he gave a formal bow to Master Sifo-Dyas with a promise. "I'll contact as soon as I am free."

The Councilor bowed his head and departed. When he was gone, Qui-Gon sunk into the couch, reeling from everything that happened in the past half hour. Minutes later, the sonic shower stopped and the refresher door opened. Jedi Kenobi stood with a towel wrapped around his waist, eyes flicking from one side of the room to another. Searching…

"Anakin didn't come back, did he?" Jedi Kenobi said to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No."

Jedi Kenobi rolled his eyes up and released a long, pent-up air. "Figures," he muttered. "Do we have any spare clothes?"

"I have my robe."

Jedi Kenobi mulled over the option, but Qui-Gon knew the answer already. He got up from the couch and walked over to where he discarded his robe. He picked it up from the dining chair and carried it over to Jedi Kenobi.

Qui-Gon handed it over. "Here," he offered. "So you don't catch a cold."

Jedi Kenobi accepted the robe. He went back into the refresher, changing from the towel to the robe. Once he made the switch, he stepped out of the refresher with the robe tightly wrapped around his body. It was big on him. The ends dragged on the floor like a tail, but it covered him humbly and removed any embarrassment of being caught in a towel.

Jedi Kenobi sat on the other end of the couch. He looked straight ahead at the view, a thinned mouth revealing his turbulent thoughts. They sat in silence. Neither saying a word to each other. Qui-Gon thinking over what Master Sifo-Dyas said and Jedi Kenobi with whatever occurred. Together, they watched the city buzz with traffic, the Force surging between all the lifeforms. And they simply sat in quiet reflection.

Until Jedi Kenobi spoke. "You're rattled."

Qui-Gon flickered a glance to Jedi Kenobi. "What gave it away?"

"The Force. It's strained and yet, in discord."

"Feels accurate."

Jedi Kenobi looked down at the robe, pausing, hesitantly, "Are you not going to ask what happened?"

Qui-Gon released a soft sigh. "I don't want to know," he confessed. Better to be ignorant when it came to the actions of Jedi Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. "Master Sifo-Dyas wishes for you and Anakin to speak to him immediately in regards to the mysterious Sith apprentice."

"Did he now?" Jedi Kenobi asked, not surprised by the request. "Did he speak much on the Shadows' investigation?"

"Nothing to point to an identity," Qui-Gon passed on. "I believe he was hoping to discuss the investigation with you and Anakin rather than me."

Jedi Kenobi looked around the room. "If he wished to speak, then why did he leave?"

"I think you were too much for him," Qui-Gon theorized. A prideful Councilor wouldn't enjoy having a serious discussion with the other Jedi naked behind a robe. "Remember, padawan, they are staunched supporters of the Jedi Code. Anything that threatens that needs to be eliminated."

Jedi Kenobi's eyes twinkled as he brows drew close together. "Oh dear… so he left in order to spare my life? That's thoughtful."

"I think it was more to avoid being contaminated with yours and Anakin's wild ways."

"We're not uncivilized!"

It was Qui-Gon's turn to roll his eyes. "You were covered in oil and grease," he reminded Jedi Kenobi. "And, you are naked under that robe. While that may be acceptable in certain places, it is not very welcoming in the Jedi Temple."

"Well, that would be Anakin's fault," Jedi Kenobi contended. "He's the reason for the mess."

"Anakin said otherwise," Qui-Gon relayed, which earned him a swift shake of the head from Jedi Kenobi.

"Is that what he told you?" Jedi Kenobi huffed. "Well—I guess from his point of view…"

Jedi Kenobi was cut off by the snap hiss of the door opening. Anakin strolled in, still a mess, and carrying a bag. He marched over to Jedi Kenobi, eyes steel and lips taut, but the Force wasn't lapping with turbulence. Anakin stood in front of Jedi Kenobi, towering over the bundled Knight.

Then, with a showmanship gesture, Anakin dropped the bag on Jedi Kenobi's lap. "There. Happy?" he said, but not with malfeasance. "Now, if you excuse me. I believe it's my turn."

The same before, he turned on his heel and went straight to the refresher. Seconds of silence followed and then the roaring sound of sonic water could be heard behind the walls. Jedi Kenobi pulled the bag closer and peaked inside. "Well, at least he got my colors," he said, pulling out a white tunic. "I was worried he may change them on me out of spite."

Jedi Kenobi rose up from the seat, clutching the robe closed to ensure nothing slipped out from behind the brown fabric. He carried the bag with him, moving across the floor and to the bedrooms. "I'm going to change in the padawan's room," he told Qui-Gon. "And I'll wash your robe."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon called as Jedi Kenobi disappeared.

Qui-Gon let out a rush of air, falling back against the couch's cushions. Yes, he had no interest in knowing what happened since they left the apartment earlier this morning. No, his interest returned to his comlink, pulling it out from his pocket. For a little humbling… lesson.

He dialed a number and waited. When he heard the voice greet on the other end, Qui-Gon smiled. "Master Dralig, it appears Master Ben and Master Skywalker will be more than happy to join in on your training lesson for today."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Anakin and Obi-Wan met up with Master Dralig for his class. Anakin stood at Obi-Wan's side, examining the senior padawans that stood at attention. Some were on their tip-toes, trying to get a good look of him and Obi-Wan. Some whispered, swapping stories or rumors about them. Their feats have drawn inquiries and fascination from many and they all wanted to see these larger-than-life Jedi Knights.

Master Dralig was precise in what he wanted from them. They were to demonstrate a few kata tricks on how to turn from defense to offense and vice versa when in battle. That was all they had to do. Be puppets for a class of all too eager senior padawans who wanted to chop their braids off.

Anakin looked sadly on at the braid, his mind wavering to Ahsoka and wondering what happened to her. Was she okay? Was she safe? He hoped someone was looking after her in his absence. He imagined she was worried, searching the galaxy planet by planet. Never giving up. Waiting to be reunited with him and Obi-Wan and… and…

She was never going to find him. All her efforts would be wasted and left with bitter disappointment. A chill swept down his body, striking his heart. He had abandoned her. Anakin should know better. His own lost was incredibly painful and he feared he had in adherently sent Ahsoka on that same path when he left her behind. A path to suffering.

"Are you okay?"

Anakin blinked and found Obi-Wan leaning toward him, worry skimming in his eyes. "Oh… yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't look like it."

"I was thinking about Ahsoka."

Obi-Wan understood. After all, she was his grandpadawan. They got along quite well. Ahsoka respected Obi-Wan and enjoyed his company and wisdom. But, as Anakin said the first time upon their meeting, she would never have made it as Obi-Wan's padawan. As his grandpadawan though, she was doing just fine.

"I'm sure Ahsoka is fine," Obi-Wan consoled him, but there was a sadness to his words despite the effort to be resolute. "The Order would take care of her."

"But I'm not there! I'm her master. I should be there with her."

"I know," Obi-Wan quietly responded. "But do not dwell. Know that she is in good hands. Even if you are not there, your teachings are."

That gave Anakin a little more comfort. But not enough. "I should be with her," he gritted. "I abandoned her."

A snatch of his wrist meant he needed to listen. Not hear. Listen. "You did not abandoned her," Obi-Wan proclaimed in a quiet resolve. "She is not abandoned. You will find her again. If it is as the Force wills, Ahsoka will be your padawan again."

"Yeah… when I'm an old man!"

"The curse of time-traveling, I suppose," Obi-Wan said and he looked back to Master Dralig, who was engaging with the padawans. "I believe we have a show to start. Shall we get into position?"

Anakin nodded. After all, he wanted to do the lesson. Mostly to have some sort of action. He wasn't used to the inactive lifestyle of the peaceful times prior to the war. And spending a week with no bombs, blaster shots or kidnapping plots kept his life dull. And with Padmé not around… oh he was dying with boredom!

He walked to the opposite end of the room and paused. He twisted around and called for Obi-Wan. "Wait… what are we doing again?"

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh. "Demonstrating bait and switch tactics," he reminded him. "You know—act defensive before going onto offense."

"Right," Anakin said and he went back to walking to his end. He stopped again. "What speed do we have to go?"

"Slow. Or else they won't see it."

"Right."

They parted again, moving across the dojo floor to opposite ends. They situated themselves perfectly as Master Dralig finished up preparing the padawans on what they were about to watch. Anakin sensed the padawans' excitement. It was well known that they were all curious about them and heard about their escapades within the Temple. Padawan Kenobi often told them how often he was bombarded with questions about them. As promised, the padawan never said a word about them, giving them a more enigmatic impression to the padawans.

Originally, the class was for senior padawans, but the news of their guest status brought padawans (and initiates) of all levels to the dojo. It was quite a crowd. Typical. Even in their time, they brought a wave of fascinating audience to their little sparring.

Anakin flipped his eyes up to the one of the observation balconies that loomed over the dojo. There, leaning over the railings was Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi. They both smiled down at them. Qui-Gon hid an amused smile behind that beard, shaking his head as if he already knew the outcome of the fight. Of course he was going to enjoy it. He set them up by volunteering their time as an act of punishment for… dirtying the carpet? Anakin didn't quite remember why Qui-Gon called Master Dralig and promised their cooperation. All he knew was that he had to come down to this very dojo with Obi-Wan at this particular time. While Qui-Gon got to enjoy a show, Padawan Kenobi stood on his tip-toes, peering over the railing with an attentive focus. He wanted to absorb everything.

Master Dralig signaled for them to start. Anakin made his approach, reminding himself to go slow. That he wasn't sparring with Obi-Wan for fun or practice, but for educational purposes. He needed to outwardly demonstrate the skills and techniques to pass onto the younger generation. Or was it older generation for him? After all these padawans are the age mates of his master.

After a couple of minutes of performing a few parries and strikes, Anakin regretted his eagerness to accept Master Dralig's request. This wasn't the excitement he craved. The excitement he needed. He was bored. Looking passed the crossed blades, Anakin noticed the rested and dimmed face of Obi-Wan. Even _he_ was bored.

Maybe that was why Qui-Gon laughed. He knew that their participation wasn't going to yield the excitement they craved. He knew. The look of humor still etched on his face proved that he had essentially set them up for this. A lesson, no doubt. As he was told multiple times by the Council from his days, a Jedi did not crave for adventure.

Or punishment for ruining the carpet with grease stains.

Master Dralig blew a whistle and they broke away. They weren't sweating. Not even panting. Obi-Wan didn't even have his mouth parted for air. He breathed through his nostrils. Unaffected and heart not racing beyond his resting heart rate. A dull time to waste. Anakin wished he was working back on his project instead of twirling a training saber. Force! He never thought he would ever say that!

"Now, padawans," Master Dralig turned to the padawans behind him. "Do you see Master Ben utilized Ataru when pressing against Master Skywalker before he switched to Soresu when he needed to get into the defensive stance? In a fight, one must be ready to switch and apply different lightsaber techniques when the occasion arises."

All the padawan attentively nodded, looking from Master Dralig to Obi-Wan and Anakin. They studied them, tracking notes in their minds or on the holo-pads that some brought along with them. Anakin freed a long, weary sigh. Obi-Wan nudged him. "Having fun yet?"

"Always Master," Anakin returned. "And if I dare say it, a little _too_ much."

The spark behind Obi-Wan's eyes told Anakin that he didn't buy Anakin's attempt to dodge Obi-Wan's victory. "Yes, that smile of yours couldn't get any wider than that."

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Anakin grumbled. "I'll admit, I thought it would be a bit more exciting than this."

"I did try to warn you."

"I wouldn't call it a warning," Anakin grumbled. "You only recited the Code."

"And looked what happened when we didn't follow the Code?"

Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan made his point. They suffered from their thirst for adventure. Or at least, for Anakin's thirst for adventure. Master Dralig called them up again, asking to demonstrate misdirection in fighting stances of different lightsaber techniques.

"Here we go again," Anakin muttered under his breath as he brought up the training saber. The blue light hue glowed underneath his chin. "Ready?"

Obi-Wan ignited his green training saber, a sickly haze across his face. "I suppose."

With deliberate gradualness, they executed the task Master Dralig set for them. It wasn't a misdirection for them though. It was too unbelievable. He knew exactly what Obi-Wan was doing and could easily escape the lead. In fact, he could possibly trick Obi-Wan into engaging in a more… practical and realistic duel.

With a roguish smirk, he quickened his speed. Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden change, but he didn't reprimand him. Instead, he matched him. Slowly, the speed increased. Slash. Strike. Parry. Block. A shared grin between them, the audience fading in the background. The Force around them vibrated, pulsing through and between them.

It felt so good.

Too drawn into the moment. Too attuned to the Force to hear Master Dralig calling to stop them. It wasn't until Obi-Wan retreated that he heard the master duelist snapping for their attention. They both turned to Master Dralig's displeased face.

"Shall we try again?" Master Dralig asked with a sharp slant of his brow. "And do it a little slower for the padawans."

Anakin sighed heavily, annoyed. None of what they showed would help the padawans in a _real_ battle. Showing them in slow motion… that wasn't how one fought. They fought with vigor, speed and instinct. Not practice and a delicateness of a safe environment.

Anakin twirled his active blade, mind racing with ideas. "Actually, Master Dralig," he drawled out as he looked from Obi-Wan to the inactive training droids. "Let's give the padawans a more realistic battle scenario."

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered with grievance. "Wait… Anakin!"

Too late. Anakin raised the stakes. With a flick of the Force, he activated every single training droid. Another wave, he directed all twelve droids to Obi-Wan. "Attack."

The droids obeyed his command.

Obi-Wan whipped out his lightsaber in the nick of time. He blocked the first bolt in a fury of blaster fire. Anakin turned his back, casually joining Master Dralig to stand in front of the padawans. Every single padawan's face was one of awe and horrid. Their innocent eyes round at the sight that took place behind Anakin's shoulder.

"Now—in a real fight," Anakin began his impromptu lecture to the group of padawans. He ignored Master Dralig's scowl as he patrolled in front of reverential padawans. "You are not given time to think and plan ahead. You have to be quick on your feet. Be instinctive. Otherwise—you're dead.

"As you can see behind me, Master Ob—Ben," Anakin coughed to hide his near slip. "He is facing up against many enemies. Each one trying to kill him. He has to play not only offense, but also defense—at the same time."

A young Twi'Lek sprouted a hand out from the crowd. "Master! Shouldn't you help him?"

Anakin checked over his shoulder. Obi-Wan was fine. He was handling himself quite well against the droids that were trying to shoot him down.

"He's fine," Anakin nonchalantly shrugged. He turned back around to the padawans. Every face tensed in full anxiety, waiting in high trepidation of Obi-Wan's failure to recover. They all had serious doubts of his victory.

Another hand raised up in the crowd. Anakin scrunched his face as he narrowed his eyes to get a good look at the padawan. He was shocked to see the hand belong to a miniature, green-skinned Mirialan—Luminara.

"Yes, Mast—Padawan Luminara?" Anakin called.

The young Luminara Unduli reflected Anakin's shock upon hearing him say her name. All the other padawans turned in quiet surprise as well. The mythical, unknown Jedi Master knew Padawan Unduli's name. And that alone skyrocketed her to fame amongst the huddled of padawans.

"I…um," Padawan Luminara stuttered, her green cheeks turning a different shade of color briefly. "Master? Aren't you cheating by releasing those droids on him? That's dishonorable."

Anakin hummed in humor. They are so very young and naïve. "While Jedi may be honorable, Padawan Luminara," he said. "Your opponent may not. In fact, most are cowards and will have their minions like droids," Anakin nudged his head behind him where he heard the hum of a lightsaber sizzling through the air and rebounding bolts, "to do their dirty work. It's not fair. It's not honorable. Nonetheless, it is what you face."

Padawan Luminara pressed her dark lips close, perturbed by Anakin's revelation. "Are you saying that we must sacrifice our morals in order to win an unfair fight?"

"No," Anakin stated. "But it is always best to recognize that not everyone plays by the books. Especially when it is life or death."

All the padawans murmured to each other. Some looked distressed, uncertain they could hold their own against such odds like the twelve droids. An overwhelming doubt shadowed the padawans. None of them seemed ready. Their eyes flashing to the fight behind him and flickering up with insecurity of their own talents to be able to fight as well as Obi-Wan was doing with the droids.

To remove those grim faces, Anakin offered up some support. "Luckily for you, you are not alone," he said to the padawans. "As you are aware, Jedi never work alone. We have the Force at our side at all times and, of course, each other." Anakin backed away from the group of padawans, pulling out his blade. "If you excuse me, someone needs to be rescued."

Anakin back-flipped over the training droids, landing in the circle of shelter Obi-Wan created for himself through his use of Soresu. Blade alight, Anakin sent bolts back to the firing squad of droids. He pressed his back up against Obi-Wan, who followed suit. Together, in a few minutes, they destroyed the training droids, leaving them in scattered pieces on the dojo floor.

A rupture of applause came and Anakin snuck a peak at Obi-Wan. His face was red, shined with sweat as a loose strand of hair flopped over his forehead. Lips parted with deep breaths, but he didn't fall over. He stood erect, looking down at the wreckage.

"Impressive, Master," Anakin said. "You lasted longer than I thought."

Obi-Wan's face folded into lines. Blue-green eyes shifted in vexation. "Blazes Anakin! A little warning next time."

"You did all right," Anakin dismissed his master's frustration. He clipped the lightsaber to his belt. "You certainly impressed the padawans over there. I don't think they have ever seen a Jedi Master take on twelve droids at once and survive as long as you did."

Obi-Wan puffed, but didn't comment on the matter. "We are here to instruct. Not to impress," he chided. "I'm sure Master Dralig is not entirely happy with your spontaneous interjection of his lesson."

"He wasn't doing a good job of it," Anakin shrugged away the concern. If anything, he helped Master Dralig with his group of padawans. He taught them how to realistically fight. "If you want the padawans to learn, you have to demonstrate what it is really like. A fight to the death isn't going to be in some dojo with your opponent merciful. It would be quick and aggressive."

"You do know there is no war here."

"But there will be."

"We don't know that," Obi-Wan maintained. "Remember? We are in the past Anakin. Anything we do is changing the future as we know it. There might not even _be_ a war in the future."

"But there are still Sith," Anakin disputed. "We both know they won't wait for a padawan or anyone to figure out how to hold a fight."

Obi-Wan brushed back the loose strand of hair from his forehead. Labored breaths still controlled his lungs, but he showed no signs of exhaustion. The redness in his face faded back to the warm pale color it normally was. With the sleeves of his fresh tunics, he wiped away the last remaining residue of sweat from his face. "I suppose," he finally said. "However, you forgot one thing."

"Yeah? What's that?"

An impish grin emerged from Obi-Wan. The Force tinged in warning right when Obi-Wan launched his rebuttal. It was a quick stroke. Anakin should have seen it coming. Should have been able to prevent it, but his ignorance that Obi-Wan wouldn't indulge in revenge put him at fault. And, now, he landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

Obi-Wan leaned over him. That silly grin still imbedded on his face. "Never put your guard down."

Funny. Hilarious! Anakin scrunched up his face to show his distaste in Obi-Wan's teasing chide. He heard a few stifled laughter from the side of the room. A handful of padawans found Obi-Wan's payback comical. Obi-Wan took Anakin's hand and hoisted him off the floor, a good pat on the shoulder to demonstrate it was all in good fun. After all, they both admitted craving excitement just a few minutes ago.

Which got Anakin an idea. "Why don't we show the padawans what a _real_ duel looks like?" Anakin suggested, smug. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

Obi-Wan eyed the movement and with all perfect courtesy, bowed as he slid his lightsaber to his hand. "If you insist."

Anakin fell into his prowling assessment on instinct. His normal prep prior to a bout of dueling. Obi-Wan matched his stride. Eyes intent, but both wore similar, expressive small smiles. Obi-Wan raised his blade. "Whenever you are ready."

"I'm always ready."

Playtime began.

It was a strange word to describe it. Anakin never saw his sparring with Obi-Wan as anything but a game. It wasn't serious. They battled each other, often spoiling the loser with duties one detested like crèche duty or mopping and waxing long corridors that would take hours. So when they dueled it was in all seriousness, but playful enough to finish with a good laugh at the end.

Their mock duel lengthened. A series of strikes, counter-strikes, block and parries carried them from one end to the next. The Force swelled, a heartbeat of its own pulsed in the center of the dojo. Anakin felt it. He _was_ it. The Force stirred and answered to him. Yet, nothing touched Obi-Wan. He couldn't disrupt his master's flow and put him on edge. It appeared Obi-Wan was also attuned to the Force as much as he was. Almost like Anakin was fighting himself.

Blow. Strike. Parry. Strike again. Counter-strike. Leap. Run. Deflect. Leap again. Run up the wall. Strike and block. Force push. Force pull. Backflip. Retreat for a second. Stab. Counter-strike. Parry. Blow.

Trickles of sweat beaded down his temples. His hair madly flying back as he back flipped away from Obi-Wan's strike near his mid-section. He recalculated his risks and dove for the legs. Obi-Wan Force leapt in the air, high enough to garnered awes from the crowd. Anakin was less impressed by the tactic.

When Obi-Wan landed on solid ground, Anakin only chuckled through his labored breaths. "Aren't you getting a bit of old for such tricks?"

Obi-Wan smiled in return. "As long as the younglings enjoy them."

"Trying to curry favors," Anakin tsked as he sent his blade toward Obi-Wan's back. Obi-Wan deflected it with perfect ease. "Unbecoming of a Jedi."

"I learned from the best," Obi-Wan teased and he shot his lightsaber near Anakin's feet. Anakin danced away. "It doesn't hurt to have supporters."

"You're trying to make me look like the bad guy?"

"You are wearing black."

Anakin snorted. Obi-Wan always disliked his preferred darker clothing. "Black goes with everything," he said between breaths as he double counter-struck Obi-Wan's attempts to beat him. "And it brings out the color of my eyes."

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered in amusement. "Didn't know it was a fashion statement," he quipped. "I thought it was because you wanted to look intimidating," Obi-Wan ducked from Anakin's swinging blade, "to mask that baby face of yours."

"I do not have a baby face!"

"You did when you were fourteen," Obi-Wan teased as he and Anakin's lightsabers hissed upon collusion. "And you still do."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know that I changed because the whites were constantly getting dirty!"

Obi-Wan pulled his lightsaber back. "Whose fault was that?" he stated. "If you didn't want to get dirty then you shouldn't been messing with droids all the time."

Anakin swiped for Obi-Wan's arm. Obi-Wan retracted and the blade sliced the air beside his wrist. "You know," Anakin gave pause. "This is one of the weirdest conversations we ever had while dueling."

Obi-Wan paused as well, thinking. "You may be right."

"Of course I'm right," Anakin hissed and he used a massive Force push against Obi-Wan.

The short pause in the fight distracted Obi-Wan that Anakin was able to throw him off-balance. Anakin took advantage of it, grinning victoriously at seeing his old master wiped out on the floor. Anakin rose over him, spinning the lightsaber between his fingers.

He won.

Anakin readied to point his blade at his master's throat to make him call solah and accept defeat. As he brought his lightsaber down, a new blade cut in, blocking Anakin's weapon from finishing the duel. Anakin followed the blade to the hilt and then up the arm and into the young face of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Padawan Kenobi's mouth twisted wryly. "As you said Anakin," he said, pushing Anakin's blade away as he shield Obi-Wan. "A Jedi never works alone."

Anakin snorted softly as he glanced from one Kenobi to the next. He retreated to allow Obi-Wan to Force leap onto his feet with grace and elegance. The two Kenobis circled, both submerging in the Force and readying themselves for the contest. It was an unfair challenge. Two against one.

But, Anakin liked the odds.

"If you insist," Anakin threw back at Obi-Wan.

He got into a fighting stance. He watched Obi-Wan whisper instructions from the corner of his mouth to the padawan. The padawan tilted his head in understanding. Anakin assessed his new opponents, forming a strategy he considered would achieve victory. It wasn't too difficult to formulate a tactic. After all, he knew his master's weakness too well. And the padawan had even more.

The fight would end quickly enough.

Anakin prowled as the two Kenobi's circled. The pretense of the contest surged and like an electrical storm, the three of them collided. The wrath of Djem So met the passivity of Soresu, followed up with the flying bat of Ataru. The battle intensified. The Force palpitated. A miasma of power radiated from the center. Three separate colored curves swept overhead, a strong scent of ozone lingered in every nostril.

Obi-Wan pressured Anakin to the back of the dojo, leaving the padawan as the distraction. Anakin kept his head cooled, dodging their blades with his own acrobatics. Padawan Kenobi came close to tagging his wrist and Anakin realized the game was getting too heated. He could easily end this charade. After the padawan ducked a blow, Anakin decided to end the battle once and for all.

Using the Force, he splayed out his fingers to Obi-Wan. His Master resisted the push, which was enough distraction Anakin needed to refocus on the padawan. Padawan Kenobi reevaluated his position, the dawning recognition he stood alone against Anakin didn't crack against his stiff composure. His face always schooled in cold disclosure. Padawan Kenobi brought up his blade. A bold and recklessness blazing in those normally cooled glare. This would be fun.

The padawan charged. A youthful rush collided against a fortitude tower. Unyielding, Anakin flattered the padawan with a few chances to prove his worth. The padawan unleashed a series of blows and counter-blows that drew them into the Force's vergence. The clash of lightsabers sizzled and sparked. Locked together.

Exactly where Anakin wanted him to be.

Grinning in satisfaction, Anakin pushed Padawan Kenobi's blade down and around, watching it loosen from the boy's grip. With a strong twist, the lightsaber flew out of the boy's hand and skidded away. Padawan Kenobi's eyes watched the weapon—his life!—clatter on the dojo floor.

Anakin raised his boot and kicked the padawan in the ribs. The padawan exhaled sharply as he crashed onto the floor, breathless. He laid sprawled on the floor, face pinched with pain. Anakin flourished his blade, dropping it to reach the padawan's throat.

The padawan extended his hands out, catching the hilt of his blade and igniting it in time to stop Anakin's descent. The lightsabers clashed, the burning heat stung the nostrils and left an aroma of actinic fire.

Anakin raised a brow, slightly impressed by the padawan's resilience. Much like his older self. Obi-Wan was never one to resign from a fight unless he utilized all options. It made him a good strategist during the war. But when it came to this? No—Anakin never accepted defeat and he had the high ground. If the padawan wanted to play hardball, that was fine by Anakin.

Anakin brought down his blade again. Ferocity took control of his lightsaber. Anakin slammed it against the padawan's line of defense. One. Two. Three. Each hit brought the padawan's blade lower and lower to the boy's throat that the green hue of the lightsaber perfectly outlined the boy's Adam's apple. Another strike and Anakin would win.

He brought his lightsaber over his head. The padawan's eyes raised up to follow the swinging arch that would land the crushing blow. Anakin plunged his weapon down, claiming victory when two lightsabers snapped and crisscrossed over the padawan.

Blue and green met against the collusion of another blue. Anakin scrunched his face in agitation. This was supposed to be _his_ victory! He snapped his head up, meeting the hard glares of not only Obi-Wan, but also Qui-Gon. That humored expression the Jedi Master wore at the beginning of the lesson was gone. Vanished. Replaced with a scowl of disapproval. Even Obi-Wan matched the same disappointing look.

Qui-Gon flicked Anakin's lightsaber away from the padawan. "I think that's quite enough for today," he coolly stated as he disengaged his lightsaber.

Anakin blinked back. The rising tide of adrenaline still pumped his heart as he took stock of his surroundings. The dojo was littered with scorched marks and broken droids. The group of padawans on the opposite side of the room mumbled in distress and confusion. Master Dralig called for them to his attention, trying to offer privacy to the combatants. Above in the viewing balconies, he heard a hush of disapprobation between the Jedi Masters and Knights who watched the show.

Suddenly, Anakin felt himself under a microscope of distrustful Jedi. All clinically evaluating him and passing judgment of appalling character. Shifting on his feet, Anakin looked to Obi-Wan for protection from their severe reviews of him.

Obi-Wan shut off his training saber and joined Anakin's side. "Power your lightsaber off," he ordered.

Anakin obeyed. The blue lightsaber shut off and Anakin sensed himself feeling a little lighter. He looked past and saw Qui-Gon squatting down beside his padawan, who discreetly clutched his ribs in an attempt to hide the pain.

And that was when Anakin realized he did something wrong. "I went too far, didn't I?"

"A little," Obi-Wan replied, but not with any bitterness like he used to when Anakin was his padawan and disobeyed commands. "It'll be okay. Probably only bruised ribs. At worst, a few broken ribs."

That did not make Anakin feel any better. To atone for his actions, he kneeled next to the padawan, dropping the training saber on the floor next to him. "I am so sorry padawan," he said, taking in the strained muscles on Padawan Kenobi's face. "I got… caught up in the moment, I guess."

Qui-Gon pressed his hand on Padawan Kenobi's chest. Anakin awaited as Qui-Gon used the Force to medically check his padawan. A pair of hurried feet came and a new shadow loomed over the group.

"Shall I call for the healers?" Master Dralig asked.

Qui-Gon tilted his head back. "That won't be necessary," he assured the sabermaster. "Only bruised."

Master Dralig let out a soft sigh of relief. "That's good," he said. "Got a tough padawan, Master Jinn." Master Dralig then raised his gaze to Anakin. "As for you—next time you go off the reservoir, don't do it around the inexperience."

The sabermaster stormed off, shooing away any lurkers trying to get a peek at the group. Anakin watched the padawans and initiates stare in a muddled mixture of fear and astonishment, filtering between excitement and fright. He dropped his gaze and helped Padawan Kenobi to his feet.

Padawan Kenobi brushed Anakin's and Qui-Gon's assistance away. "I'm fine," he insisted, still holding the side of his chest. He looked up at Anakin, bowing his head in grudging respect. "Good kick."

Anakin's world buried in despair. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"I know that!" Padawan Kenobi snapped.

"Watch that tone, padawan," Qui-Gon growled and he sternly gazed down at his padawan. "If you didn't wish to be soundly beaten then you should not have run off so recklessly. Your impatience and pride costed you."

Clearly embarrassed, Padawan Kenobi's face turned red. He bit his lower lip to refrain saying more in case of another harsh rebuke or extra laps.

Satisfied with his padawan's obedience, Qui-Gon pulled his padawan close. "Lean onto me, young one," he said in more gentle tones. "Let's head to the healers."

Padawan Kenobi wrenched out of Qui-Gon's embrace. "No. No healers!"

Qui-Gon gravely shook his head, exasperated by his own padawan's refusal to care for himself. "All right," he succumb to the madness as well. "We'll head back to the apartment. Just lean on me to relieve some of the pain."

Padawan Kenobi went back to his master's side, leaning heavily upon him as they walked across the dojo. Anakin lingered behind as Obi-Wan pulled up beside him. "Don't get worked up over it."

Anakin shot a look at him. "Easy enough for you to say," he snapped. "You didn't try to kill someone."

"And neither did you," Obi-Wan countered. "It happens Anakin. People get carried away in the heat of battle."

"Not me!" Anakin seethed, still bitterly angry at himself for putting the padawan in danger. "If you and Qui-Gon hadn't stopped me—"

"You wouldn't have killed me. Besides, it was a training blade. Not an actual blade," Obi-Wan vehemently reminded his old padawan. Obi-Wan started walking out of the dojo, following Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi. "As I said, you got carried away. You're used to sparring with me or another powerful Force user. Not padawans. Not fourteen year old padawans."

True. Anakin hardly sparred with the younger generation. He found only Obi-Wan gave him any thrill or challenge when sparring. Again, it was liking fighting himself when he went up against Obi-Wan. Perhaps, Obi-Wan was right. He was too used to sparring with more powerful Force users that he wasn't equipped to translate it into sparring with padawans. He misjudged and overtook Padawan Kenobi, forgetting the boy was not as skilled or qualified.

Anakin ran to catch up with Obi-Wan. "Your padawan self seems a bit mad."

"Well that's because he was horribly defeated in front of his friends," Obi-Wan imparted. "His pride is wounded. Nothing else. And to be quite frank, he should have known better than to get involved when it comes to you and sparring." Obi-Wan sighed at the mess they made in the dojo. "It shall be a humbling and eye-opening lesson for him."

Anakin scrunched his brows together. "He saved you though," he said in some feeble attempt to bestow credit to the padawan. "He stopped my blade from pinning you."

Obi-Wan titled his head in acknowledgment. "Yes—but when you Force pushed me out, he shouldn't have engaged. He knew his strength was no match for you. He should have waited for me to come back. But he didn't," he said. "Too headstrong and stubborn. Always needed to prove something to someone."

A quirk of a smile graced Anakin's lips. "You do realize you're scolding yourself."

"What I am trying to say is, Anakin," Obi-Wan carried on in a tone that exuded well-mannered and courteous, "is that you shouldn't beat yourself up too harshly. You were fighting at the speed you normally do. And the padawan should have known better than to engage without back-up. Equal faults and blames. Not just yours alone."

That was a relief. Obi-Wan forgave him for hurting him. But, he still sought for the padawan's forgiveness, which seemed like it would take some time in order to heal those slashes on his pride.

"I'll make it up to him," Anakin vowed. "Let him beat me to a pulp in front of the whole Council."

Obi-Wan lightly chuckled. "That won't be necessary. He'll forgive you before you can even make it up to him," he said. "Qui-Gon will straighten him out soon enough. But—I am curious about one thing."

Obi-Wan paused in his steps, deliberately slowing down as he lowered his voice. "Why didn't you listen to me when I told you to stop?"

Anakin blinked at him. "What?"

"I told you to stop," Obi-Wan repeated, taking a deep breath as he brushed away his loose strand of hair. "Didn't you hear me? I tried vocally and through the Force, but… I don't know. It was like you were gone."

Anakin thought back, recalling the feelings and senses surrounding him as he dueled. He remembered nothing about Obi-Wan calling to him. "I didn't hear you," he said. "Huh? That's odd, I guess. Is that bad?"

"I have no idea," Obi-Wan answered, a slight indent between his eyebrows. "It's a bit disconcerting, but maybe you were too far into the Force to hear. Or something like that… let's not worry over it. We'll talk more about it later."

Like we always say, but never do, Anakin thought. Anytime something strange or odd happened between them, it was always avoidance. Best to avoid until confronted again, but they would damn well do their best to avoid a second confrontation. Maybe Obi-Wan was right about his theory. Perhaps he was too wrapped up within the Force to hear Obi-Wan. When he was sparring, for a long moment, he actually believed he _was_ the Force. Not an instrument or a servant of the Force. But actually the Force.

Anakin wondered if it was worth mentioning to Obi-Wan, but they have come upon the exit doors, swarmed by on-looking padawans. The knot of padawans blocking up the entrance parted, making room for their little lineage family. Padawan Kenobi kept his head bowed to avoid any eye contact, but most of the padawans were drawn to Anakin.

"Wow! Can you teach me some of those moves?"

"Do you have a padawan of your own?"

"How did you block all those bolts at once?" a padawan directed to Obi-Wan, who politely offered only a ghost of a smile. He left as mysterious as he entered.

These questions were thrown at his and Obi-Wan's way. Anakin didn't answer. The hero worship treatment he wanted suddenly disgusted him. He despised the padawans' awed faces and happy triggered nerves to learn to fight as well as he. The interest of the spotlight vanished and all he cared about was getting Padawan Kenobi back to the apartment and finding a way to earn his forgiveness. Until then, he didn't care about anything else.

They removed themselves from the dojo and headed up to the end of the corridor where an empty turbolift awaited them. They packed themselves. Just the four of them. Qui-Gon pushed the floor button to return to the shared apartment. The door closed, sealing them inside the compact space. The turbolift shot up.

No one said anything. There was nothing much to say. The day itself was quite eventful enough to not need any more words or actions to spruce it up. Quiet reflection was better.

Except Anakin's reflection was more like a brewing of thunderclouds. He couldn't remove that dark, intrusive feeling that threatened to gobble him up. That despicable, gut-wrenching feeling that he nearly caused severe agony onto the padawan. The person he swore to protect.

Obi-Wan may have forgiven him, but the hardest part was forgiving himself.

"Anakin?"

Anakin looked up.

Qui-Gon merely peeked over his shoulder at him. "Would you please unburden your suffering," he requested. "You're suffocating us with it."

Anakin flicked a glimpse to Obi-Wan, who nodded in agreement. Anakin's cheeks turned a shade red. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I didn't realize… I'm sorry."

"Yes, you said that already," Qui-Gon replied, pressing Padawan Kenobi close to him. "I know."

Anakin blinked up before he quickly looked away, ashamed. He took a few deep breaths to gather his bearings and release all the scorn and shame into the Force. He slowly detoxed himself as the turbolift rose further and further up.

And as they got higher, a strange sensation overcame Anakin. The hairs on the nape of Anakin's neck rose and his nerves jumped, accelerated in high anticipation. His fingers twitched close to his blade. Something was off. Something was wrong.

He threw a quick glance to Obi-Wan. He too noticed something was troubling. He had his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber and the other hand on the railing.

Even the padawan was disturbed. "Master? I have a bad feeling."

Qui-Gon shot a concerned look to his padawan. "On what, my young padawan?"

The padawan hurriedly glanced around their small compact lift, searching for the source of his discomfort. "On this—"

His words were cut short as a screeching scream erupted. The turbolift jerked and then bounced. Anakin snatched onto the railing as the lights flickered before shutting down completely. It wasn't completely dark yet. The glass wall gave them light from the sunlight that streamed into the room. Anakin saw Qui-Gon wrapped a tight grip around his padawan and the other hand clutching the railing.

Everyone stayed perfectly still.

The turbolift groaned, creaking in anticipation of a final snap. A breathless second. And then a crack broke the silence.

They plummeted.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Brace for Impact**

Screeches of metal reverberated inside the turbolift as it dropped several stories. Floor by floor, it knocked out lights and spurted sparks of fire from the corners of the turbolift as the repulsor engines failed to brake. Minutes of their lives were rushing to greet death's hard embrace only to be saved by a swift jerk.

The turbolift halted, swaying as it stabilized.

After a brief moment of silence, Obi-Wan spoke up. "Everyone all right?"

Qui-Gon, who managed to stay on his feet while holding up his injured padawan, gave a short nod. "No worse for wear," he informed as he checked over the padawan. "You?"

"Been better," Anakin quipped, hand clutched on the railing as he surveyed the situation. He casted a look to Obi-Wan. A familiar groove between his eyebrows reappeared as his old master affixed to the dark control panels. Anakin reached over and hit one of the buttons. Nothing. Everything was dead.

"Anything?" Obi-Wan asked from behind.

Anakin released an acerbic sigh. "Appears to be a malfunction in the mainframe. Can't do anything from here."

"So purely accidental," Qui-Gon hopefully surmised.

"Or sabotaged," Anakin offered.

"Is there no way to get it active again?" Padawan Kenobi inquired, hand cradling his bruised ribs.

Anakin shook his head. "No. Not from here at least."

The turbolift let out another groan and the floor wobbled. All four grabbed for the railing again. Breaths held, they waited for another fall. To their great relief, the turbolift stayed steady.

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber. "All right, I'm going to check the roof."

"No—Anakin! Wait!"

Qui-Gon's warnings were too late. Anakin already made a sizable hole in the roof of the turbolift. The slab fell to the center of the lift and Anakin effortlessly leapt up through the hole just as he heard Obi-Wan mumble, "Always on the move."

Anakin studied the turbolift's condition. Leaning over, he glanced down the shaft. They were still far from the ground. About fifteen meters give or take. Not good chances for survival if the turbolift gave way.

Looking up, he noticed all the other frozen turbolifts. Lights out and not a single swish of air flying resounded in the shaft. They were all at a standstill, stopped on their journey. Perhaps Qui-Gon was right. A simple malfunction in the mainframe. Nothing sinister.

Next, Anakin examined the cables. His eyes trailed up high toward the ceiling where he spotted the frayed ends of the cable cords. Only two held it together rather than normal eight it took to pulley the turbolift. Worse—the cable cords were cut. Anakin took back his previous unspoken thought. This was not malfunction.

Someone plotted their deaths.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Anakin jumped back into the turbolift. "Well, I was right," he announced to the awaiting group. "The cords were cut. We're only hanging by two.

"And—it's not just our turbolift," he relayed to the Jedi. "All the other turbolifts had lights out too and at a standstill."

Qui-Gon peered through the glass. "The Sith must have hacked into the mainframe. Shut off the generators."

Obi-Wan's brows bunched together, eyes flecked with great concern. "That leaves us little time," he somberly noted. "Are the two remaining cords still in good condition or—"

"Doesn't matter," Anakin stated. "The lift's weight alone is too much for even four cords."

"And there's no way to rework the control panel?"

"Not from here."

Obi-Wan pulled out his comlink. "Master Yoda? It's Master Kenobi," he said into the device. "There's a situation. We are at the um…" Obi-Wan peeked out the window. "We're in the north end turbolift from the training salles. It appears someone sabotaged the turbolift. Please come as quickly as possible."

Obi-Wan received Master Yoda's confirmation before he put his comlink away. "The Masters will be here soon."

The turbolift grated under the strained, a threatening creak clicking above their heads. Padawan Kenobi swallowed. "Not soon enough."

"He's right," Anakin agreed. He could already feel the tilt and the Force was heavy with trepidation. "There's too much weight. If we wait any longer, we will die."

That was not a prospect anyone wanted to lament. Obi-Wan held his chin between his fingers, eyes squinted in deep thought. "Anakin? Help me open the doors."

Anakin and Obi-Wan pried the turbolift's doors opened. The reveal only showed a portion of the wall and half of a door. Obi-Wan precariously optioned his thoughts. "Well… that's not exactly what I had in mind, but it will do," he said, looking back to Anakin. "Let's open these and maybe we can slide out of this death trap."

They opened the next set of doors, spying the layer of marble floors of an elongated corridor. Enough room for them to shimmy through the gap. Anakin quickly calculated in his head. "Okay—Qui-Gon," he said to the maverick Master. "You go through first."

Qui-Gon stepped back. "No—my padawan goes first."

"As much as I agree with you, Qui-Gon," Anakin said as a manner of sympathy, "we have to go by weight. The lesser this weighs, the better the chance we can all live another day."

Tt wasn't Anakin's ideal rescue. If he could, he would have Padawan Kenobi out of the turbolift first. But, the situation demanded another option. Qui-Gon, displeased with the idea of leaving his padawan in danger, reluctantly agreed to Anakin's plan. He moved to the doors.

"Slowly!" Anakin cautioned, "Any small movement could disrupt the cords."

Qui-Gon obliged and slowed his movement. With the Force, he hauled himself up with his two hands, wiggling through the gap until finally his boots disappeared from the turbolift. In seconds, Qui-Gon was crouched down on the other side to help the next person.

Anakin threw his head back to Obi-Wan. "You're next."

Obi-Wan raised a tentative brow. "Forget me! Let the padawan go."

"We can't—"

The turbolift groaned again, louder and Anakin thought that it nudged a little further down. Obi-Wan sensing the danger, surrendered what Anakin imagined would be a compelling argument. Obi-Wan carefully maneuvered his way to the door and, with Qui-Gon's assistance, was rescued from the ill-fated turbolift.

All that remained was Anakin and Padawan Kenobi. While, the rules dictate Anakin went next, he knew it wasn't an option. "Okay, padawan," he gestured the padawan to the doors. "You're turn."

Padawan Kenobi had been holding onto the railing the entire time. His hand loosened and he slid his feet across the tiled floor, inching closer to the door. Qui-Gon stayed close to the door, hand motioning for the padawan to hurry.

As Padawan Kenobi reached the door, the turbolift creaked. They stilled, waiting with bated breaths. Anakin flickered a worried glance up through the hole. He watched one of the cable cords slowly pull apart. Centimeter by centimeter the cable was coming undone.

"Padawan—" Anakin managed to say before the cable snapped and turbolift lurched backwards. The padawan flailed his arms as he tipped backwards into Anakin, who caught him. He brought the padawan close to his chest and used his other arm to hold onto the railing to keep them from falling into a heap. The turbolift swayed, moans protesting the sudden change.

"Don't move," Anakin ordered the padawan to which the padawan froze up, not even daring to breathe. "You can breathe! Just… don't make any sudden movements."

As the moans lessened, Anakin heard Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's voices from above.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Anakin! Are you all right?"

Anakin waited before answering, sensing that the turbolift was re-stabilizing itself again. They had little time left. "Padawan?" Anakin addressed the boy. "Climb onto my back."

Padawan Kenobi quizzically gaped at Anakin. "What?"

"Climb onto my back," he repeated, carefully squatting down so that Padawan Kenobi could easily latch himself to Anakin's back. The boy wrapped his arms around Anakin's neck as Anakin held his legs. He was going to have to jump from the roof of the turbolift to the corridor. It was their best shot before the turbolift's remaining cable cord snapped off to plummet the lift to its final destination.

"Whatever you do," Anakin said to the padawan, "don't let go. Understood?"

"Okay."

Anakin slid up evenly underneath the gaping hole. "You trust me right?"

There was no immediate answer. Anakin twisted his neck to peek over his shoulder to the padawan. "What? You don't trust me?"

Padawan Kenobi sucked in his bottom lip as his eyes crawled up to the hole. "Erm… no, I-I trust you."

Hardly convincing. But, Anakin accepted it as trust was necessary in order for their plan to succeed. Securing Padawan Kenobi's legs, Anakin made his move to leap out of the turbolift.

Only that was when the last cable cord snapped.

* * *

Qui-Gon's heart seized when the second cable broke, lurching the turbolift backwards and away from the opened doorway. A jolt of dread struck Qui-Gon's bones as he collapsed to the floor upon losing sight of his padawan.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon cried as Jedi Kenobi called for Anakin.

No voices of affirmation were returned and Qui-Gon quickly sickened at the mere thought of what happened to his padawan and grandpadawan. Deep breaths ached his chest. Simple breathing became too difficult to bear as he anxiously awaited for any sign of life from the turbolift. The turbolift swayed and creaked, mercilessly teasing him with the fate of his padawan and grandpadawan.

He should have gotten Obi-Wan out first! As a master, it was his responsibility to protect the younger generation. Instead, he let Anakin convince him to crawl out of the turbolift before his young apprentice, leaving the boy to a perilous fate.

Qui-Gon shot a demanding look to Jedi Kenobi. "We need to get them out now!"

Jedi Kenobi's eyes evaluated the situation in seconds. "All right, if we hold the turbolift long enough," he started, "that could give Anakin and the padawan time to—"

His suggestion was drowned out by a thunderous snap that shook the air. The last cable cord broke and to their horror, the turbolift plunged.

Qui-Gon's heart fainted. Every drop of fear and horror dripped over his heart as he watched the turbolift raced to the end, a shattering earthquake rumbling below upon destruction. Like Qui-Gon's own heart when he watched puffs of grey and brown smoke swirl below. In the final moment, all he saw was the face of his young padawan, bright eyes staring up in blistering fear as he clung onto Anakin…

Wait.

Qui-Gon blinked. A couple of meters below, swinging on a cord, was Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin Skywalker gripped on a single cable with both hands, legs aimlessly kicking the air. On Anakin's back was his padawan, arms looped around Anakin's neck and head looking over Anakin's shoulder to Qui-Gon with pressed lips at the discomfort of their dire situation.

Despite the scenario, Qui-Gon couldn't stop the release of air from his lungs. They were alive. That was a good start.

Jedi Kenobi dropped to his knee, leaning over the edge as he called to Anakin. "Anakin! Do you think you can climb up the cable?"

Anakin blinked up, the muscles in his face strained. "There's grease on the cable."

Jedi Kenobi heaved a long sigh, forehead puckered. He leaned back over the edge, brows knitted as he stared down. "What about the next floor?"

Qui-Gon peered over, searching for what Jedi Kenobi was reviewing. But, all he saw was the destruction down below and closed doors to corridors. Nothing to help them escape from their hanging. Qui-Gon had no understanding what Jedi Kenobi suggested.

Anakin understood for he took a quick peek down. "Not enough room."

"Then the third floor down?" offered Jedi Kenobi

Anakin was silent, thinking. "Can you get the door to open?"

"If I run."

"Better start running."

Jedi Kenobi gave a two finger saluted to Anakin before turning away. "Stay here," he ordered. "Keep watch and make sure they don't fall."

Qui-Gon arched a surprised brow at the sudden change in Jedi Kenobi's disposition. He was suddenly stiff and controlled. Emotionless as he brought his hearings together. The friendly face replaced with a hardened warrior. General Kenobi returned and he was returning to action that broke a little piece of Qui-Gon's heart.

"Where are you going?" he asked, though he knew the answer before Jedi Kenobi spoke.

"I'm heading down to open one of the doors," Jedi Kenobi said. "That way Anakin can swing them into safety."

"Are you sure you don't need my assistance?"

Jedi Kenobi shook his head. "No, stay here. Look after them and wait for the Masters," he advised. "Master Yoda said someone should be coming soon."

But how soon? Qui-Gon questioned as he disquieting watched Anakin and Obi-Wan wrestled with the cable cord.

* * *

"Anakin! Do something!"

Anakin thought he was. He grappled the cable cord, holding them up in suspension was a good enough trick to save their lives. But, the young padawan frantically hugged Anakin close, fearfully staring down at the destroyed turbolift. One should remind him that it was not best to look down. Ever.

Anakin gritted his teeth, muscles aching from holding up not only himself, but the padawan too. "Don't panic," he quietly advised the padawan. "We're okay for now. Keep a good hold on me."

The padawan squeezed and suddenly, Anakin's windpipe was crushed. Anakin rasped. "Squeeze any tighter and we'll both die!"

"Oh," Padawan Kenobi loosened his hold on Anakin's neck. "Sorry."

Anakin gulped a handful of deep breaths. "That's all right. Don't worry though… I won't let you fall."

They only needed to wait for a short period of time. Soon, Obi-Wan would appear a few floors below and then Anakin would swing them to safety. Until then, they both needed to hold for dear life! It was a far drop to the bottom. Not that Anakin has never fallen from incredible heights before, but with the life of the padawan in his hands, he didn't want to risk it.

"You holding up?" came Qui-Gon concerned voice overhead.

Qui-Gon had stayed, watching them from above. The gravity of his voice conduced his worries in a single sentence. Fear. Even a small taste was enough to raise the addiction and leave one unbalance. Qui-Gon stood at the edge, attentive and alert. Ready to act to spare them from the same fate as their turbolift.

Anakin craned his head up. "We're fine," he returned with little tension in his tone. He wished he was more confident than he sounded. His grip on the cable cord slowly slipped between his flesh and gloved hands. The grease made it harder to grasp a good and steady grip and Anakin didn't have a desire to freefall.

Soft taps on the back of Anakin's thigh told him that the padawan was losing confidence in the plan too. The longer they dangled, the more anxious the young boy became. Padawan Kenobi whispered incredulously into Anakin's ear. "I think you and I have different definitions to the word 'fine'."

Anakin spoke through clenched teeth. "Would you prefer to be splattered on the floor?"

Padawan Kenobi's legs shifted, his knobby knees poking Anakin in the back. "Perhaps we share synonyms."

Anakin rolled his eyes. Typical of Obi-Wan to say such things… or in this case, his younger self. After another jab to his back by the boy's knee, Anakin grunted behind him. "Would you mind keeping your legs still?"

"Sorry."

Qui-Gon leaned over the side, his apprehensions curling around in the Force to the point of suffocation. It was something Anakin didn't need at the moment. "It'll be all right, Qui-Gon," Anakin shouted up to the Jedi Master. "We're going to be okay."

He didn't know if Qui-Gon was convinced, but the turmoil in the Force receded a little enough to make it bearable. Qui-Gon spoke again. "Help is coming," he reported. "Masters are here and Obi-Wan is making his way down to the lower levels."

There's some good news Anakin _and_ Padawan Kenobi needed to hear. The stress in their muscles relaxed somewhat and Padawan Kenobi rested his head against the back of Anakin's neck. Anakin measured the open doorway above their heads. If only he jumped higher, then they would be close enough for Qui-Gon to help them climb into the corridor rather than watching them dangle. The idea mocked Anakin, pointing out another mistake he made that led them to this hazardous situation. It was a good thing the generators were out of order. Anakin would hate to add the pressure of another turbolift bearing down on them.

He looked down and noticed a small crowd had formed around the broken turbolift. A few faces looked up at them and some pointed up to where he and Padawan Kenobi dangled. Whispers and calls reverberated in both the Force and the turbolift shaft. Soon, more would come to watch. To see if they were going to either fall or be rescued in time. Quite disturbing as to what people saw as entertainment rather than catastrophe. Then again, what could many of the Knights do? Already he felt somewhat lighter and realized that the taller Knights below were Masters. They weren't pointing. They were using the Force to keep them afloat.

That was considerate and well-welcomed for Anakin's sore muscles.

As Anakin grappled with keeping both himself and the padawan from plummeting in the same manner as their turbolift, he felt Padawan Kenobi's muscles stiffened once more and his small fingers punctured through his tunics and into his shoulder. Anakin winced. "Padawan—"

"Anakin!" Padawan Kenobi breathlessly shouted. "The Sith!"

 _Dooku_!? Anakin twisted his neck and peering over his shoulder. Padawan Kenobi's shocked gaze affixed across the room, near an empty overhead balcony. Anakin scanned the area. He didn't find an arrogant, aristocratic scum leering at him. He saw nothing.

"Where?" Anakin questioned, eyes raking from one area to the next. He saw nothing.

Padawan Kenobi eyes searched, perplexed. "He was right there," he muttered, still looking straight ahead. "I saw him. He was right there!"

But there was no one there. Just an empty balcony. Anakin adjusted his hold on the cable cord, but it didn't provide him with an advantage. There was nothing and no one to investigate. He would have said that the padawan was crazy, but Anakin knew better than to think Dooku would miss the opportunity to have front row seats to watch both he and the padawan perish.

Sadistic scum!

"What's going on?" Qui-Gon called from above and both Anakin and Padawan Kenobi flinched up to him. He wasn't alone this time. Master Sifo-Dyas was leaning over the ledge too, observing the situation he and Padawan Kenobi found themselves in.

Padawan Kenobi fidgeted. "Master! The Sith! He's here! Over there!" he gestured to the now empty balcony.

Qui-Gon and Master Sifo-Dyas snapped their attention to the balcony. Qui-Gon's lightsaber flew to his hand and thumb resting on the button, ready to ignite. His brows burrowed into his skin as he critically examined the area Padawan Kenobi pointed.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon finally called. "I don't—"

"He was there!" Padawan Kenobi insisted as he drew himself closer to Anakin.

While Qui-Gon hinted doubt, Anakin did not. Dooku must have been there, watching from the shadows in anticipation of a great fall. He must have fled when the padawan made eye contact… wait. Did that mean Padawan Kenobi spied Dooku's actual face? Did he recognize him?

"Are you sure it was him? What did he look like?" inquired Anakin. He needed to know if Padawan Kenobi truly did spot Dooku up on that balcony.

Padawan Kenobi's lips folded, uncertainty trickling into his irises. "I—no, I don't know," he confessed. "His hood obscured his face, but I felt cold emitting from. Like an icy presence. It had to be him, right?"

Sounded like Dooku, Anakin quietly admitted as his gaze trailed up the cable cord. "We can officially rule out accident."

Padawan Kenobi's hands gripped tighter, holding himself close to Anakin for a source of shelter. Anakin didn't complain despite the jabbing pain of Padawan Kenobi's knees into his back. He recognized the boy's sudden spike of alarm and Anakin didn't mind that Padawan Kenobi sought him for safety in the face of antagonism.

"Don't worry, padawan," Anakin reassured the young boy. "I won't let him kill you."

Padawan Kenobi offered a weak smile of gratitude before staring down the long shaft. "I know."

It seemed Obi-Wan was right. Padawan Kenobi's sore attitude from his crippling defeat faded to oblivion. Forgiveness was already handed and the boy placed his full trust back to Anakin.

Before Anakin could fully appreciate it, a familiar electrosonic _clank_ and _shirr_ drew Anakin's eyes up. An image of a turbolift's brakes unlocking came to mind in perfect quality. He saw that Qui-Gon looked up as well, disturbed by the sound. A rising tension interrupted the Force. A sense of impending doom collapsed upon them.

Qui-Gon glanced down, perturbed lines embedded his forehead. "The generators are turning on!"

Anakin cursed. That wasn't good news.

* * *

They had been in worse spots before.

Obi-Wan assessed the situation and concluded that the best option for Anakin and the padawan was for them to swing into one of the lift's doorways. Unfortunately, with the generators down, they couldn't call in for service. Obi-Wan needed to physically open the doors.

Once he received confirmation on the plan with Anakin, Obi-Wan fell back into command and took over the situation. "Stay here," he command to Qui-Gon. "Keep watch and make sure they don't fall."

If Qui-Gon was surprised by the sudden charge in Obi-Wan's voice, he didn't protest. Too distracted on the two Jedi whose lives were in danger to care to admonish the sudden general attitude Obi-Wan faulted back to. All Qui-Gon did was asked where he was running off to.

Obi-Wan hashed out the plan to Qui-Gon as quick as possible so that he could proceed to the lower levels. Qui-Gon asked if he needed assistance, but Obi-Wan insisted Qui-Gon stayed there to watch over Anakin and the padawan.

"No, stay here. Look after them and wait for the Masters," Obi-Wan said as he backed away. "Master Yoda said someone should be coming soon."

The Jedi Master merely nodded in agreement, poised on the edge to watch over Anakin and Padawan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan turned to go when he spotted Master Plo Koon and Master Sifo-Dyas approaching. "We received your distress call," Master Sifo-Dyas greeted, hand on his lightsaber hilt. "What happened?"

"Turbolift broke," Obi-Wan swiftly answered. They can explain the situation in full after they saved Anakin and the padawan. "Anakin and the padawan are clinging onto the cable cords this very moment. I'm off to help them." Obi-Wan looked to the Kel Dor Jedi Master. "Master Plo—come with me."

Obi-Wan Kenobi sprinted down the corridor with Plo Koon at his heels. With the turbolifts out of commission, they were forced to take the winding stairs on the far end of the Temple. A much longer journey, but Obi-Wan was hoping that sprinting and jumping down a few steps would cut the time down.

Not that he doubted Anakin couldn't hold on to the cable cord. Even with the extra weight of a small person, he knew Anakin's resilience wouldn't waver. Anakin would hold on until he came. Still, the tidbit of hope didn't slow Obi-Wan's speed.

They arrived at the destined level. Obi-Wan elucidated the plan to Master Plo Koon. "We need to get the lift's doorways open," he said, pushing the doors opened. "Once we open the doors, Anakin can swing—"

The two Jedi skidded to a stop. Up ahead, guarding the doorway to the lift, stood a twelve MagnaGuard droids. The door closed behind them. The _click_ sound alerted the droids of company. One by one, each military droid raised its robotic weapon, straight at Obi-Wan and Master Koon.

The droids fired.

* * *

"Turn off the generators!" Anakin shouted to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon was already on his comlink, urging the person on the other end to halt the power. Master Sifo-Dyas worked on the control panel, doing his best to connect with the mainframe. It wouldn't work and Anakin would have rightfully explained why if his throat wasn't closed up again by the padawan's squeezing hands on his neck.

"The turbolift is coming right at us," Padawan Kenobi warned.

Anakin glanced up. The boy was right. The sudden downdraft smelled of burning grease and soon, Anakin caught sight of the turbolift's bottom hurtling down at them.

"Shut it down! Shut it all down!" Anakin yelled, but his voice was ripped to shreds by the screeching metal plunging toward them.

"It's too late!" yelled Padawan Kenobi. "We're going to die!"

Not today! Anakin gritted his teeth, determined to not be killed by a turbolift of all things. Unfortunate for their time to be shorten, but that was the game. Anakin was quite used to changes in plans and so, at that very second, he changed his. He couldn't check in with Obi-Wan. He couldn't wait for either Qui-Gon or Master Sifo-Dyas to halt the turbolift's deadly precession.

Anakin made the call. "Change in plans!"

He let go of the cable cord.

And he hoped Obi-Wan didn't fail him.

* * *

The first bolt whistled passed Obi-Wan right cheek. Obi-Wan twisted aside, bringing his blade to life as he blocked another bolt and another. The appearance of MagnaGuards in the Temple was discomforting and it drew confusion as to how Dooku was sneaking the droids into the Temple without being caught. He must have some hidden outside access to smuggle the droids. Another hint of trouble that brewed in Obi-Wan was that the droids were guarding the door that he and Anakin decided upon. How in Sith's hells did Dooku know that they would pick this floor for the rescue?

A blaster bolt nearly scarred Obi-Wan's cheek. Forget about Dooku, Obi-Wan scolded him. Focus on the here and now! Refocused, Obi-Wan charged up the corridor, slashing his blue blade at the droids marching to eliminate him.

He flipped over the first droid he came across, back-stabbing it before he slashed his blade to the nearest droid. The droids head rolled off the metal shoulders to the floor, its robotic joints twitching and sparking before collapsing. He swiveled aside, jabbing his lightsaber into the center of another droid, not wasting his time to watch the droid's red eyes flicker out. He hopped to the next, moving swiftly between the small battalion of droids. He cut each droid down through an intricate flurry of his blade, blocking bolts and slicing droids. It was the battlefield all over again. Storming onward besides Anakin and Commander Cody as they fought against the Separatists battle droids, freeing civilians and saving planets.

Those battles lasted days.

This one lasted maybe a minute.

Obi-Wan slashed his lightsaber across the last MagnaGuard droid. The droid lethargically whistled before it succumbed to his given fate. It dropped on its knees and tipped over, destroyed.

Obi-Wan stood there. He wasn't even breathing hard. No sweat and no increase in heart rate. He powered down his weapon just as a shadow joined him.

"That was impressive fighting skills, Master Kenobi," came Master Koon's commented.

Obi-Wan side-glanced from his lightsaber to Master Koon. Strange for him to be complimented on his fighting skills. He never honed on impressing anyone (at least, not since he was a padawan). Least of all with his capabilities of destruction.

"I prefer defense," Obi-Wan finally said to the master. "I do what I must."

Master Koon bowed his head in respect. "Then let us finish the task at hand."

Obi-Wan took note that Master Plo Koon's lightsaber was still on his utility belt. Did Master Plo Koon even draw his weapon or did he do all the work? It did not matter. Obi-Wan agreed with returning to the task at hand with a short bob of his head.

He dashed up the path to the lift doors. They were shut and the generators were still out, making it impossible to compute the control panel to open. Obi-Wan scowled darkly at the closed doors. "We'll have to pull the doors open," he told Master Koon.

A _bing_ alerted Obi-Wan back to the control panel. Both Jedi turned and saw the lights flicking back to life and the sound of screeching and groaning metal awakening from stiff use come alive. Dread dug into Obi-Wan's stomach upon the realization of what was occurring.

Master Koon voiced Obi-Wan's fear. "The generators have been activated."

Indeed and that was not good news for Anakin and Padawan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan re-ignited his lightsaber. "Change in plans!" He jabbed the blade through the durasteel doors. He sunk the blade further. He carved the outlines of the doors with little resistance. The blue lightsaber burned through the metal, flaring up the lift.

For Force's sake! Obi-Wan thought as he hurried to cut down the doors and free his old padawan. Time dwindled. Obi-Wan sensed the black dread, which threatened consumption of Anakin. No time to lose. No time to even think. Do as the Force commanded.

The cut was done. Obi-Wan powered down his lightsaber. Utilizing the Force, he let out a strong Force shove against the durasteel door. It tipped back, falling ever so slowly until it plummeted down the shaft in thunderous wakes. It freed up a sizeable hole in the middle of the lift's doorway just in time for something large to soar through and collide into Obi-Wan.

All the air in Obi-Wan was knocked out of him upon impact. He landed hard on the floor, tumbling in a knotted ball until his head banged against one of the broken droids. His vision distorted, darkness ebbing the sides as something on top of him shifted and a voice called over him. Even without proper vision, Obi-Wan couldn't mistake the easy jest which greeted him.

"Good catch there Master."

* * *

They fell.

And fell some more.

The sides of the shaft blurred in a sweeping plummet. The heavy pull of gravity distracted Anakin from counting the levels they have fallen. Above them, the turbolift shrieked faster. Anakin's eyes flipped up, watching the turbolift's bottom draw closer. If only Artoo was here, the blue droid could manipulate mainframe and switch off the turbolifts.

But as Obi-Wan constantly reminded him, Artoo isn't here. Neither is Padme. Or Ahsoka.

A new era. New characters. And new problems.

Such as falling at an incredible speed with a padawan constricting him to death in his iron grip. The floor raced up to catch them. Seconds whizzed by and Anakin decided it was now or never. He only hoped Obi-Wan came through on his side.

Free-falling, Anakin yanked out his grappling hook. He aimed to the best of his capability under duress and took the shot. The hook spiraled out and punctured the shaft. The fibercord remained strong and both Anakin and Padawan Kenobi jerked out of the floor's reach. The cord burned Anakin's palm as he held tight, swinging himself and Padawan Kenobi out of the charging turbolift's path.

For Force's sake, Anakin silently pleaded, please _be there_ Obi-Wan.

As they swung, Anakin noticed they were flying straight into sealed turbolift doors. This was not going to end well.

Anakin braced himself for impact. He never imagined himself dying like this. To be honest though, Anakin never pictured his death. That didn't mean he wanted to go out by slamming into turbolift doors. There goes that so-called damn prophecy. The Chosen One—killed by a door. How dignifying.

On cue, Anakin released his hold on the fibercord and they flew at the turbolift doors. Anakin closed his eyes and begged for a miracle. He waited for the hard impact to crush his face into a monster bearing resemblance of a gundark. To his greatest surprise, the hit was much softer than expected. Rather than a quick smack, Anakin tumbled until he felt his body come to a rest on top of whatever he hit.

He warily blinked and looked around. He was in a corridor. Or a junkyard. Where did all these droid parts come from?

A soft groan from underneath him surprised Anakin. He dropped down and realized that it wasn't the wall he collided into. It was Obi-Wan.

He came through. Just in the nick of time.

Anakin offered his old master a silly, but grateful smile. "Good catch there Master."

Obi-Wan groaned louder, moving to slide out from underneath Anakin. Carefully, they untangled from each other after their tumble and scanned for any external injuries before using the Force to search for internal injuries. Satisfied they survived another near-death experience, they both looked at their respective exhausted faces. This day was not going as planned.

Anakin felt a lock release around his neck and someone sliding off from his back. Padawan Kenobi unevenly stepped into view, face ashen but still schooled in blunt expression. Very unlike his older counter-part, he plopped between the two Jedi and eyed the torrid corridor filled with dismantled droids and burned blaster bolts in the walls.

He offered no comment on the scene they came upon. Rather, they stayed seated on the ground, catching their breaths and reflecting on how closely they nearly lost their lives… again.

After a moment or so, Padawan Kenobi straightened. "So—are all your rescue plans like this?" he voiced, glancing between Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Dangerous and always last-minute?"

The two knights looked to the other. "More or less," Obi-Wan offered as a simple answer.

"Depends on our mood," teased Anakin.

" _His_ mood mostly," Obi-Wan added for good measure.

Padawan Kenobi shook his head, the short tendrils of auburn hair dancing with the movement. "I see that I have my work cut out for me in the near future."

Anakin didn't know why, but the comment set off a fit of laughter. A smile broke his face and he tried to cover up his chuckles with a shake of his head, but it was no use. Both Kenobis noticed his laughter and it was not entirely appropriate for what they had just gone through.

Yet, strangely enough, Anakin wasn't lectured. Instead, another dry chuckle joined his. Anakin peeked up behind his messy mane of hair and saw Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled under the sunlight as a smile split his face. Then another, more squeaky laugh followed and the padawan joined in on their shared moment of hysteria.

Their laughter only died when Master Koon rejoined them, his shadow longed over Anakin and Obi-Wan. "What is humorous about all of this?"

His tone wasn't spiteful or angry. More like curious as to he wanted to understand how the three of them could laugh at the prospect that they had almost died. His question called for a long-winding explanation that it seemed neither of them wanted to explain. How do you explain to someone that escaping death is daily routine? That it was considered normal and escaping even by a hair's width was something of a game? That the only way to overcome it was to take it lightly?

Anakin didn't know and defaulted to Obi-Wan to answer.

Obi-Wan coughed out his last chuckle. "Nothing at all, Master," he said. "Just relieved to be alive."

Obi-Wan clambered to his feet and assisted the padawan to his feet. Anakin followed suit, jumping up with flourish. He brushed off the dust that clung to his outer tunics and was attending to the padawan when the far doors opened and Qui-Gon came billowing out.

"Padawan!"

Robe flying, Qui-Gon ran to his Force kin, eyeing each one with critical awareness and scrutiny. His massive hands cupped the padawan's face, feeding Force energy into the padawan. "Are you all right? Does anything hurt?"

Padawan Kenobi hissed at his master's grip. "Just my face," he said, motioning for Qui-Gon to ease up his grip.

Qui-Gon obliged and dropped his hands. "But you're all right?" he asked, tentatively looking over him once more.

"I'm fine Master," Padawan Kenobi swore. "No need to send me to the healers."

Qui-Gon mercurially nodded before he turned his attention to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "And you? Are you hurt?"

They reported they were well with only a few scratches and sore muscles to complain about. A massive burden was lifted off Qui-Gon's shoulder upon the news that they all came out spectacularly in one piece. He pulled his padawan close. "I thought I lost you," he quietly confessed, his body sagging from the release of pent up tension and dread.

Anakin and Obi-Wan watched from the sidelines, not daring to interrupt the moment. But, Anakin noted that such gesture and confession would be discouraged by the Council. Attachment, Master Yoda would have said to such confession. Anakin opted to not say a word. He flickered a glance to Obi-Wan, wondering what he thought about it, but saw that Obi-Wan wasn't even paying attention to them.

He was looking right at him with a little proud smile etched behind that rusty beard.

Anakin raised a curious brow. "What?"

"You did well Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I'm very proud of you."

That surprised Anakin. He hardly ever heard Obi-Wan outright say he was proud of him. He was baffled by the confession that the first thing that came out of his mouth was "Why?"

It was Obi-Wan's turn to be surprised. "Why?" he repeated, stunned by the question itself. "You saved all our lives. You got Qui-Gon and I out and then proceeded to save the padawan."

Anakin flushed, turning away in somewhat embarrassment and pride. "I did what any Jedi would have done."

"Yet you're the one that did it," Obi-Wan stated and he gave Anakin a warm squeeze on the arm. "You did well, my old padawan."

Anakin couldn't stop the bursting smile that glowed on his face. He mumbled a thanks and stepped forward to move when he tripped on a droid. Obi-Wan caught him, settling him back on his feet. Anakin glanced around at the discarded droids.

"What happened here?" Anakin finally came around to ask. Qui-Gon and the padawan looked back to them, stepping over the droids as the group came together for a story.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "Oh… just caught up with some old friends."

Anakin questionably arched his eyebrows. "I can see that. There were droids on this floor?"

"They were guarding the lift doors," Obi-Wan offhandedly explained. "It seemed the Sith was aware of our plan to rescue you and the padawan."

Anakin darkly scrunched up his face. "How is that possible?" he snapped. "No one knew that was the level we were aiming for?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Strange indeed... and troubling."

"Not necessarily," Qui-Gon cut in, gathering everyone's attention. "If Obi-Wan did see the Sith Lord—"

"I did, Master!" Padawan Kenobi asserted. "He was there! On the balcony. He looked right at us!"

Qui-Gon reprimand Padawan Kenobi with a single look and the padawan huffed into a bitter silence. "As I was saying," Qui-Gon went again. "If the Sith Lord was watching, he may overheard the plan crafted between you and Anakin. The shaft creates an echo that could have been heard by the Sith Lord or his apprentice."

Obi-Wan's startled eyes flashed from Qui-Gon to Padawan Kenobi to Anakin, but it was Master Plo Koon who voiced what Obi-Wan thought out-loud. "Darth Tyranus was there?"

"Possibly," Qui-Gon responded to the Councilor, but amended it to appease his young padawan whose frown deepened at the lack of respect of his truth, "but most likely considering that he's made appearances to all the failed assassination attempts."

Master Plo Koon shook his head despairingly. "That is grave news," he said through his mask. "He's becoming bolder in his plot to kill your padawan."

Qui-Gon sadly sighed. "Yes, well… we'll keep stepping up to the challenge," he said, looking at Anakin, Obi-Wan and padawan as one. A fulsome, confident grin lurking in that thinning brown beard as he stared at them.

As they weaved their way out of the cemetery of droids, the doors opened again and Master Sifo-Dyas strolled out. The muscles in his face were taut, dark eyes loomed with promised sorrow. He didn't look at anyone. Only at Qui-Gon.

"You need to see this, Master Jinn," Master Sifo-Dyas grimly stated.

Not wanting to question, they all followed Master Sifo-Dyas out except for Master Plo Koon who opted to stay behind and debrief Master Yoda on the events prior to convening in the Council Chambers. They climbed up the stairs, the growing foreboding in the Force stirring again. The Force grew thicker, a dread that lodged into his stomach caused uneasiness in Anakin. He shuffled behind Obi-Wan, taking quick looks over his shoulder almost half-expecting for Dooku to reappear with his red lightsaber coming down upon them. Something was wrong. Something terrible.

They had reached the final door and Master Sifo-Dyas ushered everyone into the floor before he led the precession down the corridor to a far left door. "As you rushed to check on your padawan, I ran over to the balcony that Padawan Kenobi insisted he spotted the Sith Lord," Master Sifo-Dyas began to explain as they walked down the eerily quiet corridor. "I found something… disturbing for you."

They reached the second to last door. Master Sifo-Dyas waved the door opened and pivoted to the side to make room for Qui-Gon's large frame. "Go on ahead."

Anakin didn't trust Master Sifo-Dyas and was somewhat reluctant to walk through the doorway. But, Qui-Gon bowed his head and ducked into the room, followed by Padawan Kenobi and then Obi-Wan. It only left Anakin to follow the rest of his Force kin, unless he preferred to stay in Master Sifo-Dyas' company.

Preferring to befriend a bounty hunter skeemo than stand another minute in Sifo-Dyas' presence, Anakin followed the rest into the room. He didn't have to go far. He nearly smacked his nose into Qui-Gon's back. Regaining from his small stumble, he walked around Qui-Gon to get a good view at what Master Sifo-Dyas wanted to share.

They were standing on the balcony, catching the great view of the turbolift shaft that nearly became their funeral pry. It was the exact spot that Padawan Kenobi swore he saw Dooku standing and watching them. Yet, Anakin didn't see anything that looked unusual or grotesque. There wasn't a body nor any threatening message. Just… the destroyed turbolift.

He turned to ask Obi-Wan what they were supposed to see when he noticed how rigid Obi-Wan's stature was. His skin turned pale as the first blanket of snow and his lips a single taut line of shock and horror and alarm. He wasn't the only one. Even Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi were shocked right out of their spirits. Faces drained of color and eyes either bugged or distressed.

Something was wrong, but Anakin didn't know what. They all stared straight and offered no voice of reason for their sudden horror. Baffled by what alarmed them, Anakin followed their line of sight and spotted on the doors of every single turbolift door was a symbol. A painted, broken circle covered each door.

Anakin studied the symbol and recalled any representation of that particular symbol. He found nothing. There wasn't anything special about that broken-circle symbol. Yet… why was it disconcerting for Qui-Gon and both Kenobis.

Anakin broke the silence. "So… what is it? A broken-circle?" he said, glancing at the other Jedi in the room. "What does that even mean?"

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Padawan Kenobi answered in unison. "Xanatos."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Learning to Breathe**

The news of Xanatos's return ruffled the Council's robes as they spent an hour discussing the consequences of what occurred that afternoon. The debate went on for a couple of hours, the consensus agreeing to new and stricter restrictions. In the middle of the proceedings, Anakin slipped his gaze from the Council to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon Jinn hadn't said a word. The sight of the broken circle sigil silenced Qui-Gon. He looked straight ahead, posture rigid as the conversation about Xanatos continued around him. Eyes nearly dead except for the haunting mirage that stayed with him. He had his hands tucked in his sleeves and reacted very little to his environment. It was almost as if he was frozen in carbonite.

When they were dismissed from the Council, Anakin was ready to speak more on the matter. After all, he understood Xanatos was once a member of this lineage. He was certain Qui-Gon would start speaking again once the four of them were alone.

Anakin was left disappointed. Leaving the chambers, Qui-Gon kept his silent vow and both Kenobis were lost in their own thoughts and memories to continue the talk. Anakin was beside himself, question after question irritating him as he searched for any memory of his own that involved Xanatos. But he found nothing as Obi-Wan never mentioned him before until they arrived to the past and even then, his information was limited.

They arrived at their apartment. Qui-Gon went to bed straight away. Obi-Wan took up the slack, treating for the padawan's bruised ribs. He had the boy on his bed, wrapping ice packs along his bare chest to help ease the swelling. The padawan hissed at the cold touch, grinding down his teeth as he adjusted to the sensation. To counter the cold, Obi-Wan brewed a cup of tea for the boy, ordering him to drink it slowly.

Padawan Kenobi did and a few minutes later, he fell fast asleep with his boots still on and arms and legs sprawled in different directions.

Anakin looked from the boy to Obi-Wan. "And here I thought you abhorred to such dishonesty."

Obi-Wan took the cup away. "He wouldn't have fallen asleep if I didn't drugged him," he commented. "His mind was too wired. He needs proper rest if Xanatos is truly the culprit in these latest attacks."

Anakin questionably raised his brows. "You don't think he is?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not going to rule anything out until I see his face," he said and then beckoned Anakin over. "Help me ready him for bed."

Anakin gently lifted the padawan up from the bed. He cradled the boy as Obi-Wan yanked off his boots, setting them aside. He pulled the covers back and Anakin laid him down. They removed both his outer and inner tunics, leaving him bare chested. Tucked in, they filed out of the padawan's room and Obi-Wan turned off the lights before shutting the door behind him.

They quickly changed into their sleepwear, settling onto their respective couches for the night. Anakin used the Force to draw the blinds down and turn off the lights. Shadows returned and an eerie stillness took up the ambiance of the apartment.

Anakin knew Obi-Wan was awake. The Force didn't need to tell him that his old master was wide awake and cranking out theories in his mind. After all these years together, Anakin could count on Obi-Wan to be awake even at the latest hour.

He forgo the waking question and dove straight into the heart of their troubled minds. "Tell me about Xanatos."

A deep sigh came from Obi-Wan's end. "You already heard everything about him at the Council meeting."

True—he learned of Xanatos's former position as a Jedi Padawan before he betrayed them. That he was a fallen Jedi and a wanted man on many planets, including Coruscant. But, that wasn't what Anakin wanted to know. And he _knew_ Obi-Wan understood the true meaning behind his question. Obi-Wan only chose to deflect it. Like he always did.

"Yes, but what happened to him?" Anakin pressed onward. "How could a Jedi Padawan just… betray the Order? How come he wants you and Qui-Gon dead?"

"I don't want to talk about this now."

"Look—Obi-Wan, if this monster is gunning for you and Qui-Gon, I _need_ to know who I am going up against," Anakin persisted. "You gotta tell me more than just he wants younger you and Qui-Gon dead. I mean… what the hell happened that made him insane?"

He watched Obi-Wan flip from his back to his side. Blue-green eyes shifting colors as he stared at Anakin with peeved annoyance on his intrusion. Anakin didn't care though. The more he knew about Xanatos, the better equipped he would be to fight him off.

"It was a long time ago, Anakin," Obi-Wan said in that clipped Corusanti accent that warned Anakin that his limit was being reached. "Xanatos's fall happened before my time and I _insist_ you do not ask Qui-Gon about it."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll hurt him."

Obi-Wan's voice was barely audible. If Anakin knew any better, it resembled the sound of a croak. Whoever this Xanatos person was, he had a big impact on two of the most important men in his life. He found it odd that he never heard of the man before. In fact, no one in the Jedi Order talked about Xanatos and yet, he seemed very popular and well-known in this time period. He should have at least _heard_ of him sometime in his life. But nope. Not once.

Obi-Wan claimed Qui-Gon was too hurt to be asked about Xanatos. So, he would honor the request, but that didn't keep Obi-Wan safe from his prying curiosity. "Then you tell me," he said. "Who was he? Why does his name scare you so much?"

"He doesn't scare me," Obi-Wan chaffed. "He… he _worries_ me."

"Why?"

Anakin sensed his master's uneasy consternation. The Force became disturbed by the gravity of a single memory. A place of dreary and foreboding and heartbreak. Anakin's bones chilled and he drew the blanket closer to him as he waited for Obi-Wan's answer.

Obi-Wan streamed out a long exhale. "Xanatos broke Qui-Gon's heart, Anakin. Sent him to a dark place. Some Masters feared he would never recover from it. Including Master Yoda," he explained. "I don't even think Qui-Gon thought he could ever recover from what happened.

"But he did. Slowly at first," Obi-Wan went on, inhaling deeply as he shifted underneath his own covers, "It was unfortunate timing though because that was when Xanatos reappeared in his life. And all those memories of betrayal were restored."

"What about you?" Anakin inquired. "Why does Xanatos want you dead? You didn't know Qui-Gon back then."

"He wants me dead because I replaced him," Obi-Wan simply answered. "To him, I'm the boy who's healing Qui-Gon from his miserable life that Xanatos created when he fell. Even before I was Qui-Gon's padawan, Xanatos saw me as a way to hurt Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan heaved out another sigh, releasing old emotions and memories into the Force. "Xanatos is a manipulative man, Anakin. He will do whatever it takes to destroy Qui-Gon's life before killing him. It is his greatest passion."

Anakin's brow crumpled in thought, perturbance unbalancing him. "What happened to make them despise each other so much?"

Obi-Wan didn't respond right away. The pause lulled into a quiet meditation for answer, drawing up many blanks from both sides of the room. "It's hard for us to understand, Anakin," Obi-Wan hypothesized. "We haven't yet to experience a failed padawan. We don't know what it's like to live with a disappointment such as that."

"And let's hope we never have to," Anakin added, not wanting to ever experience that same loss with Ahsoka. He would never betray Ahsoka. And he was certain Ahsoka would never betray him. Of course, he would never hurt Obi-Wan. Not like Xanatos did to Qui-Gon. Never.

Anakin saw Obi-Wan bob his head. "I concur," he said and Anakin sensed a smile through the Force. "Then again, I don't have to worry about it because it will never happen."

Anakin supposed Obi-Wan was right. Of course, if Obi-Wan knew what happened on Tatooine or the fact he was married to Padme, he was certain Obi-Wan would change his mind about what he said. So, Anakin opted to agree.

"Don't' worry, Master," Anakin pledged. "I won't betray you."

"That's very kind of you," Obi-Wan replied, yawning. "Get some sleep, Anakin. We'll have a long day tomorrow."

Anakin fell back into a couch, staring up at the ceiling in contemplation. It was a cruel thing for Dooku to recruit Xanatos to his cause. He understood Dooku's reasoning to bring the boy to his side, but to use Xanatos against Qui-Gon like that was disgusting. Anakin had thought Dooku cared about Qui-Gon. At least, cared about in some dark, twisted way. After all, Obi-Wan did say Dooku offered him mercy at Geonosis out of Qui-Gon's memory. Then again, a Sith Lord would lie about anything to get what he wanted. And, what better apprentice could Dooku get than a man who would be willing to destroy Qui-Gon's life.

It sent chills down Anakin's spine. No, whatever would happen tomorrow or the days after, Anakin was certain about one thing: Dooku and Xanatos will not bring about the end of their Force lineage. After all, Xanatos had never gone up against him before and Anakin was certain Xanatos would lose.

Smiled at the prospect of stopping Xanatos's plans, Anakin turned in his couch, nestling close to the cushion for warmth. Yes, he would make sure Dooku and Xanatos never touched a single strand of hair on either Obi-Wan's or Qui-Gon's head.

He would make sure his makeshift family lived.

* * *

 _Darkness swelled, churning in a disturbance and rupturing the tranquility of the Force._

 _Red-gold flashed among the alien blackness. Suffocation squeezed him. A voice gasping through, a desperate parting._

 _"Ana—"_

Anakin lurched from the couch, gasping. The darkness ebbed away, leaving his vision clear and he recognized the common room. His hands coiled around the sweat-damp blanket that laid at his waist. It was a dream. Just a dream.

He looked across the low-table. Obi-Wan was fast asleep, face pressed to the corner of the couch. The easy rise of his back meant his master was in deep slumber, unaware of Anakin's troubled vision—

No. Dream. It was only a dream.

As quiet as possible, Anakin tip-toed to the refresher. He palmed the door closed. Behind private doors, he latched onto the sink to stop his trembling hands. They wouldn't stop shaking. Maybe they couldn't. He raised his head up, eyes meeting a nauseated face. A shine of sweat glossed Anakin's palled face. The scar redder than normal against the pale skin. Haunted eyes drilling back at him.

Anakin hardly recognized the man in the mirror.

Hands still shaking, Anakin turned the faucet on and splashed water on his face to remove all traces of illness. Rinsed, he inhaled deeply and tried to calm his nerves back down. It was only a dream. A dream. Nothing more.

Except… dreams never felt like that before. Only visions.

And he heard Obi-Wan's voice clear through the darkness. His master was calling for him. He was in trouble and he needed Anakin's help.

Anakin gripped the strands of his sweat-wet hair. Why didn't he save him? Where was he?

A soft knock disrupted Anakin's inner-thinking. A familiar voice coming from behind the door. "Anakin? Are you all right?"

Obi-Wan. He must have woken from sensing Anakin's distress. Anakin wiped his face dried. "Yeah… I, um, am using the bathroom."

He reached over to the toilet and pulled the lever. Water rushed into the toilet, the swishing of contents going down a single drain easily drowned out Anakin's heavy breathing. He watched the water swirl in fast circles, slowly dwindling into the dark abyss. Watching the water be sucked away left a prickle of shivers down his spine.

He turned away from the toilet to the mirror. Re-examining himself to make sure he removed all traces of his fear, he flipped the light off and opened the door.

"Are you all right?"

Anakin jumped in fright. He had not expected Obi-Wan to be waiting up on him. Smoothing his hair back, he drew out a breath. "Force! Master… you scared me there."

Obi-Wan arched a brow high up his forehead. "You didn't sense me waiting?"

No, he did not. His senses were still muddied from his dream. "I figured you returned to your bed," Anakin lied, "didn't expect you to be, well… you know. Right here."

Obi-Wan tilted his head in understanding. "My apologies," he said. "I meant to check and see if you were okay."

"Of course I am," Anakin shrugged off Obi-Wan's concern expression. He circled around Obi-Wan and headed straight to his couch. "Only had to use the bathroom. What's the big deal?"

Obi-Wan followed, but he did not return to his couch. He stayed standing next to Anakin's couch. "I wouldn't be concerned if it was only to relieve oneself," Obi-Wan admitted. "But, I didn't wake up to that. I woke up to distress. _Your_ _distress_."

Anakin didn't dare look up at Obi-Wan. "Distress? I mean… I had a funny dream, but that was it."

"Only a dream?"

"Yeah," Anakin said, snatching his blankets and cocooning himself tight. He dropped his head between his pillow and the backrest of the couch. "Only a dream."

He heard nothing for a moment. He thought Obi-Wan may be waiting for him to speak again, fishing for the answer with patience until the silent intrusion drove him to confess what he saw. Which again, was only a dream. Not a vision.

It cannot be a vision.

A long, drawn sigh. "As you know, dreams pass in time," Obi-Wan murmured from above. "But, if you need to talk, you can always talk to me. About anything. You know that right?"

Not everything, Anakin wanted to reply back. He cannot imagine discussing his secret marriage, the murderous rampage on Tatooine or even the vision he just had to Obi-Wan. But he answered automatically. "Of course. Good night."

"Good night."

The hesitation between their good-nights gave Anakin paused. He craned his neck over his shoulder, spotting Obi-Wan comforted in his own couch. He wasn't asleep yet. Drifting, but nothing yet to plummet him into unawareness. Still clinging to wakefulness. But why?

Anakin pondered the question while Obi-Wan remained awake, but silent. Silence irked Anakin. Its temptation to evoke action always gave Anakin trouble. But that wasn't the silence that bothered him the most. Obi-Wan's silence sent Anakin into a spiral of confusion and guilt. He never knew what to say or if he was meant to say anything at all. Or if Obi-Wan was mad at him or disappointed. He wished Obi-Wan would be direct.

Sometimes, when silence overcame Anakin and his mind overworked, he believed Obi-Wan knew the truth. His mind would anxiously play out different scenarios of Obi-Wan confronting him on his secret marriage to Padme. Each scenario ended horribly. Anakin kicked out of the Order, Padme disgraced in the Republic and Obi-Wan turning away from him. When the silence stretched and Anakin could no longer bear thoughts, he considered confessing to Obi-Wan. There were a few times he nearly did. He got as far as asking Obi-Wan to talk to him privately. The moment they were alone and Obi-Wan asked if he was all right, Anakin couldn't do it. Instead, he made up a lie or asked for advice on certain matters. Obi-Wan always answered, but the look in his eyes told Anakin that he didn't believe that was what he truly wanted to talk about. At the end, Obi-Wan always offered if there was anything else, but Anakin confirmed that there was nothing else pestering him.

Tonight felt no different from those other nights. Obi-Wan waited in silence and Anakin twitched nervously in his makeshift bed. He didn't want Obi-Wan to worry nor did he want to have the big confrontation to happen here. Anakin controlled his breathing, shielding his thoughts thoroughly to keep Obi-Wan unaware that he was awake. It took nearly an hour until Anakin was certain Obi-Wan had fallen back to sleep.

With Obi-Wan out, Anakin slipped out of his couch and grabbed his robe and boots. He needed to clear his thoughts, rework out his dream in solitude. Careful to not make a noise, Anakin snuck out of the apartment and went straight to his quiet place in the Jedi Temple.

* * *

Qui-Gon laid awake in his bed.

The sun rose up, demanding attention. Normally, he woke early before the sunrise as he found it soothing to watch the sun inch up the sky, devouring the city planet in fire like a cleanse.

Last night, Qui-Gon spent hours meditating for clues to the questions haunting his thoughts. Ever since the incident on Bandomeer, Qui-Gon knew he would meet his former padawan again. Xanatos' chilling letter he left behind on Bandomeer promised a reunion, but Qui-Gon did not expect his former padawan to become a Sith apprentice. Xanatos fell, but he was a dark Jedi. Not a Sith.

Qui-Gon remembered Xanatos as a boy. Bright and powerful, so much potential to become a great Jedi. Yet, he threw away all that potential. That brilliant mind wasted on destruction rather than salvation. It was his formula the boy discovered at age sixteen and he never forgot it. _Disruption + Demoralization + Distraction = Devastation_.

Xanatos's hijacking of the turbolift communications and near death experience was the first step. Now they were onto the second stage of demoralization and it hit Qui-Gon quite hard. His old padawan fell further than he ever imagined. And so did his heart.

The sun rose higher and Qui-Gon heard muffled chatter from down the corridor. The padawans were rising and Qui-Gon needed to as well. He pulled himself out of the bed to join the others, strategize a plan to stop Xanatos from completing his formula.

He entered the dining room and recognized the youthful radiance of his young padawan. He sat at the table, listening intently to Jedi Kenobi who busied making breakfast on the stove top as he spoke to the padawan. Whatever Jedi Kenobi was cooking, the smell was intoxicating and his stomach rumbled in appreciation for food other than hotcakes.

Obi-Wan sensed him and twisted in his seat. "Master—I like your bed hair."

Qui-Gon frowned at his smirking padawan. "Brat," he muttered, tugging on the nerf tail as he strolled passed.

Jedi Kenobi was scooping a scrambled eggs mixed with vegetables onto plates. "Oh—good! Help," he said, handing plates to Qui-Gon. "Take it to the table."

He accepted the plates, surprised over the _normalcy_ the morning provided. Obi-Wan and Jedi Kenobi didn't act any differently than the other days. Jedi Kenobi cooked and Obi-Wan was nearby, armed with his wit. And Anakin was sound asleep on the couch, his blankets wrapped tight around him.

Qui-Gon ducked out of the kitchen, setting the plates on the table. "Obi-Wan? Go wake Anakin," he instructed. "Time to start the day."

Obi-Wan pursed his eyebrows. "Anakin's already up, Master."

What? Qui-Gon flickered a glance over to the couches. Both were empty. Blankets folded neatly and pillows arranged. That was certainly unexpected. "Was I the last one up?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Jedi Kenobi came out of the kitchen, carrying the last plates. "Don't be embarrassed Master," he said, taking his seat. "We all sleep in every once in a while."

Qui-Gon wished sleeping through his alarm was the reason for the delay. Still, as he looked around the room, he didn't see Anakin anywhere. "Where's Anakin?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up."

Qui-Gon looked to Jedi Kenobi. The older Knight ate his scrambled protein, barely raising a glance upon sensing Qui-Gon's curiosity directed to him. "I didn't see him leave, but he's most likely at the hanger," he said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "He's fine."

And that cold feeling returned, spiking deep dread in the center of his consciousness. "He's shouldn't leave like that," he said. "He could be in trouble. Have you comed him?"

Jedi Kenobi dabbed his mouth with a napkin and pushed aside his plate. "Anakin's fine. He can take care of himself—most of the time," he added. "He had trouble sleeping last night. He's probably tweaking another speeder or something. It helps him relax."

Qui-Gon didn't feel right. Memories of Obi-Wan being kidnapped from Agri-Corps returned and the memory blurred into an image of Anakin's wearing an explosive collar around his neck. Qui-Gon whipped out his comlink. "I'm going to com him," he decided, punching in the numbers. "Check in and see where he is."

"If you're that concerned, Master," Jedi Kenobi offered. "I can call him back to the apartment."

Qui-Gon thumbed the comlink in his hand, hovering over the send button. "I prefer if we stick together at the moment. Xanatos should not be underestimated."

"I'm aware."

Of course he was. Jedi Kenobi must be well-informed of Xanatos' tricks. Enough to act indifferent and confident about a man who nearly killed him as a boy. "Then you should know better than to let him wander," Qui-Gon chided and he pressed the send button. "I'll contact him to return."

He waited a few seconds before the line answered and Anakin's voice muffled a grunting response. "Yeah?"

"Anakin? It's best you—"

"Obi-Wan already told me to come back," Anakin interrupted, voice scratchy. "I'm on my way."

The connection ended. Qui-Gon looked to the comlink, puzzled by the bizarreness of Anakin's responses. He stowed his comlink back in the deep pockets of his robes and turned to Jedi Kenobi. "How did you do that?"

Jedi Kenobi lifted his shoulders. "I used telepathy."

"From across the Temple?"

Jedi Kenobi pinched his brows, looking up at Qui-Gon in a humorous bewilderment. "Of course," he answered, still shocked at the disbelief. "Anakin can be as far as Tatooine and I would still be able to hold a telepathic conversation with him."

Qui-Gon's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Even the greatest telepathic Jedi, Saesee Tiin, couldn't communicate to another mind's that far away. Then again, Jedi Kenobi and Anakin were no ordinary Jedi. They were special. Chosen. He should no longer be surprise by the feats they accomplish. Yet, they manage to surprise him almost on a daily basis.

As he sat down to eat, he noticed his padawan reading something on the holopad. The furrowed brows and taut muscles in his face made Qui-Gon curious. "What's drawing your attention, padawan?"

Obi-Wan flicked his eyes up from the screen, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Nothing," he powered off the holopad.

Qui-Gon slowly chewed the food in his mouth, his eyes not wavering from the boy. Then he stretched out his hand. "Pass it over."

"It's nothing, Master."

"Padawan," The steel in his voice was fair enough warning for the boy to be obedient. Obi-Wan surrendered his holopad. Qui-Gon powered it back up and instantly recognized the message center. Right in the middle was an opened letter. Qui-Gon scrunched his eyes as he began reading, wondering what made him nervous to reveal a letter to Qui-Gon.

That curiosity ended almost immediately upon reading who sent it. A sudden urge of ferocity overcame him. The grip on the holopad tightened, squeezing it as the mechanical device creaked under the pressure. Qui-Gon flashed his attention to his squirming padawan, who must have sensed the outrage rippling between their bond.

"What did I tell you about this?" Qui-Gon asked in a barely concealed voice of eruption.

Padawan Kenobi darted a look to his older self, reaching for some protection. But Jedi Kenobi only watched. He did not offer any shelter. At least, not yet.

His padawan glanced down, his fingers picking the ends of the table. "I don't contact him, Master. I swear!"

"Then why are you now receiving messages from him?" Qui-Gon demanded, throwing the holo-pad aside. Jedi Kenobi caught it, turning it around so that he may read it. "I told you to never contact Senator Palpatine."

"I don't! He contacts me! I never message back!"

Qui-Gon rubbed calloused hands over his face. This was all too much. First Xanatos' returned and now the Senator from Naboo over-stepping his bounds in lives that he has no business to be involved. The rumble of frustration and stress overpowered the boy's own defense.

"I promise Master! I don't contact him," Obi-Wan said, earnestly. "I don't even know how he knows my address or number. I was going to delete it."

"Were you?" Qui-Gon challenged. "Because lately you seem very interested in this senator's particular wisdom."

Padawan Kenobi gaped, nearly rendered speechless. But his young, silver-tongued padawan recovered through the horror. "Of course not! Master—I… I don't seek his guidance or wisdom."

Qui-Gon prodded the bond he shared with his padawan. The swelling of fear of rejection and dishonor was the subtle signs that steered Qui-Gon back to calm seas. He had overreacted. Obi-Wan never sought the attention of the senator and the feelings reverberated between them told Qui-Gon enough to know that Obi-Wan never wanted the senator's attention.

The tension in his face soften a trifle as he massaged his temples. All the stress he endured and the lack of sleep made him delusional. This was what Xanatos wanted. Get inside his head and think his padawan is going behind his back. The demoralization was setting in too comfortably and Qui-Gon needed to rise above it.

With a deep breath, Qui-Gon nodded. "I'm sorry, padawan," he said kindly. "I did not mean to distrust you. I know you wouldn't engage in correspondence with a politician." He reclined in his seat, scratching at his beard. "Though, it gives me ill thoughts of how driven this particular senator is."

"I agree," Jedi Kenobi said, tapping at the holo-pad before powering it off. He passed it back to Obi-Wan. "Even from where I come from, he was a bit nosy into the Jedi affairs."

"Then he's after something."

"Or someone."

Qui-Gon shared a look with Jedi Kenobi, a message passed between them in awareness of what the Senator of Naboo was truly seeking. Well, Qui-Gon would ensure it that the man never came near his padawans again.

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon called and Obi-Wan perked up. "I think you should delete your account for a period of time. Maybe then the senator will get a clear message."

Obi-Wan did as Qui-Gon wished. He logged back onto his holopad and disconnected his message center. He no longer had access to any communication services. Done, he slipped the holopad to the end of the table. "I'm sorry, Master."

"It's not your fault," Qui-Gon reassured the boy. After all, it was clear through the message box that Qui-Gon briefly examined, that Obi-Wan never did send a response back to any of the messages the senator sent to him. "Finish your breakfast before it gets cold. You will not be eating Anakin's helpings."

Obi-Wan picked up his fork and meagerly ate at his breakfast. A few minutes later, Anakin returned to the apartment, hands and robes streaked with grease lines and oil rings. Jedi Kenobi was correct again. Anakin was in the hanger, tweaking with engines he shouldn't be fixing.

He, Jedi Kenobi and Obi-Wan already finished up their breakfast. Jedi Kenobi gestured to the kitchen. "I left your serving in the pan."

Anakin strode into the kitchen and returned to the table with a meager size of the scrambled protein. Qui-Gon watched Anakin sit beside Jedi Kenobi. Slouched in his seat, he nibbled on his meal. Dark rings underneath his eyes were obvious signs of sleep deprivation, but the brightness emitting from those blue eyes showed a different story. Determination flared, teeth gritting as he bit into the scrambled protein. His fingers drummed on the table and he kept shooting looks at both Kenobis. Almost like he was expecting something to happen.

Nothing did. Obi-Wan stretched his hands above his head, collecting Qui-Gon's and Jedi Kenobi's empty plates. "What are you working on now? Another droid?" his padawan asked Anakin.

Anakin flipped his eyes up. "Something like that."

He dropped his head, ceasing the conversation to an end. Obi-Wan side-glanced to his master, a shared message of concern between them. Qui-Gon nudged his head for Obi-Wan to carry on and not worry about Anakin's mood. After all, Jedi Kenobi seemed unconcerned. The councilor in the lineage briefly glanced at his companion, taking note of his appearance, but said nothing.

And so Qui-Gon didn't call attention to it. Instead, he focused on their real challenge for the day. "Now that we're all here," he began. "I think it's time we discuss how we go about stopping Xanatos from initiating attacks. He's a dangerous individual—manipulative and intelligent. If he is working with Darth Tyranus now, I can only imagine he's much worse."

Anakin took another forkful of his food. "We'll beat him."

Anakin's confidence was in full swing. "Do not underestimate him Anakin. Xanatos is a talented Force user. He's apt in fighting and gifted in strategy," Qui-Gon said, hard lines on his face that displayed the severity of his words. "He always has a backdoor."

Anakin munched on his last bit of food, still unimpressed. "He may be talented, but he hasn't gone up against me," he stated, dropping his fork on his empty plate. "This Xanatos won't get anywhere near you ever again."

By the way of his tone, Anakin's speech was rather a declaration than arrogance. A promise he meant to keep no matter the obstacles. No matter the means. Qui-Gon brushed his fingertips against his chin, a ripple disturbing the tranquility of the Force. "One has hope for that to be the case," he agreed with Anakin. "In order to do so, we'll first need to find him."

"Well, he's certainly not strutting into the Temple," Obi-Wan said, returning to his seat. "The guards would recognize Xanatos."

The whole Jedi Order were very much aware of Xanatos after the incident on Bandomeer. Plus, mixed in with Qui-Gon's tragic history with the young man, it would be no surprise if the guards remembered the raven-haired man with a broken circle scar on his cheek. They wouldn't let him pass.

Jedi Kenobi sat up, folding his arms across his chest. "I may have an idea on how he's getting in and around the Temple—unseen."

Qui-Gon raised his brows, waiting for the answer to which Jedi Kenobi obliged.

"Last time Xanatos intruded into the Temple, he used the water tunnels," Jedi Kenobi informed the group. "We can start there."

* * *

Anakin had a bad feeling.

Obi-Wan led everyone to the cordoned-off lake area, bringing about a few sets of breathers. They all stood at the age of the artificial lake, taking in the eerie serenity of the atmosphere. Or in Anakin's case, a dark foreboding.

His dream from last night echoed in his head. Soft enough to taunt and loud enough to hurt his head. He scanned the room, thoroughly examining every single inch of the room and lake. Anakin did not want any surprises.

"There's a tunnel entrance down below," Obi-Wan said to the group. "Once inside, the tunnels can take you anywhere in the Temple. In and out."

Qui-Gon hummed, hands on his hips, as he mulled over the thought. "Seems probable. And likely too," he answered. "How often are the waters flushed?"

"Every twenty-minutes," Obi-Wan replied. "However, there's enough room for a person to squeeze into a hold and avoid being flushed out."

Padawan Kenobi scrunched up his nose. "So Xanatos is living in the sewers? Like a Kowakian monkey-lizard."

"Kowakian monkey-lizards do not live in sewers, young one," Qui-Gon corrected the padawan. "And Xanatos is not one to live in squalor. He most likely uses the water tunnels as transportation only."

Padawan Kenobi edged closer to the lake, taking out his own breather mask. "All right then," he said. "Let's go after him."

He trudged into the water and got in as far as his knees before Qui-Gon yanked him back. "You're not going, padawan."

Padawan Kenobi swung around, brows pursed together that a familiar crevice reappeared between his eyes. "What do you mean?" he gaped. "Master—this is Xanatos!"

"I'm aware, which is why you are not coming," Qui-Gon decided, shedding his robe. "Xanatos isn't a fallen Jedi, Obi-Wan. It would be unwise if I let you join in this manhunt."

"I second it," Anakin said, moving up next to Qui-Gon. Looking down at Padawan Kenobi, he saw the fragility of the youth. A warning in the thick air that strangled the Force. "You'll get hurt."

Padawan Kenobi glanced between the two of them, scoffing at their united front. "I'm not a youngling!"

"Nor are you a Jedi Knight," Qui-Gon countered.

"How can I be a Jedi Knight if you won't let me share any of the risks?" Padawan Kenobi threw back, chin jutted out in defiance and his cheeks growing red. "I've fought Xanatos before!"

"Which ended you wearing an explosive collar on your neck," Qui-Gon grounded out the reminder of their last confrontation with the man. "Do as I say, padawan."

Padawan Kenobi didn't move. His eyes dropped to slits, the blue-green eyes shifting colors as he glared up at Qui-Gon. Macabre emotions pitched the Force into a ferment. The padawan scowled. Anakin recognized the scowl as nothing but a clash of principles. He's seen it before when he and Obi-Wan got into arguments. And he knew what was to happen next.

Padawan Kenobi's nose flared. "You're not being fair! This is my fight just as much as yours!"

"This isn't a mission for learning, padawan," Qui-Gon's voice deepened to a stern warning. "As your master, it is my choice to decide what missions you can and cannot participate. Now, I am giving you a direct command, padawan. Do not disobey me."

Anakin recognized the tension building in the Force. Ice freezing in those eyes. Seedling outrage at the stern command and caustic dismissal. "As _my_ _master_?" he huffed, a fresh wave of outrage crashing upon them. "You barely have the right to that title! You toss me off to anyone nearby. You go on missions alone. Sith hells! You haven't even trained me in weeks."

Padawan Kenobi let out another harsh breath. "You're not my master," he carped. "If anything, Anakin and Ben have been more of a master to me than you."

" _Padawan_!" Anakin admonished, surprised by the young padawan's petulant outburst. He never pictured Obi-Wan to be a haughty barve. But as witness, the boy proved him wrong.

Anakin wasn't the only person horrified by the statement. Even Obi-Wan rebuked the young boy. "That is out of line, padawan."

And Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master's face had turned ashen. A terse hint of emotion roiling just barely beneath the surface, but Anakin had troubled defining it as either anger or sorrow. His muscles bulged underneath his robe, his mouth smaller than before. He stared at his padawan, grief swelling in the Force. Spikes of hard truths, regrets and specks of fury embroiled the Force. Whatever happened next would end in explosion or silence.

Anakin did not wish for another spiraling fight. He recognized the brokenness in Qui-Gon's face. In fact, the scene before him was all too familiar. Instead of a human boy, it was a Togruta girl, brash and upset over being denied a mission. The words "over-protective" ringing in his ears.

Yes, Qui-Gon was a bit over-protective of Padawan Kenobi, but the padawan had no right to disregard everything Qui-Gon's done for him. Qui-Gon's done everything he could to ensure Padawan Kenobi's protection and increasing his fighting skills. Perhaps he had to substitute his teaching position with others more skilled in areas Padawan Kenobi needed to improve on. Nonetheless, Qui-Gon risked everything to secure Padawan Kenobi's future.

Qui-Gon stepped away from the padawan. "You will go and see Master Yoda, Obi-Wan," There was rawness in the words he spoke. "I will not say it again."

Padawan Kenobi opened his mouth to retaliate, but Anakin stopped him at once. He snatched the boy's arm. "Come along," he grunted, dragging the padawan away from the group and to the turbolifts. He looked over his shoulder, directly at Obi-Wan. "Don't go without me!"

Obi-Wan dipped his head with a promise to wait. When the turbolift doors opened, Anakin tossed Padawan Kenobi into the turbolift, punching the numbers to Master Yoda's tower.

The turbolift jerked, causing Anakin to snatch for the railing. But the turbolift zoomed up, spiriting them away from the lake. Anakin folded his arms across his chest, face hardened. "You spoke _way_ out of line, padawan."

Padawan Kenobi arched a disregarding eyebrow, grumbling. "I spoke the truth."

"Truth or not, you were being a little brat," Anakin accused, the muscles in his face scrunched tight. "You're going to apologize to Qui-Gon when we come back."

Padawan Kenobi turned on his heel. "Why must I apologize?" he demanded, the Force flaring up. "He's the one who—"

Anakin snapped his head down to the padawan. "Qui-Gon is the one who's desperately trying to save your life," he hissed, fire breathing from his lungs. "He's gone up against the Order, the Senate and every karking Councilor—all for your sake! And this is how you treat him?"

Padawan Kenobi matched Anakin's stare. "I appreciate everything Master Qui-Gon has done for me, but that doesn't mean I cannot be hurt by his dismissal," he countered, smothering his temper beneath cool temperament. "I'm better trained than I was months ago. I can hold my own."

"I think yesterday's duel states otherwise."

Padawan Kenobi's face screwed into a pout. "I still held my own," he objected. "I'm not useless!"

"No one said you were!" Anakin argued just as the turbolift slowed to a stop. The doors opened for them and Anakin pushed Padawan Kenobi out.

"Well, Qui-Gon thinks I am," Padawan Kenobi's doubts and insecurities blossomed on his face as he glumly shook his head. "I'm beginning to think the only person who believes in my skills is Senator Palpatine."

Bewilderment struck Anakin, his feet welded to the ground. Palpatine? What did _he_ have to do with anything? "What are you talking about?" he questioned, wondering about the senator's involvement. "You think he's the only one who believes in you?"

"He's the only one who has shown any support."

Anakin dangerously narrowed his eyes. "You think _I_ don't support you?" he hissed though his clenched teeth. "That I have no faith—no trust—in you? Is that what you believe?"

Padawan Kenobi tried to step around him, but Anakin seized the boy's arm. "Answer me padawan!" he demanded, fingers squeezing lean muscles of the padawan. "Do you truly believe that we would waste all our time and effort in teaching you if we don't believe you to be worth anything?"

The boy took a pace backward, but Anakin's hold kept him from sprinting off. "I-I… I don' know."

"Yes you do."

Padawan Kenobi shifted, discontent as hackles rose. "How can I? You never give me the opportunity to demonstrate what I learn! You teach me all these saber techniques and then lock me away in some tower. I'm tired of cowering away. I want to do something!" he cried in frustration, tears leaking out in the corners. "Why won't you let me join? This is my fight!"

"Your fight?" Anakin raised a censorious brow. "Oh… no, padawan. This is not _your_ fight." He relented a little, softening his tone as he spoke again. "This is _my_ fight. My Obi-Wan's fight. The only reason your life is in danger is because we failed to stop Darth Tyranus in our own timeline."

Anakin moved his grip to Padawan Kenobi's shoulders as he crouched down to be at eye-level with the boy. "Listen to me carefully, Obi-Wan," he said, a grave sense of urgency fizzling in the Force. "There is a difference between being useful and helpful, and running straight into danger is not being _helpful_ _or useful_ to the very people who wish to see you alive. You'll kill yourself with that thinking." The little jerk Anakin gave forced the padawan to look back in his eyes. "Is that what you want? To die along with a future that needs you? All to play a hero for a single moment?"

Padawan Kenobi frowned. "I didn't say—"

"Your actions do!" Anakin bellowed. Something coiled around Anakin's heart. Heat scorched his face and the words spitting out did not even sound like his own voice. He sucked in a deep breath, regaining composure and stomping out the fire building inside him. "Padawan—your time is not here. You're still inexperienced. That doesn't mean you're not good or gifted enough. We know you're a talented padawan." Anakin curled his lips in, barricading the frustration he felt in regards to a certain individual. "And, I don't know what Palpatine told you to make you think otherwise, but… _I_ believe in you!

"So does your older self. And I sure as hell knows Qui-Gon believes in you too," Anakin replied with renewed ferocity. His heart soared with belief of Qui-Gon's faith in the boy was boundless, just like Qui-Gon shared with Anakin when he was nine years old. "Everything he's doing is to ensure you _remain_ his padawan."

Anakin rose up, towering over the fidgeting padawan. The boy was shaken and unsettled. The Force lapped between them as the weeds of fear were plucked before its roots could grow stronger. The seriousness that marred the padawan's face broke away, leaving the scarred reminisce of a boy stumbling over his own faults.

Anakin resigned, shaking his head as he looked on the troubled padawan. "I always thought you to be as wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu," he intoned, the last embers of his own anger smoldering into ash. "Don't prove me wrong, padawan."

That silenced Padawan Kenobi. The boy looked gobsmacked. The beleaguered padawan looked away, head bowed as he reflected the exchange of words. Lips trembled and hands wrung, Padawan Kenobi swallowed with some difficulty. Miserable, the padawan nodded, accepting the harsh criticism.

"I'm sorry. My words were unbecoming," Padawan Kenobi murmured, cringing underneath Anakin's hard grip. "My disrespect dishonored Qui-Gon's teachings and I am… ashamed. I did not mean to sound ungrateful for everything you have all done for me. I only wished to participate in things that affect my future. Such as stopping a madman like Xanatos. I want to fight alongside you!" Padawan Kenobi's eyes were wide and wet, shining bright in desperation. "I only want to help."

A fickle of emotion stirred inside Anakin. Pity as he looked upon the padawan. Anakin has been in the boy's place far many times than he liked, with an older Obi-Wan glaring at him with disappointment. Anakin felt pity and compassion for the sadden youth, but it had no place in this particular moment. Anakin could not let this incident be forgotten or make exceptions. To avoid his dream coming to fruition, the padawan must be kept away from danger.

"The best way to help is by staying away from danger," Anakin rumbled and he loosen his painful grip on the boy. "You will have plenty of times to show off your fighting spirit in the future. Now—come along and don't drag your feet."

Padawan Kenobi obeyed, following Anakin and leaving a trail of despondency behind him. When they reached Master Yoda's chambers, the Grandmaster was meeting with a small group of masters which included Mace Windu, Sifo-Dyas and Adi Gallia. Anakin apologized for the interruption, requesting permission to leave the padawan in Master Yoda's care while they went off to investigate a source. Maser Yoda obliged and summoned the padawan to join in their group meditation.

"Sense a great disturbance in you, I do," Master Yoda said, using his gimer stick to tap a placement for the padawan. "Meditation needed to sort your thoughts, hmmm?"

Anakin ushered the boy to go and thanked the Masters for their help. Before he departed, however, Master Sifo-Dyas rose from the circle. "If you don't mind, Skywalker," Master Sifo-Dyas said, "I would like to join you on this investigation of yours."

Anakin's first response to the request was a definite no. But, he had no reasons other than his personal feelings to deny the councilor, which was not considered a reasonable answer. Sighing, Anakin begrudgingly allowed the master to accompany him back to the lake.

* * *

"Did I ever toss you aside?"

Obi-Wan blinked over to Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master hadn't said a word since his padawan's abrupt departure. It was a surprising outburst. Obi-Wan remembered disagreements with Qui-Gon when he was younger. He challenged his master on occasion, but he never insulted Qui-Gon by calling on his negligence as a master. Nor has he ever disavowed Qui-Gon as a master.

The closest incident Obi-Wan could think of was the argument they had on Melida/Daan when Obi-Wan wanted to stay and help the Young. But, that wasn't him disavowing Qui-Gon. It was more like Obi-Wan disappointing Qui-Gon and Qui-Gon disavowing him. The only other incident was their argument prior to the Battle of Naboo. And that didn't end well at all.

Obi-Wan pulled his arms close to his chest. "He didn't mean what he said," he comforted. "I should know seeing as I am him."

"You're not him," Qui-Gon contradicted, still staring at the lift Padawan Kenobi and Anakin took. "And he's not you either."

Obi-Wan slowly released a tired sigh. "You know what I mean," he said gently. "He wants to be at your side. Earn your approval and every time he is sent away, he thinks he's not good enough. That's all."

Qui-Gon folded his arms into his robes' sleeves. Stepping away to stand in front of the lake, looking across the blue landscape, the cloudiness of indecision and trepidation polluted the master's eyes and the Force. He drew a breath, shoulders inching lower as he meditated.

He pivoted, staring back at Obi-Wan once more. "You didn't answer my first question," he reported, walking back, "which means I have done this before. At least, to you."

Obi-Wan's heart thundered in his chest. With a straight face, he spoke. "It was a long time ago," he said, "and it is all forgiven."

"Was it?"

Forgiven, but never forgotten. Not that Obi-Wan could forget. It was the day he lost and gained everything all at once. The death of his master. The rise to Knighthood. The stress of a prodigy. His entire life changed in that one day and it started off on a bad note when he and Qui-Gon got into a heated discussion about Qui-Gon's blatant ignorance on rules and customs. His own insult to Obi-Wan when he discarded him in front of the High Council for another apprentice brought a rift between their bond, which only permanently broke after Maul stabbed Qui-Gon in the chest.

They never got to make proper amends and; therefore, the sting of the Qui-Gon's rejection left a scar on Obi-Wan's heart.

Straining to keep a composed face, Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, of course. You did what you had to do," he said. "I was young and naïve. I… I didn't understand it until later."

Qui-Gon stared, mouth twisting in a grimace. "Is it the reason why you've kept your distance from me? Why we don't seem to be particularly close in your future?"

"What? I—No! No, I…" Obi-Wan paused, gathering his thoughts to make a cohesive statement. "You're the best master a padawan could ever want. I was honored to be your padawan and grateful for everything you did for me."

"Except for the one time I discarded you and for what?" Qui-Gon inquired, arching his brows as his inquisitive grey eyes looked straight at him. "Or will you not tell me?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I will not tell you. And it's nothing to get upset over. I told you. I understand why you did it and I forgave you for it. It means nothing."

"It means something to me," Qui-Gon quietly rebuked, exhaling. "I don't like to think I am the kind of Master who simply abandons a padawan for his own means."

"You're not."

"Yet I already have. Multiple times," Qui-Gon sighed, despondent over the knowledge of what he's done. "I fear we share the same failure. Or perhaps, I passed it onto him."

Obi-Wan was baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"Attachment," Qui-Gon quietly answered. "A dangerous trait to have. My attachment to him has kept me from upholding my oath to him. I've neglected my duties as his master."

"You have not," Obi-Wan maintained his sworn promise. "You are doing what any master would do. You are doing your best in a highly unusual situation. It's your duty to ensure your padawan makes it to Knighthood."

"But at what cost?" Qui-Gon queried, his old laugh lines transforming into scars of grievance. "He's right. I haven't trained him in weeks. Maybe even in a month. I passed him off to you or Anakin or Master Yoda. Am I teaching him to become a Knight or am I simply protecting him out of my need to not _lose_ him?"

Obi-Wan sighed, slumping up against one of the many columns surrounding the lake. It was a difficult question, one even Obi-Wan was posed with when he was training Anakin. Was it for the padawan's sake or for his own sake? "It's a precarious situation," he concluded. "If you do not protect him, he won't become a Knight. If you shelter him too much, then you are indulging your attachment. But, as you said yourself, Master, there are missions that aren't suitable for learning. Such as this one."

Qui-Gon released a long, stressed breath that he must have held. "I guess I will find out soon enough if it was the right decision or not," he decided, the fine lines on his forehead deepening. "In either situation, I'll need to make it up to him. To both of you."

"You don't need to."

"But I will do what I must," Qui-Gon affirmed, face firmed with determination. A glint of a smile echoing in those irises. "Here comes Anakin."

Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's stormy presence before he saw him. When he lifted his gaze, he spotted Anakin striding across the grounds at full speed, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he made his approach. Following on his heels was Master Sifo-Dyas.

Qui-Gon stepped forward to greet the masters. "Sifo-Dyas?" he said, hiding his surprise behind a composed mask. "Have you come to join in the next adventure?"

Master Sifo-Dyas favored Qui-Gon with an easy, yet guarded smile. "Of course," he said. "Wouldn't pass up the opportunity, especially when you encouraged the idea just the other day."

Obi-Wan witness the mercurial shift in Qui-Gon's face. The slight tension in his smile and eyes restrained the anger barely flickering underneath the surface. "I'm sure you will find it insightful as you do most things," Qui-Gon said, voice strained with pleasantness.

Sifo-Dyas gave a single nod. "Skywalker was just telling us the situation," he said. "Care to go into more detail?"

Qui-Gon looked back to Obi-Wan, stepping away to give him the stage. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "There's a chance Xanatos is using the water tunnels to get around the tunnel," he responded. "I already called ahead to Miro Daroon to power off the water. We'll investigate and see if we can narrow their location or next target."

"That's it?" Master Sifo-Dyas asked with a raised brows at the simplicity of the plan.

"Yes."

He shrugged, turning to look to Qui-Gon. "I suggest we go in groups," he said, earning an approving nod from the maverick. "It'll help us cover more ground."

Fair point. Obi-Wan had no arguments to that suggestion. "Seems reasonable."

Master Sifo-Dyas took a quick scan of the circled group. "Qui-Gon? You take Kenobi here with you. I'll take Skywalker—"

"No."

Everyone turned to Anakin, whose arms were crossed in front of his chest and eyes narrowed dangerously. Master Sifo-Dyas' cool eyes returned the glare. "What do you mean 'no'?"

Oh no. This wasn't going to be good. Already Anakin's anxieties trickled across their bond, leaving Obi-Wan agitated and uncomfortable. He sent a gentle reminder to Anakin to settle himself, but his messages rippled out by the growing waves of disturbance that rocked Anakin's core.

"I go wherever Obi-Wan goes," Anakin insisted in a tone that offered no compromise. "We're a team. We work best together."

Master Sifo-Dyas' face pinched together. "Is that so?" he quizzed, a rising inquisition coming over the horizon. "Or is it because you don't work well with others, Skywalker?"

Obi-Wan inwardly groaned. Why must these conversations turn ugly? For once, could Council and Anakin plan together without the need to insult or discourage one another? Was it too hard to ask?

Apparently it was because Anakin said nothing. Only cold silence followed him. Obi-Wan stiffened, knowing that a possible outburst was brimming. They had no need for another outburst today. One was plenty. Two… overwhelming.

Obi-Wan intercepted, stepping in front of Anakin as he stretched a genteel smile across his face. "Anakin's right," he said to Master Sifo-Dyas. "I should go with Anakin. Qui-Gon and I are the only ones who know Xanatos well enough to see through his tricks. It would be best if he and I split up. I'll go with Anakin since we do actually work well together."

Master Sifo-Dyas recognized the misdirection Obi-Wan performed. A small tilt of his chin complimented Obi-Wan had his quickness to rectify the situation. But the cool gaze that seemed to look straight through him left him shivering.

"Very well," Master Sifo-Dyas finally said and he turned to Qui-Gon. "I'll be joining you instead."

Qui-Gon granted him a pleased smile as he took out his breather. "Then let's not waste any more time," Qui-Gon said.

They all put their masks on and dove into the water. Obi-Wan led the way, remembering the path he took when he was much younger. They wounded through the grotto of underground rocks as he searched for the right boulder. It took only a few minutes before he spotted the hidden entrance. He pointed to the boulder and Anakin swam forward. He accessed the panel and gestured for everyone to swim through the opening. One by one, they all swam through the opened entrance, popping up to the surface.

They found themselves in a large tunnel of blue tile with a curved ceiling above their soaking heads. Up ahead, was fork, one leading east and the other west.

"Anakin and I will take the east wing," Obi-Wan said, his words echoing long the tiles. He looked to Qui-Gon. "You two take the west wing. Contact us if you sense or see anything. Keep alert. Xanatos may be here."

Qui-Gon nodded. "The same with you," he said to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Be careful and remember—Xanatos is a cunning individual. I'm sure he's become more ruthless as a Sith apprentice."

Obi-Wan wryly smiled at his old master. "We will Master," he promised. "May the Force be with you."

They parted, going their respective routes. The further he and Anakin went down their tunnel, the less water they treaded through until it finally only came up to their ankles. Anakin stayed quiet the entire time. He looked terribly solemn. Drained of the supernova energy he usually emitted. A man possessed with dread and darkness. It was not befitting for a person like Anakin, who shined so brightly no matter the mood.

"Anakin? Are you all right?" Obi-Wan decided to ask, no longer able to ignore the distress that brought a turbulence in their Force presence.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Anakin dully intoned.

Obi-Wan very much wanted to snort in response. "You don't _look_ fine," he tried again. "You've been acting weird since last night. Are you sure there's nothing troubling you? You _can_ tell me."

Hesitation. Just like last night. The shifting of his eyes. The discomfort along the shoulders. Anakin had a secret. Most likely a new secret since the changed happened last night. Obi-Wan wondered if he experienced a vision. It must be. He only ever seen Anakin that distraught upon waking when he dreamed of his mother's death.

He waited patiently, hoping Anakin would come clean about what he saw. Instead, Anakin merely shrugged the concern away. "I just have a bad feeling. That's all."

"A bad feeling?" Obi-Wan repeated. Anytime Anakin had a bad feeling, it was never a good omen for them. "Then we must be mindful and trust the Force."

"Yes Master."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at Anakin. His response made him sound like a worried child. Something wasn't right within him. Something dark had its claws in him and his old padawan was on the verge of madness by the fear driving him.

The kept moving down the tunnel, coming across landing platforms and purification tanks. They stopped at every platform and tank, examining it for any traces of Xanatos or Dooku. Obi-Wan doubted Dooku would use the tunnels. As a prestige Jedi Master, Obi-Wan was certain he would simply walk through the front doors or hangers to gain entrance. Still, it would be wise to check for his Force signature as well as Xanatos.

After thirty minutes, Anakin let out a stream of air. "I don't think they're down here, Master," he concluded after he finished examining another landing platform. "Maybe they are using the ventilation tunnels instead?"

"That's our main way of getting around unseen," Obi-Wan teased as he finished checking his own landing platform. "Not our enemies."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Of course Master," he sardonically replied. "After all, we did call dibs on the ventilation. That means our enemies can't use them."

"I'm glad you see sense."

Anakin scowled. "Come on, Master," he whined. "Let's go back and regroup with Qui-Gon. They're not here."

"Quick to give up?"

"No! I just… I don't see the point in searching when there's no evidence that says otherwise," Anakin pointed out. "You say Xanatos used the tunnels in the past, but don't forget Master, we've changed the past. Your future is not the same as it was before."

Obi-Wan would have found it humorous if it wasn't his own words being thrown back at him. At least he knows Anakin is listening to him. That was a positive. "Perhaps you're right," he said, mulling over the situation. "Perhaps Dooku warned Xanatos to not take the water tunnels as he did so before?"

Anakin clapped his hands. "Great! Now that we know he's not here," Anakin quickly turned to go back in the other direction, "we can leave."

Obi-Wan studied Anakin. His edgy behavior didn't sit well with Obi-Wan. "Okay—what's wrong? Why are you so eager to get out of here?"

Anakin stopped mid-turn and looked back at Obi-Wan, his mind a blank slate. "Nothing. I just don't think we should be wasting our time on a wild bantha chase."

Obi-Wan didn't believe him. The edginess in the way he stood gave Obi-Wan a reason to doubt that response. He pressed up his presence along their bond, searching for the truth when he hit a strong shield. Grimacing, Obi-Wan retracted as he noted that Anakin's shields were doubly strengthened that even Obi-Wan's Force signature couldn't break it down.

Obi-Wan's eyes squinted in a cold gaze at his padawan. "Let's check one more area," he bargained. "Then we can go back."

"We don't need to do that," Anakin persisted. "No… come on, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan ignored Anakin's pleas, stepping through another entryway. He found himself among tanks again. Each seemingly empty.

Anakin came up to Obi-Wan's side. "Oh look," he said sardonically. "All empty. Can we go now?"

Obi-Wan bristled under Anakin constant lack of diligence. "Will you settle down?" he requested, trying to keep his tone even so that none of his annoyance spilled out into his words. "You're acting like this tunnel is going to blow up?"

He caught Anakin's eyes darting around the tunnel, surveying every inch almost as if he truly did expect a bomb to hidden in one of the tanks. Obi-Wan sighed. "I was only joking Anakin."

Anakin eyed the tunnel disapprovingly. "Yeah, well, they may not."

"Honestly, Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a shake of his head. "When did I become the 'Hero with No Fear'?"

"When you run off without any consideration to your own well-being or others," Anakin promptly replied. "To be truthful, Master, you don't always know what's best for you."

Obi-Wan's mouth fell opened as he turned to face Anakin directly. "And you do?"

"Yes."

It was a simple word. There was no hidden emotion to convey the feeling carried in that single word. It was direct. Honest. Simple. Anakin truly believed that he knew better than Obi-Wan. That he knew what was best for him. Funny, because Obi-Wan could throw those words right back at him. After all of his years raising and training Anakin, he knew how the boy thought and reacted in certain situations. If anything, it was _he_ who knew what was best for both of them.

Obi-Wan, bemused, shook his head at Anakin's audacity. "You still have a lot to learn, my old padawan," he said as he entered one of the tanks. He looked around. He felt something. A whisper. Like a wisp of a breath that tickled the back of his neck. The Force was muffled. Something growing. "Anakin?"

Anakin reappeared, standing right outside the tank. "What?"

"I sense something."

Anakin wrested his gaze from Obi-Wan to the tank. His breath stilled as he judged the Force surrounding them. Flickers of discomfort reflecting in those crystal blue eyes. "We should get out."

Obi-Wan was beginning to agree. The mere whispered within the Force escalated into a full roar. He backtracked, heading out when a whirling sound of mechanics reverberated inside the tank.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked up. The system was up and running.

Before Obi-Wan could dive out of the tank, the tank's door slammed shut, followed by a click that confirmed a locking device. Obi-Wan grappled the handle, tugging with all his strength. It didn't budge. That wasn't good news.

"Master!"

Anakin's scream penetrated through the door and across their own bond. Obi-Wan winced at the sheer raw pain and fear that Anakin accidently rushed along the bond. A pounding from the other side meant Anakin was working on breaking down the door.

"Master! Obi-Wan!"

"I'm all right," Obi-Wan yelled. "I'm… I'm okay. It's probably due to a reboot. I'll contact Miro and get him to unlock it."

Obi-Wan pulled out his comlink, dialing Miro's number. His wait time lasted only after one ring.

"This isn't a good time," came Miro's terse voice. He sounded extremely stressed.

"Miro? It's Ben," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sorry to interrupt whatever is causing you grief, but we have a situation down here in the water tunnels."

"I'm well aware," came Miro's retort and Obi-Wan could hear him huffing in distraught. "Something's wrong. My system… nothing is responding."

A trickle of fear crawled down Obi-Wan's spine and settled deep in his gut. "What's going on?"

He heard rapid typing in the background. "I've been hacked," Miro said. "I have no control."

A crashing groan clanked above him. Obi-Wan flipped his eyes, spotting the pipes running above him until they opened right at the corner. Sounds of lapping water streamed in his ear. His drumming heart foretelling already what was about to happen.

Seconds later, his predication came true. Water jetted out of the pipes, dousing Obi-Wan head to toe.

Sleeking his soaking hair out of face, Obi-Wan noticed the water level rising at an accelerating speed. "Oh this isn't good."

* * *

Anakin raptured on the door. "Obi-Wan! Master!"

He cursed himself. All that forewarning and here he was, separated from Obi-Wan, as his dream turned from hazy to crystal clear. Shoulders bobbed once or twice, fighting for control of his fledging rage desperate to flicker a blaze. He curled his fingers, forming a rock-solid fist that was desperate to plunge right through the metal doors.

He promised! He swore on his mother's grave that he would protect everyone he loved. That he would save them from death! Anakin gritted his teeth, velvet crimsoning his cheeks. It wasn't fair! It wasn't right! Why did the Force torture him with visions if he couldn't do anything to stop them?

Anakin slammed on the door. " _Obi-Wan_!"

"I'm all right," came Obi-Wan's voice. Stilled like a calm sea as always whenever facing overwhelming odds and high chance of death, Obi-Wan never sounded frazzled. "I'm… I'm okay. It's probably due to a reboot. I'll contact Miro and get him to unlock it."

Reboot? Anakin would have laughed off the excuse if the situation wasn't so dire. "Master—you need to get out! Master? _Master_!"

Clicks and clanks reverberated overhead. Anakin flipped his eyes up to the pipers. Eddies of the Force ruptured and the dark side snaked around him, its oily presence leaving a sour taste in his mouth. He eyed the pipes, the swish of something moving heightening the dread in Anakin's gut.

 _Water_. Anakin dropped his gaze back to the door, terror striking his heart. "Master!" he screamed, as he pried at the door, willing the door to obey his command. The door didn't budge. Not even when Anakin used the Force to enhance his strength. Not a single inch.

 _Karking druk—_

The lack of air and the darkness surrounding them and his incapability to rescue Obi-Wan all pointed Anakin to the vision he had last night.

How could he be so stupid!? When have his dreams ever _not_ come true? They always came to pass. Every single one of them. What he saw in his sleep always came true. Every detail was exact and never different.

And he knew! Anakin foresaw the dangers of going into the water tunnels. He witnessed his master's fate beforehand and rather than spare him, Anakin allowed Obi-Wan to march right into that death trap. Without putting up a strong fight to save him.

Anakin kicked the door, gripping the roots of his hair. He should have hoisted Obi-Wan over his shoulder despite his master's insistence to keep searching. If Obi-Wan wasn't so driven to search for this _Xanatos_ , Anakin would have dragged Obi-Wan up to the surface even if his master was kicking or negotiating release. Instead, Anakin followed Obi-Wan despite knowing the future and now, Obi-Wan was trapped in a tank with water rapidly filling up to drown his life.

With the door stuck, Anakin reassessed the situation. He came to one conclusion. Banging on the door to garner Obi-Wan's attention, he yelled: "Master! Stand back! I'll cut the door!"

"No! Don't!" cried Obi-Wan in warning. "The pipes… Anakin—the water in here will short-circuit the lightsaber. And it's too tight. You might stab me!"

No. Anakin cannot risk fatally wounding his master. The water rose from his ankles to his knees, time ticking past. Desperation coiling around his heart, squeezing his throat shut. For the first time in years, Anakin was utterly helpless. "Then what do I do?"

There was no immediate response. Seconds slipped by before Obi-Wan's voice returned. "Anakin, I need you to get back to the surface," he directed, tone emotionless. "Get out of here before you get trapped too."

What? And abandoned Obi-Wan to die? Anakin vigorously shook his head "I won't leave you!"

"Anakin! For once, do as I say!" Obi-Wan shouted, his bossing tone of his apprenticeship days returning and Anakin winced upon hearing it. Yet, Anakin also sensed something shattered in his master.

"Please, Anakin?" came a soft request from the other side of the door. "Go."

Anakin antagonized over the dilemma. He could not leave Obi-Wan to die! He couldn't. He cannot lose his master. His mother's death was due to his own failure to act. He let the Order hold him back. All their rules and restrictions kept him from saving his mother. When he buried his mother, he swore he would not let that happen again. Not to anyone he ever loved.

Dangerously narrowing his focus, he pinpointed the door. He gathered the Force, calling it upon his demand. With a coalesced matter at his calling, Anakin released it against the door. All of his power and might was released into that single shove and only a small dent was left as a souvenir for his effort.

Anakin snarled, the tide of his anger swelling. He went to do it again.

Obi-Wan must have sensed Anakin's purpose for he called back through the door again. " _Anakin_!" his voice carried through the door. It sounded far gone to Anakin's ears. "Don't let me die thinking I killed you with me."

"I can save you!"

"Not here you can't."

Anakin briefly closed his eyes, anguish burning a hole right through him. His body trembled, his hands shaking so much from the pulsing adrenaline. Two choices were presented and only one was the right course of action. But not the best action for Anakin.

That only meant Anakin needed to make another option. His hand slipped off the tank's door. "I'll get you out, Obi-Wan!" he vowed, looking over his shoulder to return back to the surface. "You stay alive, okay? Stay alive!"

Anakin backed away from the tank. The dragon inside him coiled back around his heart, its fire breathing as he charged down the tunnels. Anger and fear fueled the rage which coursed his veins. If he came across Xanatos or even Dooku, Anakin was certain nothing would stop him from evoking vengeance against them. And if Obi-Wan died, then there was nothing to stop Anakin from seeking a murderous revenge.

He miraculously got back to the original access panel in little time. With the breather mask secured over his mouth and nose, he dove out of the access panel, breaking the surface of lake. He swam hard to land, hauling himself out in one swift movement.

Anakin pulled out his comlink and contacted Qui-Gon at once. If anyone knew what to do, Qui-Gon would.

"Jinn speaking."

"Qui-Gon!" Anakin yelled into the speaker, his nerves jumbling his voice. "Qui-Gon… Obi-Wan…"

"Anakin? What is it?" came Qui-Gon's concerned voice.

"Obi-Wan's in trouble," Anakin spluttered. "I—I can't get to him. He's trapped."

"Where are you?"

"I'm back at the surface," Anakin answered, sounding so distant. Like a lost youngling in the lower levels of Coruscant. "Obi-Wan told me to go back."

"Where's Obi-Wan?"

"In a tank," Anakin responded, voice trembling as he pictured Obi-Wan's being swallowed by water. All alone. "I don't know what happened. The system somehow turned back on and the door locked Obi-Wan in."

A brief pause. "We're heading to the surface," he told Anakin. "Go to the tech center."

"What? Why?"

"It might be the only way to rescue Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon promptly answered. "Go! I'll meet you there."

Qui-Gon ended the conversation. Anakin pocketed his comlink and raced down the corridors of the Temple, oblivious to all the newfound stares and gossip he whipped passed. He reached the tech center first, blasting the door opened with a single flicked of his hand. The Jedi behind the door jumped in his seat, swerving in surprise at the intrusion.

Anakin plowed into the desk, eyes wide at the hay-wired holo-screens and alarms. "What's going on here?"

The Jedi jerked in his movement from one screen to the next, pounding away at the keyboards and remotes. "It's been hacked," he grunted. "Someone planted a virus. Took control of our systems. Everything is out of commission."

Anakin studied the screens, watching the systems overheat and shut down. Whoever was controlling the systems knew how to cause a disruption. Not only were the water tunnels being controlled, but so were the turbolifts and the air filters. They had complete control over the Temple's maintenance. The entire Temple itself was a death trap.

"What are you doing to override it?" Anakin asked, hunched over by the Jedi tech.

"I'm trying to reboot the system, but every time I do, another thing shuts down," The Jedi tech furiously inputted numbers and codes into the holo-screen. "I may need to erase the entire hard drive, but… there's too many risks. I don't know what will happen if I do that." He cursed at hearing a siren blaring at them. He brought up a different screen, typing away. "It might stop the madness!"

Anakin peered closer to the screen, the virus' code flashing in his irises as it ate away at all the Jedi's technology. All the data being corrupted and destroyed by a single attack. Nothing was spared. The virus devoured everything in its path, bringing about the destruction it was created to do. Anakin followed the line of code, studying its patterns. He's seen the pattern before. The manner the strain overrode every attempt the Jedi Tech used was the same virus unleashed on one of their battleships. It took over the system, dismantling the power and plummeting the battleship into a fiery crash on the planet below.

The door burst opened, shadows falling over them. A heavy march stopped behind Anakin. "What do we know?"

The Jedi tech turned in his seat, needing the visual confirmation that Qui-Gon Jinn entered the room. "A virus has taken over the system. It's deleting or reprogramming the entire network."

"And Ben?"

Anakin knew that question was directed at him. "Still trapped in the tank. Water filling up as we speak," he said, studying the patterns of the virus. His brows furrowed over the logistics and map. "There's no way to stop the water flow?"

The Jedi tech shook his head. "I tried, but then the virus stopped it. Can't do anything. I'm going to have to erase the network."

That was not an option. Erasing the network and thus, the virus, wouldn't save Obi-Wan. Right then his comlink went off. Anakin answered. "Master, tell me you have good news."

"Well, I'm not dead yet," came the cultured city accent Anakin never developed.

"Not funny," Anakin tersely replied.

"My apologies," Obi-Wan said, sounding remorseful. "Tell me what's happening at the tech center? What does Miro know?"

"It's a virus," Anakin answered, eyes flickering to the screens. "It's taken control of the water, air and turbolift systems. It's… powering everything down."

"What's our best option in stopping it?"

"Deleting the entire network."

A long pause was shared between them. Anakin knew what Obi-Wan was thinking just as much as Obi-Wan knew what _he_ was thinking.

"That would certainly contain the virus," Obi-Wan finally answered.

"But you'll die!"

"I've died before."

That wasn't the same thing! Obi-Wan's previous "deaths" were all deceptions. This… this was permanent. It angered him that Obi-Wan was calm and accepting of his impending death. Like it was the will of the Force for him to die down in the water tunnels.

Anakin bit down the pain rising and spoke through clenched teeth. "Not today," he turned to the Jedi tech, Miro. "Get up. I'm taking over."

Miro looked skeptically at him. "What?"

Anakin didn't indulge his question. He grabbed the chair and unceremoniously dumped Miro out of the seat, plopping himself in the seat. He pulled the keypad close to him, dropping his comlink to the side as Obi-Wan kept speaking through the speakers.

"Anakin? Hello?" Obi-Wan's voice called out. "Anyone?"

Qui-Gon snatched up the comlink. "It's me," he answered. "Give me an estimate of time until the tank is full."

"It's already up to my shoulders."

Shoulders! Already? Anakin furiously tapped on the keypad, opening a new window. He needed to work fast. Full concentration on his task. He had an idea. A plan that would reverse the effects the virus implemented on the system. He wasn't the best at computer programming, but he knew enough mechanics to possibly solve the problem. He needed to be quick or else...

No! He needed to stop his mind from drifting to such abominable thoughts!

"Anakin?"

Obi-Wan's voice blared in his ears. But it wasn't loud. His voice remained calm and soft-spoken as if he as simply lounging in a chair next to him.

Qui-Gon lowered the comlink back to Anakin so that he may hear Obi-Wan clearly. Anakin took the comlink, still working on his anti-virus scheme. "I'm working on it right now. I'm going to get you out."

"I know you are."

Yes, because Obi-Wan always relied on Anakin to save him. When in doubt, if trouble arose, the Jedi and civilians always count on Anakin to perform a miracle to save them. And, most of the time, Anakin succeeded, but the stress he endured to achieve it was one that scarred him more than the blast marks. Worse was when a person he loved was in dire trouble. Those made his heart bleed and his mind maddening with terror at the idea of their deaths. And for them, he would do whatever it took to save them, even if it meant going against the rules of the Jedi Order.

And Obi-Wan knew that, which was why he believed Anakin whole-heartedly that he was going to save him.

He cannot let him down.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan's voice faltered, a tinge of melancholy in his words. Something was wrong. Obi-Wan never sounded troubled—worried, yes. Troubled? Never. Not only that, there seemed to be a sense of urgency in his tone.

"What?"

"I wanted to let you know," Obi-Wan began, but Anakin immediately shook his head.

"No, don't," Anakin ordered. "Don't say it."

"Anakin I need to tell you that I—"

"Nope."

"Let me finish—"

"Sorry, you're just going have to tell me in person," Anakin grunted in the comlink before he slammed it off, cutting Obi-Wan off. He didn't want to hear any goodbyes. There would be no goodbyes. Nothing like that.

Anakin started typing. Qui-Gon squatted down to his sitting level, watching Anakin work. "Anakin, you should have listened—"

"I'm not listening to anymore goodbyes!" snapped Anakin, pounding his fist on the table. "Now, leave me alone. I need to focus."

Anakin returned to the screen, busy battling the virus with his own prowess and intellect. He had no time to indulge in last-minute speeches or guilt. If he could avoid it, he will do it.

Qui-Gon watched Anakin's attempt at beating the virus. "It's quite complexed."

"I know what I'm doing," Anakin grunted.

Qui-Gon side-glanced to him, worried. "Xanatos is a prodigy in technology."

"I'm better."

Anakin effectively ended Qui-Gon's probing. Anakin knew machine as if he was one himself. Computer programming might not be his best skill, but he easily learned and adapted to make things work. He can fix whatever machine he got his hands on. Including the virus-infected communication system.

Teeth grinding and lips pursed, he punched in a code he knew that would slow down the virus. He added it into the system and seconds later, the virus's speed slowed considerably. Anakin opened a new window and rewrote the virus's code. The virus won't be able to catch up once he activated his own virus.

Miro, who picked himself off the floor, peeked over the chair. "Wait… is that a virus?" He studied the screen a little longer before his eyes widened and mouth slackened. "You cannot be serious?!" he exclaimed. "You're going to add another virus to our system?"

Anakin growled, but ignored their complaints. They weren't offering any solutions. No one here was offering a way to save Obi-Wan. No one. So he would do whatever the hell he damn pleased in order to save Obi-Wan, who was probably drowning already.

 _Come on_ , Anakin thought to himself. _Come on_. _I can't let Obi-Wan down. I can't let him_ die!

* * *

"Let me finish—Ana—"

Only a soft buzz emitted from the speakers of his comlink.

Anakin hung up on him. He cannot believe… actually he could very much believe that. Anakin was never one to appreciate someone telling him something he didn't want to hear.

If only Anakin knew what he was going to say, then he may not have hung up.

Obi-Wan sighed as the water lapped against his neck. He had approximately two minutes before completely submerged and possibly six minutes until he exhales for the last time.

He looked around. He never imagined he would die like this. In a tank, with water as his grave. Then again, he never thought of his own death. It was counterproductive to his missions. But now, when the water re-wetted the tip of his beard, he pictured his death so clearly.

He didn't die from drowning. Rather, he imagined his death to be similar to Qui-Gon's death. Fighting for the greater good, dying to save a planet or people or… or even Anakin. Or Ahsoka and even Padme. He would have definitely have sacrificed his life for Satine, but Maul took that away from him.

But still, he imagined dying for them. He pictured his last glimpses of the galaxy and saw Anakin beside him, holding him with tears in his eyes and crumpled brows. A pang of guilt rattled him at seeing Anakin's sorrow, and yet, he couldn't help but be at peace. He might be dead, but Anakin was alive.

The water now reached his mouth. Obi-Wan took a deep breath in preparation for his "death". As he succumbed to his watery grave, he only smiled. Anakin was coming. He knew, deep down, Anakin was going to save him. This wasn't his end.

Anakin was coming. All Obi-Wan had to do was wait.

And, Obi-Wan was a patient man.

* * *

Anakin finished his code. He double-checked it. It was all right. All correct. He only begged the Force for it work. He tugged on his Force bond with Obi-Wan, sensing his struggle. The water submerged him. He only had a few minutes left before death embraced him.

It had to work. It was his only chance at saving Obi-Wan.

Holding his breath, he released his own virus in to the communication system.

And waited.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Still waiting.

Miro drummed his fingers. "Nothing's happening."

Anakin swallowed. No. It can't be. Obi-Wan can't be…

"No," Anakin uttered. "No. No."

Anakin frantically worked on the keypad, writing up another code in his attempt to break through the virus. His heart drummed rapidly to the point he swore his heart skipped beats. This cannot be the end!

A large hand fell on his shoulder. "Anakin—"

Anakin brushed Qui-Gon's hand off his shoulder. "I can make it work."

"Anakin," His voice was strained and tight. Almost in disbelief. "I'm—"

His words were cut off by the sound of the communication system binging. All eyes darted to the screen. Anakin leaned in. His mouth dropped opened before a great smile stretched across his face.

It worked! His own virus was attacking Xanatos' virus. Systems in red were switching to green. Buzzing sounds turned to gentle hums. Everything was reversing. Anakin heard the click of the air filters coming back to life. The stale air dissipated and an aroma of freshness entered the compacted room.

Miro stood on his tip-toes, examining the screens with bewilderment. "They're all turning on!" he exclaimed, eyes darting from one screen to the next. "You did it!"

Anakin turned to Miro. "Open the tanks!"

Anakin's loud demand jolted Miro into action. "Right. Right," he mumbled, pulling the keypad his way and punching in a series of letters and numbers. "Tanks are flushed."

"Where does the water go?"

"Rooms of a Thousand—"

Anakin didn't stay to listen. He leapt out of his seat, knocking Miro down to the floor. He pushed passed Qui-Gon and rushed out the door. Legs pounded against the floor, slapping the marble as he darted to his main destination. Arms pumping and heart mimicking the same beat as his running footfalls, his mind jostled by horrible images of Obi-Wan's corpse.

He shook his head. Anakin cannot think like that. He just can't…

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was up ahead. He accelerated, pressing the balls on his feet as he encouraged his body to run faster. To be faster! He flung his hand out, the door opening at his command.

Anakin skidded to a halt. The waterfalls were overflowing, water crashing down into the lake below. Anakin scanned from one waterfall to the next. Eyes searching. Hoping. Praying.

Then he saw him. The waterfall in the far right spurted out a large, lump form. It was Obi-Wan. Anakin witnessed Obi-Wan's body plunge into the lake, disappearing under the rapid water. Anakin sprinted off, shedding his belt and letting his outer tunic slip off. He got to the edge and dove straight into the water.

The chill of the water went unnoticed as he sank deeper into the lake. Bubbles released from his nostrils and mouth distorted his view of the watery environment, but he persisted. He kicked and pulled at the water, swimming in the direction he last saw Obi-Wan.

It was dark and murky. Too similar to his dream. He swam harder, pushing against the current that attempted to carry him in the other direction. Eyes scrunched as he peered through the dark abyss of the lake. His vision impractical, Anakin reached through his bond to locate Obi-Wan. It was dimmed. Anakin barely held a connection. That meant…

Anakin spun his arms like crazy, moving through the cold water with little regard and frantic desperation. He nearly went into another spiral of hopelessness at finding Obi-Wan when he saw white bubbles in the distance and dark form sinking down below it.

Anakin kicked down, plunging further into the lake until at last he spotted Obi-Wan. He was pale. Eyes shut and mouth parted where water entered to fill him. Anakin wrapped an arm around his waist, positioning him in the best possible way for them both. He was deadweight in his arms and Anakin's stomach twisted at the thought. He gathered the Force around them, using it to help him speed up their ascension to the surface.

 _Please_! Anakin begged. _Don't be dead_.

They broke through the water, light splaying upon them. Anakin spotted Qui-Gon near the edge, gesturing him to come this way. Anakin did, hauling Obi-Wan behind him so that his head was above water. He let the current direct him, pushing and shoving from one area to the next until he got close enough to where Qui-Gon was to start paddling. He struggled with Obi-Wan's deadweight, but he panted and squirmed for the bank where Qui-Gon awaited them.

"Here," Qui-Gon said, reaching his hand into the water to grab Obi-Wan's arm. "Give me his other arm."

Anakin did and, together, they hauled Obi-Wan limp body out of the water and on the smooth, grassy bank. Water streamed out of his tunics and dripped down his pale face. Anakin scrambled up the bank, coming to his master's side, looking over the situation.

"I contacted the healers," Qui-Gon told Anakin. "They'll be here soon."

"Not soon enough," Anakin responded and he tipped Obi-Wan's head back. He parted Obi-Wan's mouth and clipped his nose. He breathed strongly into Obi-Wan's mouth. One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths. Four breaths.

He pulled away and listened, feeling for any sign of a whispered breath. Nothing.

Anakin tried again. He closed his master's nose and gave another four more breaths. Anakin looked at his master's chest. It did not rise.

"No," Anakin muttered, the words trembling out of his mouth in small gasps of pain. "No… this can't be happening."

He tried again. And again. Anakin cursed. He was alive! He felt it! Obi-Wan was still here!

Anakin went down again, pushing all the air he had into the deflated body of his master. He sensed the deep depressing of the others around him. The shiver of icy fear encased them. The Dark circled and preyed on their fear and grief, draining them of their hope for a different answer. Anakin's hands shook.

Stars! He failed. He… he couldn't believe it. Obi-Wan was counting on him. _Believed_ _in him_ to save him. And now… he didn't. He could have saved his master and yet, he let him die.

Anakin had never felt more ashamed in his life.

But, he had to try again. Just once more. Just one more try.

He dropped down as Qui-Gon tried to stop him. "Anakin, he's—"

Anakin shoved Qui-Gon aside and put his mouth back on Obi-Wan's. One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths. Four breaths…

Something like a volcano erupted in his mouth. Bitterness of acid his the cave of his mouth and Anakin jerked back. He hacked, spitting out whatever was shot in his mouth out onto the grass. He cough and gagged, retching the foul contents from his mouth.

What the hell?

Anakin turned back and saw blue-green eyes looking back at him. They were open—wide—and fluttering from the ceiling to Anakin to Qui-Gon. His chest rose and fell with every great heave he made, as water and some yellow liquid trailed from his lips and into his beard before dripping down to the grass.

A smile perked the pale face. "What took you so long?" asked Obi-Wan Kenobi in between his pants.

Anakin didn't know if he wanted to punch or hug him. He opted to only return a smirk. "Well, you know me, Master," he muttered in shock and great relief. "I always enjoy the more scenic routes."

Obi-Wan let out a small laugh, which ended when he choked again. He turned his head, spitting out the last bits of water from his lungs. Then, carefully, he began to push himself up to a sitting position. Big arms helped him and then held him.

Qui-Gon fell beside Obi-Wan, holding the Jedi carefully as if he was a fragile tea cup. Anakin was on Obi-Wan's other side, making sure Obi-Wan didn't jump to his feet. Qui-Gon wiped away the remainder of Obi-Wan's spew from his beard and mouth. He rested two fingers against Obi-Wan's neck.

"Pulse is still a little weak," Qui-Gon reported. "Stay seated, Obi-Wan. You're not getting up."

Obi-Wan groaned, gently prying Qui-Gon's fingers from his arm. "I'm fine," he croaked. "We need to keep searching—"

"That can wait!" Qui-Gon snapped. The burrowed lines in his forehead and the dangerous alit flame in his eyes warned everyone to not challenge him. But to make his command clear, he added. "You best do what I say or you will find yourself sharing a room with another master or even better, the healers."

That silenced Obi-Wan quick enough. He kept his butt rooted to the ground. Qui-Gon still had his arm around Obi-Wan, looking him over and constantly checking his vital with a simple touch of the Force. Anakin knew because he was doing the same thing. Obi-Wan's Force signature was returning, getting stronger.

Anakin kept a straight face. Behind his composed, smirking mask, was a boy who cried at nearly losing his master and had him returned almost a minute too late. It was a revolting and yet welcoming feeling. To live on such desperation and hope to the edge was not a feeling he ever wanted to experience. Losing Obi-Wan… no. No, he would not think of it. Obi-Wan wasn't dead. He saved him. Just in the nick of time.

Qui-Gon let out a weary, but relieved sigh. He brushed down Obi-Wan wet hair, picking away pieces of muck that tangled with the bright hair. Anakin watched, noting how Qui-Gon still kept an arm around Obi-Wan. Even when the healers arrived, ready to examine their drowning patient, Qui-Gon's arm remained wrapped in a half-embrace. They threw an oversized blanket over Obi-Wan, trying to keep him warm despite his clothes drenched in icy water. Master Che suggested moving Obi-Wan to the Halls of Healing for a thorough check, but Obi-Wan declined, stating he was well and alive. And he felt no pain anywhere else.

Obi-Wan was lucky then. To not feel any pain in the past ten minutes was a blessing. Obi-Wan may not have felt pain, but Anakin did. And he still hurt. The near loss crippled Anakin, sending him straight into a spiral of grief, remorse and guilt. It was his fault that Obi-Wan nearly lost his life. If he had taken action earlier…

"What happened to the virus?"

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan, still seated on the ground as instructed. His master stared back, waiting.  
Oh, I um, dismantled it," Anakin answered with a shrug.

Obi-Wan nodded, eyes glittering with praise. "I knew you could."

Anakin tucked his prideful smile away, dropping his head to hide it.

Obi-Wan took a few more deep breaths, watching the waterfall endlessly hammer into the lake. "It was a trap," he murmured, pulling the blanket close around him. "They knew we were going to be down there."

That revelation didn't surprise Anakin at all. It seemed like Dooku's idea of fun and games. "That's not surprising," he agreed. "Probably hoped they could take us out of the equation."

"Most likely."

Qui-Gon left, conversing with Master Che about Obi-Wan's recovery just as a couple of Masters joined in on the aftermath: Master Sifo-Dyas, Master Windu and Master Piell. Their dark eyes squared on Obi-Wan's back before lifting to look at Anakin with a questionable and penetrable gaze that made Anakin melt in surrender. A blast of cold reception hit him and Anakin turned away, curling his knees up to his chest as he sat beside Obi-Wan. His eyes casted a long look at the lake.

A sudden restlessness itched him. He squirmed in his attempt to throw it off, but it didn't leave him. It kept burrowing into him, demanding attention. He didn't know what it was. He had nothing to upset him other than the fact Master Windu was furious no one reported that they were going to investigate the water tunnels. But, Master Windu was always upset when they did something behind the Council's back. Even if the prompt directly came from the Force.

So, what was he suddenly restless?

He turned to Obi-Wan and immediately sought out the reason. Obi-Wan's eyes were distant. He no longer looked straight ahead and saw a lake. His mind was cranking, the cogs moving rapidly as his eyes fluttered with a dawning and dreadful realization.

Something wasn't good. "What's wrong?" Anakin asked, his nerves synced up with Obi-Wan.

"It was a trap."

"Yes, you said that before."

"It was a trap to distract us," Obi-Wan repeated, tumbling over his thoughts as he pieced them together with words. "No… we need to… we need to get back to the apartment. Now!"

Anakin scrunched up his face, bizarre by Obi-Wan insistence. "What?"

Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet, legs wobbling as he discarded the blanket to the ground. Anakin thought he was going to fall and jumped up to catch him. "Steady Master. Remember? You nearly died about ten minutes ago."

Obi-Wan pulled himself out of Anakin's grasp. "There's no time!" he exhorted, urgently. "We need to go."

His master took off, his running a bit lopsided. Anakin was welded to the floor, shocked by Obi-Wan fright. It took him a few seconds to gather his wits again and he took off after Obi-Wan. Water squished and cushion his feet, leaving a train of half formed water footprints behind him. Qui-Gon yelled after them, but the words drifted in the drumming of his blood pounding in his ears.

Anakin barely caught the turbolift carrying Obi-Wan. He slid between the gaps of the closing door and almost crashed into Obi-Wan.

"Okay, tell me what's going on?" Anakin demanded, not wanting to be kept out of the loop as the newly working turbolift carried them to the apartment.

Obi-Wan watched the numbers light up one by one. His fingers twisted the ends of his wet beard. "It was a trap to distract us from the real prize."

Anakin's brows crumpled in perplexity. "Okay, I'll bite," he said, tentatively. "What prize?"

Obi-Wan glanced away from the numbers. "The Sith holocron."

What? "No, Obi-Wan…" Anakin shook his head. He could not believe that the Sith Lords knew where to even look for the holocron. "They don't know where it is. We hid it."

"Doesn't mean Dooku can't find it," Obi-Wan countered. "They're messing with us. They _knew_ we would go down in those tunnels. Which means we would be out of the apartment and give them free reign to search."

Anakin tried to piece together the evidence laid out before him. It wasn't entirely clear to him. Not yet at least. They arrived at the apartment floor, hurrying to their apartment. Obi-Wan palmed the panel and the door hissed opened.

They both recoiled. Darkness reeked the apartment. Like… an oil spill that contaminated every part of the layout. It was so strong and pungent that Anakin almost thought its tendrils were suffocating him. Obi-Wan, despite his already weakened body, stepped forward, marching across to the common room. Anakin followed him on his heels, joining him as they went to the little mechanical droid Anakin finished nearly three weeks ago.

They came to a full stop. The droid, his poor little droid, was dismantled in such an undignified manner. Its bolts were ripped from its hold. Its mechanical arms sliced off and its recorder was blown wide open. A hole that could be seen straight through to droid's inner workings. Anakin mourned over the loss of the droid. It had put up a fight, the fact that its mechanical arms were destroyed told Anakin that much.

But, the droid lost. Its dome top blasted off by a mark of a lightsaber. The content it held for secret keeping was gone.

Obi-Wan fell against the wall, chin on his chest. "Dooku's got it," he lamented, suddenly exhausted and drained. He raked his fingers through his hair before he huffed in sheer disappointment. "He has the holocron."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Not Good Enough**

Meditation didn't come easy. Not with Anakin's steel voice racketing in his mind. The older Knight gave him a lot to mull over and it was difficult to clear his head when issues kept popping up to distract him. Worse was that he _knew_ he was upsetting everyone's meditation. He heard Master Windu's deep hums of disapproval and Master Gallia's sharp inhales. Obi-Wan wanted to crawl out of the room. His imbalance disturbed the Force with a swirl of darkness, leaving the Force murkier than it previously was.

Group meditation lasted only fifteen minutes. The shortest meditation Obi-Wan ever had. The other Masters finished and bowed out of Master Yoda's quarters. Obi-Wan bowed in reverence to each Master who departed until only he and Master Yoda remained.

Master Yoda beckoned Obi-Wan to sit. "Heavy, your thoughts are," he observed. "What weighs you down?"

Obi-Wan shuffled his shoulders as he sat down. "Many things, Master."

Master Yoda hummed. "Upset you are."

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze. "Yes, Master," he quietly admitted. "I am not the padawan I should be." He certainly didn't act like one in front of Qui-Gon. He returned to that hot-headed initiate who Qui-Gon rejected. Qui-Gon was right about him that day. He had too much anger within him to be stable. Too reckless. Too brazen. Too… too difficult.

Obi-Wan exhaled, still not raising his eyes. "I defied my Master. I'm angrier than I was before," he said as a confession to the Grandmaster. "I feel control is slipping away from me. That my life is not my own."

Master Yoda said nothing for a long minute. The analytical, mystical eyes pondered the words Obi-Wan said while studying the Force which circled them. "To the Force your life belongs," he said. "The Force and the Force alone, a Jedi's life is. Your anger stems from your resistance to the path."

"I do not resist, Master."

"Yet to be angry you claim. Losing control."

It felt that way. Any action he attempted slipped past his fingers. Choices were denied. Freedom prevented. All for the sake of keeping him safe. But, what was the point? To be locked in a faraway tower was no way to live. He wanted more. And a Jedi should never crave for more.

"Master Qui-Gon forbade me from joining the hunt for Xanatos," Obi-Wan explained before gritting his teeth. "He forbids me from doing anything."

Master Yoda fell back into his seat, gimer stick across his lap as he folded his claws. He waited.

Obi-Wan shifted in the seat. Already, humiliation leaked out of him the longer Master Yoda stared. He squirmed under the Grandmaster's presence, imagining the older Jedi's perspective of him rapidly dwindling. Yet, Master Yoda stayed stoic. His beady eyes never faltered from him. Patience. For a being who lived beyond eight hundred years, he had an abundance of patience to sit out hours—maybe even days!—in silence. Obi-Wan, who was scrapping fourteen years, was quite the opposite. He couldn't stop twitching his fingers along his braid or the sleeves of his robs. Too much energy and nothing to utilize it out.

Because Qui-Gon wouldn't let him.

"Why must he treat me like some hapless initiate?" he frustratingly inquired, needing an outlet to exert his energy. "I've been training harder than ever."

"Your improvement no one doubts. Becoming a strong Jedi, you are."

"Then why won't anyone let me do anything? I can help!"

Master Yoda's forehead crinkled. "Oh? Powerful already to take on a Sith?"

"I already have!" Obi-Wan argued, remembering the detention center, the scorching of his flesh along his leg. "And I fought against Xanatos before."

Master Yoda nodded in remembrance. "Yes, you did. Remind me who won again, hmm?"

Obi-Wan clamped his mouth shut, quickly glancing away. It was always his faults everyone brought up rather than his accomplishments. He survived! He and Qui-Gon outwitted Xanatos. And, he fought off Darth Tyranus on his own. He pushed past the pain and escaped. He may not have won those battles in traditional fighting, but he still came out alive. Wasn't that worth anything anymore?

Master Yoda heaved a weary sigh as he inclined against his gimer stick. "Ambition, you have, but for it not the patience," he pinpointed. "Grow, you will not, if you strengthen not your roots first."

Obi-Wan pursed his brows. "But Master, I _am_ strengthening myself. My training has led me to become a stronger fighter."

"A fighter? To be is that what you wish, hmm?"

Obi-Wan backtracked. "No… of course not! I meant—"

Master Yoda's shoulders hunched as he shook his head. "Same are all younglings. Seek adventure. Glory. Worth. Argh! A Jedi craves not these things."

Obi-Wan sealed his lips, eyes following Master Yoda as the Grandmaster moved his way around the apartment. "Seeks help, a Jedi does. Seeks peace. Compassion. Understanding," He gestured for Obi-Wan to take a seat on the ottoman. Once Obi-Wan sat, Master Yoda continued. "Your heart, I see," he lifted his gimer stick and pointed it to Obi-Wan's chest. "It is darkened by fear."

"I'm not afraid!" Obi-Wan rebuttal.

"Then why angry?" questioned Master Yoda, the corner of his eyes crinkled. "What fear clouds you, hmm?"

Deep down, he already knew what weed strangled his roots. And if he knew, so did Master Yoda. There was no reason to lie or formulate a justification to the wise Grandmaster. Only the truth—no matter the embarrassment—would be acceptable now.

Obi-Wan dipped his head, a tremble blubbering from his lips. "Am I not good enough?"

It was all Obi-Wan ever thought about since his first dismissal. He worked hard, pushing himself to the brink of his limits. He trained extra hard with Anakin in hopes of being seen as a valuable asset rather than a distraction. Yet, even his improvements failed to be considered and Qui-Gon couldn't be bothered.

A clamp fell on his heart, squeezing so tight that it nearly took all the air from him. "Qui-Gon… he brushes me off. He doesn't… he no longer trains me," Obi-Wan's shoulders slumped as he exhaled. "I feel I've become more of a burden than anything else."

"Burden you are not."

Obi-Wan shortly chuckled. "If that is true, then what am I doing here?" he poised, gesturing around the room. "Qui-Gon sends me away because I'm nothing more than a liability. A distraction to the mission.

"And why would he need me?" Obi-Wan carried on, slouching as he visualized Qui-Gon battling with Anakin and Jedi Kenobi as they claim victory. "He has Anakin and a more talented version of me to help him. I am nothing compared to them. Just a hapless padawan who can't even protect—"

A blunt smack across his shin jerked Obi-Wan's legs off the floor as he winced at the sudden whiplash of pain that spread across his shins. Obi-Wan hissed from the sharp pain. He snapped his head up, eyes narrowed at Master Yoda in confrontation.

Master returned with his own piercing glare. A fierce line stretched across his face. "Done are you? Or do you wish to continue your misery?" he pondered. "For I find misery has enough company and, things to do, have I."

Obi-Wan gingerly rubbed his sore shin. "It's not misery, Master. It's the truth."

"Of view from whose point, hmm? Yours? Mine? Qui-Gon's?"

Obi-Wan stumbled over his words, trying to find justification, but Master Yoda once again cut him off. "Hard word to swallow for this reason alone, truth is. To our version of the truth rather than accept what is, we cling. Tell me," he drew up his gimer stick to rest his head on top, "what does Qui-Gon see?"

"Err… I'm not sure," Obi-Wan confessed. "Anakin said—"

Another smack of the gimer stick struck his ankle. "Ask for Skywalker's viewpoint, I did not. I asked for Qui-Gon's," Master Yoda said. "What does he see?"

Obi-Wan went quiet. "I don't know."

The corners of Master Yoda's mouth turned down. "Then speak on his behalf, you should not," he reproached before he exhausted a sigh. "Walking on a narrow path, you and your master are. Shadows surround you, tempt you. All that it takes, one slip is.

"Slip if you continue to focus only on the past and the future, you will," Master Yoda forewarned. His voice deepened to a grave octave. "Respect the past. Of the future be mindful. But focus on the present or else be lost. To let go, you need or suffer you will."

Obi-Wan scrunched his eyebrows close together. "Let go?"

Master Yoda grunted a sigh. "Worship Qui-Gon, you do," he rasped out. "Always seek his approval and acceptance, you do. You, it hurts when he does not return it. Of his rejection and dismissal afraid you are. Remnants of Bandomeer.

"To match up to Master Kenobi you fear of failing," Master Yoda rambled on. "Afraid, of being replaced, you are. Yes, hmmm." The Grandmaster huffed, shaking his head solemnly. "To your attachment to Qui-Gon all of this points. Of losing him you fear."

Master Yoda's words chilled the room, welding Obi-Wan in his seat. He had never been dissected so efficiently. Master Yoda held nothing back, shredding layer upon layer of emotional protection to go straight to the source of the hidden thoughts. He found the weed and struck it hard with his gimer stick, showing no leniency.

After all, Master Yoda lived hundreds of years. He must have witnessed Jedi come and go who experienced such tempting darkness, tipping from the light into the dark grey sea. Forever lost. Obi-Wan hardly considered himself to be unique in such matters.

Swallowing down a large lump, Obi-Wan looked to Master Yoda with some desperate hope. "How do I overcome this, Master?"

Master Yoda pulled up his gimer stick, stirring it in little circles below his feet. "Answer for you, I cannot. Find your own answers with the Force, you must."

"The Force flees from me at the moment."

"Only because you flee from it," Master Yoda said, he stopped moving his gimer stick. "Confront your fears if you wish to become a Jedi, you must." Master Yoda stared critically at him under those hooded eyes. "Trust the Force, young one. Release your anxieties and fears, and to find the answers you need, embrace the Force."

It was not the helpful advice Obi-Wan sought. It was the typical dogma response, but Obi-Wan relented that Master Yoda was right. His shadows kept him blind from the path he needed to follow. Its whispers lured him to go off the deep end and take it out on the people he cared for the most. He must not listen and he must not misstep. With a deep breath to swallow down the last visages of his distress, he nodded to Master Yoda.

"With your permission, Master," Obi-Wan said. "I would like to meditate."

Master Yoda tilted his head down, granting permission. "Assistance do you require?"

"That won't be necessary, Master. I—I'll find my way."

Obi-Wan rose from the ottoman, bowing deep out of gratitude for the Grandmaster's time and lesson. He returned to the meditation area, sitting on one of the stray cushions. He folded his legs up and braced himself for the dive in the Force. It was colder than he remembered, but not too unbearable. He pressed onward, going deeper despite the murky atmosphere that surrounded him. It was hard to see through the grey haze, but he treaded carefully as he allowed his mind to flash memories before him.

Memories of his interactions with Qui-Gon popped up quickly. Rejection and acceptance. Frustration and gratitude. Disappointment and proud. Sadness and Happiness. All of the emotions twirled in a vast cyclone that continued its spinning web forever. It's current strong and fierce, ready to drag any under its control. Obi-Wan stayed safe, reviewing everything he knows as certain truths. He remembered Anakin's lecture, his words floating above him as he recalled the man's truths about their unit. Qui-Gon was doing everything to keep him as his padawan. And Obi-Wan was doing everything to keep Qui-Gon his master.

Perhaps, they were far more alike than Obi-Wan was led to believe.

As Obi-Wan continued dwelling his Force meditative retreat, an intense blight in the Force stumbled him from his meditation. He cracked his eyes opened, looking around for the source of the disturbance. Master Yoda jumped off his seat.

"Coming are the senators," Master Yoda answered to Obi-Wan's perplexed look. "A meeting we have."

The chime near the door sung, noting the arrival of senators right outside Master Yoda's chambers. Master Yoda waved a claw. A click, followed by the opening of a door, revealed a crowded mass in the doorway.

"Senators," Master Yoda hobbled over to greet the incoming politicians. "Come in."

Obi-Wan took his place in the corner, keeping himself out of the way until Master Yoda decided what to do with him. Passed onto the sidelines again. Always an obstacle rather than a solution. As he drifted to the corner, he observed the senators parade into the room. Their extravagant and fluorescent colored clothing were well received in the political halls, but in Master Yoda's quarters, they looked like circus performers. It was an ugly sort of flaunting and Obi-Wan never appreciated the lengths people went to show off their higher standard of living. Their clothes were statements, taunts or insults to the general population, and Obi-Wan swallowed his grumbles back down his throat.

"Obi-Wan, my boy!"

The call of his name drew immediate attention. One minute, he was hiding in the shadows and the next, a spotlight revealed his paled features for the whole room of Coruscanti ogres to see.

Obi-Wan's eyes found the person who called him out and wasn't at all surprised to see the man striding over with hurried steps.

Senator Palpatine took his hand and shook it. "Dear me, it's been far too long," he said, the pressure squeezing the blood out of Obi-Wan's palm. "I was beginning to wonder if you were even alive. Have you not received my messages?"

"I... um, I have, Senator," Obi-Wan struggled to answer. "Thank you. I know I have yet to reply and that is my own fault. I have been kept busy these few weeks."

Senator Palpatine's genteel smile didn't falter. He still appeared engrossingly happy. "Not to worry! I know you Jedi are often busy saving the galaxy. And I'm certain a student is doubly busy," he acknowledged the Jedi's work schedule. "Tell me, my dear boy, how are you doing? Is Master Jinn training you well?"

Training? Not really. "He's doing his best."

"Is he here then?" Senator Palpatine glanced about the room. "I do not see him."

"He's somewhere else," Obi-Wan answered. "Meeting up with another Jedi."

"And you did not wish to join?"

The slight hesitation in Obi-Wan's response favored Senator Palpatine with another tack to throw at Qui-Gon. "I see," the senator solemnly said. "Well, you are most certainly welcomed to join us. In fact, I've been meaning to ask you about the Dejerik board. Perhaps we could play a game tonight if you are free?"

"I…um…"

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan darted a quick look behind Palpatine to the Grandmaster. Master Yoda trudged over, cane lightly tapping on the floor as he drew closer. "Private discussion we are about to have," he informed the padawan. "To wait in the next room, you need."

Obi-Wan had no problems leaving politicians to their own devices. He bowed deep, ready to part away from the unnerving company when Senator Palpatine's voice slithered between him and Master Yoda. "There's no reason for a promising Jedi to leave," he said, stopping Obi-Wan's departure with a single hand placed strategically on his shoulder. "After all, this could be quite an educational experience for the boy. Observing how Jedi and senators work together to better the galaxy."

Senator Antilles hoovered over in his seat. "This is a private matter, Senator. One that should not be told in front of a mere child."

Obi-Wan heckled at being called a 'child'. He was a padawan. He's encountered and handled far more dangerous things than a _mere child_ ever came across.

Senator Palpatine disagreed with the senator. "Padawan Kenobi is not a child, Senator Antilles. Quite the opposite in fact. Have you seen his fighting prowess? Quite remarkable. Besides, in Naboo, many _mere children_ are already members of our government. In fact, our Queen is just a few years older than Padawan Kenobi here," he looked down at Obi-Wan with a smile. "I don't think any harm will come with him listening in on a conversation. After all, he is a Jedi."

Not yet, Obi-Wan told himself. He glanced at the other senators. Some looked comfortable enough with the idea to not bother arguing whereas Senator Antilles and others flickered their hopes to Master Yoda to take charge of the situation. Even Obi-Wan looked to Master Yoda. But as to what he hoped Master Yoda would say was unknown. He wished Master Yoda to order him to the next room, spare him from politicians, but at the same time, he wanted to stay. He wanted to listen and learn about problems facing the galaxy. He wanted to contribute. If not out there with Qui-Gon, then perhaps here with Master Yoda.

Master Yoda's ears lifted up. "No harm in having young Kenobi stay. A good padawan he is. Trustworthy to not say a word."

Obi-Wan felt his cheeks redden at the compliment. It surprised Obi-Wan that Master Yoda considered him to be a good padawan, especially after his bitter confession just a few minutes ago. Nonetheless, Master Yoda granted Obi-Wan a seat among the circle. He took his position by his great-grandmaster while Palpatine effectively maneuvered his position on the other side.

The meeting itself was nothing of great importance. In fact, Obi-Wan heard tidbits of the information regarding the trade routes and tax laws through the grapevines of the Jedi Temple. The senators were concerned about the retaliation of the Trade Federation against these taxes. From what Obi-Wan learned from the Holo-net, the Trade Federation tried to forge a monopoly on free trade zones, which caused a great swig of power in the Senate for them. Not many senators liked the sudden shift of power in the Trade Federation, particularly on the matter how the Trade Federation were going about their business. The senators consulted Master Yoda in hopes he would bestow a suggestion or send a diplomatic team to the Trade Federation in order to come to a satisfying compromise.

"Their business dealings are illegal!" argued Senator Opi of Kellux declared. "Their manipulative minds undermine the very efforts the Republic—"

"What they are doing isn't illegal," Senator Antilles of Alderaan reminded the group. "Only frowned upon."

Senator Opi, a dark skinned human with deep violet eyes, shook her head. "Loopholes! They have no quarrels about abusing the Republic or its citizens for profit. If we continue to let them get away with such abuse, what is that telling to Republican citizens? That the government is more concern with profit than their well-being? That is unacceptable!"

"I do not side with them, Senator Opi," Master Antilles calmly replied. "Only stating that we cannot indict them."

"Unless we get these laws approved—"

"You shall find that the Trade Federation is growing far more powerful each year, Senator Opi," Senator Palpatine entered the fray. "They fill the pockets for many senators. It will be hard to press a vote on these laws."

Senator Opi snorted. "You give up too easy, Senator Palpatine."

"On the contrary, my dear Senator," Palpatine diplomatically said. "I am for one a big supporter of the laws. Naboo is struggling with the Trade Federation's attempt to undermine our plasma exports.

"But I am aware of the situation the Trade Federation presents itself," Senator Palpatine resumed, carefully looking at Senator Opi in the eye. "Discontent is on the rise. Self-serving corporations such as the Trade Federations employ criminal enterprises and mercenaries. If we press the vote now, we will not win and the Trade Federation may send out its _specialists_ to fix the problem. I trust you have no desire for that outcome."

Senator Opi grumbled, but dipped her head in respect. "I have no desire to bring violence into this matter, but we cannot let the Trade Federation take control of any more trade routes. Nor should we allow them to bully the Senate. By doing so, we are giving them all the power. We leave billions of lives in the hands of Neimoidians who care nothing other than their own wealth." The senator turned to Master Yoda. "Master Jedi—you must see the dangers of allowing one corporation complete control of trade. What would you do?"

Master Yoda pondered. Forehead burrowed with deep trenches as he analyzed the situation the senators presented. Even Obi-Wan sat silently, thoughtfully as to come up with a better solution. He understood the Trade Federation's underhand tactic. Their control of the Outer Rim territories made it easy for them to cover their legally questionable and illegal activities away from the Coruscant, home to the Republic. Obi-Wan's first thought was to add taxes to the free trade routes, but with more consideration, he realized the Trade Federation would not bow to those rules. Cowards the Neimoidians may be, but they were vengeful. If taxes were placed on the trade routes, the Neimoidians would find it as an assault on them. They would retaliate by hiring those suppose mercenaries Senator Palpatine mentioned.

Another idea took form in his mind. As it grew, he flicked a glance to Master Yoda. The Grandmaster's expression was blank. Nothing. It was almost uncanny how well Master Yoda hid his thoughts from others. Including Force-sensitives like the Jedi.

Finally, Master Yoda raised his head to address his audience. "If you pass a tax, see it as a direct attack, the Neimoidians will. Retaliate, they may. But tax will happen not. Dependent on the Trade Federation now, many senators and lobbyists are."

"That is our concern," Senator Antilles said. "Action is necessary. We cannot let the Trade Federation continue taking up the trade routes. Already, they claim the entire Outer Rims. It's only a matter of time before they move inward. We need to do something!"

"Think of the consequences you must," Master Yoda warned. "Recklessness will do you no favors. More harm than good."

"What do you propose we do, Master Jedi?" Senator Palpatine sighed wearily. "Do nothing and watch as more delegates turn from respectable figures to greedy squabblers?"

"Do nothing? No," Master Yoda gravely said. "But caution you must take. Send Jedi to the Senate to assess the situation more closely before coming to a fair compromise."

The senators stirred, seemingly unhappy with the direction they headed. Obi-Wan sensed their utter defeat, perpetuated by thwarted hope. Their irritation at the lack of guidance burned in the Force, stifling the room into a mist of distrust.

Obi-Wan felt sorry for them. It was not right for a single corporation to take full control of the trade routes. But, Master Yoda's warning rung true. It was too dangerous to go full speed without figuring the consequences into the equation. Already, both he and Master Yoda were aware that a vote for the taxes on the trade routes would only result in retaliation. And, as Senator Palpatine pointed out, many delegates' pockets are being filled by the Trade Federation. The vote would not succeed and those who initiated it would suffer greatly for their interference.

This was why Obi-Wan detested politics. Most delegates were too concern with their own grab for power and fortune than the lives they supposedly represent. The Trade Federation was a good example of leaders who focused more on their own financial expenses than the damages they leave behind to innocent civilians. And, as the senators pointed out again, many of them were two-faced. They all manipulated situations or people to get what they want. Anything they said was to be taken with a grain of sand.

Which was the reason why Master Yoda suggested to send Jedi Knights to the Senate to observe the situation from their own perspective. Only then could the Jedi offer an amicable compromise between systems.

Unfortunately, it was not enough for these senators. "You have no thoughts on the matter?" frowned Senator Opi, her irritation glittering in her irises. "No advice?"

"Advice I gave," Master Yoda reminded the brash senator. "Accept it, you refused."

Senator Palpatine slipped out another wearily sigh and turned in his seat, eyes falling down to Obi-Wan. "What about you, Padawan Kenobi?" he raised, offering Obi-Wan the chance to bring the senators one last hope to their problem. "You heard of our complaints. Of the situation the Republic faces. What are your thoughts?"

Obi-Wan resisted squirming in his seat as everyone's attention fell to him. On instinct, he looked to Master Yoda, reaching for guidance in a situation he was unprepared for. Master Yoda presented a nod. A permission to speak his thoughts or mutter apologies. It was his choice.

Obi-Wan would have smirked if he wasn't under pressure. In that single gesture, Master Yoda returned a bit of control back into his life. He had a choice. No one was there to make it for him. No Qui-Gon or Anakin or Jedi Kenobi. Just him.

He cleared his throat. "Well, from observing this meeting alone, I agree with Master Yoda in regards of postponing the tax law indefinitely. It would only make relations worse within the Senate."

Senator Opi's frown intensified. "Then you share your master's belief?"

"I share his caution," Obi-Wan clarified in a pointed manner, not liking the senator's upturned attitude. "You will not win enough votes to support the law. Not when there are so many delegates relying and connected to the Trade Federation.

"My suggestion," Obi-Wan resumed, to which caused everyone to sit up straighter. Apparently, his suggestion alone brought a wave of inspired hope to them, "is that you drop the tax laws on the trade routes. Rather than focusing on how to stop the Trade Federation, focus on how to help their competitors."

The senators swept baffled looks to one another before returning to Obi-Wan. "Padawan… the Trade Federation has no competitor. It's only them."

"Unless you draft a bill that restricts the formation of cartels and creations of monopolies," Obi-Wan presented to the group of senators. "With restrictions in place, it offers mining companies and other trade distributors a chance to compete against the Trade Federation. It will certainly limit the Trade Federation's power and; therefore, limit its influence in the Senate."

Senator Antilles scratched his head, brow rising questionably. "But how will we receive the votes to pass such a bill?"

"It's a question on how you present the bill," Obi-Wan carefully picked his words. "Many of the companies or systems associated with the Trade Federation are doing so because they have no hope in competing against a massive corporation. This is what gives the Trade Federation power and money to continue their monopoly. By restricting monopolies, it is providing freedom for those smaller companies to venture out on their own and compete fairly against other companies. It allows everyone a chance to make a profit. Not one person or corporation has full control to specific trade goods.

"This will prevent any abuse made that may directly or indirectly impose unfair purchases or selling prices. No planetary system will be at the mercy of a single trade corporation," Obi-Wan carried on as he stared at every senator. "But, more importantly, it will force corporations like the Trade Federation and Offworld to focus on consumers first in order to gain any wealth."

Obi-Wan took a quick assessment of the senators, all of them seemingly stunned or completely puzzled by what he presented as his solution to their trade route problems. A furtive look to Master Yoda and Obi-Wan spied the Grandmaster with his ears pointed up and a quiet smile. Obi-Wan ducked his head, pressing his mouth into a thin line to hide the pleased smile that grew on his face.

He redirected his focus back to the senators, adding. "But that is only one suggestion."

That single sentence broke the spell that rendered the senators speechless. Senator Palpatine was the first to erupt in great joy, chuckling in good nature as he patted Obi-Wan proudly on his shoulder. Obi-Wan turned his head up, meeting Senator Palpatine's wide, fatherly grin that split his face as he beamed with intense pride.

Senator Antilles and Opi looked on, impressed. "How old are you?" questioned Senator Opi.

"Fourteen, Senator," he answered before quickly adding. "Soon to be fifteen in a few weeks."

"Fourteen?" Senator Antilles repeated, his voice almost soundless when he spoke. He stared directly at Obi-Wan, studying him too intensely for Obi-Wan to be comfortable with before he switched his attention to Master Yoda. "What do you teach at this Temple, Master Yoda?"

Master Yoda snorted at Senator Antilles little jab. "Bright mind, young Kenobi has," he said to which Obi-Wan's heart fluttered at hearing the Grandmaster's compliment. "A promising Jedi."

"And rather gifted, I must say," added Senator Palpatine, his hand resting on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I've seen his swordplay. Talented! I would fear to cross paths with him," He looked to Master Yoda. "You have more than a promising student, Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan has never received such praise in his life. The way Senator Palpatine heaped the accolades on him and proudly smiling at him like a father would for a son, it stroke Obi-Wan's pride. He suddenly felt lighter, the heavy burdens in the Force dissipated as Senator Palpatine gave him another gentle squeeze on the shoulder. At least someone recognized his powers and talent. Valued him and didn't view him as useless.

He turned his head upward and when he came face to face with Senator Palpatine, something dark struck the very core of his essence. Though Senator Palpatine grinned at him in pride and dotted him with praises, Obi-Wan felt like an empty shell again. All the previous warmth drained, leaving an empty abyss within him. The kindling fire faded to a wispy smoke. The previous acclaims drifted into the silence, unaffected.

Obi-Wan didn't need to speculate the reason for the sudden change. The minute he looked at Senator Palpatine, his heart fluttered with hope to see another face. When it did not, it came crashing down. Nothing said mattered because…

Those praises didn't come from Qui-Gon.

Looking at Senator Palpatine, Obi-Wan wished it was Qui-Gon staring back at him with that quiet, pleased smile that buried beneath his hairy beard. He wanted Qui-Gon's voice to say those words. He wanted Qui-Gon to look at him with that proud smile. He wanted Qui-Gon's embrace.

He wanted Qui-Gon to be here. Sitting next to him.

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze, staring down at the folds of his robe. "Thank you, Senator," he answered in humility with somber undertones that he could not quite conceal. "I do as the Force wills."

His sudden shift was noted by the senator. He removed his hand and Obi-Wan sensed the man's curious eyes upon him.

Then a stirring awakened in the Force. A black swirl descended, casting a bleak view in the Force. The light receded as the dark side overpowered it and suddenly, Obi-Wan had trouble breathing. It clogged his lungs, burning as he struggled to keep a steady breath. His mind pounded against his skull. Each pulse sent a shock wave through him as he shakily tried to remain calm.

Something was happening. Something _did_ happen.

His distress must have shown because he found himself being tilted forwards, a hand holding his neck as his head was shoved between his legs. A hush fell over him, whispers pecking for answers to what was going on with him. A claw shaped hand rested on top of his head.

"Deep breaths, young one," came Master Yoda's voice. "Control it."

He did as instructed, taking a few, but deep breaths. As he did so, he felt the dark side retreat again. But a surge of anxiety and pain remained deep to his bones. It did not belong to him, but rather, he carried a burden that belonged to another. Perhaps Qui-Gon? Or maybe it was Anakin or his older self. He did not know.

With his breathing returned he looked up to see Master Yoda examining him. A tiny relief of a smile creeping to the wizened face. "Good. Very good."

On the other side, the senators hoovered, watching with awe or concern from the sidelines. Only Senator Palpatine dared to be close at hand. "What happened? Should we com for a medic?"

Master Yoda shook his head. "No. All is well."

"You cannot consider him passing out to be well, Master Yoda," argued Senator Antilles, outraged. "The boy is clearly ill!"

"Not ill. Only experienced a strong emotion from another individual," Master Yoda dismissed the senator's concern. "Feel better do you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan checked himself over. He was lighter again. All the barrage of darkness was gone. But its mark lingered within the Force, reminding him that what he felt was real. "Yes, Master," he answered as he picked himself off the ground. "I'm fine."

The senators didn't look convinced at all. They gave one critical glance from Obi-Wan to Master Yoda, clearly disapproving on the manners of how to handle an ill child. But Obi-Wan wasn't ill and already he felt humiliated for swooning over a simple "bad feeling" within the Force. Perhaps he was not as strong as Senator Palpatine claimed earlier.

Master Yoda waited for Obi-Wan to recover some more. "Rest you need, young one," he instructed, pointing to the other room in the chambers. "You are stressed and in need of some quiet meditation to find equilibrium. Go and rest. Find you again, I will."

Grateful to be away from those worried eyes as if he was going to break, Obi-wan bowed deeply and went straight to the doors, not daring to look over his shoulder. Once separated from the others, Obi-Wan fell onto the small couch Master Yoda's room had to offer. He curled his knees up, mind too rattled for meditation as he tried to figure out what happened to Qui-Gon, Anakin and Jedi Kenobi.

Suffering. A synaptic jolt of an excoriating migraine drilled into his temples as he was plunged into blinding darkness. He shivered, pulling himself together as a chill frosted over him. He wasn't quite sure where it came from. His connection to Qui-Gon, Anakin and even Jedi Kenobi were blurred, mingling together to form a braid that tightly wound them together. If one felt something, they all felt it.

Obi-Wan thinly breathed through his teeth as his fingers massaged his temples to subdue the pain to a dull ache. While the Force cleared and the pain faded, Obi-Wan didn't sense any absences. He felt Qui-Gon's warmth, Anakin's vivacity and Jedi Kenobi's grounded presence. They were alive. That much he knew. So, where did the stab of pain come from?

His exploration into the matter was abruptly interrupted when the door opened. Senator Palpatine strolled in, eyes bouncing around until they landed right on Obi-Wan's face. "Oh! There you are," he said making his way to the small couch. "How are you feeling? You got everyone worried."

Obi-Wan blushed furiously for his fainting moment in front of not only Master Yoda but the senators as well. Doing his best to act composed, he scrambled to his feet, dignifying him with a bow as proper.

Senator Palpatine waved him off. "No need for such formalities," he said offering Obi-Wan to sit down again. They both took a seat on the couch. "After all, we are on friendly terms."

Obi-Wan controlled the urge to lift his brows in skeptical disagreement. Yet, he fixed his expression to a straight face. He never realized the senator considered them to be friends for Obi-Wan never thought of it at all. He was a senator. Not a friend.

Senator Palaptine held his hands on his knees. "How are you feeling, son?" he inquired, searching his face for any signs of an illness. "Better?"

Obi-Wan thought it strange to be called 'son', but he nodded to the senator's inquest. A nod was simpler than explaining the Force to someone who wasn't Force sensitive. "I'm much better, thank you," he said. "Master Yoda was right about the stress getting to me. Some light meditation greatly helped."

"My dear boy," Senator Palpatine's face screwed into one of great concern. "Do you often feel stressed? Have the Jedi been too hard on you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No! Of course not," he defended, not wanting Senator Palpatine to get the wrong idea. "These past few days have been hectic, but in time it will slow down. Everything has its cycles."

Senator Palpatine didn't look entirely convinced. His eyes hoovered on Obi-Wan's for a minute longer than normal, skepticism shining through those blue orbs. "Perhaps you need a better outlet for your stress?" he said. "What does Master Jinn have you do?"

"We meditate."

"And?"

"That's it," Obi-Wan said, not quite sure what Senator Palpatine wanted to hear. "Meditation is the best form to release your emotions."

The senator was visibly reluctant to agree. "One of the ways, of course, but not the only way," he said. "You know, when I feel stress I relax. I do things that make me happy like visit the opera or my favorite restaurant. I have fun. What do you do for fun?"

Obi-Wan had to think. His life hardly revolved around enjoying himself. Too focused on studying and training to become a Jedi to stop for a moment and do something _he_ wanted to do. But, as he pondered what he liked to do for fun (besides reading additional scholarly materials for which Anakin claimed was not fun), a couple of things did pop in his head.

"I like to watch films," Obi-Wan answered. "It's a rare treat due to our scheduling, but Master Qui-Gon would let me pick out the film and for the rest of the night we watch the film and eat sweets.

"Another I guess is," Obi-Wan searched the archives of his young mind, flipping through moments that brought him the greatest joy, "I guess it would be hanging out with Anakin and Ben."

The use of such informal names befuddled the senator. "Anakin and Ben?"

"Master Skywalker and Master Ben," Obi-Wan corrected himself. "You've met Master Skywalker before. At the training salle and space port."

The senator needed a moment before recognition flared in his pupils. "Ah! Yes, that young Jedi Knight. Yes, he's seemed a bit imposing last I met him," he said. "You enjoy his and this… _Ben's_ company?"

A quirk of a smile rose. "There's never a dull moment with them."

"That's good. Very good," Senator Palpatine said, a bit dismissive, but he turned on a smile when he looked back to Obi-Wan. "Have you ever been to the opera before?"

"No, I cannot say I have."

"I should take you with me to one," Senator Palpatine offered. "If you enjoy holo-films, you will appreciate a well-crafted opera. There's music, dance and dramatic tales!

"And I can introduce you to a few other politicians who will be most interested in your ideas regarding the Trade Federation," Senator Palpatine whimsically carried on. "They'll be delighted to hear your thoughts. I could make arrangements with your master."

Crimson crept to Obi-Wan's cheeks as he dipped his head to hide his eyes. "Thank you, Senator," he politely murmured, awkward. "I was only doing my duty to help the Republic."

"And a fine job you did," Senator Palpatine smiled again, those pearly white teeth visibly bright. "In fact, are you free right now? I would like to introduce you to a friend who might be very interested in jump-starting your proposition—"

Senator Palpatine's words were abruptly cut short by an excitement of chatter coming from the other room. Obi-Wan looked right as the door opened and a massive figure crowded the threshold.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Master!"

Qui-Gon Jinn swept into the room, coming around to Obi-Wan's side. Obi-Wan shot to his feet, but they welded to floor. Fidgeting, he glanced uneasily from Qui-Gon to the senator, knowing perfectly well that his present company wasn't ideal at the moment. Already, he imagined all the scorning thoughts running through Qui-Gon's mind at seeing Senator Palpatine and him together, and it weighed heavily on Obi-Wan's heart.

As Qui-Gon drew closer, Obi-Wan snuck a look at his master's face. Right away he noticed Qui-Gon no longer held any of that resentment or disappointment last seen back at the lake. Rather, a wallop sense of urgency and relief replaced the man's anger as they reunited.

"Yoda said you were not feeling well," Qui-Gon said, bracing Obi-Wan with a hand upon each shoulder to take stock of his young apprentice. He took Obi-Wan's chin and raised it up, tilting it side to side to study his face for signs of illness. "Do we need to see a healer?"

Seeing Qui-Gon standing before him, alive, content and unharmed was all Obi-Wan needed to feel indefinitely better. "He said I was ill," Obi-Wan said, the corners of his mouth twisting into a teasing smirk, "not in trouble."

Qui-Gon let out a short chuckle and dropped his hands from Obi-Wan's face. "You are well enough," he muttered, moving the small braid so that it rested on the shoulder rather than behind. "Let's return—"

"Master Jinn?"

The new voice spooked Obi-Wan. He spun around, spotting Senator Palpatine standing outside their little enclosed circle. Obi-Wan forgotten about the senator the moment Qui-Gon spoke. And, based on the sudden shift in Qui-Gon's posture, it seemed the senator's presence was an unwelcomed addition.

But, Qui-Gon was ever the diplomat. He turned to cordially face the senator, bowing before him as all Jedi were meant to do. "Afternoon Senator," he greeted. "My apologies for not seeing you there."

Obi-Wan doubted an observant man like Qui-Gon would miss the senator sitting beside his padawan just minutes ago. But, Qui-Gon's blank expression gave no impression of lying. The senator gracefully accepted Qui-Gon's apology as he invaded the circle.

"No worries," Senator Palpatine said as he slipped between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "You were focused on young Kenobi to notice me. However, I was hoping you could spare a moment of your time. I have a proposition I wish to offer you."

That drew a wary stretch of Qui-Gon's eyebrow. Even in the Force, a ripple of caution and misgiving trembled between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. His master folded his arms into his sleeves, tipping his head back to stare down his nose at Palpatine. An exercise Qui-Gon often emulated when speaking to authorities he showed little respect to.

"I have no qualms in hearing your proposition," Qui-Gon said, polite but Obi-Wan recognized the terse undertone of his words. "What is it in regards to?"

Senator Palpatine, aloof of Qui-Gon's distrust, clamped a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. A gentle squeeze of pride and affection. To Obi-Wan, it was like a Wookie's claw pinching him. "Your padawan, today, came up with an ingenious plan for the Republic," the senator began. "We were all very impressed with his insight and knowledge, especially for one so young."

Senator Palpatine beamed at Obi-Wan. For a reason Obi-Wan could not exactly pinpoint, he shuddered in the Force at the smile as he became discomforted by the senator's pearly grins at him. It was like the senator was eager to gobble him up and that feeling didn't resonate well within him.

Qui-Gon shot a glare at the senator's hand. "Yes," he said, keeping a cool head as to not burst in rebellious rebukes. "Obi-Wan is dutiful in his studies."

"Indeed," agreed the senator. "Which is why I am hoping that you take serious consideration into what I am offering."

Qui-Gon quivered up a brow, listening, but already not interested. Again, the senator remained unaware of the Jedi's pre-answer. "I strongly believe young Kenobi would greatly benefit in his education if he shadowed a senator. Already, his mind is sharp and clever enough to negotiate compromises. He is a promising Jedi. The benefits of one so young to learn the ropes of the Senate may be a great advantage for him in the future.

"Of course I would be honored to bring him under my wing, guide him through the rough waters of politics," Senator Palpatine kindly offered. "But if you wish for another senator, I know a few that would be more than happy to be a mentor to Kenobi."

Qui-Gon hardly moved an inch. His face sculptured into perfect tranquility that any observer would miss the vexation rolling off him. Only Obi-Wan noticed because he spent a year shadowing Qui-Gon to know better when his master found something or _someone_ unpleasant.

Master Qui-Gon stiffened a nod. "That is quite a generous offer, senator," he said. "Sounds very promising for many individuals interested in Galactic politics." Qui-Gon miraculously grew taller as he stared down at Senator Palpatine. "However, I do not think it is for my padawan. He's training to become a Jedi. Not a politician."

There was a flicker of grievance that shadowed the senator's eyes. "Of course," he cheerfully stated. His smile struggled to hold up, proving more false the longer he kept the grin. "I would never doubt his calling as a Jedi, but Kenobi has a mind for politics. You should have heard him speak in today's meeting. He wooed everyone there."

Qui-Gon briefly glanced down at Obi-Wan, who found his master's expression impassive and had difficulty swallowing a sudden lump in his throat. "My padawan has a clever mind," Qui-Gon agreed, turning back to the senator, "and I hope to cultivate it under the guidance of the Force," Qui-Gon's hand slid out from the sleeves of his robe and placed on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I thank you in your interest, but I must decline your offer."

Crevices descended down his forehead as his eyes narrowed accusingly at Qui-Gon. "I'm surprised," confessed Senator Palpatine. "I had thought a beloved master such as yourself would be willing to do whatever it takes to assist his charge into becoming the best he could be."

There was a rumble in the Force as Qui-Gon returned with a piercing gaze of his own. "I am always do what is best for my padawan," he tersely stated, hand tightening on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Even if it doesn't look that way, I always have his best interests at heart."

"If that be the case, you would not object to allowing him to shadow at the Senate," Senator Palpatine challenged. "This boy is a genius! There is talent in that young man that needs proper cultivation. With the right training, Obi-Wan could become one of the Jedi's best diplomats."

"And he will be," Qui-Gon asserted, jawline hardening as he spoke, "I'll ensure it, but he will learn to do so under my instruction. Not the Senate's."

Senator Palpatine scowled. "And how do you intend to instruct him? Throw him with another Jedi or lock him up in one of these towers? That is how you instruct your padawans, yes?"

Qui-Gon lost all his cool. His hands instinctively dropped to his waist, fingers circling the hilt of his lightsaber as he glared daggers at Senator Palpatine, mouth thinned as his voice resonated deeply in the enclosed room. "It's time you leave, Senator," his voice rumbled. "You are not welcomed here."

Senator Palpatine hissed and Obi-Wan scooted closer to Qui-Gon as a touch of ice burned in the Force. "I was invited here, Master Jedi," the Senator reminded him, "and maybe we should ask Kenobi for his thoughts? After all, he's a capable young man." The senator's eyes bared down on Obi-Wan, drilling into his own as if trying to guilt him into agreeing. "What do you say, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan flicked his eyes from the senator to Qui-Gon back to the senator. He did not want to insult the good senator, but Qui-Gon was correct. Obi-Wan held no affinity to politics. Senator Palpatine may praise him on his negotiation skills, but Obi-Wan didn't do it for the sake of politics or even for his enjoyment. Rather, he did it to help the galaxy. He's seen how people in power manipulate situations to their advantages rather than the people. He knew the Trade Federation were those types of individuals and he offered his two credits to ensure that the galaxy wouldn't suffer from the Neimodians' greed. That was all. He had no desire to dive further into the cesspool of power-hungry individuals.

"Thank you for the opportunity, senator," Obi-Wan articulated, picking his words carefully. "I am honored you think highly of me—"

"Then it is settle," Senator Palpatine triumphed, returning to Qui-Gon with a smug victory. "I'll make the arrangements. I'm sure it won't be a trouble for you, Master Jinn—"

"No, Senator," Obi-Wan intervened, drawing the two adults' attention back to him. "I meant I am honored you think highly of me, but… I must decline the generous offer."

The silence befallen on them was tense. A bubbling anticipation as to who would react first. Obi-Wan fluttered his eyes from Qui-Gon to the senator, probing both to garner their feelings on his declaration. They were both blank slates and Obi-Wan began to wonder if he only worsen the situation.

He quickly tried to make amends. "I am sorry, senator," he rambled. "I do not mean to be ungrateful—"

"Ungrateful?" Senator Palpatine repeated, surprised. He attempted a smile, but Obi-Wan noticed the wound he left on the senator. "Of course not, my boy! I—I am shocked. I would have thought you would welcome the idea of learning from someone who would be more engaging and attentive." He paused, intensely studying Obi-Wan through those shrewd eyes. "Perhaps you need more time to—"

Qui-Gon marched forward, somewhat shielding him from the senator. "He gave you his answer. Now, get out," he growled, no longer humoring the senator. He shed the last visage of gentlemanly presence. A shadow casted over his face and Obi-Wan watched his master's fingers curl around the lightsaber. "And don't contact my padawan ever again."

Senator Palpatine didn't budge from his stand. He merely switched his gaze from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon. "I am a guest of Master Yoda," he reminded Qui-Gon. "I do not appreciate being treated with such hostilities. I am only offering—"

The door to the room zipped opened, a wave of air releasing as light spilled from one room into the next. A silhouette of a small, frail figure dominated the light. Light tapping of a cane making its way across the floor interrupted the senator as all three turned to gaze at the leathery face of Master Yoda.

Master Yoda's ears drew backwards as he lifted his chin up to return their gazes with his own. "Feeling better, I see young Kenobi is. Warms my heart," he turned to look directly to Senator Palpatine. "Senator, hmm? Departed and await you to join them, the other senators are."

Senator Palpatine pursued his mouth, flickering a look beyond Master Yoda. "So it appears to be," he mumbled. "They are never one to have any patience. I'll join them right away." He turned away from Master Yoda, throwing a contemptuous look to Qui-Gon before his face changed shape for Obi-Wan. Returned was the beaming and proud man as he stared down upon Obi-Wan. "Good luck with your studies, Padawan Kenobi. If you change your mind and your master is _reasonable_ , do not hesitate to contact me. Even if you wish to chat."

Before Qui-Gon could retort, Senator Palpatine swept out of the room, marching passed Master Yoda without much of a glance. The hiss of a door opening and closing told the remaining occupants that they were officially alone.

Qui-Gon bristled. "That man!" he snarled as if those words were venom needed to be spat out. Qui-Gon snapped his furious eyes to Master Yoda. "What was he doing here?"

Master Yoda critically glared at the Jedi Master. "Meeting with senators who were concerned about the growing power of the Trade Federation, had I," he answered. "Think I invite them over for tea and biscuits did you, hmm?"

The quip humiliated Qui-Gon for his quick anger. He reigned it back in, loosening his grip on his lightsaber. "Of course not, Master Yoda," he answered, steaming the remnants of his fury. "I did not mean to accuse you of seeking favors."

Master Yoda snorted. "No? Accuse me of other things, you do."

Qui-Gon consented with a shrug. "As I am sure you do the same to me."

Master Yoda hummed in contempt. "Too old, I am, to deal with your defiance," he grumbled. "Be gone! Burden others with your insurgencies."

The corners of Qui-Gon's lips quirked up. "I will promptly do so after I talk to my padawan," he said and all the blood in Obi-Wan's face drained out. "If you don't mind, Master."

Master Yoda's old eyes fell onto Obi-Wan before agreeing with a jerk of a nod. "Speak," he encouraged. "More to say to one another than to me."

* * *

Qui-Gon arrived at Master Yoda's quarters to hear a gaggle of voices from the other side of the room. He suspected Master Yoda to be meeting with other councilors, aware of what occurred in both the water tunnels and the Sith holocron. He inhaled, preparing for the judgmental and scornful reproaches from the councilors like Sifo-Dyas already did.

When the door opened upon his knock, Qui-Gon was surprised to find senators rather than councilors arguing between Master Yoda. The wizened Jedi Master looked worn and tired, but stayed tentative to the senators until he spotted Qui-Gon coming to a halt.

The senators turned to the newcomer, eyeing him suspectedly until Master Yoda introduced him. Qui-Gon bowed as expected, but it wasn't deep for he had no need to dazzle them.

"Come to collect your padawan?" Master Yoda questioned. Qui-Gon nodded, glancing about the room in search. Obi-Wan was not there.

Before he could ask, Master Yoda jabbed his gimer stick to the closed door. "Find him there, you will."

Qui-Gon thanked Master Yoda. He strode across the room, anxious to collect his padawan. Jedi Kenobi's near death brought his heart under attack and Qui-Gon wanted nothing more than to have his boys all together. Once he and Anakin dragged Jedi Kenobi to the Halls of Healing under extreme protest, he hurried to Master Yoda for his padawan.

When he walked through those doors and saw Obi-Wan sitting on the couch, wide-eyed in fear at seeing him, a bolt of lightning struck him. The memory of their acrimonious tiff trickled back to the forefront of his mind, burning an unpleasant hole in his heart. He'd forgotten their argument. The fear of nearly losing the older Kenobi and the stolen holocron had made the fight trivial, unimportant. But the boy didn't know that. He looked at Qui-Gon with expectations of disappointment and anger.

It hurt. Far worse than a burn of a lightsaber. For he never thought Obi-Wan would look at him like he looked at Master Dooku when he was a padawan.

But when he called for his padawan, he found Obi-Wan returning the same desperation of forgiveness and hope. Relieved, he reunited with his padawan and looked over him, double-checking him despite his insistence that he was not ill. Qui-Gon did not risk it. Not after nearly losing Jedi Kenobi. Caught up with his padawan's well-being, he missed the hissing snake in the room that quietly slithered up to them, fangs ready to strike.

Senator Palpatine struck. His venom poisoning the warmth in the Force with an arctic blast. Qui-Gon's patience for the man thinned the more the senator talked. His eagerness to obtain Obi-Wan, to be a _mentor_ , plunged Qui-Gon into a sinister turbulence. Qui-Gon eyed the senator with growing distrust and dislike, coming closer to Obi-Wan to the point he placed himself directly into the path of his padawan to keep the snake away from inflicting any pain upon him.

His fingers brushed against the metallic hilt of his lightsaber. The need to pull it out and light up increased, but he was saved when Master Yoda interrupted them and removed the senator off the premise.

With the senator gone, the cold which seeped through Qui-Gon thawed through the warmth of the Force. Master Yoda granted permission for them to seek privacy in his room, which gave Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan the uninterrupted time needed to solidify their bond.

The doors shut, securing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in the quiet room. Alone. With all their misgivings and disappointments mingling in the atmosphere, the impending debate loomed like a thunderous cloud, brewing and rumbling with bolts ready to strike.

After a terribly long minute, Qui-Gon passed a hand over his face. "We need to talk about what happened earlier today."

Obi-Wan dropped his eyes to the floor. Qui-Gon sensed the swelling shame rolling off his padawan. "Yes Master."

Qui-Gon looked down at his padawan, watching him stand perfectly still, head bowed in shame and respect. But within the Force, his padawan fidgeted. His anxieties riding high and bowling over whatever feeling strove to ease his concern. Qui-Gon never liked watching his young padawan struggle against the plagues of his mind. Obi-Wan's mind was his worst enemy and Qui-Gon, at times, felt utterly helpless in saving him.

Not today. Today, Qui-Gon wanted to quell those voices. Suffocate them to silence. "I believe—"

"Master if I may?"

Obi-Wan shot his head back up. Blue eyes pleading back at him in hope to not offend. Qui-Gon lifted his eyebrows, but consented. "You may."

His young padawan parted his mouth. He stumbled a bit before he articulately spoke. "I apologize for my unbecoming behavior," he began, visibly ashamed. "I was disrespectful. It is not my place to challenge your authority and I am deeply embarrassed of my attitude.

"I let my emotions get the better of me and for that, I proved myself unworthy of the padawan title," Obi-Wan continued speaking with shallow breaths through the painful humiliation of his disobedience. "I accept whatever punishment lays before me or… or…" Obi-Wan struggled to speak as his Adam's apple bobbed uncomfortably. "Or if you wish to sever our bond as master and apprentice."

His padawan looked ill. No doubt the voices already half-convinced Obi-wan he was to lose his good standing. They stood in silence, waiting to learn if all was forgiven or if they came across an impasse. Obi-Wan remained bowed, but the hope residing within him was fleeting and grew dimmer as the silence pressed on.

Qui-Gon moved his hands to his hips. "Your behavior was unbecoming," he agreed. "And I do not wish to train a padawan who displays such abrasive behavior."

Obi-Wan's chest spasmed, swallowing too much as he weathered the sentence coming to pass. Yet, he raised his eyes up from the floor, meeting Qui-Gon's own to face his punishment. An act of bravery in spite of the humiliation he rightfully deserved as many other Masters would say.

But Qui-Gon was not like the other Masters. He took no pleasure in disciplining his padawan even if he rightfully deserved it. And especially if it was not entirely his fault.

He stepped closer to his padawan, watching Obi-Wan's eyes widened as his tall frame shadowed him. "As I am sure you do not wish to learn from a master who does not teach," he said, watching his words befuddled his padawan. "I am afraid, my padawan, we have both wronged each other."

The quiet shock reflecting in Obi-Wan's eyes behold him. "But Master—I insulted you! If anyone has done harm it is I."

"I'm afraid, my very young padawan, you are quite mistaken," Qui-Gon countered for now it was his turn to feel ashamed. "I failed you as a Master. I swore to instruct and guide you to Knighthood and yet, I have done none of those things."

Qui-Gon spotted his young padawan's braid and reached for it. Fingers smoothed over the braid, spying the tiny beads and colored bands that tied the hair together. All of his accomplishments. There were very few to adore his braid.

He dropped his hand from Obi-Wan's braid. "I fear I let my attachment distract me from my oaths," he confessed. "Instead of instructing you how to fight and defend, I betrayed you. I shut you away. Ignored your training all because I was too afraid that I might lose another padawan.

"But it seems by acting on my fear, I ended up losing you," Qui-Gon stared silently at Obi-Wan, looking for any signs of understanding or resentment. But his padawan was a perfectly blank slate. Too shock by the sudden reversal. "I have wronged you, Obi-Wan. My attachment drove me to keep you safe, but I only ended up leaving you vulnerable and hurt."

Slowly, Qui-Gon humbled himself as he sank to his knees, becoming eye level with his stunned padawan. "If you so desire, Obi-Wan, I ask you for your forgiveness and seek another chance to prove my worth as your master," he offered, "If you do not wish to learn from my instruction, please let me be the first to know and I will do my best to seek you a new and better master."

Nothing was said. Obi-Wan's face was nearly drained of color as he remained shell-shock at seeing Qui-Gon on his knees. His breaths were shaky, uncertain by the twist of events that he did not foreseen despite his prerogative for the Unifying Force.

Seconds ticked into a minute. Qui-Gon looked up at his padawan's face, spying the blue springs of tender grief and relief. All the misgivings and trepidations from the beginning melted into a single pool of compassion and forgiveness.

Obi-Wan blinked, wells deepening. "As you said, Master," he said, voice unsteady, "it is both our faults. I cannot forgive you unless you forgive me as well."

A tiny lift in the corner of Qui-Gon's mouth solidified his response. "I forgive you, young one," he said, "but I must warn you that I will not tolerate insubordination like that again."

"I understand," Obi-Wan nodded. Then, he mimicked Qui-Gon's movement, dropping down to his knees respectfully. "I wish to remain your padawan and learn the ways of the Force from your wisdom."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on either side of Obi-Wan. "I am honored," he said as he protectively gripped his padawan. "I promise you. I will teach you all I know."

"To which then I shall seek out Anakin's wisdom in due time," his padawan cheekily replied.

Qui-Gon playfully tugged on his padawan's braid. "Brat," he smiled before they both rose off the floor.

The Force between them settled as Qui-Gon pulled his padawan close, wrapping an arm around him. But then he remembered. "You know, Obi-Wan," he started as they trekked to the door. "If you wish to seek wisdom elsewhere, I will not restrain you. If you want Anakin to teach you on swordplay, I will be happy to let you do so. Or if you truly want to attend the Senate—"

"I do not wish to seek anyone's wisdom but yours at the moment, Master," Obi-Wan interrupted, shuffling along to the door. "I especially do not seek the guidance of a politician. As you may know, Master, I am training to become a Jedi Knight. Not a politician."

And that brought a proud smile to Qui-Gon. "No you are not," he agreed, "but I am confused as to why you were engaging in conversation with the senator."

"It was not by choice," Obi-Wan swore to him. "He sought me out. I made no effort in seeking his opinions."

"I know."

A deep creviced formed in the valley between his eyebrows. "There's something strange about that senator," Obi-Wan revealed to Qui-Gon. "And not just his nosiness into our lives, but… I don't know how to put it."

Qui-Gon stopped by the door. "Did he say or do something odd?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, it's… when he looked at me it was almost as if… as if he could see right through me. I don't know. It's hard to describe, but when I looked at him, I got this incredible pain running through me. Some sort of darkness and it became difficult to breathe"

"When did this happened?"

"About an hour ago."

Qui-Gon calculated in his head. It was around the same time Jedi Kenobi nearly drowned at the lake. "I do not believe it came from the senator," Qui-Gon murmured and he unreleased the lock to which he freed them from Master Yoda's chambers. "I need to bring you up to speed before we arrive at our new home."

Obi-Wan nearly tripped over his feet with his abrupt halt. "New home?" he questioned, puzzled. His face fell. "What happened?"

Qui-Gon summoned his padawan to follow him. "Like I said, I have much to tell you and too short of a walk to reveal it all."

* * *

Darth Sidious entered his master's penthouse suite. His master was a being who always wanted to look down at the world for he believed he was always meant to be above it. Darth Sidious cared little. He had his eyes on a different residence.

His mind recklessly burned, the dark circling and empowering him. He had Kenobi right where he wanted him. Already, Qui-Gon Jinn set the situation up perfectly. His behavior toward his padawan caused the boy to seek guidance from another and Sidious had hoped to get the boy to cling onto him. To grow dependent and seek his wisdom and affection.

Sidious was planting the seeds to ween the young padawan away from his master. But Qui-Gon managed to dismantle that effort by his untimely arrival. The boy returned to his master's side, unable to see another option for Qui-Gon ensured that the other option never became available.

Sidious growled inward. He needed more time! He needed better access to the boy. Perhaps, he could persuade the Council to force Qui-Gon Jinn to release the boy into his custody for the Senate teachings. Qui-Gon, while a maverick, would be forced to do as his Council said. Or maybe he could even manipulate the Chancellor to order the Jedi Master to bring the boy to the Senate. It wouldn't be too difficult. The Chancellor after all was a weak-minded fool.

He strolled across the suite, planning out his execution when he encountered one of the few bodyguards his master acquired for protection services. Darth Sidious requested an audience with Darth Plagueis, to which the bodyguard disappeared for a moment. He returned moments later, granting Darth Sidious permission to meet with his master.

Darth Sidious continued his progression through the penthouse suite, arriving outside the office doors. The bodyguard opened the doors and gestured for Darth Sidious to enter. He stepped into the room and as protocol, he swiftly bent the knee and bowed his head to his master.

Darth Plagueis sat behind his desk, hands structured in a steeple as he regarded his apprentice. "I sense a great disturbance from you. What news do you bring?"

"The senators are reconsidering on the tax laws," Darth Sidious said, raising his head to address his master properly. "As we speak, they are regrouping with the committee to change the tax laws to restrictions on monopolies."

A chilling blast set off around the office. Darth Plagueis' eyes went narrow as his hands fisted from the sudden rage ripping through him. "Restrictions? _Restrictions_?" he roared. "How did this happen? You are on the committee, Sidious! How did you let this happen?"

Sidious grinded his teeth at his master's accusation. "Senators Opi and Antilles wanted to get a second opinion," he continued his report. "They called in Master Yoda's assistance—"

"Yoda!" Darth Plagueis stormed to his feet, pacing in front of the massive window that captured the Coruscant's city landscape. "That old troll—"

"Actually, my master," Sidious dared to interrupt Darth Plagueis' rant. "It was not Master Yoda who convinced them."

Darth Plagueis halted. "Who?"

"Padawan Kenobi," Sidious answered and he watched the Munn's eyes simmer in a sickly yellow. "Jinn dumped him on Yoda this afternoon and the boy attended the meeting. It was his suggestion that the Senate should introduce a bill that restricts monopolies."

Darth Plagueis drifted back to his desk. "Kenobi?"

Sidious nodded. "Yes, my Master. Padawan Kenobi has quite the brilliant mind for one so young," he said. "When I tried to gauge him through the Force, I found myself struggling to get a read on him."

Sidious's eyes trailed Darth Plagueis as his master returned to his chair. "The boy has grown stronger," he concluded, stroking his naked chin in alarm. "I no longer see his future as clearly as I once did. The Force is silent to me."

Sidious checked on his own. The Force indeed kept Kenobi to the shadows. The boy's face shuttered in the veils of the Force, keeping his fate a mystery to all who sought it. It was troubling to the Sith Lords. Sidious prided himself on having a good control on his precognitive skills. Yet, it did not help in regards to Kenobi. In fact, anytime Sidious reached for Kenobi, the Force hissed and swirled in protest, guarding Kenobi.

The board changed. The future in disarray.

If the Sith were to win against the Jedi, they needed to adapt to the change. "Allow me to extend—"

"No, we cannot wait anymore," Darth Plagueis decided as he turned to look out his massive window, watching the light be chased be the rising darkness. "My apprentice?"

Darth Sidious bowed his head once more. His forehead kissed his knee. "Yes, my Master?"

"Bring Obi-Wan Kenobi to me," commanded the Sith Master. "Alive."

* * *

Dooku held the Sith holocron his hand, turning it in the light to admire the beauty of its power. His lips peeled back, the sharp teeth grinning as power from the holocron surged. The Jedi feared such power. Locking it away to waste on shelves, but it never did. It burned and pulsed, waiting to reveal all its secrets that the Jedi chose to be ignorant of.

Not Dooku. He thirsted for knowledge, to discover the ultimate power. And the holocron was a key to getting what he coveted most. All that power. At his fingertips.

"What's so important about a holocron?" came the arrogant voice of his apprentice.

Dooku restrained himself as to not jab his lightsaber in the apprentice's face. Instead, he opted to not look at him when he spoke. "It holds the greatest power in the galaxy," he replied coolly, securing it away in a proper vault. Not like the incompetent astromech droid Skywalker purposefully fitted. "To which I shall use to bring order to the galaxy."

His apprentice furrowed his eyebrows in skepticism, staring repulsively at the holocron. " _That_ will bring the destruction of the Jedi Order?"

Again, Dooku's face strained as he mentally refrained from lashing out at his apprentice. He was well aware that his new apprentice was not up to the standards he wished in an apprentice. But he at least followed orders and had yet to embarrassingly fail him like Ventress or Grievous.

Once the holocron was secured, Dooku turned to face his apprentice. The apprentice immediately bowed in veneration, dropping his head to avert his gaze. Dooku grinned maliciously at the sight of his obedient apprentice, soaking up the devotion his apprentice revered toward him. Done with the idolized gesture, Dooku ordered his apprentice to arise from his prostrated form.

"This holocron has the answers and power to do what needs to be done for the galaxy," Dooku answered. "It is by far the most powerful and dangerous artifact the Jedi ever acquired."

That wowed his apprentice greatly. His eyes dancing to the vault with lustful and maniac delight. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's learn its secrets!"

A raised hand brought his apprentice to a heel. "Not yet," Dooku said. "We are not done." He swept his long cloak behind him as he pivoted around the massive desk. "What's the status on Kenobi?"

Hackles rose as the apprentice bristled at the reminder of the young padawan. "Who cares about him?" he scowled. "What about _my revenge_?"

His apprentice's unquenching thirst for revenge was well-recognized. It was the reason Dooku sought him out. The young apprentice's blind rage kept him aligned with Dooku. His allegiance unquestionable. Yet, Dooku could not help but find him repulsive. The apprentice's narrowed focus was lacking. His goals pedestrian and insignificant. Nothing compared to what Dooku had in mind.

However, a promise was a promise. "You will have your revenge," he guaranteed the indignant apprentice. "Only after the original task is completed."

The apprentice grumbled. His bitterness at being restrained carved into the Force with sloppy lashes, but Dooku cared little for his resentment. He had no time to indulge nor did he expect to do so. A true man would not need coddling. Not that Dooku had any hopes in his young apprentice to be any more powerful than he already was.

Dooku returned to his desk and sat upon the throne. "Now—what is the status?" he asked again. And it better not be another grumbling response.

The young apprentice's shoulders went rigid. Jaw clenched as he shared his information. "They investigated the water tunnels as you expected," he relayed. "Nearly killed one of them, but something overrode my virus and—"

"I meant Kenobi."

The apprentice huffed. "Yes, of course, my Lord," he said. "He was not among them. Only Master Jinn and Master Sifo-Dyas and those other two knights."

Dooku didn't expect young Kenobi to be present. He figured his old padawan's penchant to the Living Force and compassion for pathetic lifeforms would keep his young padawan away from any threat directed to the boy. As to where young Kenobi hid, the answer was quite obvious.

"He was with Master Yoda," Dooku concluded. The little troll did have a soft spot for his lineage, particularly to Kenobi. Dooku wasn't oblivious to Master Yoda's hopes for Kenobi. "That is not surprising. Master Yoda has a fondness for him."

"Kenobi is a favorite among many masters," the apprentice prickled. His anger was refreshing, but unworthy. "I don't see it. He's nothing special. _I'm_ the special one!" The apprentice's lip curled into a snarl. "He took my place, you know. He—"

"I am aware of your history," Dooku brushed aside, uninterested to hear a repeat of the apprentice's rivalry with his lineage. "What is important to me is Kenobi's current location."

The apprentice's face screwed. A flare growing brighter in his eyes. "I'm beginning to think you are having doubts about the plan after all."

Dooku's not one easily riled, but in that moment, he had a pulse to cut off his apprentice's words for good. "Careful where your tongue flies, apprentice," Dooku warned. "You forget your place!"

"My place is beside _you_ ," the apprentice appealed to Dooku. "But I cannot help but feel that you have more loyalty to your previous Jedi ties than to the plan."

Dooku's face darkened as he glowered at the apprentice for his denunciation. "What I do with my Jedi lineage is of no concern of yours."

"What does that make me then?" the apprentice challenged. "Am I not a part of your lineage?"

Dooku honed on the rage growing inside him, pulling it together to sharpen his senses. Jealously ebbed and flowed through the heated apprentice. It was clear to Dooku that when he appointed his new apprentice, there would be a streak of envy running through the Force. But, to constantly reassure the apprentice of his value, despite having none whatsoever other than to do the small tasks Dooku assigned, was a belittling job for a Sith Lord. He was not a crèche master. Nor did he ever intended to be.

But, he knew upsetting the apprentice might backfire. He needed his cooperation, so if he must sweet talk to the apprentice to keep him from doing anything regretful, then he shall do so until he no longer has any need.

"You are part of a new era," Dooku smoothly lied. "You will help me succeed in bringing a new order to the galaxy. Bring about the end of the Jedi Order."

That appeased the apprentice somewhat. His anger cooling off, but his eyes still narrowed in blind hatred. "What about Master Jinn and Obi-Wan? What will become of them?"

"I told you that I will take care of them," Dooku coldly reminded him. "Which is why I need an update on Kenobi."

The apprentice huffed, pinching his elbows as he crossed his arms. "I don't see what's so important about him," scoffed the apprentice. "He's nothing."

Dooku was destined to be surrounded by fools! Their narrow-mindedness drove him to headaches. He slipped off his refined posture and replaced it with a ferocity that invigorated him to rise from his seat. "Kenobi is vital! I am a _witness_ to the future," Dooku sharply delivered. "Kenobi must not become a Jedi. At all costs."

Dooku loomed over his now trembling apprentice, grey eyes hardening. "Now—where is he?"

The apprentice scurried back. His defiance shattered and he surrendered his knowledge. "I last saw him with Master Yoda. Just as a group of senators joined them."

A curious, yet skeptical brow rose on Dooku's face. "Senators?"

The apprenticed confirmed with a brisk nod. "Yes, Senators Opie, Antilles and Palpatine, my Lord."

A stormy torrent disrupted the Force, ripping away Dooku's sense of triumph he felt moments ago. The Force grew thick. His vision turned red, bleeding as he stoically glared at his apprentice for confirmation.

"Senator Palpatine?" Dooku icily repeated through clenched teeth. "He was with Kenobi?"

"Probably. He was in attendance."

Dooku seethed. All these months of meticulous planning only to watch one man dismantle it in his arrogance and ignorance. Sidious discarded his warning to not get involved. The politician's arrogance knew no bounds! Dooku hoped the secretive Darth Sidious would heed his warning, but alas, the man blatantly ignored it. Now, Dooku needed to correct Sidious' interference post haste. After all, Dooku did not want his grandpadawan to be infected by Sidious' charms.

He removed himself from behind the desk. He switched his cowled cloak for a hooded robe. Clutching his lightsaber, Dooku stormed down the steps with his robe whipping out behind him. His apprentice stared, bewildered and unsure what to do or say. Dooku gave no dismissal nor acknowledgment to his apprentice. Not that he cared what the apprentice did. Time did not revolve around him.

He marched out of his lair, taking a seat on the borrowed speeder. His apprentice stepped out, a mesh of neon lights coloring his face. He made a move to the speeder, but with a swift, piercing glare, the apprentice halted his attempt. Dooku took control of the wheel, lifting the speeder off the ground. The engine roared and Dooku hit the accelerator, steering into the depths of the city as he abandoned his apprentice to find his own ride. Dooku drove with precision, already the Force directed him to the spot he needed to go. He added another level of pressure on the accelerator, efficiently weaving through the multitude lanes.

All the while his thoughts were entertained with various and promising vengeance of Sidious' death.

* * *

"What happened to your arm?"

Anakin flipped his eyes up briefly. Padawan Kenobi sat across the low table, on the floor, as he peered at Anakin's mechanical arm. Anakin hardly ever performed diagnostics on his mechanical arm in front of anyone. He always did it privately. In his quarters, where no one could pester him or ask questions.

Like the padawan was currently doing.

Unfortunately, Anakin didn't have his own room. He lacked the privacy he craved as he dismantled his mechanical arm and started his own surgery of wires. Sitting on the single couch in their new, but cramped apartment, he had hoped no one would notice him working on his arm. He was wrong and now faced the uncomfortable truths.

"It's rude to ask questions like that," Anakin said as he stripped one of the red wires interloping his metal fingers.

"My apologies," Padawan Kenobi responded. "I meant no offense."

Anakin didn't say another word. He kept his focus on fixing the circuit problem he'd been experiencing since he dove into the water without properly securing his glove. Now, his fingers twitched and he kept getting electric jolts from the exposed wires.

He struggled trying to use his one good hand in peeling apart two wires. It was easier when he had a full workbench that would make it possible. Instead, all he had were a few tools and a low table.

As he kept yanking to get the wires free, another hand came into view and separated the wires for him. "There you go," came Padawan Kenobi's voice as the wires were in the exact manner Anakin needed. "What else do you need help with?"

"I don't need help!"

Padawan Kenobi scurried backwards, cautiously raising his hands away from Anakin's arm. "I'm sorry. Sorry," the boy mumbled, retreating to his end of the table. "Sorry."

Anakin didn't mean to snap at the boy. He watched how his words slammed into Padawan Kenobi's face, a blow of humiliation and regret reddening his cheeks. Remorseful, Anakin reined in his anger and replaced his tone with a more favorable voice. "Stop… don't be sorry," he apologized to the boy. "I'm not mad at you. It's just… I have done this many times before."

"I have no doubt," came the padawan's small voice. He still made no move to assist Anakin again.

Anakin sighed, using his only hand to rub his face. Today was not a good day. With Obi-Wan nearly dying and the Council belittling him for losing the holocron, Anakin's temper reached its limitation. All he wanted to do was sit and work on his mechanical arm without pesters and judgements.

Except, Padawan Kenobi wasn't doing either of those things. He sat across the table, rejected over his offer to help. There was nothing else for the boy to do. After Qui-Gon and him returned, partnership renewed and all forgiven, Padawan Kenobi stayed in the new apartment to get accustomed to the new lodging as Qui-Gon went out to get food.

Anakin went back to his work, removing a little screw that kept the mental limbs of his forefinger together. He was aware of the padawan's eyes upon him, but he refused to look up. He didn't want to see Padawan Kenobi's pity expression. He had enough of those since Dooku loped off his arm years ago.

He returned to his arm, rewiring his forefinger. As he tweaked his finger, he saw the padawan's eyes through the Force. The tentative and awkwardness of the gaze only irritated Anakin even more. It distracted him from his quiet meditation needed to level off his stress.

The hydrospanner in his hand slipped, stabbing the rope of wires which shot up sparks. The fiery sparklers burnt Anakin's skin and he cursed. "Kark!" he brought his hand to his mouth, sucking on the burns to ease the pain.

"Are you okay?" Padawan Kenobi asked immediately. "Do you need me to get the bacta?"

Anakin shook his head. "No—I'm fine," he insisted. "Don't… don't get up."

Padawan Kenobi lowered himself back on the carpet. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's nothing I can't deal with."

Padawan Kenobi stared straight at the mechanical arm. "Does it hurt?"

Yes. Every glance at his gloved hand hurt. Every flick of his wrist. Every tap of his fingers. It all hurt. His lost arm became a reminder of his failure. A sounded defeat that crippled him. It showed everyone his weakness. That he—Anakin Skywalker—wasn't the Jedi he should be. He had let himself become vulnerable, unable to protect anyone.

The memory of Geonosis was fresh. The pain still vivid in his mind. The smell of burnt flesh. The excruciating agony of his arm being sliced off before he landed next to Obi-Wan. Both of them injured and unable to defend themselves against their enemy. All because he thought he could single-handedly beat Dooku. And Dooku happily obliged to put him back in his place, loping off his arm and effortlessly tossing him across the cave.

No need to ambush the boy with his own failings. Anakin picked up the hydrospanner and continued his task. "No, it doesn't," he lied.

The boy settled, discomforted. "I'm sorry you lost it."

Anakin tugged at the loose wires. "Yeah, me too," he grunted as he freed the double wires needed to re-loop along the wrist.

Padawan Kenobi traced his fingers along the edge of the table. "Did Darth Tyranus do it?"

Anakin's hand clenched around the tool at the mere name of Dooku's Sith title. "You already know the answer."

The padawan bobbed his head, glancing away. His attention drawn to some obscurity on the floor. They remained silent, minds buzzing with their own clouded thoughts and worries. Anakin mulled over his own disability. The replay of his duel with Dooku shot a phantom pain near the stub of his arm. He looked at his broken self, the missing part that made him less human.

Revenge crept into the back of his mind, a hissing promise of vengeance. Anakin sensed his power humming below the surface. Everything magnetized. One by one, he connected to every speck within the Force. Its power pulsed within him, bursting at the reams as Anakin's desire to face Dooku heightened.

He wanted nothing more than to plunge his lightsaber right through that chizzek, karking—

"Careful. Don't want Qui-Gon to hear you say that."

Anakin looked up. Padawan Kenobi wore a small smirk, eyes glittering at catching Anakin off-guard. Anakin eased his grip on the hydrospanner. "Didn't realize I was speaking out-loud," he said. "Sorry."

Padawan Kenobi half-heartily shrugged, the shift in his body gave the impression he was not entirely comfortable with the foul language. "It's all right. It slips."

More often than not, Anakin thought. His upbringing was vastly different than normal children and cursing was something normal to him even at a young age. Everyone cursed. At least, on Tatooine, where the heat was excruciating and citizens ran afoul. Cursing was the least of their worries and Anakin kept the same mindset even as he entered his twenties.

A heavy set of pitter-patter ended the lull of silence fallen between them. Anakin glanced up, not at all surprised to see Obi-Wan slog his way to the couch. Even after three hours of near drowning, the blood had yet risen to blush his cheeks and his hair still clumped in thick, damp strands. His eyes somewhat befuddled, blinking to remove the last traces of sleep as he maneuvered his way to the couch.

"Where is everyone?" Obi-Wan questioned, his normally posh Coruscanti accent sounded harsh and grating. Like gravel and metal mixed in a blender.

"You mean Qui-Gon?" Anakin corrected for his master since everyone else was in the common room. "He went out to get dinner."

Obi-Wan swiped his gaze to the lonely window, the blinds down, but still filtered the sunset's light into the room to cast a gold shine. "How long was I out?"

"Only a couple of hours," Anakin answered. "Long enough to miss the fun."

Obi-Wan stiffly took the seat beside Anakin, adjusting himself on the couch. "I take it that the meeting with the Council did not go well?"

"As well as it could go," Anakin grumbled, remembering the strict faces of the six Council members in attendance as they blamed him for Dooku's success of stealing the holocron. Mace Windu's baritone ruptured the room as he held Anakin responsible for the defeat, disregarding Anakin's attempt to defend himself on the matter. "Let's say that they won't be calling us in as the cavalry."

Obi-Wan didn't act too disappointed as Anakin expected. He curved his spine along the cushion, taking a hand to brush back the few loose strands that swept across his forehead. "May as well," he said after a moment. "So far, none of our leads have gotten us anywhere. Only into more traps."

Anakin didn't argue. In a rare occurrence, he actually agreed with Obi-Wan's observation. It seemed Dooku was toying them, stringing them along into whatever direction he wanted them to go. He had the upper hand in his obscurity and with Xanatos—or whoever—working with him, it was easy for him to get things done unseen.

"Are you feeling better?" came the padawan's voice. His innocent eyes vigilant on Obi-Wan as if the Jedi was about to collapse any minute.

Obi-Wan gave the padawan a small smile. "Had far better days," he responded, throat croaking on the last word, "but I am well. Throat still raw, but that will heal soon enough.

"Speaking on which," Obi-Wan turned in his seat, eyes drifting to the table. "Is something wrong with your arm?"

Again, the lack of privacy brought attention to the one thing Anakin despised most about himself. He turned back to his arm, hoping he could quickly fix it before more wandering eyes made their way to his makeshift workbench.

"No, it's in perfect condition," Anakin said, sardonic. "That's why I'm tearing up the wires."

"No need to be testy," Obi-Wan defended. "Do you need any assistance?"

"I got it."

"Are you sure?"

Anakin slammed down the hydrospanner, causing the younger Kenobi to flinch but the older remained perfectly still, unaffected by the chilly blast of Anakin's souring mood. "I can fix my own damn arm!" Anakin shouted. "I'm not incompetent! I don't need help."

The tense silence lulled for a brief moment before Padawan Kenobi cautiously leaned over the table. "He's in a mood," he told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan cocked an aware eyebrow. "Yes, I noticed," he muttered to the boy. He turned back to Anakin, mimicking Qui-Gon's stoic patience. "None of us think you are incompetent. Particularly in mechanics."

"Then leave me alone to fix it."

Another lull fell between them. Obi-Wan turned inward, consulting with the Force. "What's troubling you?"

Too many things, Anakin scowled to himself. "I'm fine."

"Yes… I can see that," Obi-Wan quipped. He watched Anakin dive back into his arm. "You are a perfect embodiment of the word."

Anakin sharply inhaled. He lowered the hydrospanner, slowly turning his head to regard Obi-Wan in barely concealed irritation. "Like you?" he sneered. "What are you doing up, anyway? Qui-Gon ordered you to rest."

"I am resting," Obi-Wan said, "And don't change the subject. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong. I don't need help," Anakin's face flushed crimson. The dragon within him smoking, coiling up his body as the fire singed his heart. "I'm not _broken_!"

No one said a word. Not even a wisp of air shuffled between the three of them. A stillness rested on them. A dangerous line cracking. Anakin felt himself shaking. From either terror or anger, he wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that he did not care to look at Obi-Wan's face anymore. He averted his gaze, staring down at his robotic arm. It was torn apart, wires in disarray. Frayed and useless. Like him.

His throat tightened. A sob stuck in his esophagus. "I'm not broken," he uttered, gripping the hydrospanner for control. "I'm not…"

A quiet voice broke through his thoughts. "No one thinks you're broken" came Obi-Wan's cultured voice that normally comforted Anakin to hear, but at the moment, sent him into a puddle of humiliation and a desperate need to not show it.

"Of course they do!" Anakin lashed out, embarrassed by his weakness in self-control. "The Council makes it perfectly clear that they see me as inadequate. That I'm not good enough to be a Jedi. That I'm not one of them."

"The Council doesn't think—"

Anakin scornfully laughed. "Of course they do, Obi-Wan!" he said, a sour taste in his mouth. "They don't trust me! They don't respect me. They—they don't see me as one of them. And you know what? They're not wrong."

"That's not—"

Anakin turned away from Obi-Wan, diverting his gaze to the padawan. "You want to know how I lost my arm?" Anakin's eyes burned onto the young padawan, who glanced nervously up, but unafraid to reject the knowledge. "I lost it because I thought I was a Jedi. That I could fight and win. Instead, I got myself chopped up and discarded.

"I'm not even _human_! I'm… _machine_. All because I wasn't good enough." Anakin's jaw clenched as he glared intensely at the padawan. "Happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

The boy's face flushed in humiliation as he flustered in his speech to find the right words to counter Anakin's heightening temper. But, nothing the padawan could say would make it any less true. Anakin reflected over the years since Dooku took his arm. He replayed that duel over and over in his head. The constant 'what ifs' played out, ranging from different scenarios in which his arm was spared. That he was still _whole_. Flesh and blood. Not… not metal and wires and screws.

But he wasn't. Not anymore. He was machine now. No longer a human.

"Is that what you think?"

Anakin didn't dare to lift his head when he heard Obi-Wan's voice. He kept it down, dead focused on the mechanical arm on the table. A strong hand pulled him back, commanding an audience with one simple gesture. Anakin knew better than to deny his old master, but he did not want to discuss more on the matter. His pride was in tatters already.

"Look at me, Anakin."

It wasn't forceful. Obi-Wan's shattered voice made it impossible for him to sound imposing. But the quiet and stillness in his voice lured Anakin out of his hide-out. Cautiously, peeked up at his master, shoulders sinking as he caught the look of hurt crossing his master's eyes.

Once eye contact was made, Obi-Wan scooted closer to Anakin. His hand remained on Anakin's shoulder. A supporting ground for both of them. Anakin tempted to look away, make himself smaller under his master's watchful gaze, but Obi-Wan spoke again.

"Is that what you think?" Obi-Wan inquired. His tone carried not pity, but a deep hurt. "That you are some way _broken_?"

Anakin glanced away, wishing he could cross his arms. "Never mind," he said, trying to stop the conversation from going further. "I was talking nonsense."

Obi-Wan wasn't fooled. "No, we're not dropping this," he countered, fingers digging slightly into Anakin's shoulder to keep him from running off. "Anakin—you are not broken," he proclaimed. "You survived! You could have been killed. Instead, you lived. Not many Jedi can say that."

"You can," Anakin recalled Obi-Wan's first encounter with a Sith Lord. "You bested yours."

Obi-Wan let out a weary breath. "It's not the same," he said. "And, if you remember, the Sith cut me down as well. If anything, I failed you that day."

Anakin shook his head. "No—you warned me to go in it together. I didn't listen."

"But it was my responsibility to properly guide you," Obi-Wan argued, refusing to give Anakin any leeway to hide. "I failed to instill those lessons and… for my fault, you learned those lessons the hard way."

"No, that's not—"

"It's a master's responsibility to look after their padawan," Obi-Wan interrupted. "To instruct. To guide. To protect until they become fully fledge knights on their own." Obi-Wan suddenly grew old, exhaustion etched into his face. "I should have waited for reinforcements. Instead, I brought you directly into danger, which ultimately forced you to sacrifice your arm."

Obi-Wan reached down to Anakin's mechanical arm. His finger traced the wires and metal bones. "You know what I see when I look at this?" he asked Anakin, to which Anakin shook his head. "No? Can you not guess? I suppose not with your previous thoughts on the matter. When I see your arm, Anakin, I think of how proud I am of you."

His face must have conveyed a serious of shocks and skepticism because Obi-Wan feverishly nodded. "It's true," Obi-Wan insisted. "Anakin, you lost your arm to save my life. Do you not think I don't know that? I would have been dead if it wasn't for you."

Anakin flashed back to that moment. Writhing against the cavern walls from the electricity still juicing his nerves when he spotted Obi-Wan fighting against Dooku. He watched as his master took on Dooku alone, fighting furiously to the Count's elegant slashes. And when Obi-Wan was cut down, helpless to defend himself against Dooku, Anakin mind clouded, like grey thunderclouds that threatened retribution of lightening. The fear of losing Obi-Wan, so shortly after losing his mother and possibly even Padme, drew him out of his electric stupor. He pulled together, leaping into the air and bringing the blade to life, stopping just short of Dooku's red lightsaber from ending Obi-Wan's life.

Only a few short minutes later would Anakin find himself right next to his master. An arm missing.

"If only I listened to you at the beginning," Anakin murmured, "then we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan conceded, "but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I don't see you broken. I don't see you as not being human. You are the most human out of all the Jedi, Anakin. No one will challenge you on that." Obi-Wan gave him a small smile before he indicated to the robotic arm. "I don't see it as a weakness. I see it as strength. You overcame a great adversity, Anakin. I couldn't be any prouder."

For once Anakin had nothing to say. No counter-argument. No cruel remark. No funny quip. Nothing. Only his beating heart played for him the sad song of recognition and gratitude. Not once has Anakin ever interpreted his robotic arm as a sign of valor or strength in character. Only the downfall of his own arrogance and failure to live up to the expectations everyone placed on him. He saw himself broken, a lie, a false prophet to the Chosen One prophecy. The arm—it was a symbol of his failure.

But hearing Obi-Wan's interpretation of his strength shot away those ill feelings. He lost his arm in his attempt to protect Obi-Wan. He sacrificed the arm to keep him and Obi-Wan alive a little longer, to survive onto the next day. He lost it all for another day of life with the people he loved. A sign of courage and strength. Of character and compassion.

Padme often told him that she was not bothered by the mechanical arm at all. She loved holding its hand or having it drooped around her when she fell asleep against him. She said it showed his bravery. And she was proud to be his wife.

Anakin lightly touched the robotic arm. His thoughts roaming over Obi-Wan's and Padme's statements. His finger traced a wire that went down the arm to the pinky finger. Funny, he no longer held a resentment to it.

A light squeeze on his shoulder reminded Anakin that Obi-Wan was still there, sitting beside him. To think, if Anakin had his flesh arm, Obi-Wan wouldn't be sitting beside him. His mentor and friend would be dead.

The clouds above Anakin splintered and separated. A clear and concise hum returned to the Force. He looked back to Obi-Wan. His master's gaze didn't falter. Still staring with pride and hope. Feeling lighter, Anakin picked up the hydrospanner again.

"Can you align this hole with that one?" Anakin asked of Obi-Wan. His master ducked his head down, searching for the piece Anakin indicated. "Yeah. That one. Just hold it."

Obi-Wan pushed the two pieces together as Anakin gestured for Padawan Kenobi's attention. "Hand me one of those screws. No—not that one. Yes! That one. Hand it over."

Padawan Kenobi passed the screw to Anakin. With Obi-Wan holding the two pieces together, Anakin quickly and efficiently got the screw to go through both holes and tightened. Satisfied, he moved onto the next part. The three of them worked together. Anakin gave direction, instructing the two other Kenobis what needed to be done. He also discovered Padawan Kenobi sorely lacked in mechanical understanding and promptly taught him as they stripped, cut and wound wires together. Obi-Wan assisted in fixing the limbs portion, replacing and retightening screws and nails.

After Anakin determined it done, he fastened it back to his knob of a flesh arm. His glove didn't catch onto anything as he slipped it over the metal and wire. He snapped its braces around the glove to safeguard the wires and metal within. Then, he carefully rotated his wrist and curled his fingers, checking out his movements and studying them if adjustments were needed.

Then he used the Force, calling over the padawan's lightsaber. The lightsaber snapped off the boy's belt and went straight into the gloved hand.

The padawan looked indignant. "Hey!" he cried at realizing he lost his weapon.

Anakin smiled triumphantly. "It works."

"I had no doubt," Obi-Wan returned with a little smile. "Now, return the lightsaber."

Anakin returned the lightsaber to its rightful owner. Padawan Kenobi snatched it and returned it to its rightful spot on his belt. Anakin reached over the table, picking up the broken pieces to throw away when the front door opened and Qui-Gon Jinn bustled into the apartment carrying two bags.

"Sorry, I'm late," Qui-Gon muttered his apology. "There was a long line, but I have returned."

He set the bags down on the table, not noticing the three of them sitting around the low table with mechanical pieces surrounding them. Qui-Gon took one glance up at them. He face fell in scrutiny. Eyebrows slanted as he peered frustratingly at the group. Or one in particular person.

"Obi-Wan? What are you doing up?" Qui-Gon demanded. "You are supposed to be resting."

In all Anakin's years, he hardly ever seen Obi-Wan looked peevish at being scolded for his health. Especially when he's a Jedi Master. "I am resting," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sitting on a couch."

"Where's the blanket? Master Che was specific," Qui-Gon said, coming over to join the group. He took one look at the messy table. "What's all this? Anakin—this is not the hanger. You cannot make this area your workbench. Now—clean it all up. And Padawan?"

Padawan Kenobi shifted his face upward to look at Qui-Gon. "Yes Master?"

"Did you finish your astrogation assignment?"

The padawan paused, thinking over. "Oh, um... I started on it—"

Qui-Gon sighed and pointed to the bedroom. "Go get your holo-pad and book," he ordered. "Bring it to the table so I can see you finish it."

"Yes Master," Padawan Kenobi sprouted to his feet, dipped his head in apology before hurrying to the single bedroom to retrieve his homework.

Qui-Gon turned back onto Obi-Wan. He shook off his robe and bundled it around Obi-Wan. Anakin watched his master turned from a respective and poised man to a petulant child. "I'm perfectly well, Master," Obi-Wan protested. "I don't need—"

"Obi-Wan," came Qui-Gon sharp tone that brokered no arguments. "You drowned. And if Master Che instructed that you keep a blanket or an extra robe around you for the next twelve hours to ensure your body temperature remains up, then you will be cocooned in a blanket for twelve hours."

Anakin tried not to laugh as Obi-Wan grumbled over the ridiculousness healers made out his near-death experience. Qui-Gon was less amused.

"Don't talk, Obi-Wan," he said. "Your throat is obviously still sore. I'll brew some tea for you, but in the meanwhile, no speaking."

Obi-Wan clamped his mouth shut and didn't say another word. But in the Force, Anakin sensed his prickled irritation at being treated like he was a hapless boy.

"Anakin!"

Anakin startled, snapping his eyes up to Qui-Gon, who pointed to the mess on the low table. "Clean this mess. The Council won't be happy to see oil and tools all over their private suite," Qui-Gon shook his head, massaging his temples with his forefinger and thumb before he breathlessly muttered. "Why is it that whenever I leave, I come home to a mess?"

Anakin hopped to it. He swiftly cleaned the low table, throwing away the useless pieces into the trash and wiping down the table to remove all mechanical traces. He took his tool kit, the one he stole from the hanger, and hug it up on the knob near the door with their robes.

Padawan Kenobi joined them again, carrying his astrogation and holo-pad in his hands. Qui-Gon directed him to a chair to sit and study. He turned on the holo-pad, the screen coming to life as he flipped the book open to the correct page. With a terribly dull sigh, he hunched over and studied.

Anakin tiptoed to the bags, peeking in to see what Qui-Gon bought. To his surprise, he ordered a lot more than normal. "What's with the extra food? Are we planning to host a party?"

Qui-Gon, who entered their small kitchen to make a cup of tea for Obi-Wan, poked his head out. "Yes, we are."

Anakin laughed. "I was joking, Qui-Gon."

"I was not," Qui-Gon said, re-entering the common room. Everyone's heads turned to him. "We are having guests joining us for dinner."

Padawan Kenobi scrunched his face in confusion. "We are?"

Qui-Gon nodded, drained from the long day they experienced. "Yes, a few members of the Council are coming over to join us for dinner."

"What?" Anakin asked, brows knitted close together. "Why?"

"I didn't invite them, Anakin. They asked if they could join us for dinner sometime," Qui-Gon said, returning to the kitchen to check on the kettle. "I figured it would be best to get it out of the way, so I invited them over tonight."

Anakin groaned, but Qui-Gon was not changing his mind. "I know, but we must show them our gratitude for allowing us housing in their section of the Temple."

"Why? They don't show us any."

Qui-Gon gave Anakin a look that he had often seen on Obi-Wan's face when his former master wasn't appreciative of the back-talk. "Be on your best behavior Anakin. The Council already does not look favorably at us."

That's true. If they went off of Master Windu's vehemence from three hours ago, then they were not considerably well-liked by the Council. Anakin preferred to not deal with the Council again, let alone in an environment where he could freely be himself, but Qui-Gon was right. Better to get it over with rather than ruin another night.

"Fine," he begrudgingly agreed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Scrounge up some more plates," Qui-Gon said. "We are having three Council members attending."

Obi-Wan got to his feet as well, holding onto Qui-Gon's robe around his shoulders. "What do you need me to do?"

Qui-Gon's long strides made it to Obi-Wan's side in seconds. "I need you to sit back down and _rest_ ," he redirected Obi-Wan back to the couch and gently pushed him down onto the cushion. "Or else, I'll send you to the Halls of Healing for the night."

That ceased Obi-Wan's protest in its entirety. He stopped resisting and he let himself reclined on the couch. The intensity of his stare did not waver, but he reluctantly accepted Qui-Gon's rules to avoid a stricter environment.

Qui-Gon affectionately patted Obi-Wan's cheek. "I knew you would see reason," he said with a hint of a smile. "Let me get you your tea to help soothe the throat."

Qui-Gon moved around the couch and straight to the kitchen. "Anakin!"

Anakin jumped. "Yeah?"

"The plates?"

Right. They needed more plates. "I'll go now."

"Thank you," Anakin heard Qui-Gon said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"How many do we need?"

"Three extra sets."

Three more than Anakin would ever like. He did as he was told, leaving the apartment to go down supply room to borrow extra place settings. As he closed the door behind him, he heard Qui-Gon ask Padawan Kenobi for an update on his assignment. A flare of panic rippled within the Force and Anakin imagined that the assignment was not going too well for the padawan.

Shut away from the apartment, Anakin strolled down the famed corridor. The Council's section of the Temple was revered to be the best apartments, but its docile atmosphere belonged more to a museum than where Jedi lived. The silence was overbearing and Anakin was never one to enjoy complete silence. Anakin never wandered into the west wing of the Temple. His own apartment faced east, where he could look out his window and see the Senatorial apartment. Where his wife resided.

The corridor stretched out in front of him. Blue lights illuminated his path and not a single soul could be heard. Except for Qui-Gon's voice giving points to his padawan. Anakin could still hear that. In fact, heard nothing from the other apartment. It was as if their apartment alone held any life. Perhaps that was how it always was. The Council preferred stillness, a tranquility obtained through consistent meditation. There were no raucous younglings. No Council member had a padawan anymore. They were all dedicated to their respective duty that teaching a youngling would only disturb their calling.

Anakin wondered why Obi-Wan never resided in the famed corridor. He was on the Council. Surely they offered one of their prestigious suites to him. Yet, Obi-Wan stayed in their old quarters. The one he shared with both Qui-Gon and Anakin at one point in time. He never moved. It was surprising because Anakin imagined Obi-Wan would enjoy this type of tranquility in the Force. The peace and quiet atmosphere. So, why did Obi-Wan not move?

Perhaps because he knew you would constantly come over and disrupt the placidity, Anakin thought. It was true that Anakin visited Obi-Wan's apartment far more often than his own. That's the reason, according to Obi-Wan, he still hasn't moved the second bed out yet. Not that Anakin didn't like sleeping in his own apartment. He occasionally enjoyed being alone and having a place to himself. But at night, when he couldn't go over to Padme's apartment, he didn't like sleeping alone.

Not that he and Obi-Wan shared a bed. But, he would come into Obi-Wan's apartment and take up his old bedroom, passing out there for the night. And when he woke up, he would find hotcakes ready to be eaten and his padawan coming through the door to join them. It was a shame he couldn't share his apartment with Ahsoka. But, he didn't own a two-bedroom apartment. Just a single suite, which forced Ahsoka to sleep in the group room with other padawan's her own age.

Ahsoka said she was fine with it. After all, they hardly stayed at the Temple long enough for her to wish for her own space. Which was true. She, Obi-Wan and he were often shipped out even before their respite was over.

Anakin finally reached a set of stairs. As he descended, he came to a slow stop. "Kark!" he grumbled. "How many plates did I need again?"

* * *

Palpatine sent away his last aide for the night. Once it was all cleared, he took a deep breath, gathering up the Force to help him in his bidding. He stretched out into the wide Force, his tendrils overreaching the far side to the Temple where a burst of painful light emitted.

He sensed Kenobi's presence among the flare. Bright and vulnerable. A single flutter of breath and it would go out in smoke.

He retracted his presence, a smile growing. Darth Plagueis demanded Kenobi's presence and Sidious must obey his master… only for a short period of time. Palpatine, after all, had his own plans.

The clock struck, reminding Palpatine of the time. He must go. Return to his apartments and draft a plan to steal the young padawan from his overbearing master. It deeply disappointed Sidious that Kenobi rejected his Senate offer. He believed he reached a sort of level of friendship and understanding with the boy. He was certain Kenobi would agree to the proposition, but the boy focused more on pleasing his master than anything else.

He needed Qui-Gon Jinn dead, Palpatine decided. Along with Anakin Skywalker and Ben—whoever he was. Palpatine sensed the boy's deep attachment to his Master, along with Skywalker and Ben. They kept the boy grounded, swayed him to be compassionate rather than indulge in passion. And the boy had passion! Palpatine easily spotted Kenobi's craving to do better and be better. His reach to learn and grow into his Force powers were appetites he needed satisfied. Palpatine hoped to exploit that and draw the boy to his side, but again, his attachment to Master Jinn receded that passion and kept the boy docile. Happy to remain ignorant rather than divulge into areas that would increase his power.

Palpatine locked his office doors and headed for the parking lot. He found his driver waiting for him and helped Palpatine into the seat. They took off, leaving the senate building to go straight to the Senatorial Apartments, well-known to house politicians and dignitaries of the Republic. Properly, the driver drove to the correct address and helped Sidious out of the speeder. Palpatine shooed him away and the driver departed without another word.

Home. Where he could lose the façade and be who he truly was.

Darth Sidious. A dark lord of the Sith.

He strolled into his veranda, commanding the Force to turn on the lights. The bulbs brightened, illuminating the entire apartment in gold. Except for the one black figure seated in the center of the room.

"I warned you not to interfere with my plans," came a cool voice Sidious heard not too long ago.

Darth Tyranus rose to his feet, drawing closer as his robe glided over the marble floor. Sidious spotted the hilt of a lightsaber curled tight in the man's hand.

"So you did," Sidious agreed, recalling the Sith's warning. "Have you come to deliver on your promise then?"

Sidious could not see the Sith Lord's face, but he sensed the deprecate scowl. Darth Tyranus pulled back his shoulders, rotating his wrist to reveal his weapon. He slid his finger over the switch. The blade hissed alive. Red cutting through the faux gold.

"This is the end for you."


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the late update! I kept re-writing this chapter, writing almost each viewpoint for each scene. It got out of hand and it soon became over 20,000 words. So, I had to break it down into two chapters. So here is the first installment. The second installment will come out this weekend.

Thanks for reading!

Best,

Annie Walker

* * *

 **Chapter 49: The Hunt for Two Sith Lords**

Dinners in their unit were eventful. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi would banter or argue depending on the subject matter. Then they would turn onto his padawan, teasing him mercilessly—well, mostly Anakin teased the boy. Dinners were happy and engaging settings for the group, but tonight was anything but normal. The three Councilors—Mace Windu, Plo Koon and Adi Gallia—sat on one side of the extended table. On the other side sat Master Kenobi, Anakin and Obi-Wan. At the head was Qui-Gon, feeling more like a moderator than a dinner guest.

The talk was minimal. Even Master Kenobi and Anakin didn't engage in their silly banter. Perhaps because Master Kenobi was on the mend and Anakin, who sat like needles were jabbing into him, kept his promise to be on his best behavior, which meant saying nothing at all. Obi-Wan, noticing the furtive glances from the Councilors, kept his head down most of dinner and acted insignificant.

It was a tense meal, but the Councilors were polite enough to thank Qui-Gon for hosting them on short notice. Qui-Gon accepted the praises with humility and realized after the first bout of conversation ended painfully dull, they needed to change it up.

Qui-Gon took a swig of his water. "Master Plo? I heard news about a new batch of ships are being delivered to the Jedi. Is that true?"

Master Plo Koon gave the briefest of nods. "Yes," his gas masked hissed. "We ordered three new ships seeing as the other ones were getting quite old. They haven't arrived yet and we still need to examine them once they do."

"You should ask Anakin's help," Qui-Gon offered, which made Anakin snap his eyes to him. "He knows a great deal about mechanics and ships."

Every Councilor turned to Anakin. "Is that so?" Master Plo Koon said. "I would certainly like to hear your opinion."

Anakin awkwardly swallowed his food. "What model are they?"

"Delta-3 _Actis_ class," Master Koon relayed. "It's a small craft able to fit—"

"One pilot and one astromech," Anakin intercepted, wiping his hands. "Yeah—I know. Goes about 75 MGLT. Only two laser cannons. Not a great ship if you need to get out of danger real quick. Only good for reconnaissance or a quick trip somewhere."

Skin folded on top of one another on Master Koon's forehead. "I see you know your ships. You must be a remarkable pilot."

"He is," Jedi Kenobi stated. His voice soft from the sore throat, but better than it was an hour ago. "Best starpilot in the galaxy."

Anakin's eyes widened at the compliment, clearly not expecting the praise. Qui-Gon concurred with Jedi Kenobi's assessment. He's witnessed Anakin's piloting skills and was surprised on his ability to maneuver even a clunky speeder through Coruscant's traffic with little to no hesitation. "He is a good pilot," Qui-Gon affirmed to Master Koon. "You should have him test-run the ships."

"Yeah!" Anakin jumped onto that, a grin brimming to the surface. "If you want, I can make some readjustments to increase the speed and maneuverability. I can also tweak the cannons as well, but that depends if you want the cannons tweaked because then we'll have to remove the—"

"Anakin, leave the ships as they are," Jedi Kenobi cut off Anakin's rambling. "They are fine as they are."

"They could be better."

"Not if it turns out like the last ship you tinkered with."

"You mean the speeder that saved our—"

"No, not the speeder," Jedi Kenobi said. "The one I borrowed for Mandalore."

"That wasn't the ship's fault. That was the pilot."

That wrangled up a brow as Jedi Kenobi leaned back in his seat, arms crossed. He wasn't offended. Only humored. A sparkle glittered in his eyes and his lips rose with a wry smirk. "Are you finally confessing that the crash on Felucia was your fault?"

Anakin indigently grunted. "No, you see, that was the ship's fault."

"And the time when the ship crashed on Dressel?"

"The ship had terrible shields! It couldn't take a hit."

The two knights were at it again. Qui-Gon couldn't stop the small smile coming to his face as he listened to the two bicker over nonsense. The knights forgot about their guests, getting into one of their more playful and heated banters. The guests did not and they looked uncomfortable on their side of the table. They were not used to the banters of Anakin and Jedi Kenobi, not knowing that this type of argument was normal and nothing to be concerned over.

Master Windu went to break them up. "Let's not—"

"Don't," Qui-Gon stopped him and the Councilors turned to him as one. "It's pointless to get involved. Let it ride out."

"Ride out?" questioned Adi Gallia, disturbed as she side-glanced the two knights. "How often do these two fight?"

Qui-Gon lightly chuckled at her term. "I wouldn't call it fighting."

Master Windu's stern gaze intensified. "Then what would you call it?"

Qui-Gon glanced to Anakin and Jedi Kenobi, still wrapped up in their own little debate. "I call it bickering."

That garnered a snort of disapproval, but Qui-Gon didn't care. While the Councilors may condemn such behavior, Qui-Gon saw little problem with it. It was all play. Nothing too serious and if it inclined in that direction, Qui-Gon always put a stop to it. He never had to worry though. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi never took it too far. It ended in smiles or a joke.

Qui-Gon took another long gulp of his drink, listening somewhat to the bickering.

"That wasn't me! That was _you_!" Anakin jabbed his pointed finger to Jedi Kenobi. "You made me crash the ship."

"Only because you were going straight into that tower," Jedi Kenobi defended.

"I saw the giant tower!" Anakin was all ruffled. "How could I not?"

"Well, you were rather distracted at the moment."

"He took Ahsoka!"

"So that means it is okay to recklessly charge ahead and nearly getting us killed in the process?" raised Jedi Kenobi.

"I didn't kill us!" Anakin huffed. "In fact, I _saved_ your limbs from being torn apart."

"Yes," Jedi Kenobi consented, but then he dipped his chin knowingly, "but do I need to remind you that you left me in a volcano?"

Anakin rolled his head back, tormented at the reminder. "I told you—I'm _sorry_!" he groused. "In my defense, it wasn't really me…"

"You left me in a volcano?" Obi-Wan broke through their bickering, his head up from his plate in horrification at overhearing about that particular incident. "Why did you leave me in a volcano?"

Anakin turned to the padawan. "I didn't leave him in a volcano."

"Yes, you did," countered Jedi Kenobi.

"No, that was the Son!"

"He shot me with lightening," Jedi Kenobi corrected Anakin's memory. "You threw my bike in the lava."

"Again—that wasn't me and I told you I was sorry," Anakin repeated, a bit of red coming up into his cheeks. "Besides, I have no memory of this. You can't hold it against me."

"When did this happen?" Obi-Wan asked, very interested as he moved closer to the knights. "Was it on Mustafar?"

"No—" Anakin growled.

"It took place on Mortis," Jedi Kenobi answered.

"Mortis?" Master Windu interjected, a single brow skeptically reaching high on his forehead. "You must be mistaken."

Both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin's gaze diverted to Master Windu. Neither of them looked pleased to be dismissed so carelessly as if children who were making up a story.

Jedi Kenobi sat up, erect as he commanded an audience with the Council to ensure they listened to his words carefully. "I'm afraid we are not."

"That planet doesn't exist," Master Windu asserted, not liking the challenge. "It's a myth."

"For you maybe. Not for us," Anakin refuted. "Mortis is real."

The three Councilors looked to one another in doubt, not quite convinced to take Jedi Kenobi seriously. Qui-Gon eyed his padawans. He heard of Mortis. Most Jedi have, but like the Councilors, dismissed it as a simple myth. Qui-Gon was fascinated with the story as a youngling, reading records about the mystery planet. Explorers and Jedi alike have sought for the elusive planet. A few claimed to have visited the planet, describing it as paradise. Qui-Gon, while interested in the story, didn't believe any of it. He figured it was a far-fetch tail to distract people from the present problems. It was something to dream about when death was at one's door.

Yet, the serious manner in Anakin's and Jedi Kenobi's voices and expressions upon mentioning the mystic planet made him rethink about the legends of Mortis.

Obi-Wan, oblivious to the legend, took a forkful of his food. "What is Mortis?"

"It's an ethereal realm within the Force," Qui-Gon beat out Anakin and Jedi Kenobi to the answer. "It is believed to exist outside any star system and possibly even the galaxy." Qui-Gon pushed his plate up to make room for his large arms on the table. He looked to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. "Are you saying you visited the planet?"

Jedi Kenobi rocked his head to the side, considering for a moment. "I wouldn't call it visiting."

Qui-Gon drew concerned by the statement. "What would you call it then?"

"Kidnapping," Anakin answered, scornfully. He gritted his teeth, crossing his arms tight in front of him. "Holding us hostages."

That didn't sound good at all. Qui-Gon turned to Jedi Kenobi, who tilted his head in confirmation. "I don't understand," Qui-Gon reflected over all the information he knew about Mortis. "Why would they kidnap you?"

Anakin shrugged, a cold blast of irritation at the memory of Mortis mirrored in his eyes. "Because they could, I guess?"

Qui-Gon sensed Anakin knew more than what he let on. There was a reason they were taken. A reason neither of them were willing to share, or wouldn't share in front of the Councilors. Perhaps it was in regards to Anakin's status as the Chosen One. It was the only reason Qui-Gon could conjure for the kidnapping. If anyone could garner the attention of the legendary planet, it would be the Chosen One. That was—if they really were taken hostage on Mortis.

Master Windu shared Qui-Gon's skepticism. "How do you know it was Mortis?" he challenged. "It could have been another random planet?"

"The natives told us," Jedi Kenobi replied and expecting a rebuttal, he added. "There were only three: Father, Daughter and Son."

"And you believed them?"

"Hard not to when you saw what they could do," Jedi Kenobi explained, his features calm and smooth. Not as contorted in irritation like Anakin, who vexed over Master Windu's doubt. Almost as if Master Windu personally insulted him by denying his belief. "The planet itself was… it's hard to explain it. How would you describe it, Anakin?"

Anakin inhaled sharply, gloved fingers tapping against his arm. "Sith's hell."

"Anakin…"

"You asked for my opinion!" Anakin argued, not appreciating the chastening from Jedi Kenobi. A deep seeded fury resided within Anakin. Something bad happened at Mortis. To Anakin, at least. The young knight slouched in his seat, face knitted in contempt. "To me, Mortis is one of the places I do not ever wish to return. I don't—let's not talk about it anymore."

"But… what happened?" Obi-Wan pressed on, too interested to let go on the subject. "How does it involve a volcano?"

Qui-Gon shot sharp look to his padawan. He sent a tight shake of his head to signal his padawan to stop his interrogation on the matter. Whatever happened on Mortis was bad enough to aggravate Anakin. Just the mere mention of it riled the young man.

When Obi-Wan saw the signal, he retreated and brushed off his request. "Never mind," he said upon realizing his intrusion on a private matter. "My apologies."

Jedi Kenobi eased the boy's humiliation with a small, but troubled smile. "What happened on Mortis is hard to explain," he said. "It was both a wondrous and terrible ordeal, especially when it involved the Son."

Obi-Wan furrowed. "What did this son do?" he asked, ignoring Qui-Gon's tug on their Force bond to drop the matter.

"He killed Ahsoka," Anakin's voice burned, eyes alight by a fire. His fingers balled into iron clasped fists. A scowl cracking his face. "Killed her right in front of us."

Obi-Wan was still at a lost. "Who's Ahsoka?"

"Our padawan," Jedi Kenobi answered on Anakin's behalf.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shared a look. _Our padawan_. That was an unusual term. Jedi do not share padawans. On occasion, they have other Jedi instruct their padawan in certain arts they believe would be beneficially such as Qui-Gon allowing Master Yoda to teach Obi-Wan shielding. But, Master Yoda would never blatantly call Obi-Wan his padawan. It wasn't a joint custody. Qui-Gon was Obi-Wan's master. Padawans only had one master. Not two.

Baffled by the admission, Qui-Gon did not confront on the issue. The future was difficult to understand. Whoever Ahsoka was, she was special enough to be given two masters. Possibly more as Qui-Gon imagined he too involved himself with the padawan's training. After all, Jedi Kenobi confirmed that he was involved with Anakin's training with all the talks of how close he and Anakin were in the future. That could only mean that his future self would be heavily involved with Ahsoka's training.

The question remained was how the Council even allowed that to occur. Dangerous, they would say. Such attachments were condemned and discouraged, so how did Ahsoka managed to be treated differently than the other padawans? Qui-Gon flickered a worried glance to the Councilors. They too noticed the title. Deep trenches grooved into their foreheads as they tried to interpret Jedi Kenobi's confession.

To avoid delving into future events and/or consequences, Qui-Gon offered his condolences. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said to both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. "I cannot fathom the pain you two went through."

His condolences shocked something into Jedi Kenobi for he became suddenly animated and apologetic. "Oh—she's not dead. Not anymore," he reassured everyone at the table. "The Daughter resurrected her and we escaped the planet."

That shook the entire table to silence until Adi Gallia rejected the notion with a shake of her head. "Impossible!" she cried. "No one can bring the dead back."

If the story was told in some local cantina by a pair of strange men he's never met, Qui-Gon would outright dismiss them as extravagant story-tellers. But, Qui-Gon knew these two men. They were not strangers. They were Jedi. His padawan and grandpadawan. Two people who have proven to be beat impossible odds and faced incredible wonders. They confronted far too many abnormal incidents and survived unexplainable consequences to have their statements written off as fabrication. Even if it seemed far-fetched from the truth.

From his own studies, Qui-Gon knew the Force was far more powerful, daunting and vastly unknown than what the Jedi perceived. There was still so many mysterious surrounding the Force and Qui-Gon doubted they would ever have all the answers. It was evident that the Force treated the two knights differently. Master Yoda pointed it out, telling everyone in the Council Chambers that the Force sheltered the two knights, protected them in its web. The Force made the impossible possible for the two knights.

So, if Jedi Kenobi and Anakin told him that their padawan was brought back to life, then Qui-Gon didn't refute the story. He believed them. "If the Force wills it, then I cannot deny it," he said. "As everyone here knows, the Force is an unsolvable mystery."

"True," Master Windu tentatively agreed, "but resurrection is outlandish."

"Why?" inquired Qui-Gon, fully interested in Mace Windu's objection. "Is the Force not life itself?"

Master Windu scoffed at the notion. "The Force is neither life nor death, Qui-Gon. It is merely an energy that connects the lives across the galaxy."

"Without midi-chlorians, life would not exist. Without life, there is no Force," Qui-Gon contended. "The Force has unimaginable power. Beyond our own imagination and understanding." His eyes flickered to Anakin for a second. "But it has a purpose. A will. And I would not presume to challenge it."

"Only the Council, am I right?" Master Windu wisecracked in a dead-panned manner.

Qui-Gon's mouth twitched. "Someone has to."

Master Windu had more to say on that matter, but his opinions ceased when the door to the apartment swished open. All eyes flew from the table to the door just as Master Sifo-Dyas bowed his tall stature through the threshold. His dark pupils searched the faces around the table, landing on the person he sought.

No preambles or polite greetings. He went straight to the point. "Coruscant security called," Master Sifo-Dyas relayed the message to Master Windu. "Reports of lightsaber activity is happening in the Senate District."

No one needed to ask if it was the Sith. They knew. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi got up from the table first, their battle masks on as they forgone dinner. They double-checked their utility belts, ensuring they had their lightsabers as they made their way to the door. The Councilors followed their direction, rising from their seats and fixing their attire.

"What's the exact location?" asked Jedi Kenobi as they made their way to the door. "Did the security team offer any coordinates?"

"Senate Apartment Complex," replied Master Sifo-Dyas. "That's all they said."

"At least that narrows the perimeter," Anakin said to Jedi Kenobi, striding passed the Jedi Shadow without a word to him. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Anakin was gone and Jedi Kenobi hot on his trail. "Anakin's right. We need to get going. Who's coming?"

In a matter of seconds, the entire apartment cleared out, leaving Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sitting at the table with half-eaten plates, empty containers and bare chairs. A mess of seven to be cleaned by two. That was fine by Qui-Gon, especially if it meant they captured the Sith and stop his reign of terror against his padawan.

Funny that a hotly debate followed with Sith hunting became the normal for them.

Perhaps not funny at all.

In either case, Qui-Gon was content to return to his old routines of him and his padawan cleaning the apartment and settling in for, hopefully, a quiet night. "I think that went well," Qui-Gon said, scooting his chair from the table. "Don't you agree?"

His padawan bobbed his head. "No one died."

True. The dinner was intense and awkward, but it didn't end badly. "If you are done, start clearing the table," Qui-Gon instructed, gesturing to the cluttered table. "I'll start the wash."

Obi-Wan rose, but didn't start collecting the plates. "Do you, um, want to go, Master?"

Qui-Gon stopped. "Go where?"

"With Anakin and Ben," Obi-Wan answered, nudging to the door. "To hunt down the Sith? I could stay with Master Yoda, if you like."

Qui-Gon almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity. Just this morning, Obi-Wan insulted him for abandonment and now, he was encouraging Qui-Gon to ditch him. The moody and unbalanced thoughts of adolescents! "I'm quite content to spend the night with you, young one," he assured the boy. "That is, if you like."

His padawan considered for a moment. "Can I watch a film?"

"You can do your reading assignments," counter-offered Qui-Gon. "After you finish cleaning the table and vacuuming the floors."

Obi-Wan grumbled underneath his breath as he stacked the plates together. Qui-Gon overheard his padawan say 'they would let me' as he collected the silverware next. A gentle chuckle gurgled in his throat as he carried himself into the kitchen, turning on the lights and the faucet to rinse.

"Stop your grumbling," Qui-Gon called out. "And bring me the plates."

* * *

Dooku was not surprised at all by Sidious ferocity. He was quite aware of the flair and extravagance Sidious utilize in his dueling form. Dooku found it to be over the top and unnecessary, but it took others by surprise and left them unprepared for defense.

He was not one of them. His own elegance and commitment to Makashi made him a powerful duelist. Even Mace Windu struggled and often failed to win any duels against him. His footwork and precision left his opponents envious of his victory. When he dueled, he wasn't a sloppy mess or an acrobat. He was elegant! A dancer! A fencer! He was focused and driven, using balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Not force or strength, though he had that as well. His bladework relied on fluidity, precision and economy of motion to win in quick jabs and slashes.

A classic form that only a few could perform and Dooku had the honor of being one of the last great known Makashi duelists. So, facing Sidious in his younger form was a bit more challenging than he expected, Dooku didn't break a sweat. Sidious relied too much on his force, tiring himself out with such harsh stabs and choppy slashes. He was not as precise or quick in the duel. Dooku had far more experience than Sidious and it showed. Much to the aggravation of Sidious.

They had already battled in Sidious senatorial apartment before Dooku forced Sidious to jump out his own window and onto a nearby roof. They continued the duel, moving from one rooftop to the next, each trying to decapitate the other one's head from their necks. Old age left him with little energy, but he persevered, not backing down from Sidious. He would not let Sidious get his claws on his lineage, now when he had his own plans.

They briefly separated, Sidious' hood from his cloak nearly flying off his head. Yellow eyes tinged those once blue irises of Palpatine. A mockery of all he pretended to be in front of the Republic. Sidious snarled from his hood.

"You're getting weaker," he observed with beetled brows.

Dooku wasn't impressed nor threatened. "I am far more powerful than you think."

They circled each other, gold eyes never leaving the other as they moved. Lightsabers pinched in their palms, daring the other to charge first. Dooku was a patient man, but so was Sidious.

Sidious hissed like the snake he was. "We both have come to the same conclusion in regards to Kenobi," he observed, a maniacal glint in those sickly eyes. "He's a remarkable boy. Full of untapped potential. I thank you for pointing him out to me. He shall make a suitable apprentice."

Dooku was not amused. The grooves of his lightsaber branding into his skin as he gripped it tighter. "You are blinded by your own ambition that you do not know you are crashing to your own demise," he sneered, his eyes fallen to dangerous slits. "Kenobi will not be your apprentice. He shall be your greatest adversary."

Sidious's cackling grin smeared to a growl. "You wish to train him, then?" he concluded, slashing the air with his blade. "Take him as your apprentice to conquer the galaxy?"

Such disappointment. Dooku had once thought Sidious to be an astute Force wielder. But, his narrow focus on power changed Dooku's judgment of the man. Sidious was an ambitious man, but to a lethal extent. Sidious could not see the fatal flaw and that would cost him in the end.

"You are mistaken," Dooku responded to Sidious. "My plans for Kenobi are far different from yours."

He could not see much with that hood covering the façade of the politician Sidious posed as, but he caught the slight curve of a smile. "Then we are at a duel of fates," declared Sidious. "May the winner choose the boy's destiny."

Arrogance, Dooku thought. Sidious was a man who found himself to be incapable of being thrown off by others. A man who stood above all others, puppeteering them to do his command. He forgotten, or more likely, was unaware that there are individuals with no strings attached. Such as himself.

Dooku had no plans to let Sidious take Kenobi. He brought his lightsaber into battle position. Eyes narrowed in a sworn vengeance at Sidious, a promise to kill the Sith Lord before he destroys his lineage all over again.

As expected, Sidious charged, throwing all his strength into his lightsaber to knock Dooku off balance. But Dooku's quick footwork kept him stable and balanced. His and Sidious's lightsabers clashed, a static of energy pulsed and Dooku pressed the attack onward, swiping near Sidious's right shoulder before the Sith Lord dodged it.

They battled each other in such a viciousness display of power that Dooku had yet to experience, but he kept up his defense. His bladework countered Sidious's more blunt attempts to kill him. They beaten each other in a surge of fanatic jabs and stabs, too caught up in eliminating the other that neither Sith Lord sensed the approaching Jedi shuttle.

* * *

Speeding through traffic, the rushing air whipping up their hair and blistering their cheeks, Anakin scanned the scene below them. Somewhere down there, in the midst of the skyscrapers and haunts, was Dooku. If they could eliminate him now, then everything was saved. The future was saved!

Obi-Wan peered out, holding on the handle as he leaned somewhat out of the transport. "What do you think Anakin?" he called over the screeching winds.

"We need to get lower," Anakin voiced his opinion. From the height they currently were at, they could only see a few rooftops. He craned his head back, calling to the pilot. "Lower us down!"

The pilot registered Anakin's command and nodded, pulling the steering down. The ship grumbled before making its dip to get closer to the more shady parts of Coruscant.

Master Windu joined beside them, staring at the city's life with cold indifference. "Are we close?"

"Would be if I was piloting," Anakin grumbled, eyes flashing to the pilots, who refused to hand over the controls to him. "Close enough though, right Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan nodded, casting sharp looks at every rooftop they passed. "Yes, the Dark Side… it's festering here."

Mace Windu looked out at the city. Face hard and smooth at once. Battle ready. "Then let us be ready,"

Little did the Councilors know that he and Obi-Wan were always battle ready. For them, it was normal to jump into a fight with a Sith. Too normal that neither his nor Obi-Wan's heart rate picked up. Master Windu, Sifo-Dyas, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia and Agen Kolar, a Zabrak Jedi Shadow, all stood at attention and prepared for battle. But the steel pretenses faded in the Force. Their Force presences didn't match their outside appearance. Anakin sensed their apprehensions, like a turbulent current that threatened to beach onto something not well fortified. Despite these three being High Council Jedi masters—one of the most respected leaders of the Order—they have never confronted a Sith Lord.

Only he and Obi-Wan were equipped in fighting Dooku. To end his destructive warpath.

Almost as if his thoughts were overhead, Obi-Wan whispered to him. "Remember—we'll take him together."

Anakin nodded. No need to remind each other what happened when they didn't. "I was about to say that."

The ship whizzed through the light air traffic of the Coruscant night, passing cabs and other shuttles as it piloted to the heart of Coruscant. Anakin saw the Senatorial Apartment Complex now. His eyes automatically went to the penthouse. Vision limited from where he stood, Anakin glimpsed part of the veranda of Padme's apartment. And, for even a brief second, he thought he saw Padme standing at the ledge, waiting for him to come up to her.

"Everything all right?"

Anakin blinked, turning around to see Obi-Wan watching him, concerned. Anakin resituated himself and looked away from the Senatorial apartments, securing Padme's breath-taking image in a locked portion of his mind.

"Yeah, all good," Anakin assured his old friend to cover up his mishap. "Just thinking about if we finally end all of this. Here. Tonight, you know?"

A tiny smile emerged from Obi-Wan's beard. "I do."

Did he? Anakin wondered as he studied his former master's face. He had aged considerably in the past few years. Like all soldiers, stress of war wore him down. Anakin sometimes saw a sliver of silver weaving through Obi-Wan's auburn mare and on a few occasions, deep wrinkles curled around his lips and eyes, drawing them down. A sad look, but Obi-Wan did his best to hide his sadness. Anakin wished he could help his old master. He always looked lonely.

"Hey… Master, I—"

"Targets spotted."

Master Plo Koon's masked voice drew everyone to the side of the shuttle, searching for the Sith Lord. It was an easy spot under the bright lights of Coruscant's landscape. A mass of black robes tangled together with red blades cutting in between them with hopes of searing the other to death. The two dueled on the roof of a commercial building, not too far from the Senate residential. The two were too engrossed with one another to discover the Jedi hovering above them.

Anakin watched the two Siths trying to decapitate one another. Not a sight he ever saw during the war, but it was welcomed. _Very welcomed_. Guess Dooku and Xanatos are hashing out their problems the Sith way. Anakin hoped it would be a win-win situation at the end.

Obi-Wan shuffled up beside him, strands of his hair flying across his forehead as he surveyed the fight below them. "Well… this is certainly a first," he commented amongst the group of Jedi as he observed the duel below. "How do you want to proceed?"

Anakin answered first. "By letting them finish each other off."

"Anakin…"

"What? We're all thinking it."

Obi-Wan exasperatedly glanced away, looking over to Master Windu for guidance. "You're the highest ranking Jedi here," he said to the Korun. "Your call."

Master Windu's stone face tensed, heavy lines trenched into his forehead as he examined the situation below. Lips thinned and eyes narrowed, Master Windu studied the scene. It was not hard to identify what Master Windu was doing. His unique gift in shatterpoints was helpful on multiple occasions during the war. And would help them now.

"Circle them," Master Windu decided. "Keep the perimeter tight so that they cannot escape. We need to capture them alive to interrogate them."

Anakin snapped his attention to Master Windu. He must have heard incorrectly. "Alive?" he repeated. "We don't need them alive! We need them dead!"

Master Windu's steely gaze fell on Anakin. "We need to know how they managed to survive for centuries without us knowing."

That's not too hard, Anakin thought, thinking of his own secrets he kept from the Council. The Jedi High Council like to portray themselves as all-knowing, but their narrow view of the galaxy made them easily ignorant. All too easy to be honest.

"We risk more trouble if we keep them alive!" Anakin shouted over the high winds. "They are far less dangerous dead."

"Do as you are told, Skywalker."

Anakin cursed under his breath. He clutched his lightsaber, clinging to it as his anchor. There were too many times he wished to disobey outright. To tell Master Windu exactly what he thought, but Anakin kept his mouth sealed and stewed privately. No need to embarrass Obi-Wan with his outbursts.

Without permission, he launched himself out of the shuttle, flipping to land at the edge of the rooftop. He landed like a lothal cat, quiet and unnoticeable. Obi-Wan followed him, landing next to him without a sound.

"Surround them," Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin. "Keep them from escaping."

"I know!" Ridiculous as it was, Anakin didn't plan to disobey orders. He would do his best to not let them escape. But, if necessary, Anakin wasn't going to hesitate to kill either of them.

The rest of the entourage joined them on the rooftop, lightsabers in hand. They prepared to circle the two dueling Siths only for the Siths to be fully aware of what was occurring. The smaller of the Sith thrust out a hand, directly at the Jedi. The Force warned Anakin ahead and he braced for the impact, holding out his own hands to repel the Force push. Obi-Wan did the same. The other Jedi's reflexes were not up to par with theirs and they were tossed aside like flimsi flying through the air.

The Sith next leapt into the air, acting like a bat as it dove off the side of the building. The taller Sith, who Anakin suspected to be Dooku, dove off the other side, parachuting down with his long cloak.

Great! Anakin thought as the two Sith separated and fled in different directions. They should have simply let them finish each other off.

Anakin and Obi-Wan rushed to the ledge, looking over to see the two Sith fleeing. "Plan B," Obi-Wan called out and Anakin nodded in agreement. But, for him, it was more like Plan A anyway.

"I'll take Dooku!" Anakin yelled to Obi-Wan as he leapt over the ledge, free-falling with the high winds directing his fall. Using the Force, he cushioned his landing and stood up, eyes searching until he spotted Dooku up ahead. Anakin pursued, increasing his speed to ensure Dooku didn't escape a third time.

Anakin was in pursuit, jumping from one rooftop to the next as he gained ground against Dooku. The only good thing was that there were no obstacles to get between him and Dooku. No civilians or droids Dooku could use against him. It was just him and the Sith. A finishing line.

Closer and closer until Anakin could nearly reach and snag the tail end of Dooku's cloak. He ignited his lightsaber, ready to lunge and strike Dooku down, when the Sith Lord took a sharp turn, circling out of Anakin's path. He brought up his own blade, a red firelight cutting through the air as a cord broke off from a sign.

Dooku snatched the cord and swung, flying through the traffic and coming to a landing on a balcony across the lanes. Anakin, realizing he had nothing to use to chase after him, relied on the whole thing he had: the Force. He sprinted, jumping off the roof. He landed on top of a speeder before hopping off and stepping on another vehicle. He hopped along, receiving angry blares and shouts from drivers. Anakin ignored them all.

He got to the balcony, but Dooku already disappeared. The door opened, revealing the only place the Sith Lord could run. Anakin brought his lightsaber close. Cautiously, he entered the building, unsure of what he was walking into. It may be a trap, but the notion was dubious. Dooku, while a master strategist, wouldn't have had time to pull off an elaborate trap.

The room was dark. Only the blue hue of his lightsaber provided light for Anakin to see where he was going. A faint chatter from below could be heard. Almost like there was a party, but Anakin had no time to concern himself with such trivial nonsense. Dooku was in the building. Somewhere. Lurking. Waiting.

Anakin gauged the room he entered, noticing the rich, decorative style that symbolized wealth and power. Portraits and sculptures decorated the room that was lavished with leather seating and rugs that looked soft enough to sleep on. An extravagant lifestyle that was only found with the wealthy. Anakin concluded it was a governmental residential home or apartment seeing as they were still in the political sector of Coruscant.

Tip-toeing to the door, Anakin slowly turned the knob and peeked out from behind the door. Not a single soul was found in the corridor. Coast clear, Anakin stepped out of the safety of the room, listening intensely for sounds of movement. Sounds of a cocktail party hummed from below, alerting to Anakin that civilians were in the building and unaware of the danger lying in wait. He closed off the noise, narrowing his focus with the help of the Force. Anakin sensed Dooku's presence nearby, but his eyes were deceived. He saw nothing. Nobody.

But the Force didn't lie. Dooku was here. Acting like the coward he was.

Anakin tiptoed, gliding noiselessly across the corridor. His eyes shifted from one side to the next, half-expecting for Dooku to make his appearance. Then again, Dooku tended to lean toward the dramatic, so Anakin expected he would make his presence known in some sort of ostentatious style.

Anakin neared the end of the corridor. Any minute, Dooku would reveal himself. Any minute—

He got only a second, a warning blaring from the Force. He dropped down, spun and whipped his lightsaber out, scowling as he watched Dooku jump to avoid Anakin's blade at his feet. Anakin popped up, bringing his blade down and pushing Dooku back with the might of his strength.

The blue and red clashed, hissing at the interaction. Anakin looked straight into Dooku's eyes. Gold rings of fire glared back from the dark abyss. The dark side of the Force surged, an echo of hatred burning into those sickly, yellow pupils that glowed in the dark. Anakin pressed into his lightsaber, pushing the Sith Lord back, but Dooku showed no sign of panic. A man of complete ease as he taunted Anakin with quick moves of his blade.

Then, Dooku sent a sweeping wave of dark matter right into Anakin's chest. Anakin flipped, head over heels, and landed in a heap. Blinking away the ebbing darkness that tried to consume his vision, Anakin jerked to the side at the command of the Force, barely missing the blow of Dooku's lightsaber to his head.

Anakin kicked Dooku's shins and the elderly Sith hissed at the impact. Old age did not match against Anakin's vitality. Dooku stumbled, giving Anakin the time to jump back to his feet. Spaced out and both breathing heavy from the chase and small skirmish, they glared at each other. Both spewing hate at one another for their own personal reasons.

The chatter from downstairs grew louder, but it seemed the party was unaware of the deadly fight above them. Too engrossed on dining well and schmoozing with power. None of them realized that the fate of the future was being fought a floor above them.

Anakin knew. The fight was important. Whoever won, decided the future. It was up to him. Obi-Wan wasn't with him now. Nor Qui-Gon. No one. Only him. He must save the future. Master Windu's orders be damned! Anakin was not going to capture Dooku alive. He was going to kill him. Finish it once and for all.

Dooku mockingly grinned. "Going to strike me down, Skywalker?" he echoed Anakin's thoughts. "I would have thought you learned your lesson by now. You are no match for me."

"You're right," Anakin agreed, pivoting as they both moved in a circle. "I have become far more powerful than you. Even your knees are aware of it."

Dooku's smile dipped. A flash of vexation at the snub of his age. "Twice the pride, double the fall," he said. "I look forward in teaching you a more permanent lesson."

The Count struck! He lunged, his blade almost sliding right between Anakin's ribs if he didn't raise his blade quick enough to block. Anakin pushed aside Dooku's lightsaber and they continued their battle. Both pressed the opponent, each wanting the upper hand and yet, neither willing to allow it.

It was in the heat of battle Anakin managed to wrangle his free hand and take a swipe at Dooku. His fist planted perfectly against Dooku's face, shocking the elder into a short stupor of disgusted surprise. Dooku stepped back, eyes glittering in agitation.

"Is this what the Jedi teach, now? Barbaric techniques?" Dooku criticized, eyes aflame with irascibility at Anakin's barbarous technique. "Surely a man who claims to be powerful has no need for such brute force?"

Anakin smirked, not at all offended by Dooku's insults. "Can't take a hit?"

Dooku looked at him, hatred swelling in that deranged soul. Harsh exhalations mingled with the hisses of the lightsabers. "Arrogant brat! If I had been your master, I would have taught you proper respect!"

"I give respect to those who deserve it. Not demand it."

"Says the boy who demands to be listen," Dooku sneered, a capricious chuckle echoed along the walls. And still, the party below heard nothing. "Kenobi failed you. Or, more likely, you failed him. You are a poor excuse for a Jedi."

Anakin curled his lip up in a snarl. "I wonder what you would call yourself?" he challenged. "Betraying the Order and your own padawan to secure power? Sounds like a poor excuse of a _person_."

Dooku's posture unraveled. Face hardened as he spoke on the serrated edge of anger. "Your ignorance on matters underneath your nose astounds me, Skywalker," he sneered. "You don't even realized how _close_ I was to—"

"I'm done listening."

Anakin sprung, blade crashing against Dooku's red lightsaber. Dooku parried Anakin's strikes, efficiently blocking every attempt Anakin made to Dooku's head. Duck, wove and strike, their lightsabers burned and hissed, retaliating against the others attempt to kill their master. Anakin pressed onward, pushing his way through Dooku's space in an effort to stab his lightsaber into the Count's chest.

Dooku sensed Anakin's attempt. He twisted around, kicking out with all his weight. Dooku's boot struck Anakin in the midsection, knocking him off balance. Winded, Anakin rolled quickly, not leaving any time to catch his breath.

He jumped right back to his feet spinning the lightsaber in his hand as he situated himself to continue the fight. Dooku didn't charge. He waited. Patient, composed and disgustedly civil, but it was all a show. Anakin knew his true face. Dooku was nothing close to a gentleman. Behind that patience was a man ready to spring. Behind that composure was a man contorted in fury. Behind that civility was a man of great cruelty. No shame or regret to chop off an arm or massacre innocent people. All done for the sake of his own selfish reasons.

Dooku was nothing more than a vicious lunatic.

Dooku merely glanced sideways down the spiraling stone staircase. "Funny, don't you agree?" he began, speaking in a quiet and distasteful regard. "That we could battle up here, kill one another, and the party below will continue on regardless of what happens. Why investigate a noise? Ignore it until it goes away or simply… let others deal with it.

"That is the problem with the Republic," Dooku said, fingers curled around the hilt. "Ignoring all the decay and corruption within its foundation. Even the Jedi—"

Anakin grinded his teeth together. "Are you losing your hearing?" he snapped. "I said shut up!"

Dooku ranked over his opponent with a cold gaze, a censorious brow drawn down. "So be it."

The duel reignited. Unlike their previous counter, Anakin kept Dooku on the defense. His power and will was far stronger than Dooku's own. A testament to his vast powers. Anakin doubled up his speed, counteracting all of Dooku's attempts to gut him. Parried. Blocked. Stabbed. The two blades clashed together, the hissing and snarls echoing and intermingling with the funny chatter from the party. They moved down the corridor, their blades streaking across the wall and leaving scorch marks as decorations.

Anakin didn't let it distract him. He concentrated on Dooku and the fight. The final fight. The one to determine the outcome of not only his fate, but the rest of the galaxy. The duel was even. Neither of them gaining the advantage over the other. Dooku's experience matched Anakin's youthful vigor. If only he could outlast him, but the dark side circled around them, imparting energy into Dooku. The possibility of tiring Dooku out grew slim. The only way to win the fight was to beat him. And to beat him, Anakin needed to tap into his more _aggressive_ tactics.

Obi-Wan wouldn't be pleased. If he knew of Anakin's thoughts, but Obi-Wan wasn't here. It was only him and Dooku needed to be eliminated. If anything, he was saving lives! That's a very Jedi-thing to do! Right?

Their lightsabers locked, giving the duelists a moment of respite. They both glared at one another across the hue of their lightsabers, challenging the other to surrender. No, Anakin decided, the fight will end. One way or another. It will end. He pressed onward, encroaching on Dooku's space as he pushed his lightsaber close to Dooku's face. The red blade inched closer to Dooku's neck that Anakin visibly saw the Count's Adam's apple bob.

Anakin cruelly smiled at his victory. One swipe and the horror would end. Peace would reign and everyone Anakin loved would be safe.

That single thought was popped the moment Dooku spun. The Count freed himself from Anakin's offense and he flung his hand out, sending Anakin backwards into one of the tables. A vase of flowers tipped upon impact, shattering into tiny jagged pieces.

The broken vase distracted Anakin, leaving him vulnerable to Dooku's lightsaber. Dooku brought the blade down at Anakin's arm. Sensing the immediate danger, Anakin blocked the attempt with his blade, his left arm harrowingly missing the red cut. Too distracted by the fear of losing his other arm, he became exposed, leaving his midsection available to be hit. Dooku took the opportunity and with the thrust of his hand, Anakin felt a coalesced mass punch him in the chest. Air knocked out of his lungs, he gasped for any reprieve. He stumbled backwards, hitting against a window as he tried to breathe.

Dooku marched up to Anakin, lightsaber burning in front of him. Dark eyes glowered at Anakin's winded face. Anakin found no mercy and Dooku offered none. Anakin clashed his lightsaber against Dooku's, throwing all of his energy in keeping the blade away from his own neck. Too focused on ensuring his head wasn't chopped off, Anakin missed Dooku lifting up his leg to give a final kick. It was a hard and precise kick to Anakin's gut. The sheer force of it sent Anakin crashing out the window, plummeting, head first, nearly one hundred stories.

Anakin flapped worthlessly in the wind as he rushed to his death. There was no vehicle traffic to pad his landing and he found nothing to stop his decent. The concrete drew closer and closer, the rush filling his ears with noiseless screams. This was not how Anakin expected to die. He had thought… if he were to die, it would be of old age. In the arms of his love, Padme. Not… not plummeting stories for his head to smash into concrete. That would not be his first choice to die.

His only option was to rely on the Force. He managed to flip his body around, pressing his hands out and reaching within the Force to create a parachute for him. He beckoned the Force to listen, commanding it to cradle his fall. The Force came to his aid, creating a resistance and slowing his free-fall, but the concrete was still coming up too fast.

Curious voices and screams filtered into the rushing air. A sign that his impending doom was near. Civilians could see him now, plunging to his death. Horrified and mystified at the sight of a man meeting the end. People have a morbid sense of curiosity. Anakin shut his eyes, removing all distraction as he zeroed in on the Force, releasing all of his strength to slow his decent. An ache trembled over his bones, his forehead pounding in desperation of relief, but Anakin gave none. Cool air whipped around him, dragging him further into the core of the planet.

It didn't hurt as much as he thought. The impact stung his face, reverberating down the rest of his body. It tingled, but the feeling returned shortly after the first wave of pain went. Anakin groaned, muscles stiff from all the exertion he used to stop his decent. He tested his fingers. Each finger twitched upon command before he moved to his toes. Those moved and the rest of his limbs followed, all joints bending appropriately and correctly.

Anakin peeled his eyelids back, confused by the lack of intense pain. He drew in a sharp breath. He wasn't laying on any sidewalk nor was he being hoovered over by strange faces. Instead, when he turned his head and looked up, he saw Obi-Wan's sea-green eyes staring right back at him.

"Anakin?" came Obi-Wan's cultured voice. "Anakin? Can you hear me?"

Anakin gestured an affirmation. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan exhaled deeply, all the tension flowing off his burdening shoulders. "It's me," he assured Anakin. "Stay still. You're going to be okay."

"What happened?"

"You went for a dive," Obi-Wan answered, but that left Anakin more at a loss, "but I caught you before you face planted."

Anakin craned his head up. He was resting on a bench, a fountain sprouting water in the center of a deserted garden. Above, skyscrapers loomed over him and traffic noise buzzed in his ears. Obi-Wan knelt beside him, fingers on the inside of his wrist to take a pulse. Not wanting Obi-Wan to worry, Anakin quickly sat up only to feel faint and vision distorted to a blurriness vague.

A steady hand kept him from falling backwards. "Easy, Anakin. You exerted yourself too much," Obi-Wan's voice came in and out. "Impressive as it was, it still drained a lot of energy from you. Take it slow. We have time."

Anakin shook his head. "No! No, we don't. We have to stop him! Dooku… he's going—"

"He's long gone, Anakin."

"No! He's up there! He's—"

"He's gone," Obi-Wan repeated, his grip getting stronger as he forced Anakin to sit still. "Trust me. He fled before I even caught you and you've been out for five minutes now."

Anakin craned his head up, eyeing the surrounding skyscrapers. He was puzzled, unsure which building he crashed from, but it didn't matter. Dooku got away. The man's oily presence was nowhere to be found in the vicinity. He groaned and punched the bench. "I was _so_ close! I had him! I could have ended all of this and I—"

"It's all right, Anakin. No one blames you," Obi-Wan comforted him, his voice went very quiet. "You gave me quite the scare. Free-falling like that. You know I hate it when you do that."

"Didn't do it on purpose," Anakin said, testily as he remembered Dooku's boot plunging into his chest. "I got kicked out."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better," Obi-Wan said, face withdrawn before he mustered up enough strength to put on a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Only have a mild headache," Anakin confessed, but he didn't know if it was due to his excessive use of the Force or the anger at Dooku escaping. Most likely both. "Overall, I'm fine. What about you? Did you catch the apprentice?"

The slight hesitation warned Anakin of that particular outcome. Obi-Wan's trepidation was not hard to miss. His former master's eyes drifted in thought, something tugging in the corners of his mind. Anakin had seen the look several times and understood that their troubles just doubled.

"What happened?" Anakin inquired, not wishing to be left out of the loop. "Did Xanatos—"

"It wasn't Xanatos."

Anakin's eyebrows jumped, eyes squinting at Obi-Wan. "Not Xanatos? What… what do you mean?"

Obi-Wan wiped a hand over his face. "It wasn't Xanatos," he said again, "and before you ask, no. I don't know who it is. It got away before I could find out."

"Then how do you know it's not Xanatos?"

"Because it wasn't Xanatos's Force signature I sensed," Obi-Wan said. "It was something… elusive."

The knowledge sunk into the pit of Anakin's stomach, nestling in his gut as it hardened to an uncomfortable lump. "So… Xanatos wasn't fighting Dooku," he muttered to himself. "Then does that mean we were wrong? That Xanatos is not the apprentice?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's a possibility," he said, looking well-worn from his own battle. "Or, perhaps, Dooku wasn't fighting against his apprentice."

Anakin stretched his brow into a high arch, confounded by off-handed muse. "Then who was he fighting?"

"A Sith Lord."

"You just said it wasn't Xanatos!"

"I'm not talking about Xanatos," Obi-Wan clarified, rising up to stand. Anakin heard his master's ankles crack as he did. "I'm talking about the present day Sith."

"Present Sith?" Anakin was still confused.

Obi-Wan gravely nodded. "The Sith before Dooku."

It clicked in Anakin's mind. How could they be so stupid! Of course! The Sith have been around for centuries. It didn't start with Dooku. There were two Sith Lords in the galaxy already, plotting revenge and the end of the galaxy. And Dooku's arrival most likely upset their plans and anonymity.

Anakin dropped his heavy head into his hands. "More Sith?" he questioned, dread crawling up his body. "How many are we dealing then? Three? Four Sith?"

"That is the question, isn't?" Obi-Wan agreed, fingers tracing his jawline as he pondered the mystery. "We need to rendezvous with the others. Report what occurred."

Anakin slowly picked himself up, his muscles stiff and sore. "What? That I got kicked out of a window?"

"Only if you wish to tell them," Obi-Wan returned in jest, but then fixed his face to one of his serious expressions. "We only need to report that the Sith got away and that we are dealing with the possibility of more than two Sith."

"I'm sure that report will go over well."

Obi-Wan helped Anakin up to his feet, throwing Anakin's arm over his shoulder to help him. "We will only say the truth," he said to Anakin, leading him to a citibike not parked too far away. "We did the best we could. That will be enough for them."

"That won't be good enough for the Council," Anakin mumbled, remembering all of their criticisms on his missions. "Especially for Master Windu."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and helped Anakin onto the back of the citibike. "Master Windu is not unreasonable. Yes—he's harsh and hard to please, but he is not an intolerable man, Anakin."

"Says the one person he gets along with."

Obi-Wan didn't stoop to rebound on such a comment. He merely let out an exasperated sigh and let it be. "Come on," he gestured Anakin to follow. "Let's get back to the others."

His head pounded, but Anakin followed Obi-Wan without fault to a parked citibike. He climbed on the back, knowing perfectly well Obi-Wan wouldn't let him drive despite that he could do it even with the migraine drilling into his skull.

Anakin studied the bike, not remembering Obi-Wan having a citibike. His brows raised up in a quizzical motion. "Um… Obi-Wan? Where did you get the citibike?"

"Oh… I, err, borrowed it," Obi-Wan answered over his shoulder as he took the driver's seat.

Anakin's eyes widened. "You _stole_ it?"

"Borrowed," Obi-Wan reiterated. "I have every intention of returning it to its rightful owner… once I find out who it belongs to."

Anakin's face cracked a grin, a chuckle hiccupping out. "I can't believe it," he said. "Obi-Wan Kenobi… mastermind criminal!"

Obi-Wan scoffed. "Don't exaggerate."

"You stole a citibike!"

" _Borrowed_."

"That's still against the law," Anakin reminded his former master, his smile growing bigger. "Look at you, Master! The honorable, revered Jedi Master behaving in an unbecoming manner. Very un-Jedi-like of you. What would Master Yoda say?"

"You act surprise," Obi-Wan said, running the engine. "I am, after all, an honorary pirate."

It was Anakin's turn to scoff. He remembered Hondo Ohsaka's offer to Obi-Wan long ago. "That's only if the 'Jedi thing' didn't work out."

"Well, as you said, it's not very Jedi-like behavior _borrowing_ a citibike," Obi-Wan quipped. "Now… hold on tight. Would hate to embarrass you by rescuing you again."

Anakin grabbed the side-handles of the citibike. "Let's just get out of here," he grumbled, not liking that _he_ needed to be rescued.

Obi-Wan obliged. He powered the citibike, canceling out the gravity lifts and the bike rose off from the floor. Turning the handles and adjusting the mirrors, Obi-Wan pulled them into traffic and headed in the direction of the sight of the attack.

* * *

Palpatine barely beat the Jedi to his own apartment. He hid his lightsaber and threw off his traveling cloak he used to disguise his face from the Jedi chasing him. His living space looked exactly as it was left. Furniture tossed aside, lightsaber scorches marked on the marble floor. The window busted from the lightening the other Sith shot at him.

It looked like a real battle took place and all Palpatine needed to do was act shell-shocked.

He fixed his face, mindlessly wrangling his hands in his dress shirt as he allowed the stoic Jedi into his ruined home. He answered all their questions, explaining how he was attacked upon arriving home before another individual swooped into the apartment.

Palpatine remained vague on the description. He wasn't quite certain on what he saw, but he knew his opponent was much older than him and rather skilled with a lightsaber. Far more than him. But, Palpatine's youth kept him alive. He was quick with his blade and cunning in tactics. An even match.

But, of course, he did not say any of that to the Jedi. "I… I wish I could tell you more," Palpatine thinned his voice to sound almost like a tremble of fear ran through him. "It all happened so fast! I-I don't even know why _I_ was attacked."

Master Windu's jawline hardened as he took in the mess. "I assure you, Senator," his baritone voice captivated the silence, "we will investigate this matter thoroughly."

"Were they Sith?" Palpatine trembled. "I heard that those who carry red lightsabers were Sith."

Master Windu's eyebrow knitted. "We do not know for sure," he answered. "It is best that you relocate for a few days. We will be happy to provide protection for you."

"Protection?" Palpatine gasped. "Master Jedi—am I in grave danger?"

"You were attacked in your own home, Senator. The Force was with you tonight," Master Windu pointed out. "It is best we do not risk it."

Palpatine scanned his apartment, disheartened. "Did you find the culprits who did this? Are they captured?"

He only cared to know if the Jedi captured or killed the other Sith Lord. If they killed him, then Palpatine's work was done and he could refocus on snatching Padawan Kenobi from the Temple. If the Jedi captured the mysterious Sith Lord, then Palpatine needed to plan an assassination.

Master Windu gazed over Senator Palpatine's head. "We're about to find out," he said. "Excuse me, Senator."

Master Windu moved around Senator Palpatine and straight to the veranda. A citibike pulled up on the side, shutting down as the driver and passenger slid off. Palpatine recognized the two Knights: Padawan Kenobi's guardians. At least, the two mysterious guardians who have managed to upend his and Master Plagueis's plans at every turn.

Palpatine restrained himself from feeling the emotional desire to cut the two down. He reminded himself that he was Senator Palpatine. Not Darth Sidious. He fixed his face to a more pleasant appearance, a fatherly attitude masking his true personality.

The two knights were deep in discussion with Master Windu, who's forked vein became more visible up his neck as he listened to their debrief. Palpatine used the moment to gauge the two Knights. He measured up their Force signatures, studying them from a safe and unobstructed view. He remembered the tall one. Sky-something or other. Skywalker, if he remembered correctly. He was the one who took Padawan Kenobi away from the spaceport. Palpatine did not have a good feeling about him. There was a verge of danger within the young man, both light and dark cocooned the Jedi. He as an unknown and unreliable variable. Someone dangerous to the overall plan.

The shorter one with the beard was another unsolved mystery. He's seen him with the padawan often enough. Palpatine remembered him being in the apartment when he dropped of the dejarik set to the padawan. But that was all Palpatine knew of the man. He spoke well and austerely unlike his companion who sounded rough and blunt. His Force signature was just as blurred as his companion though. Palpatine recognized it and yet, he didn't. He couldn't pinpoint where he recognized the signature. Every time he tried, the Force shifted and he lost focus.

If Palpatine didn't know any better, he had thought the Force was shielding the two knights from his grasp. But that was a ridiculous thought. The Force was a tool. Not an essence of its own.

Palpatine straightened his shoulders, acting the senator he needed to be. He strode over to where the three Jedi spoke in hushed, but severe tones. "Any updates on the assailants?"

All three Jedi turned to him. None of them surprised by his interruption. "Master Skywalker and Master Ben were updating me on the situation," Master Windu informed Palpatine. The Master Jedi turned back to the Knights. "Please continue."

Both Jedi flickered an unsure glance at Palpatine's direction. But the shorter one—Master Ben—spoke. "It is of grave news we were unable to capture either assailants, Senator. They both escaped before we could apprehend them," he updated them, staying composed as if he was telling Palpatine the weather. The Jedi reserved! Always calm under pressure. "We will ensure your safety by all necessary means, Senator. You have our word that you will be protected."

Palpatine bobbed his head in a restless gesture. "Yes, of course! I trust the Jedi whole-heartedly," he took a deep breath and scanned about the apartment again. "I don't understand. Why attack me? I am hardly important."

"Not necessarily," Skywalker said. "You're a senator. You got some power in the Senate. Perhaps they didn't agree with what you were trying to do."

That would be one way of describing it. The other Sith Lord was not too pleased with his interactions with young Kenobi. "I still do not see my importance. I have done nothing grand that would result in death threats."

"Maybe it is something you may do in the future," Skywalker suggested as Master Ben cast a peeved look to him. "In either case, we suggest you do not walk alone and always have guards at your side."

Palpatine did not object, but Darth Sidious did. He could not have Jedi trailing after him every day. "I thank you for your service," he said. "I hope my problems do not affect the Order's duties."

"It's not a bother," Master Ben waved off Palpatine's humility. "If you have time and you feel up for it, we would like to ask you a few questions."

There was no way to avoid it. Palpatine nodded, gestured to the few furniture that was not ruined in the initial attack. Master Ben and Skywalker looked about the broken room. "We'll stand," Master Ben said, turning full attention to Palpatine. Those blue-green eyes pierced right in to him, a gentleness and care that irked Palpatine for a reason he could not pinpoint.

Why was Master Ben very presence bothersome? There was something wrong about him. Both of them. Skywalker and Ben. They were all wrong. A threat of some sort.

Palpatine took a seat, keeping up his stressed appearance for the sake of his character. "I'm sorry, sometimes… it's hard to take it all in."

"We won't take much of your time, Cha—Senator," Skywalker assured him, stumbling over titles. Like he did last time.

Master Ben nodded in agreement. "It will only be a few questions and then we will let you go," he said. "Now—did you see the two assailants' faces?"

Darth Tyranus's hood concealed the Sith's face well enough to obscure a definitive description. Palpatine only managed to see glimpses underneath the hood when the light was angled right. All he recognized was that the Sith was human and a man of age.

As for the other "assailant", Palpatine would shrugged it off. "I-I am afraid I only saw parts of a face. I know he was human. An elder," he said. "As for the second assailant, I saw nothing. That's when I ran and hid in my panic room."

"Did either of them speak to you?" asked Master Ben.

"No, no they didn't," Palpatine lied with a shake of his head. "They said nothing to me."

A deep crevice buried in between Skywalker's eyes. "Nothing at all?" he sounded skeptical. "Not a single word? Or threat?"

"I'm afraid not," Palpatine reiterated, his tone more forceful to get the message across. "He came at me with that… laser sword you carry."

"Lightsaber," Skywalker corrected in a rumble that showed his displeasure at the degrading name of his weapon. He uncrossed his arms, resting them on his hips as he turned to Master Ben. "Well, it appears he knows nothing."

Disappointment weighed heavily around Master Ben, but he made the effort to look appreciative in front of Palpatine. The Force couldn't deceive Sidious. He saw right through the man's façade.

"Thank you for your time," Master Ben said, grateful. "I am terribly sorry you got caught up in all of this, Senator. We will keep a Jedi posted on guard to ensure your safety."

"Thank you, Master Jedi," Palpatine mimicked the Jedi's grateful tone. "To be honest, this whole incident has me on edge. To think I could have died in my own home!"

"But you didn't," Master Ben pointed out. "You live to serve the Republic another day."

"Yes, yes, of course," Palpatine deeply sighed, acting as though his nerves were far frayed than they actually were. "How does the boy do it?"

Skywalker jerked his head. "What?"

"Kenobi? The padawan you watch over," Palpatine clarified, surprised they even needed clarification. "He's been targeted for death multiple times. How does he overcome such a stressful situation?"

Skywalker and Ben shared an odd look. "Well, Senator, he has us," Skywalker replied. "And Qui-Gon to support him. Friends."

Palpatine wanted to gag, but he restrained from reacting in such a juvenile manner. "A good support system then," he said, rubbing his fingers over his knees. "I am afraid I do not have much of one. My family all perished years ago and I have very few friends in the Senate. Don't all politicians?" Palpatine cracked a grin at his little joke. The two Jedi did not share in his humor. An uptight pair of Jedi Knights. "Kenobi is lucky to have you. He speaks highly of you both. Almost like you are his older brothers."

"And the Order is lucky to have him," Master Ben intoned, not falling for the bait to lure them into talking about the padawan. Instead, the Jedi redirected into the exact opposite direction. "Thank you again, Senator. If you think of anything else, please contact the Order. We would appreciate it."

Senator Palpatine stood up, stretching out his hand. "Of course," he said, shaking Master Ben's hand first before moving onto Skywalker's tight grip. "Always be willing to help the Jedi Order. Please pass on my good tiding to young Kenobi and I look forward to playing a game of dejarik whenever he is free."

"Of course," Master Ben smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. "May the Force be with you."

The two knights left Palpatine and rejoined Master Windu and Master Sifo-Dyas. Palpatine observed the four Jedi discuss in hushed tones before Skywalker and Ben departed back on the citibike, streaking across the city's landscape. Most likely returning to the Temple.

Palpatine stewed in his solitude as he gazed out at Coruscant. This new Sith Lord trapped him, directed the Jedi's attention on him and leaving him in an impossible situation. Now on the Jedi radar, Palpatine's night activities were to be nonexistent. His Sith duties halted all because Darth Tyranus came to his front door.

Clever, clever, Palpatine fumed. This turn of events wrecked whatever plans he and his master had. Palpatine was certain Darth Plagueis would be most displeased after learning of tonight's event. He failed and not just behind closed doors. He failed spectacularly! And Palpatine expected the punishment to be severe.

Anger throbbed in his head. He would get his revenge against Darth Tyranus. Whoever the man was, Sidious would wait him out. Find him and strike him down for dismantling all of his hard work. Yes, Darth Tyranus would regret crossing his path.

* * *

Obi-Wansat on the sofa, books and papers sprawled out on their small table. It was the third hour since dinner ended and Obi-Wan already quizzed himself three times on the Galactic Constitution, occasionally switching amendments around. Overall he knew the material well enough and should retire to bed.

And, yet he flipped through his text, reading up on another tidbit of information on how the Galactic Constitution came to be. It may possibly be on the exam. Master Wren was a thorough master on government and it wouldn't surprise Obi-Wan at all if he included trivial tidbits into the exam.

"If you study any harder," Qui-Gon's voice carried overhead, "your mind will burn out."

Obi-Wan dragged his eyes up from the text to where his master stood. "I have an examination in two days," he explained, taking notes from what he read. "I am preparing for it."

"You are stalling."

"Master, you know I have trouble sleeping if I go to bed early," Obi-Wan reminded Qui-Gon of his insomniac tendencies.

"Eleven o'clock is not early, young one," Qui-Gon mildly chided his apprentice. "It is late and you need sleep."

"Another hour."

"Obi-Wan."

"Half hour."

A deep sigh conquered the silence between them as Qui-Gon swept over to sit beside Obi-Wan on the couch. Seated, his large frame sinking into the cushion, Qui-Gon studied his padawan knowingly. "This has nothing to do with your exam."

"Of course it does," Obi-Wan brushed off in his best nonchalant attitude, but the glint in Qui-Gon's eyes told Obi-Wan that the acting was futile. Obi-Wan's body sagged. "Oh… all right. I want to wait up for them. I don't know why it's taking so long."

"You think it is easy to catch a Sith?" Qui-Gon wiggled a brow high up in a jester move. "Where have you been these past two months, my apprentice?"

"You know what I mean," Obi-Wan said. "It's different. They have Councilors and Shadows with them. I don't see why it is taking so long for them to come back or at least contact us."

Qui-Gon sat in utter quietness, minutely searching Obi-Wan's face. The intensity of his stare unnerved Obi-Wan, causing him to drop his eyes briefly as Qui-Gon continued to examine him.

Then, a quiet revelation. "You worry for them?"

"Yes. No—I mean, they're probably all right," Obi-Wan mumbled his words, fingers anxiously twisting the ends of his robes. "I… I have a bad feeling."

It was not abnormal of Obi-Wan to receive elusive feelings of dread from the Force. Most Jedi get a few bad feelings here and there. For Obi-Wan, it happened far more than the average and that was mostly due to his strong connection with the Unifying Force. He was hesitant to mention it as Qui-Gon never appreciated aspects that came from the Unifying Force. But, Qui-Gon seemed to already know his thoughts.

Qui-Gon inhaled, tweezing the ends of his beard with his fingers. "For them? Or the situation entirely?"

"I'm not certain," Obi-Wan responded and he truly didn't know. He tried to focus on the feeling, but it swept out of his grasp and fluttered out of sight before he could explore it. "I—I think for them, but I don't know."

"Do you think they cannot protect themselves?"

A stupid question to ask. They were well aware of Jedi Kenobi's and Anakin's fighting prowess. Nothing could strike them down. "I know they can protect themselves," Obi-Wan answered in curt fashion.

"Then why are you anxious, young one?"

Obi-Wan ranked a hand through his hair to brush the bangs from his forehead. It was hard to explain what he sensed. If only he held onto it a little longer, he may be able to understand it better. But, he had nothing to go on and Qui-Gon would remind him to focus on the present moment.

"It's nothing, Master," Obi-Wan breathed out after a moment. "I'm letting my imagination get out of control."

Qui-Gon affectionately squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder. "If you are sure, then let's turn in for the night," he said. "You'll see them tomorrow morning."

Obi-Wan obediently nodded, powering down his holo-pad and tidying up the table. Qui-Gon returned with a set of sleep clothes and instructed him to change in the refresher as their privacy was very limited due to the small size of their third apartment. As Obi-Wan stepped inside to change, the door swept opened and Anakin and Jedi Kenobi trudged into the apartment.

Obi-Wan abandoned his sleep clothes and the refresher, bounding up to them. "You're back!"

Anakin lowered his gaze to him. Fatigue lines drooped from his eyes and Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin kept a supportive arm around his stomach when he slogged further into the apartment. Despite the noticeable gait and clenched teeth of pain, Anakin forced a smirk in his direction. "You sound surprised," he said. "Didn't think we would?"

Obi-Wan's grin fell to a hurting accusation. "What? No! Of course not!"

"Calm down," Anakin motioned him with a brisk wave. "I'm only pulling your braid."

Jedi Kenobi, hair windswept, followed Anakin's footsteps as if shadowing him. When they got to the couch, Jedi Kenobi eased Anakin onto one of the cushions. "I'll fetch you an ice pack," he told Anakin.

"And a drink while you're at it," Anakin added as he winced when he adjusted himself.

Jedi Kenobi clicked his tongue in disagreement before setting off to the kitchen. Obi-Wan traipsed over to Anakin, taking in his pained state. "You're hurt."

"Noted."

"What happened?" Qui-Gon joined beside his padawan, looking over Anakin's welfare. "Should we send you to the healers?"

"No healers!" gritted Anakin. "I'm fine… been through a lot worse."

Jedi Kenobi returned with an ice pack in hand and a glass of water. Anakin arched his brow in contempt at the glass of water. "Very funny," he muttered to Jedi Kenobi, but he still took the glass and drank all of it.

Jedi Kenobi passed the ice pack and Anakin placed it on his stomach, a soft sigh of relief fluttering from his lips. "Keep it there for fifteen minutes," Jedi Kenobi instructed. "Then I'll guide you into a healing trance."

"Sounds good," Anakin muttered, eyes struggling to stay open.

Jedi Kenobi shook his head and turned to Qui-Gon. "What are you two still doing up?" he questioned. "It's almost midnight."

"I was studying up for my exam," Obi-Wan answered before diverting the topic to his main objection. "What happened? Did you kill the Sith?"

Anakin threw a sharp look at the padawan. "Does it look like we killed him?"

No, it didn't. Not with Anakin holding an ice pack to his stomach and a scowl on his face.

Qui-Gon regarded Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. "How was this injury obtained?" he asked Anakin.

"It's just a kick, Qui-Gon. Nothing serious."

"Then why do you almost look dead?"

"Because he spent most of his energy stopping a free-fall," Jedi Kenobi answered on Anakin's behalf. "He'll be fine in the morning. A good night's rest and he'll be good as new."

Qui-Gon shifted his weight, dissatisfied. His master found it difficult to see suffering, especially to the ones he deeply cared for. "And the Sith?"

Jedi Kenobi dragged out one of the kitchen chairs and took a seat. "They both escaped."

"Both?"

Jedi Kenobi gravely nodded his head. "Yes, it appears two Sith were engaged in battle when we arrived," he explained. "Master Windu wanted to capture them alive and we attempted to do so—"

"It was a stupid plan," Anakin groused from his occupied seat. "We should have ended them right then and there."

Qui-Gon blinked, shaking his head as if to start afresh. "Tell me what happened," he said, pulling up his own seat. "From the beginning."

Obi-Wan sat beside Anakin as Jedi Kenobi went into detail of their mission. From taking off from the Temple to returning to the apartment, Obi-Wan listened to it all without interrupting. Two Sith. Master and apprentice. Dueling each other, trying to eliminate the other. The hierarchy of Sith. One must kill the master to move up in power. It didn't surprise him that Xanatos betrayed his Sith Master. From what Obi-Wan remembered, Xanatos loathed authority. And the Sith always ended up killing each other for power. The breakdown between Tyranus and Xanatos was inevitable.

"So, Xanatos and Darth Tyranus had a falling out," Qui-Gon inquired at the end of Jedi Kenobi's retelling.

Jedi Kenobi and Anakin darted looks to one another. Qui-Gon caught the glance. "What?"

The two knights kept looking at one another, clearly having a telepathic conversation as if urging the other one to speak. A habit Obi-Wan disliked as he felt excluded from their inner circle of knowledge. And, it appeared Qui-Gon didn't appreciate this habit of theirs either.

"Tell us," Qui-Gon demanded of the two knights.

Their telepathic argument ended with Jedi Kenobi losing. "I'm afraid, Master, that the second duelist was not Xanatos."

The answer stunned Obi-Wan into shock. Not Xanatos?

Even Qui-Gon was bewildered by the news. "What?"

"It wasn't Xanatos," Jedi Kenobi repeated again. "The second Sith. It wasn't him."

Obi-Wan looked to each knight, holding on hope that Jedi Kenobi was misinformed. It didn't make sense. Darth Tyranus recruited Xanatos to assist in killing him. Xanatos left his mark on the Temple. Xanatos knew the piping system within the Temple. It was Xanatos! Jedi Kenobi was mistaken.

"Are you—"

"I'm certain," Jedi Kenobi stated. His eyes set and determined, meaning that he wasn't lying or second guessing. It was fact. "I know Xanatos' Force signature and that wasn't it. It was far darker."

"He's a Sith now," Qui-Gon reminded him. "His presence would have changed. Be far darker than you last remember."

"But the essence is still the same," Jedi Kenobi argued. "This presence was like… the embodiment of the Dark Side."

The Force went deafening silent. A chill spiked Obi-Wan's spine, sending shivers straight to his core. A dark cloud shadowed over them. Its nebulous form growing stronger, growling in hunger for power. Lightening stirring in wait to strike on its next victim.

Qui-Gon reeled over Jedi Kenobi's assertion. "Embodiment of the Dark side? Are you not exaggerating?"

"No."

Qui-Gon turned to Anakin for confirmation. Anakin gave a hapless shrug. "Don't look at me," he said. "I wasn't there."

"Then where were you?"

"Dueling Darth Tyranus."

It was an unhappy absorption of information. All at once, Obi-Wan was thrown off track, disoriented and disquieted by the unknown. By the inconclusiveness and ambiguity of all that occurred in the three hours they spent apart.

His master was disheartened by the news as well. "What are the Council's thoughts?"

"They are disturbed, naturally," Jedi Kenobi said. "If Darth Tyranus was not fighting Xanatos, who was he fighting? Was it his apprentice or…"

"The original apprentice," Qui-Gon finished for him, mindlessly stroking the tip of his chin. "Is that what you think?"

Obi-Wan sat dumbstruck. Present-day Sith? He hadn't even considered them. All this time, he focused on Darth Tyranus as being the only existing Sith. Him and Xanatos. But, it made sense. After all, a Sith trained Tyranus in the dark arts of the Force.

He dropped his head in his hands. The Sith doubled in size! Were they all gunning for him? Oh Force, he hoped not.

"I think it is possible that the present-day Sith are involved," Jedi Kenobi interrupted Obi-Wan's broodings as he responded to Qui-Gon's question. "I'm sure they are not entirely pleased that their existence was exposed. To the Order no less."

"No, they wouldn't," Qui-Gon acquiesced, troubled by the entirety of the situation. He sat a little longer in silence, mind mulling over the bitter news. "Let's discuss more tomorrow. We could all use a good night's sleep."

Qui-Gon returned his chair to the table. "Padawan? Hurry and change into your sleep clothes," he said, pointing to the discarded clothes. He turned back to Jedi Kenobi and Anakin. "I'll get you pillows and blankets. Is there anything else you need?"

Jedi Kenobi said pillows and blankets would do and Qui-Gon stepped out of the apartment to collect the items. Jedi Kenobi put away his chair and helped Anakin lay on the couch. Obi-Wan moved out the way, jumping to the other side of the table as Jedi Kenobi lowered Anakin on the couch.

Anakin winced at the movement, but released all of the pent-up tension with a soft release of stress. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Of course," Jedi Kenobi replied, "give me the ice pack."

Anakin handed off the ice pack, no longer needing its healing powers. Jedi Kenobi returned it to the freezer. "Best change into your sleep clothes, young one," he warned Obi-Wan as he came out of the kitchen. "Get to bed faster."

Obi-Wan collected his sleep clothes from the floor. "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think the Sith… I mean the other Sith," Obi-Wan inhaled, nerves overworking. "You don't think they're targeting me too, do you?"

Jedi Kenobi shook his head. "I doubt they even know who you are," he said. "Don't fret over it, Obi-Wan. We'll keep you safe."

Obi-Wan nodded, believing in his words. He retreated to the refresher, changing into his sleep clothes. He was on autopilot, his fingers nimbly undoing all the knots and fastenings so to switch out clothes. His mind was preoccupied on the dark discovery of more Sith. In the span of two months, Sith went from nonexistent to the possibility of four Sith! All fighting and trying to either kill each other… or him.

What a wonderful life.

He exited out of the refresher, dressed in his sleeping attire, to find Qui-Gon and Jedi Kenobi tuck Anakin in his bed. He was passed out, eye lids shut and mouth parted to breathe. Anakin wasn't entirely asleep. Rather, he fell into a healing trance, his Force powers stitching and healing him back together.

Qui-Gon saw him exit the refresher. "Good, you're dressed," he said as Obi-Wan approached him. "I thought I was going to have mind trick you."

"I would act concern if I knew you could do it," Obi-Wan teased.

Qui-Gon arched his weary brow at his padawan's pointed jest to him. "Perhaps I need to remedy that notion," he said and he pointed to the bedroom they had to share. "Bed."

Obi-Wan said good-night and treaded to the only bedroom in the apartment. It had one bed, to be shared with Qui-Gon once he got Jedi Kenobi and Anakin situated. Obi-Wan crawled on top of the covers, picking a side to slumber. As he nudged and buried himself in the coverlet, his mind wandered again to the grave news.

There was another Sith. Lurking in the shadows of Coruscant, scheming for power, destruction and death. Jedi Kenobi they would protect him, but what if the Sith got to them first? In the past twelve hours, both Jedi Kenobi and Anakin nearly perished by the Sith's hand. They escaped death's embrace on more than one occasion, but they could not outrun death forever. But Obi-Wan preferred if it didn't happen sooner.

Obi-Wan twisted his body under the covers, aggrieved over such thoughts that he missed Qui-Gon's entrance entirely until the bed shifted. "Did I startle you, young one?"

"A bit," confessed Obi-Wan. "I didn't sense you."

"Troubling thoughts?"

"The same as yours."

Qui-Gon exhaled. "Indeed," he said. "The news is troubling, but for now, let us not dwell on it. We will learn more tomorrow." His large frame took up most of the small bed, forcing Obi-Wan to scrunch himself to accommodate. "Sleep well, Obi-Wan."

"You as well, Master," Obi-Wan said as Qui-Gon used the Force to dim the lights to a complete blackout.

Obi-Wan started in the black abyss and for a split second, he thought he saw a figure rising in the middle. Fire-like eyes staring straight back at him.

He blinked and the image vanished!

Obi-Wan sunk further into the bed. He closed his eyes, shutting the world away as he clung to the dismal Force that surfaced upon his reach. It guided him to a drifting stream of unconsciousness, letting him wade away from the fear reality brought to his doorstep.

The Force gradually cradled him. He rocked with the gentle ripples as a song filtered through, easing him into a deep sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Liar!**

Obi-Wan startled awake with a loud cry. Heaving in air as he readjusted himself back to reality, a painful scintillation of light brightened the dark room before it dimmed to a more soothing ambiance. A heavy hand dropped on his arm before it moved up to his forehead.

"Another illusion?"

Obi-Wan blinked away the last vestiges of sleep. Qui-Gon sat up from their shared mattress, his presence gently weaving between them to gauge any distress in the Force. His pulse ended its drumline, receding as did the last remnants of his dream. "No, Master," he answered. "Not an illusion."

Qui-Gon dropped his hand from his forehead. "You're warm."

"I feel rather cold actually," said Obi-Wan as shivers doused him. There was an imbalance in the Force. A disturbance on the rise. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Master. You can go—"

"Let's speak," Qui-Gon interrupted, fixing into a more comfortable position. "Tell me what you saw."

Obi-Wan looked away, toward the door, as he knotted the ends of his sleep shirt. What did he dream? It was so brief and already the characters and setting blurred into a vague description that he could not relay. The only thing that remained was the feeling the dream produced. A strong feeling of fear, power and death.

But he did his best to describe his vision. "I was in the Temple. The ceiling… it began to crumble," he said, kneading his thigh as he spoke. "It fell on me, but it didn't fall on me…" He shook his head and rubbed his face. "It doesn't make any sense."

Qui-Gon traced his fingers along his jawline. "Too vague to be interpreted," he agreed, "Most visions are."

"Should I meditate upon it?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No. As I said, it's too vague to worry over it."

"But what if—"

"Dreams pass in time, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon reminded, but there was a slight tremble in his master's voice, "and dwelling on them makes you forget to live in the moment."

Obi-Wan acquiesced with a nod. "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon peered down at his shivering apprentice, skepticism in his padawan's submission. "You're still disturbed."

"It was a disturbing dream."

Qui-Gon brushed a runaway strand of hair behind his ear as he looked over Obi-Wan with anew concern. "Was it what you saw or how you felt?"

"Felt, Master," Obi-Wan promptly answered for the dream itself was vague as Qui-Gon stated. But the feelings. The intense, burning and scarred feelings powered him into an uncontrolled spasm of anxieties. Even his heart ached under the lingering agony which haunted him. A pain far from imaginable. Even the feeling of his leg being slice by a lightsaber was nothing more than a wasp sting compared to the turmoil he dreamed. He wished he remembered what he witnessed.

Qui-Gon evaluated him, eyes searching his face and the gentle nudge within the Force prodded along to sense any reminiscent of the vision. "Strong feelings have a way of inflicting on our souls," he began, searching for any traces of the vision. "Pain is temporary, young one. You will overcome it as a Jedi must."

"How?"

"By learning to let go," Qui-Gon quietly answered as Obi-Wan scrunched up his face. "Yes, I'm aware of your difficulties on such matters, but everything comes and goes. A Jedi must accept this. Everyone in the galaxy must accept this. Even stars burn out, young one."

Obi-Wan dropped his chin, slowly exhaling in resignation as he pinched the blanket to ground himself. "I... I understand this, Master," he said. "But, what if the Force gave me this vision as a way to prevent it?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You're missing the point, Obi-Wan. Visions are not promises. They are but one possibilities in a sea of endless scenarios. And besides, you did not see anything in this vision," he reminded him. "What do you plan to do? Stay away from every ceiling?"

"I-I don't know!" Obi-Wan exasperated, disconcert by Qui-Gon's quip of his vision. "But I need to do something! I don't... I don't want to experience it again."

Qui-Gon's smile fell to one of tender sadness. "That is not our choice to decide. None of us wish to experience pain, but pain is inevitable. Do not give into fear, Obi-Wan. You know where that leads."

He was right. As the last remnants of the phantom ache faded, Obi-Wan hunched over his drawn knees, deep in thought. Being a Jedi, pain was unavoidable and eradication of it would be futile. All things come and go. Accepting was the only cure to keep the suffering at bay.

He lowered his guard, submitting to reasoning with a simple nod. "Yes, of course, Master. I'm sorry. I was... lost in my own anxieties."

"It's all right, padawan," Qui-Gon comforted him. "Sometimes our emotions get the better of us." He reached for the blanket, pulling it up as he gestured Obi-Wan to lay back down. "Now—get some sleep. I will not have an exhausted padawan in the morning."

Obi-Wan's mind was too vibrant to fall back to sleep so easily. "If I may Master," he slinked off the bed. "I would like to make a cup of tea to soothe my frayed nerves."

"You'll wake the others with your brooding thoughts."

"I do not brood."

Qui-Gon wryly grinned. "Oh? My mistake. I had not realize that to be your permanent resting face. How dreadful."

Obi-Wan grumbled under his breath. "You should rest, Master. You're beginning to see things."

"And you, my padawan, will return to bed or else tomorrow, everyone will find you intolerable."

"But Master—"

"Do not argue, little one," And Qui-Gon's Force presence pressed up against Obi-Wan's mind, warning him to not disobey. "Go to bed."

There was no way to convince his master to spare him from the night. He must face his fear again. Begrudgingly, Obi-Wan clambered back onto the bed and tucked himself under the covers before turning his back to Qui-Gon and stared straight at a bare canvas wall. He closed his eyes as his head hit the pillow, but, he was wide awake nonetheless. The pain receded and he felt normal and whole again, but the memory slithered around his conscious. The scar on his leg tingled, prickling up in an odd sense of warning. His inside rotted as he dwelled on the faint traces of the vision scattering away. He sensed the looming shadow stretching toward him, seeping its oily presence in his own Force. Obi-Wan involuntarily shivered, shaking away the dark essence from him.

 _Here and now_ , he scolded himself as he curled close together, knees pressed to his chest. _Here and now_.

* * *

Morning dawned on them sooner than Obi-Wan wanted. He cracked his eyes opened, blinking to adjust to the light difference. Taking in a deep breath, he looked on the opposite side of the couch. Anakin slept soundly, face buried in the pillow, hair knotted and dirty from his fall, and a hand dangled over the side of couch so that his fingers brushed against the thin carpet. He looked exhausted and Obi-Wan didn't have the heart to wake him.

Carefully blending his Force presence with the environment, he got off the couch. His joints were stiff and sore, probably from running around Coruscant last night and then forced to share a single couch space with Anakin, who never liked to share anything to be honest. He stretched his arms and legs, listening to his bones faintly retaliate against the movements. He brushed a few of the loose strands of hair to the side and went to the kitchen to make the first cup of tea. The water boiled and he searched the cabinets for ingredients to make food. He wasn't a fantastic cook, but he was far superior than Anakin. He grabbed a carton of eggs and some vegetables, planning to make a healthy scramble until Qui-Gon woke up and took over.

That was another surprise. Qui-Gon had yet to wake. Normally an early riser, Qui-Gon meditated before the day began. He often encouraged his padawan to join him. Obi-Wan smiled fondly at the memory of his youthful self griping over the early morning routines. He was not one to rise early and he demonstrated his displeasure with sulky expressions.

He quietly chuckled, humored over how much changed in the course of his life. Twenty years later, he now woke before his master, heating the water and making breakfast. Funny how, over time, one molds into their mentor. Obi-Wan never noticed the similarities until Qui-Gon returned to his life, but it was hard not to notice and shake his head in humor. Perhaps, in time, Anakin would become like him. Obi-Wan chuckled out-loud over that thought. Anakin was far too much like Qui-Gon to be anything remotely like him.

The water came to a boil and Obi-Wan poured a cup, sipping it carefully to avoid a burned tongue. He prepared the eggs, blending the vegetables together when he heard a soft pitter-patter of feet moving along the carpet. Qui-Gon must have finished his morning meditation. "Morning," Obi-Wan said. "I only started making eggs, but if you wish to take over..."

Obi-Wan turned to hand off the bowl only to be surprised to find that it was not Qui-Gon. It was the padawan.

Padawan Kenobi, head hanging and eyes red glided across the thin carpet as he slid into the kitchen almost without a sound. He fell against the counter, hungrily eyeing the eggs. "I trust your cooking," he answered to Obi-Wan's unfinished offer to cook. He spotted Obi-Wan's mug. "Do you have more tea?"

Obi-Wan nudged in the direction to the pot. The boy swiftly moved to the other counter and filled up a mug for himself. He took a long draught. He sighed and slumped, cradling the mug in the palm of his hands.

Obi-Wan poured the eggs onto the frying pan. "Trouble sleeping, young one?"

The boy started, eyes snapped wide to him. "What? Why?" he rattled, guarded. "I'm fine."

Obi-Wan paused in his cooking and cast a befuddled glance to the boy. "What?"

"Nothing," Padawan Kenobi quickly replied and hid behind his mug as he took another long drink.

Something happened. Enough to make it difficult for the boy to sleep and become defensive with a simple observation. Obi-Wan was not blind to any of it and he cooled the temperature of the stove to pay more attention to his younger self. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the boy lied again.

Obi-Wan gave him a shrewd look. "Padawan... I may be a few decades older than you, but I am not blind," Obi-Wan studied the boy's face. "If I had to guess, I'd say you had a vision last night."

The widened of pupils and the slack jaw of surprise meant Obi-Wan nailed it on the head. Although, it should not come as a shock. Obi-Wan recognized those baggy eyes and jittery nerves as signs of lack of sleep and overactive imagination, which all pointed to suffering from a vision. In his younger days, he was regularly plagued with visions until he learned to control them. That didn't mean he didn't suffer from them in his old age. He still had them. Only less often. "Care to tell me what it was about?" Obi-Wan prodded the boy in hopes to get him to speak.

"It was only a dream," the padawan muttered.

"And dreams pass in time, don't they?" Obi-Wan cleverly smirked. "You _can_ talk to me, padawan. After all, I have gone through what you are experiencing before."

The reassurance kindled a confidence in the boy. Padawan Kenobi placed his mug of tea aside. "I don't remember much of it. It happened too fast. I only remember a ceiling collapsing and... and this _intense_ feeling I got right afterwards," he explained, his hand going straight to his heart as if to shield from another attack.

Obi-Wan mulled with a bob of his head. "Did you speak to Qui-Gon about it?"

Padawan Kenobi nodded.

"What did he say?"

"Dreams pass in time and to not dwell on something that is vague."

Obi-Wan mindlessly stroked his chin. "He's not wrong."

"It felt real. Even now, my heart..." Padawan Kenobi reached for his chest again, "it aches a little."

Visions often left Obi-Wan feeling incapacitated. Headaches, nausea and usually a deep sense of dread tended to follow him in the moments after he experienced a vision. Qui-Gon told him it was due to his narrow focus on it rather than his acceptance of a possibility. His former master warned of such behavior would only heightened the visions and advised him to stay in the present moment rather than look into the future. "All answers are found in the present," Qui-Gon once told Obi-Wan as a teenager. "You only need to recognize it."

If only Obi-Wan understood at the time, it would have saved him a lot of heartache. "Visions are fickle. They are not always accurate nor true," he began after a brief moment of silence. "Before you went to sleep, what was the last thing on your mind?"

Padawan Kenobi folded his arms in front of him, his fingers clutching at his sides for comfort. "I thought of you and Anakin," he recalled, shrugging in his best attempt to act indifferent. "How you both nearly died yesterday and feeling sad... I guess."

Obi-Wan nodded in comprehension. "Your fear of loss drew you to focus on that one aspect of your life," he explained. "You remembered pain and; therefore, it dominated your vision."

Padawan Kenobi scrunched his face in deep concentration. "So... I'm being paranoid? For no reason?"

"Not for no reason," Obi-Wan assured him, keeping a benevolent expression to ease the intensity coming from the boy. "You saw something. Something bad."

"Then what should I do?" begged the padawan, convinced he needed to do something. Just like someone else Obi-Wan knew.

"There is nothing you can do," Obi-Wan told the distressed padawan. "I would not dwell on it."

The padawan stared. "That's all you can offer? Ignore it?" he asked, upset of the lack of directions. He, like Anakin, wanted answers. Too impatient to wait it out or to simply ignore it. "Didn't you have this vision before? I mean... it must mean something?"

"Your vision is too vague to interpret it and act accordingly. All you saw was a ceiling collapsing. Do you intend to avoid all ceilings?" Obi-Wan questioned the boy. Padawan Kenobi pouted, but he didn't argue. "Look—I had my share of visions, young one. Some came true and some did not. I didn't agonize over them. What you are feeling does not come from thinking about the future, but wanting to control it."

He squatted down to be eye-level with the padawan, taking in his full attention. "What does Qui-Gon always say? Your focus becomes reality," he reminded Padawan Kenobi. "The more you try to control something, the more it controls you. If you let this vision consume you, you will experience pain and suffering all over again."

His words sunk into the padawan. Padawan Kenobi dropped his gaze, his brows knitted in confliction. Obi-Wan noticed the flicker of worry haunting the padawan. The boy harbored private doubts, but in the end of his short reflection, he accepted the underlying truth.

Padawan Kenobi exhaled. "I understand."

Obi-Wan took the padawan by the shoulders. "I know it is not easy, young one. But one must let it go. Especially something as vague as what you saw," He paused for the boy to nod in conformation, before giving him a gentle squeeze. "If you have these visions again, come find me or Anakin or Qui-Gon. We will do what we can to help. That is a promise."

The boy nodded in solemn appreciation. He took another long drink of his tea, shedding any visages of fatigue from his face. "Thank you," he muttered just above a whisper.

Heavy footsteps pounded outside the constricted kitchen and both Kenobis turned as one to see Anakin's tall frame in the entry. He stretched his arm up, fingers brushed up against the ceiling. "All right... what's keeping me from my beauty sleep?" he yawned. "I could hear the two of you talking even in my sleep."

Padawan Kenobi flustered. "Nothing. I was asking a question about governmental policies on Outer Rim trade for my economic homework," he lied, but it was hard to tell if Anakin believed it or not. "I best go and finish it."

Padawan Kenobi abandoned his tea and hurried around Anakin, heading straight to where he left his pile of assignments the previous night. Anakin let the boy go, not stopping to interrogate him or even tease him. Once the padawan busied himself with his coursework, Anakin moved up next to Obi-Wan.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" he asked. Apparently, he did not believe a single word Padawan Kenobi said.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Later," he promised to Anakin, turning up the heat on the stove to finish cooking. "In private."

Anakin despised being kept in the dark, but he grudgingly accepted to wait a little longer to know the secret. He reached over, stealing a slice of bread and bit into it. "Fine, but next time you have a private conversation," he chomped on the bread. "Do so outside from where I sleep. It's hard enough to as it is to sleep on that couch."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Anakin threw his crust in Obi-Wan's face. "Hurry up with breakfast already," he said. "I'm starving."

"Then help," Obi-Wan pointed to the refrigerator. "There's fruit inside that could be washed and chopped."

Anakin feigned pain, holding his stomach. "I would if I could, Master," he said in a mocked, strained voice, "but I'm still sore from being kicked. Need to rest a little longer."

Obi-Wan flashed an unmistakable distrust in that conviction. "Anakin—"

But his former padawan already backed out of the kitchen, disappearing from sight. Obi-Wan heard a click and the sound of a holo-video being played, coming in the direction of their shared bed. Obi-Wan growled, wondering what mistake he made in letting Anakin get away with such behaviors.

Obi-Wan returned to the stove, vowing to give Anakin less portion for his insubordination.

* * *

Dooku stared out the vast window to his future empire. Arms folded behind him, he gazed out as the steady stream of traffic that crisscrossed the skies above. He watched the sun rise over the horizon, basking the skyscrapers in a gold coating. A shame that Coruscant no longer conveyed prosperity. Even with its gold shine, Dooku saw through the façade and found the dark essence of corruption that contaminated the core. Power given to those unworthy to wield it. Money used to gain favors and politicians. It sickened Dooku as he scowled at the planet in general.

Once the Republic is destroyed and he's crowned Emperor, Dooku planned to restore the galaxy to its former glory, starting with the eradication of corrupted officials, including the Jedi Order. While Sidious wished to eradicate the Order, Dooku planned to re-establish it. He wanted to change the Order into a Sith Army. A personal army of to enforce laws, free to bring true authority and peace to a galaxy in turmoil.

First, though, Dooku needed to finish what he started. He returned to the past with a specific goal. The arrival of Kenobi and Skywalker disrupted his plans, making it difficult for him to succeed. It required him to take on an apprentice and it got the attention of the Sidious and Plagueis. Two Sith Lords he had no wish to interact let alone know about his plans regarding young Kenobi.

Luckily, he took care of his Sidious problem. His apprentice informed him that the Order provided a bodyguard for the young Sith Lord. The Jedi bodyguard was ordered to follow and protect him every hour, leaving Sidious no chance to remove his civilian mask. He had to forever play Palpatine until the Jedi Order deemed it to be safe. And for that, Dooku had no plans in giving Sidious any peace of mind. He smiled at the fantasy of Sidious being punished by his master for his mistakes. It was a lovely sight to imagine.

But his focus deserved to be elsewhere. Last night was too close. Skywalker, while the strength of his power increased, remained a sloppy opponent. Despite his victory over Skywalker, the real truth of the matter was Skywalker could have narrowing beat him and then his entire plan would have fallen.

The real threat of it was too real for Dooku. He no longer had patience. Time dwindled, wasting away from him. He no longer afforded any distraction. The coming denouement deserved his utmost attention. Only he was capable of putting the finishing touch; therefore, he will do what his apprentice and others could not.

Dooku turned away from Coruscant. Soon enough, it would all be his.

* * *

The meeting in the Council Chambers took half of the day's light. In light of Obi-Wan's revelation about the second Sith Lord, disharmony resounded the chamber as members debated over precarious situation it found itself. As noted, they went from one Sith to possibly four in a single day. More than they ever expected considering they all thought the Sith were extinct.

Anakin was thoroughly bored. While the Council needed to convince itself on an action, Anakin got lost in his head, playing out different tactics on ending Dooku's life. Last night, Dooku got lucky. But, Anakin swore to himself that he would get his revenge against the Sith Lord. Make him pay for all the suffering he had caused. But, that wasn't the only thing pestering for his attention. After their talk with Palpatine, something didn't add up and the mystery of it kept nagging Anakin's waking hours. He knew he was missing pieces to the puzzle and Obi-Wan might be able to help decipher it for him.

When he and Obi-Wan were finally dismissed for the day, the two established knights meandered back to the apartment. In a quiet corridor, away from prying eyes, Anakin shuffled up beside Obi-Wan. "You going to tell me what this morning was all about?"

Obi-Wan's brow lifted momentarily before they fell in understanding. "The padawan had a vision last night," he said. "He wished to discuss it."

"A vision?" Anakin fretted, his hands automatically went to his belt. "What type of vision?"

"A vague one," Obi-Wan turned slid his arms behind his back. "He remembered very little."

"Let me guess," Anakin said from the corner of his mouth, "'Dreams pass in time' was your response?"

It was the response Anakin always received from Obi-Wan when plagued with visions. Not that it ever helped. The visions kept returning, growing stronger and stronger until he either circumvent it or suffered the consequences. In the latter scenario, the dreams turned into living nightmares with regret and remorse.

Since the death of his mother, Anakin stopped telling Obi-Wan about any of his visions. His old master's guidance was useless and couldn't help him.

Obi-Wan sensed the growing agitation. "In this case, yes, I did," he acknowledged Anakin's subtle accusation. "But for good reasons. He remembered nothing except a collapsed ceiling."

"A collapsed ceiling?"

They turned a corner. "As you can see, it would be pointless to fret over it," Obi-Wan said. "I gave him advice and that was it."

Anakin shook his head. "That was it? You told him to ignore it?" he rejoined, troubled by Obi-Wan's dismissive response. "After all he's been through, you told him to _ignore_ it?"

Obi-Wan's face caved into a dark exterior. "What would you have me say to him? Tell him to be afraid? Encourage those fears without any hope?"

"Of course not!" he carped, indignant to Obi-Wan's belittlement. "Doesn't mean we should ignore it! He was disturbed enough by it to ask for help."

Obi-Wan stopped walking. He faced Anakin and raised a skeptical brow. "Oh? And how do you plan to help? Keep him away from all ceilings?"

Anakin scowled at his master's gibe. "The Force is trying to warn him."

"Force visions are fickle Anakin," Obi-Wan cautioned, resuming the walk. Anakin followed in line. "They are not always accurate nor true."

"Mine were always true!"

"We're not talking about your visions. We are talking about his," Obi-Wan pointed out. "Now, visions are often focused on one's anxiety."

"You mean nightmares," Anakin rudely interpreted. That was what visions were for him. Terrible nightmares of those he loved being ripped away from him.

"I mean visions," Obi-Wan reiterated. "If I let my younger self be consumed by a vision as vague as the one he witnessed, then I condemn him to a life of suffering for the fear would consume him." He side-glanced to Anakin. "Is that what you want for him?"

Anakin hated to admit Obi-Wan was right. He was always right, but Anakin hated to be constantly reminded. At least he tolerated Obi-Wan's wins, far better than he would if someone else bested him. Didn't make him feel any less aggrieved. He inhaled deeply, anchoring himself as he shed his resentment.

"No, I don't want that," he finally said in a much quieter tone. "But I don't want him to think we don't take it seriously."

Obi-Wan's face softened. Almost like he caught the underlying truth in Anakin's worries. "I don't want that either," he concurred, "which is why I asked him if he experiences the vision again, to come find one of us. The more he learns of this vision, the better we can help him."

And prevent heartache, Anakin added silently. "Good," he opted to say, hugging his upper arms as they crossed the corridor. "I can't help but feel something bad is about to happen."

Obi-Wan nodded his head in solemn acknowledgement. "I feel it too," he said. "The involvement of additional Sith will make our mission far more challenging than it already is."

"Wouldn't be right if it wasn't," Anakin smirked in reply, thinking of all their missions going from bad to worse before they became success stories.

They walked up the stairs leading to the Council apartment section of the Temple when the nagging thought returned, demanding attention. Anakin side-glanced at Obi-Wan as he tried to find the right words to begin the subject. "Hey? You remember what Dooku said to you on Geonosis?"

That brought a surprise to Obi-Wan's face. "Of course," he answered with a bit of hesitancy. "Why do you ask?"

This was the difficult part. It muddled his brain and stung his heart just even having doubts. "Dooku said that the mysterious Sith Lord had control of the Senate, correct?"

Again, Obi-Wan nodded in memory of his captivity at Dooku's hands. "He mentioned it."

Anakin struggled to breathe, cursing himself for even the possibility. Perhaps he was overthinking. "Never mind."

His former master eyed him curiously. "Now I must know," he said as they reached the top of the stairs. "What's on your mind?"

Anakin fidgeted, looking elsewhere but Obi-Wan. "Since last night, I've been trying to figure out why Dooku attacked Palpatine."

"Well, Senator Palpatine does become the Republic's future Chancellor," Obi-Wan reminded his padawan. "It's not that hard to conceive the notion that Dooku would want to eliminate him."

"No, it's not," Anakin agreed, "but why last night? He's been here for two months and not once did he go after Palpatine. Why now? It doesn't make sense.

"Plus, he _personally_ showed up to kill him," Anakin continued on, his mind a whirlwind of questions and missing links. "Why not a lackey or an assassin? Dooku never gets his hands dirty unless necessary."

Anakin scratched the back of his head, his thoughts too jumbled that it was hard to even see the big picture anymore. "I'm overthinking," he muttered, silently scolding himself for even doubt his old friend. Palpatine was a good person. He didn't deserve Anakin's distrust. "I don't know what I was saying."

Obi-Wan waited patiently for a moment. "The thought had crossed my mind too."

Anakin flashed his eyes up to Obi-Wan. "It had?"

"The past year, I began thinking that maybe our mysterious Sith Lord may be connected to the Chancellor's office," Obi-Wan shared with Anakin. "I told my thoughts to the Council and while they found it a possibility, they had yet to make a decisive investigation on the matter."

Anakin stared. His face numbed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I think the answer is quite obvious," Obi-Wan said, matter-of-factly. "You're his friend. I figured you would not approve."

"I don't."

"Which is why I didn't tell you."

"But," Anakin added to draw Obi-Wan back to him. "Something isn't right. Last night, no matter how hard I tried to make sense of it, it doesn't. We're missing something."

"Do you want to go back and speak with Palpatine?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, well, maybe. I don't know," he uttered with a drawn sigh. "I believe what he told us last night. But, I still feel like we are missing something. Right in our face too."

"The Sith have a way to blind us from the truth," Obi-Wan noted. "The Dark Side shrouds our perception, but that doesn't we can't find our way. A bit more investigation into the matter and I'm sure we will resolve it."

"You mean kill it," Anakin mumbled as they strolled to their shared apartment, entering to find Qui-Gon waiting on his padawan.

The Jedi Master turned to them, inquisitive as they stepped over the threshold. "How did the Council go?"

Anakin shrugged. "Still chasing tail when we left," he said as he parked himself in a chair. "They hadn't come up with any good strategies other than keep the Temple secured and watch over Senator Palpatine."

Qui-Gon's brows knitted tightly over his eyes. "Senator Palpatine?" he half-growled. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"He was the politician that Darth Tyranus attacked last night," Obi-Wan responded to Qui-Gon's inquires. "He's currently under Jedi protection."

That didn't appease Qui-Gon's blossoming irritation. "How is he connected to all of this?"

"He's an important political figurehead in the future," Obi-Wan explained. "Tyranus may believe his life is not worth living out?"

Qui-Gon quietly fumed, folding his arms into his robes. "That man seems to have his hands in everything, doesn't he?" he remarked before he checked down the corridor leading to the bedroom. "Hurry up, Padawan! Or you'll find yourself doing laps around the Temple's perimeters."

The padawan shuffled out of the bedroom, struggling to fit his boot on properly. He hopped the rest of the way, leaning up against the edge of the wall as he slammed his foot right to the bottom of his boot. "I won't be doing any laps, Master," he quickened with a smile. "Remember? I'm not allowed to leave the premise."

"Then we shall accommodate your needs," Qui-Gon said. "I'll have Cin enforce the hundred push-up rule. Specifically for you."

Padawan Kenobi groaned. "You're a cruel master," he scowled. "What happened to compassion?"

"I am being compassionate," Qui-Gon said with a teasing grin. "You could be running five laps around the Temple."

Padawan Kenobi incredulously shook his head as he reached for his robe. "Why can't Anakin teach me?" he asked. "He's out from the Council meeting now."

Anakin feigned indifference. He had no quarrels in instructing the padawan in saber practice. After all, he could use a confident boast. "Sure! I can—"

Qui-Gon, however, gave a shake of his head. "Let them wind down. I'm sure Anakin has a headache from spending half the day with the Council," he said in jest at Anakin's expense. "You can spar later tonight."

Anakin shot a look to the boy. He half-shrugged to him. Better luck next time. "That works for me," Anakin said as the padawan submitted to his own fate.

"Then it's settled," Qui-Gon said, picking up his own robe to throw on. "When your class is over, we'll practice over your astronomical mathematics for your exam. Then you and Anakin can spar a bit, but you must do your evening meditation. You skipped it this morning."

Listening to Qui-Gon's list off things the padawan needed to accomplish gave Anakin a sag of satisfactory relief. Graduating from his apprenticeship, he no longer had to perform certain meditations or study endless subjects that became useless later on in the future. He was free to do as he pleased. If he wished to spar, he didn't need permission to go to the salles to fight an army of training droids or another knight. No meditation and more droid tinkering which Obi-Wan always frowned upon.

Anakin tilted back in his chair. "I'm so glad I'm not a padawan anymore," he remarked, earning a peeved glare from the padawan.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Me too," he said. "It was hard enough to keep up with you. A few times, I swore you were going to kill me."

"You exaggerate, Master," Anakin waved away Obi-Wan's words.

Obi-Wan humorlessly chuckled. "I am prematurely aging because of you," he claimed, pointing to his full head of auburn hair. Anakin did not find a single speck of white flickered in the red mass. "You were a precocious padawan."

Anakin dropped his chair's legs. "Hey! It wasn't easy being your padawan," he said. "Do you how much druk I got? From other Knights and padawans?"

Based off the complete and utter blankness coming from Obi-Wan, it appeared his master had no idea what the Sith hells he was talking about. Anakin was more than happy to enlighten his master on the matter. "Don't be dumb, Obi-Wan. It's not a good look for you," he sardonically commented. "Everyone thought I didn't deserve you as my master. You know… you being the 'Sith Killer' and everything—"

Anakin immediately stopped talking. Obi-Wan paled incredibly, appearing like a wounded animal. His old master averted his eyes, drawing his arms around his sides, hands hugging him. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I thought… I had thought they stopped those whispers."

Now Anakin felt like a jerk. He cursed at himself for his emotionless remark. He knew Obi-Wan _hated_ that nickname. Just as much as Anakin hated being called the Chosen One. To throw around that nickname in such a careless behavior was unbecoming of him. He remembered Obi-Wan's struggle after Qui-Gon's death. How the nickname that followed him around flayed his heart alive, the emotional pain skirting on their shared bond. Like it was doing at the moment.

Anakin got up from his seat. "Sorry—I didn't mean to—"

"It's all right," Obi-Wan said, visibly restoring his composure. He gave Anakin a warm smile. "I hardly ever listened to what others said about us," he said. "You were my padawan. Simple as that."

Yes, Anakin agreed. He was Obi-Wan's padawan. His only padawan. But as reminded by his fellow peers, Obi-Wan never _chose_ him as his padawan. He was given away, transferred from one person to the next. Anakin remembered Obi-Wan's first evaluation of him and, along with the padawans' gossip, knew that, deep down, Obi-Wan would never have chose him. Ever. And that was what hurt him the most. That Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't truly want him. Even after their years together, Anakin feared Obi-Wan didn't love him as much as he did for him. That, in the end, Obi-Wan would walk away from him at any moment and never look back.

But, he didn't share those concerns with Obi-Wan. He swallowed the words and muffled the thoughts, clearing his head so that he could return the smile. "Good thing you did or else no one would have taken me."

"I doubt that."

"If I got anyone else, I'm sure I would have quit long ago."

"Again, I doubt it," Obi-Wan countered, staunched in his opinion. "You're stubborn enough to not quit."

Anakin nonchalantly shrugged. "Whatever," he said, turning to look back at Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi, both of them staring at them in befuddlement and awe, respectively.

Padawan Kenobi gaped at his older self. "You were called 'Sith Killer'?" he asked, excited. "How did you get that nickname?"

Obi-Wan frowned at his younger self. "It's not a nickname," he sharpened. "Nor is it an accurate description."

Padawan Kenobi's excitement ebbed to deep disappointment, but Qui-Gon's large hands on his shoulder jolted him out of resolute. "You need to head to class," he said, directing the boy to the door. "Come on! You can harass the older ones later tonight."

Padawan Kenobi rolled his head, but he followed out of the apartment with Qui-Gon. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi joined them as they needed to pick up a few more materials for their new apartment such as more towels and toiletries. They discussed saber tactics, arguing which form of saberplay was the best in different dueling situations. Qui-Gon insisted that Ataru was the best one to utilize, but Anakin held up his argument that Djem So was the most powerful saberplay that brought opponents to surrender. Jedi Kenobi was quiet in his argument, agreeing that each saber style had its benefits and weakness. He encouraged the idea of knowing multiple to keep one ready for anything.

The padawan was in luck. They arrived at the saber dojo and Master Cin Dralig arrived at the same time; thus, excusing the padawan from doing one hundred push-ups. However, Qui-Gon promised his young padawan that his punishment would be served at home afterwards, making the padawan softly groan as he parted from them to join his fellow padawans.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went to the merchant shop, ordering the necessary items they required. The Jedi in charged was not thrilled to see them again ("Haven't you depleted enough of my items?"). But, he obliged with their order, providing the towels and toothbrushes, shampoo and other hygienic necessities.

As they strolled back to the apartment, they got to hashing out last night's conflict. Qui-Gon interrogated Obi-Wan on the mysterious Sith Lord. From what Obi-Wan described, the Sith was quite the duelist. Ferocious and merciless in his lightsaber strikes, but it didn't have the elegance of a person with strong foundations. Meaning, the Sith they encountered was either Dooku's apprentice or the other Sith's apprentice.

"And you didn't see underneath the hood?" Qui-Gon asked again.

"No," Obi-Wan answered, disappointed. Anakin could tell Obi-Wan silently reprimanded himself for not solving that mystery. If they knew the individual of that particular Sith, they could defeat the Sith entirely rather than just Dooku. Eliminate the present Sith meant the possibility of eliminating the war all together. Yet, the Sith escaped into the night, leaving nothing but a mystery. "I didn't get the chance to see its face. Just yellow eyes burning in the dark."

Qui-Gon hummed thoughtfully. "It certainly escalates everything," he said. "Not only do we have to deal with Darth Tyranus, we must also deal with even more Siths. And already, we are not doing well on capturing _one_."

"We shouldn't even try to capture them," Anakin argued, finding the mere idea of capturing the Sith ridiculous. "Master Windu was wrong. Capturing them doesn't solve anything. We need to kill them before they can do more damage."

"We are not executioners, Anakin," Qui-Gon gently chided. "We must obey the laws of the Republic."

"The laws are nothing to the Sith and plus, the Courts are corrupt," Anakin said, dismissive of the Court. He's seen how the Court handled the Naboo affairs. It was one, big circus show. Nothing happened. Nothing, but a slap on the wrist. People died and yet, the Trade Federation got away with it. "It will be easy for the Sith to manipulate them and get out of it. The only way to stop them is to kill them."

"Do not let war cloud your judgment and morals, Anakin."

Anakin huffed. "War has nothing to do with ending the Sith," he stopped near the top of the stairs to turn back to Qui-Gon. "The Sith are evil. They will destroy the galaxy if we let them. The only way to save the galaxy is to destroy the Sith. Not keep them alive."

Qui-Gon breathed deeply. Fingers brushed his jawline as he matched Anakin in expression. "I understand, but your reason to destroy them is out of anger. Not for the safety of the galaxy," he explained, adjusting the bag of materials on his wrist. "This is what I mean about not letting the war blind you. I know you and Obi-Wan here had far worse experiences than me. You both lost so much in your short lives, but do not let your heart turn bitter. Killing should not come naturally to you."

"Are we not defending the galaxy by ending the Sith? How else do we stop the darkness from spreading and corrupting the galaxy?"

Another enervating sigh. "You are faced with an uneasy task," Qui-Gon said, continuing their walk back to the apartment. "I do not envy you. Being the Chosen One is a daunting destiny, but I have complete faith in you to make the right decisions."

Anakin scoffed. He hated being signaled out as the suppose 'Chosen One'. What did it mean anyway? From Anakin's own experiences, it meant nothing. War still plagued on and everyone piled their hopes onto him to save them all. And they shouldn't. He didn't save his mother and could barely keep a single padawan alive.

"That's just a myth," he grumbled, wanting to move past it. To forget that forsaken title. "Anyway, we need to focus on... wait."

He came to a dead halt. His mind whirling as scenes replayed for him. Pieces snapped together. Words comprehended. A hot trickle of anger fanned the embers within him.

"What did you call me?"

* * *

Qui-Gon had never seen Anakin that still before. The young Jedi froze, shoulders tensed underneath the tunics and his fingers instinctively curled into fists. A shudder rippled within the Force, striking the atmosphere with a chill that cut straight to the bone.

When Anakin spoke next, his tone was deep and accusing. A crackle in a kindling fire. "What did you call me?"

Anakin slowly rotated. His eyes found Qui-Gon. The warm pools iced over as he glared at the Jedi Master, a razor edge of danger sharpening the Force. A scowl scarred the face of a young man as it darkened and hardened, looming upon them both. An ominous cloud harboring on the outskirts, brewing stronger by the second.

Qui-Gon recognized the signs for what they were. Not wanting to cause a scene, Qui-Gon attempted to defuse Anakin's rising temper. "I only meant—"

But Anakin sharply spun and stabbed a finger to Jedi Kenobi. " _You_!"

Jedi Kenobi raised his hands as if Anakin's own hand was a weapon. "I didn't say anything," he countered in defense. "He found out on his own."

That didn't douse the flames roaring in Anakin's eyes. "You lied to me! You… _you betrayed me_!"

Jedi Kenobi was stunned. "What? Anakin! That's not true!"

" _Liar_!" Anakin bellowed. The walls shook in terror. Silence scurrying off around the corners. The young knight disappearing in front of a monster rising to the surface. "You went behind my back! You told him I was the Chosen One."

"Only after he confided me with his suspicions," Jedi Kenobi appealed, "but I promise, I didn't tell him outright."

Anakin backed away from them, furious by the revelation. "Is that all you see me as?" he snarled. "Some kind of _weapon_ that the Jedi can use to win? Is that all I am?"

Unlike Anakin's deep growl, Jedi Kenobi didn't draw any fire to his words. He kept them cool and controlled, but Qui-Gon sensed a hint of urgency as Jedi Kenobi spoke. "No! Anakin—of course not!"

" _Liar!_ "

"I wouldn't—"

Nostrils flared and cheeks beat red as Anakin's jaw hardened. "I trusted you," he blazed, his eyes like blue flames. "I _believed_ you! But you're just like the rest of the Council."

Jedi Kenobi pained at the denunciation, emotionally injured. "Anakin, wait… _please_!"

Anakin moved out of Jedi Kenobi's attempt to get closer. His eyes melted under the blue flame within, a dangerous vow to not attempt any foolishness. It might be best to let the young man cool off, Qui-Gon thought. Anakin's Force presence was encroaching the serenity of the Temple, distorting it into a discord of unchecked emotions.

Jedi Kenobi, however, was not one to give into Anakin's sour mood. "Anakin—"

It happened too quickly. Too quickly for anyone to prevent it. One moment, Jedi Kenobi stood in front of Anakin, blocking the young knight's path. Next, Jedi Kenobi flew through the air, far down the corridor until his back rammed right into the wall. A loud crack reverberated along the walls.

Jedi Kenobi slid down the wall. He fell into a heap. Quiet and still.

Qui-Gon snapped to Anakin, shocked and appalled all at once. " _Anakin_!" he admonished, in disbelief of what he witnessed.

Even Anakin looked mortified. His face slackened, all the edginess from before softened at the horror of what he had done to Jedi Kenobi. His eyes went wide and for a moment, Qui-Gon thought Anakin was going to run over to Jedi Kenobi.

But, the muscles in Anakin's face tensed up again. A cool deference as he turned his back to Jedi Kenobi and stormed off, not saying another word. Qui-Gon thought of stopping him, ordering him to stay, but chose to focus on Jedi Kenobi instead.

Qui-Gon sprinted down the end of the corridor, arriving just as Jedi Kenobi stirred awake. Qui-Gon dropped the bag and reached for Jedi Kenobi's arm to help him. "Are you okay?" he asked, searching for signs of any visible aches and pains. "Here—let me help you up."

Jedi Kenobi swatted Qui-Gon's hands away. "I asked you not to say anything."

Qui-Gon dropped his hands. "I did not think he would react that way."

Jedi Kenobi's eyes snapped up, glaring through his now disheveled hair. "You gave me _your word_!" he said, pushing himself up from the floor. "You _promised_!"

"I'm sorry," Qui-Gon said, sincerely. He never meant for this to happen. "Let's go talk to Anakin together. I'm sure we can—"

"No," Jedi Kenobi cut him off, rebuking that notion in one sharp syllable. "I'll find Anakin. I'll talk to him. I'll fix it." He stood up, adjusting his belt and clothes before muttering, "Like I always do with the messes you make."

Qui-Gon recoiled at the jab. His lips parted, an apology forming, but Jedi Kenobi didn't give him the time. He marched right past Qui-Gon, ignoring him in his pursuit to locate Anakin. Qui-Gon did not chase after him. He stayed behind, watching both his fellow knights disappear down the stairs in less than five minutes.

He regretted his choice of words that upended them. Jedi Kenobi was right. He broke his promise and for that, it caused mayhem. There was a reason Qui-Gon disliked secrecy and duplication. He wasn't one for stealth missions. He preferred being upfront and honest, unlike his old master.

Qui-Gon noticed a few wandering eyes. He hadn't realized that a few Council members had stepped out of their quaint apartments. They either heard the argument or sensed the disturbance. In either case, Qui-Gon did not need their judgments added onto his burden. He kept his head down as he returned to his own apartment, promising to make it up to both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Stay Good**

Anakin hid in the only place he found any last remaining comfort.

Legs dangled over the ledge that hung from the ceiling of the Council's private hanger, eyes burning ahead at the place he called home over a decade. Except, it didn't feel like home. It was a stranger to him. The lights. The traffic. The sprawling skyscrapers. It was all for show. To promote the power and prestige the place claimed to represent. But it was a lie. All of it a lie! Coruscant wasn't a grandstanding planet. It reeked of greed, hunger and injustices. Its gold plating chipped away from Anakin's eyes and he saw the naked mess it truly was.

Anakin hated Coruscant. He hated being here. He wanted to go home. Home to the lakes of Naboo. With Padme. The only person who ever saw him as a human being. He wanted to smell her subtle rose perfume. To hold her in his arms and be held in return. To feel love and not feel used. He wanted nothing more than ever to be with her. The only person who made him feel like himself and nothing else. Not a slave. Not a Jedi. Not a General. Not the Chosen One. Just... Anakin.

Anakin buried his head in his hands, fingers twisting over the wrangled curls of his hair. Why was it so hard to be himself?

He knew why. The Jedi wanted the real Anakin to be destroyed. To be wiped entirely from existence. He was not supposed to be Anakin Skywalker. He was supposed to be a Jedi. Their Chosen One to bring them full power. That was what they wanted. That was what they needed. Not Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin had known that. Ever since he was a child, he recognized their glares and sneers of disapproval. They did not want him. They rejected Anakin Skywalker that evening in front of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi many years ago. They did not like him then and they don't like him now. They never liked him. They tolerated him. Only because they needed him. With the Sith and the Dark Side rising, they needed their prophesized _Chosen One_.

He struggled to fit in with the Order. Friends were difficult to make as all his peers either whispered nasty insults about him or were envious of his advanced skills. The older knights saw him as troubled, lacking, and undisciplined. No one wanted to stay too long in his presence. The only person who Anakin even felt remotely comfortable and welcomed was Obi-Wan.

Their first year was difficult. Both in mourning and struggling to find their footsteps in this new life they now shared. But they both tried for the other's benefit. Soon, they warmed up to one another and Anakin was thankful that Obi-Wan never treated him like all the other Jedi in the Temple. His master never mentioned the prophecy or cast doubt on him. He smiled in Anakin's company and sometimes engaged in some of Anakin's hobbies, although not all the time. Obi-Wan was the only Jedi in the Temple that treated Anakin as the person he is.

And yet, even that ended up as a lie. All this time, since he was ten years old, he believed Obi-Wan to be his friend. One of the few people in his life that did not see his Chosen One status. Not see as a weapon to be used in the fight against the Dark Side. Anakin thought... he thought Obi-Wan was family.

He shook his head. He thought of a lot of things. He was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Obi-Wan only ever saw him as a promise to Qui-Gon. To ensure that he fulfilled his destiny in the prophecy. To bring balance to the Force or whatever the Sith's hells that meant. Obi-Wan's strict rules and discipline were clear now. It wasn't because he cared as he claimed. It was because the Order couldn't have Anakin be defective. If he was defective, then it would all be Obi-Wan's fault. And Obi-Wan never liked being in the Council's bad graces.

Anakin closed his eyes, repelling all the hurt feelings into one massive ball of fury. A slight douse of remorse trickled in, a brush against his own shields alerting Anakin of another presence. Of course, he figured he would not be able to hide forever.

"Go away, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, his words muffled from speaking with his head down.

A soft exhale was heard over his rage. "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

Anakin huffed, craning his head over his shoulder to stare down at Obi-Wan, who stood looking depleted and sorrowful. Anakin didn't want his commiseration. Or his apologies. He wanted him _go away_. "Yes you can," he said. "Just walk away."

"I can't," Obi-Wan reiterated. "Not when I wronged you."

Anakin grounded his teeth. "I don't care for your excuses or lies right now."

He didn't hear any retreating footsteps. Instead, the footsteps drew closer. He heard a rustling and then a shadow fell over him. Obi-Wan took a seat next to him on the ledge. "I didn't come to give you excuses or lies," he promised, his voice heavy with confliction. "I think it's time we talk."

Lecture more like it. Obi-Wan was fond of reciting the Code to him whenever he could. It unnerved Anakin that Obi-Wan believed that all answers are found in the Code. Not everything stemmed from the Jedi mantra. In his own experience, one learned about life through living it. Not clinging onto some stupid text.

"If you're going to quote the Jedi Code to me, save it," Anakin rejoined. "I've heard it enough times."

"I wasn't going to," Obi-Wan said, his voice clement. "I wanted to apologize. To you. I was wrong to confide in Qui-Gon about the prophecy. It was not my secret to tell."

"No, it wasn't," Anakin sternly agreed. It was no one's secret to tell. The prophecy was meaningless. It meant nothing. To him, at least. "You know—I never claimed to be the Chosen One. Even the Council lost faith in the prophecy. So, why do you even believe in it?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Because I think, deep in your heart, you know you are meant for something extraordinary," he answered. "Far greater than anyone of us."

Anakin wanted to snort, but he couldn't. Obi-Wan was right. He knew there was something _different_ about him. Even when he was a boy, he recognized he had abilities that no one else possessed. Not only through his precocity with mechanics, but also his ability to see things before they happen. The way he could do things other humans could never do. How he drew strange people from Jedi to mythical beings to him. Yes, he agreed with Obi-Wan that he knew he was special. Powerful. But, he never asked to be. He only wanted to belong. Not be an outcast.

"You didn't at the beginning," Anakin angrily snipped. "Another pathetic life-form, right?"

Obi-Wan resigned, putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "No, of course not. Anakin, I—"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I was a promise. A duty to Qui-Gon," Anakin pushed Obi-Wan's hand off his shoulder, not finding any comfort from it. Rather it felt more like a claw, pinching him into submission like most of his life. "You tolerated me to keep your promise to him."

"Only at first," Obi-Wan confessed, "but, eventually, I grew to care about you."

"You cared about the Chosen One," Anakin tetchily returned, not accepting Obi-Wan's admission. "Not me."

"That is not true."

"Yes it is!" Anakin vehemently replied, cheeks a velvet crimson. "All I ever wanted was for you to accept me. To want _me_ in return. I did everything I could to be like you, so that maybe, _just maybe_ , you would see that I was good enough." He blew out a stream of hot air. He turned away from Obi-Wan, eyes straight ahead at the burning sunset. "You never cared about me. Never cared about what I needed or wanted. All that matter was the Order. Nothing else."

Obi-Wan's face pinched, stung by the callousness of his words. "If that were true, Anakin, and all I ever cared about was the prophecy and the Order," he said, quiet but with steel purpose, "then why did I tell Yoda I would leave if you did?"

"How do I know you even told him that?" he countered. "You could be lying to me. Trying to... to… _manipulate_ me into feeling guilty."

Obi-Wan scrubbed his face with his hands. Too tired to squabble over things Anakin assumed he found to be juvenile. After a moment, Obi-Wan's hands fell away from his face. "If I wanted to manipulate you, Anakin, I could do a lot better than lie to you," he mildly reproached. "In any case, everything I have ever said to you was the truth. I care about you. You are one of the most important people in my life and I do the best I can to help you. Including covering up your indiscretions from the Council."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin grumbled, hardly registering Obi-Wan's mercurial shift in his eyes.

"Anakin... I know."

"Know what?" Anakin said with gruff, not interested in playing mind games at the moment. Could Obi-Wan go one day without being vague?

Obi-Wan tilted his head, staring in that worldly manner that conveyed he knew a secret. Anakin was oblivious. He had no idea what Obi-Wan referred to, but his inquiry was answered shortly. "About you and Padme."

Ice struck along Anakin's spine, paralyzing him for a brief moment as Obi-Wan's allegation rang in his ears. No—it can't be true! They were careful. No one knew. Obi-Wan... he's pulling at straws, trying to find something to use over him. Anakin strengthened his shields, reinforcing his block against Obi-Wan.

"What? That we're friends?" Anakin scoffed, hoping that it would be enough to throw Obi-Wan off the trail to Padme. He crossed his arms over his chest. Over his heart. "The Order made it pretty clear that I cannot be anything other than a friend. Even then, I'm stretching the rules a bit. Besides, that's hardly a secret. Everyone knows."

He turned, not daring to look into those blue-green eyes. The way Obi-Wan stared gave the impression that he had no plans to drop the subject. It left Anakin only one option. Rather than stay and be berated, he opted to escape. It was his best means to avoid unpleasant situations when ignorance failed. He jumped off the ledge, landing hard on the hanger floor below. His only thought was to give himself distance from Obi-Wan before either of them have to confront on something that would only tear them apart.

Obi-Wan slid off the ledge as well, following Anakin. "That is not what I mean," he gently exhaled, his eyes found Anakin again. Full of compassion and fatigued solicitude. "I know about the sneaking off at nights to be with her. The secret affair. The marriage..."

Anakin grounded to a dead halt, staring in utter disbelief. A chill swept through him, cutting through him with precision. His muscles tensed, feet positioning as if almost to either run or stand his ground. How did Obi-Wan know? Who told him? Padme? No, she would never... but then who?

Obi-Wan sensed his thoughts for he quickly replied to his unspoken question. "Oh, Anakin... you and Padme never hid your love for one another very well," he said, his demeanor softening. "Particularly you. I'm surprised the Council never noticed. Or perhaps they chose not to."

Anakin was flabbergasted. Words failed to come forth to defend him. It left him crippled as his mind jumbled in a mess in its attempt to keep up with everything Obi-Wan threw at him. His brain was on fire! An overload of information to which barreled straight to his heart, compromising it.

Obi-Wan continued on, taking deep and controlled breaths like this was just as difficult for him as it was for Anakin. "I never said anything. I thought you might have even known that I knew," he revealed. "Figured if we both pretended, then everything would be all right. I would turn a blind eye and you wouldn't get caught."

He knew. All this time, Obi-Wan knew about Anakin's forbidden relationship. Anakin reflected over the last two years, nitpicking moments in the past where Obi-Wan asked if anything was bothering him, offering him to confide or confess whatever weighed him. Did Obi-Wan know then? Did Anakin subconsciously know his master sensed his and Padme's deception? Was that the reason he brushed Obi-Wan off? To avoid a confrontation? Or did he fear repercussion? What did it matter now? Obi-Wan knew. Had known for some time about him and Padme.

Who else knew? If Obi-Wan knew, perhaps others did too.

Anakin's lips parted. His mouth too dry that his words croaked as he spoke. "W-Who?" he queried, afraid of the possible answer. "Who else knows?"

"No one that I am aware of," Obi-Wan answered after a moment of contemplation. "Maybe Ahsoka, but I cannot be certain."

Anakin nodded, numbed. Of all the people he tried to tip-toe around, it was utterly pointless. They already knew. Or assumed. "How long have you known?"

Obi-Wan lifted his head up in thought, fingers stroking his jawline as they smoothed down his beard. "Oh... since the beginning when you returned from Naboo," he finally said. "As for the marriage—only recently."

That long. Anakin released an unsteady breath. He seldom felt exposed in the manner he did now in front of Obi-Wan. In the past two years, Anakin imagined how the confrontation would go down. Each scenario played out differently from acceptance to banishment. From anger to sorrow to disappointment. And for each case, Anakin came up with a speech for both the Council and Obi-Wan. But all those practices and speeches turned to ash in his mind. He forgot it all. Probably because the truth was nothing like he imagined.

He felt an apology was needed for the deception, but Anakin couldn't offer it. Any apology would lack honesty and Obi-Wan deserved only the truth after all the lies he told before. "I-I can't say I'm sorry," he admitted to his master. A confession of guilt. "I love Padme. More than anything. I can't live without her. I can't... I won't give her up."

"I know."

He sounded so disheartened. Obi-Wan looked old. Much older than he tries to pretend to be with the beard and good posture. His eyes were discolored by tiredness and profound trouble. A man who looked all alone.

Anakin swallowed. So this was it. This was how the Team ended. Anakin hoped—no, he knew that it would never end in the way he wished. One of them would always end up broken. "I never meant to hurt you," he said softly. He meant it. He never wanted to hurt Obi-Wan.

"I know," came Obi-Wan's reply. "I know."

"I wanted to tell you. I thought—" Anakin released a bundle of stress in one heavy sigh. Goodbyes were never his strong suit, "I knew you would not approve. And... I love her, Obi-Wan. You understand right?"

"I do."

The memory of Satine ghosted their Force bond. Both saw the flickering image of the blonde Duchess and a pang of guilt shuddered along the bond.

Anakin exhaled, resigned to the fact it was all over. "I guess this is the end, huh? Of us. Skywalker and Kenobi. The Team."

Obi-Wan's brow corrugated into a simian frown. "How so?"

"I'm married, Obi-Wan! It's against the rules," pointed Anakin, gesturing animatedly. "The Council will kick me out. In disgrace for that matter."

He pictured Mace Windu doing the honors of humiliating him as the Council stripped him of his titles. It shook him. In anger and revulsion. He never wanted to prove that self-righteous Jedi right nor did he want to lose everything he worked hard to achieve in the last twelve years.

There was nothing he could do. His time as a Jedi ended. Anakin only had one final request to his former master. "If you could do me one last favor—please don't punish Padme," he besought, searching his master's face for mercy. "She did nothing wrong and she worked hard to be where she is in the Senate. Don't… don't drag her name into this mess. Please, Obi-Wan? Please don't!"

Obi-Wan obliged to the request. "I won't."

Anakin licked his dried lips, relieved that he at least spared Padme from suffering any consequences or disgrace. "Thank you," he murmured.

They arrived to the most difficult part. Anakin glanced to his lightsaber, gently stroking the hilt with his finger. The cold touch reminded him of all the times he clasped onto it, clutched in assurance that he could protect and save all. Not anymore. It almost felt as if the weapon turned against him.

Anakin deeply inhaled, his spine shivered as he unclipped his lightsaber. The weapon felt even heavier than it used to. He took a long look at it. His last time with his lightsaber. With his _life_. This life.

Not wanting to stare at it any longer, Anakin remorsefully looked to Obi-Wan. "Do I, um, how does this work?" he questioned, holding the lightsaber out to his former master. "Do I give you my lightsaber or do I do it in front of the Council?"

Obi-Wan again furrowed his brows questionably like Anakin spoke in a different language. "You can keep your lightsaber, Anakin."

"I can?" Anakin never heard of an exiled Jedi keeping his lightsaber. They were all returned as demanded by the Council to ensure that the weapon could not do harm. Yet, Obi-Wan reaffirmed his previous answer with another nod.

Anakin was at a lost. "Why?"

Obi-Wan ambled, drifting toward the entrance into the Temple. When Anakin thought he would not get an answer, Obi-Wan stopped. For a brief moment, his master only stared at the Temple's high architecture that welcomed Jedi home from long missions. Slowly, Obi-Wan pivoted around, not fully looking at him, but Anakin saw enough of his eyes to know the next words were directed to him.

"I'm not going to tell the Council, Anakin. Any of it," Obi-Wan assured, which brought a flutter of hope inside Anakin. "I should, but… Padme is the only person who makes you truly happy."

Anakin said nothing. No counter-argument. No agreement. Nothing.

Eyes locked on Obi-Wan, mind reeling, as he reevaluated his former master. He thought he knew Obi-Wan intimately. He spent more than half of his life with Obi-Wan. Knew his likes, dislikes and habits. His devotion to the Jedi Order was pure and true. Obi-Wan's whole life was the Order. To hear Obi-Wan willing to disobey the Council and break the rules, all for Anakin's happiness, it was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Anakin blinked several times to keep his emotions under control. "Wait… I-I don't…" he spluttered out of his stupor. "You're not going to tell the Council?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

Anakin was perplexed. "Why not?"

He needed to know. Obi-Wan devoted his life to the Jedi Order. Did everything to appease the Council and became the youngest member. Nothing in the galaxy would ever convince Obi-Wan to betray the Order. To lie to his fellow councilors. His life was the Jedi Order. Why abandon it now?

Obi-Wan lifted his gaze. A warm, fond smile peeked from his beard. "You're my brother, Anakin. I love you."

A bolt of electricity zapped him. His mouth slackened, but no air released. The chill that once consumed his heart melted under the intense heat of the light that exploded. Words he always wanted to hear from his master, but never expected. His whole life, he always saw Obi-Wan as a father figure. Looked up to him and did his best to be as good as him. While he yearned for fatherly attention from Obi-Wan, he never imagined it would ever be returned.

A horrible feeling of regret crawled up inside him, making him feel rotten for all the accusations and curses he threw at Obi-Wan. Like when he told Obi-Wan he had no heart. He remembered all the cruelties he inflicted on his master, recalling the horrible words he said. And all that time, Obi-Wan never returned the favor. He kept his silence on Anakin's deception. He never questioned Padme's presence or even her interferences with missions. He played blind, just as he confessed. All for Anakin's sake. To keep Anakin from being dishonorably discharged from the Order. Obi-Wan loved him enough to go against his duty and continued to do so every day.

How did he miss all the signs?

Too far deep in his own misery to see the true light of friendship. He merged Obi-Wan with the Council, and with that, the surge of frustration and hurt. He blamed Obi-Wan. He lashed out at his master and Obi-Wan constantly braved the storm of his fury. Obi-Wan never deserved it. Especially now that Anakin learned his master kept silent on Anakin's and Padme's treasonous act.

A heavy sigh drew Anakin out of remorseful thoughts. He looked to Obi-Wan, who combed back his hair with his fingers. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Obi-Wan began again, hair now disheveled. No longer perfectly combed out of his eyes. "Again, I thought my actions and words were clear on the matter. But, I forget that, sometimes, you are too wrapped up in your own thoughts to see things from another's point of view." Obi-Wan's gaze returned to Anakin. His eyes were clear, a great secret relieved from him. A clean slate. For both of them. "Anyway, I won't say anything about it. You have my word."

Obi-Wan strode across the marble floor in a hurried pace. His boots slapped gently as he made his way across the empty hanger, abandoning Anakin to his seclusion. Anakin watched his master retreat, feet welded to the floor, his muscles failing his command to run after him. He needed to say something! Anything! He just… he needed Obi-Wan to stay with him.

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan slowed to a stop. He twisted around, eyes back to Anakin. "Yes?"

He wanted to run over to Obi-Wan. To thank him. Beg for forgiveness. Apologize for every cruel thing he's ever done to him. He wanted Obi-Wan to know Anakin thought of him as the best Jedi in the galaxy. That he was a good friend. A great mentor. And… a good father to a boy who never had one.

But nothing came out of his mouth. He stood. Motionless. Why was he quiet at moments that needed words to convey the strong feelings stirring just underneath his skin?

Something wet hit his cheek and trailed down to his chin. Another drop hit his cheekbone. He was crying.

He lowered his head and fought back the oncoming tears, embarrassed to be so exposed in front of Obi-Wan.

An arm draped over his shoulder. He didn't need eyes to know it was Obi-Wan, but he looked up nonetheless, straight into the concern gaze of his old master. Obi-Wan held him, guiding him to one of the benches that the staff sat during breaks. He eased Anakin onto the bench before taking his seat beside him.

By this point, Anakin's face shined from the tears that polished his cheeks. His eyes raw and numb. Anakin attempted to smother his sobs, but that only caused him to hiccup. Obi-Wan gently patted his back, patiently letting the emotion roll to a lull.

Anakin smeared the last few tears across his cheek. "Sorry! Sorry," he sniffled, his nose running and throat sore from crying. "I'm so sorry."

"It's all right."

Anakin shook his head. "No, no it's not," he crumbled, burying his face in his palms to shield his embarrassment. "How I treated you… after everything you've done for me… and I treated you like shavit."

Obi-Wan inclined his head in agreement, not denying the fact. "In fairness, I didn't express myself as well as I should have."

Anakin wiped his sleeve underneath his nose. No, he didn't. But, neither did Anakin. "How broken are we?" he remarked, lifting his somber gaze to Obi-Wan. "We are considered the best team in the history of the Order and here we are, yelling, fighting, lying..."

Obi-Wan chuckled at the dark observation. "Yes… we are far from perfect," he commented. "Doesn't mean we aren't good."

Anakin hung his head. "I suppose," but he held doubt for himself. Not for Obi-Wan. He knew his master was good. As for himself, he stared at his gloved hand. His dominant hand. The one he used to count his sins. "I am sorry. For—for everything I did... what I said... what I've done," he apologized, taking in deep breaths again. "I always saw you as a father, Obi-Wan and I… I do love you. I guess… I guess I was mad at you for not showing me that you did. I mean, I knew you did. I think I always knew. I just wanted you to _tell_ me that you did. And when you didn't, I got angry and I took it out on you. I'm sorry for doing all that. I should have known that you did care. I'm sorry. Really, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry for everything."

"You're forgiven," Obi-Wan waved a hand, dismissing Anakin's rambling apologies. "I would have forgiven you for many things."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"That is for me to decide," Obi-Wan claimed, leaning his hands on his knees. "I won't lie to you. You're not an easy person to get along with at times and I know you've made mistakes in your life that you regret."

Anakin thought back to the Tusken raiders. His mother's death. The rampage. The massacre. The murder.

"But as I have said before, I am _proud_ of you, Anakin," Obi-Wan continued on, not noticing the dark memories that plagued Anakin. "You have a good heart. That's all I wish from you. Just stay good.

"If you can do that," Obi-Wan said, full of hope and confidence, "then you will never fail me."

Anakin decided it was best to not mention the Tusken rampage. That would remain a secret to Obi-Wan as long as they both lived. Exposing that truth would only wound Obi-Wan and Anakin already scarred his old master enough. Anakin pulled up a smile as he shoved away the ugly reminder of his fault. "I won't," he promised. "I won't fail you."

Obi-Wan gave him another small pat on the back, a hint of a smile awakening behind the beard. A renewal of hope shining between them. A new beginning. There were still the Team. Sith Killer and the Chosen One. Generals of the Republic Army. Heroes of the Republic.

More importantly, they were simply Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

And that was all that mattered for them.

They sat a little longer on the bench, accepting and settling themselves after a big revelation. While it was not the way Anakin wanted to reveal the marriage to Obi-Wan, he was glad the secret was known to his former master. He was free from the burden which weighed on his heart to heavily on most days. And with Obi-Wan's blessing, Anakin was at peace. Truly at peace.

Except… "Obi-Wan? Can I ask you one more thing?"

Obi-Wan gestured for him to ask away.

"You said you just recently learned of my marriage to Padme," Anakin recalled back to Obi-Wan's admission. "How? I never told you and I'm positive no one here would be aware of it. How did you figure it out?"

Obi-Wan's face pinched, a recollection of something that unsettled him. "Oh… I discovered that tidbit during Dooku's illusion."

Anakin reeled. "What?" he half-shouted, mind racing over what he remembered from that awful day. "The same illusion that made you go insane?"

"I wouldn't say insane."

Anakin launched himself from the bench. He paced in front of Obi-Wan in quick steps. "You went mad, Obi-Wan! I never saw you that terrified in my life," he exclaimed, darting looks to Obi-Wan as he passed him. "So, what? You went berserk because you found out I was married?! That scared you nearly to death?"

Obi-Wan arched one of his eyebrows in Anakin's direction. "Contrary to what you believe," he calmly stated, "you being married is not my greatest fear."

Anakin's mouth twisted into a small scowl. "Well, how else am I supposed to interpret it?"

Obi-Wan gave a helpless shrug. "I guess you can't, but I am telling you now that it had nothing to do with your relationship to Padme."

That did ease a bit of Anakin's conscious. "What _did_ scare you then?"

He wondered if Obi-Wan would give him an answer. Anakin hoped he would. It was the best time to ask, considering they already spilled his secret about his marriage to Padme. It would only be fair for Obi-Wan to confess one of his secrets.

Obi-Wan paled a little, but kept a firm expression to hide the fear that started to rise within him. "I lost."

Anakin's brow crinkled in confusion. "Come again?"

"I lost," Obi-Wan repeated. He rose up from the bench and slunk away from Anakin. He came to the wall, falling against it in one soft resignation. "That was what I saw."

"Lost what?" Anakin pressed on.

Obi-Wan dipped his chin, eyes cast downward. A man filled with pained sadness. "Everything. Everyone," he murmured before he raised his gaze back up. Straight at Anakin. "Including you."

Obi-Wan's plea now made sense. Anakin recalled how Obi-Wan clung onto him, begging him not to leave. Anakin watched his master's body sag in sadness, arms hanging limply as his emotions clouded over the memory of the illusion. No wonder Obi-Wan was messed up when he came out of the coma. To witness that great of loss would make anyone go mad with rage and sadness. _Insane_!

Wishing to help erase the sadness that echoed in Obi-Wan, Anakin placed a gentle hand on his master's shoulder. "I'm still here, Master," he reassured him, supporting him just as Obi-Wan did for him. "I'm not going anywhere."

That brought a bit of relief to Obi-Wan, releasing him of the hidden burdens that weighed him down. "Oh, I know," he said. "Knowing you, you wouldn't go down without a fight."

"Exactly," Anakin joked along, but became serious. "I mean it, Master. I won't leave you. That's a promise."

Obi-Wan patted Anakin on his hand. "I know, Anakin. I know."

They stayed that way for a minute. Maybe two minutes. Probably longer. Both finally coming to a truce. An understanding that made them stronger than before. Anakin felt it in their bond. An increase in strength. Their newfound trust and honesty solidified their friendship, fastening them together even more so than considered possible. And Anakin found that he didn't mind. He was happy to have Obi-Wan as a confidant. Another person he could fully entrust without fear of rejection.

After all these years of longing, he finally had the family he always wanted.

Anakin flickered a glance toward the Temple. "Hey?" he said to Obi-Wan, gaining his master's attention. "You wanna spar?"

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow, surprised by the offer. Nonetheless, he acknowledged the offer with gentle laugh. "Why not? We haven't done anything fun in a while."

"That's what I was thinking," Anakin smiled as they headed to the entrance doors. "I'm warning you now, Master, I won't hold back. Be prepared to fall flat on your face."

"Always cocky," Obi-Wan jokingly remarked. "Well, I'm more than willing to teach you another valuable lesson in that department."

* * *

Master Dralig's class was a workout. Duel after duel, each padawan grew tired, unable to hold up their lightsaber any longer. Obi-Wan too was worn out, but not as depleted as some of his fellow peers. All of his training with Anakin and Jedi Kenobi kept him far more energized than the others. But, still exhausted to the point he reconsidered having additional practice with Anakin later that night.

Master Dralig ended the lesson upon the third hour and walked over to congratulate Obi-Wan. "Well done, Kenobi," he said as everyone walked passed to the locker rooms. "Keep it up and you'll be one of the best duelist in the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan humility redirected the praise to his instructors. "I owe it to their teaching, Master."

He, Garen and others hit the showers, washing away the sweat and dust collected from running and rolling around on the salle floor. The warm water was welcomed and the smell of fresh soap was much appreciated among the stench of sweat. Obi-Wan and Garen changed into their new uniforms, matching with the rest of the padawans.

"You have to teach me that maneuver," Garen said as he slipped on his undershirt. "Did Skyguy or whatever his name teach you it?"

"You mean Skywalker?" Obi-Wan correct his friend before he shook his head. "No, Master Ben taught me."

"The other guy?"

Obi-Wan pressed his mouth together. "Master Ben, yes," he repeated, not humored by Garen's lack of recognition to his older self. But, Obi-Wan kept the hurt down to avoid speculation. "He's just as good as Anakin."

"Skywalker?"

"Yes."

"Is it weird," Garen threw his tunic over his head, "having three masters? Like, all the time? I mean, doesn't it get confusing as to who is in charge?"

Obi-Wan wanted to snort, but it would be an undignified behavior. Especially when the other person doesn't have all the information and cannot have all the information. "Qui-Gon is in charge. The other two... they're like my older brothers."

Garen stared. "Brothers?" he shook his head. "That is blasphemy talking, Obi-Wan. Careful that the Council doesn't hear you."

Obi-Wan shrugged off Garen's concerns, positive that the Council already knew. "I only speak the truth," he said. "If you want, Anakin is going to teach me later on tonight. I can ask him if you can join."

Garen grinned, "If my master lets me," he said, fastening his belt together. "She wants me to perform a few rounds on the simulators."

"You really want to be an ace pilot, don't you?"

Garen winked. "I'll be the best star pilot in the galaxy."

Obi-Wan doubted that. Not after he met Anakin and his piloting talent. "Sure Garen," he said, patting his friend's back. "The best."

Garen playfully shoved him as they picked up their towels to throw in the bin. "Better than you!"

No doubt, Obi-Wan agreed. He detested flying. His master insisted that it wasn't the flying he disliked, it was the feeling of flying he could not tolerate. Whatever it was, Obi-Wan preferred to not fly altogether.

They threw their towels in the bin, heading out of the lockers to return to their respective masters. Obi-Wan was too engaged in his banter with Garen that he failed to notice the incoming Jedi initiates that were pouring into the salle. Obi-Wan's shoulder was slammed and he tripped, landing on the floor in a sprawl. He smacked his chin. Teeth snapped and pain perturbed along his jawline. Though it faded as quickly as it came, the voice above him did not.

"Watch where you're going you, oaf!"

Obi-Wan softly groaned to himself. He pulled himself up, dusting himself off. Bruck Chun stood among his circled entourage, who sniggered in unison at Bruck's insult. It made Bruck's cruel smirk widened in confidence. "You should just stay there, Oafy-Wan." Bruck said. "After all, you're only going to get pummeled right back down."

More sniggers followed and a breath of fire ran up Obi-Wan's veins. He smothered them in an instant, reminding himself of what happened last time he got in a fight with Bruck. This childhood rivalry was beyond him now. He had far more pressing and dire concerns that needed his attention.

Obi-Wan turned away, treating Bruck almost like a ghost that his shock-white hair resembled. He threw his towel in the bin, heading to the doors, encouraging Garen to follow him out. Garen, the ever loyal friend, stood his ground briefly before he settled with Obi-Wan's resolute and carried on.

Unfortunately, Bruck Chun never liked to be ignored. "Walk away in shame," Bruck yelled after him. "Force—I'm surprised they even let you have a lightsaber again! I figured Master Jinn would be too ashamed to let you be seen with one after that pathetic duel."

Obi-Wan swallowed with great difficulty, shoving down his own retorts to Bruck. Temperature was rising. His blood bubbling in the heat. Obi-Wan clenched his teeth, grinding them together to stop his words from spitting out. Unfortunately, it was not enough to stop his words from seeping out between the cracks of his teeth. "He'd only be ashamed of me if I didn't get back up," Obi-Wan breathed out, turning around to stare down at Bruck, "and I am not one to cower in defeat."

Bruck turned crimson. It may not have been the wisest choice of words to say. "Calling me a coward?"

"Not at all." After all, Obi-Wan never said he was. Only insinuated.

Bruck no doubted knew of the underlying meaning. The deep crevices in his face assured Obi-Wan that he didn't mistake the snub. "I'm no coward!" he growled, before it turned into a snide. "I don't need bodyguards to protect me."

Another attempt to rile Obi-Wan up. But, the jibe bounced off him. It held no effect on him, considering he never saw Anakin or Ben as bodyguards. "I imagine you wouldn't," he said, "considering you're not exactly a wanted man."

Garen quickly turned around to cover up his own snickers, shoving his mouth into his arm to quiet the laughter. Obi-Wan patted Garen hard on the back to cover up his friend's fit of giggles. "We won't waste any of your time," Obi-Wan told Bruck. "I'm sure you have a lot to learn."

Bruck's face turned purple. His hand shot to his lightsaber. Obi-Wan reached for his. Just as they nearly ignited their blades, the door opened and Cin Dralig and Sifo-Dyas strolled into the salle. They were animated, speaking to each other in quick words when they paused in their conversation to glance down at Obi-Wan and Bruck.

"Padawan, Initiate," Master Sifo-Dyas greeted, but he didn't look at them. He looked at their hands where they both gripped their lightsabers. "Trouble?"

Bruck was lightening quick. He straightened his face. A young man of confidence and suave. "No, Master," he said with an innocent smile. He clasped his hand behind his back, mimicking Master Sifo-Dyas' posture. "No trouble at all."

Obi-Wan quietly scoffed at Bruck's mask, but when Sifo-Dyas looked to him for confirmation, he nodded. "No trouble here, Master."

"That's good," Sifo-Dyas sounded pleased, but his eyes were suspicious. "Would hate to explain to Master Jinn why his padawan no longer has a lightsaber."

Obi-Wan forced himself to be interested in the floor to hide his scowl. He said nothing in return. Too afraid he may sound disgruntled enough to be reprimanded by the Shadow.

Satisfied by their submission, the two masters carried on, walking further into the training salle where Cin Dralig was going to instruct the initiates.

Once the masters were away, Bruck's face shattered into tiny crevices. The anger returned, stewing underneath his reddening cheeks. "You're a coward."

Obi-Wan barely registered Bruck's voice. "If that is what your mind convinced you of," he began as he raised his gaze to face Bruck, "then there is nothing I can do or say to change such opinion."

Bruck growled. "You think being a padawan makes you better than me? You're not," he argued. "I can beat you."

"Your delusions of grandeur must make you feel good about yourself," Obi-Wan muttered in the corners of his lips as he noticed Master Sifo-Dyas glancing back to them. "However, delusions of grandeur are not the same as visions of greatness."

"It's not a delusion. I _am_ better," Bruck hissed. "I'll prove it. Meet me at the master's salle at twenty-one hundred hours. What? Can't do it? Need permission from your babysitters?"

Obi-Wan wished to wipe that smirk off Bruck's face. The taunting glee that sparkled in the boy's eyes unnerved Obi-Wan enough to make the deal to prove Bruck wrong. Obi-Wan went to respond when Dralig called for Bruck to join his clanmates.

Bruck turned his back to Obi-Wan, but not without a last scathing remark. "See you then, Oafy-Wan… or will I?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, aggravated by the demeaning nickname. Garen nudged Obi-Wan to cheer him up. "Forget him! He's jealous. Always been jealous," he said as they headed to the doors as to not intrude on Master Dralig's class. "Trust me. If he saw you in class today, he would have shavit himself. Right there."

The image perked Obi-Wan up a little. "Thanks."

"Serious though," Garen said as they reached the doors. They opened and they stepped out into the busy corridor. "Bruck probably won't ever be picked as a padawan. All he's got left is to bring you down."

"Most likely."

Garen stared, shoulders sagging in incredulity. "Tell me you aren't really thinking about meeting up with him tonight."

Obi-Wan shrugged indecisively. Garen groaned. "No, Obi-Wan. Bad idea. Qui-Gon won't let you do it."

"It's not Qui-Gon I'm going to ask," Obi-Wan said. "Remember? Anakin promised he would teach me later tonight. Maybe if I tell him about Bruck—"

"Obi-Wan, you are one of the smartest people I know," Garen said, "but honestly? This is the stupidest thing I ever heard. Why are you falling into Bruck's trap? It's obvious he's trying to get you into trouble."

"Which is why I'm bringing Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Qui-Gon may not approve, but Anakin once told me that he would have taught Bruck a lesson with his lightsaber."

"I don't believe he said it like that."

No, Anakin didn't say it like that. Anakin's words were far more gruesome than his version. "Well, I'm paraphrasing," Obi-Wan brushed aside. "He's right though. Bruck needs a good hit on his ego. Besides, it's not that terribly late. And I doubt I'll be there for long. Anakin probably won't even get bored watching because it'll be over that quick."

Garen shook his head in disagreement. "Whatever," he said, helplessly shrugged. "If you want to fight him tonight in the master's salle, then go on ahead. I hope you both injure yourselves." He walked away from Obi-Wan. "See you tomorrow… hopefully."

"You will."

Garen exaggerated an eye roll. "Bye!"

Obi-Wan lifted his hand in a farewell salute. Two fingers to his forehead before shooting the gesture to his friend. Distracted by Garen's obscene gesture in returned, he failed to notice the salle's door reopening and Master Sifo-Dyas stepping though.

"Excuse me, padawan," Master Sifo-Dyas said as he side-stepped around Obi-Wan. "It's not a good place to stand."

"I'm sorry, Master," Obi-Wan said and he moved out of the way.

Master Sifo-Dyas darted up and down the corridor. "Where is Master Jinn?" he questioned. "Should he not be here?"

"Oh, he's probably coming," Obi-Wan craned his neck to check the corridors. "We finished a bit early—" Obi-Wan looked at the time. His class ended nearly half an hour ago. Qui-Gon was never _this_ late. Unless, it was Anakin picking him up. "Um, I don't know where they are," he amended as he took quick looks around the corridor, trying to the spot any walking giants. "He'll be here."

Master Sifo-Dyas stared down his nose at Obi-Wan. "Well, you cannot stay in the corridor by yourself," he said. "As per the rules for you."

Obi-Wan silently groaned at the strict rules he had to follow. "I can wait inside then," he offered, turning to the door, but Master Sifo-Dyas stopped him.

"Not necessary," he said and he crooked a finger to Obi-Wan to follow him. "Come along, Padawan."

He didn't want to go with Master Sifo-Dyas. He preferred to stay inside the salle and wait for Qui-Gon to arrive, but he knew refusing was impolite. He abided the Shadow's request and followed him down the corridor while keep a high alert for either Qui-Gon, Anakin or Jedi Kenobi to rescue him.

They left the training salles, heading deeper into the Temple. Master Sifo-Dyas hadn't said a word and Obi-Wan recognized the pathways they were taking. It led to the staircase to the Council apartments. To where he currently lived.

In minutes, they reached the staircase the led to the Council apartments. Obi-Wan pivoted to hike up, but was twisted away when Master Sifo-Dyas kept walking straight ahead. Why were they not returning to his apartment? That's where Qui-Gon was. Or maybe even Anakin and Jedi Kenobi.

Confused and wary, Obi-Wan chased after the Shadow and asked, "Where are we going, Master?"

Master Sifo-Dyas did not bother to turn around and address him like Qui-Gon normally did. "You will see," was all that he said.

Obi-Wan was about to if he could be a bit specific when one of the nearby turbolift's door opened and Qui-Gon Jinn stepped out. At first, Qui-Gon didn't spot Obi-Wan being shepherded away by Sifo-Dyas until Obi-Wan's sheer joy at seeing his master spurned Qui-Gon's attention to him.

Qui-Gon came to a dead halt. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan smiled in relief. Saved! "Master."

Sifo-Dyas stopped walking. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, spotting Qui-Gon. "Qui-Gon," he said. "There you are. Wondering what happened to you."

Qui-Gon back-tracked to where Obi-Wan stood. "What are you doing here? What happened? Is everything all right?"

Obi-Wan's brows burrowed. "Nothing, Master," he said. "My class ended. Master Sifo-Dyas was just taking me to, um…"

"I was looking after him considering he is not allowed to be alone without a Master present," Master Sifo-Dyas said. "I'm glad that you are in one piece. You had me concerned about your well-being. Knew you wouldn't abandon your padawan for anything."

Qui-Gon barely concealed his irritation at the underlying offence. "I must have lost track of the time," he said, looking down at Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. We can go to the apartment." He guided Obi-Wan away from Master Sifo-Dyas and back toward the staircase. "Thank you Sifo-Dyas. For keeping an eye on him."

Master Sifo-Dyas bowed. "My pleasure," he said, but his words sounded apathetic to Obi-Wan's ears. "I'll see you around."

Master Sifo-Dyas' black orbs looked straight at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan kept his composure despite the chills that ruffled him. He bowed to Master Sifo-Dyas. "Thank you, Master," he said as expected to give to higher ranking Jedi.

Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan away and Obi-Wan set the pace on their return trip to the apartment. Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to behind those walls. Once Obi-Wan stepped inside the apartment, all the tensions knotted inside him unfurled, leaving him feeling like a noodle. He headed to the common to sit on the sofa when he spotted a folding cot where the table once was.

"I see you got another bed," Obi-Wan observed, circling the cot and poking the lumpy mattress. "Bet you five credits that Anakin will snag it."

Qui-Gon moved to the kitchen, bustling around with the cabinets. "We'll find out once they get here."

Obi-Wan noticed the missing members of their unit. "Where did they go?" he asked, walking over to the kitchen to speak to Qui-Gon properly. "Did the Council request another—Master? What is all this?"

There were bags upon bags of different variety of food. All from Obi-Wan's favorite eateries. Obi-Wan's mouth salivated at the sight of Endwa, stewfruit and, Obi-Wan's favorite drink—noale. "Master," Obi-Wan gaped at all the dishes. "What—what's the occasion? Why did you get all this food?"

Qui-Gon surveyed his purchase. "Oh, um, I thought we could have a nice meal for a change."

Obi-Wan raised his brows suspiciously. "Really? Only from my favorite restaurants? And my favorite foods?" he pointed at the different dishes. "Master, you had to have gone to at least five restaurants!"

"Six to be exact," Qui-Gon corrected as he lifted up a parcel from his large robe pocket. "Bought some sweet buns as dessert."

Sweet buns? That confirmed Obi-Wan's suspicion. He deduced all the evidence he obtained, forming a quick analysis. Two missing Jedi and a kitchen full of Obi-Wan's favorite foods. Only one answer popped into his head. Only one explanation.

Obi-Wan leaned casually up against the counter. "Master? Where's Anakin and Ben?"

Qui-Gon ruffled the last few bags, pulling out even more containers of food. "They went out for a bit."

"Out?" questioned Obi-Wan. "Where?"

"Somewhere."

His brows lifted consequentially. "Somewhere?"

"Taking some personal time," Qui-Gon shrugged to dismiss the interrogation. "That's all."

Obi-Wan scrutinized him with a studious look. He picked at their bond, chipping away at Qui-Gon's shielding to search for the truth Qui-Gon hid behind his dismissive words.

It only took Obi-Wan a few minutes to realize the central problem. His shoulders fell in one swoop. "Master, what did you do?"

Qui-Gon hesitated. He didn't even glimpse at him. "I may have–overstepped my bounds."

"What does that even mean?"

His master's hands fell on the counter, head lowered as he stared ahead. Focused, but not really looking at the cabinets. Obi-Wan stepped forward, trying to catch a glimpse of his master's face. Qui-Gon's eyes shifted then, "I made a promise and I broke it," he relayed, keeping his voice soft and steady. "My poor choice caused an... _unforeseen_ action."

Meaning he caused Anakin and Jedi Kenobi to get in another fight. "I'm sure they'll work it out," Obi-Wan said. After all, how many fights have those two had since they arrived? A lot and they still ended as friends. "They always do."

A faint smile appearing on Qui-Gon's face. "I hope so," he said, honest. "I do not want to be the cause of their fallout."

"You won't," Obi-Wan promised Qui-Gon to relieve him of his worries. "They fight almost all the time. They'll get over it. At least, that is what Anakin told me once before." He shrugged, but he was certain the fight was nothing they couldn't overcome. And he was most certainly convinced of Anakin returning to uphold his promise to instruct him tonight in lightsaber combat. He needed him to go and confront Bruck. "They'll be back for dinner."

His assurance calmed Qui-Gon's nerves. Enough to swat Obi-Wan's hand away from the noale. "Not until dinner, young one," he said before pointing out of the kitchen. "Finish you assignments. I want them all done by dinner."

Obi-Wan screwed up his face at being denied his favorite drink. He marched out of the kitchen and to the bedroom to gather his holopad and books needed to finish up his last piece of homework. He plopped himself on the table, directly in front of the door. He opened his holopad and began studying while waiting for Anakin and Jedi Kenobi to come home.

* * *

They didn't return.

After a few hours, Qui-Gon caved into the pressure and allowed Obi-Wan to enjoy the food. The spread was massive, taking up the whole table. Obi-Wan helped himself to healthy scoops of each dish and dug his face into the food. They spoke little, mostly because Qui-Gon was silent. Too busy reflecting on whatever occurred between him and the two knights.

After the quiet dinner, Obi-Wan returned to finish his studies, writing up the last bit of homework. It was late enough to call it bedtime. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi still have not returned. Both the sofa and cot empty. Qui-Gon looked solemn at the emptiness in the common room. He kept glancing over to it, almost hoping it would be preoccupied by either Anakin or Jedi Kenobi.

Obi-Wan worried a bit. Were they ever going to return? Qui-Gon didn't go into detail on what occurred. Just that he may have overstepped his boundaries. Whatever it was, must have been bad for both Anakin and Jedi Kenobi to avoid him. Obi-Wan offered to try to contact them, to see if they were all right, but Qui-Gon dissuaded him from doing so. "They will come back when they are ready," was all Qui-Gon said.

Time struck. It was later than Obi-Wan thought. The chromo in the kitchen ticked closer to the time Bruck promised to meet Obi-Wan for a final duel. Obi-Wan panicked. Without Anakin, Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to leave the apartment. He would have no way to get to the salles to have his final duel with Bruck. Obi-Wan peered over his shoulder to Qui-Gon, wishing that he could contact Anakin to get him to return. But Anakin wasn't here. And with the Sith Lord lurking somewhere, it would be ill-advised to sneak out.

Yet, Obi-Wan could not silence the scathing taunts Bruck would make the next morning. Or dare to look up at other padawans as the rumor circulated about him being a coward. Obi-Wan buried his head in his arms, mind swirling with thoughts and ideas to escape that drama. He could not let Bruck win nor prove him right. He needed to go to this duel. He needed to win to end the petty rivalry once and for all. With or without Anakin's, Qui-Gon's or Jedi Kenobi's permission.

Obi-Wan quickly formulated a plan. He would take precautions. Double-check his surroundings and create the shield he practiced creating with Master Yoda. It would keep him invisible. Untraceable. The Sith Lord would have a difficult time locating him. Now, all Obi-Wan needed was a cover to sneak out. After all, he doubted Qui-Gon would willingly let him leave for the endeavor.

It was most fortuitous that Qui-Gon, in his emotionally drained state, decided to head to bed to recuperate. "Padawan? You best change into your sleep clothes," he said, expecting his young padawan to obey.

Obi-Wan had different plans. "Actually, Master, I need to finish up my meditation."

"Meditation? This late?"

"I missed morning meditation and you insisted I do it tonight," Obi-Wan reminded him.

Qui-Gon mulled it over. "Do double meditation tomorrow and head to bed."

"But Master! You always say one should meditate in order to clear their head," Obi-Wan reiterated. "Ever since the dream last night… I believe meditation may help quell those anxious thoughts."

His master relented. "Do you need assistance?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I will manage."

Qui-Gon bowed out and Obi-Wan sat in position, waiting until he heard the sound of the door slide close. Careful to not go all at once, Obi-Wan weaved his shields into place. Just as Master Yoda taught him. And like that, he was invisible.

Obi-Wan stayed in his meditative pose for a moment, waiting to see if Qui-Gon would come running out. When he didn't, Obi-Wan tip-toed to the front door. He checked the corridor. The bedroom door was shut and not a single sound of movement came from the other side. Qui-Gon was unaware of the deceit. Obi-Wan moved to the front door. He opened it and stepped out into an empty corridor. There was little traffic in the Council section. He expected he would not run into any trouble this late at night.

He hurried down the stairs and around the corner, not wishing to run into any councilors on his way to the salles. He took the turbolift down, his feet tapping in nervousness over the duplicity. He hoped to return to the apartment without Qui-Gon noticing he slipped out. He was quite aware of the big risk he was undertaking. But, he needed to duel Bruck. To prove that he was a far capable fighter and was worth the apprenticeship that was denied to Bruck. The night duel would officially end the rivalry once and for all.

Obi-Wan arrived at the training salles' corridor. It was dark. Darker than normal at least. It appeared no one used the training salles late at night. Obi-Wan stealthily made his way to the master salle. The one were Jedi masters trained due to the advanced programming of the training droids. He reached the phrik doors, which resembled blast doors. After all, each salle were constructed to withstand a lightsaber burn. Including the doors, despite their dominating presence as if to block him from entry.

Obi-Wan, however, was not deterred. He opened the door and quickly slid in to avoid detection if any Jedi entered the corridor. Inside, Obi-Wan released a breath. He made it. And with no incidents!

Time to face Bruck.

Obi-Wan swiveled on his heels to do a light warm up when he skidded to a dead halt. Standing in the middle, blades burning in fighting position, were both Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Kenobi.

Both Jedi redirected their attention to him. "Padawan?" Anakin questioned as he relaxed his stance. So did Jedi Kenobi. They both powered down their lightsabers. "What are you doing here?"

The two knights' faces shined from a nice layer of sweat. They both breathed ruggedly as if they weren't able to gain enough air to satisfy their lungs. Hands were on their hips, supporting their posture to keep them from being hunched over. They must have been sparring for hours. Their exhaustion betrayed them.

Much like Obi-Wan standing alone before them. He hastily came up with an excuse. "I, um, I was… I was looking for you," he lied, tongue twisting over a few words in his rush to give reason for his sudden appearance. "You promised to instruct me on some lightsaber techniques. Remember?"

Anakin's face creviced in thought, trying to remember. Jedi Kenobi, clipping his lightsaber back on his belt, peered at the door. "Where's Qui-Gon? Is he coming?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. Should he lie or tell them the truth? Eventually, they would learn he came alone. A move Qui-Gon would never approve and; therefore, lead straight to trouble. It didn't matter in the end. He got caught. And once Bruck arrives, he too would be chastised when they were reported for sneaking out.

His long pause was noted by them. "I see," Jedi Kenobi said, eyes subtly narrowed. "You got some explaining, padawan."

As one, Anakin and Jedi Kenobi folded their arms in wait for a vivid explanation. Obi-Wan found it pointless to fool them. The intensity of their gaze upon him signaled that they would doubt any reason he offered. Unless it was the truth and he was not ready to admit the truth. He fidgeted, shifting his weight as he tried to think of a way to escape the situation. There was nothing. He lost.

Anakin tapped his gloved fingers against his arm, impatient. "Well?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be!" reproached Anakin, fingers snapping at him. "Running off alone when _you know_ that a Sith Lord who wants you dead! What the Sith's hells were you thinking?"

Obi-Wan flinched at Anakin's severe tone that didn't match his usual playful attitude. "I didn't mean to—"

A sudden chill drenched Obi-Wan from head to toe. His blood iced and his bones shook. A disturbance in the Force was muffled, a warning trying to reach him. Obi-Wan looked behind him briefly, but no one came through the doors. Strange.

He turned back around and saw Anakin and Jedi Kenobi both looked up, their eyes alert. Their gazes met one another. They all felt it.

The muffled disturbance escalated. It turned into a bullhorn, coming to the center of attention. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi whirled around, lightsabers in hand. Soft footsteps echoed around them, growing louder and firmer with each step. Obi-Wan peeked between Anakin and Jedi Kenobi to the source of the sound.

A few feet away was a shadow, covered in a heavy robe. Shoulders erect and standing taller than Obi-Wan ever imagined. He knew exactly who he was looking at. He never saw the Sith Lord physically. Only in his visions and Force presence. Despite that, Obi-Wan recognized him for what he was.

Darth Tyranus.

Darth Tyranus stopped his procession. His hand shifted and a silver hilt fell from his sleeves and into his palm. A lightsaber! A second later, the red blade shot out. Its cackled hum overcame the silence within the salle.

A hissing sound, followed by a buzz droned in the air. Obi-Wan looked to his right. The training droids activated, rising up from their place on the floor. The dark orbs of the droids turned red as it narrowed on them. The lasers attached rotated. The barrels faced Obi-Wan.

The Force screamed at the same time the droids fired. Obi-Wan reacted too slowly.

But not Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Blue lightsabers snapped to life, spinning in the air as each lightsaber caught the red bolts. They worked in tandem. Like a team. Unstoppable and unbreakable. Obi-Wan gawked as they took down droid after droid. Not a single blast hitting them.

"Anakin!"

Obi-Wan jerked his head to Jedi Kenobi. The older knight, roughly gestured to Obi-Wan. "Get him out of here!"

Anakin didn't need telling twice. Obi-Wan found himself swept off his feet, carried away on spot by Anakin as the Jedi raced to the door. Obi-Wan held on, despite the awkward position. He looked back over Anakin's shoulder and saw Jedi Kenobi reposition his blue lightsaber. He moved to engage in a duel with the Sith, providing the necessary distraction to escape.

A single, red spark flew near Obi-Wan's face.

"Damn!" hissed Anakin.

Anakin dropped Obi-Wan. He pulled his blue lightsaber in time to absorb two more bolts. Anakin did well. He blocked all the bolts with relative ease.

Another droid joined the fray. Obi-Wan took out his own lightsaber, deflecting the second droid's bolts. The bolts fired one after another. No time to recharge. No time to even think! Obi-Wan went on instinct alone to save his skin. He wasn't sure if the bolts were on high voltage or not. He didn't want to find out.

The droid pushed him toward the windows, leaving little room for Obi-Wan to maneuver out of the way. The droid's rapid fire made it impossible for Obi-Wan to switch from defense to offense. Its advanced programming prevented Obi-Wan from breaking its defenses. No matter how fast Obi-Wan spun his lightsaber, he never got the better edge against the droid.

"Ow!"

A bolt seared the back of his hand. He jerked his lightsaber down, cringing at the burn. The wound reddened with little blisters bubbling on the edge of the burn. Great! A required trip to the Healer's wing… if he survived.

Remembering he was still in the middle of a fight, Obi-Wan flicked his blade up to stop the droid only to be surprised by another lightsaber stabbing the droid right through its head. The red eye of the droid burned blue.

Behind the droid stood Anakin Skywalker. He yanked his blade out of the droid, which collapsed in pieces. Anakin flashed his eyes to him. "What are you standing around for?"

He powered down his lightsaber and snatched Obi-Wan's arm, half-dragging him as he bolted to the door. Despite Anakin's burst of speed, something was pulling them down. A weight. The Force slithered around them, coiling as if welding their feet to the floor. Anakin persevered. He charged headlong for the door. With his hand, Anakin flicked the door open. As they neared the door, one of the four pillars wobbled, leaning too far. It tipped, plummeting toward them.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Anakin saw the pillar and dove. They landed unceremoniously on the floor, missing the pillar by mere inches! Obi-Wan hit too hard on his shoulder when he fell. His fingers tenderly touched the injured shoulder and he felt a small lump forming underneath his tunics.

Anakin jump to his feet, yanking Obi-Wan up with him. "Come on!"

The door suddenly began to close on its own and Obi-Wan thought they may be trapped in the salle for good. But Anakin threw out his hand again, slowing the heavy door down. "Hurry!" Anakin pressed.

Obi-Wan picked up speed. He stumbled over his large feet in his best attempt to keep up with Anakin's long strides. Impatient, Anakin hoisted Obi-Wan off his feet and finish the last meter in a sprint. He lunged across the threshold just as the door slammed shut.

They got out. They got away from Darth Tyranus!

Obi-Wan smiled and turned to Anakin in excitement, ecstatic to survive that whole ordeal. Then his heart plummeted.

Jedi Kenobi.

He was still in the salle.

With Darth Tyranus!

Obi-Wan watched Anakin spring to his feet and try the door. It didn't open. Didn't even budge. Most likely jammed. Or locked.

Anakin spun to Obi-Wan. "Go!" he urged, pushing Obi-Wan toward the end of the corridor. "Get Qui-Gon!"

"But—"

" _Now_!" Anakin snapped as he whipped out his lightsaber. The blue blade lit up and Anakin did not hesitate. He plunged it straight into the sealed door. Obi-Wan watched, memorized, by the metal burning under the intense heat.

Anakin shot a look to Obi-Wan. " _Run_!"

That last, sharp word jolted Obi-Wan into action. He whirled around and sprinted, arms pumping at his side. He raced down the corridor, rounding the corner at full speed in the direction of their apartments. In the direction to Qui-Gon.

Darth Tyranus was here. And Jedi Kenobi was trapped with him.

* * *

The moment Dooku revealed his presence, Obi-Wan went into action. He drew his lightsaber and ordered Anakin to save the padawan. He was thankful Anakin didn't challenge his order. Anakin swiftly scooped the boy up and bolted. Obi-Wan marched forward to confront Dooku, hoping to spare Anakin and the padawan the chance to escape.

Dooku met the offer with the first strike. Not with his lightsaber, but with the Force. He directed another wave of training droids, but Jedi Kenobi sliced through the droids as he carved his path to the Sith. Dooku tried again. He blasted a pillar down, hoping to cut off Anakin and the padawan from the exit. Obi-Wan's heart went to his throat as he watched the pillar narrowly crush Anakin and the padawan. Anakin dove, throwing the padawan underneath as the pillar crashed onto the floor. Obi-Wan sensed their survival, relieved to know they lived.

Dooku was not satisfied and gestured dramatically again. This time, he took control of the door, hoping to trap all three in the salle. Needing the distraction, Obi-Wan charged. Dooku disengaged with the door and parried off Obi-Wan's attack.

They clashed. Their lightsabers spun in a memorizing show of lights. Obi-Wan kept Dooku at bay, backing him further away from where Anakin and Padawan Kenobi escaped. Dooku was at ease. A man in complete control, almost as if engaging in a game rather than an actual duel.

Dooku brought his blade down in an attempt to unbalance Obi-Wan's footwork. Obi-Wan was quick though. He saw through the ploy and reacted accordingly, saving himself. He met Dooku's blade and the two lightsabers collided, the electric fire between the blades sizzling. Good versus evil. Light versus dark.

They peered across their locked blades. A predatory smile stretched Dooku's skin over those high cheekbones as he assessed Obi-Wan. "You are a quick learner, Obi-Wan," he commented. "You have improved since our last duel."

Obi-Wan stayed strong. "It wasn't too troubling considering old dogs can't learn new tricks."

That earned a reproachful scowl. "I know of power far beyond your dreams," Dooku chastised. "I am far more powerful than you will ever become."

"The Dark Side is not more powerful than the Light," Obi-Wan countered. "Only quicker."

"We shall see."

They restarted the duel. Dooku added more strength to his blow, forcing Obi-Wan to retreat into his normal defensive stance. He wielded Soresu, blocking Dooku's efforts one after another. He kept up the pace, not once faltering as Dooku's classical style tried to penetrate his defense. It infuriated Dooku to be constantly blocked, but as Dooku complimented earlier, Obi-Wan was a quick learner. He learned from his mistakes and adapted to avoid them the next time.

What most concerned Obi-Wan was that he could keep the fight going on forever. Most of his energy had been depleted when sparring with Anakin. As long as he conserved his energy and stuck to defense, then perhaps Anakin and the cavalry will arrive in time to relieve him.

Obi-Wan evaded Dooku's blade and kicked Dooku back, leaving breathing room to recuperate. Dooku's dark eyes studied Obi-Wan. "You're getting sloppy," he observed. "Tired, perhaps?"

Obi-Wan didn't give Dooku the satisfaction to be right. "I can keep going," he said, controlling his breathing to not give it away. "Before we begin again, I wish to ask a question that has bothered me."

Dooku raised a slender silver brow, but acquiesced to the request. "I'll indulge you."

"Why now?"

It was a question that lingered since he arrived to the past. Anakin and Qui-Gon believed Dooku's mission was to kill him, but Obi-Wan held doubts. Something in the whole scheme of things didn't align. His curiosity demanded an answer. And it was the perfect moment to ask, if only to prevent Dooku from dueling. "Why not when I'm an infant in the crèche?" Obi-Wan continued his questioning. "Unprotected and not chosen by any master."

Dooku's face wrinkled in disheartened lines. "You misunderstand," he lamented. "My plan goes far beyond a simple murder."

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow. It wasn't a surprise. Not to him. He knew there was more to Dooku's plot, but who else was entangled in the madman's web? The padawan was obvious and most recently, Senator Palpatine. Qui-Gon as well. But, what was Dooku's ultimate goal? The back of Obi-Wan's mind tingled in trepidation, deep down already knowing the dark truth. But he refused to acknowledge it.

"If you have no plans to kill me," Obi-Wan began, "then may I suggest you quietly surrender?"

Dooku laughed, taking small steps as he stalked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan moved with Dooku. They circled. Both refusing to break eye contact. Dooku's dark eyes looked on with a fondness that Obi-Wan did not share. "Where would the fun be in that?" Dooku leered. "Have you not figured it out? As the famed Negotiator, I figured you would have solved it far before this encounter."

Taunting did not rile Obi-Wan. Not like it did to Anakin. Dooku should know that. By now at least. "Don't mistake my skills as a means to read and understand the thoughts of delusional men," he countered. "I prefer to spend my time in far more hospitable company."

"As do I," Dooku agreed. He stopped, taking in the room with a lazy glance. "It is why I left the Order. I refused to be dragged down to the level the Council were complacent in. To delude myself into thinking the galaxy is at peace and that the Jedi are righteous and good." As Dooku spoke, his tone became more venomous. A man of disgust and undeniable fury. The Dark side oozed from Dooku, an oil spill that tainted the Force in the very room they stood. He repurposed himself, a frightening surge of power burned. Dark eyes flared yellow.

Those eyes turned onto Obi-Wan. He glowered at him in a deprecating manner. "You must _see_ it!" he implored in an impassioned breath. "The Council are leashed by the Senate! What's worse is that the Senate has been compromised for years! Rotten to the core and turning the Jedi into nothing but soldiers for the greedy and powerful." Dooku advanced and Obi-Wan slid his feet back, readying himself if action was needed. " _I_ was the only one who saw it and what did the Council do with my warnings? Nothing! Instead they allowed things to continue as they were until finally, something did happen. Something they could not ignore!"

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling that he knew what Dooku was referring to. The Naboo Occupation. Qui-Gon's death at the hands of the Sith.

Dooku pressed on, his voice growing with obsession as he spoke. "Qui-Gon died from their ignorance," he seethed. "They sacrificed him. And you too. Even afterwards, they did nothing to restore order or to avenge Qui-Gon's murder." Dooku took a sharp intake of air as rage took its course. "I decided to no longer be their puppet. I will not bow to those inferior to my power."

Obi-Wan curled his nose in disgust and his mouth a firm line. "So you came back to change all that," he said. "To enact a decade long revenge?"

"I returned to restore what is rightfully mine!" Dooku bellowed, his cheeks burned and his eyes wild! "I lost too much from the Order and I will take it back."

Obi-Wan bunched up his face in thought. The cogs of his mind started to click. Pieces that once didn't fit now snapped together. A picture came together, one that terrified Obi-Wan to the point of revulsion. No… it couldn't be! He wouldn't…

Yet, Dooku was proving the theory to be true. That the plan was far more complex and darker than originally thought. Dooku's words slithered around in his head, leaving a cold impression in the forethought of his mind. Obi-Wan shook his head as Dooku observed him.

"Ah! Now you see it don't you?" he said to Obi-Wan. "You finally understand."

Obi-Wan flickered his gaze up, mortified. For the first time, words failed him. He only gaped in horror as Dooku made his approach. "I'll give you one last chance and it would be your best interest to take it," he advised Obi-Wan. "Step aside."

An opening to escape. To be spared of agony and death. But, Obi-Wan was not afraid of that. He never was afraid of death. His fear was something much worse. And, Dooku was going to try to ensure it occurred.

He steadied his legs, tightening his muscles as he raised his lightsaber to duel. To fight for his future. "Never."

Dooku glared, face contorting in anger at the second refusal. "Shame," he indifferently confessed, "but I will do what I must. Out of my respect for you, I promise I will make it quick and as painless as possible."

In seconds, Dooku reignited his lightsaber and struck. Obi-Wan blocked the blow, the lightsabers' hums resounding along the walls around them. With quickness and power, they faced each other as the lights of their sabers clashed again. The hissing sizzled, burning as the smell of ozone filled their nostrils. Obi-Wan kept his feet light, taking every hit and hack from Dooku. He didn't pressure against Dooku. Kept his Soresu spinning to deflect the red blade from his head. He needed to save his energy. He had to wait it out until Anakin came back—hopefully with reinforcements.

* * *

"Have you seen my padawan?"

Since discovering Obi-Wan's treachery by sneaking out of the apartment, Qui-Gon hurried from one Jedi to the next in a desperate search. Obi-Wan held his shielding, making it harder for Qui-Gon to connect with him. Especially since his training with Master Yoda. Qui-Gon tried several Jedi Knights and Masters, but none of them could give him an answer. They had not seen his wayward padawan.

Qui-Gon swore a fitting punishment for his insolent padawan. He came up with numerous ideas ranging from keeping him in a Force-negative room to a yearly rotation of crèche duty. If he could, Qui-Gon would shipped him out to Agricultural Corps for one full cycle. Unfortunately, that particular punishment was invalid due to a Sith Lord's presence.

Which riled Qui-Gon's anxieties to the extreme. What if Darth Tyranus captured him? Or Xanatos? What if he's not in the Temple anymore? These worries squashed all previous thoughts of punishment. All Qui-Gon wanted to do was find him alive and safe.

He came across Dralig and asked him the same question he asked everyone else. But, Master Dralig showed no promising answer after a brief moment of recollection. "Last I saw Padawan Kenobi was this afternoon," he told Qui-Gon. "Why? You haven't lost him, have you?"

Qui-Gon wished he could ignored the jested smile, but he couldn't. It was embarrassing enough to lose a padawan. In their home no less. "Not lost. Just not found yet."

Master Dralig snickered. "Naturally," he said, eyes glancing upwards. "Have you asked Mace?"

Qui-Gon followed Dralig's line of sight and saw Mace Windu coming down the grand staircase. Sensing their gazes, Master Windu turned to them. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Before Qui-Gon bowed out to avoid admitting that Obi-Wan undermined him, Dralig spoke, "It appears Qui-Gon lost his padawan."

Master Windu shot a hardened glower to Qui-Gon. Eyebrows furrowed so tight it nearly formed a single brow over both eyes. "Is this true?"

Qui-Gon regretted coming up to Dralig. "He probably went to go look for Anakin and Ben," he informed Mace. "I haven't been able to reach him. His shields are up, making it difficult to contact him."

Master Windu shook his head disapprovingly. "Seems your padawan is making good use of Master Yoda's teaching," he coolly remarked and Qui-Gon felt the burn go straight into him. "I'll have an alert sent out. You don't think he would sneak out of the Temple, correct?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Obi-Wan knows better to not step outside," he assured the Councilor. "He's in the Temple. I'll find him."

As he spoke, a flare ignited along their shared bond. The shielding was down and… in discord. Something was wrong. Qui-Gon sensed his young apprentice's presence. He was close. And… afraid. A darkness chased him. His padawan's fear was real. An apprehension that even unbalanced Qui-Gon's equilibrium.

He sensed his padawan coming closer. He turned, looking down the corridor, feeling himself be drawn in that direction. He took a single step toward the corridor when Obi-Wan sprinted around the bend. Qui-Gon got one good look at his padawan. Face flushed. Eyes wild and terrified.

Something was wrong.

Qui-Gon rushed to meet him. What startled his padawan? "Padawan! What in the Force—"

"Master!" Obi-Wan panted, gripping Qui-Gon's hands for dear life. "Master! He's here! The Sith—"

"What?" Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan close, almost out of fear as if the Sith too would come around the corner. "Where?"

Breathless, Obi-Wan jabbed a pointed finger behind him. "At the salles! Anakin and Ben… he's trapped."

It was a jumble of words, but Qui-Gon understood Obi-Wan's message. Anakin and Jedi Kenobi were dueling with the Sith and needed help. They sent Obi-Wan away to carry the message and warning.

Qui-Gon directed Obi-Wan to Master Dralig, "Stay with Master Dralig," he ordered his padawan. "Do as he says."

"Master—"

"No argument! Do as I say!" Qui-Gon snapped. He had no time for rebellion. Obi-Wan understood. He nodded firmly. Qui-Gon looked to Mace. "Alert the Council."

Mace already had his comlink out, reporting the situation. Qui-Gon took off in the direction of the training salles. Anakin and Ben needed him.

* * *

It was a mistake. A mistake that Dooku found and used to betray Obi-Wan. In a single twist of his wrist, he jabbed his lightsaber straight into Obi-Wan's chest.

Obi-Wan gasped. His strength evaporated from the shock and pain that wrecked him. His lightsaber slipped from his hand and fell to the floor with a very loud clank that echoed in the salle. Eyes ever wide from the pain which coursed through him, he saw the entirety of Dooku's face. It was a mixture of regret and necessity.

In another quick movement, Dooku pulled the lightsaber out from Obi-Wan and extinguished his weapon. The removal of the lightsaber from his chest caused Obi-Wan to fall forward. Instead of face-planting on the floor, Dooku caught him, cradling his upper body as his knees bent from the loss of vitality.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan," Dooku regretted to the injured Jedi. "I know you would prefer to be in the arms of your apprentice or your master as you lay dying."

Obi-Wan, with his last bit of strength, tried to throw himself off Dooku's arms. Dooku restrained him, preventing escape. "I am truly sorry it came to this," Dooku continued whispering to Obi-Wan. "You gave me no choice. But, as promised, the death is not as painful as what I would give to my enemies. You are still my grandpadawan."

Dooku then—with great care and consideration—rested Obi-Wan on the floor. "Breathe, Obi-Wan. Don't fight it," he instructed. "Let yourself go. It'll be all right." Obi-Wan struggled. He fought off death, keeping his eyes opened as his chest heaved in attempts to keep breathing. But each breath brought a wave of agony and a waft of charcoaled flesh. Dooku sighed and rested his hand on Obi-Wan sweating, cold forehead. "My promise to you."

Obi-Wan shook Dooku's hand off his forehead. "N-Nooo..."

"I will do what I must," Dooku said to him. "To restore the Order in its rightful place in the galaxy. And, of course—" Dooku glanced one more time over Obi-Wan paling features, looking remorseful upon seeing the strained face, "—to save my legacy."

Dooku brushed a strand of Obi-Wan's hair out of his face. "Good-bye, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You were a worthy adversary," he complimented with pride and promise. "We'll meet again… soon."

Obi-Wan watched as Dooku picked up his discarded lightsaber and placed it on his belt like a trophy. Horrified and disgusted, Obi-Wan wished he had the strength to wretched his lightsaber out of that man's possession, but for every ounce of strength he used, life slipped further and further away.

Dooku rose to his feet and, without another glance, strode to the other door not blocked by a pillar. With the Force, he waved his hand and it unlocked for him, sliding open. He crossed the threshold and turned, his cape disappearing around the corner. Obi-Wan took in a deep breath and winced at the burn in the middle of his chest. The same exact location as Qui-Gon's fatal injury on Naboo.

Obi-Wan wondered if Dooku did that on purpose. His mind grew tired of thinking about Dooku and his thinking. On the opposite side of the room, Obi-Wan sensed both Anakin's and Qui-Gon's presence. Not one to surrender easily to death, Obi-Wan flipped over on his stomach. His burn ripped across his chest in retaliation and Obi-Wan did everything he could to not pass out from the pain. He needed to stay awake. To focus on the task at hand. Slowly, he crawled toward the door.

All he wanted, before it was too late, was to see Anakin or Qui-Gon again.

* * *

 _Blast_! Anakin thought as he drove his lightsaber down the door that kept him separated from Obi-Wan. He cursed at the doors for being created out of phrik metal. The metal withstood a large amount of heat, making it difficult for Anakin's lightsaber to cut the door down. It took time. Too much time and Obi-Wan needed his help against Dooku. Now!

His blade glowed bright blue, turning the metal into molten form. Lava trickled down the sides, leaving a trail down to the bottom. Almost like the cold beads of sweat running along his hairline. All of his muscles bulged in his effort to cut through the door. His lightsaber moved a single inch. Anakin inhaled. Only half way there. Only half way. He needed help. Another lightsaber to help him break down the door.

His call was answered by a green lightsaber that shot into his peripheral vision. It stabbed straight into the door, right where Anakin started and worked its way to Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin side-glanced to his left, but he already knew who joined.

Qui-Gon!

The Jedi Master stood next to him, focused on cutting down the metal door.

No words needed to be shared. No explanation. Straightforward, they worked together in drawing their lightsabers closer to one another. Anakin checked in with Obi-Wan. He was tiring, a weariness that weighed him and slowed his speed. He silently pleaded with Obi-Wan to stay strong. Just for a little longer. They were almost there—

"Argh!" Anakin clutched his midsection. A burning pulse shot through him. He tumbled from the door. His lightsaber slipped from his fingers, shutting down as it hit the floor.

Qui-Gon looked to Anakin. The door forgotten. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Anakin sharply inhaled. The pain vanished, almost like it never happened. But, it was there. It was real. He felt it. And… the pain didn't belong to him. Anakin's eyes darted to the door. The one obstacle that had suddenly became his arch nemesis.

"Kriff this!"

He raised his hands. The Force answered to his call, coalescing in the palm of his hands. Qui-Gon noted the shift in the Force and immediately retreated from the door. "Anakin? What are you—"

Anakin didn't let him finish his sentence. He released his might of the Force. The gust of power rammed into the door. The metal groaned and moaned, but it caved into submission. It broke away, tipping over from the sheer strength of power. The door toppled to the ground and a cloud of dust mushroomed, discoloring Anakin's vision of the salle.

Anakin snatched his lightsaber from where he dropped it. Not wasting any second, he charged through the dust cloud, uncaring that his vision was obscured. The dust soon settled as Anakin climbed over the broken door. Anakin hurtled over the fallen pillar, cutting it half to make a path. Landing on the other side, he glanced madly about the room to find the fight.

But all he saw was Obi-Wan. Motionless.

"Master!" Anakin ran to Obi-Wan's side. Obi-Wan laid on his stomach and Anakin attentively flipped him onto his back. "I got you. You're all ri—"

His voice was stolen by a single gasp. In the center of Obi-Wan's chest was a charcoaled hole. The size of a lightsaber's diameter. "Obi-Wan!" Anakin breathed in a shocked whisper.

A sliver of blue peaked out from those drooped eyelids. Anakin let out a shaky breath of relief. He was alive! Alive. Thank the Force…

A little, but affectionate smile twitched on Obi-Wan's face. "Anak—"

His words drifted into the silent abyss of the training salle. Blue-green eyes latched onto Anakin, fond but unfocused. Obi-Wan's chest shuddered to a stop. Strength fading rapidly until life slipped from him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi hung from Anakin's arms. Quiet and unmoving.

"No," Anakin pleaded softly, hugging Obi-Wan closer. "No… no. Come on, Obi-Wan. You have to stay with me. Obi-Wan? _Master_?"

No response was returned. Only dead silence.

Anakin's bones trembled. All the air left his lungs. His head shook. No. It couldn't happen. It couldn't. Not this. No. This wasn't happening. Not again. "No, no please," Anakin's voice croaked as he stared at Obi-Wan's stilled face, the light no longer in his master's eyes. The longer the silence, the more rage built within him. His hands curled tight, pinching Obi-Wan's body as if to keep his spirit from escaping. "No… no… _NO!_ "

The last word came out as a howl. Piercing and strong, with such wrath that it cracked the air in half and the dome ceiling collapsed.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: Death Is Only the Beginning**

Qui-Gon followed in after Anakin, blinded by the dust cloud. He lost track of the young knight, but he maneuvered his way through the wreckage. What happened here? Qui-Gon wondered as he climbed over the fallen pillar. Landing unsteady on his feet, he looked across the clearing. His heart stopped.

Anakin was on the floor, cradling Jedi Kenobi in his arms. Soft murmurs slipped from Anakin's parted mouth. Tears trickled down his cheeks, hands clutched in a tight grip on Jedi Kenobi's arms.

And then, a terrible scream pierced the room. A scream full of force and wrath and pain that it flooded Qui-Gon in agony. A loud crack followed by a snap distracted Qui-Gon. He craned his neck and looked up.

The ceiling broke and stone rained upon them. Qui-Gon's first act was to run to Anakin and Jedi Kenobi, but strong hands lurched him backwards. The floor shook on impact, throwing Qui-Gon off his feet. He landed awkwardly on a broken training droid, his spine spasm on impact.

Groaning, he rolled off the droid, eyes fluttered up to see chunks of the ceiling come barreling straight to him. On instinct, Qui-Gon threw his hands up as a quick shield, expecting the sharp jab of debris impaling into his gut.

The falling debris never reached him. No stabbing pain. Not even a drop of a pebble touched him. Qui-Gon lowered his hands. A small chunk of the ceiling levitated a few inches away from his face. Slowly, it floated away, sparing him from further injury. More pieces of the ceiling never reached the floor. All sailed off to the side, away from him.

Qui-Gon pushed up to his elbows, watching the ceiling's pieces part to the sides of the destructed room. He looked over his shoulder and saw Master Yoda, his claw stretched out and controlling the falling debris. Another wave of his hand and the remaining pieces of the ceiling settled aside.

Standing beside Master Yoda were Master Windu and Master Ki-Mundi Adi. The two of them surveyed the damage in unspeakable silence. A hand stretched into Qui-Gon's view. His eyes trailed up and saw Master Sifo-Dyas standing above him, offering him assistance. Qui-Gon accepted, taking the Shadow's hand. Hoisted off the ground, Qui-Gon steadied his limbs as Sifo-Dyas quickly scanned him for any injuries.

"Any pain?" the Shadow asked.

He shook his head. No pain. Not yet. It would come later.

Qui-Gon removed himself from Sifo-Dyas, looking back to where he last saw Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. He feared the ceiling buried them. He stumbled over the small pieces of concrete until he could no longer move. Feet welded to the floor, his eyes fixated on the scene before him.

Not a single piece of ceiling hit Anakin or Jedi Kenobi. Almost like there was a circular Force shield that sheltered them from the raining stones. In the center, Anakin hugged Jedi Kenobi close, forehead resting on Jedi Kenobi as tears streamed down his face. Listening close, Qui-Gon heard Anakin's muttering pleas for Jedi Kenobi to stay.

Qui-Gon's heart tore in two. Cold swept over him, all the blood flowing out of him. His lungs burned, choking as the Force's trepidation warned him of the awful truth. Anakin crying. Jedi Kenobi not moving. All evidences pointed to one conclusion.

Qui-Gon's knees shook. This was not right. Jedi Kenobi—he's only injured. Not dead.

The Force did not lie. A rage swept over the Temple. An incredible howl echoed in its waves, dragging everyone in its despair. No, the Force didn't lie. A wound cut it open, leaving it to bleed and weep. The Force lost something precious. So did Qui-Gon.

A remorseful sigh distracted him. Master Yoda stood next to him, ears curled downward in deep regret and sympathy. Future or not, Jedi Kenobi was one of them. And, he died for the Jedi Order.

Master Windu whispered to Master Yoda. "The medical droids are here for the body."

That quickly? Qui-Gon spun around, spotting two droids that transported a medical capsule to carry away Jedi Kenobi. Qui-Gon's chest tightened. Too fast. Happening all too fast.

Master Yoda bowed his head in permission. Master Windu directed the droids to Anakin.

The two droids tweeted their response and zipped over to where Anakin still mourned over Jedi Kenobi's body. Qui-Gon watched with hesitation, not believing that droids should handle his old padawan's body. He frowned, scrutinizing as the droids drew closer to Anakin and Jedi Kenobi. Anakin lifted his gaze upon hearing the affirmative beeps from the droids. He glared at the oncoming droids, eyes burning as he muttered. Qui-Gon barely heard it. Anakin's voice was barely a whisper. Qui-Gon focused harder on Anakin as the young knight drew back his shoulders and raised his head.

"You will not take him," Anakin snarled, teeth gnashing as he spat his warning. "You will not take him!"

He screamed that last part, shooting at his hand to the droid. The droids had no chance. The one closest flew off its wheels. It crashed into the wall, shattering into rough pieces in one big eruption. The other droid halted in its procession, reconsidering orders when Anakin rose to his feet, igniting his lightsaber. The droid back-peddled, but it was too late. In one slash, Anakin ended the droid.

Anger contorted Anakin's once handsome features, twisting into a darkness that distorted his youthful appearance. Sheer madness deteriorated the young man's face. Darkness edged his eyes, a man full of uncontrollable rage. He zeroed in on the Jedi as if they were the enemy. Anakin stepped over Jedi Kenobi's body, pacing in front of it, guarding it as he eyed them with distrust and fiery hatred.

"You will not take him from _me_!"

The blast of anger nearly bowled Qui-Gon down again. The fire in Anakin's voice brokered no concession. The pain of loss blinded him. His grief devastating him to the point his control broke and all he knew was to lash out in despair. But the Councilors didn't see a grieving young man. They saw a dangerous Jedi, armed and threatening.

Qui-Gon caught the slight movement of Master Windu's hand reaching for his lightsaber. The Master of Vaapad was preparing for a fight. The other masters followed, drawing out their lightsabers. Only Qui-Gon and Master Yoda remained weaponless. The scene unfolded. The Force grew heavier. Darker. A great disturbance disrupted the peace and it led in a direction Qui-Gon did not like.

Anakin stood across, legs shoulder-width apart. A slight, feral growl passed on the young man's lips as he stood his ground, ready for action.

Time dwindled. In a matter of seconds, blades would strike and more casualties would pile on top of Jedi Kenobi. More destruction. More deaths. More darkness. Qui-Gon was adamant to not let that happen. Jedi Kenobi wouldn't have wanted that and Qui-Gon was sure as Sith's hells would not let his old padawan's death be used as a weapon for chaos. Qui-Gon needed to stop the Dark Side building in the room, a task he gladly accepted if it meant less suffering.

As the tension between Anakin and the Councilors heated, Qui-Gon stepped forward. "Anakin."

Anakin's vivid eyes shot to Qui-Gon and, immediately, his expression wavered. The fire in his eyes flickered, momentarily clearing of all hatred as he recognized Qui-Gon. "I won't let them take him!" he yelled, but his voice cracked as he spoke. Broken. Afraid.

Qui-Gon tentatively nodded, hands raised to show Anakin he meant no harm or tricks. "I know," he replied, softly. His eyes drifted from Anakin to Jedi Kenobi. "May I hold him?"

Anakin didn't slack in his defense. He eyed Qui-Gon, unsure if he was being genuine. Qui-Gon remained calmed, not wishing to spook Anakin into something everyone would regret. "Please, Anakin," he beseeched. "Let me hold my padawan."

Anakin looked down to Jedi Kenobi before returning his hurt gaze back to Qui-Gon. His cheeks shined from the tear tracks. The young Knight swallowed and tentatively, he nodded his permission. Qui-Gon breathed out a sigh of relief. He gestured for the remaining masters to not initiate anything. Best not to startle Anakin into lashing out while he's in close proximity. Not that he thought Anakin would kill him, but grief often blinded one's moral senses.

He approached the duo. The closer he got, the more heart wrenching it became. A pungent smell stung his nostrils. He followed the smell and his chest collapsed at the sight of the charcoaled hole in the middle of Jedi Kenobi's chest.

Qui-Gon collapsed on his knees. An unbearable pain twisted his guts as if he was tied to comet and burned in the stars. He forced himself to swallow the vomit rising up in his throat. For a split moment, he thought he died too. He never experienced such pain before. Not even when Xanatos betrayed him. Or even Tahl.

Jedi Kenobi looked at peace, almost like he was sleeping on the floor. But, the gaping, charcoaled hole in his chest told Qui-Gon otherwise.

It happened again. He lost another padawan to the Dark Side.

With an unsteady hand, Qui-Gon gently brushed back Jedi Kenobi's bangs. A few strands still fell across the Jedi's forehead. He brushed it one more time before his hand dropped to cup Jedi Kenobi's face. His thumb brushed along the cold cheek. No reaction. Not even a stir.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead and Qui-Gon felt the galaxy collapsing around him, the weight piling on top of his already weakened heart. He wanted to give up. To mourn over his dead padawan. But, as Qui-Gon choked back the rising tears, he remembered his last promise to Jedi Kenobi. He promised to look after Anakin if anything ever happened to Jedi Kenobi. He broke his first promise, but not the second. To keep his honor to his old padawan, he needed to be strong for Anakin.

He smothered his own anguish, swallowing back the tears. "We need to move him."

A shadow crossed over and Qui-Gon heard Anakin's haggard breath from his sobs. "He doesn't like the healers."

No. Neither Kenobis enjoyed the healers. "I know," Qui-Gon answered quietly. Barely above a whisper, but he knew Anakin heard. "But he cannot stay here, Anakin. Not here."

Carefully, Qui-Gon gathered Jedi Kenobi in his arms and rose to his feet. Jedi Kenobi's head fell against Qui-Gon's chest, his legs dangled over as the older Jedi Master adjusted the body. Jedi Kenobi was light. Lighter than he expected and yet, heavy all the same. Qui-Gon held tight, much tighter than he expected as he moved away from the center of the room. Jedi Kenobi didn't deserve to stay any longer in the room he died.

Anakin trailed him, not leaving his master's side. Qui-Gon didn't care. If Anakin hadn't followed, Qui-Gon was going to command him to follow anyway. He too did not deserve to stay in the destroyed dojo any longer.

As they passed Master Yoda, the old Jedi Master tilted his head in respect to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon didn't return the gesture, too focused on keeping Anakin under control and wanting to get Jedi Kenobi away from the destruction.

But, before departure, he gave one last statement to the Jedi Masters. "I do not want word of this getting out," he said. "I cannot let my padawan know about this. Not yet."

Master Yoda nodded in agreement. "Secret, we will keep."

And, with their affirmation, Qui-Gon secretly carried Jedi Kenobi away from the scene of the crime with Anakin solemnly following.

* * *

Qui-Gon rested Jedi Kenobi's body in one of the Halls of Healing capsules. A healer checked in, doing the normal procedure, but Qui-Gon shooed her away. It was not the time. Anakin needed to be alone with him. They both did. Not knowing what else to do, Qui-Gon tucked Jedi Kenobi's body under the blanket. He didn't know why he did it. Thought it was the thing to do.

Anakin was shaking. Not in anger, but in devastation. His lips trembled, pressed tightly down to restrain any cries. He had been silent since they left the dojo. Not a single word passed his mouth. He left only tremors in the Force, a wake in his grief.

Qui-Gon thought best to leave Anakin alone with the body. Give him his final moments with the Jedi Kenobi. Qui-Gon needed to see the other Kenobi. The padawan living in the apartment, waiting for them to return.

He trudged back to the apartment. There was no one around him. Almost as if the Temple was deserted, everyone fleeing from Anakin's Force scream. Only thing left was Qui-Gon and the sadness that suffocated his heart. He dragged his feet up the staircase, thinking of how to relay the news to his padawan. How does one explain the death of a future incarnation?

He drew in an uneasy breath. He willed his mind to think of a way to ease into the conversation. Surely Obi-Wan sensed the dark rage, which flooded the Temple. The boy would know something terrible happened. Questions would be asked and Qui-Gon must be ready with answers. No matter how sharp the pangs in his chest were.

The corridor was quiet. Not a single sound. That was expected, considering all the Councilors were dealing with the aftermath of the duel. Qui-Gon's job was to inform his padawan.

He arrived at the apartment, entering to find Master Dralig sitting nervously on the couch. It was unlike the master duelist to jiggle his legs in rapid fire. His eyes round as he fixated on the wall ahead of him until Qui-Gon distracted him.

Master Dralig promptly rose up from his seat and headed over to meet Qui-Gon. "What happened?" he asked, stressed lines embedded deep in his skin. He too must have sensed the despair in the Force. "I never felt so much _power_ in my life. Is everything alright?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No," his voice croaked. "No, it's not."

Dralig blinked, unsure what to do with that answer. "What does the Council—"

"I can't, Cin. I can't," Qui-Gon searched the apartment's common space. He didn't see Obi-Wan anywhere. "Where's my padawan? Is he here? Is he safe? Where—"

"He's in the bedroom," Master Dralig answered, nudging to the corridor. "I didn't know what to do. He freaked out when the Force split open. Couldn't get him to settle down. Had to use a bit of drastic measures, but…"

Qui-Gon stopped listening and ran down the corridor to the bedroom. He burst through the door and found Obi-Wan tuckered out, asleep on the bed. Blissfully unaware and innocent of the world around him.

He was asleep. Safe. Alive.

Dralig came up from behind. "I may have overdone it," he said to Qui-Gon to explain the reasoning for the padawan's state. "He should wake up in a few hours or so."

Qui-Gon nodded, too thankful upon seeing his padawan alive to really care that Dralig used a strong Force-suggestive sleep on him. He backed out of the room and closed the door, deciding it would be better to wait when Obi-Wan woke up naturally.

"Thank you Cin," Qui-Gon said. "You have my deepest gratitude."

Dralig bowed. "If you need anything else," he said, turning away to the front door. He paused. "Qui-Gon? I am sorry for whatever happened tonight."

Qui-Gon weakly nodded. "Thank you."

Cin Dralig exited and Qui-Gon locked the door. When the click resounded, Qui-Gon's legs broke and he fell against the door. All alone, he unloaded the torrent of sorrow. Tears exploded. A burst of sobbing wails overcame him. Qui-Gon collapsed his head in his hands. Every single memory of Jedi Kenobi came rushing at him and each flash of image knotted his heart tighter and tighter until his chest could no longer bear the agony.

He wept, burying his head in his arms as he sobbed over the loss of Jedi Kenobi. He never got to say goodbye. His last moment with his old padawan was a fight. An argument. Jedi Kenobi yelled at him and left. Left for good.

He stayed on the floor for a long moment until he felt strong enough to get up. He came shakily to his feet. Still in disbelief, he ghosted to the end of the corridor and opened the door. Obi-Wan laid deep asleep, spared of the unfathomable misery Qui-Gon endured. His padawan looked like Jedi Kenobi. Not a surprise. They were the same person after all.

Except Obi-Wan didn't have a lightsaber burn through his chest.

Qui-Gon caressed his padawan's cheek. It was warm. Much different than Jedi Kenobi's cold touch. Soft breaths tickled the tips of his fingers. A good sign of life. Qui-Gon exhaled as he tucked his padawan underneath the blanket. Obi-Wan didn't react. Too deep in his subconscious to be aware of Qui-Gon's somber presence.

Looking over him one more time, Qui-Gon retreated from the room, lights out. He returned to the common space, spying the couch and cot. He needed to call the quartermaster to remove the cot. They… they no longer needed it.

A bell chime resounded around the common space. The bell surprised him. He wasn't expecting any visitors. Unless it was the Council requesting his presence. Master Yoda warned him that they would call upon him after their initial investigation. How did they finish so quickly?

He dried off his face with the ends of his sleeves as he swept over to the door to unlock it. The door whished open. Qui-Gon froze.

"Hello, Qui-Gon."

* * *

Yoda leaned heavily against his gimer stick. Saddened, he was by the death of Master Kenobi. The final gasp of life from Kenobi left a streak of darkness in the skies of Coruscant. The Dark Side claimed a victory. It rampaged through the Force, the light scurrying away from the shadows that smothered it.

Of all his long years, never had a single death of a Jedi gave him a profound affect as Master Kenobi. He didn't know Master Kenobi well. Not like Skywalker or Qui-Gon did. But, he knew of the padawan. Yoda enjoyed his times with the young padawan, sensing a great importance within him, long before the arrival of his time-traveler self. Despite the initial headstrong behaviors the boy displayed, Yoda saw the true nature of young Kenobi's personality. A boy riddled with self-doubt, but deep compassion and grit. Traits Yoda admired and hoped to cultivate toward Kenobi becoming the Grandmaster after his demise.

It shook Yoda to see Kenobi inside the capsule, preserved before cremation. Skywalker stood sat beside it, huddled in his seat in blind pain. Yoda was sympathetic to the young man. The two of them had the strongest Force bond to walk the halls of the Temple. Probably even recorded in history. To have one half be ripped away in a gruesome manner only left deep scars and bleeding wounds in the Force.

Yoda's ears turned downward, a small shake of his head. Skywalker was in mourning, just as much as the Force. Grief drew the Dark Side. It festered in the air, circling over their heads ready to strike and force them to succumb under its suffering. Yoda saw the signs. He sensed the monster brewing inside Skywalker. The rage. The grief. The suffering. It all circled him, consuming him to a point of a possible no return.

If Yoda ever cared about Kenobi, then he could at least do one thing to honor the Jedi. Yoda stepped into the room. Skywalker didn't even look his way. Eyes straight on Kenobi's blank face.

Yoda rested his hands on top of his gimer stick. "Miss him, I will," he started, looking from Kenobi to Skywalker. "A good Jedi, he was."

"A better friend," came Skywalker's faint response.

He hummed in agreement. "Doubt that, I do not," he said. "Your better half, he was. Just as you were his."

That got Skywalker to look up. Yoda saw the rawness in Skywalker's eyes. Red, blotchy and full of pain. The young Jedi looked worse than Kenobi. "Lost you feel."

Skywalker only flipped his eyebrows up in an obvious response.

While not appreciating the knight's impetuous gesture, Yoda decided to not reprimand him at the moment. "Death is a natural part of life."

"This is not natural!" Skywalker snapped. "This is murder!"

"Yes, but death nonetheless it is," Yoda reminded him. "Master Kenobi would want you to mourn for him not. Not in this destructive manner."

Skywalker sneered. "What do you know?" he challenged, pushing out of the chair. The pain contorting into an undisguised monster. "You don't know him. I do! I knew him best!"

"Challenge this, I did not," Yoda said, calmed as to not further push Skywalker down the wrong path.

"No, but you're making assumptions," Skywalker accused, pacing the room. "He was my master! My friend!"

"Doubt that, I do not," he assured Skywalker, attempting to calm the knight down from his bubbling rage. "A Jedi, Kenobi is. Trained you as a Jedi, he did. A Jedi knows to not let grief cloud their judgment."

"I don't care about being a Jedi!"

The room went quiet. The declaration hung in the air like a bad omen. Fear wounded the young knight. Suffering antagonized him, forcing the wound to keep bleeding forever. It spilled into the Force, leaving a black mark in the shroud folding over the planet, over the Temple. Skywalker's face crumbled, fresh tears trickling out the corners of his eyes as he collapsed back on the chair, twisting in the entangled agony.

The knight needed be saved. Yoda stepped up. "If you don't care," he continued, "then forgo Obi-Wan, you truly have."

That got the gut reaction Yoda expected. Skywalker's eyes snapped open. A scowl formed on his trembled mouth. "I would never—"

"You are his legacy, are you not? His padawan? Half of his life, instructing you in everything he knew he spent. ," Yoda listed off. "If you care not about being a Jedi, then you care not for what Kenobi did for you. Yes, hmmm."

A spasm of pain rippled across Skywalker's face as he recoiled at Yoda's comment. "I-I… don't… I didn't say—"

"Acting like it, you are," Yoda interrupted. "Of the Force, Kenobi instructed you in the ways. His time and life on you, invested. Succumb to such dark urges only insults his memory."

Skywalker curled in on himself. He looked from Yoda to Kenobi, eyes softening at his master. His lips trembled again, hand reaching out to touch the glass. It rested there for a moment and Yoda sensed a shift in the Force, all drawing to that one touch.

He waited, observing the moment. He wondered what it was Skywalker was doing. He had a few theories, but none of them seem probable. It couldn't happen.

After a short moment, Skywalker dropped his hand. He numbly nodded. "Yes, Master."

Yoda reached over and laid his claw hand on Skywalker's kneecap. "To honor his teaching, let go of him, you must," he comforted. "Rejoice that, one with the Force, is he."

"Yes, Master." Skywalker's voice sounded flat. Unemotional. Yoda didn't believe Skywalker's words. Not now, at least. Maybe one day.

Placated by his response for the moment, Yoda slipped his claw away and moved to the door. "Good. Move on, we need to," he said. "Take the body, the healers must. For a proper cremation."

Skywalker's Force signature stirred, arising from the embers in shock and mortification. Yoda knew the young knight would never be ready, but it needed to be done. One last respect to the Jedi Master. Kenobi deserved it.

"Come," Yoda gestured the knight. "Finish what Kenobi started, we must."

Skywalker flickered a worried gaze to Kenobi. Fear blossomed in those blue eyes. Goodbyes were hard, Yoda knew. But goodbyes were necessary to move forward in life. One must walk on their own or else be pushed.

Yoda worried he may have to push Skywalker, but the young knight unsteadily rose to his knees. He unlocked the capsule and the lid slid off, exposing Kenobi to the air. Skywalker reached for Kenobi's hands, holding them briefly before placing them on top of his chest. Yoda relaxed. Skywalker was giving him a final goodbye.

Skywalker's face hardened, eyes wild. "Where is it?" he cried, searching Kenobi's body for something. "Where is his lightsaber?"

Yoda blinked. He checked the utility belt around Kenobi's waist. There was no lightsaber.

The Force tensed again, eruption brewing in the thickness of the flow of the Force. "Bastard!" Anakin spat. "He stole it! That sick, murderous scum!"

Yoda's ears stuck up, appalled by the foul language. But not as appalled by the bulging Force strength in the room. Yoda watched as the objects around the room rose, reacting to Skywalker's rising temper. Even Yoda felt the effects. A pinch in his side, a tremor along his bones in rejection at the soiled presence.

Yoda tightened his grip on his gimer stick and slammed it on the floor. "Control yourself, Skywalker!"

A sharp inhale and all the objects under Skywalker's unconscious control clattered in surrender. Including Yoda's own heart. He fell against his gimer stick, taking in deep breaths to regain equilibrium. Lifting his gaze, he spotted Skywalker rooted to the floor, breath ragged and eyes burned in wild emotion.

There were times Yoda wished he was not right. He warned Qui-Gon Jinn that together, the galaxy would be saved. Apart, the galaxy would fall into darkness. And today, at that very moment, Yoda got a taste of what would happen if they fail.

Skywalker looked to him. A spasm of pain rippled across his face, eyes dying in light of the discovery. Skywalker appeared more in need of the healers than Kenobi. He doubted Skywalker would accept any healer's help.

He needed Skywalker to be away from Kenobi. The first step in his path toward recovery. He reached his claw to Skywalker. "Come, Skywalker," he said. "Been wasted here, too much time has. Do for the dead, no more we can."

A blur in the young knight's eyes as he flickered from Kenobi to Yoda. He swallowed his anger, regaining his strength to fight of the Dark Side's grip around him. Yoda watched the young knight untangled himself from its dark vines, freeing himself, but the vines latched to his feet as Skywalker dragged himself to the door to join Yoda.

Yoda relaxed again, satisfied to reach an agreement with Skywalker. It would be a slow process, but Yoda believed Skywalker would heal. After all, young Kenobi was still alive. As long as the padawan was alive, the Light would survive. Happiness would return. And Master Kenobi would live again.

* * *

"Are you going to let me in?"

Master Dooku was the last person Qui-Gon expected to be at his door. It took him a great deal to keep his wits together and sadness at bay for Master Dooku strongly disapproved of indulging emotions and Qui-Gon did not wish to be lectured. Not now.

Numbly, Qui-Gon stepped aside and granted Master Dooku entrance to the small apartment. Master Dooku stepped over the threshold, eyes critically reviewing the home with irk of condemnation. Some things never change. After all these years, Master Dooku remained severely the same. Austere, proud and a hint of condescension as he maneuvered his way around the small, meager apartment.

Qui-Gon hurried to distract his former master. "You look well, Master," he observed, despite the subtle hints that age caught up to him. Dooku's hair was whiter than last time and lines drew more intense around his eyes and mouth. Stress of his last mission must have brought on the elder years of his master. "I must admit I am surprised to see you. I had thought you to be in the Outer Rims."

Master Dooku arched a brow to him, clasping his hands together in perfect posture. "I was until I received news of my old padawan being stalked by a Sith."

Qui-Gon's veins struck cold. News of the Sith Lord's emergence was carefully concealed. No one outside his padawans and the Council were aware of the return of their ancient enemy. And yet, his master managed to shock him by the revelation. It shouldn't have. His former master contained a variety of connections and ears to every communication channel. He missed nothing.

That meant someone within the circle leaked to Dooku and only one person came to his mind. "I see Sifo-Dyas and you still talk," Qui-Gon commented, moving around the table to keep a short distance from his master. "He should not have told you."

"He was smart enough to confide in me," Master Dooku countered, imperturbable as always. "I came here immediately to offer my assistance, but it appears I am too late. I was told the Sith killed another Jedi."

Not another Jedi. It was his padawan. Older padawan, but his padawan nonetheless. Age and time meant nothing. Obi-Wan Kenobi was his padawan. And, he was murdered.

Qui-Gon nodded, not trusting himself to keep his emotions in check if he spoke. Unfortunately, his former master noticed. "You were well acquainted with the Jedi?"

"He's— _was_ —a good friend," Qui-Gon said. It appeared Sifo-Dyas at least did not blab about Anakin and Jedi Kenobi to his former master.

Qui-Gon turned away from his master, meandering to the common space. Eyes fixed on the thin carpet near the couch. A memory popped into his mind. He recalled a time when Jedi Kenobi flipped the couch to wake Anakin before Anakin turned around to tackle him. It didn't happen in this particular apartment, but the memory came alive to him. He pictured Jedi Kenobi wrestling Anakin right by his feet, both with laugh lines and smirks on their faces.

A soft breath of a voice reminded Qui-Gon that he was not alone. "I am sorry for your loss," Master Dooku said, soberly enough to make Qui-Gon mull over if his master meant it or just saying it out of protocol. "He must have been remarkable to make you cry. Did I know him?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No."

"Are you sure?"

Qui-Gon reaffirmed with a nod. "He never mentioned you to me."

His master accepted the response with a slight incline of his head. His boots swept quietly over the thin carpet, almost as if he glided into the common space. He stared, quizzical at the sight of the cot. "Is this where you make your young padawan sleep?"

"No, it was a, um, mistake," Qui-Gon blundered in his attempt to cover up the two time-traveling Jedi's existence. "The quartermaster messed up. Delivered it to the wrong apartment."

Master Dooku waved his hand and the cot slid to the opposite side to nestle against the wall. He pulled on his cloak, moving it aside as it fell fluidly onto the couch when he sat.

"Where is your padawan?" he inquired, dark eyes searching the apartment. "Off smuggling street pups into the Temple?"

Qui-Gon knew he meant it as a joke, but he could not get himself to smile. Not even a little grin. "Contrary to your belief, Master," he said as he took a seat beside Dooku, "my lifestyle has yet to influence his. Nor do I think it ever will. He is far too independent-minded and sometimes, has an intractable temperament."

"Ah," Master Dooku remarked, somewhat amused by the admission. "I now see why Master Yoda praises him then. And perhaps forced him upon you."

"He was of my own choosing," Qui-Gon insisted, not appreciating the jab in regards to his padawan. "Master Yoda may have presented him to me, but I made the choice."

"Yes, well, be as it may, I only heard good things about him. I've been hoping to meet him one day." Dooku's black eyes scanned the apartment, but Qui-Gon knew he was searching for Obi-Wan. "Where is young Kenobi? Is he around? Or is he away as you like to claim?"

Qui-Gon restrained the nervous flicker inside him. "He's asleep," he told his old master. "Drained from everything that has happened."

"He knew the Jedi as well?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "They were… friendly to one another."

Master Dooku plucked up a silver brow. "Interesting," he murmured, a didactic hum in his meditative pause. "You _do_ allow your padawan to engage with others then?"

A Makashi strike against Qui-Gon's tranquility. He inhaled sharply to repress any reaction. "Of course," he said. "He's not a prisoner. He may talk to whoever he wishes."

"Unless you deem them dangerous."

"You think I hold you in low regard, Master?"

Dooku leaned back on the couch, not making eye contact. "I'm aware you harbor a grudge," he plainly spoke to ensure his words were not misinterpreted. "As for what for? I have a few theories. Most of them involving your former padawan, Xanatos"

Qui-Gon closed his hands on his knees. "I have nothing against you."

"Then why do you keep me away from your latest stray?"

"I am not keeping him away," Qui-Gon asserted. "The past year has been busy. Particularly for Obi-Wan. He's got a lot on his plate at the moment."

"If he is looking for guidance, I am more than happy to bestow some wisdom to the boy," Dooku said, meaningful in his offer. "After all, it would be embarrassing to lose another bright padawan."

Qui-Gon regretted letting his master enter the apartment. "Obi-Wan is fine," he said in icy rigidity. "I have great faith in his capabilities."

Dooku lifted a silver brow. "Why… is that bitterness I sense?" he said before dismissing Qui-Gon hurt feelings aside. "Relax, Qui-Gon. I doubt Kenobi is anything like Xanatos. Based off Yoda's report, it appears Obi-Wan is on track to become a great addition to the Order."

"Yes, he will be." Qui-Gon swore to ensure Obi-Wan reached his full potential.

"Which is why I am most interested in meeting him," Dooku continued, turning away from Qui-Gon. His gaze fell about the room. "I am intrigued to meet the boy who pulled you out of your rut after that fiasco with Xanatos."

A muscle in Qui-Gon's jaw twitched. Nothing, it appeared, would deter Dooku. Qui-Gon had an underlying suspicion that Dooku only visited for this reason. For months, his old master was eager to meet his padawan, constantly asking after him. Dooku always held interests in his padawans, analyzing them to determine their worth. His master was particular about who joined their lineage. His vetting process was something left to be desired. He recalled the generous amount of time Dooku spent with his former padawan before his dark turn and Qui-Gon had no interests in exposing Obi-Wan to such influences.

"Perhaps at another time?" Qui-Gon offered, hoping his statement propitiated Dooku for the moment, "When things are not quite as hectic."

Dooku heaved a disappointing sigh. "Another dismissal," he remarked. "Do you truly find me dangerous?"

Yes, Qui-Gon truthfully thought. Dooku inclination to control all matters, including those in his lineage, rubbed Qui-Gon the wrong way. He thought it would be better to keep Obi-Wan away from all that, let him grow in a healthier space and spread his wings properly rather than be clipped down by Dooku's influences and manipulations.

Qui-Gon was spared from answering when a beep interrupted them. It gave the two occupants pause. Another chirp echoed the room, demanding attention after being ignored. Qui-Gon exhaled out his nose and dug his hand deep in his pocket to retrieve his comlink. He slid it on, "Jinn speaking."

"The Council requests your immediate presence, Master Jinn," came the voice of the padawan on secretary duty.

For the first time in history, Qui-Gon was thankful to be called in by the High Council. "We'll be there soon," he replied, switching off and returning the comlink in his pocket. "I'm afraid I am needed, Master." Qui-Gon rose off the couch. "As always, Master, our time together was eventful. If you excuse me, I need to wake my padawan and be on our way."

"Why wake the padawan?" Master Dooku queried. "The Council did not request his presence,"

"I am afraid I cannot leave him unattended," Qui-Gon said, heading to the bedroom. "Not with the Sith lurking nearby."

"I can watch him for you."

Qui-Gon stopped. "Are you offering to babysit?"

Master Dooku rumbled a dark chuckle. "Don't get too overexcited, Qui-Gon. It's not like your padawan is in the crèche. I am quite capable of dealing with the youth. Even the indocile ones."

A deep cold filled the pit of his stomach. "That's all right, master," Qui-Gon reassured him. "I don't wish to burden you with Obi-Wan."

"Nonsense," Dooku said, rising to his own feet as his dark cloak swayed behind him like a silky waterfall. "He will not be a burden at all. He's asleep anyway. What trouble could he bring?"

Obi-Wan was not the trouble Qui-Gon feared. "Master—"

"Qui-Gon," Dooku said in a tone that silenced Qui-Gon to listen. "I am very capable of handling a young padawan on my own. I have the gray hairs to prove it. Most from you. Now—if you do not find me capable of watching a _sleeping_ padawan, then please inform me now. I may even join you at the Council Chamber to tell them I am no longer fit to be a Jedi."

"No, master… that's not… that's not what I mean," Qui-Gon corrected himself as to not insult his respected, celebrated master. "I know you are quite capable in looking after Obi-Wan."

"Good. It's settled," Dooku declared, ending all possible objections. "You attend the Council meeting. I shall keep guard here."

In the very end, Qui-Gon lost the battle to his old master. Out maneuvered and now forced to leave his padawan behind. Qui-Gon feigned gratitude. "Thank you master," he said, averting his direction to the door. "If he wakes, please contact me. I need to speak to him first. About the whole—"

"I will alert you if he wakes," his old master vowed. "Now, you best be going or else Mace will burst a blood vessel or Master Yoda may die of old age."

Qui-Gon took one last look to the bedroom. Obi-Wan presence was alight, burning in the Force. Alive! Qui-Gon let out a shudder of breath. As long as Obi-Wan remained asleep, he'll be protected from Dooku's interrogation. Comforted by that knowledge, Qui-Gon departed, giving last minute security instructions to Master Dooku.

"You have my word," Dooku said as Qui-Gon bent his tall frame under the doorway out into the large corridor, "I'll take care of him in your absence."

Dooku's promise didn't provide the same level of comfort as whenever he left Obi-Wan with Master Yoda. Not that he believed Dooku would allow harm come to pass onto his padawan. Dooku, despite his strict structures and teaching methods, would not purposefully inflict harm. His padawan was in the safest hands at the moment. Dooku was a skilled duelist. One of the Jedi's finest. He would be safe in his care until Qui-Gon returned.

Qui-Gon arrived in the Council Chamber. The majority of the Council members were already seated. Only a few stragglers were standing in small circles, speaking in low whispers. Qui-Gon walked further into the circular chamber and immediately spotted Anakin sitting in an added chair. There were two seats next to him, empty. One for him and the other for Obi-Wan. He begrudged himself, knowing he should have tagged his padawan along despite his unconscious state.

The Councilors saw him entered and dispersed, returning to their prestigious chairs as Qui-Gon took a seat beside Anakin. The young knight peered around his large frame, hoping to see another trailing behind him. When no one followed after him, Anakin's eyes alit in apprehension. "Where's the padawan?"

"At the apartment," Qui-Gon whispered. "He's fine. I have someone looking after him."

Before Anakin pressed for more details, Master Yoda brought the room to an attention. "Another Jedi lost today," he gravely announced and Qui-Gon's throat constrict in reaction. "Too close was the Sith tonight. Needed, a new strategy to end the reign of terror."

All around, heads nodded and murmurs approved. No more waiting for the next strike. The Order was going to take the offense. But as Qui-Gon listened in to the Council debate and go over the evidence they found, Qui-Gon sadly noted that their efforts were still too late.

* * *

Anakin sat with his head in his hands. Voices murmured around him, but he didn't pay attention. His mind was too distraught to even discuss anything else. All he focused on was Obi-Wan. How did it come to this? One moment, they goofed around, playing with their lightsabers. They each won a round, going onto the third to break the tie. Anakin teased Obi-Wan on his age again. Obi-Wan cheeked back his own remark. They both smiled, happy to be on the same footing after years of secrecy and miscommunication. No more hiding. Open and accepted.

And then, everything happened too damn quickly. The padawan arrived. Followed by Dooku. It was a mess. Running, battling, dodging pillars, blast and doors. There was pain. Lots of pain. Then, at the end, death.

Obi-Wan's death.

In the back of his head, a voice whispered hopes of Obi-Wan's resurrection. Death never stuck to his old master and Anakin clung to that string of hope that his master would make another miraculous return from the dead. He reached for his old master, searching for that familiar Force presence. All he received in return was an empty chasm. No warmth. No gold light. No comfort. Nothing. He felt nothing in return.

Upon his arrival to the Council Chamber with Master Yoda, all eyes swept to him, judging and scolding him through their intense, unnerved gazes. No pity or sympathy. Nothing of the sort. Only distrust. His slip of control became common knowledge among the circle of Jedi Masters. No one asked him questions. Or even his opinion. They ignored him. Like they usually did.

Anakin kept his eyes fixed on the floor, not daring to look up in case he made eye contact with any of the Councilors. No interest in their brand of wary and accusation. Instead, he retreated into his numb mind. Thoughts raced wildly, unable to catch a single one and hold onto it. Most were of Obi-Wan during their years as Master-Apprentice. Young face morphing into the old geezer Anakin teased constantly. Their bickers, smiles, life-threatening adventures and peaceful moments crushed Anakin's heart when his thoughts bleakly turned to that moment. He slammed his eyes shut, doing his best to burn away the image of Obi-Wan's last moment.

 _"Anak—_ "

Anakin sucked in a breath. Guilt poisoned him, wringing his gut in painful knots. All he thought was how he should not have abandoned Obi-Wan. He should have told the padawan to run while he joined in the fight against Dooku. Why did he run? Why did he leave Obi-Wan to his death?

 _Because he asked you to_ , came the voice of reason.

Anakin's lungs deflated in one long release. Obi-Wan ordered him to get the padawan to safety. Anakin did. He saved the padawan from Dooku. But at what cost? The boy could have run on his own. He didn't need Anakin to carry him to safety. Padawan Kenobi was capable of escaping on his own, freeing Anakin to assist Obi-Wan. If he only stayed behind, Obi-Wan would be alive and...

His fingers curled over the locks of his hair. Obi-Wan would have told him to stop dwelling on it. It happened. It's in the past. Nothing can be changed. But, Anakin desperately wanted it to change. To go back and right his wrong. All of his wrongs.

He wished to speak to Obi-Wan. Or even Padme. They would know what to say. Obi-Wan would offer guidance, help clear his head. Padme would hold him, soothe his pain away with encouragement and heart. Anakin curled onto himself, fingers digging into the muscles of his arm. Where were they? When he needed them the most, they were far out of his reach. Gone. Away. And he… all alone.

Lost and hopeless, he reached out to the Force for one last moment of comfort. Straining himself to find any remnant of his master. The waves of the Force parted for him, ebbing away from his signature as it led him down a stretch of silence. Nothing.

Anakin closed his connection when a spark fluttered in the darkness. He perked, heart racing as he reached for the light again. Warm, but barely glowing. Could it be? Did his master have a trick up his sleeve?

Hope filled him as he touched the light. A renewed sense of relief washed over as he recognized that familiar presence. It didn't belong to Obi-Wan. It was the padawan. He was stirring, coming alive to answer Anakin's call.

Anakin immediately pulled back, removing himself and returning to the present moment. A shiver ran up his spine and he shuddered to throw it off. He was disappointed. It wasn't Obi-Wan. Only the padawan. He hoped… it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Obi-Wan was gone. Dead.

Only the padawan was left. Not even Obi-Wan's lightsaber was spared. Taken by that accursed Count Dooku. Padawan Kenobi was all Anakin had of his old master.

"We should bring him in," came Master Windu's baritone voice. His voice always had a way to grate on Anakin's nerves. "His insight on the matter will be beneficial."

"There is no need," replied Qui-Gon, his voice was the only one that soothed Anakin's angst. "He already arrived this evening. He's with my padawan."

A stirring in the Force threw Anakin in disarray. Spinning him around as he popped up to breathe. He looked around the Council, eyes following the circled members as they kept discussing without him.

Master Windu looked at Qui-Gon. "I wasn't aware he returned," he said. "In that case, the Shadows should fill him in on what has occurred. Unless, you would prefer to do it?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "We need a bit more time," he said, casting a sorrowful glance to Anakin. Their eyes met and Anakin dropped his gaze, unable to look at those eyes of pity. He heard Qui-Gon sigh. "It would be better if Master Dooku spoke to the Shadows first."

Anakin flipped back up. Head snapped to Qui-Gon. "What did you just say?"

Qui-Gon, startled by Anakin's sharp reaction, blinked. "Um, my old master," he stuttered to explain, "I suggest he gets his information from the Shadows first."

"No… before that," Anakin said, his mind regrouping as he piled in all the information he overheard. "You said 'He's with my padawan.' Who's with the padawan?"

Qui-Gon's brows knitted in confusion at Anakin's questioning, but obliged him. "My former master," he answered. "Yan Dooku. He offered to watch—Anakin?"

Anakin shot up from his seat and bolted for the doors.


End file.
